Confeti rosa
by Janet Cab
Summary: Tras graduarse en el Aoba Johsai, Iwaizumi se va a la Universidad de Tohoku y Oikawa comienza a cursar la carrera de Medicina en la de Miyagi. Es complicado, pero se las ingenian para hablar por Skype todas las noches y verse los fines de semana. Y funciona. Hasta que Oikawa le pregunta a su sobrino con cuál de las dos chicas que acaba de conocer debería salir. [IwaOiIwa - Longfic]
1. Tontikawa

**NdA:** tal y como he avisado en el séptimo capítulo, a partir de aquí comienzo a corregir ciertos fallos que mi beta y yo hemos encontrado en varios capítulos, así que si os parezco una sosa que no deja notas de autor es porque no puedo copiar y pegar los capítulos desde FF, sino que tengo que hacerlo desde el Word en el que tengo guardado _Confeti rosa_ , con lo cual todos los apuntes que he añadido al principio y al final de las actualizaciones se pierden unu

Pero no pasa nada, ya volveré a daros la chapa en el octavo ´u`

* * *

 _Confeti rosa_

de

 _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **l.**

A Iwaizumi le gustaba su nueva vida de universitario, aunque se la había imaginado radicalmente distinta, para ser honestos.

Con gente saltando por el balcón, desconocidos demacrados desayunando Cheerios inflados de Pepsi en el salón de su pisito en la residencia de estudiantes, animadoras vengativas, hombres-lobo, fiestas todos los viernes y discusiones por los turnos del baño y el volumen de la música. Y puede que algún que otro tiroteo. Algo así. Y francamente, estaba contento de haberse equivocado de cabo a rabo, porque la perspectiva de tener que liarse a romper cuellos para hacerse respetar desde el minuto uno lo había tenido un poco intranquilo, pero es que a sus dieciocho años de vida Oikawa lo había arrastrado a una cantidad vergonzosa de películas americanas y era razonable que tuviera sus prejuicios. Oikawa era muy fan de las americanadas. Demasiado. Hasta extremos insanos. ¿Su serie favorita? Breaking Bad. ¿Su cantante favorita? Katy Perry (sí, en serio). Se había empapado todos los avistamientos de OVNIs en la historia de Estados Unidos y te podía hacer una crónica completa de la Guerra de Secesión si le dabas dos minutos.

Por suerte estaban en Japón, y la Universidad de Tohoku distaba mucho de _Malditos Vecinos_ y los episodios de _Caso Abierto_ basados en la década de los noventa. Así que perfecto. A Iwaizumi nunca se le había dado muy bien no perder los nervios en una atmósfera de descontrol y socialización constante, y el ambiente universitario había resultado no ser más que un remanso de calma tensa entre exámenes, competitividad y tráfico de apuntes. Ni el más mínimo atisbo de novatadas, correr desnudos por los pasillos embadurnados en harina o despertarse en una cama llena de plumas y huevos podridos.

También había tenido la grandísima suerte de dar con unos compañeros de piso _normales_. Iwaizumi había hecho un énfasis incontestable en que fueran personas ordenadas, discretas y mentalmente estables cuando había colgado el anuncio en el grupo de alumnos y ex-alumnos de la Universidad de Tohoku en Facebook.

Ese martes por la tarde sale temprano de su clase de _Psicología del Desarrollo._ Una chica rubia que suele sentarse en su misma fila lo saluda con timidez, en una especie de semireverencia, e Iwaizumi le devuelve un asentimiento seco de la cabeza. Distraído. Lleva ansioso todo el día, y ni el entrenamiento matutino, ni la ducha, ni el test de _Comunicación y Educación_ para el que lleva cinco días estudiando han aplacado el picor en los dedos y la bola de tensión sobre el estómago. Y es frustrante, porque ha salido moderadamente convencido del examen y ha respondido bien al entrenamiento de media tarde y a pesar de ello, en el fondo sabe que todo eso no es más que un trámite hasta que cae la noche.

 _Pero lo estoy haciendo bien. He escogido bien._

Se da un salto a la biblioteca para sacar dos libros que le ayuden en su trabajo sobre los factores de la violencia de género en la región de Sendai, compra una revista de deporte en el quiosco que hay a la salida y coge el coche para volver a la residencia. La Universidad de Tohoku era una de las nueve universidades imperiales de Japón, y aunque Iwaizumi había cogido el hábito de salir a correr por las mañanas, cuando le tocaba clase de tarde prefería hacer uso de su carnet recién sacado. Tampoco era cuestión de quemarse innecesariamente. Lo habían admitido en el equipo de vóley de Tohoku, pero tanto el ritmo de los entrenos como el de las clases estaban a años luz de los del Aoba Johsai, que tampoco es que fuera una perita en dulce, pero se notaba la subida de nivel.

Y sin embargo, se sentía cómodo. Las materias no eran exactamente difíciles de digerir, pocas se seguían por tochos de libros y Educación Social era una carrera bonita. Podría haber escogido otra, porque sus notas de preparatoria y selectividad habían sido bastante respetables, pero siempre le había parecido curioso todo aquello de la peña problemática y la marginación. Bueno. Ahora lo llamaba "pedagogía y redes sociales de integración", pero el caso es que era agradable y una vez obtuviese el título tendría otra ocupación que podría desempeñar si resultaba que no podía dedicarse al vóley profesionalmente.

Aparca el Honda Civic Type R, deportivo, resistente, completo y azul oscuro, y sube los tres tramos de escaleras del patio interior de la residencia sin sudar. Está cansado y satisfecho, con la cabeza medio llena de ideas interesantes y remates experimentales, y se pregunta si Mobi y Yuki habrán hecho la cena o va a tener que prepararse algo por su cuenta, porque tienen un horario para las comidas pegado con imanes a la nevera, pero siempre se le olvida cómo funciona la dinámica de los martes.

Anota mentalmente sacar una copia en la reprografía de la Facultad de Educación.

–Ey –lo saluda Mobi desde la terraza, frente a un plato de galletas que le extiende. Iwaizumi coge una y masculla un "gracias" hecho de azúcar sin refinar y masa horneada. La presencia de Mobi -tranquila y alta como un junco- surte el efecto de un relajante muscular de hierbabuena. Se recoge el pelo largo y negro en una coleta alta–. Yuki se está duchando, ¿lo esperas y cenamos? Hemos hecho bolas de arroz con las sobras del de ayer, y hay té verde fresquito en la nevera. Lo compré esta tarde.

A Iwaizumi le suenan las tripas. Esconde el rubor en el cuello de la chaqueta. Da gracias por septuagésima vez en lo que va de mes por haberse ido a vivir con la gente más maravillosa del planeta. Probablemente.

–Claro. Voy a cambiarme.

Deja la puerta de su habitación abierta. Es la que más cerca está de todo. El baño, la terraza, la lavadora, la cocina y la sala de estar. Mobi y Yuki se quedan en la planta de arriba. Seguramente no les hizo mucha gracia cuando les tocaron los dos palos más cortos en el sorteo, pero respetaron el resultado con dignidad.

Le llega la voz de Mobi a través de la puerta entreabierta.

–¿A qué hora has quedado hoy? –pregunta.

–A las ocho y media –responde Iwaizumi, y añade con rapidez–, pero no pasa nada. No se va a morir por esperar un poco. Creo.

–Por lo que me has contado, parece la clase de persona que estiraría la pata por algo absurdo.

–A ver, que va a morir joven es un _hecho_ –admite Iwaizumi, yendo a meter un montón de ropa en la lavadora. La programa por inercia–. Hace y dice demasiados disparates. Se lo recuerdo siempre que puedo.

–Hala, qué bestia. ¿Y no te contesta nada?

–Lo típico. Que casi que mejor la palma antes de los treinta, porque así todos lo recordaremos guapo y fresco como una lechuga. –Pone los ojos en blanco–. Chorradas.

Mobi sonríe con amplitud. Y con un poquito de mala leche también.

–Qué ganas tienes de verlo hoy, ¿eh?

–Cállate.

Adecentan la mesa del jardín y cenan ahí los tres. Iwaizumi apenas participa en la conversación. Se abstrae con la hierba pulcramente cortada de los jardines que se extienden frente a ellos, con sus hibiscos rojos y rosas floreciendo en todos los setos verde esmeralda. Una fuente de piedra gris y beige se erige en el centro. Las luces nocturnas se encienden y cambian las aguas de color. Añil. Amarillo. Malva. La floritura acuática cae en forma de paraguas, tiñéndose constántemente.

Yuki les enseña su última adquisición cuando Iwaizumi está a punto de levantarse de la mesa. Ha comido más rápido que los demás inconscientemente. Otra vez. Por nada en especial. Se esfuerza en no mirar de nuevo su reloj de pulsera.

–¿Calzoncillos de Star Wars, en serio? –bufa–. Lo que me faltaba. Otro loco de los marcianitos.

Yuki es un chico de rasgos bastante finos y una dependencia de la cafeína preocupante, de complexión tirando a esmirriada. Es el que mejor cocina de los tres, y el segundo que mejor limpia. Normalmente no da demasiado la nota, pero es hablar de frikadas y descarrila como un tren bala.

–Son MUY molantes, Iwaizumi. Mira, mira, la Estrella de la Muerte brilla en la oscuridad. –Y junta las manos sobre la tela negra y blanca, dejando un hueco para que Mobi e Iwaizumi comprueben lo que dice–. Le he pasado captura a Oikawa y le han fli-pa-do.

 _Claro. Cómo no._

Había sido mala idea invitarlo a la residencia. Definitivamente. Iwaizumi sabía a lo que se atenía cuando cedió a traerlo cada dos semanas, después de muchos "Iwa-chaaaan", varios "¿es que soy el único que echa de menos a su mejor amigo?" e infinitos "me portaré bien, te lo juro". Le había ganado la batalla por agotamiento. El problema es que prácticamente un tercio de sus compañeros de clase conocía a Oikawa, lo cual se traducía en un aumento de visitas cada vez que venía y que Iwaizumi no siempre estaba dispuesto a recibir. Y encima Oikawa había hecho buenas migas con Yuki.

–Oikawa se flipa con cualquier cosa –sentencia, incorporándose–. Dejad los trastos en el fregadero. En un rato los lavo.

Deja el portátil encendiéndose mientras se lava los dientes con celeridad. Se pasa las manos por el pelo, intentando aplastarlo hacia abajo, pero al final se da cuenta de que es ridículo intentar arreglárselo, como si Oikawa y su estúpido corte a lo "miradme, madres del mundo, soy un buen chico" tuvieran algo que opinar al respecto.

Se estira un poco la camiseta hacia los costados y se clausura en su habitación. Masculla un "lo que sea" desganado cuando Mobi le pide que lo salude de su parte. Conecta los cascos al portátil y baja un poco el volumen, por precaución, porque Oikawa tiene la manía de berrear como un gato cuando llevan más de veinticuatro horas sin verse los caretos.

Skype tarda más de lo normal en cargar, pero cuando abre la sesión solo transcurren unos segundos antes de que se materialice ante él. El hormigueo en la barriga es instantáneo. Oikawa sonríe tanto que se le podría romper la cara en cualquier momento. Lleva los mechones más largos pegados a las sienes y a la frente, e Iwaizumi intuye que acaba de salir de la ducha.

–Bueno... –empieza Iwaizumi. La voz le sale un poco débil. Carraspea–, cuéntame. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto hoy?

La risa de su mejor amigo le llega un poco distorsionada. Iwaizumi empezó a valorarla un poco más cuando dejó de escucharla en directo y a diario. Solo un poco más. Es una tontería, realmente, pero se le desentumecen los músculos de la espalda y el alivio le estalla dentro del pecho como una bomba de chocolate caliente. Se le cura la ansiedad y la maldad se evapora del mundo por un momento, y todo adquiere un matiz luminoso y _correcto_ en el que reverbera la risa de Oikawa.

–¿Sabes? Me sorprende ese saludo. Pensaba que ibas a darte cuenta de que me he lavado el pelo y dirías algo como "¿acabas de quitarte la mugre o qué?", pero no.

–Habría sido muy predecible.

–También es verdad –concede Oikawa. Y entonces, algo en su expresión cambia. Se toca los colmillos con la punta de la lengua, como si tuviera una travesura en la palma de la mano y se muriera por hacerlo cómplice, e Iwaizumi puede oler el cotilleo desde ahí–. No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado hoy, Iwa-chan.

–Te has enterado de que My Chemical Romance vuelve en septiembre y vas a dejarte el flequillo largo otra vez.

Oikawa hace un gesto con la mano como de "estoy frito por hablar del tema YA mismo, pero no era eso".

–Hoy he ido a sacar la mochila de vóley de la taquilla y... –se agacha y revuelve entre sus cosas. Iwaizumi puede ver cómo se le remarca el tendón del cuello al estirarse. Se mira las rodillas con una determinación adquirida a base de práctica–... ¡mira lo que había trabado! –acerca algo a la cámara que Iwaizumi no tarda en identificar como un sobre cuando el objetivo enfoca.

 _Otra declaración._

Chasquea la lengua.

 _No me fastidies._

–Una carta. ¿Y qué? ¿Es la número trescientos en lo que va de año o algo?

–La trescientos cinco –lo corrige Oikawa–, pero tiene algo diferente a las demás.

Iwaizumi resopla con hastío. Oikawa trata a todas las chicas con educación, como si fueran _importantes_ y temiera herir su sensibilidad, y ya es bastante jodido haberse pegado todo el instituto quitándoselas de encima antes de los partidos como para que ahora le coma la oreja cada vez que una le escribe notitas con los puntos de las íes en forma de corazón _o lo que sea._

–Sé que estás intentando crear expectación, pero como no sea algo relacionado con Godzilla estoy _a esto_ de perder el interés.

–Vale, vale, ¿estás preparado?

–¿Para verte babear por chicas a las que no conoces? A lo mejor no.

A Oikawa se le ilumina la cara. No sabe si es la mala calidad de la imagen, pero es como si estuviera temblando de la emoción.

–Es de un chico.

Solo son cuatro palabras. Una frase cotidiana. Debería ser irrelevante, pero Iwaizumi se encorva hacia adelante con brusquedad.

–Qué.

 _Por qué._

–La carta me la ha escrito un chico.

 _Cómo._

–Venga ya.

–¡Que sí! Mira, he subrayado los pasajes que lo ponen en evidencia.

–Mira que eres tonto.

Oikawa pasa de él olímpicamente.

–"He visto tus partidos por internet, y me pasé con los colegas por el último torneo. Soy un tío más de fútbol, pero gracias a ti me he empezado a interesar por el vóley. Y nada, que mucho ánimo con el equipo de la uni".

Iwaizumi analiza el mensaje. Lo descifra. Palabra. Por. Palabra. Trata de serenarse. Poner sus ideas en orden.

–Parece que te admira.

–Pues yo creo que quiere guerra, porque también dice que estoy más bueno que comer sentado, pero decidí omitir esa parte –dice con petulancia.

Iwaizumi tarda un poco en reaccionar, porque Oikawa acaba de decir que un chico quiere _guerra_ con él como si hablase de lo nublado que se ha quedado el día.

–Como que acabas de decirla, simplón.

–Quería ponerte en situación.

Iwaizumi le propina un puñetazo a su escritorio. Oikawa da un saltito al otro lado de la pantalla. No está preocupado. A Oikawa le parece divertido. Molarle a los tíos. Nada más. Muy moderno todo. Iwaizumi no tiene por qué indagar sobre su nombre, sus antecedentes penales por acoso y extorsión o su posible psicopatía. Solo es un chico. Al que le gusta otro chico. Que incidentalmente es su mejor amigo.

Recurre a la violencia verbal para descargar su frustración.

–¿Por qué estás tan lejos? ¿Por qué no puedo partirte la boca?

Mala idea.

El muy canalla se ríe con suavidad. A salvo. A kilómetros de su amenaza. Iwaizumi lo ve apoyar la barbilla en la mano. El muy idiota seguramente cree que le hace parecer irresistible. _Más._

Es la señal. Se prepara.

–Te echo de menos. –Sería más fácil si no pusiera esa voz, como de cosas que ronronean solo con tocarlas. Iwaizumi contiene la respiración. Sabe que el chaparrón no ha pasado y lo resiste con todo lo que tiene–. ¿Vienes a buscarme el sábado?

Oikawa no puede darse cuenta. Jamás. De cómo le afecta esa voz, construida de algodón y sacarina, de cómo le dilata las pupilas como la luna llena cuando cae a plomo derretido sobre los lobos y hace que la sangre corra más rápido por las venas. Ojalá no se acostumbre a pedirle favores en ese tono, porque Iwaizumi podría acabar robando un banco o descuartizando bebés.

Le responde tres octavas más bajo.

–Sácate el carnet ya, pesado –gruñe–. Un día de estos te dejo botado en una cuneta.

La conversación vuelve a un cauce más normal después de eso. Oikawa se queja de lo cruel que es, lo compara con lo guay que es Yuki y sus calzoncillos de Star Wars y le pide que lo acompañe a comprarse unos cuando pase a recogerlo. Hablan de todo y de nada. De la quedada con Makki y Mattsun el próximo sábado y de la reunión con el resto del equipo el lunes que viene, de los saludos que le envía Mobi, de la tienda de campaña que ha visto Iwaizumi por e-Bay, de que quizá Oikawa visite su primera morgue al final del segundo semestre, de lo chachi y espeluznante que le resulta Medicina y de la redacción que está terminando para mañana.

–Y hoy probé las Oreo con mantequilla de cacahuete –parlotea Oikawa.

–A mí me gustan más las de menta.

–¿Entonces me como el paquete que te tengo guardado?

–¿Quieres quedarte calvo antes de los veinte? ¿En serio?

A las nueve y media, Oikawa bosteza.

–Anda, vete ya –le dice Iwaizumi con firmeza. Si se conociera menos, le sorprendería la pereza con la que se lo pide–, que ya es tarde. Yo todavía tengo que fregar y leer un poco, y tú tienes una redacción que terminar.

–Vaaale –Oikawa se frota los ojos–. ¿Mañana a qué hora?

–A las nueve, que tengo entrenamiento después de la clase de las siete.

–Yo termino el mío a las nueve y media. ¿Te importa dejarlo para las diez? Y hablamos menos, te lo juro.

Iwaizumi querría decirle que no.

–Bueno, pero no me engañes. Tontikawa.

–Que no, en serio.

Friega los cuencos y las tazas como un autómata. Se lleva una botella de agua a su habitación y le hace un hueco en la mesilla abarrotada de manuales, pañuelos de papel, cajitas con tapones de cera, libretas de tapa dura y souvenirs de distintas regiones japonesas en forma de monumentos conmemorativos en miniatura.

Le pesan los párpados, como si se le hubieran llenado de miel tibia y empalagosa, y antes de apagar la lamparita se toca el abdomen. Los nervios se han disipado y los dedos ya no le pican. Se dice que no va a poder seguir así para siempre. Tiene que aprender a dormir sin su voz por las noches. Algún día le faltará y se quedará en vela como un maldito búho y _no_. Tal vez debería aprovisionarse de manzanilla y tila.

Pero lo está haciendo bien. Ha escogido bien.

Eso seguro.


	2. Leslie s

**ll.**

Oikawa no tendría que haberle pasado a su hermana su horario de clases. Jamás de los jamases.

–Tooru, cómprame un helado.

–¡Pero si acabas de desayunar!

–Todos los niños quieren helado por la mañana por lo menos una vez durante su infancia.

Su sobrino Takeru había ido puliendo su pico de oro sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Oikawa esperaba que no se convirtiera en vendedor de preferentes cuando fuera mayor, porque seguramente todo acabaría con millones de parejas de ancianos timados y desahuciados saliendo por la tele y llamándolo sinvergüenza y exigiendo su cabeza clavada en una pica.

–Pero luego entrenamos, ¿eh? –le hace prometer. Takeru lo sigue hasta una cafetería con los brazos en alto, sosteniendo la pelota de vóley sobre su cabeza. Al niño le gusta el aspecto del sitio, con su entrada atestada de pizarritas y macetas de arcilla rebosantes de tulipanes amarillos y pensamientos lilas. Sobre la puerta, un cartel de madera meticulosamente lijada reza "Leslie´s"–. Que el equipo de la Universidad de Miyagi no es moco de pavo. Este año han entrado un rematador y un líbero de primera, y sé cómo sacarles partido, pero no puedo dormirme en los laureles. Hoy tengo triple entrenamiento.

–¿Cuándo empezáis a jugar contra otros equipos?

–Dentro de mes y medio comienza el Torneo de Invierno. ¿De qué lo quieres? –inquiere, cabeceando hacia una nevera gigante con multitud de tarrinas, llenas hasta los topes de sabores tradicionales como fresa ácida, Kinder Bueno, chocolate estilo brownie, nubes, sandía y turrón, aunque también hay otros que Takeru no ha probado nunca, como el platachoc, el "locurón canario" o el "helado superguay".

–Disculpe –interpela Takeru a la chica tras el expositor, poniéndose de puntillas–. ¿De qué es el "locurón canario"?

–Es un homenaje a las Islas Canarias, al norte de África –le explica ella con una sonrisa amable, que acentúa su piel clara y su pelo corto y rizado–. Mi madre es la jefa del negocio, y como se fue allí de vacaciones el verano pasado se le ocurrió esta mezcla. Está hecho con plátano canario, gofio, que se hace a partir del maíz; _millo_ en el archipiélago, y _suspiros de Moya_ , un dulce típico de Gran Canaria, una de sus islas.

–Suena bien.

Se sientan en una mesa redonda de patas finas. Takeru contempla la estancia. Leslie´s es un sitio bastante grande, con las paredes pintadas de un ocre salpicado de brochetazos naranjas y ciertos rincones recubiertos de enladrillado color teja. Hay varios sillones con cojines aparentemente mullidos y marionetas sentadas en columpios colgando del techo.

–Me gusta mucho este sitio –comenta Oikawa, siguiendo la estela de la mirada de su sobrino–. Siempre están innovando y es muy acogedor.

–Pues sí –admite Takeru, metiendo la cuchara de plástico en su vasito y pescando una cantidad generosa de "locurón canario"–. Oye, en el Torneo ese, el de Invierno; ¿vas a enfrentarte a Iwaizumi?

Oikawa sonríe con todos los dientes.

–Eso espero. Iwa-chan no deja de mejorar, es realmente alucinante. La semana pasada jugué con él y fui a verle entrenar con su equipo de Tohoku, y es ALUCINANTE, en serio. Su percepción ha ido en aumento y es como si se anticipara cada vez más a según qué ataques. Y su juego de rodillas siempre ha sido una pasada. No puedo quedarme atrás –gimotea, esperanzado porque le toque contra el Tohoku en la primera ronda–. Pero bueno, quería hablar de otra cosa contigo.

Takeru lo evalúa con detenimiento.

–¿Me vas a pedir consejo?

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –pestañea Oikawa.

–Te va a costar cien yenes.

–Si vas así por la vida acumularás enemigos pobretones que atesorarán su odio durante años, y cuando terminen de pagar la hipoteca te acabarán apuñalando con tenedores del IKEA, porque solo podrán permitirse esos, y después harán albóndigas contigo y las servirán con patatas fritas y Tarta Princesa –su sobrino parece a punto de decir algo hiriente, así que Oikawa prosigue–. Verás. He conocido a dos chicas en Medicina. Una es de primero. Se llama Sakura y es muy bonita. Me miró mientras dábamos la mitosis y supe que la magia estaba en el aire. Llevamos un par de días sentándonos juntos, y hemos ido a tomarnos un café (bueno, yo me tomé un zumo de naranja, porque odio el café, pero es la típica invitación que se suele hacer, ¿no? Nadie dice "tú, yo y un mango-piña"), pero después está Minaka, que va a segundo y solo viene a mi clase de _Anatomía Humana,_ pero es la mar de simpática y tiene unos ojos preciosos, y el nombre de la asignatura no puede ser una coincidencia, ¿no?

–No lo sé. Los niños somos alérgicos a los dobles sentidos hasta que cumplimos diez años, así que no puedo darte una respuesta inmediata.

–No pasa nada –dice Oikawa con solemnidad, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda–. El meollo del asunto es: ¿qué hago? Estoy bastante seguro de que les gusto, y echo de menos tener novia, pero no quiero tomar una decisión precipitada. ¿Sakura, a la que vería más a menudo y que toma unos apuntes para morirse o Minaka, que iría a los partidos a verme y es una risa? ¿Tú qué opinas? Los niños tenéis buen ojo para estas cosas. Os percatáis de detalles obvios; tan obvios que yo siempre los paso por alto –suspira, lamentándose un poco por ser tan buen lector en la cancha y, en ocasiones, tan _nulo_ fuera de ella. Es como si hubiera llegado el primero al reparto cósmico de agudeza deportiva y se hubiera quedado dormido para el de sutileza humana–. ¿Quién me aportaría más? ¿A quién le pido salir?

Takeru parece meditarlo. Arruga la boca. Frunce el ceño. Rasca el suelo del vasito de helado, concentrado. Finalmente alza la vista y responde con simpleza:

–A Iwaizumi.

Oikawa espera. No sabe a qué, realmente. _Iwaizumi_. El apellido de su mejor amigo. Ahí, en ese contexto. Su sobrino no tiene pinta de haberse quedado a mitad de frase, o de haberse perdido en algún punto de la conversación. Y eso solo hace que su contestación resulte más desconcertante todavía.

–¿Iwaizumi? –decir su apellido completo le hace sentir raro y desubicado–. ¿Qué tiene que ver Iwa-chan con lo que te he contado?

Pero su sobrino no hace el más leve amago de recular. Al contrario. Se encoge de hombros.

–Pues todo, bobo. Me has preguntado quién te aportaría más y en base a eso, con quién deberías salir –lo ilustra con lentitud, como si temiera que su tío fuera demasiado denso para no pillarlo–. Sal con él, que es quien más te aporta.

Oikawa lo mira de hito en hito. Se le inflan las mejillas. Se le escapa una risotada estridente.

–Mira que eres bicho. Ya me estás tomando el pelo otra vez.

Su sobrino le sostiene la mirada con condescendencia.

–No.

–¿Vas en serio?

–Sí.

–Takeru, creo que te estás confundiendo –empieza Oikawa con delicadeza. Ojos muy abiertos y el fantasma de una risa extraña revoloteando por su cara–. Iwa-chan es mi mejor amigo. Ya estaba en la familia cuando tú naciste. No puedo salir con mis amigos. Son tipos de afecto distintos.

No están teniendo esa charla. No. Oikawa Tooru no está hablando en un café cuquimonis con su sobrino de ocho años sobre por qué no tendría sentido hacer manitas con su mejor amigo de la infancia. No. Está. Pasando.

–¿Tanto te importa que Iwaizumi sea un chico? –inquiere Takeru–. Mamá dice que a mí me va a querer aunque me guste Donald Trump.

–Pues sí que te quiere, sí –murmura Oikawa, pero niega con la cabeza. Primero se le declara un chico y ahora Takeru insinúa que debería tener una historia con Iwa-chan. Nota bullir la crisis de identidad sexual desde el epicentro del cuerpo–. Pero es que no es eso. A ver. –Respira hondo–. ¿Por qué te parece buena idea que salga con Iwa-chan?

–Porque te aguanta –resuelve Takeru–. Y tampoco te pega muy fuerte, ¿no?

–Dios mío, eres un maltratador en potencia.

–Veamos –reintenta Takeru, sacándose una legaña–. Siempre hablas con Iwaizumi por las noches, ¿no? Me lo ha contado la abuela –Oikawa asiente, confuso, preguntándose a dónde quiere llegar su sobrino–. ¿Siempre, _siempre_ hablas con él? ¿Aunque hayas tenido un día apestoso?

– _Sobre todo_ cuando he tenido un día apestoso.

–Vale. Y mientras estabas en el instituto, ¿quién era la última persona con la que hablabas antes de irte a dormir, aunque tuvieras novia?

–Con Iwa-chan –reconoce Oikawa en voz baja–. Es que cerrábamos el club a las tantas, y ninguna se quedaba a esperarme. Había que madrugar al día siguiente. Era entendible.

–Y si ahora salieras con Sakura o... o con la otra, ¿sería con ellas con quienes hablarías antes de acostarte? –Oikawa abre la boca pero su sobrino lo interrumpe–. No, ¿verdad? Hablarías un poco por Line con ellas, les dirías alguna pastelada tipo "nos vemos en tus sueños, cariño" o yo qué sé y te pirarías a hablar con él –borra la mueca de "eeew, cursi" y se pone muy serio de repente–. Eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando se quieren: tener ganas de verse cuando están demasiado cansadas y tristes para ver a nadie más. Seguro que a él nunca le dices que estás bien cuando en realidad estás fatal, sino que directamente le sueltas "Iwa-chan, qué mal me ha salido todo hoy". Eso significa que con él puedes ser tú mismo. Cuando hablas con él te sientes como si llegaras a casa y te pusieras tus pantuflas favoritas y tu pijama más viejo y calentito. Como si pudieras caerte muerto en un lugar seguro. ¿A que sí?

Oikawa no quiere darle la razón. De verdad que no quiere, pero lleva toda la parrafada sintiéndose identificado con todo lo que dice Takeru, como si estuvieran hablando de dos extraños y le resultasen terriblemente familiares.

–S-sí. O sea. Más o menos.

–Bien. En segundo lugar; ¿desde cuándo echas de menos tener novia? ¿Desde que terminaste el instituto? Porque la última te dejó antes de eso y tu mayor preocupación fue no encontrar nada que hacer durante los jueves por la mañana, y te duró solo hasta que ocupaste los huecos conmigo, con Iwaizumi y con el equipo del Aoba Johsai.

Oikawa se cruza de brazos. Le sudan las palmas de las manos. El tic en el ojo izquierdo le obliga a cerrarlo involuntariamente cada medio segundo.

–Ya. Yo creo que fue por el furor del Torneo de Primavera. Estaba tan eufórico ante la perspectiva de enfrentarme a Tobio y a Ushiwaka que no eché en falta nada.

–Pues yo creo que lo que echas de menos no es tener novia, sino estar con Iwaizumi. Por eso has empezado a sentirte así ahora que estás en la uni, y no antes.

Oikawa vuelve a encontrarse esperando a que su sobrino añada algo más, pero lo único que hace es levantarse, hurgarse la nariz e ir al mostrador a pedir un Okey de vainilla.

No puede estar considerándolo _en serio._ Lo que ha dicho Takeru. Es solo un crío. Qué sabrá él. Seguramente se ha acostumbrado desde pequeño a ver a Iwa-chan pululando por casa y a escuchar a su familia hablar de él y su reacción natural es pensar en su mejor amigo como en una especie de tío político. Por asociación pura y dura. Eso es.

Takeru vuelve correteando a la mesa, sorbiendo batido por una pajita azul.

Oikawa se aclara la garganta y cuadra los hombros, volviendo en sí.

–¿Pago y nos vamos, Takeru?

–Sí –consiente su sobrino–. Pero no te engañes pensando que estoy loco.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Te gusta Iwaizumi. Y a Iwaizumi le gustas tú. Le gustas un montón. Ya os daréis cuenta –y le advierte con gravedad–. Pero hazme un favor, Tooru. No intentes tratarlo como si fuera una chica, ¿vale? Ni se te ocurra. Es lo peor que puedes hacer.

Iwa-chan tuvo una novieta en secundaria. Y tres en preescolar. El terror de las nenas del parvulario. La relación más larga duró dos semanas, pero no importa. Son pruebas fehacientes. Oikawa debería defender la heterosexualidad de Iwa-chan a capa y espada. Y de paso la suya, que nunca está de más.

Enajenación mental. Tiene que ser eso, porque Oikawa se sorprende preguntando:

–¿A qué te refieres?

Su propio timbre tan agudo y acongojado que le cuesta reconocerse en él.

–No lo lleves a donde llevas siempre a las chicas. Cuando tienes citas con ellas y esas cosas repipis. Y no le digas las mismas cosas que a las chicas.

 _No quiero saberlo. No quiero saberlo. No quiero saberl..._

–¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

–Pues que está feo, hombre –exclama Takeru, exasperado. Debería haber pedido doscientos yenes por la terapia–. Hay un montón de parques y restaurantes en la prefectura. Está bien que vayas con él a sitios a los que ya has ido antes con las chicas, pero tienes la costumbre de invitarlas a cenar la primera vez sieeeempre al mismo restaurante, y ninguna ha caído en eso, porque los camareros te conocen y nunca te preguntan delante de tu nueva conquista qué pasó con la anterior –se sube al brazo de un banco de un salto para quedar a su altura. Lo mira directamente a los ojos–. No. Lo. Lleves. A. Ese. Sitio.

Un ciclista pasa por detrás de ellos, levantando una nube de hojarasca seca y amarillenta a su paso.

Oikawa reúne valor para preguntarlo.

–No es como si fuera a hacerlo –aclara de antemano–. Pero hipotéticamente, ¿qué crees que pasaría si lo llevara a cenar allí?

Deben tener cara de que se les ha muerto el perro, porque la gente se aparta un poco de ellos inconscientemente.

–Pueden pasar dos cosas –Takeru le muestra los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha. Las uñas mordidas. Una estrellita pintada a boli verde en el dorso. Baja el primer dedo–. Si no le gustas en plan besitos y miraditas le darás pena cuando se entere de que llevaste allí a tu última cita. Y a todas las demás –Takeru entorna la mirada. Sombrío–. Pero si le molas te la vas a cargar. Te la vas a cargar muy fuerte.


	3. Terapia

**lll.**

El sábado por la mañana, Iwaizumi queda para salir a correr con dos de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Le chocó un poco cuando se los encontró en el primer gimnasio de la Tohoku, con sus sonrisas confiables y su fama nacional recién adquirida. Rodeados de flashes y curiosos de todas las edades que ni siquiera iban a la universidad, pero que se habían animado a hacer una incursión en el polideportivo, por esos arrebatos que les dan a las masas siempre que hay figuras mínimamente reconocidas pululando cerca. Los chicos no parecían muy cómodos siendo el centro de tanta atención, y en cuanto se percataron de su presencia, Iwaizumi supo que lo habían reconocido, porque uno siempre detiene los ojos durante un segundo de más en los rostros que le son familiares.

Durante la primera semana no habló demasiado con ellos. Eran un recuerdo sempiterno de la más amarga de las derrotas. Habría escocido menos si solo le hubiese afectado a él, o si Oikawa lo hubiese acompañado llorando al final del partido, si se hubiera permitido desbordarse un poco, pero su amigo se había limitado a embutirse en su armadura de paz resignada y a marchitarse por dentro, como hacía siempre que consideraba que debía ser fuerte para que los demás no se derrumbasen a su alrededor, e Iwaizumi quiso decirle que sentía no haberle podido dar lo único que Oikawa le pedía a la vida, y deseó suplicarle que no se rindiera, y abrirse en canal para él. Chocaron los puños de camino a casa e Iwaizumi se quedó un poco corto cuando le dijo que era un colocador impresionante y un compañero del que estaba orgulloso, porque lo que realmente quería gritar era "eres un tío increíble, eres una buena persona, me duele verte así, no te mereces esto, sonríeme de verdad, ya tendremos ocasión de volvernos a ver las caras con los del Karasuno".

 _Los del Karasuno._

Lo más frustrante de todo fue que no pudo detestarlos a gusto porque parecían buena gente. Pero tampoco podía ignorarlos para siempre. Ahora estaban en el mismo barco y para qué mentir: una parte de él se había alegrado cuando le habían ganado tres de cinco sets al Shiratorizawa. Esa victoria le había dado ánimos renovados para convencerse de que no había enemigo pequeño ni gigante invencible. Y a Oikawa también. Que estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo era harina de otro costal.

El ostracismo para con los dos ex-miembros del Karasuno le había durado a Iwaizumi lo que Sugawara había tardado en acercarse a él tras el entrenamiento nocturno del primer viernes del curso y decir:

–Iwaizumi, ¿verdad? –Iwaizumi había asentido una sola vez, el balón de vóley sujeto a la altura del pecho, estableciendo una barrera entre ellos–. ¿Daichi y yo te caemos mal?

 _No, pero Oikawa movió tierra y mar para colocarme el balón y tu colega me bloqueó el remate. Y ahora estáis aquí._

–No.

Había sido la cara que había puesto el colocador, como de bienestar sincero. Como si realmente le carcomiera por dentro que un tío con el que no había cruzado palabra jamás y cuyo vínculo se basaba en tres partidos pudiera sentirse despechado por haber perdido dos de ellos.

Sugawara le había hecho una pregunta a continuación y con ella había tumbado de un golpe certero el muro que se erigía entre los tres.

–¿Entrenamos?

–Sí.

La semana siguiente cenaron juntos, en un puesto de fideos aledaño a la Facultad de Magisterio, que era donde estudiaba Sugawara.

–El fin de semana quedamos con nuestro antiguo as y con el equipo actual del Karasuno, y estuvimos charlando –le había comentado Daichi mientras se servía salsa de soja–. A los chicos les gustaría volver a enfrentarse a vosotros, en especial a Kageyama y Hinata.

–Podríamos alquilar una cancha entre todos. Bastaría con diez yenes por cabeza –había insistido Sugawara.

Lo habían mirado con expectación. Deseosos de volver a medirse contra el antiguo Aoba Johsai. Fue esa consideración de adversario digno, cuando Daichi y Sugawara ya estaban en lo más alto; fue eso lo que había terminado por convertirlos en sus compañeros.

–¡Ey! –lo saluda Sugawara esa mañana, las palmas en alto, exudando optimismo, y por algún motivo Iwaizumi no se siente ridículo chocándole los cinco y devolviendo el "ey" en un tono más moderado.

–Hola, Daichi.

–Buenos días.

Dan dos vueltas completas al campus. Daichi y Sugawara dan el callo en la primera, pero se quedan atrás en la segunda y cuando lo alcanzan Iwaizumi ya ha comprado tres Aquarius de naranja en un konbini* y los está esperando a la sombra de un nogal, sentado en la acera, las rodillas a la altura del pecho. Para el cronómetro del móvil en cuanto se desploman. Uno a cada lado.

–¿Cuánto llevas aquí? –jadea Daichi.

–Cinco minutos y treinta y seis segundos –responde Iwaizumi, dando un sorbo largo a su botella, que ya está casi vacía–. Sentado, quiero decir. Desde que pasé por aquí, fui al konbini y volví han pasado casi diez minutos.

–Parece que nos falta fuelle –comenta Sugawara, atándose la chaqueta verde menta de la Tohoku a la cintura–. Bueno. Yo todavía escapo, pero tú estás en Educación Física, Daichi. No tienes excusa.

Por toda respuesta, Daichi sonríe con presteza. Cualquier otra persona se picaría un poco, pero él sigue la broma con desparpajo.

–Seré el típico profesor chandalero que manda a los niños a correr mientras se come un bocata de tortilla.

Sugawara se ríe a borbotones.

–Tienes tu futuro organizado, por lo que veo.

De vuelta en la residencia, Iwaizumi piensa en lo fácil que es ser amigo de esos dos. En lo sencilla que parece su relación, tan sosegada y diplomática, tan de no ocultarse nada. A veces le da por comparar cómo se llevan Daichi y Sugawara con cómo se llevan Oikawa y él, y se pregunta si tendrán rifirrafes similares y de tenerlos, si los solucionarán de la misma forma. Si todos los dúos de mejores amigos japoneses tienen una mecánica parecida, aunque en el fondo Iwaizumi es consciente de que hay un _elemento_. Un engranaje fuera de lugar en la maquinaria de su amistad. Un componente que descuadra, que no debería estar presente en lo que hay entre Oikawa y él porque los mejores amigos son hermanos de distinta madre.

E Iwaizumi es hijo único pero tiene la certeza de que si tuviera un hermano _no_ querría. Lo que quiere a veces. Con tanta intensidad que es como si lo _necesitara_ , como si le metieran la cabeza bajo el mar y le ardieran los pulmones y _tuviera_ que respirar. Cuando Oikawa bebe cerveza de limón poniendo la botella casi en vertical y le dice "¿te la bebes conmigo?" sin el menor rastro de malicia, la boca brillante y efervescente, o cuando van a la residencia de la familia de Oikawa en la playa de Miyakojima en verano e Iwaizumi se deja poner crema en la espalda y Oikawa se sienta con las piernas abiertas tras él y suspira "¿por qué siempre te pones negro y yo me quemo? Dame un poco de tu piel, Iwa-chan".

Hace más o menos cuatro años que lo sabe.

Al principio fue aterrador. Comprenderlo. Asimilarlo. Supone que la pulsión siempre estuvo ahí, acurrucada entre las costillas, amenazando con salir a flote cuando con cinco años Oikawa capturó un escarabajo ciervo para él y se lo regaló metido en un tarro con lechuga. O cuando con once se hizo su tercer esguince en ese maldito tobillo de flojucho suyo e Iwaizumi le llevó los libros y la mochila durante las dos semanas que Oikawa estuvo con muletas, y en una de esas doblaron un recodo a dos manzanas del instituto y Oikawa dijo "¿qué sería yo sin ti, Iwa-chan?", con la sonrisa blanda -ya sin dientes de leche- y el pie escayolado. E Iwaizumi le contestó "un muerto de hambre, seguramente", pero pensó "no sé por qué, pero _quiero_ que te cueste vivir sin mí" y le pareció un poco enfermizo, porque Oikawa era su mejor amigo e Iwaizumi lo quería a rabiar, y cuando la gente _normal_ se imaginaba muriendo deseaba que su familia y sus amigos aprendieran a ser felices sin ella.

Aquella fue la primera vez que lo pensó.

"Vaya, creo que estoy mal de la olla".

Y entonces llegó el detonante y prendió fuego negro y virulento y arrasó con todo. Básicamente Iwaizumi lo pilló en el cuarto del club de vóley del Kitagawa Daichi con una chica de tercero y en vez de pensar "mierda, le he cortado el rollo a mi amigo, me voy cagando hostias", masculló "tú. Si no juegas al vóley no pintas nada aquí. Largo" y la chica se tapó los ojos para que no la viera llorar de vergüenza y se fue corriendo, y él se arrepintió enseguida y entró en pánico, porque cuando levantó la cara _vio_ a Oikawa.

La corbata deshecha colgando a los lados del cuello, manchado de gloss justo sobre la clavícula. Media camisa celeste fuera del pantalón. El cinturón casi desabrochado. Los labios morados de tanto besar y la mirada turbia. Muriéndose de _ganas_. Como si lo hubieran rociado con gasolina y pudiera inflamarse solo con una chispa.

E Iwaizumi pensó "¿las mirará siempre así, el muy idiota?" con tanto resentimiento que se asustó.

Aceptarlo le llevó unos cuantos meses, porque la revelación lo había pillado en una etapa muy cabrona de la adolescencia e Iwaizumi no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo chungo que tenía que funcionar por dentro para sentir algo tan miserable por su mejor amigo. Porque era miserable. Todo. Todos los "pues déjala" que le había soltado siempre que Oikawa le había contado sus problemas con las chicas, cuando quizá debería haberle ayudado a recapacitar para que todo se arreglase entre ellos. Todas las veces que lo había visto cambiarse en el vestuario.

Le habría gustado darle la oportunidad de huir. Decirle "Oikawa, no me merezco que te expongas tanto".

Pero Iwaizumi nunca lo hace.

Ahora está mejor. Más estable. Suele afectarle en momentos contados, en realidad. Es cuestión de tiempo que se le pase. Leyó sobre el tema en una revista para niñas bastante penosa. Si sigue enterrando la nariz en su pelo siempre que se saludan y sintiéndose entero solo cuando huele su champú es porque hay una parte de él que se resiste a admitir que no tiene posibilidades. Y una vez que esa parte desista todo acabará y será un poco más fácil.

Quizá se lo cuente dentro de unos años. Anecdóticamente. Después de casarse o justo antes de prejubilarse. Cuando ya no sea peligroso para ellos.

–¿Ya te vas? –inquiere Mobi, parando el tutorial de yoga de Youtube para secarse la cara con una toalla.

–Sí, me acaba de mandar un Line. Está llegando a la estación de Sendai.

–¿Compras panko*? Y así gastamos los pimientos y los calabacines que nos trajo la madre de Yuki.

–Vale. ¿Vas a querer salsa para la tempura*?

–No, pero trae soja para Yuki. –Le lanza una moneda de quinientos yenes que Iwaizumi intercepta al vuelo.

Se pone sus New Balance amarillas y azul marino en el recibidor y se remanga un poco los pitillos vaqueros antes de coger las llaves del coche. Trata de hacer un balance entre la NHK Radio Japan, la Manganime Radio y la AnimeNfo Radio, pero al final resopla porque en la primera están retransmitiendo una broma telefónica y en las otras dos están dando publicidad, y piensa por trigésima vez en comprarse un pendrive y meterle música para el coche.

La travesía se le hace corta. Discute con un viejo que se pasa a su carril de forma abrupta, sin intermitente, obligándolo a dar el frenazo de su vida. "¿Me ves pintas de adivino, gilipollas?", "ten un poco de respeto por tus mayores, niñato", "el respeto se gana, joder". Para en el arcén un momento para respirar dentro de una bolsa que lleva siempre en la guantera, porque el tráfico en hora punta lo estresa y no quiere encontrarse con Oikawa estando de los nervios. Con él siempre hay que tener los cartuchos de serenidad a tope, y no sería justo que empezara la tarde con desventaja.

Mete diez yenes en el parquímetro, a dos calles de la estación de autobuses de Sendai.

Seguramente Oikawa vendrá con tres maletas -tirando por lo bajo- a rebosar de trastos que podría necesitar _por si acaso,_ e Iwaizumi prefiere acomodarlas con tranquilidad y buena letra en el coche aparcado en lugar de parapetarse en medio del tráfico y empecinarse en jugar al tetris con el maletero y perder los papeles con las bocinas y con los "tranqui, Iwa-chan" de Oikawa.

Cruza el último paso de peatones y lo distingue al primer vistazo general. Los latidos tras los oídos son dos. Siempre son dos. Luego viene la añoranza que se le atasca en la garganta, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a vivir sin un brazo y le enseñaran una foto de cómo era antes de que se lo amputaran, y se sorprendiera por haber podido salir adelante sin él. Eso es más o menos lo que le pasa siempre que ve a Oikawa de nuevo. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Está charlando animadamente con una señora de unos sesenta años, sentados los dos en uno de los numerosos bancos de la parada. Lleva puestas unas gafas de sol y una camisa con detalles florales bastante hortera. Dolorosamente alto y cómodo, como si desconociera la prisa y la puntualidad y el mundo en general estuviera hecho para él. En cuanto lo ve se levanta como un resorte.

Alza el puño derecho, atrayendo la atención de los transeúntes, e Iwaizumi se arma de paciencia.

–¿En serio? –pregunta con fastidio–. ¿Quieres hacerlo _aquí_?

Iwaizumi jamás tendría que haberse dejado liar con aquel rollo del "saludito-de-mejores-amigos-por-siempre-jamás". Tenían siete años. Tenía sentido.

–Quiero hacerlo en todas partes, Iwa-chan.

Meloso. Determinado. Caprichoso.

Pierde toda la fachada de tío adulto que podía aparentar segundos atrás.

Iwaizumi no se sonroja. Está vacunado contra sus contestaciones con segundas. Si fuera una niña a la que está a punto de bajarle la regla por primera vez quizá se le mojarían las bragas con sus provocaciones baratas, porque Oikawa no es nada si no es la provocación hecha carne, pero Iwaizumi está inmunizado. El micro-infarto remite cada vez más rápido.

Suspira.

Choca los puños con Oikawa. Primero el derecho y después el izquierdo. A continuación las palmas de las manos, alternando tres veces, empezando a la altura del esternón y subiendo con cada impacto hasta concluir por encima de la cabeza. Iwaizumi trata de abstraerse de los murmullos que se levantan alrededor, pero entonces Oikawa lo abraza por los hombros y deja de sentirse patético. Es el hogar al que siempre acaba volviendo, y cuando lo tiene tan cerca Iwaizumi siente el peso de todo el agotamiento que conlleva vivir lejos de él. Le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. Procura que no dure más de lo socialmente aceptable para dos amigos que no se ven desde hace una semana. Se aparta con cuidado en cuanto aspira una sola vez el aroma a frutas del bosque que Oikawa lleva siempre agazapado tras las orejas. Es por su sérum.

Iwaizumi no debería saber lo que es el sérum. Su vocablo relativo al cuidado corporal masculino debería limitarse a espuma de afeitar, hojillas, aftershave y colonia. Y para de contar. ¿En realidad? En realidad se sabe las cuatro diferencias básicas entre acondicionador y mascarilla, las propiedades del pepino sobre las bolsas de los ojos y por qué es mejor para los labios el cacao que la vaselina, y no se arrepiente mucho, porque prefiere eso a escuchar el discursito de Oikawa sobre que el cuerpo es un templo que tienes que cuidar cada vez que Makki o Mattsun insinúan que se echa tres veces más potingues que la asiática promedio.

–¡Mantenme al corriente, Meyko! –se despide Oikawa de la señora con la que estaba de cháchara hasta hace un momento, echando a andar tras la maleta que Iwaizumi se ha adjudicado–. ¡Estamos en contacto!

Iwaizumi aguarda hasta que están un poco alejados para cuchichear:

–Tienes que dejar de socializar en los transportes públicos, gili.

–¿Qué le voy a hacer si la vida del pueblo llano es tan interesante? No es culpa mía. Me gusta escuchar las miserias de la gente.

Iwaizumi chasquea la lengua.

–Tú sí que eres una miseria. A ver si lo adivino –el traqueteo de las tres maletas de Oikawa abriéndoles paso por la avenida–. ¿Hijos drogadictos?

– _Yerno_ –matiza Oikawa, encantado–. Es un escándalo. Por lo visto lleva tres meses saliendo con la pequeña de la familia, que se llama Keyko y trabaja vendiendo productos de Avon, (Meyko me ha enseñado la lista de cremas corporales, y el exfoliante facial de frambuesa está tiradísimo) y es super-dramático porque ahora iba a empezar a estudiar Derecho pero el tío les está sacando la pasta (él dice que para su madre, que está enferma y necesita el calcio más caro de la farmacia, pero es para ponerse hasta el culo de hachís), y el miércoles la chica empeñó la tele sin que los padres se dieran cuenta, pero esta mañana se enteró de que Moshi (Moshi es el novio) le está poniendo los cuernos con una que conoció por Badoo.

–Y quieres saber si va a cortar con él –conjetura Iwaizumi, abriendo el maletero.

–¿Tú no?

Iwaizumi le propina una patada en la espinilla acompañada de un "sube al coche ya, maruja" que no deja lugar a réplicas, aunque Oikawa se entretiene quejándose y frotándose el golpe.

–¿Quieres traer tu culo aquí y ponerte el cinto, idiota?

Pero Oikawa está muy ocupado estirándose como una sabandija en los asientos de atrás. Se le sube un poco la camiseta. Iwaizumi mide la piel lisa (surcada bajo el ombligo por una línea de vello oscuro) que queda a la vista en dedos.

Seguramente tres de los suyos.

–Huele taaanto a nuevo. ¿Puedo casarme con tu coche?

–Ni hablar. Tendríais unos hijos muy raros.

–¿Me enseñas a conducirlo? –pregunta Oikawa, esperanzado–. Podríamos ir a un parking al aire libre por la noche.

Iwaizumi fija los ojos en la palanca de cambios, decidido a no pensar en lo que suele hacer la gente en los parkings al aire libre por las noches.

–Ponte en serio con el teórico primero, y luego hablamos.

–¡Pero si el teórico ya me lo he sacado!

–Ya. No.

–Qué malo eres, Iwa-chan.

Arrancan e Iwaizumi le explica que tienen que pasar por el súper primero.

–Oye –comenta Oikawa, de camino al centro comercial más cercano–. ¿Qué tal fue ayer con la terapia?

Iwaizumi no lo llamaría terapia. No exactamente. Se reúne con otras personas que padecen déficit de control de la ira una vez en semana y hablan de las cosas que más les han cabreado durante los últimos seis días. Normalmente la atmósfera es agradable, porque lo que es una tragedia para unos es una comedia para otros, y a Iwaizumi no le molesta que sus compañeros de sesión se descojonen de sus broncas con Oikawa, que parecen ser el atractivo principal de las reuniones de los viernes por la tarde. Relatarlas le ayuda a liberar tensiones, y aunque no se considera un cotilla de la talla de su amigo, escuchar las movidas de los demás en la dosis justa es extrañamente reconfortante.

–Pues mira, ahora que lo dices –recuerda Iwaizumi de repente, parando en un semáforo en rojo y sacando un tupper de la guantera. Oikawa es tan largo que lleva las piernas flexionadas a pesar de haber hecho el asiento hacia atrás todo lo que da de sí. Iwaizumi intenta no rozarle la rodilla con los nudillos al cerrar el compartimento. Falla estrepitosamente–. Creo que he encontrado una solución para no cascarte tanto, pero tienes que cooperar.

–¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

–Vamos a llamar a este tupper el _Tupper de las Paridas._ Cada vez que digas una metes cien yenes dentro, y así tengo un aliciente para respirar hondo y contar hasta diez. Yo me calmo y tú te salvas de una colleja –le da unos golpecitos en el brazo con el recipiente antes de meter la tercera marcha–. Qué. Cómo lo ves.

Oikawa tuerce la boca. Disconforme. Juguetea con el tupper, pasándoselo de una mano a otra. No puede dejar de pensar en vóley ni un milisegundo, no sea que le vaya a dar una úlcera.

–¿Cómo que "cómo lo ves"? Pues mal. Se supone que eres tú el que tiene que controlarse. Al final o me empobrezco o salgo herido, ¿qué clase de alternativa es esa?

Iwaizumi podría decirle que lleva controlándose toda su vida.

–La idea es que así digas menos tonterías. Justicia preventiva*.

–¿Seguro que no te has equivocado de carrera, Iwa-chan? Con la misma llevas un mes yendo a la Facultad de Derecho y no te has enterado.

Iwaizumi le pellizca la cintura con fuerza.

–Aquí van tus primeros cien yenes, zoquete.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Has dicho que tenía que dártelos antes de que me pegaras, y me acabas de hacer daño, así que no vale.

Y le saca la lengua. El muy imbécil le saca la lengua.

–Tú deja que meta el coche en el parking. Te vas a enterar.

–Saltaré por la ventana y pediré auxilio.

–Te taparé la boca para que no grites.

Se da cuenta tarde. Siempre le pasa igual. Dice en voz alta algo que en su mente suena coherente y _normal_ y nada corrompible, nada del otro jueves, pero cuando rueda sobre su lengua y llega a oídos de Oikawa se vuelve malinterpretable por arte de magia.

Oikawa se quita las gafas. Se le quedan dos marcas a los lados del puente de la nariz. Iwaizumi va a preguntarle por las ojeras oscuras y notorias que lleva bajo las pestañas, pero Oikawa ladea la cabeza y la bromita ya está ahí.

–¿Vas a atracarme o a violarme?

Iwaizumi opta por ignorar la segunda parte de la frase.

–Si sueltas la pasta voluntariamente no es un atraco.

–Pero no la voy a soltar voluntariamente. Lo haré coaccionado.

–Si te lo pido yo no es coacción.

–Tú nunca pides las cosas, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa se libra de la sanción por los pelos. Dan un paseo antes de comprar. En la primera planta del centro comercial hay una función de mimos, y por algún motivo que Iwaizumi desconoce, a Oikawa le parecen graciosos e insiste en quedarse a verlos. Se gira para explicarle concienzudamente todos los gestos que hacen. Como si Iwaizumi fuera _tan_ cortito.

Llegan a la residencia con la salsa de soja de Yuki, el panko para la tempura y los calzoncillos de Star Wars por los que Oikawa lleva días desquiciado. Cuando abre la puerta de entrada y llama a sus compañeros de piso no le responde nadie.

–¿No están? –pregunta Oikawa con curiosidad, descalzándose y yendo directo hacia su habitación, cargando las maletas bajo las axilas para no ensuciar la moqueta con los ruedines.

–Se han ido ya –constata Iwaizumi, saliendo a la terraza–. Mobi quedaba hoy para almorzar con su novia, y creo que Yuki dijo algo sobre ir al jardín botánico del campus para documentar un trabajo. Estarán para la cena. ¿Comemos tú y yo?

–No tienes nada hecho, ¿no?

–No.

–¿Podemos pedir algo? –sugiere Oikawa, revoloteando frente a la nevera, oteando los folletos de comida rápida–. Yo invito, así te compenso la gasolina.

–¿Kebab?

Oikawa se relame.

–Kebab.

–Hoy es tu día de saltarte la dieta, ¿no?

Oikawa pone los ojos en blanco.

–Sí. Llevo toda la semana a base de pollo y arroz.

–Yo también –suspira Iwaizumi, cogiendo el inalámbrico–. Es lo que tiene la vida del deportista.

–Ayer estaba viendo las olimpiadas y una nadadora salió diciendo que su sueño era comerse un muffin de chocolate cuando se retirase –Iwaizumi tiene que reírse ante la mueca de horror profundo que pone Oikawa–. Iwa-chan, si llego a ese extremo algún día promete que pondrás fin a mi sufrimiento.

–¿Qué quieres que ponga en tu lápida?

–Que era el amigo guapo.

Iwaizumi le da un zape que lo despeina y Oikawa va a deshacer su equipaje mientras él hace el pedido. Pide dos dürüms con extra de queso. Picante para él y crema agria para Oikawa. Tienen té, agua y por lo menos tres clases de zumos envasados diferentes en la nevera, así que no encarga nada de beber. Dice que sí cuando le ofrecen patatas y le da su dirección al tío de _Kebabland._

–Eh, cabeza de chorlito –Se hace oír mientras cuelga el teléfono. Asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación–. En veinte minutos están aquí. ¿Te das una ducha en lo que llegan?

Y lo que pasa es rarísimo, porque Oikawa se está sacando la camiseta cuando Iwaizumi aparece en el marco de la puerta, y es verlo y darse la vuelta. Los músculos de la espalda se contraen al sacarse la blusa por la cabeza.

–Vale.

Tal cual.

–¿Qué haces? –quiere saber Iwaizumi. Podría dejarlo pasar, porque puede haber sido uno de esos gestos irrelevantes que se hacen sin explicación, pero. _Pero._ Es Oikawa. A un paso perpetuo de cruzar la línea que divide la seguridad corporal del exhibicionismo cuando está en confianza. Se han visto en pelotas desde que tenían uso de razón e Iwaizumi se ha duchado en los vestuarios con él y lo ha soportado con toda la entereza del mundo y Oikawa no tiene derecho a hacerlo pasar por eso para después _girarse_ mientras se _cambia_ de _camiseta._

Es que es absurdo.

–¿Yo? –pregunta, el muy patán–. ¿A qué te refieres?

Que a qué se refiere.

Iwaizumi no le responde. Da dos zancadas hasta el armario empotrado y le lanza una toalla a la cabeza, y sale escopeteado a colocar unos vasos y unas servilletas en la mesa de plástico de la terraza.

Como si hubiera podido darle una respuesta apropiada.

 _Me refiero a qué haces tapándote. A eso me refiero._

* * *

 _Qué lista fui cuando decidí guardar en el Word los asteriscos que indican las curiosidades del fic, por el amor de una hiena *se abraza*_

*Los konbini son pequeñas tiendas japonesas que abren las veinticuatro horas, y en las que se pueden encontrar todo tipo de productos. Para más información, hay una página que se llama _Japonismo,_ en la que se dedica un artículo a este tipo de establecimientos.

*El panko es pan rallado japonés. Se usa sobre todo para rebozar.

*La tempura es un plato japonés consistente en frituras de mariscos, kani-kama, carnes o vegetales rebozados en panko. Si quieres saber más sobre platos típicos de Japón visita la página _Mirando hacia Japón._

 _*_ La justicia preventiva es aquella que busca la abstención de conductas delictivas por temor a la pena que estas conllevan.


	4. Jasmín y Aladdín

**lV.**

Oikawa no recuerda haber odiado nada en toda su vida.

No es lo bastante débil emocionalmente para dejarse llevar por una pasión tan baja, pero sí que ha experimentado aborrecimiento por ciertas cosas, como Tobio, la secuela de Pocahontas, Tobio, el pez-mantequilla en el sushi, Tobio, la gente que va a cámara lenta por los pasos de peatones, Tobio, el –insultante– final de Expediente X, Tobio y la información no clasificada. Y Tobio.

Es más. Si hay algo que Oikawa Tooru aborrece más que la información no clasificada es la información no clasificada de dudosa veracidad.

Al principio no le da importancia a la conversación con Takeru. Lo que le da es un puntapié, y echa una alfombra sobre ella, como hace uno siempre con esos bártulos diminutos con los que no sabe muy bien qué hacer, y que por sí mismos no parecen gran cosa, pero que con la alfombra encima forman un bulto con el que puedes tropezar y caerte de boca y darles una alegría a tres dentistas distintos.

Se mantiene ocupado con lo suyo. Entrenando a niños, escribiéndole correos a su monitor de la autoescuela e incordiando a Makki por Line, quemándose las pestañas en el entrenamiento del Miyagi, buscando partidos de Ushiwaka por Youtube solo para darles dislike, desmintiendo en su club de fans de Instagram que prefiere los gatos de angora antes que los siameses –no quería revelar una información así de crucial tan a la ligera, pero le han insistido mucho últimamente, y a Oikawa le duele tener angustiados a sus seguidores–, empapándose el programa sobre ocultismo que dan después de las noticias y yendo a dar una vuelta tras las clases con ese grupo tan majo en el que se integró el mismo día que pisó la Facultad de Medicina de Miyagi.

Sigue sentándose con Sakura y con Minaka durante las clases que tienen juntos, aunque ya no puede mirarlas sin pensar en el alegato de Takeru y eso hace que le cueste un poco seguirles la conversación y ellas parecen darse cuenta, pero no se lo reprochan, porque _verdaderamente_ son un cielo.

Aún así, todo parece marchar moderadamente bien hasta que ese jueves noche habla con Iwa-chan por Skype y lo escanea sin darse cuenta, como si fuera un _oponente._ Su Iwa-chan. _Es decir,_ vale, Oikawa espera que se enfrenten en la cancha próximamente, y nunca está de más anotar sus progresos.

Y por eso no tiene sentido analizar su lenguaje corporal fuera del terreno de juego. Pero lo hace constantemente durante esa noche, y también la noche del viernes, esperando leer en las expresiones de su rostro o en el pentagrama de sus palabras una especie de confirmación que nunca llega. Solo hay piel morena y cejas graciosas y ojos de un verde oliváceo y metálico, y su sequedad ocasional habitual y un tabique nasal demasiado recto, y como un tonelaje de temperamento cuando Oikawa le busca las cosquillas con demasiada insistencia, además de esa creatividad tan mal encauzada que Iwa-chan emplea a muerte en los insultos, como si aspirara a crear una nueva rama de poesía urbana y barriobajera. Y la sensación de encontrar un hogar lejos de casa.

Eso es Iwa-chan para él.

"Te gusta Iwaizumi. Y a Iwaizumi le gustas tú. Le gustas un montón. Ya os dáreis cuenta".

Pues claro que le gusta Iwa-chan. Por algo es su mejor amigo. Pero Takeru asegura que le gusta en plan _tal,_ y opina que no solo es recíproco, sino que a Iwa-chan le gusta _un montón._ En plan Jack Dawson y Rose DeWitt Bukater o Han Solo y Leia o Jasmín y Aladdín. En plan alfombras voladoras y lámparas mágicas y barcos titánicos hundiéndose y guerras galácticas. Esa clase de _montón_.

¿Lo peor? Que Oikawa no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. No le parece tan descabellado, a fin de cuentas. Llevan toda la vida juntos y han elegido conjuntamente la ropa para sus tres graduaciones, tienen discusiones aburridas sobre la temperatura idónea para freír un huevo en aceite de girasol, y cuando se quedan en el apartamento de Oikawa de la Universidad de Miyagi se pelean porque solo hay una tele y el WiFi de Oikawa va un poco como el culo y acaban enfadados viendo la teletienda, como los matrimonios viejunos.

Esas cosas solo sabe hacerlas con él. Soportarse y hacerse compañía sin un pretexto especial, buscar la reconciliación cuando se enfadan, como si fuera un mecanismo natural, en vez de hartarse y decir "hasta aquí", así que si con Iwa-chan puede hacer cosas que no sabe hacer con nadie más, tal vez no se les dé mal hacer lo que Oikawa ya ha hecho con un número considerable de chicas.

Iwa-chan es un chico. Oikawa no sabe qué hacer con los chicos. Se pregunta si Iwa-chan tampoco. Podrían darse un pico como las quinceañeras modernas, a ver qué sucede. Se pregunta cómo reaccionaría Iwa-chan si se lo propusiera. Si le atizaría muy fuerte o se quedaría del color de la leche agria o se sentiría traicionado. Oikawa no quiere herirle o que piense que se le ha ido la pinza, porque Iwa-chan siempre ha cuidado de los dos, y Oikawa se prometió que no volvería a darle un disgusto mayor del que pudiera soportar desde que a los catorce años sufrió una bajada de tensión que le hizo ver blanco tras los párpados y precipitarse al suelo de rodillas.

Había vuelto a sobreesforzarse en los entrenamientos del Kitagawa Daichi, porque a pesar de que Iwa-chan le había dado un cabezazo de antología y le había cantado las cuarenta, a pesar de que Oikawa pensó "oye, pues tiene razón", quiso demostrarle que se equivocaba, que podía lidiar con todo. Que él también podía ser el fuerte de los dos si se lo proponía.

Tuvieron que llevarle al hospital para coserlo a inyecciones e Iwa-chan le obligó a zamparse dos chocolatinas Snickers y cuatro Mars, y le compró un zumo de melocotón en la cafetería, y cuando los médicos salieron a recibir a la madre de Oikawa, Iwa-chan se puso muy rojo y lo cogió de las solapas de la camisa y le dijo "para ya. Oikawa. Joder, para ya. Me va a dar algo contigo. Dame un respiro. Joder" y le temblaban tanto las manos y la voz y pestañeaba tan rápido que Oikawa se sintió fatal y le guardó un poco de zumo.

Pero ahora es distinto. Ahora son mayores de edad y conocen sus límites.

Francamente, ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que no les gustara a ninguno de los dos? Eran adultos, ¿no? Podrían esconder la experiencia bajo la alfombra y seguir tan pichis. Y si salía bien, pues eso que se llevaban. Se ahorrarían un montón de presentaciones familiares incómodas, fingir en las primeras citas y la preocupación por la primera impresión y a Oikawa no lo dejarían porque "pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo" o porque "es que hablas mucho de vóley" o por ambas, que le había pasado hasta en tres ocasiones.

Seguro que Iwa-chan ponía cantidad de pegas al respecto. No debería montar en cólera. La mitad de las amistades heterosexuales del planeta habían intentado buitrearse alguna que otra vez, y no había ardido Troya ni nada por el estilo. Si colaba, colaba y ya, y aquí no ha pasado nada.

No tenía por qué ser difícil si ellos no querían. Oikawa no tenía experiencia más allá de acariciar justo sobre la línea del sujetador de las chicas, trazando patrones tentativos hasta el centro del escote, presionando un poco con los dedos en la humedad entre las piernas, por encima de la ropa interior. Pero era bueno con los besos. Con todos. Con aquellos que rozan la boca como fantasmas hechos de calima, con esos que se les caen a las chicas de los labios y con los que se dan con las lenguas por fuera de la boca.

Iwa-chan era un chico. Podrían funcionar igual. O parecido.

No debería querer experimentar con algo así. Está lidiando con el tema fingiendo que es como echarle remolade al perrito caliente en vez de barbacoa, tipo "ah, pues si sale mal la próxima vez vuelvo a la barbacoa", diciéndose que es algo sencillo cuando sabe que no lo es, porque hay pasos que solo pueden darse hacia adelante. No debería darle importancia a las palabras de un niño de ocho años, pero la semilla echó raíces hace días y Oikawa no puede dejar de comerse el tarro divagando sobre si habrá alguien más que piense que se gustan, y, de haberlo, si será eso indicativo de que es verdad.

La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera lo considera una posibilidad real, pero es difícil no pensar en otra cosa cuando Iwa-chan arquea las cejas mientras hablan por Skype y se rasca la nuca, en gestos que Oikawa se sabe de memoria, y solo puede pensar en que a pesar de que conoce a Iwa-chan como nadie, tiene lagunas importantes respecto a él, como por ejemplo si le rasparía la barbilla al besarlo, o si sería agradable tocarle como toca a las chicas. Si a él le parecería bien.

El problema es que cuando queda con él el sábado todos esos dilemas confluyen y le licuan el cerebro, porque Iwa-chan lo abraza con un poco de rigidez y es tan tangible y tan valioso y tan antipático que todo adquiere un cariz de solidez densísimo que le hace tener miedo de meter la pata y perderlo.

En público todo sigue igual que siempre, pero cuando se quedan solos en el piso de Iwa-chan, Oikawa es un manojo de iniciativas contradictorias. Por una parte quiere ser sincero con él. _Necesita_ ser sincero con él. Por otra se pregunta hasta qué punto es esencial contarle a Iwa-chan tooodo lo que se le ha pasado por la cabeza durante esos dos días y medio que parecen milenios, o si podría guardarse algo.

Y después está esa parte que lo hace sentir un niñato vulnerable y que se superpone a las demás en los momentos críticos. Lo hace reaccionar por inercia cuando Iwa-chan entra en la habitación.

Oikawa se da la vuelta. Algo en su organismo chilla "que no lo vea", y Oikawa no sabe qué debería esconder exactamente y solo atina a ocultarle los puntos blandos a su mejor amigo como si fuera un gato al que han apaleado demasiadas veces.

–¿Estás enfadado? –le pregunta después de comer, con la toalla sobre los hombros y el mechón más largo del pelo goteando sobre su nariz. Han comido en silencio, y aunque Iwa-chan sigue pareciendo irritado, Oikawa le ha robado una de sus camisas viejas (la verde pistacho con la silueta de Godzilla en negro que tiene un agujerito junto a la etiqueta) y se la ha puesto después de ducharse, porque lo hizo una vez para tratar de iniciar una guerra de almohadas, pero en lugar de enfurecerse Iwa-chan lo miró de arriba abajo, masculló "¿para qué traes tanta ropa si después te pones la mía, tarado?" y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Así que bueno, a veces se pone su ropa cuando la pifia con él. Para aplacarlo. Suele funcionar. Oikawa supone que es como enseñarle el cuello al perro alfa y cascarrabias de la jauría, dejando de lado que si formasen parte de una manada Iwa-chan sería su súbdito y no al revés.

Iwa-chan le clava la mirada. Da un sorbo corto a su zumo de papaya.

–Me molesta que te hagas el sueco.

Oikawa ya tiene la justificación preparada.

–Es que no quería que me vieras el pelo del pecho.

Iwa-chan suelta una risita desdeñosa.

Se ha amansado en menos de un minuto. _Perfecto._ Oikawa se felicita interiormente. Deberían llamar al Ayuntamiento de Tokio para pedirle que tire un par de fuegos artificiales en su honor.

–¿A _eso_ le llamas pelo?

–Tendría más si no me lo arrancases –se defiende Oikawa.

–Es visualmente irritante. Básicamente te sale un pelillo aleatorio cada seis meses –Iwa-chan se encoge de hombros–. Y desentona.

Oikawa podría espetarle "tu cara sí que desentona", pero le ha visto subir el _Tupper de las Paridas_ al piso y dejarlo en la repisa del vestíbulo, así que prefiere no tentar a la suerte.

–Yo friego los vasos –anuncia, porque los compañeros de piso de Iwa-chan no le dejan hacer mucho cuando se queda a pasar el fin de semana, y ahora que están ausentes tiene que aprovechar.

Iwa-chan se estira en la silla, llevando el brazo derecho hacia atrás hasta que el codo apunta al cielo y le cruje la columna. Bosteza algo sobre recoger la mesa y Oikawa se adelanta hacia la cocina. Está enjabonando el vaso de Pikachu de Iwa-chan, que en su día fue un tarro de Nutella bastante codiciado, preguntándose cómo es posible que el lavavajillas* de ese apartamento huela a naranja de una forma aceptable, porque normalmente a Oikawa los detergentes le dan arcadas y tiene que ir corriendo a frotarse las uñas con un cepillo especial después de usarlos.

–Te has olvidado las tijeras, memo –Iwa-chan lo rodea con un brazo y deposita unas tijeras negras y plateadas entre los vasos cubiertos de espuma blanca. Desprende un calor envolvente.

–¿Están manchadas?

–De ketchup –responde Iwa-chan. Sus antebrazos se tocan un momento mientras Iwa-chan mete la mano bajo el chorro, frotando en círculos concéntricos con los dedos para retirar la salsa. Oikawa nota el tacto de sus vaqueros contra la cadera, su voz ligeramente hosca caracoleando por encima del hombro–. Y aunque no lo estuvieran, ¿sabes por dónde pueden haber pasado esos sobres? Si las usas para abrirlos tienes que lavarlas después. Cortamos el pescado y la ternera con ellas.

Oikawa no sabe por qué lo hace. Vira un poco la cabeza. Se encuentra de frente con la mirada inquisitiva de Iwa-chan. Parece retarlo a que le discuta sobre la importancia de desinfectar los utensilios de cocina, pero Oikawa no dice nada. Se pregunta si a él le quedarían igual de bien las camisetas de manga hueca, si le aportarían la misma consistencia a sus hombros que le aportan a Iwa-chan, siempre tan bronceado, como si trabajara de socorrista en lugar de estudiar su primer año de carrera.

–¿Nunca te has planteado ser socorrista?

–De pequeño me llamaba la atención, pero crecimos y te volviste un atontado de primera, y ahora tendría que estarte salvando el culo todo el día. Llegaría muy estresado a mi jubilación.

–Pero si me estuviera ahogando irías a rescatarme.

–Te hundiría el pecho de una patada para que vomitases el agua y me hicieses caso la próxima vez que te advirtiera "eh, ese sitio tiene corriente".

Quizá no debería dejarlo caer. Serían tres insinuaciones en lo que va de día, y a pesar de que Iwa-chan se ha criado acostumbrándose a ellas, Oikawa imagina que tiene su cupo. Y el tupper está sin estrenar. Seguro que se muere por sangrarlo sin compasión. Están demasiado cerca para que la atmósfera no se vuelva un poco incómoda después del comentario. Duda si soltarlo.

 _Por qué no._

–Ahora vas de duro, Iwa-chan –musita Oikawa. Despacio. Tanteando. Sin perder la sonrisa–, pero seguro que si tuvieses que sacarme inconsciente del mar me acostarías en la arena como si fuera de cristal y me harías el boca a boca.

Iwa-chan se queda lívido. Algo se enrosca y se expande dentro de sus ojos. _Ahora._ Ahora es cuando debería darle un capón y exclamar que no lo tocaría ni con un palo. Es lo que haría un amigo normal.

–Pues sí –admite Iwa-chan en voz baja. Sin una sola gota de violencia–. Lo haría. Así que ahórranos el trauma a los dos y quédate cerca de la orilla.

Su aliento le da directamente en la cara, como si se le estuviera derramando el alma por la boca.

A Oikawa casi se le escapa. La pregunta. La del millón de yenes. La tiene atascada en la garganta. _¿Tengo que estar al borde de la muerte para que me beses o no hace falta?_

Y esa es la primera vez que piensa _realmente_ en besarlo, porque Iwa-chan está _justo_ ahí, siendo cálido e irónico, y a pesar de que Oikawa acaba de cargar una bola de munición altamente inflamable en su catapulta especial cabrea-Iwa-chans y lanzársela directamente a la cara, su amigo no le está partiendo el cuello, y tiene una cualidad intensa en la mirada que, _objetivamente_ , lo hace bastante besable, porque Oikawa ha tenido delante muchos pares de ojos –de pestañas más largas y ocasionalmente maquillados de azul ahumado o rosa chicle– que lo miraban así justo antes de enrollarse con él.

 _Podríamos intentarlo, ¿no? Ya casi no dejas los ojos en blanco cuando me pongo un gorro de papel de plata para ver las noticias, porque tengo muchos y muy buenos motivos para pensar que el gobierno estadounidense y el japonés poseen una alianza para intentar controlar nuestras mentes a través de los informativos._

 _Podríamos darnos un beso. Eso sería mucho más normal. Por lo menos para la mayoría de la gente._

Oikawa se imagina cómo sería. Besar a su mejor amigo. Sin teorizar sobre lo que le conviene en la vida o sobre si estaría bien. Besarlo _de verdad_. Poniéndole una mano con espuma en la nuca. Tirando un poco del pelo castaño. Cerrando los cuatro centímetros que los separan en horizontal, inclinando apenas la cara, porque Iwa-chan es mucho más alto que todas las chicas a las que les ha abierto los labios con la lengua, pero sigue siendo cinco centímetros más bajo que él.

Y es horrible y maravilloso, como colarte en el cementerio de noche y deambular entre flores e incertidumbre.

–Vale –susurra, con una ingravidez plomiza en el estómago–. Vale. Me quedaré cerca.

Iwa-chan se va a pasarle un paño a la mesa de la terraza. Vuelve a la cocina en dos ocasiones más, cargado de envases de aluminio y servilletas pringadas de aceite de mala calidad, y todo se queda enrarecido entre ellos hasta que recogen los pocos deberes que les da tiempo a adelantar (del escritorio de Iwa-chan y la mesa de la terraza, respectivamente), cuando empieza a oscurecer y se preparan para quedar con Mattsun y con Makki.

–¿Llevas sudadera? –le pregunta Iwa-chan, colgándose la bandolera de vóley al hombro. El cuello del diplodocus cosido cerca de la cremallera se encorva en un ángulo antinatural a causa de lo petada que lleva la mochila.

–Ajá.

Cogen el coche hasta el segundo gimnasio de la Universidad de Tohoku. Ven a Yuki subiendo la cuesta del jardín botánico con aspecto de estar cansado, e Iwa-chan le toca la pita. Oikawa saca la mano por la ventanilla para saludarlo.

Les llega un Line del grupo que tienen con Makki y con Mattsun. _Los Fantabulosos._ Un nombre imponente. Oikawa sigue sin entender por qué esos tres se lo cambian a cada rato.

Los sábados no suele haber entrenamiento, a no ser, como ya le ha explicado el entrenador al equipo, que haya partido el lunes. Como no es el caso, Iwa-chan ha conseguido reservarlo durante un par de horas.

Sus amigos los esperan en la entrada del pabellón, delante de una máquina expendedora de refrescos, sándwiches, barritas de cereales, cuñas y palmeras de chocolate.

–Qué seriecitos me venís hoy –sonríe Makki, chocándoles las manos–. ¿Iwaizumi ha vuelto a mandarte a dormir al sillón, Oikawa? –sugiere con un deje de comprensión.

–No quepo en su sillón.

–No estamos _seriecitos_ –gruñe Iwa-chan–. Estamos igual que siempre.

–Pues si me dijerais que después de quedar con nosotros tenéis que ir a un funeral me lo creería –comenta Makki.

–Y que lo digas –secunda Mattsun, haciendo lo propio–. Pensaba que estaríais más animados, con eso del partido contra el Karasuno de la semana que viene.

–Yo estoy animado –se apresura a decir Oikawa.

–Yo también.

–Tú –Makki le puntea un pectoral a Iwaizumi con el dedo– eres nuestra gallina de los huevos de oro, Iwaizumi.

–Ya estás tardando en ponernos al día. ¿Cómo es jugar con el ex-capitán y el ex-colocador? –lo pincha Mattsun.

–Gratificante –contesta Iwa-chan, sin pensárselo mucho–. Ninguno posee una sagacidad extraordinaria, pero tienen un control sobre sus capacidades muy superior al de otros jugadores más llamativos. Por lo menos de momento. Son perseverantes. Y siempre procuran mantener en alza la moral del equipo. Supongo que el pasar tanto tiempo con Hinata y ese tal Noya ha contribuido a fortalecerlos mentalmente. Yo no habría aguantado más de media hora.

–¿Hinata? ¿Ahora los llamas por sus apellidos en vez de por sus dorsales? –lo pica Mattsun mientras calientan.

–¿Y cómo es eso de que no aguantarías con esa panda? –intercede Makki–. A este bien que lo aguantas –asevera, cabeceando hacia Oikawa.

Iwa-chan intercambia una mirada significativa con él.

–Si solo fueran ellos dos... pero también está el rematador aquel que le puso mala cara a Kyoutani, y el rubio de las gafas que por lo visto es un sabelotodo... –Iwa-chan suspira, dando por concluidos los estiramientos–. Qué va. Oikawa es el paraíso comparado con esa tribu.

–Y sin compararme con nadie también.

Iwa-chan coge impulso antes de darle un pelotazo en el muslo con la pelota de vóley.

–Tampoco te sobres mucho, Burrikawa.

Makki y Mattsun flanquean a Iwa-chan y le pasan un brazo por la espalda, y es todo tan como siempre que a Oikawa no le cuesta centrarse en el vóley durante el rato que pasan en la cancha. El Karasuno. Va a volver a jugar contra ellos. Contra _Tobio._ Y contra Pulgarcito _._ Esta vez les pateará el culo. A los dos. Se sentará sobre la espalda de Tobio cuando muerda el polvo y disfrutará de las vistas mientras se bebe un cóctel de maracuyá adornado con una sombrilla y un tucán de papel. Nunca lo superará en cuestión de talento, pero ha pulido sus habilidades desde que lo derrotó en la final de la prefectura. Incansablemente. Ha perfeccionado puntos fuertes. Incluso ha descubierto algunos nuevos. Ha practicado servicios hasta sentir que se le iban a desprender los brazos de la articulación del hombro. Ha agudizado la recepción. Su nuevo equipo está explotando sus recursos desde cero, y viceversa. Ahora está en la universidad. Juega con gente más corpulenta, más desarrollada, más madura, con más dominio sobre sus propias aptitudes.

No piensa perder contra un chiquillo de instituto.

Se dan una ducha rápida en los vestuarios después de terminar, y solo porque Iwa-chan recibe una llamada de Mobi preguntando cuándo piensan venir a cenar.

–¿Hay sitio para dos más? –le interroga, sin consultar a Makki y a Mattsun, que no dan indicios de rechazar la invitación.

–¿Tú qué crees? Tenemos pimientos para exportar. Más les vale comer como limas.

–Harán lo que puedan –sonríe Iwa-chan antes de colgar.

Debería poner esa cara más a menudo.

Oikawa debería aprender a ponérsela. Tal vez.

Llevan los dos coches hasta la residencia. El Honda Civic de Iwa-chan y el Mitsubishi ASX de Matssun. Iwa-chan deja el suyo en el garaje y se reagrupan fuera. La velada transcurre un poco desacompasada al principio, porque los compañeros de piso de Iwa-chan conocen a sus amigos de oídas, y al revés, pero se enzarzan pronto en un intercambio de opiniones agresivo sobre cuál es el mejor equipo de Pokémon GO, si el el azul, el amarillo o el rojo.

Se despiden con el compromiso de quedar un poco antes con el resto del Aoba Johsai el lunes que viene no, el otro, que es cuando han quedado con los del Karasuno para disputarse la revancha, prevaliéndose de que es día festivo en Japón.

–Así ninguno tiene que saltarse las clases –comenta Makki, subiendo al asiento del copiloto–. ¿Os habéis fijado en que vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos en el Tahiiku no Hi*?

–Qué poético –opina Oikawa–. El mismísimo Día del Deporte.

–A ti te veo este miércoles, ¿no? –le pregunta Mattsun a Iwa-chan–. Para cambiarle las zapatas a los coches.

–Claro. Tengo la mañana libre.

Oikawa ni siquiera le pone las sábanas al colchón que Iwa-chan saca de debajo de su cama, embutido en un cajón gigante que se desliza hacia afuera. Iwa-chan no se molesta en insistirle. Están rendidos, y a pesar de eso, Oikawa tarda un rato en quedarse dormido, porque se entretiene pensando en lo patético que fue cuando se quedó ahí por primera vez. Se suponía que su colchón debía llegar antes que él, pero el camión que los repartía tuvo una avería e Iwa-chan propuso a regañadientes que compartieran la cama solo por esa noche. Hacía mucho que no dormían así, y Oikawa no recuerda que repetir la experiencia le gustara especialmente, porque sudaban solo de rozarse los muslos, ninguno tenía la espalda precisamente estrecha y a Oikawa se le salían los pies cada dos por tres, y la única forma de que su brazo no colgase era que Iwa-chan se acostase de lado, pero la cadera se le resentía a la media hora y tenían que cambiar de posición, y Oikawa cree que ambos se replantearon su amistad varias veces, hasta que amaneció e Iwa-chan se fue al sillón con un humor de perros.

Oikawa intuye su silueta desde donde está.

Y se da cuenta de que a lo mejor debería estar un poquito más traumatizado de lo que está, porque a esas horas normalmente está pensando en vóley o en el último documental sobre Jack el Destripador que ha visto, donde se aportan pruebas muy interesantes sobre la hipotética participación de la reina Victoria en los asesinatos a prostitutas.

Pero no. Ahí está. Preguntándose si tendría que aferrarse más al hecho de que nunca ha tenido un flechazo por un chico, o si tendría que sentirse mala persona por contar las veces que sube y baja la nuez de Iwa-chan mientras duerme.

Oikawa se queda sopa mirándolo.

El domingo van al cine por la mañana, porque Iwa-chan siempre se pone irascible con las colas que se montan en los cines esas noches de principios de otoño en las que aparentemente medio Japón decide que las salas estarán medio vacías, ya que el día del espectador nunca cae los domingos.

A Oikawa le toca desembuchar cien yenes en el _Tupper de las Paridas_ cuando se le ocurre hacer una crítica constructiva hacia el vigésimo segundo remake de Godzilla mientras desayunan un batido de frutas con crepes de plátano en una heladería del barrio de Wakabayashi, que poco a poco está volviendo a ser un sitio próspero tras el tsunami de 2011.

Por la tarde van a echar unos tiros a un solar aledaño al jardín botánico de la Universidad de Tohoku, y antes de marcharse, Oikawa saca dos paquetitos envueltos en periódico de la más pequeña de sus tres maletas, la azul con detalles cromados.

–Mi madre estuvo en Shikoku la semana pasada –aclara al tiempo que Iwa-chan desenvuelve el primero–. Son dos muñecos vestidos con pantalones y chaquetas blancas. Por lo visto es la vestimenta tradicional de la región, aunque no se usa mucho. Uno tiene un sombrero en forma de cono y el otro un báculo. Los adornos de las chaquetas son personajes de _dogyo ninin._

–¿"Dos viajan juntos"?

La historia de sus vidas.

–Chico listo –sonríe Oikawa. Se retuerce las manos sin querer. Lo hace siempre que tienen que decirse adiós.

Se maldice un poco, porque siente que no se han dicho casi nada desde ayer y ahora se rehúsa a subir al coche sin hablar con Iwa-chan de lo tarde que va a salir la segunda temporada de Shingeki no Kyojin, de la transmigración de almas y de si Disney es _realmente_ tan machista como lo pintan.

Quiere saber lo que piensa Iwa-chan sobre la princesa Aurora y sobre los chicos a los que no les importaría enrollarse con sus mejores amigos heterosexuales.

–Luego le escribo un Line a Tosha para darle las gracias.

–Hablando de mi madre –recuerda Oikawa–, quiere saber si tenemos plan por Halloween este año. Para ir haciéndonos los cosplays.

–Sacamos la entrada para ese fiestorro raro de la capital cuando cumpliste la mayoría de edad hace mes y pico, ¿no? –apunta Iwa-chan. No se lo ve muy entusiasmado ante la perspectiva.

–¿Pero vamos a ir disfrazados?

–Por mí sí.

Oikawa les estrecha las manos a Yuki y a Mobi y él e Iwa-chan se disponen a cargar el equipaje en el maletero. Deciden lo que se van a poner durante el trayecto de vuelta a la estación de autobuses de Sendai. Oikawa tiene decidido que quiere ir de Darth Vader, pero Iwa-chan se lo piensa un poco más.

Lo mira conducir, y por un instante parece tan adulto que le resulta desconocido. Con un brazo apoyado en la ventanilla y el otro aferrando el volante sin ejercer demasiada presión, el gesto de concentración tranquila inmutable a pesar de mantener una conversación fluida.

–¿Sabes por qué no se te acercan muchas chicas, Iwa-chan?

Iwa-chan resopla. Tan enérgico que es como contemplar un huracán a pequeña escala.

Tiene una pestaña cerca del lagrimal.

Alguien debería quitársela.

–No. Ve sacando el tupper.

Oikawa se la retira, dibujando la media luna que se le forma bajo el párpado inferior. Le da un soplido a su dedo índice.

–Es porque las intimidas.

* * *

*El lavavajillas puede ser esa máquina que enjuaga los platos, los cubiertos y demás enseres de cocina o puede ser un detergente. En este caso me refiero a la segunda definición.

*El Tahiiku no Hi se celebra el segundo lunes de octubre de cada año, y es uno de los días previstos en la Ley de Fiestas Nacionales de Japón.


	5. Liberación

**NdA:** por estos lares ya es sábado, pero los que conozcáis a _Utopian Dystopia_ podéis echarle la culpa a ella por arrastrarme hoy a la playa hasta las tantas ´u`

* * *

 **V.**

"–Quiero hacerlo en todas partes, Iwa-chan".

Iwaizumi entierra la cara en la almohada. Huele a frutas del bosque y al cuero que recubre los balones de vóley y a desodorante, y no recuerda haber visto a Oikawa invadir su cama en todo el fin de semana, a pesar de que es propenso a hacerlo, por alguna patología que lo impulsa a tirarse en plancha siempre que la superficie le parece demasiado lisa para resultarle tolerable, así que quizá es que tiene su olor tan metido en la nariz que le parece que son sus sábanas las que huelen a él.

Aprieta tanto los dientes que podría partírselos, y casi puede sentir cómo se afilan y se recubren de saliva y ganas de morder, como los lobos cuando los llama la luna. Nota que se le rompe la piel, que el instinto no le cabe en el cuerpo. _Oikawa._ Iwaizumi tiene la cadera derecha clavada en el colchón y tanto miedo de hacer ruido que los músculos de la espalda y de las piernas (la derecha estirada, la izquierda doblada y un poco adelantada) se le tensan como las cuerdas de un violonchelo.

Mañana estarán contracturados, pero no importa porque puede que eso le sirva de lección para la próxima y _dios, Oikawa._

"–¿Vas a atracarme o a violarme?"

La mano dentro del calzoncillo, la respiración pesada y las maldiciones a flor de piel. Tapado con la colcha de la cama hasta el cuello, el pestillo echado y la sensación de recaída de proporciones épicas quemándole de dentro hacia fuera.

 _Cabrón. Qué cabrón eres, Oikawa._

Si no supiera a ciencia cierta que Oikawa no tiene ni puta idea de lo que siente, Iwaizumi juraría que lleva todo el puto fin de semana poniéndolo a prueba. A lo bestia. Con esa cara de ser consciente de lo jodidamente buen chico que parece, las pullitas guarras siempre detrás de la sonrisa inmaculada, el espíritu suicida que lo acaba impulsando irremediablemente a estirar el límite de su paciencia.

Con su estúpida forma de bañarse en colonia después de ducharse, disparando con el frasco hacia arriba y metiéndose a toda prisa bajo el nubarrón de Paco Rabanne, dando vueltas y ladeando el torso para que la fragancia lo impregne de pies a cabeza.

Con su reserva ilimitada de teorías conspiranoicas y su predisposición a compartirlas con quien sea, y los saques que hace sonámbulo, curvando toda la espalda sobre el colchón y alargando el brazo y exclamando un gritito inarticulado que siempre sobresalta a Iwaizumi. Con la legión de sombreros de paja que en invierno sustituye por gorros de lana que se cala hasta las orejas.

Con la ilusión muda con la que le entrega miniaturas de monumentos nuevos para su colección, esperando que a Iwaizumi le gusten y los coloque en un lugar visible de su habitación, para que cuando las visitas le pregunten por las figuritas tenga que responder "me las trae la madre de Oikawa", porque a Oikawa le encanta que toda la universidad sepa que son amigos, le encanta que Iwaizumi ni siquiera tenga que explicar quién es y de qué se conocen, le encanta que la gente entre en su habitación y mire donde mire vea algo que le ha regalado, prestado o hecho a mano a Iwaizumi, y sobre todo, le _encanta_ esa sensación trémula que suele quedársele a las personas en el cuerpo, como si pensaran que hay demasiadas cosas relacionadas con Oikawa en ese dormitorio a propósito, en una especie de advertencia no señalizada.

"–Ahora vas de duro, Iwa-chan, pero seguro que si tuvieses que sacarme inconsciente del mar me acostarías en la arena como si fuera de cristal y me harías el boca a boca".

 _Joder._

Llevaba semanas sin recurrir a _esto, por lo que más quieras_. En su defensa, no tendría que esconderse para hacerse una paja en su cuarto a las tres de la tarde como un crío tímido e inadaptado antes del baile de fin de curso si Oikawa no lo hubiera mirado _así._ Así de _tormentoso_ y _dubitativo_. Es todo muy paradójico a un nivel cruel y tóxico, porque después de cuatro años prendado de ese capullo, Iwaizumi puede reconocerse a sí mismo que ha habido momentos en los que le habría gustado que lo mirase como mira a las chicas, pero _joder._ Se suponía que casi lo había superado. Y ahora a Oikawa solo le hace falta echarle la miradita que seguramente pone antes de meterles la mano a las tías bajo la falda, preguntando en silencio "¿puedes, cariño? ¿Puedes abrir las piernas para mí?" y él se nota morir por dentro porque todo es una puta mierda y lleva desde el domingo por la tarde hecho un maldito flan de vainilla.

"–¿Sabes por qué no se te acercan muchas chicas, Iwa-chan? Es porque las intimidas".

ENCIMA.

 _El muy hijo de puta, cabronazo, Oikawa de los huevos. Estoy intentando ser tu puto mejor amigo, no me compliques la vida, joder, no seas cabrón._

Ahora es ÉL el que intimida al personal. Hay que joderse. Y lo dice el tío que en dos semanas rozará el metro noventa y que es todo fuerza y magnetismo y carisma maquillados con hoyuelos infantiles y raramente genuinos, el tío que parece exudar "¿enamorarte de mí? Mala idea" por cada poro.

Pero el que intimida es él. Pues vale.

 _OikawaOikawaOikawa._

Se corre sudando, casi mugiendo, manchándose los dedos y el pantalón de chándal, en un "ah" bronco que lleva cinco tortuosos minutos luchando por tragarse, pero que se le escapa cuando se le desenfoca la vista y el aire que respira se espesa y se vuelve líquido e Iwaizumi se imagina unos labios alrededor de su polla y un "quiero hacerlo en todas partes, Iwa-chan" justo tras su oído y necesita gritar su nombre, como los viajeros extraviados gritan "¡agua!" con la lengua de cartón y la urgencia aflorando en el pecho cuando divisan un oasis en medio del desierto. Tiene que hacer acopio de toda su decencia para gemir "ah" en vez de "Oikawa", porque Iwaizumi no quiere ensuciar su nombre ni lo que significa para él, y ya es bastante monstruoso empalmarse con el apodo que Oikawa le puso cuando eran críos de por medio.

Espera a que Yuki y Mobi se despidan de él con un repiqueteo de nudillos en la puerta y un "vamos a verte al entrenamiento después de clase y cenamos los tres por ahí, ¿vale?" para ir al baño a lavar el chándal a mano (porque ni de coña va a tener la poca vergüenza de meterlo en la lavadora con el resto de la ropa) y pasarle el secador de pelo de Mobi, mientras decide que urge averiguar qué coño le pasa a Oikawa.

Es eso o terminar de volverse loco.

Esa noche a Iwaizumi se le activa una especie de coraza que lo hace mostrarse renuente cuando Yuki sugiere que deberían pagar el ramen y volver a casa. Iwaizumi dice "todavía no", porque tiene el sopor ameno de la pasta y el cerdo con bambú en el estómago y el ambiente entre ellos es perezoso y risueño, y no se siente inadecuado estando con Mobi y Yuki . Iwaizumi no puede _volver_ todavía, porque Oikawa lo está esperando para hablar por Skype y va a tener que mirarle a la cara cuando hace unas horas se mojó la mano pensando en él.

Se quedan en el bar de ramen casi hasta medianoche.

Mobi solo le insiste dos veces "¿y Oikawa?", pero ninguno lo presiona de más, a pesar de que parecen percatarse de que a Iwaizumi le pasa algo fuera de lo común con él, porque desde que lo conocieron un mes y pico atrás hasta hoy, Iwaizumi nunca había faltado a sus chateos nocturnos con Oikawa.

Se cepilla los dientes determinado a envolverse en las sábanas -que siguen apestando a Oikawa- hasta que suene la alarma del móvil que tiene programada de lunes a viernes, a las siete de la mañana.

No puede evitar encender el portátil.

No sabe qué espera comprobar, exactamente. Quizá la hora de su última conexión. Iwaizumi sabe que es una gilipollez, pero quiere reafirmar la importancia que tiene para Oikawa, porque a veces siente que es él el que más da de los dos, que es él quien hace un trabajo inmenso y extenuante frenándose constantemente y a cambio Oikawa no deja de provocarlo, y eso descompensa muy mucho su amistad, porque los dos deberían hacer su parte de sacrificio, y pensar así es estúpido y egoísta porque cómo cojones va a saber Oikawa que Iwaizumi está loco por él.

Oikawa es así. Un hervidero de llamadas de atención y ademanes inapropiados. Tiene derecho a ser todo lo llamativo que le dé la gana. Es Iwaizumi el que tiene que adaptarse de una puta vez a su forma de _existir_ , en lugar de buscar excusas de mierda para paliar su dificultad para reprimir unos impulsos que no deberían estar _ahí._

Habían quedado a las ocho y media. Se conformaría con que Oikawa hubiera aguantado hasta las nueve y algo.

El servidor carga rápido y segundos después a Iwaizumi se le llena el cuerpo de caramelo fundido.

Está en línea.

Y también se ha quedado roque esperándolo. El muy pirado. Tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, en una posición que le daría tortículis a cualquiera, y las gafas de vista que usa para leer y ver la tele descolocadas, con un mechón despeinado sobre uno de los cristales. A su alrededor hay un montón de cosas. Iwaizumi distingue los lomos de por lo menos tres volúmenes de Medicina, el estuche de _Guardianes de la Galaxia_ que usaba cuando iban al instituto, un brick de yogur bebible de coco, varias bolitas de papel de cuaderno, una Game Boy de las viejas que Oikawa rescató del altillo de su casa cuando lo invadió la fiebre de Pokémon GO hará un mes y un par de revistas de vóley juvenil.

A Iwaizumi no le sorprende lo profundamente que parece dormitar, porque Oikawa es de esa clase de tíos que se quedan sobados en cualquier sitio que no se mueva mucho. Pero.

Es como si Oikawa hubiera buscado distraerse con todo lo que había encontrado disponible con tal de quedarse despierto.

Tiene una barbaridad de mensajes suyos en la bandeja de entrada:

(20:26) "Ya estoy por aquí :3"

(20:35) "Avisa cuando estés"

(20:42) "Iwa-chan, ¿estás bien?"

(20:42) "Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan"

(20:42) "No pases de mí :C"

(20:45) "Me estás preocupando, voy a llamar a la policía"

(20:45) "Bueno. Mejor llamo a Yuki primero. Pero si él tampoco me lo coge llamo a la policía. Y a los bomberos. Y a Mattsun y a Makki. Y a tu madre"

(20:50) "Yuki me ha mandado un Line. ¿En serio estáis cenando todavía? Podrías haber avisado de que ibas a tardar. ¿Tan guay te crees, Iwa-chan? Con razón no ligas nunca, Míster Qué-Importante-Soy-Que-Dejo-Colgado-A-Mi-Mejor-Amigo-Porque-Yo-Lo-Valgo. Si me haces esto a mí, al hemisferio femenino lo tendrás contento"

(20:55) "Por lo menos podrías haberte llevado el móvil cargado"

(21:00) "Podrías haberte escapado al servicio cinco minutos y te habría llamado"

(21:03) "Mira, hoy me han dado la nota de mi primer examen :D"

(21:03) [Imagen]

(21:03) "Un setenta no está nada mal para ser el primer control, ¿no?"

(21:10) "No me malinterpretes, me gusta que hayas hecho amigos nuevos y todo el tinglado, pero empiezo a sentirme desplazado"

(21:13) "Ya está, ya no voy a hablarte más. Ahora es una cuestión de dignidad"

(21:13) "Pero mándame un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿eh?"

(21:31) "UNA HORA DESDE QUE HABÍAMOS QUEDADO. Y HE ESPERADO UN MINUTO MÁS PARA HACERTE SENTIR PEOR"

(21:37) "Cómo te pasas, tío e.e"

(21:45) "¡Acabo de capturar mi primer Eevee! ¡En mi bendito cuarto!"

(21:46) "¿Lo evoluciono a Vaporeon o a Flareon? ¿Tú qué dices?"

(21:55) "Iwa-chaaaaan"

(21:58) "Si lees esto una niña llamada Mary Lou se aparecerá esta noche en tu cama y te arrancará los ojos con un destornillador"

(22:00) "Zas, zas, zas, maldito estás, Iwa-chan"

(22:10) "Yo no te abandonaría de esta forma tan rastrera, ¿sabes?"

(22:17) "Pasaba por aquí para decirte que oye, estoy bien, por si te angustiaba remotamente la posibilidad de que estuviera dolido por lo exageradamente mucho que estás pasando de mi culo"

(22:29) " :( "

(22:36) "Espero que te lo estés pasando bien"

(22:44) "¿Has visto el vídeo que ha subido Tobio a Facebook? El de los gatos no, el otro en el que están etiquetados Pulgarcito y el largirucho rubio de las gafas. Aunque el larguirucho lo ha ocultado de su biografía. Creo que tengo una idea para solventar un poco ese ataque que hacen con la pelota a punto de caer"

(22:57) "Voy a hacer un sudoku"

(23:04) "Ya lo termino mañana. Estas no son horas de pensar"

(23:07) "¿A qué hora piensas volver, Iwa-chan? Si te pasas de las doce se te convierte el coche en calabaza"

(23:09) "Llevo un rato repasando mentalmente nuestras últimas conversaciones por Line y por aquí... ¿te pasa algo conmigo?"

(23:15) "¿Es por algo que he dicho?"

(23:26) " :O "

(23:32) "No voy a poder dormir del tirón, pero si llegas y estoy en plena sesión de quince minutos de sueño ligero, despiértame"

(23:34) "¿Vale?"

Si al mediodía Iwaizumi se sentía un pésimo amigo, ahora la desazón se ha ido acrecentando con cada mensaje. No se merece a Oikawa. No se merece toda esa preocupación y todas esas pequeñas decepciones que a Oikawa se le curan con rapidez, porque él es así. Como si no quisiera esperar nada de la gente, pero no pudiera evitar hacerse un ovillo de orgullo siempre que sus amigos le aseguran que confían en él antes de un partido, hasta que le toman el pelo y él bufa un poco y se mete en el juego, pero en el fondo se lleva un chasco que no admite.

Iwaizumi lo observa dormir. Parece un niño grande, con su pijama azul con estrellas fluorescentes y su expresión apacible.

Carraspea un poco antes de hablarle bajito.

–Eh. Oikawa –musita con cuidado–, despierta. Te vas a destrozar el cuello.

Se prepara para modular su voz y alzarla un poco más, pero Oikawa se remueve y arruga la boca. Abre los ojos con torpeza, parpadeando mucho, tapándoselos para mitigar la claridad de la pantalla.

–¿Iwa-chan? –bosteza. En lugar de ponerse recto, se quita las gafas, estira el brazo derecho y apoya la mejilla en él, el pelo cayéndole en todas direcciones. Tiene la nariz ligeramente rosa de sueño. Esboza una sonrisa diminuta. Aliviada–. Hola.

–Hola.

Iwaizumi no sabe desde cuándo lleva con el mentón en la mano. Supone que es uno de los efectos colaterales de quedarse empanado viendo dormir a Oikawa.

–¿Es muy tarde? –inquiere su amigo.

Todo en susurros.

–Un poco, sí –reconoce Iwaizumi–. Felicidades por esa nota, empollón.

–¿La has visto?

–Lo he leído todo –resopla–. Me has escrito la Biblia, tontaina.

–Es que había muchas cosas que quería decirte.

–¿Y ninguna de esas cosas podía esperar a mañana?

–No.

–Oikawa –Iwaizumi toma aire. Se frota los ojos, rojos de focalizar la vista en las letras–, siento no haberte avisado. Deberías estar acostado desde hace horas.

Oikawa le dirige una mirada contemplativa. Juguetea con uno de los folios arrugados de la mesa.

–Lo barajé varias veces –dice–, lo de irme a dormir. Pero no sé _no_ esperarte. A lo mejor me iba y justo en ese momento aparecías.

–Lo siento.

–No pasa nada, es igual –Oikawa se muerde el labio. Se rasca la barriga bajo la camiseta del pijama–. Estamos bien, ¿no?

–Sí.

Iwaizumi lo detecta. El sentimentalismo barato. Oikawa está a punto de acribillarle a quemarropa con él.

–Tenía ganas de verte, Iwa-chan –Oikawa deja una pausa lánguida y estudiada. Sin dejar de mirarlo, con el filo de los dientes asomando tras los labios–. ¿Y tú a mí?

Si las circunstancias fueran otras le respondería algo cortante en el tono más borde que conoce, pero Oikawa se ha pegado más de tres horas sentado en una silla que le queda pequeña solo por él, y parece tan inofensivo y tan hambriento por unas migajas de afecto, tan expectante, como si esta vez _necesitara_ una palabra bonita de su parte, que Iwaizumi hace una excepción y le da lo que quiere.

–También.

Oikawa hace un mohín, como si ese "también" no fuera suficiente.

–Pero has tardado mucho.

–Perdí la noción del tiempo –masculla–, pero me alegro de verte.

–Vale.

 _Mierda._

– _Oikawa_ –suspira Iwaizumi. Derrotado–. Llevo queriendo verte _todo_ el día.

Su amigo se queda muy quieto durante un segundo, pero finalmente profiere un ruidito apreciativo que suena a _"¿msí?"_ y sonríe complacido, como si fuera un maldito gato escuchimizado frente a una lata de atún en adobo. Le falta contonear el lomo hacia arriba y restregar el morro contra la pantalla del ordenador.

–Eso me gusta.

–El qué.

–Que pienses en mí –responde Oikawa–, porque yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Los ojos imposiblemente marrones enmarcados por pelo ingobernable de una forma armoniosa y pestañas que baten una vez arriba y otra vez hacia abajo, en un solo movimiento interminable, como alas de mariposas monarca.

 _Qué diablos está haciendo._

Está.

Oikawa Tooru está _tonteando_ con él. No sería tan alarmante si Iwaizumi se contentase recordándose que el código genético de Oikawa tiene un cromosoma entero dedicado al flirteo. Si pensara "joder, es Oikawa. Flirtea con todo quisqui sin darse cuenta. Tías, tíos, no discrimina". Es su forma de relacionarse. Pero no así. No así, desplegando todos sus encantos como una telaraña venenosa. Con Iwaizumi Hajime. Su mejor amigo de la infancia. Como si fuera una chica de la que lleva detrás una semana entera, con sus soles y sus lunas; lo cual sería un fenómeno sin precedentes, porque Oikawa nunca tiene que perseguir a sus conquistas. Es más bien al revés. Se deja atrapar, se deja querer.

Pero ahora está intentando cazarlo. Oikawa. A _él._ Dándolo todo. Está ocurriendo, no son imaginaciones suyas y no es como siempre, porque Oikawa no rompe a reír justo después de tirarle los trastos, _sino que espera_ su reacción.

Deberían cortar por lo sano.

Como a la de YA.

Antes de que alguien salga herido.

–Vete a la cama ya –le dice Iwaizumi en un hilo de voz–, que mañana tienes clase.

–Es jueves. Tengo la mañana libre.

–Pues yo tengo clase.

–Pues vete a dormir, Iwa-chan.

–Pues claro que me voy. Me voy ya mismo.

Oikawa detiene su conversación en siseos para soltar una risita tonta.

–Qué raro eres.

–Mira quién fue a hablar, imbécil.

Eso parece disipar el clima de murmullos casi suspirados y cumplidos demasiado en carne viva.

Oikawa bosteza con presteza.

–No te pongas nervioso, Iwa-chan. Ya me voy. ¿Mañana a las ocho estarás por aquí?

–Me lo pensaré.

Oikawa está tan exhausto que ni se molesta en picarse con él.

–¿Al final te quedas conmigo este fin de semana o tienes mucho lío con la universidad?

 _¿Te quedas conmigo?_

–Me quedo en tu apartamento, pero tienes que dejarme las mañanas para estudiar.

–Trato. Pero por las tardes tenemos que entrenar. No _podemos_ perder contra el Karasuno –gruñe Oikawa. Con fiereza. Transformándose en león momentáneamente.

Iwaizumi sonríe sin querer. La motivación de Oikawa no debería resultarle tan entrañable.

–Esta vez no perderemos –asegura–. Mañana a primera hora le echo un vistazo al vídeo ese de Kageyama. ¿Cuándo vas a pedir prestado el gimnasio de la Miyagi?

–Le escribí un correo antes a los gerentes. A ver si me contestan antes del viernes.

–Vale, ya me dices.

Está a punto de cerrar la sesión, cuando Oikawa habla.

–Oye, Iwa-chan –lo llama–. Buenas noches.

 _Ya estamos._

Iwaizumi va a asentir y cerrar el portátil con un golpe seco, pero se siente tan desconcertado y tan indefenso y tan idiota ante el comportamiento de Oikawa que escupe la pregunta sin pensar:

–¿Desde cuándo me das las buenas noches?

–Desde hoy. Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo –Oikawa arruga la nariz–. ¿Es que te molesta?

 _Dile que sí. Dile que sí. Dile que sí para que no lo haga más._

–Estás rarísimo últimamente.

–¿Pero te molesta? –insiste Oikawa, e Iwaizumi debería desenchufar el portátil y huir a Siberia, porque Oikawa no niega lo raro que se ha estado portando durante la última semana, lo cual sería la reacción de manual. No. Oikawa parece mucho más interesado en si a su mejor amigo le disgustan sus buenas noches de pacotilla.

E Iwaizumi debería decirle que sí. Para que Oikawa se detenga o enmiende la situación con alguna chorrada y lo _deje estar,_ pero.

 _Pero._

–¿Que me des las buenas noches? –inquiere con cuidado. Oikawa asiente despacio. Con la misma cautela–. No.

Iwaizumi tiene la certeza de que se está metiendo en un jardín en cuanto Oikawa sentencia "guay".

* * *

Oikawa pasa esa semana un poco en Babia, y quizá debería darle un poco de miedo, pero lo cierto es que descubrir que Iwa-chan le hace tilín –o que _podría_ hacérselo, eventualmente– es agradable.

A ratos.

Seguramente si alguien pasase un día en su cabeza estallaría, porque Oikawa no siente de forma uniforme. Va fluctuando con las horas, con el clima, con las canciones que le escoge el modo aleatorio del iPhone, con lo agobiado que sale de clase.

Por la mañana se cuestiona si es afecto mezclado con esa admiración descarnada con la que los niños suelen mirar a Iwa-chan, todo chiribitas en los ojos, como si les pareciera la Octava Maravilla y quisieran observarla de lejos para no gastarla. Por la tarde _cree_ que le gusta, porque se imagina besándolo con cuidado y aspereza, y el chute de fascinación y pánico que poco tiene que ver con el asco es inmediato y le acelera el pulso, como un tortazo de tiramisú en la cara. Por la noche _tiene_ la certeza de que se está fijando en él de una forma no muy fraternal. Piensa _me parece que estoy pillado por Iwa-chan,_ y se permite lanzarle un poco la caña por Skype, porque si no lo hace revienta de frustración y total, Iwa-chan no se va a morir por eso.

Oikawa sí que podría morir, en cambio, y de una forma bastante dramática. Ahora entiende a Ron Weasley y a su **"** nadie puede sentir tantas cosas a la vez. ¡Explotaría!". Él podría explotar de un momento a otro. Sobre todo de madrugada. De madrugada la situación directamente es insostenible, porque llegan a la franja horaria por excelencia para los existencialismos. Oikawa elabora escenarios mentales de lo más variopintos en los que, poniendo que verdaderamente esté empezando a colarse por Iwa-chan y que logre que sus propios sentimientos firmen la paz entre ellos, suponiendo eso, que ya tiene su intríngulis de por sí, ¿y si Iwa-chan no siente lo mismo?

El abanico de todos los niveles de rechazo que podría recibir Oikawa es tan amplio que lo tiene en vela hasta que se duerme de puro agotamiento.

 _¿Tenéis la menor idea de lo estresante emocionalmente que es que te guste un amigo?_ , es lo que Oikawa querría preguntarle a toda la gente con la que se cruza a lo largo de la jornada. En el metro, en el bus, en la universidad, en la cancha de la Miyagi en la que les toca entrenar. _Pues imaginad la confusión de no entender si os gusta él o lo que os gusta es imaginar que se le daría bien sobrellevar una relación con vosotros. Imaginad el terror a que salga mal. Imaginad el terror a que salga bien, o a que no salga, a perder el contacto con su familia, que es casi la vuestra, a rehacer una rutina en la que hace años que él tiene su propio espacio. Imaginad que no solo es un amigo, sino vuestro mejor amigo._

 _Y eso en alguien mentalmente estable._

Oikawa se conoce. Sabe que le obsesiona el espacio exterior, la inmortalidad, el horóscopo chino y la perspectiva de que el talento nato pueda acabar superando al esfuerzo, que le atemoriza ser bueno durante toda su vida sin llegar a ser el mejor; y tener que conformarse con ver cómo año tras año llegan chicos más jóvenes y más inexpertos y se hacen con el primer puesto mientras él se oxida. Sabe que no es capaz de leerse un libro sin echar antes un vistazo a las tres últimas páginas, porque no soportaría que le ocurriera lo mismo que con _La Niebla_ de Stephen King*. Sabe que es una nulidad para conservar interés genuino por cosas que no sean el vóley o mantener el contacto con Iwa-chan. Que es un poco decepcionante como ser humano funcional, porque se deja atormentar por las palabras de un niño de ocho años en lugar de echarse novia y parar de experimentar con lo más importante que tiene en la vida, y todo por su incapacidad para lidiar consigo mismo.

Y entonces le pasa algo que nunca le ha sucedido con ninguna chica. Se encuentra tirado en la cama a las cuatro de la mañana, mirando hacia el techo; que decoró nada más instalarse con una legión de estrellas, naves espaciales y Saturnos diseñados para brillar en la oscuridad. Está lanzando y recibiendo su vieja pelota de vóley, mordisqueando el hueso de una ciruela que se comió hace horas y de pronto piensa _¿cómo voy a gustarle a Iwa-chan con lo rarito que soy?_

Es un miércoles de octubre. La luz de los faros de un coche se filtra por las rendijas de la persiana e ilumina las paredes, y Oikawa Tooru se da cuenta de que solo hay dos cosas que lo acomplejan; no ser lo bastante bueno para el vóley y no ser lo bastante bueno para Iwaizumi Hajime.

 _Vaya. Pues sí que me ha dado fuerte con Iwa-chan._

Entender que le gusta _en serio_ de una vez por todas es liberador.

* * *

* _La Niebla_ de Stephen King básicamente termina con el protagonista matando a todos sus seres queridos para evitar que muriesen a manos de unos monstruos; monstruos que desaparecen justo después de que el hombre disparase a su hijo, sus padres y la chica que le gustaba.

Lo de "zas, zas, zas" os resultará familiar a los que hayáis visto algún episodio de LQSA. No soy su mayor fan, pero Estela es Estela.

 **Adri:** ¡hola cacahuete! :D muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar. Siento mucho haber publicado tan tarde, sé que para los que no tenéis cuenta es una lata estar al tanto de las actualizaciones. Espero que disfrutes del capi atrasado, y que compense un poquito al menos conocer el punto de vista de Oikawa y de Iwa-chan en un mismo día :) ¡Un besote, a ver si vuelvo a verte la nariz por aquí! nun/

 _¿Qué pasará, qué misterio habrá? :D_


	6. Mejillón

Gracias a **ShikaZuka** por advertirme sobre un error relativo a los pantalones caquis de Iwa-chan en este capi. Ya está corregido, girl :D

* * *

 **Vl.**

Oikawa está acostumbrado a hacer prácticamente de todo físicamente y que su mente escore al vóley llegados a un punto, porque a lo mejor dispone de una concentración férrea en lo que a saques respecta, pero para todo lo demás siempre se distrae un poco. Lo de distraerse pensando en Iwa-chan es relativamente nuevo. Y entretenido. No le viene a la cabeza esporádicamente, en interrogantes inocuos como "¿le habrá salido bien el comentario de texto sobre la prostitución en Tokio?" o "¿se conectará después de hablar hoy por Skype para jugar al Counter Strike?", sino que a ellos se suman incógnitas como "hace mucho que no le regalo nada" o dudas sobre si preferirá los cactus a los tulipanes.

Oikawa cree que es mejor esperar un poco para entrar en acción, porque de momento está en esa fase inicial en la que Iwa-chan le parece la mejor persona que podría gustarle, y a pesar del pavor subyacente, una parte de él está tranquila porque imagina que Iwa-chan no le haría daño si Oikawa le dijera que lo quiere. Iwa-chan siempre se ha encargado de las cosas que Oikawa no sabe resolver por sí mismo, como cuando se le pegó un chicle en el pelo a los nueve años o cuando fue a desvitalizarse una muela, o cuando quiso partirle la cara a Tobio o cuando individualizó su lucha contra Ushiwaka, así que seguramente podría hacerse cargo de esto también.

Cada vez piensa menos en que lo que le atrae es la idea de estar con alguien que lo entiende y que se alterna con él para pagar los dangos, las pelis o los patines que alquilan en la playa durante las vacaciones de verano. Iwa-chan le hace la vida tan fácil que en ocasiones Oikawa es difuso no saber si es eso lo que le gusta; el concepto en abstracto.

Pero no. Oikawa se niega a seguir engañándose. Tiene que decírselo. Tiene que hacerlo para avanzar, porque si no es recíproco va a tener que reconstruirse, y tal vez debería empezar cuanto antes.

Se pega todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas. Con Iwa-chan en su apartamento. Oikawa procura respetar sus mañanas de estudio, pero cuando pasan de las dos de la tarde se contorsiona en el pequeño sillón mostaza sobre el que Iwa-chan desperdiga sus apuntes. Oikawa se las arregla para apoyar la cabeza en su muslo.

–¿Qué eres, un gato? –resopla Iwa-chan.

Oikawa no le responde. Con todo el revuelo del partido contra el Karasuno del lunes, el grupo de Line del antiguo Aoba Johsai está más activo de lo que lo ha estado el resto del verano, y en ese momento está teniendo lugar un encontronazo la mar de divertido entre Yahaba, que ahora es capitán, y Kyouken-chan, que no ha perdido sus malas pulgas. De hecho, Oikawa se ha fijado en que desde hace cosa de un mes los dos están interactuando bastante por ese grupo, tanto que a veces Watari o Kunimi dejan caer que podrían darse el coñazo por privado para no petarles el chat a los demás.

–La que te estás perdiendo, Iwa-chan.

–¿Yahaba y Kyoutani otra vez? –inquiere Iwa-chan, tratando de no parecer interesado.

–Según he leído, el otro día Yahaba se encontró con la pandilla de Kyouken-chan esperándole fuera del instituto –Oikawa se interrumpe–. Sabes que Kyouken-chan tiene una pandilla, ¿no?

–¿Los tíos esos con tupés, mascarillas y cortes en las cejas que a veces iban a verlo a los partidos?

–Esos.

–¿Qué pasa con ellos?

–Pues que Yahaba se los encontró a la salida porque iba discutiendo con Kyoutani, y al principio su pandilla iba a defenderlo, pero les hizo gracia que Yahaba se metiera con él. "¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Vete al veterinario, a ver si te desparasitan de una vez", "¿se puede saber qué son esas dos rayas en tu cocorota? ¿El maldito Moisés abriendo las aguas o qué?" –imita Oikawa–. Y ahora por lo visto lo han invitado a salir con ellos un par de veces.

–¿Y Yahaba ha dicho que sí?

–Mira su foto de perfil.

Oikawa le extiende el móvil. Bajo la rúbrica de "Yahaba-chan" hay una foto tomada en lo que a pesar del matiz amarillento y el flash, parece un parque de noche. El nuevo capitán del Aoba Johsai sale sentado en el respaldo de un banco con una expresión neutral, rodeado de tíos con mala pinta, Kyoutani entre ellos, todos levantando el pulgar.

–Ver para creer.

–Kyouken-chan le acaba de preguntar que hasta cuándo piensa seguir acoplándose a sus amigos, y Yahaba le ha respondido que cuándo piensa él hacerle un favor al mundo y empezar a salir con bozal a la calle. Ah, mira, y Makki acaba de pasar la imagen de las gafas de thug life.

–Espero que en la cancha no sean así –comenta Iwa-chan, preocupado–. Me dan un poco de pena Kunimi y Kindaichi. Sobre todo Kindaichi. Es muy impresionable.

Oikawa musita un "mya", y va a volver a sumergirse en el salseo del _Aoba 2016,_ pero vislumbra una oportunidad irrepetible para comprobar lo que piensa Iwa-chan de los chicos a los que les van otros chicos. No tiene más evidencias al respecto que su reacción cuando le contó lo de la declaración por carta de aquel tío.

 _A ver cómo te pones, Iwa-chan._

–Yo creo que a Kindaichi le molas –nota cómo a Iwa-chan se le corta la respiración, e inmediatamente Oikawa le coge la mano con la que no está tecleando en su portátil y se la lleva a la parte posterior de la cabeza–. Tócame el pelo.

–No –Iwa-chan intenta soltarse.

–Solo necesitas una mano para escribir, ¿no?

–Joder, Oikawa. Puedo tardar eones si no utilizo las dos.

Oikawa le sonríe. Acostado bocarriba, con el pelo esparciéndose sobre las piernas de Iwa-chan.

–Seguro que Kindaichi también lo piensa.

–El qué.

–La de cosas que podrías hacerle solo con una mano.

Iwa-chan sale volando de su madriguera en el sillón. Le tira todos los cojines que encuentra por el camino. Masculla "si serás degenerado" y "es solo un crío, imbécil" y "voy a darme una ducha" y Oikawa se estira en el sillón, con una sensación en el estómago como de burbujas de champán y de cruzar límites vallados, porque se lo está pasando en grande diciéndole esas cosas a Iwa-chan. Y opina que es una buena noticia que no lo haya llamado marica o sarasa o algo por el estilo -y eso que son amigos y estaría bastante justificado, la verdad-. Aparentemente, Iwa-chan prefiere no mezclarse con menores de edad, pero no ha dicho nada de mezclarse con chicos. Eso es bien. Muy _bien._

Le encanta alterarlo, siempre ha tenido un don especial para hacerle perder los papeles, y se pregunta hasta qué punto le cala por dentro a Iwa-chan cuando flirtea con él. Si rehúye porque le resulta desagradable, o si es solo que le resulta nuevo y no sabe cómo afrontarlo; si todavía Iwa-chan no ha decidido si le va o no que lo trate así.

O si es precisamente porque le gusta.

 _Que sea eso, que sea eso. Por favor._

Entrenan hasta casi desfallecer a última hora del domingo. Oikawa tiene una teoría sobre Pulgarcito, y es que con muchísimo esfuerzo visual, quizá podrían predecir hacia dónde piensa rematar solo con concentrarse en sus ojos. Oikawa estuvo a punto de neutralizar su tiro haciendo eso en su último partido con el Aoba Johsai, así que se centran en la lectura de la jugada basándose en la colocación de la bola, la posición del rematador y la dirección de su mirada. Al principio es asquerosamente difícil, pero le van cogiendo el tranquillo paso a paso.

Cuando vuelven con el pelo lavado a casa, Oikawa tiene la vista cansadísima.

–¿Puedes dar más asco? –le bufa Iwa-chan desde la puerta de la cocina, vigilando la menestra de verduras que se está terminando de hacer en la cazuela roja que le regaló a Oikawa, para celebrar que este había encontrado un apartamento sin polillas ni leyendas de niñas muertas–. Joder, qué grima.

Oikawa no le contesta hasta que termina de quitarse las lentillas frente al espejo del salón.

–Cuando me opere la vista en noviembre echarás de menos este ritual, Iwa-chan –dice Oikawa, yendo a buscar el estuche de las gafas a su habitación. Echa un poco de vaho en los cristales antes de pasarles la gamuza.

–Sí, seguro que echo de menos verte enseñar el músculo rojo que hay bajo tus globos oculares.

–Ya, yo tampoco sé cómo lo hago para que hasta mis músculos sin dermis sean bonitos.

–Me voy a callar.

Oikawa propone ver _Destino final 2_ porque total, en DVD solo tiene _El planeta de los simios, Deep Impact_ e _Independence Day_ e Iwa-chan se niega a verlas por vigésimo cuarta vez y _Destino Final 2_ es, en sus propias palabras, lo menos cutre que están dando en la tele esa noche.

Oikawa acaba acostándose sobre su regazo.

–En serio –suspira Iwa-chan–, ¿es que no puedes sentarte como las personas normales?

–Tengo una predisposición a acostarme sobre cualquier superficie esponjosa –bosteza Oikawa–. Es una tragedia médica, si algún día encuentran la cura serás el primero en saberlo.

–Llevas siendo una tragedia médica desde que naciste. Burrikawa.

–No seas malo, Iwa-chan –le muerde cerca de la rodilla, justo donde termina su pantalón corto. Iwa-chan da un respingo–. Tócame el pelo.

–No.

–¿Por qué no?

–¿No eras tú el que quería ver esta mierda? –gruñe Iwa-chan, señalando hacia el televisor, justo para ver cómo un tráiler lleno de troncos de árboles se estampa contra el coche en el que segundos antes iba la protagonista.

Oikawa lo mira desde abajo. A Iwa-chan. Él es el único que puede tenerlo así. Y eso le encanta. _Iwa-chan._ Le duele la barriga de una forma placentera cuando lo piensa. Con los brazos distendidos sobre el espaldar del sofá, su pantalón caqui más desgastado y un poco de pasta de dientes en el contorno de la boca. Cambiando de canal apretando los botones del mando con los pies.

–Y quiero verla –responde Oikawa–, pero también quiero que me toques.

Lo abraza por la cintura antes de que se largue otra vez.

– _Oikawa._

–Estoy nervioso. Por el partido de mañana. Por favor, Iwa-chan.

A Iwa-chan parece que le va a dar un ictus de un momento a otro, pero al final farfulla:

–Vale. Tú ganas. Pero ponte un cojín debajo de la colodrillo. Me estás machacando la pierna.

Frases cortas. Casi sin acabar. Oikawa nunca lo había visto así. Es como si Iwa-chan tuviera un demonio dentro y se lo estuvieran exorcizando, como si una mano invisible lo asfixiara, y Oikawa se queda unos segundos pegado a esa visión antes de responder.

–Vale.

Los dedos de Iwa-chan le aprietan un poco en las sienes al principio. Los nota torpes y rígidos, faltos de práctica, pero no se mete con él. En lugar de eso, lleva su propia mano hasta la de su amigo y le ayuda, murmura "ahí", y "más suav-sí" y "eres el mejor", "por qué me estás acariciando con la izquierda".

–No lo sé –musita Iwa-chan, en una voz tan áspera que Oikawa traga saliva–. No lo sé.

Oikawa se despierta en su cama ese lunes.

Se encarama a la barra americana de la cocina y pica trocitos de plátano, manzana y melón con un tenedor mientras Iwa-chan le da la vuelta a una tortita gigantesca. Va a preguntarle si anoche lo llevó a la cama o si llegó hasta ella por su propio pie, pero Iwa-chan le sirve un vaso de batido de proteínas de chocolate con tanta seriedad que a Oikawa se le enrolla la lengua, porque presiente que esta vez podría cargarse algo entre ellos si le dijera "¿anoche me llevaste a la cama, Iwa-chan?".

Algo ha pasado durante la noche que Iwa-chan está esquivo hasta que se reúnen con Mattsun y con Makki, en una plaza cercana al gimnasio que han alquilado para jugar contra el Karasuno.

–¿Qué os ha pasado ahora? –les pregunta Mattsun mientras estiran. La plaza es inmensa y a esas horas no hay ni un alma por los alrededores. Un círculo de arena se extiende en el centro. Makki lo divide en dos con la punta de la zapatilla deportiva–. ¿Vais a divorciaros y no sabéis cómo contárnoslo?

–Las separaciones con hijos de por medio siempre son difíciles –se lamenta Makki, revisando la simetría de la línea que acaba de hacer.

–Iros al cuerno –bufa Iwa-chan, desganado.

Makki y Mattsun a veces hacen eso. Eso de referirse a ellos como a una pareja. Hasta ahora, Oikawa no se había cuestionado por qué lo hacen. Si es que lo piensan de verdad o es una forma como otra cualquiera de vacilarlos, como cuando los niños se sacan defectos imaginarios los unos a los otros solo para obtener una reacción divertida.

Poco a poco van llegando los demás integrantes del Aoba Johsai, todos móvil en mano, guiándose por la ubicación que mandó Makki hace un rato. Oikawa recobra el ánimo con cada cara conocida, seguida de un abrazo que siempre es más intenso por su parte. Se han visto un par de veces a lo largo del verano, pero eso no es nada comparado con convivir con ellos prácticamente a diario, y Oikawa los echaba de menos. A todos.

Se pone al día con Kaneo, Motomu y Heisuke, porque es verdad que iban a su mismo curso en el Aoba Johsai, pero siempre tuvo más roce con Mattsun y con Makki que con ellos, lo cual no significa que los otros tres no le caigan bien.

–¿No habéis convocado a los novatos? –escucha a Iwa-chan preguntarle a Yahaba. Se refiere a los de primero que han entrado al equipo ese año–. Ya os dijimos que nos parecía bien que vinieran hoy.

–Esto es entre el antiguo Karasuno y el antiguo Aoba Johsai –resuelve Yahaba con una sonrisa de medio lado–. No te preocupes, han entendido que se trata de una revancha. Ya los conoceréis más adelante.

El último en aparecer es Kyouken-chan, y Oikawa está calculando las probabilidades que tiene de darle un abrazo fugaz y escabullirse antes de que el otro lo haga puré, cuando el chico va directo hacia Yahaba y le da -OJO- un beso en los labios tan brusco que parece una intentona de romperle el tabique nasal, seguido de un "´nos días" ligeramente avergonzado.

Contra todo pronóstico, Yahaba parece conforme.

Yahaba. Parece. Conforme.

Como si fuera el pan de cada día.

Oikawa tarda un poco en reaccionar. Casi se parte el cuello mirando alrededor, buscando expresiones similares, pero los que ahora están en segundo y en tercero no lucen muy sorprendidos. Más bien todo lo contrario.

– _¿Hola?_ –intenta Oikawa–. ¿Qué acabo de ver?

Kunimi se tapa la boca con el dorso de la mano, para amortiguar una risita histérica. Kindaichi le da un codazo flojo. Está tan rojo que Oikawa siente un poco de lástima por él.

–Llevan días pensando en decirlo por el grupo, para que lo supierais –les informa Watari con una mueca. Parece estar aguantándose las ganas de reír–, pero a los dos les daba un palo enorme, y han estado pesadísimos, en plan "no, dilo tú", "no, yo no". Al final han decidido que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

–O sea... que estáis... –Oikawa balbucea–. ¿Estáis _saliendo_?

–¿Tú qué crees? –pregunta Kyouken-chan, con un deje de tedio.

 _No me digas._

–¿Y no vais a ponerlo en Facebook ni nada?

–Tiempo al tiempo –intercede Yahaba, que parece mucho menos incómodo hablando del tema que Kyouken-chan–, solo llevamos un mes. No queremos que se entere todo Miyagi para cortar a las dos semanas y que nos pregunten "¿y tu novio?" y tener que explicar mil veces que lo hemos dejado. Fijo que salimos en varias revistas deportivas en cuanto corra la voz, porque ya sabéis cómo va esto.

La verdad es que Oikawa no tiene ni idea de _cómo va esto_ , pero se siente extrañamente indignado, como si hubiera estado corriendo una carrera contra alguien y este hubiera llegado a la meta a través de un atajo, y los árbitros lo dieran por bueno.

–"Aoba Johsai: sin complejos", "los turquesas se visten de arcoíris", "el vóley sale del armario" –recita Watari– y todas esas patochadas de titulares que pretenden dar normalidad a ciertos asuntos.

Es que A VER. Oikawa no sabe cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero hay algo simplemente _incorrecto_ en el hecho de que Kyouken-chan salga con Yahaba. ¿Cuánto hace que son compañeros? ¿Dos años? ¿Y cuánto hace que son amigos? ¿Desde _cuándo_ son algo _distinto_? ¿Tienen derecho a serlo? Porque Iwa-chan lleva en su vida desde el año de la pera, y a pesar de los lapsus de inseguridad que sufre Oikawa de tanto en cuanto, -todos relativos a su valía y a sus propias facultades y un trillón de cosas embarazosas sobre autoestima que le valdrían un par de libros de autoayuda por Navidades, si las exteriorizara alguna vez-, a pesar de que no acaba de entender por qué debería gustarle a Iwa-chan, hay un par de buenas razones para pensar que su amigo siente _algo_ por él. Algo como lo que siente Oikawa por Iwa-chan, pero más escondido y negado, por algún motivo.

Eso.

Eso es lo que le molesta. Que Yahaba y Kyouken-chan estén saliendo y ellos _no_.

–¿Pero discutís mucho? –quiere saber Oikawa, y ni siquiera sabe por qué lo pregunta.

Kyouken-chan y Yahaba hablan a la vez.

–No –responde Kyouken-chan. Tajante.

–Lo normal –contesta Yahaba, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos se miran con las cejas arqueadas.

–Lo que saco en claro de todo esto –interviene Mattsun, que no ha perdido detalle de la conversación, al igual que el resto–, es que seguro que no os aburrís nunca.

–Tiene pinta de ser una relación entretenida –secunda Oikawa.

–Qué fuerte me parece –silba Makki. Las manos en las caderas.

–Lo del colocador liándose con el as va a acabar siendo tradición de este equipo, ya veréis –comenta Mattsun, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Oikawa capta la implicación. Escucha gruñir a Iwa-chan un "eh" y sabe que él también lo ha pillado. Le gustaría que se manifestara al respecto. Escuchar lo que opina de Kyouken-chan y Yahaba, porque lo cierto es que a Oikawa le parece maravilloso e hilarante -no necesariamente en ese orden- que estén liados, quitando que les hayan tomado la delantera, y le gustaría saber si a Iwa-chan también se lo parece. Qué pensaría Iwa-chan acerca de Oikawa y él. Teniendo citas. Compartiendo las palomitas en el cine, hablando hasta tarde, tuteándose con sus madres, quedándose a dormir juntos los fines de semana y yendo a cenar por ahí. Iwa-chan y él. En la misma mesa, rellenándose mutuamente la copa de agua con gas.

Y entonces Oikawa se da cuenta. De que Iwa-chan y él _ya_ están saliendo, porque básicamente hacen todo lo que hace la gente que sale junta. Salvo la parte en la que se besan. Y demás detalles sin importancia.

–¿Por qué dices "eh" como si Mattsun nos estuviera insultando? –le pregunta a Iwa-chan, que lo mira con los ojos como platos–. La verdad es que tú y yo estamos saliendo como el doble que ellos –razona, señalando a Kyouken-chan y a Yahaba, que observan boquiabiertos. Incluso Makki, que tiene ese punto ácido típico de las personas que no se escandalizan fácilmente, se ha quedado mudo–. Llevamos muchísimo más tiempo, y nos conocemos mucho más. Nos conocemos _por completo_ y aún así estamos juntos. Seguro que ellos todavía intentan ocultarse sus manías mutuamente.

No es plenamente consciente de lo que está diciendo hasta que _pum,_ lo ha dicho y ya no hay vuelta de hoja.

Iwa-chan se queda lívido. Su boca es una línea firme, y su cara parece un semáforo, porque primero se queda blanco, para cambiar a verde segundos después, y finalmente las mejillas se le tiñen de un granate furioso.

–Oikawa –boquea–, ¿tiene que ser ahora?

–¿El qué?

–¿Tiene que ser ahora cuando pierdes la chaveta y entras en coma y tienen que ponerte pañales y darte de comer por una pajita el resto de tu vida? Porque no esperaba que te pasara tan joven, y menos antes de un partido.

Es evidente que Iwa-chan no lo está entendiendo. Oikawa decide darle otro enfoque.

–¿Es porque no nos hemos besado todavía? –aventura–. Seguro que no se nos da mal. ¿Has visto a Kyouken-chan? Casi le parte la piñata a Yahaba. Pero aunque tú no tengas mucha pericia yo sé hacerlo como dios manda, así que no te preocupes por eso.

 _No me puedo creer que acabe de decirle eso._

–Chicos, pillad sitio –dice Mattsun de repente. Se ha dejado caer en el bordillo del círculo de arena y está sacando un termo y lo que a juzgar por el olor parece una bolsa de papel llena de pastelillos de carne. Kunimi y Yahaba son los primeros en acercarse, casi por inercia, sin quitarles la vista de encima a Iwa-chan y a él–. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento y quiero disfrutarlo.

Makki mete la mano en la bolsa. Muerde la masa rellena con avidez.

–No os cortéis, hombre –les indica–. Vosotros seguid a lo vuestro.

–Oikawa. Voy a matarte –Iwa-chan parece que va a perder la capacidad de hablar en cualquier momento–. No sé en qué coño estás pensando. Te lo juro. Normalmente me agota seguir tu hilo de pensamiento, pero hoy te estás llevando la palma. Llevas soñando con esta revancha durante meses y ahora que la tienes delante de tus narices te pones a hacer el ganso con tonterías.

–A ver Iwa-chan, no tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva, ¿vale? Nadie va a juzgarte por tener la misma experiencia en besos que un mejillón del Mar Muerto.

 _Señor, que alguien me pare._

–Oikawa.

–Es gracioso porque en el Mar Muerto solo hay algas y bacterias. Bueno, y un protozoo ciliado, que lo dimos en biología el año pasado, pero seguro que no te acuerdas y no me apetece explicarte lo que es.

 _ALGUIEN TIENE QUE PARARME._

– _Oikawa._

–Y el Mar Muerto no es un mar. En realidad es un lago.

–Me está encantando la situación –oye comentar a Makki–. Yo tenía mis expectativas, ¿vale? Tenía claro que iban a ser un puto desastre, pero vaya si se están superando.

–¿Podríais dejar de meter cizaña? –refunfuña Oikawa–. Estoy intentando tratar un asunto _serio._

De verdad que lo está intentando. Con todas sus fuerzas.

A esas alturas Kunimi, Kindaichi, Watari y Yahaba ya van por su segundo bollito.

–Oikawa –gruñe Iwa-chan. Está tan enfadado que podría reventar la pelota que sostiene. Las yemas de los dedos blancas–. A entrenar. Míralos –espeta, cabeceando hacia el resto del equipo–, se están relajando por tu culpa. Vamos a llegar fríos al partido y Kageyama va a dejarte llorando como un bebé de la tunda que te va a meter. Y va a ser por _culpa tuya_ , porque tienes un don de la oportunidad de mierda.

–Querría haber abordado el tema desde hace más de una semana, pero no encontraba el momento.

Iwa-chan se muerde los labios. Se pasa la mano con la que no sujeta el balón por el pelo. Exasperado.

–Vale. Quieres... quieres hacer el payaso un rato. Has visto lo que se traen entre manos Kyoutani y Yahaba y te ha molado que la peña les haga caso y has dicho –Iwa-chan coge aire y a continuación habla con una voz aflautada– "¿es posible que estos figurantes de cuarta le estén robando el protagonismo a la estrella del show?" y ahora quieres tener tu minuto de gloria. Vale. Está bien.

–Pues no –Oikawa está indignado. Para empezar esa imitación no respeta PARA NADA el cariz adorable y exquisito de su timbre, y para seguir, Iwa-chan está flipando la canoa si cree que Tobio va a ganarle después de todo lo que ha practicado durante esos últimos meses–. Habría preferido hablar de esto contigo a solas, pero me ha tocado la fibra que pongas esa cara cada vez que Mattsun o Makki o _alguien_ da a entender que estamos saliendo, como si te molestara, así que he sentido la necesidad imperiosa de expresar mi descontento.

Es que es verdad. ¿Qué se ha creído Iwa-chan? Oikawa a lo mejor no es un amor de persona comparable al prota de _Bajo la misma estrella_ , pero tampoco es un desastre como novio y sin embargo, Iwa-chan siempre actúa como si, de tener que escoger, prefiriera involucrarse con la novia de Chucky antes que con él. Podría cortarse un poco. Fingir que Oikawa no es un caos de tío, aunque lo piense. Pero lo deja muy patente. Delante de _su_ equipo. Y eso es muy ofensivo. Alguien hace una broma sobre ellos saliendo y el muy gallito lo mira como si le perdonara la vida. Hasta aquí podíamos llegar.

–Bueno –exclama Iwa-chan, haciendo aspavientos–, pues como prefieres que hablemos de esto _a solas_ , ¿qué te parece si nos centramos en el partido que tenemos dentro de UNA HORA y dejamos tus paranoias para otro día?

–¡No son paranoias! Todo el mundo lo piensa. Mattsun, Makki, mi sobrino de ocho años... incluso Meyko, la señora del yerno drogadicto del otro día me escribió un Line ayer y me preguntó por ti, ¿y sabes cómo te llamó?

–¿Tu sobrino de...?

Oikawa habla por encima de él.

–Me dijo "Tooru, cariño, ¿y _tu chico_ cómo está? ¿Le va todo bien?".

Oikawa esquiva el pelotazo por los pelos. Kindaichi se sacude las manos para quitarse la harina del pastelillo y va detrás del balón, antes de que llegue a la carretera.

–LO QUE SEA –estalla Iwa-chan–. ¿Crees que puedes dejarlo estar hasta... hasta yo qué sé, hasta el sábado?

 _Es ahora o nunca._

–Vale. Te invito a cenar. El sábado.

–Lo que tú digas.

Oikawa se planta delante de él. Con firmeza. Iwa-chan ha dicho que sí. A su manera, pero ha dicho que sí. Le ha costado más capturarlo a él que a ese Snorlax de nivel 748 por el que se peleó con medio Tokio hace dos semanas, y no puede bajar la guardia con Iwa-chan, porque le ha tirado la pokeball y le ha dado, pero la lucecita roja continúa parpadeando y se le podría escapar de un momento a otro.

–Pero quiero respuestas –Oikawa levanta la mano.

Iwa-chan lo mira como si fuera una cucaracha que está deseando aplastar.

–Y yo quiero que me toque la lotería, pero en vez de eso te tengo a ti amargándome la existencia –sisea, estrechándole la mano.

–Y tienes que venir elegante.

Esa vez Iwa-chan ni siquiera le contesta. Le da un puñetazo sobre el pectoral y va al encuentro de Kindaichi, silenciando los "¿en serio nos vais a dejar así?" de Mattsun y los "¿pero vas a ir elegante, Iwaizumi?" de Makki con una última mirada de advertencia.


	7. Twix

**NdA:** duuuudes, mañana voy a editar varios capítulos porque gracias a mi beta me he dado cuenta de que en ocasiones se me ha ido la pinza y he escrito _vóley_ con tilde en la E. Así, porque yo lo valgo. Y cuando no me he inventado tildes, he dicho que en Pokémon Go hay equipo _verde_ -JAJAJA en mi cabeza tenía sentido- o que Iwaizumi coge el inalámbrico y dos párrafos después cuelga el teléfono FIJO.

Con lo cual, como no puedo copiar y pegar las notas desde FF, se van a borrar unu

Yyy os aviso de que **la cita de estos dos toca el próximo vierne** s C: sé que muchos os habíais hecho a la idea de que era para hoy, así que lo siento un montón, pero vais a tener que esperar un poquito más. Espero que valga la pena nun

* * *

 **Vll.**

Tiene que ser una broma pesada. Lo de Kyoutani y Yahaba no. Eso todavía tiene un pase. Uno muy random y que le rompe el cerebro solo de tratar de buscarle la coherencia, pero un pase. Iwaizumi cree que es muy pronto para decir que se alegra por ellos, pero si son capaces de pasar seis meses sin apuñalarse con un machete, los tomará como referencia cuando piense en relaciones estables, puede que incluso por encima de Obama y su esposa o de Miley Cyrus y el twerking.

Pero lo otro tiene que ser una tomadura de pelo. Una de las gordas. Probablemente orquestada por Makki o por Mattsun, o lo que es potencialmente mucho peor y peligroso: por los dos; como una colaboración de Pitbull con Juan Magán. Y francamente, por más que intenta encontrarle sentido a todo ese numerito del gilipollas de Oikawa, Iwaizumi no es capaz de discernir por qué tiene que ser justo hoy cuando a esos tres descerebrados les da la neura de llevarlo a cabo.

¿Una respuesta emocional a la presión que ejerce el encuentro con el Karasuno sobre él? Puede ser. Es otra opción. Oikawa no sabe manejar las expectativas que tiene de cara a ese partido y recurre a él para descargar como una nube llena de agua y electricidad, en una especie de máxima a lo "si yo no estoy tranquilo, nadie lo está", buscando consuelo en el malestar colectivo. No sería la primera vez que lo hace. La personalidad de Oikawa se compone en su mayoría de talento y piel de cordero, aderezado todo con unas gotas de sadismo. Es el tío más –encantadoramente– estrafalario y –alarmante y cautivadoramente– enfermizo que Iwaizumi se ha echado en cara jamás.

Oikawa no puede estar hablando en serio.

No puede, ¿no? De… de ellos. De ellos _besándose._ A Iwaizumi todavía le pican sus dientes y sus labios cerca de la rodilla. Oikawa le había _mordido_. Como esos gatos a los que uno acaricia cerca de la cola, y con los que cree haber llegado a un acuerdo tácito de convivencia, hasta que se ponen a ronronear como un motor, y parece que hay buena sintonía entre ambos, pero de repente se les cruzan los cables y te hunden los colmillos en la mano.

Iwaizumi lo conoce desde que usaban babero. Ha pasado de niño a adolescente con Oikawa a su lado, dando estirones erráticos, con sus camisetas flúor con capucha y su fascinación por _Agallas: el perro cobarde_ , y de adolescente a adulto, y creía que podía anticiparse a él, como cuando leyó la furia en sus ojos y supo que quería partirle la cara a Kageyama, y lo contuvo. Así mil veces. Así que esto no puede obedecer a un patrón lógico, porque Iwaizumi lo habría visto. Lo habría descifrado. Tiene que ser otra de sus coñas marineras.

¿Y qué es eso de que Iwaizumi no sabe besar? Un ultraje. Quizá no tiene mucho currículum pero eh, no es un mejillón. Definitivamente no es un maldito mejillón. _Maldito Oikawa._ Seguro que piensa que Iwaizumi ha aprendido a darse el lote besando envases de yogur o lamiéndose la cara interna del codo. Se cree el Puto Amo del Beso por la Universidad de Oxford –y probablemente lo sea–. Si Iwaizumi no lo respetase, podría llevarse una sorpresa. Pero lo respeta. Lo respeta más que al creador de Godzilla, y no va a dejarse liar. No va a hacer ninguna tontería impulsiva movido por sus chantajes emocionales.

Que lleva una semana y pico pensando en cómo abordar el tema, dice, el muy desgraciado. Una puta semana. Y a él que le jodan, ¿no? ¿Qué son cuatro años al lado de la _semana_ que Su Majestad lleva rumiando lo que sea que esté rumiando?

Con razón ha estado orbitando a su alrededor de esa manera tan desproporcionada. Toquecito por aquí, paparruchas sobre Kindaichi (¿Kindaichi? ¿EN SERIO?) por allá, ahora te hago una caída de ojos, ahora invado tu espacio personal, _me la suda que lleves casi media década enamorado de mí, Iwa-chan, porque resulta que tengo ganas de jugar_ _a la ambigüedad contigo y llevo UNA SEMANA de mierda queriendo dar el espectáculo delante de todo el puto equipo._

Y ayer. Ayer casi lo pilla. Cuando se empeñó en que Iwaizumi le acariciara el pelo y le asestó el golpe más bajo de entre todos los golpes bajos con su "quiero que me toques" y su subsiguiente abrazo de boa constrictor, e Iwaizumi todavía da gracias al cielo porque Oikawa no notase cómo lo dejó con esas dos chorradas. Estuvo tan jodidamente cerca. Si Oikawa lo hubiese agarrado por las caderas podría haberla notado. La presión. Contra su pecho o su antebrazo, y lo habría captado tan rápido que no habría hecho ni una sola de esas preguntas relacionadas con el motivo por el que Iwaizumi estaba usando la mano izquierda para revolverle el pelo siendo diestro.

 _Porque no quiero tocarte con la mano con la que me estiro la piel hasta dejarla casi morada pensando en lo fiel y lo imbécil y lo bueno y lo guapo que eres. Porque no te mereces eso._

Iwaizumi no lo mira a la cara durante todo el entrenamiento, y tampoco cuando emprenden el camino hasta el gimnasio que han alquilado, porque si Iwaizumi lo mira a la cara se encuentra con su expresión contrariada, y sus ojos hechos de Twix batido con doble de galleta y sus pestañas largas como inviernos, y quiere pegarle un puñetazo y comerle la boca.

Dan con Irihata y Mizoguchi a mitad de trayecto, en la cafetería en la que les habían dicho que irían a tomarse un café antes del encuentro. Iwaizumi no se lo pensó dos veces cuando Oikawa sugirió hacerlos partícipes de su venganza particular. Ellos también habían paladeado el sabor del fracaso inesperado, y se merecían estar presentes más que nadie.

–Qué grandes estáis los graduados –los saluda Irihata con jocosidad.

–Estos críos de hoy en día... no paráis de crecer –sonríe Mizoguchi, e Iwaizumi se permite buscar a Mattsun y a Makki para compartir un pequeño asentimiento.

El gimnasio tiene dos portones enormes, y cuando entran por el que les queda más cerca constatan que los del Karasuno ya están dentro, porque el escándalo que tenían montado segundos antes se oye desde fuera sin necesidad de aguzar mucho el oído. A Iwaizumi le habría gustado llegar primero, pero ya no se puede hacer nada.

En cuanto sus rivales los ven, se forma un silencio espeso y lleno de competitividad, solo roto por un murmullo queda de Hinata que suena a "el Gran Rey". El chaval ha crecido un poco, pero sus facciones siguen siendo aniñadas y supura ansias de superación igual que la última vez que Iwaizumi lo vio.

Junto a él, casi como una prolongación de su ser, Kageyama se erige más alto y taciturno que nunca.

Es como ser observados por una auténtica bandada de cuervos, todos ataviados de negro, esperando un paso en falso para lanzarse a picotearlos. A juzgar por cómo Kageyama entorna la mirada oscura y azul en un punto fijo tras él, Iwaizumi supone que Oikawa y él ya se han visto. Se da la vuelta y _efectivamente,_ el muy idiota tiene la barbilla levantada y una sonrisa tirante que asustaría al miedo.

–Eh –Iwaizumi chasquea los dedos a la altura de su rostro, porque a Oikawa hay pocas cosas que lo devuelvan a un plano consciente cuando se obceca con Kageyama. Es como ponerle una zanahoria a un burro entre los ojos y pretender que preste atención a algo más–, nada de bullying, ¿entendido? Esta vez estoy bastante caliente contigo, así que no me provoques.

–Entendido.

El entrenador con gafas del Karasuno decide romper el hielo y acercarse a Mizoguchi y a Irihata, seguido de cerca por Ukai, a quien Iwaizumi no recordaba con tantos piercings.

Opta por poner de su parte y establecer un puente de contacto yendo a saludar a Sugawara y a Daichi. Es raro volverlos a ver vestir el negro. Casi tanto como dejarse envolver de nuevo por el blanco y el turquesa. La equipación a Iwaizumi le queda un poco más corta que hace unos meses; un poco justa en los antebrazos, pero le sigue valiendo. Yahaba se negó terminantemente a hacer gala de su nueva camiseta, adornada con un esplendoroso número uno, así que todos llevan el mismo uniforme que antaño, y a Iwaizumi le basta hacer un rápido repaso por las filas del Karasuno para comprender que ellos también se han puesto de acuerdo en desempeñar los mismos roles que ocuparon durante su último enfrentamiento.

Le resulta extraña, la certeza de que Kindaichi y compañía volverán a luchar contra ellos en partidos oficiales, mientras que a él y a Oikawa ahora solo les queda esto.

–Hola, Iwaizumi –lo recibe Daichi. Parece francamente contento de verlo, y eso contribuye a que el desconcierto que le ha ocasionado Oikawa disminuya y a que se le pase la oleada de nostalgia–. Gracias por venir.

–Gracias a vosotros.

Corresponde el "ey" de Sugawara y dos sujetos se aproximan hacia ellos. Uno es considerablemente bajito, enjuto y tiene una especie de mecha californiana de lo más fortuita en medio del pelo castaño, como si alguien hubiera plantado una pepita de girasol para que floreciese en mitad de un cultivo de batatas. Porta un conjunto naranja que da todo el cante, lo cual sumado a los moretones amarillentos y violáceos en los brazos y las piernas delatan su condición de líbero. Iwaizumi lo identifica como Noya. El tío que lo acompaña va rapado al uno y tiene un jeto de mafioso bastante chungo, e Iwaizumi reflexiona acerca de si habrá alguna ley no escrita en el vóley relativa a la integración de calvorotas, porque pone la mano en el fuego a que hay por lo menos uno en cada equipo de la prefectura.

–Oye, oye –berrea Tanaka–, no os iréis a compinchar con vuestro nuevo _compi_ , ¿no?

–Eso, eso, no me seáis cambiacapas –bufa Noya.

–Vosotros dos –gruñen Daichi y otro chico pálido y de rasgos intransigentes al unísono. Ambos se piden disculpas con la mirada.

–Perdona, Ennoshita –dice Daichi, rascándose la nuca–, es la costumbre.

–Para nada, nos viene bien un poco de disciplina complementaria, ¿verdad? –insiste el tal Ennoshita en un tono sombrío, cogiendo a Tanaka y a Noya de las orejas–. Entre este par y los de segundo van a acabar conmigo.

–¡Eh, Kageyama, deja de jugar con el Gran Rey! –oye Iwaizumi, a unos metros de su posición–. ¡Que yo también estoy aquí!

–¡¿Te parece a ti que estoy jugando, idiota?!

En cuanto se vuelven, Iwaizumi tarda poco en comprender el panorama. Al parecer, Oikawa se las ha ingeniado para que Kageyama pase los brazos por dos de los huecos de la red que divide la cancha, y ahora se los está enredando con el resto de cordeles.

–¿Cómo lo prefieres, Tobio? –se jacta Oikawa–. ¿Nudo en ocho o nudo franciscano?

–Ya estaba tardando –suspira Iwaizumi, derrotado. Va a tener que tomarse una Aspirina antes de jugar.

Calcula la distancia que subyace entre Oikawa y él. El ángulo no es malo. Sacude un poco los hombros y bota el balón de voléy dos veces contra el parqué. Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Sugawara y Daichi lo miran con curiosidad.

–¿Iwaizumi? –pregunta Sugawara, pero él ya ha cogido carrerilla hasta la red. Entre la nota que está dando Oikawa y la atención que le están prestando los cinco miembros del Karasuno, todos los ojos están posados sobre ellos.

– _Tú_ –gruñe Iwaizumi, saltando por detrás de Kageyama y Hinata. Tira el balón hacia arriba–. ¿No te he dicho –le da con toda la mala leche que lleva acumulando desde que se levantó esa mañana– que te estés quietecito? –la pelota impacta en la frente de Oikawa, con tanta fuerza que lo hace perder el equilibrio–. ¿Es que hablo en mandarín _o qué_?

Espatarrado en el suelo, Oikawa pone su mejor puchero.

–Solo estábamos hablando, Iwa-chan.

–¿Y lo de los nudos?

–Me gusta compartir mi conocimiento desmedido con la plebe. Forma parte de mi carácter altruista, aunque como eres tan ruin y tan egoísta es posible que no tengas la empatía suficiente para entenderlo.

–¿Te crees que me he caído de un guindo? –le espeta Iwaizumi–. Anda, tira a practicar saques con Kunimi. _Basurikawa._

–¡Pero no me insultes!

–BA-SU-RI-KA-WA.

–¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Iwa-chan? ¿Tanta rabia te da que sea como un millón de veces más guapo que tú?

–Señor, llévame pronto.

–¿Es porque las chicas comparan mis ojos con las avellanas en primavera y los tuyos son de ese color tan raro y tan indeterminado que nadie sabe describir y eso te frustra vitalmente?

Iwaizumi les hace un gesto con la cabeza a Mattsun y a Makki para que se ocupen de él, porque sinceramente, ni aunque llegara a la Selección japonesa y cobrase la millonada que cobran sus integrantes podría decir que le pagan lo suficiente para aguantar a Oikawa.

–Eso –susurra Hinata, que lo sigue hasta donde están Daichi y Sugawara–, eso ha sido una _pasada._

Watari y Kindaichi parecen pensar lo mismo, a juzgar por la emoción contenida de sus caras.

–Gracias –musita Iwaizumi, procurando no sonar muy pagado de sí mismo.

–Qué tío –silba Noya.

–Me voy con los míos –les anuncia Iwaizumi a sus compañeros de la Tohoku–. Que gane el mejor.

–Que gane el mejor –corroboran Daichi y Sugawara con sendas sonrisas.

La mánager rubia del Karasuno profiere un gritito y se esconde detrás de la de gafas en cuanto Iwaizumi pasa por su lado para volver con los del Aoba Johsai.

Kyoutani y Yahaba se han apartado un poco del grueso del equipo. Observan al enemigo con detenimiento, de brazos cruzados, haciendo muecas contemplativas y hablando en voz baja. Llega un punto en el que acaban girando el cuerpo hacia el otro, debatiendo estrategias casi en susurros. E Iwaizumi querría no mirarlos. Querría que le resultase incómoda; la forma que tiene Yahaba de colocarle a Kyoutani el cuello de la camisa, un poco brusco, un poco como esos recién casados que preparan tostadas con café por la mañana y se detienen en medio de la cocina para besarse y flotar, felices de haberse encontrado. Pero Iwaizumi no puede. No puede porque esos dos encajan juntos, y no es que pueda explicar por qué de repente tiene la certeza de que todo funciona entre ellos, pero seguramente tiene algo que ver con cómo Kyoutani dice _sí, creo que tienes razón,_ o con la manera de la que sonríe casi contra su voluntad cuando Yahaba le besa los nudillos dos veces, con cuidado, antes de dirigirse al resto del equipo.

–Ahora siempre hacen _eso_ –comenta Kunimi, estirando a su lado. Parece adivinar lo que Iwaizumi está pensando–. Si a alguno se le ocurre cualquier cosa relacionada con nuestro juego se la cuenta al otro, y lo discuten antes de contárnoslo a los demás. Es asqueroso –sonríe, alzando la voz para asegurarse de que tanto Yahaba como Kyoutani lo están escuchando.

–A mí me parece bonito –musita Oikawa, pasando junto a ellos con sendos balones bajo los brazos.

–Porque eres un moñas –gruñe Iwaizumi, quitándole uno para ensayar recepciones con Kindaichi–. ¿Llorar con el final de _Titanic_? Te lo puedo perdonar. Pero llorar cuando se muere la vieja de _Up_ es de blandengues.

–Tú lloras siempre que matan a King Kong.

–Porque soy un hombre. Tú eres Myrtle la Llorona, pero en más feo.

–Eres _tan_ cruel, Iwa-chan.

No debería estar bromeando con él tan pronto. Iwaizumi quiere que el cabreo le dure un poco más, por cuestiones de orgullo, pero Oikawa le da un puñetazo flojísimo en el brazo y le dice _habrá que quererme igual, ¿no?_ , e Iwaizumi le devuelve el gesto con menos fuerza todavía, al son de un _qué remedio_ que es casi un suspiro.

 _Te quiero, eres idiota, qué remedio. Te quiero demasiado._

Iwaizumi termina de vendarse los dedos y comprueba que el resto tiene colocadas las protecciones en las rodillas. Y los codos, en el caso de Watari.

–Bueno –carraspea Iwaizumi al llegar hasta ellos–, haz lo tuyo, Oikawa.

Oikawa finge que sigue dolido con él por el balonazo, pero los reúne a todos mientras se ajusta las rodilleras, repasando en voz alta las claves de las jugadas que han estado comentando por Line y que han practicado tanto por separado como juntos hace un rato. Iwaizumi nunca había visto a los chicos así. Incluso Kunimi, que es el más templado con diferencia de todos ellos, parece inquieto y ejecuta más movimientos de los necesarios en los últimos minutos del calentamiento.

Son como una manada de lobos a los que les han prometido luna llena, y gimotean en el silencio del valle, ansiosos por arañarla y marcarla con los colmillos para que el resto de animales sepan que les pertenece.

–Y recordad –termina Oikawa, una vez que el árbitro al que han contratado toca el silbato para que los equipos se coloquen y se deseen buena suerte–; confío en vosotros. _En todos_ –la curva de su sonrisa se alinea con sus ojos y forma una constelación estelar, poderosa y serena. El efecto es instantáneo. Iwaizumi lo percibe a su alrededor, y también en sí mismo. Los hombros se relajan. Las bocas dejan de estrecharse en líneas finas y tensas. Los dedos ya no están crispados y el sudor se enfría y lame la piel como si fuera medicina. Los latidos vuelven a un ritmo sano y abandonan la taquicardia, y todos, desde Kyoutani hasta Mattsun, todos adquieren una seguridad aplastante. Menos mal que Oikawa es una promesa del vóley y no Capitán General de los ejércitos en la Casa Blanca, porque Iwaizumi iría a Vietnam si Oikawa se lo pidiera con esa cara–. Vamos a gobernar la cancha.

Se cogen de los hombros en un círculo, rugen su grito de guerra y Oikawa le aprieta la muñeca un momento para sonreírle "a por ellos, Iwa-chan", y todo está bien.

Piden cara y el Karasuno pide cruz, e Iwaizumi no se desanima ni un ápice en cuanto la moneda cae y les toca sacar a sus rivales.

–¡Buen saque, Tsukishima! –exclaman Sugawara y Ennoshita desde el banquillo.

–¡Tú puedes, Tsukki! –tercia Yamaguchi entre ellos.

Normalmente, Oikawa y él llaman a ese tío que va a hacer el servicio "el rubito de las gafas" o el "Miércoles Addams versión Tercer Reich" –comparativo cortesía de Oikawa–, pero aunque ninguno esté muy dispuesto a admitirlo, Iwaizumi sabe que Oikawa lo tiene fichadísimo. Y él también. Es el tío que fue capaz de pararle los pies al armario de cuatro puertas que es Ushijima, después de todo. Como para no tenerle un marcaje a Tsukishima Ya-Voy-Por-Los-Dos-Metros Kei.

Iwaizumi a veces trata de engañarse diciéndose que no se sabe sus nombres, y de verdad que intenta pensar en ellos ayudándose de sus características físicas, pero entre lo que les gusta hablar a Daichi y a Sugawara de sus ex–compañeros, como si fueran el Premio Anual a padres orgullosos de Miyagi, lo que a Iwaizumi le gusta escucharles y lo que secretamente disfruta espiando sus Facebooks y Snapchats con Oikawa anotando datos importantes sobre sus fortalezas físicas y su estilo de juego, además de soltar algún que otro comentario envenenado sobre sus rasgos faciales –bastante graciosos, si Iwaizumi es sincero consigo mismo–, con todo eso, no vale la pena hacer como que desconoce sus identidades a estas alturas.

Con Yamaguchi también hay que tener un cuidado de la hostia, porque está visto que muchas pecas y mucho _Tsukki_ y mucha cara de mosquita muerta y todo lo que tú quieras, pero el tío las mata callando, y esta vez él y sus saques imprevisibles no los van a coger con los pantalones bajados.

Eso segurísimo.

El servicio de Tsukishima dibuja un arco moribundo sobre la mitad de la cancha del Karasuno, e Iwaizumi cree por un momento que la pelota va a caer justo al pasar la red, pero para su sorpresa sigue en el aire hasta bien entrada en el campo del Aoba Johsai.

–¡Mía! –grita Makki, que se lanza hacia adelante y logra levantarla–. ¡Oikawa!

Pero ni falta hace que lo llame. Oikawa ya ha subido por el terreno de juego, todo zancadas y eficiencia, y está tomando posición para colocar la bola. Iwaizumi mira a Kyoutani, con el interrogante en los ojos.

 _¿Para ti o para mí?_

No obstante, dan con la respuesta enseguida, porque Oikawa mira de refilón a Iwaizumi, y solo basta eso para que Kyoutani asienta e Iwaizumi se prepare para saltar. La adrenalina le bulle a toda pastilla por las venas. Oikawa quiere que sea Iwaizumi quien anote el primer punto. Y eso no debería significar tanto para él, pero a Iwaizumi le parece canela en rama envuelta en seda malva; un regalo sin precedentes, y no va a desperdiciarlo.

Esta vez tiene que salirle bien. _Tiene_ que conseguirlo.

A Oikawa tuvieron que ponerle como mil parches musculares rosas y azules del batacazo que se metió tratando de colocarle la pelota durante el último partido contra el Karasuno. Es el momento de compensarle su sacrificio; el que hizo ese día y el que ha hecho durante todos estos meses, matándose a entrenar moderadamente, si es que esos términos son compatibles entre sí.

–¡Cuidado con el cuatro! –oye exclamar a Kageyama al otro lado.

Sus dotes de observación han aumentado de una forma escalofriante. Oikawa y él apenas han establecido contacto visual, pero Kageyama se ha dado cuenta de lo que planean hacer.

Puede conseguirlo. Están defendiendo Kageyama, Hinata y Tanaka. No tienen una altura excesiva para bloquear, a pesar de que los tres han crecido. Puede rebasarlos. Puede hacerlo. Vigila dónde está Daichi. Dónde está el líbero. La bola le llega desde atrás. Coge impulso. Tiene la cara de Hinata a pocos centímetros, en paralelo a la suya.

De repente, recuerda una jugada suya que se hizo bastante viral en el mundillo del vóley de instituto. Iwaizumi ha practicado el movimiento, que no es muy su estilo, pero precisamente por eso podría funcionar, porque duda que se lo esperen.

Relaja el brazo en el último segundo, dándole a la pelota apenas un toque firme con los dedos. Pasa por encima de las manos extendidas de los tres miembros del Karasuno. Los rostros frente a él se descolocan ipso facto. Hinata musita "eso es..." con la voz tomada. Noya se tira en plancha para tratar de detener la caída del balón azul, amarillo y blanco, y Daichi hace lo propio.

 _Una finta._

Ninguno de los dos llega a tiempo.

–¡Iwaizumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –ruge Makki, triunfalmente.

La pelota todavía está botando sobre la madera, e Iwaizumi sabe que es un poco patético que se alegren tanto solo por el primer punto, pero se deja zarandear por Makki y por Oikawa, y sonríe cuando Watari le palmea la espalda con energía. Kyoutani tiene un brillo de orgullo en los ojos pequeños y usualmente amenazantes, y Kindaichi lo mira como si fuera Jesucristo en patineta.

–¿Una finta, en serio? –sonríe Makki.

–Una finta –confirma Iwaizumi. Siente el rubor extenderse por la parte alta de sus mejillas.

–¡Pulgarcito! –llama Oikawa–. ¡Parece que tienes un fan!

Si Hinata parecía un poco mustio porque les hubieran marcado el primer tanto segundos atrás, ahora se le ilumina la cara. Parece un árbol de Navidad. Uno pequeño y naranja. Iwaizumi lo oye parlotear "¿has visto, Kageyama? ¡Me ha imitado un universitario!" y escucha a Kageyama suspirar "ojalá imitase tus recepciones, porque entonces ganaríamos de cajón" y a Hinata responder "¡mis recepciones han mejorado un montón!" con indignación.

–Iwa-chan –Iwaizumi lo mira. Oikawa está tan contento que es como si se hubiera ganado una medalla anhelada–. Esto es solo el principio.

Extiende el puño. Iwaizumi se lo choca sin dudar.

–Claro que sí.

Pierden el primer set a pesar de haber empezado con buen pie, pero ganan el segundo. Yahaba y Oikawa se compaginan a la perfección a la hora de idear los contraataques cuando se reúnen en torno al banquillo, aunque es evidente que la agudeza de Oikawa no ha hecho más que afinarse, crecer y despuntar hasta lo más alto durante los últimos meses. A pesar de su notoria superioridad, ni él alardea ni Yahaba da signos de sentirse acomplejado.

Las disputas son reñidas y largas. Están ante los campeones nacionales, a fin de cuentas. Iwaizumi procura no pensar mucho en ello. Ni como excusa para amedrentarse ni como consuelo cuando fallan una jugada.

Una de las cosas que más problemas les da es esa técnica conjunta del demonio en la que todos los rematadores se mueven a la vez.

El ataque de Kageyama y Hinata, por otra parte, es prácticamente implacable. Iwaizumi lleva todos los remates del último intentando seguir la trayectoria de la mirada del segundo, tal y como ensayaron Oikawa y él, pero le cuesta horrores, porque es como si Hinata vislumbrara el recorrido perfecto, el camino en el que se minimizan los obstáculos, sea cual sea el bloqueo que tenga delante, incluso en esas ocasiones en las que Iwaizumi apuesta que va a marcarse un farol, porque es _imposible_ que la pelota pase justo por donde Hinata está mirando.

Pero siempre lo hace.

Oikawa, sin embargo, no se deja llevar por las reglas de la lógica, y aunque el bloqueo no logre retener los tiros de Hinata, Oikawa cada vez llega con más facilidad hacia ellos. Está aprendiendo a calcular no solo la dirección hacia la que apunta Hinata, sino la desviación que sufre su remate al contacto con los dedos de Kyoutani o los brazos de Kindaichi al tratar de frenarlo.

 _Oikawa, eres verdaderamente increíble._

Sus saques asesinos les valen un racimo de puntos, y aunque Iwaizumi no puede evitar torcer la boca en un gesto de dolor cada vez que Daichi se lanza a por ellos con obstinación, celebra cada punto con un "¡bien!" murmurado y la mano hecha un puño a la altura del pecho.

Ambos equipos agotan todos los tiempos muertos de los que disponen. Siempre que paran para beber agua y Gatorade de limón, a Iwaizumi le zumban los oídos y le molesta un poco la claridad blanquecina de los focos que alumbran el terreno de juego, pero está tan metido en ese partido que no le da demasiada importancia.

El último set lo pelean a pulso.

A Yamaguchi, Ukai decide sacarlo cuando van veinte a diecinueve a favor del Karasuno, y ellos optan por cambiar a Kindaichi por Mattsun, porque el primero tiene los brazos resentidos de enfrentarse a los remates de la montaña de músculo y fuerza bruta que es Asahi.

–¡Ánimo Yamaguchi! –le grita Noya.

–¡Buen saque! –corean Ennoshita y Hinata.

Iwaizumi intercambia una mirada con Mattsun, que asiente con gravedad. Ambos echan un vistazo sobre sus hombros. Watari y Oikawa están preparados. Makki baja la cadera y abre los brazos. Kyoutani gruñe con desconfianza. Si fuera un perro se le erizarían los pelos del espinazo.

 _Aquí viene el de los saques raros. Estad atentos._

El saque flotante de Yamaguchi ha ganado consistencia, pero logran detenerlo. A duras penas, pero logran detenerlo. Es Watari el que lo despeja con los dos brazos. La pelota parece que va a volver al campo contrario, y los del Karasuno ya tienen el "bola libre" en los labios, pero Oikawa se aproxima a la red como un rayo y Kyoutani, Mattsun e Iwaizumi se mentalizan para golpear la pelota como quiera que sea que Oikawa logre colocarla desde ese ángulo.

Oikawa tiene las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. Los dedos de una mano apuntando a la contraria, y parece que va a llegar hasta ella, Iwaizumi ya lo da por hecho. Al parecer, los del Karasuno también, porque Tsukishima y Kageyama se preparan para saltar nada más lean la colocación.

Y entonces, Oikawa hace algo inesperado. Cambia la posición de la mano izquierda en un santiamén, justo cuando la pelota está sobre ella, y la acaricia. Literalmente. El impacto es tan suave que Iwaizumi no sabría decir si la ha tocado realmente, pero lo confirma cuando la bola pierde su trazada recta y desciende abruptamente al otro lado de la red.

–¡Qué buena! –Makki y Mattsun le revuelven el pelo a Oikawa, que está feliz como unas Pascuas.

Iwaizumi le da unas palmaditas en el hombro. Quiere decirle que es impresionante, que es un genio, que la mayor parte del tiempo no se arrepiente de quererlo a pesar de que le falte un hervor, pero no le sale porque su sonrisa radiante y su pelo hecho un desastre lo dispersan. Iwaizumi es consciente de lo henchido de admiración que se siente ahora mismo, de que esas palmaditas son un gesto pobre, pero no quiere distraerse y no quiere que Oikawa lo distraiga con su cercanía y su maravillosidad en un momento tan decisivo.

Tienen el punto de partido.

El punto de partido. Para ellos.

Es el turno de Oikawa de sacar. Iwaizumi casi puede oír las maldiciones que escupen los del Karasuno, y no es para menos. No querría estar en su pellejo. Escucha un eco de la ovación que le dedicaban a Oikawa en el Aoba Johsai cuando le tocaba sacar, y se da cuenta de que la han proferido todos los que están en el banquillo, capitaneados por Yahaba. Incluso los entrenadores se han unido al grito de ánimo.

Sabe que la barrita de energía de Oikawa se acaba de triplicar solo de escuchar el manotazo que le propina al balón a sus espaldas. Esta vez es Noya el que se abalanza para recibirla, y lo consigue en una especie de floritura propia del ballet bastante indigna, pero efectiva.

–¡BUENA RECEPCIÓN, NOYA! –berrean Ennoshita y Kinoshita.

La contienda dura unos cinco minutos. Cinco minutos atacando y defendiendo sin descanso. El Aoba atraviesa su momento más crítico cuando Tanaka hace un remate particularmente certero, pero Mattsun logra salvarlo, a costa de devolver la bola al campo contrario.

–¡BOLA LIBRE! –berrea el Karasuno al completo, y si bien el coro de voces resulta atronador, no es eso lo que le pone los pelos de punta a Iwaizumi.

 _–¡Pásamela!_

Es ese "pásamela" agudo y combativo el que le enciende todas las alarmas. Kyoutani deja escapar un aullido ahogado en cuanto Hinata echa a correr desde la línea más lejana de la cancha y Kageyama retrocede. El balón en el aire y la esperanza suspendida como una miríada de burbujas de jabón.

Tienen que pararlo.

 _Tiene_ que pararlo.

Tiene que hacerlo.

Iwaizumi se adelanta para encontrarse con Hinata. Mattsun y Kyoutani lo acompañan, tratando de hacer una lectura precisa de los gestos del número diez del Karasuno, porque Oikawa les ha advertido que se centren en sus ojos, pero no conocen a nadie con una técnica similar a la de Hinata y a la hora de llevar la teoría a la práctica todo se vuelve endiablado y complicado.

Saltan con todo lo que tienen, a máxima potencia.

–¡Iwa-chan! –brama Oikawa–. ¡Sus ojos! ¡Sigue sus ojos!

Oikawa piensa que puede hacerlo. Que Iwaizumi es capaz. A pesar de que perdieran por su culpa aquella vez. Nunca ha dejado de confiar en él.

 _Yo puedo._

 _Sé que puedo._

Le busca la mirada a Hinata. Es como si el pelirrojo estuviera en trance, la pupila reducida a la mínima expresión, como la de un puma. Como si viera a través de los dedos de Kyoutani.

Buscando la grieta en la muralla. Sondeando el punto más débil.

 _Ahí._

El balón se acerca con un chasquido suave que se detiene en seco entre Hinata y él.

 _Es igual que la otra vez._

Iwaizumi aprieta los dientes. Y alarga el brazo desnudo, que topa con el de Kyoutani, desplazándolo y reemplazándolo. Endurece los músculos todo lo que puede para que no cedan ante el remate. La pelota impacta contra ellos con un ruido sordo, justo bajo el codo.

 _Te pillé._

Y sale despedida hacia atrás. El tiempo se congela y cristaliza en diamante, e Iwaizumi no se atreve a sonreír hasta que el marcador amarillo y negro les da veintiún puntos, a pesar de que ha visto la bola estrellarse entre los pies de Hinata. La victoria le sabe tan dulce como el melocotón en almíbar. Ojalá tuviera la receta, porque el restallido desde el epicentro del cuerpo es tan bestial y tan magnífico que Iwaizumi no se cansaría jamás de experimentarlo, de nadar en él.

–¡SÍ! –brama, desgañitándose la garganta, y durante una milésima de segundo piensa que quizá ha gritado demasiado alto para resultar correcto y maduro, y espera que sean imaginaciones suyas y no haya sonado tanto a Cristiano Ronaldo en la entrega del Balón de Oro 2015 como a él le parece, pero entonces sus compañeros rugen a sus lados y a su espalda y él se pierde en un torbellino de turquesa y afecto y gloria–. ¡Sí señor!

–Te adoro tanto en este preciso instante –lo abraza Mattsun, con la expresión habitualmente pasiva trastocada por la euforia.

Están sudados y temblando, pero Iwaizumi se deja felicitar por todos, correspondiéndolos con _has estado genial, Watari_ y _sigue así, Kindaichi_ y _ya te falta menos para igualarme con las pulsadas de los brazos, Makki._

A Oikawa lo deja para el final, lo cual es duro, porque es la persona a la que más ganas tiene de enterrarle la nariz en el cuello mojado y dar las gracias por todo. Es gracias a él que Iwaizumi ha conseguido pararle los pies a Hinata y a Kageyama. Gracias a su visión del juego. Lo han hecho juntos. La vida tenía una deuda con ellos y la ha pagado con comisiones, e Iwaizumi quiere decirle _¿lo ves? ¿Ves que eres el número uno? Siempre lo has sido, eres brillante, no te rindas nunca_ , y mataría por besarlo pero sabe que no puede ser, así que no importa.

Quiere decírselo, -lo de pagar en sangre por sus besos no, lo otro, lo menos difícil de exteriorizar, porque aunque Iwaizumi no sea mucho de hacerle piropos ni siquiera en lo que a virtudes deportivas se refiere, estarían encubiertos por esa atmósfera de victoria y Oikawa no notaría la intensidad con la que se lo soltaría, casi suspirando-, pero Oikawa ha reptado hasta él sin que se diera cuenta y ahora lo está levantando por las piernas. Iwaizumi tiene que apoyarse en sus hombros para no caerse hacia atrás. Oikawa da un par de vueltas sobre sus zapatillas negras y azules, recién estrenadas, pletórico de júbilo. Iwaizumi sube una mano hasta su mandíbula, palmeándole sobre la yugular sin fuerzas. No le importa que los esté mirando todo el mundo. Oikawa está sonriendo de verdad y eso es lo que cuenta.

–Me vas a tirar, memo –sonríe Iwaizumi con pereza–. Anda, bájame.

Y Oikawa va a hacerlo. De verdad que tiene la intención de hacerlo, Iwaizumi no va a discutirle eso, porque Oikawa hace el amago de ponerse en cuclillas para dejarlo en el suelo. El caso es que la teoría del caos hace una aparición magistral. En todo su esplendor. A Oikawa se le han quedado los brazos inestables por toda la marisma de emociones y esfuerzo físico, la pierna del esguince crónico le falla y se resbala con el sudor del parqué, y trastabilla, pero no lo suelta, como si por reflejo prefiriera darse una hostia con él que abandonar a Iwaizumi a su suerte para intentar estabilizarse. La espalda de Oikawa da contra la red, e Iwaizumi atina a agarrarse a ella y a rodear a Oikawa con las piernas, por si sus tobillos de gelatina no aguantan el peso y la postura.

Y _bueno._

Lo que pasa es aún más catastrófico que cualquier caída.

No sabe cómo, pero de repente el vértigo le trepa bajo el ombligo e Iwaizumi se está precipitando hacia adelante, y la cara de Oikawa está _ahí_. Lo siguiente que nota Iwaizumi es un choque contra algo duro e inmediatamente se le inunda la boca de un sabor metálico, precedido de un dolor punzante en el labio inferior. Gotea un poco sobre el espacio que hay entre la nariz y el labio superior de Oikawa, que lo mira alucinado y boquiabierto. Con los dientes manchados de sangre.

Se ha hecho un silencio tenso y expectante, y eso debería bastar para que uno de los dos se moviera, pero Iwaizumi teme acabar peor de lo que están ya, y se limita a respirar a bocanadas. Las puntas de sus narices casi se tocan, y Oikawa le clava los dedos en la cintura.

Justo frente a ellos, Hinata rompe el vacío que se ha formado y pregunta con timidez _¿ese es el estilo universitario?_

Kageyama murmura _¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?_ y Tanaka silba _pues para venir de un colegio de estirados son más brutos que una infusión de pan rallado._

* * *

¿Se ha quedado buen día, no? ´u` Quiero apuestas, ¿dónde creéis que se han dado el golpetazo?

A lo mejor es un poco fantasioso pretender que el Aoba le gane un partido al Karasuno después de los datos que tenemos, pero he pensado que si hago notar lo reñida que ha estado la cosa, pues oye, puede colar.

 **Adri:** hola macarrón :D ay, ¿sabes una cosa? Cuando vi tu nombre al principio pensé que podías ser el hermano de mi novio, porque hace un tiempo me rastreó -yo no quería revelarle el nombre de mi perfil, pero me oyó hablando de un fic que hice para un fandom casi sin nada en español, y me encontró- y se hizo una cuenta solo para seguir mis historias, y se traumatizó un poquito porque tiene cantidubi de prejuicios. Pero ahora cada vez que te veo por aquí se me llenan los ojos de chiribitas nun Muchísimas gracias por leer siempre, y por pasarte a comentar. Sé que te lo digo casi siempre, pero es de corazón.

JAJAJA hay que coger a estos dos y que los envuelva la magia del meme de NOW KISS. Urgentemente. Me alegro de que el capi anterior te resultase imprevisible, y espero que este también te guste, a pesar de que los partidos no son mi punto fuerte. Nos leemos muy prontito, un beso enorme con sabor a plátano desde las Islas Canarias, España ´u`

 _Hoy concluye el concurso de relatos cortos de Haikyuu DF; muchísimas gracias a los que os habéis pasado a leer :3_


	8. Cita

_La leche,_ ignoraba que este capi me hubiese quedado tan largo. Espero que lo disfrutéis -mientras podáis- :D

* * *

 **Vlll.**

Iwaizumi llega a la residencia con el atardecer por bandera, las piernas sobrecargadas y rellenas de plomo y una gasa impregnada en alcohol contra la boca.

–¿Pero qué…? –farfulla Yuki en cuanto lo ve entrar arrastrando los pies. Apura lo que Iwaizumi diría que es su cuarto café con leche desde el almuerzo y deja en pausa la última demo de Resident Evil que ha salido. Salta del sillón para ir a su encuentro–. Tío, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Mobi, ven! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Mobi sale poco después del cuarto de la lavadora, la camiseta remangada y la frente perlada en sudor. Un calcetín amarillo de rombos en un pie y uno de rayas verdes y blancas en el otro.

–No, vosotros tenéis que ver _esto_ –resopla, señalando hacia el barreño de la ropa sucia que lleva apoyado contra la cadera–. ¿Cómo es posible que estemos perdiendo calcetines? Pensaba que era algo que pasaba solo en la ficción y en los hogares desestructurados, pero… –sus ojos suben por la cara de Iwaizumi. Parpadean al llegar al vendaje–. Madre mía, Iwaizumi, ¿y eso?

–¿Te han intentado mangar el móvil? –pregunta Yuki, ansioso. Cuando se pone así parece aún más bajito y escuálido de lo que es–. Porque si lo han conseguido tenemos que ir a la de YA a darte de baja en tu compañía. La gente hace cosas muy bizarras con la privacidad ajena. Podrías convertirte en un meme andante. O en una postal de San Valentín para maduritas.

–No –dice Iwaizumi, y va a preguntarle a Yuki qué clase de fotos cree que tiene guardadas en la tarjeta de memoria, pero opta por tranquilizarlo–. No han intentado robarme.

–¿Te han cascado en el partido? –prueba Mobi.

–Algo así.

Y es la verdad.

–¿Quién ha sido? ¿El grandullón de la barba que parece un treintañero? –sugiere Yuki–. ¿El calvete? ¿O el niño pelirrojo ese que se mueve como una salamandra? Creo que Oikawa lo llama Pulgarcito.

–Ninguno de ellos –admite Iwaizumi. Se pregunta cuántas posibilidades tiene de que Mobi y Yuki lo dejen estar, pero sospecha que cuanta menos información intente dar sobre el incidente, más pensarán en mafias rumanas y pagarés pendientes con la Yakuza, y Yuki le podría acabar preguntando a Oikawa y no quiere arriesgarse a que este dé una versión de los hechos comprometida y errónea–. _Oikawa_ –dice al final–. Ha sido Oikawa.

–¿Qué? –exclama Yuki–. ¿Oikawa? Venga ya. ¿Habéis tenido bronca?

Iwaizumi boquea. Se pasa la mano por la barbilla.

–No me ha pegado. Es Oikawa –remarca, porque le parece necesario que conste que Oikawa no es el que reparte las piñas de los dos–. Pero no puedo explicarlo. Ha sido demasiado estúpido y humillante, y sigo sin entender cómo ha sucedido.

Tampoco es que Iwaizumi quiera entenderlo. Para qué. Le apetece mucho más llenarse un tazón de muesli con chocolate, encerrarse en su habitación y leer el texto que van a analizar mañana sobre cómo la hambruna incide sobre los patrones de comportamiento humanos, hasta que la migraña que se le lleva formando en la coronilla desde que cogió el coche para volver a la residencia le cierre los ojos a latigazos.

Ese plan le parece mucho más atractivo que hablar con sus compañeros de piso sobre calcetines abducidos y Oikawa siendo confuso a una escala que Iwaizumi desconocía.

–¿Entonces ha sido sin querer? –pregunta Yuki mientras Iwaizumi saca el cartón de leche semidesnatada de la nevera.

Iwaizumi no va a contestarle.

–Sí.

–¿Y Oikawa está bien? –inquiere Mobi.

–A él han tenido que darle dos puntos en el labio, pero sí. Sobrevivirá.

Y esa es su perdición. Iwaizumi lo comprende al mismo tiempo que Yuki y Mobi conectan su herida con la de Oikawa y sacan una conclusión. Mobi esboza una sonrisita de sabelotodo que no le gusta nada. Yuki, por su parte, se muerde el interior de la mejilla.

–O sea… –dice, gesticulando con las manos–, que tú tienes una gasa en la boca. Y a Oikawa han tenido que darle puntos en el labio.

–Básicamente.

–Como primer beso tienes que admitir que es una experiencia curiosa –suelta Mobi, sin poder aguantarse más.

Se tapa la cara con el brazo al reírse, y Yuki se le une en la segunda carcajada. Iwaizumi supone que se lo merece, de la misma manera que suele chasquear la lengua mientras lee los posts de _Asco de Vida_ y piensa que las desgracias que le ocurren a esas personas son demasiado absurdas como para que no se las merezcan, porque solo a la gente ridícula le pasan ese tipo de cosas.

–Vale –suspira–. Ya os habéis reído. Me voy a mi cuarto.

–Tío, no te enfades –intenta Yuki, secándose las lágrimas.

Mobi intenta detenerlo, pero Iwaizumi coge la caja del muesli, mete una cuchara en el bol de leche y lo esquiva sin mucha dificultad. Pone el pestillo antes de que se les ocurra seguirlo hasta su habitación.

–Iwaizumi –la voz de Mobi suena un poco amortiguada por la puerta, pero Iwaizumi distingue la repentina seriedad en su tono–. Necesitas hablar de lo tuyo con alguien, en serio. Vamos a sentarnos y a charlar.

–Va a ser que no.

Lo que le faltaba. Iwaizumi, al contrario que el desequilibrado de Oikawa, está completa y absolutamente concienciado sobre sus necesidades. Sabe separar las que podrían matarlo si no las satisficiese –hidratarse con regularidad, hablar con Oikawa por Skype por las noches, tener la proporción correcta de oxígeno en la sangre, reservarle a Oikawa todos los fines de semana que puede, ponerse de acuerdo con él para publicar la última reseña del blog que se abrieron juntos hace dos años sobre críticas a películas de ciencia ficción, _existir_ a su lado, contemplar cómo se quita las lentillas frente al espejo de turno y cómo disecciona sus hamburguesas solo para sacarles las rodajas de pepinillo y encasquetárselas a Iwaizumi en su bandeja ("¿no se te ha ocurrido nunca pedirlas directamente sin pepinillos, Burrikawa?", "lo haría si a ti no te gustaran, Iwa-chan")–; de las cosas que le gustaría tener pero que no le urgen –comerle los labios contra el quicio de la puerta, morderle entre el hombro y la curvatura del cuello y hacerle todo lo que ninguna chica se ha atrevido a hacerle jamás–.

Así que va a ser que no. Nadie sabe mejor que él lo que necesita. Y es evidente que no necesita una conversación al respecto con Mobi y con Yuki.

–Bueno –vocea este último–. ¿Sabes que estamos aquí, no?

–Sí.

Los siente alejarse de la puerta después de eso.

Iwaizumi cierra la bolsa del muesli tras llenar medio bol por tercera vez consecutiva, a pesar de haberse quedado sin leche hace ya un rato. Los cereales le rozan la herida y le pica de una forma soportable. Tiene abierto un PDF con la lectura que van a analizar mañana, y la compagina con vídeos de un canal de cocina de Youtube que se llama _Tasty_ y que descubrió la semana pasada. Cierra la pestaña cuando se queda sin recetas con brócoli y termina de leerse el artículo. En media hora tiene listo un Word de dos páginas con ideas principales y secundarias que podría aportar si el profesor pidiese voluntarios, pero que seguramente acabe diciendo solo en caso de que le pregunte a él. Se cuestiona si debería imprimirlas en reprografía antes de que empiece la clase o si es mejor que se lleve el portátil para no gastarse yenes de más, y si vale la pena asumir el riesgo de no encontrar un enchufe libre.

Enciende el móvil. Por el grupo de clase de Line están criticando el ensayo sobre la hambruna; diciendo que es un tostón y quejándose de que tienen otras asignaturas y una vida social que alimentar. Por lo visto planean hacer un asadero ese domingo. La compañera rubia que a veces mira raro a Iwaizumi, y que ahora sabe que se llama Yumi, le pregunta si tiene coche.

Podría estar bien. En clase Iwaizumi suele ponerse con un grupo de chicos que puede reconocer que son simpáticos, lo suficientemente responsables como para haber hecho ya dos trabajos en equipo con ellos y no tener ganas de estrangularlos, y a veces Yumi y su amiga Nareko y la novia de uno de ellos se les unen. Todos opinan que Yumi le hace ojitos. A él. Lo dejan caer con frecuencia, como si Iwaizumi no se diera cuenta por sí mismo, y pensaran que debería hacer algo con ese dato.

Habrá un montón de gente en ese asadero que a él ni le va ni le viene, así que decide preguntar por el grupo que tiene hecho con Yumi y los otros si alguno se apunta además de ella, porque la chica es bastante mona, y si solo va ella de sus conocidos y él lleva a Oikawa hay muchas posibilidades de que este acabe intentando ligar con ella mientras Yumi se hace la dura con él solo para que Iwaizumi sepa que es su atención la que quiere, y no piensa pasar por esa situación.

No paran de saltarle Lines del grupo del Aoba Johsai. Por _Fantabulosos_ , el chat que tiene con Oikawa, Mattsun y Makki, parece ser que el percal está bastante animado también.

Opta por abrir la conversación de _Fantabulosos_ sin leerla realmente, porque Mattsun y Makki están intentando dejar como foto del grupo una que sacó Yahaba de ellos dos rompiéndose la boca hace un rato, y Oikawa está luchando por cambiarla por una que se tomaron los cuatro durante el festival al que fueron en junio, y en la que sostiene un algodón de azúcar rosa y gigante que le tapa la cara a Makki.

Tontikawa (19:06)

 _¿Estás en línea? :O_

Iwaizumi saldría del chat sin responderle, pero Oikawa ya lo ha visto y total, qué más da.

 _Bingo._

 _¿Ha pasado algo reseñable en los dos grupos? Paso de leerme los trescientos y pico mensajes del Aoba Johsai._

 _Resumen._

Tontikawa (19:08)

 _Nada especial._

 _¿Cómo tienes el labio?_

 _Dice Yuki que te has mosqueado con él y con Mobi._

Hubo una época en la que Oikawa no se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba en su vida a tiempo real, y a veces Iwaizumi la echa de menos.

 _Qué va. Solo estoy cansado._

Tontikawa (19:09)

 _Ya_

 _¿Y el labio?_

Iwaizumi le responde que está mejor, que ya casi le ha bajado la hinchazón, y aunque es una tontería, porque solo son un par de puntos, le pregunta por el suyo.

Tontikawa (19:11)

 _Me habría gustado que fuera distinto_

 _Oye, te tengo que dejar, han venido los del WiFi a cambiarme el router :D por fin podremos ver pelis y series por Pordede_

 _¿Te conectas después?_

Iwaizumi trata de ignorar una serie de detalles intrigantes. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que unos operarios telefónicos trabajen un día festivo. Por no hablar de ese ominoso _me habría gustado que fuera distinto._

 _Que fuera distinto el qué._

Iwaizumi está a punto de enviárselo. A una tecla, para ser precisos.

 _Guay. No veas The Walking Dead sin mí._

 _Y sí, luego nos vemos._

Iwaizumi abre Pordede y se pone un episodio de _Empeños a lo bestia._ No le presta mucha atención, realmente, pero así llena la habitación con algo y hay sonidos en su cabeza que no le dejan escucharse a sí mismo, y eso es lo que busca.

Acaba pensando en la cita que le ha prometido a Oikawa, de todas formas.

Como si ellos tuvieran de eso.

Lo más lamentable es que le hace ilusión. O no. Tal vez lo más lamentable es que antes de que Mobi llamara _primer beso_ a la hostia que se dieron Oikawa y él hace unas horas, Iwaizumi ya había pensado en ella como en una especie de beso. Y lleva idiotizado desde entonces.

–Somos _tan_ ridículos.

* * *

No hay un día de esa semana que Oikawa no le recuerde a Iwa-chan que tienen una _cita_ el sábado. No es como si Iwa-chan pudiera olvidarse, de todas formas, porque Oikawa se lo ha puesto en el calendario del móvil para que le suene el sábado por la mañana. A las seis y media. Es posible que eso le granjee un poco de odio por su parte, pero quiere asegurarse de que Iwa-chan dispone de un margen de tiempo mínimo para hacerse con la ropa apropiada.

Francamente, Oikawa espera que Iwa-chan se lo esté tomando en serio, y que no tenga en mente una quedada cualquiera en un local de comida basura de mala muerte, que no es que a Oikawa le disgusten, porque aprecia el atractivo de las mesas plateadas genéricas y del exceso de salsas industriales de ese tipo de tugurios, pero el sitio al que quiere ir está en las antípodas de los perritos calientes cutres –que también tienen su encanto–.

A Oikawa le gusta cómo se viste Iwa-chan. Le parece que le quedan bien cosas que él no tendría estómago para ponerse, como esa retahíla de camisas con frasecitas que tiene que admitir que son ingeniosas, si Oikawa las juzga desapasionadamente. O esos pitillos a los que Iwa-chan les recoge el vuelto, desde antes de que hacerlo se pusiera de moda. O esos conjuntos que parecen sacados de una telenovela italiana, pero que por alguna razón a él no le sientan forzados, a pesar de que combine camisas vaqueras con chaquetas moradas.

El sábado llega y ellos quedan delante de unos baños públicos, cerca de la estación de buses de Sendai. Cada vez hace más frío por las noches, pero eso no parece frenar al torrente de gente que inunda el entramado de calles a esas horas; muchos en busca de música comercial y alcohol de garrafón, cruzándose con dependientes que cierran sus negocios y grupos de ejecutivas que van en pos de una terraza en la que tomarse una copa para entrar con buen pie en el fin de semana y, aunque menos, barrenderos solitarios que todo lo que desean es llegar a casa y hacerse con un plato de comida caliente. Los tacones repiquetean sobre el pavimento grisáceo y sucio, y las conversaciones flotan entre coches mal aparcados.

Y luego está él. Sentado en un banco con un pantalón azul marino de vestir y su camisa blanca más formal, flanqueado por dos maletas. Las chicas más jóvenes lo miran con incredulidad, como si pensaran que le han dado plantón o echado de casa, y en ambos casos les pareciera un desperdicio. Los chicos, sean de la edad que sean, le lanzan miradas más o menos discretas, pero en todas pone claramente "perdedor". Oikawa pasa el rato contando los bombillos del letrero de neón de un club de striptease que hay en la esquina de la calle, tratando de no ensuciarse las puntas de los zapatos betunados.

Está bastante seguro de que Iwa-chan va a aparecer sin muchas ganas de música, porque lleva desde el jueves por la tarde intentando averiguar por qué no podían verse más temprano, como hacían siempre, y Oikawa no ha sabido cómo explicarle que encontrarse en un punto, maravillarse de lo preciosa que va la otra persona y dejarse sorprender con el restaurante al que van a ir es un componente muy a tener en cuenta en las citas, porque presiente que cuando lo diga en voz alta no va a sonar muy inteligente.

–Aquí estás –oye Oikawa desde atrás, y se incorpora con los dedos de las manos hormigueando y los puntos en el labio quemando–. No me gusta nada esta zona. No deberías deambular tú solo por aquí, y sigo sin pillar de qué vas con todo este halo de misterio que…

Iwa-chan no se calla de repente. Va perdiendo el fuelle desde que Oikawa se da la vuelta para mirarle, y parece elegir dejar la frase a medias antes que ponerse a balbucear. Oikawa sabe de primera mano el efecto que causa vestido así. En las chicas. Está bastante familiarizado con él, para ser sincero, pero le produce un cosquilleo en el pecho y en la tripa que sea Iwa-chan el que lo mire _así,_ porque no es como si el uniforme del Aoba Johsai fuera muy distinto a esto, pero por alguna razón Iwa-chan insiste en contemplarlo como si Oikawa fuera un halógeno y le estuviera cegando, y ni con esas pudiera apartar la vista.

Y eso a Oikawa no le disgusta.

No le disgusta para nada.

–Hola –es lo único que se le ocurre decir, porque se ha dado cuenta de que Iwa-chan ya no lleva puesta la gasa y es la primera vez en días que tiene la boca completamente a la vista, y Oikawa se pregunta si le dolería besarlo con los puntos.

–Ibas en serio. Con lo de que me vistiera elegante.

–Intuía el caso que me ibas a hacer, Iwa-chan –suspira Oikawa, y aunque es verdad, le habría gustado no tener que anticiparse al pasotismo de Iwa-chan para con las convenciones sociales sobre indumentaria–. Te he traído ropa –indica, cabeceando hacia su maleta negra–. A mí ya no me sirve, así que te vendrá bien. Los zapatos a lo mejor te están un poco grandes. Nada que no puedas solucionar con un par de bolas de papel higiénico.

–¿Por eso estabas empeñado en quedar aquí? –inquiere Iwa-chan, señalando los baños públicos que se erigen frente a ellos.

–Entre otras cosas, sí.

–¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

–Pues que a donde vamos no van a dejarte entrar con ella –contesta Oikawa, haciendo un mohín, porque si aplica un criterio imparcial, Iwa-chan va bastante _bien,_ pero está claro que los porteros del _Salomón_ no van a consentir que ponga ni una sola de sus Vans granates en el restaurante–. ¿Vas a cambiarte?

Iwa-chan no le responde. Hace un ademán desesperado con las manos, farfulla algo ininteligible y coge la maleta que Oikawa le ha indicado, arrastrándola hasta los baños como si dentro hubiera una serpiente, un gallo y un perro rabioso enzarzados en una pelea, y tuviera prisa por deshacerse de ellos arrojándola al mar. Oikawa cree recordar haber leído algo parecido en un artículo sobre derecho romano, pero también podría haberlo soñado.

Mira el móvil para contestarle a Makki, que quiere saber si a Iwa-chan le ha gustado el pantalón que lleva puesto, y que le acompañó a elegir ayer, pero Oikawa decide no responderle, porque es verdad que Iwa-chan lo ha mirado como si le hubieran dado con un mazo en la sesera, pero podría ser solo la impresión de verle tan arreglado solo para quedar con él, y de todas formas no sabe cómo preguntárselo para salir de dudas, así que en su lugar abre el Line de Meyko, su futura compañera de fatigas durante los próximos buses que coja los fines de semana para llegar a la estación de Sendai, porque hay un avance muy sugestivo en la historia de su yerno drogadicto. Al parecer, su hija Keyko ha hecho buenas migas con la amante de Moshi, y Oikawa se pregunta si están presenciando el principio de una amistad sana o si se trata de una coalición motivada por la sed de venganza. A él personalmente le gustaría que fuera lo segundo, porque sería mucho más divertido y porque podría basarse en eso cuando escriba su primer libro, pero Meyko es una buena mujer, a pesar de que tarde un montón en escribir por Line, y Oikawa se emocionó mucho cuando quedaron para merendar el jueves cerca del campus y ella le trajo pan de leche casero, así que no tiene corazón para desear que su hija se meta en entuertos.

–Eh –carraspea una voz cerca de él–. Ya estoy.

Oikawa no sabe qué es lo que esperaba encontrar, pero se da cuenta de que lleva un rato nervioso, porque le sudan las manos. Las restriega contra la pernera del pantalón y se aclara la garganta.

–¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amigo? Te lo pregunto porque tienes su cara y eso, pero ya no pareces un modelo de _Desigual*._

La entonación le sale bochornosamente aguda, como si fuera una soprano. No quiere tragar saliva, porque no están lo bastante separados como para que Iwa-chan no escuche el sonido de su garganta contrayéndose, pero lo acaba haciendo, porque _wow._

Wow. Está guapo.

Iwa-chan está _guapo_ , de una manera injusta, como esa gente que está guapa en las pelis recién levantada, y que hace a uno maldecir a los productores por elevar tanto las expectativas de las masas en cuanto a historias de amor. Acaba de salir de unos servicios malolientes, probablemente peinándose con los dedos y sin ponerse anti-ojeras, y está arrebatador, y Oikawa querría evaporarse hasta volver a tener pensamientos coherentes.

–Me siento bastante idiota –bufa Iwa-chan–. No lo empeores, ¿quieres?

–No te ofendas, Iwa-chan, pero deberías aceptarte en vez de buscar factores externos para justificar tu falta de materia gris.

Iwa-chan entorna la mirada. Parece estar sopesando los años de cárcel que podrían caerle si le rompiese las piernas en tres partes, pero finalmente se vuelve hacia la maleta de Oikawa y saca el tupper de la discordia.

Se lo extiende y Oikawa saca cien yenes de la cartera y los mete dentro.

–Tienes que reconocer que te lo mereces –le dice mientras van a su coche a guardar el equipaje de Oikawa.

–Lo reconozco –admite Oikawa, porque es más fácil espiar sobre el hombro cómo se le amolda su vieja camisa añil a los costados si le da la razón en vez de centrar sus esfuerzos en llevarle la contraria.

Es normal que se fije en cómo le queda su propia ropa. No puede evitar comparar y discernir a quién le sienta mejor. Y en fin. La gente que se gusta hace eso, ¿no? Eso de pasarle los Rayos X a la otra persona. Oikawa no tiene por qué sentirse un traidor aprovechado.

–No me pega nada, ¿no? –comenta Iwa-chan, dándose por aludido. Tiene una expresión insondable y rubor en el cuello, como si se hubiera presentado disfrazado a una fiesta de máscaras.

Oikawa quiere decirle que debería cerrar el pico y aprovechar ese don divino que le ha concedido alguna entidad celestial para que todo le siente como un guante, pero le parece una cursilada, así que se calla.

–Me gusta más vértelo a ti que cuando me lo ponía yo –dice, y contiene la respiración, porque es cierto, y le arde un poco la cara, y quiere llegar ya al _Salomón_ para esconderse detrás de la carta y refugiarse en la iluminación rojiza de las lámparas que presiden la estancia, y dejar de sentirse pequeño y febril por un momento.

–Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca –dice Iwa-chan, haciendo una mueca y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Caminan rozándose los hombros. A ninguno parece importarle. No han hecho su saludo especial, pero Oikawa no sabe si es mejor tenerlo cerca o tenerlo a una distancia prudencial en ese momento, así que no lo trae a colación.

–Qué mentira. Te tengo mimadísimo.

–Por eso me llevas a un sitio pijo con ropa cara, para paliar materialmente el sufrimiento al que me tienes sometido.

Oikawa va a decirle que no es él quien usa a su mejor amigo de saco de boxeo cuando tiene el día tonto, y que es increíble la capacidad que tiene Iwa-chan para engañarse a sí mismo con tal de no ver el primor que tiene al lado, pero llegan a la entrada del _Salomón_ y los porteros les piden las identificaciones.

–Oikawa, tú por aquí –le da la bienvenida uno de ellos, el del bigote rizado cuyo nombre siempre se le olvida. El otro se limita a dedicarle una mirada de extrañeza a Iwa-chan, que los saluda con un asentimiento seco de la cabeza mientras él les estrecha las manos–. ¿Has reservado? –pregunta, abriendo un libro negro y voluminoso.

–Sí, para las diez.

–Aquí estás –confirma el otro, posando su dedo regordete sobre una cuadrícula con su nombre–. ¿Vais a una cita doble? –inquiere, alzando el mentón hacia Iwa-chan.

–¿Eh? –responde Oikawa, y nota a Iwa-chan congelarse a su lado, así que se apresura a añadir–. Ah, no. No, no. Hoy somos solo nosotros. Él y yo. Sentados en la misma mesa. Y eso. -No puede permitirse que Iwa-chan crea que están ahí para que Oikawa le presente a una chica. Nunca le ha gustado mucho la idea de Iwa-chan conociendo a chicas, ni siquiera cuando ignoraba lo que sentía por él. Oikawa siempre lo ha chinchado un poco diciéndole que no se luciera mucho en los partidos porque ninguna de las chicas del público había venido a verlo a él, pensando que lo que le irritaba era la posibilidad de que lo superara en éxito.

Pero no. No era eso.

Nunca fue eso.

 _Soy una persona horrible. Básicamente me molestaba que pudiera hacerle caso a alguna mientras yo iba a un ritmo de novia por semana. Y me encargaba de eclipsarlo solo para que fueran detrás de mí y a él lo dejasen en paz._

Los hombres se miran entre ellos.

–Oh. Vale. Vale, entiendo –dice el del bigote atropelladamente–. Pues pasadlo bien.

Ni siquiera le preocupa lo que puedan estar pensando, porque cuando el camarero los escolta hasta su mesa ya no puede apartar más de su mente el consejo que le dio Takeru sobre no traer a Iwa-chan a ese restaurante en concreto. Ahora ya están ahí y ya no hay marcha atrás, y Oikawa no acaba de entender lo que pretende exactamente desafiando tan directamente las indicaciones de su sobrino.

–Así que… –empieza Iwa-chan, mirando hacia la fuente de cristal que se levanta en medio de los suelos de mármol. Hay escalinatas que sitúan las mesas a varias alturas, y lámparas de araña y puñados de rosas frescas metidas en jarrones, y seda roja y fondues de chocolate y de queso cada dos pasos–… esos tipos ya te conocían.

–Siempre tan observador –sonríe Oikawa, aunque realmente no tiene gracia.

Iwa-chan escarba un agujero en el mantel con el pulgar. Levanta los ojos un segundo, como queriendo preguntar algo más, pero acaba sacando la carta del soporte de madera que hay junto a una maceta con orquídeas.

–¿Cuántos órganos dices que vamos a tener que vender en el mercado negro para pagar el primer plato? –masculla, pasando las páginas–. Porque no sé si tengo tantos riñones.

–Ya está pagado. Pero por si te interesa saberlo, creo que si hubiéramos atrapado a Bin Laden vivo y cobrado la recompensa nos habría alcanzado para todo. Menos para los postres. Probablemente.

–¿Cómo que ya está pagado? –pregunta Iwa-chan, alarmado. Se le abre el botón del cuello.

Oikawa se mira las uñas. Debería haberse limado mejor la del dedo meñique.

–Es de estos sitios en los que puedes pedir el menú y pagar por internet por adelantado –le explica Oikawa–. Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno.

Iwa-chan toma aire.

–Vamos a ver. En primer lugar, estás loco si crees que vas a correr con los gastos de este garito tú solo.

–Mi madre es la astróloga por la que se pelean todos los observatorios de Japón desde hace años, y tengo una beca deportiva con la que podría comprarme un yate. Si fuera imbécil, claro, porque es de dominio público que preferiría comprarme una tienda de Kit Kats de sabores raros.

–Es que _eres_ imbécil –resuella Iwa-chan, desabrochando los botones de los puños para poder remangarse la camisa–. En segundo lugar, ¿y tú qué sabes lo que voy a querer comer? ¿Con qué autoridad pides por los dos?

–Con la autoridad que me da ser tu mejor amigo, obviamente –resuelve Oikawa con simpleza–. Si quieres podemos fingir que acabas de salir de un contenedor de basura y que te he invitado a cenar por caridad sin tener ni idea de tus gustos, pero creí que lo otro sería más sencillo.

–Hay como ochenta platos en esta carta –le gruñe Iwa-chan, blandiéndola–. Por más que me conozcas, Tontikawa…

–Ponme a prueba.

El desafío está en el aire, y Oikawa piensa en lo poco que se parece esta cita a todas las que ha tenido hasta ahora.

Un minuto después, Iwa-chan cierra la carta de un plumazo y levanta la barbilla. Los brazos cruzados.

–¿Ya sabes lo que quieres? –consulta Oikawa–. Hay una sección de comida española, otra italiana y otra japonesa. ¿Las has mirado todas?

–Todas.

–¿Y bien?

–De entrantes voy a querer queso frito y ensalada de algas, y de primer plato fettuccini con pollo al pesto.

Oikawa se lleva la mano a la boca, abriendo mucho los ojos.

–¿En serio? Qué internacional, Iwa-chan, no me lo esperaba. Ah mira, por ahí viene el camarero –señala, antes de que el otro se apunte un tanto a su favor–. Hola, buenas noches. Soy Oikawa Tooru. Perdone, ¿podría recordarme los menús que pedí cuando hice la reserva? Se me han olvidado.

A Iwa-chan empieza a olerle el asunto de los platos a chamusquina, por la cara que pone.

El camarero, de pelo engominado y tatuajes de anclas en los brazos, esboza una sonrisa amigable y busca su apellido en la tablet que lleva bajo el brazo.

–Pues mire, para usted pidió ensalada caprese con vinagre balsámico de entrante, entrecot a la pimienta de primero y de segundo lasaña vegetal.

–¿Y para mi acompañante?

–Ensalada de algas y queso frito de entrantes, de primero fettuccini con pollo al pesto y de segundo tofu agedashi*.

Piden agua de beber y Oikawa paladea el triunfo de haberle dado un puntito en la boca a Iwa-chan, que se esfuerza en no mirar hacia él.

–De segundo no quería eso –suspira, dándose por vencido.

– _Claaaaro_ que no.

Iwa-chan esboza una sonrisa diminuta, y Oikawa se tranquiliza por primera vez en lo que va de noche. Deja de cruzar y descruzar los tobillos bajo la mesa y de pegar la espalda a la silla, y se encorva un poco hacia delante, aferrándose a esa sonrisa floja y bonita. _Hola Iwa-chan, ya estoy aquí, siendo todo lo normal que puedo ser,_ quiere decirle, pero se limita a mirar cómo la fuente de cristal dibuja sombras acuosas y verdosas sobre su nariz y sus mejillas doradas.

Puede que Oikawa esté confuso respecto a sus sentimientos. Que a ratos no sea más que el tío al que Katy Perry le dedicó _Hot and Cold,_ ese que le agotó el corazón con tanto cambio de opinión. Pero está seguro de una cosa, y es que cuando Iwa-chan sonríe ya no se siente raro ni cree estar caminando sobre territorio minado, porque esa sonrisa es de las pocas cosas buenas que le han pasado al mundo en la última década, y le alivia y le sanea por dentro.

La cena transcurre tan bien que a Oikawa casi se le olvida el propósito de fondo. Supone que cuando Iwa-chan se mostró molesto con la analogía entre ellos y Yahaba y Kyoutani, una parte de él quiso una demostración. Una que dijera _Oikawa, no me avergüenzo de ti. No me gustas como se gustan estos dos, pero no me importa que nuestros amigos nos emparejen virtualmente, porque me pareces una buena elección._ Y en ese momento se sintió arrinconado y no supo de qué otra forma podría sonsacarle la información que quería, así que la única salida le pareció llevarlo hasta allí, y ver si, como había dicho Takeru, sentía lástima por él al enterarse de que era el sitio al que siempre traía a las chicas la primera vez, o si se la cargaba.

No tuvo miedo de cargársela, si eso significaba obtener la confirmación que buscaba.

Pero ahora lo tiene. Ahora Iwa-chan se ayuda de una cuchara para enrollar los fettuccini en el tenedor y cierra los ojos cuando se lo lleva a la boca, suspirando:

–Retiro lo dicho. Pueden quedarse con mis pulmones después del postre.

–¿Si no te vacían por dentro del todo puedo llevarte en un camión frigorífico a la Facultad de Medicina y experimentar con lo que quede de ti? –pregunta Oikawa esperanzado, cogiendo un triángulo de queso rebozado con miel de caña del plato que le tiende Iwa-chan.

–Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Se miran.

Y se ríen entre dientes, rojos como tontos.

Oikawa supone que si tuvieran once años no darían tantísima vergüenza ajena, pero nadie parece tener mucho interés en ellos, así que es soportable. Le gusta este Iwa-chan. El que se estira el cuello de la camisa y _se le insinúa._ Nunca se lo había imaginado flirteando, pero le gusta. Trata de no pensar en la cantidad de chicas a las que podría tener Iwa-chan bebiendo los vientos solo con eso.

Tienen que devolver el entrecot a las cocinas porque Oikawa lo corta y sangra, y tanto él como Iwa-chan tuercen la boca en un _eww_ tan estúpido e infantil que apenas pueden contener la risa mientras el camarero se aleja con fastidio mal disimulado.

–Es porque somos unos ignorantes –comenta Iwa-chan, chupándose los restos de algas de los dedos, porque es la forma más rápida de comérselas, aunque se partan al contacto con la lengua–. Los entendidos de la carne siempre se la comen muy poco hecha. Seguramente lloran y se limpian los mocos con filetes crudos cada vez que la pedimos casi quemada.

La lasaña vegetal, por otra parte, está cremosa y la zanahoria tiene ese punto crujiente y dulzón ideal. Oikawa va a pasarle un tenedor con mozzarella y tomate a Iwa-chan, pero el vinagre está a punto de gotear e Iwa-chan lo pesca con la boca.

–Buena recepción –sonríe Oikawa.

Iwa-chan va a responderle, pero tiene la boca llena y se la tapa muy a su pesar.

Traga.

–Me preguntaba cuándo saldría el vóley en esta conversación.

–Debería haberlo sacado antes, ¿no? –inquiere Oikawa, sirviéndose todo el agua que le queda en su botella–. Es lo que se suele hacer; llevar el diálogo a un terreno en el que la otra persona se siente cómoda e impresionarla con tus conocimientos sobre el tema.

–¿A quién vas a impresionar tú, Tontikawa?

El Iwa-chan de la sonrisita desdeñosa también le gusta. Sobre todo si le da vueltas a la copa de esa forma. Oikawa carraspea porque la sangre le ha huido de la garganta.

–Pues ahora que lo dices… ¿por qué sabes el orden en el que se usan los cubiertos, Iwa-chan? –dice de pronto, cabeceando hacia los distintos tenedores y cuchillos que flanquean el plato principal de Iwa-chan–. ¿Entiendes de protocolo o ha sido cuestión de suerte? Porque si fuera lo primero estaría bastante impresionado.

–Lo busqué en Yahoo Respuestas una tarde muy ociosa.

A Oikawa se le escapa una carcajada.

–Venga ya.

–También descubrí cómo se forman las olas y a qué huelen las nubes.

–¿Y qué estabas buscando? _¿Puedo quedarme embarazada con sexo oral?_

Iwa-chan resopla, haciendo memoria.

–Vi una recopilación de preguntas estúpidas de gente en Youtube y me quedé con ganas de más.

–¿Por qué nunca sé dónde encontrar esos vídeos? –se lamenta Oikawa.

–Porque solo ves a Dross con subtítulos –le recuerda Iwa-chan, arqueando las cejas–. Por eso.

–Seguiría a más youtubers si Dross no supliera todas mis necesidades en lo que a curiosidad y entretenimiento audiovisual respecta.

Los postres van a buscarlos ellos mismos, porque el _Salomón_ cuenta con un expositor gigante con montañas de profiteroles, tarrinas de helado, trozos de gofres fríos, jarras con sirope, porciones de una variedad de pasteles que abarca desde el de manzana y crema hasta la tarta Sacher y rodajas de fruta apilados en torno a la reina de las fuentes de chocolate del restaurante.

–A lo mejor hablo sin conocimiento de causa –dice Iwa-chan por lo bajo, llenando un cuenco de kiwi amarillo y plátano–, pero a mí me parece que por lo menos una de esas –señala a la legión de pasteles– es austríaca. ¿Qué ha pasado con lo de la comida japonesa, española e italiana?

–¿Qué más da? –resuelve Oikawa, inundando de praliné fundido su bol de macedonia–. Tampoco ibas a hablar con ellas.

–Me molesta el postureo, qué quieres –bufa Iwa-chan mientras vuelven a la mesa, atravesando un pasillo con cortinajes granates, porque el comedor es un poco laberíntico. Ese pasadizo los lleva directos hacia su sitio, y también conecta con los baños y el mostrador de los postres, así que es muy práctico. Trincha un pedazo particularmente grande de kiwi y se lo mete en la boca antes de que el chocolate resbale.

No lo consigue del todo. Esa vez se le queda un hilillo en la comisura. Si Iwa-chan tuviera uno igual en la otra parecería una de esas marionetas antiguas que fueron el último grito entre los ventrílocuos.

Podría lamerlo. Con parsimonia, como si tuvieran tiempo para ir despacio. Tiene una mano libre. Podría encajar a la perfección en la cintura de Iwa-chan. Y ese hueco entre la boca y la barbilla parece hecho a medida para la suya. Se pregunta si sabrá a loción de afeitar. Si Iwa-chan le quitaría la cara. Si se dejaría apoyar en la pared del pasillo. Si abriría los labios o le mordería.

No puede ir tan a saco. Necesita comprobar qué reacción podría suscitar, así que Oikawa le retira el chocolate sin pensárselo mucho. Con el pulgar. Pasa la lengua por la yema sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras Iwa-chan deja de preguntar _qué haces_ en seco.

Se le va a salir el corazón por la boca. Espera. Nadie puede verlos. Si va a pegarle, por lo menos no se girarán setenta comensales para mirarlos escandalizados. Oikawa está a punto de cerrar los ojos y prepararse para el impacto, porque nota el aire espesándose entre ellos y las pupilas de Iwa-chan están dilatadas, ocupando casi todo el espacio de lo que normalmente es un iris verde y gris.

–¿Esto también me lo merezco? –pregunta Oikawa con voz trémula, porque no soporta que ninguno hable ni haga nada.

–El qué.

Iwa-chan es todo ronquera y tensión, y Oikawa no sabe cómo es posible que eso le asuste y le duela entre las piernas al mismo tiempo.

 _Oh. Dios. Me ha… estoy… y solo está hablando. Está a punto de partirme la cara y lo sé y aún así me pone._

 _Iwa-chan me pone. No sé cuándo ha pasado pero me pone y quiero llorar._

–El puñetazo que me vas a dar.

Iwa-chan da un paso hacia él. Le mira la boca. Intenta que no se note volviendo a mantenerle la mirada, pero Oikawa se da cuenta y se muerde el labio. El aguijonazo de los puntos es instantáneo, pero da igual porque quiere que duela, lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir.

–No voy a darte un puñetazo.

Oikawa da otro paso. Sus zapatos casi se tocan e Iwa-chan ha dicho que no va a arreglarle la cara y _tiene puesta mi ropa, quiero besarlo mientras lleva mi ropa._

–Mejor –musita Oikawa– porque tengo ganas de besarte y romperías un poco el ambiente.

Ya se lo ha dicho. Y sigue vivo. E Iwa-chan sigue ahí, respirando con pesadez mientras el flequillo de Oikawa le cae sobre la frente. Como si tuviera tanto dentro que prefiriese quedarse inmóvil para no romperse de ganas y calcinarle la piel y los huesos. Ahí tiene su confirmación.

A Iwa-chan le gusta. Puede que un montón. Puede que sus narices se estén rozando cuando una voz cantarina exclama:

–Oikawa, ¿eres tú?

Se le escarcha la sangre en las venas, y no porque le importe mucho que hayan podido verlos _así_ , sino porque Iwa-chan se aparta como un resorte. Él trata de recomponerse, de sonreírle a la chica, que se acerca por el pasillo haciendo resonar sus tacones de aguja. La puerta del baño se cierra a sus espaldas.

–¿Nora? –inquiere con delicadeza, porque recuerda que ella lo aguantó durante medio mes pero no terminaron especialmente bien. Básicamente Nora quería celebrar que llevaban dos semanas juntos, pero Iwa-chan y él tenían una semifinal contra el Shiratorizawa, así que a Oikawa le sorprende el trato cercano y el desparpajo–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Bromeas? Me encantó este sitio cuando me trajiste aquí en nuestra primera cita, así que he venido con mi novio –explica ella, plantándole un beso de carmín en cada mejilla–. Hoy hacemos un año –añade, atusándose la melena negra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Vaya, felicidades a los dos.

Y de verdad que se alegra por ella, porque se merece a alguien que le dedique tiempo e interés, como todas las chicas con las que ha estado, pero _ese_ no es el momento de socializar con ex–novias. No quiere que Iwa-chan piense que está coqueteando con ella, aunque sea su forma natural de interactuar, así que no puede evitar que el comentario le salga un poco cortante.

–Muchas gracias –repone ella, y parece sincera–. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Te has cansado de traer a chicas al _Salomón_? –inquiere con curiosidad genuina, saludando a Iwa-chan con una mano pequeña, de uñas pintadas de un morado bastante bonito–. Creía que era una táctica que triunfaba con todas –comenta, toda elocuencia y picardía.

–¿Con _todas_? –pregunta Iwa-chan.

–Con todas sus primeras citas, supongo –aclara Nora, asintiendo con la cabeza–. Cuando salió con mi amiga Saeko también la invitó a cenar aquí, antes de estar conmigo, así que no es de extrañar que sea una especie de modus operandis suyo –sonríe con picardía, cabeceando hacia Oikawa–. Ah, perdona, tú debes de ser el famoso _Iwa-chan_. Soy la ex-novia de Oikawa, Shimizui Nora –se presenta, haciendo una leve inclinación que hace que sus pendientes largos tintineen–. Menos mal que siempre se empeña en pagar él, porque a las dos casi nos da un patatús cuando vimos los precios –se mira el reloj de pulsera y frunce los labios en una _o_ perfecta–. Me voy ya, que mi novio juega al fútbol y tiene un amistoso mañana y tenemos que madrugar –se despide con una sonrisa cómplice–. Ha sido guay volver a verte, Oikawa. Pásalo bien con tu amigo.

Y se aleja por el pasillo, la melena negra flotando tras ella.

Oikawa no sabe cómo mirarlo a la cara. _No acaba de ocurrir nada malo_ , se dice, pero nota que hay algo cruel y viscoso flotando entre ambos que los separa más y más a cada segundo que pasa.

 _Joder._

Intenta ponerse en su piel. Convencerse de que a Iwa-chan no le ha afectado ese encuentro y esa información, pero es inútil, porque por más vueltas que Oikawa le da, por más que la entonación de Nora no fuese maliciosa, por más que quiera aferrarse a la madurez de Iwa-chan, no puede cambiar cómo han sonado las palabras de la chica.

 _Es como si le hubiera hecho ver de la peor manera que lo estoy tratando como a alguien del montón. Como a una chica del montón. A él. Siguiendo una especie de procedimiento de manual que nunca termina de salir bien. Como si no me importara que me saliera mal con él también._

Oikawa no se había planteado que pudiera transmitirle ese mensaje a Iwa-chan enseñándole el _Salomón_ , pero ahora parece tan evidente, tan de Parvulario de Empatía que se siente gilipollas.

Lo peor es que Iwa-chan no dice nada. A Oikawa le gustaría que le gritase. Que le calentase la cara a base de bien. Sería mejor que ese silencio y esos andares apagados. Ninguno tiene ganas de postre, así que se marchan sin pasar por la caja, porque ya está todo pagado.

Iwa-chan no le dirige la palabra durante el trayecto en coche, y tampoco cuando llegan a la residencia. Oikawa no sabe si es que está sugestionado porque algo acaba de joderse entre ellos o si es el halo amarillento de las farolas sobre la cara de Iwa-chan, pero parece haber envejecido de repente, como si el cansancio le hubiera hecho una mella mortal y se le reflejase en el rostro.

Mobi y Yuki han dejado un post-it en la nevera. El primero se ha quedado a dormir en casa de su novia y el segundo tiene torneo de Call of Duty en el piso de unos amigos con los que coincide en dos asignaturas.

–Quédate en mi cama –le pide Iwa-chan mientras se lavan los dientes, y Oikawa no lo había escuchado así nunca en la vida–. Yo me quedaré en la de Yuki. Mañana me toca a mí hacer la colada con las sábanas y las fundas de las almohadas, así que no le importará.

Iwa-chan escupe la pasta de dientes. Se enjuaga y va a por una botella de agua, su caja de tapones para los oídos y un libro que Oikawa no identifica.

–Iwa-chan, yo…

No le deja ni empezar. Se da la vuelta en un movimiento brusco.

–No me hagas esto, ¿vale? –lo encara. Tiene los ojos tan rojos que a Oikawa se le hiela la garganta–. Lo he pillado. Te mola sentirte guapo y listo y apreciado y ahora mismo no hay ninguna pardilla dispuesta a hacerte sentir así, así que has tomado medidas drásticas. Vale.

–No es lo que parece –responde con la voz ahogada–. Iwa-chan, sé que es una frase cliché, pero si me dejas explicártelo te juro que vas a verlo todo distinto y yo no te pareceré tan capullo.

La cara de Iwa-chan se contrae en un gesto doloroso, como si quisiera darle el beneficio de la duda pero no pudiese esta vez, y Oikawa nota cómo algo se le agarra por dentro y lo despedaza.

–Buenas noches, Oikawa.

Ni siquiera cierra dando un portazo, pero Oikawa escucha el pestillo y entiende la declaración de intenciones. Se le doblan las piernas y acaba sentado en la mesita del salón, mareado de la ansiedad.

Metería todo lo que tiene en el tupper con tal de retroceder a ese pasillo y haber seguido caminando. Esperar a estar en _casa_ , que es todo aquel lugar donde esté Iwa-chan, para decirle que no quiere hacerle daño y que Oikawa sabe que no es una chica y que no quiere que lo sea y que _por favor,_ que no se acabe nunca, eso tan especial que lo hace sentir un buen hombre cuando lo mira.

Da vueltas por el salón. Se detiene frente a la puerta tras la que ha desaparecido Iwa-chan varias veces, pero siempre retrae el puño cuando está a punto de tocar, porque se obliga a dejar de pensar en lo que quiere. Oikawa quiere besarlo, explicarle que no sabe desde cuándo, pero que le parece bonita su forma de sostener la estilográfica al escribir. Que sus remates enérgicos, casi rabiosos le inspiran para seguir esforzándose, aunque sepa que es cuestión de tiempo que lo sobrepasen. Que su risa grave e inusual ante las viñetas del velociraptor que se hace preguntas retóricas son el mejor de los trofeos, y sus andares resueltos le hacen seguirlo sin cuestionarse nada, y que su tic de beber leche con cacao a cucharadas cuando está demasiado caliente le resulta apasionante y digno de contemplar, y que el suavizante que usa para lavar la ropa le juega malas pasadas en el supermercado, porque pasa por la sección de limpieza e higiene y siempre lo busca cuando percibe la fragancia a menta y algodón.

Que le gusta cómo se peina el pelo con los dedos y conduce, como si tuviera todo bajo control y la vida fuera un paseo en el que todo va a salir bien. Decirle "mira Iwa-chan, no sé desde cuándo, porque a lo mejor era desde antes de hablar con Takeru, pero todas esas idiosincrasias tuyas me dan ganas de besarte, y es lo que hay".

Pero no puede. No puede, porque es gracias a que Oikawa ha hecho lo que ha querido que Iwa-chan parece tan abatido, así que trata de pensar en lo que podría querer él.

Le dan las dos y las tres de la mañana, piensa que te piensa, y acaba yendo hacia la puerta.

Solo que esta vez no es la de la habitación de Yuki.

Es la de salida.

* * *

Os advierto de que no soy partidaria del drama por el drama. Creo que era muy necesario que sucediera algo como esto, pero por si acaso, antes de huir como las alimañas para que no me matéis a pedradas, quería preguntaros; ¿os gustan los compis de piso de Iwa-chan? ¿Qué os parece la relación que está desarrollando Tontikawa con la señora del bus? ¿Os ha molado la cita?

 _*Desigual_ es una marca española caracterizada por usar colores muy vivos, grafitis y en ocasiones, prendas aparentemente hechas de retazos.

*El tofu agedashi es la comida favorita de Iwa-chan, según la ficha oficial. Se prepara cortándolo en cubos y espolvoreándolo con almidón de patata o de maicena antes de freírlo.

 **Mvvp:** hola cacahuete :D Muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar, espero que te guste el capi de hoy tanto como los anteriores. También espero terminar el fic, porque de momento voy escribiendo por la undécima parte y estoy muy motivada, y sé todo lo que quiero que pase :3 Un besote enorme, nos leemos pronto nun


	9. Hogar

**NdA: ** ¡bieeeenvenidos otra semana más a una nueva explosión de confeti rosa! :D *hace unos días pensó que era una frase chula y se moría por soltarla*

¿Sabéis que he hecho un test de estos para saber qué personaje de Haikyuu! eres y me ha salido Iwa-chan? Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida. Gracias Utopian Dystopia por pasarme el link C:

Ahora sí, ¡vamos a ver qué ha pasado con nuestra pareja de idiotas!

* * *

 **lX.**

Iwaizumi se quita la ropa de Oikawa nada más entrar en la habitación de Yuki, porque no soporta estar en contacto con nada que tenga que ver con él ni un segundo más. Se abre la camisa y se desabrocha el pantalón, sacándose los zapatos con los pies, todo a la vez, porque la mirada suplicante de Oikawa le quema en todos los sitios que duelen y sangran e Iwaizumi se siente en carne viva.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

No pega ojo en toda la noche. No es como si albergara esperanzas de dormir más de veinte minutos seguidos durante las próximas dos semanas, de todas formas. Se dedica a meterse en blogs de escaso rigor científico para investigar sobre los efectos de varios fármacos, porque no hay forma de que la tila más potente del mundo vaya a serle de mucha ayuda, así que es mejor encontrar un remedio antes de que el insomnio empiece a pasarle factura. La Dormidina en cuestión a Iwaizumi no le convence mucho, porque hay demasiada gente en ese foro que da fe de haberse levantado babeando a la mañana siguiente de tomárselo. Sale de la página cuando lee la palabra "zombie" por cuarta vez, porque no está dispuesto a ir a clase y a los entrenamientos hecho un trapo con tal de no desvelarse por las noches.

No deja de escuchar a Oikawa decir que tiene ganas de besarlo. Iwaizumi lo tiene como metido en los huesos y suda helado cada vez que recuerda cómo lo miró, con toda esa necesidad, casi sin aliento. Cerniéndose sobre él, con la promesa de la mejor comida de boca que nadie iba a darle en la vida, escrita sobre los ojos nublados. Espera que Oikawa no pueda parar de pensar en ese beso que casi se dan, porque a él va a costarle sangre y lágrimas concentrarse en otra cosa durante una buena temporada, y sería muy triste que a Oikawa no le supusiera un shock semejante.

Cuando el sol se filtra paulatinamente entre las pesadas cortinas verde esmeralda de Yuki, adornadas con un escudo de la Casa Slytherin bastante logrado, Iwaizumi se pregunta qué se encontrará cuando salga al salón. ¿Habrá dormido Oikawa en su cama o se habrá quedado en el sillón comiéndose la cabeza?

 _Qué va a comerse la cabeza._ Es Oikawa. Un mendrugo emocional. El tío que casi llega a las manos con un niño que lo tenía en un pedestal. El tío al que no le duran ni un asalto las relaciones. Y sin embargo, no puede guardarle rencor a Oikawa, porque Iwaizumi sabe que si hay alguien que tiene la culpa ahí es él. Jamás tendría que haber permitido que se lo llevara a su terreno. Dos no pelean si uno no quiere, y esto viene a ser más o menos lo mismo.

El problema es que Oikawa le insistió tanto en esa cita que Iwaizumi cometió el error de pensar que quizá estaba ocurriendo eso que le pasó en _Dime con cuántos_ a Anna Faris, cuando se cansó de intentarlo con chicos que no eran para ella y se fijó en Chris Evans, que siempre había estado ahí, y obviamente el resto de la peli tuvo su dosis de drama y de idas y venidas, pero la cosa acabó cuajando entre ellos.

Y ahora solo puede torturarse por todas las cosas que ha hecho mal. Debería haberle dicho a Oikawa "ni cita ni leches" y dejarle bien clarito que aquella iba a ser una cena de las de siempre, con él amenazando a Oikawa con castrarle si una sola gota de cerdo agridulce caía en los asientos delanteros de su Honda Civic, o con Oikawa retándole a ver quién reconocía a más famosos en esa pizzería de Miyagi a la que suelen ir, repleta de retratos de celebridades pintados a carboncillo, con rock inglés de fondo y una luz azul y negruzca que hacía que los dientes y la ropa blanca refulgiesen.

Sin pantalones de raya diplomática ni camisas recién planchadas ni nada de eso, porque ellos no eran así.

Debería haberle cortado el rollo con todo ese tonteo. Flirtear con Oikawa había sido de las experiencias más taquicárdicas y de alto riesgo que había experimentado jamás. Mejor que el puenting y que tirarse en paracaídas, porque con Oikawa uno no pasaba miedo, pero sí que lo acuciaba un vértigo agradable y adictivo cada vez que ladeaba la cara antes de reírse con todo el cuerpo, y la apoyaba en la mano, sin pretensiones ni falsa educación. Solo él. El idiota de los platillos volantes y la franquicia al completo de _Alien_. Sin disfrazarse de chico modélico para él. Tan perfecto como era siempre que actuaba con esa naturalidad tan suya, tan mágica y tan _Oikawa_. Iwaizumi no se habría cansado nunca de que le hablase así, de que le sonriera asá.

Pero debería haberlo parado.

Quizá no se arrepiente de no haberle cascado para apartarlo de él en aquel pasillo en sombras, porque habría bastado con no detenerse y quedarse hipnotizado con sus labios y su lengua alrededor del pulgar manchado de chocolate.

O a lo mejor es eso lo que le tiene consumido. Que podrían haberse besado y ya está, y él no le habría pedido nada más a la vida, porque un beso de Oikawa habría sido más de lo que a Iwaizumi se le habría ocurrido esperar jamás, y tal vez eso le habría ayudado a conformarse y a calmarse cada vez que creyese que necesitaba sus besos para seguir adelante.

Pero había aparecido Nora, a la que Iwaizumi recordaba teñida de rubio pollo, y se había dado cuenta solo mirándola. Ni siquiera habría hecho falta que hablase tanto, como si quisiera dejárselo claro. Que a Oikawa le iban las caderas redondeadas y las cinturas finas y el pelo sedoso y las piernas esbeltas y apenas tonificadas y las manos cuidadas y que se le colgaran en el brazo y le pidieran un ramo de petunias, o lo que fuera.

 _Le gustan todas esas cosas y a pesar de eso se acaba aburriendo. ¿Crees que contigo, que no tienes nada de eso, va a ser diferente? ¿Que va a ser mejor? Para empezar ni siquiera te ha llevado a un sitio distinto del que lleva a todas las demás._

Iwaizumi estaba razonablemente a gusto con su cuerpo. Pero seguro que Oikawa ni siquiera había pensado en él _de esa forma_ , a pesar de lo determinado que parecía a enrollarse con él en medio de un pasadizo poco transitado. _El muy idiota romántico de pacotilla._ Fijo que Oikawa solo había pensado en besitos y entrelazar las manos y abrazar y compartir confeti rosa, o vete tú a saber qué historias se habría montado. Iwaizumi no tenía mucha idea de sexo, solo conceptos teóricos, y aunque suponía que debía estar bastante bien, tampoco lo consideraba el componente más importante de la gran mayoría de relaciones, pero sí que imaginaba que hasta la pareja más desapegada echaba un polvo de vez en cuando, a no ser que fueran asexuales o tuvieran algún tipo de bloqueo físico o mental que se los impidiera.

A Oikawa fijo que le daban los siete males de imaginarse acostándose con él. Fijo que languidecía y entraba en coma de la impresión.

 _Ay, pedazo de burro, tenía que darte el arrebato de curiosidad conmigo._

Se pregunta qué son ahora, porque no encajan en la categoría de dúo de amigos en el que solo una de las dos partes se siente atraída por la otra -esa había sido la suya durante años, y estaban aceptablemente a gusto, muchas gracias-, pero tampoco en la de amigos que se lían una tarde y se arrepienten por la noche y todo vuelve a ser como antes en un santiamén. Y esperaba que _por favor_ , tampoco casasen en la de amigos que no llegan a liarse pero son conscientes de que han estado a punto de caramelo y deciden poner fin a un vínculo que se ha deteriorado solo con eso.

Se siente un poco expuesto saliendo de su enclaustro en calzoncillos, pero se dice que es una tontería. Oikawa y él ya se han visto así innumerables veces y lo único que le sirve en ese cuarto es la ropa de vestir de Oikawa, porque Yuki está esmirriado y seguramente vino al mundo con una tenia en el intestino, así que Iwaizumi duda mucho que le entren ni sus muñequeras.

No lo ve en el salón, pero no se preocupa hasta que ve la puerta de su habitación abierta, y cuando se asoma resulta que Oikawa tampoco está ahí. La colcha está igual que la última vez que Iwaizumi hizo la cama, ayer después de desayunar.

–¿Oikawa? –pregunta, abriendo y cerrando puertas.

Se lleva el móvil consigo al piso de arriba, y una vez comprobado que tampoco está en la terraza marca su número. Se lo sabe de memoria, pero le tiemblan los dedos y aprieta el asterisco varias veces, y decide buscarlo entre sus contactos porque hay que pulsar menos botones y él está nervioso.

Lo tiene apagado.

 _Por qué lo tiene apagado._

–Mierda.

Se pinza el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Se le estremece el pecho y jadea porque le falta el aliento y se le está agarrotando todo por dentro. Tiene que relajarse. Tiene que enfriarse porque en ese estado no sirve para nada.

A dónde puede haber ido Oikawa. _Depende de cómo esté,_ piensa Iwaizumi. Podría estar enfadado con él por haberle leído la cartilla la noche anterior. Claro que también podría estar asustado por su posible reacción tras el desencuentro que han tenido.

 _Mierda, joder._

Entra en su habitación como un vendaval marcando otro número. Se coloca el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja mientras se mete en los primeros pantalones que pilla.

– _¿Iwaizumi? –_ dice una voz risueña y somnolienta al otro lado de la línea–. _¿Qué tal os fue ayer? Supongo que bien, porque Oikawa no da señales de vida desde anoche. Makki me ha contado que se fue de compras con él y..._

–¿Vosotros tampoco sabéis nada de Oikawa? –inquiere Iwaizumi con aprensión, separándose del auricular un momento para colar la cabeza en una camiseta negra.

Escucha un ruido como de sábanas y muelles crujiendo. La voz de Mattsun es mucho más grave esta vez.

– _¿Cómo que si no sabemos nada de Oikawa? Tío, ¿no está contigo?_

Iwaizumi coge las llaves del coche, las de casa y la cartera.

–Cuando me he despertado la casa estaba vacía.

Se pelea con sus New Balance y cuando se da cuenta de que no le va a entrar el pie así por las buenas, afloja los cordones a lo largo de toda la lengüeta.

– _¿Cómo ha podido pirarse de tu habitación con sus tropecientas maletas sin que te dieras cuenta?_

–Hemos dormido separados y con puertas cerradas de por medio, y él es jodidamente sigiloso cuando quiere, así que se ha dado a la fuga. –Sale al trote hacia el garaje–. Joder, ni siquiera sé cuándo ha pasado.

– _¿Qué coño dices?_ –resopla Mattsun, e Iwaizumi lo oye abriendo y cerrando armarios–. _¿Qué cojones ha pasado?_

–Ahora no, ¿vale? Mattsun, ayúdame a buscarlo. Joder, me va a petar el corazón, te lo juro.

– _Estoy yendo hacia su casa. Si se fue hace horas igual ha decidido venir ir aquí. ¿Llamas a su madre para avisarle de que voy o lo hago yo?_

Mattsun tira de la puerta de su portal.

Iwaizumi acciona la del Honda Civic.

–Llámala tú, yo voy de camino a la estación de Sendai. Si se marchó de aquí hace poco a lo mejor ha cogido la línea del campus para ir hasta allá y hacer transbordo hacia la Universidad de Miyagi.

– _Okay. Si no está con su madre te mando un Line y voy a su apartamento. ¿Qué número era?_

–El quinto C.

Iwaizumi le envía un Line a Makki, solo para cerciorarse de que no tiene más noticias de Oikawa que él y Mattsun, a pesar de que este ya le ha dejado caer que no saben nada de él desde hace horas.

Makki (08:22)

 _Wtf_

 _¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho?_

 _Joder, no se os puede dejar solos /o/_

 _Voy a vestirme y a llamar a los de los de la Global, a ver si alguien lo ha visto. ¿Iba vestido con el pantalón azul marino que se compró conmigo? ¿Qué líneas necesita Oikawa para ir y venir de la Miyagi a la Tohoku?_

La Global era el conjunto de líneas que conectaba hasta los puntos más lejanos dentro de la región. Iwaizumi le responde a Makki en un semáforo en rojo. "No sé si se los compró contigo pero sí, eran azul marino" y "207 y 308", respectivamente.

Como siga apretando con tanta fuerza va a destrozar el volante. Trata de no repiquetear con los talones, porque podría pisar el acelerador y comerse con patatas a alguno de esos niños que van de excursión, precedidos por chicas y chicos un poco mayores que él, todos con pañoletas de colores chillones al cuello, caminando por el paso de cebra; o podría pisar el freno a tope y calársele el coche ahí mismo.

 _CálmatecálmateCÁLMATE._

* * *

Iwaizumi nunca ha tenido un diario. No de esos que tiene la mayoría de la población no hospitalizada en un psiquiátrico, al menos. Tiene una libreta roja con una caricatura de Godzilla que su madre le regaló a los diez años, seguramente con el propósito de que lo utilizara para apuntar los deberes y los exámenes que le iban marcando, y lo cierto es que Iwaizumi la utilizó para eso durante los primeros días, porque el cuaderno estaba lleno de ilustraciones y recuadros con datos muy enriquecedores sobre el monstruo. Incluso tenía una tabla comparativa en una de las tapas relativa a los diferentes pesos y alturas de Godzilla, en función de las distintas series en las que había aparecido, desde la _Showa_ hasta la _Millenium._

El tema es que Iwaizumi siempre había tenido la cabeza bastante bien amueblada (a pesar de que su amistad con Oikawa le restaría bastante credibilidad si se le ocurriera decirlo delante de gente que los conocía a ambos), así que lo de anotar fechas de controles y trabajos le acabó resultando tedioso más temprano que tarde. Pero le encontró una utilidad que no supo que necesitaba hasta que escribió por primera vez con todo lujo de detalles cómo mataría a Oikawa estrangulándolo con un calcetín de Doraemon.

Han pasado tres días desde que se dio el piro de su piso sin decir ni mu. Por lo visto el muy granuja había previsto que Mattsun, Makki y él irían tras su rastro en todos los sitios a los que efectivamente se les ocurrió ir a buscarlo, y había pillado asilo político en la casa de esa señora que conoció hace semanas en el autobús.

A Iwaizumi se le parte la punta del lápiz por décima vez cuando piensa en la alegría que se habrán llevado las tres hijas que Oikawa le había contado que tenía Meyko al verlo aparecer por la puerta, desorientado y guapísimo y en busca de refugio.

Le hierve la sangre y borra con la goma el último párrafo de la manera dos mil cuatrocientos veintidós de la que podría cargarse o torturar a Oikawa, y lo sustituye por una oración más sencilla y concisa.

 _Opción 2422#_

 _Maniatarlo y encadenarlo a la pata de mi escritorio, meterle un embudo en la boca y obligarle a beber absenta con el estómago vacío hasta que me dé tres razones válidas para esconderse de mí como una alimaña._

No es por nada, pero le ha quedado bastante creativo, la verdad. Y no está tipificado en el Código Penal, ¿verdad? Y aunque lo estuviera, Iwaizumi podría comprar su silencio. Bastaría con recordarle a ese cabeza hueca que tiene en su poder un CD con su sesión de fotos vestido de Sailor Moon a los cinco años, porque Tosha Oikawa siempre fue una entusiasta de la serie. A veces cree que por eso Oikawa se implica tanto en todo lo que hace, porque lo sacó de su madre.

Solo que Tosha tiene cerebro y él no.

Iwaizumi ni siquiera tendría que contentarse apuntando esa -magnífica- idea en su _Oikawa´s Note_. Tal vez lo haga. Yuki posee un repertorio de fetiches que dan todo el yuyu, quizá tenga unas esposas por ahí guardadas.

¿Venderán absenta en el konbini de la esquina?

Conforme pasan los días, las cosas no hacen más que empeorar. Cuando Oikawa se cansa de sus Lines -a los que no responde nunca, pero que Iwaizumi sabe que lee-, lo bloquea para que no pueda enviarle más. No le coge el teléfono y no se conecta a Skype y Yumi sigue mosqueada con él porque habían quedado en que Iwaizumi pasaría a buscarla el domingo para ir al asadero de primero D de Educación Social, y en lugar de eso se dedicó a dar palos de ciego por la ciudad y ella tuvo que rascarse el bolsillo cogiendo el metro y el bus hasta la montaña en la que sus compañeros iban a montar la parrillada.

Iwaizumi no la culpa. Debe ser difícil no pensar que te han dado plantón cuando la excusa que recibes es "lo siento, mi mejor amigo se ha escapado de mi propia casa y lo estoy buscando y no te puedo explicar por qué hemos discutido, porque realmente no ha habido discusión alguna, pero todo tiene connotaciones bastante gays, así que ya nos veremos en clase".

Duerme de puta pena, y se salta la terapia para el control de la ira de ese viernes porque está realmente cabreado y no quiere pagar el pato con nadie. Yuki y Mobi llevan su fragilidad bastante bien. Le hablan poco y cuando lo hacen, no le ponen un flexo en la cara y le obligan a confesar cómo se siente. La única información que le llega de Oikawa es gracias a su madre, su hermana, Makki, y Mattsun, porque Oikawa se cuida mucho de no hablar por los grupos que tienen en común en Line. Eso sí, por Instagram sigue subiendo fotos de comida con rúcula o lo que cojones sean esos hierbajos que siempre le echa por encima a todo, encabezando todas las imágenes con frasecitas filosóficas y proverbios chinos que ni la mitad de los sinvergüenzas que le dan a _me gusta_ entienden. Iwaizumi está alcanzando unos niveles de irritabilidad tan estratosféricos que es ver una sola de esas fotos y jodérsele el día. Todo le molesta. Todo _apesta_ , empezando por esa forma tan absurda y desfasada de Oikawa de decorar sus platos de snob. A veces piensa en comentarle algo. Algo como _muy guapo tu arroz Basmati, pero deja de salir al jardín con el comistraje, porque a lo que se ve siempre acabas pasando por debajo de un puto manzano y se te llena el plato de hojas, RETRASADO._

De su careto no hay ni una puta foto, e Iwaizumi no es el único que parece indignado al respecto, porque cada vez hay más y más admiradoras de Oikawa que no paran de mandarle caritas tristes y de decirle lo mucho que echan de menos sus selfies.

 _Seguramente no quiere sacarse ninguna hasta que se le caigan los puntos. Hay que joderse con la Ratita Presumida._

Esa certeza acaba sumando un plus a la bola de mierda que lleva tejiendo Iwaizumi desde el domingo, porque o sea, ¿Oikawa no quiere que lo vean con puntos o no quiere que le pregunten _por qué_ han tenido que ponérselos? Cuál es su puto problema, en serio. ¿Le da cosa explicar cómo se abrió esa brecha? ¿Es eso?

Iwaizumi lo sabría si se dignara a hablarle. Es él el que tiene derecho a estar distante, coño. Es él quien se ha dejado medio tanque de gasolina peinando las calles en busca de Oikawa, es él quien ha hecho el primo siendo su segundo plato mientras Oikawa no tiene a ninguna en el punto de mira, es él quien debería estar enfadado, y lo peor es que lo está. Lo está, y seguramente Oikawa ande por ahí deshojando margaritas y pensando que el tiempo lo cura todo, arrancando pétalos al son de "finjo que no ha pasado nada", "afronto el problema", "finjo que no ha pasado nad-, esta no vale, voy a coger otra".

La madre de Oikawa, al contrario que su hijo, lo llama casi todos los días para pedirle que tenga paciencia con él; y cuando no es ella, es su propia madre la que lo llama. Ambas tratan por todos los medios de averiguar qué ha sucedido exactamente entre ellos, como cuando eran pequeños e Iwaizumi le pegaba un rodillazo a Oikawa y este iba corriendo a chivarse y a lloriquearles, y las dos mediaban entre ellos y los obligaban a hacer las paces.

Solo que ahora es un poco distinto. Ahora son dos tíos como castillos, y deberían ser capaces de resolver sus diferencias solos, pero Iwaizumi se siente más desamparado que en toda su infancia.

* * *

Los entrenamientos son su oportunidad para desfogarse. Lo borda, lo hace de maravilla, y sin embargo, Sugawara y Daichi notan que hay gato encerrado con él. Iwaizumi los ataja antes de que hagan el más mínimo amago de sonsacarle.

–Sé que estáis acostumbrados al rollo de la familia numerosa de diez churumbeles varones, pero no necesito que hagáis de padres, en serio –les asegura antes de lanzarse de pecho a recibir un saque de Sugawara–. Estoy bien.

Por suerte, Sugawara y Daichi son del tipo de padres que respetan el espacio de sus hijos, y que les dejan un margen de resolución propio.

Es el entrenador, para su sorpresa, el que le tira de las orejas.

–¡Iwaizumi! –lo llama ese sábado. Hay entrenamiento extraoficial porque el lunes que viene juegan contra la Universidad de Ishinomaki. El nuevo equipo de Ushijima. Debería resultarle mucho más emocionante volver a medirse contra él, pero sin Oikawa creando hype la cosa pierde mucho–. ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?

Iwaizumi parpadea, rezumando sudor y confusión.

–¿Es que he hecho algo mal?

–Al contrario, hoy lo has hecho de escándalo. Pero vas a tener que explicarme –el hombre blande una hoja cuadriculada a la altura de sus ojos– por qué demonios has bajado tres kilos esta última semana. ¿Dónde te crees que estamos, niño? ¿En Victoria´s Secret? Este examen médico es de hoy. Ya sabes que los hacemos los lunes, pero vamos a tener partido en menos de dos días y necesitamos que los resultados sean lo más recientes posibles.

–He estado malo de la barriga. –Es la única mentira que se le ocurre, porque francamente, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Ha bajado de peso? _¿Él?_ ¿Cuándo?

Ha comido igual que siempre, ¿no?

–Esta noche os invito a cenar –zanja el entrenador, cruzándose de brazos. Hay un deje de preocupación bajo la fachada de ex-rematador curtido que hace que Iwaizumi se avergüence un poco de sí mismo–. Voy a sentarme pegado a tu culo y no te voy a quitar el ojo de encima. Y como no te vea zamparte por lo menos cuatro platos despídete de ser titular el lunes –bufa por la nariz–. ¿Está claro?

–Sí, señor.

Iwaizumi no sabe si debería mostrar más arrepentimiento, porque nunca ha tenido gresca con ninguno de sus entrenadores, y no está muy seguro de cómo se supone que debe reaccionar. No obstante, al hombre debe parecerle que está bien así, porque no vuelve a decirle ni pío hasta la hora de la cena. A Iwaizumi le cuesta llegar al cuarto plato, pero lo consigue. Es como si se le hubiera encogido el estómago y no le cupiera tanta comida como hace una semana.

A la mañana siguiente se sube en bóxers a la pesa del baño, solo para asegurarse de que la báscula de la enfermería de la universidad no está estropeada y el entrenador tiene razón con eso de los tres kilos menos. Ha ganado medio tras la cena de ayer, pero lo cierto es que sí, pesa dos kilos y quinientos gramos menos que la semana pasada. Podría deberse a dos razones: que haya comido menos inconscientemente por la desgana o que haya seguido su alimentación a rajatabla pero la ansiedad se le haya enganchado al pecho, de esa forma horripilante que le da espasmos en el tórax y el diafragma y que le chupa las energías y le hace sudar hielo.

Es por Oikawa, naturalmente. Iwaizumi lo sabe. Sabe que a pesar de que la mayor parte del día intenta mantener la compostura enfadándose con él y con su repentina -y estúpida y tortuosa- decisión de no hablarle, por las noches le consume la idea de que Oikawa haya logrado ver a través de sus ojos, de que leyese el "bésame y te juro que haré todo lo que pueda para que no tengas ganas de besar a nadie más" en aquel pasillo y el "te quiero, pero acabas de joderme un poco la vida" al llegar a casa. Iwaizumi teme que Oikawa se haya dado cuenta de la magnitud de lo que lleva guardado bajo llave en cada abrazo, en cada insulto dicho a media voz, y le haya entrado el pánico, y ya no quiera ser su amigo.

Esa posibilidad se lo está comiendo por dentro.

Yuki y Mobi están terminando de hacer el desayuno cuando Iwaizumi sale del baño, pasando los brazos por la camisa que está usando últimamente para dormir. Huele a comida casera, y el aroma a vapor y a cítricos es reconfortante y hogareño, pero a Iwaizumi se le revuelve el estómago, porque falta un ingrediente indispensable para sentirse como en casa pero está lejos y _duele._

–¿Y bien? –pregunta Yuki, exprimiendo la mitad de una naranja con la lengua por fuera de los labios, el pelo rubio hecho un Cristo y la banda de los calzoncillos por encima del pantalón de pijama de South Park. Levanta la mirada un momento para que Iwaizumi se dé por aludido, y vuelve a presionar sobre el exprimidor, que gira hacia el lado contrario.

–¿Y bien qué? –pregunta a su vez Iwaizumi, doblando servilletas en triángulos y colocándolas sobre la barra americana. Octubre está empezando a refrescar, y ya no suelen desayunar en el balcón por las mañanas.

–Estás más flaco, ¿no? –interviene Mobi, moldeando una bola de arroz con las manos que deposita sobre un plato alargado, junto a otras cinco–. Hemos oído el pitido de ese trasto desde aquí –explica, estirando el cuello en dirección al lavabo.

–He perdido un poco de peso –afirma Iwaizumi, porque no tiene mucho sentido que niegue lo evidente–, pero ya lo recuperaré esta semana. No, ponme solo zumo –indica, poniendo la mano sobre su servilleta cuando Mobi se dispone a servirle dos bolitas de arroz–. Es que ayer el entrenador nos invitó a cenar y me pasé pidiendo –se justifica, aunque nadie se lo haya pedido.

–La comida gratis es un arma de doble filo para los que tenéis un metabolismo equilibrado –comenta Yuki, masticando arroz blanco a dos carrillos. Muerde un dorayaki de judías dulces antes de tragar–. El mío lo carga el diablo. Tengo que engullir como una bestia si no quiero quedarme en los huesos, y la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco me odia por ello –se lamenta, vaciando la mitad de su vaso de un trago–, pero la verdad es que llevo toda la vida de nutricionista en nutricionista, y no logro llegar a los cincuenta kilos ni de casualidad.

–Tú tranquilo –lo anima Mobi, palmeándole el hombro huesudo–, con nosotros estás llevando muy bien el régimen. Ya verás que antes del segundo semestre pasas de los cincuenta.

–Y si no lo consigues tampoco deberías fustigarte –opina Iwaizumi.

–Hombre, me da un poco de bajón cada vez que entro en las tiendas –confiesa Yuki, abriendo un sobrecito de azúcar y echándoselo a lo que le queda de zumo–. Solo me valen los pantalones de chica, y entiendo que mi talla no sea muy común entre los tíos, pero si tan solo uno o dos diseñadores hicieran ropa de chico que me sirviese... no sé, eso molaría bastante. Sentir que encajas en la moda masculina –suspira. Se le llenan las mejillas de manchitas rosas, e Iwaizumi entiende que el tema tiene importancia para él.

–Es verdad que estaría bien, pero que ni uno solo de esos papanatas excéntricos sepa valorar la necesidad que tienen los tíos como tú de vestirse no quiere decir que no encajes en ningún sitio –dice–. No eres tú el que tiene que adaptarse a las tendencias, son ellos los que tienen el deber de tallar con más variedad. Hay gente que o no puede o no quiere cambiar su físico para entrar en un pantalón, y en ambos casos tiene derecho a encontrar ropa que le guste y que le quepa sin rastrear medio centro comercial.

–¿Por qué no tienes club de fans? –gimotea Yuki, repasando con los dientes la masa que se le ha quedado entre las uñas. Parece haber recobrado un poco la moral a pesar del tono bromista–. Yo me inscribiría rapidísimo. Pasaría de llevar camisetas con tu cara y de comentar en tumblrs clandestinos los hijos que te haría, pero sería un seguidor muy fiel.

–¿Qué le pasa a mi cara? –gruñe Iwaizumi, dándole un codazo flojo en el costado–. Tienes una percha* con el jeto de Oikawa dentro de tu armario, ¿por qué no ibas a tener una camisa con el mío?

–Mi concepto de la estética es muy complicado de entender, así que ni te molestes.

–Y ahora que mencionáis a Oikawa –intercede Mobi, e Iwaizumi chasquea la lengua con desaprobación, porque llevan días sin tocar El Asunto de Oikawa y ha sido él mismo el que ha acabado sacándolo–, ¿crees que has bajado de peso por lo que te ha pasado con él?

–No lo creo –contesta Iwaizumi. La vista fija en la pulpa que se acumula en el fondo de su taza–, lo sé.

* * *

Ese domingo por la noche Iwaizumi vuelve a quedarse solo, porque Mobi va a ver una lluvia de estrellas con el grupo de amigos de su novia, aparentemente, y Yuki tiene intenciones de acampar en la Facultad de Arquitectura (que abre las veinticuatro horas) con unos compañeros para repasar el examen que tendrán al día siguiente, aunque Iwaizumi les da hasta las dos de la mañana para que empiecen a desvariar y a ver vídeos por Youtube y a reírse por todo. Iwaizumi puede entenderlos. Cualquiera que oyese hablar de una asignatura llamada _Botánica l: hongos, algas y briófitos_ lo entendería.

Fuera llueve a cántaros. Iwaizumi espera que la montaña a la que han ido Mobi y su gente sea lo bastante alta para que no se les pase el espectáculo de las estrellas por agua y nubes grises y frías.

Se pone _Crímenes imperfectos_ solo para quedarse dormido en el sillón, porque en el salón hay una pila de pantalones bombachos sin planchar de Mobi y un montoncito de carátulas de videojuegos de Yuki, y un sinfín de cosas más, y es triste hasta decir basta, pero se siente un poco más acompañado ahí que en su habitación.

Tiene todo preparado para la primera clase de mañana, así que se permite dejar la taza con los posos de tila sobre la mesa para fregarla nada más despertarse. Quién sabe, quizá Mobi llegue mientras él está sobando y le dé por enjuagarla por él. Al final se ha decantado por no tomar ningún medicamento, porque por lo visto todos los que ayudan a caer rendido son adictivos y crean dependencia, e Iwaizumi ya tiene bastante con el síndrome de abstinencia que lo está matando por no haber pasado ese fin de semana con Oikawa.

Podrían estar viendo una peli, o hablando en susurros cada uno desde su cama, o jugando a algo, o _estando juntos._

Va a buscar una sudadera a su ropero, y cuando cierra el cajón escucha un ruido proveniente de la entrada. Baja el volumen de la tele para asegurarse de que no se lo ha imaginado, y vuelve a escucharlo.

Están tocando en la puerta de la entrada.

Iwaizumi frunce el ceño. Son las once de la noche, así que a esas horas solo puede tratarse de una emergencia, aunque por otra parte, si lo fuera, quien sea que esté tocando lo llamaría a gritos para que le abriese. Podría tratarse de un ladrón. Saca la sartén de acero inoxidable del horno, por si las moscas, y se arrepiente por trigésima vez de que la puerta principal no tenga mirilla, porque siempre piensa en lo útil que sería para distinguir a las chicas de la Tohoku que quieren conocer a Oikawa de las personas verdaderamente importantes, como el cartero, la del agua y el de las botellas de leche.

Abre la puerta con rapidez, para ser capaz de reaccionar en caso de que pretendan robarle o asestarle una ráfaga de puñaladas -para posteriormente robarle-, pero cuando ve quién es siente que le succionan el malestar del organismo, que su visión adquiere nitidez, como si alguien le hubiese apuntado con un mando a distancia y le hubiera subido el brillo y el color hasta los topes.

–Hola –dice Oikawa, tan bajo que Iwaizumi no lo oye realmente, pero le lee los labios y comprende la palabra que escapa de ellos. Está empapado. Se le pega el abrigo color mostaza al cuerpo y le gotean los dedos y el pelo. No lleva sus maletas consigo, tan solo lo que Iwaizumi supone que es una mochila, a juzgar por las asas negras sobre sus hombros.

–Te va a dar una pulmonía, imbécil –susurra Iwaizumi con voz trémula, porque no termina de creerse que esté ahí, así que da un paso y lo coge de la muñeca para meterlo dentro de _casa_ y comprobar que es real, que no es la alucinación consecuente de lo mucho que desea hacerse con un poco de su presencia. Ha soñado que Oikawa lo llama y que se piden perdón por teléfono. Que vuelven a sus charlas por Skype. Pero _esto,_ esto de Oikawa a dos pasos cortos de él, esto supera todas sus expectativas. Tiene las uñas violetas, y la bocanada de vaho que exhala cuando Iwaizumi tira de él es visible, así que supone que está pasando de verdad, porque el Oikawa de su subconsciente no tiene una pinta tan lamentable–. Quítate los zapatos.

Iwaizumi no aparta la mirada de él, porque le aterra hacerlo y que se difumine como la mejor parte de los sueños plácidos. Oikawa se saca los botines con los pies, en movimientos un poco descoordinados a causa de lo entumecido que Iwaizumi supone que debe estar, chorreando sobre su vestíbulo.

 _Está aquí, ha venido, está aquí conmigo_.

Le trae una toalla para que se seque. La frota un poco con las manos antes de dársela, y va a buscar su pantalón más tupido y su jersey más abrigado.

Pasa la fregona mientras Oikawa se viste, y meten el guiñapo de ropa húmeda a centrifugar directamente.

Y de repente, han encendido la lámpara de la mesita del salón, que ilumina la estancia con un fulgor tenue y anaranjado, y el runrún de la lavadora inunda con suavidad la cocina, en la que se han sentado frente a sendos vasos de leche caliente. Oikawa gime bajito cuando se quema el labio e Iwaizumi se siente más persona, más _humano_. No sabría cómo explicárselo a un tercero, pero si tuviera que hacerlo diría que ahora siente que respirar no duele; que el oxígeno lo ha mantenido con vida esa semana como las máquinas y el suero mantienen vivos a los comatosos.

Oikawa está _ahí_ , con los pómulos mucho más marcados que hace una semana, e Iwaizumi no se ha movido durante la última hora; sigue en su piso, pero ahora está _en casa_ y querría llorar y morderle el lomo a Oikawa como los lobos cuando juegan, restregar la cabeza como los leones cuando se saludan y morir de alivio por tenerlo ahí, oliendo a lluvia y a tibieza y a cercanía.

–Oikawa... –empieza, porque _necesita_ saber cómo están las cosas entre ellos, pero Oikawa no lo deja seguir.

Si Iwaizumi ha perdido tres kilos en siete días, él parece haber perdido el doble.

–Quería dejarte espacio –dice, pasando los pulgares por el borde de su taza. Hacía tanto que Iwaizumi no escuchaba su voz formando una frase tan larga que se le encoge el estómago–. Creí que a lo mejor era eso lo que querías, ¿sabes?, pero que no ibas a darte cuenta enseguida, porque es lo que siempre hacemos. Buscarnos conforme nos peleamos. Por costumbre. He leído que ese tipo de relaciones a veces pueden ser dañinas, y quería darte la oportunidad de percatarte de que quizá... –se muerde el labio quemado. Iwaizumi observa que ya se le han caído los puntos. En su lugar hay una marca pequeña y rojiza, que podría pasar por un lunar si no fuera tan larga–... dios, me miraste como si prefirieses no haberme conocido nunca. Aquella noche. Como si fuera una pesadilla de la que quisieras despertarte. Y llevo toda esta semana tratando de hacer algo bueno por ti por una vez en mi vida pero no puedo más, porque eres lo mejor que tengo y me mata hacerte daño, y me has llamado todos los días, así que ya no sé si prefieres tenerme lejos o tenerme cerca, pero –se le atasca la voz en la garganta y Oikawa levanta la cara, y es todo ojos enormes y cristalizados y ojeras profundas y _necesidad_ –, pero es que yo _no puedo_ tenerte lejos ni un solo día más, Iwa-chan, y necesitaba decírtelo porque me estoy volviendo loco pensando en lo que podrías querer de mí. Sé que no soy ni medio normal. Que hago y digo muchas tonterías y te saco de quicio, porque siempre hemos sido así. Pero deberías querer seguir siendo mi amigo, aunque sea por compasión, aunque sea solo porque si me pides que me aparte no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo. Sé que no soy una buena persona, porque debería poder sacrificarme para que tengas una vida más fácil, con gente que te la haga más sana, pero no puedo. No puedo porque me falta el aire.

Iwaizumi no dice nada. No inmediatamente.

Primero se seca los ojos. Después Oikawa le roza el tobillo con el pie y está congelado, e Iwaizumi murmura algo sobre ir a por unos calcetines y volver en un minuto, pero cuando los saca de la cómoda y se gira hacia la puerta, Oikawa está en el umbral. Es apenas una silueta que se recorta contra la luz de la sala de estar, pero Iwaizumi podría dibujar cada rasgo, cada filo y cada ángulo de su ser, porque ha aprendido a verlo aunque no esté ahí y podría pintarlo.

–Ven aquí –le pide Iwaizumi, y lo abraza ronco y maravilloso, rodeándole el cuello con las manos para obligarlo a que le entierre el tabique de la nariz en el hombro–. A mí también me falta el aire, así que quédate. Como vuelvas a irte... como vuelvas a irte pintarrajearé la percha que tiene Yuki con tu cara de idiota, te haré un monóculo y un bigote a lo Chaplin, sacaré copias y las venderé en eBay.

Oikawa lo apoya contra la puerta. Sigue siendo más alto que él, después de todo, y desprende cansancio por los cuatro costados, así que Iwaizumi aguanta el pomo clavándosele en la columna.

–Vale. Vale, sí –sonríe Oikawa contra su yugular, llorando como un crío.

Iwaizumi sabe que al día siguiente tienen clase, pero no le pide que se marche. Oikawa quiere ir a verlo por la tarde-noche al partido contra la Universidad de Ishinomaki, e Iwaizumi debería preguntarle si es que mañana no van a dar nada importante, indagar sobre si tiene algún trabajo que entregar, pero podría acabar convenciéndolo para que no pase la mañana con él y _señor, lo echaba tanto de menos, solo por esta vez._

Es un poco ridículo, porque hacen esto muy contadas veces. La primera fue en un campamento del Kitagawa Daichi, cuando en su condición de novatos les tocó aguantarse y apechugar con los futones más delgados en la pensión de un monte lleno de escarcha, y a las tres de la mañana Iwaizumi estaba al borde de la hipotermia. Oikawa gateó entre sus compañeros y musitó "déjame entrar, Iwa-chan. Te prometo que me voy antes de que se levanten los demás, pero por favor, no puedo dormir del frío". Iwaizumi cayó en un sopor tan de algodón que no se despertó hasta que oyó al resto de sus compañeros reírse y cuchichear por lo bajo.

Y después de que los séniors los vacilaran un poco ("habréis dormido calentitos", "¿queréis que la próxima vez os pidamos una habitación para vosotros solos?") y ellos se pusieran rojos como tomates, Oikawa refunfuñó "pues yo he dormido estupendamente, no sé tú" e Iwaizumi dijo "no, si yo también".

Siempre es en un futón o una cama grande. Se quedan en las individuales cuando no hay más remedio, incómodos y hastiados. Siempre en invierno, sin que nadie se entere, quizá porque incluso ellos y su forma de tocarse y de empujarse, tan física y continuada, tan excesiva para los parámetros normales; incluso ellos saben que dormir en el mismo colchón es un poco demasiado íntimo, pero total, son ellos. Oikawa y él. Tienen su propia manera de hacer las cosas y el colchón de Oikawa es lo bastante ancho para ambos.

–¿Ahora eres una estrellita de mar? –lo pica Iwaizumi, completamente a oscuras, en un silencio en el que las ventanas se cubren de gotas por fuera y de vapor por dentro. Le da con el pie en la cadera para que se mueva. Oikawa lo ilumina con su móvil, para que sepa dónde pisa–. Hazme un hueco, anda.

–Estás todo el día pidiendo, Iwa-chan.

–Vengo de una generación inconformista.

Nunca se tocan. No si pueden evitarlo. Pero esa noche Oikawa le pide que le acaricie el pelo e Iwaizumi no puede negarse a esa manía suya que lo calma como un sedante. Se enreda los mechones en el dedo. Le roza con los nudillos hasta la base del cuello y Oikawa murmura "más arriba" y "a la izquierd-ahí", de espaldas a él.

Es distinto a lo que suelen hacer, pero Iwaizumi no va a ser el que se queje. No cuando tiene los omóplatos de Oikawa contra su pecho, las rodillas amoldadas a las suyas y sus pies tan cerca que Iwaizumi nota cómo contrae y estira los dedos, entrando en calor.

Llega un punto en el que Iwaizumi casi le respira dentro del pelo. "¿Seguro que te quedas, Tontikawa?". "Solo si tú quieres que me quede, Iwa-chan". Hablan de tonterías a media voz, y en una de esas Oikawa le coge la mano e Iwaizumi piensa que ese es el indicativo de que ha llegado el momento de dormir.

Pero lo que hace Oikawa es nuevo. Se rodea a sí mismo con su brazo.

Deja la mano de Iwaizumi contra su pecho, y pone la suya encima, vacilando un poco, como si quisiera que no la retirase pero al mismo tiempo sintiera que debe darle la elección de hacerlo.

Iwaizumi no se mueve. Le revuelve el cabello de la nuca con la punta de la nariz sin querer, escarbando como un gato en un manto de hojas sobre el que planea echarse, y Oikawa se ríe flojito, en un arrullo que parece un ronroneo, e Iwaizumi se siente tan pleno que ni siquiera piensa en que quizá abrazar por detrás a Oikawa, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en los labios, los dos tapados con una manta de franela hasta la cintura, quizá todo eso es un poco inapropiado.

* * *

Cuando abre los ojos a la mañana siguiente, Oikawa está trasteando con el móvil.

–¿Estás leyendo? –le pregunta Iwaizumi con la voz ronca, bostezando. Se frota los ojos con insistencia.

Procura actuar con naturalidad. Maquillar las ganas de salir a la terraza y gritar que ha dormido con Oikawa entre sus brazos, porque tendría que matarse después de hacerlo. Pero no puede evitarlo. No puede ponerle freno a esa forma tan demoledora de la que su cerebro y su corazón envían cascadas de sangre nueva hasta las yemas de los dedos, haciéndole sentir rejuvenecido y pletórico de oportunidades preciosas para hacer con su vida algo memorable.

No puede evitar sentirse espantosamente pleno, porque tal vez Oikawa haya besado a un sinfín de chicas contra su cama, pero Iwaizumi tiene la certeza de que no ha dormido junto a ninguna de ellas, y es esa seguridad aplastante de ocupar un espacio, un hueco en el que nunca ha respirado nadie, la que le hace sentir soberbio y poderoso, en la habitación minúscula de un pisito de residencia, con la nariz taponada de frío y el cuello y las piernas dormidos y entumidos.

–Mi hermana me ha mandado una foto de mi cosplay de Darth Vader –comenta Oikawa, emocionado como un niño con su primer coche de carreras, la boca escondida en el cuello del abrigo–. Ha cogido dos días de permiso en la clínica veterinaria porque a Takeru lo han operado de apendicitis, y como mi madre está en mitad de un descanso se están quedando los tres en casa de mi hermana. Ahora están terminando tu disfraz.

–No sabía lo de Takeru –murmura Iwaizumi, frunciendo el ceño–. Podemos comprarle chuches y llevárselas dentro de un rato.

–Pero eso es mucho trote para el coche, ¿no? –dice Oikawa, haciendo un mohín.

–Tiene poco kilometraje. Y nosotros tenemos la mañana libre. A lo mejor quieres decir que es mucho trote para ti y tu fobia a los trayectos largos.

–No te equivoques, Iwa-chan. Me gustan los viajes en coche, eres tú el que se acaba estresando.

–Me estreso porque tienes la vejiga de una embarazada y pretendes parar a mear cada dos por tres.

Oikawa le da con un almohadón. Iwaizumi se lo quita de un zarpazo y se lo pone contra la cara.

–A Takeru le va a hacer ilusión verte –jadea una vez que Iwaizumi se cansa de asfixiarlo. Se queda sentado sobre el vientre de Oikawa, con cuidado de apoyar el peso sobre sus propias rodillas para no clavarle ningún hueso–. Seguramente. Los niños te aman. Es como si fueras una especie de Action Man edición coleccionista para ellos.

Tiene la cara arrebolada de intentar defenderse y el pelo revuelto de cambiar de posición a lo largo de la noche. Y su ropa puesta. Iwaizumi se odia por ello, porque acaban de poner fin al conflicto más crítico al que se han enfrentado jamás, y no debería tener cabeza para nada más que para sentirse agradecido por recuperarlo, pero se lo _imagina_.

Imagina cómo sería subirle el jersey con una mano.

Podría fingir durante unos segundos que solo quiere hacerle cosquillas, pero luego Oikawa se daría cuenta y musitaría "¿Iwa-chan?". Sería encantador delinearle el hueco de la cadera con el pulgar. La cara interna del codo. Bajo la barbilla, hundiendo un poco el pulgar bajo la mandíbula, para levantársela y obligarle a que lo mire. Todo con los nudillos y las puntas de los dedos. Iwaizumi se pregunta -por milésima vez- cómo será Oikawa para esas cosas. Si es de los que toman la iniciativa con las chicas, acariciándoles las piernas y separándolas, o si es de los que se dejan bajar el pantalón hasta por debajo del culo, con solo los dos primeros botones abiertos, caliente y callado.

Si es de los que piden las mamadas llenas de saliva _por favor_ , diciendo "¿puedes...?" o si es de los que te llevan la polla hasta los labios mientras te suplican "por favor, no me digas que no".

–Pues no se hable más –zanja Iwaizumi, levantándose con el mismo cuidado con el que se desactivan las bombas. La electricidad va a materializarse en cualquier momento y a formar chispas que podrían quemarles. Coge su móvil de la mesilla, estirando el brazo sobre Oikawa–. ¿Le mandas un Line a tu madre para decirle que comemos con ellos?

–Enseguida.

Iwaizumi parpadea. El olor a menta le desconcierta.

Le hace mojarse los labios con la lengua.

–¿Te has lavado los dientes?

–Msí. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Iwa-chan –contesta Oikawa, arrugando la nariz–. El cracken de Piratas del Caribe tiene mejor aliento que tú.

 _Desde cuándo se lava los dientes antes de desayunar._

–¿Antes de desayunar? ¿En serio, Oikawa?

–¿Por qué no? –inquiere, levantando la vista de la pantalla para mirarlo–. Me gusta la sensación de frescor nada más levantarme –sintetiza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Iwaizumi se saca la sudadera. Se le eriza la piel por el frío otoñal mientras busca una camiseta.

– _Ya._ ¿También vas a convertirte en esas chicas que se maquillan antes de que su novio se despierte?

No acaba de decir eso en voz alta. Para nada. Cuando se gira, Oikawa se está quitando el suéter que Iwaizumi le prestó anoche. Sin sentarse sobre el colchón. Su espalda se arquea sobre las sábanas y los músculos de la barriga se distienden cuando se queda solo con el pantalón de chándal.

–Quién sabe –le sonríe, recostándose sobre el jersey–. ¿Sabes? No pareces la clase de chico que aprecia esos detalles, Iwa-chan. Quizá preferirías que te hicieran otras cosas antes de despertarte.

Lo más preocupante es que Iwaizumi ni siquiera se pone nervioso. Nervioso no es la palabra. Puede manejar a Oikawa insinuando que le gustaría que se la chuparan estando dormido. Total, ya estaba empalmado desde antes. Trata de no pensar en que Oikawa ha estado a punto de besarlo y han discutido y aún así se permite flirtear con él.

Como si le gustara tanto que no pudiera remediarlo.

 _Oh._

Se le ocurre que a lo mejor es eso.

Que le gusta de verdad.

A Oikawa.

 _Él._

–¿Se lo has hecho a alguna? –le pregunta antes de saber lo que está haciendo. Cavernoso, bajo, casi sin voz–. ¿Antes de despertarla?

La posibilidad de gustarle es abrumadora.

–No. Ni antes de dormir, ni nunca –Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que se ha acostado a su lado cuando lo ve morderse la boca. La tormenta podría descargar con un solo ión más. Oikawa traga saliva–. ¿A ti te gustaría?

Están hablando de sexo. Oikawa y él. Y no como dos amigos de tomo y lomo. Están _haciendo como que_ hablan de ellos teniendo sexo con terceras personas hipotéticas, pero en realidad están hablando de ellos _teniendo_ sexo. Y es jodidamente peligroso pero Iwaizumi no detiene sus preguntas, porque Oikawa no lo considera un ente ajeno a la piel y al deseo atrapado en la carne, y aunque se resiste, hay una parte de Iwaizumi que tiene la certeza de que lo que le está preguntando va más allá. De que le está diciendo "¿a ti te gustaría que te la chupara en tu cama, Iwa-chan?".

No quiere responderle. No, porque ahora todo está bien y Oikawa no conoce las implicaciones de lo que está diciendo. Ni siquiera se lo ha hecho a una chica, _por favor._ Cómo va a estar proponiéndole nada tácitamente a él sin saber cómo es besar a una chica entre las piernas.

El caso es que le termina diciendo que sí.

Solo dice eso, "sí", pero significa _sí, me gustaría que me la chuparan. Me gustaría que fueras tú._

–Creo que a mí también –le responde Oikawa después de murmurar "desayuno. Nevera. Voy a... eso" y levantarse–. A mí también me gustaría.

* * *

Iwaizumi mentiría si afirmase que no le encanta el curso que toma todo a partir de entonces, porque no, contra lo que podría pasarle a dos personas normales que descubren que se gustan, ellos no hacen nada. Nada de nada. Tienen la herida demasiado reciente para jugarse tanto tan pronto, y ninguno quiere mover ficha sin saber _cuánto_ siente el otro, pero sí que se producen cambios.

Se dedican a rondarse sin parar, y es lo más absurdo y asombroso que le ha pasado a Iwaizumi en la vida.

Para empezar, Iwaizumi se metamorfosea. No sabe cómo ocurre exactamente, pero Yuki lo describe como "domesticado" y es humillante. Se deja mangonear por Oikawa de una forma vergonzosa. Permite que le pase un brazo por los hombros cuando van por la calle y mientras conduce. Sonríe con un poco de amargura cuando la Universidad de Ishinomaki los derrota y Oikawa lo arrastra fuera el gimnasio, lejos de "papá cuervo" y "chico refrescante" y le dice que es el mejor y que cree en él como cree que existen formas de vida en otros puntos de la Vía Láctea.

Tontean incluso con sus compañeros de piso delante, y a Iwaizumi le cabrea estar feliz con tan poco, pero es que Oikawa lo llama alguna vez al salir de clase porque no puede, o mejor dicho, _no tiene por qué_ -en palabras textuales- esperar a hablar por Skype esa noche, y verdaderamente, le darían vergüenza ajena hasta al creador de _El Diario de Noah._ Se dicen cosas como "¿y ahora qué estás haciendo?" y "¿me pasas una foto?" y "mi suéter te sienta bien" y "tengo ganas de que llegue el fin de semana" e Iwaizumi espera de corazón que Oikawa no empiece con los "cuelga tú", porque se ha prometido ahorcarse si sucede. Porque de alguna manera tiene que preservar los resquicios de dignidad que le quedan.

Hay tanto dinero en el tupper que tiene que ir al banco a cambiarlo por billetes. De vez en cuando sí que le arrea, pero últimamente le resulta mucho más fácil retrotraer las ganas de masacrar a Oikawa, porque Iwaizumi sabe que en el fondo solo es un cúmulo de frustración que podría liberar si lo besara en vez de ahostiarlo, y vale, no puede besarlo pero sí que puede tenerlo encima a menudo, y eso le vale.

* * *

* _Utopian Dystopia_ me pasó una tira del manga en la que alguien decide sacar unas **perchas con la cara de Oikawa** para regalarlas por cada jersey que compre la gente al equipo del Aoba Johsai, e Iwaizumi, Mattsun y Makki se cachondean bastante de Oikawa, quien, por otra parte, parece estar muy contento con la idea, incluso cuando la gente empieza a llamarlo "Percha-Tooru" o "Percha-san" -aunque lo mejor es Iwa-chan llamándolo "Percha-bastarda" o "Bastardo-Percha".

 **No sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta, porque no puedo leer vuestros reviews -la página tiene problemas desde el sábado-, pero he caído en que digo que Ushiwaka está en la Universidad de Ishinomaki al principio del capítulo, y después se me va la pinza y digo que la Tohoku -la uni de Iwa-chan, Suga y Daichi- se va a enfrentar al SHIRATORIZAWA. JAJAJA claro que sí, joder. Anyways, ya lo he corregido C:**

 **Adri:** respondiendo por orden a tus dos reviews: muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar ambos capítulos, me hizo una ilusión terrible ver que a pesar de que el ocho ya estuviese publicado te tomaste la molestia de retroceder al siete solo para dejarme una galletita. Espero que esta semana te haya resultado más liviana que la anterior nun Me alegro de que la redacción del partido no se te hiciera pesada, que era uno de mis mayores temores, y de que todo el azúcar del capítulo no se te atragantara, porque supongo que entre Kyoutani, Yahaba y los otros dos idiotas la glucosa adquirió una presencia importante -aunque no lo bastante para que se besaran como en una comedia romántica. Ellos se quedaron en la parte de la comedia :´D-. Pasando al capítulo ocho, espero que este capi haga de tirita para tu corazoncito. Me alegro de que te gustase la cita -es la primera cita que escribo-, y te recomiendo que no te despidas de Nora todavía :9 Aquí tienes una pequeña dosis más de los compis de piso de Iwa-chan, y dado que hay varias chicas que han sugerido lo de la señora del bus dándole consejos de amorsh a Oikiwi, es muy probable que acabe sucediendo algo así C: Un besote enorme, nos leemos pronto nun

 **Guest: ** ¡hola cacahuete! :D Me alegra leer eso, espero que disfrutes del capi de hoy nun ¡Ten un lindo día!

 _Me he planteado mucho cortar este capítulo a la mitad, porque me había quedado ultralargo, pero he pensado que lo mejor era dejarlo entero. ¿Os ha gustado? :3_


	10. Iwaizilla

**NdA:** gracias a **Kaith Jackson** por el beteo y a **LittleGiant** , -el nuevo y molón administrador de _Haikyuu DF_ en Facebook-, por recomendar el fic en la página :D

Pasaos al final del capítulo por las notas. Quiero haceros **tres consultas**. Las que me tenéis en Facebook no hace falta que os pronunciéis sobre las dos primeras, porque ya sé vuestra opinión :3

* * *

 **X.**

Oikawa no se considera exactamente fatalista, pero francamente, hay tantas cosas que pueden salirle mal en el examen de conducir -taxistas suicidas, carreras ilegales, persecuciones policiales con fuego cruzado, secuestradores en furgonetas blancas- que le sorprende estar tan tranquilo antes de subirse a la moto con el examinador.

Lo ha visto sin casco y tiene una verruga marrón en la punta de la nariz y cara de pocos amigos, así que Oikawa procura reprimir las ganas que tiene de hacerle saber que se ha tomado muy en serio sus prácticas, porque no quiere caerle pesado y porque cabe la posibilidad de que el buen hombre capte el olor a brandy en su aliento, y eso podría complicarle un poco el asunto.

Meyko le ha jurado y perjurado que nadie va a notarlo, que solo es un chorrito mezclado con zumo de mango, que ella aprendió a conducir camiones de extranjis con diecisiete años gracias a su padre y una vez supo manejarlos, sacarse el carnet para coches fue pan comido. Precisamente había sido su monitora de autoescuela la que le había aconsejado lo del brandy, para aplacar los nervios.

 _Voy a estar bien, voy a estar bien, voy a estar bien._

Si Iwa-chan se enterase lo crucificaría en tres prefecturas distintas. Ojalá tuviese la misma empatía con Oikawa que el resto de ex-presidiarios que le contestaron con toda la educación del mundo al hilo que abrió en el foro de _Crímenes y cómo cometerlos: la comunidad._ Todos habían coincidido en que aunque lo interceptasen en un control de alcoholemia, la dosis de alcohol ni siquiera le valdría una sanción administrativa.

Así que ahí está, con su camisa de _Football Galaxy_ de la suerte y el cuerpo templado; cien por cien lucidez y coordinación. Se ajusta la correa del casco y está a punto de apagar el móvil, cuando le llegan varios Lines de _Fantabulosos_ , el grupo que tiene con Makki, Mattsun e Iwa-chan.

–¿Puede esperar? Solo será un segundo –le promete al examinador, que hace un ademán con las manos, como diciendo "vale, venga" y aprovecha para mirar su móvil mientras tanto–. ¡Muchas gracias!

Makki-chan (10: 10)

 _Mucho ánimo, joven Padawan ´u`_

 _Que la fuerza te acompañe_

Mattsun-sun-sun (10:10)

 _Recuerda que si suspendes invitas tú al almuerzo_

 _Me siento un poco mal amigo, pero ayer reparé la bomba de agua del coche y me quedé pobre, así que pensaba pedir agua para beber y todo, pero si cateas el examen..._

 _´u`_

 _Podríamos pedir taaantos aritos de cebolla~_

Iwa-chan (10:10)

 _Yo quiero pollo agridulce_

Oikawa resopla con indignación, escribiendo con los dos pulgares. ¿Es que no pueden darle alas sin más ni en un momento tan histórico como ese? Y encima Iwa-chan se sube al carro de "vacilemos a Oikawa cuando necesita amistad desprendida".

Ya le vale. Esa se la piensa cobrar.

 _Y yo quiero unos amigos desinteresados y cariñosos /o/ solo estáis conmigo por mi dinero :(_

Makki-chan (10:11)

 _Yo estoy contigo porque eres el único que hace interesantes las torneos a cuatro en el SingStar (L)_

Oikawa supone que eso le vale como muestra de apoyo incondicional. Le manda tres corazoncitos con una flecha incrustada a Makki -Oikawa espera que Mattsun e Iwa-chan capten que no va para ellos, que son ruines y avariciosos y solo piensan en cebarse a su costa- y se dispone a salir del Line de una vez por todas, antes de que el centenar de almas cándidas que le han deseado suerte se ofendan porque Oikawa no les conteste estando conectado.

Iwa-chan (10:12)

 _Oye_

 _Tú puedes, ¿vale?_

 _No te lo iba a enseñar hasta esta tarde, porque es una tontería, pero Yuki me ha obligado a mandarte una foto_

 _(imagen)_

ES UN COLGANTE DEL HALCÓN MILENARIO. Oikawa tiene que acudir a todo su autocontrol para no dar un saltito. Yace en un paquetito transparente que combinado con el flash de la cámara dificulta un poco averiguar lo que es a primera vista, pero _es_ el Halcón Milenario, no hay duda. Está sobre lo que Oikawa distingue como uno de los tres edredones que Iwa-chan se llevó a la residencia; el negro que pone "sé feliz con lo que tienes mientras trabajas por lo que quieres" en rojo bermellón.

 _Iwa-chaaaaaaan (L) (L) (L) (L)_

 _No sabía que necesitaba ese colgante hasta que me lo has enseñado ;W;_

Iwa-chan (10:13)

 _Exagerado_

 _Vete ya, bobo, a ver si el examinador te va a coger manía_

 _Y si no apruebas olvídate del collar_

Oikawa lo quiere tanto en ese momento que no puede evitar responderle:

 _¿Y si suspendo no vas a darme nada?_

 _Estaré como supertriste y me cuestionaré mis habilidades_

 _Necesitaré muchos Halcones Milenarios para recuperarme del fiasco :´(_

Iwa-chan (10:14)

 _Señor, mira que eres víctima_

 _Qué cruz_

 _¿Te vale una maratón de Star Wars?_

Oikawa quiere decirle que no es justo que sea tan asquerosamente genial, y que hace tiempo que entiende por qué cuando estaban en el Aoba Johsai los de primero lo miraban como si quisieran ser como él de mayores. O comerle la boca, Oikawa no está seguro de en qué punto la admiración muta y se convierte en sentimientos más turbios.

Pero es que _en serio,_ Iwa-chan es _tan_ apto para todos los roles sociales. Sería el hermano mayor responsable, el padre recto, el amigo fiel. Y _quizá_. Bueno. Oikawa está convencido de que no lo está idealizando en _ese sentido_. Sabe que Iwa-chan no ha estado con muchas chicas, siempre ocupado con el vóley y con los estudios y con él, y que las pocas con las que ha estado tampoco lo han hecho un experto, porque a ellas les imponía una barbaridad y él no quería ir demasiado deprisa.

Apenas piensa en la teoría mientras conduce. Tiene interiorizadas las señales de tráfico y cómo debe reaccionar ante ellas, y debería tener sus cinco sentidos puestos en unificar sus conocimientos con su destreza al volante, pero no puede dejar de pensar en Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan tocándolo bajo la camiseta. En cómo sería acostarlo sobre la cama y besarse con él mientras embiste un poco contra sus piernas, los dos vestidos y _calientes y_ deshumanizados.

Últimamente piensa en él casi tanto como piensa en vóley, como los cocainómanos piensan que necesitan su dosis diaria de veneno mordiéndoles las venas y la entereza. Es francamente terrible y _frustrante_ , porque al vóley Oikawa puede jugar todos los días y desquitarse a gusto, hasta que los músculos se reblandecen y se le llenan de cristales de azúcar quemado que le aguijonean la espalda y las piernas por la mañana.

Pero a Iwa-chan no puede _tenerlo_ todos los días. No físicamente. Ni mucho menos. Y cuando lo tiene necesita _más_. Y a lo mejor Oikawa no es la persona más sincera del mundo, pero puede reconocerse por lo menos eso. Que incluso cuando se propuso no hablarle durante la semana más larga de su vida pensaba en sus rodillas a los lados de la cintura de Iwa-chan, las manos metidas en su pelo.

Cuando Phil Collins compuso "Lo extraño que soy" seguramente tenía en mente una historia como la de ellos dos. Y Oikawa nunca se ha imaginado a nadie protagonizando las canciones que le gustan, así que supone que es más grave todavía de lo que temía, porque no para de ver a Iwa-chan en cada canción, de imaginarse una especie de sinopsis a juego con la melodía, con secuencias y fotos de ellos dos que jamás se han sacado pero que deberían tener, porque en su mente son bastante bonitas.

Al aparcar en el vado que le indica el examinador, solo sale de su ensimismamiento porque el aire vuelve a darle en la cara.

Las bocinas de los coches son sonoras y el hombre lo ajusticia con dos palabras.

* * *

–¿Y bien? –pregunta Iwa-chan con ansiedad, los cuatro sentados en torno a una mesa diminuta, coronada por un mantel de papel azul.

Han decidido ir a uno de esos sitios pequeñitos de tapas, en los que pides y das un nombre para que te llamen por el altavoz y vayas a buscar la comanda tú mismo, porque abre un mundo entero de posibilidades para ridiculizarse entre ellos.

–Supongo que Mattsun estará de enhorabuena –musita Oikawa, sorbiéndose la nariz.

–Lo sien... –empiezan a decir los otros tres, el gesto verdaderamente afectado, pero Oikawa levanta la mano para que guarden silencio.

–Estará de enhorabuena, su organismo va a librarse del exceso de grasas saturadas –dice, sin poder ocultar la risa ni un minuto más. Extrae de la mochila el símbolo verde y amarillo que representa en Japón al conductor novel–. Dile hola al agua embotellada y confórmate con una de aritos de cebolla, Mattsun, porque HE APROBADO y tú te quedas sin refresco rellenable. –Le saca la lengua y le hace una pedorreta antes de explotar en una carcajada que le recorre de pies a cabeza.

Mattsun no tarda en echársele encima, buscándole la cintura para bombardearlo a cosquillas.

–Oikawa, ¿cómo puedes jugar así con mis sentimientos? –se lamenta mientras Iwa-chan rodea la mesa para darle un capón.

–Porque es _lo peor_ –gruñe Iwa-chan, visiblemente aliviado a pesar de sus palabras.

–Qué pronto te han dado la pegatina, ¿no? –comenta Makki, examinándola a contraluz–. Normalmente tarda unos días en llegar.

–Es que por lo vis-, ¡Mattsun, ya vale! Por lo visto mi monitor le habló muy bien de mí al examinador, y ya contaban con que aprobaría, así que la tenían prep- ¡no, Iwa-chan, tú también nooo!

–Ah, entonces ha sido lo de siempre –suspira Makki, abriendo la escueta carta del pub, forrada de plástico parcialmente levantado por las esquinas–. Te los has metido en el bolsillo con tu carita de Zac Efron en High School Musical y te ha salido la jugada redonda. –Apunta con boli en la hoja que van a usar para pedir el número 134, que es el de las patatas rizadas–. Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

–¡No me parezco a Zac Efron! –masculla Oikawa casi sin aire.

–Es verdad –secunda Mattsun, retorciéndole un pezón con fuerza–. Él era superenrollado con su colega afro, y tú eres un capullo con nosotros.

–¡Iwa-chan, haz algo! –chilla Oikawa, porque ese último pellizcón ha dolido que no veas, y le da igual que la gente los esté empezando a mirar con desaprobación y que Iwa-chan se haya compinchado con Mattsun. Está desesperado y no le importa recurrir a su última carta–. Por favor, _Iwa-chan_ , dile que me deje.

Sabe que ha funcionado probablemente incluso antes que Iwa-chan. Afloja la presa sobre los brazos de Oikawa y pestañea una vez, con lentitud. Se le agrandan y se le redondean las pupilas y Oikawa nota cómo se llena de serenidad e instinto protector por dentro, y eso último le hace estremecerse.

 _Me encanta._

–Vamos a pedir ya, ¿os parece? Que nos dan las uvas y Oikawa y yo tenemos clase por la tarde –sugiere Iwa-chan. La voz ligeramente distinta, más baja e imperativa. Tajante–. ¿Hacemos lo de siempre?

 _Lo que quieras, Iwa-chan. Lo que tú prefieras._

–Venga –aplaude Oikawa. Carraspeando. Parte una servilleta en cuatro trozos y le roba el boli a Makki–. El que saque el del círculo tiene que ir a buscar la comida. Toooda la que pidamos, refrescos rellenables incluidos. –Sonríe, y se hace un ovillo para que ninguno de los otros tres pueda ver a qué papel va a hacerle una marca.

–A ver si te va a tocar a ti, por espabilado –le dice Iwa-chan. Divertido.

–No puede ser. A mí me tocó la otra vez.

–¿Y?

–Pues que si salgo de nuevo no vale, ¿no?

–Pues claro que vale –apunta Makki, haciendo tronar sus nudillos–, nunca hemos dicho nada de que no sea válido si le toca al mismo dos veces consecutivas.

–Ah.

Oikawa no está preocupado. Su horóscopo del mes de octubre dice que va a tener suerte en los juegos de azar, después de todo. No tiene nada que temer.

Meten los papelitos doblados en un cenicero limpio y Mattsun les da un par de vueltas. Lo coloca en el centro de la mesa.

–Coged uno a la de tres –advierte–. Uno... dos... ¡tres!

Oikawa se desinfla un poco cuando Makki cuela los dedos entre los suyos y coge el papelito que tenía acechado. Se siente como en esas carreras de piraguas en las que tienes que ir corriendo y subirte a una de las que hay en la ribera, pero cuando le pones la mano encima descubres que alguien ha elegido la misma que tú y se te ha adelantado.

–Salvado –sonríe Mattsun al plisar su pedacito de servilleta–. ¿Quién de vosotros va a ser el afortunado?

–Yo –suspira Iwa-chan, para consternación de todos los presentes. Muestra su fragmento de papel. Un punto azul y amorfo adorna el centro.

Oikawa mira a Mattsun y a Makki sin poder creérselo.

Es... demasiado genial para ser verdad.

–Iwa-chan, tenemos que deliberar –dice Oikawa, erigiéndose como portavoz–. Date una vuelta por el baño o algo.

Iwa-chan no opone resistencia. Arrastra la silla y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. Siempre se cabrea cuando Oikawa patalea para que repitan el sorteo, y apela a la honorabilidad de las normas y a la madurez y a cómo debe comportarse un hombre.

–No os paséis mucho. –Es lo único que dice antes de emprender el camino hacia los servicios de caballeros.

Cuando vuelve ellos ya han pedido y dado un nombre en el mostrador.

–No es porque haya sido idea mía, Iwa-chan, pero te va a encantar –le asegura Oikawa. Sonrisa maliciosa idéntica en tres de las cuatro caras.

–A lo mejor me encanta tanto que me entran ganas de partirte la cara.

–O de darme un abrazo.

O un beso.

–Eso no me haría sentir realizado.

 _Ja._ Eso lo dice porque no lo ha besado nunca.

El muy creído.

En ese momento, la voz de una señora de mediana edad resuena por los altavoces del garito.

– _Iwaizilla, acuda a recoger su pedido al mostrador número tres. Muchas gracias._

Iwa-chan respira hondo. Va a sacar el tupper de la pequeña mochila de cuero marrón en la que se ha traído la cartera, las llaves, las gafas de sol y el colgante de Oikawa, cuando lo ve reírse a pleno pulmón y decide que _no puede_ aguantarse las ganas de zurrarle.

Echa a correr alrededor de la mesa antes de que Iwa-chan dé un solo paso en su dirección. Mattsun y Makki se encogen sobre el tablero para no obstaculizarlos, con sendas sonrisas ladinas.

– _¿Iwaizilla? –_ vocifera Iwa-chan, intentando pescarlo con la diestra _–._ ¿En serio? Ven aquí y dímelo a la cara, basura.

–Pensamos que te haría ilusión –confiesa Makki, esquivando el bandazo que Iwa-chan trata de asestarle con el brazo al pasar tras él.

–Ahora ya no puedes hacer nada –ríe Oikawa, dando vueltas y más vueltas. El pelo flotando alrededor de sus mejillas sonrosadas por las risas que se ha echado con Mattsun y con Makki momentos atrás. Iwa-chan parece no entender cómo Oikawa no se marea, porque él está empezando a pisar en falso en las curvas más cerradas–, todos te hemos cambiado el nombre en la agenda de contactos, y deberías hacer lo propio con tu cuenta de Instagram, porque acabamos de subir una foto de la hoja de la comanda con tu nuevo apodo y te hemos etiquetado, _Iwaizilla_. Incluso podrías ponértelo entre paréntesis en Facebook.

Esa última sarta de despropósitos es la que le da alas para ganar velocidad y agarrarlo de la muñeca. Por el rabillo del ojo, Oikawa lo ve subir la otra mano para darle un capón de los duros, y decide poner en práctica otra de las estrategias en las que ha estado pensando durante los últimos días.

Se deja atraer por la muñeca, sin parar de reír, apoyando la espalda en su pecho y la cabeza sobre su hombro. Procura no cantar victoria tan pronto, pero le cuesta horrores tragarse la sonrisa triunfal cuando Iwa-chan se descoloca, seguramente por tenerlo tan cerca de pronto.

–¿Te rindes? –pregunta Iwa-chan, jadeando. La barbilla contra la mejilla de Oikawa.

Oikawa prueba a darle lo que él cree que bien podría ser el golpe de gracia. Le coge la mano que Iwa-chan ha levantado para pegarle y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos.

Un segundo es todo lo que necesita para darse cuenta de que le gustaría poder hacer eso todos los días. Darle la mano a Iwa-chan. En medio de la calle, en casa, en la cancha; durante minutos, mucho más que el choca-esos-cinco de siempre, tan ellos y tan _insuficiente,_ ahora que Oikawa lo piensa. Iwa-chan tiene durezas en la cara interna de las manos, justo igual que él, pero el resto de su piel es suave y desprende ese calor que necesita uno para vivir; como de cosas que respiran y reconfortan.

A Oikawa siempre le ha gustado darle la mano a las chicas, con su agarre suave y mimoso, pero nunca ha acabado de entender ese orgullo que emite destellos dorados desde sus ojos cuando caminan junto a él. Hasta ahora. Ahora se imagina a Iwa-chan donde antes siempre ha habido una chica y se le encoge el estómago, porque no sabe si está preparado para que la gente los mire y vea que hay un punto en el que sus dedos se mezclan, y sepa que Iwa-chan _está_ con él.

Tal vez Oikawa no pegaría mucho a su lado. Quizá saltaría a la vista que algo va a salir mal entre ellos, como cuando un millonario se casa con una conejita Playboy y todo el mundo parece tener claro que la cosa va a hacer aguas tarde o temprano, como si las personas solo pudiesen enamorarse de alguien con su mismo nivel económico, o de su misma edad. A lo mejor resultaría increíble que alguien tan equilibrado, respetable, fuerte -en todos los sentidos- y _alucinante_ como Iwa-chan saliese con... _bueno_ , con _él._

A Oikawa le parece que podrían hacerlo bien, porque son muy distintos, sí, pero siempre coinciden en lo básico, y puede que solo con eso baste. Se turnan para animarse cuando el otro tiene ganas de irse a dormir para no volver a despertarse, les gusta esa gama de geles de ducha con aromatizante de golosinas que ha salido en verano, opinan que el feminismo es beneficioso para ambos sexos, aborrecen todo lo que lleve la firma de Woody Allen y _en fin_ , se quieren. Oikawa _sabe_ que Iwa-chan lo quiere, y aunque es consciente de que él también, hace semanas que está cien por cien seguro de que _lo_ _quiere;_ de esa forma de la que los hombres se sienten afortunados en primavera, cuando un par de labios en concreto los besan y les dicen "oye, te quiero a morir, compremos manzanas caramelizadas y comámoslas mientras vemos una puesta de sol".

 _¿Te rindes?_

–Incluso yo me rindo a veces, Iwa-chan –admite Oikawa, terriblemente cómodo entre sus brazos–. Pero solo ante ti.

Podría besarlo, pero no va a hacerlo. Y no porque estén rodeados de gente ni porque a Mattsun y a Makki se les vaya a desencajar la mandíbula de un momento a otro -de hecho, Oikawa ha pensado en ello alguna que otra noche. En Makki y Mattsun mirando mientras ellos se besan sin parar. También ha buscado en Google para asegurarse de que no es enfermizo que la perspectiva le parezca interesante, cuanto menos, pero solo ha encontrado testimonios de gente a la que le mola montárselo en el metro, así que se conforma con pensar que cosas más raras se han visto-.

No. Es porque a pesar de que le está dejando muy claro lo que quiere a Iwa-chan, Oikawa entiende que la última palabra debe ser la suya. Fue él quien le apartó la cara la otra vez, y aunque Oikawa no es lo bastante idiota para intentar convencerse de que fue porque Iwa-chan no quería besarle, le parece justo que sea él quien tome la iniciativa esta vez. Total, a Oikawa no le importa esperar. Tiene toda la vida por delante para esperarlo, a fin de cuentas, y no es como si fuera a aburrirse, porque las miradas incendiarias de Iwa-chan, y la manera de la que se corta súbitamente cuando Oikawa le sonríe con demasiado descaro, y el cuidado con el que lo trata cuando se da cuenta de que le está pellizcando/pegando con demasiada fuerza... todo eso hace que la espera valga _muy mucho_ la pena.

–Oooooh, tíos –dice Mattsun de repente, llevándose la mano al pecho–. _Tíos._ Sois _tan_ gays. En serio, ¿hay algo más gay que vosotros dos?

–¿El Karasuno? –aventura Makki, que lo observa todo con una sonrisa enorme.

Los contemplan como si estuvieran viendo una aparición.

–El Karasuno no es _tan_ gay –empieza Oikawa.

– _Por favor_ –resopla Mattsun–, si hasta sus entrenadores están liados entre ellos.

–¿Oikawa y yo os parecemos gays? –pregunta Iwa-chan con un hilo de voz, parado como un pasmarote junto a la mesa.

Mattsun y Makki se miran con incredulidad.

–¿Es una pregunta trampa, no? –dice Makki–. Tipo, como cuando vas con alguien hacia la orilla del mar y el otro se mete antes que tú y le preguntas que si está fría, pero ya sabes que sí.

–O cuando ves que sale vapor del ramen pero de todas formas le preguntas al que acaba de probarlo que si está caliente –apunta Mattsun–. Es decir, Iwaizumi, nos estás preguntando que si a Makki y a mí nos parecéis gays, pero lo que quieres decir es "¿ _sabéis_ que Oikawa y yo somos gays?" –inquiere con la voz un poco raspada, en una imitación bastante fidedigna de Iwa-chan–. Vosotros sabéis que lo sois y nosotros también lo sabemos, ¿por qué nos preguntas algo que ya sabes?

–Ni se te ocurra recurrir a la baza de la presunta heterosexualidad de Oikawa –advierte Makki, levantando la mano para interrumpir la réplica de Iwa-chan–. Tú hace tiempo que no te la crees, y a nosotros nunca nos ha importado mucho a la hora de shippearos.

–A nadie le importa la heterosexualidad cuando tiene una OTP –recalca Mattsun.

–¿Nos shippeábais? –cuestiona Oikawa, maravillado–. ¿Y somos vuestra OTP? ¿Desde cuándo?

–¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Por qué _sabes_ de lo que están hablando? –intenta Iwa-chan, pero justo en ese momento vuelve a resonar _"Iwaizilla"_ por los altavoces, y tras pensárselo un poco chasquea la lengua y trota hacia el mostrador.

A Oikawa le gustaría ponerlo en antecedentes, pero una parte de él no puede evitar que la pereza lo embargue. A saber la de términos que Iwa-chan no entiende -¿cómo puede ser japonés y no saber lo que es una OTP? _Por favor_ \- relacionados con el fandom, y con los que él está más que familiarizado. No en vano leyó su primer fic largo de Naruto a los doce años, cuando todavía pensaba que lo lógico era que Sasuke terminara con Sakura en lugar de con Naruto.

–Os shippeamos desde tiempos inmemoriales –contesta Makki, viendo a Iwa-chan alejarse–. La OTP es la OTP, supongo.

–La OTP es la OTP –secunda Mattsun, y ambos chocan los puños por encima del servilletero–. No por nada nos hemos metido en un montón de peleas por Twitter con tus fans –añade, cabeceando hacia Oikawa–, cada vez que a alguna le daba por escribir un fic en el que te enamorabas de alguna de ellas.

–¿En serio habéis hecho eso por mí?

–Por _vosotros_ –lo corrige Makki–. Nunca desde nuestras cuentas oficiales, pero sí –admite, haciendo hueco en la mesa para que Iwa-chan cuele la bandeja en el centro–. _IwaOi_fan, OiIwalover, dorksinlove, Setterandhisace..._ –enumera mientras le echa ketchup a sus patatas rizadas–... todos esos éramos Mattsun y yo.

–Oikawa y yo no estamos saliendo –dice Iwa-chan con firmeza, dándole un sorbo a su Seven Up.

–Todavía –responden Mattsun y Makki al unísono.

–A nosotros no nos importa que seáis idiotas y estéis esperando a que el otro dé el paso –masculla Mattsun, chupándose el pulgar antes de pescar un nudo de aros de cebolla rebozados–. Eso sí, daos el primer beso con nosotros delante o nos sentiremos ofendidos.

–Altamente ofendidos –aclara Makki, apuntándolos con una alita de pollo bañada en salsa–. Tanto que pasaremos de ser vuestros padrinos cuando os caséis, así que tenedlo muy en cuenta.

–Eso es un poco drástico –opina Mattsun, levemente contrariado.

–Se suponía que habíamos quedado para comer y hablar de _tu_ examen –gruñe Iwa-chan, cruzándose de brazos– y de esos tíos que están yendo a tus entrenamientos a sentarse en las gradas y apuntar cosas en sus respectivas libretas.

–¿Qué tíos son esos? –quiere saber Makki, frunciendo el ceño.

–Los del equipo de Tontikawa creen que son observadores de la sub-21 –explica Iwa-chan, con un deje de petulancia. Oikawa no sabría decir si es porque Iwa-chan se siente orgulloso de él, o porque está satisfecho de haber logrado cambiar el rumbo de la conversación–. Los entrenadores se niegan a soltar prenda, así que algo saben.

–Qué cabrón, te van a reclutar –celebra Mattsun, palmeándole el hombro a Oikawa.

–No quiero hacerme ilusiones –comienza Oikawa, aunque no puede evitar sonreír un montón, porque la perspectiva de jugar para la selección japonesa de vóley es maravillosa, tanto que le da un poco de miedo, porque ha habido momentos en los que ha pensado que cómo iba él a terminar tan alto, que cómo iba una gota del océano a convertirse en una estrella en el cielo*–, pero ojalá me llamen. La sub-21 es... _wow,_ siempre que he intentado imaginarme jugando ahí lo he acabado visualizando como algo genial que le acabaría pasando a otras personas, así que _wow,_ me cuesta un poco creer que pueda ocurrir de verdad.

–Pues claro que va a ocurrir –exclama Iwa-chan con fiereza–. Como te oiga dudar de tus capacidades un segundo más te parto los brazos.

–Cuando te llamen, porque _van a llamarte_ –asegura Mattsun–, ¿qué vas a hacer?

–¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? –repite Oikawa, sin comprender.

–Mira, ha salido esta mañana –Mattsun saca una revista de su mochila y pasa las páginas con su parsimonia habitual. Oikawa distingue las letras de la portada. Es la _Juvenvóley_ , la revista de vóley de instituto más vendida de Japón–. Se ha filtrado que la sub-21 planea fichar a Kageyama y a Hinata cuando empiecen su último curso de instituto. Por lo visto el colocador titular de la sub-21 y dos de sus bloqueadores centrales van a cumplir veintidós en unos meses, así que están esperando a que se les acabe el contrato y a ver cómo lo hace el Karasuno este año, para asegurarse de que pueden mantener el nivel sin Daichi, Asahi y Sugawara.

–Se rumorea que después de cómo lo hizo Tsukishima contra Ushiwaka en el prefectural también quieren contar con él –añade Makki, señalando la foto del chico rubio, que ocupa un cuarto de página–. Y después está ese chiflado de Noya. Hace dos días que aceptó unirse.

–Lo sé –reconoce Oikawa, hastiado–, lo vi primero en su Facebook y después en la tele. Parecía el típico crío al que le preguntan qué tal lleva la vuelta al cole –bufa–. Y me fastidia reconocerlo, pero no me extraña que lo hayan llamado. Es un líbero impresionante. Y es normal que después del torneo que ha hecho el Karasuno se hayan fijado en varios de sus miembros.

–Y después está ese tal Bokuto, de Tokio –prosigue Mattsun–. Ha subido del top cinco al top tres de mejores rematadores del país durante los últimos meses. Los expertos especulan que es cuestión de tiempo que le hagan una oferta en firme.

–Sé lo que estás pensando –dice de pronto Iwa-chan, muy serio–. Que cómo van a estar moviendo ficha con niños de instituto sin siquiera haber contactado contigo. Crees que si no lo han hecho ya es que quizá no tienes posibilidades.

–A lo mejor estoy pensando un poco en eso.

–Tienes una rodilla mala y tobillos de princesa, Tontikawa.

–Gracias por recordármelo.

–Pero ahora están mucho mejor, porque me prometiste que irías a rehabilitación durante todo el verano si perdíamos contra el Karasuno, y aunque ahora te estás cuidando un poco menos por las clases, por lo menos la terapeuta de la Miyagi se encarga de que cumplas tus rutinas de ejercicio después de cada entrenamiento. Así que sí, tus lesiones crónicas son un problema, pero uno muy pequeño. Si no te han llamado todavía es por nuestra culpa –dice, y Oikawa no soporta la manera de la que aparta la vista de repente.

–Iwa-chan.

Oikawa levanta la mano, aunque no sabe qué pretende hacer con ella, realmente.

–Durante los tres años que estuvimos en el Aoba Johsai jamás logramos pasar del prefectural. Es lógico que tengan sus dudas, porque normalmente se centran solo en los equipos que pasan esa ronda a la hora de escoger jugadores. Quieren lo mejor de lo mejor. Por eso tienen a Ushiwaka. Y por eso te tendrán a ti. Dales un poco de tiempo para que se caigan de culo viéndote jugar.

 _Oh._

 _Iwa-chan._

* * *

Oikawa entiende lo que ha pasado solo cuando está en la puerta del local, metiendo y sacando las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta; esperando a que Iwa-chan se despida de Mattsun y de Makki con excusas vagas y dos porciones de tarta de plátano casera metidas en una bolsa rojo con el logo del sitio.

–¿Se puede saber por qué te ha entrado tanta prisa, atontado? –le pregunta Iwa-chan una vez que suben a su coche y se dirigen a la casa de Oikawa. Iwa-chan ha tenido que vaciar tres gasolineras y merendarse el mundo en carretera por ese almuerzo, porque Oikawa tenía que examinarse del carnet cerca de donde está empadronado, y Makki y Mattsun viven por la zona, y les ha costado cuadrar sus horarios para coincidir los cuatro, así que Oikawa entiende que Iwa-chan esté su poquito de indignado porque ahora él se haya deshecho en "vámonosvámonosya" y quiera irse tan pronto y sin rendir cuentas a nadie–. Íbamos bien de tiempo.

El problema de Iwa-chan es que si no le das una respuesta coherente se mosquea, y _verdaderamente_ , Oikawa podría intentar explicarle que no soporta que la gente los rodee cuando Iwa-chan se abre en canal solo para él, como lo hizo aquella noche en la que todavía iban al instituto, cuando le soltó de golpe y porrazo que era un colocador excepcional, y ese compañero del que podía presumir, y luego maquilló la densidad del momento mascullando que lo machacaría la próxima vez que se enfrentasen.

Le responde cuando Iwa-chan está aparcando delante del garaje.

–Ya sé que íbamos bien de tiempo, Iwa-chan. No es eso.

–¿Y qué...?

 _Para qué me preguntas cosas cuya respuesta no quieres escuchar._

–No te va a gustar mi punto de vista.

–¿Tu punto de vista sobre _qué_?

 _Sobre qué va a ser._

–No me gusta compartirte, ¿vale? –escupe por fin–. ¿Sabes lo inusual que es que me digas ese tipo de cosas? Mattsun y Makki son nuestros amigos pero no tienen... –se frota las sienes mientras recorren el sendero de entrada. A ambos lados se erigen un montón de gnomos y esculturas talladas al detalle de naves espaciales reales; el Apolo 12 entre ellas–... no tienen _derecho_ a ver esa faceta tuya. Y ya está. Eso es lo que pasa. Puedes enfadarte. Me da igual.

 _No me da igual._

Iwa-chan le coge del hombro con tanta fuerza que podría dislocárselo, y Oikawa quiere mucho a su madre, pero en ese momento, mientras baja las escaleras del segundo piso taconeando frenéticamente, le parece una salvadora celestial.

–¡Pero si son mis dos niños! –gorjea, yendo a besuquearlos a toda prisa, con cuidado de poner la mejilla y no los labios pintados pulcramente de morado, para no mancharlos–. ¿Has visto, Hajime? ¡Ya tenemos otro conductor en la familia! –sonríe, y Oikawa se deja abrazar. Ahora que no vive con ella la echa _tanto_ de menos. Tiene unas ganas locas de que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad. Los espera una cantidad ingente de programas doblados de _Cuarto Milenio*_ sobre abducciones. Con esas plataformas marrones su madre es casi tan alta como él. Lleva varias carpetas de fieltro bajo el brazo, y parece apurada–. Necesito que me hagáis un _superfavor_ –les pide, juntando las manos a la altura de sus cejas perfectamente delineadas–. Esta tarde tengo tres presentaciones del proyecto aquel sobre Marte que te comenté, Tooru, y hace una hora se me rompió la bomba del agua. Acabo de dejar mi coche en el taller. ¿Podrías prestarme el tuyo, Hajime? Pediría taxis, pero cuando los necesito siempre doy exclusivamente con los que están ocupados y _en fin_ –suplica, y aunque Iwa-chan le dijese que no, su madre supura tanta desesperación que Oikawa estaría dispuesto a hacerle una llave con las piernas para retenerlo mientras ella escapa con su Honda Civic–. Será solo por hoy. Prometo subírtelo mañana a primera hora a tu campus si me mandas la ubicación. Y aquí tenéis –explica a toda prisa, sacando un fajo de yenes de su cartera de Hello Kitty–; dinero para la gasolina.

–¿Para gasolina? –repite Iwa-chan.

–Ah, ¿Tooru no te lo ha contado? –inquiere, pero menea la cabeza con rapidez–. Tenéis medio de transporte alternativo, pero bueno, ya lo verás. Está en el garaje. Y también te pagaré todo lo que gaste hoy con tu coche –promete, y da un par de saltitos, toda impaciencia e hiperactividad–. ¿Porfi?

–Claro, ten –se apresura a responder Iwa-chan, tendiéndole las llaves–. Pero no hace falta que me pagues nada.

No ha terminado de decirlo y su madre ya está saltándolo sobre él y revolviéndole el pelo. La forma de la que Iwa-chan se deja hacer es pasmosa.

–¡Id con mucho cuidadito! –es lo último que les dice, lanzándoles besos por la ventanilla del coche de Iwa-chan–. ¡Y probaos los disfraces de Halloween antes de salir, por si tengo que hacerles algún remiendo! ¡Tenéis galletitas de coco que me hizo tu madre en la nevera! –dice, señalando a Iwa-chan con una mano llena de juegos de anillos.

Cuando dobla la esquina de la calle de casas terreras y desaparece, Iwa-chan se vuelve hacia él. Suspicaz.

–No me habías dicho que ya te habían comprado el coche –comenta mientras se prueban los cosplays en el vestidor de la madre de Oikawa.

–¿Qué coche? –pregunta Oikawa, una vez se han cerciorado de que los trajes les quedan como un guante. Oikawa termina de escribirle una notita a su madre contándoselo, y la pega en su neceser de pinturas de uñas para que lo vea cuando llega, dibujando muchos guiños y corazones en los márgenes.

–¿Cómo que _qué coche_? Tu madre acaba de decir que...

–Que hay un medio de transporte alternativo, sí.

Pillan un par de galletas de coco antes de dirigirse al garaje.

–¿Y entonces?

–¿Entonces qué, Iwa-chan? –sonríe Oikawa, caminando resueltamente hacia una figura alargada cubierta por una funda plateada–. Oh. ¿Sabes que el carnet que me he sacado no es el de coche, verdad?

Y tira de la funda, doblándola para dejarla sobre una estantería empotrada en uno de los laterales del garaje, repleta de cubos de pintura en tonos pastel, herramientas de jardinería y bricolaje, cajas de zapatos, un bulto abombado envuelto en papel de regalo y forros que recubren formas indeterminadas.

–Oikawa.

Oikawa está a punto de acariciar el manillar con posesividad, porque Iwa-chan mira los faros y los asientos de cuero como si quisiera llevarlos al desguace y reducirlos a chatarra.

–Es una Suzuki Marauder. ¿No te gusta? –inquiere un poco preocupado–. Porque ya le he puesto nombre - _Mara_ -, y es ella la que va a transportar tu culo de rematador hacia la Tohoku, así que no le pongas esa cara.

–¿Una _moto_? –sisea Iwa-chan–. ¿Una jodida moto? ¿Estás zumbado? ¿En serio crees que voy a subirme contigo en _una moto_ durante tu primer día de...? Un momento, un momento –toma aire–. ¿Por qué cojones tienes el carnet de _moto_? ¿Por qué se llama como la agente de Pokémon, Oikawa?

–Porque para eso me he estado preparando durante dos meses. –Oikawa se encoge de hombros–. Para el de motos de ciento veinticinco centímetros cúbicos, para ser precisos. Pensaba que lo sabías.

–¿Cómo coño voy a saberlo si no me lo cuentas?

–Nunca te dije que fuera a sacarme el carnet de coche.

–Joder, pero se sobreentiende que cuando alguien dice "me estoy sacando el carnet" sin más, lo que quiere decir es "me estoy sacando el carnet de coche" –brama Iwa-chan, sulfurado–. Cuando te estás sacando otro lo especificas, hostia. Sea para conducir motos de agua, camiones con bombonas de butano, trenes o putos platillos volantes, _joder._

–¿Y qué piensas hacer, Iwa-chan? –farfulla Oikawa, sacando de su forro en la estantería el casco que se adjudicó cuando su hermana le pasó las fotos por Line; azul metálico salpicado de constelaciones–. ¿Quedarte aquí enfurruñado hasta que vuelva mi madre? Porque tengo clase dentro de menos de una hora, y pienso ir contigo o sin ti. Pero francamente, mañana es jueves y tengo la mañana libre, y pensaba hacer noche en tu casa y desayunar contigo, y seguramente te arrepentirás si dejas escapar esta oportunidad de disfrutar del privilegio de mi compañía tan a la ligera.

–El privilegio de tu compañía... –rezonga Iwa-chan, dando vueltas por el garaje como un perro ansioso–. Dios mío. No me puedo creer que vaya a preguntar esto –suspira, quitándole la pegatina verde y amarilla de las manos a Oikawa y plisándola sobre uno de los costados de la moto–. ¿Como cuántas probabilidades crees que tenemos de sobrevivir?

–Más que los de Shingeki no Kyojin.

Iwa-chan le da un manotazo en la espalda, pero se parapeta junto a la moto con hastío.

–Venga. Va. Me vale –murmura con resignación–. Móntante antes de que cambie de opinión.

–¿En serio? –inquiere Oikawa, emocionado, porque no esperaba que le costase tan poco convencerlo–. ¡Guay! –Y corretea nuevamente hacia la estantería, volviendo sobre sus pasos con las manos a la espalda–. A ver si te gusta –dice, soplando para retirar el polvo que se ha posado sobre el papel de regalo. Le tiende el paquete a Iwa-chan, que lo mira alternativamente a él y al envoltorio decorado con las caras de Elsa y Anna de Arendelle–. Mi hermana le salvó la vida al pato de uno de sus clientes hace unos meses, y resulta que el tío personaliza cascos. Lo mandé a hacer para ti –explica, tratando de esconder la sonrisa nerviosa, porque conoce a Iwa-chan. Sabe mucho sobre sus gustos y sobre lo que considera o no estético. No tienen por qué sudarle las manos.

E Iwa-chan no tiene por qué mirarlo así, como si fuera incapaz de decidir si Oikawa es lo mejor o lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Rasga el papel, y Oikawa se da cuenta de que Iwa-chan intenta desprenderlo por donde hay cinta adhesiva para no romperlo.

–Es integral* –constata–. No hacía falta que me comprases uno personalizado, tontaina –musita, retirando un pedazo grande y celeste lleno de copos de nieve–. Habría bastado con… _oh._

A Iwa-chan se le aclaran los ojos, como si le hubiera eclosionado una estrella blanca tras las retinas, y es solo un instante, pero Oikawa ve en él al niño que perseguía escarabajos con cinco años, la cara llena de tiritas y las rodillas amoratadas y raspadas, y se le contrae un poco todo lo que bombea sangre y vida y latidos dentro del cuerpo.

–A veces creo que eres demasiado para mí, Iwa-chan –se sorprende comentando. Pasa los dedos por la superficie lisa y brillante de su casco, siguiendo el patrón del estampado de escamas negras con tornasol verde, asombrosamente logrado–. He estado pensando en lo que dijiste cuando… ya sabes, cuando fuimos a cenar y pasó todo aquello. –Le coge el casco de entre las manos y se lo coloca, con cuidado de sacar las correas primero para abrochárselas bajo la barbilla después.

–¿En cuál de todas las cosas que dije has estado pensando?

Iwa-chan hace lo propio con su casco de constelaciones. Le roza el cuello con las puntas de los dedos al manipular la correa.

Oikawa se muerde la carne de la mejilla.

–Creo que sí que es verdad que intento paliar materialmente todos los tomentos por los que te hago pasar, ¿sabes? –admite–. Se me da bien. Esto de planear detalles; de aparecer en tu puerta con algo que sé que te va a hacer ilusión y esperar que entiendas que me importas y que me fijo en ti sin tener que explicártelo, que lo siento por algo que he hecho. A veces quiero decirte un montón de cosas bonitas, Iwa-chan, y se me ocurren tantas a la vez que me atraganto, y me siento idiota y expuesto, así que te acabo lanzando una pulla o un insulto velado. No se me da demasiado bien sacar lo que tengo en la cabeza hacia afuera. No se me da demasiado bien la gente, a veces. Incluyéndote a ti. Y espero que no estés pensando en abrazarme ahora mismo, porque nuestros cascos chocarían y haríamos el imbécil.

–¿Tú crees? Porque yo creo que llevamos un tiempo haciendo el imbécil a tiempo completo.

Iwa-chan da una zancada en su dirección y Oikawa baja los brazos para pasárselos por la cintura, pero cambia de opinión en el último segundo y le rodea el cuello con ellos. Sus viseras chocan en suave, con sequedad, y huele a polipiel y a plástico duro.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunta Iwa-chan, las mejillas comprimidas y las manos en su espalda baja.

–Iba a abrazarte como abrazo a las chicas –musita Oikawa.

Iwa-chan se queda callado, y Oikawa quiere pedirle que le quite el casco, que le quite todo lo que lo hacer parecer formidable y repleto de talento y humor estúpido y mal genio, que lo vuelva loco de verdad, besándolo contra la estantería del garaje hasta que le duela la boca.

–Pues menos mal que no lo has hecho –carraspea Iwa-chan, poniendo cinco centímetros crueles e inaguantables entre ellos–. Porque te habría sacado las tripas, pero luego habría tenido que llevarte al hospital, y te habrías perdido la clase que tienes en veinte minutos.

 _¿Veinte minutos?_

Oikawa se mira el reloj de pulsera. Efectivamente, faltan ni más ni menos que veinte minutos para que empiece la última clase que tiene ese día.

–Tienes razón. Vámonos.

Oikawa dice _vámonos,_ pero piensa _y qué más da._

No obstante, pasa una pierna por la Marauder y cuando el motor ya está ronroneando y él le ha dado la vuelta para que apunte hacia la salida del garaje, le tiende el mando de la puerta a Iwa-chan y le hace una seña para que se suba.

* * *

Oikawa sufre bastante durante el trayecto.

Contra sus previsiones, Iwa-chan no se esfuerza en agarrarse a todas partes menos a él. De alguna manera hace algo mucho mejor y peor y _mejor._ Mete los brazos bajo los suyos, más trabajados y nutridos de sol, y ni siquiera lo hace porque vayan a demasiada velocidad o porque Oikawa conduzca con brusquedad. Es como, Iwa-chan no _necesita_ aferrarse a él para ganar estabilidad o seguridad, pero lo hace _igualmente._ Y eso solo puede significar que _quiere_ _contacto._ Deja las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta, sin coger puñados de tela ni nada. Le dibuja círculos con el nudillo de los pulgares contra el estómago en los semáforos, y Oikawa lo odia por ello, porque nota cómo le hormiguea la rodilla mala solo por eso y desde _cuándo_ Iwa-chan lo toca _así._

Prácticamente corre escaleras arriba por uno de los dos módulos de la Facultad de Medicina, con Iwa-chan pisándole los talones. Lleva una sonrisita muy mal disimulada que a Oikawa no le gusta ni un pelo. Le pone nervioso. Y no se gusta estando nervioso.

Llegan justo cuando el corredor se está despejando, y Oikawa estira el cuello para ver cómo el profesor de _Anatomía Humana_ entra por la puerta delantera.

–¿Dónde hay enchufes? Para cargar el móvil mientras estás en…

–Ni hablar, Iwa-chan –lo ataja, cogiéndole de la muñeca–. Tú te vienes conmigo.

Iwa-chan no opone resistencia hasta que están en el portón trasero del aula y comprende que Oikawa va en serio.

–Qué. No.

Forcejean.

–Que sí. Que este hombre nunca pregunta.

–Me la suda, Burrikawa. ¿Cuántos sois en el turno de tarde? ¿Sesenta? Se va a dar cuenta de que nunca he pisado su clase. ¿Y si me echa?

Trastabillan entre las hileras de pupitres, atrayendo varias miradas.

–Es un riesgo que debemos asumir –concluye Oikawa, empujándolo contra uno de los asientos más pegados a la pared–. Ah, hola, Minaka –le sonríe a su compañera, pasando de largo por el sitio que seguramente ha guardado para él, poniendo su bolso negro encima–. Este es Iwa-chan –le levanta la mano a Iwa-chan y la agita un par de veces a modo de saludo antes de que su amigo le propine un zape–. Hoy me voy a sentar con él. No te importa, ¿no? –pregunta, frotándose la nuca y poniéndole mala cara a Iwa-chan, que parece desafiarlo a quejarse–. En otras circunstancias nos sentaríamos los dos contigo, pero estoy en esa etapa en la que quiero demostrarle que voy _en serio_ , y ya le he dado un par de buenos motivos para que desconfíe de mí, así que lo dejamos para cuando la cosa esté más establecida, ¿vale?

–V-vale.

Seguramente Minaka no es la única que está alucinando pepinillos en ese momento, pero a Oikawa le da igual todo. Sus niveles de empatía están en números rojos y _bajando_ porque Iwa-chan y él podrían estar enrollándose a lo bestia –él nunca lo ha hecho así con una chica, pero seguro que Iwa-chan podría soportarlo. Es _él_ quien se pone _físico_ con sus amigos mientras conducen y pone a prueba de fuego sus reflejos, _muchas gracias_ –, pero NO.

No está pasando absolutamente nada. Nada de lo que _debería_ estar pasando, al menos.

 _¿Hola?_ De qué va Iwa-chan, en serio. Se gustan. Es evidente que se gustan. Por qué diablos no pasa _naaada_ si se gustan, por qué Iwa-chan insiste en ser superadorable delante de sus amigos y ultraatento y _precioso_ y en fin, por qué le manda señales todo el rato que -en el idioma global de los besos que no se dan- vienen a decir algo así como _Oikawa, del uno al mil tengo un millón de ganas de besarte, bastardo._

PERO NO.

Están a punto de iniciar una charla sobre la proporción correcta de calcio en según qué estructuras óseas y todo es insustancial e irritante e _insultante_ a su madurez sexual. Que a ver, está bien la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces Iwa-chan le da demasiado y demasiado _poco_ a la vez y Oikawa no sabe cómo lidiar con eso, no está acostumbrado a necesitar a nadie de la nueva forma en la que lo necesita a él, cada día más turbio e incontrolable, no está hecho a la realidad de querer besar a alguien a la desesperada y mucho menos a _no poder_ hacerlo.

No-puede-aguantarlo, y sabe que está siendo injusto con Iwa-chan pero no-puede-más, de verdad. Necesita poner tierra de por medio durante unos minutos. Enfriarse. No quiere hacer ni decir nada hiriente y ahora mismo es un hervidero de puñaladas verbales que se le podrían ir de las manos de un momento a otro.

 _Tengo que alejarme, tengo que alejarme, tengo que alejarme._

Se levanta de un salto cuando el profesor lo llama, y pilla a Iwa-chan garabateando algo en un papelito, seguramente varias preguntas en un tono poco amable sobre qué significa, exactamente, lo que Oikawa acaba de soltarle a esa chica delante de tanta gente. No ha terminado de escribir y Oikawa saca la notita de debajo de la punta del boli que está empuñando Iwa-chan, con su ademán más brusco y su sonrisa más amplia, la arruga en un gesto y se la tira a la cara antes de enfilar hacia el frente de la clase, para que Iwa-chan tenga una aproximación de cómo, exactamente, se encuentra anímicamente y cuánto, _exactamente_ pasa de sus interrogatorios de poli duro.

Resuelve los problemas de proporción cálcica con buena caligrafía. Podría hacerlo mucho más rápido, pero se permite explayarse; explicarles paso por paso a sus compañeros los cálculos que ha empleado y las cifras que ha obtenido, y se calma un poco. Los números siempre han surtido ese efecto en él, y escuchar su propia voz diciendo cosas racionales y no embarazosas contribuye a que se sienta seguro de nuevo.

Las chicas de la primera fila no pierden una palabra de lo que dicen, aunque Oikawa no saben si es porque les interesa su explicación o les interesa él.

Un momento.

 _Chicas._

 _¿Y si es por eso?_

¿Y si es porque _él_ no es una chica? ¿Y si por eso a Iwa-chan le cuesta tanto besarlo?

 _Que no sea por eso. Por favor. Que no sea por eso._

Busca a Iwa-chan con la mirada. Su amigo lo observa de brazos cruzados, con una expresión extraña, como si quisiera estar cabreado con él por todo lo de antes, pero estuviese presenciando algo que se lo impide. Oikawa expone el último problema solo para él, sin quitarle la vista de encima, y cuando todos se encorvan para apuntar le guiña el ojo.

–¿Qué te pasa, Iwa-chan? –le pregunta después de despedirse de Minaka, saliendo al pasillo amarillo, adornado con pósters de músculos, entramados de arterias y venas, alegatos en contra del tabaco y tablas de nutrición–. ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

–No –responde con sequedad–. Es solo que es –busca la palabra–… _raro_ oírte hablar así.

¿Sí?

–¿Sí?

–Pareces inteligente. Me resulta chocante.

–A mí me resulta chocante lo cruel que estás siendo.

Oikawa se venga de él en el camino a la Tohoku. La mezquindad le ayuda a no pensar más de la cuenta. Acelera en los semáforos en rojo para después dejar caer la moto hacia atrás. Iwa-chan le da cabezazos con el casco puesto que no le duelen, y Oikawa se ríe con ganas dentro del suyo. Recorren carreteras angostas y atestadas de coches entre los que se cuelan. El paisaje cambia a medida que salen de la ciudad, volviéndose más verde y agreste, y ambos notan el aroma a campo saneándoles los pulmones. De vez en cuando Oikawa pasa sobre el arcén para que el relieve de las líneas continuas haga que los asientos vibren e Iwa-chan dé un respingo.

 _A mí me gusta ser un chico._

Hacen la escala de rigor en una gasolinera cochambrosa, para repostar y que Oikawa vaya al baño, y se zampan el pastel de plátano que Iwa-chan pidió para llevar en el almuerzo, porque han transcurrido horas desde entonces y están hambrientos. Oikawa parte trocitos de masa rellena que se lleva a la boca, empezando por la parte de atrás, que es la más seca; porque le gusta dejar lo mejor para el final. Iwa-chan, en cambio, muerde la porción directamente, comenzando por la punta triangular.

 _Ojalá a él también le guste que lo sea, porque si no voy apañado._

Al final tienen que comprar un zumo de melón y una botella de agua para bajar el empalague. Juegan a contar los coches amarillos que pasan ante ellos; por esa carretera regional poco transitada. El primero que vea uno tiene derecho a darle una palmadita al otro en la pierna. A los cinco minutos ambos están tan expectantes porque aparezca un coche amarillo que Oikawa sabe de antemano que como lo intercepten a la vez van a partirse la cara.

– _Eh_. Qué ha sido eso –replica Iwa-chan en cuanto Oikawa le asesta un manotazo en la nuca al ver pasar una camioneta verde.

–Me ha podido la presión.

Iwa-chan le pinza la rodilla con el pulgar y el índice. La fuerza es comparable a la de un gato mecánico, y Oikawa se deshace en risas histéricas y gritos inarticulados de dolor.

–Mira por dónde, a mí también me ha podido.

Cansados de esperar, reemprenden la ruta hasta la Tohoku. Llegan tan derrotados que Iwa-chan no opone ninguna resistencia a que Oikawa le acompañe a su clase de _Psicología del Desarrollo._ Cuando salen ya es prácticamente de noche, y las agujetas empiezan a morderles la carne. Aún así, Iwa-chan acude al entrenamiento de vóley nocturno, y Oikawa siente un poco de envidia porque pueda jugar y él no. En su equipo de la Miyagi ha aflorado un virus gastrointestinal que se ha expandido y afectado a media plantilla, y los entrenadores han suspendido las prácticas de tarde hasta el viernes, para acelerar la recuperación, ya que no tiene sentido forzar a los chicos y debilitarlos en el proceso, ni tampoco entrenar con menos de medio equipo.

* * *

Llegan a casa arrastrándose.

–¿En tus clases de mañana por la mañana pasan la lista de asistencia para que la firméis? –bosteza Oikawa, quitándose los zapatos en el vestíbulo en sombras–. Si no la pasan podrías saltártelas y pedirle a alguien de confianza que te saque fotos de los apuntes. Tú lo has hecho por ellos alguna vez.

–Creo que voy a hacerlo –bosteza Iwa-chan, rascándose el cuello–. Estoy reventado.

–Por cierto, ¿y Yuki y Mobi?

Iwa-chan cabecea hacia la nevera.

–Esta mañana han salido dando voces y con media casa a cuestas, rumbo al concierto ese de k-pop que seguramente esté empezando en Tokio ahora mismo.

–¿Les gusta SHINee? –cuestiona Oikawa, arrugando la nariz–. ¿A ellos? Venga ya.

–Nadie es perfecto.

Oikawa lo deja grabándole un audio en el salón a uno de sus compañeros y se da una ducha lenta y necesaria. En el baño hace un frío húmedo que le eriza los hombros cuando se quita la ropa, y es perfecto; el contraste con el chorro de agua caliente que le cae en la espalda mientras se enjabona el pelo.

Tarda menos de un minuto en aplicarse el desodorante, la hidratante y la citronella; su última adquisición.

Deja el espejo empañado y sale con la toalla sobre los hombros y el sueño tras los párpados. Y se encuentra con una caseta de campaña en medio del salón.

–¿Iwa-chan?

Pestañea varias veces para asegurarse de que no se ha quedado dormido en la bañera y lo está soñando. Se frota los ojos, pero no. Hay una tienda de campaña verde pistacho de Quechua justo delante de él, aparentemente. Oikawa revolotea alrededor, palpando el material fino y resistente, y cuando pasa por una de las zonas con cremallera, a modo de puerta, esta se abre e Iwa-chan asoma la cabeza.

–¿Qué te parece? –le pregunta, apartándose para que entre.

–¿Que qué me parece? –silba Oikawa, en cuclillas. Maravillado. Olfateando aquí y allá. Levantando pliegues y abriendo y cerrando mosquiteras–. ¿De dónde has sacado _esto_?

–Hace tiempo te comenté que estuve mirando tiendas por e-Bay, ¿recuerdas? –Iwa-chan se recuesta sobre sus brazos, contemplando sus dominios con una satisfacción que no se esfuerza mucho en ocultar–. Me gustó esta. Estaba a buen precio, y tiene capacidad para seis personas, así que pensé que podríamos irnos de acampada con Mattsun y con Makki.

Oikawa ya ha sacado tres fotos de la tienda y las ha enviado por _Fantabulosos_ antes de que Iwa-chan termine su explicación. Se deja caer hacia atrás sobre su regazo y estira los brazos todo lo que dan de sí, poniendo la cámara frontal.

–Ponte, Iwa-chan –le pide, poniendo su mejor sonrisa y guiñando el ojo al objetivo, el signo de la victoria junto a su oreja. Iwa-chan baja un poco la espalda, poniéndole el mentón sobre el hombro. Oikawa aprieta el botón lateral del móvil–. Vale, ahora sin cara de estar muerto por dentro.

Iwa-chan bufa, exudando cansancio por todos los poros.

–Es que _estoy_ muerto. Es tarde y estoy cansado. Y no me sale lo de sonreír para las fotos, de todas formas.

–Veeenga, hazlo por mí –insiste Oikawa, estirándole las comisuras de los labios con los pulgares.

–Qué pesado eres –espeta Iwa-chan, pero esboza una sonrisita diminuta que es apenas una curva en su boca. No enseña los dientes, pero Oikawa tampoco va a pedirle peras al olmo–. Dispara. Que se vea el techo de la caseta

Una vez que se la envía a Makki y a Mattsun y se la pone de foto de perfil, Oikawa se vuelve hacia él. Es como si el agotamiento se le hubiera evaporado de los huesos y alguien le hiciera cosquillas en la barriga con una pluma y polvos _pica-pica_ desde dentro.

–Esta –dice, haciendo un ademán con las manos que abarca toda la estancia– es probablemente la mejor idea que has tenido nunca, Iwa-chan.

–Se me había ocurrido otra.

–¿En serio? Porque eso ya es un poco sospechoso. No te ofendas, pero deberías moderarte con el tema de las ideas brillantes, no sea que se te vaya a romper el cerebro de tanto pensar.

–Voy a ignorar la gilipollez que acabas de decir solo porque estoy para el arrastre –le gruñe Iwa-chan–. Considérate afortunado.

–Claro que a lo mejor no eres tú el que está hablando ahora mismo –continúa Oikawa, en una pose pretendidamente pensativa–. A lo mejor te han abducido los aliens y te están inspeccionando en su nave nodriza, y tengo delante a uno de ellos, que ha adoptado tu apariencia para aprender acerca de la convivencia humana en sociedad.

Iwa-chan saca algo de su bolsillo.

–Ahora que hablas de marcianitos… –repone, rasgando el plástico con los dientes–. Ten. Tu colgante. Felicidades. Otra vez. Por lo del carnet. Aunque fuera de moto. No conduces mal. _Del todo_ –masculla. A trompicones. Las paredes verdosas le confieren una tonalidad olivácea a sus mejillas oscuras y rojas–. Como te iba diciendo, había pensado en que quizá… solo si tú quieres… –Oikawa está a punto de cogerle de los hombros y exigirle que respire, porque a Iwa-chan parece estarle costando horrores convertir sus pensamientos en palabras, y es casi doloroso verlo ahí, con la voz grave y baja y la expresión hosca, tan torpe–, a lo mejor, no sé, también podríamos irnos tú y yo de acampada. Como… tú y yo solos. Sin amigos. Y eso.

Es curioso, porque Oikawa siempre ha tenido un orden dentro de su desorden, y no suele perder nada. Salvo ahora. Ahora busca su voz pero no la encuentra, y lo único que logra sacarse del pecho es una reminiscencia, un ruidito estrangulado que espera que Iwa-chan sepa interpretar, porque no va a ser capaz de emitir un sonido más claro que ese hasta que dejen de pitarle los oídos y el corazón vuelva a su tamaño normal. Lo nota hinchado y errático, como esas bolas de cereales que dejas demasiado tiempo en la leche.

–¿Solo los dos? –musita.

Iwa-chan asiente, tímido y avergonzadísimo, y Oikawa se promete esperar por sus besos.

–Solo los dos.

Ojalá lleguen. Los besos. Algún día.

Aunque Oikawa no sea una chica.

* * *

 **PREGUNTAS:**

 **1)** A estas alturas no creo que a nadie le quepa la menor duda de que Oikawa e Iwa-chan se van a acabar besando. Me gustaría saber qué punto de vista os gustaría más conocer cuando eso pase. ¿El de Iwa-chan o el de Oikawa?

 **2)** Como habréis podido comprobar, los últimos capítulos han salido bastante más largos que los primeros, y aunque tengo material adelantado soy consciente de que no podré mantener el ritmo si pretendo actualizar semanalmente. ¿Qué preferís; un capítulo largo cada dos semanas o uno corto cada semana? Cabe aclarar que en ambos casos el contenido será exactamente el mismo.

 **3)** ¿Os molestaría eventualmente una subida de rating?

En los tres casos respetaré la decisión de **la mayoría**. Me apetece que toméis decisiones, dado que este fic también es vuestro :)

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Guest:** hola cacahuete :D Quizá es una tontería pero por casualidad, ¿has comentado antes por aquí? Porque el primer review del fic también está en Guest y el tono me recuerda mucho al tuyo :3 Me alegro de que te esté gustando la dinámica de su relación, y de que te sientas cómodo/a con mi forma de escribir. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también, un besote y muchas gracias por pasarte ´u`

 **Adri:** ¡salvados por la campana! Que sepas que tu review me llegó al correo esta mañana, pero no pude leerlo completo desde ahí, y como FF lleva teniendo problemas toda la semana, cuando entré en la página para saber cómo terminaba: ¡sorpresa! No aparecía con el resto de reviews D: Por suerte, hace unos minutos he reiniciado FF y ha aparecido nun

Entrando en materia, Iwa-chan tiene el cielo ganado, y me quedo corta. Yo creo que la desesperación en su justa medida puede llegar a ser atrapante (aunque yo me leí _Luna Nueva_ de pe a pa cuando el boom de Crepúsculo y fueron un billón de páginas de desesperación), pero tengo que reconocerlo: no se me da bien tener a los personajes distanciados durante demasiado tiempo. Creo que cuando dos personas que se importan tienen problemas en la vida real tardan poco en buscarse, o por lo menos esa es mi experiencia con amigos, familia y pichurro.

Eh, la inocencia puede adoptar muchas formas. Iwaizumi a lo mejor es inocente para algunas cosas, pero la violencia no es una de ellas (?). Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el regreso de Oikawa nwn JAJAJA habríais tenido todo el derecho del mundo a masacrarme si se me hubiera ocurrido hacer que tocasen la puerta y fuera un ladrón de verdad en vez de Oikawa :´D Y claro que no me río, faltaría más. De hecho es una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho nunca, y creo que el hacer que el lector sienta a los personajes como reales es algo a lo que aspiramos todos por aquí. Muchísimas gracias por eso. Espero poder hacerte sentir así hasta el final.

Y vaya, la verdad es que sí. La gente es genial por dedicar un trocito de su tiempo a pasarse por aquí. Miro la cifra de los reviews varias veces al día, porque no termino de creerme que haya tantos y tan maravillosos. Gracias por contribuir a esta suma tan inesperada (L); espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y que tengas una linda semana. ¡Besotes enormes! :D

* * *

*Esta frase hace referencia a la canción _Skelleton Dance_ , del grupo Children Collide.

* _Cuarto Milenio_ es un programa español sobre fenómenos paranormales, leyendas y asuntos sin resolver, entre otras cosas.

*Los cascos integrales son aquellos que recubren la totalidad de la cabeza. Son los más seguros, aunque hay marcas mejores que otras. Si estáis pensando en compraros moto y sois gente de pasta, os recomiendo un Arai o un AGV.

* * *

 _¿Alguien se acuerda de en qué episodio Iwa-chan mira tiendas por eBay? :D_


	11. Halloween

**RESULTADOS DE LAS VOTACIONES:**

 **1)** ¿Desde qué POV queréis el primer beso del fic? Iwa-chan ( _siete votos_ ), Oikawa ( _dos votos_ ) o ambos ( _siete votos_ ).

 **2)** ¿Capítulo largo cada dos semanas o corto cada semana? Capítulo largo ( _siete votos_ ) o capítulo corto ( _cuatro votos_ ).

 **3)** ¿Estaríais conformes con una subida de rating? _Sí_ por unanimidad.

* * *

 **NdA:** joder, esto parece una encuesta al consumidor xD ¡Sois viles! Jamás os di la opción de leer ambos puntos de vista, pero os habéis coordinado por FB y por aquí para sugerirla y que quede empatada con la de Iwa-chan :´D Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones de ese empate. Respecto al largo de los capítulos, lo siento mucho por aquellas que votásteis por la opción de los capítulos cortos semanales. Prometo esforzarme a tope para que la espera os compense un poquito C:

 **No, todavía no he visto el principio de la nueva temporada.** Blasfemad sobre mí y no me spoileéis hasta mañana~

* * *

 **Xl.**

Misteriosamente, y desde siempre, cuando Oikawa sube una foto en Instagram con él tiene incluso más _me gustas_ que cuando se saca una solo. Casi todos de chicas. Iwaizumi no acaba de entender cómo funcionan, pero es como si les gustara verlos juntos; como si prefiriesen ver a Oikawa colgado del cuello de un chico que de la mano de cualquiera de ellas.

La noche de la fiesta de Halloween se atreve a hablar por primera vez con él sobre eso, mientras conducen al encuentro de Mattsun y de Makki.

–Yo las entiendo –comenta Oikawa por detrás de su máscara de Darth Vader–. Todo el mundo da por hecho que a los hombres les pone imaginar a dos chicas juntas, así que no entiendo a qué viene tanto escándalo cuando a ellas les da por fantasear un poco.

–¿Crees que fantasean con nosotros? –pregunta Iwaizumi, metiendo la cuarta marcha.

Oikawa se limita a levantarse la máscara y arquear las cejas, como diciendo "¿y quién no?", e Iwaizumi tiene que reírse. Se está atontando _tanto._ Ni siquiera se atreve a sentarse en la balda de madera que hay frente a los ventanales de la facultad cuando Oikawa lo llama entre clase y clase, porque la primera vez lo hizo así y casi se da de cabezazos contra el cristal en cuanto vio la cara de gilipollas que se le estaba quedando.

Oikawa está imponente esa noche. Iwaizumi no se lo ha dicho ni piensa hacerlo, - _no es como si pudiera_ \- pero la capa negra ondea a su espalda al caminar como una sombra y el resto de piezas de su ropa se superponen unas sobre otras con majestuosidad. Tosha ha hecho un trabajo espectacular, y a pesar de eso Iwaizumi duda que el de Oikawa o el suyo sean el atuendo más trabajado que vayan a encontrarse ese treinta y uno de octubre.

Japón se toma bastante en serio Halloween, y a pesar de que Oikawa es mucho más proclive a disfrazarse que él, Iwaizumi agradece haber nacido en un lugar en el que la gente usa cualquier excusa para ser otra persona por un día, porque se sentiría bastante tonto si fuera el único que va de cosplay por la vía pública. Aunque también se sintió bastante tonto cuando Oikawa le prestó ropa formal para ir a cenar, y le pareció que todo el mundo lo observaba y notaba su incomodidad.

Siempre se le olvida que a los japoneses hay ya pocas cosas que los sorprendan. Solo en los últimos diez años han creado Kit Kat con sabor a wasabi, un anuncio de spray para mosquitos con abuelas bailando en bucle al final y cafeterías con gatos a los que puedes acariciar mientras desayunas, y se han quedado tan frescos. Un chico trajeado es prácticamente invisible para ellos. Y uno vestido de peluche también, aunque el peluche en cuestión sea Godzilla.

La cuna del frikismo les da la bienvenida conforme se adentran en la urbe.

Las avenidas están atestadas de grupos numerosos de gente que va y viene. Hay de todo: gente que ha pasado tres kilos de currarse el disfraz y se ha pintado bigotes y comprado una diadema con orejas de gato, aglomeraciones de niños que van de aquí para ya gorjeando con bolsas de caramelos, por lo menos nueve chicas en dos manzanas de Miku Hatsune, chicos que se graban parafraseando escenas de Dragon Ball y batallones enteros de soldados de Shingeki no Kyojin, haciendo el saludito del puño en el pecho cada tres metros.

Por supuestísimo no faltan los fantasmas, los vampiros, los hombres-lobo, el clásico que es Frankenstein, las caras pintadas de calabaza y las momias. Han adornado los árboles de las aceras con luces blancas y grises y hay dependientes caracterizados de zombies asustando a los transeúntes que se detienen para admirar los escaparates de sus tiendas, pero no entran a comprar nada.

Los camareros de varios negocios ofrecen galletas con glasé en forma de cráneos y ojos inyectados en sangre, y chupitos con algo rojo que Iwaizumi no distingue por el coche, pero que Oikawa asegura que parece el líquido que circula por no sé qué glándula del cerebro, _muchas gracias._

Cuando Makki y Mattsun suben a los asientos de atrás, caracterizados como el prota de Tokyo Ghoul el primero y de Jon Nieve el segundo, Iwaizumi los ve espiar sobre el respaldo de los asientos delanteros e intercambiar miradas y sabe que se ha abierto el melón.

–Iwaizumi, nunca pensé que usaría esta palabra para describirte pero –masculla Mattsun, abrochándose el cinturón sobre el forro de plumas del Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche– eres una _monada_. ¿En serio vas de Godzilla? Te estás quedando con nosotros.

–No sé si es por la capucha –sonríe Makki, pasando la mano por el pelaje sintético– o por lo achuchable que parece la tela o porque se te ven las clavículas y te queda tan holgado que pareces un niño grande, pero estás adorable.

–Os recuerdo que estáis parasitando mi coche y que voy a pasar de beber para poder llevar a casa vuestros culos resacosos, así que cerrad el pico.

–Vas a pasar de beber porque no te gusta el alcohol, Iwa-chan.

–El licor sí que me gusta –rebate Iwaizumi, poniendo el intermitente–, pero luego pienso en lo caro que es y en el tofu y las camisas y las llantas para el coche que podría comprar si prescindiera de alcohol a la larga, y sigo siendo abstemio.

–No, pero _en serio_ –dice Mattsun, volviendo a la carga–. ¿Por qué tu disfraz es tan lanudo? Se supone que eres un dinosaurio.

–Corrección, soy un tío _disfrazado_ de dinosaurio. Tosha también pretendía confeccionarme una especie de segunda piel con escamas, pero le dije que quería algo abrigado y cómodo y...

–... y ahora eres Piecito –termina Makki.

Los tres idiotas estallan en una carcajada e Iwaizumi le pellizca el muslo a Oikawa hasta que le pide perdón tres veces en medio segundo.

–¡Pero si han empezado ellos! –rezonga–. ¡No pagues el pato conmigo! –solloza, dándole manotazos en la muñeca para que deje de presionar–. ¡Iwa-chan, que duele! –Y vuelve a levantarse la máscara, seguramente porque el muy iluso cree que a Iwaizumi va a darle pena si lo mira a la cara.

Paran en un semáforo.

–Por eso te lo hago, Burrikawa, para que te _duela_ y dejes de ser tan...

No llega a terminar la frase, porque Oikawa se estira en su asiento y le pone una mano en el hombro y el flequillo contra la sien y le roza la mejilla con los labios.

–Perdona, Iwa-chan –musita adolorido–. Suéltame y te juro que me porto bien, ¿vale?

La parálisis es instantánea, como las picaduras de las pulgas. La musculatura se le reblandece y su cabeza entra en cortocircuito y _jodido Oikawa, qué me haces._

–Tú nunca te portas bien –se las apaña para decir, porque _algo_ tiene que contestar a esa infamia.

–A lo mejor con los demás no –reconoce Oikawa, respirando calor y clorofila contra su oído, e Iwaizumi sabe que Mattsun y Makki deben estar alucinando pepinillos en los asientos de atrás, pero Oikawa le mete los dedos entre los suyos para que deje de pellizcarlo y él pierde tanta fuerza que le da miedo no ser capaz de sostener el volante con la mano izquierda–, pero contigo _siempre_ me porto bien.

Y se ríe de su propia mentira, flojito y vibrante, en su cara. Acariciándole sobre el hueso de la muñeca con el pulgar.

–Siéntate recto, anda, que voy a arrancar.

Oikawa sonríe "gracias, Iwa-chan" y le da un beso bajo el ojo antes de volver a su sitio, y sus amigos se han estado conteniendo pero ese gesto es demasiado para ellos. Y para Iwaizumi también, porque no es capaz de ponerle nombre a lo que sucede entre ellos pero por lo visto Oikawa se siente lo bastante cómodo con la situación como para _provocarlo_ delante de Makki y de Mattsun. No obstante, no dice nada.

Mattsun en cambio, silba.

–Alguien se está ablandando, ¿eh Iwaizumi? ¿Era eso lo que querías transmitirnos con tu disfraz?

–Solo para que lo tengas en cuenta –añade Makki–, tu respuesta a esa pregunta puede hacer que te perdamos el respeto.

–Que os den –farfulla Iwaizumi con la mandíbula tensa–. A los dos.

 _Maldición._

Esa noche va a tener que andarse con pies de plomo con Oikawa. Tiene más confianza en sí mismo que de costumbre, está asquerosamente _guapísimo_ y acaba de besarle en la cara y _en definitiva_ , le está echando huevos, hablándole _así_ delante de Makki y de Mattsun, todo atrevimiento y malas intenciones. Y todo eso _sin_ vodka. _Madremíamadremía_. Iwaizumi va a tener que tratarlo con un cuidado de tres pares de narices cuando Oikawa empiece a beber, porque solo lo ha visto borracho el día de su cumpleaños, y tuvo su miga evitar que hiciera algún que otro disparate, como bañarse en una fuente o tirarse por una cuesta en el triciclo de su sobrino para comprobar si podía volar como el niño de E.T. o robar pinzas de la colada del tendedero de su vecina, pero Iwaizumi sobrevivió.

Y Oikawa también, a pesar de que Mattsun y Makki no daban un duro porque amaneciese entero.

Ahora Oikawa pretende tontear con él y beber. A la vez. E Iwaizumi no sabe si va a poder soportarlo sin que le duela la piel toda la noche.

 _Maldición._

Sabe que Oikawa lleva un tiempo observándolo, midiendo sus reacciones a las provocaciones que idea solo para él. Sabe que el muy canalla ha adquirido una idea escalofriantemente aproximada del efecto que causan en él ciertas entonaciones de la voz, ciertos gestos, ciertos toques en los sitios adecuados. Es un estratega, a fin de cuentas, y lo ha acabado descifrando.

 _Ha pasado lo peor que podía pasarme._

–Porque a Oikawa ya te encargas de darle tú, ¿no? –deja caer Mattsun, con tanta malicia que Iwaizumi cree que va a prenderse fuego del bochorno, pero justo entonces se detiene en un paso de peatones a la par que otro vehículo. Un Ford Fiesta bastante maltrecho. Se quedan alineados e Iwaizumi comprueba que son tres chicas. La que conduce lleva una especie de camisón y el pelo corto.

Parecen admirar el disfraz de Oikawa, que ha vuelto a colocarse la máscara.

–Michimiya, ¿esos no son los que se enfrentaron a Daichi y a los demás en el Torneo de Primavera? –cuestiona la que va en el asiento del copiloto, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

–¡Son los del Aoba Johsai! –exclama otra.

Makki hace el signo de la victoria en señal de afirmación y Mattsun les sonríe alzando la barbilla.

–¡Ya-hoo! –las saluda Oikawa con voz cantarina, lo cual le resta toda la magnificiencia que podía aparentar segundos atrás–. Seguramente estáis pensando que esta es una forma un poco cutre de viajar para un villano, pero es que tengo la nave insignia en el taller. –Y se aprieta un botón que su hermana le instaló en la pechera para que sonara la _Marcha Imperial_ con solo estrujar un poco–. ¡Hala, a seguir bien! ¡Pasaos al lado oscuro! –dice cuando Iwaizumi pisa el acelerador, agitando la mano forrada de negro.

Escuchan a la que por descarte es la tal Michimiya reír con incredulidad "¡creo que ese era Oikawa Tooru!" antes de dejarlas atrás.

Cuando aparcan Iwaizumi ya ha recibido varios Lines de Sugawara.

Chico Refrescante (22:34):

 _¿Os habéis encontrado con Michimiya? /o/_

 _Era la capitana del equipo femenino del Karasuno :D le acaba de escribir a Daichi para chivarse de que os ha visto_

 _No bebáis mucho, ¿vale? Y no os vayáis muy tarde_

–¡Le has dejado el nombre que le puse! –celebra Oikawa, leyendo la conversación por encima de su hombro.

–No seas cotilla –le espeta Iwaizumi, cubriendo el móvil con su cuerpo–. Y sí, se lo he dejado. Siempre que me coges el móvil le cambias los nombres a todo el mundo, así que paso de resistirme a lo inevitable.

–¿Y qué es eso de que no nos vayamos muy tarde? –quiere saber Oikawa, caminando de espaldas para poder verles la cara a los otros tres, esquivando con una habilidad sorprendente las baldosas sueltas, con posos de agua sucia y gris en el fondo, la noche nublada y presidida por una luna redonda y amarilla en todo lo alto–. Ahora entiendo por qué te cae tan bien. El instinto maternal debe unir un montón.

–Eso en mi barrio es pelea –opina Makki.

Iwaizumi va a asestarle un coscorrón, pero cambia de opinión en el último segundo y le atrapa la cabeza bajo la axila, quitándole el casco para despeinarlo con los nudillos contra el cuero cabelludo. Oikawa se ríe y se resiste como la sabandija que es, moviéndose en zig zag con brusquedad para tratar de librarse de él.

–Caballeros –se aclara la garganta Mattsun, una vez llegan frente al edificio que les marca el Google Maps–. Hemos llegado para quedarnos.

Es tan enorme que quita el hipo. La construcción se erige lo bastante alto como para obligarles a inclinar la cabeza en un ángulo de casi noventa grados con el espinazo. La piedra es negra y parece rugosa, a juzgar por las sombras que proyectan las farolas sobre ella. Es como una casa del terror minimalista y gigantesca.

–Menos mal que ahora la mayoría de edad en Japón ha bajado a los dieciocho* –comenta Oikawa, poniéndose el último en la cola interminable que hay montada fuera del recinto–. No habría soportado ni un solo vídeo más de gente desfasándola en _Tomorrowland_ sin hacer nada al respecto.

–¿Quieres ir a _Tomorrowland_? –inquiere Makki, estirando el cuello sobre la multitud de monstruos y personajes ficticios para ver cómo avanza la cola–. Primera noticia que tengo.

–A lo mejor deberíamos haberlo supuesto –dice Mattsun–, cuando en verano nos etiquetó en mil vídeos de Instagram bajo el título de "tenemos que ir" o "VAMOS".

–O cuando nos pasó el precio de los billetes de avión y el itinerario –secunda Makki.

–O la milésima vez que dijo "¿mi sueño? Jugar en la Selección. Y encontrar la cura al cáncer. E ir a _Tomorrowland_ " –recita Mattsun.

–O cuando estábamos jugando a _Verdad o Mandato_ –recuerda Makki– y le preguntamos cuál había sido el sueño más guarro que había tenido nunca y dijo...

–..."que me la chupaban en _Tomorrowland_ " –imita Mattsun.

–Yo no dije "que me la chupaban" –replica Oikawa, indignado–. Eso es supervulgar.

–Y querer que te hagan una mamada en medio de un festival masivo de música electrónica no es _supervulgar_ –resopla Iwaizumi, dando tres pasos antes de que el grueso de la muchedumbre vuelva a detenerse–. Suerte tratándote la sífilis cuando vuelvas. Será tu amiga para toda la vida.

–En primer lugar –protesta Oikawa, los puños a la altura del pecho–, yo no controlo lo que sueño, ¿vale? Y tú tampoco. Ni vosotros dos –masculla, señalándolos a los tres sucesivamente–. En segundo lugar, ¿cómo que "cuando vuelva"? ¿Tú no vendrías conmigo? –cuestiona, pestañeando con incredulidad, e Iwaizumi está a punto de disculparse con él, pero se mantiene firme. No puede ceder tan pronto esa noche–. Y para terminar... –Oikawa boquea, impactado–... es que en serio, lo último que has dicho es _tan_ ofensivo que no sé ni por dónde empezar, Iwa-chan.

–Trato de ser realista.

Oikawa ladea la cabeza, escrutándolo.

Iwaizumi ha cortado el cable equivocado para desactivar la bomba y le explota en la cara.

–Tú no tienes sífilis, ¿no? –pregunta Oikawa. Con cuidado.

 _Qué._

Tiene que cortarle el rollo antes de que Mattsun o Makki metan baza, o si no estarán perdidos.

–¿Estás tonto? –farfulla Iwaizumi–. ¿Cómo voy a tener eso si no... si no he estado con nadie?

–No sé, se te veía bastante prejuicioso con el tema hasta hace dos segundos, Iwa-chan –opina Oikawa. Se acercan cada vez más a los tres porteros que flanquean la entrada al edificio–. Como esos jugadores de rugby que están tan reprimidos que meten la cabeza de sus compañeros abiertamente homosexuales en el váter para encubrir su condición. A lo mejor te da miedo que no te acepte si tienes sífilis.

–No estamos teniendo esta conversación. Y deja de hablar de Glee sin hablar de Glee.

–¿Puedes ser más hipócrita? –le espeta Oikawa–. Me acusas de liarme con lo primero que pueda pillar en _Tomorrowland_ , pero después intento hablar de sexo seguro contigo y te achantas.

 _Si serás idiota._

Oikawa tiene numerosos problemas, y uno de ellos es que le falta valor para hablar de según qué cosas con él cuando _-por fin-_ se quedan solos, pero parece sentirse arropado si están sus amigos delante. Es como un crío de la escuela media. Cuando lo pillas en solitario es prácticamente más bizcocho de canela que cualquier otra cosa, pero como esté con su pandilla sale a flote ese patán con la verborrea a flor de piel, incapaz de afrontar sus preocupaciones de frente, que en Oikawa es como una especie de yang; una mitad de su carácter de la que no puede deshacerse. A Iwaizumi no le importaría si las circunstancias fueran otras, porque los cuatro conocen información clasificada y prohibida sobre los demás, y han pasado por vivencias para el olvido y se saben casi todos los puntos flacos del otro, y la vergüenza es un concepto en desuso entre ellos, pero _joder._

Joder, ¿por qué cojones no pueden hablar de esas cosas _en privado_? ¿Por qué Oikawa siempre tiene que sacarlas en presencia de Makki y de Mattsun?

Los dejan entrar en cuanto enseñan sus identificaciones y Makki y Oikawa se retiran las máscaras para que los reconozcan. Iwaizumi no le da tiempo a ponerse a dar saltitos por haber pasado el examen de sus primeros porteros y estar pisando su primera discoteca. Le ancla los dedos en el antebrazo y lo arrastra a través del mar de cabezas hacia los letreros luminosos de los servicios.

Las bolas de discoteca tienen la forma de calabazas huecas. Los chorros de luz amarilla, naranja y violeta salen despedidos a través de sus sonrisas hechas de picos irregulares, parpadeando e iluminando los hologramas de murciélagos que sobrevuelan la multitud.

Los camareros serpentean de aquí para allá, demasiado rápido para que sus disfraces de zombies resulten creíbles, pero Iwaizumi supone que pretender que arrastren los pies con la de gente que hay ahí metida demandando alcohol y desenfreno es un poco pedante.

–Acompáñame al baño un momento –exige más que pide–. Vosotros id pidiendo, enseguida os alcanzamos.

Apenas necesitan empujar. Son tan altos que la gente se retira por inercia, para no chocar contra ellos, como si a pesar del embotellamiento de la cerveza rancia y el sonido atronador les quedara el sentido común suficiente para entender que tienen las de perder si impactan contra esos tíos con la complexión de dos muros de hormigón. Las luces son restallidos que explotan un momento y se desvanecen al siguiente, por todas partes, y todo se queda a oscuras al final de las canciones, durante varios segundos, e Iwaizumi teme que en una de esas franjas negras el suelo cambie de lugar y pisen el vacío.

Le retumba la música en los oídos, como si el corazón se le hubiera expandido y cobrado vida propia; y se lo hubiese tragado, y ahora Iwaizumi estuviese dentro de él, escuchando sus latidos amplificados por todo el cuerpo.

– _A ver_ –suspira una vez que la puerta del baño se cierra. Se nota que la velada no ha hecho más que comenzar, porque los espejos están limpios y el espacio entre los lavamanos no se ha encharcado todavía, y los dispensores de jabón y papel parecen recién respostados–. Qué puñetas pasa contigo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

El muy cobardica tiene la cara dura de fingir confusión.

Que a qué se refiere, dice.

– _Que a qué me_... –gruñe Iwaizumi, y echa un vistazo general para asegurarse de que están solos–. Oikawa, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, así que deja de hacerte el tonto conmigo o te juro que te parto la cabeza.

–No me estoy haciendo el tonto.

Iwaizumi estampa las manos abiertas a ambos lados de su cuello. El golpe resuena por toda la estancia.

–¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Es eso? –no quiere ser duro con él _pero_ –. ¿Por qué no puedes hablarme... de lo que sea que quieres hablarme cuando estamos solos?

–¿Es por lo de la sífilis?

–Es por todo, Oikawa –estalla–. No puedes pedirme una cita si no hay un montón de personas mirando, eres todo insinuaciones cuando hablas de sexo pero hoy aprovechas que están Makki y Mattsun para... para decirme que no pasaría nada en el caso de que _yo_ contrajera una enfermedad venérea. ¿Estás loco? –casi sin aire–. Mierda, ¿por qué no puedes decirme lo que piensas sin que se entere todo el mundo?

El espacio que los separa adquiere una cualidad eléctrica. Podría desprender chispas solo con un decibelio más. Un centímetro más. Menos.

–¿Por qué nunca te enteras de lo que pienso? –suelta Oikawa, acorralado–. ¿Tengo que deletreártelo todo? ¿Crees que para mí es fácil decirte lo que quiero y exponerme a todo lo que podrías contestarme? Porque por lo menos cuando hay gente delante puedo simular que no voy en serio si me rechazas, que todo forma parte de una broma, y hablar con un amigo mientras tú estás decepcionado o cabreado conmigo.

–Me cabreas cuando haces estas gilipolleces, Oikawa –espeta Iwaizumi, plegando sus manos en puños dentro del forro de peluche–. Me cabreas porque me da miedo tocarte y que sea más de lo que tú quieres, porque ni siquiera nos hemos besado todavía y a lo mejor ni siquiera te gusta, y de repente estás hablando en público de nosotros follando, _joder_ –se pasa las manos por el pelo–. Eres... eres un puto imbécil, joder.

Una parte de Iwaizumi sabe -y se detesta por ello- que le está dando a Oikawa justamente lo que quiere: la posibilidad de hacer origami con su compostura. Eso es lo que le hace: doblarlo veinte y treinta veces hasta que pierde su forma original, su determinación, su vocabulario habitual, su autocontrol. Todo lo que tiene. Oikawa le raja el pecho de lado a lado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y le saca las costuras y el algodón, y lo deja vacío y convertido en alguien que no es durante tres segundos. Tiene la facultad de volverle loco, de desquiciarlo, de empujar a Iwaizumi hasta el precipicio solo para obligarle a decir "nosotros _follando_ " como los psicópatas obligan a sus víctimas a decir "no me mates" y "piedad", e Iwaizumi no soporta toda esa debilidad que lo apuñala por cada punto ciego siempre que Oikawa es demasiado intenso, demasiado imprevisible, _demasiado._

–Pero soy un puto imbécil que quiere besarte.

Esa simple frase termina de poner todo su mundo patas arriba. Es como tirar del mantel de lino de una mesa larga y mandar toda la vajilla a tomar por culo. Nada tiene lógica y todo cruje dentro de su ser y se rompe, y a Iwaizumi le tiemblan las manos enfundadas en garras acolchadas.

–¿Y a qué coño estás esperando? –sisea Iwaizumi, porque es lo único que puede hacer, además de arder y odiar en ondas expansivas.

Iwaizumi odia esa fiesta ridícula que poco o nada tiene que ver con Halloween, y que sirve únicamente como pretexto para sacar de casa a un puñado de críos que se creen lo bastante adultos para no sufrir un coma etílico durante su primera borrachera. Odia la convención social de beber por beber, y odia a los cretinos que se calzan unas mallas y unas orejas de conejo y creen que están de toma pan y moja -tanto que se arrancarían las costillas de cuajo solo para chupársela a sí mismos-, pero que después echan pestes sobre los disfraces de enfermera de las tías. Odia ese baño decorado con graffitis de calabazas y velas con bombillos a modo de llama, todas embutidas en candelabros de plástico negro, más falsos que los billetes del Monopoly, y todo porque ese rebaño de sinvergüenzas sería física e intelectualmente incapaz de estar cerca de fuego de verdad sin quemar el puto edificio desde los cimientos. Odia que la música esté tan alta que vaya a tener que aprender a leerles los labios a sus amigos para poder comunicarse con ellos, y lo más incómodo es que sabe que la cuenta atrás para que el hartazgo lo acabe relegando a una de las terrazas superiores ya ha empezado.

Odia al estúpido de Oikawa, con su estúpido disfraz de Darth Vader en versión _estúpida_ , sonriendo estúpidamente, y se odia a sí mismo por ser lo bastante estúpido para querer estamparlo contra el espejo y decirle cosas rematadamente estúpidas; cosas como que le quiere, que por favor se vayan de ahí ya, que no sabe si puede comerle el cuello y coserlo a puñetazos a la vez, pero que podrían intentarlo.

Odia lo que viene a continuación, pero al mismo tiempo hace años que lo necesita.

Es solo _que._

¿Van a darse su primer beso -su primer beso _de verdad_ \- en el baño de una discoteca?

Por toda respuesta, Oikawa se escurre hacia la puerta y le guiña un ojo.

 _No._

 _No. Qué hace ahora._

–A que me beses _tú a mí,_ naturalmente _–_ le pone una mano en el pecho cuando Iwaizumi se planta delante de él, y el muy _hijo de su madre_ tiene los nervios de acero suficientes para reír con suavidad–. Yo también me muero por saber lo que quieres, Iwa-chan. Y voy a seguir desquiciándote, hasta el punto de que te dé absolutamente igual lo que quiero yo. Deja de tratarme con tanto cuidado, bobo, que no soy de cristal.

Más fresco que una lechuga.

 _Cómo me va a dar igual lo que quieres. Cómo se hace eso. Gilipollas, no te enteras de nada._

Iwaizumi sabe que ha perdido absolutamente todas las posibilidades que podía tener de entrar en razón con él cuando suena E.T., de Katy Perry, desde los altavoces que laten por todos los rincones. Oikawa ruge "tengo que reunirme con los de mi especie" con fervor y se esfuma como el humo.

Así que Oikawa quiere desquiciarle. Ese ha sido el propósito desde vete tú a saber cuándo.

* * *

–¿Se ha ido a buscar a fans de Katy Perry? –adivina Makki a voz en cuello cuando lo ve volver solo. Iwaizumi asiente con fastidio. La furia lo consume–. Vamos a la terraza. La terapia de choque no funciona conmigo; no puedo bailar sin un par de copas encima –inquiere, señalando hacia la pista de baile central con un gesto vago de la mano en la que no tiene un vaso de tubo–. Si me soltáis ahí sin más me arrugo y la gente me parece lamentable.

 _Quiere volverme loco. Vale. Y qué cojones se supone que espera que pase. ¿Que me convierta en el de Cincuenta sombras de Grey? ¿Y yo qué coño sé lo que tengo que hacer? Ni puta idea._

–Llamar _bailar_ a lo que hacemos es un poco generoso –opina Mattsun, encabezando la comitiva hacia la segunda planta y saliendo al exterior.

Oikawa tiene el listón demasiado elevado en lo que a comienzos respecta. A lo mejor cree que a Iwaizumi va a nacerle la habilidad de hablar sucio de la noche a la mañana, que le va a soltar alguna frase guarra justo antes de besarle, como esa gente de los relatos anglosajones que se folla solo hablándose, o que va a empujarlo contra un sillón con toda la determinación del mundo, como si lo hiciera todas las mañanas antes de ponerse gomina; como si no le acojonase emplear demasiada brusquedad, o hacerlo con suavidad pero que Oikawa murmurase "¿qué haces, Iwa-chan?", el miedo congelándole el pecho.

Iwaizumi agradece en silencio que salgan al exterior. Pasan por pasillos repletos de tarros llenos de algo que parecen luciérnagas. El aire nocturno lo despeja lo suficiente como para poder entablar una conversación decente con ellos, e incluso se deja sacar una foto con su zumo de mango, y después con Mattsun y Makki rodeándole los hombros con los brazos.

–Quería decíroslo cuando estuviésemos los cuatro juntos –comenta Makki mientras se dejan caer en un sillón negro, rodeado de telas de araña colgantes que se mecen con la brisa–. Pero he escuchado a unas chicas decir que detrás de esta vienen varias de My Chemical Romance, así que es posible que Oikawa no vuelva hasta dentro de un rato, y no quiero que se me olvide.

Mattsun se carcajea, sorbiendo un trago corto de su cubata.

–¿My Chemical Romance? ¿Qué clase de discoteca es esta?

–Una discoteca que celebra una fiesta en Halloween. Supongo que para los organizadores tenía sentido –opina Makki, encogiéndose de hombros–. Me he puesto en contacto con las autoridades forestales de Shouonji y me han concedido autorización para acampar este fin de semana.

–¿Shouonji? –repite Iwaizumi, haciendo memoria–. En ese bosque hay un templo, ¿no? Se llena de cerezos en flor en primavera.

Makki y Mattsun se miran. Resignado, el segundo saca una moneda de quinientos yenes de su capa de plumas y se la extiende al otro.

–Aposté con él a que sabrías lo de los cerezos –confiesa Makki, con un deje de petulancia–. Siempre supe que bajo ese ceño prominente se escondía un gran romántico.

Mattsun chasquea la lengua, esbozando una mueca de desagrado.

–Me has fallado, tío.

–No soy un romántico –le da urticaria solo de pronunciarlo– _._ Me gusta la naturaleza. Y la geografía.

–Ya. Ahora lo llaman así –suspira Makki, encantado–. Bueno, el caso es que la autorización abarca de viernes a domingo por la tarde, así que organizaos la semana como mejor podáis, porque he dicho que somos cuatro, y si vamos solo Mattsun y yo nos echarán la bronca.

–Podrías habernos consultado antes de embarcarnos en una acampada de tres días –Iwaizumi se cruza de brazos, y espera que Mattsun haga lo mismo, pero su amigo no da señales de que el plan le parezca precipitado–. Tú lo sabías, ¿no?

–La duda ofende.

Transcurren varios segundos de cháchara sobre cómo podrían distribuirse la comida que van a llevar, si es o no conveniente que Makki traiga su shisha, qué sabores de tabaco podrían comprar y cuál de los dos coches van a utilizar para ir, e Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que le apetece bastante esa acampada, a pesar del factor sorpresa. De que no le cuesta demasiado dejar de estar cabreado con lo mal que se entienden Oikawa y él en ese plano que es tan novedoso e inexplorado y tan aterrador para ellos, básicamente porque no le apetece. A esas horas suele estar viendo un documental sobre deportes o un programa de repostería o hablando con Oikawa de insustancialidades, porque son cosas que no le invitan a pensar demasiado ni a hacerse preguntas, y _de verdad_ que Iwaizumi no quiere estar enfadado con él.

–Tenéis suerte de que Oikawa y yo no tengamos partido el lunes próximo –deja la botella de zumo vacía sobre una de las mesitas bajas, con patas de más, todas recubiertas de pelo, como si fueran arañas geométricas–, porque de lo contrario tendríamos que dejaros colgados. Y estáis contando con mi tienda, así que tendríais que dormir al aire libre.

–Traaaanqui –repone Mattsun, quitándole importancia al tema con una mano–. Ha bastado con echar un vistazo al Instagram de Oikawa. Si tuviera partido o examen la semana que viene lo sabríamos con un mes de antelación. Y les hemos preguntado a tus compis de piso cómo estabas tú de ocupado, así que hemos operado con conocimiento de causa.

–¿Y a tu padre le parece bien que te escaquees de echarle una mano en el taller ese fin de semana? –apunta Iwaizumi.

–No voy a escaquearme. Se llaman vacaciones, Iwaizumi, y figuran en el contrato que me hizo cuando acabé el instituto –sonríe Mattsun de medio lado, tirando de la capucha del disfraz de Iwaizumi hasta taparle la cara con ella–. Tengo un fin de semana completamente libre al mes, y lo necesito para evadirme un poco del taller y del ciclo de chapa y pintura.

–Os echamos de menos a los dos –confiesa Makki. Levanta una mano y la agita–. Mira, por ahí viene mi padre favorito. Seguro que él le pone más entusiasmo a la idea que tú.

Efectivamente, Oikawa aparece danzando por la cristalera, y en cuanto los distingue avanza hacia ellos a zancadas. Lleva ahí dentro menos de diez minutos y ya está agitado.

–¿Por qué es tu padre favorito? –se encuentra preguntando Iwaizumi, aunque no podría importarle menos.

Se pregunta cómo de mal va a pasarlo viendo a chicas flirtear con Oikawa durante las próximas ocho horas. Si les devolverá la sonrisa radiante y amable que usa siempre con ellas, porque admira y respeta que inviertan tiempo en cocinarle chocolate y hacerle dibujos o comprarle flores, y siempre se detiene para darles las gracias y charlar un poco; así las aceras se estén abriendo y rezumando magma volcánico.

Es una cuestión de principios, e Iwaizumi siempre ha intentado conformarse pensando que está bien que Oikawa conserve esa decencia antigua y educada, aunque a él le resulte irritante. Piensa _esas chicas no me han hecho nada. Está bien que Oikawa no les rompa el corazón pasando de sus regalos._

–Porque si lo fuera de verdad seguramente le parecerían divertidas cosas por las que tú nos castigarías –responde Mattsun con simpleza.

–¿Qué tal? –le pregunta Makki a Oikawa, que se deja caer entre él e Iwaizumi en el sillón–. ¿Has dado con alguien que se supiese la letra?

Típico. Apoya las botas negras sobre la mesita baja y estira el cuello hacia atrás en una carcajada que suena a música clásica y a violines y a chocolate partiéndose. A cosas que hacen que los dioses nórdicos y los dictadores totalitarios se sientan hombres pequeños.

 _Te quiero tanto que me duele._

–No os lo vais a creer –empieza a gesticular, emocionado– pero, ¿sabéis las chicas que vimos antes desde el coche? ¿Las del Karasuno que son amigas de los nuevos compañeros de Iwa-chan? –se vuelve hacia él. Huele a perfume y a ginebra, a la promesa de una noche interminable–. Pues me las he encontrado cerca de la barra y se sabían toooda la canción de E.T., y ya tenemos un grupo de Line para comentar sus hits venideros, líos amorosos, polémicas y cortes de pelo. Probablemente. Y quedar para ir a sus conciertos. La del pelo corto que se llama Michimiya va de Haruhi, la del Host Club.

–Con razón llevaba puesto aquella especie de camisón –observa Mattsun–. La verdad es que el parecido es más que razonable.

–¿Te has enterado de si alguna está soltera? –pregunta Makki, arqueando las cejas.

Oikawa termina de teclear algo con el móvil antes de alzar la vista.

–No lo sé, preguntádselo vosotros –dice, levantándose con un salto enérgico–. Yo me voy a pedirle al DJ que ponga algo de Red Foo para bailar contigo.

Y señala a Iwaizumi con el dedo índice. De la nada. Por la puta cara. Hay tanta determinación en ese gesto que parece que vuelven a estar en medio de un partido, en su punto más crítico. A un nivel desconocido.

–Hay tantas contradicciones en esa frase... –comienza Iwaizumi, escéptico, porque ya está bien de dejarle maniobrar a sus anchas.

–¿Cómo cuáles?

–Como que estamos en una fiesta de Halloween, Idiotikawa. La temática musical va de fenómenos paranormales, emos, pseudorock y Marilyn Manson –se incorpora del sofá y se baja la capucha. Si van a volver ahí dentro podría sofocarse con ella puesta–. Y yo no bailo.

Esquivan grupitos de gente que habla a voces y se ríe con estridencia.

–Esa es la norma general –señala Oikawa–, pero yo soy la excepción a esa regla, ¿verdad?

 _Hasta él lo sabe._

–Eh. No.

Lo sabe y disfruta llevándolo al extremo de los extremos. Siempre.

–Hagamos un trato –propone Oikawa, pasándole un brazo tras la espalda–: si consigo que pongan una de Red Foo, bailas conmigo.

–¿Y si no lo consigues?

Francamente, Iwaizumi no está preparado para bailar con él.

–No sé. Elige mi penitencia, Iwa-chan.

Su sonrisa es tan peligrosa y tan curva que termina de trastocarle los nervios.

 _Tú lo has querido._

Deja pasar a Mattsun y a Makki por delante de ellos y tira de la capa de Oikawa. Se quedan semiocultos detrás de una cortina púrpura, polvorienta y rasgada.

Iwaizumi le habla directamente en la cara.

–Si no lo consigues, invéntate una excusa para irnos sin Makki y sin Mattsun.

–¿Qué? _Oh._ Vamos, Iwa-chan, no seas aguafiestas –suplica, sin bajarle la mirada a Iwaizumi–. ¿Acabamos de llegar y ya te quieres ir a cas...?

Iwaizumi lo corta.

El ruido omnipotente de las voces, la música y el chasquido de los vasos al brindar se convierte en un vacío hueco y mudo.

Lo atrae por el cuello de la capa hasta que sus narices se rozan.

–No vamos a ir a casa –susurra Iwaizumi. Prácticamente contra sus labios. No sabe lo que está haciendo–. Vamos a ir mi coche –y para disipar todas las dudas que puedan quedarle a Oikawa, añade–. A los asientos de atrás.

Iwaizumi podría ser más explícito. Mucho más. Explicarle a Oikawa que si no consigue que el DJ ponga esa canción absurda y apoya un pie en la alfombrilla de su Honda Civic no va a dejarle salir hasta que amanezca y sude todo lo que le haya dado tiempo a beber en ese rato. Confesarle que es cierto; que no tiene experiencia. Pero que a lo mejor no les hace falta para empañar los cristales, porque puede que baste con el instinto y la fuerza bruta, y todo lo que Iwaizumi se ha imaginado haciéndole tras pasar sus primeros meses juntos, cuando ya no necesiten preguntarse "¿estás bien?" y "¿puedo...?" y "¿te duele?" y se conozcan bien.

Iwaizumi pararía si Oikawa se lo pidiera.

Piensa en decirle todo eso, pero se calla, porque está bastante ocupado tratando de no pensar en lo ridículo que suena en su cabeza. En que podría verlos alguien, en que le saldría cien veces más seguro de lo que se siente realmente. En que jamás haría nada en su coche con Oikawa teniendo su apartamento, o su habitación en la residencia. En que no sabría por dónde empezar.

Trata, sobre todas las cosas, de no intimidarse por la cara que pone Oikawa.

–Vale –boquea. Todo gelatina y sequedad–. _Vale_. Me parece bien. Voy a... sí.

Oikawa sale de detrás de la cortina y se mezcla con la multitud. Procura no mirar a Iwaizumi, pero acaba volviendo la cabeza cada tres pasos, como si tuviera un muelle en la columna que le impide mantenerla recta. Lo ve trastabillar con la capa e Iwaizumi no se da cuenta de que está sonriendo hasta que se ve reflejado en las vidrieras de colores.

La mayoría de la gente da por hecho que es él quien tiene influencia sobre Oikawa, y no al revés, de la misma forma que da por sentado que Oikawa es demasiado guapo y parece demasiado tranquilo en medio de un círculo de faldas para ser virgen. Que es Iwaizumi Hajime el único capaz de meter en vereda al lunático, al experto en malas artes que es Oikawa Tooru. Se equivocan. Todos ellos. Oikawa es una especie de quinta fuerza terrenal, solo comparable a los tsunamis que arrasan civilizaciones y campos de arroz y a los huracanes de fuerza cinco que sacuden la Tierra desde sus confines. Cuando se propone llevarte por delante es difícil resistirlo pero Iwaizumi acaba de _alterarlo,_ como la luna altera los ciclos marinos y la sangre de las fieras, y se siente magno y todopoderoso porque él _también_ puede hacerle a Oikawa lo que Oikawa siempre le hace a él.

 _Bien._

El nudo en el pecho se le afloja. Vuelve a ganar fuerza en ese pulso y recobra la estabilidad que Oikawa le arrebató con el beso bajo el ojo que le dio en el coche. Se nota mucho más ligero dentro de sus zapatos, y su humor mejora a cada segundo que pasa, tanto que pide tres chupitos de Koyak sin alcohol mientras localiza a Makki y a Mattsun.

Están en un recodo de la barra, charlando con las chicas del Karasuno.

Iwaizumi se abre paso. Los ve ahí, risueños y mayores y recuerda su segundo año de instituto, cuando Oikawa y él ya tenían la suficiente confianza con ellos para proponer "eh, ¿y si encargamos unas pizzas y nos descargamos unas pelis y dormimos en mi casa, que no hay nadie en todo el fin de semana? Podríamos quedarnos en el salón hasta tarde con un montón de mantas; mi hermana tiene un juego en el que hay que sacar palitos de una torre y volver a colocarlos, y debajo de algunos hay indicaciones como "el de tu derecha bebe un chupito" o "beben todos" o "inventa una norma". ¿Mattsun? ¿Makki-chan?".

Había sido genial. Pese a sus bajas expectativas.

–¿Chupitos? ¿Tú? –Makki arquea las cejas, pero coge uno de los vasos diminutos–. ¿Y el coche?

–No tienen alcohol –aclara Iwaizumi. Le propina un codazo–. Como si no me conocieras.

–Iwaizumi, ¿verdad? –Iwaizumi vuelve la cabeza para encontrarse con la chica que según Oikawa va de Haruhi. Parece de ese tipo de chicas que serían incapaces de resultarle desagradables a alguien aunque lo intentaran–. Yo soy Michimiya –saluda, haciéndose oír sobre la multitud. Le tiende la mano–. Daichi y Suga me han hablado mucho de ti.

Iwaizumi le estrecha la mano, sin saber cuánto apretar. Le gustaría ser capaz de devolverle una sonrisa elocuente y exclamar "¡Michimiya! A mí también me han hablado sobre ti, ¿cómo estás?", porque lo cierto es que en las anécdotas que coleccionan y relatan Sugawara y Daichi suele aparecer con frecuencia una chica a la que se refieren como "nuestra amiga del Karasuno", y si Iwaizumi lo piensa un poco, es muy probable que se hayan estado refiriendo a ella durante todo ese tiempo, pero que por algún motivo hayan decidido no darle su nombre, seguramente porque son lo bastante perceptivos para saber que no vale la pena fingir que Iwaizumi va a recordar el apellido de una chica con la que nunca ha hablado.

–Encantado –opta por decir–. Creo que vas a ser la primera y la única persona normal con la que voy a hablar en toda la noche.

La chica se ríe con fuerza.

–Yo no quería venir, ¿sabes? –le explica, dándole un sorbo a su botellín de cerveza sin alcohol y arrugando la nariz como un ratoncillo, para finalmente dejarla en la barra–. Pero mis amigas insistieron un montón y les dije que sí por agotamiento, y gracias a eso he conocido a un fan de Katy Perry muy digno.

–El fan digno de Katy Perry fue el que me arrastró hasta aquí –le advierte Iwaizumi–. Ten cuidado con él. Podría acabar convenciéndote de dispararle a John Lennon. Si no se lo hubiera cargado ya un fan suyo.

–Vigilaré mis espaldas –sonríe Michimiya, estirándose para alcanzar dos botellas de agua que le tienden desde detrás de la barra. Le pasa una a Iwaizumi–. Deberíamos brindar. Por no saber decirle que no a nuestros amigos.

Chocan las botellas y justo cuando la tapa de la de Iwaizumi cede, _The Ghost of You_ llega a sus últimos acordes y se produce el apagón de varios segundos que reina entre canción y canción.

–Lo hacen para que la gente se dé el lote a gusto –les explica Mattsun a las amigas de Michimiya–. Por eso tardan en volver a poner la música.

–No nos habíamos dado cuenta –lo pincha Makki–. Por cierto, en cuanto sepa si Oikawa ha conseguido que le pongan a Red Foo me las piro al escenario que hay al fondo. Hay un concurso de twerking que empieza en diez minutos, y necesito calentar.

 _Estás de coña._

–¿Sabes bailar twerking? –preguntan Iwaizumi y Michimiya al unísono.

¿Iwaizumi está sorprendido?

Todavía no lo sabe.

Depende de si Makki va en serio o no.

–En realidad solo soy un aficionado –comenta con falsa humildad–. Pero he visto muchos vídeos de Lexy Panterra y he descubierto que tengo buenos movimientos. Y francamente, no me desagrada la idea de ganarme la vida con mi culo, por muy comprometedor que pueda sonar.

Así que va en serio. Bien. Todo en orden. No es que Iwaizumi tenga mucho tiempo de asimilar la información, porque de pronto brota por toda la pista de baile una melodía que reconoce al instante, y solo dispone de unos pocos segundos para comprender lo que sucede, antes de que Oikawa emerja de la multitud, señalándolo con ambas manos. El casco y la máscara colgados del brazo.

Alguien lo empuja por la espalda. Mattsun o Makki. Iwaizumi no se vuelve para averiguarlo.

 _Red. Fooooo._

– _Oh, the way that you pop, girl, makes me go craaaay_ –no oye a Oikawa por encima de la música, pero sabe que la está cantando, de una forma mucho menos desvergonzada de la que Iwaizumi esperaba–. _Show me whachya got, girl!_

–¡Vamos, Iwaizumi! –ruge la voz de Makki cerca de su oído–. Enséñale de qué pasta estás hecho.

Iwaizumi no lo está escuchando. No realmente. Sabe que Oikawa no ha parado de pensar en lo que le ha dicho, por la cara con la que lo mira. Desencajado. Completamente fuera de su elemento. Lleno de dudas y ganas de salir corriendo y dejarse acorralar contra cualquier pared durante todas las pausas entre canciones que quedan por delante. Y también parece, Iwaizumi juraría que _parece_ que se muere por partirle la cara de un puñetazo. Oikawa. A él. Como si estuviera tan frustrado y tan hambriento que no supiera manejar sus propias reacciones.

Se encuentra diciéndole a Makki "aguanta" y poniéndole la botella de agua en las manos. Da tres pasos largos hacia Oikawa y lo último que recuerda espetarle antes de hacer acopio de todos los pasos cutres de discoteca de todas las pelis de los ochenta que ha visto es _"you can be my new thang"_.

Después de eso, un haz de luz violeta le cruza la mejilla a Oikawa, e Iwaizumi lo ve proferir una risita y desviar la mirada, como si de repente no quisiera estar ahí. Es como un niño pidiendo su primer helado, todo desesperación por hacer las cosas bien, y le está volviendo loco, porque a Iwaizumi siempre le ha gustado esa faceta suya, tan insegura y genuina.

–Eh –se hace oír–. Al final lo has conseguido –dice Iwaizumi, haciendo un gesto amplio hacia la cabina del DJ.

–Ya. Bueno. Resulta que el DJ era _una_ DJ.

Y se mete un mechón de pelo castaño tras la oreja.

 _Dios._

–Oikawa –Iwaizumi le coge las manos y se las pasa por el cuello. Deja las suyas suspendidas, colgando a sus costados, y nota cómo le bulle la sangre tras los oídos, en todo el pulso–, no sé cómo hacer esto.

–Puedes... –boquea Oikawa, los dedos largos delineando el contorno del pelo de su nuca–. Pónmelas en... ya sabes, como con las chicas.

–No quiero tratarte como si fueras...

–Ya –se apresura a decir Oikawa–. Ya, ya –repite, y alguien lo empuja al pasar con unos tubos fluorescentes tras él. Oikawa se precipita hacia él, e Iwaizumi tiene que cogerlo de la cintura para sostenerlo–. Ya lo sé, pero te lo debo. Y además...

–¿Además?

Pero Oikawa niega con la cabeza, como diciendo "luego, luego, ahora no" e Iwaizumi no le insiste, porque tampoco está _tan_ seguro de que quiera saber a qué se refiere. El primero en levantar la vista es Oikawa, y cuando Iwaizumi le sigue se da cuenta de que están tan cerca que le roza la mejilla con la punta de la nariz.

–Oye –carraspea, deshaciendo el nudo de brazos de golpe, como si acabara de tener una revelación–. Mejor lo hacemos a nuestra manera.

Sí. Mejor.

Mucho mejor.

Iwaizumi podría hacerle de todo ahí mismo. Si supiera. Querría darle las gracias. Por todo. Sabe que Oikawa está intentando hacer las cosas con él de formas que jamás se le habían ocurrido con nadie. Que tiene tanto o más miedo que él y ser errático es su mecanismo de defensa. Que todos los hombres son lunas con caras ocultas, y Oikawa es consciente de que Iwaizumi siempre acaba descubriendo la suya, con todos sus cráteres, y eso le atemoriza, porque hay fobias y secretos de los que Iwaizumi es consciente antes que él, y no puede permitirse ser tan legible, tan rompible, tan fácil de leer.

–Ilústrame.

Oikawa se pasa los dedos índice y corazón por delante de la cara. Lo hace con tanta seriedad, como si verdaderamente pensara que le sienta bien, que Iwaizumi echa el cuello hacia atrás y se ríe como hace meses que no se ríe. Tras eso, se deja enganchar por el brazo en el que Oikawa no tiene el casco.

Dan vueltas al estilo tirolés, y debería ser ridículo, debería preocuparle el hecho de que Mattsun y Makki los estén viendo -y puede que grabando con el móvil-, pero lo único que le importa es que Oikawa está cerca, emanando esa travesura inmoral que lleva ligada a su persona, desde que tenían cinco años y fingía ahogarse con la almohada durante sus sábados de pijamas solo para tirar a Iwaizumi de la cama de un puntapié en cuanto este bajase la guardia para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Iwaizumi no hace nada por evitar que Oikawa lo coloque en una posición que su escasa cultura respecto a bailes de salón le permite reconocer como un tango. Uno que Oikawa prefiere salpicar de saltos y giros que están a punto de mandarlos al suelo más de una vez, pero da igual, porque es divertido.

Hay algo importante que uno debe tener en cuenta si pretende ser su amigo; y es que existen momentos en los que es mejor ponerse de parte de Oikawa cuando planea hacer algo sin pies ni cabeza, como ese repaso que le está dando a Iwaizumi por toda la pista, porque es de esas pocas ocasiones en las que Oikawa tiene ocurrencias que no acaban con nadie herido ni humillado, e Iwaizumi no es el alma de la fiesta, pero aprecia la diversión tanto como cualquier otro chico de dieciocho años.

Y Oikawa puede llegar a ser hilarante cuando quiere. Deja que lo mueva, que lo meza como el río mece las hojas. Sin resistirse.

No paran ni siquiera cuando termina la canción. Oikawa lo arrastra a una columna, guiándose con el tubo luminoso que Iwaizumi ignoraba que tuviera colgado del cuello, por dentro de su disfraz. Pasan entre parejas que se besan y se meten mano, y Oikawa se gira para hacer una mueca, como diciendo "qué asco todo, ¿no?", y a él se le escapa un resoplido de risa.

–Mierda, mierda –Iwaizumi tiene que taparse la boca con la garra de peluche, porque no es un niñato y esa gente tiene todo el derecho del mundo a comerse los labios indiscriminadamente, pero Oikawa no para de tocarles el hombro a chicos y a chicas en medio del beso y escabullirse con él hacia el lado contrario, y la cara de desconcierto que se les queda a todos mientras tratan de averiguar quién ha sido es demasiado.

–Policía Nacional, por favor –dice Oikawa de repente, carraspeando frente a un grupo de chiquillos que tienen toda la pinta de haber falsificado sus carnets, a juzgar por sus mandíbulas redondeadas e imberbes–. Necesito vuestra colaboración.

Los chicos se miran entre ellos, todo semblantes de preocupación y suspicacia.

–¿Para qué? –pregunta el que parece el más avispado de todos, adelantándose.

–Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento que hay sustancias ilegales rulando por las copas de esta discoteca –explica con gravedad–. Y estamos escogiendo gente al azar para hacerles controles de drogadicción.

–¿No tenéis que ir de uniforme?

–¿Y que cunda la alarma? Claro que no –Oikawa desdeña la idea con un ademán de la mano–. El objetivo es pillar a los delincuentes con las manos en la masa. Si veis algo extraño avisadnos, ¿vale? Y a cambio no llamaremos a vuestras mamás para contarles que sus niños de quince años han entrado a una macrofiesta con un carnet falso. Hoy necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Se quedan blancos después de eso, e Iwaizumi da las gracias porque Oikawa tire de él mientras _We R Who We R,_ de Ke$ha revienta los altavoces, ocasionando una subida repentina de manos que se agitan al ritmo de la música, en una sincronía no ensayada.

–Estás loco –le sonríe, sintiéndose un poco culpable, y Oikawa se encoge de hombros, como si le acabaran de hacer el mayor cumplido de su vida–. Loco de remate.

– _I've got that glitter on my eyes, stockings ripped all up the side._

Esa es su respuesta. Sabe que está como una puta cabra y se regodea en su delirio, rodeando la columna para esconderse de él, cantando a todo pulmón en un inglés fluido. Iwaizumi lo persigue, cambiando de sentido para tratar de atraparlo.

 _Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard. Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours._

Iwaizumi no consigue pillarlo, aunque tampoco se lo propone completamente en serio, porque Oikawa es de esas salamandras escurridizas a las que uno no encuentra a menos que quiera ser encontrada, de esos tíos a los que no puedes sonsacarles nada una vez se han propuesto mantener un silencio de ultratumba sobre ciertos asuntos. No lo atrapas a no ser que él ya haya decidido cómo y cuándo va a dejarse atrapar.

Ni siquiera tiene sentido que estén poniendo a Ke$ha en una fiesta de Halloween.

De vez en cuando sacan la cabeza de detrás de la columna a la vez, y vuelven a caminar hacia el lado contrario, pero nunca se chocan. Y es impropio de él, de Iwaizumi Hajime, seguirle la corriente a Oikawa Tooru en lugar de nadar contra ella, pero es como si tuviera un gancho en el ombligo que lo mueve y le infecta de risa contagiosa, y no pudiese negarle nada. Bailan separados, sin dejar de mirarse, haciéndose regañizas con la boca y las manos, muertos de risa, y se acercan en cuanto el suelo se llena de la neblina característica que deja el hielo seco, para no perderse. En cuanto el manto de silencio cae de nuevo sobre todos, Oikawa apoya la frente sobre la suya e Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que ambos están sudando.

–¿Vamos a la azotea a coger un poco de aire? _–_ jadea Oikawa, la adrenalina y la sonrisa reverberando por todas partes _–._ Creo que nos hemos pasado un poco de rosca. Ya no tenemos edad para estos frenesís, Iwa-chan.

–Ahora ya no sé a dónde tengo que llevarte, si al apartamento de un universitario o a un asilo lleno de vejestorios que juegan al dominó.

–Me gusta jugar al dominó.

–Pues no se diga más.

Y van a volver a reírse como imbéciles, pero Iwaizumi levanta la mano. Con cara de circunstancias.

–¿Qué pasa? _–_ quiere saber Oikawa, el rostro perlado por la luz azulada de su tubo luminoso. Las pestañas larguísimas.

–No podemos subir a la azotea todavía. Makki está a punto de participar en un concurso de twerking.

Oikawa intenta mantenerle el gesto neutro. Lo consigue. Durante dos segundos enteros. Después se lleva las manos a la cabeza, prorrumpiendo en la carcajada más estruendosa que Iwaizumi le ha visto soltar jamás.

–Mentira _–_ se deja caer contra él, los lagrimales brillantes y mojados _–._ Me estás mintiendo.

–Te juro que es la verdad _–_ insiste Iwaizumi, el fantasma de su propia risa revoloteando en su voz _–_ y nada más que la verdad.

–Prométemelo.

–Te lo prometo.

– _Dios mío –_ Oikawa hace el amago de tomar una bocanada de oxígeno, pero no puede parar _–._ Tengo que ver eso.

Se encaminan hacia la tarima que Makki le señaló a Iwaizumi minutos atrás.

Lo que ven les desencaja la mandíbula a los dos. Iwaizumi se plantea muchas cosas. Si es posible adquirir ese dominio sobre la espalda y el culo, o es de esos talentos naturales con los que nacen los grandes genios como Mozart o Da Vinci.

Media hora después, mientras el jurado delibera -como si hubiera mucho que deliberar- y los participantes se reúnen con sus amigos, los ojos de Oikawa se abren como platos. Coge de los hombros a Makki y a Mattsun y señala hacia un punto de la multitud.

–Que me aspen _–_ musita, maravillado _–_ si ese de ahí no es Ushiwaka.

–Su traje es de peluche _–_ observa Makki _–,_ como el tuyo, Iwaizumi. Solo que con manchas.

–Y cuernos _–_ apunta Mattsun, arqueando las cejas.

–¿Pero a ese tío le van estas movidas? _–_ cuestiona Iwaizumi, mirando de soslayo a su viejo rival, que parece igual de emocionado que un niño en una conferencia sobre bolsa _–._ Bueno, a lo mejor ha sido cosa de sus amigos.

–Ah, que tiene amigos.

Iwaizumi le propina un puñetazo flojo a Oikawa. Un grupo de chicos se apiña a un lado del entablado para subir a dos de ellos a hombros. Se tironean de la ropa, asalvajados y sin límites, y los que los sostienen de las piernas se ponen la zancadilla. Compiten por ver quién tira primero a quién, en una especie de batalla de caballeros.

–No seas cabrón.

–Pero es que va disfrazado de _vaca –_ berrea Oikawa, como si la perspectiva fuera cada vez más maravillosa _–._ No puedes pedirme que no sea un poquito cabrón cuando va disfrazado de _vaca._ Dios, _tengo_ que ir a saludarlo.

–Ni hablar _–_ zanjan Mattsun y Makki con firmeza.

–Hemos venido a divertirnos, no a liarla parda con vuestros rivales de la escuela media _–_ dice Mattsun.

–Os hemos grabado bailando en una posición comprometida, y si seleccionamos el fotograma adecuado puede parecer que estáis a punto de enrollaros, en plan Piqué e Ibrahimovic _–_ prosigue Makki, sacándose el móvil del bolsillo y agitándolo frente a ellos _–._ Comportaos o lo subimos a Instagram.

Esa amenaza le cala tan hondo a Iwaizumi que cuando vuelve en sí están en un reservado de la azotea, frente a una bandeja enorme y plateada de vasitos de colorines, jugando a _Verdad o Mandato_ con Michimiya y sus amigas.

Oikawa está a su lado, apretujado entre él y Makki en uno de los tres sillones que han ocupado.

–¿Y eso? _–_ le pregunta Iwaizumi, ligeramente aturdido.

–Makki ha ganado el tercer premio, aparentemente _–_ le contesta Oikawa, olisqueando un vaso lleno hasta los topes de un líquido dorado _–._ Nos han regalado un surtido de licores con y sin alcohol. Ya sabes, de esos que nunca sacan en los eventos con barra libre porque son caros y no les sale rentable, así que hay que pagarlos aparte.

–¿Y con qué tipo de preguntas incómodas estamos jugando? _–_ inquiere Iwaizumi, porque le parece crucial saberlo.

Oikawa va a contestarle, pero en ese momento Mattsun se dirige a Michimiya, que aguarda con atención.

–Michimiya _–_ empieza Mattsun, cruzándose de brazos contemplativamente _–._ ¿Alguna vez has visto a tus amigas sin sujetador y te has preguntado si tienen los pezones rosas o marrones, o si es posible que haya un color que sea una mezcla de los dos?

–Constantemente _–_ y se vuelve hacia ellas _–._ ¿Veis? A él también le ha pasado.

–Eso no hace que sea menos raro _–_ replica la de la coleta.

Se monta una breve discusión al respecto, e Iwaizumi aprovecha para incorporarse y asomarse a la barandilla. Quiere comprobar si puede ver su coche desde donde están. Supone que es de esas necesidades aleatorias y repentinas que les surgen a las personas cuando están en un ambiente entretenido de una forma tóxica.

Oikawa se desliza junto a él.

Iwaizumi se fija en que no lleva puesta la capa.

–Pruébalo, no tiene alcohol. Es de plátano. _–_ Le tiende un chupito idéntico al que estaba investigando hace unos segundos _–._ Iwa-chan, ¿qué tal te lo estás pasando?

Iwaizumi va a responderle que _bien. Muy bien, de hecho, no esperaba pasármelo ni la mitad de bien,_ pero en su lugar escupe:

–Makki y Mattsun quieren que vayamos de acampada este fin de semana.

No sabe por qué se lo dice así, de sopetón, pero sabe que ahora que están relativamente solos necesita saber si Oikawa piensa lo mismo que él.

–¿Los cuatro? –inquiere Oikawa.

–Sí.

–¿Y qué les has dicho?

–Que vale –se sincera–. Ya habían pedido autorización para acampar, y se la habían concedido, así que tampoco fue como si mi opinión tuviera mucha relevancia a esas alturas.

–Entiendo.

–Sí.

Se quedan ensimismados con el tráfico que corre bajo sus pies, todo luces y bocinas.

–Me habría gustado pasar este fin de semana contigo –dice Oikawa de repente.

Iwaizumi procura seguir el trayecto de un coche verde que se pierde en el horizonte. Procura no mirarlo cuando remarca lo obvio:

–Vas a pasar el fin de semana conmigo.

–Pero no _solo_ contigo.

 _Ya._

–Ya.

Oikawa espera a que añada algo más. Dos minutos después cuadra los hombros, resignado.

Iwaizumi se saca los guantes de peluche y se los guarda en el bolsillo.

–¿Volvemos con ellos?

Oikawa va a levantar la mano de la barandilla negra y reluciente. Iwaizumi le pone la suya encima. Los dedos curvándose sobre los suyos, en torno al barrote de metal. Se siente idiota y disfuncional, como si se hubiera presentado a un examen de veinte temas habiéndose leído solo dos.

–Todavía no –siente que se abre en canal, que se queda desnudo frente a él–. A mí también me habría gustado. Estar solo contigo.

Oikawa parpadea. Digiere la información. Ladea la cabeza como un gato casero y satisfecho. Le acaricia el dorso de la mano con la que tiene libre. En círculos mal dibujados.

–¿Te acuerdas de que antes te pasé las manos por el cuello y me dijiste que no querías tratarme como a una chica?

–Ajá.

Cómo olvidarlo.

–Lo he estado pensando – _cómo no_ , está a punto de bufar Iwaizumi _._ Es Oikawa Tooru. Se exprime el cerebro incluso cuando le ordenan que lo deje descansar. Le corre anfetamina por cada vena, cada capilar, cada arteria. Y a toda pastilla, así que _cómo no_ –, y no me importa ser la chica. Entre tú y yo.

Iwaizumi no entiende lo que le está diciendo. Oikawa es un chico. _Él_ es un chico. Cómo va a ser _la_ chica si los dos son...

Oh.

A Oikawa no le importa ser _la chica_. Eso ha dicho.

–Oikawa.

Iwaizumi no se lo puede creer. Que Oikawa haya pensado que quizá no se han besado todavía porque _no es una chica_.

–Qué.

Desafiante. Bajito. Expectante.

Por primera vez desde que empezó... lo que sea que tienen ahora -que es más de lo que Iwaizumi ha tenido nunca con nadie, pero en realidad no es casi nada, si uno lo compara con lo que tiene esa gente que aparece en las fotos de las inmobiliarias anunciando casas de ensueño junto a su marido, sus tres hijos rubios y su yorkshire terrier con cleo, y que apesta a estabilidad y a promesas de las que se cumplen, a suelo firme-, por primera vez entiende lo mucho que Oikawa está intentándolo con él.

Y eso que lleva presenciando toda la noche es su forma de demostrárselo. De decirle que está dispuesto a suplicarle a la DJ más inconmovible, a dejarse agarrar y llevar de la cintura, a bailar solo con él hasta que les duelan los pies.

–No quiero una chica.

A Oikawa se le descompone el semblante. Entre alivio y desconcierto. Y alivio otra vez.

–No quieres una chica –repite–. Vale.

–O sea –es difícil. ¿La gente que se gusta habla de esas cosas? ¿Lo están haciendo bien? ¿Por qué no pueden abrir una pausa en el curso de la historia, huir a un agujero de gusano para besarse y hablar de todo lo que les atormenta y les hace débiles después?–. Dentro de un par de semanas vas a operarte la vista. Y en verano me preguntaste que si te quedarían bien los ojos verdes o azules, porque descubriste que es posible despigmentar el iris y estuviste días enteros haciéndote photoshop para comprobar cómo combinarían esos colores con la piel de tu frente.

¿De verdad tienen que dejar bien atados todos esos cabos, esos detalles, todos esos traumas y complejos antes de darse un beso?

–Y me dijiste que tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

–Y te dije que tenías demasiado tiempo libre –concede Iwaizumi–. Cualquier otra persona te habría suplicado que no cambies, porque estás bien así y todo eso. Pero tienes que saber que... que bueno, yo pienso que querer a la gente tal y como es pasa por aceptarla con todos los cambios que vaya experimentando a lo largo de su vida. Y si te cambiaras el color de los ojos, o te tiñeras, o un día te levantases y descubrieses que eres una chica en el cuerpo de un tío insufrible... estaría bien. Para mí – _porque serías tú, Oikawa_ –. Porque serías tú. Pero no quiero una chica solo porque sea una chica. Querría una chica... pero solo si fueras tú. Y espero que entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo porque no soporto oírme.

Oikawa masculla alguna pollada que suena a "qué le vamos a hacer si no has nacido para cantar. Supéralo ya Iwa-chan, búscate un sueño más a tu alcance, olvídate del pop", pero luego se le aclara la voz y la moldea para decir:

–Vale.

Iwaizumi va a quejarse. No le parece equitativo que él le haya soltado ese discurso sobre aprender a querer a la gente a través de los años y las modas y la enfermedad y la percepción que se tiene sobre uno mismo, y que Oikawa lo salde con un _vale,_ pero en ese momento Mattsun y Makki los pescan del brazo y la capucha y un minuto después los cuatro están cogidos de las manos en medio de la oscuridad salpicada por charcos de luz, tratando de no herniarse mientras juegan a enredarse y pasar uno tras otro por el hueco que hay entre sus brazos. Usher los anima con _More_ y ellos se ponen en cuclillas progresivamente, impulsándose una y otra vez en cuanto el tema rompe, e Iwaizumi mira a Oikawa justo para verlo gesticular "king of the fire" en lugar de "queen".

 _Qué idiota eres. Cómo no voy a._

Cuando salen por la puerta grande son las cinco de la mañana, y se sientan en un banco porque a alguien se le ocurre tirar unos fuegos artificiales desde lo alto de un campanario y Makki asegura que no puede caminar y mirar hacia arriba sin vomitar. Iwaizumi no tiene frío, la verdad. Están presenciando los últimos retazos de una noche legendaria, con su aroma a pólvora y sus destellos escarlata abriéndose en el cielo, esparciéndose contra el humo como cortinas de arena gigantescas.

Algo se desliza por su espalda. Oikawa vuelve a llevar puesta su capa negra, y se la pasa por los hombros sin mirarlo. Iwaizumi se quedaría ahí para siempre, en ese instante congelado, con el cielo pintado como una pizarra infinita y la certeza de que a lo mejor son un poco idiotas, pero _para lo idiotas que son_ no lo están llevando tan mal.

 _Cómo no voy a estar loco por ti._

* * *

 **PROPUESTA:** _necesito_ volverme mejor en los **AUs** , que son un terreno yermo para mí. Y como estamos a punto de llegar a los **100 reviews** , ¿qué os parece si la persona que deje el número cien escoge la temática del oneshot que quiero escribir? He pensado en las siguientes:

1) AU en el que Iwa-chan ejerce de bombero y rescata a Oikawa de un incendio.

2) AU!Sobrenatural en el que Oikawa e Iwa-chan viven en la carretera y cazan demonios y demás criaturas malignas.

3) AU!La Sirenita en el que Oikawa es un tritón e Iwa-chan trabaja salvando a gente de morir ahogada en un pueblo pesquero.

* * *

*Según Wikipedia, el **seijin no hi** (成人の日 **?** ) es el día en que los japoneses celebran su mayoría de edad; fijada en veinte años. Para la ocasión, visten sus mejores kimonos y trajes tradicionales. Yo me he enterado tarde de este dato, así que he fingido que se ha producido un cambio legislativo en Japón para bajar la mayoría de edad a los dieciocho.

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Guest:** hola cacahuete :D Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tus votos; me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que disfrutes de este también nun

 **Adri:** hola caracola :3 Me comentaste en el review del capi pasado que no habías leído _Luna Nueva_ y MEJOR, porque verdaderamente, es el más depresivo de toda la maldita saga. Oh, y tranquila, Iwa-chan y Tontikawa son como esos pájaros cuyo nombre siempre se me olvida, pero que la gente llama coloquialmente "inseparables". No se les puede dejar mucho tiempo separados porque palman. Como la palmaría Iwa-chan si supiera lo que le pasa por la cabeza al poeta que es Oikawa (?). Nos va a acabar haciendo falta un invento de Doraemon que ayude a Iwa-chan a leerle la mente. Me alegro de que te esté gustando la participación de Mattsun y Makki -francamente, ¿qué serían estos dos sin ellos? Un pairing común, sin consideración de OTP-. Yo también me imagino a Oikawa muy _físico_ con su Iwa-chan. Creo que incluso cuando solo lo veía como un amigo tampoco podía evitar tocarle mientras hablaban, o apoyarle la cabeza en el hombro, o juguetear con su corbata. Mientras escribía la escena en moto me puse a escuchar _Bonfire heart_ , de James Blunt, como dato aleatorio (¿?). Soy feliz de que te haya gustado la idea de la caseta de campaña :D se me ocurrió rescatarla del primer capítulo hace un tiempo, a pesar de haberla usado para el concurso de relatos cortos de _Haikyuu DF ._ Respecto a SnK, no te haces a la idea de lo cruel que puede ser Isayama D: de hecho, yo no seguía el manga porque sale una vez al mes y sabía que la espera entre entrega y entrega me iba a matar de angustia, pero pasó algo taaan dramático que me enganché este verano. Espera a que salga el anime y lloremos juntas. Otra semana más, mil gracias por dejarte caer por aquí y pasarlo bien leyendo. Y por hacerme sonreír C:

* * *

 _Nos leemos el viernes veintiuno C: Próximo episodio:_ "acampada".

PD: os voy a echar de menos. Agregadme a FB. Soy lo peor para ponerles título a los capítulos.


	12. Acampada

**RESULTADO DE LA VOTACIÓN DEL AU:** fue  ShikaZuka quien dejó el centésimo review en el capítulo pasado, y eligió un Sobrenatural!AU, lo cual no significa que el resto de ideas vayan a quedarse en el tintero; únicamente le daré prioridad a la que eligió ella, y eventualmente me atreveré con las otras dos.

* * *

 **NdA:** muchas gracias a **Kaith Jackson** por el beteo, a los que leéis desde el principio y a los que acabáis de llegar :3 Y muchísimas gracias a **Utopian Dystopia** por los **fanarts** tan maravillosos que hizo del capítulo anterior. Si no me tenéis en Facebook todavía, agregadme y echadles un vistazo porque son verdaderamente preciosos. Gracias también a **Little Giant,** porque captar ingenuos para las sectas tiene su miga, y él no desiste -y además es un cielo-.

YYY no os molesto más :D Tomáoslo con calma porque este capítulo tiene cuarenta y dos páginas y es el más largo hasta la fecha, porque os echaba mucho de menos y quería compensaros, y creo que los hechos en líneas generales lo ameritan.

* * *

 **Xll.**

La discusión sobre quién lleva el coche a la acampada no llega nunca.

Básicamente, el miércoles Oikawa pregunta por _Fantabulosos_ "oye, ¿al final cómo lo hacemos para ir a Shouonji :O ?" y Makki le responde con sorna "en el bus de San Fernando, un ratito a pie y otro andando". Oikawa contesta que a él le da igual cómo lo hagan mientras pueda ir de copiloto, y Mattsun interviene para aclarar algo que los cuatro ya saben de sobra: que Oikawa es un copiloto bastante pésimo, de hecho.

"¿Qué? ¿Y esa acusación tan grave?"

Iwaizumi deja escapar un bufido que no puede ser más sardónico. Mira el reloj de la cocina por cuarta vez en los últimos quince minutos y se despide de Mobi, que corre hacia la puerta de entrada peleándose con el casco de su bicicleta, tostada en boca.

Su segundo compañero de piso, en cambio, se lo toma con calma.

–Yuki –lo llama Iwaizumi, tocando en la puerta del baño con impaciencia–. ¿Te queda mucho? Si quieres que te alcance a tu facultad tienes que estar fuera en dos minutos.

– _Ya vaaaaaa._

Es de esos días en los que a los tres se les hace tarde a la vez. Iwaizumi no sabe cómo la sincronía es posible, pero supone que es algo parecido a lo que les sucede con la menstruación a esas mujeres que pasan mucho tiempo juntas. Con ellos es lo mismo. A Mobi no le suena el despertador, Yuki decide que es un buen momento para quedarse a vivir en el baño y él tiene que encargarse solo del desayuno.

–Te voy a acabar dejando en tierra, ¿eh?

Esa es su última advertencia.

–Un poquito de _por favor_ , Iwaizilla.

Estúpido apodo.

Y estúpido, _estúpido_ Oikawa.

Iwaizumi masculla _como se me haga tarde verás_ y le da un último mordisco a su manzana Fuji antes de apurar lo que le queda de infusión. Una vez deja su mochila y la de Yuki en el vestíbulo -preparadas para salir al trote en cuanto Yuki se digne a apagar su dichoso secador del pelo-, Iwaizumi deja el móvil junto al fregadero para poder leer la conversación de sus amigos mientras lava la taza, que todavía está caliente en el fondo y huele a canela y a vainilla.

En momentos de crisis de puntualidad mañanera Iwaizumi siempre come el último, como los capitanes ejemplares abandonan el barco que se hunde solo cuando se han cerciorado de que no queda nadie dentro. Si el capitán fuese Oikawa seguramente contemplaría el espectáculo a un par de millas, estirado en una colchoneta en forma de rosquilla gigante.

"No dejas terminar ni una sola canción, Oikawa"

"Mattsun tiene razón"

"Porque casi todas decaen definitivamente treinta segundos antes del final. Me gusta ahorrar tiempo"

Iwaizumi no lo tiene delante, pero casi puede verlo hacer un pucherito, sentado en cuclillas en una de las esquinas del sillón de su apartamento, enfundado en una manta de esas con forma de cola de sirena que ahora tienen todas las gurús de la moda, y que Oikawa compró en turquesa hace dos semanas.

De su top ten de compras más lamentables, si alguien le preguntara su opinión a Iwaizumi.

" _Ya_. Pues lo siento, pero no vas a ahorrar tiempo con mi aparato de música. Tráete el iPod, siéntate atrás y ponte los cascos. Y juega al veo-veo contigo mismo, o lo que sea"

Al parecer, Mattsun se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

" :( "

Seguramente Oikawa esté vistiéndose por dentro de la manta, porque es un friolero y le gusta complicarse la vida y tiene una relación de amor-odio con los resfriados. Ayer por la noche estuvo sonándose los mocos todo el rato que hablaron por Skype. Quizá todavía tenga la nariz roja y pelada de la fricción de los pañuelos.

Iwaizumi chasquea la lengua con desaprobación. La puerta del baño se abre con un chasquido, y Yuki se abalanza sobre la nevera y acto seguido sobre la despensa. Apenas un borrón blanco y rubio, el cuello rodeado por una bufanda gris más ancha que su torso. Iwaizumi se cuelga una mochila en cada hombro y coge su bolsa de deporte por las asas. Yuki lo sigue a trompicones, cargando contra el pecho endeble el bento que se hizo ayer antes de acostarse. Pulpo, arroz, tortilla y algas. Lleva una barrita de cereales entre los dientes.

"Eh. Vamos en mi coche"

Y así es como resuelven el asunto del coche. Por _Fantabulosos,_ Oikawa se limita a apoyar su propuesta con un " :D " que deja a Iwaizumi preguntándose si estará sonriendo de verdad. Por privado le dice:

"Entonces… ¿soy tu copiloto?"

" :D :D :D :D "

" _Qué remedio_ ", le contesta Iwaizumi, y añade "voy a conducir, luego hablamos" para que Oikawa no le escriba y se quede esperando su respuesta.

Tontikawa (07:26)

(imagen)

"Dice Mattsun que donde vamos a quedarnos hay unos baños de piedra, pero están un poco alejados de la zona de las casetas… así que creo que voy a pasar de peinarme y lavarme los dientes antes de que te despiertes, porque hará un frío polar, y quería que recordaras cómo soy hecho un desastre, para que te vayas mentalizando"

Iwaizumi se detiene en medio de las escaleras que dan al garaje. Yuki se choca contra su espalda y a él se le resbala la bolsa de deportes.

 _Hijo de perra._

Es lo que tiene hacerle favores a Oikawa. Iwaizumi no va a aprender nunca. _Hijodeperra._ Le das la oportunidad de hacer y deshacer con tu equipo de música y él te lo paga sacándose una foto bocabajo, la sonrisa parcialmente cubierta por tirabuzones de pelo tupido y lleno de nudos. La musculatura que recubre los hombros asomando por la camiseta blanca del pijama.

Está tan arrebatador que quita el sentido, y en su lugar siembra un pulso que a Iwaizumi le late tras los oídos, en la yugular, en todos los rincones en los que la piel es más fina y vibra al palpitar, y _su boca._ Su boca roja de sueño, llena de besos que Iwaizumi se muere por morder.

–Iwaizumi, ¿pasa algo?

Yuki lo espera junto al coche. Las cejas arqueadas.

–No. Vamos.

Honestamente, Iwaizumi espera que a Oikawa no se le ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez delante de Makki y de Mattsun. Bueno. Quizá esté pidiendo demasiado, porque a Oikawa le encantan las estupideces y le encantan sus amigos, y _adora_ hacer el pato delante de un público que le ría las gracias. Pero Iwaizumi _espera._

Espera que no le dé por intentar nada con ellos presentes.

Espera que no le dé por intentar nada con ellos presentes, porque no sabe si va a ser capaz de decirle que no.

No esta vez.

* * *

Makki y Mattsun le ayudan a reconciliarse consigo mismo la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sepa. Oikawa escucha fragmentos de su conversación -esa tarde de viernes relativa a en qué estaban pensando, exactamente, los ministerios de educación de todo el mundo cuando se pusieron de acuerdo para convertir _El Perfume_ en lectura obligatoria durante Secundaria-, metido entre ellos en uno de los bancos de madera de cerezo de la estación de autobuses de Sendai. Ambos desprenden calor y le hacen sentir a salvo. Casi consiguen que Oikawa no se torture pensando en la ropa que ha elegido para la acampada. Francamente, no entiende a qué viene tanta duda ahora. Tiene una fe de hierro en su propio sentido del gusto, y va a estar con _sus amigos_ en _el campo_. Nadie espera que le queden bien esas botas de agua que le regaló su madre hace dos Navidades, y que ahora que a Oikawa le ha dado por probarse resulta que le valen, porque el sentido estratégico es herencia de Tosha y ella ya había previsto que su hijo no se las pondría hasta un tiempo después. Nadie espera que a Oikawa no se le encrespe el pelo con la caída nocturna de las temperaturas, o que no ronque si se le acaba taponando la nariz, o que los abrigos superpuestos en los que va a tener que envolverse para no morir de fiebre no le hagan el doble de cuerpo.

Iwa-chan lo ha visto en peores condiciones. Y ahora que Oikawa lo piensa, es mucho mejor que Makki y Mattsun vayan a estar con ellos durante esos tres días, porque así a lo mejor Iwa-chan no focaliza toda su atención en él y se da cuenta de cómo de _mal_ le queda toda esa ropa y esa palidez sonrosada y enfermiza que lo azota siempre con las primeras ventiscas.

 _No va a pasar nada._

A Iwa-chan le cabrea que hablen de _sus cosas_ con Mattsun y Makki delante, así que es de suponer que no va a intentar nada que no sea _hablar_ con él de temas aptos para todos los públicos mientras estén con ellos. Y Oikawa en parte lo agradece y en parte podría morir de desesperación, porque _dios,_ se está convirtiendo en algo peor que una quinceañera que conoce a su ídolo del rock y no puede dejar de pensar en ese instante en el que se estrecharon la mano y él le preguntó qué le había parecido el concierto, y después le firmó el escote y todo terminó con un "gracias por venir".

Literalmente, por las noches Oikawa no para de pensar en todo lo que se han dicho a lo largo del día. De magnificarlo. Todo le parece significativo, todo le parece una insinuación hecha a mala sangre. Vendería su alma al diablo por poder elegir lo que sueña. Porque sí, constantemente desata su imaginación y la deja volar alto -hasta que se sale del mundo, como esos globos que se les escapan a los niños-, le permite maquinar a sus anchas lo que habría pasado si no hubiera logrado convencer a la DJ de que pusiese New Thang en la fiesta de Halloween. Pero _señor._ Señor, lo que daría por perder la consciencia y creer que están _de verdad_ en el coche de Iwa-chan.

En los asientos de atrás.

Iwa-chan le pasaría el brazo por los hombros. Casi seguro. Se sentiría estúpido, apenas una copia torpe de las series romanticonas por y para adolescentes. Pero lo haría igualmente, porque se daría cuenta de que la espalda de Oikawa está hecha a medida para el hueco entre su codo y su bíceps. Y Oikawa lo besaría en mitad de un insulto ronco y desganado, todo lengua y labios, y le pediría que le acariciara la rodilla mala, porque es su punto flaco y siempre le ha aterrado que alguien presione demasiado y lo rompa en pedazos. Y aún así. Aún así querría que Iwa-chan le tocase ahí, porque cada vez lo acucia más y más la necesidad de demostrarle que no le tiene miedo, que no le importa mostrarse débil y fácil de matar y de desmenuzar hasta ser privado del vóley para siempre, porque confía en él como confía en que el sol saldrá cada mañana durante el resto de sus vidas.

Y _ahora_. Ahora no solo fantasea con él –con su amigo, su _mejor_ amigo. Metiéndole mano en los asientos de atrás de su coche _-,_ sino que han comenzado a obsesionarle cosas tan tontas como esa foto que le pasó Yuki cuando lo acompañó a desayunar con Chico Refrescante y Papá Cuervo a la cafetería de la Facultad de Educación Física.

En ella, Iwa-chan sale sosteniendo un vaso desechable y humeante con una mano. La otra apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. El gesto adormilado y levemente sonriente. La capucha de la sudadera azul marino formando un bulto tras la parte posterior de la cabeza, tapando parte del pelo castaño y, tras múltiples y fallidos intentos de Iwa-chan por darle una apariencia menos anárquica, indomable.

 _Ahora está guapo con sudadera y cara de empanado. Dios mío, qué va a ser de mí._

–Hooombre Iwaizumi, ya pensábamos que te habías perdido por el camino.

 _Él tan... tan todo y yo voy a ser una bola de mocos y botas de agua. Dios. Mío._

–He pillado un poco de tráfico.

Y ahí está. Saludando a Makki y a Mattsun con sendos apretones de manos seguidos de palmaditas en la espalda. Ofensivamente guapo con su polar negro y sus vaqueros sempiternos.

–Hola.

El juego de manos de su saludo especial contribuye a llenar la falta de palabras.

–Hola, Iwa-chan.

Cuando se abrazan, Oikawa se da cuenta de que tenerle miedo es absurdo. E inevitable.

–¿Estás preparado? –inquiere Iwa-chan, echándole una mano con sus maletas.

Lo pregunta en el tono más informal posible, y es muy probable que no haya ninguna insinuación oculta, ningún _¿estás preparado para mí?,_ así que Oikawa reprime como puede el impulso de contestarle _preparado_ _para qué._

 _Está en mi cabeza, está en mi cabeza, está en mi cabeza._

–Sí. Creo que sí.

* * *

Iwaizumi confirma que a Oikawa le pasa algo raro en cuanto entran en la autopista y van por la tercera canción _entera_ desde que sus amigos se subieron al coche. Está como ido. Las manos hechas puños sobre las rodillas y la vista fija en las lunas delanteras del coche, mirando sin ver el paisaje de postes de luz que se extiende frente a ellos.

Está _tenso._

–Voy a parar a echar gasolina –les informa Iwaizumi–. ¿Vais a comprar agua para el camino? –les pregunta a Mattsun y a Makki, mirando por el retrovisor para que sepan que se dirige a ellos.

–Y pastillas de goma –sugiere Makki.

–Yo voy a querer de las de sandía, y los huevos esos que son de colores y por dentro tienen chocolate –enumera Mattsun mientras Iwaizumi aparca junto a un surtidor–. ¿Vosotros vais a querer algo o planeáis tenernos a dieta durante toda la excursión?

–Ya hemos hablado de eso. Si vais a convivir con nosotros tenéis que respetar nuestros desayunos y nuestras cenas –ataja Iwaizumi, sacando su cartera. Juraría que tiene una tarjeta de puntos de descuento para esa gasolinera en concreto. Buscarla le ayuda a paliar ese hormigueo que le invade la cara cuando analiza un poco su propia frase, porque Iwaizumi no ha dicho nada especial, pero ha sonado a esas respuestas que dan los matrimonios a los que les irrita que sus amigos solteros no conozcan sus rutinas comunes–. Yo quiero regaliz. Del de verdad no, sino del rojo que va recubierto de azúcar.

–Recibido –contesta Mattsun, tratando de salir de debajo de las almohadas y las mochilas que no han logrado meter en el maletero del Honda Civic–. ¿Y tú, Oikawa?

Iwaizumi deja de rebuscar en su billetera cuando transcurren cinco segundos sin que Oikawa se pronuncie. Lo mira. _Diablos._ Ni siquiera da señales de haber escuchado a Mattsun.

Chasquea los dedos en su cara.

–Tontikawa –lo sobresalta–, que te están hablando.

Desconcertado. Uno, dos y hasta tres pestañeos.

–Ah, perdonad –es lo que dice–. ¿Qué?

–Que si quieres gominolas, capitán –insiste Makki, ya fuera del coche, apoyado en la ventanilla de Oikawa.

El muy idiota parece meditarlo, como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta sobre física cuántica.

–Eh. No. No, estoy bien, gracias.

Esa. Esa es la gota que colma el vaso, e Iwaizumi espera a que Mattsun y Makki hayan entrado en la tienda de la estación de servicios con la tarjeta de descuento del primero para enfrentarlo.

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa ahora? –le espeta, sosteniendo la manguera del surtidor y vigilando el marcador de litros por el rabillo del ojo.

Oikawa saca la cabeza por la ventanilla.

–¿A mí?

Y ahora se hace el tonto. _Venga ya._

–No, a mi abuela.

El muy imbécil deja escapar una risita. Como si tuviera gracia.

–No me pasa nada, Iwa-chan.

–Te han ofrecido golosinas tras seis días de dieta estricta. Y estamos en una gasolinera, pero no has salido corriendo a la primera de cambio para pedirle las llaves del baño al dueño –replica, cerrando el depósito y abriendo el maletero para limpiarse la mugre de las manos con una toallita–. O me lo cuentas _o me lo cuentas_. Tú verás.

Se deja caer en el asiento del conductor y apoya la barbilla en el volante. Expectante. Maquilla la preocupación con un ceño fruncido. Por toda respuesta, Oikawa juguetea con la palanca de cambios, trazando las líneas que conectan las marchas con las puntas de los dedos.

–No tengo hambre. No tengo ganas de ir al baño. _No me pasa nada._

 _–_ ¿Es por ese orfanato abandonado al que Makki te ha retado a entrar? –aventura Iwaizumi, porque parece más que evidente que Oikawa no va a soltar prenda por las buenas–. Porque ya sabes cómo es para esas cosas. Vio los tres cuartos de _Insidious_ tapándose la cara con las manos, dejando un hueco entre los dedos y preguntándonos a Mattsun y a mí qué estaba pasando. Le gustan y le acojonan esas cosas a partes iguales, así que no sé si esperaba que aceptaras el desafío o no, pero sea como sea, sabes que no tienes que...

–No voy a entrar porque Makki me haya retado. _Quiero_ hacerlo; les prometí a mis seguidores de Instagram que subiría un vídeo para que viesen cómo es por dentro.

–... no tienes que entrar solo.

Sus frases se pisan entre ellas, luchando por ser la más larga, la más clara, la dictaminante. Al final, Oikawa solo dice "oh" e Iwaizumi se rasca la nuca.

–A ti no te van esos rollos, Iwa-chan. En una escala del uno al diez en escepticismo eres un cuarenta y dos.

–¿Sabes lo que me va todavía menos? Pegarme hasta la madrugada a la intemperie rodeado de grillos esperando a que termines de recorrer hasta el último maldito centímetro de una mansión de dos plantas.

–Y por eso quieres venir conmigo.

–Y por eso voy a ir contigo.

–No es porque te preocupes por mí.

–Qué ideas tienes.

Últimamente su cuerpo está un poco raro. Desobediente. Iwaizumi se jactaba hasta no hace mucho del control psíquico y físico sobre sus impulsos, pero hace semanas que las articulaciones lo traicionan y le hacen apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Oikawa mientras ven la tele, enrollarse un mechón de su pelo en el dedo cuando estudian y lo más inquietante, lo que está sucediendo ahora. Ponerle la mano sobre la suya. Y apretar un poco.

Le gustaría conducir así, cambiando las marchas con las líneas de su palma contra los nudillos.

–Qué ideas tengo.

Se miran e Iwaizumi se pregunta por qué no puede ser todo más sencillo. Por qué no puede entender a Oikawa solo prestando atención a sus ojos, por qué tienen ese color tan bonito y esa cualidad marrón traslúcida que sin embargo, no deja trascender nada de lo que se le pasa por esa cabeza de prodigio caótico suya.

–Tienes que... dejar de hacer eso.

–¿El qué?

–Guardarte lo que piensas, Oikawa. Creía que te conocía, pero a veces eres un misterio incluso para mí, y tus silencios me ponen de los nervios porque siempre son el preludio de algo terrible. Y no sé de lo que se trata esta vez. Así que dímelo ya, porque me estás matando.

–No me gustan mis botas de agua. Las detesto.

Perplejo. Así es como se queda. Si las circunstancias fueran otras le arrearía una tunda de campeonato. El problema es que Oikawa no se ríe, ni esboza una mueca llena de ganas de tocarle los huevos, ni sobreactúa, ni adopta esa pose de bufón medieval que no le pega nada.

El problema es su expresión pretendidamente neutra, una capa de pintura que esconde un tonelaje de inseguridad.

–¿No te gustan tus botas de agua? –inquiere. Despacio.

–Ni mi ropa.

–Ya. ¿Algo más?

–Puede que enferme en el bosque. Siempre me pasa cuando hace frío, y se me reseca la piel y pierdo el color y soy una fábrica de mocos andante y...

–¿Como el resto del planeta cuando pesca un catarro, quieres decir?

–... y a lo mejor cuando me veas así resulta que te doy todo el asco.

 _Ah._

 _Es._ No debería sonar tan encantador soltando esas gilipolleces. Porque eso es lo que acaba de escupir Oikawa. Por esa bocaza sin filtros. Una gilipollez. Una de las gordas.

–Eh.

Tiene miedo de _dejar de gustarle._

–Pues eso, Iwa-chan. Eso es lo que me pasa.

Como si fuera posible. A Iwaizumi no podría dejar de gustarle Oikawa aunque lo obligasen, aunque le arrancasen el corazón de cuajo y le lobotomizaran y trataran de convencerle de que con ello le han arrebatado la capacidad de sentir, porque su piel lo seguiría recordando. A veces da por hecho que él lo sabe; de la misma forma que ambos saben que no puedes pedirle a un ciego que vea, o a las nubes de lluvia que no mojen los campos, o a Jack que no dé su vida por Rose al final de Titanic, porque son cosas inherentes a su propia naturaleza y renegar de ellas significaría renegar de uno mismo.

–Te he visto peor. Mucho peor.

 _Te he visto llorar a moco tendido. Amenazar a un crío. Chulear delante del rival. Vomitar sopa durante una gastronteritis._

 _Y te acojona que te vea con la nariz irritada y unas botas rudimentarias._

El muy tonto del culo.

–Es verdad –musita Oikawa. La luz le sube desde el pecho hasta alumbrarle la mirada. Encantado. Aliviado. No termina de creerse lo que Iwaizumi le dice pero se muere por hacerlo–. Tienes razón.

Mattsun y Makki irrumpen en el coche con sendas bolsas repletas de pastillas de goma, botellas de agua bajo el brazo y palo de selfie en mano. A Iwaizumi el primer flash lo pilla aturdido. Retira la mano de la palanca de cambios en el segundo.

–Espera –le pide Oikawa–. Me lo he pensado mejor. Voy al baño.

–Mira que eres idiota.

Oikawa le sonríe mientras se aleja, ajustándose la bufanda de punto. Incorregible. Dolorosamente esperanzado.

–Pero me has visto peor.

00000

Para cuando llegan al claro en el que van a acampar Oikawa está de mucho mejor humor, y se le debe notar tanto el subidón de endorfinas que ninguno de sus amigos objeta nada en cuanto anuncia que le gustaría hacer los honores de montar la caseta.

–Hombre, lo de montarla es un eufemismo –señala Mattsun. Iwa-chan y él apartan las piedras del punto en el que han decidido establecerse dentro del amplio claro, en el que Oikawa ha contado tres familias –dos de ellas con niños pequeños-, cuatro grupos de amigos como ellos y un par de parejas desperdigadas. Incluso hay un anciano que fuma de una pipa junto a un Husky, en la entrada de su caseta raída y púrpura–. Es _automática_. Tendrías que ser muy paquete para no desplegarla bien a la primera.

Makki amontona hojas hasta que forman un colchón que cruje bajo sus botines militares.

–Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto –opina, frotándose las manos cubiertas de polvo y tierra reseca contra la pernera del pantalón.

–Os contestaría, pero Yahaba y KyouKen-chan acaban de hacer oficial su relación por Facebook y los comentarios de la publicación son mucho más interesantes que… bueno, que vosotros dos –dice, leyendo con avidez–. Diooos, Ushiwaka es _taaan_ fósil para la tecnología. Acaba de darle a _me entristece,_ seguramente por error, pero se ha dado cuenta y lo ha cambiado a _me gusta_ esperando que nadie se diera cuenta.

–A todos nos ha pasado eso alguna vez –bufa Iwa-chan, quitándole el móvil en un movimiento ágil–. Monta la caseta ya, plasta.

–¡Pero tengo que darle a _me encanta_! –protesta–. ¡Y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo! ¡Son _nuestros niños_! –rodea a Iwa-chan con ambos brazos, intentando llegar hasta su espalda, sin éxito–. _Necesitan_ nuestro beneplácito.

–Sobre todo el tuyo, Mierdikawa –masculla Iwa-chan, estirando los brazos hacia atrás todo lo que dan de sí–. Seguro que no pueden dormir por las noches pensando en nuestra aprobación.

 _Eres más frío que las llaves del Yeti._

Podría soltárselo, porque Oikawa entiende que a Yahaba y a KyouKen-chan no les quita el sueño lo que ellos tengan que decir sobre su relación, pero también entiende que siempre es agradable que la gente que te cae bien apoye lo que haces.

Y _en fin_. Es que son _sus_ pollitos. Uno de ellos incluso es parcialmente amarillo.

–¿Por qué insistes en negar lo evidente? A KyouKen-chan le importa tu opinión. Y a Yahaba le importa la mía.

–Les importan nuestras habilidades físicas y nuestro juicio en la cancha, no en su vida privada.

En sus trece. Es como hablar con un robot. Están en planos sentimentales distintos.

–Bueno –claudica Oikawa, más por hastío que por cualquier otra cosa–. Pero tenemos que darle _me encanta_ a la publicación. Y no hay más. No es negociable.

–Lo haremos –empieza Mattsun, el filo de la sonrisa asomando mientras contempla cómo Oikawa trata de recuperar su móvil de las zarpas de Iwa-chan.

–En cuanto montes la caseta –añade Makki, igual de entretenido.

Oikawa anota mentalmente lo mucho que le urge buscarse amigos nuevos.

Por dentro les queda bastante mona.

Han dispuesto las mochilas en una hilera, alineadas con la pared frontal de la tienda, y forrado un rincón con bolsas de basura para dejar los zapatos siempre que vengan de estar fuera, y Oikawa adora el olor plástico de las esterillas al desenrollarlas. Huelen como los libros el primer día de curso, y le recuerda a cuando era niño y los días le parecían más largos y luminosos.

Fuera el cielo se está tiñendo de bronce y malva. Makki y Mattsun se están encargando de asarse unas costillas para ellos, y Oikawa los ve meter en la parrilla portátil del primero cuatro pechugas de pavo mientras él revuelve una de sus mochilas en busca de un libro que va a hacerle falta esa noche. Le pican los dedos y se le hace la boca agua al percibir el aroma del aliño que está preparando Iwa-chan para la ensalada de tomate que van a compartir. Se queda abstraído un momento. Viéndolo remover la mezcla con la punta de la lengua fuera de los labios, los codos apoyados en la pequeña mesa plegable y la espalda ligeramente curva sobre la nevera azul en la que está sentado. Tiene el bosque marrón, amarillo y naranja de fondo, las bocanadas de su aliento flotando sobre el paisaje, y se ríe contra su voluntad cuando Mattsun le pasa la cuchara que está empleando para aderezar las costillas con miel por el labio superior.

El cierre del estómago es como un puñetazo.

–Eh, Oikawa, esto ya casi está –dice Iwa-chan, entrando en la tienda, en pos de algo con lo que limpiarse–. ¿Vienes?

 _Siempre._

–Enseguida –carraspea, tocando el lomo inconfundiblemente rugoso del libro que estaba buscando. Lo saca bajo capas y capas de ropa–. ¿Hace mucho frío? –inquiere, subiéndose el abrigo hasta la nariz.

En lugar de responderle, Iwaizumi emerge de su compartimento, desdoblando un mantón negro y tupido. Se lo echa por encima a Oikawa. Lo ajusta a su cuello, en cuclillas delante de él.

 _Alguien debería meterme en esa nevera. Antes de que me derrita._

–Un poco. Vas a tener que ponerte gorro. Nunca creí que me parecería buena idea, porque te aplastan el pelo y parece que te lo ha lamido una vaca cuando te lo quitas, pero supongo que la composición visual resultante va a ser mucho menos irritante que verte con la piel cortada de frío.

–He traído cacao. Para los labios.

–Pues eso –farfulla Iwa-chan, y durante un segundo solo se oye el chisporroteo de la carne y el carbón de la parrilla, las risas lejanas y los correteos de los niños de las casetas vecinas y las instrucciones que Makki le da a Mattsun sobre cómo mantener vivo el fuego–. Te quedas conmigo, ¿no?

 _Siempre._

–¿Qué?

–Para dormir. Toca a dos por compartimento.

Lo pilla por sorpresa, francamente. Por varios motivos. El primero es que a Oikawa ya le parecía evidente que iban a dormir juntos, porque la dinámica de manada entre los cuatro siempre ha funcionado así. Mattsun y Makki. Iwa-chan y él. En ocasiones Makki, Mattsun e Iwa-chan _contra_ él. Pero a la hora de hacer divisiones todos parecen tener claro su papel, y los emparejamientos siempre son los mismos, así que la duda le coge desprevenido porque, en segundo lugar, Iwa-chan, que de repente parece pensar que tiene elección, habla como si, de tenerla realmente, _quisiera_ dormir con él.

–Ah. Claro. Me quedo contigo. Sí.

–Vale. Bien.

Las paredes de la tienda son finas como hojas de laurel. Oikawa se pregunta si Makki y Mattsun escucharían el ruido de los besos por la noche, una vez que las charlas de las tiendas aledañas y las pisadas sobre la hojarasca se hubieran extinguido. Si Iwa-chan tendría la iniciativa de besarlo entonces, cuando estuvieran todo lo solos que pueden estar dos chicos en una excursión con amigos. Si le diría que no a él, o si susurraría "shhh, nos van a oír" con la boca entreabierta, medio besando el aire que respiran, medio besándolo a él. "Shhh, Oikawa".

Igual es por eso. Porque Iwa-chan quiere enrollarse con él, y _cree_ que necesita su consentimiento, y esta es su manera de pedírselo. Preguntándole si se _quedan a dormir juntos_.

–Qué astuto eres, Iwa-chan. Quién lo diría.

–¿Cómo dices?

Verdaderamente, es como si hubiera perdido el hilo de la conversación. Iwa-chan ni siquiera frunce el ceño. Su mueca es genuinamente curiosa, _qué astuto es._

–Vosotros dos –los interrumpe Makki, asomando la cabeza por la abertura frontal de la tienda. Lleva puestas unas orejeras blancas–. Salid ya de la madriguera. Tenemos que planear lo de esta noche.

–Oikawa, ¿has traído el libro? –inquiere Mattsun, concentrado en seccionar las costillas asadas con unas tijeras. Las apila formando una pequeña montaña que rezuma gotones de miel casi líquida–. Os hemos cortado la pechuga en trocitos; coméosla antes de que se enfríe.

Oikawa trincha tres pedazos con el tenedor y habla con los carrillos llenos.

–Gracias –traga–, aquí está –canturrea, blandiendo el pesado tomo–. _Mitología y leyendas japonesas de ayer y hoy: la recopilación definitiva,_ por Yukimura Middleton.

 _–_ Sigo sin fiarme de un mestizo de japonesa y estadounidense, qué queréis que os diga –masculla Iwa-chan tras su servilleta–. Nuestra cultura es muy respetable, y en lugar de centrarse más en los kappas el tío se ha dedicado a hacer pasta a base de adulterar leyendas urbanas. Eso de ahí –dice, punteando la cubierta con el dedo– no es más que un refrito de terror de baja calidad para adolescentes.

–Bueno, nosotros seguimos siendo adolescentes –apunta Makki–, y toleramos la mala calidad. Por eso sois nuestros amigos.

–A mí me gusta el artículo sobre el túnel Kiyotaki –prosigue Oikawa, pasando las páginas sin inmutarse–. Mide cuatrocientos cuarenta y cuatro metros, así que mucha gente cree que está maldito, porque ya sabéis que aquí en Japón el número cuatro da mala suerte.

–¿Veis? Americanada pura y dura –salta Iwa-chan–. Lo de ese túnel es como la versión japonesa del seiscientos sesenta y seis. Muy original. Ni siquiera ha pasado nada dentro que dé pie a pensar que...

–Hombre, lo construyeron en mil novecientos veintisiete, y por lo visto muchos de los obreros que intervinieron en su edificación murieron –narra Oikawa con voz sombría–. Se dice que sus espíritus se quedaron atrapados dentro del túnel, y jamás salieron. Y hay testimonios de supervivientes a accidentes de tráfico que aseguran haber visto el rostro de un hombre en el espejo retrovisor antes de chocar.

El viento mece las ramas prácticamente desnudas de los árboles, algunos de ellos más nudosos y antiquísimos, y Oikawa sonríe para sus adentros en cuanto siente a los otros tres contener la respiración.

Le encanta sembrar mal rollo entre sus amigos. Pueden mostrarse todo lo escépticos que quieran ante sus relatos, pero Oikawa, con todas sus inseguridades, tiene la certeza de que sabe cómo meterse en sus cabezas y arañar el cofre en el que guardan sus mayores temores. No hay nada que disfrute más que un teatro bien hecho; una mirada atenta sobre él. _Sabe_ cómo contar una buena historia de miedo, y tiene ganas de aprovechar su talento.

Iwa-chan lo saca de su ensimismamiento propinándole un codazo en el brazo.

–Los obreros y los mineros que trabajan en el interior de la tierra siempre tienen una tasa de mortalidad bastante alta, por los gases que inhalan –razona con mordacidad–. No me asustas, Tontikawa.

–Habla por ti, Iwaizumi –espeta Makki, vigilando los rescoldos grises y rojos de la parrilla–. Yo lo único que os digo es que si pretendéis que Mattsun y yo os acompañemos a ese orfanato abandonado deberíamos hablar de Modern Family y ornitorrincos, y cosas desenfadadas y alegres, porque paso de acompañaros con mil paranoias en la cabeza.

–Makki, _vamos_ –suspira Iwa-chan, masticando una rodaja especialmente grande de tomate–. Ninguna de esas _paranoias_ se sostiene por ningún lado. Carecen de base científica, y me atrevería a decir que la que acaba de contar Oikawa es la más coherente de todas ellas, porque por lo menos cuenta con algún dato histórico. Pero joder –farfulla, arrancándole el libro de las manos–. ¿La leyenda de Hanako, en la que si entras en el baño de las chicas, tocas tres veces en el tercer cubículo contando desde la puerta y preguntas por ella te ahoga en el inodoro? –Chasquea la lengua, desdeñoso–. ¿Teke Teke; la mujer que se suicidó arrojándose a las vías de un tren y que se arrastra y persigue a las chicas para cortarlas a la mitad con una hoz? –Cierra el volumen con hartazgo–. Si es verdad que se arrastra, ¿cómo coño va a partir a nadie a la mitad? No llegaría ni a las rodillas de una persona bajita.

–¿Tú harías eso, Makki? –quiere saber Oikawa–. Tocar tres veces en la tercera puerta del servicio de las chicas y preguntar por Hanako.

– _Ni de coña_ –ataja Makki, royendo el hueso de su cuarta costilla–. Y tampoco haría la ouija. Mirad, no es que me crea ni la mitad de esas patrañas, pero cuando me pongo existencial sí que pienso que tal vez haya algo, ¿sabéis? Algo que no todos somos capaces de ver, pero que está ahí; y que nadie puede explicar si es real o no, y de serlo, si es bueno o malo para las personas. –Juguetea con el hueso antes de dejarlo a un lado y coger otra costilla–. Yo por mi parte prefiero no jugar con cosas que no sé cómo funcionan.

Mira a Mattsun en busca de apoyo.

–Un momento, estoy haciendo un recuento rápido –dice, chupándose los dedos manchados de grasa–. Encajamos bastante bien en los personajes tópicos de las pelis de terror, ¿no os parece? Oikawa es el friki de lo paranormal que no siente miedo ante lo desconocido y que acaba trastornado, Iwaizumi es el escéptico que no se cree nada hasta que el fantasma de la niña muerta lo decapita, Makki es el miedica que prefiere mantenerse alejado de las supersticiones pero que muere el primero y yo... supongo que tendré que ser tu contraparte, Oikawa –opina, alzando el mentón en su dirección–. Sí, creo que voy a ser el friki inconfeso de lo paranormal que siente un miedo que te cagas ante lo desconocido, pero que acaba liderando al grupo en situaciones de crisis.

–Vale, gracias por desearme la muerte –suspira Makki, empezando a meter los platos de plástico vacíos en una bolsa.

–No es que _quiera_ que la palmes, Hanamaki –matiza Mattsun, pasándole un paño a la mesa y retirándose para que Iwa-chan y él puedan plegarla–. Es que es lo que suele pasarle a tu personaje. El de Iwaizumi tiene que sobrevivir hasta el final de la película para descubrir la verdad, el de Oikawa tiene que sufrir un desengaño tan monumental que haga que el espectador medio le coja cariño, y el mío tiene que contar la historia delante de tu tumba y echarte de menos durante el resto de su vida.

Apenas se miran, pero durante los dos segundos que Makki le sostiene la mirada a Mattsun se produce una especie de combustión. Efímera y breve. Como el restallido de una pompa de jabón. Potente y blanca; tanto que le obliga a apartar la vista, porque _siente_ que está presenciando algo que no debe, y cuando Oikawa lo hace se encuentra con los ojos de Iwa-chan y se refleja en su desconcierto.

–Bueno. Así me gusta más –es todo lo que dice Makki.

Las comisuras de sus labios curvadas, en una sonrisa reducida a la mínima expresión.

* * *

Iwaizumi empieza a pensar que es una mala idea cuando se entera de que el libro de Oikawa tiene un glosario de nada menos que siete páginas sobre descripciones de símbolos satánicos universales.

–Por enésima vez, Tontikawa –resopla, alumbrando entre los arbustos con una de las dos linternas que se han llevado de la caseta–, era _un orfanato,_ no el cuartel de una secta.

Hace rato que tuvieron que salirse del sendero de tierra que sale a la carretera y se desviaron hacia las profundidades del bosque. Oikawa encabeza la comitiva, parloteando sobre cómo los exorcistas usan pentagramas para encarcerlar a los demonios y sacárselos de dentro a la gente a la que poseen.

–Y por duodécima vez, _Iwa-chan_ –tararea, e Iwaizumi arquea las cejas y le apunta con la linterna directamente a la cara para cegarlo, porque no puede ser que Oikawa que lo está imitando con ese tonito repelente–. Los pentagramas no son símbolos satánicos. Se usan para repeler el mal, no para convocarlo.

–Si se usan para repeler el mal, ¿por qué puedes sostener ese libro sin quemarte?

–Te noto poco receptivo.

Makki es el que los va guiando con el GPS del móvil. Lleva los ojos pegados a la pantalla, y a pesar de que parece tranquilo, Iwaizumi lo ve sobresaltarse por el rabillo del ojo cada vez que alguno parte una ramita al pisarla.

–Ya casi hemos llegado –anuncia sin mucha emoción–. Tened cuidado de dónde pisáis, porque construyeron el orfanato en una hondonada para tener mejor controlados a los niños por si escapaban ladera arriba, así que hay un desnivel bastante pronunciado.

–No entiendo por qué el Ayuntamiento no la ha derribado y repoblado la zona. Las zonas verdes nunca están de más y total, ahí ya no vive nadie –comenta Iwaizumi, abriéndose paso a través de una cortina de hojas.

A pesar de estar en pleno otoño, la vegetación de esa parte del bosque no parece haberse resentido con el frío. Al contrario. Las copas de los árboles se extienden sobre sus cabezas, frondosas y tupidas, formando una cúpula verdosa y gigantesca contra la que resalta alguna que otra luciérnaga descarriada, provinientes del verano.

–Si la mansión está en una hondonada eso significa que es una zona de difícil acceso para las grúas y las bolas de demolición –dice Mattsun–. Imagino que movilizar a los operarios y a la maquinaria por este área conllevaría un gasto mucho mayor al beneficio que obtendrían, porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sacaría el Ayuntamiento de todo esto? ¿Media hectárea de pinos?

Iwaizumi está a punto de apuntar que de hecho, los pinos son muy importantes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la creciente deforestación planetaria, pero se calla porque entiende que haya personas que tengan intereses distintos a los suyos, y que el poder es altamente corrompible y la gente a veces cambia con tal de conservarlo.

Divisan la casa nada más salir a cielo abierto. El manto de estrellas ilumina lo que antaño fue, con toda seguridad, un caserón magnífico. Sus tres chimeneas todavía se erigen con orgullo sobre los tejados medio derruidos y desconchados.

A medida que descienden por la explanada de hierba crecida, Iwaizumi se percata de que la totalidad de las ventanas están ahumadas. Las enredaderas campan entre los postes de madera carcomida, accediendo al interior de la mansión por aquellos ventanales que se han roto. Es como contemplar un cascarón vacío.

–¿Creéis que cuando Harry y Ron se encontraron con la muda de piel del basilisco de Slytherin se sintieron como nosotros ahora? –pregunta Oikawa de pronto.

Irradia oleadas de confianza y ansias por explorar. Es como un ama de casa de los años cincuenta fuera de unos grandes almacenes en época de rebajas. Se muere por entrar en estampida en ese sitio cochambroso, y podría aplastarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

–Por lo menos ellos tenían a Gilderoy Lockhart para echarse unas risas –bufa Makki, dejándose caer en un pequeño montículo de hierba crecida. Mattsun lo sigue, pero prefiere quedarse de pie–. Date prisa, capitán. Nosotros te esperamos aquí.

–Yo voy con él –aclara Iwaizumi, echando un vistazo a lo que en su día fueron los portones principales, gruesos y lustrosos de la mansión, y a los que ahora les falta una de las puertas de roble. La otra cuelga sobre sus propios goznes, en un ángulo casi fantasmal, como si se sostuviera por arte de magia–, para asegurarme de que no pierde la noción del tiempo ahí dentro. Además, si pretende grabar un vídeo para su pandilla de panolis de Instagram alguien tendrá que sujetarle la linterna.

–Cuidado con los vídeos que grabáis –sugiere Mattsun, e Iwaizumi se concentra en ajustar la luz del foco para no ver la miradita que debe estar intercambiando con Makki.

–Y con las linternas que sujetas, Iwaizumi.

 _Ahí está._

Las bromitas sobre Oikawa y él siempre han sido una constante entre ellos, pero hace tiempo que se han intensificado, e Iwaizumi no entiende por qué Oikawa parece tan cómodo con ellas.

– _Ya vale_ –resopla–. Esperadnos aquí mientras yo me encargo de que este imbécil no se caiga por las escaleras o se las ingenie para que lo aplaste un armario o muera devorado por una rata mutante.

Oikawa deja escapar una risita presuntuosa, e Iwaizumi se pregunta si se arrepentirá algún día de dejarse embarcar en tonterías de ese calibre solo por quererlo como lo hace.

Sabe la respuesta de antemano, naturalmente.

–Iwa-chan, ¿no te cansas de fingir que me haces falta para enmascarar lo mucho que te preocupas por mí?

–¿No te cansas tú de tener un concepto tan elevado de ti mismo?

El muy idiota vuelve a reírse. Entre dientes. Musita "alguien tiene que tener ese concepto de mí, ¿no?" y toma la delantera en su pequeña incursión nocturna.

–Debería ir yo primero, para iluminar el camino –empieza Iwaizumi, pero Oikawa le pasa un brazo por los hombros, los ojos oscilando en todas direcciones. Cuando cruzan el umbral el frío es tan abrumador que Iwaizumi agradece en silencio ese gesto diminuto.

El vestíbulo presenta un aspecto que solo puede ser descrito como desolador. Cada superficie está recubierta de una fina capa de moho y polvo gris, y en el aire flota un leve tufo a quemado. Da un respingo en cuanto se reflejan en un gran espejo circundado por un marco de un dorado apagado y roído.

–¿Tienes miedo? –inquiere Oikawa.

Iwaizumi va a responderle de malas maneras, pero entonces lo mira a la cara y no atisba el más mínimo rastro de burla.

–No.

–¿Seguro?

–Estoy acostumbrado al mal rollo que desprendes en plena búsqueda de actividad paranormal.

–No te estoy preguntando que si tienes miedo de mí, _Tontizumi._

Francamente, es un despropósito que haya gente que opine que su relación con Oikawa es abusiva. Alguna de sus novias se lo ha planteado alguna vez, y Oikawa ha flipado tanto como lo ha hecho él. Abusiva por parte _de quién._ No será de él. Iwaizumi se limita a darle algún que otro coscorrón, porque Oikawa es como los perros más desenfrenados, y no reacciona hasta que le das un toque de atención con el periódico enrollado. Es lo que Iwaizumi se limita a hacer.

Pero _Oikawa._ Oikawa no. Como se levante con el pie izquierdo le busca las cosquillas a Iwaizumi todo el puto día hasta que prácticamente lo _obliga_ a saltar para defenderse. Durante todos los años que jugaron juntos en la escuela media y en Secundaria el mecanismo siempre era el mismo: le tocaba los cojones desde por la mañana hasta que caía el sol con sus pullitas, y cuando no le funcionaban las provocaciones para obtener una respuesta de su parte le quitaba las botellas con las que entrenaban los remates, o desviaba uno de sus saques solo para partirle la puta cara. Habría colado si su dominio del balón no fuera jodidamente perfecto.

Ah, y en público no lo hacía nunca, pero en ocasiones Oikawa se _revolvía_ cuando Iwaizumi le daba una patada en la canilla, o le pellizcaba. Gruñía desde el fondo del pecho. Decía "eh, Iwa-chan, te estás pasando" con la advertencia en la punta de la lengua y le propinaba un empujón, y apestaba a problemas que no quería contarle y que tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo resolver.

–A lo mejor no me siento muy cómodo en una casa abandonada en medio del bosque –admite, con cuidado de no tropezar con la alfombra que preside lo que a juzgar por las numerosas mesitas y sillones era el salón de la primera planta. Hay un boquete inmenso en el ala derecha de la sala, como si la tierra se hubiera hundido hacia dentro o hubiera reventado porque todo alrededor, desde las paredes hasta el techo, está tiznado de negro–. Supongo que eso es más normal que no inmutarse siempre que Makki y Mattsun dicen cosas raras sobre nosotros.

–¿Te molesta que lo hagan?

 _No lo sé._

–¿A ti no?

Oikawa se entretiene tanto filmando los cuadros despintados del pasillo por el que se adentran que para cuando llegan a las cocinas Iwaizumi ya ha perdido la esperanza de que le conteste.

–Vaya. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba –susurra Oikawa tras la cámara de su móvil.

–¿El qué? –cuestiona Iwaizumi, preguntándose si han retomado la conversación anterior o si Oikawa está hablando de otra cosa.

–Mira los azulejos –le pide, pasando el índice por uno de ellos–. ¿No te parece que están... muy limpios?

Vale. Definitivamente están hablando de otra cosa. E Iwaizumi debería insistirle en el tema de Makki y Mattsun. Va a hacerlo, de hecho. Hasta que enfoca una de las paredes de la cocina y la blancura inmaculada de las baldosas entra en contacto con la luz de su linterna y lo deslumbra durante unos segundos.

Traga saliva.

–Pues sí –concede–. Demasiado limpios para tratarse de un lugar deshabitado. ¿Cuándo dices que se incendió esto?

–En mil novecientos treinta –recuerda Oikawa, enfilando el camino por una escalera de madera apolillada que cruje con cada pisada. No da muestras de notar la temperatura que hace. El muy idiota está tan flipado con esa casa que se abstrae de todo lo demás. Pierde la capacidad de percibir el clima y se aferra a esa concentración suya que le pone a todo lo que ama sin medida–. Verás, tras estallar el Crack del 29* Japón fue uno de los países que más sufrieron sus consecuencias, porque destinaba un tercio de sus exportaciones a Estados Unidos. Y para paliar el impacto, una de las medidas que tomó el gobierno de la época fue recortar gasto público. Este centro se nutría de las aportaciones de sus dirigentes, pero más de la mitad de sus ingresos provenían del Estado, así que cuando les retiraron gran parte de la subvención se vieron en serios aprietos, y decidieron darle prioridad a la comida y a la ropa de los niños.

Le lleva apenas dos escalones y medios de ventaja y sin embargo, parece tan alto como un rascacielos. Su voz reverbera, caracolea en medio de ideales incumplidos, sueños rotos y devastación. Le confiere un brillo especial a las tinieblas de ese refugio que se marchitó demasiado pronto.

Iwaizumi no debería querer instarle a que siga hablándole sobre tragedias del pasado, porque conoce de primera mano lo que ocurre cuando Oikawa se embala hablando de las cosas que le apasionan, y sobre todo, _sabe_ lo que le sucede _a_ _él_ cuando lo escucha.

–¿Y qué pasó? –replica Iwa-chan en cuanto llegan al rellano de la segunda planta, porque es gilipollas y está enamorado y _es gilipollas._

Oikawa se desliza dentro de un cuarto amplio y abarrotado de literas con los barrotes oxidados mientras habla.

–Se les estropeó la caldera, y de golpe y porrazo se vieron en la tesitura de escoger entre reducir aún más la alimentación de los niños y ahorrar para pagar la reparación del sistema o seguir proporcionándoles desayuno y cena e intentar tirar sin calefacción –Oikawa examina de cerca un dibujo hecho a carboncillo en el corredor. Mete la nariz roja y seca en su libro. Se le está empezando a levantar la piel y solo llevan un par de horas en ese valle–. Al parecer hubo una noche de invierno especialmente cruda, y unas gemelas de seis años murieron de hipotermia. Como los niños desconocían la situación económica del orfanato, esa misma semana un grupito de cinco se organizó para bajar al sótano y encender la caldera. –Levanta la barbilla para mirarlo con gravedad–. Supongo que te imaginas el resto.

Iwaizumi podría besarlo. Están solos. Y Oikawa tiene las mejillas arreboladas de pocos grados sobre cero y devoción por los misterios sin resolver. Llega a dar un paso en su dirección que es como un viaje largo en montaña rusa, todo vértigo y respiración contenida, pero le parece distinguir movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Sacude la cabeza. No puede dejarse llevar de esa manera. Nunca lo ha hecho y no va a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Se está imaginando cosas y es tarde y Oikawa no tiene ojos para él en ese momento y _se merece_ un beso mejor que ese que Iwaizumi quiere darle entre los lechos sobre los que dormían unos niños que murieron metros por debajo de sus pies, así que respira hondo y se vacía un poco de irracionalidad, y en cuanto lo hace se percata de que hay algo que no encaja en todo ese asunto del incendio.

–Por eso hay un agujero en el salón –deduce, frunciendo el ceño–. Pero Oikawa... si dices que esta mansión se incendió hace más de ochenta años... ¿debería seguir oliendo a quemado?

–¡Tú también lo has notado! –gorjea Oikawa, emocionado, y es tan guapo que _Dios mío, tengo que salir de aquí como sea_ –. Pensé que a lo mejor había sido cosa mía, por las expectativas que tengo de cara a la historia de este sitio, pero huele a quemado de verdad.

–¿Y eso es una buena noticia?

–Hombre, no creo que nos pase nada –comenta alegremente, paseándose entre los camastros y las literas de hierro de una habitación enorme idéntica a la que acaban de dejar–. De todas formas he previsto que podía pasar algo como esto y he traído sal, así que estaremos bien.

–¿A qué te refieres con _algo como esto_?

–Según Yukimura Middleton, hay olores inusuales en las viviendas en las que ha muerto gente de forma violenta que te indican la clase de espíritus que han dejado.

 _No me jodas._

–Sé que estás esperando que te lo pregunte, pero no voy a hacerlo.

–El olor a quemado lo dejan espíritus que están enfadados porque consideran que estando vivos se cometió una injusticia contra ellos, y como nadie la resolvió nunca buscan venganza por su cuenta.

 _Como sigas hablando con el corazón en la mano y poniendo esa cara de niño en Pascua voy a tener que besarte y va a ser estúpido y cutre, y no vamos a tener tiempo para hablar de ti y de mí, y de si nos ha gustado y de lo que prefieres que pase a partir de entonces._

–Ah. Genial –sisea Iwaizumi, quitándole el libro de las manos y metiéndoselo bajo el brazo–. Sencillamente _genial_ –masculla, emprendiendo el camino lejos de las ventanas–. Es hora de levantar el vuelo. Llevamos casi veinte minutos aquí metidos y hay gente esperando por nosotros.

–Iwa-chan, no hay de qué preocuparse –rezonga Oikawa, siguiéndole fuera de la habitación, una vez ha pasado lista a los columpios y los balancines del patio trasero que se divisan a través de los cristales empañados–. Sé que crees que eres el más fuerte de los dos, pero yo también puedo protegerte.

La humedad ha invadido los colchones, y el hedor es tal que Iwaizumi tiene que taparse la boca y la nariz con la mano.

 _Ya. Ya lo sé._

–Y yo sé que crees en toda esa movida de los fantasmas cabreados y en la reencarnación y los hombres-lobo, y...

 _Fuiste tú el que me dio en la espalda con la mano abierta para que dejara de llorar al final de aquel partido._

–Los hombres-lobo existen.

 _Siempre has sido tú._

–... y aunque yo no me trague ninguna de esas paparruchas, si creyera que existe... algo malo en el mundo, algo que no podemos ver pero que puede hacernos daño, o arrancarnos el corazón o quitarnos el alma, tampoco tendría miedo. Porque estaría contigo.

Iwaizumi no quiere mirarlo. No quiere, porque a lo mejor no teme a las formas incorpóreas ni a las psicofonías ni a los monstruos que se agazapan en el subconsciente más vulnerable de cada persona, pero le aterra el tamaño de sus propios sentimientos. Le asusta que a Oikawa le parezcan demasiado grandes, que le diga _Iwa-chan, no sé si puedo quererte tanto como tú me quieres a mí._

–Eso es. Estás conmigo.

Siempre ha sido así. Oikawa es demasiado brillante para su propio bien; uno de esos cometas que pasan cerca de la Tierra cada setenta años y son irrepetibles y preciosos y emanan una estela azul y astral, y todo el mundo siente la necesidad de sacarles fotos e inmortalizarlos y llorar y dar las gracias por haber nacido para presenciar un acontecimiento como ese, e Iwaizumi creía que la parte difícil ya estaba superada, que ya había asumido el hecho de que Oikawa llegaría lejos en la vida, a lugares donde no podría alcanzarlo.

La sub-21. La Selección. La Organización Mundial de la Salud. Probablemente podría ser presidente, si se lo propusiera.

– _Oikawa_ –Iwaizumi trata de resistirse en cuanto le levanta la cara con las dos manos.

Lleva años preparándose para conocer a La Chica; esa que haría que Oikawa buscara un equilibrio entre ella y el vóley. La que le presentaría a su madre. Con la que se casaría. Y ahora resulta que no hay chica, y que quizá es Oikawa el que no puede seguirlo tan lejos.

–No pasa nada –musita, y lo está mirando a la cara y se le está metiendo por los ojos y por las venas–. Estás conmigo, Iwa-chan.

 _Uno._

 _Dos._

 _Tres._

Son tres los toques que dan sus teléfonos. Al unísono.

 _Cuatro._

 _Cinco._

 _Seis._

– _¿En serio?_

A Iwaizumi se le escapa el aliento por la boca.

–Eso parece.

¿Dónde está la linterna?

–Tenemos que cogerlo.

En serio, ¿dónde _cojones_ está la linterna?

–Qué. No. _Iwa-chan._

Se la ha quitado ese merluzo. ¿Cuándo? Quién sabe. Supone que es el precio a pagar por arrebatarle su estúpido libro. Por lo menos sabe dónde está su móvil, y se aparta de Oikawa para sacárselo del bolsillo y que no note el temblor que le recorre las manos.

– _Oikawa._

–Te odio.

–Puede ser importante.

–Vale.

Calma tensa. La prefase anterior a la tormenta apocalíptica.

Y sale escopeteado hacia la escalera. Iwaizumi trata de abrir los Lines que Makki y Mattsun acaban de enviarles por el grupo, pero la cobertura es mala y tiene que vigilar los peldaños más maltrechos y _mierda, joder._

–¿A ti se te abre el Line?

La risotada estridente de Oikawa lo pilla por sorpresa.

–Traaanquilo, Iwa-chan. Ya nos vamos. Me habría gustado indagar sobre los pasadizos secretos que se rumorea que tiene este orfanato, e inspeccionar las despensas y tocar los ladrillos en un orden aleatorio, por comprobar si se movían y se abría un pasaje al Callejón Diagón, pero en vista de que Makki y Mattsun son _tan_ importantes para ti únicamente echaremos un vistazo al sótano y nos iremos para que puedas estar con ellos hablando de cosas _importantes_ y haciendo cosas igualmente _importantes_. Cosas que evidentemente no puedes hacer conmigo, porque es evidente que no soy tan _importante_ como ellos.

 _Ah._

Así que ahora están discutiendo.

–No te estás comparando con Makki y con Mattsun.

–¿Se puede saber qué rayos pasa contigo, Iwa-chan? –brama, haciendo aspavientos a lo largo del tramo de escaleras que da al sótano–. Primero te pones en plan demandante en el baño de aquella discoteca durante la fiesta de Halloween, y me sueltas ese discursito sobre querer a la gente tal y como es, y te reafirmas en esa gasolinera asegurando que me has visto en peores condiciones de las que me estás viendo ahora, y _maldita sea_ , ¡me preguntaste que a qué estaba esperando para besarte! –Iwaizumi nunca lo ha visto tan enfadado. Es más. "Enfadado" es reducir al absurdo el estado emocional de Oikawa. Está furioso–. ¿Cómo quieres que me molesten las bromitas que hacen Makki y Mattsun sobre nosotros? A veces son lo único que me recuerda que se supone que no soy el único imbécil al que le gusta su mejor amigo. Que es recíproco. –Se da la vuelta para enfrentarlo justo cuando llegan a los pies de la vieja caldera deformada por la explosión–. Porque estoy dándolo todo para que seas tú el que decida cuándo y cómo y de qué manera y siempre que tenemos una oportunidad para... para... –se pasa las manos por la cara, furibundo–... ¿¡qué es lo que pasa contigo!?

Iwaizumi va a responderle. No sabe el qué, exactamente, pero por algo tiene que empezar. "Cálmate. Estás sacando las cosas de quicio. No sabía que vieras las cosas de esa forma. Eres un jodido crío impaciente que lo quiere todo de hoy para ayer". Esa. Esa es bastante buena.

Está abriendo la boca para encararle, pero justo entonces pasan varias cosas a la vez. Se le abre el chat de _Fantabulosos_ y llega a leer tres "salid de ahí", "tenéis que salir" y "SALID YA" consecutivos. A Oikawa se le desorbita la mirada, clavada en un punto fijo y bajo, justo tras él.

Y alguien le tira de los faldones del abrigo.

* * *

A primera hora del sábado, a la mañana siguiente, Oikawa todavía se está riendo.

–Cállate ya, gilipollas –le gruñe Iwa-chan, la cabeza bajo la almohada, dándole la espalda en su saco–. No me has dejado dormir en toda la puta noche.

Parece verdaderamente cansado. Tanto que es más una súplica que una amenaza. A Oikawa le da exactamente igual. Es que fue _buenísimo._

Sencillamente sublime.

–¿Quién no te ha dejado dormir, Iwa-chan ¿Yo o tu conciencia por haberle dado un susto de muerte a una niña?

Se lleva las manos al pecho cuando le estalla la carcajada dentro de las costillas.

Iwa-chan le tira uno de sus guantes de lana. Sin fuerza.

–Te sabes la puta crónica de los años treinta de un orfanato japonés al que quieres entrar y no se te ocurre documentarte para comprobar si a día de hoy lo frecuentan para pernoctar familias de hippies que viven en el puto campo.

– _Dios mío_ , tu cara cuando tuviste que pedirle perdón al padre. –Se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su segundo jersey. Lleva puestos dos, además de una camisilla de licra, un legging térmico, un pantalón vaquero, dos pares de calcetines, una camisa de cuadros de felpa, una chaqueta malva y una casaca verde–. Es que _tu cara,_ en serio.

–No va a ser nada comparada con la tuya cuando logre conciliar el sueño y recobre las fuerzas y me supliques una muerte rápida –susurra, abatido.

Durante el resto del día, Oikawa es incapaz de entablar una conversación con él sin convulsionar de la risa.

–Intentamos avisaros, de verdad –se excusa Makki durante su excursión a un pequeño y angosto riachuelo.

Mattsun lo secunda con un "de verdad" mientras recoge castañas entre la hojarasca y las mete en una bolsa forrada, para que los pinchos de la cáscara no la rompan a la primera de cambio y la tela se rasgue. Es como si tuvieran un pacto tácito para disculparse con Iwa-chan por turnos, aunque lo cierto es que Iwa-chan no parece enfadado con ninguno de los dos. Y tampoco con él.

Decide darle tregua cuando a la hora de merendar lo ve tomarse un Nolotil ayudándose de un par de tragos de su cantimplora, porque Iwa-chan nunca toma medicamentos si puede evitarlo, y opina que hay pocas cosas que una siesta y una infusión no curen.

Por una parte, Oikawa necesita seguir con el boicot un poco más. El boicot no puede terminar ahí, porque Oikawa Tooru no es nadie si no es rencoroso, y eso que Iwa-chan está probando es solo la punta del iceberg. Se ha pegado toda la noche escabulléndose de su saco y abriendo el de Iwa-chan por la parte de los pies solo para agarrarle de los tobillos y asistir a demostraciones prácticas y puramente empíricas sobre el efecto de los infartos en humanos adultos con sueño ligero. Lleva ya dos mil yenes desembuchados en el tupper, que Iwa-chan ha tenido la mala sangre de traerse, y le queda suficiente dinero en la cartera para atormentarlo durante dos o tres vidas más, porque _se lo merece._

Sí señor. Le está bien empleado.

Aún así, se lo ve tan agotado que Oikawa se pone la alarma en el móvil, para dejarlo en paz hasta la cena. Solo hasta la cena. Makki y Mattsun están mejor que él, claro, pero tampoco han logrado pegar ojo durante más de veinte minutos seguidos hasta el amanecer, porque al principio Iwa-chan se abalanzaba sobre él para calentarle la cara -había conseguido cerrarle la boca del estómago de un puñetazo en tres ocasiones, de hecho-, y en el proceso rodaron el uno sobre el otro y montaron tanto escándalo que no solo los despertaron a ellos, sino que hasta su vecino anciano del Husky y varios padres de familia acudieron a su tienda a quejarse y a insinuar con más o menos claridad que como siguieran así tendrían que llamar a las autoridades o a la policía. "Nos hace falta una bomba atómica nueva", había farfullado el viejo.

Se queda envuelto en su manta de cola de sirena, hecho una rosquilla en el habitáculo principal de la caseta mientras los otros tres echan la siesta en los laterales. Odia la falta de actividad, pero no se han traído ningún balón de vóley y fuera está cayendo la mundial en forma de llovizna, así que se limita a mandarle un mensaje a su madre para preguntarle cómo van las reformas que le contó que planeaba hacer en casa, y a charlar por Line con Yuki acerca de la veracidad de la noticia que asevera que J.K. Rowling ha asegurado que _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ va a tratarse de una saga de nada más y nada menos que cinco películas.

Acaba colando el tubo de spray de citronella bajo las capas de ropa, para aplicarse un poco antes de que el frío se recrudezca, y para cuando Makki y Mattsun comienzan a desperezarse entre bostezos Oikawa está inmerso en las marejadas de AO3.

–¿Eres tú el que huele a limón? –carraspea Makki, saliendo de su madriguera de futones.

–Es para los mosquitos. Y también hace las veces de antioxidante natural –explica por inercia, porque desde que se lo compró la gente siempre le hace la misma pregunta, y ha acabado forjando una respuesta mecánica.

–¿Y sabe a limón de verdad? –quiere saber Mattsun, al que Oikawa no puede ver desde su posición.

Oikawa se muerde los labios, deliberando sobre si darle un kudo o no a la historia que acaba de leer.

–Este sí.

La tercera y última cremallera de la tienda se abre de par en par, y por ella emerge la cara incrédula y descansada de Iwa-chan.

–¿Qué?

 _Por fin._

Oikawa rueda sobre su vientre para acercarse a él. Le propina un coletazo con su manta en la cara.

 _Espabila, Iwa-chan._

–¿Desde cuándo llevas despierto? –inquiere, zafando los pies en cuanto Iwa-chan intenta atraparle la cola.

–¿Tu citronella sabe a limón? –exige Iwa-chan más que pregunta.

 _¿Y a ti qué más te da, Iwa-chan?_

–Sí.

 _Tienes una lista interesante de prioridades._

–¿Por qué?

 _Porque no quiero que la base de alcohol te abrase la lengua si algún día te da por besarme en el cuello. Porque pensé que te gustaría. Que sería mejor que el sabor de mi piel._

–Me gusta el limón.

–Ah. –Iwa-chan se frota los ojos. Asimila la nueva información–. Pues vale.

–Yo también quiero saber a fruta –comenta Makki, calzándose sus botas cerca de la entrada–. ¿Dónde se compra esa cosa?

–En el herbolario, pero es un poco cara.

–¿Más o menos que el lubricante? –interviene Mattsun, atándose los cordones de sus botines beiges–. Porque la última vez que miré el de fresa estaba asequible, y si lo piensas con un poco de perspectiva, estarías pagando un producto al que podrías darle doble uso –le dice a Makki.

–Me gusta cómo trabaja tu mente –sonríe Makki, para acto seguido darle un manotazo a Oikawa en el brazo–. Capitán, deja ya el móvil, que estás con gente.

–¿Os importa? –replica Oikawa, rehuyendo su contacto–. Estoy leyendo los reviews para saber si alguien más se ha percatado de ciertos fallos de coherencia argumental que me han chirriado bastante.

–¿De qué historia? –interviene Iwa-chan, sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

–Un omegaverso.

Makki arruga la nariz con disgusto.

–Oh. _Tío._

Iwa-chan, en cambio, parece haberse quedado como mismo estaba. Mira a Makki de soslayo, como decidiendo si debería preguntar.

Acaba claudicando.

–¿Qué es eso?

Casi con fastidio. Sabe que no le va a gustar la explicación y aún así quiere saberla.

Oikawa se permite regodearse un poco en su ignorancia.

–¿No lo sabes? –No continúa hasta que Iwa-chan esboza una mueca significativa–. Es un universo alternativo en el que la sociedad se rige por una jerarquía. Están los alfas, los betas y los omegas, y en algunos relatos hay personas que conviven con ellos pero que no ostentan ninguna de esas condiciones.

Makki se une en su ahínco por exponerle las reglas del omegaverso a Iwa-chan. Mattsun no los interrumpe, pero asiente con interés varias veces mientras mide el agua necesaria para preparar la shisha. Para cuando terminan de hablar y discurrir sobre varios puntos, Iwa-chan los está mirando como si hubieran hecho un PowerPoint con dibujos sobre por qué el holocausto es de las mejores cosas que le han sucedido al planeta en los últimos cien años.

El aroma al tabaco con sabor a menta se propaga entre ellos, que se pasan la boquilla los unos a los otros.

Iwa-chan deja escapar una bocanada blanca particularmente larga antes de dejarle la manguera a Oikawa.

–Pero a ver... –intenta, pasándose la mano por la boca–. Makki acaba de decir que las mujeres que son alfas tienen órganos sexuales masculinos _internos_ –arquea las cejas en dirección a Mattsun, para cerciorarse de que él también ha entendido lo mismo.

–A mí no me mires, yo me he quedado en la parte en la que a los tíos omegas les gotea el culo.

–Vale, vale –ataja Iwa-chan, como si acabasen de recordarle algo particularmente insultante y desagradable–. Entonces, tienen órganos sexuales masculinos internos. ¿Y cómo dejan preñados a los tíos omegas? Porque se supone que hay que hacerlo por... por el otro lado.

–Si quieres saber mi opinión personal –suspira Makki–, creo que es un callejón sin salida planeado cuidadosamente para que parezca lógico que en la mayoría de los omegaversos todos sean gays.

–Oíd –les llama la atención Oikawa, tras fracasar por cuarta vez en su intento de imitar los aros de humo que Mattsun es capaz de emitir en sucesión–, si nosotros viviéramos en un omegaverso, ¿qué sería cada uno?

Makki es el primero en responder. Totalmente convencido.

–Yo me pido el ser humano corriente y moliente. El lector empatizaría conmigo enseguida porque mi carácter sencillo y cautivador se comería con patatas fritas a vuestro superolfato y a vuestro superoído, los cuales tendríais solo para rellenar vuestra incipiente falta de personalidad, y de paso me ahorraría estar en medio de vuestros líos lobunos.

Mattsun levanta la mano.

–Yo soy el... ¿beta? –inquiere con cuidado. Makki y Oikawa asienten–. Ese es el que no pone el culo, ¿no?

–Hombre, puede ponerlo si quiere –matiza Makki–, pero no tiene la misma predisposición a hacerlo que el omega. Si lo que te preocupa es que te lo dejen como la bandera de Japón puedes ser el alfa.

– _Ya_ –sonríe Mattsun, dejando los ojos en blanco–. ¿Has visto contra quién estoy compitiendo?

–¿Contra quién estás compitiendo?

Iwa-chan y él lo han preguntado a la vez. Parpadean. Se miran. Con curiosidad mal disimulada.

No es una cuestión relevante. Iwa-chan ha dicho que no quiere una chica, lo cual tiene que significar que lo ve como el chico que es, y si lo ve como el chico que es eso quiere decir que están en un plano físico de igualdad, así que no tienen por qué ocupar roles tan dispares y tradicionales.

Oikawa ni siquiera ha pensado cómo sería. O sea. Sí, a lo mejor se ha imaginado que se acuestan, pero seguramente en posiciones poco realistas y nada dolorosas, así que no cuenta.

–Contra Iwaizumi, por supuesto –suelta Mattsun–. Es un alfa de catálogo –añade casi con hastío, como si la justificación sobrara–. Lo siento –repone, dándole una palmadita a Oikawa en el hombro–. Bueno, ahora que hemos concluido con esta atribución tan indigna, Makki y yo estábamos pensando en ir a buscar unas pizzas.

Con que _pizza_. La pizza está bien. Muy bien, en realidad. Pizza. Tiene orégano y queso que se deshilacha al llevarte el triángulo a la boca, y lo mejor de todo es que los más sacrílegos podrán echarle piña, pero definitivamente ninguna pizza tiene esa condenada sonrisita de superioridad que se le ha quedado a Iwa-chan.

Y después el idiota es él. _Ajá._ Claro que sí.

–En el pueblo de al lado las hacen –añade Makki–. Pasamos por delante del establecimiento justo antes de llegar aquí, y Mattsun tiene mono de conducir, así que hemos pensado que podríais saltaros la dieta por una noche y hacernos felices.

Ojalá Iwa-chan fuera una pizza. Su relación sería mucho menos conflictiva.

–Hay trato si pedís una con pepperoni –suspira Iwa-chan, derrotado–. Sin champiñones.

Hacen una cuenta rápida y provisional de lo que pueden costarles dos familiares y cuatro panes de ajo y una vez que Oikawa se calza sus -horripilantes- botas de agua e Iwa-chan se mete los cordones de las deportivas por dentro de la lengüeta, salen los cuatro de la tienda. Todavía no se ha ido el sol, pero el azul entre el mar de nubes plateadas ha empezado a desteñirse, de esa forma tan característica de los anocheceres, cuando el cielo pierde el color para llenarse de púrpura y después de negro.

 _Alfa de pacotilla._

Para llegar al coche tienen que atravesar un puente curvo con la barandilla erosionada, bajo el cual fluye el riachuelo en el que han pasado la tarde. Iwa-chan le dicta un par de indicaciones sobre la palanca de cambios a Mattsun y, tras darles el dinero a él y a Makki los ven alejarse por la carretera.

La gravilla cruje un momento bajo los neumáticos, como escarcha recién caída, y segundos después el coche de Iwa-chan es apenas un punto sobre el asfalto infinito.

* * *

Emprenden el camino de vuelta en silencio y, lejos de agradecerlo, Iwaizumi solo necesita unos segundos para percatarse de que algo no va bien. Tiene un calambre en la pierna que no lo abandona desde la tercera vez que tuvo que estirarla para ahuyentar a Oikawa lejos de su saco de madrugada, le duele la cabeza y tiene un hambre que no para de resonarle en el estómago.

Y ahora Oikawa está raro. No lo mira. No camina a su altura y en esencia, no está haciendo el menor esfuerzo por buscar la página web de la pizzería a la que han ido Makki y Mattsun solo para hacer tiempo ojeando la carta y escogiendo las cinco que más le atraen.

Es como si estuviera poniendo todo su empeño en hacerle el vacío, con el único propósito de que Iwaizumi se dé cuenta y haga _algo_ al respecto.

Este. Este es su puto problema. Que Oikawa confía demasiado en que Iwaizumi sabe lo que quiere de él.

Lleva desde la noche anterior muriéndose por coserle la boca a Oikawa con hilo para que - _por Dios bendito_ \- deje de hablar, pero ahora que está callado el martilleo en las sienes es directamente mortífero.

–¿Qué te pasa ahora?

No espera que vaya a cantar a la primera. Oikawa nunca lo hace.

–Como sé que te vas a poner hostil si hago el más mínimo amago de evitar esta conversación te lo resumiré –apenas una mirada por encima del hombro–: eres un poco hipócrita, Iwa-chan.

Ah.

 _Qué._

–¿Qué?

Qué le habrá picado ahora.

–¿Es una pregunta retórica, señor alfa-qué-pagado-estoy-de-mí-mismo? ¿O estoy autorizado para responderle?

Iwaizumi está acostumbrado a esa voz. Ha crecido escuchando variar su timbre, al principio más agudo y estridente, después más profundo y controlado. Llenándose de aborrecimiento e impotencia y sarcasmo empalagoso. Es una constante en las críticas descarnadas que Oikawa hace a sus rivales. Una manzana de caramelo envenenada, una sábana con ortigas. A lo que no está acostumbrado es a que la emplee para meterse _con él_. Está al borde, al filo de preguntarle otra vez qué rayos le pasa, pero el retintín es tan potente que lo averigua de inmediato.

–No puedes estar enfadado por eso.

Es imposible. ¿Cómo va a estar enfadado por eso?

–Te ha gustado la idea de ser más que yo –Oikawa se encoge de hombros, lánguido– y eh, está bien. Hazte amigo de Tobio y envidiadme juntos. Soñad un poquito con que estáis por encima de mí en otra dimensión.

 _La hostia consagrada._

¿Qué película se está montando?

–No quiero... – _No quiero hacerme amigo de Tobio. Confundes constantemente la admiración con la envidia. Eres un imbécil redomado. No quiero ser más que tú. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan subnormal?_ –... ¿por qué piensas que...? – _¿por qué piensas esas mierdas? ¿es que no me conoces? ¿Por qué eres así?_ –. Dios, no entiendo tu forma de pensar.

Risita desdeñosa. Manos en los bolsillos de la casaca. Mueca burlona.

–Si tú eres un alfa Ushiwaka ha ganado cinco veces el premio anual al deletreo de palabras heptasílabas. Y habitualmente no puede formar frases de más de tres, así que tú verás.

Iwaizumi se detiene en seco. A mitad del sendero que lleva al puente. Nota la ira bullirle en la garganta y asfixiarlo, porque acaba de entender qué es lo que sucede y está hecho una pena por la falta de reposo y _no_ se merece ese tonito condescendiente ni ese trato indiferente, _parece mentira, qué me estás contando._

 _Yo te tumbaría en la esterilla si estuvieras la mitad de la mitad de cansado de lo que yo lo estoy. Te obligaría a desconectar un rato y a beber agua, y no sería muy amable contigo porque te resistirías, pero joder, me preocuparía por ti. Retrasado de los cojones._

–Lo que te molesta es que Mattsun no haya dicho que para él _tú_ eres el alfa.

Decirlo es mucho más estúpido que pensarlo. Y ya era bastante estúpido en su cerebro, _muchas gracias por nada._

–Yo no habría sonreído como si tuviera la hipoteca pagada, Iwa-chan.

 _Y UNA MIERDA._

–Y una mierda.

Echa a andar tras él. A zancadas.

–Uuuh, vocabulario de _alfa._ –El muy cabrón se tapa la cara con las manos–. Qué miedo. Creo que voy a ir a llorarle a mi mamá.

–¿Quieres que me ponga en plan capullo? ¿Es eso? –lo coge por el hombro y le hace girar sobre sus talones. Oikawa tiene que sujetarse a la barandilla del puente para no tropezarse con sus propios pies, porque de alto que es, es TORPE como él solo y a Iwaizumi no podría importarle menos que se cayera y se desnucara–. ¿Qué clase de alfa usa _citronella_ que _sabe_ a _limón_?

El primer empujón se lo da Oikawa.

–Los alfas a los que nos gusta cuidar nuestro cutis –le gruñe, porque puede tragar con muchas de las majaderías de Iwa-chan pero por ahí sí que NO PASA–. ¿Qué clase de alfa es tan _bajito_?

El segundo empellón es cosa de Iwaizumi.

–¡Solo son cinco centímetros!

Oikawa no sabe de qué está hablando, porque Iwa-chan le ha cogido del cuello de la casaca y Oikawa no ha contado la distancia que hay entre ellos, pero seguro que son menos de cinco centímetros e Iwa-chan está rugiendo toda su rabia y _qué está pasando._

–¡Yo era el capitán del equipo!

Están fuera de sí los dos, y jamás habían probado esa combinación antes, porque normalmente uno se calienta -con el mundo, consigo mismos y su propia insuficiencia- y el otro lo enfría, pero ahora están forcejeando en medio de un prado de hojas caídas, sobre una corriente de agua helada, y podrían morderse de un momento a otro.

–¡Kyoutani me respetaba a mí!

 _Cuéntaselo a quien le importe,_ está a punto de espetarle Oikawa.

–Yo fui el que te pidió una cita. Y el que estuvo a punto de besarte. ¿Y sabes por qué, _Iwa-chan_? –prácticamente lo escupe–. Porque no soy un _cobardica._ –Paladea la palabra. La retiene en la lengua para que vibre y se le deshaga contra el paladar y el veneno sea más intenso.

–Yo tampoco soy un cobarde, _Tontikawa_ –Iwaizumi muerde su propia frase. La haría sangrar si estuviera viva–. ¿Y sabes por qué?

–Por qué.

–Porque tú lo intentaste –podría fundirlo con el ansia que le brota de los ojos, del cuerpo tibio y tenso–. Dos veces. Pero fui yo el que te besó primero.

 _JÁ._

 _Te han faltado aliens, pero buena historia. Llévala a la productora de Púdrete S.L. y fórrate._

Que lo ha besado primero. Iwa-chan. A él. Cuándo. En sus mejores sueños, probablemente. O durante el partido contra el Karasuno. Eso es besarse para Iwa-chan. Partirse los dientes y dejarse los labios en carne viva. "Deja el vóley y métete en Press in Catch, ligarás un montón". "¿Qué eres, un vampiro?". "Para tu información, si me hubieras saltado una pieza dental habrías incurrido en una infracción penal, genio".

Podría decirle cualquiera de esas. O todas. Sí. _Mejor._

Solo que cuando abre la boca Iwa-chan tira de su abrigo y él pierde el equilibrio de nuevo, pero sabe que no va a caerse porque el magnetismo siempre los empuja a chocar con la fuerza de lluvias solares y jamás los deja caer.

Iwaizumi adquiere plena consciencia. En ese momento de lucidez. De lo idiota que es. De lo idiotas que son. Han tenido ocasiones mucho mejores para besarse. Momentos en los que no estaban enfadados y desfallecían como perros hambrientos por un poco de tacto. Días en los que han estado completamente sanos, sin la nariz constipada y la pierna y la cabeza sobrecargadas.

Y es _ahora_ cuando se están besando. Como placas tectónicas, fuego devastador y gasolina, chocolate y avellanas, en un impacto perpetuo. Iwaizumi se vuelve hueco y es como flotar sobre los talones. Evaporarse. Volar a ras de suelo. Oikawa le come la boca como hace todo lo demás, enfebrecido, golpeándolo con todo lo que tiene, su lengua en la boca y sus manos en la nuca, contra la barandilla del puente. Golpeándolo hasta romperlo.

¿Sinceramente? Es peor y mejor y mucho más caótico de lo que Iwaizumi había imaginado que iba a ser, y no lo cambiaría por nada _-lo estoy besando-,_ porque Oikawa tiene los labios abiertos y los brazos enredados en su cuello _-estoy besando a Oikawa-_ y siempre ha querido tenerlo así, con los ojos cerrados y sus pestañas haciéndole cosquillas en los párpados amoratados de sueño _-dios, que no acabe nunca-._

Ni siquiera son suaves. Sus labios. Una grieta de frío los parte a la mitad, evadiendo el cacao, secándolos y volviéndolos ásperos e Iwaizumi lo lame ahí, junto a la cicatriz rojiza y fina que le hizo al ganar aquel partido glorioso, porque no deja de ser una herida de guerra y quiere besarlo donde la piel sea más fina y fácil de romper, quiere decirle que lleva soñando con eso desde que era un crío de catorce años, y que ahora que está sucediendo no termina de creérselo. _Irreal, surreal._ Una de esas es la palabra idónea para describir la atmósfera que los envuelve, eléctrica y maravillosa y Japón desmoronándose fuera de esa circunferencia en la que las puntas de sus zapatos polvorientos se tocan.

Oikawa se ahoga. Eso. Eso es lo que quiere. Sus nudillos contra el pulso y la mano de Iwa-chan en la cintura, y el aire tan inflamable como sus besos. Hay tosquedad por todas partes y la diferencia de altura más nimia que Oikawa ha experimentado nunca durante un beso y _su primer beso con un chico._ Es su mejor amigo, su compañero, su mitad del tándem y lo besa cien veces más duro de lo que le pega. Furioso y físico, metiéndose en su órbita y desplazándolo, colisionando y menguando como la luna, lleno de saliva, el filo de los dientes en su labio inferior, sin llegar a morder, como los perros cuando abren las fauces sobre la yugular de los suyos, presionando sin llegar a matar.

 _No quiero besar a otros chicos después de ti, Iwa-chan._

Iwaizumi nota el calor de su cara contra la suya. La siente contra la boca con cada beso sobre la mejilla, junto a la comisura. No puede dejar de besarlo. A no ser que se lo pida él. Si cualquier otra persona le pusiera una pistola en la frente y se lo ordenase sería hombre muerto. Carne de cañón. Ha sido un iluso creyendo que podría seguir adelante si lo besaba una sola vez. Acaba de probar la droga dura de sus labios y su lengua y _Oikawa,_ y va a necesitar una dosis periódica durante el resto de su vida para no colapsar.

Es normal, entendible, lógico que las chicas lloren aniquiladas, incluso cuando son ellas las que lo dejan.

Oikawa le coge de la mano. Entrelazando los dedos. Se lo lleva a rastras, retomando el camino al campamento, deteniéndose cada tres pasos para doblarlo y pedirle prestados besos que le devuelve sobre la marcha, dando vueltas sobre la hojarasca.

–Iwa-chan –consigue aprovechar el aire para formar la única palabra que quiere gritar.

–Qué.

Hablar. Ahora. Qué desperdicio. Ese "qué" vale un beso corto, y el "Iwa-chan" un beso menos corto pero no le importa porque es su nombre lo que Oikawa tiene en la boca y nunca lo había escuchado en ese tono, casi llorando un suspiro de caramelo derretido y todo lo que ha podido visualizar hasta ahora no es _nada_ comparado con cómo lo dice Oikawa. Iwaizumi se lo ha imaginado. Apenas un arrullo tras el entrenamiento. Encerrados en la sala del club, sudando las contracturas y la desesperación. En la vieja habitación de Oikawa, tendidos sobre la cama, pasándole la pierna por la cadera. En su apartamento, hechos un ocho en un sillón demasiado pequeño para ellos.

–Eres un poco mejillón.

Qué risa tan rara. Tarda un poco en comprender que no es Oikawa el que se está riendo. Es él. Ronco e hipnotizado.

–Gilipollas.

Es Oikawa el que lo acuesta sobre el suelo de la tienda, _brusco,_ como no lo ha sido antes con nadie, prácticamente empujándolo por los hombros para sentarlo y luego invadiendo su esfera personal, cerniéndose sobre él, enorme y peligroso, buscándole la boca como un antídoto.

–Tú encima –dice de repente. Rojo y encantador. Imposible negarse.

Está temblando de ganas e Iwaizumi le pone la mano en la coronilla para que no se haga daño al darle la vuelta.

–Qué.

–Por favor. Iwa-chan.

 _Maldito niñato, todo el día pidiendo._

No llegan a invertir la posición. Se quedan medio de lado, y Oikawa hace algo que seguramente una chica ha hecho antes con él, pero a Iwaizumi no le importa porque tiene su pierna en la cadera, y Oikawa carece de esa cualidad flexible con la que ha fantaseado pero _está bien_ , todo está bien, porque es él y son ellos y está pasando de verdad.

Alcanzan a distinguir el aroma a pino, a madreselva y a carbón. La fragancia y la caricia bronca del viento helado colándose por las rendijas de la tienda, erizándoles el vello de la nuca, castigándoles donde sus bocas - _sus manos, sus cuerpos enredados_ \- no se rozan. Sus sentidos se han atrofiado pero las ramificaciones de sus sistemas nerviosos están repletas de chispas que les permiten captar esos pequeños detalles del entorno que los rodea. A ratos.

Oikawa le recorre los costados con las manos. El abdomen. La espalda. No sabe quién es el que embiste primero pero se nota morir contra sus piernas, y sabe que no van a hacer mucho más que eso y es perfecto, así, vestidos y con las manos chocando en el aire por la falta de coordinación. Oikawa le coge de la muñeca y se estira hasta que Iwa-chan le toca más allá de la espalda. Le obliga a dejarla ahí mientras se besan, y cuando Iwa-chan aprieta jadea en su boca _msíwa-chan._

Iwaizumi se permite mirarlo desde arriba. Más tranquilo, más desordenado, más roto que nunca. Oikawa tiene los labios hinchados y las muñecas a los lados de la cara, y se deja besar lento, mechones de su pelo entre los dedos de Iwaizumi. Le besa en el nacimiento del cabello y bajo el oído y sabe a limón en todas partes, _mío._

–Me la compré por ti. _Esta_ citronella. –La voz de lija, la visión de cristal–. Esa es la clase de alfa que soy.

Iwaizumi masculla "¿puedes ser más idiota?", pero le rodea la nuez con la lengua, porque el sabor a cítricos ahí posee una nota intensa y salada y bebible, y no para de pensar en que Oikawa se echa citronella por todo el cuerpo, y en que si se la compró _por él_ eso significa que quiere que lo bese hasta en sitios en los que supone que la gente no se besa normalmente. La cara interna del codo. El hueco de las rodillas. La línea entre la pierna y la pelvis.

 _Dios._

La rugosidad de su abrigo contrasta con el algodón de su rostro, e Iwaizumi no se cansa de pasar las yemas por cada pliegue de la ropa, de la tez clara y terriblemente familiar, _bonita_ , esculpida, como esas estatuas que esperan dentro de bloques de mármol a que alguien las descubra.

Oikawa le lame la quijada desde la barbilla y cuando Iwa-chan vuelve a separarse podría llorar desquiciado, pero Iwa-chan le pone una mano en el pecho y otra en la cara. Le acaricia los brazos con los que ejecuta sus saques magistrales con parsimonia, los hombros con los que recibe, el contorno de los ojos con los que llora cuando no puede más. Y Oikawa se baja la cremallera de la casaca y de la chaqueta malva. Se desabrocha los botones de la camisa de felpa. A tirones. Solo hasta el ombligo, porque no es capaz de hacer más e Iwa-chan le atrapa los extremos de sus abrigos con su peso, pero Oikawa _necesita_ que lo toque bajo la ropa, más cerca de la piel, _más._

 _–Oikawa._

–Cállate.

Iwaizumi no está seguro de lo que pretende, pero le mete una mano bajo la camisa de felpa porque quiere y no tiene opciones y _arde_ y espera que Oikawa también quiera. Nota el tacto de la licra contra la palma, y Oikawa se la arrastra sobre el vientre plano y duro, a través de los abdominales que se intuyen bajo la tela, contra el pecho y las clavículas pronunciadas.

Se le va la vida por la boca cuando Oikawa le sube el jersey hasta la cintura, porque lo mira como si fuera una victoria que está destinado a arañar y nunca, _jamás_ lo había visto mirar así a una chica.

–Iwa-chan.

–Cállate.

Solo son dos dedos. Los que Oikawa le cuela bajo la camiseta. Están congelados y le queman en los lumbares como su lengua le quema en los labios mojados.

–Podemos dejarles una nota. Encerrarnos.

–Vale.

 _Valevale. Lo que tú quieras._

–Hacernos los dormidos –fuera, dentro de su boca y otra vez fuera, resbalando entre su nariz y su labio superior– y besarnos toda la noche cuando se duerman. –Le muerde la mejilla, la nariz–. Callados. Solo tú y yo. –Se arquea contra sus piernas e Iwaizumi tiene que apretar los dientes para no perderse en la letanía de su voz _"te lo prometo, Iwa-chan, tú y yo solos toda la noche"._

–Sí. Vale.

Iwaizumi lo aplasta contra el suelo acolchado aún así, hasta que se clava sus costillas y el resto de sus huesos se alinean, porque tiene miedo de respirarle lejos durante cinco segundos y que Oikawa se dé cuenta de que no es eso lo que quiere para él, y tal vez, sin lugar a dudas Iwaizumi está siendo egoísta pero _señor,_ lo quiere tanto y tan desmesuradamente que si los boggarts existieran, el suyo sería quedarse sin sus besos, y la representación sería cojonuda y el boggart seguramente dimitiría y los demandaría y alquilaría una casa en Escocia para pasar el retiro espiritual.

No capta las pisadas. No inicialmente. Su rango auditivo se limita a los sonidos que a Oikawa se le derraman por la boca a borbotones, pero de repente las oye. Moderadamente rápidas y firmes. Suelas de botas contra la vegetación seca. Reconoce las voces. Las dos. Capta el preciso instante en el que Oikawa también las registra, las pupilas dilatándose de pánico.

No. _Nononono._

Iwa-chan atina a lanzarse hacia uno de los laterales de la caseta, como si estuvieran en una final mundial y el resultado del partido dependiera enteramente de que salve ese balón que está a punto de caer.

Cuando Makki y Mattsun irrumpen en la tienda dos segundos después él todavía está semiincorporado. La respiración desbocada y la confusión a flor de piel.

–¿Todavía os estáis cambiando? Si hace más de una hora que nos fuimos –observa Makki, desamarrándose las botas. Mattsun espera a que termine para pasarle las pizzas y entrar él a descalzarse, y es todo tan absurdo que Oikawa es incapaz de articular palabra. Señala a los pies de Oikawa con un dedo acusador. El vapor que mana de las cajas de las pizzas inunda la estancia de mozarella y especias–. ¿Qué habíamos dicho de entrar con zapatos en la caseta? –Makki estira el cuello para buscar a Iwa-chan, al que Oikawa se sorprende viendo sacarse el jersey y la camiseta por la cabeza–. Bueno, no es mía, así que me da igual.

–¿Qué?

–No os vais a creer la cola que había en la pizzería –comenta Mattsun, abriendo una de las cajas y depositando con cuidado la otra pizza en la tapa que queda libre.

–Hombre, es sábado –replica Iwa-chan, y Oikawa podría partirse de risa, porque puede que se le dé mejor que a él aparentar normalidad, pero ese es el comentario más insustancial de toda la historia de comentarios insustanciales.

–Ya, pero para ser un pueblo de trescientos habitantes es una pasada –apunta Mattsun, sacudiéndose las manos de harina en el chaquetón azul marino.

–Una especie de tradición milenaria y pueblerina –coincide Makki–. Pizza para cenar los sábados.

 _–¿Qué?_

Oikawa no sabe exactamente qué está preguntando, pero necesita una explicación.

–Oikawa. –La voz ligeramente cavernosa. Mucho menos que hace un momento–. Deja de estorbar y termina de cambiarte, anda.

Sería más fácil si Iwa-chan no tuviera la piel de canela. Se pregunta si sus omóplatos sabrán igual que la línea de su mandíbula.

–¿Qué?

–Que vengas aquí a terminar de vestirte.

Ah. Vestirse. Para qué. Qué sentido tiene.

–Ah.

Ningún sentido.

–Pero quítate las botas de agua, atontado.

Se percata de lo mareado que está cuando se mueve y las piernas no le responden. Es como si sus nervios se hubieran calcinado y rellenado de mercurio, y ya no le obedecieran. Su control físico es de primera clase y acaba de perderlo. Y a medida que los segundos transcurren todo le parece mucho más descabellado. Por qué está Makki repasando los cortes de la pizza con ese cuchillo de plástico.

Por qué Mattsun le está preguntando a Iwa-chan qué va a querer tomar, si zumo o agua, y por qué Iwa-chan le está _respondiendo_ que _agua, gracias_ en lugar de echarlos a los dos de _su_ tienda.

Iwa-chan parece adivinar lo que está pensando, porque le aprieta el antebrazo. Durante el espacio infinitesimal que ocupa medio latido. Susurra "cálmate", y eso es todo.

* * *

De repente tiene un trozo de pepperoni con pimiento verde y maíz en las manos y está comiendo, y Oikawa no sabe cómo lo hace esa chusma de las pelis a las que les quita el hambre cuando están enamorados y acaban de tener una experiencia positiva -, pero él se adjudica seis porciones. Dos con piña y bacon perfectamente churruscado, y una salsa de tomate para morirse.

Eso sí. Apenas pronuncia palabra. Como si pudiera. Hay un único tema del que le apetece charlar y una única persona con la que quiere hacerlo, y entiende que no puede, así que se calla y se escuda tras su masa fina. Lo mira todo con ojos enormes. Sobre todo a él. Se pregunta si le habrá gustado. Si le habrá gustado _tanto_ como a él. Urge preguntárselo.

El único inconveniente es que no encuentra el momento propicio para hacerlo. Makki va con ellos a lavarse los dientes mientras Mattsun recoge los restos de la cena. Cuando regresan de los baños de piedra a la caseta, Mattsun anuncia que acaba de ver una araña del tamaño de Mozambique en la parte de la tienda en la que se queda con Makki, y cuando les propone cambiarles el sitio a Iwa-chan y a él, Makki bosteza y alega que ya tiene todas sus cosas desperdigadas, y manifiesta lo mucho que pasa de reorganizarlas a esas horas, cuando solo les queda una noche por pasar en Shouonji. Con toda la educación de la que dispone tras haber dormido malamente, ido de ruta a por castañas y viajado en coche a por unas pizzas por las que ha tenido que hacer una cola de tres pares de cojones.

Básicamente Mattsun bufa y le pregunta a Oikawa, "¿te quedas con él?" e Iwa-chan contesta por él. El muy traidor.

Si ayer fue él el que no logró pegar ojo, hoy le toca el turno a Oikawa. No para de pensar en la magia de sus besos, en tratar de discernir qué esperaba de Iwa-chan, porque fuera lo que fuese, ahora no puede hacer otra cosa que echarlo de menos. Se pregunta si estará pensando en él. _Cómo_ estará pensando en él.

A la mañana siguiente hacen una visita al templo de Shouonji. Les dan de comer a un par de ardillas enanas. Oikawa solo se distrae cuando les acaricia el pelaje cálido y gris. Son tan diminutas que le caben en la palma de la mano, y tiene que pedirle a Iwa-chan que las esconda entre los arbustos para no llevárselas a casa.

–Ya tienes un gato atigrado que se te cuela por la escalera de incendios para parasitar tus latas de atún –sentencia mientras cargan los bártulos en el coche al mediodía–. Si te quedas con esas bolitas no te van a durar ni dos asaltos.

–Pero es un gato _casi_ doméstico –lo defiende Oikawa, cerrando el maletero–. Apuesto a que hace meses que no caza. Fijo que se le ha olvidado cómo se hace.

–Hay cosas que no se olvidan nunca. O eso creo.

 _Ah. Mira tú qué bien._

Francamente, cómo espera Iwa-chan que se calme.

Para colmo, la primera parada es su apartamento, porque sería muy sospechoso que teniendo reservado el derecho a acampar hasta las seis de la tarde del domingo se hubieran ido justo tras comer, con el pretexto de no llegar muy tarde a casa y poder preparar la mochila y el almuerzo del lunes, y ahora Iwa-chan se pusiera a dar vueltas innecesarias con el coche.

Alberga la esperanza de poder intercambiar unas palabras con él en cuanto lo ayude a subir sus maletas al apartamento. Por lo menos eso. Oikawa se conformaría con que Iwa-chan le diese a entender que no le importaría repetirlo. Que están bien. Que va a darle un soponcio por tener que esperar al sábado para volver a verlo.

Duda que Iwa-chan diga algo como eso. Pero a Oikawa le gustaría, porque es lo que va a pasarle a él durante los próximos días y querría un poco de empatía al respecto.

–No sé cómo –admite Iwa-chan cuando aparcan en uno de los vados de la calle del apartamento de Oikawa–, pero me da la impresión de que has vuelto con más cosas de las que te llevaste.

–Puede –repone Oikawa– y solo _puede_ que me hiciera amigo del viejo del Husky.

–Mentira. ¿Cuándo?

–Hoy por la mañana. Tardabais un montón en despertaros. Marmotas todos.

–Eso no explica por qué tus mochilas pesan más que antes –resopla Makki, dejando una particularmente abultada en la acera.

–Tenía como un billón de libros sobre _licantropía_. Se llama Oshin. Es un ermitaño, ¿sabéis? Lleva años acampando de bosque en bosque. Incluso se ha quedado en Aokigahara* y ha visto cosas la mar de interesantes, pero cada vez le cuesta más que lo cojan haciendo autostop, porque tiene demasiado equipaje y está mayor. Y por el perro. Así que me ha regalado unos cuantos ejemplares. –Camina hacia su edificio, pensativo–. Podría presentárselo a Meyko. Harían buenas migas –murmura, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

–¿Quién es Meyko? –pregunta Makki.

–Es una larga historia –ataja Iwa-chan, ajustándose la correa de dos de sus bandoleras. Lo mira como diciendo "no tienes remedio, Tontikawa" y a Oikawa las tripas le dan un saltito. Van a quedarse solos. De nuevo. Serán solo unos minutos, pero no necesita más–. Gracias Makki –dice cuando llegan al portal–. Vuelve al coche, nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

Makki arquea las cejas.

–¿De este cargamento, decís? Ni de broma. ¿No habéis leído el cartel? –replica, punteando un folio pegado a la puerta acristalada del portal con cinta adhesiva–. El ascensor está averiado.

Oikawa comienza a pensar que lo hacen a propósito. Lo de fastidiarlos. Todo el planeta se ha puesto de acuerdo para jorobarles la paciencia, ha unido a las cabezas pensantes más maquiavélicas de la década y les está saliendo el plan a las mil maravillas. Y Mattsun y Makki. ¿De verdad pueden ser _tan_ densos? Porque los consideraba bastante avispados. Hasta ayer por la noche. Desde entonces se le han caído no uno, sino _dos_ mitos.

–Avisad cuando lleguéis a casa –farfulla una vez han descargado todas sus pertenencias en una esquina del salón.

–En cuanto pueda os paso las fotos que nos hemos sacado –le promete Makki, y Oikawa desearía poder enfurruñarse un poco con él, pero–. Sabemos que te gusta llegar a un consenso sobre cuáles se suben y cuáles no.

Palmadita, palmadita.

–Gracias.

–Bueno... –se adelanta Iwa-chan–. Tú y yo nos vemos en un rato, ¿no?

 _Sí. Sí. Cien veces sí._

–Claro, Iwa-chan. Donde siempre.

Chocan los puños.

–Donde siempre.

Las palmas. Alternando tres veces, hasta terminar por encima de sus cabezas.

–Bien.

El abrazo es un poco más largo.

–Sí.

Y de repente, ya no están. Oikawa les ha cerrado la puerta y ha esperado a que el rumor de sus pasos y sus voces se pierdan por el pasillo del quinto piso del bloque, y todo apesta.

 _Maldita sea._

* * *

A Iwaizumi le duele cada puto milímetro que se aleja de esa puerta. La noche ha sido jodida y la semana que tiene por delante lo va a ser todavía más, y necesitan hablar de lo que ha pasado largo y tendido, Iwaizumi _necesita_ tenerlo cerca sea cual sea el veredicto. "Prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos". "Mejores amigos". "Que sigamos siendo mejores amigos que se besan". "Necesito un tiempo para procesar todo esto". "Finjamos que no ha ocurrido nada".

Sea lo que sea, lo necesita a tres palmos de distancia como máximo cuando se sinceren, porque las palabras son una cosa pero ellos siempre lo han arreglado todo a balonazos y roturas de tabique, con las _manos_ y la promesa física de que en ese momento estarían muertos de pena por la derrota o frustrados hasta los huesos, y nada podría cambiarlo, pero en el futuro volverían a estar bien.

–Se me ha olvidado una cosa.

Es lo único que dice. Esa vez Makki se lava las manos.

–Si te hubieras dado cuenta un par de pisos antes te habría acompañado. –Le pincha el brazo con el dedo–. Nos vemos abajo.

Iwaizumi aguanta dos tramos sin echar a correr.

Dobla siempre hacia la derecha, hasta llegar a la quinta planta.

Trata de ordenar sus pensamientos. De encontrar una frase adecuada con la que empezar.

–Has vuelto.

Cuando toca la puerta se le derrumba el mundo, porque solo ha dado dos toques antes de que Oikawa le abra y de pronto está frente a él, acelerado por la carrera y sin saber cómo comportarse, y va a contarle justamente eso, que lo de anoche para él ha sido una locura de las que valen la pena, que no sería una buena comedia para adolescentes si no hubiera vuelto a por él, pero Oikawa habla antes.

–Ayer. Cuando llegaron Makki y Mattsun y tú... –gesticula–. Es decir… ¿fue porque _no te gustó_?

 _Para nada._

 _Cómo se te ocurre._

Iwaizumi toma aire.

Va a decirle que _claro que no,_ que _por supuesto que no._

Y entonces levanta la mirada y entiende que Oikawa está tan acojonado como él, y que solo hay una medicina efectiva contra esa inseguridad, así que lo besa. Contra el quicio de la puerta. Con todo lo que es y todo lo que tiene solo para él. Dos, tres veces. Casi sin lengua. Todo corazón.

–Tengo que irme.

Cuarto, quinto beso.

–Claro. –Suspiro. Alivio insano. Ronroneo–. ¿Puedo llamarte después?

Sexto, séptimo. Oikawa le muerde la boca. Le hace saber que en realidad no le está pidiendo permiso.

–Te llamo yo.

Llegan hasta diez. Para redondear.

 _No sé cómo no me he muerto sin tu saliva._

–Vale.

Oikawa lo coge de la nuca en cuanto Iwaizumi consigue poner un pie fuera de su casa.

–Sí.

Al final se quedan en diecisiete. O eso cree. Escaleras abajo, Iwaizumi se fuerza a no contarlos cuando está a punto de tropezar por tercera vez.

* * *

 **Que haya habido beso por fin no significa, ni mucho menos, que el final de esta historia esté cerca. Todavía nos queda mucha guerra por dar :D**

* * *

 **DATOS:**

*El Crack del 29 fue la caída más devastadora del mercado de valores en la historia de la Bolsa en Estados Unidos. Sus consecuencias fueron globales.

*Aokigahara es un bosque japonés asociado históricamente a la presencia de demonios y maldiciones. El turismo se ha restringido a ciertas zonas, y anualmente se organizan partidas locales de voluntarios con el objetivo de buscar cadáveres, ya que la tasa de suicidios es elevada, hasta el punto de que hace años que las autoridades no revelan el número exacto de personas que se quitan la vida en él.

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Pili:** hola cacahuete :D Como te dije en su momento; muchísimas gracias por leer a horas intempestivas. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la fiesta porque, como ya le he comentado a otras chicas, nunca había escrito acerca de una pero me moría de ganas y estaba de los nervios :´D Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y que no te despidas de la tensión todavía, que queda para rato. Ten un lindo fin de semana, nos leemos pronto ´u` Besotes enormes nun

 **Adri:** la primera vez que leí tu review me reí como una idiota porque pusiste que el corazón de Oikiwi tenía **s** ueño, y como soy imbécil me imaginé a su corazón con un gorro de dormir. Mátame, no merezco vivir. Mira, justamente esta semana entré en una tienda y había una percha lleeeena hasta los topes de pijamas tipo disfraz de Iwa-chan, y sentí la tentación de comprarme uno para mí -porque por aquí ya refresca y en serio, parecían taaan calentitos-. A lo que voy: imagina a Iwa-chan y a Oikiwi con pijamas a juego y muere de amorsh. Y de inventártelo nada; me apunto ese headcanon tuyo de Iwa-chan teniendo un sueño húmedo con Oikawa disfrazado de Darth Vader -o de lo que surja, pero URGE buscarle un sueño húmedo a Iwa-chan-. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la fiesta, y de que te mole cuando están los cuatro juntos :3 Hoy vi un fanart de ellos disfrazados de piratas -Oikiwi de capitán, por supuesto- y no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Como Iwa-chan no se va a poder quitar de la cabeza lo que ha pasado. Más o menos así. Lo de Tomorrowland se me ocurrió meterlo porque tenía un amigo que estaba frito por ir, hasta el punto de que en un test psicológico que nos hicieron en clase llamaron a sus padres porque uno de los ejercicios consistía en ordenar tus metas en la vida por orden de prioridad, y él puso lo de ir a Tomorrowland en primer lugar -y a los evaluadores les pareció inadecuado, aparentemente xD-. En cualquier caso, tengo la certeza de que tanto tú como Oikawa iréis más pronto que tarde ´u` JAJAJA creo que con la escena del baño conseguí engañaros a muchas `u´ y que sepas que llegué a sopesar si hacer que se besaran ahí, pero acabé desechando la idea. Y al parecer no solo a ti te ha dado nostalgia que bailasen y se persiguieran; y eso que escribí la secuencia con toda la buena intención de haceros sentir parte del subidón. Yo no quería darle bajona a nadie D: Me pongo de todos los colores con la última parte de tu review, porque nunca sé cómo reaccionar ante cosas tan bonitas y lo único no-cursi que puedo decir es que me alegro infinitamente de que decidieses darle una oportunidad a esta historia C: -y de que te gusten los diálogos, porque son lo que más modifico y remodifico de todo-. Ojalá la espera haya merecido la pena *reza en plan Tanaka ft. Noya* ¿HAS EMPEZADO A SEGUIR EL MANGA DE SNK? Di que sí PLZ. Suframos juntas ;A; ¿Pudiste encontrar los relatos cortos? Están un poco escondidos, y dudo que sepamos alguna vez quién ganó el concurso, pero me lo pasé genial escribiéndolos nun YYY Little Giant es un amor. A él le debo una grandísima -e indispensable- parte de la gente que ha comenzado a leer a lo largo de las dos últimas semanas. Y además es majísimo. Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida ;w; Gracias por ser una de esas grandísimas -e indispensables- personitas que siguen leyendo. Un besote enorme, nos leemos muy pronto :D

 **Envidia:** hola caracola :3 Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar nun Espero que el resto de capítulos se te hayan hecho igual de amenos; yo tampoco shippeaba a nadie hasta la segunda temporada, más allá del habitual _oins, pero qué cuquimonis que son Kageyama y Hinata juntos, cómo mola el desarrollo de su relación._ Después todo se fue al traste. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la dinámica del fic, y de que no te parezca descabellada la manera de la que llevo a Oikawa ´u` Mi headcanon es que es un pozo de inseguridades, y no solo dentro de la cancha. Tanto si sigues por aquí como si no, ten un lindo día uwu aunque en el segundo caso, espero leerte pronto :D

 _EEEEH he hecho lo que he podido con el doble punto de vista en el beso, así que tratadme con compresión y cariño ;w; Nos leemos el cuatro de noviembre, bombones C:_


	13. Rosas y espinas

**Sooo MoonyStark me ha convencido de actualizar para que vayáis leyendo mientras termino de contestar vuestros reviews c: ¡Aquí van poco más de treinta y siete páginas!**

* * *

 **NdA:** ¡blancas flores! Quería pediros dos cosas: 1) tenedme fe con todas las dudas que os han suscitado **Mattsun** y **Makki** en el último capítulo. Se acabarán despejando eventualmente c: y 2) señaladme los **fallos gramaticales** que veáis, plz. Esta semana he estado liadísima, tanto que la actualización de hoy la he terminado de escribir por la mañana, así que va sin betear, y os agradecería mucho vuestra ayuda. **Spoiler de The Walking Dead** para los que no hayáis visto la última temporada. Podéis esquivarlo si leéis el párrafo que empieza con "–Espera, espera, creo que ya lo tengo" y saltáis a "–¿Por qué te crees que llevo desde octubre sin meterme en Facebook?"

 **¡Feliz cumple atrasado, Aster! Me habría gustado actualizar ayer, pero me ha sido imposible. Espero que pasases un día fabuloso nun**

Bienvenidos a todos los recién llegados, y hola de nuevo a los que ya estabais ahí nun Gracias a las chicas de Facebook por todo el feedback y por alegrarme los días con esos pequeños detalles Ü

¿Queréis ver el mini-gif que Utopian Dystopia ha hecho de **Makki bailando twerking**? ¡Agregadme a Facebook! :D

* * *

 **Xlll.**

El trayecto de regreso a la residencia Iwaizumi lo hace con la cara caliente y la mente embotada.

Da gracias por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Mattsun y con Makki, porque solo hay una persona con la que Iwaizumi quiere –y no puede– hablar en ese momento, y sus dos amigos se encuentran en ese punto tan anticlimático de la amistad en el que han socializado demasiado, y necesitan llegar a casa y desconectar, así que Iwaizumi agradece la ausencia de conversación. El silencio es fácil y cómodo, y en cuanto deja a Makki en su jardín y a Mattsun en el taller de su padre, se da cuenta de que le apetece algo con chocolate, así que se compra un paquete de Chips Ahoy con mantequilla de cacahuete antes de salir de la ciudad. Y un batido de fresa. De esos que realmente no cuentan con el matiz ácido de la fresa, pero son rosas y huelen bien, así que nadie le da importancia al despropósito del sabor.

Llega prácticamente de noche a la Tohoku, y le sorprende un poco, porque si alguien le preguntase, Iwaizumi no sería capaz de afirmar con seguridad en qué tramo de la carretera empezó a irse el sol. Ni cuántos coches amarillos ha visto. O si ha presenciado algún accidente.

Nada de nada.

Se queda un rato con la ventanilla bajada, con el móvil sobre el muslo. Medio ido. Cuando no está escribiendo está tamborileando con los dedos sobre el volante. La radio puesta.

Tontikawa (21: 32)

"Mira quién ha venido a cenar"

" :3c "

"(imagen)"

"(vídeo)"

El gato atigrado –Iwaizumi juraría que ha ganado peso desde la última foto que Oikawa le pasó hace cuatro días– mira hacia el objetivo con curiosidad, encogido frente a un cuenco de algo que parece yogurt. Una película verde fosforito recubre sus ojos amarillentos. Supone que a Oikawa se le ha olvidado quitar el flash.

La primera vez que se lo enseñó su aspecto era muy diferente. El animal estaba famélico; las orejas y el hocico formando un triángulo estrecho y huesudo, la columna remarcándose contra el lomo. Y traía ese recelo de los gatos callejeros que han confiado más de una vez en las manos equivocadas.

Ahora, sin embargo, se enrosca en torno al pie descalzo de Oikawa. En el vídeo le mordisquea los dedos en cuanto trata de acariciarle la tripa, sin llegar a hacerle daño, pese a que Oikawa le regañe "¡oye!, no seas bicho" con esa voz de tontaina que hasta el tío más respetable emplea con sus mascotas. Todo bigotes aleteando contra su mano. El pelaje se ha espesado y ha ganado brillo, y cubre la cicatriz irregular que Iwaizumi sabe que tiene junto al rabo.

Iwaizumi recuerda cómo el gato se estremecía las primeras veces que Oikawa le pasaba el dedo por la piel rosácea de la vieja herida. Casi con devoción.

Tontikawa (21: 36)

"¿Has visto el vídeo?"

"Creo que le voy a poner Tex-Mex"

"Por su cara de Dorito"

Iwaizumi podría decirle que no es buena idea. Que el gato ni siquiera es naranja. Que puede haberle perdido el miedo a Oikawa, pero es improbable que se acostumbre a responder a un nombre a esas alturas.

"Ya no tiene cara de Dorito. Ahora está bien alimentado"

Tontikawa (21: 37)

"Sutil forma de llamarle gordo"

Iwaizumi va a decirle que el gato no está gordo. Que él nunca ha insultado a nadie basándose en sus atributos físicos, porque es ridículo convertir la variedad en algo ofensivo. Que si no le da miedo cogerle cariño, porque Tex-Mex no es suyo y un día puede desaparecer en las calles y romperle el corazón.

"Tiene suerte de haberte encontrado"

No tiene muy claro de quién está hablando. Si del gato o de sí mismo. Es probable que de los dos.

Oikawa se toma tanto tiempo para escribir que Iwaizumi acaba mirando la hora. Faltan diez minutos para las diez, así que mueve el cuello para desentumecer los músculos, agarrotados por la conducción y por estar inclinado sobre el móvil, apaga el equipo de música, tira el envoltorio de las Chips Ahoy en una papelera del parking y saca sus dos mochilas del maletero antes de encaminarse al patio interior.

En lugar de responderle como es debido, Oikawa le envía otra foto que Iwaizumi no podrá borrar incluso cuando se proponga hacer limpieza en su galería, aunque se convenza de que tiene demasiadas imágenes suyas, o de su ropa o sus apuntes o de sus batidos de frutas.

Tontikawa (21: 54)

"¡Se me ha subido! ;A;"

Efectivamente. La instantánea está tomada un poco desde arriba. Oikawa tiene el brazo alargado todo lo que da de sí, y sonríe con todos los dientes. Una pierna sobre el respaldo del sillón, porque es incapaz de sentarse como un ser vertebrado. Probablemente el muy idiota esté conteniendo la respiración para no espantar al gato, que se ha agazapado sobre su barriga para lamerse la pata con fruición. Seguro que las tiene sucias, pero a Oikawa se la resbala. Sí. Eso le pega bastante. Sería la clase de blandengue que preferiría mearse encima antes que retirar a su bola de pelos para ir al servicio.

"Le vas a pegar las pulgas, Tontikawa"

Gira la llave para entrar en casa. La había metido en la ranura, al parecer. Sin dejar de mirar la foto. _Como si pudiera_. Repasa el contorno de sus antebrazos. Del flequillo crecido y castaño. Y aunque no debería, porque no se han prometido nada realmente, a pesar de que Iwaizumi sabe que emocionarse demasiado pronto puede dolerle en cada fibra, se permite contar todos los lugares en los que le ha besado. Uno. Por. Uno. Y se ha prometido esperar a la ducha para invocar la voz de Oikawa musitando "me la compré por ti. _Esta_ citronella" pero lleva toda la noche mareándose en el significado implícito de esa frase.

 _Nadie lo ha visto desnudo. No del todo. Lo sé porque me ha contado todas sus escaramuzas con las chicas. Se echa la citronella por el cuerpo. Por_ todo _el cuerpo. Y dice que se la ha comprado por mí. Y aunque lo hubieran besado mil chicas bajo la ropa me daría igual, porque ahora quiere._ Quiere. _Conmigo. Oikawa._

Cada vez que recuerda la gloria de sus besos degenera un poco más. Nunca ha sido muy recto, de todas formas, contra lo que la gente pueda pensar. Muy ético, lo de enamorarte del tío al que conoces desde antes de que escondiera su primer diente de leche bajo la almohada y pidiese un telescopio al hada de los dientes. Sin duda. Pero esos besos… _esos besos_ le han echado a perder. Definitivamente. Le han estirado los límites de su moral, expandiéndolos hasta difuminarlos.

Anoche, cuando no le quedó más remedio que dormir con Makki tenía los nervios tan a flor de piel, tanto que dar, _todo para ti, Oikawa,_ que Iwaizumi se lo _planteó._ Escuchar sus audios del Line. Los más largos; los más recientes. Con los cascos puestos. Metido en su cama, una mano en la boca y otra en la polla. Iwaizumi podría hacerlo mientras hablan por teléfono. Podría colgar cuando sintiera que se le van a caer los gemidos de los labios. Disculparse más tarde, alegando que se le había acabado la batería.

O decirle la verdad. Oikawa no es ningún santo. No se asustaría si Iwaizumi le sollozase _este es el poder que tienes sobre mí, Oikawa. Siempre me has trastornado sin tocarme y ahora que tengo tu saliva seca sobre la piel creo que estoy perdido. A veces tengo que hacérmelo con las dos manos para imaginarte mejor y dios, no sé qué voy a hacer cuando te vea, no sé qué vas a hacer tú, pero espero que queramos lo mismo porque me duele el cuerpo como duelen las heridas de bala._

Yuki lo saluda mientras Iwaizumi se descalza en el vestíbulo. _Ah._ _Compañeros de piso. Vivo con otros dos seres humanos._ _Necesito agua fría_. _Y la banda sonora de Mulán. Y documentales sobre refugiados._ _Eso es._

–¡Iwaizilla!

Iwaizumi ni lo había visto. Ahora, sin embargo, es imposible ignorar la efusividad que emana en ondas expansivas. Y el chisporroteo de la sartén sobre los fogones. Huele a esa ternera que Mobi compra cuando no tiene ganas de cocinar; el que se coloca entre dos papelillos impregnados con finas hierbas y se hace sobre una cucharada de aceite muy caliente.

–Y dale con el nombrecito.

Yuki le saca la lengua. El gesto se le hace terriblemente familiar, y la punzada es descorazonadora.

El chico se ajusta la cinta del pelo con el logo de Versailles que se ha puesto para no sudar mientras vigila el fuego.

–Te echábamos _tanto_ de menos. –Se le cuelga del cogote e Iwaizumi tiene que poner mucho de su parte para que no se le doblen las piernas, porque quizá Yuki sea un peso pluma, pero Iwaizumi lleva dos maletas a cuestas y se le está empezando a complicar el asunto–. ¡Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena! –anuncia Yuki alegremente. Como un cascabel–. ¿Qué tal te lo has...?

 _¿…pasado?_

Iwaizumi tiene que terminar la pregunta en su mente, porque Yuki se congela.

Está a nada de preguntarle si se ha contracturado encaramándose a su espalda, porque Yuki lo mira con una especie de mueca, pero entonces susurra "no. TÍO. No puede ser. Qué va" y echa la cabeza rubia hacia atrás.

Carcajeándose.

Abrazándose a sí mismo, sin dejar de gorjear "es que no puede ser". Lo señala con el índice y vuelve a reírse.

–¿Qué demonios...? –comienza Iwaizumi, desorientado, y se da cuenta de que la voz le sale un poco débil.

–¡MOBI! –brama Yuki, rojo hasta las cejas, descontrolado–. ¡Mobi, no te lo vas a creer!

La cabeza de Mobi emerge de la despensa. La coleta semideshecha. Sostiene un bote de pimientos envasados. Escruta la etiqueta con sus valores nutricionales sin mirarlos.

Iwaizumi presiente que está a punto de producirse un déjà vu de proporciones apocalípticas.

–¿Qué es todo este barullo? –gruñe Mobi, yendo a depositar el tarro en la barra de la cocina, tras cerciorarse de que los pimientos no están caducados–. ¿Tenéis idea de la hora que...? –el "es" se le muere en los labios cuando su vista impacta con la figura de Iwaizumi, que reprime la urgencia de mirarse en el espejo del recibidor, porque empieza a pensar que se le ha quedado un trozo de galleta entre los dientes, o que Makki le ha pegado un chicle de mora en el pelo–. NO PUEDE SER.

–¡Te lo dije!

Y se abrazan. Los dos idiotas. Se abrazan y giran como un carrusel. Un carrusel de desequilibrados. Eso es lo que son. Ya llevan más de dos meses viviendo juntos y ahora se están quitando la careta. Lo han engañado _pero bien_. Ahora mismo llama al manicomio del que se han escapado para que los encierren a cal y canto.

–Estáis como un cencerro –les gruñe con pereza, dirigiéndose al cuarto de la lavadora y vaciando la mitad de una de sus mochilas–. Eso o estáis practicando para hacer las risas enlatadas durante los chistes malos en algún programa de perdedores.

Es Mobi el que toma la palabra.

–Tú y Oikawa –consigue decir–. Oikawa y _tú._

Le invade un ataque de risa.

–¿Qué? –inquiere Iwaizumi, desconcertado–. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

–¿Que qué pasa? –replica Yuki. Le guiña el ojo e Iwaizumi _sabe_ que no le va a gustar lo que viene–. Os habéis dado el lote, ¿no?

 _Qué. Cómo._

Se le cae el mundo encima.

 _Cómo cojones lo saben._

Les contesta sin pensar.

–¿Os lo ha… contado él?

Si antes ya estaban revolucionados, ese es el toque de gracia.

–ES QUE LO SABÍA –estalla Yuki.

–Nos lo está contando tu cara de felicidad –Mobi le da unas palmaditas en el hombro–. Con todo lujo de detalles.

–¿Cómo ha sido? –quiere saber Yuki, punteándole la mejilla con el dedo–. ¿Quién ha tenido la iniciativa? ¿Ha habido lengua?

–Yuki.

–¿Se la has metido hasta la campanilla?

– _Yuki._

–Hablo de la lengua.

–¡Yuki!

–¿O te la ha metido él a ti?

–YUKI.

–Sigo hablando de la lengua.

– _YUKI._

–Porque no habéis hecho nada más, ¿verdad?

–¡No hemos hecho _nada_!

No puede seguirles la corriente. Oikawa y él no se han puesto de acuerdo para eso. Iwaizumi no sabe si Oikawa querría que sus amigos supieran lo que ha pasado entre ellos. _Joder,_ ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para decidir si a él le apetece contárselo a alguien.

–¡Mientes! –lo acusa Mobi, pinchándole un costado con su espátula de madera.

–¡Sujétalo! –ordena Yuki.

Lo que sucede a continuación pasa tan deprisa que cuando Iwaizumi logra procesarlo, Mobi le está retorciendo un brazo y Yuki ha salido a toda pastilla por el corredor exterior de la planta de pisos de la residencia. Con las llaves de su coche. Y su delantal de Scarlet Johansson en trikini.

–¡Eh! –se queja Iwaizumi. Se resiste con denuedo, pero el judo de Mobi es insuperable–. ¿¡Os habéis vuelto locos!? ¡Yuki! –ruge en dirección a la puerta–. ¡Mis putas llaves! ¡Devuélvemelas!

Es Mobi quien logra zafarse primero. Lo empuja contra la nevera y sale escopeteado detrás de Yuki, y para practicar solo artes marciales su velocidad es pasmosa. Sus correteos resuenan por todo el patio, que se ha ido marchitando de amarillo conforme el otoño ha mordido el césped a lo largo de octubre. Se dejan la puerta abierta, e Iwaizumi alcanza a ver cómo se encienden las luces de algunos apartamentos antes de entrar en el parking a toda velocidad.

Para cuando llega hasta su Honda Civic, Yuki está en el asiento del piloto, trasteando con el equipo de música.

–¿Qué fue lo último que estuvo escuchando? –jadea Mobi. Ávido. Conmocionado.

Iwaizumi jamás lo había visto tan arrebatado. Es _Mobi,_ después de todo, y tanto Yuki como él están actuando como si se hubieran metido un chute de algo muy chungo. Es demasiado incluso para Yuki, que vive en un estado de sobreexcitación infinita.

Iwaizumi le arrebata las llaves, y justo entonces Yuki abre mucho la boca. Busca a Mobi. Histérico.

–¡Back to december! –aúlla–. ¡Es Taylor Swift! –alza un puño de forma triunfal. Sale del coche dando saltos–. ¡ES TAYLOR SWIFT!

–¡ES TAYLOR SWIFT! –corrobora Mobi, tirándose de rodillas al suelo de alquitrán.

–¡Os habéis enrollado! –celebra Yuki, frenético.

 _Pero cómo cojones lo saben._

Iwaizumi no entiende nada. Se mira en el espejo retrovisor, pero por más que busca las señales que deben haberles resultado evidentes a ese par de tarados no encuentra nada. Solo su boca fruncida y sus cejas casi tocándose del disgusto. Se da la vuelta para pedirles explicaciones, pero han vuelto a escabullirse. Seguramente al piso.

Cierra el coche por segunda vez en el último cuarto de hora. Malhumorado. Determinado a tener una charla con ellos sobre lo dañino que es para una convivencia sana dar por hecho las cosas y forzar a la gente a sincerarse cuando ni quiere ni es necesario, porque todo el mundo tiene derecho a una parcela de intimidad en la que nadie más debería entrar.

Va estructurando el sermón mientras asciende por la escalera. Nota cómo se le desencaja la expresión en cuanto ve estallar el primer fuego artificial, peligrosamente cerca de un tejado. Silbante y ensordecedor. Chispas doradas y celestes caen sobre el patio interior, se mezclan con el aire y flotan hacia la ropa tendida en las azoteas más próximas a la explosión.

 _No._

–¡Dejadlo ya, imbéciles! –grita a voz en cuello, divisando a Yuki a unos cuantos metros de su posición. Subido a su skate de Bleach.

Se lanza a por él, tratando de quitarle el mechero y el petardo que porta contra el pecho, y se le escarcha la sangre en las venas al oír un segundo silbido idéntico al primero. Después, un _pum_ aún más sonoro resuena por toda la residencia.

 _NO._

Qué gran error, el de obligar a esos dos a guardar silencio sobre sus asuntos con Oikawa. Han cumplido su petición a rajatabla y ahora acaban de entrar en erupción como un puto volcán hawaiano a tope de azufre.

Los estudiantes comienzan a salir al rellano. En bata, en camisón y en pijamas de dos piezas. Algunos con pantuflas. La mayoría admiran la estela escarlata del segundo fuego, pero algunos resoplan airados, protestando porque mañana es lunes y _a qué idiota se le ocurre dar el espectáculo a estas horas._

Los farolillos de las puertas de entrada se prenden, y Yuki lanza el tercer petardo, que describe una espiral larguísima y expira convertido en una nube blanca y reluciente.

– _There´ll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself; you´re unstoppable_ –Yuki canta a todo pulmón. Desafinando. Los brazos en cruz. Sin dejar de patear el suelo y serpentear entre los curiosos–. _Where yor destiny lies dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire!_

–¿Ese no es el opening de Yuri on Ice? –cuchichea una de las chicas que viven en la puerta contigua.

Para consternación de Iwaizumi, Mobi lo dirige con una batuta imaginaria. Durante los cinco segundos que se distrae viéndolo trazar cambios de ritmo con las manos, Yuki le da fuego a un cartucho especial que muere en ráfagas plateadas, ocasionando que algunos de los presentes se cubran la cara con las manos y que la mayoría sonría contra su voluntad.

 _La madre del cordero._

– _Don´t stop us now, the moment of truth; we were born to make history!_

Ejecuta una pirueta con el skate que a Iwaizumi le pone los pelos de punta, porque por una fracción de segundo parece que Yuki va a descalabrarse, pero aterriza bien y el público que se ha congregado en los pasillos, abarrotados a esas alturas, prorrumpe en aplausos y vítores, los cuales no hacen más que acentuarse cuando Mobi dispara un cañón de serpentinas multicolor desde el umbral de su piso compartido.

El alarido de victoria que profiere es contagioso, y en cuestión de instantes los más estresados por los parciales de noviembre están catapultando un millar de papeles por los aires. Resúmenes subrayados, esquemas, tablas comparativas, folios, hojas cuadriculadas; todo vuela y compone un caos únicamente atravesado por los fogonazos de los cohetes de colorines.

–¡Todo el mundo arriba, que estamos de enhorabuena! –berrea Yuki, incombustible–. ¡Se han dado el lote! Repito, _¡se han dado el lote!_ ¡Es amigo nuestro! –y le lanza un beso a Iwaizumi.

 _JODER._

Decide confinarse en el baño antes de que se les ocurra proporcionar su nombre y apellidos a la multitud. O el de Oikawa. O de que la gente se percate de que sí, es el único de los tres chalados del número doscientos treinta que está demasiado avergonzado y rígido. Pesca una toalla limpia de su armario y unos calzoncillos y atraviesa el salón sin cruzar palabra con Mobi, que está bajando el fuego y sirviendo la ternera requemada en unos platos con ensalada.

–Por fin, cariño –lo escucha moquear. El móvil entre la cara y el hombro. A Iwaizumi le parece distinguir el timbre somnoliento de su novia al otro lado de la línea antes de dar un portazo–. Ya está. Ha pasado.

Yuki sigue vociferando por los alrededores cuando Iwaizumi abre la llave de la ducha, y su propio móvil comienza a vibrar. Descuelga sin darle muchas vueltas cuando ve quién es.

– _Iwa-chan, ¿estás bien? Llevas un rato sin contestar._

 _Ahora sí._

Ahora está considerablemente mejor. Su voz es como un sedante natural. Incluso cuando transmite sin querer esa nota de preocupación. Le hace no perder las pocas esperanzas que tiene depositadas en el mundo de chiflados en el que viven. Lo escucha sisearle un _bsbsbsbs_ a Tex-Mex para que deje de maullar, y no puede reprimir la quemazón entre las costillas.

–Fantásticamente –responde con sorna, porque por hoy ya ha dejado traslucir demasiado y necesita dejar de sentirse transparente–. Oye, voy a darme un baño. Te llamo cuando termine.

– _Vale, guay._

–Oikawa.

 _Ojalá estuvieras aquí._

 _–¿Sí?_

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo normal que eres?

Corta la llamada sin darle la oportunidad de responder, justo a tiempo para escuchar por encima del agua de la ducha cómo alguien pone una de las canciones más ñoñas de Hiromi Iwasaki por unos altavoces. La algarabía general no se hace esperar, e Iwaizumi se pregunta si dormirá cómodo en el coche.

* * *

–Tooooru –protesta su sobrino por el auricular. En susurros. Oikawa lo ve frotarse los ojos con cansancio por la ventana que han abierto en una esquina de la pantalla del Call of Duty, para hacerse regañizas mientras juegan–. Dijiste que esta iba a ser la última partida. Como mamá se entere de que no me he ido a dormir todavía nos la vamos a cargar.

–Takeru, solo son las diez –insiste, lanzando una granada hacia dos de los enemigos que más problemas les han dado en esa ronda–. ¿De verdad tienes sueño ya?

–De verdad de la buena –asegura Takeru–. Además, ¿no deberías estar hablando con Iwaizumi?

–Este martes se ha ido a cenar con sus compañeros de piso –explica Oikawa, concentrado. Decide denunciar a esos dos desgraciados, porque _venga ya_. ¿Cómo no van a morirse bien muertos con el pepino que les acaba de tirar? _Hackers del demonio–_. Si serán tramposos –gruñe, indignado. Puede tener los valores un poco trastocados, pero si hay algo en lo que Oikawa tiene una convicción férrea es en el juego limpio. En hacer lo más correcto en lugar de lo más fácil. Por lo menos en lo que a competiciones respecta–. Os vais a comer un baneo de los buenos.

Se permite revisar el móvil un momento, para comprobar si Iwa-chan ha llegado ya a casa, pero la única notificación que tiene es una petición de amistad de Ushiwaka en Facebook. La segunda en lo que va de mes, y eso que todavía están en la primera quincena.

Se mete en el chat de _Fantabulosos_ para enviar un audio con fingida desgana.

–Esta vez gana Mattsun, chicos. Ushiwaka acaba de mandarme la petición.

El revuelo se levanta inmediatamente.

Mattsun-sun-sun (22:01)

"EL PUTÍSIMO AMO"

"YO"

Makki-chan (22:01)

"¡No vale! ;A;"

"¡Ese tío no tiene dignidad, cada vez tarda menos en enviarte las solicitudes!"

Mattsun-sun-sun (22:02)

"Yo sigo esperando a que Facebook cree la opción _de invitar a tus contactos a Shiratorizawa_ "

 _NO. NO, POR FAVOR._

Oikawa no querría vivir en un mundo tan terrible. La perspectiva le crea ese sentimiento de inquietud que afloró en él cuando vio _El corredor del laberinto_ y _Los juegos del hambre_ por primera vez, y se sintió afortunado por haber nacido en una realidad nada distópica.

" _Pues nada, le toca a Mattsun elegir peli la semana que viene_ "

Mattsun-sun-sun (22:04)

"Yo ya os dije la que quería el domingo ´u`"

Makki-chan (22:03)

"¿Tiene que ser la segunda parte de _Ouija,_ Matsukawa? ¿Aunque tu mejor amigo sea alérgico al género del terror? ¿No te interesa saber lo que tengo que decir? ¿Dónde queda la democracia?"

Mattsun-sun-sun (22:04)

"A saber"

"Pero en serio: es la única peli de la cartelera que me llama la atención, y espero que ni tú ni Iwaizumi tengáis ninguna queja, porque _no es_ negociable y yo siempre respeto los resultados, incluso cuando ganaste tú y nos arrastraste a ver _El hogar de Miss Peregrine para niños peculiares_. Para una vez que soy yo el que acierta…"

Makki-chan (22:03)

"No estés tan seguro de haber dado en el blanco. Sigo creyendo que Oikawa se inventa la fecha en la que Ushiwaka le manda las solicitudes según la peli que quiera ver él"

No vale la pena desmentirlo. Por toda respuesta, Oikawa les envía el emojin que guiña el ojo mientras saca la lengua y se excusa antes de retomar la partida. Alcanza a leer a Makki comentando que acaba de subir las fotos de la acampada a Instagram. Oikawa se recuerda entrar luego para cerciorarse de que ha respetado el consenso al que llegaron esa mañana.

–Perdona, Takeru –se disculpa. Bostezo largo. Bostezo corto–, estaba hablando con Mattsun y con Makki.

–Por mí puedes seguir hablando con ellos –refunfuña su sobrino con los párpados hinchados–. Son adultos, y están acostumbrados a trasnochar. Distráete con tus amigos hasta que venga Iwaizumi.

–Pero es que tienen la mala costumbre de dejar de contestar de repente –gimotea Oikawa, esquivando el disparo mortal de una escopeta–. ¿Y si se van y me dejan hablando solo?

Lo cual, por cierto, ha sucedido bastante a lo largo de esos dos últimos días. Más que de costumbre. Mattsun y Makki están _raros._ Distantes a ratos. Como si Iwa-chan y él les hubiesen hecho _algo_ y estuviesen aguardando pacientemente a que se dieran cuenta por sí mismos y les pidiesen disculpas. Solo que bueno, es imposible. Oikawa puede tener sus carencias en lo que a inteligencia emocional se refiere, pero no recuerda haber tenido ningún desplante con ellos durante la acampada, o haber dicho algo que pudiese haberles sentado mal a los dos.

Al mediodía habló con Iwa-chan sobre el tema para ver si él podía arrojar un poco de luz, pero nada.

–¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? –resopla Takeru, lleno de hastío somnoliento–. Por cierto, hablando de Iwaizumi… ¿cómo te va con él?

Están las preguntas difíciles y están las preguntas _difíciles._ Que _cómo le va_ con Iwa-chan. Oikawa supone que todo lo bien que pueden llevarlo dos personas que van a tener que hacer sus vidas por separado durante cinco días y medio _–CINCO DÍAS Y MEDIO-_ después de comerse los labios por primera vez. Hace solo dos que tuvieron que separarse, y Oikawa procura no pensar mucho en Iwa-chan ni en lo que subyace entre ellos, porque ahora entiende que gran parte de sus miedos son infundados. O eso es lo que ha sacado en claro de la manera en la que Iwa-chan le ha besado. Con ganas. Como si hubiera nacido para ello y lo hubiese puesto lo primero en su carta a Santa Claus todos los años desde que era niño y _dios mío, qué bien lo hace, por qué lo hace todo tan bien._

Oikawa podrá ser la última persona con la que las chicas nobles deberían salir, porque siempre se encariña con ellas y les guarda lealtad como un perro, pero es un espíritu libre que se eleva hasta los cielos del vóley desde que se levanta hasta que se acuestan, y le falta detallismo y dedicación y tiempo para darles, y ellas suelen quererle demasiado como para intentar anclarlo cerca del suelo.

Pero es que _Iwa-chan._

 _Dios, Iwa-chan._

Oikawa duda que lo sepa, pero básicamente Iwa-chan le ha puesto una correa hecha de besos que no quiere quitarse. Ni aflojarse. Iwa-chan solo tendría que tirar un poco, y Oikawa lo seguiría a todas partes de rodillas. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo haría sin sentirse encadenado.

 _Iwa-chan._ Oikawa se ha dado cuenta de cómo lo mira el resto de los chicos. Como si estuvieran dispuestos a replantearse la heterosexualidad si él les abriera los labios con la lengua. Podría tener al que quisiera, pero lo ha escogido _a él,_ y aunque Oikawa no acaba de encontrarle la lógica tampoco quiere marear mucho la perdiz, porque se conoce y no quiere darle oportunidades a su inseguridad para que se lo coma por dentro y arruine lo que tienen.

Porque ahora sí que tienen _algo._ Y Oikawa todavía no sabe lo que es ni si hay pacto de exclusividad, ni cuáles son las licencias que puede tomarse cada uno ni en qué asuntos deben mantenerse a raya, pero no quiere estropearlo. No _puede_ estropearlo.

–Yo creo que bien –concluye al final.

–Ah. Pues felicidades –dice Takeru. Ladea la cabeza–. ¿Lo que hay detrás de ti es un gato?

Oikawa se gira a tiempo para cazar a Tex-Mex mordisqueando las flores secas de uno de sus jarrones. El muy granuja se queda paralizado en cuanto Oikawa lo pilla con las manos en la masa.

–Sí, es Tex-Mex –comenta con orgullo–. Se lo puse porque cuando estaba más flaco tenía cara de Dorito.

–Es un nombre muy chulo –opina Takeru, y a Oikawa se le ilumina la cara, porque es la primera vez que alguien le da el visto bueno–. ¿Es tuyo?

–No. O sea, _sí_ –rectifica, porque explicarlo es complicado–. Quiero decir… suele trepar por la escalera de incendios, y cada vez pasa más tiempo aquí, así que supongo que es _más mío_ que de cualquier otra persona.

Takeru entrecierra los ojos. Pensativo.

–Pero no está vacunado –intuye.

 _Ya. ¿Debería estarlo?_

–No.

Oikawa le dirige una mirada contemplativa al gato. Tal vez tendría que llevárselo a su hermana para que le hiciera una revisión. Por su propia seguridad. Iwa-chan ya lo ha dejado caer un par de veces; que Tex-Mex puede tener alguna infección o lombrices o parásitos, y que podría contagiarlo y sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que Oikawa lo sopesa completamente en serio, porque se fía del criterio de Iwa-chan, pero también es cierto que Iwa-chan vive en un estado de alarma permanente, así que esta segunda opinión le hace reconsiderar el tema.

–¿Y no le has puesto chip –añade Takeru– para saber dónde está si algún día deja de aparecer en tu ventana, o por si se lo lleva alguien?

–Tampoco.

–Entonces no eres su dueño, Tooru –sentencia el niño, chasqueando la lengua–: para que una mascota sea tuya a la gente tiene que bastarle un simple vistazo para entender que le pertenece a alguien –pone los brazos en jarras–. ¿Crees que si cualquiera se tropezase con Tex-Mex por la calle pensaría que tiene dueño?

A Oikawa no le gusta por dónde está yendo la conversación, y ojalá fuera porque le ha tomado afecto a un animal nómada y alguien le está discutiendo el vínculo que él tiene la certeza de que comparten.

 _Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Estamos hablando de Tex-Mex. De un gato. Solo es un gato. Solo es un gato. Solo. Es. Un. Gato._

Traga saliva.

–No.

 _No. Creo si alguien lo viera por la calle no pensaría que tiene dueño._

–Pues eso –suspira Takeru. Hace una pausa para rebuscar una gominola en forma de huevo frito dentro de la bolsa que Iwa-chan y él le llevaron para hacerle más liviana la recuperación del apendicitis–. Sí, le gusta pasar tiempo contigo y se deja acariciar por ti, pero no te debe nada –dice mientras mastica con la boca abierta.

 _Tranquilotranquilotranquilo._

–Supongo que tienes razón.

Esa partida la pierden, y esta vez Oikawa ni se molesta en tratar de convencer a su sobrino para que jueguen otra.

El niño se estira en su silla, cruzando los brazos tras la nuca.

–Bueno, pues ya sabes, Tooru. Si pretendes quedártelo y que no se vaya con nadie más tienes que hacer algo –arquea las cejas con gravedad–. Y tiene que ser lo antes posible –se quita los cascos, despidiéndose con la mano–. Buenas noches.

Oikawa se muerde los labios. Abre Instagram desde su móvil. Los nudillos blancos y el corazón de pájaro. En la primera foto que le salta Iwa-chan, Makki, Mattsun y él están en el coche del primero. A Oikawa le parece una foto bonita porque sale bien. E Iwa-chan también.

Tiene la mano sobre la suya. En la palanca de cambios.

 _¿Debería hacer algo? ¿Algo como qué?_

Se lo imagina. A Iwa-chan. Dejando a otro chico sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. O a una chica. Cogiéndole de la mano. Oikawa se da cuenta de que ni siquiera es capaz de discernir si a Iwa-chan le ha sucedido lo mismo que a él. Si han empezado a gustarle los chicos de la noche a la mañana. De hecho, Oikawa ha evitado en la medida de lo posible hacerse esa pregunta, porque detesta cómo suena eso de _los chicos._ Como un colectivo en el que cabe cualquiera; un conjunto de personas entre el que Iwa-chan puede elegir y es insoportable, _no quiero besar a otros chicos después de ti, Iwa-chan, no quiero que tú quieras besar a otros chicos_.

Tira el móvil sobre la cama como si quemara.

 _Por Dios santo, es Iwa-chan. No es un extraño._

Por otro lado, Takeru tuvo un criterio acertado _aquella vez_. Y Oikawa lo desoyó.

 _Oh, vamos. Ni siquiera sé si ha querido decir lo que yo he entendido. Por qué no le he preguntado. Diablos, podría haberle preguntado._

Necesita distraerse. Sea como sea. Nota el látigo del pánico en el cuello y en las muñecas, y podría asfixiarlo en cualquier momento, porque es lo que pasa siempre que la visión de alguien mejor, más fuerte, mejor, más listo y _mejor que él_ arrebatándole lo que más anhela le empaña los ojos y lo reduce a un impulso demoledor que a duras penas puede controlar.

Oikawa lo sabe. Que bajo la fachada risueña y afilada esconde más demonios que nadie, y no puede permitir que lo devoren. No esta vez. No quiere tener miedo de Iwa-chan, porque Iwa-chan es lo único que le obliga a mantenerse entero cuando Oikawa se empeña en despedazarse con sus propias manos. Quien le seca las tempestades y las lágrimas, algunas veces con mano de hierro, otras con un _oye, ya vale, estoy contigo, ya está_ y una bolsa de panecillos de leche recién horneados. Pero siempre, _siempre_ de la forma que Oikawa necesita. Iwa-chan es ese niño al que ha visto convertirse en hombre. El hombre que a pesar de su talante sereno insiste en acompañarle en sus artimañas más infantiles con un _alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no?_ y una sonrisita derrotada que esboza cuando solo puede verlo él. El tío que lo despluma jugando a las cartas y luego está toda la tarde chuleando delante de los chicos, hasta que deja a Oikawa en la puerta de su casa y le mete hasta el último yen que le ha ganado en las partidas dentro el bolsillo. Iwa-chan es amigo y compañero, ancla y guardián, una película y una manta en invierno, una competición de chapuzones en verano, ese chico al que Oikawa le regaló un peluche de Godzilla con quince años, y que intentó esconder un agradecimiento sincero bajo un empujoncito de los hombros y un _eh, gracias_ dicho a mitad de un cambio de voz.

Es la raya que no se deja pisar cuando a Oikawa no le conviene, el límite de sus fuerzas y la cordura que le falta. El verde que adquiere una cualidad grisácea cuando se enfada con él, pero que brilla con tranquilidad e interés durante el resto del día.

Y no puede temerle como a una mala sombra. No quiere tenerle miedo a todo, _maldita sea._

Termina haciendo flexiones en medio del salón. La mayor parte del tiempo el ejercicio le ayuda a palpar un poco de esa grandeza de la que siempre se le acusa, y le permite sentirse útil y _apropiado_ en por lo menos un aspecto de su vida, salvo cuando duda de sus propias habilidades para el vóley y todo se le derrumba por dentro, porque la inseguridad le muerde en la carne y en la autoestima, y le escupe que si no vale para lo que mejor se le da entonces no vale para nada en absoluto.

Cuenta en voz alta para no oír el rumor de sus propios pensamientos.

Se levanta en cuanto escucha el pitido del móvil, pensando en las ganas que tiene de hablar con él, en lo mucho que _necesita_ desprenderse de esas dudas sin base. Cuando desbloquea la pantalla, descubre que el Line no es de Iwa-chan.

Es de Nora.

Su ex novia.

* * *

–Papá, te juro que te llamo luego –sisea Iwaizumi, el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja. Se rasca la pantorrilla con el pie. Mobi le hace señales de auxilio desde el extremo contrario del salón–. Tenemos una crisis en el piso y me necesitan para superarla.

– _¿Ha habido pelea?_ –pregunta su padre al otro lado del auricular, con interés bélico–. No habrás empezado tú, ¿no?

–¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas? –inquiere un poco ofendido.

–Hombre, Hajime, tú y Tooru siempre estáis como el perro y el gato –comenta el otro con desparpajo.

–Pero eso es distinto –se defiende Iwaizumi–. Esta gente tiene la cabeza bien amueblada. La mayor parte del día –rectifica. Todavía no les ha perdonado del todo el numerito pirotécnico del domingo.

–Ya, _ya_ –tonito jocoso–. Oye, ¿cómo está él?

–¿Quién? ¿Oikawa?

–¿Qué tal le va con la carrera a ese listillo? ¿Y con el vóley? ¿Sigue siendo el terror de las nenas?

Iwaizumi chasquea la lengua. Juguetea con el cable del teléfono fijo. Su padre sigue llamándolo renacuajo. A pesar de que Oikawa ya pase del metro noventa.

–Le va bien en todo. Y es un terror a secas. Para la población en general – _sobre todo para mí._

–A ver si le pides que te presente a una chica algún día –deja caer su padre. Tan esperanzado que Iwaizumi no puede reprimir la estocada sorda de dolor–, pero bueno, tú céntrate en los estudios de momento, que tienes toda la vida por delante.

Iwaizumi podría contarle un montón de cosas divertidas. Que no le gustan las chicas, por ejemplo. O que hace unos días besó a su mejor amigo. Su amigo el _renacuajo_. _El terror de las nenas._ Que es con él con quien querría malgastar esa vida que tiene por delante. Que nunca ha descuidado sus obligaciones por Oikawa. Que habría que ser _simple_ y cabeza de chorlito para no saber compatibilizar ambas cosas, y que no hay una receta única para tener una juventud provechosa.

Le responde "vale, me lo apunto" con aspereza, y cuelga tras prometerle que irá a visitarlos a él y a su madre pronto.

–Tío, menos mal –dice Mobi, haciéndole sitio a su lado–. Pensaba que no se callaría nunca.

–Qué me vas a contar. A ver –empieza Iwaizumi, por décima vez en lo que va de miércoles. Se masajea las sienes–. Está viendo una de Tim Burton, así que puede ser… –Mobi lo mira con aprensión, rebuscando en su libreta–… puede ser… problemas con sus padres, ¿no? –señala una línea de su cuaderno con el culo del lápiz–. Aquí pone que una de las características de su cine consiste en hacer énfasis sobre la relación que mantiene el protagonista con sus padres, para justificar su comportamiento errático.

Mobi se muerde el labio. Dubitativo.

–Es eso, ¿Yuki? –pregunta–. ¿Has discutido con tus viejos?

Por toda respuesta, el chico niega con la cabeza y tanto Iwaizumi como Mobi dejan escapar un suspiro de frustración. Llevan una puta hora así, Iwaizumi tiene clase dentro de dos y Mobi y él están igual de cerca de averiguar qué cojones le pasa a Yuki que cuando se encontraron en el aparcamiento de las bicis y subieron juntos a casa.

Se lo habían encontrado de brazos cruzados delante del portátil, con el labio inferior sobresaliendo, ojeroso y rodeado de envoltorios. Todos de la marca Morinaga*. Iwaizumi había encontrado restos de hasta tres variedades distintas de golosinas, entre ellas una tableta de chocolate con leche, un paquete de tofe y dos gofres rellenos de helado de vainilla, y estaba convencido de que darían con más en cuanto consiguiesen levantar a Yuki del sillón.

Cuando se habían ido a vivir juntos, los tres habían establecido una serie de condiciones para afianzar lo que cada uno consideraba una convivencia apacible, y Yuki, incidentalmente, había sido el que menos objeciones había puesto. Con mucha diferencia. No tenía inconveniente en que dejaran la loza de la cena sin fregar hasta la mañana siguiente, ni en que pusieran la música a todo volumen, ni en que llegaran tarde de fiesta, ni en que invitasen a gente al piso sin preguntarle antes a él, ni en prestarles sus gorras, ni sus juegos de mesa, ni su ejemplar antiquísimo de _El Padrino,_ e incluso había dejado caer que mientras no se lo montaran en su cama, podían compartir chica si ellos querían –lo cual había sido antes de saber que Mobi tenía novia e Iwaizumi… bueno, él tenía lo _suyo_ con Oikawa–.

Lo cierto es que había fijado una única regla: que no le preguntasen por sus problemas personales si lo veían deprimido, porque a Yuki le incomodaba exponer sus sentimientos y se le daba mal explicarlos y respetar la imparcialidad y el orden cronológico de los hechos, y le resultaba terriblemente incómodo recrear sus desgracias. Les había contado que cuando se sentía mal lo que le gustaba era ponerse una peli o una serie para distraerse con las miserias de los personajes, y les había extendido sendos cuadernos confeccionados por sí mismo, en los que relacionaba de forma caótica los géneros, los actores y los títulos que solía ver en función de lo que le ocurría, y había adjuntado indicaciones tales como _hacerle una pizza en el microondas_ o _prepararle un baño caliente_ o _acariciarle la cabeza durante diez minutos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj._

Un problema, un remedio.

El único contratiempo radicaba en que los apuntes de Yuki eran más rebuscados que aquellos revoltijos de líneas que venían en la parte de atrás de las cajas de cereales, para que los niños conectaran a la abeja de los Mielitos con su colmena mientras desayunaban.

–Espera, espera, creo que ya lo tengo –dice Mobi de pronto, levantándose y poniendo su cuadernillo a contraluz–. Está viendo _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_ , ¿no? Eso podría significar que echa de menos su niñez, y que le entristece haber perdido la certeza de que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, y explicaría lo de las chuches –recita, señalando con la barbilla los envoltorios que Iwaizumi ha logrado recopilar en una esquina de la mesa– … además de su fobia al dentista. ¿Tienes cita para quitarte las muelas del juicio esta semana? –inquiere, arqueando una ceja, pero Yuki resopla y tuerce la boca–. Vale. También sale Johnny Depp, así que podría significar que se está planteando un cambio de look. O de sexualidad. La verdad es que sigo sin tenerlo claro –musita, desinflado.

Justo cuando parece que van a tener que comenzar de cero nuevamente, Yuki deja escapar un jadeo ahogado.

–Se han cargado a Glenn.

Mobi lo mira con extrañeza.

–¿Quién es ese?

Iwaizumi abre mucho los ojos. Y la boca.

–¿Qué quién es…? –trata de decir Yuki, pero Iwaizumi le propina un capón en la parte posterior de la cabeza–. ¡Eh! –se queja.

–Esa por tenernos _una hora_ haciendo el capullo por un personaje de The Walking Dead –gruñe. Le empuja la cara contra el cojín más voluminoso del sofá–. Y esta por el spoiler.

–¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no sigas el cómic? –lloriquea Yuki contra la tapicería–. Es más, ¿qué spoiler ni qué ocho cuartos? ¡Estamos casi a mitad de noviembre! Han pasado más de dos semanas desde que salió el capítulo. Pensaba que ya lo habrías visto, te he dejado el margen reglamentario para hacerlo y he intentado engancharme a otras series para evitar la tentación de emocionarme y que sospecharas nada, pero he llegado a mi tope.

–¡Todavía voy por la quinta temporada, subnormal!

–¡Dijiste lo mismo el jueves pasado! –vocifera Yuki, retorciéndose–. Eres la vergüenza de todos los serial lovers. Y de todas formas, ¿cómo es posible que no te hayas enterado? Lo de Glenn es de rabiosa actualidad.

–¿Por qué te crees que llevo desde octubre sin meterme en Facebook? –masculla, colérico–. Este fin de semana dos de nuestros compañeros del Aoba Johsai hicieron oficial su relación, y ni siquiera entré para darle _me gusta_ a la publicación.

–Pues qué borde –opina Mobi, rebuscando en una bolsa de snacks al horno que hasta hace un minuto yacía bajo las piernas de Yuki, entre los almohadones del sillón–. ¿Ni siquiera les has felicitado por privado?

–Le di mi móvil a Oikawa para que se metiera en mi Facebook –contesta Iwaizumi, hastiado. Deja ir a Yuki con un deje de fastidio–. No os creeríais _de verdad_ que fui yo el que puso el estado de " _de excursión con el mejor_ " seguido de una carita feliz hecha con una ce.

Y entonces, Mobi y Yuki hacen lo que llevan haciendo sin descanso desde el domingo.

Se miran. Con una complicidad asquerosa. Ladean la cabeza. Todo risitas y " _yaaaa, bueno_ " y " _claaaro_ ".

–Iwaizilla, no pasa nada –declara Yuki, poniéndole una mano huesuda y pequeña en el hombro–. Mobi también pone estados cursis con su novia a cada rato y nadie le dice nada.

Novia.

–Muchos de nuestros contactos escriben textos elocuentes sobre el amor que se demuestra con pequeños gestos y no subiendo fotos todas las semanas, como si una cosa excluyera a la otra, pero me la suda –dice Mobi con simpleza.

¿Novia?

La palabra está integrada en su vocabulario. Lleva años oyéndola, después de todo, siempre con Oikawa de por medio, y nunca le había parecido nada del otro jueves, exceptuando el pinchazo cada vez más débil y resignado, pero ahora que él también está involucrado le dan ganas de arrancarse la lengua para no escucharse pronunciándola.

 _Novia._

–Oikawa no es mi _novia_ –aclara Iwaizumi con la garganta seca–, no es… escuchad, no podéis ir hablando de lo nuestro por ahí.

El sonido que hace Yuki es solo comparable con el que haría un delfín retrasado.

–Ay, ha dicho _lo nuestro_ –exclama, abrazando a Mobi–. Voy a apuntarlo para escribírselo a los que llevan la cuenta de _Setterandhisace_ en Twitter y que me editen una foto vuestra con la frase –anuncia, arrancando un pedacito de hoja de la libreta de Iwaizumi, que lo mira perplejo.

–¿De verdad hay gente que sigue esas cuentas raritas de Makki y de…? –menea la cabeza para espabilarse–. No, _en serio._ Oikawa y yo ni siquiera estamos… ¿sabéis la presión que debe tener encima? –le quita el trocito de cuaderno a Yuki–. Tienen que estar a nada de llamarlo para la sub-21. Suelen organizar campamentos en Navidad para que los jugadores se compenetren y se acostumbren los unos a los otros, y ya estamos en noviembre.

 _Es medianamente conocido en toda la prefectura, e incluso lo han parado para sacarse fotos con él cuando hemos ido de viaje a Tokio. Casi siempre chicas._ _Oikawa siempre ha estado con chicas. Y ahora… ahora no sé si está conmigo. En ese plan. Como Mobi con su novia. O si se lo ha planteado todavía, porque hay una infinidad de puntos intermedios entre estar con una persona y estar con una persona. Ni siquiera sé si ha pensado en ello_. _Nuestras madres son amigas desde que iban al instituto. Prácticamente nos hemos criado juntos*, así que imagino que… en el caso de que Oikawa quisiera… tendríamos que decírselo a ellas. Y a mi padre. Eventualmente. Esperar que no nos deshereden. Y luego, suponiendo que nos fuera bien y que no tuviéramos discusiones fuertes ni estúpidas a diario, se lo contaríamos a Makki y a Mattsun. Tal vez a nuestro antiguo equipo. Seguramente a Sugawara y a Daichi. Y luego… imagino que la gente se iría enterando. Y Japón es un país tolerante, pero en el mundillo de los deportes siempre han existido ciertas reservas para según qué cosas, y joder, su peor enemigo es la presión que se autoimpone. No necesita más._

–No van a retirarle la invitación por salir con un tío –brama Yuki. Indignado. Exaltado–. Eso sería… joder, sería totalmente denunciable –asegura con vehemencia–. Tenemos leyes que protegen esas discriminaciones.

 _Salir con un tío._

 _¿Eso es lo que estamos haciendo?_

–¿Y cómo demostramos que están discriminando a Oikawa si jamás le hacen la invitación? –inquiere. Con calma.

Lleva días tratando de no perder el enfoque realista. Podría pasar algo como eso. Que se supiera lo que ha pasado entre ellos y llegara a los oídos menos indicados antes de que a Oikawa lo llamasen de la Selección.

Iwaizumi no querría tener que esconderse. Ni esconderle a él. _Los cojones._ Pero joder, ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que quiere Oikawa todavía, y no puede arriesgarse a que Mobi y Yuki se vayan de la lengua y echen por tierra la oportunidad de su vida. No otra vez. Oikawa siempre ha trabajado duro y se ha machacado como una uva y tiene más pasión que nadie por el vóley, e Iwaizumi sigue sin entender por qué no se enfadó con él ni lo miró decepcionado cuando desaprovechó aquella colocación magistral. Da igual las veces que Oikawa se fije en su gesto contrito mientras entrenan en los gimnasios de sus universidades y adivine en lo que está pensando, y le diga "déjalo ya, Iwa-chan". Iwaizumi conoce su responsabilidad. Es lo bastante hombre para asumir sus errores. Lo suficientemente niño para seguir torturándose por ellos.

Puede esperar. Actuar con la cabeza. Buscar lo mejor para Oikawa. Ese es su trabajo, a fin de cuentas.

Yuki boquea. Mira a Mobi en busca de auxilio, pero su amigo tiene una cara de circunstancias idéntica a la suya.

–Tienes razón –acaba por decir Yuki. Se tira de los bordes de la camisa, sin saber qué hacer, y vuela a la despensa tras unos instantes. Cuando vuelve lo hace cargado de bolsas de patatas fritas. Les tira una a cada uno, e Iwaizumi tiene una dieta que cumplir y poco tiempo para cocinar, porque ni a Mobi ni a él se les pasó por la cabeza posponer el malestar de Yuki hasta después del almuerzo, y a ambos les suenan las tripas.

Abre las de cebolla y queso y se lleva una a la boca.

 _Todo esto en el hipotético y remoto supuesto de que las cosas fueran como la seda. Y ahora sé a ciencia cierta que somos idiotas, así que intento no tener muchas expectativas._

–¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? –quiere saber Mobi.

Yuki y él lo observan expectantes. El silencio roto por los chasquidos de las patatas contra los dientes.

–Fingid que no sabéis _nada_ cuando él esté delante –contesta Iwaizumi con severidad.

Uno. Dos. Tres segundos de incredulidad.

–¿Qué? –salta Yuki. Los labios llenos de granos de sal y especias y el gesto estupefacto–. No tenéis que esconderos de nosotros también, Iwaizumi. Lo que tenéis que hacer es dejaros las cosas claritas y el chocolate espeso de una puta vez antes de que empiecen las paranoias. Porque créeme –le advierte con un dedo manchado de colorante naranja–. Sieeempre hay paranoias cuando no se hablan las cosas.

Iwaizumi no espera que lo entiendan, de la misma manera que no espera que haya gente que comprenda que en ciertos lugares de la tierra las cascadas fluyen hacia arriba o la lava se congela. Hay mecanismos que obran de maneras misteriosas y que tal vez carecen de sentido para muchos, pero en todos ellos los engranajes encajan los unos con los otros y en fin, _funcionan así_. A Oikawa hay que dejarle su propio ritmo para que se habitúe a determinadas situaciones, e Iwaizumi ha crecido adaptándose a él. Tendría que estar loco para echar a perder lo que sea que tienen ahora por intentar darse prisa.

Tienen tiempo. Para todo. Y además. Fue él quien lo besó primero, a fin de cuentas. Es Oikawa el que debería dar el siguiente paso.

Sería lo _justo._

–Se queda aquí a dormir cada dos semanas –secunda Mobi, en un tono mucho más conciliador–. ¿Por qué no quieres que él sepa que lo sabemos?

–Porque tiene una facilidad asombrosa para agobiarse, así que no lo ayudéis a ahogarse en un vaso de agua –simplifica.

Yuki y Mobi no parecen muy convencidos, pero ambos terminan asintiendo.

* * *

–Y entonces va y me dice –Oikawa toma aire. Deja caer la voz varias octavas, hasta volverla casi una amenaza– "porque tú lo intentaste. Dos veces. Pero fui yo el que te besó primero" y _pam_ , de repente me estaba besando –no puede contener una risita. Le sale menos petulante de lo que esperaba–. En serio, Iwa-chan puede ser _taaan_ cretino. Me pregunto cuántos libros de Federico Moccia se habrá merendado antes de soltar eso.

Lo último lo dice de carrerilla. No se arrepiente.

Es jueves y Oikawa lleva días conteniéndose, y _necesitaba_ contárselo a alguien, como cuando uno empieza a seguir una serie fascinante y no conoce a nadie que la vea pero aún así _necesita_ hablar de la trama con un amigo para descargar la taquicardia. Y bueno. Burlarse en voz alta de Iwa-chan siempre le alivia en los momentos más tensos. Le ayuda a creer que si puede ridiculizar a alguien como _él,_ entonces no hay nada que no pueda arreglarse con una broma y un ademán despreocupado de la mano.

Aunque francamente, reírse de Iwa-chan sería más sencillo si Oikawa pudiera quitarse sus frasecitas de pacotilla de la cabeza. O por lo menos, convencerse de que _no es para tanto._ Iwa-chan hablando así. Mirándolo _así._

 _Siempre ha sido más serio que el resto de los chicos. Y a pesar de eso se ha presentado a chorrocientos campeonatos absurdos de pulsos. Y los ha ganado todos uno por uno, porque aprecia la fuerza bruta mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, ya que es consciente de que hay un trasfondo inmaduro bajo toda esa competitividad. Y le gustan los documentales de orcas y tiene puesta una alarma en Amazon para que le lleguen notificaciones al correo cada vez que salen productos nuevos de Godzilla. Su comida favorita es aburrida y detesta profundamente los zapatos de vestir, y se escuda en la hipocresía de los dictados sociales para justificar que la gente debería poder pisar la alfombra roja en zapatillas. Tiene una especie de máster en escarabajos no convalidado por las universidades de todo el mundo y ahora resulta que sabe besar._

Iwa-chan siempre le ha parecido muy contradictorio. Lo tilda de infantil, pero se pica con todo aquel que insinúa que tiene más bíceps que él. Lo tacha de friki a menudo, pero es el mayor fan vivo del monstruo más televisivo de todos los tiempos.

Y le ha besado mientras estaban discutiendo. Agresivo y alto y pesado y _un chico, dios, nunca me habían besado así._ Oikawa no había reparado en ello antes, pero ayer se dio cuenta. De que la reacción de manual de Iwa-chan en esas circunstancias suele ser un cabezazo o una patada en los lumbares, porque a veces recurrir a un estímulo físico bestial es la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón y ambos lo saben. Pero no. Nada de golpes. Ni rastro. Lo cual es bastante revelador, porque _en fin, ¿has querido besarme en la boca estando enfadado conmigo otras veces o lo del domingo fue casualidad?_

–Ay, pues a mí me parece una frase la mar de bonita –opina Meyko. Se le llena la cara de arrugas cuando sonríe, nostálgica y emocionada, y a Oikawa le cuesta un poco retomar el hilo de la conversación–. En mis tiempos era todo mucho más soso, ¿sabes?

 _Me gustaría solucionar así el resto de nuestras discusiones. Sería capaz de cabrearte a propósito solo para eso._

–Pero os escribíais cartas –replica, por decir algo.

–Pero nos escribíamos cartas –concede ella con una sonrisa. Viuda y melancólica.

Caminan por una de las avenidas más abarrotadas de Miyagi a paso lento pero constante. Meyko renquea un poco por el reuma, y Oikawa mantiene el brazo bajo para que pueda aferrarse a él y andar con más seguridad.

La campaña de Navidad irrumpe con contundencia ese año. Esquivan con cuidado varias escaleras a las que están encaramados hombres y mujeres con idénticos monos de trabajo, todos concentrados en la tarea de enrollar cables repletos de bombillos en torno a los árboles, prácticamente desvestidos por el frío del otoño. Una mujer pasa junto a ellos portando un gran macetón de flores de Pascua rojas e inmensas.

–Cada vez empiezan antes –murmura Oikawa con un deje de diversión, una vez dejan atrás a los operarios.

Por toda respuesta, Meyko suspira extasiada.

–¿No te encantan las _christmas illuminations_ , Tooru? –gorjea la señora, subiéndose un poco el fular de cuadros escoceses–. Yo me muero por ver las de este año.

Las _christmas illuminations_ eran unos espectáculos de luces que Japón había ido perfeccionando y magnificando con los años, por esa tendencia nacional de coger tradiciones de fuera y darles un toque especial. Se levantaban en tiendas y en espacios públicos, y eran verdaderamente impresionantes; algunos tramos desprendían tanta luminosidad como lo haría una ciudad de ángeles, si Oikawa tuviera que describirlo de alguna forma.

–Sí que me gustan, pero siento que cada vez absorbemos más de otras culturas –dice, observando un escaparate lleno de bastoncillos de caramelo y muñecos caracterizados de Santa Claus–. El monje budista Hotei-osho también reparte regalos a los niños que se han portado bien, pero últimamente no hay mucha gente que se acuerde de él. Y creo que es una pena, por muy amante de la globalización que me considere –va a rechazar con educación a un vendedor de rosas ambulantes que se les acerca por la izquierda, pero al final acaba comprándole una y se la tiende a Meyko en una pequeña reverencia–. Una bella flor para una bella dama.

Meyko profiere un gritito ahogado y le pellizca la mejilla con afecto. Oikawa tiene que agacharse un poco.

Cruzan un paso de peatones. Meyko se lleva la corola carmesí a la nariz y aspira con fragilidad.

–Eres un cielo de niño –dice con los ojos brillantes cuando llegan a la otra acera–, pero Tooru, querido, quizá querrías regalársela a tu chico, ¿no crees? –se palpa el bolsillo del vestido largo–. O puedo comprarte otra para que se la lleves, y así no gastas dinero, ¿qué me dices?

Oikawa está a punto de volver a explicarle que el dinero no es algo que le preocupe, que ha tenido mucha suerte en la vida en ese sentido y que ella lo necesita mucho más que él, pero conoce lo suficiente a Meyko para saber que va a ser inútil. Ha desarrollado su instinto de señora mayor desprendida hasta el punto de que ya no le mete billetes en los puños "para que invites a tus amigos al cine", todo clandestinidad, sino que ahora Oikawa se los encuentra directamente en su abrigo o en la mochila.

Decide atajar por otra parte.

–¿ _Yo_ llevándole _flores_ a _Iwa-chan_? –no puede evitar reírse. Casi sin aire–. No sería mi idea más brillante.

–¿Por qué no? –insiste Meyko–. Las flores no son solo para las chicas. Todo el mundo puede regalárselas.

Oikawa trata de imaginarse la situación, pero desiste tras la tercera visualización de Iwa-chan arqueando las cejas y chamuscando un ramo de rosas gigante en una hoguera.

–Pero Iwa-chan es... –arruga la boca–, me ha visto tener ese detalle con algunas de las chicas con las que he estado. Incluso fue a la floristería por mí una vez a recoger un ramillete de tulipanes, cuando forcé un poco el menisco y me obligaron a guardar reposo –omite el hecho de que Iwa-chan se lo estampó en la cara y no le dirigió la palabra hasta el día siguiente, porque Meyko no necesita saberlo–. No quiero... –carraspea, decidido–... no quiero recordárselo – _no quiero que piense que lo trato como a una chica. O que las echo de menos–._ Y por otra parte... _es Iwa-chan._ No estoy seguro de que le vaya todo este tema de las flores y los bombones.

Meyko se muerde los labios finos.

–Hay muchas cosas que no os contáis, ¿verdad?

 _Ni te lo imaginas._

–Ya. Bueno. No es precisamente fácil –gesticula Oikawa, describiendo un arco con los brazos–. Todo _esto_.

Meyko le palmea el antebrazo. Comprensiva.

–Lo entiendo. ¿Le has dicho que vas a quedar con esa chica hoy?

–Claro que _no_ –exclama–. Y _vamos_ a quedar con esa chica –se apresura a matizar Oikawa–. Tú y yo. Y si se pone cariñosa...

–Finjo estar al borde de un ataque senil porque me he dejado la insulina en casa y necesito pincharme –recita Meyko con claridad, haciéndose visera con la mano en la sien al más puro estilo militar–. Descuida Tooru, lo tengo bien ensayado.

–No esperaba menos de ti –sonríe–. Sé que piensas que debería haberle contestado que no con delicadeza, pero Nora me dijo que _quería_ verme. Siempre se portó muy bien conmigo. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

–Pero no te fías de ella.

–No sé muy bien qué pensar –musita Oikawa, recordando la cena en el _Salomón–._ Pero me pidió encarecidamente que nos viéramos. Me dijo "ven a verme este jueves a la cafetería y te prometo que no volveré a molestarte". Textual.

 _–_ Deberías contárselo a tu chico, cielo –insiste Meyko, metiéndose un mechón de pelo entrecano en su diadema verde menta.

 _Mi chico_.

Le gusta cómo suena. Se imagina la cara que pondría Iwa-chan si lo besara contra el escritorio de su habitación, respirándole en el oído _"¿eres mi chico. Iwa-chan? Di que sí, por favor. Di que sí a todo"._

–¿El qué? ¿Que voy a quedar con mi ex? –pregunta Oikawa con una mueca y un picor en el cuello. En las palmas de las manos. Un poco embobado–. Mira Meyko, quiero creer que Nora no lo hizo aposta, pero fue el desencadenante de que nos pegáramos una semana sin hablar. No quiero que Iwa-chan piense que me importa lo bastante como para sacar este asunto en la hora que tenemos para hablar por las noches. O que me importa lo suficiente como para hacerle una visita. No quiero arriesgarme a que vuelva a pasar algo parecido – _no puedo arriesgarme a que vuelva a pasar algo parecido–._ Mira, ese es el sitio –indica, señalando, el rótulo de una cafetería que lleva inscrita la palabra "Capuuurrrccinos". Las letras siguen tal y como Oikawa las recordaba. Espigadas y rodeadas de siluetas púrpuras de almohadillas de gato, ninguna del mismo tamaño ni el mismo grosor–. ¿Preparada?

–Como siempre –confirma Meyko, propinándole un ligero apretón en el brazo–. Vamos allá.

El interior del recinto se ve desde fuera, y a Oikawa lo invade un pinchazo de nostalgia que se evapora enseguida.

Mientras duró lo suyo, Oikawa pasó allí la mayor parte del poquísimo tiempo libre que le dejaban el vóley y los estudios (e Iwa-chan), y recuerda que en realidad Nora y él nunca pudieron hablar mucho, porque ella había empezado a trabajar ahí de camarera al cumplir los dieciséis, unas semanas antes de comenzar a salir con él. Siempre le traía un zumo de naranja mientras él hacía los deberes, y solían merendar juntos durante el descanso de ella. Y estaba bien. O por lo menos eso le parecía a él.

La verdad es que Oikawa no es muy dado a percibir cuándo las cosas le van mal con las chicas hasta que lo dejan, y tal vez sea esa la razón por la que se come tanto la cabeza con Iwa-chan. Porque tiene miedo de que algo se estropee entre ellos y no darse cuenta, o de meter la pata sin querer y no enterarse, o de ser descuidado y no prestarle la atención necesaria, o de no recordar alguna fecha trascendental, y el estado de alerta es inevitable.

Cuando Meyko y él traspasan la puerta acristalada los recibe una chica distinta a la que estaba la última vez que Oikawa entró. Es bonita y casi tan alta como su propia madre, y lleva el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza gruesa. Les pregunta que si son alérgicos y les explica las normas que Oikawa ya conoce antes de dejarlos continuar a través de un segundo portón de madera de arce.

La poca gente que hay charla animadamente en voz baja, y Oikawa repara en que la mayoría de los gatos del café se está echando una siesta en sus respectivas cestas y paneles incrustados en las paredes. Cuando toman asiento en una mesita baja y pintada de blanco, tres de los que estaban deambulando despiertos cerca de la puerta de las cocinas -dos naranjas; uno más rechoncho y patizambo que el otro, y un siamés- se acercan a ellos.

Olisquean a Oikawa confiados.

El recinto cuenta en uno de los laterales con una barra verde decorada con purpurina y una hilera de taburetes. El resto son mesas rodeadas de almohadones recién ahuecados. La estancia es amplia y fresca, y el aire que se respira es tan limpio que si uno entrase con una venda en los ojos no adivinaría que se encuentra rodeado de animales. Hay rascadores en cada esquina, y castillos de los que cuelgan ratones y peces de croché. El aroma a caramelos de café impregna los muebles, y Oikawa contempla cómo a una cuadrilla de hombres trajeados que acaba de entrar se les cambia la cara -circunspecta y marcada por el estrés- cuando un gato rollizo y blanco se les tira sobre los impecables zapatos negros.

–Creo que huelen a Tex-Mex –comenta Oikawa. Se queda muy quieto para no ahuyentarlos. Levanta la cara en cuanto escucha un taconeo inconfundible–. Por ahí viene Nora.

La habilidad de la chica para no pisar a ninguno de los gatos que le salen al paso es escalofriante. Adquirida a base de unos seis años colaborando con la protectora de animales de Miyagi y el café de gatos. Oikawa observa que ahora lleva la insignia de encargada en el busto del polo negro de su uniforme. Camina con soltura por el parqué, casi como si bailara, con una bandeja apoyada contra la cadera revestida por unos pitillos vaqueros y unos pendientes en forma de rosquilla rosa. Un gato grande, corpulento y de color negro la sigue pegado a sus talones, y Oikawa lo reconoce al instante.

–Ese es Salem, ¿verdad? –recuerda, poniéndose en cuclillas y tendiéndole la mano al animal, que lo olfatea con avidez, como tratando de discernir si representa una amenaza para su dueña o no–. Cuánto tiempo, campeón.

–Yyy sigues saludando a mi gato antes que a mí –se lamenta la chica, pero le estrecha la mano con energía cuando Oikawa se incorpora–. Hola, grandullón –sonríe. Con una tirantez extraña. Luego se fija en Meyko–. ¿Quién es tu amiga? –pregunta sin disimular la nota de diversión.

–Meyko Hizoguchi –se presenta ella, y ambas intercambian sendos besos en la mejilla–. Soy su abuela postiza.

Nora entrecierra los ojos. Lo mira con reproche.

–Otra vez socializando en los transportes públicos, ¿a que sí? –suaviza la expresión en cuanto Oikawa se encoge de hombros, sabiéndose descubierto–. No tienes remedio. Por lo menos esta vez te has buscado una guapa –dice, guiñándole un ojo a Meyko–. Y con muy buen corazón, teniendo en cuenta que seguramente le has pedido que te acompañara por si se me ocurría entrarte –Oikawa nota a Meyko conteniendo el aliento a su lado, y cuando le arden los pulmones entiende que él también se ha olvidado de respirar–. ¡Tranquilos! –les pide de pronto, alarmada por la cara que se les ha quedado a los dos–. Tranquilos, es entendible que creas que... –empieza, pero se corta a mitad de frase, como si acabara de recordar algo. Les sirve los chocolates con nubes que humean en la bandeja plateada, con una torpeza inusual en ella–. En realidad solo quería pedirte disculpas en persona.

 _¿Pedirme disculpas?_

–¿Qué?

Nora le da vueltas a la bandeja entre sus manos pequeñas. Lleva comido el esmalte de uñas morado, como si se hubiera estado mordiendo las uñas. Se decanta por dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa. Toma asiento frente a ellos. Con un nerviosismo repentino. El silencio lo rompe el maullido del gato naranja y rechoncho, que trata de subirse al regazo de Oikawa.

Oikawa lo coge por el vientre abultado y lo deposita sobre el tablero con suavidad.

–He visto las últimas fotos que ha subido Hanamaki a Instagram –suelta ella, dirigiéndole una mirada enrarecida–. Le di _me gusta_ a un par de ellas sin fijarme, pero hay una... hay una en la que estáis los cuatro en el coche, y tú tienes la mano sobre la palanca de cambios. E Iwaizumi tiene su mano sobre la tuya. Y la forma en la que os miráis... –se muerde los labios con aprensión–. Casi siempre os estáis mirando. En un montón de fotos. Hay una en la que salís en la entrada de la tienda de campaña, y tú tienes la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Y a él parece que le fastidia lo que le estás contando, pero te está pasando un brazo por la espalda y sus ojos... –Oikawa nunca la había visto tan roja–. Dime la verdad, Oikawa. A ti... –le tiembla un poco el tono–... a ti te gusta tu amigo, ¿verdad? Te gusta mucho.

La sensación que se le cruza en el pecho es la misma que tiene cuando está subiendo las escaleras de su apartamento y se apaga la luz poco antes de llegar al último escalón del rellano, y da un paso en falso y pisa un escalón fantasma, y el vértigo se le engancha en el estómago con violencia.

Es la primera vez que alguien se lo pregunta abiertamente, y no sabe si debería ser sincero con una chica con la que estuvo saliendo un par de semanas en el instituto, no sabe si le debe tanto, pero algo le dice que ella ya conoce la respuesta de antemano independientemente de lo que él vaya a contestar, porque siempre fue muy avispada. Fue su agilidad para leer a las personas, a las personas haciendo sus vidas, sintiendo y equivocándose y sufriendo en silencio lo que le gustó de ella, porque pensó que se complementaba bien con la suya para leer al rival en la cancha.

Asiente despacio. Una vez hacia arriba. Otra vez hacia abajo.

–Y a él le gustas tú, ¿no?

Esta vez tarda menos en responder.

Le sorprende lo fácil que le resulta hacerlo.

Las cosquillas en la barriga. En el pecho.

 _Le gusto a Iwa-chan. Gustar de_ gustar. _¿No es increíble?_

–Sí.

No entiende a dónde quiere llegar Nora, y qué pretende exactamente, pero se queda completamente descolocado en cuanto ve rodar la primera lágrima por su pómulo.

–Es decir... –trata de sorberse los mocos con el delantal manchado de harina y crema pastelera–... que cuando coincidimos en el _Salomón... ¿_ estabais teniendo una cita? Iwaizumi y tú.

–Algo así.

 _Eso estábamos intentando._

–Pero no salió bien.

Un hipido.

–Nora...

Dos hipidos.

–Dios mío _Oikawa –_ solloza, aceptando el pañuelo bordado que Meyko se ha sacado del escote–, me la cargué muchísimo esa noche, ¿verdad?

Más descompuesta que nunca. Siempre fue muy sensible. No lloró el día en que lo dejaron. No delante de él. Quizá ni siquiera cuando se quedó a solas. Pensándolo bien, y en base a lo que Oikawa llegó a conocer de ella, Nora es la clase de chica que llora más por las películas en las que el chico muere al final, o por los gatos que no puede salvar, o por la gente a la que lastima.

Oikawa quiere decirle que no pasa nada, que Iwa-chan y él lo pasaron fatal pero lograron solucionarlo, que ella no tiene la culpa de haber querido restregarle su felicidad a un ex delante de su mejor amigo.

–Un poco –confiesa.

A Nora se le contrae la cara como si acabaran de propinarle una bofetada.

–¡Lo siento mucho! –masculla, escondiendo el rostro surcado de lagrimones tras el pañuelo–. Es que... ¡es tu mejor amigo! ¡Creía que os gustaban las chicas! En ese momento no imaginaba que... _dios santo_ , lo siento muchísimo.

La abraza sin pensarlo mucho, porque sabe que debería haber intentado tranquilizarla en lugar de seguir torturándola con el puñal de la culpa, y es un imbécil redomado y no se le ocurre qué puede hacer para calmarla, pero el contacto no dura demasiado porque Nora se pone a rebuscar algo en los bolsillos de su delantal.

Las manos temblorosas.

Extrae un fajo de tarjetitas rosa chillón y se saca un boli de detrás de la oreja perforada por tres aros plateados. Se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano para poder ver bien lo que escribe a toda prisa sobre una de las tarjetas.

–Hace un par de meses empecé a hacer prácticas en la tienda de tatuajes del tío de mi novio, y he mejorado un montón –consigue explicar, acongojada. Sin parar de garabatear–. Este viernes voy a firmar un contrato a tiempo parcial –dice, sonándose y trompeteando en el proceso–. Evidentemente sigo necesitando supervisión para los diseños grandes, pero puedo hacer cositas pequeñas sin ayuda. –Le tiende la tarjeta con determinación–. Te he apuntado las horas y los días en los que la tienda va a estar vacía durante los próximos tres meses. Es decir, estaré yo sola, desinfectando el material, limpiando y todo eso. Ven con Iwaizumi y os haré un tatuaje pequeñito a los dos. Escoged algo que signifique algo para ambos. Os lo regalo –se plisa la falda al levantarse de la mesa, la barbilla levantada–. Si no sois partidarios de los tatuajes lo entenderé, pero me gustaría que aceptarais porque... porque se me da bien, y es algo que puedo ofreceros a cambio de habéroslo hecho pasar mal. Así que por favor, llámame cuando lo tengas claro –y sale correteando hacia las cocinas.

Vuelve solo una vez más, con el semblante un poco menos enrojecido. Les sirve un surtido de galletas de arándanos, chocolate blanco y naranja amarga acompañado de un "invita la casa" avergonzado, y se va tapándose los oídos con su gato Salem siguiéndola al galope, al grito de "cartucho, cartucho, que no te escucho" cuando Oikawa intenta dejarle propina.

–Qué chica tan maja –dice Meyko tras varios minutos de silencio, interrumpido solo por los pitidos lejanos de las teteras y los ronroneos de los gatos.

Una camarera pelirroja sale de las cocinas con sendos cartones de leche que distribuye entre un montoncito de cuencos de barro.

 _Es la admiradora número uno de Sabrina,_ piensa Oikawa, contemplando las tarjetitas con la mente en blanco, _qué esperabas._

* * *

Lo primero con lo que se topa Iwaizumi al llegar a casa ese jueves tras el último entrenamiento es con Yuki acurrucado en el sillón. Ha oscurecido hace apenas una hora, pero su compañero lleva gafas de sol y tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y por un momento Iwaizumi piensa que se ha quedado dormido viendo la tele, y se dirige a su habitación procurando no hacer ruido.

–¿Iwaizilla? –bosteza Yuki–. ¿Acabas de llegar?

Iwaizumi considera seriamente darle una respuesta escueta y meterse corriendo en la ducha, porque tiene las piernas sobrecargadas y unas ganas de hablar con Oikawa que le muerden el pecho desde dentro. Y un hambre atroz.

–Hace nada –suspira, y se maldice internamente por lo que añade a continuación–. ¿Qué haces con gafas de sol a estas horas?

–Pues... –y por cómo se aclara la garganta, Iwaizumi decide apoyarse en la barra americana, porque intuye que va para largo–... a ver, estaba saliendo del Konbini al que siempre vas con tus compañeros del vóley con la garrafa de agua que me pedísteis Mobi y tú, y me encontré con una señora a la que le estaba costando cargar las bolsas de la compra hasta su coche.

–Me pregunto en qué momento el relato dejará de tener sentido.

–Pues no sé cómo –prosigue Yuki, sin hacerle ni puto caso–, pero el caso es que la ayudé a subir las bolsas a su casa y acabé en una reunión de TupperSex con sus amigas cuarentonas y ahora estoy de resaca.

–Ah, es ahora.

Iwaizumi ni siquiera se molesta en cuestionarle la veracidad de los hechos. Si no fuera Yuki, se conformaría con pensar que es solo una batallita, de esas que la gente exagera aprovechando la falta de testigos, pero Iwaizumi lo ha visto participar en demasiadas locuras por el estilo a lo largo de los dos meses y medio que lleva viviendo con él como para dudar de las hazañas que le cuenta.

Siempre empieza igual. No hay plan para las tres horas que Yuki tiene por delante, así que dice que sí a todo lo que le proponen. Eso, o se pone a hacer mezclas raras en la batidora con los yogurts y los embutidos que se les han caducado.

–No sé cómo cojones se me ha podido subir tanto –jura y perjura Yuki, mesándose la cabeza con las manos–, si solo era vino tinto con gaseosa. ¿Me preparas una Aspirina?

Se baja las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz para ponerle ojitos.

–Cena primero, anda –suspira Iwaizumi, cansado como un perro–. Despeja la mesa.

Yuki esboza una sonrisa cargada de alivio.

Iwaizumi está cada vez más convencido de que ha nacido con algún tipo de radar para los tíos problemáticos.

–Eres el mejor.

–No me hagas la pelota –sisea Iwaizumi–. Mándale un Line a Mobi para saber si le esperamos o qué.

–Ya lo he hecho –contesta Yuki con rapidez–. Hoy le toca salir a cenar con los suegros.

Iwaizumi murmura un "bien" casi inaudible y abre la nevera.

Cenan rápido y con la tele puesta. Yuki arrampla con los tallarines en salsa de rabo de buey que sobraron de la cena de anoche y él calienta la salsa de cebolla y manzana que Mobi hizo hoy para el arroz, y se la echa por encima a su pechuga de pavo asada con berenjenas.

A los cinco minutos de tomarse la Aspirina, Yuki está visiblemente mejor. Incluso se ofrece a fregar él los platos para que Iwaizumi pueda ducharse. Gime bajo la alcachofa de la ducha, agotado y con los nudos de la espalda deshechos, y sale del baño sin camiseta y con el sueño tras los párpados.

Los partidos contra otras universidades están a la vuelta de la esquina, y hoy ha tenido uno de sus primeros parciales, para el que llevaba estudiando desde el miércoles pasado, incluso durante los desayunos, para compensar el fin de semana de acampada sin tocar los libros. Sinceramente, Iwaizumi no entiende de dónde saca el tiempo y las ganas Oikawa para salir entresemana a otros sitios que no sean el gimnasio y el supermercado. Yuki, Mobi y él fueron a cenar fideos el martes e Iwaizumi creyó que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido sobre su tazón de sopa.

–Ah, Iwaizilla, casi se me olvida –dice Yuki, que ha terminado con la cocina y vuelto a su nido en el sofá–. Toma, para ti –y le arroja algo que Iwaizumi pilla al vuelo antes de saber qué es–. No preguntes; cuando he llegado aquí lo tenía en el bolsillo. He pensado que tú lo vas a necesitar más que yo.

Cuando Iwaizumi se percata de lo que es lo suelta como si quemara.

 _Pero qué._

La cara se le podría licuar de un momento a otro.

 _¿Pero qué coño?_

–¿Qué cojones es esto, Yuki? –exclama, los brazos rígidos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Súbitamente despierto.

Yuki lo mira como si no tuviera ni pajolera idea de a qué viene tanto dramatismo.

–Pues lubricante, qué va a ser –dice despacio–. Está sin abrir, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Supongo que me lo he llevado del TupperSex, aunque no recuerdo si he pagado por él. Tiene sabor a limón –añade, como quien no quiere la cosa.

 _A limón._

 _No me jodas._

 _No me jodas, hombre._

Iwaizumi lo recoge del suelo y se lo tira a la cabeza con todas las fuerzas que no le ha chupado esa semana de mierda.

–Quédatelo –gruñe, saliendo al balcón para tender la toalla sobre una de las sillas, porque pasa de estar subiendo a la azotea para hacerlo–. A lo mejor puedes usarlo para uno de tus experimentos con la batidora y beberte dos putos vasos de mejunje. Si tengo suerte es posible que no vivas para contarlo.

–¿Cuántos años tienes, tío? –protesta Yuki con indignación, frotándose el chichón que mañana tendrá en medio de la frente–. ¿Cinco? ¿Todavía crees que los bebés los trae la puta cigüeña o qué?

Le tira a Iwaizumi el botellín de lubricante.

–Pasa de mí.

Iwaizumi se la devuelve.

–Tío, que es de Durex. Es una buena marca.

El toma-dame continúa.

–¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?

–¿Por qué no quieres quedártelo?

Entonces, Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que su compañero de piso y él se están lanzando una puta botella de lubricante de limón un jueves por la noche cualquiera, y decide que el juego termina ahí. La aprieta con tanta fuerza que nota crujir el plástico duro del envase.

–Porque solo nos hemos besado, gilipollas. Te digo que la presión le sienta peor que mal y me das un jodido _lubricante_ para que...

–Eh, eh, EH –brama Yuki, levantando los brazos–. Yo te lo he dado por si querías probar a cascártela sin escupirte en la mano. –A la defensiva–. La novia de Mobi compró uno de fresa para ellos hace un mes, y yo estoy intentando aprender a correrme sin tocarme, así que solo quedas tú. Malpensado de los cojones.

Iwaizumi tiene los latidos en los oídos y la respiración desbocada. Acaba de enterarse de tantas cosas que no quería saber que nota cómo se le electrocuta el cerebro dentro del cráneo.

–Me voy a mi habitación –espeta. Sin soltar el lubricante.

Tarda tres segundos en ponerse en marcha.

–Sí, mejor –escucha decir a Yuki con antipatía–. Vete a ponerle morritos por Skype a tu _novio_ , a ver si así te relajas un poquito.

 _Oikawa no es mi novio, capullo. Todavía no hemos hablado de eso._

–¡Todavía no hemos hablado de eso!

–¡Pues a ver si lo habláis de una puñetera vez y echáis un puto polvo antes de que te exploten los huevos, hostias!

El portazo que da Iwaizumi hace temblar los cimientos.

La inestabilidad le desfigura tanto el rostro que inicia sesión en Skype casi por memoria táctil, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que está haciendo.

Iwaizumi sabe que su actuación raya en el nazismo. Con todas las de la ley. Que no debería haber pasado a Yuki por la guillotina sin preguntar primero. Pero _joder._ Mobi y él se sienten demasiado cómodos hablando de sexo delante de él. Dicen cosas como "pues hoy hace una semanita que no mojo" o "¿crees que la postura de la amazonas es físicamente posible o solo una utopía?" o "¿las anti-baby que se está tomando tu novia son las Loette? Yo estuve con una chica a la que le daban migraña", y no pasaría de resultarle incómodo si no se lo quedaran mirando de vez en cuando durante esas conversaciones bilaterales, como esperando su aportación.

Como si Iwaizumi tuviera algo que decir. O algo que _preguntarles_. En el fondo cree que es eso. Mobi y Yuki pretenden que los siente en el sillón y tome nota sobre cuándo se lo montaron por primera vez, y con quién, y qué es lo que hay y lo que no hay que hacer, y qué es lo que suele gustarle a la gente en la cama.

Y _oh,_ no piensa preguntarles nada. Ni hablar. Antes muerto.

No podría hacerles consultas hipotéticas sin que se imaginasen a Oikawa, así que _no, gracias por nada._ Podría morirse si empezaran a lanzarle indirectas a Oikawa. O miraditas. O a insinuar delante de él que van a salir _para dejarlos solos un ratito._

Decide guardar el lubricante con brusquedad en su mesilla de noche, porque todavía no tiene decidido si va a quedárselo o no, pero la cara de Oikawa se despixela en la pantalla e Iwaizumi no puede permitirse un malentendido de los gordos a esas horas. Trata de ponerse en su pellejo. Él fliparía lo que no está escrito si Oikawa lo saludase por la webcam sin camiseta y con un bote de lubricante en la mano.

Aprieta los dientes.

–Hola –susurra Oikawa. En ese tono bajo y sorprendido que lleva usando toda la semana, el que usan los devotos con los milagros, como si no esperara que Iwaizumi fuese a aparecer de verdad.

Lleva puestas unas orejeras beiges, y sostiene una taza entre las manos que humea. Iwaizumi supone que tiene frío. Por la forma casi involuntaria en la que ladea el rostro en dirección al vapor.

Oikawa siempre tiene frío, y es jueves y dentro de menos de dos días Iwaizumi estará con él en su apartamento. Se pregunta si querrá besarlo en cuanto lo vea. Si lo hará cuando se queden solos.

–Hola.

Da igual las veces que modifique la frase en su mente. " _Podríamos dormir juntos, si quieres. Como hemos hecho otras veces", "¿estás pasando frío por las noches, Tontikawa? Si quitas una de las tropecientas mantas que tienes en la cama me quedo contigo", "hazme sitio, idiota"._ Por más que Iwaizumi le quita y le pone el imperativo o mete un insulto para que suene más desenfadado, sigue sonando como esos adolescentes caraduras que invitan a su chica en la primera cita a ver una peli en casa.

–¿Te pasa algo, Iwa-chan? –quiere saber Oikawa.

–Estoy reventado.

 _Me pasa que Yuki y Mobi son unos amigos estupendos. Y Daichi y Sugawara son unos compañeros cumplidores, y me alegro de haberlos conocido, pero llevo días pensando en que me he equivocado marchándome lejos de ti, porque creí que sería lo mejor para mí, que estaba escogiendo algo que me sentaría bien y lo haría todo más fácil, pero nos hemos besado. Nos hemos besado, Oikawa._

–Yo también –confiesa Oikawa. La timidez parece que va a impedirle continuar, pero–. Se me ha... descoordinado un poco el cuerpo. No sé cómo explicarlo –Iwaizumi nota cómo le oprime la angustia–. Nunca me había pasado. Llevo días así.

Iwaizumi podría fingir sorpresa. Decirle "¿ah, sí? Qué desgracia, el Parkinson te ha pillado joven", pero a él lleva pasándole exactamente lo mismo desde que volvió de la acampada. Es como si le hubieran cambiado el cableado del sistema nervioso. Quiere tirarse de pecho para recibir el balón y se tropieza. Se le lían las manos en las recepciones más simples y los saques se le desvían.

Es normal que Oikawa se lo haya estado callando. Su dominio muscular es de primera, y le asusta reconocer la posibilidad de estarlo perdiendo.

–Ey –lo llama Iwaizumi–, no seas hipocondríaco. Todos los deportistas tenemos rachas malas. Vamos a estar bien, así que deja de preocuparte por nada.

–Me han llamado de la sub-21.

–Qué.

–Me han llamado –repite, dejando la taza sobre el escritorio–, esta misma tarde. Les gustaría... me han ofrecido participar en una concentración junto al resto de jugadores que tienen en el punto de mira. Será en Navidad. Quieren saber cómo congeniamos.

Iwaizumi se pone de pie. Levanta el portátil con las manos. Maldice la distancia.

–Oikawa –exclama–, ¡eso es genial!

Lo ha conseguido.

–Ya.

Oikawa lo ha conseguido.

Iwaizumi tarda unos segundos en comprender que su sonrisa es más bien una mueca.

–¿Cómo que "ya"? ¿No estás contento?

–Me han dado el nombre de los chicos que van a asistir a la concentración.

–Y qué.

–Son todos los que dijimos cuando fuimos a almorzar con Makki y con Mattsun para celebrar que me había sacado el carnet –suspira. Pesaroso–. Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Pulgarcito y _Tobio_ –lo dice con tanta inquina que se le oscurece el semblante–. Y Ushiwaka. Y llevo dos horas investigando a ese tal Bokuto, y he llegado a la conclusión de que cinco minutos cerca de él van a hacer que me replantee la pena de muerte.

–Oikawa –ataja Iwaizumi–, tú ya sabías que esto podía pasar. Sabes que son buenos. Hemos jugado contra ellos, y hemos _perdido_ contra ellos, lo cual significa que estar en el mismo equipo que toda esa gente es lo mejor que podía pasarte, porque son algunos de los rivales más fuertes contra los que te has enfrentado. Y seis que son fuertes son todavía más fuertes si están juntos.

–Pero es que no somos seis. Somos _siete._ Dos de nosotros colocadores. Y llevo varios entrenamientos haciéndolo de pena. Uno de nosotros va a sobrar, Iwa-chan –masculla–, y no quiero ser yo. Maldita sea, no quiero ser yo.

–"Yo, yo, yo y YO" –espeta Iwaizumi–. No. Pienses. Más. Joder, ¿por qué eres incapaz de alegrarte? ¿Sabes la oportunidad que tienes? ¿Sabes la de gente a la que le encantaría estar en tu lugar? ¡Hace años que no compartes equipo con Kageyama! ¿Y tú qué sabes si los entrenadores van a preferirte a ti o a él de titular? ¿Por qué nunca _nada_ es suficiente para ti?

–¿Podemos vernos mañana?

Eso lo coge desprevenido.

–¿Cómo?

Ha debido escuchar mal.

–Lo he estado pensando –sigue Oikawa, como si el último tramo de la conversación jamás hubiera existido–. ¿Por qué no nos vemos los viernes en vez de los sábados, Iwa-chan? Podrías venir aquí cuando salieses de tu terapia contra la ira.

O sea. Que se verían en menos de veinticuatro horas. La perspectiva le nubla el juicio. Durante un segundo.

–Vale –farfulla–. Vale. Pero quiero verte feliz. Vamos a celebrar que te han llamado, y como se te caiga la sonrisa de idiota en algún momento de la noche te la pienso pegar a la cara con tachas.

A Oikawa se le escapa una risita amarga.

–Eso no me haría muy feliz.

–Ya pensaremos en tus futuros compañeros de equipo más adelante. No puedes llevarte a matar con ellos para siempre –sentencia Iwaizumi–. Además, a Tsukishima, Kageyama y Hinata no van a ficharlos este año, por muy bien que lo hagan en la concentración. Todavía están en segundo, y eso te da una ventaja sobre Kageyama, así que tienes tiempo de sobra para demostrar lo que vales. Pero este fin de semana quiero verte contento. Porque te lo mereces –se sienta en el borde de la cama. Sin dejar de aferrar el portátil. Hay una huella dactilar sobre la nariz de Oikawa, e Iwaizumi la borra con su camisa y hace de tripas corazón–. Sé que te dije que llegarías a viejo y probablemente no serías feliz. Lo retiro. Eres... no conozco a nadie que merezca ser feliz tanto como tú.

Y esa es la verdad. Una milésima parte. Una puerta entreabierta a su alma que cierra de inmediato, porque no quiere que Oikawa vea más de lo que Iwaizumi tiene el valor de enseñarle.

–¿Sabes lo que me haría feliz?

Una telaraña de voz.

–El qué.

 _Dímelo. Dímelo de una puta vez y te juro que muevo cielo y mar para dártelo._

–Que nos escribiésemos cartas –dice Oikawa de sopetón.

Iwaizumi parpadea. Oikawa tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Y palidez en las mejillas. Como si él mismo no diera crédito a lo que acaba de decir.

–¿Cartas? –repite Iwaizumi. Anonadado.

–Podría estar bien.

–Sí. En la segunda mitad del siglo diecinueve.

Oikawa le saca la lengua. Para aligerar la densidad del momento, quizá. No funciona.

–Tengo cartas de un montón de gente –murmura–. Pero ninguna de ellas la has escrito tú.

No es que Iwaizumi esté en desacuerdo con la propuesta. Le lleva medio minuto asimilar que de hecho, hay una parte de él que está bastante conforme. En concreto, la parte que vio _Perdona si te llamo amor_ una tarde de verano en la que no daban nada en la tele y pensó que no había desperdiciado casi dos horas de su vida.

Así que ahora van a mandarse _cartas._

 _Se nos está yendo de las manos._

–Y el argumento del avance tecnológico es deplorable –bufa Oikawa–. Solo para que lo sepas. Yo leo mucho en PDF, pero me sigue haciendo ilusión que me regalen libros de papel. Pienso enviarte por lo menos una carta cuando esté en ese campamento, Iwa-chan –afirma, e Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que lleva esperando un rato a que él diga algo–. Y me da igual que no me devuelvas el gesto. Me escocerá un poco, pero no importa, porque estaré haciendo algo que creo que vale la pena.

–No he dicho que no vaya a devolvértelo.

 _Ya está._

Iwaizumi sabe que va a ser penoso. Que a Oikawa le han regalado verdaderas obras de arte hechas de cartulina, y nada de lo que se le ocurra a él va a estar a la altura.

–Nunca le he escrito a nadie –confiesa Oikawa.

Recostado sobre el colchón, Iwaizumi le contesta que él tampoco.

–¿A nadie? –se encuentra preguntando.

Oikawa se rasca la barbilla, pensativo.

–Bueno, cuando tenía diez años le mandé un dibujo a la actriz de _Buffy Cazavampiros_ , pero contigo prometo intentar pintar sin salirme de la raya.

 _Qué piña tiene. En toda la cara._

–Yo también lo prometo –gruñe Iwaizumi–. Te va a flipar el mapa que te voy a cartografiar. Creo que voy a titularlo "cómprate un bosque y piérdete".

–¡Iwa-chan!

–Tranquilo, escogeré uno que tenga muchos ríos.

–¿Para rellenar mi cantimplora?

–Para que te ahogues.

La media hora siguiente se les pasa volando, y Oikawa se va encorvando cada vez más sobre su escritorio. Acaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, riéndose de la última anécdota de la profesora borracha* de Iwaizumi.

–En serio, empiezo a sospechar que si viniera sobria no explicaría tan bien –reflexiona Iwaizumi–. Y no sería tan elocuente. Hoy un tío danés que es un sabelotodo intentó ir de sobrado, ¿vale? Como insinuando que sabía más de legislación europea que ella.

–Hombre, es que es lógico –opina Oikawa–. Estamos en Japón. Tu profesora no tiene por qué conocer tooodas las leyes de tooodos los continentes.

Iwaizumi asiente con el cuello agarrotado, por la posición y el desgaste.

–La tía le dijo "mira niño, yo de Dinamarca solo sé que el alcohol está muy caro y que se hace de noche pronto".

La carcajada de Oikawa resuena por toda la habitación.

– _Dios mío_ , tengo que ir a esa clase tuya.

Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros.

–No me responsabilizo de lo que pueda pasar.

Cuando le da por mirar el reloj ya son las once y media de la noche.

Se despiden entre algún que otro "pírate ya" y una cantidad bochornosa de "buenas noches", y justo cuando Iwaizumi está cerrando la sesión, Oikawa le guiña un ojo y sonríe insolente:

–A _nadie,_ Iwa-chan.

 _Ah._

A Iwaizumi se le encasquillan esas palabras como metralla. Se le meten bajo la piel y se funden como el almíbar. Sueña con ellas. Y con Oikawa. Le dice " _yo tampoco, Oikawa. A nadie. Nunca"_ sin miedo, entre besos agónicos, y en su sueño, incluso Oikawa entiende que ya no están hablando de cartas.

* * *

 **Quiero disculparme por la falta de interacción que han tenido los chicos en este capítulo, pero consideraba necesaria esta transición y esta toma de contacto con el entorno de cada uno. ¡Trabajaré duro para compensároslo en el siguiente!**

* * *

 **-DATOS:**

*Morinaga es una compañía japonesa que se creó en 1899 con el propósito de elaborar dulces y snacks a partir de productos de buena calidad. Yo no he probado ninguno, pero si sentís curiosidad podéis meteros en la página e investigar por vuestra cuenta: www . morinaga . co . j p / english / aboutus / -recordad quitar los espacios en blanco-

*¿Os suena este canon? ¿Sí? Es porque no es mío, sino de la gran **Gusari** , cuyos doujinshis os recomiendo encarecidamente si no la conocéis. El canon de que las madres de Iwa-chan y Oikawa eran amigas antes de que ellos nacieran es suyo, aunque yo he escrito que fueron juntas al instituto, y no que se conocieron por vivir en el mismo barrio.

*Siempre he querido hacerle un homenaje a mi profesora borracha. No digo la asignatura que imparte porque soy paranoica, pero lo del tío danés pasó de verdad.

 **-REVIEWS:**

 **Sheshire:** ¡hola cacahuete! :D Edité las notas del capítulo anterior para informaros de que a este fic todavía le queda mucha guerra que repartir. No he querido dar un número definitivo de capítulos, pero en principio tengo estructurada la historia para que cuente con veinticuatro y un epílogo, así que no estés triste, ¿chi? c: Por lo demás, ¡me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado el beso! ;W; Estaba muy angustiada porque era un momento importante y nunca había escrito dos puntos de vista simultáneamente, así que hice y deshice lo que no está escrito. Yyy en cuánto a quién es el alfa, depende del concepto de alfa que tengas ´u` Muchísimas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar; espero que disfrutes de este capi como lo has hecho con los otros. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D

 **Pili:** ¡hola aguacate! :D JAJAJA yo no pretendía haceros sufrir, solo quería engancharos para que no dejarais de leer en cuanto se besaran ;W; Qué puedo decir, Oikawa no es el único que tiene inseguridades (?). Yyy a ver qué pasa de ahora en adelante, porque soy la típica que siempre ha escrito sobre relaciones ya establecidas, o que ha finalizado el fic una vez que los personajes se dan su primer beso, o su "beso definitivo", así que veremos si soy capaz de llevarlo c: Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar, eres un amorsh (L). ¡Nos vemos pronto! Ten un lindo viernes :D

 **Aster:** ¡hola peque! :D Cumpleaaaños feliz, cumpleaaaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliiiz *insertar sonido de disco rayado* ¿Qué tal ese cumple? ¿Muchos regalitos? Espero que sí c: Muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar; siento que el fic te haya traído un recuerdo amargo. La verdad es que muchas de estas inseguridades son mías -porque sí, Iwa-chan no es el único que va por la vida enamorándose de su mejor amigo- y si sirve de algo, ahora llevo más de dos años con mi Tontikawa particular, y me gustaría demostrar que hay un montón de historias similares que salen bien, y que hay muchísimas formas de ser feliz, así que haré todo lo posible para que _Confeti rosa_ también te haga sonreír Ü Me alegro de que les hayas pillado cariño a los OCs, y espero que te haya gustado el debut de Meyko en este capi. Ten un lindo fin de semana, ¡nos leemos pronto! ^^

 **Guest:** ¡hola caracola! :D Espero que no te importe, pero voy a responderte a tus dos reviews en un solo mensaje, porque creo que es más práctico y porque no quiero aburrirte ´u` Empezando por el que dejaste en el capítulo diez, que sepas que la parte de Meyko aconsejándole brandy a Oikawa durante su examen de conducir está totalmente inspirado en mi propia abuela JAJAJA A ella le convencieron de hacerlo cuando era joven, claro que a diferencia de Meyko, a mí me lo contó de forma anecdótica, y no para persuadirme de que hiciera lo mismo que ella. Y la verdad es que sí, Tontikawa tiene una suerte con Iwa-chan que no se la cree ni él ´w` Respecto a tu review en el capítulo doce, DIOS, me daría taaanto mal rollo que alguien de mi familia me contase una experiencia amorosa en un orfanato quemado JAJAJA prefiero el relato de mi padre acerca de cómo se fijó en mi madre porque siempre coincidían en la misma calle; ella bajando en moto y él subiendo con su maletín -hasta que a mi madre le dio un bajón de azúcar, se cayó de la moto y mi padre la recogió y le invitó a un donut-. Siento todos estos datos no clasificados, creo que me gusta demasiado la historia de cómo se conocieron ´u`U Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el beso, y el detalle de la citronella. Yyy respondiendo a tu duda, muchos de los apuntes mentales de los chicos son cosas que he pensado, o me han ocurrido a mí alguna vez, o que he hecho o visto vivir a otras personas. Por poner un ejemplo, yo uso citronella, llevo varias semanas detrás de una manta de cola de sirena y soy muy sensible al frío. Plasmar todo eso es muy divertido nun Y oh, ¡no me pidas disculpas por tus reviews! Son un regalo, no un derecho, y valoro todos y cada uno de los que me escriben. Déjalos si tienes tiempo y ganas, y de la forma que más cómoda te resulte. ¡Faltaría más! Ten un bonito fin de semana, ¡nos leemos pronto! :)

 **Adri:** ¡preciosa mía! :D En primer lugar, ¡espero que estés bien de tu colon! Yo también soy muy quesera -salvo el queso azul, porque es El Mal hecho queso- y adoro el chocolate, y vivo temiendo el día en el que me los restrinjan; espero que tú puedas tomarlos aunque sea muy de vez en cuando, y en el caso contrario, que te estés adaptando bien a las nuevas rutinas alimenticias :D Sea lo que sea, ¡tú puedes! En segundo lugar, muchísimas gracias por pasarte otra semana más; no importa cuándo reciba tus reviews, porque siempre me hacen una ilusión tremenda, así que no te preocupes por eso nun ¡Qué alegría que te haya gustado el beso! Es la primera vez que escribo dos puntos de vista de forma simultánea, y encima para un acontecimiento como es un primer beso, así que disfruté un montón del desafío, y estoy contenta de que vosotras hayáis disfrutado leyendo :3 JAJAJA ME HA ENCANTADO LO DE QUE HAN COMPARTIDO SUS BABAS. Eres taaan romántica. Quedamos taaan pocos :´D La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se os han podido hacer cortas a algunas las cuarenta y dos paginacas, pero sí que es cierto que me resultó muy dinámico escribirlos -lo hice en tres días, el último de ellos con migraña desde por la mañana, pero tenía ese sábado libre y quería aprovechar la oportunidad ;w;-. ¿Sabes? El grupo de _Fantabulosos_ existe, más o menos. El nombre se lo puse yo, porque mi capacidad para orquestar nombres es impresionante (?), y está formado por una de mis mejores amigas y los dos hermanos de otro amigo nuestro. Las conversaciones han disminuido, pero siempre que afloran son hilarantes (¿?). Los selfies de Oikawa recién levantado deberían estar prohibidos en todo el planeta. Y TOTAL, cuando empiezas con alguien te da cosa todo, e incluso te quedas emparanoiado porque no quieres que te escuche hacer pis a través de la puerta del baño -OK, quizá esto solo me pasa a mí-. Ya veremos cómo va afrontando Oikawa sus inseguridades, y cómo Iwaizumi hace lo propio -porque yeah, aunque menos, él también tiene lo suyo-. Respecto a los asientos de detrás del coche de Iwa-chan, lo único que voy a decir al respecto es que no deberías olvidarlos `u´ *abre el melón y vuelve a su cueva* Y JÁ, a ver qué os habíais creído nwn ¡Las fotos de Iwa-chan también tienen su efecto correspondiente sobre Oikiwi -aunque no salga posando y aparezca medio dormido-! ¡Anímate a hacer una acampada! Si los mosquitos son el problema, quizá la citronella te ayude -es lo que me viene bien a mí, mano de santo- *guiño guiño* Y no te olvides del cacao para los labios *guiñoguiñoguiño* Respecto a la casona abandonada, me planteé hacer una descripción tétrica de verdad, como en esos shoujos en los que todo es color pastel y de repente aparece un capítulo salvaje que da todo el yuyu (?), pero me di cuenta de que soy lamentable para el género del terror y evité el fracaso a tiempo. JAJAJAJA pensaba que el omegaverso era de dominio público, pero se me ocurrió que habría gente a la que le sonaría a chino, y me alegro un montón de haber dado por lo menos una explicación general para que nadie se perdiera :´) Y si te moló Mattsun hablando de lubricante, en este capítulo supongo que habrás empatizado con Yuki a tope xD JAJAJA ¡tenme fe con los progresos físicos de Iwa-chan y Oikawa! No podía hacer que fueran a saco Paco en el primer beso, mujer ;W; Y tenme fe también con el tándem Makki-Mattsun ´u` Me hace feliz que te haya gustado la despedida en el umbral de la puerta del apartamento de Iwa-chan, porque imaginaba que sería cliché, pero creí que si lo llevaba con más o menos decencia no importaría. Y si a ti te pilló por sorpresa ya es que me doy con un canto en el pecho. GRACIASGRACIASGRACIAS a ti por abrirme la puerta a una dimensión llena de memes de perros, mi vida es mucho más sencilla desde que la descubrí (?) y JAJAJA, con lo del "sueño", yo puse un tiempo verbal del verbo "subir" con v en el capítulo anterior, así que decide cuál de nosotras dos tiene menos perdón de Dios. ¿Al final pudiste ir a Tomorrowland? Avísame cuando te pongas con SnK, sigue los pañuelos llenos de lágrimas y mocos para encontrarme c´: ¡Gracias por leer los cortos también? Al principio planeaba subirlos aquí también, pero luego fue como MEEEEH, prefiero desarrollarlos :P Ten un fin de semana bonito y de colores pastel, my dear, ¡nos leemos pronto! Un besote enorme :D

 **noname:** ¡hola pichi! :D ¡Los viernes no pueden ser días tristes, es un contrasentido (?)! Hablando en serio: gracias a ti por leer y pasarte a comentar; espero que este capítulo no te defraude, y que tu viernes tenga el mejor de los colores c: ¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 _Si me dieran un review por cada "zorra" que recibió la pobre Nora en su momento... ´u` No os olvidéis de ella: ¡nos vemos el dieciocho de noviembre!_


	14. Período de prueba

**Tres cosas:**

 **1)** Esta semana tampoco me ha dado tiempo de pasarle el capítulo a mi beta -terminé de escribirlo hoy por la mañana-, así que veis fallos, avisadme. **Edito** para decir que **ShikaZuka** y **MoonyStark** me han echado un cable con algunos dedazos y errores, pero es posible que todavía hayan más, así que avisadme :3

 **2)** ¿Habéis leído el **oneshot IwaOi** de **MoonyStark**? Se llama  El peso del mundo y es precioso ;w;

 **3)** Oikawa no necesita gafas, así que a tomar Fanta mi headcanon :´D Eeen fin. Tened presente que en este fic vamos a conservarlo :)

* * *

 **XlV.**

Ese viernes de noviembre, Iwaizumi se despierta siete minutos antes de que le suene la alarma del móvil, y lo primero que piensa no es "qué interés tendrá la desgracia en perseguirme" o "¿me quedo remoloneando o me levanto ya para preparar la mochila?", sino "Oikawa. Hoy. Hoy por la noche".

El reproche interno no se hace esperar. Gruñido corto. Bostezo largo. Iwaizumi se enfada consigo mismo. Aprovecha que la sangre empieza a circular dentro del organismo, reconstruida y fresca, y mete en su caudal mensajes de desaprobación que espera que le calen bien en la cabeza, en el corazón, en cada confín. Los parches musculares pueblan la mitad superior de su espalda, los tendones le crujen al sacar los brazos de debajo de la almohada y tras la frente todo es un amasijo de extenuación redonda. Y sin embargo, hay algo que predomina sobre todo eso, e Iwaizumi sabe lo que es porque lo ha experimentado antes, de formas diversas que siempre comparten la misma raíz.

Es _ilusión._

Es ilusión, y nunca acaba bien para él, pero esta vez le cuesta arrancársela de dentro sin más, porque antes tenía límites y lo único que necesitaba era aferrarse a ellos y hacer palanca, pero ahora... ahora se han desdibujado por completo.

Enciende el móvil para desactivar el despertador y no se sorprende lo más mínimo al ver que Oikawa le mandó un Line a las cuatro de la madrugada. _Ah. Claro._ Llevan así toda la puta semana.

Se desvelan por las noches y se hablan. Tonterías, en su gran mayoría. Oikawa suele preguntarle qué estaba soñando antes de conectarse, y como Iwaizumi nunca lo recuerda, el tío le dora la píldora contándole lo que ha soñado él. Y lo que ha encontrado al respecto en tres blogs distintos dedicados a la interpretación de los sueños. Cuando tiene la vista demasiado cansada para escribir, Iwaizumi le manda un audio espetándole que corte el rollo y se pire a sobar, y a veces, _a veces_ tiene momentos de debilidad.

Relee su última conversación.

Tontikawa (03:29)

"Me voy a dormir si vienes conmigo ;)"

 _Dios mío._

A Iwaizumi no le había parecido una propuesta tan sumamente estúpida y _humillable_ cuando Oikawa se la había soltado horas atrás. Decide borrarla del historial. Por si alguien le roba el móvil y le espía los chats y se crea un concepto equivocado de él.

"Ligas fatal, Tontikawa. Me sorprende que nadie te lo haya dicho nunca"

Iwaizumi no recuerda esa contestación, pero es para estar orgulloso de ella.

Tontikawa (03:30)

"._."

"Vale"

"Lo tendré muy presente cuando vengas a casa este fin de semana"

Oh.

 _Por favor. Por favor, dime que no acabé arrastrándome. Por lo que más quieras._

"¿Te vas a hacer el difícil conmigo? ¿En serio?"

Tontikawa (03:31)

"Soy un chico tímido, Iwa-chan"

 _Ya. En qué planeta._ Iwaizumi se acuerda de esa parte. Le pareció demasiado escandalosa e indignante, como cuando Donald Trump fue a reunirse a México con Peña Nieto y le aseguró que no iba en serio con todo eso de hacerle pagar a su país la construcción de una muralla que lo separase del suyo.

"¿Y vas a ser tímido conmigo?"

Qué.

Pero _qué._

Esa frase está muy por encima del significado implícito de _arrastrarse._

 _Mierda. Mierda, joder._

En qué estaría pensando cuando le dijo eso a Oikawa. Con _qué_ estaría pensando.

Tontikawa (03:32)

"Depende de cómo te portes"

Elimina todo de esa línea para abajo, porque el sol todavía no ha salido y se niega a levantarse de la cama con una imagen tan penosa de sí mismo. Busca su jersey entre las sábanas y se lo pone del revés.

Está sacando del armario la mochila que usa cuando calcula que va a pasar menos de tres días fuera de la residencia cuando oye el rumor de unos pasos por encima de su cabeza. El parqué emite crujidos distanciados los unos de los otros, como si la persona que está bajando las escaleras lo estuviese haciendo de puntillas.

Arroja la mochila sobre la cama y sale corriendo de la habitación al baño.

–¡No! ¡Espera! –chilla Yuki a la desesperada, encaramándose descalzo a la barandilla y deslizándose hasta el primer piso–. ¡Iwa, que me estoy meando!

–Pues te aguantas –exclama, cerrando la puerta del servicio y echando el pestillo–. Los viernes siempre tardas un montón, y yo tengo un millón de cosas que preparar.

Eso no lo persuade de aporrear la puerta.

–¡Iwaizumi, joder! –exclama Yuki, tratando de forzar el pomo–. ¡Por lo menos déjame entrar contigo!

–¿Tú meando y yo lavándome los dientes? ¿En el mismo cuarto de baño? –inquiere Iwaizumi con sorna, echándole pasta a su cepillo–. Ya. Va a ser que no.

–O me abres o me lo hago en tu colcha –lo amenaza Yuki.

Iwaizumi ni siquiera se molesta en sacarse el cepillo de la boca para advertirle.

–Méate en mi cama y será lo último que hagas, pringado.

Cae un poco de polvo del techo, e Iwaizumi supone que Mobi ha cogido la escoba.

El rugido amortiguado que les llega desde la planta de arriba confirma sus sospechas.

–¡Vosotros dos! –brama Mobi, somnoliento y atronador–. ¿Tenéis que dar la nota la única mañana que no tengo que madrugar, hijos de la gran puta?

–¡Es que me estoy haciendo pis e Iwaizumi no me deja pasar! –oye lloriquear a Yuki.

 _Chivato de mierda._

Iwaizumi escupe la pasta en el lavamanos y se lava la cara dos veces, hasta que le arde la piel de las mejillas y su visión adquiere claridad. Se echa un poco de gomina en los dedos, para sentir que por lo menos ha tratado de combatir mínimamente la anarquía que es su pelo.

–Todo tuyo –bosteza al salir.

Por toda respuesta, Yuki le propina un codazo en el costado.

–Tu capacidad empática haría llorar al calvo de los X-Men, y eso que es un telépata de la hostia.

Prácticamente le estampa la puerta en la cara.

–Gracias –ironiza Iwaizumi con una mueca–. ¿Qué vas a querer desayunar?

–Galletitas –farfulla Yuki al otro lado–. Muchas galletitas. Pero solo las de la carita sonriente. Las sorprendidas y con ojitos en forma de corazones no.

Iwaizumi prepara la mochila de la ropa en menos de cinco minutos, con los cascos puestos, porque total, Mobi no va a levantarse hasta dentro de un par de horas y Yuki seguramente planea hacer del baño su búnker hasta que haya nuevas elecciones en Estados Unidos, así que Iwaizumi no va a tener a nadie intentando entablar conversación con él durante un buen rato.

Le manda un Line a Oikawa una vez que mete su desodorante y su hojilla de afeitar en el neceser de viaje. Nada en particular.

"Ya estoy en planta".

Iwaizumi sabe que es una insustancialidad. Que no es una de esas frases ingeniosas o bonitas que dan alas para comerse el mundo a bocados. Que ni siquiera la gente que se enamora de un modo sano por primera vez le sacaría captura de pantalla para enviársela a sus amigos y restregarles su felicidad. Que más bien es un parte informativo con el que no se puede hacer nada productivo. Que Oikawa va a darle los buenos días y a preguntarle si ha descansado de todas maneras, aunque él no le escriba en primer lugar.

De la misma forma, Iwaizumi es lo suficientemente adulto para entender que están construyendo una rutina. El que se despierta antes habla primero. Sencillo. Fácil de seguir. Una tontería que a la vez es un privilegio, un don aburrido y valioso que le saca el corazón del pecho para inflarlo de helio y calor y dicha, porque Iwaizumi siempre ha querido formar parte de algo como eso, incluso cuando trataba de convencerse de que no tenía posibilidades con Oikawa, de que era adaptarse a lo que su amigo podía darle o nada.

Deja lista la carpeta de sus apuntes y se pone unos vaqueros y una camiseta para ir al coche, a guardar en el maletero la bandolera con la equipación de vóley de la Tohoku, los libros que va a llevar a clase y los que necesitará para estudiar y hacer los deberes durante el fin de semana.

Mira el móvil antes de ponerse manos a la obra con el desayuno.

Tontikawa (06:47)

"Buenos días nun/"

"¿Has descansado?"

"Yo he dormido acompañado ´u`"

"(imagen)"

Iwaizumi revisa su foto de perfil mientras digiere el panorama de Oikawa poniéndose la cola de Tex-Mex de bigote, risueño e incorregible, a contraluz con la lamparita encendida de la mesilla. Como si ser tan guapo le diera derecho a ser tan _imprudente._

 _Un gato callejero, creo que voy a meterlo entre mis sábanas y rezar para que sus pulgas no sean de las que dan parálisis general, ¿no es una idea fantástica?_

Arruga un poco el ceño cuando comprueba que Oikawa ha quitado una de las muchas citas de Oscar Wilde que suele ponerse de estado. Su idiotez es tan desproporcionada que ha llegado a ponerse memes de frases que ha visto en tumblr y que aparentemente son de Oscar Wilde pero que en realidad pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, a Unamuno o al esteroide con patas de _Fast and Furious._

Esta vez no hay nada de eso. Solo un seis. Y ni siquiera está escrito con letras. A Iwaizumi los números nunca le han dado buena espina. No viniendo de Oikawa, porque lo normal tratándose de él es que habiendo un número haya una fecha.

Y cuando hay una fecha _siempre_ hay una chica.

Y joder, es verdad que no han concretado nada, pero no puede ser que con todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos haya una chic…

 _Espera._

 _Espera, espera, espera. Para el carro._

Seis.

Seis de noviembre.

Abre el calendario del móvil solo para confirmar que el domingo pasado fue día seis. El último día de la acampada.

"Hazte un favor. No te dejes bigote nunca. Resulta perturbador. Dan ganas de ponerte un taco con photoshop y la intro de María la del barrio".

 _Ah. La chica soy yo._

Tal vez no debería estar tan contento. Ni hundir la cara en la almohada con la emoción desmedida de una niña con coletas que acaba de tocar un delfín en un parque acuático. No se molesta en quitar la sonrisa –blanca, incrédula, contenida a pesar de todo, como mecanismo de defensa natural– al volver a la cocina. Se nota resplandecer, y apenas pone énfasis en hacerle un corte de mangas a Yuki cuando sale del lavabo y le toma el pelo.

–Alguien va a estrenar su lubricante de limón –canturrea, zampando galletitas a dos carrillos.

–Puede que lo haga.

Iwaizumi se lo dice solo para que se calle.

No surte efecto.

–Quiero una crónica detallada –exige Yuki, bebiendo zumo de piña por una pajita y leche entera por otra al mismo tiempo–. Llevo tres días planteándome la bisexualidad como medio para ampliar mi porcentaje de éxito en la caza, ¿sabes? Así que espero mucha información precisa sobre las siguientes cuestiones –saca el blog de notas del frutero y se lo pasa–. Apunta: ¿el culo escarda mucho? Del uno al diez, ¿qué puntuación le pondrías al dolor que se te queda antes, durante y después de que te rellenen como a un pavo en Acción de Gracias? ¿A qué sabe el semen de otro tío? Se supone que el vuestro tiene que ser la repera, ¿no? Coméis más sano que Bugs Bunny y la cabra de Heidi yéndose juntos de picnic.

Iwaizumi anota todas sus dudas antes de hacer una bola con el blog y metérsela en la boca a Yuki.

* * *

Se ducha a toda pastilla en los vestuarios tras el último entrenamiento, molido y satisfecho. Nota los huesos huecos por dentro, como los de los pájaros, y las rodillas pesadas, como las de los creyentes más ciegos. La imagen del protector blanco que usa Oikawa para la suya se abre paso en su mente e Iwaizumi se insufla ánimos. Para aguantar los kilómetros de asfalto hasta su apartamento sin desfallecer. Para no desmayarse una vez que esté con él.

 _"_ Depende de cómo te portes".

Se enjuaga con un poco de elixir bucal, paladeando el alivio de haber comenzado a recobrar un poco de la sincronía que une a su mente con su cuerpo. Apartando de sus pensamientos todo lo que le retrasa y entorpece.

Prácticamente se teletransporta hacia su Honda Civic en cuanto le da por mirar el reloj de pulsera.

El club de control para la ira está a las afueras del campus, en un edificio que anteriormente se usaba para almacenar ruedas de camiones y tractores. Todavía desprende un fuerte olor a goma quemada por debajo de las barras de sándalo que utilizan para la aromaterapia, pero es espacioso y está lleno de cortinas y tapices anaranjados y cobrizos que aportan calidez y complicidad a la atmósfera.

Aparca cerca de la entrada. Las puertas están selladas con grafitis, algunos muy buenos, en su opinión, si Iwaizumi no entra a valorar el amago de letras que los atraviesan, y ocurrencias automotivacionales, porque cuando una de las chicas –Miltha Kushimoto; familia ordinaria y con un pésimo sentido del humor (el cual incluye alergia con pústulas al sarcasmo y aprecio por los chistes escatológicos) que celebra meriendas de asistencia obligatoria todos los sábados. Iwaizumi la compadece– lo propuso durante la primera sesión todavía no se conocían bien, y nadie tenía suficiente confianza con ella para decirle que su idea era una basura.

Alcanza a leer "si vas a tirar la toalla, que sea en la playa" en la fachada que hay bajo una de las ventanas antes de que le abran la puerta. Un hombre de mediana edad lo saluda con afabilidad.

–Ah, Iwaizumi. –Las arrugas alrededor de su boca se acentúan–. Pasa, pasa. Has llegado justo a tiempo, chico. Hirushi ha traído bizcocho de maracuyá, y Miltha acaba de empezar.

–Hola, Morisuke.

La fragancia a friegasuelos y a bollería casera le da la bienvenida como una vieja conocida, e Iwaizumi le estrecha la mano al hombre con cordialidad. Lo sigue al salón principal, y la voz de ultratumba de Miltha se vuelve cada vez más nítida. Rebosa aborrecimiento y resentimiento en dosis tóxicas.

Mortíferas.

–… y es como, cuando cojo el móvil para hablar con mis amigos o con mi novia o con _alguien_ a quien le importo de verdad se me echan todos encima como una manada de ñúes. "Ay, todo el día con el móvil", "en mi época hacíamos tartas con barro y nos tirábamos piedras y salíamos a la calle y éramos felices", "la tecnología se está cargando las relaciones sociales", como si, O SEA, yo no hubiera crecido jugando al fútbol con los demás niños del barrio. También me gustaba jugar con la Gameboy y cenar viendo Digimon. Su _época_ –dibuja comillas en el aire. Una rebanada de bizcocho en cada mano– no es la mía, coño. Pero AH, como suelte el móvil se olvidan de mí, y no socializo con nadie, da lo mismo que sepa tres veces más sobre política que ellos o que finja que me interesa el último método depilatorio de ingles que le ha dado por probar a la tarada de mi tía Johsui. Da lo mismo que intente adaptarme a ellos, o a su conversación. No logro conectar con nadie, y cuando el dango de fresa se acaba me pongo a pensar en todas las cosas productivas que podría estar haciendo, en lugar de perder el tiempo tratando de resultarle agradable a gente con la que no tengo nada en común. Es que –frustrada como ella sola–, maldita sea, son tan imbéciles que no pillan ni una. El sábado pasado estábamos hablando de los piercings en la ceja, y una de mis primas dijo que a ella le parecían poco estéticos, y yo le contesté "bueno, por lo menos sirven para distinguir a los ex–presidiarios de la gente normal" y me miró fatal y me tildó de prejuiciosa. ¿Hola? Era una puta broma, tonta a las tres. ¡Tengo un piercing en el pezón y dos en la oreja derecha! –resopla. Casi curada. Más tranquila. Como si se hubiera vaciado de rabia abrasiva–. A mi hermano le preguntaron por una analítica que se hizo el miércoles pasado y deberíais haber visto el jeto que se les quedó cuando les respondió que "bien, pero les costó un poco encontrarme las venas. Siempre se me esconden más que Bin Laden" –se muerde los labios pintados de turquesa–. Creo… creo que lo que más me asusta es el hecho de que quizá sean gente estupenda, ¿sabéis? Y tal vez… tal vez yo no sea una inadaptada, a fin de cuentas, pero me los esté perdiendo porque somos diferentes; y no como esas personas que son distintas pero se entienden –se ventila todo el bizcocho de una sentada–. Creo que me aterra haber nacido en una familia que es buena y agradable, puede que un poco sosa, pero buena y agradable, y no ser capaz de formar parte de ella. Sería más fácil si intentara convencerme de que tienen malicia y son dañinos, y por eso no funcionamos juntos, pero estoy empezando a entender que… –resopla–… que a ninguno nos pasa nada. Sencillamente no funcionamos juntos. Y eso me duele.

El silencio al concluir su monólogo es inesperadamente apacible. Algunas cabezas asienten desde varios puntos del salón, identificados. Otros la miran con compasión, pero no con lástima.

Es Morisuke el que da la primera palmada.

–Un aplauso por Miltha, que hoy ha dado un paso muy importante –pide. Henchido de orgullo y años difíciles–. ¡Bravo!

La chica se retira tras una ronda de consejos rápidos. Unos opinan que debería establecer un puente de comunicación con su familia, dialogar acerca de lo que siente, acercar posturas. Otros consideran que lo mejor que puede hacer es apartarse de ellos y cejar en su empeño de unir el agua con el aceite. Miltha se retira cabizbaja, ligeramente abochornada por ser el centro de atención, y el siguiente en hablar es un oficinista llamado Kazegawa. Su hijo salió del armario en verano, y desde entonces Kazegawa se ha dado cuenta de que sus compañeros del trabajo son terriblemente homófobos, porque a todos nos tocan más las cosas que vivimos de cerca, y Kazegawa está en proceso de discernir si debería hablar con ellos o resignarse a pensar que los comentarios que sueltan tienen una connotación cómica, y que no los harían si conocieran su situación.

Después le llega el turno a Hannah, una treintañera de origen ruso que siempre está enfadada con su prometido, porque el chico abrió un restaurante hará dos años y se ha enamorado de la hostelería. Tanto que le ha preguntado hasta qué punto _tiene ganas_ ella de celebrar la luna de miel.

Básicamente todos están ahí para averiguar si la fuente de su indignación es algo que merece la pena tratar de solventar, si las personas que les traen de cabeza valen una segunda y una tercera oportunidad, o si es mejor dejarlas ir.

Se van pasando la fuente con el bizcocho, y practican ejercicios respiratorios tras cada aportación. Beben té, y las anécdotas de esa semana son tan atrapantes que cuando le ceden la palabra a él, Iwaizumi parpadea y mira en derredor. Fuera de juego por completo.

–¿Me toca a mí?

–Ya han participado todos –lo anima Morisuke, palmeándole la rodilla con ímpetu–. Y tú has sido el último en llegar, así que lo justo es que seas tú el que cierre la sesión de hoy, ¿no te parece?

No es que a Iwaizumi no le parezca justo. Opina que el sistema es bastante equitativo, la verdad. El problema no es ese.

El problema es que ha tenido una semana _aceptable_. Más que aceptable. Una buena semana, en términos emocionales. La última vez que estuvo realmente enfadado fue el sábado por la noche. Por Oikawa y sus estúpidos piques con los roles del omegaverso, o como se llame esa paparrucha para depravados. Y esa discusión no es una que pueda contar, ni siquiera ahí, en medio de un montón de gente que no va a juzgarle, porque si hablase de ella Iwaizumi tendría que hablar de lo que pasó después, y no hay forma de que pueda comenzar a relatar una gilipollez monumental como lo fue ese cabreo y convencer a nadie de que se acabó abruptamente.

–He tenido una semana sin incidentes –opta por decir–. No he… Oikawa ha estado bien. No ha hecho nada reseñable. Bueno, lo han llamado de la sub-21, y…

–Creo que _alguien_ –lo interrumpe Morisuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– ha encontrado una vía para canalizar su ira, damas y caballeros.

Los murmullos se levantan como una tormenta de arena.

–¿Qué? –replica Iwaizumi, sin comprender–. ¿Te refieres a lo de penalizar las tonterías de Oikawa con sanciones dinerarias?

–No, no –interviene Hannah. Su acento es tan marcado que Iwaizumi tiene que prestarle toda su atención para seguirla–. A lo que se refiere Mori es a que has encontrado una vía beneficiosa _para los dos_.

–¿Es eso? –pregunta Miltha, cabeceando hacia Morisuke con interés–. ¿Crees que Iwaizumi ya no necesita recurrir a un medio _menos perjudicial_ que la violencia física para calmarse?

El hombre explota en una carcajada jocosa. Se lleva las manos a la voluminosa barriga para aplacar las agujetas.

–Que nos lo diga él.

Iwaizumi traga saliva. Una de las cosas que más le gustan de ese grupo es que nadie intenta ser su colega ni darle la razón en despotricar contra Oikawa solo para que se quede a gusto.

No tiene por qué mentir. No del todo.

–Nos… abrazamos –dice, haciendo todo lo posible por no balbucear ni rechinar los dientes–. Muy fuerte. Casi nos partimos la columna. Estuvo… creo que sirvió para bajarnos un poco los humos.

 _Casi a mordiscos._

Eso se lo guarda.

–¡Fantástico! –vitorea Morisuke, propiciando una nueva oleada de aplausos; escondiendo lo que Iwaizumi juraría que es un deje de decepción colectiva, como si él y los demás hubieran estado esperando algo más emocionante–. Sigue así, Iwaizumi.

–Ahora solo tienes que abrazar a tu amigo cada vez que te calientes con él –lo felicita Hannah, dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla e incorporándose para empezar a recoger.

 _Ojalá pudiera_ , piensa Iwaizumi de vuelta en su coche. Se retira el carmín de sus labios de la cara, encendiendo el motor.

Piensa en muchas cosas más. En si Oikawa querrá lo mismo siempre que se enfaden, en si habrá mosqueos que no se arreglen con piel; en el mar de carreteras que los separan.

Se concentra solo en la última, en deshacer ese océano y ese espacio infame que se interpone entre ellos. En reducirlo a polvo.

La anticipación bulle en todos esos sitios que Oikawa ya ha besado. Quema en los que no.

* * *

Lleva pensando todo el camino en algo alternativo que decir cuando toque en su portal y la voz distorsionada de Oikawa le pregunte "¿quién es?", con ese tono neutro y educado que usa para engañar al común de los mortales.

Al final recurre a lo de siempre, porque "quién va a ser" y "soy yo, memo" no suenan mucho mejor.

–Abre.

La escalera se le hace interminable, y va comprobando las placas enumeradas de rellano en rellano solo para asegurarse de que está ascendiendo. Los pies se le han vuelto de plomo por la conducción y está rendido, pero el corazón le golpetea dentro de las costillas como si fuera nuevo y nadie se lo hubiera roto nunca.

Lleva evitando ese momento todo el día y ahora que es ineludible Iwaizumi se maldice por no haberlo encarado antes. _Y ahora qué hago. Cómo lo hago._ Chasquea la lengua. Un paso. Una zancada. Un zapato primero y otro después. _¿Le beso antes de saludarlo?_ Peldaño. _¿O lo saludo primero? ¿Vamos a saludarnos como siempre?_ Peldaño, peldaño.

Llega al quinto piso con la lengua fuera. Si estuviera en plena forma esa subida habría sido un juego de niños, pero Iwaizumi está para que se lo lleve la grúa a un desguace, y va a torturarse de indecisión un poco más cuando divisa la puerta de Oikawa entreabierta. Un halo de luz amarillenta se cuela por el quicio, proyectando una columna alargada sobre el descansillo que llega hasta él.

 _Bueno, que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Tampoco es como si todo dependiese de mí._ Improvisar siempre se le ha dado mejor a Oikawa que a él. _Eso es._ Siempre han tirado el uno del otro en los momentos de flaqueza, y esta vez no tiene por qué ser diferente. Siempre se le olvida lo fuerte que es Oikawa cuando piensa que es él quien tiene que hacerse cargo, quien debe responder por los dos y sacar coraje de donde no lo hay.

 _No estoy solo en esto._

Tiene la mano estirada para empujar la puerta.

–Iwa-chan.

 _La leche._

Da un respingo tan brutal que se le resiente la espalda.

–¿Oikawa?

No se esperaba pronunciar su apellido con tanto titubeo. Es como si lo desmereciera. Sobre todo después de todas las variantes en las Iwaizumi que se ha imaginado diciéndolo.

–Estoy aquí.

"Aquí" es "en todas partes, mires donde mires y hagas lo que hagas, Iwa-chan, siempre estoy _aquí,_ como las alucinaciones de un esquizofrénico".

Aunque también puede traducirse como "aquí, en los escalones que dan al sexto". Sí. Es posible que Oikawa se esté refiriendo a esa segunda acepción.

A Iwaizumi se le olvida todo. La duda insistente, las ganas de besarle, el miedo acuciante.

–Ah. ¿Y qué haces?

Está en pijama. El de los caretos alargados de aliens con brillantina. Francamente, tiene delito no haberlo visto. Tiene puestas sus gafas de leer y una expresión insondable que Iwaizumi está a segundos de descifrar.

–Mi madre está aquí –sisea Oikawa, poniéndose de pie.

 _Eso, quédate tres peldaños por encima de mí. Como si no fueras lo bastante enorme._

–¿Aquí? –musita Iwaizumi, lento de reflejos–. ¿ _Ahora_?

Oikawa pone los ojos en blanco. Las manos en las caderas. Impaciente.

–No. Estoy usando el presente del indicativo del verbo estar, pero lo que en realidad quiero decir es que estará aquí para los Carnavales del próximo año bisiesto – fastidiado. Furibundo–. ¿A ti qué te parece, bobo?

 _Guau._ Y lo llama bobo y todo.

–¿Hasta cuándo va a quedarse? –logra preguntar.

Oikawa entorna la mirada. Como si acabasen de llegar al punto que quería abordar desde el principio de la conversación.

–Trabaja el lunes.

 _Qué. No._

El lunes. O sea. Que planea pasar en el apartamento de Oikawa _todo_ el fin de semana. _Está bien,_ trata de aplacarlo su faceta más racional. _Es Tosha. Es la madre de mi mejor amigo. Está bien._ Es lo que Iwaizumi va a decirle a Oikawa. Que está bien. Que hacía mucho que no coincidían los tres juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando se quedaban estudiando álgebra hasta las tantas y se levantaban tarde y había tortitas con pasta de judías dulces para desayunar casi al mediodía. _¿Te acuerdas de cuando llovió todo el día y nos pegó una paliza en aquel juego de las tablas deslizantes del EyeToy?_

Va a traer a colación una anécdota agradable, pero acaba mascullando:

–No me jodas.

Oikawa hace un gesto brusco con las manos, como diciendo "EXACTO, ahí está el puto quid de la cuestión".

–Llegó aquí hace media hora. ¿No has visto mi Line?

–No.

Oikawa se deja caer hacia atrás. Tira de la manga de su chupa de cuero e Iwaizumi se deja sentar. Apenas caben en el mismo escalón.

–¿Recuerdas que te dije durante la acampada que mi madre estaba haciendo reformas en casa? –susurra–. Pues resulta que los obreros han encontrado un número alarmante de humedades, y le han dicho que si no quiere pillar una pulmonía evite dormir ahí durante unos días.

Seguramente tiene sentido. Oikawa lo ha explicado con palabras bastante sencillas. Aún así, desprende ese aura magnética y agresiva que adquiere una presencia casi física durante los partidos, como de destrucción controlada, e Iwaizumi se pregunta a qué sabrán sus besos de noche. Huele a pasta de dientes.

–¿Y tu hermana? –musita.

Cada vez más cerca. Sus rodillas y sus hombros se tocan y se contagian el calor y la añoranza.

–En un congreso de veterinarios –gruñe Oikawa. Se esfuerza en seguir aparentando esa cólera fría contra la que Iwaizumi lleva años luchando–. Su marido se ha llevado a Takeru a nuestra residencia de la playa de Miyakojima, aprovechando que por ahí todavía hace buen clima.

–Y tu madre… no sé, ¿no tiene plan para el domingo ni nada?

– _Nosotros_ somos su plan.

Iwaizumi no sabe si le gusta o le parece infantil verlo así de airado por no poder quedarse a solas con él durante un par de días -porque tiene que ser eso lo que lo tiene erizado como un gato arisco y _vaya, está cabreado porque hay gente_ -. Cree que un poco de las dos. Tampoco sabe si está preparado para gustarle tanto.

–Ey –lo llama. Una mano en su pierna–, ya está. Qué le vamos a hacer.

Oikawa se relaja tantísimo al verlo encogerse de hombros que solo entonces Iwaizumi entiende lo que realmente le preocupa.

–No quiero que pienses que he sido yo quien le ha pedido que venga –se muerde los labios. Acera los ojos–. No te tengo miedo, Iwa-chan.

 _No tengo miedo de quedarme solo contigo._

–Pues deberías –suspira. Se le derrama una sonrisa involuntaria. Sería imperceptible si alguien lo mirase desde lo alto de las escaleras–. Sobre todo por las mañanas. No soy un tío de mañanas.

Lleva años escuchándolo reír, pero la sangre y la esperanza se le siguen renovando siempre que lo oye. Oikawa riéndose -sin ese timbre quisquilloso y maquiavélico que es una oda a la ironía-; riéndose _de verdad_ es un milagro, de esos que la gente podría quedarse para sí pero decide compartir, como la última porción de un brownie.

–Ni de tardes, ni de noches –recita, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro–. Lo cierto es que eres antipático a tiempo completo, Iwa-chan.

–No te creas. Libro los sábados y los domingos.

–Pero todavía es viernes.

Iwaizumi hace como que saca cuentas con los dedos.

–Entonces todavía me quedan un rato para ser antipático.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? –inquiere Tosha, asomando la cabeza embutida en una toalla por el marco de la puerta–. He oído tu risa desde el baño, Tooru –lo regaña–. Entrad antes de que despertéis a los vecinos. Ya pasan de las diez. ¿Has cenado, Hajime?

No se levantan hasta que oyen el crujido del aparador abriéndose en la cocina.

–¿Vamos? –inquiere Iwaizumi, y tal vez esté preguntando otra cosa. Algo como "¿me has echado de menos?", "¿me has echado de menos _tanto_ como yo a ti?" o "¿estás listo para ver cómo nos va?".

Sea lo que sea, es una bobada y no confía en que Oikawa sepa interpretarlo mucho mejor que él, que ni siquiera está seguro de lo que quiere decir, para empezar.

–Vamos.

Sus dedos se rozan durante los dos segundos más cortos de su vida. Oikawa dice "vamos" e Iwaizumi entiende "sí", "por supuesto" y "sí" de nuevo.

Sigue siendo una bobada.

* * *

Cuando Oikawa se despierta el sábado se encuentra una notita pegada en la nevera. Su madre ha salido a comprar el pan, aparentemente, y a juzgar por el rumor del agua dentro del aseo, Iwa-chan se está dando una ducha.

Se pregunta qué pasaría si entrase de repente. Lo ha hecho muchas veces. "Perdón _perdón_ , voy a coger el cortaúñas/la colonia/la piedra Pómez". Tiene excusas para dar y regalar, pero esta vez un solo motivo.

La gente que se gusta hace eso, ¿no? Probarse. Estar desnuda.

Tienen dieciocho años.

Ya se han besado. Mattsun y Makki se han pasado media adolescencia hablando de las _bases_ , de en qué consiste la primera y los pasos intermedios que hay que recorrer para llegar a la última, y ahora Oikawa se pregunta si podrían saltarse alguna, porque _en fin,_ no van a tener una oportunidad como esa hasta dentro de otra semana larga como los años de los perros, y _tal vez_ deberían aprovecharla.

Del dicho al hecho debe haber un trecho de los gordos, porque acaba sacando leche y zumo y un cuenco de arroz cocido de la nevera solo para recordar que su madre va a traer pan para desayunar y guardarlo todo.

No comprende qué es lo que le echa para atrás. Si es él quien no se siente listo para tanto o si es la idea de poder asustar a Iwa-chan la que lo frena. O SEA, podría suceder. Que lo asustara. ¿No? Iwa-chan es el valor hecho hombre, la recepción tenaz que siempre los salva a todos cuando el otro equipo tiene el punto de partido. Iwa-chan siempre sabe lo que hay que decir y lo que hay que hacer, _pero._

Quiere sacarle la sudadera despacito. Desabrocharle el pantalón. Morderle el cuello. Quiere todo lo que tenga que ver con él, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere nada. A menos que Iwa-chan quiera. Entonces sí. Entonces se lanza a quemarropa y no se hable más.

Bueno. Quizá es un poco precipitado. Oikawa lo ha visto desnudo; atlético y bronceado y _lo pienso y me muero_ _así que mejor paro_ , pero no lo ha _tocado_ desnudo y de hecho, ni siquiera ha pensado dónde podría poner las manos ni lo que debería hacer con ellas, y se ha suscrito a demasiadas páginas de chicas como para ignorar la dureza con la que critican a los chicos que no saben abrirlas con los dedos. ¿Y si él es malo con los dedos, o con las manos, o con los labios, o _con todo_ o no sabe moverse?

 _Es demasiado._ Ahora mismo. No se siente capaz.

Distingue una figura pequeña y grisácea al otro lado de la ventana que da a la escalera de incendios. Va a abrirla. Tex-Mex se curva contra su mano cuando lo acaricia. Ronronea con gravedad y va directo como un misil hacia un cuenco que Oikawa le rellena de agua potable. Sigue sin tener correa. Ni chip.

Podría hablar de eso con Iwa-chan. Hablar no hace daño a nadie. Meyko opina que deberían hacerlo. Hablar.

La puerta del lavabo se abre con un chasquido.

–¿Y tu madre?

–Ha salido. A la panadería de la esquina. Probablemente.

A Oikawa también le gustaría hacerle preguntas. Por qué tiene los ojos tan verdes en invierno, por ejemplo. La verdad es que le sorprende que nadie hable de los ojos de Iwa-chan. O tal vez sí que hay gente que lo hace, o que no puede parar de pensar en ellos, o de _mirarlos._ Eso. Quiere preguntarle si alguien lo ha mirado mucho últimamente. Si le han hecho algún cumplido. Si Iwa-chan lo ha devuelto.

–Ah. Vaya –Iwa-chan se echa la toalla al hombro. Le sostiene la mirada. Le sostiene a él sin saberlo, porque el desvanecimiento está cerca y si Oikawa no sucumbe a él es solo porque Iwa-chan se acerca sin apartar la vista.

 _Quiero saber si soy el único, porque lo he estado pensando desde aquella charla con Takeru y creo que no podría conformarme siendo la segunda, o la primera o la tercera de varias personas que salen contigo a la vez. Quiero preguntarte si podría traerte flores, o chocolate, o si te molestaría porque sabes que ya lo he hecho antes con las chicas. No quiero tratarte como a una chica. Solo quiero darte todo lo que puedo. No todo lo que te mereces, porque no se han inventado mundos ni fantasías ni inmortalidades que estén a tu altura. Quiero saber si a ti te parecería bien._

La piel de Iwa-chan es oscura incluso en esa época del año, pero a pesar de ello el sonrojo del vaho caliente de la ducha le enrojece el cuello. La parte alta de las mejillas. Lo tiene justo delante y hablar es lo último que le apetece hacer pero aún así lo hace.

Porque es lo correcto, y porque va a querer hacerlo cuando estén lejos y no va a poder.

–Iwa-chan, quiero hablar contigo. No en plan mal –se apresura a aclarar–. No como la gente que va a dar una mala noticia y dice "tenemos que hablar" para que la otra persona se vaya preparando para lo peor. Quiero… _hablar contigo_. Largo y tendido.

–Yo también.

Podría enrollar el último número de la revista _Juvenvóley_ y atizarle en la cabeza, porque Iwa-chan acaba de mostrarse de acuerdo con él, pero lo mira desde abajo, con los labios abiertos y _deliberación_ y quién sabe, a lo mejor solo se ha quedado con la parte de "largo y tendido".

Escuchan las llaves encajándose en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada.

–Tú también quieres hablar –recalca Oikawa, para estar seguro.

–Sí. Eso también.

¿Eso también?

Qué habrá querido decir exactamente.

 _Eso también._

 _Ah. Mira tú qué bien._

Luego Iwa-chan se quejará, el muy patán. De que Oikawa lleva una coraza pegada a la piel que no se quita delante de casi nadie. De que siempre elige el sendero incorrecto para afrontar la adversidad. De que tiene menos madurez que una manzana verde. Se quejará de multitud de cosas, entre ellas, de la incapacidad de Oikawa para reaccionar apropiadamente en los momentos más significativos.

 _Eso también._

No es que a Oikawa no le guste. Que Iwa-chan se le insinúe. Pero _hombre._ Ese no era el momento. Y piensa encargarse de que se acuerde la próxima vez que se le ocurra tacharlo de inoportuno. Se va a enterar.

En el futuro.

 _Sí. Eso también._

Ahí es cuando Oikawa decide que tiene el peor mejor amigo sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y que necesita emborracharse. Por lo menos esa noche. Por lo menos para perder la consciencia en un lapso corto y olvidar esa sonrisita que Iwa-chan pone justo antes de aplastarlo jugando a las cartas. Sonrisita de alfa ganador I´ve-got-the-power, _mimimi._

 _Te parecerá bonito, Iwa-chan._

* * *

Cuando cae la noche Oikawa tiene el pretexto perfecto.

Tosha Oikawa despliega un arsenal de licores en la mesita del salón. Se ha recogido el pelo largo y ondulado en un tocado muy elaborado, y se pasea en un vestido color champán digno de una alfombra roja.

–Algunos sábados veo a esas chicas que van tan monas a las discotecas, o a los pubs, o a donde sea que va la juventud ahora –comenta, sacando un juego de vasos de chupitos de su bolso de Dior– y me dan ganas de salir a buscar el amor –suspira, llenando cada uno hasta los bordes de vodka caramelo–, pero luego recuerdo que Mentes Criminales está basado en hechos reales, y que hay demasiados episodios en los que secuestran a cuarentonas simpáticas después de engatusarlas y drogarlas, así que he pensado… ¿qué mejor que hacer como que salgo de fiesta con los dos únicos chicos en los que confío?

Iwa-chan abre la boca, quién sabe si para secundar la moción o para instar a su madre a meterse en un antro lleno de buitres (como ahora a Iwa-chan le ha dado por hacer cosas _taaan inesperadas_ ) pero Oikawa le toma la delantera.

–Nos encantaría.

* * *

Iwaizumi sabía que todo eso del flirteo no estaba hecho para él. Es que LO SABÍA. Lo sabía, pero _oh, vamos, Oikawa._

Oikawa lleva todo el día de los nervios. Como si quisiera hacerle vudú y estuviera tratando de averiguar cómo arrancarle el par de pelos que requiere el conjuro sin levantar sospechas.

No se concentra en estudiar para sus parciales. Dice "sí, muy monos" cuando Iwaizumi hojea la _Juvenvóley_ de esa semana, va a la sección del Aoba Johsai y descubre una foto que ocupa mitad de página, en la que aparecen Yahaba y Kyoutani chocando las manos en un polideportivo, seguramente tras un remate del segundo, bajo el titular de "vóley: la pasión no solo abarca el deporte".

–Con razón Kyoutani ha estado poniendo esos estados en Facebook sobre la gente a la que solo le importa amasar dinero a base de polémica, y acerca de lo indigno que es vender tu alma a la prensa. Con muchas faltas de ortografía y muchas barbaridades, pero más o menos se entiende –comenta Iwaizumi, sacándole una foto a la página de la revista y enviándola por el grupo de Line que comparten con sus ex compañeros de equipo. Yahaba es el primero en responder "¿habéis leído la entrevista? ¿A que salgo muy natural? Kyou dice que no parezco yo", y Kunimi tiene que meter a Kyoutani tres veces en el grupo, hasta que el chico se cansa de salirse de él–. Madre mía, a este paso la _Juvenvóley_ va camino de convertirse en una revista de marujeo para niñas –gruñe Iwaizumi, arrugando la boca con disgusto en cuanto divisa el artículo "diez consejos de Tanaka Ryuunosuke y Nishinoya Yuu para acercarte a la chica que te gusta"– y para niños.

–Quién sabe, Iwa-chan –dice Oikawa, echando un vistazo con desinterés por encima de su hombro, antes de volver a su redacción sobre las transfusiones de sangre–. A lo mejor deberías leerlo. Tal vez aprenderías un par de trucos para hablar con las chicas. O con la gente, en general –mordisquea la capucha del bolígrafo sin mirarlo, antes de escribir una parrafada con fluidez–. Puede que pienses que no te hace falta, pero uy, qué equivocado estás –dibuja un punto al final de la oración con tanta dureza que atraviesa el folio–. Bah, no importa. Este es el borrador –suspira, sacando de su carpeta la quinta hoja en media hora.

–¿Cuántos borradores llevas ya?

–Mi consejo favorito es el quinto –prosigue Oikawa, trazando una línea con su subrayador amarillo–. "Hay un momento para cada cosa" –le da un toquecito en la punta de la nariz con la culata del boli, y algo le dice a Iwaizumi que si Tosha no estuviera cepillando a Tex-Mex a dos metros escasos de ellos, Oikawa podría destrozarlo. A dentelladas–. Una lección muy buena para aplicársela a uno mismo después de machacar con ella durante años a tu mejor amigo, ¿no, Iwaizumi?

 _HOSTIA._

 _Iwaizumi._

Su puto apellido sin modificar. Eso ya pasa de castaño oscuro.

Oikawa no da ni una en el golf de la Wii y lo peor es que cada vez que falla una jugada o no logra aprenderse una de las funciones elementales del hígado lo mira a él. Se atusa el flequillo. Bufa como un perro. Como si Iwaizumi tuviera la culpa de todos los males del planeta.

 _¿Quieres una chispa pero sin quemarte, idiota? Me pides iniciativa pero eh, tiene que ser como y cuando a ti te salga de los cojones. Yo también quiero hablar contigo, carahuevo. A mí no me jodas. Juegas en la Primera División del Flirteo, y se supone que me tengo que comer tus pullitas con patatas porque eres así, pero AH, te suelto YO una ocurrencia de nada cuando menos te la esperas y te vuelves loco._

Iwaizumi puede admitir que no ha sido especialmente brillante. Que quizá ha rayado en lo temerario. Oikawa ha puesto el primer ladrillo e Iwaizumi imagina lo que le debe haber costado coger el toro por los cuernos y pedirle que hablen. Y lo valora. _Qué cojones,_ lo valora muchísimo pero ¿de verdad ha sido para tanto?

–¿Y si jugamos a las imitaciones? –sugiere Oikawa. Tras dos botellas de licor entre los tres. Hipido–. Tipo, Iwa-chan me reta a que imite a un animal, o a una persona o a una peli, y tú tienes que adivinarlo –puntualiza, señalando a su madre. Otro hipido–. Si lo consigues en menos de un minuto, me toca beber un chupito. Y si no lo consigues, bebes tú. Y nos vamos turnando.

A Tosha le parece una propuesta brillante. Se maravilla de lo creativo que es su hijo.

Tienen puesto un disco de Sia, Tex-Mex olisquea la botella de licor de mora sobre la mesa e Iwaizumi piensa _qué demonios,_ _si su madre da el visto bueno yo no tengo nada que objetar._

Por una vez, va a pasar de poner orden en el caos. Debe ser genial respirar teniendo a otros para que tomen las riendas de tu vida.

Por una maldita vez, Iwaizumi _pasa_ de llevarlas él.

Los dos primeros chupitos –de frambuesa y tequila– se los toma de una sentada.

–Pásame el limón, tú –masculla, sintiendo cómo el último trago le anestesia la boca. Oikawa sabe a limón. Iwaizumi podría echarle sal en la mano y lamerlo. En la sal y en el resto de la piel.

 _Sí. Eso también._

Joder, es que solo ha sido una intentona de piropo. Un "te tengo ganas" velado. Ni siquiera ha traído el condenado lubricante, _por lo que más quieras, si serás tío tiquismiquis._

* * *

Seguramente el que hizo los efectos especiales para Doctor Strange se pasó alcoholizado todo lo que duró el rodaje. Y fumado. Porque así es el mundo para Oikawa ahora mismo. Da vueltas y es divertido y adimensional, y se cree capaz de todo. Todo le parece fácil y posible y borroso.

– _Iwa-chan_ –¿y esa voz pastosa? ¿Es suya?–. Venga, va. Finge ser un plátano.

Su madre se ha quedado frita en el sillón. Son más de las doce y aunque supone que debe haber algún reloj por ahí, si mal no recuerda todos los que hay en el salón tienen manecillas, y se marea solo de pensar en mirarlos.

–¿Cómo quieres que finja eso, gilipollas?

Oikawa tiene que reírse, porque ese "gilipollas" ha sonado muy gracioso. Como. Um. "Guelipoias". Já. Jajá.

Es para partirse.

Se han sentado los dos sobre la barra americana. Oikawa tiene una pierna sobre las suyas. Se intercambian la botella de limoncello. Cuando no está bebiendo o intentando mantener el equilibrio e imitar a Kim Kardashian al mismo tiempo, Oikawa le hunde la nariz en el cuello y aspira. Se lo pasan en grande. Pescan anécdotas del olvido. Iwaizumi recuerda cuando Watari y Makki apostaron con Kindaichi que lograrían hacer reír a Kunimi en tan solo un recreo, y acabaron sujetándolo y haciéndole cosquillas hasta que al chico le salió batido de pomelo por la nariz y Kindaichi se puso serio –Kindaichi se había PUESTO SERIO. Con sus séniors. _Bue-ní-si-mo_ e irrepetible–.

–¿Y te acuerdas de lo que nos contó Mattsun? –dice Oikawa con voz nasal. Iwaizumi comenta que parece un gangoso. Él tiene claro que se da un aire a Eros Ramazzotti. Y que Iwa-chan es un envidioso–. Lo de la chica con la que estuvo este verano.

Mattsun había estado con una chica. Un par de semanas. En la transición de junio a julio. El asunto había coincidido con un Mitsubishi al que le fallaba el embrague. Y después las bujías. Y luego la bomba de agua. Mattsun se había obcecado tanto en repararlo que se había negado a salir del taller hasta que el cacharro fuera como la seda. La chica se había personado ahí tras tres días sin tener noticias suyas, ofendida por la dejadez. Y porque Makki estaba ahí _–"a tus amigachos sí que los dejas acompañarte, pero a mí que me den ¿no?"_ –, resolviendo una sopa de letras sobre una banqueta mientras Mattsun comprobaba la dirección, acostado debajo del coche.

–Yo creo que lo mejor fue cuando la chica le recriminó no haberse dado cuenta de que se había cortado el pelo, y Mattsun se escurrió de debajo del coche, la miró, le dijo "estás guay" y volvió a lo suyo –opina Oikawa, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano–. Pasando de todo.

A Iwaizumi se le escapa un resoplido de risa.

–O cuando Makki le preguntó a la chica si creía que la sopa de letras que estaba haciendo era de esas en las que hay palabras en diagonal, o solo en vertical.

Hablan de todo. Menos de lo que tienen que hablar. Dan saltos temporales entre vivencia y vivencia. Se quedan mirando lo que dan por la tele. Lo critican todo. Encienden velas porque la luz de las lámparas es excesiva. Oikawa propone llamar a los de la teletienda y pedir nueve Thermomix a nombre de Ushiwaka.

–¿Te sabes su dirección? –inquiere Iwa-chan. La nuez se le mueve al apurar la botella de limoncello.

 _Quiero ser esa botella._

–Pues claro.

–¿Y su teléfono?

– _Pues claro._

Iwa-chan parece aturdido. Levemente disgustado. Como si no supiera cómo sentirse exactamente, pero tuviera la certeza de que debería estar irritado.

–¿Por qué te lo sabes?

Verde grisáceo contra castaño líquido.

 _Sí. Mírame así. Siempre. Ponte celoso._

A Oikawa le gustan los celos. Siempre le han dado mucho morbo en las series y en las pelis. Con matices. No le molan los celos que llevan intrínseca la falta de confianza hacia el otro. Lo que le gusta es la territorialidad. Hasta cierto punto.

Le encanta cómo le sienta a Iwa-chan.

–Bueno, no es que me lo sepa –intenta explicar Oikawa. Sin dejar de mirarle–, pero le stalkeo el Facebook cada vez que me envía una petición de amistad. Y tiene su dirección y su número puestos en el perfil. Pueden verlo hasta los que no lo tienen agregado. Doy fe.

–A lo mejor son datos falsos.

–Nah –Oikawa hace un ademán trémulo para descartar esa posibilidad–. Nunca te lo dije porque me di vergüenza ajena a mí mismo, pero lo llamé antes de que empezasen las clases para gastarle una broma y pedirle tallarines de soja con doble ración de mi desprecio y bambú con las setas de su tormento. ¿Sabes? En plan Kung Fu Panda.

–Está el tonto, el _totonto_ y después vas tú.

Oikawa decide ignorarlo, porque no es un comentario que aporte nada a la conversación.

–Pues el tío me dijo "Oikawa, si hubieras venido a Shiratorizawa habrías aprendido a marcar bien los números" y me dio la dirección y el número de tres restaurantes chinos de verdad –pestañea, tratando de recordar si se está dejando algo en el tintero. _Nope._ Está todo–. Y eso. Odio cuando intento hacerle bullying y el muy idiota no se entera. Es… de mala educación.

–Ya hace falta ser memo.

Oikawa no sabe por quién lo está diciendo, pero se ríe con ganas porque "memo" es un insulto tronchante. Vuelve a esconder la cara en el hombro de Iwa-chan.

Le ayuda a focalizarse y a no perderse entre las tinieblas. Como siempre. Aunque, para ser honestos, estas tinieblas son mucho más molonas y mucho menos figuradas que las que Oikawa suele frecuentar. Huelen a canela y a alcohol y a crema de licor, y se deslizan repetidamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, como los barcos en alta mar.

Son unas tinieblas de puta madre, Dios perdone la expresión.

–¿Entonces no vas a hacer de plátano? –dice de pronto.

–Ni lo sueñes, Tontikawa.

–Un plátano con motitas. Venga, Iwa-chan. No seas rajado.

Sorbo.

–No me estoy rajando.

La botella cambia de manos.

–Sí que te estás rajando –protesta Oikawa–. Yo antes hice de vinilo. Y ahora tú no quieres hacer de plátano –podría beber sin más, pero por alguna razón se imagina que tiene que ser curioso pasarle el brazo en el que lleva el limoncello por los hombros a Iwa-chan y rodearlo y tragar así, y eso es lo que hace–. Y me parece muy mal todo.

–Te acostaste en el suelo y te agarraste las rodillas con los brazos para hacer de vinilo. Y como yo me acueste en el suelo no me levanto hasta mañana, así que olvídate de mí.

Oikawa le devuelve la botella.

Olvidarse de Iwa-chan. Ya, claro. Sería más fácil olvidar cómo se respira, o cómo se parpadea.

–De eso nada, Iwa-chan –exclama–. Todavía no hemos ido de acampada los dos solos.

–Es verdad.

Los vasos sanguíneos del cerebelo se le contraen y se le expanden. Traman planes alucinantes.

–Mira –sonríe Oikawa, vislumbrando El Plan. Irradia tanta genialidad dentro de su cabeza que la ceguera le impide ver por momentos–, ¿y si nos vamos? Ahora.

–¿De acampada, dices?

Pero nada de lo que diga Iwa-chan va a pararle los pies. El tren del ingenio ya ha zarpado –o lo que sea que hacen los trenes– de su estación y va sin frenos por el raíl.

–Haces muchas preguntas, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa tiene que llevarlo de la mano para que vaya tras él. Trastabillan por el pasillo, Iwa-chan farfulla "no, espera, qué pretendes" en el vestíbulo pero no opone una resistencia que Oikawa no pueda vencer. Tiene el buen juicio de coger sus llaves. Cierra la puerta por dentro en lugar de abrirla, porque _caramba,_ Oikawa juraría que había que girarlas hacia el lado contrario.

–¿Escaleras o ascensor?

La opinión de Iwa-chan es crucial.

–Oikawa…

Claro que Iwa-chan también es un bastardo con el sentido del romanticismo de una ameba, así que quizá su opinión no sea lo más conveniente en esos momentos.

–Ya, yo también iba a decir ascensor.

Oikawa tiene que ponerse casi en cuclillas para descifrar los números impresos en cada botón, pero tras divagar un poco cae en que si quiere ir a la azotea debería pulsar el primero de todos empezando por arriba.

Cuando salen al descubierto el frío se les cuela por los puños del jersey, y Oikawa recorre las filas de tendederos que surcan la azotea, quitando pinzas y echándose las prendas de ropa que más abrigadas le parecen al hombro. Se nota flotar, y juraría que toca el suelo solo con las puntas de las pantuflas si no supiera a ciencia cierta que el ballet no es lo suyo.

Iwa-chan le mira ir y venir, circunspecto. Apoyado en el balcón. Oikawa no se dio cuenta cuando salieron de casa, pero se ha llevado la botella. Bebe de ella y parece que le gusta el sabor, la quemazón en la garganta, pero es a él a quien mira, y Oikawa recuerda aquella vez en la que tuvo una cita con una chica en el parque de arena que hay a dos calles de su casa.

Había quedado con Iwa-chan para ir a correr justo después de despedirse de ella, pero él había llegado cinco minutos antes de la hora que habían acordado y los había visto. Besándose. La chica –Oikawa no recuerda su nombre y ni falta que hace– estaba de espaldas a él. No se había percatado de su presencia, pero Oikawa había abierto los ojos y lo había visto. Con el ceño apenas fruncido y un rubor inclasificable. Y quizá debería haber dejado de besar a la chica. Justo ahí. Tal vez tendría que haberse despegado de ella con delicadeza y saludarlo para que no se sintiera incómodo, en lugar de seguir comiéndole los labios a la chica con los ojos abiertos.

Fijos en los de Iwa-chan.

–Toma Iwa-chan, ponte esto –le exige con la voz rasposa, pasándole un poncho con borrego por dentro. Bosteza, lleno de sueño.

–Deberías devolver todo esto al sitio de donde lo has cogido, idiota –masculla. Aún así se pone lo que Oikawa le va dando. Contesta "vale" cuando Oikawa le pregunta si quiere calcetines–. _Deberíamos_ volver ya.

Pero ayuda a Oikawa a extender un mantón inmenso y escarlata sobre las baldosas.

–En mi casa no se pueden ver las estrellas, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa tiene que ponerse a cuatro patas antes de recostarse, porque el suelo se acerca a toda velocidad a su cara y así es mucho más seguro y menos vertiginoso.

En serio, _qué sueño._ Es como si hubieran absorbido el de siete insomnes y se lo hubieran inyectado a él en los párpados. Un mar de sábanas tendidas los rodea, protegiéndolos como un refugio blanco y oscilante.

Se recorta contra el cielo negro salpicado de bruma y luz. Y quizá no es el sitio idóneo. Ni él es la persona adecuada para Iwa-chan. Pero están los dos solos y juntos y _solos._

Y eso ya es mucho más de lo que puede pedir.

–Aquí tampoco, merluzo. La capa de contaminación las tapa todas.

Oikawa quiere discrepar, porque distingue un punto luminoso entre las nubes, pero no sabe si es una estrella, un helicóptero o su imaginación, o su mente que se apaga, así que se limita a verlo desplomarse junto a él.

–Ya. Pero en mi casa no puedo besarte.

Iwa-chan dice algo. Su oído llega a registrarlo.

Su mente no.

* * *

 _Puedes besarme donde quieras. Si quieres._ Iwaizumi da gracias al cielo porque Oikawa se quedase roque como un alcornoque. Él y sus putos instantes de debilidad. Va a tener que empezar a ingerir carne roja y cruda para recuperar su temple.

–Voy a matarte.

Los rayos color plata del sol le dan en los ojos. La lengua se le ha vuelto de cartón y los resquicios del licor se han agriado en su boca y _necesita_ agua. Oikawa tiene la cabeza apoyada en su estómago y a Iwaizumi le duele cada palabra que dice y oye. Alguien está usando un taladro. En alguna parte de Japón. Iwaizumi puede oírlo. Puede _sentirlo_ perforándole las sienes.

–Buenos días, Iwa-chan.

La resaca le comprime el cráneo hasta desmenuzarle el hueso y triturarle las membranas. Los pinchazos le recorren la espalda y se le incrustan en la cabeza. Las náuseas le trepan por el esófago y el ulular de esas palomas que se acicalan sobre un poste eléctrico es inaguantable.

–Eres un cabrón.

¿Desde cuándo el alcohol anula su voluntad? ¿Cómo ha podido consentir en ponerse ese… ese…? QUÉ COJONES LLEVA PUESTO.

–Bonito camisón, Iwa-chan –canturrea Oikawa, limpiándose en él las babas de la mejilla, _el muy desgraciado, qué asco da–._ Creo que lo cogí porque era térmico. O eso parecía. No sé. Todo me parecía suave. ¿Nunca te has planteado el estampado de mariposas hasta ahora? Personalmente, creo que te favorece de una manera inesperada.

 _SERÁ MALNACIDO._

–¿Sabes lo que va a ser inesperado? Tu muerte, cabrón hijo de puta –gime, intentando sacudírselo de encima. Lo ve estirarse como un gato. Fresco como una rosa. La injusticia se hace patente. Por qué él está como si se hubiera caído de un quinto y Oikawa parece un concursante de _Lluvia de Estrellas_ –. Tú espera y verás. Te trincaré con la guardia baja y…

–…¿y me querrás un montón?

Iwaizumi le partiría todos y cada uno de los dientes que conforman su sonrisa arrogante. Si pudiera ponerse de pie sin vomitar y no le hubiesen abandonado todas las fuerzas.

–Vete al infierno.

Oikawa lo mira con diversión cada vez que termina de colgar una pieza de ropa.

–Nací allí, Iwa-chan.

–¿Y qué haces en este mundo? –espeta–. ¿Los demonios te echaron porque ni siquiera ellos te soportaban?

Oikawa lo sienta con cuidado. Pasándole los brazos bajo las axilas. Le quita la ropa que no es suya e Iwaizumi colabora como puede. _Dios,_ podría morir de ese dolor agudo y punzante. Ahora sí. Ahora sí que se hace abstemio del todo.

–Qué va. Es que me dijeron que la fiesta estaba aquí arriba, ¿sabes? –se ríe, y su risa es lo único que no le hace daño–. Y que había un caballero de brillante armadura que necesitaba aventuras y emociones fuertes en su vida.

Se pelean un poco con el poncho.

–El caballero estaba muy tranquilo antes de que aparecieras tú.

Los calcetines se los saca sin ayuda.

–¿Te refieres a ese mes que pasaste sin mí antes de que naciera, Iwa-chan?

–No me acuerdo de nada, pero seguro que fue el más feliz de toda mi puta vida.

–Qué mentiras tan tristes te cuentas.

Le cuesta un poco no escurrirse cuando Oikawa se lo carga a la espalda. El mundo desaparece bajo sus pies y se marea. Le gruñe en la curva del hombro en cuanto se agacha para recoger una botella vacía que Iwaizumi no recuerda haber subido a la azotea.

–Dios, necesito una ducha.

Se encuentran con una de las vecinas de Oikawa en el ascensor. La mujer los mira de arriba abajo. Se aparta para no rozarse con ellos al salir con recelo en el séptimo piso.

–Es que es sonámbulo –alcanza a decir Oikawa antes de que se cierren las puertas metálicas.

–Nos miraba a los dos, burro –va a propinarle un cabezazo, porque tiene su cogote justo delante, pero presiente que en su estado actual Oikawa saldría mejor parado del choque que él.

La reacción de Tosha no es, ni de lejos, mucho más benévola.

–¿¡Se puede saber de dónde venís!? –chilla en cuanto los ve aparecer en el vestíbulo. Los ojos rojos y el móvil entre las manos temblorosas–. La casa vacía… ¡ni una nota! ¡Y en pijama! ¡Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía!

Está tan nerviosa que las frases de le disparan entre los labios como pistoletazos, inconexas. Iwaizumi nota cómo por lo menos uno de sus tímpanos pasa a mejor vida. La mujer no se ha quitado el vestido que usó anoche, y el maquillaje le brilla en la nariz y en la frente.

–Es que Iwa-chan es sonámbulo, mamá –repite Oikawa. Es tan farsante que parece verdaderamente ansioso y consternado–. En la carrera nos han enseñado que es peligroso despertar a alguien cuando está así. Lo vi salir de casa en una de esas que me levanté para ir al baño, y lo seguí con el propósito de vigilarlo para que no le pasara nada. Como iba medio dormido se me pasó coger el móvil. Lo siento.

Tosha se va aplacando con cada palabra, y para el final del relato está llorando a moco tendido.

–Ay, niños, lamento haberme puesto en plan histérica –moquea, abrazándolos. Le coge el rostro a Iwaizumi, preocupada–. ¿Tú estás bien, Hajime? Tienes una carita…

–Yo creo que le vendría bien comer algo y descansar un par de horas –interviene Oikawa, caminando de espaldas hacia su habitación–. Eso sí, lo de su careto no sé si tiene arreglo.

 _Cuando sea capaz de valerme por mí mismo te vas a acordar de mí. Jurado._

Su madre se remanga. Cuadra los hombros. Levanta el pulgar con brío.

–Tápalo mientras yo hago el desayuno, ¿quieres? Con suerte por la tarde estará como nuevo. Me habría gustado invitaros a desayunar fuera y pasar el día por ahí, dado que ayer estuvisteis todo el día encerrados estudiando y haciendo deberes, y solo salisteis por la mañana y por la noche a correr, pero en vista de las circunstancias… –se recoge el pelo castaño en un moño desaliñado–… os invito a merendar si me echáis un cable con las compras de Navidad.

 _Compras_ y _Navidad_ en una misma oración terminan de hacerlo sentir miserable, y Oikawa debe percatarse de ello, porque le responde "trato" a su madre con una sonrisa repleta de hoyuelos y se apresura a dejarlo sobre la cama. Deja la puerta de su cuarto entornada con el pie y cierra las persianas para reducir la exposición a la luz al máximo.

–Lo más degradante es que eres tú el que me ha metido en esto y ahora has quedado de héroe –masculla Iwaizumi, frotándose los ojos con brusquedad. No lo ve, pero supone que Oikawa se sienta porque el colchón se hunde a su lado–. Y creo que no es buena idea que coma. Voy a echar la masca de un momento a otro. Prefiero que me traigas un cubo.

Iwaizumi se espera de todo. Un ingenuo "eww, ¿vas a echar la pota, Iwa-chan?" o quizá una reprimenda ufana de pseudomedicucho acerca de por qué es idóneo comer para superar la resaca. Incluso una disculpa hipócrita y vaga por haberlo emborrachado, _como si no lo conociera, iluso._

De todo, menos un beso. Es como. Oikawa se inclina sobre él. Mechones color chocolate y pestañas kilométricas. Mayúsculo y malintencionado. Un latido. Otro. Y antes del tercero lo está besando.

Porque se están besando, ¿no? Aunque los labios de Oikawa no se muevan y estén secos e Iwaizumi acabe de anunciar que podría vomitar sin aviso. Aunque parezca uno de esos besos que se dan solo para callar a alguien, o para explicarle que está a salvo, o ambos. Iwaizumi suspira y su propia respiración rebota junto a la nariz de Oikawa, y es como un cañonazo de calima; su segundo beso, e Iwaizumi no debería pero le mete las manos en el pelo porque por fin, _Dios, por fin_. Lo respira, se bebe cada esquina, cada recoveco de sus labios y su suplicio remite; el calvario de la migraña se acaba. Si Iwaizumi fuera a Hogwarts y se mirara en el espejo de Oesed se vería tal cual están ahora.

O quizá no.

Oikawa es lo único que ha querido con la demencia y la insania suficiente como para no desearlo. El chico que siempre le ha atosigado para que pida algo antes de soplar las velas. Iwaizumi lleva muchos cumpleaños apagándolas de una ráfaga y pensando "me gustaría que lograras todo lo que te propones en la vida", diciendo "un coche de carreras", "un coche de verdad", "un balón nuevo", "una camiseta de Godzilla". Con la boca llena de tarta y el corazón en un puño.

Y ahora lo está besando y no hay nada mejor. Nada comparable. _Nada._

Abre los ojos cuando Oikawa gime. Bajito. Casi un gruñido. Desde el fondo de la garganta. Iwaizumi lo ha visto besar a miles de chicas, y ahora le apetece verle besándolo a él. Y hostia. _Hostia._

 _Joder._

 _Joder, qué guapo es._

Oikawa apela a todo el sentido común que no se le ha evaporado todavía para obligarse a no subir las piernas a la cama. Para seguir besando sentado a Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan, que siempre lo da todo por ponerlo a raya. Por meterlo en cintura. Por aleccionarlo _. Oh, Iwa-chan. Deberías verte. Cómo te estás dejando llevar. Quédate así siempre. O más a menudo. Por favor._

Oikawa le coge la cara y se la gira, y nunca ha besado a nadie más allá de las mejillas y la frente y los labios y la nariz; más allá del rostro, pero hace días que piensa en besarlo a él justo detrás del oído, en la cara que pondría y en su pulso contra la lengua. En si podría acariciarle entre las piernas. Con la palma abierta. Por encima del pantalón. Para saber si está tan caliente como él. Si a Iwa-chan le gustaría. Si le gustaría lo bastante para abrirle la cremallera la próxima vez.

Oikawa le muerde el lóbulo, apenas el filo de los dientes. Apenas un centímetro de todo lo que le queda por besar. Decide preguntárselo. Por si acaso. "¿Puedo besarte desnudo, Iwa-chan?", porque no quiere asustarlo pero _Dios_ , Oikawa necesita saber si podrían hacerlo así. Más adelante. Cuando Iwa-chan quiera.

–Ahora no.

Oikawa le regala un mordisco en la nariz. Por imbécil. Le tapa la boca con la mano, porque esa es otra de las cosas que se ha estado muriendo por hacer. Desde siempre. Algunas veces. Callarlo. Para que no le lea la cartilla. Para que no le insulte. Para que le apoye con su silencio.

Para sentir su voz contra los dedos y atraparla ahí, vibrante y rota.

Para que no haga ruido.

–Tienes la gracia en el culo, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi está de resaca y asqueroso y escucha a la madre de Oikawa charlando por el móvil en la cocina. Algo sobre trabajo y cuerpos celestes. Arquea la espalda para que Oikawa pueda meterle la mano bajo la camisa. Oikawa sonríe _me cabe tu cintura en la mano_ , _Iwa-chan,_ e Iwaizumi le muerde los labios. Araña la piel que hay bajo el cuello, entre los hombros. Se le pasa por la cabeza que a lo mejor es ridículo. El beso. Ellos, que no son capaces de anhelarse y encontrarse y buscarse la boca sin estar enfermos o enfurecidos.

Y entiende que quizá es eso. Que así es como funciona algunas veces. Que a eso se referían en el club de control sobre la ira con encontrar un remedio a su rabia. Que no todo el mundo se besa cuando está contento o se siente dichoso, porque hay personas que necesitan besarse para curarse, para hallar la calma y volver en sí. Para salir a flote.

Como ellos.

Oikawa intuye lo que piensa. Le pone un dedo en los labios. Susurra "shhh, Iwa-chan, pórtate bien, estate calladito" y lame alrededor, dentro de su boca, sin quitar el dedo, como los animales con las heridas. La misma devoción, el mismo instinto protector y salvaje, y no debería gustarle tanto su ronquera. Tendría que pedirle que cerrara el pico, porque pueden oírlos y _cómo va a hablar así_. El mordisco en la mejilla lo deja sin aire. Su mano en la cinturilla del pantalón de algodón le provoca un seísmo tan brutal en la sangre que su caudal le retumba en las sienes y le aniquila la visión.

"No sé lo que estoy haciendo", jadea Oikawa, e Iwaizumi se escucha diciendo "pues no pares de hacerlo", cuando todo en lo que puede pensar es en que debería estar harto de no poder besarlo sin miedo a que los descubran, en que no es justo que tengan que esconderse, en que _cómo cojones vamos a estarnos besando AHORA,_ en las ganas que lo consumen y _su lengua, su peso, por qué para. Está parando, ¿verdad?_

Oikawa le mira las clavículas. La saliva de los labios.

– _Esto_ –nublado, rígido, sus dedos delineándole la mandíbula– no es _nada_ comparado con todo lo que me gustaría saber hacer.

"¿Crees que te tengo menos ganas de las que tú me tienes a mí? ¿Crees que tienes derecho a no aguantarte los dobles sentidos mientras yo echo el resto por hacer lo correcto?". Iwaizumi lo entiende todo. Asiente. Comprende que el mundo se va a acabar porque, señoras y señores, es Oikawa Tooru quien tiene la última palabra.

* * *

Desayunan sin hablarse. Cada uno con su bandeja. Es Oikawa el que se encarga de traerlas e Iwaizumi no sabe si está cómodo o no con todo ese rollo de la damisela en apuros y la vulnerabilidad, pero todavía le pican los labios y tiene un escalofrío dando vueltas en la rotonda del estómago y un hambre que no sabe de dónde ha salido, pero que le empuja a acabarse los huevos revueltos y el bacon, porque Oikawa le había prometido un desayuno americano para ese domingo. Tal vez sea una de sus escaramuzas. Un placebo.

Iwaizumi tenía ganas de devolver. Y ahora se está terminando el zumo pero se siente incompleto y se da cuenta de que quizá ha comido esperando paliar una necesidad que se llena con otra cosa. Con todo lo que Oikawa ha dicho. Con todo lo que podrían hacer.

Ha dicho que lo quiere desnudo. Que le cabe su cintura en la mano. Le ha pedido, _exigido_ que se esté _calladito._ A él. _Pum._ Le ha disparado y lo ha fulminado. Punto de partido y set para él.

Como si Iwaizumi hubiese podido imaginar que Oikawa sería _así._ Sí, había fantaseado en cómo reaccionaría si lo besase en una clase vacía. En si tartamudearía o le pediría explicaciones con la cara roja y su amistad derrumbándose. En lo que ocurriría si Oikawa, contra toda previsión, decía que quería intentarlo. Que nunca había terminado de cuajar con ninguna chica y tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a otras cosas. Besar a un chico. Besarle a él. Meterle mano. Iwaizumi había pensado en cómo sería. En si Oikawa aprendería rápido o lento. En si se atragantaría. En las cosas que no querría probar. En que habría que tener paciencia con él.

Pero jamás había pensado que fuera a matar desde el principio. Que lo tuviese tan claro.

 _Y que eso me gustase tanto._

Está tan inmerso procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir que tarda en identificar lo que sucede en el presente.

–¿Qué te pasa, Iwa-chan?

Al principio cree que es el bienestar por haber comido algo caliente y calórico, pero cuando empieza a sentir la cabeza repleta de neblina densa y blanca cae en que no.

No, claro que no.

–Qué me has hecho.

Se le desanudan las extremidades y el dolor se vuelve abstracto. Etéreo. Un mero concepto. Pierde la facultad de hacer presa con las manos, pero le clava los dedos a Oikawa en la pechera de la camiseta.

–Echarte en el zumo una pizca del relajante muscular que cogí prestado del laboratorio de la facultad. Y un poco de Paracetamol. Y un sedante muy flojito. Pensé que tendrías la boca tan resentida por el licor que no lo notarías –Oikawa lo tumba poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Otra vez esa iniciativa del demonio. Esa fuerza arrolladora–. Descansa un poco, anda.

 _Jodido Oikawa._

Lo ha drogado. Y emborrachado. Y vestido con trapitos como a una Nancy. Trapitos de _tía._ Posiblemente de una lo bastante centenaria como para que la palabra "tía" resulte terriblemente ofensiva. Todo en menos de doce horas.

Iwaizumi se pregunta cuánto tiempo resistirá de una pieza antes de que Oikawa decida que no lo necesita para sus planes de dominación mundial. Si debería denunciarlo.

Luego afloja el agarre en su camisa y pierde la consciencia.

* * *

No le dirige la palabra hasta que finalizan las compras en el centro comercial que hay a cuatro manzanas del bloque de apartamentos. Sí, comparte con él el crep gigante con Nutella y fresas que les compra Tosha, pero solo porque no quiere desperdiciar su dinero ni menospreciar su invitación. Según Oikawa, ha ido a verlo a su habitación cada diez minutos durante las cuatro horas y media que ha pasado durmiendo – _durmiendo._ Esa es la versión oficial–.

Iwaizumi la ve envolver regalos con ahínco en la mesita del salón. Con papel rosa de lunares. Tarareando una melodía plácida y asonante que los transporta a épocas pasadas, cuando el vóley era el único reto y la única pasión que conocían.

Fuera ya oscurece, pero las pegatinas iridiscentes en forma de estrellas que a su vez componen constelaciones iluminan la habitación de Oikawa. Hay volúmenes de medicina aquí y allá. Su nuevo uniforme de vóley –malva, impoluto y _ajeno_ – cuelga de una percha, en la puerta, y el casco de su moto reposa en una estantería, camuflado entre balones rojos, blancos y verdes. Un corcho abarrotado de fotos ocupa el espacio que hay sobre el escritorio. En algunas de ellas aparecen Mattsun y Makki. También hay recortes de revistas deportivas, autógrafos de cantantes e intentos de sonetos cutrísimos.

Bajo la cama se esconden un millar de cajas de zapatos (y de recopilatorios de cintas de mil y un partidos), y a los pies hay un baúl sobre el que reposa una familia de aliens de peluche. Todo desprende un intenso olor a limón que opaca un poco su frialdad.

Y esa es _su casa_ , da igual lo cabreado o lo traicionado que Iwaizumi se sienta. Oikawa podría hacer un nido en la copa de un pino e Iwaizumi lo consideraría un hogar. _Su_ hogar.

 _Oikawa._

Iwaizumi no piensa darle las gracias, porque el fin no justifica los medios, pero siente como si hubiera pasado por las manos de un fisioterapeuta de primera. Como si le hubieran engrasado los engranajes de su maquinaria y funcionase con la precisión de un reloj. Como si le hubieran extraído un veneno corrosivo de las venas y reemplazado por inmortalidad. Está descansado, repuesto, reforzado. Mejor que nunca. Se pregunta qué pasará el día en que Oikawa haga algo imperdonable. Algo imperdonable _de verdad._ Que tendrá que hacer él. Qué será _capaz_ de hacer.

Lo oye rasgar su libreta y un minuto después Iwaizumi tiene una notita en el regazo. Por primera vez desde que terminaron el instituto. Se plantea tirársela a la cara. A la papelera de _Martin Mistery_ que hay bajo el escritorio. Dejarla a un lado y seguir repasando el tema cuatro del examen de _Historia de la Educación_ que tiene el miércoles.

Se plantea un billón de opciones, pero al final hace la única que no le resulta admisible. Desdobla el papelito.

Lo lee.

"¿Sigues enfurruñado? ;w;"

 _Enfurruñado._ Sería más preciso _engañado, manipulado, vejado, despojado de toda dignidad,_ pero no cree que Oikawa vaya a entenderlo, porque todo lo referente a conceptos morales le resulta confuso, así que en su lugar escribe "no me gustan tus métodos" y le devuelve la notita.

La tiene en su muslo en un santiamén.

"Ya. Bueno. No tiene que gustarte todo de mí, Iwa-chan :P"

Esa vez ni siquiera se molesta en contestarle. Oikawa parece comprender que está tentando a la suerte, porque garabatea sobre su propia pierna "porque te sigo gustando, ¿no?". Le quita el papel al tercer "¿no?". Más que nada porque Oikawa presiona cada vez más con la punta del boli y le está empezando a pinchar en la carne. Y en lo que no es la carne.

"Deberías venir con período de prueba, como las lavadoras. Así podría devolverte a la tienda o quedarme contigo cuando lo tuviese claro"

La cara de Oikawa es un poema. A Iwaizumi le resultaría gracioso si no fuera por los dos interrogantes que lee a continuación.

"¿Eso es lo que quieres, Iwa-chan? ¿Un período de prueba?"

 _¿Va en serio?_

Oikawa ha girado todo el cuerpo hacia él. Sentado a lo indio sobre el colchón. La cabeza ladeada. Y _seh_ , cara de ir putamente en serio.

 _No. No idiota, me gusta todo de ti, hasta los aspectos que más detestas de ti mismo. Hasta los que más me sacan de quicio. No quiero un período de prueba porque estoy seguro de que te quiero y de que quiero quedarme contigo. Tendría que estar loco para no hacerlo._

"No creo que sea necesario"

No es ni remotamente contundente. Ni tampoco todo lo que Iwaizumi quiere decir. Pero es la verdad.

"Puedo hacerlo, Iwa-chan. Si es lo que quieres. Pero con condiciones"

 _Cómo que condiciones. No quiero un período de prueba. Qué estás garabateando en ese papelucho._

"En realidad son solo tres. La primera: nada de hacerle competencia desleal a la lavadora, ¿vale? No puedes traer otras lavadoras a casa"

Iwaizumi arquea las cejas. Va a escribir "¿me crees capaz de eso?" y "no se me ocurriría", pero _no quiere que esté con nadie. Oikawa no quiere que esté con nadie, y no tiene sentido a menos que él tampoco quiera estar con nadie._ Se le paralizan los músculos del pecho. Mueve la barbilla y se siente inmenso.

Ahí, en un cuarto medio en penumbras. Mandándose _notitas_ con su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo, que lo mira como si Iwaizumi acabase de erradicar las siete plagas de Egipto. Como si le hubiera quitado una losa de plomo de la espalda y ahora pudiese caminar erguido.

"Bien. La segunda es que el período de prueba dura un mes, pero aunque devuelvas la lavadora a la tienda no puedes desentenderte de ella"

Tiene que sujetarle la mano a Oikawa para que deje de desfigurar la letra. El tono es bromista y desenfadado pero Iwaizumi solo necesita mirarle los nudillos blancos para imaginarse lo mucho que le está costando usar el imperativo en esa situación. Le aprieta la muñeca. Dibuja un tic junto a esa condición. Afilado. Casi una uve.

"Y puedes hacer lo que quieras con la lavadora. Seguro que tienes una barbaridad de experimentos en mente que te gustaría probar con ella. Es resistente y de última generación, así que hazlos todos"

–Pero ten cuidado con su batería. Porque viene mal de fábrica, y ha sufrido algún que otro desperfecto antes de que llegaras tú –termina Oikawa. El flequillo tapándole los ojos–, así que ten cuidado.

Iwaizumi se lo aparta. El flequillo. El miedo, las dudas. Hurga en su estuche y le dibuja con rotulador verde en la palma de la mano, y cuando Oikawa trata de darle la vuelta se la aprieta entre las suyas. No le deja mirársela hasta que se despiden en el rellano una hora después, en un abrazo que les sabe a poco.

Es el tic más enorme que Oikawa ha visto nunca.

 _Ha dicho que sí. Iwa-chan ha dicho que sí. A todo. Ha dicho que sí a todo._

Dos horas después, Oikawa tiene que ver el número seis en el estado de Iwa-chan para terminar de comprender que lo han hecho. Han _hablado._ Han hablado, y ha sido sencillo y lo echa de menos a morir y han _hablado,_ e Iwa-chan está conforme con todo y _hablar_ , qué gran invento, qué maravilla.

Levanta a Tex-Mex por el vientre y baila con él. Le estira las patas delanteras, lo estruja contra su pecho, y cuando su madre le pregunta por qué está tan contento, un paquete rosa de regalo en las manos y una risa confundida en la tez, Oikawa lo tiene claro.

 _–_ Pregúntamelo dentro de un mes, mamá.

* * *

El martes, a Oikawa se le enciende la bombilla. Está en la sala de estudios del Módulo A de la facultad de Medicina de Miyagi, preguntándose por qué todas las mesas miden lo mismo. Deberían hacerlas de distintos tamaños, en su opinión. Tiene que encorvar tanto la espalda sobre el tablero que el entumecimiento le resiente todo el cuello.

Una barrita de granola en una mano y una goma de borrar en la otra. Pasa la página de su cuaderno anillado. Mira el atardecer metamorfoseándose en anochecer por el amplio ventanal. Las nucas del resto de perdedores que como él, prefieren adelantar trabajo a las siete de la tarde que irse a casa. No es como si Oikawa pudiese. Todavía le queda el entrenamiento nocturno. Ansía que llegue la hora. Busca en el móvil el significado de "epistaxis iatrogénica" para poder comprender el significado de una pregunta y acaba viendo una compilación de las mejores colocaciones de la selección rusa en dos mil nueve. Le quita el sonido solo para no tener que sacar los auriculares de la mochila. Se sube las gafas por el puente de la nariz y ya está ahí. La idea. _La madre de las ideas_. Se materializa como una mariposa; posándose en su coronilla cuando ya ha desistido de perseguirla.

Lleva desde que habló con Takeru sobre chips y correas pensando en cómo podría darle a entender al pueblo llano que Iwa-chan es propiedad privada. A ver. Oikawa sabe que el término es enfermizo. Que no debería relacionar a Iwa-chan con terrenos en los que bastaría con colgar un cartel para que nadie se acercara a husmear. O con una mascota. Con cualquier ente sin facultad de decisión propia.

Sabe que no es muy ortodoxo, pero bueno, Iwa-chan tampoco tiene por qué enterarse de que lleva algo encima que lo señaliza.

El resto del mundo sí que debe poder percibirlo. Que Iwa-chan es la línea de meta y ya la ha cruzado alguien. Que está cogido, pillado, fuera del mercado, no disponible, _conmigo._

Que es mejor que no intenten nada con él, en definitiva. Oikawa quiere confiar en Iwa-chan. Y lo hace. A tope.

Desconfía del resto de la gente, en cambio. Hay mucha chusma mezquina _–_ o simplemente desprevenida _–_ suelta y es mejor prevenir que curar. Oikawa siempre se acaba topando con personas que son mejores que él. Lleva toda la vida chocando contra ellas y perdiendo, pero _esto no. Esto no puedo perderlo._

Llega el primero al entrenamiento. En el último descanso busca en Google la ferretería más cercana al campus. Le aprieta un poco las tuercas a la Suzuki para llegar antes de que cierren.

Se salta algún que otro semáforo en rojo, pero lo hace con bastante estilo, así que se perdona a sí mismo en nombre de Iwa-chan, de su monitor de autoescuela y del Código de Circulación. Su casco estrellado se suma a la estela negra y plateada –casi galáctica–que deja Mara al rugir por las calles.

* * *

Es el día del espectador, pero en ese centro comercial el cine nunca se llena mucho.

Oikawa espera a Mattsun, Makki e Iwa-chan tras unas mesas de billar. Junto a la máquina de hacer palomitas. Huele a mantequilla, pero desprende un zumbido y un calor agradable que lo invita a apoyarse en ella. Mattsun siempre lo compara con los gatos que se cuelan en los capós de los coches con el propósito de buscar el calor del motor.

Vuelve a palmearse el bolsillo, para asegurarse de que el sobre en el que lleva su invento no se le ha caído. Espera que a Iwa-chan le guste. Que no le parezca demasiado cursi, o demasiado comprometedor, o demasiado personal.

Cuando se cansa de mirar a las parejas y los grupitos de amigos que comen nachos con queso y cucuruchos de helado de chocolate en las mesitas plateadas que hay en paralelo a la fila de mostradores pregunta por _Fantabulosos_ cuánto les falta a Iwa-chan y a sus amigos –ha empezado a separarlos a los tres en dos categorías diferenciadas– y le pasa a Meyko el número de móvil Oshin, el viejo del husky que le regaló un ejemplar sobre licantropía -el cual Oikawa ya se ha terminado y puede aseverar que es absolutamente fantástico y revelador- durante el campamento al que fue con Iwa-chan, Mattsun y Makki.

Meyko no estaba muy convencida al principio -"pero Tooru, cielo, no conozco a ese señor", "ya estoy muy mayor para estas cosas"-, pero tras muchos "pero si no tienes nada que perder", algún que otro "Meyko, venga ya: ¡si estás estupenda!" y un único "es un hombre excepcional. Podríais haceros grandes amigos", ha acabado claudicando y ha aceptado mensajearse con él.

Cuando vuelve a alzar la vista se le cae el corazón al estómago.

–Ey –Iwa-chan le lanza una cajita. Dentro hay un llavero en forma de Mike Wazowski–. Llevo un rato aquí, y me ha salido esto en uno de esos trastos llenos de porquerías con un gancho para intentar cogerlas –dice, cabeceando hacia el lado opuesto del cine. La chamarra abrochada en botones aleatorios. Las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de pitillo negro. Una capucha granate sobresale del cuello de la chaqueta, a juego con sus Vans.

Oikawa duda si besarlo o no. Están en período de prueba. Quizá deberían saludarse como siempre. Quizá deberían abordar pronto ese tema.

–Iwa-chan –bloquea la paranoia de que el sentido arácnido de Iwa-chan ha percibido que quiere regalarle algo y ha hecho lo propio. La desecha. Es imposible que lo sepa. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Mira su nuevo llavero. A él siempre le gustó más James P. Sullivan, pero no va a quejarse porque es un regalo y es de Iwa-chan, y Mike lo partió mucho en Monsters University–. Gracias.

–No me las des. Es… en realidad es una chorrada.

Se mueven a la vez. Vacilantes. Iwa-chan tiene la mano levantada, pero Oikawa no sabe si su intención es chocarle los cinco o atraerlo por la nuca, así que reacciona por reflejo y se la estrecha. Porque a eso es a lo que está acostumbrado. Llevan años saludándose así y es instintivo, y se arrepiente enseguida.

–Oye, Makki y Mattsun han leído el grupo y no han contestado, y la peli empieza en cinco minutos –dice atropelladamente. Para desviar un poco la incomodidad y porque tiene un mal presentimiento–. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los llamamos y les preguntamos si vamos comprando sus entradas?

–Sí, mejor –carraspea Iwa-chan, sacando su móvil–. Voy a intentarlo con Makki. Es posible que todavía estén en el coche, y Mattsun es perfectamente capaz de descolgarlo y poner el manos libres. No quiero que se distraiga al volante.

–Sí. Vale.

–Vale. Voy.

Iwa-chan busca a Makki en la agenda. Le basta poner la "m" para que le salga el contacto.

–Iwa-chan.

–Qué.

Descuelga.

–¿No vamos a decirles nada? –se da impulso para continuar–. A Makki y a él.

Iwa-chan parece sorprendido. Oikawa desconoce si para bien o para mal. Abre la boca para replicar, pero justo entonces la voz de Mattsun resuena al otro lado. Oikawa chasquea la lengua con desaprobación. Pega la cabeza a la de Iwa-chan para escuchar. Es lo más cerca que han estado en tres días y _no es suficiente_.

– _Iwaizumi, ¿qué hay?_

–¿Cómo que "qué hay"? –suspira Iwa-chan. Arruga la nariz con fastidio–. ¿Por dónde vais? ¿Llegáis a tiempo u os compramos las entradas y salimos a dároslas cuando estéis aquí?

–¿ _"Aquí" dónde?_

Esta vez se miran. Iwa-chan y él. Con las cejas arqueadas. Y perplejidad. Un tonelaje de perplejidad.

–Pues al cine, ¿a dónde va a ser? –insiste Iwa-chan, granjeándose un "aaaaah" al otro lado del auricular que sin lugar a dudas pertenece a Mattsun.

– _Tío, el cine_ –se lamenta Makki, aunque suena igual de premeditado que el inventor de la pizza de piña–. _¿Era este miércoles?_ _Se nos había olvidado por completo, ¿verdad, Mattsun?_

– _Verdad_ –secunda Mattsun–. _Menuda faena._ _¿Vosotros ya estáis ahí?_

Llegados a ese punto, Oikawa se hace oír.

–Sé que habéis leído el grupo –los acusa–. ¿Os pasa algo?

 _–¿A nosotros?_ –inquieren al unísono.

– _No nos pasa nada, capitán_ –asegura Makki. En un tono cándido que no le va nada–. _Si nos pasara algo os lo contaríamos. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Se cuentan las cosas._

 _–¿Y a vosotros?_ –lo respalda Mattsun–. _¿Os pasa algo?_

Oikawa nunca había visto a Iwa-chan tan pálido. Ni siquiera en invierno. Decide dar la cara por él. Traga saliva.

–¿A nosotros?

Le sale menos elocuente de lo que esperaba.

 _–¿A quién va a ser, capitán?_ –contraataca Mattsun con desparpajo, y Oikawa distingue la risita de Makki de fondo–. _Bueno, tampoco queremos entreteneros justo ahora._

– _La peli está a punto de comenzar, ¿no?_ –apunta Makki–. _Y nosotros estamos en medio de una partida al Fórmula Uno. Mattsun me está pegando una paliza, pero lo soporto solo porque sé que en el Just Dance voy a hacerle picadillo._

– _Pasadlo bien_ –se despide Mattsun.

– _Y no hagáis manitas aprovechando que va a estar oscuro._

La risotada a dueto les obliga a apartarse el teléfono de la cara.

En cuanto vuelven a ponérselo contra la oreja, Mattsun ya ha colgado.

 _Manitas._

Oikawa contiene la respiración.

La avalancha de preguntas.

 _Cómo. Cuándo. ¿Se los habrá contado él?_

Es Iwa-chan quien rompe el hielo.

–Oikawa… –masculla. En shock. Como si le hubieran golpeado con un mazo–… no me preguntes cómo, pero yo _creo_ que ya lo saben.

 _Vale, Iwa-chan no les ha chivado nada. Queda resolver el cómo y el cuándo. Aunque. ¿Iwa-chan no se lo ha dicho a nadie? ¿A nadie-nadie? ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho a NADIE?_

 _No._

Un gran porcentaje de los problemas que han tenido últimamente se deben a que Oikawa ve fantasmas donde no los hay. Y _no puede_ seguir así. Se lo autoimpuso el día en que Takeru le echó la charla sobre los chips y las correas y él se notó temblar desde los cimientos. Qué calidad de vida es esa.

No lo está haciendo mal. Todavía tiene sus altibajos, claro. Arranques que le sorprenden incluso a él. Todos sin fundamento. En plan, Iwa-chan le está comentando que si le gustaría ir a la fiesta temática de Harry Potter que Yuki está planeando montar en su piso, en honor al estreno de _Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ y a él le parece genial. De verdad que se lo parece. Llevaba desde que vio _La piedra filosofal_ esperando a que a alguien se le ocurriese algo semejante. Va a proponerle a Iwa-chan que se pidan un par de túnicas por e-Bay, por cumplir con la ambientación, pero lo que dice es "Yuki y tú os estáis haciendo muy amigos, ¿no?" y _es absurdo, completamente absurdo._

 _Sus motivos tendrá Iwa-chan. Qué más da._ _Déjalo ser. Que fluya. Eso. Todo tiene un por qué._

Debería estar preocupado. _Más_ preocupado de lo que está. Desvivirse por lo que pensarán Makki y Mattsun. Por cómo afecta eso a su amistad. A Oikawa deberían quitársele las ganas de cine de un plumazo.

Y sin embargo, una única incógnita se abre paso en su mente.

–¿Eso significa… – _te va a llamar idiota, te va a llamar idiota_ –… que ahora tenemos una _cita_?

La cara de Iwa-chan es un lienzo de emociones que cambian para dar paso a otras, como los colores en las fuentes luminosas. Incredulidad. Pasmo. Duda. Reproche. Otra vez duda.

Su última expresión parece querer decir "qué voy a hacer contigo".

–Un gramo más de simplicidad ahí dentro, _uno solo_ –espeta, punteándole la frente con el dedo– y habrías nacido remolacha –intenta tragarse el insulto _pero_ –. Idiota.

–O sea, que sí que lo es.

Algo tibio y dulzón se le ensancha por dentro. _Es una cita._ _Una cita de verdad._ Sigue a Iwa-chan en dirección a los mostradores en los que se venden las entradas. Rozando los hombros. Los nudillos.

Esta vez va a salir bien. _Tiene_ que salir bien. Una cita.

¡Una cita!

¡Una cita con Iwa-chan!

–Nuestros amigos nos han dado plantón y no sabemos lo que tienen en la cabeza en estos momentos, pero tú a tu bola.

 _Dame una ce, dame una i, dame una te, dame una a._

–Ya hablaremos con ellos. Tranqui, Iwa-chan. He traído una chaqueta de repuesto por si llueve y se forman charcos y quieres pasar por encima sin ensuciarte los zapatos.

 _Ciiii-taaa._

–Ya, claro –pletórico de sarcasmo–. ¿Quieres que pase en zapatos de ballet y con James Blunt de fondo? Y después qué. ¿Quieres que me desmaye bajo la lluvia para que tengas que llevarme a casa en brazos o es muy peliculero incluso para ti?

–Ya te he llevado a casa en brazos, Iwa-chan.

–Lo del sábado no cuenta.

–¡Pero te he llevado _a casa!_ ¡Y _en brazos_!

–Dios, acabo de llegar y ya estoy deseando pirarme y dejarte hablando solo –farfulla Iwa-chan, sacando la cartera.

Aprovechan los puntos de la tarjeta de Oikawa para pedir un cubo mediano de palomitas con extra de sal y mantequilla y un refresco de limón que no se van a terminar jamás. Oikawa ha visto tanques militares más pequeños. Le enseña una bolsa de golosinas que ha traído de incógnito en el jersey una vez que les cortan las entradas a la mitad y les indican que la sala tres está girando hacia la izquierda.

–¿Sabes, Iwa-chan? Nunca me ha inspirado confianza la gente que va a sola al cine.

–Pues hoy podrías tener que acabar sentándote solo, así que tampoco hables muy alto.

Pone los ojos en blanco cuando Oikawa le pasa un brazo por los hombros, pero también sonríe con escepticismo, y _voy a ser la mejor cita del mundo, Iwa-chan._

 _Te lo prometo._

* * *

 **Estoy rabiosa perdida. Qué coraje me ha dado cortar esta última escena y tener que dejarla para el siguiente capítulo junto a otra en la que llevo pensando mucho tiempo. Pero es que damas y caballeros, ya iban treinta y ocho páginas y se me habrían quedado en sesenta. Por lo menos. Y me habría cargado un poco la homogeneidad del largo de los últimos capítulos -y me caigo de sueño porque aquí es casi la una de la mañana-.**

* * *

 **-REVIEWS:**

 **Guest:** hola aguacate :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Te puedes creer que no he visto el capítulo de hoy? ;w; Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo; ya ha empezado a desvelarse qué les sucede a Mattsun y a Makki ´u` ¡Nos leemos pronto, un besote y buen finde! :D

 **Sheshire:** ¡has vuelto! :D Bienvenida de nuevo ^^ ¡Hoy tienes un montón de razones para estar contenta! Viene el fin de semana, se estrena _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ hay capi de HQ -que yo todavía no he visto ;A;- y bueno, está este fic de gente chiflada. Espero que la actualización de hoy haya sido de tu agrado uwu Me hace muy feliz que las personalidades te parezcan IC, porque es uno de los mayores temores que tenemos los fickers, y aunque es evidente que Iwa-chan y Oikawa son demasiado peculiares para lograr acercarse a calcarlos, siempre es genial leer que al lector le parece que no están Out of Character. Me alegro mucho de que le hayas cogido cariño tanto a Mobi como a Yuki (L) y de que el capítulo anterior no se te hiciera insulso, a pesar de que Iwa-chan y Oikawa interactuasen poquito. YYY ¡eres muy perceptiva¡ Ya se ha empezado a ver por dónde van los tiros con Makki y con Mattsun ´u` En cuanto al largo del review, ¡extiéndelo o acórtalo tanto como te apetezca! :) Voy a valorarlo como el regalo que es nun Un besote y muchísimas gracias por pasarte de nuevo; ¡ten una linda semana!

 **Tulipn:** JAJAJA he estado tentada de meter una "a" entre paréntesis en tu nick porque me comentaste por FB que fue un desliz :´D Bueno, poniéndonos serias: espero que te gusten los dos últimos capítulos tanto como todos los demás nun AY, ME AMAS *se esconde en su caracola*, démonos un abrazo de oso y comamos galletas Cadbury :3 Me alegro de que te haya gustado ese regreso heroico de Iwa-chan volviendo a la carrera por Oikawa, porque en su momento me planteé no incluir esa última escena, y es genial saber que ha sido un acierto dejarla nun MIRA, el IwaOi se lleva mal con las madres del mundo. En serio. Antes me pasaron un doujinshi IwaOi muy pirata *arquea las cejas* y a mi madre le dio por deambular por el balcón, que es donde está el ordenador, y fumarse un cigarro en la ventana. Y darme conversación. Y socializar, en general. Y en lo único en lo que podía pensar yo era "GOD, sabe que estoy intentando leer el doujin IwaOi. LO SABE". Bah. Quién sabe. Quizá nuestras madres quieren shippearlo también y no sabe cómo decírnoslo (?) ¡Y no te preocupes por decir que "queda guerra" en este fic! Hombre, algo habrá (´u`) pero principalmente me refería a que a este fic todavía le quedan bastantes capítulos antes de terminarse :) Muchas gracias por tanta cosa bonita; ten un fin de semana precioso: ¡nos leemos pronto! nun/

 **Adri:** nena, no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado. Tu review es el último del capítulo anterior que me falta por contestar, y estaba ya llegando al final de mi respuesta, porque tengo por costumbre ir respondiendo línea a línea -o párrafo a párrafo, dependiendo de lo que hayas escrito tú- y mi madre y mi hermano me llamaron para que fuera al sillón a ver el Rey León con ellos, así que dejé abierta la ventana de la página de los reviews de _Confeti rosa_. ¿Qué pasa? Que cuando volví y piqué en la de Doc Manager, que es donde se guardan los documentos y por ende, donde estaba contestando tu review, como que se había quedado en blanco, y al cargar resulta que se había borrado todo lo que te había escrito ;w; Soy una calamidad de mujer uwu pero bueno, aquí voy otra vez nun Es posible que la respuesta no me quede tan extensa, y que responda con más generalidad, pero intentaré plasmar la mayoría de las cosas que quería decirte. En primer lugar, lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido con tu niña. Yo tengo una gatita en casa de mi padre, y también la considero parte de mi familia. Quería contarte que ella suele perderse dentro del bloque. Baja o sube un tramo de escaleras y se pone a maullar para que vayamos a buscarla ;w; *no sé qué esperaba, si yo soy una calamidad es normal que mi gata también lo sea*, y algunas veces los vecinos le han abierto la puerta y han cuidado de ella hasta que nosotros hemos llegado. Con esto quiero decirte que estoy convencida de que tu bolita está en buenas manos nun porque hay más gente bondadosa en el mundo de la que creemos. Y también he estado buscando un spot que vi en verano, basado en hechos reales, pero no lo encuentro. En él, una gatita se perdía y un mes después se reencontraba con su familia. Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir, pero si tengo la certeza de algo es de que sea donde esté ese bichito, seguro que está bien y piensa en ti todos los días, e imaginarte la hace feliz, así que no te pongas triste cuando pienses en ella; ponte feliz tú también c: Y por último, me encantaría vivir en tu casa *u* ¡vaya jungla! Mi madre siempre ha sido muy reacia a acoger animales, así que todos los he tenido en casa de mi padre, pero cuando me independice me encantaría formar paulatinamente un rancho de cinco gatos. De hecho, Tex-Mex es el nombre que le voy a poner a uno de ellos. Los otros cuatro se van a llamar Altea, Biscuit, Momsen y probablemente Oreo (LLL). Entrando en materia con el fic, y yendo por partes: he visto Yuri on Ice! hasta el cuarto capítulo, pero no me ha atrapado. Yo creo que se debe a que ni Víctor ni Yuri son personajes que me llamen mucho la atención, pero sin embargo, el opening me encanta y lo he escuchado chorrocientas veces YAY y me parece que tiene un diseño muy estético, quitando esas partes en las que se hace patente que necesitan recortar en animación, de lo cual no me quejo, porque no sé dibujar y porque entiendo que hayan hecho lo que han podido con los medios de los que han dispuesto. Como no llevo la cuenta de quiénes shippean el Victuuri en mi FB, si eres una de las que ama el pairing: ¡felicidades por lo de esta semana! :D Soy consciente de lo inusual que es que una OTP yaoi se canonice en una serie que parece que no va a pasar del fanservice, así que enhorabuena nun Ah, y yo solo sé patinar en línea. Sobre hielo tengo que pedir unos pingüinos deslizantes que les dan a los niños para que no se caigan. Eso o agarrarme a la barandilla y dar vueltas pegada a ella como un trompo :´D En cuanto a TWD, no lo sigo pero como tú, tengo amigos que han sufrido la pérdida y a los que he consolado con mucho amor. Mi pérdida particular, que ni siquiera es una pérdida en sí, radica en que ahora hay un personaje que está chaladísimo y tiene un bate y quien lo interpreta es el que hace de John Winchester en Sobrenatural. Si no has visto la serie, es un hombre que está roto porque mataron a su mujer y quiere proteger a sus hijos pero los desatiende en detrimento de fortalecerlos. Y es como "dejad a John en paz, que bastante ha sufrido ya D:" pero bueno, secretamente estoy orgullosa de lo polifacético que es el actor ´u` Respecto a los OCs del fic: me alegro muchísimo de que les hayas cogido cariño ;A; hacerlos siempre es un rato para todo fanficker, y yo creo que muchos tenemos miedo de que el lector se salte los párrafos en los que aparecen. Gracias por no odiar a Nora, que la pobrecita se llevó un rapapolvo en su primera aparición que pa qué. Y Meyko está ligeramente basada en una señora que yo conocí en el bus hace más de un año, en verano. Era realmente adorable. Hablamos de todo: de estudios, de la tarta de zanahoria y de unas clases de baile a las que ella estaba yendo. Tenía una conversación excelente, y me dio esa pulsión que le da a la gente cuando piensa "oh, me encantaría hacerme amigo/a de esta persona *3*", pero no le pedí el número y me arrepiento un montón unu En cuanto a Mobi y a Yuki, yo solo digo que necesitamos personas como ellos en la universidad. Seriously, a mí me resultaría mucho más entretenido ir si supiera que hay espectáculos pirotécnicos y fiestas temáticas de Harry Potter en el campus ´u` En cuanto al segundo besote que pediste: ¡aquí está! Me estuve planteando no ponerlo, pero luego pensé en lo que habría hecho yo al principio de mi relación si supiera que solo íbamos a poder vernos dos días -ahora dos días y medio- a la semana, y que si no hacía nada en ese momento me tendría que esperar otra semana más, y me decidí. Y bueno, también pensé en lo que harían ellos, lógicamente xD aunque como su conducta en relaciones es desconocida para nosotros solo podemos suponer :3 Yo no sé qué va a hacer el padre de Iwa-chan cuando se entere: si alegrarse por ellos o llorar como una magdalena :´D su pollito, inmerso en esa situación con Oikawa, sabiendo el historial que tiene... ´u` no voy a decir nada más, y tampoco puedo añadir nada referente a la sub-21 sin hacer un spoiler colosal, pero sí que puedo admitir que el bullying a Ushiwaka es inevitable por mi parte. No creo que pueda contenerlo ni siquiera ahora que lo he visto de pequeño. Y YO TAMBIÉN COMPARTO ESE HEADCANON DE QUE TIENE UN CRUSH CON OIKAWA. Acuérdate de mis palabras. En cuanto al lubricante... malpensados todos. TOOODOS. Menos Yuki, he is too pure for this world. Con Mattsun y con Makki yo creo que se empieza a ver por dónde van los tiros, aunque todavía nos queda mucho por ver `u´ Y mención especial a mi desliz con lo del hombro y el hombre. Me ha hecho mella JAJAJAJA morí cuando me lo dijiste :´D Muchísimas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, y por pasarte por aquí y sacarme tantas sonrisas nun Espero que ahora que ya no estás dopada y te encuentras mejor te recuperes de esta semana somnolienta :D que a veces a mí me pasa que me cansa el dormir. Es una sensación de lo más particular. Avísame cuando empieces con SnK, sé que siempre te lo digo, pero es grandioso atraer a gente a ese universo doloroso para que sufra contigo ;w; Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado: un beso gigantesco y un fin de semana bonito para ti nun/ ¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 _Nos leemos el dos de diciembre nun con el capítulo "my songs know what you did in the dark". Seh, es una canción de Fall Out Boy. Y lo mola todo; escuchadla si tenéis tiempo ;3_

 _¡Agregadme a FB para ver los fanarts que están haciendo algunas lectoras de_ Confeti rosa _! Tengo a Mulán con tatuajes de foto de perfil._


	15. My songs know what you did in the dark

**EDITADO EL 16 DE DICIEMBRE:** sintiéndolo mucho, hoy no voy a poder actualizar :c Mi madre y mi churri llevan malitos toda la semana, he estado atendiéndolos a ellos y a mi casita y se me han juntado cosas de la uni, así que no he podido escribir demasiado, y lo que he podido escribir no me hace sentir muy cómoda, porque lo he hecho casi obligándome para cumplir con el plazo. Pero tranqui, tendréis capi nuevo muy pronto, y espero poder compensaros por la tardanza (L) ¡Un besote!

* * *

 **Cuatro cosas:**

 **1)** Para variar, otra semana que esto va sin beteo maldito, así que ya sabéis, si veis algo que os chirría os pido encarecidamente que me deis los toques. Escribir esta actualización me ha resultado tan caótico que prácticamente hoy he hecho un tercio del mismo, y no me ha dado tiempo de contestar ni un mísero **review** , ni anónimo ni con cuenta, así que lo haré a lo largo del fin de semana :3

 **2)** Os he puesto una pista musical en este capítulo. La distinguiréis porque es un link separado por espacios. Si podéis, quitádselos y buscad la canción nada más verla. Creo que One Voice le da un toque bonito a esa parte del texto ;w; Si no os aparece a la primera, la canción es de ellos; concretamente se trata de una cover de _True Colors._

 **3)** ¡Agregadme a **Facebook**! :D

 **4)** Os recomiendo que a pesar de que ya os he colado una canción como quien no quiere la cosa, escuchéis _My songs know what you did in the dark_ , de Fall Out Boy.

* * *

 **XV.**

Si Iwaizumi mira hacia arriba y se concentra un poco, puede distinguir las partículas de polvo arremolinándose en torno al haz de luz que mana del viejo proyector, yendo a reflejarse en la parte frontal de la sala de cine.

Oikawa vive enamorado de ese sitio, a pesar de que se haya ido quedando desfasado con el paso de los años y varias de sus áreas estén inhabilitadas; cerradas a cal y canto. Entrar por la puerta –grande y desvencijada, de colores desvaídos que en su día fueron magentas, verdes y amarillos muy llamativos– es como viajar al pasado y aparecer en la década de los sesenta por arte de magia. Iwaizumi recuerda que la primera vez que se dejó convencer por Oikawa todavía había una pista de patinaje y un montón de mesas para cuatro colocadas alrededor, y hacían el mejor batido de helado, nata y chocolatinas del mundo. Tenían nueve años y los bolsillos repletos de calderilla, y Tosha los había castigado sin vóley todo un fin de semana de mediados de septiembre por una colocación con remate que se les había ido de las manos.

Hacía la ventana del salón de los Oikawa, para ser concretos.

Oikawa había aguantado quince minutos de reloj sentado en el porche, y después había estirado los brazos y las piernas como una ardilla voladora y había empezado a hacer la croqueta por el jardín porque "no tengo deberes, no dan nada en la tele, estoy aburrido, quiero jugar al vóley _, me aburro_ , quiero hacer ALGO, deja de perseguir a ese estúpido escarabajo, Iwa-chan, por qué me odias y no me haces caso y eres vil y malvado" e Iwaizumi le había contestado (red en mano y tirita en la mejilla) que seguiría persiguiendo a su _estúpido escarabajo_ –que de estúpido no tenía ni un pelo, de hecho, porque los escarabajos violín eran más listos que el hambre– hasta que dejara de quejarse y propusiera ALGO, lo que fuera.

Oikawa se había levantado como un resorte. Con el pantalón pesquero lleno de césped y una trastada en los labios. Iwaizumi había accedido a escaparse del jardín por no oírlo. Y porque desde que había descubierto el vóley los escarabajos habían dejado de ser tan entretenidos como antes.

Tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de que aquel tugurio parecía sacado de _Grease_ , había sido terriblemente divertido. Y fresquito. Y había aprendido a patinar sobre ruedas. Siguieron yendo a merendar religiosamente después de cada película que se les ocurrió ir a ver, hasta que Oikawa cumplió trece años y los dueños le echaron el candado, y ellos dos se pasaron una tarde entera en un cibercafé apolillado, buscando una página web por la que llamarlos incompetentes.

Habían acabado tirados en la habitación de Iwaizumi, rememorando lo grandiosa que había sido aquella pista y lo injusta que era la vida, y "la comida, Iwa-chan, me encantaban los donuts de colorines", y los patines de cuatro ruedas que se ataban con cordones, y "¿a ti qué era lo que más te gustaba, Iwa-chan? A mí la bola de discoteca que colgaba justo en el centro".

Iwaizumi había pensado en las hamburguesas con queso derretido. Y en la música tan pegadiza que se colaba por todas partes y contagiaba a las camareras. Y en que Oikawa había empezado a tener citas con niñas un año atrás, y jamás las había llevado a esa pista.

–"La bola estaba bien".

Ahora el aire acondicionado sigue estando –incomprensiblemente– a todo dar, demasiado para ser invierno, y hay un grupito de niñatos que no paran de catapultar palomitas ayudándose de cucharas de plástico en la fila de delante, pero se están quietecitos en cuanto Iwaizumi le propina una patada a uno de los respaldos. Protestan. Escupen la bravuconería de turno. Cierran el pico en cuanto se giran para encararlo todos a una y se topan con su mirada inquisitiva.

–Hablando se entiende la gente, ¿no? –suspira Oikawa, e Iwaizumi solo puede ver su nariz perfilada de un azul tenue, pero juraría que pone los ojos en blanco–. Estoy seguro de que no te has criado en una cueva solo porque te conozco desde siempre, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi se chupa la sal del pulgar, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pero ha funcionado, ¿no? Se han callado.

Oikawa parece que va a hacer alguna matización, por cómo arruga la boca con acritud, pero quizá por lo cansado que está por el entrenamiento, quizá porque le interesa lo que está viendo, sacude la cabeza y no dice nada.

La película no es exactamente mala, aunque Iwaizumi tampoco puede ser imparcial del todo en su veredicto, porque el terror no es un género que le suscite nada más allá de indiferencia aderezada con una pizca de hastío. Todo le resulta predecible. Sabe que el susto nunca va a estar en la escala más alta y frenética de la banda sonora, sino después, cuando se haga el silencio y la protagonista se dé la vuelta.

– _Estáahíestáhí_ –gimotea Oikawa en el asiento contiguo, los ojos fijos en la pantalla gigante. Da un pequeño respingo que coincide con una exclamación general del resto de espectadores–. ¡Lo sabía!

Oikawa pertenece a esa subfamilia del masoquismo que sufre y disfruta de las cintas de miedo. Todo a la vez. Tiene pesadillas el mismo día en que las ve, y encima rastrea compulsivamente hasta el último detalle relacionado con el filme. Si ha muerto alguien en el plató, si está inspirado en hechos reales o si los actores han sido víctimas de sucesos extraños durante la grabación. Ha tardado solo diez minutos desde que acabaron los tráilers y comenzó la historia en encasquetarle el cubo de palomitas a él. Es una manía que a Iwaizumi le gustaría quitarle, la de subir los pies a las sillas y rodearse las rodillas con los brazos. Es malo para su columna. Y para los forros de los sillones y las butacas de cine.

–Eh, los pies –musita, propinándole un manotazo en el muslo. Flojo y blando.

Es como darle un toque de atención a un perro clavándole los dedos en el costado. Oikawa obedece sin rechistar, por inercia. Coge un puñado de palomitas y sorbe un poco de soda de limón del posavasos de la poltrona, e Iwaizumi piensa que han desperdiciado la oportunidad de escoger otra peli, porque al fin y al cabo era Mattsun quien quería ver _Ouija 2_ , y tanto Makki como él les han pegado la negra, así que podrían haber reconsiderado la cartelera.

Es lo que hace la gente en las citas, ¿no? Ver algo que les gusta a los dos, y no algo que quería ver _un amigo_ que ni siquiera está presente. Porque bueno, _están_ en una cita, ¿no? Eso es lo que ha dicho ese memo, e Iwaizumi no se lo puede quitar de la cabeza. Cuando ascendieron por las escaleras en busca de la novena fila le acució la sensación de que todo el mundo los seguía con la vista, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de dejar un sitio entre Oikawa y él en cuanto se sentaron.

Como si tuviera que demostrarles a todos esos desconocidos que no van a hacer nada _raro_ por el hecho de estar en una cita. La primera de todas. O la segunda, si Iwaizumi cuenta aquella cena frustrada en el _Salomón_. Y están _en público_. Es evidente que no van a darse el lote delante de toda esa gente. O no. A él nunca le ha incomodado demasiado ir por la calle y toparse con dos personas que se están gastando los labios. Apoyadas en una señal de tráfico, o en la mampara de la parada del bus, o resguardadas bajo un árbol. Todo el mundo se besa. Constantemente. Nadie debería tener nada que objetar si Oikawa y él se besasen.

Por lo menos en teoría.

Pero no va a hacerlo. _Vaya una tontería._ Están en período de prueba, lo cual excluye las demostraciones de afecto de puertas para afuera porque, ¿y si Oikawa descubre que prefiere volver a su dinámica de siempre? ¿Y si les va mal? ¿Y si les va _bien_ y algún conocido los ve y le da el chivatazo a sus padres o a sus amigos antes de que ellos decidan a quién contárselo? ¿Y si _no_ les va bien y _alguien los ve,_ esparce el rumor y ellos tienen que explicar una y otra vez que ya no tienen nada? ¿Y si llega a oídos de la sub-21 antes de que Oikawa firme un contrato con ellos? Lo han llamado, sí. Ya le han hecho la propuesta. Pero todavía no hay nada por escrito.

Lo que se juegan no es moco de pavo.

Siente un arranque repentino de simpatía por Yahaba y por Kyoutani. Y un poco de admiración por el primero. Se lo ve como pez en el agua ahora que han destapado lo suyo, y eso que siempre fue el chico que más hincapié hizo en que _necesitaban_ una mánager.

" _No_ necesitamos una mánager", había dicho Iwaizumi a principios de su segundo año en el Aoba Johsai. Tajante. Sin lugar a réplicas. "¿Por qué no?", había insistido Yahaba, haciendo un puchero en dirección a Oikawa, que no se había manifestado al respecto. "Porque _no_. Y punto". Iwaizumi podría haber contestado "porque este tarado va a distraerse" o "porque Oikawa va a gustarle y el tema no va a cuajar y va a ser incómodo que tengan que verse todos los días" o "porque no quiero chicas _aquí_. Aquí no", pero no hizo ninguna falta, porque Oikawa le había pedido una disculpa muda a Yahaba, en una mueca, como diciendo "ya lo has oído. Lo siento, pero no pienso llevarle la contraria en esto". Y ahí había concluido la cosa. Hasta que Kyoutani comenzó a faltar a los entrenamientos. Entonces Yahaba había vuelto a parlotear sobre mánagers. De otros equipos.

La última vez que lo hizo fue el mismo día que estampó a Kyoutani contra una de las paredes del polideportivo en el que se disputaron el partido contra el Karasuno.

A saber cómo se las han estado apañando todo este tiempo. Cómo han lidiado con estas cuestiones que, ahora que las tiene delante, a Iwaizumi le parecen innumerables.

De todas formas, ni que él fuera uno de esos adolescentes babosos que tiran el dinero a la basura yendo al cine con el único pretexto de besuquearse y magrearse, y que después son incapaces de hacer una sinopsis de la trama.

–¿No te está gustando, Iwa-chan? –inquiere Oikawa, acercando la cara para no elevar mucho la voz–. No paras de mirarte el reloj de pulsera.

–Da igual –murmura Iwaizumi, masticando una gominola con sabor a melocotón–. Ya la hemos pagado. Y tú querías verla, ¿no?

Oikawa esboza una sonrisa microscópica. Una que parece darle las gracias, aunque Iwaizumi no entiende por qué exactamente. En la oscuridad sus pestañas parecen más largas. Su malicia más grande y turbia.

–Te lo compensaré.

Sin pestañear. No hace nada más que mirarlo. A los ojos. A la boca. Sin tratar de disimular. ¿Disimular? ¿Qué dialecto es ese? La indirecta es gigantesca y Oikawa deja la mano cerca de la suya en el reposabrazos antes de volver su atención a la hija pequeña de la familia Zander, a la que está a punto de poseer un espíritu. Y eso es _todo._

 _Te lo compensaré._

Debería ser ilegal hablar en ese tono.

 _Te lo compensaré._

Iwaizumi decide hacer un punto de inflexión. Ahí mismo. Un parón para que su riego sanguíneo recupere el oxígeno. Chasquea la lengua con disconformidad. Siempre le echa en cara a Oikawa que piensa demasiado, que se come mucho el tarro con cosas que no tienen vuelta de hoja, y tiene que predicar con el ejemplo. Van a ir a cenar después. Seguramente se refiere a eso cuando dice que va a compensarle. A que va a pagar él. _Exacto, eso es. Estoy más tranquilo engañándome a mí mismo._

Relaja los hombros durante el resto de la película, aunque no deja de preguntarse si Oikawa va a intentar besarlo, o si debería hacerlo él, porque quiere y no sabe si va a ser capaz de volver a casa sin un beso ni un par de tirones de la ropa y _quiere._ Más tarde. Cuando se despidan en el parking y Oikawa se vaya en su moto. Tras la carta de algún bar, fugaz como un cometa. Contra la puerta de los aseos del cine. Donde sea, pero solo Oikawa y él, en ese cine al que llevan peregrinando desde críos, enseñándose los dientes y el cuello y _todo lo que te echo de menos, Oikawa, incluso cuando te tengo al lado._

En los últimos veinte minutos Iwaizumi llega a meterse bastante dentro del desenlace de _Ouija 2_. El final no deja de estar un poco estereotipado para la categoría de las posesiones espirituales. Deja un mal cuerpo considerable y un montón de cabos sueltos que se abren a una continuación –lo cual es un poco lioso, ya que _Ouija 2_ es la precuela de _Ouija_ –, e Iwaizumi no se queja porque bueno; _Ouija 2._ El título es bastante esclarecedor. Les ha dado lo que prometía. Fin del cuento.

El público rompe en una ovación estrepitosa y se levanta para aplaudir, y la vergüenza ajena le obliga a agacharse para desatarse los nudos de las deportivas y rehacerlos.

–Esconde las golosinas –sisea Oikawa, cabeceando hacia un dúo de limpiadores que acaban de entrar en la sala, y que otean entre la multitud con ojos de halcón.

Iwaizumi se las mete en el bolsillo, y se sacude la chaqueta y el pantalón antes de incorporarse. Es raro, porque Oikawa siempre suele esperar a que enciendan las luces, por si emiten alguna escena extra tras los créditos, pero en esta ocasión le mete prisa para que levanten el vuelo.

Deja de extrañarle en cuanto lo ve dirigirse hacia el baño más próximo como un rayo. _Cómo no._ Dos horas son demasiado para él, aparentemente, y más si hay un refresco de limón del tamaño de Plutón de por medio. Y encima lo acaba arrastrando siempre. Makki y Mattsun siempre hacen alarde de conocer a los dos únicos tíos de toda la historia de la creación que van juntos al baño, y no es para menos. Nota un vuelco en el estómago cuando piensa en el tipo de bromas que les esperan de ahora en adelante.

 _No tiene por qué cambiar nada, no adelantes acontecimientos._

Iwaizumi se dedica a inspeccionar el cubo de palomitas mientras lo espera, fuera del cubículo. Han sobrado casi la mitad. Se pregunta si quedaría muy cutre que quisiera llevárselas. Quizá podría dárselas a las palomas y a las tórtolas que suelen apiñarse en torno a la fuente de los jardines de la residencia. O dárselas a Yuki, que es una especie de ave de carroña. Se come todo lo que nadie quiere, y esa máxima es aplicable a todos los aspectos de su vida. _Todos._

–Iwa-chan, ¿qué prefieres? –quiere saber Oikawa, saliendo de uno de los cubículos con el móvil en la mano–. ¿ _Trolls_ o _Harakiri 3_?

Tarda un poco en comprender la pregunta. Sería más sencillo si a Oikawa no le sentase tan endemoniadamente bien esa gabardina verde oscuro. O si él no tuviese ojos en la cara.

–¿Ya estás pensando en lo que vamos a ver la semana que viene? –inquiere–. Además, es muy posible que Ushiwaka vuelva a mandarte una petición de amistad a lo largo de esta. El frío le vuelve persistente. Así que, ¿qué más da lo que yo quiera? Si vamos a hacer lo de siempre con Makki y con Mattsun tendremos que apostar por la fecha en que te la envía primero, y quien gane de los cuatro será el que decida…

Oikawa lo corta justo cuando un chico con rastas –que rondará su edad– sale del lavabo y los deja solos.

–No estoy pensando en la semana que viene –dice, echándose jabón en las manos y entrelazando los dedos bajo el grifo–. Ni en Mattsun, ni en Makki –se las seca en la pernera de su pantalón de pana–. Ni mucho menos en el gili de Ushiwaka.

 _¿Y en qué estás pensando?_

–¿Quieres… –empieza Iwaizumi–… quieres ver otra peli? ¿ _Ahora_?

Oikawa se guarda el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina. Pilla una palomita del cubo que sostiene Iwaizumi y se la come a trocitos. Tiene ojeras y una rojez en la mirada que ponen de manifiesto lo bien que le vendría descansar, pero qué sería de él si no se emperrara en luchar contra la naturaleza y llevarse al límite.

–A título personal, yo vería _Trolls_ porque soy muy fan de Justin Timberlake, pero es justo que seas tú el que elija. Te acabas de meter entre pecho y espalda una de miedo sin rechistar –observa. Coge otra palomita. Amarilla por la mantequilla. Entre dos dedos larguísimos. Y se la mete en la boca. A _él_ –. La tenías abierta –se excusa, aunque no parece sentirlo en lo más mínimo.

La electricidad le recorre las venas como cableado. Chisporrotea en las puntas de sus dedos. Iwaizumi traga antes de hablar. _Piensa_ antes de hablar.

Expone lo evidente.

–Son las _ocho_ de la noche.

–Yo prefiero pensar que son las ocho de la tarde, Iwa-chan.

Siempre sacándole la puntilla a todo.

–Se ha ido el sol, así que es de noche.

Oikawa echa la cabeza hacia atrás al reírse, pero lo hace casi a la fuerza. Dos octavas más bajo de lo normal.

–Qué respuesta tan científica, Iwa-chan. Me la apunto para cuando me quede en blanco en un examen.

Iwaizumi le lanza un puñado de palomitas. El muy idiota atrapa una entre los dientes.

–¿Qué eres, un perro con un frisbee? –espeta–. Todavía tenemos que cenar, Tontikawa. Y yo mañana tengo clase. ¿A qué hora planeas que vuelva a casa?

–Ah, ¿planeabas volver?

 _Ya estamos._

Oikawa se apoya en una papelera. A sus espaldas, la pared roja como un caramelo le confiere una apariencia casi amenazante. Sin domesticar. Se muerde la sonrisa. Ni siquiera encorvado parece más pequeño. Es evidente que está jugando con él. Desde hace un rato. E Iwaizumi se acaba de dar cuenta ahora. Debería cortarle el rollo. Devolverle todas las penurias por las que le hizo pasar el sábado. Pagarle con la misma moneda.

–¿De qué va _Trolls_? –pregunta al final, y se jura que ya se resistirá a sus encantos. Algún día. Cuando averigüe cómo se hace.

Como a Oikawa se le estire un poco más la sonrisa se le descosen las comisuras.

–De dibujos. Y de canciones.

 _Dibujos_. O sea. Que habrá niños. Todo correcto. Nada que temer.

–Ah. Guay.

Oikawa le extiende el brazo. Como si fuera James Bond _o algo._

–¿Vamos? –inquiere.

Iwaizumi ignora su brazo extendido, lo cual es un eufemismo para decir que pasa de largo mientras se cuestiona si Oikawa _de verdad_ esté esperando que se cuelgue de él, o _yo qué sé_. _Ya hace falta ser fantasma._ Enfila la salida hacia la puerta. Las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la cara envuelta en perspicacia. Caminan por el pasillo plagado de pósters de estrenos próximos y figuras de cartón de los protagonistas de aquellas que ya están en emisión. Desandan sus pasos hasta los mostradores. El eco resuena atenuado por la moqueta apelmazada que recubre el pasillo principal. Oikawa profiere un único ruidito que viene a significar algo así como "Iwa-chaaan, cortarollos".

 _¿Soy un cortarollos?_

 _Oikawa cree que lo soy._

Si la situación fuera otra, Iwaizumi no le daría mucha importancia. Oikawa tiende a distorsionar la realidad. Con una frecuencia de psiquiátrico. Pero quizá… en fin, quizá, puede que sí que esté siendo _un poco_ cortarollos.

 _A ver_. No es que a Iwaizumi le desagrade el rumbo que está tomando todo. Ni que le moleste que Oikawa lo trate _así._ Pero es _raro._ Seguramente Ariel se sintió así cuando aspiró la primera bocanada de aire y sus pies tocaron la arena dorada y _seca_ y cálida después de dieciocho años habituada a una cola de sirena. Maravillada y descolocada al mismo tiempo.

 _Ah. Ya han empezado las metáforas con princesas Disney. Estupendo. Estoy en fase terminal._

Lleva tanto tiempo acostumbrado a que Oikawa lo mire de otra forma, a que le hable de otra manera, que a Iwaizumi todavía le cuesta un poco no rehuirle el afecto y los avances.

Y no debería. Iwaizumi es el primero que quiere... _en fin_ , todo lo que Oikawa pueda ofrecerle. La gente se coge del brazo continuamente. Incluso los tíos heterosexuales. Para contarse confidencias al oído, para reír juntos, para enfatizar algo que están diciendo. No deberían llamar la atención de nadie. Le echa un vistazo a Oikawa por encima del hombro. Y se maldice por lo idiota que es antes de levantar apenas el brazo. Oikawa arquea las cejas. Deja escapar una risita. Le bastan dos zancadas para alcanzarlo.

Es como ponerse néctar en la palma de la mano y llamar a un colibrí. En un segundo Oikawa ya está ahí, entrelazando su brazo con el suyo a la altura del codo. La sensación de calor a su costado es tan abrumadora que se le pone el corazón en la garganta, y no reacciona cuando Oikawa le guiña el ojo y lo arrastra hacia la sala cinco.

–Mi turno de hacer algo espontáneo –dice, y es una chiquillada más, un reto nuevo.

Iwaizumi va a responderle que de hecho, Oikawa debería darse de alta en el Registro de Espontaneidad Nacional, porque es impredecible a media jornada más horas complementarias, días festivos incluidos. Que deberían tomárselo con calma esa vez y ser un poco previsibles para no matar al otro de un ataque al corazón.

–¿Vamos a colarnos sin pagar? ¿En serio, Oikawa?

Suben los escalones de uno en uno. Sin soltarse. Como héroes de guerra que no pueden caminar sin apoyarse el uno en el otro.

–Siempre he querido hacerlo –admite Oikawa. Iwaizumi lo ve morderse el labio inferior para no reírse–, pero he temido causarle una mala impresión a la otra persona, ¿sabes?

–A mí no me estás causando muy buena impresión, que digamos.

Hay muy poca gente en esa sesión; un grupito de tres en el centro, otro de cuatro y dos o tres parejas desperdigadas por los laterales, todos adultos a juzgar por sus siluetas, e Iwaizumi supone que es lógico. Pasan de las ocho de la noche y un sector considerable del público de las películas de animación son niños que tendrán que madrugar al día siguiente para ir a clase. Y luego está él, que no sabe lo que le conviene, aparentemente.

Se detiene en seco cuando llegan a la última de las filas de atrás. Oikawa tira de él pero no consigue moverlo ni un ápice.

–¿Qué haces, Iwa-chan? –musita–. ¿Piensas verla de pie?

A Iwaizumi le gustaría pensar que Oikawa es un alelado. "Alelado" fue la tercera palabra que aprendió a decir después de _papá_ y _mamá_ y es verdad la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ahora se estaría mintiendo porque el muy estratega, engreído, lobo con piel de cordero, _capullo_ , experto en ligoteo de instituto que es Oikawa Tooru pretende que se sienten en _la última fila_. Se cree que puede inclinar la cabeza hueca y poner su mejor cara de buen chico y tener el mundo a sus pies.

Va listo.

–Buen intento –gruñe Iwaizumi, y quiere morirse cuando le sale la voz ronca–. Te habría funcionado si no nos conociéramos.

Encima tiene los huevos de parecer ofendido.

–No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres, Iwa-chan.

 _Me refiero a que te he subestimado autoconvenciéndome de que no harías ningún disparate en medio de un cine. A que tengo ganas de ti pero también tengo personalidad, y no voy a enrollarme contigo en una sala casi vacía el día del espectador. A que te encanta ponerme las cosas difíciles y voy a acabar explotando y eres un desconsiderado y un descarado y necesitas unos límites que no sé si quiero ponerte._

–Pues reflexiona sobre ello, Tontikawa –masculla, quitándole el refresco de limón y dándole la espalda–, y cuando logres conectar una neurona con otra búscame. Estaré por ahí debajo.

La pantalla se ilumina con los primeros comerciales nada más subir los pies al respaldo de uno de los asientos del lateral izquierdo. No hay nadie más en esa fila, ni tampoco delante, así que Iwaizumi se toma esa pequeña licencia de gamberro. Se rasca el cuello. Da un sorbo a la soda aguada por el hielo y comprueba el grupo de Line del que forma parte junto a Mobi y Yuki para cerciorarse de que no hay novedades. Novedades como Yuki quemando la cocina, volviendo rosa la colada o desconfigurando la televisión sin querer. Todo es siempre sin querer. En el de terapia para el control de la ira alguien ha cambiado el icono por una imagen del bicho rojo y temperamental de _Del revés,_ e Iwaizumi vota a favor cuando proponen reunirse un poco más tarde ese viernes. Se apunta al almuerzo que han propuesto los chicos de clase con los que se suele poner, mañana a las dos, y responde a un par de chistes ilustrados que le ha enviado su padre y a una duda que Kyoutani le ha planteado por privado.

Mattsun ha mandado una foto por _Fantabulosos_ de Makki ejecutando una especie de paso de break que parece complicado, pero a ellos pasa de contestarles con hipocresía hasta aclarar las cosas.

Se pregunta si traducirán al japonés las canciones de Justin Timberlake en _Trolls_ o si las dejarán en inglés, y justo cuando están pasando el tráiler de un thriller, Oikawa se deja caer a su lado, consumiendo la mitad del oxígeno que los rodea. Enfurruñado.

–Lo de las neuronas ha sido un golpe bajo, Iwa-chan –apartándose el flequillo.

Se llena las manos de palomitas y trata de que le quepan todas en la izquierda, para poder llevárselas a la boca con la derecha. Casi la mitad se le caen por los lados.

–Ya. Habría sido más fácil llamarte tonto directamente.

Las luces se van del todo y Oikawa baja el tono.

–¿Crees que soy tonto? –le pregunta. La boca abierta porque duda entre engullir la palomita que lleva entre los dedos o tener una respuesta preparada para lo que él pueda decir.

–Veo que empiezas a pillarlo.

Oikawa le tira la palomita a la cara. Le impacta entre las cejas. Falsamente dolido. A saber qué se le pasa por esa mente enfebrecida y espástica suya. Nada bueno, eso seguro. Es como un gato con un ratón de croché. Parece divertido. Hasta un punto escalofriante.

–No sé si quedarme contigo o ir a llorarle a mi mamá, Iwa-chan.

 _www . youtube watch ? v = SiQReVJ4xIg_

 _Podrías quedarte conmigo. Quedarte para siempre._

Iwaizumi tiene que mandarlo a callar, porque la historia da comienzo y Oikawa no para de mirarlo, y es mejor concentrarse en la maraña de colores pastel que surgen ante sus ojos que en sus labios hinchados de sal, y en su perfume de limón y en las ganas que tiene de empujarlo hacia un rincón en el que nadie pueda verlos.

Paciencia.

Tiempo al tiempo. Tiempo al tiempo. _Tiempo al tiempo. Tiempoaltiempo, joder,_ _relájate._ Paciencia. Paciencia. _Paciencia._

La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, el clavo ardiendo al que Iwaizumi se ha aferrado para lograr seguir siendo amigo de Oikawa cuando se moría por ser otra cosa para él; la paciencia siempre es uno de los pilares fundamentales en su relación y no puede dejarlo derrumbarse justo ahora, ahora que todo comienza a tomar ese cariz inimaginable, casi de ensueño; como si toda su vida hubiera sido un preludio en el que alguien ha estado poniéndolo a prueba, y ahora decide mover los hilos y recompensar todo un océano de suplicio.

 _Paciencia._

La primera canción suena en japonés y Oikawa da un gritito de indignación, porque es un nazi de las versiones originales y _Justin Timberlake solo suena bien en inglés, por favor, pero qué sacrilegio es este._

La siguiente media hora sigue exactamente la misma tónica de quejas, e Iwaizumi no debería encontrarla tan graciosa, pero no puede evitar girarse hacia él y buscarlo cada vez que la troll protagonista se arranca a cantar.

–La voz que le han puesto para las canciones no está _tan_ mal –musita, solo para cabrearlo. Sus manos se encuentran en el cubo de palomitas y Oikawa bufa.

–Ya, _claro._ Tex-Mex en celo suena mejor que ella _y lo sabes_ –suspira con resignación.

Quizá. Lo único que Iwaizumi sabe es que Oikawa no debería decir "en celo" en el ala de enfermos de cardiología de cualquier hospital.

 _Joder._

Juegan a darse pisotones, porque a Oikawa le da un ataque de risa que no se va, e Iwaizumi acaba tapándose la boca con la mano.

–Pero cállate.

–Cállate tú, Iwa-chan.

Asfixiados. Riéndose como cascabeles. Robándose las pastillas de goma.

–¡No! –suplica Oikawa en cuanto lo ve pescar una mora negra de la bolsa–. ¡Esa es la última!

–¿Qué dices? Si quedan un montón.

–Pero son todas rojas, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa junta las palmas de las manos a la altura de la cara. Iwaizumi deja escapar una risilla de fastidio.

–A ti no te gustaría que te discriminaran si fueras una mora, ¿sabes? Porque _esto_ –dice, señalando a Oikawa y a la gominola– es discriminación. De algún tipo.

–¿A eso te enseñan en la carrera, Iwa-chan? ¿A defender los derechos de las golosinas? ¿Está bien pagado? O qué.

–Me estoy riendo por dentro, aunque parezca que no me hace ni puta gracia –Iwaizumi arquea las cejas. Finge que le llega una revelación–. Ah, no, espera. No tienes ni puta gracia.

Aún así divide la mora en dos de un mordisco. La comparten.

Acaban bebiendo de la misma pajita. Sonriéndose de lado. Iwaizumi pone los ojos en blanco cada vez que Oikawa le encuentra un doble sentido a lo que está pasando. Le da un codazo débil para que deje de dar el cacao. Un "ya está bien" que no engaña a ninguno.

Iwaizumi llega a empatizar mucho con el coprotagonista; un troll descolorido y cascarrabias que se encarga de ser sarcástico y de traer de vuelta del mundo de Yupi a la otra repetidamente. La chica es todo flores y cupcakes y recortables con purpurina, más corazón que cabeza, y aún así a Iwaizumi le cae simpática, y no tarda en comprender que el troll cortante lleva loco por ella desde a saber cuándo.

La misión de rescate de sus amigos es un desvarío tras otro, y hay muchos momentos que le sacan más de una sonrisa, pero Iwaizumi detecta su favorito mucho antes del final de la historia. No es esa escena en la que hacen migas con una niña que pertenece al bando enemigo, y descubren que tiene más bondad que nadie; y que son las elecciones las que construyen a las personas, y no dónde nacen o cuáles son sus habilidades. O esa otra en la que se tropiezan con un nubarrón con patas que se los vacila como quiere. O aquella en la que la protagonista hace gala de ser capaz de sacar algo bueno de todas las adversidades que atraviesa a lo largo del viaje, e invita a hacerlo en la vida real, todos los días. Le convence de que todo tiene solución, de que no hay nada que perder y de que hay que intentarlo todo mientras exista una única posibilidad de que salga bien.

Pero ninguna de esas es su parte favorita.

Su preferida es cuando a la chica le arrebatan ese color rosa chicle que la caracteriza y se vuelve gris, porque acaba de perder la esperanza en todo aquello en lo que ha creído desde siempre, y entonces el chico canta por primera vez desde que murió su abuela solo para demostrarle que el mundo puede volver a ser un lugar bonito. Que no todos los días son grandes, pero hay algo grande en todos los días. El pelo recobra la tonalidad azul que tenía cuando era pequeño, y ella vuelve a sonreír al son de una melodía que fue de Cyndi Lauper antes que de nadie más, pero que solo Phil Collins convirtió en suya.

Oikawa le pasa un brazo por detrás. Mientras ven una peli de noche y pasan un poco de frío. Lo hace, y no sucede nada especial. No se produce una conmoción ni le afloran los nervios, ni piensa que es inadecuado. Se da cuenta de que su brazo se amolda bien a su espalda. De que no es solo su cintura la que encaja en su mano. De que quizá es el resto del cuerpo. El resto de sí. De sus colores y sus sombras.

Y piensa que lo importante al final del día es eso. Que no hay nada malo en llevarse decepciones, o en que te hagan añicos la ilusión. Que no pasa nada por no nacer sabiendo, por no poder controlarlo absolutamente todo, por no poder ser fuerte o prudente siempre. Por ceder. De que lo que cuenta son esas personas que te recuerdan que sigue habiendo cosas que valen la pena.

Tiran con los dientes de un gusano de regaliz para partirlo a la mitad, cerca, muy cerca, e Iwaizumi se lame el azúcar de los labios y se da cuenta de lo increíble que es que estén ahí, riéndose y picándose con las voces de un personaje de animación.

Teniendo una _cita_. Una cita _normal_. Con _Oikawa_.

Y está siendo mucho más maravilloso de lo que Iwaizumi podría haber imaginado en mil vidas de esperanza.

* * *

Cuando salen a la calle los recibe un viento helado y un mar de luces. Los faros de los coches, las enredaderas de bombillas navideñas en los árboles; suspendidas entre los edificios, a lo largo de la carretera; formando estrellas, copos de nieve y bastones de caramelo con acebo.

Son los mismos de siempre. Han recorrido esos adoquines, esas esquinas, esas farolas que arrojan charcos de luz sobre el asfalto innumerables veces, hasta ser capaces de caminar por ellas con los ojos cerrados. Son los mismos de siempre, pero Oikawa lo guía por los hombros, entre la gente que va y viene, charlando, riendo, bebiendo chocolate caliente y engullendo bollitos de carne y conversaciones que mezclan de todo un poco, superponiéndose unas sobre otras, y susurra "es para que no nos perdamos", le hace cosquillas con el flequillo encrespado de frío, y a Iwaizumi no le hace falta una excusa para ir pegado a él. Se le agarrota un poco la mano, pero se insufla ánimos para pasársela por la cintura de la gabardina. Chocan más de una vez. Con las caderas, con los codos. Tienen que separarse para esquivar carritos de bebés y de la compra, pero una vez superado el obstáculo se buscan.

Ponen los ojos en blanco, como diciendo "¿qué locura, no?".

–El populacho se cree que tener carrito lo exime del deber de mirar por dónde va –bufa Oikawa, levantando el brazo mientras habla. Rodeándolo con él de nuevo.

–Algún día me llevaré a alguno por delante con el coche aprovechando un paso de peatones sin semáforo y te lo traeré para que le practiques una autopsia clandestina y sádica –gruñe Iwaizumi, curvando el antebrazo en torno a su cintura.

Se buscan.

–Y harán un libro basado en nuestra historia, y los de _CSI Miami_ harán un capítulo dedicado a psicópatas que lo leyeron y decidieron emularnos –fantasea Oikawa, el vaho escapando de su boca y flotando contra el escaparate de una pastelería.

Se encuentran.

–Yo prefiero que sean los de _CSI Las Vegas_ –comenta Iwaizumi, doblando la esquina que les falta para llegar a su destino–. Me caen mejor.

– _Ya_ –desdeña Oikawa, como si Iwaizumi hubiera anunciado que va a cortarse el pelo como Goshiki–. Bueno, tampoco serías el primero que me regala un cadáver. Tex-Mex me dejó un ratón a los pies de la cama esta mañana.

Iwaizumi esboza una mueca de asco. Se frota la nariz con la manga de la chaqueta antes de responderle.

–Deberías usar esa comparación cuando intenten llevarte preso. Lo del ratón y el ser humano. A lo mejor en vez de a la cárcel te llevan a una celda acolchada y te presentan a gente interesante.

Oikawa parece sopesarlo. Se mueve con una tosquedad inusual. El agarrotamiento muscular le clava los colmillos e Iwaizumi lo nota. Oikawa está rendido; la universidad y los entrenamientos sí que le están pasando factura después de todo, y se empeña en seguir adelante, en no perder la oratoria por una minucia como esa. Agotamiento. Qué es eso para un semidios.

–Todo saldrá bien siempre que las pastillas estén buenas –concluye, empujando la puerta de la pizzería–. Y siempre que me dejen jugar al vóley. Podría intentarlo con alguien que tuviera diagnosticado Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple. Con un poco de suerte haría de rematador, de bloqueador y de líbero al mismo tiempo.

Iwaizumi se siente mayor y más valiente y _distinto_ , y sabe que algo ha cambiado, por dentro. Sabe que le gusta. Que es agradable no querer arrancarse el corazón por primera vez desde que entiende lo que le sucede con Oikawa.

Es como sentarte en una mecedora frente a la chimenea después de una batalla dura y cruel y comprender que ya no hay nada que temer, que está todo resuelto y ya no volverás a enfrentarte al hambre ni a la pérdida ni a la neumonía ni a la desolación.

Hay un instinto primario que le dice que no se precipite. Está ahí desde siempre y salta en su interior, le pide que se defienda, que levante un muro a su alrededor para protegerse. Le advierte que después de probar una cucharada de miel todo lo demás le va a saber amargo. Le ruega que tenga cuidado. Pero francamente, piensa Iwaizumi mientras Oikawa arrastra una silla, señalándola con la barbilla para que se siente él primero, es difícil creer que algo que hace tan feliz a la gente también puede hacerle daño.

–¿Me das tu chaqueta? –inquiere Oikawa, quitándose la gabardina y cabeceando hacia el perchero del restaurante. Huele a orégano y a pan de ajo, y las paredes están recubiertas de retratos de celebridades, coloreados a carboncillo.

Como siempre que han ido allí a cenar. Esa noche toca un disco de _The Verve_ , y la familiar iluminación azul y negruzca le confiere una cualidad blanca y brillante a la sonrisa de Oikawa, que parece inofensivo, ataviado con un polo negro; la gabardina doblada en dos contra su pecho y un gesto atento, expectante, sin edulcorar ni refinar.

–Toma –carraspea Iwaizumi, tendiéndole su chaqueta–. ¿Traes una carta?

–Y dos –le saca la lengua–, si quieres.

–Idiota.

Piden ensalada César solo por tener un pretexto para el postre, porque total, "la ensalada es ligera" y cuando de segundo van a mitades con una pizza de atún y alcaparras "la masa es fina" y "yo sigo teniendo hambre, Iwa-chan" y "bueno, ya que estamos…".

Encargan un solo brownie de chocolate y nueces. Recién horneado, con un corazón decadente y espeso de avellanas que se lleva bien con el helado de vainilla que baña casi todo el bizcocho. El camarero se olvida de servirles una segunda cuchara, así que Iwaizumi se levanta y acaban sentados en el mismo lado de la mesa, comiendo brownie por turnos.

–Te lo juro –gime Oikawa, extendiéndole la cuchara pequeña y plateada–, no quiero que esto se termine nunca.

–¿El brownie? –inquiere Iwaizumi, cerrando los ojos para que la explosión de dulce sea más intensa.

–Sí. Eso también.

Iwaizumi abre los ojos con la cuchara todavía en la boca. Oikawa no lo mira. Le da vueltas a su copa de Nestea de limón, y durante en instante lo único que llega hasta ellos es el resquicio de una canción de Queen. La retransmisión de un partido de fútbol que dan por la única tele de plasma del local. Fragmentos de diálogos.

Todo eso llega hasta ellos y resbala, porque cuando se miran solo están ellos dos y un millón de palabras que podrían decirse, y ese paquetito que Oikawa desliza entre los platos vacíos, en su dirección. "Para ti", añade, aunque no es necesario, e Iwaizumi lo rasga con más cuidado que nunca, intentando no romperlo, porque a lo mejor es muy pronto para contarle a Oikawa que tiene un cajón lleno de los envoltorios de los regalos que le ha hecho a lo largo de toda su vida, pero ya no le importa que le vea tratar el papel con toda esa devoción que lleva años tratando de esconderle.

Examina el contenido. Lo hace rodar entre sus manos, parpadeando. Repasando desde el destello metálico hasta el cordel que rodea el objeto pequeño y negro.

–Es la llave de mi casa. La de arriba –aclara Oikawa–. He hecho una copia de la mía y la he pintado con spray negro. ¿Ves que tiene un punto amarillo? –señala, e Iwaizumi comprueba que sí, en efecto; hay un redondel amarillo y minúsculo en la parte más ancha de la llave–. En mi cabeza el parecido a Gozdilla era mayor, ¿sabes? Como las llaves son dentadas… –se pasa la mano por la boca, ansioso–. Da igual.

A Iwaizumi no le da igual. Oikawa le está entregando algo más que una llave y no puede pensar que _da igual._ Que no significa nada para él. ¿Da igual? ¿A quién le da igual? A él no.

–Me gusta.

 _Me gusta. La llave, tú, todo esto. Me gusta tanto que te asustaría saber cuánto._

–Así no tendrás que quedarte esperando en el rellano si me pillas duchándome. Los vecinos siempre abren cuando alguien toca en el portal, así que… eso.

Iwaizumi la deja suspendida entre ellos, sosteniéndola por el extremo del cordel. Interrogativo. Las llamas en forma de goterones que penden de las velas –algunas largas, otras redondas, sin aroma o con fragancia a canela y a lima, repartidas por las mesas y por las paredes– se reflejan en el ojo amarillo de la llave. Le proporcionan brillo y vida.

–Y es… ¿quieres que me la cuelgue del cuello?

Oikawa lo mira como si se hubiese estado mentalizando para esa parte de la conversación.

–He pensado que así podrías tenerla siempre encima. Por si pasa algo y no tienes a dónde ir o… –se muerde el interior de la mejilla–… no sé. Como veas, Iwa-chan. Es solo una idea.

La desecha tan rápido que algo se le remueve por dentro. Iwaizumi lo escruta detenidamente antes de darle la espalda y pasarse las los dos puntas del cordón por los hombros. Las entrelaza una vez y espera.

–¿Me haces el nudo?

–Claro.

Los dedos de Oikawa le queman en la nuca. Lo ve coger una de las velas redondas de la mesa por el rabillo del ojo.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunta con un poco de recelo. Nota la caricia del fuego amarillo y azul a centímetros de su piel: el potencial suficiente para herirle de muerte; la distancia necesaria para no hacerlo. Apenas un cosquilleo y una sensación de calidez.

–Es para que la cuerda no se deshilache.

El olor a quemado permanece unos segundos después de que Oikawa sople.

–Ah. Vale.

Se pregunta con qué se irá a encontrar en cuanto se dé la vuelta. Se mete la llave por dentro de la sudadera y de la camiseta, y el estremecimiento dura todo lo que tarda en calentarse contra su pecho.

Lleva un segundo con ella puesta y ya siente que forma parte de él. Oikawa lo gira por los hombros, rastreando, y aguza la vista al no encontrarla. Iwaizumi va a abrir la boca, no sabe para qué, para darle las gracias, para explicarle que no sabría por dónde empezar a enumerar todas las razones por las que le parece un detalle especial. Que no sabría por dónde comenzar a explicarle que él es alucinante.

Enmudece cuando Oikawa le mete las manos por las solapas y saca la llave. Se la coloca sobre la sudadera granate, haciendo lo posible por enderezarla.

–Así mejor –sentencia, e Iwaizumi solo puede un murmurar un "sí. Supongo" que se le atasca en la garganta y le impide hablar de nuevo hasta que están de vuelta en el parking y Oikawa le comenta que su operación de ojos se ha pospuesto para diciembre.

–Será la primera semana –dice, apoyado en la puerta del copiloto de su Honda Civic–. Por lo visto están un poco saturados. A mí con tal no me la pospongan más todavía… a mediados de ese mes tengo los finales de este semestre y mi primer partido contra Ushiwaka. Y se supone que la concentración navideña con todos esos mentecatos empieza entre el diecisiete y el veinte. Todavía no me lo han confirmado –bosteza tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano–. Espero que los de la sub-21 no pretendan que pasemos el veinticuatro y el veinticinco juntos, porque me he portado genial este año, y como lleguen esos dos días y me despierte en la misma habitación que el memo de Ushiwaka y el prepotente de Tobio dejaré de creer en Santa Claus.

–Kageyama es un buen chico.

–Ya. Y Ushiwaka aspira a comediante. Lo del vóley no es más que una tapadera.

–No me apetece hablar de ellos ahora –suspira Iwaizumi–, pero deberías comenzar a plantearte…

–No –tozudo. Cortante.

–Oikawa…

–Que no.

– _Oikawa_ –dice Iwaizumi. Serio como no lo ha estado en toda la tarde–, tú y yo sabemos que puedes sacar lo mejor de las habilidades de cualquier persona que esté jugando contigo. Y que no hace falta que Ushiwaka ni Kageyama te caigan bien para conseguir hacerlos rendir. Pero si todo lo de la sub-21 marcha, los tendrías de compañeros dos o tres años.

–O dos o tres meses –aventura Oikawa, optimista–. He estado investigando sobre venenos, y si lograra acercarme lo bastante a sus zumos durante los desayunos…

–¿Crees que a la larga te va a compensar jugar al vóley y pasar la tercera parte de cada día con gente a la que no tragas? –ataja Iwaizumi. Con determinación. Los ojos fijos en los capós de la fila de coches que se extiende frente a ellos–. Si aguantan el ritmo de la sub-21 y tú también lo haces os volveréis a ver las caras en la Selección.

–¿Quieres una bola de cristal, Iwa-chan? Tal vez te ayude a averiguar qué va a pasarme dentro de cincuenta o sesenta años –masculla Oikawa, torciendo el gesto–. Estás haciendo demasiadas conjeturas.

–Siempre he sabido que irías a la sub-21 –concluye Iwaizumi, sacándose las llaves del coche del bolsillo–. Y que acabarías siendo compañero de Ushiwaka. Y creo que en el fondo tú también lo sabías. Has querido derrotarlo por lo menos una vez para poder mirarlo a la cara cuando llegara ese momento, pero esto es lo que hay –hace un gesto amplio con las manos–, y creo que serías más feliz si no rechinaras los dientes cada vez que Kageyama y él aparezcan en tu campo de visión. Sería más… saludable para ti.

– _Saludable._

–Saludable –reitera Iwaizumi.

–Yo lo sustituiría por _patético_ –mordaz. Fiero. Coge carrerilla y suelta un chorro de palabras–. Porque básicamente tendría que hacerme el simpático con un tío que siempre me ha querido en su equipo y al que _siempre_ he rechazado y con un mocoso al que no quise enseñarle nada, pero que aún así me sobrepasó. Es como… he sido yo el que ha querido apartarlos de mí, y ellos _lo saben_. ¿Y crees que… –bufa, exasperado–… que, yo qué sé, que ahora puedo hacer todo eso a un lado? Ahora que han dejado patente que son los más fuertes, que son _mejores_ que yo, ¿crees que puedo arrastrarme y admitir su superioridad y pedirles que me dejen ser su _amigo_? –la repulsa en su expresión es tan inmensa que resulta enfermiza.

–No creo que ninguno piense que te estés rebajando por dejar de ser hostil con ellos, Oikawa.

–Pero…

–Kageyama estuvo dispuesto a que te sacaras una foto con él haciéndote una reverencia con tal de obtener tu consejo. ¿Crees _de verdad_ que hay algo más humillante que eso?

Oikawa aprieta los labios en una línea fina y blanquecina.

–Difícilmente.

–Pues vete ensayando tus buenos modales –zanja Iwaizumi–. Vas a necesitarlos en esa concentración, aunque de hecho…

–¿Podemos terminar aquí esta conversación tan deprimente? –implora Oikawa.

–… de hecho pienso que deberías intentar quedar con, por lo menos, _uno_ de ellos _antes_ de la concentración.

Eso ya es el acabose para él. Oikawa lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. La mandíbula desencajada. La mayor traición de su vida. Prácticamente echa a correr hacia su moto.

– _Madre mía_ , Iwa-chan –espeta, haciendo aspavientos–, _madre mía._

Iwaizumi hace lo posible por no echar a correr tras él, pero Oikawa va tan rápido que lo obliga a trotar.

–Oikawa –gruñe–, como no pares te parto las piernas.

– _Mira_ –exclama Oikawa, sin aminorar el paso–, para empezar ni siquiera estoy seguro de que seas tú. Porque el Iwa-chan que yo conozco jamás propondría algo tan descabellado –gesticula a toda velocidad, dando saltitos y sosteniéndose la gabardina como si fuera un vestido–. _Quedemos con Ushiwaka y con Tobio para tomar el té, ¿no sería ideal?_ –niega con la cabeza, serpenteando entre columnas y coches–. Y para seguir, no entiendo cómo puedo seguir queriendo estar contigo hasta que amanezca con lo cabreado que estoy.

Hasta que amanezca. Hace de tripas corazón para no centrarse en ese fragmento de la frase.

–¿Estás cabreado? –jadea Iwaizumi.

– _Muy_ cabreado.

–Pues vas a estarlo más todavía cuando llegues hasta tu moto y recuerdes que te has dejado el casco en mi maletero, soplagaitas.

Y echa a correr en sentido contrario. La llave golpetea contra la pechera de su chaqueta, e Iwaizumi es consciente de que se le está escapando algo, pero no logra identificar el qué, y en ese preciso instante tampoco le angustia, porque lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que no son un completo desastre. En que acaban de tener una cita y ha salido bien, y eso significa que quizá, _quizá_ sirvan para _eso_. Quizá tengan muchos días más así. Iwaizumi se conformaría con que el resto de lo que le queda por delante fuera la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de extraordinario que esa noche.

 _Yo tampoco quiero que se termine nunca._

Acaban persiguiéndose por todo el parking, haciendo honor a lo idiotas que son. Cuando se cansan, se meten en el coche de Iwaizumi y beben agua con las puertas delanteras abiertas, sin ningún atisbo de glamour.

–Sigo enfadado –anuncia Oikawa, hecho un ovillo en torno a su botella vacía.

–Podríamos dar una vuelta. Para despejarnos.

Oikawa finge que todavía no lo perdona. Se abrocha el cinturón.

–¿Ves? Cuando quieres tienes buenas ideas, Iwa-chan.

–No puedo tenerlas _siempre_ –se defiende Iwaizumi, mientras esperan a que la barra de hierro de la entrada lea el ticket y se levante–. _Tú_ eres una mala idea en líneas generales, Tontikawa –lo señala mientras salen a la avenida–. Es normal que me malinfluencies.

–No te confundas, soy una influencia maravillosa.

– _Ya_ –descarta, encendiendo la radio–. Y el bicho de _Alien_ le ganaría a Godzilla en una pelea. _Venga ya_.

Oikawa aúlla un "uuuuuh" y aplaude con lentitud. Y con un poco de chulería.

–No quieres discutir conmigo sobre eso, Iwa-chan.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque sabes que Godzilla haría puré galáctico con tu asquerosa sanguijuela?

–Mi asquerosa sanguijuela es un _parásito_ –remarca Oikawa–. Puede vencer al organismo vivo que le dé la gana.

–Tú también eres un parásito y sigues sin poder contra mí.

–Porque no me lo he propuesto completamente en serio.

–Lo que tú digas.

Oikawa se estira para manipular el equipo de música, y las siguientes dos horas las pasan deambulando por las callejuelas. Picándose como críos. Al principio por la urbe, y luego en las afueras.

Cuando Iwaizumi quiere darse cuenta son las dos de la madrugada y ellos siguen con su pataleta, envueltos en mantas, recostados en el respaldo reclinado de los asientos. Casi en horizontal.

–Tú espera y verás, Iwa-chan –continúa Oikawa, tapado hasta la nariz. Los ojos cerrados y las orejas frías por la brisa polar que se cuela por las rendijas de las ventanas que han dejado abiertas–. Primero aplastaré a Ushiwaka como a una cucaracha, y después iré a por ti. A por ti y a por tus dos amiguitos del Tohoku.

–Te estaremos esperando –bosteza Iwaizumi, apoyado en la cara interna del brazo. Casi dormido–, así que vete echándole soja a tus palabras, porque te las vas a tener que tragar.

–Permíteme que lo dude.

–Daichi y Sugawara van a patearte el culo, fracasado.

Oikawa estornuda. Iwaizumi entreabre un ojo a tiempo para verle encogerse aún más sobre sí mismo.

–Deberías aprovechar que desde aquí se ven las estrellas, Iwa-chan. Porque todo eso que estás diciendo no se corresponde con la realidad. Son deseos tuyos.

 _Deseos tuyos._

A Iwaizumi se le ocurre algo de repente. Duda un poco porque ha encontrado una postura más que aceptable, pero se incorpora y trastea en el techo del coche.

–¿Quieres pedir uno?

Desliza una tapa opaca que deja el cielo al descubierto. El aire nocturno no se cuela gracias al recubrimiento exterior de plástico duro y transparente.

Y de repente están ante una negrura salpicada de puntadas de hilo blanco y amarillo, algunas de ellas intermitentes. El cielo fuera de la ciudad parece más cerca de la Tierra, más nítido y alcanzable.

Iwaizumi lo mira poner los ojos como platos antes de volver a cerrar los suyos. Se quedaría concentrado en ellos toda la noche, pero está molido y los párpados se le caen como los telones de un escenario, tanto que no opuso resistencia cuando Oikawa le dijo "pero aparca por algún sitio. Conducir con sueño es peor que conducir borracho, Iwa-chan".

Cae rápido en ese limbo en el que uno no está exactamente despierto pero tampoco está dormido. Deja que lo absorba, que lo transporte poco a poco a la fase más profunda y vulnerable de todas.

Es incapaz de decir si el beso que siente contra los labios _–_ corto, repentino _, aquí va mi deseo, Iwa-chan_ _–_ ocurre de verdad, porque la mayoría de sus sueños empiezan así pero en plena inconsciencia, Iwaizumi le da las gracias a todas las estrellas del firmamento.

* * *

El jueves por la tarde todo lo que tiene Oikawa es una marejada de contracturas a lo largo y ancho de la espalda, una sensación de abatimiento general y, no tan inexplicablemente, una calma chicha que irradia ondas concéntricas desde el pecho hasta las yemas de los dedos.

Como si estuviera en armonía con los elementos, a pesar de que su entrenador se mosqueó tanto cuando Oikawa le dijo hace un rato "perdón, es que ayer hice noche en un coche" que lo mandó primero al fisio y luego a casa sin andarse con chiquitas. Tiene que trabajar en eso. En las disculpas. Por algún motivo a veces no suenan todo lo sinceras que deberían, como cuando iban al Aoba Johsai y a Iwa-chan le desaparecía la goma de borrar y le increpaba "devuélvemela, Tontikawa", y Oikawa no tenía ni pajolera de dónde podía estar su dichosa goma, pero todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír y decir "no me culpes de tu falta de responsabilidad, Iwa-chan" e Iwa-chan no se lo tragaba.

Y hablando de él, Iwa-chan ha tenido más suerte, aparentemente. Son las siete, así que todavía le queda un buen rato con el vóley en la Tohoku. Podría dormir sobre un pedrusco y no le pasaría nada porque es una especie de hombre de las cavernas, pero con un poco más de vocabulario y un mucho menos de cejas, y Oikawa nunca ha creído en el karma pero ahora se plantea su existencia. Al parecer ambos tienen un gran poder que conlleva una gran responsabilidad: él puede beber y despertarse sin resaca e Iwa-chan puede tumbarse donde sea y levantarse sin una atrofia muscular. Así de mal repartido está el mundo.

Piensa por décima vez en cinco minutos en lo raro que es. Todo. Que esté funcionando. Lo de salir con su mejor amigo. Que no duela y no sea aburrido ni vergonzoso, ni haya instantes de lucidez en los que parezca una equivocación. Lo de abrir los ojos entresemana a mitad de un descampado rodeado de maleza, verlo beber agua acostado y bostezar "ey, qué pasa", con esa informalidad ronca y suave tan suya, y no pensar "debería estar estudiando, ¡debería ir corriendo a pagar el parking de la moto!, ¡no debería estar _aquí_!, ¡no debería estar _aquí_ con _él_!", sino "si me ofrecieran cambiar este lugar y este momento por cualquier otra cosa diría que no, porque nada es mejor que esto, nada es mejor que tú".

Oikawa valora el descanso y valora el ocio, y sobre todo, valora a Iwa-chan, pero siempre, _siempre_ que ha salido con una chica le ha acuciado la ansiedad de que debería estar haciendo algo distinto, de que estaba perdiendo un tiempo que no iba a poder recuperar, de que no lo estaba invirtiendo bien. Ha deseado con toda el alma poder fingir que tenía ganas de que la chica se quedase, y es ahora cuando empieza a comprender qué es lo que les ha faltado a ellas durante todos esos años. Ha sido precisamente _tiempo_. Dedicación. Ganas de verlas. De escucharlas. De demostrarles que, de poder escoger, no preferiría estar colocando el balón que estar con ellas.

Y con Iwa-chan le pasa lo que nunca. Cuando está con él, no tiene ganas de nada más, y cuando no está lo echa de menos como las cosechas echan de menos la lluvia. Y eso nunca, jamás le había ocurrido, con ninguna chica.

Lee y relee sus últimos mensajes. Compulsivamente. Iwa-chan no dice nada relevante. En ninguno de ellos. Apenas usa iconos, y cuando le da por hacerlo son todo puños y emoticonos pensativos. Lo último que le ha escrito es una disculpa vaga porque mañana su sesión de terapia contra la ira comenzará más tarde, así que se verán a las tantas. No suele mandarle fotos, pero hoy se ha sacado una en clase. Un poco borrosa, a contraluz, con la sonrisa forzada y el pelo revuelto. Toda una primicia. Oikawa ha estado pensando en que _bueno_ , quizá eso podría convertirse en una rutina a partir de ahora, ¿no? No pretende convertir a Iwa-chan en alguien que no es, pero una foto al día sería un mínimo aceptable.

Piensa en si le habrá gustado lo de anoche. En si le habrá gustado tanto como a él. En si querría repetirlo, o en si él también se ha pasado todo el día recordando las conversaciones que han tenido y cómo se han mirado y lo que se han dicho, y en si llevará puesto el collar o se lo habrá quitado, o si se lo dejará incluso para ducharse, y le duele la barriga cuando se lo imagina. A Iwa-chan. Solo con ese collar.

A veces piensa en lo que ocurriría si él le enviara una foto sin camiseta. Cómo reaccionaría. Si Iwa-chan haría de todo por no darle bombo y le exigiría que se abrigase, porque es un friolero y la pulmonía siempre lo tiene en su punto de mira. O si le seguiría la corriente. Si le diría que es guapo, o le pediría que bajase el objetivo, o se sacaría una él.

Podría llorar de la frustración.

Se aburre. Se aburre mucho. ¿Estudiar? Ya lo ha hecho. ¿Deberes? No tiene nada pendiente. Ha recogido la casa trescientas veces y subiendo, e incluso ha ordenado los vasos por tamaños y las cintas de partidos que guarda bajo la cama por fechas. No. Puede. Más. No hay nada con qué mantenerse ocupado, o a lo mejor sí que lo hay, pero lo único de lo que tiene ganas está _jugando al vóley_ mientras él se muere agónicamente de hastío y escarnio físico, _habráse visto_.

Como no puede participar activamente, se dedica a descargarse vídeos de las mejores jugadas de la sub-21 durante los últimos cinco años en el portátil y a merendárselas entre sorbos de té de mandarina calentito. Se imagina formando parte de ellas. Mejorándolas. Coordinándolas. Sacándoles brillo. Va anotando posibles ideas para sacarles partido en una libreta que usa exclusivamente para eso. Se visualiza en esas canchas tan relucientes y descomunales, a rebosar de gentío y consignas de ánimo. De olor a parches medicinales y spray de frío. De todo lo que siempre ha querido ser en la vida.

No puede esperar a que llegue diciembre.

Para cuando termina con el último, Tex-Mex se ha hecho una bolita sobre su estómago. Su pelaje atigrado parece más esponjoso que nunca. Ayer al mediodía Oikawa logró bañarlo por primera vez, y aunque la iniciativa le valió un par de arañazos en los antebrazos y la indiferencia del gato hasta que se secó por completo, no se arrepiente de nada.

A medida que el pavimento se ha ido congelando bajo las patas del animal y los contenedores de basura se han vuelto inhóspitos, Tex-Mex ha ido acostumbrándose a pasar más y más tiempo en casa, y cuando a Oikawa se le ocurre llamar a su hermana para ponerse al corriente de las vacunas que le hacen falta, se encuentra con que está en una reunión que tiene pinta de ir a prolongarse hasta que alguien decida continuar la saga de Narnia, así que acaba acudiendo a la segunda personas que más experiencia tiene en gatos después de ella. Por lo menos que él sepa.

 _–¿Oikawa?_

Media hora después, tirado en el sillón en la única posición que no le duele, un millón de cojines tras él y las piernas flexionadas, Oikawa se cambia el teléfono inalámbrico de oreja.

– _Veamos_ –dice Nora, pensativa al otro lado del auricular–, _teniendo en cuenta que estás seguro de que no es un cachorro, y que sale al exterior y posiblemente entra en contacto con otros gatos, Tex-Mex tiene pendientes un montón de vacunas_ –chasquea la lengua, y Oikawa la escucha pasar una página tras otra–. _Mira, en la cartilla de Salem consta que- apunta_ –le indica, y Oikawa tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar en cuanto se estira para alcanzar un boli y su cuaderno de la mesa del salón–. _A las ocho semanas de nacer le pusimos la trivalente, que es una vacuna que protege de la Panleucopenia felina, la rinotraqueitis y la calicivirosis, y a las doce semanas le pusimos otra trivalente de refuerzo. No importa que a ti se te haya pasado el plazo, pero una vez que le pongas la primera trivalente no puedes despistarte con la segunda, porque si se te olvida será como si jamás le hubieras puesto esta vacuna, ¿entendido?_

–Entendido.

– _Vale. Como Tex-Mex ya es adulto tienes la opción de solicitar las trivalentes combinadas con la vacuna contra la leucemia felina. Yo que tú haría eso, porque te ahorrarías un par de viajes al veterinario. El resto son vacunas que puedes ponerle si quieres, como la vacuna contra la rabia o contra la Bordetella, pero no son obligatorias._

–Vale –concluye, punteando el final de el párrafo que ha escrito, con varios tachones–, creo que las obligatorias son un buen comienzo. Muchas gracias, Nora.

– _No hay de qué –_ replica ella, sin darle mucha importancia, como si proporcionar información acerca de los cuidados básicos de los gatos fuera su cometido en la vida y no esperara nada a cambio–. _Por cierto, ¿ya le has comentado a Iwaizumi lo de los tatuajes?_

Buena pregunta.

–Ah –guardia baja–. _Eh_ –reflexión–. Todavía no.

Muy buena pregunta.

– _Oh –_ pausa _–. ¿Y eso?_

 _–_ No es nada. Es solo que todavía no he tenido la ocasión de proponérselo.

– _Tal vez haya sido una oferta muy..._ –musita Nora, un poco cortada–... _imperativa_. _Bueno, ¿sabes que no estás obligado a venir, verdad? Me puse un poco intensita cuando te hice el ofrecimiento, pero no quiero meteros en un compromiso a ninguno de los dos. Es que... quería hacer algo. Lo que fuese, con tal de intentar enmendar mi metedura de pata. Pero es evidente que no tenéis que decirme que sí solo para darme el gusto._

 _–_ No, si no es por eso.

– _¿No?_

Podría decirle a Nora que no, que son _cosas de ellos_. "Nada, cosas nuestras". Que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Que nunca ha pensado en hacerse un tatuaje pero le gusta la perspectiva de que Iwa-chan y él tengan un mismo patrón, un nexo sobre la piel que los una.

 _–_ Estamos... empezando –dice, y ha dicho esa frase muchísimas veces pero es la primera vez que significa algo–. Ayer fue nuestra primera cita después de... bueno, de lo que pasó en el _Salomón –_ dice, pasando de puntillas, porque no quiere que a Nora vuelva a carcomerla el remordimiento– . Y hay un montón de cosas que no hemos hablado. Y no quiero pedirle mucho de repente y que se eche para atrás.

Francamente, no entiende cómo se las ingenia Iwa-chan para no gritar lo suyo a los cuatro vientos. Que están saliendo. Que se besan y se hacen falta de una forma casi impetuosa, con una intensidad solo equiparable a lo que Oikawa ha sentido por el vóley estando lesionado.

Él podría pasarse el día entero hablando de Iwa-chan. De cómo arruga la nariz cuando está arreglando una redacción y quiere citar el artículo de alguna ley pero no da con el sinónimo que quiere para sustituir "dispone" o "preceptúa". De cómo su espalda brilla y se oscurece en verano y su semblante se relaja al dejar atrás los exámenes, y se ríe más a menudo y más liberado. De lo gracioso que puede llegar a ser cuando se cabrea, y del mimo casi enternecedor con el que lava su coche. De la fuerza bestial que exudan sus remates, y de cómo se las arregla para llamar "pimpollo de primero" al colocador novato del Date Industrial mientras hace añicos su defensa sin que resulte ofensivo o prepotente. De su alergia a los zapatos de vestir, incluso cuando eran reglamentarios en el Aoba Johsai, y de su predisposición a aflojarse el nudo de la corbata y remangarse la chaqueta sin querer. De que se sabe de memoria todos los diálogos de _Los Autos Locos,_ y de que lleva siempre un par de pesas en la mochila, porque levantarlas le ayuda a pensar cuando está estresado.

 _–Lo entiendo –_ se apresura a decir Nora _–, pero Oikawa, si me lo permites… creo que deberías contarle que has quedado conmigo. Que estamos en contacto, y que me has metido en ese grupo de Line tan majo de fans de Katy Perry (esas chicas del Karasuno son un sol, en serio), porque ya ha pasado una semana desde que nos vimos en la cafetería y no tienes por qué ocultarlo, pero si dejas que transcurra más tiempo Iwaizumi va a pensar que tienes motivos para hacerlo._

Podría escribir páginas y páginas acerca de él. Y leérselas a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharle. De esa manera tan desquiciante e irreflexiva de la que parlotean las chicas cuando se pillan fuerte por el malote del instituto. Oikawa se siente capaz de enlazar cualquier tema de conversación con Iwa-chan. Nora podría contarle que están trabajando con una marca nueva de café en la tienda, y Oikawa podría decir "con que café, ¿eh? ¿Sabes? A Iwa-chan no le mola mucho el café. Siempre dice que deja un aliento asqueroso y que está sobrevalorado".

 _–_ Descuida, Nora _–_ murmura, desbloqueando el móvil y metiéndose en Line para comprobar la última conexión de Iwa-chan _–_. Estoy esperando el momento indicado. Estamos… ahora estamos muy bien. Mejor que nunca, de hecho, y… _–_ toma aire. Escupe un temor del que no sabe cómo escapar _–._ No quiero estropearlo.

La conversación podría versar sobre gatos egipcios, la dictadura norcoreana, el cambio climático o esa tendencia nueva –y desconcertante, en su opinión– de usar vestidos de fiesta con camisetas básicas debajo, que Oikawa podría derivarlo hacia Iwa-chan por un cauce u otro. Se siente mejor, más valiente y _mejor_ cuando habla de él. Más cerca. Más adulto.

 _–Precisamente –_ enfatiza Nora, perdiendo un poco los estribos. Escucha una serie de pitidos estridentes y a la chica maldecir algo acerca del horno _–, ¿no crees que el momento idóneo para contárselo es ahora que estáis tan bien?_

Pero no. No va a perder la cabeza. No así. Se conforma con colar su nombre en alguna que otra charla con Meyko o sus compañeros de clase o de equipo. O con su ex novia. Como ahora. Eso. Le reconforta y cuando ve que Iwa-chan ha añadido el icono de un alien junto al número seis de su estado tiene que contenerse para no ir corriendo a añadir el de un cocodrilo en el suyo, porque es lo más parecido a Godzilla que Line puede ofrecer, ya que las otras dos opciones son un Diplodocus y un T-Rex rojo. Se autoimpone esperar por lo menos un día para hacer la modificación.

Seguro que Mattsun y Makki están sacando sus propias conjeturas con los estados que están poniendo Iwa-chan y él, y sin embargo, aunque tenga la certeza de lo mucho que van a descojonarse de ellos, Oikawa tiene ganas de contarles la verdad. De que alguien además de ellos conozca su historia, y no a través de pinceladas, sino _su historia_ , íntegra y de pe a pa.

 _–_ Supongo _–_ suspira. Distraído _._

 _–Bien –_ concede Nora, con un deje de sequedad desconfiada _–_. _La primera vez fue culpa mía, pero como la pifies con él por esto será culpa tuya, cabezota –_ eleva la voz para decir "ya voy, ya voy, ¿mesa cinco, no?". Taconea con histerismo _–. Oye, tengo que dejarte. Estamos en pleno turno de cenas. Esta noche os confirmo si me apunto al concierto de Katy de febrero, ¿vale? Yo creo que sí, porque no hay que salir del país, pero de todas formas tengo que tirar de ahorros para comprar la entrada y no sé cuánto tengo_ –ruido de cubertería y cristal–. _Oh, y recuerda felicitar a Michimiya por lo de ese chico, ¿quieres? Lleva años pillada por él, y está contentísima._

–Claro.

Se despiden justo cuando a Oikawa le salta una publicación en Facebook que explica cómo hacer chupetones en el cuello en cinco sencillas pautas. Con sus correspondientes fotos de clavículas llenas de moretones.

Su primera reacción es pensar que el periodismo ha sufrido un bajón importante durante la última década. La segunda es algo así como "¿pero estas cosas necesitan instrucciones? ¿Hay gente lo bastante torpe como para tener que seguirlas?". La tercera viene sembrada de múltiples dudas acerca de la veracidad de esa información, y la cuarta es directamente lamentable, porque se materializa en una única pregunta.

Oikawa nunca le ha dejado un chupetón a nadie. Siempre le ha parecido un indicador infalible de un pésimo gusto. _Sigue_ siendo de pésimo gusto.

Pero.

"¿Y si es difícil? ¿Y si está _bien_? La gente se muerde el cuello por algo, ¿no? Si a nadie le pusiera a tono estos artículos no existirían. ¿No? ¿Y si a Iwa-chan le gusta? ¿Y si intento hacérselo sobre la marcha y no me sale?"

La siguiente media hora es productiva. Por ponerle algún adjetivo.

* * *

El último entrenamiento de ese jueves a Iwaizumi le deja el cuerpo fresco y laxo, y en cuanto se mete en el correo de la universidad desde su móvil y descubre que ha sacado un ocho con cinco en el último examen que ha hecho, el día termina de redondearse. Le saca captura para enviársela a Oikawa.

 _–_ ¿Has aprobado? _–_ inquiere Sugawara, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Solo quedan ellos y Daichi en el vestuario _–._ ¡Hala! ¡Si has sacado un ocho y medio! ¡Eres un lumbreras! –gorjea, pasando el dedo por la pantalla y estrujándole la mejilla con la otra mano _–_. Esto se merece unos fideos _–_ resuelve, dando una palmada–. Invito yo.

–¿De verdad? –pregunta Iwaizumi, esbozando una sonrisa anonadada, porque Sugawara siempre felicita a la gente por todo, incluso por cosas que muchos presuponen que las personas tienen el deber de hacer, como estudiar y obtener buenas notas a cambio. Es como un pinchazo de motivación con ración extra de autoestima, e Iwaizumi no termina de acostumbrarse–. ¿Tú también te vienes, Daichi?

La pregunta resuena contra las baldosas impolutas del vestuario. Segundos después, Iwaizumi se da la vuelta, desconcertado ante la falta de respuesta, y se encuentra con Daichi apoyado contra las taquillas, ensimismado en su móvil.

–Daichi –carraspea Sugawara, y hay en su tono una molestia resignada que no estaba ahí segundos atrás, una pesadumbre educada que hace que Daichi dé un respingo–, Iwaizumi te está hablando.

–¿Qué? –musita, desorientado–. Ah, lo de ir a por fideos. Lo siento, Iwaizumi –se disculpa, y el rubor en la parte alta de los pómulos parece sincero–, ya he quedado. Quizá la próxima vez –se ajusta la bandolera al hombro y echa a andar hacia la salida, y solo levanta la vista de su móvil para despedirse–. Pasadlo bien. Y felicidades por esa nota, Iwaizumi.

Terminan de recoger entre los dos. Meten un par de colchonetas azules _–_ que han empleado para subir paulatinamente el nivel de las recepciones de costado _–_ en el cuarto en el que guardan las redes, los carritos de los balones y demás material deportivo, y cada uno pasa la mopa por una mitad de la pista.

Iwaizumi no saca el tema hasta que apagan las luces y Sugawara cierra la puerta principal. Van camino a la oficina del conserje para dejar las llaves del gimnasio cuando hace el comentario.

–¿Qué le pasa? Antes era él quien se quedaba a cerrar. Lleva toda la semana yéndose antes que el resto, o antes que nosotros.

No le hace falta un doctorado en lenguaje corporal para darse cuenta de que Sugawara evita mirarlo.

–Vete tú a saber.

Iwaizumi no vuelve a insistir. Ni durante el trayecto en coche, ni durante la cena. Se lo plantea cuando lo deja en la puerta del piso que Sugawara comparte con Daichi y con un amigo de ambos que fue al Karasuno con ellos.

–Los equipos locales se están rifando a Asahi –le comenta Sugawara mientras aparcan. Despide un orgullo tan tangible que a Iwaizumi le recuerda a esas abuelas que tienen la cartera llena de fotos de sus nietos–. Supongo que es demasiado grandote, joven y fuerte para dejarlo escapar, y como no compite en la liga universitaria se están relamiendo –explica–. Ya sabes que nosotros no podemos formar parte de ningún equipo que no sea la Selección, porque es incompatible con la liga universitaria –Iwaizumi asiente–, así que normalmente tienen que esperar a que los jugadores que estudian acaben la carrera para poder ficharlos, y para entonces ninguno baja de los veintidós o veintitrés años.

–Entiendo –dice Iwaizumi, tratando de no parecer muy contrariado, porque ese tío es amigo de Sugawara y de Daichi, y se alegra por él, pero no puede contrarrestar la punzada de envidia–. ¿Y ya ha decidido a cuál va a unirse?

–Todavía está dudando entre el Higurizan y el Miyagi –suspira Sugawara, bajándose del Honda Civic–, aunque siempre que parece que lo tiene claro se angustia y se refugia en la floristería que hay cerca de nuestra residencia. Lo contrataron hace dos semanas y el tío está en su salsa. A las señoras del vecindario les encanta. Noya lo llama mosqueado todos los días, y Daichi y yo tenemos que comernos sus sermones por el manos libres de "pero Asahi, elige ya", "TÍO, un equipo LOCAL" y "mira macho, paso de ti" –deja los ojos en blanco, como diciendo "ah, niños".

–¿Y Asahi no dice nada?

–¿Él? ¿ _A Noya_? –inquiere Sugawara, con una sonrisa incrédula, como si fuera impensable–. Nah. Claro que no. O sea –gesticula–, es que _es Asahi._

–Muy esclarecedor.

Suga deja escapar una risita de "ya, bueno" que le queda bien con la plata del pelo.

–Iwaizumi, espera un momento, ¿quieres? –le pide–. Tengo algo para ti.

Por la cara que pone Sugawara, Iwaizumi comienza a sospechar que la gente suele equivocarse cuando piensan que es un buen tipo.

* * *

–¡Iwaizilla! –exclama Yuki en cuanto lo ve entrar por la puerta–. ¿Son para mí? –pregunta, señalando la maceta de camelias carmesíes que lleva bajo el brazo–. Joder, nunca me habían regalado flores. No sé si puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

Rodeado de revistas recortadas y rotuladores. A su lado en el sillón, Mobi hace zapping con aire ausente. Cabecea hacia un plato de arroz, guisantes y jamón tapado por la funda de plástico que usan para calentar la comida en el microondas.

–Podrías haber avisado de que cenabas fuera –le recrimina.

–Y vosotros podríais dejarme llegar a casa –masculla Iwaizumi, tocando el plato por debajo para asegurarse de que está frío–. Voy a meterlo en la nevera para llevármelo mañana a la facultad en una fiambrera –indica, dejando la maceta en el único hueco de la mesa que no está cubierto por papeles y fotos–. ¿Qué es todo esto?

–Yuki y sus listas –gruñe Mobi, haciendo un ruidito apreciativo ante un programa de tartas de boda–. ¿Te ha contado lo de que se está planteando la bisexualidad? Pues hoy se ha pegado toda la tarde maniobrando con fotos de famosos y de conocidos.

–Es que he pensado –lo interrumpe Yuki, alzando la tijera–, hombre, si voy a entrarle a los tíos a partir de ahora no puedo ir a lo loco, ¿no? Tengo que tener claras varias pautas –levanta una cartulina rosa del tamaño de una pizarra pequeña–. Mira, esta es la lista de los tíos con los que me enrollaría, pero con los que creo que no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Iwaizumi arquea las cejas.

–¿Ese es el que hace de Capitán América?

–Todos tenemos nuestros amores platónicos, ¿vale? –espeta Yuki, dejando la cartulina a un lado y cogiendo otra color turquesa–. A ti te pone perraco Godzilla, ¿por qué no puede molarme a mí Chris Evans?

Mobi sube el volumen de la tele, visiblemente hastiado.

–¿Cómo va a ponerme perraco un dinosaurio, gilipollas?

–Como iba diciendo –prosigue Yuki–, esta otra es la de tíos a los que creo que puedo aspirar, y no deberías enfadarte porque haya recortado una foto de Oikawa de tu revista de vóley universitario. Es un chico interesante, y no voy a ponerle un calificativo físico porque no quiero que me rompas los dientes, pero creo que de no ser por ti podría cautivarlo con mi humor y mis ojos azules. Y mis atuendos rompedores también ayudarían. Y nuestra pasión conjunta por Star Wars.

–No me enfado.

¿Debería enfadarse? Yuki lo ha dicho, tener amores platónicos es totalmente lícito. Soñar es gratis.

–¿No?

–¿En serio crees que tienes posibilidades con él? –pregunta, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

–Touché –bosteza Mobi, mudándose al sillón individual más cercano al televisor–. Por cierto, ¿podemos hablar del hecho de que esa segunda cartulina está casi vacía?

–Pasando por alto la avalancha de comentarios desafortunados e hirientes –carraspea Yuki–, este último –señala, punteando con el dedo un cartel verde menta– es el de tíos que no me llaman demasiado a priori, pero que no descarto que puedan llevarme al huerto una vez que hable con ellos, siempre que tengan una buena conversación.

–Me va a gustar verte tratar el asunto con tanta frialdad cuando llegue la hora de la verdad –sonríe Iwaizumi, socarrón, yendo a por el recogedor y el cepillo que guardan bajo el fregadero.

–A mí también –musita Yuki con un deje de preocupación, levantando los pies para que Iwaizumi barra debajo.

No vuelve a darle la vara hasta un rato después. Entra como un vendaval en su habitación mientras Oikawa y él hablan por Skype, descamisado y crispado.

–¡Mobi me ha echado a perder el jersey con sus potingues para el careto por encima!

–¡Si no intentaras comerte las rodajas de pepino que uso para las ojeras no te habría pasado nada, espabilado! –espeta Mobi desde el baño.

–Dios mío, creo que es corrosivo –lloriquea Yuki–. Huele super-super-SUPER-fuerte, como la crema que compra mi madre para depilarse las piernas –se le sienta en el brazo de la silla del escritorio–. ¿No conoces ningún remedio para quitar este tipo de manchas, Iwa?

–Déjamelo por aquí y veré qué puedo hacer.

– _Por favor_ –suplica Yuki–. Es mi jersey inédito de Han Solo en la última peli. Es lo único que me queda de ese hombre. _Tienes_ que salvarlo.

–Que sí, pesado –insiste Iwaizumi, empujándolo lejos de la silla–. Ya verás que tiene solución.

–Gracias –prácticamente llorando–. Oh, buenas noches, Oikawa.

Es un instante infinitesimal. El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa atlas. Una fracción minúscula en el hilo del tiempo, pero Iwaizumi lo detecta, porque eso es lo que sabe hacer. Captar los pequeños seísmos que sacuden a Oikawa desde dentro hacia fuera, rompiendo en la superficie.

Se produce un chisporroteo, un latigazo de estática que paraliza la habitación un segundo y la devuelve a la normalidad justo después.

–Buenas noches –contesta Oikawa al otro lado de la pantalla. Si fuera un gato tendría el lomo erizado y caminaría de lado sobre las puntas de las uñas.

Con una frialdad repentina que Iwaizumi no sabe cómo interpretar, ni de dónde ha salido.

Ni qué hacer con ella.

* * *

Hace poco más que pensar en ese cambio abrupto de humor a lo largo del viernes. También medita un poco qué hacer con esas camelias que le ha regalado Sugawara, porque "Asahi trae hierbajos a casa A DIARIO. Se encariña con ellos, ¿sabes? Dice que aquí puede cuidarlos mejor. Llévate estos. Ni siquiera notará que ya no están".

Había pensado en regalársela a Oikawa. Siempre le ha molado todo ese rollo de las flores, y _bueno_ , él ya le ha hecho un detalle, así que se siente un poco en deuda. Como si Oikawa ya hubiera tirado los dados y movido ficha y ahora le tocase a él. Le da vueltas mientras almuerza en la cafetería, haciendo rodar la llave negra y amarilla entre los dedos.

–Qué mona –apunta Yumi, su compañera de clase. Se han sentado en la misma mesa. Ellos y los chicos con los que suele trabajar Iwaizumi. La chica se enrolla un mechón de pelo en el dedo. Da un sorbo a su batido de fresa antes de preguntar con interés–. ¿Es de tu casa?

–¿La llave? –inquiere Iwaizumi, y nota que las charlas a su alrededor se apagan. Cuatro pares de ojos se centran en él–. No.

Las reacciones son sumamente dispares. Dos de los chicos se dan codazos entre ellos. Otro abre mucho los ojos y musita, divertido "quién lo diría". El último añade con malicia "qué calladito te lo tenías, Iwa. ¿Está buena?".

–Oh –murmura Yumi. La cara se le contrae. Roja como un tomate. Baja la mirada, e Iwaizumi comienza a entender (demasiado tarde, con excesiva lentitud, _cómo he podido ser tan ingenuo_ ) lo que sucede–. _Oh._ Vaya.

Oikawa nunca hace nada por nada. _Pues claro, cómo no me he dado cuenta antes._

–No es de una chica –aclara. Llano y sin rodeos–. Es de Oikawa.

El impacto que tiene esa simple frase es todavía mayor que la anterior. Yumi ladea la cabeza. Sus compañeros detienen sus cuchicheos. Lo evalúan con detenimiento.

–Pues sí que sois amigos –opina uno de ellos.

 _Si tú supieras._

Ordena sus pensamientos una vez que los seis vuelven a clase. Nareko, la amiga de Yumi, les ha guardado sitio, y la novia de uno de los chicos los saluda a todos con un beso en la mejilla.

O sea. Que Oikawa le ha regalado esa llave por un motivo. Motivo que guarda una relación directa con ese rebote seco que tuvo ayer con Yuki. Pero. Es _tan_ absurdo. Tan _infundado_ que Iwaizumi no sabe por dónde empezar a indignarse, si por el hecho de que Oikawa _crea_ que necesita colgarle una especie de placa identificativa al cuello para mantener a raya a Dios sabe quién o porque –OJO–, piense remotamente que Yuki… YUKI, _por favor._ Iwaizumi lo conoce desde hace poquísimo, apenas dos meses y medio, pero viven juntos y suele ser la primera persona a la que ve y con la que habla cuando se levanta por las mañanas. Lo conoce como conoce a poca gente. Es como un hermano pequeño para él. Algo que tiene que proteger y escuchar a toda costa, a pesar de que tres cuartos de lo que diga se compongan de incoherencias.

Oikawa _no puede_ estarle sacando los dientes a Yuki. Es que es un sinsentido. Urge poner las cartas sobre la mesa al respecto.

Podría darle esas camelias del demonio para aplacarlo antes. Pone el estuche delante del móvil para indagar sobre el significado de las flores, porque sabe que si él no lo hace lo hará Oikawa, y quiere tener por lo menos un boceto de la paranoia que va a crearse él solito.

En principio no ve nada peligroso. Las camelias son oriundas de las regiones trópicas de Asia Oriental, y se las conoce como las "Rosas del Japón". El problema viene un par de líneas más abajo. Por lo visto en Japón poseen el mismo simbolismo que las rosas rojas tienen en Europa.

Amor eterno. _Estupendo._

Decide dejar de leer cuando llega a la parte del texto que analiza el significado de la flor en función de su color, porque por lo visto la camelia rosa implica seducción y la roja deseo sexual, pasión y un montón de paparruchas más que pretenden sonar embaucadoras, pero que a él le ponen de mala hostia, como le pasa siempre que Makki les envía el link de uno de esos relatos raros que leen él y Oikawa, y se topa con términos como "lascivo" o "sensual" o "voluptuoso".

Como si a alguien le gustara pensar con esas expresiones. Como si tuviera su atractivo _o algo._ Da igual el contexto en el que esté, cuando Iwaizumi lee "voluptuoso" solo puede pensar en fruta. Normalmente melocotones de temporada.

La gente no tiene vergüenza. Sus amigos no tienen vergüenza. Oikawa no tiene vergüenza.

Nadie la tiene, menos él, que acapara la de todo el mundo.

 _Jodido Sugawara._

* * *

Cuando llega a casa lo hace bien entrada la noche, y aunque no puede con sus huesos, Oikawa le mandó un Line hace un buen rato avisándole de que estaba a punto de subirse a la Suzuki, así que la perspectiva de pasar su primer fin de semana juntos desde lo que parece un puto milenio le abre un agujero en el centro del pecho, porque lleva desde siempre necesitándolo y ahora que puede tenerlo, de esa forma de la que las personas se tienen pero no se encarcelan, ahora la sangre se le entibia e Iwaizumi siente que podría desbordar. Todo. Desayunarán con Mobi y con Yuki, pero tendrán su habitación para ellos solos, y con un poco de suerte, la casa. Por lo menos durante unas horas. Y solo se han besado tres veces, una de ellas estando inconsciente, otra enfermo y otra cabreados los dos, pero Oikawa no parece tener reservas ni querer tomarse las cosas con calma, y si él no quiere, por qué iba a querer Iwaizumi. Por qué iba a nadar contra una corriente en la que desfallece por hundirse hasta ver blanco tras los párpados. Por qué iba a tener miedo de no saber cómo tocarlo, de no saber cómo le gustaría que Oikawa lo tocase, si él está igualmente perdido pero eso no parece importarle, no parece frenarle a la hora de explorarle por encima de la ropa, como si quisiera recorrerlo sin mapa ni brújula y perderse en él.

La anticipación es tanta y tan incontenible, tan monstruosa e indómita que no escucha la música hasta que llega al corredor del segundo piso de la residencia. Su puerta está abierta, y hay gente ataviada de forma extraña apoyada en el marco y en la barandilla del pasillo que circunda el patio interior.

 _No puede ser._

Ni falta que hace que les pida que se abran para que le dejen pasar. Basta con levantar un poco el labio inferior y levantar una mirada tan inflamable que podría prender si uno de los chicos que está fumando le tirase su cigarro.

 _No puede ser._

No hay luces encendidas, a excepción de unos farolillos en forma de lo que parecen lechuzas y sapos colgando del techo, y la melodía que brota de unos altavoces que Iwaizumi ignoraba que tuviesen es estridente y altisonante. Ve a una chica salir disparada hacia el baño de la primera planta, sujetándose la boca, y se dirige al grupo del que ha salido, cerca del balcón. Sus integrantes se están partiendo de risa, y el que no lleva un sombrero de pico lleva un colgante de las Reliquias de la Muerte o de un frasco de poción _Felix Felicis_ o de un giratiempos de los que se consiguen por AliExpress, con su reloj de arena incrustado en medio y todo.

–¿Qué le pasa a esa? –quiere saber, alzando la barbilla en dirección a la chica que ha visto correr hacia el baño.

–¿A Shimata? –inquiere un tío alto y rollizo, vestido con una túnica granate–. Le ha tocado una de vómito –explica, tendiéndole una cajita púrpura de grageas de todos los sabores que tienen toda la pinta de haberles costado un ojo de la cara–. ¿Quieres una?

Lo que Iwaizumi quiere es encontrar a Yuki. Y a Mobi. A los dos, si puede ser. Y que le expliquen por qué cojones han montado la puta fiesta temática del puto Harry Potter sin avisarle antes.

 _Yo me los cargo. Me los cargo a todos._

Divisa a Mobi cerca de la nevera, con un botellín de cerveza en la mano. Cuando llega a su altura descubre que en efecto, es cerveza, pero de mantequilla. _A qué rayos sabrá ese brebaje._

–Mobi –lo interpela, quitándole el botellín de cerveza y espantando a su novia y a un par de amigos–, ¿qué coño es todo eso?

Mobi estira el cuello al reírse. Se saca una varita del bolsillo del vaquero y le da un toquecito en la nariz con ella.

–¿Tú qué crees que es?

Iwaizumi aparta la varita de un manotazo. Exasperado.

–¿Por qué no me dijisteis que planeabais montar este tinglado hoy?

–Sí que te lo dijimos –replica Mobi, recuperando su cerveza y dándole un trago. Con todo el reposo y el sosiego del yoga–. Te dijimos que daríamos la fiesta el día del estreno de Animales Fantásticos. Y estamos a viernes dieciocho, así que, ¡sorpresa! –brama, cogiendo un puñado de un polvo azulado que ha visto repartido en varias docenas de cuencos por todo el salón–, el estreno es hoy –y le tira el puñado de polvo.

 _Polvos Flu. No me puedo creer que vendan estas mierdas._

Todavía tiene la piel húmeda de la ducha posterior al entrenamiento, porque llegaba muy justo a la terapia y no pudo secarse bien, y el polvo azul se le pega en el espacio que hay entre las clavículas. Ve a Yuki acercarse a ellos montado en lo que hasta hace unas horas era su escoba de palo largo.

Le han puesto ruedines, y Yuki se ha engominado el pelo rubio hacia atrás. Su túnica verde botella ondea al impulsarse.

– _Joder_ , Mobi –farfulla Iwaizumi–. Sabéis que yo no estoy pendiente de esas cosas.

–Nadie ha pedido tu opinión –interviene Yuki. En un timbre altanero adornado con una mueca de desagrado que a Iwaizumi le resulta familiar–, asqueroso sangre sucia.

–No me toques mucho las narices, Yuki –le gruñe–. No quieras que te parta esa escoba en la cabeza.

–La envidia te corroe porque yo puedo permitirme una Nimbus 2001 y tú no.

Se escurre serpenteando entre la gente antes de que Iwaizumi pueda ponerle las manos encima.

–Déjalo, hombre –le pide Mobi, sacando otro botellín del congelador y abriéndolo contra la barra de la cocina antes de extendérselo–. Mira qué contento está.

Lo cierto es que Yuki está igual de animado de lo que lo estaría un chimpancé con dos litros de cafeína encima, pero Iwaizumi no entiende por qué debería ser eso algo positivo.

Hay dulces por doquier. Postres que Iwaizumi jamás ha visto en Japón, como pastel de melaza, jarras de, a juzgar por lo que dicen unas chicas que beben junto a él, zumo de calabaza y tabletas de chocolates insólitos. No sabe de dónde han sacado Yuki y Mobi a los proveedores, pero _vaya tela. Tela marinera._

–Creo que voy a salir un momento –indica con aspereza–. Necesito que me dé un poco el aire.

– _¡Levicorpus!_ –exclama Yuki, metiéndose a toda velocidad en su habitación.

–EH, eso sí que no –espeta Iwaizumi, sacándolo a rastras por el cuello de la túnica y desalojando su propio cuarto. Da dos vueltas de llave a la cerradura–. Largo de mi cuarto. Y baja un poco la música, que suena a gato atropellado.

–Son las Brujas de Macbeth, ignorante –se queja Yuki, sacándole la lengua–. A ver si nos leemos los libros.

–A ver si dejamos las ínfulas de superioridad cuando nos dirijamos a gente que no se ha leído los putos libros o el puto manga de las cosas –concluye, propinándole una patada a los ruedines de su escoba.

Al salir al exterior la atmósfera se vuelve mucho más soportable, e Iwaizumi se pregunta la cara que va a poner Oikawa cuando sepa el lío que tienen en casa. Si se enfadará. Si se hartará y se volverá sin miramientos a su apartamento cercano a la Miyagi. No reconoce a las dos figuras que suben las escaleras hasta que las tiene a dos peldaños.

Abre tanto la boca que se le podría colar un tren dentro.

–¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –inquiere, mirando a uno y a otro alternativamente.

Frente a él, Makki y Mattsun intercambian un gesto indescifrable, y de pronto Iwaizumi se ve inmerso en un abrazo a dos flancos.

Los dos son tan altos que está seguro de que es anticonstitucional.

–¿Bromeas? No podíamos perdernos la oportunidad de mezclarnos con nuestros semejantes –sentencia Makki, señalándose una insignia plateada que lleva sobre, ahora que Iwaizumi se fija en sus ropas, una túnica negra que deja entrever una bufanda amarilla y un uniforme negro y gris–. Yuki nos envió un Line hace un par de días.

–¿Teníais su número? –sondea Iwaizumi, sin parar de flipar en putos colores, porque la gente trama planes que lo involucran y se relaciona a su alrededor y él no se da cuenta de nada–. ¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde que subimos a cenar aquella vez después de entrenar en uno de los gimnasios de la Tohoku –le recuerda Mattsun.

–Pokémon GO nos unió mucho por aquel entonces –silba Makki–. Y hemos seguido en contacto. Creíamos que te lo habría contado.

–El qué –dice Iwaizumi, derrotado–. ¿Lo de que se mensajeaba con vosotros dos? ¿Lo de que pensaba montar un fiestorro harrypotteriano en mi casa justo hoy?

–La falta de comunicación es terrible, ¿no crees? –se lamenta Mattsun–, sobre todo entre amigos.

 _Oh. Ahora no. Ahora no, tío. Como tenga que lidiar con esto también me decapito con lo primero que pille._

–Dejad de haceros los víctimas –les implora más que les ordena–. Entonces, ¿estáis aquí por la fiesta?

Ambos arquean las cejas.

–¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ser? –replica Makki, como si se lo estuviera preguntando a sí mismo–. Ya pensábamos que las túnicas no iban a llegarnos a tiempo, pero el paquete llegó a casa de Mattsun esta mañana.

–También hemos venido por la comida –confiesa Mattsun.

–Sí, bueno. Ese axioma es innecesario –considera Makki, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

–¿Qué es un axioma? –pregunta Iwaizumi. Sigue sin poder creerse que esté hablando con ellos después de esas dos semanas tan raras y esquivas.

–Un enunciado tan evidente que no requiere demostración –recita Makki.

–Como lo tuyo con Oikawa, más o menos –suelta Mattsun, como si estuviera alabando su nuevo corte de pelo–, lo cual no significa que lo que habéis hecho no haya estado feo.

 _Maldición._

–No hemos hecho nada.

Y no puede ser más cierto. Y si lo han hecho, no ha sido con intención de herir sus sentimientos, o lo que diablos les pique a ese par de tarugos.

–Ese es justamente el problema, Iwaizumi –lo corta Makki, y aunque ninguno de los dos está siendo duro, el tono es intransigente–. Que os pedimos algo muy concreto y no hicisteis _nada._ Os lo pasasteis por el forro y os quedasteis tan panchos.

–¿Makki? ¿Mattsun? –inquiere una voz pausada (y un poco resfriada) al pie de las escaleras–. ¿Iwa-chan?

–Mira por dónde –sonríe Mattsun. Con presteza. Como si hubiera estado anhelando ese reencuentro–. Ya estamos los cuatro.

El rostro de Oikawa refleja el desconcierto más descorazonador que Iwaizumi ha visto nunca. Es como contemplar a un ciervo ante los faros de un coche.

Y lo peor es que esa noche de locos, chucherías estrafalarias y conjuros sin efecto solo acaba de empezar.

* * *

 **Buuueno, la verdad es que mi plan inicial era terminar la fiesta en este mismo capítulo, pero no me ha dado tiempo, ya llevaba treinta y tres páginas y así os mantengo enganchados (?), así que eran todo pros a favor de cortar aquí ´u` Se han resuelto ciertas situaciones y se han creado otras nuevas, así que a ver ver qué pasa, calabazas.**

* * *

*Seguramente muchos os habréis dado cuenta; en _Haikyuu!_ mencionan que existe la sub-19, que es donde está Ushiwaka, no la sub-21, así que he cometido un error de documentación a este respecto.

*Yo creo que los Honda Civic Type R no tienen esa tapa que desliza Iwa-chan en este capítulo para ver las estrellas, pero se me ocurrió sobre la marcha y quise ponerlo :c

*El canon de que Asahi, Daichi y Sugawara se van a vivir juntos es original de mi amiga y beta **Kaith Jackson** , y si tenemos suerte, lo veremos mucho mejor desarrollado en un fic que está escribiendo :3

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **-Nekot:** hola cacahuete :D Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, me alegro un montón de que te esté gustando nun y espero que pudieses leer el oneshot que os recomendé en el capítulo anterior, porque seriously, es lo más bonito del mundo. Estoy como unas castañuelas porque te esté molando la evolución y la dinámica de estos dorks; seguiré trabajando para que la cosa continúe avanzando :3 Ojalá la espera del capi de esta semana haya valido la pena *reza en plan Noya ft. Tanaka* Nos leemos espero que pronto, un besote y buen finde c:

 **-Sheshire:** hola renacuajo ;A; te había echado en falta, ¿qué tal estás tú? Yo con un poco de agujetas porque se me ocurrió la brillante idea de intentar seguir la rutina de ejercicios de mi novio, que está empezando a entrenar para ser policía, y ahora estoy para el arrastre. Que alguien llame a la grúa, par favar. Muchas gracias por sacar un hueco a pesar de estar liada para pasarte por aquí nun Empezamos a despejar una de las incógnitas que precede a Makki y a Mattsun (o no (?), y espero que la cita de los polluelos haya sido de tu agrado, y que las dos semanas de por medio hayan valido la pena. Disfruta mucho de ese viaje y ¡no compres datos! Yo seguiré aquí cuando regreses, así que guarda ese dinerito y compra comida (?), la comida es mejor que los souvenirs. Feliz Navidad adelantada; nos vemos a tu vuelta :D ¡Un besote enorme desde Canarias!

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a todos por el feedback, por los fanarts, por leer desde el principio y por leer desde hace muy poquito. Nos leemos el día dieciséis :D_


	16. Veritaserum

**¡Pollitoooooos! ;A;** ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Os traigo capi megalargo para compensar la espera, pero eso sí: estoy preparándome para los exámenes finales, así que no he podido responder los reviews del capítulo anterior, y tardaré unos días en hacerlo porque tengo que dosificarme para poder estudiar, escribir, socializar, contestarlos y salir un poco de casa para no volverme loca ;w;

Eso sí, os prometo que los responderé todos. Nada más; feliz año por adelantado a todos y bienvenidos, nuevos lectores c:

PD: tanto mi churri como mi mom ya están bien nun Muchas gracias por esperar la actualización.

* * *

 **XVl.**

Iwa-chan nunca fue muy fan de Harry Potter, aunque puede que esa sea una afirmación un tanto generosa, teniendo en cuenta que las Navidades del mismo año que vio _La piedra filosofal_ , Oikawa encontró un kit para preparar pociones de gelatina y purpurina comestible bajo el abeto de fibra óptica y piñones de plástico de su familia, y cuando Iwa-chan vino a abrir sus regalos esa tarde y descubrió que a él le habían traído una máquina para cocinar sus propias golosinas, le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a sus probetas color moco y barro fresco y soltó "menos mal, a mí me ha tocado el bueno".

Siempre ha sido muy escéptico con todo lo que implique unas gotas de fantasía –salvo si esa fantasía se traduce en lagartos gigantes y mutantes, el muy _hipócrita_ –, poniéndole pegas a todo ("¿y cómo diantres ha entrado ese pajarraco...?", "es un fénix, Iwa-chan. Y se llama Fawkes. Ten un poco de decencia. No te cuesta nada", ¿...cómo ha entrado ese pajarraco en la cámara secreta si la gruta se acaba de derrumbar y las rocas obstaculizan el paso?", "y por qué Malfoy unas veces es un hueso de adversario para Harry y otras es un inútil", "y por la cara a Remus le mola Tonks. Así. Sin más. Qué va a ser lo próximo, ¿que tengan un hijo?"), así que Oikawa puede entender que no se sienta muy cómodo en esa fiesta, encogido a su lado en un sillón lleno de personas eufóricas a las que no conoce, refugiado tras un botellín de cerveza de mantequilla.

–Iwa-chan, alegra un poco esa cara –intenta, moviendo el cuerpo para darle un empujoncito en el hombro–. Sé que tu expresión natural es poco amistosa de por sí, aunque no estés enfadado, pero como sigas así te van a salir láseres por los ojos y vas a acabar cargándote a alguien.

Iwa-chan tuerce la boca. Le devuelve el gesto con un codazo sin fuerza.

–Pues ese alguien podrías ser tú, así que no me des mucho la brasa.

Lo que Oikawa no se esperaba, si alguien se lo hubiera vaticinado hace un par de meses, es que _él,_ de entre todas las personas, no fuera a ser capaz de disfrutar de algo como eso, cuando está compuesto de todos los ingredientes que le chiflan: es multitudinario, o por lo menos aparenta serlo de maravilla, teniendo presente que las medidas del piso no son las de un pabellón o una explanada, pero está abarrotado de gente, y los espacios siempre parecen más grandes cuando están llenos.

Hay dulces suficientes como para abrir un puesto en medio de la facultad y que las existencias aguanten un día entero, música bailable; si uno es capaz de mover el esqueleto al son de un millón de uñas arañando una pizarra, gente maja a la que Oikawa no tendría que tantear para conocer parte de sus gustos y en fin, Makki y Mattsun han venido y quieren dejar las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso. E Iwa-chan está ahí. Con él. Podría estar jugando al quidditch con Yuki, o bromeando con Mobi y con su novia junto a la nevera, o incluso echando un pulso con Makki, contra el que hace tiempo que no compite; probablemente porque ambos necesitan alcanzar un nivel de testosterona absurdo para que ese pique que sostienen desde hace años parezca un poco menos ridículo, y necesitan tiempo para acumularla. Podría estar con cualquiera de ellos y en lugar de eso está sentado con él, sin hacer nada productivo. Acompañarlo a cenar e intercambiar frases cortas.

Básicamente hay un montón de comida y factores sociales que a Oikawa le interesan, y eso es lo que más le frustra. Que la que han montado entre Mobi y Yuki es verdaderamente genial. Todo es fabuloso. Desde los atuendos de la gente, bordados con estrellas doradas , finas serpientes verde esmeralda, pequeños tejones amarillos, plateadas águilas imperiales y flamantes y vanidosos leones carmesíes, pasando por ese ambiente festivo pero sin excesos y esas fuentes de aluminio repletas de las ranas de chocolate que, según le ha contado Mobi, son obra de su novia. Oikawa le muerde la cabeza a una, y el corazón fundido de la rana se desparrama comisura abajo al romperse la pared dura de chocolate con leche.

–Eres una calamidad –suspira Iwa-chan, tendiéndole una servilleta con hosquedad.

Ni siquiera han hablado para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué van a decirle a Makki y a Mattsun, y lo cierto es que a Oikawa no podría molestarle menos. Ni que hubieran descuartizado a alguien y tuvieran que unificar la versión de los hechos para salir indemnes del juicio. No tienen nada que ocultar. Nada de nada.

–Ey, Iwa-chan –le dice Oikawa, inclinándose hacia él para que lo oiga por encima del barullo. Le aprieta la rodilla con una mano, y una vez que termina de chuparse los dedos y lamerse la boca, con la otra le coge la cerveza de la mano para beber él. Salta una chispa de estática en el jirón de piel que roza sus dedos–. Ya está. Qué le vamos a hacer.

–Ya –lo escucha mascullar.

A Iwa-chan nunca se le ha dado bien fingir. Hace tiempo que Oikawa sospecha que tal vez posea una habilidad innata para no expresar el verdadero trasfondo de lo que está pensando, pero sabe de primera mano que no es capaz de hacer o decir algo contrario a lo que siente, así que no tiene motivos para pensar que Iwa-chan se levantó esa mañana sabiendo que por la noche iba a encontrarse ese panorama en su casa, cuando parece tan contrariado e irascible.

Alguien le pasa una bandeja con pasteles en forma de caldero. Oikawa coge uno, porque a pesar de que no está al cien por cien piensa dar buena cuenta de todo lo que quepa en un plato y no se mueva. Se la extiende a Iwa-chan, que niega con la cabeza, desganado, y la empuja hacia su derecha para que siga rulando. Acepta un mordisco del suyo a regañadientes.

Iwa-chan no se enfadó cuando su madre se plantó en su apartamento la semana pasada y no los dejó ni respirar, así que Oikawa no puede enfadarse con él por no prever esto. Es más, ahora que lo analiza detenidamente, juraría que Yuki intentó recordárselo un par de veces por Line a lo largo de los últimos días, con preguntas que ahora resultan evidentes, como "Oikawa, ¿ya sabes lo que vas a ponerte este viernes?" y "oye, Mobi sabe tallar en madera. Su padre le enseñó hace un porrón de años cuando vivían en la montaña, o algo así de hippie. ¿Le pido que te haga una varita? Yo ya tengo la mía :3c". En ese momento a Oikawa le parecieron cuestiones insignificantes, y no se molestó en darle a Yuki respuestas muy elaboradas, y _bueno_ , ahora puede reconocer que no ha sido muy justo con él.

La verdad es que no recuerda haber sido tan cortante con alguien en toda su vida. Con Tobio, quizá. No está seguro. El caso es que Yuki no se lo merece. Es un chico agradable, y siempre sabe cómo hacer que uno quiera seguir charlando con él. Es capaz de volver cómico el relato de una ruptura, o el de aquella vez en que a su madre le dio vértigo y tuvo que venir una ambulancia a casa para llevársela al hospital. Y comparte las mismas versiones que él acerca de varias teorías conspiranoicas. Tiene que ser una buena persona, por fuerza. Alguien como él no puede ser un buitre.

Y ni siquiera le gustan los chicos, ¿no?

Lo ve dirigirse hacia la mesa del salón a toda velocidad. De pie sobre su escoba con ruedas. Nota a Iwa-chan tensarse cuando adivina lo que va a hacer.

–¡Eh, Oikawa! –lo saluda Yuki, tirándole un cupcake en forma de snitch–. ¡Para ti! –y salta por encima de la mesa. Los presentes que lo han seguido con la vista se llevan las manos a la boca, esperando una castaña monumental, pero la escoba pasa por debajo del tablero de madera con limpieza y sale justo a tiempo para que Yuki aterrice sobre ella, aunque a juzgar por cómo se le contrae la cara, Oikawa supone que se ha hecho daño al caer.

Se lleva una mano a la ingle por acto reflejo. Tuvo la misma reacción cuando a los once años se enteró de lo que era la circuncisión.

–Le está bien empleado –gruñe Iwa-chan, dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza. Satisfecho–. A ver si así aprende la lección. Todo el día haciendo el pavo. Desde que las temperaturas han bajado le ha dado por coger el skate dentro de casa, y estoy hasta los huevos de él. Ayer fui a tender la ropa a la azotea y el muy tarado casi me atropella en las escaleras –dice, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo–. Mobi y yo pensábamos que si se lo confiscábamos durante unos días tendríamos un poco de tranquilidad durante nuestros exámenes finales, pero míralo –cabecea hacia Yuki, que ha vuelto a ponerse de pie sobre la escoba. Sonríe y mueve las caderas cerca de unas chicas, como si estuviera intentando emular algún tipo de danza hawaiana. O de apareamiento, Oikawa no está seguro–, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Al tío se la suda todo.

–¿Y él no tiene exámenes? –inquiere Oikawa, viendo a las chicas reír y abrazarse, felices de estar juntas, jaleadas por la adrenalina de una pasión literaria que se encuentra y se comparte, ramificándose y enriqueciéndose. Una de ellas se pone de puntillas para besar a Yuki en la mejilla.

–¿Yuki? –Iwa-chan deja escapar una risita entretenida–. Yuki no estudia. Se curra mucho los trabajos y las prácticas, pero nada más. O sea, a veces sí que queda con gente bajo ese pretexto, pero no le hace falta estudiar. Da todo el asco –comenta, frunciendo la boca–. Llevan becándolo desde el instituto, y ha ido sacando dieces* en todos los parciales que ha hecho este semestre, así que yo creo que este año también le abonarán el primer curso de la carrera.

A Oikawa no acaba de gustarle que Iwa-chan hable así de Yuki. Como si quisiera no presumir de él, pero no pudiese evitarlo. Así que Yuki está _becado_. Se esfuerza una mierda y a cambio le pagan diez asignaturas enteritas. Así va el país. Por eso tiene _taaanto_ tiempo libre para traer de cabeza a Iwa-chan.

 _Dios, cómo odio a los genios._

Puede que sea de los que parasitan los deberes de la gente responsable siempre que se olvida de hacerlos. A saber qué estudia. Alguna chorrada poco compleja y sin libros de quinientas páginas, probablemente.

–¿En qué carrera está?

–Biología –y al ver su cara, Iwa-chan añade–. Ya. No le pega mucho.

Oikawa podría increparle por relacionar los intereses profesionales y académicos de una persona con su aspecto y su comportamiento, porque es lo que Iwa-chan haría si el comentario lo hubiese hecho él, pero en su lugar se dedica a seguir observando a Yuki, que se ha hecho un hueco entre Mobi y su novia, con una porción de tarta de melaza que devora en tres bocados.

–Pues no.

Hasta donde Oikawa sabe, a Yuki le van las chicas, ¿no? Estaba tonteando con chicas hasta hace un momento. Y además, aunque le fuesen los chicos, Iwa-chan le prometió un pacto de exclusividad. No debería pasar nada aunque a Yuki le gustasen los chicos. Iwa-chan seguiría teniendo la última palabra.

Entra dentro de los parámetros normales que Yuki haya desarrollado esa cercanía con Iwa-chan ahora que viven juntos. Aunque eso no lo vuelve más tolerable, porque el hecho de que las convenciones actuales aprueben que los amigos tengan muestras de afecto entre ellos a él no le ayuda mucho. No le esclarece nada. ¿Acaso no hay una regla no escrita que dicta que hay muestras de afecto que deberían _restringirse_ cuando estás con alguien? Alguien debería ir pensando en inventarla. ¿De verdad hace falta que Yuki toque a Iwa-chan? Podría cortarse _un poco_. Podrían establecer un margen. Un mínimo. Veinte centímetros de distancia entre ellos al hablar.

Con camiseta, a poder ser.

Es decir, Oikawa entiende que haya momentos que requieran contacto directo. Vería lógico que si Yuki estuviera a punto de caerse por el balcón Iwa-chan lo ayudara a trepar la barandilla. O que Iwa-chan se estuviera desangrando y Yuki tuviera que presionar sobre la hemorragia. Pero qué necesidad hay de que sus rodillas se toquen al sentarse a ver la tele. Ninguna necesidad. Con lo amplio que es el sillón; con lo grande que es el cuarto de Iwa-chan Yuki no debería verse obligado a sentarse en el reposabrazos de su silla. Eso es bastante inquietante. Le hace pensar en que si Yuki hace eso con él delante, caben dos posibilidades: que Iwa-chan no le haya contado lo suyo, o que se lo haya contado pero a Yuki le dé igual, y en ambos casos subyace una incertidumbre que no le gusta ni un pelo. Urge hablar de eso con Iwa-chan.

Se decide a sacarle el tema cuando acabe la fiesta. Sí. Eso es lo que va a hacer.

–Vosotros dos –exclama una voz entre el gentío, y de repente Oikawa tiene la cara de Makki a escasos centímetros de la suya. El cabello pelirrojo ha crecido hasta las cejas finas–, ya son las once –se puntea la esfera plateada del reloj de pulsera con el dedo–. Oikawa ha tenido tiempo de sobra para cenar.

Mattsun aparece detrás de él en cuestión de segundos. Ambos de brazos cruzados junto al sofá. Ataviados de amarillo, gris y negro, parecen estudiantes repetidores aguardando a que las clases vespertinas den comienzo.

–Nos dijisteis que a las once nos pondríamos serios –cita Mattsun–, así que va, tirando que es gerundio.

Oikawa mira a Iwa-chan un momento, sin saber muy bien qué buscar. Apoyo. Tranquilidad. Sosiego. Madurez. Ganas de sincerarse con sus amigos. De escucharle decirle a alguien que se han besado _. Más de una vez._ Que han tenido una cita. Que _tienen_ un período de prueba. Que el asunto está saliendo todo lo bien que puede salir. De ver la cara que pone cuando lo cuenta. Si le resulta tan fascinante como a él.

–Qué remedio –Iwa-chan se levanta tieso como un palo, y a Oikawa le duele lo forzado que parece, como si prefiriera volver a perder contra el Karasuno que contarle a sus dos mejores amigos (después de él) que están saliendo. Porque están saliendo. No se han abrazado al verse y Oikawa quiere pensar que ha sido porque él iba cargado con el casco y las mochilas de la ropa –las cuales le costó Dios y ayuda preparar, acostumbrado a sus anchas maletas–, y porque los caretos de Makki y Mattsun de "lo sabemos tooodo" volvieron un poco confuso su saludo y acabaron chocando de medio lado y dándose una especie de palmaditas en los antebrazos–. Vamos a mi habitación.

 _Si es verdad que lo saben podríamos besarnos delante de ellos. Ya no tenemos nada que esconderles, ¿no? Solo es un beso. ¿Por qué no podemos besarnos cuando hay gente? Como en el cine. ¿Por qué no querías que nos besáramos allí?_

Oikawa suspira, levantándose del sillón.

 _Sería más fácil de entender si me lo contaras._

* * *

Cuando Mattsun cierra la puerta tras él parece que es una de esas noches en las que se quedan a dormir los cuatro, y todo es divertido y sencillo entre ellos, como un juego a orillas del mar con bruma blanca y acuosa, porque solo tienen que estar en pijama y pasarlo bien. Es como si en el transcurso del salón al dormitorio de Iwa-chan hubiesen cambiado de dimensión. A una muy ordenada, iluminada por el candor anaranjado de la lámpara de la mesita de Iwa-chan y el ruido de la música atenuado por las paredes pintadas del color de las tejas. Huele a salvia y a ropa limpia, y un poco como a leña.

A hogar.

Y, pese al sinsentido que supone, porque cuando Oikawa piensa en fresas recién recogidas nunca se le ocurre asociarlas con Iwa-chan –porque pican en la lengua, porque son delicadas y porque los productos hechos con ellas son _empalagosos_ –, lo cierto es que detecta el matiz ácido que desprenden. Por todas partes.

El casco de escamas que mandó a hacer para él reluce en una de las baldas de la estantería, verdoso e impoluto. Dos repisas más arriba, una de tantas figuritas que la madre de Oikawa le ha regalado a Iwa-chan tiembla entre un cómic de Doraemon y un libro con ilustraciones sobre lucha libre, impulsada por el bombeo incesante de los altavoces del salón. Iwa-chan sigue la estela de su mirada, poniéndose de puntillas para cogerla y guardarla en el primer cajón de la mesilla. Se le levanta un poco la camisa, y la línea de los oblicuos se remarca un momento contra la piel de canela antes de que Iwa-chan tire de la tela hacia abajo.

Y _ahí_ es la primera vez que Oikawa lo piensa. Se escucha en su mente y es inadecuado y fuera de tono e _Iwa-chan está bueno. Está… Dios, es guapo a rabiar. Y está bueno._ Nunca había pensado en alguien con ese tipo de términos pero _señor,_ ahora no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Que Iwa-chan es fuerte. Lo bastante para sostenerlo a él. Lo bastante para no romperse si Oikawa le mordiera el cuello. Ha estado practicando con su brazo y podría hacérselo suave al principio para que a Iwa-chan le gustase, si le diera la oportunidad de intentarlo con él. Podría enseñarle cómo se hace. Hundir más los dientes, succionar con más fuerza cuando bajase la guardia, hasta dejarlo casi morado. Descubrir dónde la piel de Iwa-chan es más mordible y besable y _fina_ ; fácil de traspasar. Si tiene alguna debilidad. Algo que le vuelva loco y le haga contraer los músculos de la espalda y aullar hasta el delirio. Oikawa lo besaría con la boca abierta incluso en esos sitios que la gente suele pasar por alto. No se saltaría ninguno.

–La pondré en su sitio cuando se vaya toda esta gente –comenta Iwa-chan de espaldas a él, sacando un suéter verde de la cómoda y poniéndoselo.

 _Qué._

 _Ah. La figurita._

–Ah, vale. Gracias –y repite–. Vale.

 _Ponme a mí en mi sitio._

Oikawa esboza una sonrisa de agradecimiento que reprime el ansia de pedirles a Makki y a Mattsun que traigan una jarra de zumo de calabaza de la cocina. Podría cerrar con llave para quedarse a solas con Iwa-chan. Se pregunta si querría abrirle la chaqueta. La camisa. Las piernas. Si se atrevería y correría el riesgo de que sus amigos pensaran que les ha ocurrido algo y tirasen la puerta abajo. Si le importaría. Si seguiría adelante a pesar de ello.

–Bueno –carraspea Mattsun, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Rellena dos vasitos para chupitos de algo que parece agua. Se abre la túnica y sobre la manta de Iwa-chan cae una pequeña lluvia de chocolatinas de envoltorios dorados, marrones y rojo brillante–, cuando queráis.

Makki deposita un plato de pasteles en forma de caldero sobre la mesilla de Iwa-chan, con cuidado de no tirar nada de lo que hay encima. Muerde uno y se sienta a lo indio en el suelo, apoyando el brazo sobre el colchón. Oikawa siempre ha admirado esa habilidad compenetrada de ambos para hurtar comida y esconderla bajo la ropa. Era muy útil cuando salían al anochecer del Aoba Johsai y él tenía hambre pero se había olvidado el monedero en casa, y a Iwa-chan le daba por predicar los dogmas de la Hermandad del Puño Cerrado y se negaba tajantemente a comprarle algo con lo que aguantar hasta llegar a casa, "para que aprendas a ser responsable, Tontikawa" y "si ahora te pones a picar luego no vas a querer cenar, grandísimo idiota".

 _¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me insultes, Iwa-chan? ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo si estuviéramos en mi apartamento? Tú y yo solos. Podríamos probar algo distinto. Hablarnos de otra forma. Como la gente que se gusta. Decirnos cosas bonitas, bajito, solo para nosotros._

–¿Sabéis que podéis comer lo que queráis, no? –intercede Iwa-chan, que acaba de reparar en el plato lleno de dulces de Makki–. No tenéis por qué poneros en modo Chip y Chop en pleno invierno. Hay provisiones para todos los animales del bosque –dice. Con una mueca y un tonito sarcástico que deberían ser cargantes pero no lo son.

–No se trata de luchar por la supervivencia, Iwaizumi –replica Makki, haciendo un ademán para invitarlo a coger uno de los dos vasos que ha servido Mattsun–. Ahora que estamos en un entorno de abundancia podemos permitirnos ser selectivos.

–Ya. ¿Para qué es eso? –inquiere Iwa-chan, examinando con desconfianza los vasos desde el cabecero de la cama.

–Es _Veritaserum –_ aclara Makki, descalzándose para sentarse en una esquina–. Mattsun y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nos dais un poco de pena, y en realidad solo queremos haceros pasar el mal rato que os merecéis. Para saldar cuentas por vuestra (imperdonable) traición –explica en un tono solemne, jugueteando con el vaso que le alcanza Mattsun–. Pero lo cierto es que nos hacemos una idea bastante aproximada de lo que se cuece. Lo único que queremos es oírlo de vuestra boca.

–Y a cambio –prosigue Mattsun, dándole vueltas a su _Veritaserum_ como si fuera una copa de vino rosa. Apoyado entre el colchón y la pared _–,_ vosotros podéis preguntarnos algo a nosotros. Y seremos totalmente sinceros.

Apestan a encerrona. A travesura calculada.

–Sigo sin pillar lo del _Veritaserum_ –confiesa Iwa-chan, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo que Oikawa no pilla, en cambio, es qué podrían querer saber ellos de Makki y de Mattsun, cuando ha quedado patente que son los adalides de la verdad sin tapujos.

 _Ni idea._

Tampoco pilla por qué tienen que hacer las paces justo hoy, aunque no va a poner pegas, porque si es sincero consigo mismo, si bien durante el día ha conseguido mantenerse ocupado, lo bastante para no darle vueltas, por las noches le ha costado pegar ojo pensando en Makki y en Mattsun, y en lo que debería hacer con ellos. Se ha devanado los sesos, preguntándose si saldría de sus amigos la iniciativa de hacer las paces o si sería cosa de Iwa-chan y él. Son sus amigos; sus _mejores_ amigos, por detrás de Iwa-chan. Los quiere tanto que a veces no está seguro de merecerlos. Lo conocen un poco más de lo que Oikawa se conoce a sí mismo. Supieron que iba a darles las gracias por los tres años que jugaron juntos solo porque Oikawa se aclaró la garganta y anunció que le gustaría decir algo. Supieron que Iwa-chan y él se gustaban cuando Oikawa todavía salía con chicas. Son un pilar indispensable en su vida. Inmejorables mediadores cuando Iwa-chan y él han discutido. Buena cara al mal tiempo. Una pulla siempre lista en los momentos cruciales. Un apoyo consistente. Una broma siempre en la punta de la lengua. Un consejo franco cuando lo han necesitado. Una palmadita cuando no la han pedido, pero era todo lo que les hacía falta.

Son los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener.

Es solo que… a Oikawa le habría gustado que ese viernes fuese diferente. Eso es todo. No es un mal amigo por desear un poco de soledad. Una soledad en la que solo caben dos.

Sería más sencillo si supiera lo que piensa la gente. Esa tara es una constante en su vida: no entiende lo que piensan Makki y Mattsun, ni por qué se ofenden, ni lo que podría querer Iwa-chan, ni cómo trabaja la mente de Yuki, y todo el mundo le pide a él que hable, que pregunte, que se cerciore, que se tire a la piscina de cabeza sin mirar si hay agua, como si fuera coser y cantar. Oikawa quiere aprender a discernir lo que quieren las personas. Por sí mismo. Cómo funcionan. Qué esperan de él.

Es lo que hacen los seres humanos, ¿no? Prestarse atención, leerse los gestos, conocerse lo suficiente como para poder anticipar ciertas reacciones y saber cómo tratarse los unos a los otros. No puede ser tan difícil. Si puede hacerlo en la cancha, puede hacerlo fuera de ella.

–Es un suero de la verdad –recita Makki, quitándose su bufanda de Hufflepuff y doblándola con una mano–. En el universo de Harry Potter los magos a veces lo usan en los interrogatorios. Te obliga a contestar con honestidad todo lo que te pregunten.

Iwa-chan aleja un poco el vaso de sí, espantado, pero luego parece recordar que todavía no se ha legalizado una sustancia así en la vida real –Oikawa pone la mano en el fuego a que una red clandestina de paracientíficos estadounidenses la ha creado ya– y recobra la compostura.

–Con este sistema nos ahorraremos muchos "pero qué queréis saber" y un montón de silencios contraproducentes por tu parte, Iwaizumi –ataja Mattsun con determinación–. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Y ahí están. Los cuatro. A punto de derribar esa muralla invisible que los ha mantenido separados durante las últimas semanas, como el Muro de Berlín mantenía separados a hermanos y compañeros del alma, y tal vez Oikawa debería estar nervioso, pero se siente como cuando era pequeño y tenían que vacunarlo y él se retorcía en la sala de espera del centro de salud, y lo único que quería era despertarse por arte de magia en un momento posterior. Uno en el que la parte difícil estuviera hecha y lo peor hubiera pasado.

–Yo –se encuentra diciendo, todo osadía que no siente–. Empiezo yo.

–Adelante, capitán –lo insta Makki, haciendo una semireverencia burlona.

–No podéis elegir la pregunta entre los dos –les advierte Mattsun en cuanto lo ve hacer el amago de incorporarse para acercarse a Iwa-chan.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –se queja Iwa-chan, contrito–. Seguro que tú y Makki ya habéis pactado las vuestras –conjetura mientras Oikawa vuelve a sentarse.

–Eh, eh, EH –chista Makki, disfrutando del aprieto–. Nuestro juego, nuestras condiciones, Iwaizumi.

Iwa-chan los mira a los dos como si se estuviera preguntando por qué no les ha reventado la cabeza con un bate todavía. Deja escapar un jadeo ahogado cuando escucha un sonido como de cristales estrellándose contra el suelo, al otro lado de la puerta.

–Seguro que no es nada tuyo, Iwa-chan –intenta calmarlo Oikawa antes de aclararse la garganta, porque no se le ocurre qué podría tener Iwa-chan que fuese de cristal y porque parece bastante angustiado–. Makki –interpela a su amigo–. Supongo que cuando decís que "lo sabéis" –dice, entrecomillando esas dos palabras con los dedos– os referís a... –se le atraganta la palabra. Trata de empujarla sobre la lengua, pero no le sale y de repente se siente incapaz de mirar a Iwa-chan, _y por qué no puedo decirlo si quiero hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas_ –... bueno. _Eso_ –parpadea–. ¿ _Cómo_ lo sabéis?

Makki y Mattsun intercambian una mirada significativa.

–Por las encuestas que hemos hecho en Twitter –responde Makki con simpleza–. Tenemos una cuenta que es solo para headcanons.

 _Ah._

Lo típico.

 _Vale._ Eso no se lo esperaba. Y se había mentalizado para una paleta variada de respuestas impactantes, así que _ya es decir._

–¿Qué son los headcanons? –quiere saber Iwa-chan. La nariz arrugada.

–Son ideas preconcebidas que tenemos los fans sobre un personaje, aunque nunca hayamos encontrado evidencias que nos respalden –explica Makki con aires de sabiondo–. La cuenta de _IwaOi_fan_ es solo para headcanons de vosotros dos, y desde que volvimos de la acampada la gente que nos sigue nos ha ayudado mucho. Aunque no os preocupéis, todas las consultas han sido puramente hipotéticas –aclara, al ver la cara que se le está quedando a Iwa-chan–. Hemos preguntado qué pensarían de dos personas que se ponen el mismo número en el estado, qué opinarían si la última hora de conexión en Line de esas dos personas empezase a ser la misma por las noches... –enumera, levantando un dedo tras otro–... aunque todo eso en realidad solo ha servido para confirmarnos que estáis liados. De manera oficial. Tipo… que no ha sido algo esporádico. Si lo que quieres preguntar es cómo lo supimos la primera vez que os disteis el lote, la respuesta es mucho más simple –Makki entorna los ojos. Se prepara para soltar la bomba–. Las paredes de las tiendas de campaña no son opacas, so idiotas. Sobre todo si es de noche y tenéis la luz de dentro encendida.

–Oh.

 _Son peor que el FBI._ Y esa última frase es horrible. Incómoda. Desatinada. Ningún amigo debería volver a decirla en voz alta jamás. Le hace agachar la cabeza. Sudor en las manos. Un latido descomunal contra las costillas, como un golpe de tambor. Siente que entra en combustión espontánea y que Iwa-chan no está mucho mejor que él, porque su rango de visión le da para ver cómo clava los dedos en la tela de su pantalón tejano, alrededor de las rodillas.

 _Lo sabían. Makki y Mattsun lo sabían. Nos vieron. Lo han sabido todo este tiempo._

–¿La verdad? –continúa Makki, impasible–. Habíamos contemplado la posibilidad de que pasara algo como eso –admite, terminándose su chupito de un trago, como si acabase de recordar que debía bebérselo antes de contestar–. Estuvimos hablando de ello mientras hacíamos cola en la pizzería, e ideamos un protocolo de actuación, por si acaso.

Oikawa piensa en cómo habría sido todo si Iwa-chan y él hubieran sabido antes que Makki y Mattsun ya lo sabían. En todas las _oportunidades_ que han perdido. En las precauciones innecesarias que han tomado. _Dios. Cómo pueden ser tan retorcidos._

Mattsun no aguanta más. Se carcajea a gusto y está a punto de verter su _Veritaserum_ sobre la colcha negra de Iwa-chan.

–¿De verdad os tragasteis toda esa paranoia de la araña? –falto de oxígeno.

–Sois unos... –masculla Iwa-chan. El mentón levantado y la mandíbula a punto de estallar por la presión de los dientes. Crispado como si tuviera la rabia.

–Unos amigos estupendos –ataja Makki con petulancia–. Ya lo sabemos. Hay pocas cosas que no sepamos, la verdad –los muy canallas chocan los puños y todo. _Esto es inaudito_ –. Me toca a mí. Y mi pregunta va para Iwaizumi.

–Encima –gruñe Iwa-chan, como si eso fuera el colmo.

–Es que eres mucho más hilarante que Oikawa a la hora de sacarte confesiones –se medio disculpa Makki–. Tú _tienes_ vergüenza. Las normas son las normas –le recuerda Makki, señalando el vaso de Iwa-chan con la barbilla–. Iwaizumi Hajime, ¿juras contestar con la verdad y con nada más que la verdad? –pesca una libreta de la mesilla y se la pone a Iwa-chan bajo la mano para que jure, como si fuera la Constitución.

–Juro que como no me preguntes ya os echo a los dos de mi puta casa –y por la expresión que pone al tragar, Oikawa sospecha que lo que hay en los chupitos no es agua.

–Cuánta violencia –silba Mattsun.

–Ay, qué soso eres –se lamenta Makki–. Vale –toma aire–. ¿Por qué no nos lo habíais contado?

 _Hala._ Oikawa aprueba muy mucho esa pregunta. Diez puntos para Hufflepuff. A él también le gustaría saberlo. _Necesita_ saberlo. Para algo tenía que servir ese juego de pacotilla. Y tener amigos. Algo tenía que salir ganando él.

Espera a que Iwa-chan responda. Con tanta expectación que cree que él puede sentirla, y no hace nada por disimularla, porque quiere que sepa que le importa lo que sea que vaya a decir.

–Porque podría salir mal –suelta–. Y no queríamos que estuvieseis en medio y os vieseis obligados a tomar partido por uno de los dos.

Transcurren unos segundos mientras la idea se asienta entre ellos.

Es curioso. Cómo Iwa-chan habla en plural. Primera noticia que tiene Oikawa de ese temor. No es como si no hubiesen tratado el tema de Makki y de Mattsun, pero no han hablado en profundidad del cabreo de sus amigos porque si lo hacían tenían que hablar de ellos también, y es como si les diese urticaria. _Vaya una tontería._ Como si no fueran todos adultos.

–Qué poco nos conocéis –rezonga Makki, tirándole su bufanda a Iwa-chan–. Mattsun y yo jamás haríamos eso.

–¡Lo hacéis constantemente! –les rebate Iwa-chan, exasperado, lanzándole la bufanda de vuelta.

–Bueno, vale –concede Makki, atrapando la prenda amarilla al vuelo–, pero siempre es una preferencia temporal. No podríamos ponernos de parte de uno de los dos y retirarle la palabra al otro indefinidamente, tontainas –asegura, y a pesar de que acaba de insultarlos, Makki sonríe con un poquito de complicidad.

Hay algo en esa sonrisa que aplaca a Iwa-chan y hace sonreír a Mattsun también, y Oikawa se da cuenta de que han vuelto a la normalidad. De que puede que Makki y Mattsun hayan intentado enfadarse con ellos, pero ahí está la confirmación, la prueba irrefutable de que no lo han conseguido. De que la pesadez de la atmósfera ha crujido y caído por su propio peso, y ahora reina ese aire despreocupado y ligero como el helio. Especiado. Fresco. El aire de siempre. Un aire que Oikawa echaba tanto de menos que no entiende cómo Iwa-chan y él han podido soportar su ausencia.

–¿Es necesario que haga esto? –dice Iwa-chan en voz baja, cuando la intensidad del momento le parece demasiada. Oikawa se fija en él. En la forma en que sus ojos se centran en un punto entre sus cabezas y hace un comentario neutro. Eso es algo que Iwa-chan suele hacer para aliviar la presión. Desvía la atención hacia otra cosa–. ¿No puedo pasarle mi turno a Oikawa o algo? –Disecciona a Mattsun con la mirada.

Se pregunta qué pasaría si alguien le forzara a lidiar con esa presión. A escupir lo que sea que tiene en mente. Lo que parece que se le escapa por los poros.

–Las normas... –canturrea Makki.

Y aunque no es partidario de echar balones fuera, a Oikawa se le ocurre que tal vez un porcentaje de sus problemas se deba a que, _vaya_ , Iwa-chan no es precisamente un libro abierto.

–... son las normas –puntualiza Mattsun, bebiéndose su chupito y sacando la lengua con desagrado–. ¿Soy el único al que todo el alcohol en líneas generales le sabe a aguarrás?

–Todo menos el licor –dice Iwa-chan, chocando los cinco con él.

–Decidido. Me uno a tu club de abstemios.

–Bienvenido –ironiza Iwa-chan. Se cruza de brazos, pensativo. Lo mira a él. Abiertamente. Se muerde los labios–. ¿Qué os parece? –pregunta al final. Seco. Íntegro–. Lo nuestro.

 _Lo nuestro._

Es la primera vez que escucha a Iwa-chan decir "lo nuestro" delante de alguien más. Y espera que no sea la última. No puede ser la última, porque a Oikawa le encanta cómo suena y todavía le reverbera en los oídos pero tiene claro que jamás va a cansarse de escucharlo, y _lo nuestro._

 _Wow. Es fantástico._

–¿Cómo que _qué nos parece_? –repite Mattsun, desorientado.

–¿Tiene que parecernos _algo_? –secunda Makki–. Vaya forma más penosa de desperdiciar tu pregunta.

Por toda respuesta, Iwa-chan se encoge de hombros. Atento. Callado.

Makki y Mattsun intercambian una mirada de confusión. Arquean las cejas. Parecen comprenderlo.

–¿Sabes qué? –replica Mattsun–. Olvídalo. No voy a responder a eso en esta ronda.

En serio, son más abusivos con sus propias leyes que Kim Jong-un.

–Qué –boquea Iwa-chan–. No podéis hacer eso.

–Por supuesto que podemos –recalca Mattsun, muy pagado de sí mismo–. Quien hace la ley hace la trampa.

–Eso no vale –protesta Oikawa–. Prometimos ser transparentes.

–¿Como las paredes de la caseta de campaña?

– _Makki._

 _–_ Vale, vale –se hace oír Mattsun, llamando al orden–. ¿Queréis saber qué opinamos de que estéis enrollados?

–No –se apresura a contestar Iwa-chan–. Sí. Supongo. Yo qué sé. Tenía que preguntar algo –se excusa.

–Capitán –dice Mattsun, ignorándolo–. Bebe.

–¿En serio vas a rajarte? –insiste Iwa-chan. El ceño más fruncido que el de un pug de raza.

–Nadie se está rajando –lo contradice Mattsun, llevándose las manos tras el cuello para acomodarse–. Para ilustraros sobre lo que pensamos necesito que Oikawa beba primero.

Tras la disconformidad inicial, Iwa-chan se rasca la nuca y sacude los hombros con brusquedad.

–Odio que me hagáis pensar.

–Ah, pues genial –resuelve Makki. Con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Espera a que Oikawa acabe de beber–. Esto te va a encantar, porque no vas a tener que pensar en absoluto.

Huele a chamusquina y sin embargo, Oikawa no se lo ve venir hasta que Mattsun dispara:

–Capitán –señalándolo para que no haya equivocación–. ¿Serías capaz de besar a este tío con nosotros delante? –y cabecea hacia Iwa-chan.

Es una pregunta teórica. Makki ha sido honesto con ellos. Y Mattsun ha dicho que lo será si Oikawa responde. No hay ningún motivo para no contestar. Ni para meditar algo que ya sabe de antemano.

–Sí.

 _Sí. Lo besaría hasta quedarme sin saliva. Hasta que uno de los dos muriese de sed._

–Perfecto –sentencia Mattsun. Sonriendo con todos los dientes. Rasga una chocolatina con ellos y se come la mitad de una sentada. Abre los brazos a los lados de la cabeza. Ha extendido la trampa y Oikawa ha caído en ella de lleno, como los bolos caen todos a la vez de un único golpe certero de la bola–. Pues cómele la boca.

 _Qué._

 _Qué acaba de decir._

Es como desatar una estampida de elefantes sobre tierra corrediza. Sálvese quien pueda. A Oikawa le han dado órdenes antes. Sus propios jugadores. Algunas no muy amables. Otras no muy saludables (para él, claro). Pero ninguna había involucrado nunca a otra persona y sobre todo, nunca había escandalizado a Iwa-chan, que siempre suele estar de acuerdo en todo lo que conlleve escarnio público hacia su persona. Ahora no. Ahora Iwa-chan tensa la quijada y acera los ojos. Los mira a los tres. De uno en uno. Con toda la mala leche que tiene. Oikawa duda que pueda medirse en litros.

–Qué.

–Esa es nuestra respuesta a tu pregunta, Iwaizumi –tercia Makki, hincando los codos en sus muslos. Flexionando el cuerpo hacia delante–. ¿Habéis descubierto que os gustáis más que un lápiz a un tonto? Pues comeos la boca, id a un parque, poneos apodos de mascota, compraos camisetas de "I-corazoncito-Iwa-chan" y "I-corazoncito-Tontikawa" y sacaos mil fotos con ellas puestas. ¿Qué queréis que hagamos nosotros?

–A nadie tiene que parecerle bien o mal –añade Mattsun, arrugando el envase vacío de la ambrosía–. Hombre, a nosotros nos parece maravilloso. Estamos de enhorabuena, aunque nuestras facciones habitual y encantadoramente pasotas no lo reflejen. ¿Sabéis cuántas veces pasa esto en la vida? Es como… yo qué sé, como si de repente estuvieras siguiendo una serie de patinaje sobre hielo y shippearas a muerte desde el primer capítulo a los dos personajes principales y en el séptimo se besaran.

–Un hecho sin precedentes –opina Makki, abriendo otra chocolatina–, al nivel de Obama siendo el primer presidente negro de Estados Unidos.

–O de Bob Dylan ganando el Premio Nobel de Literatura.

–O de una aurora boreal en Miyagi.

–La OTP materializándose –Iwa-chan le arranca su almohada de las manos en cuanto Makki intenta abrazarla.

–Si os paráis a pensarlo, en realidad sí que sois un poco aurora boreal en Miyagi, ¿no? –comenta Mattsun–. Por eso de que es de colorines, como vuestra nueva bandera.

–Os estáis pasando –masculla Iwa-chan. Parece a punto de ahorcar a alguien.

–Pero quitando eso –retoma Mattsun–, _en serio:_ lo que puedan opinar los demás tiene la importancia que vosotros queráis darle –le da un puñetazo sin fuerza en el antebrazo a Iwa-chan, y Oikawa se distrae tanto presenciándolo que apenas nota el manotazo de Makki en su muslo–. Y no hay más.

Es bastante surrealista. Que Makki y Mattsun traten el asunto como si fuera algo que no está sucediendo cerca de ellos, sino en el último episodio de _Modern Family_. Como si no tuviera una repercusión real y les pareciera un giro decente del guión de una comedia romántica. Siempre han sido proclives a asumir el papel de comentaristas durante sus encontronazos, como si estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia un público, rompiendo la cuarta pared, con frases al estilo de "ah, mirad, ahí vuelven con su actividad usual" cuando Oikawa quiso competir con Iwa-chan por quién de los dos había tenido mayor parte de culpa durante el último partido oficial que jugaron contra el Karasuno, e Iwa-chan lo lanzó por los aires.

Podría responderles que lo están simplificando demasiado, pero ahora que lo piensa, a lo mejor es que no es tan complicado. Y si no es tan complicado, tal vez es que son ellos quienes hacen que lo sea. Sin querer, pero lo hacen.

–Gracias.

Es una palabra muy común. Oikawa la utiliza todos los días. Pero Iwa-chan hace que suene sincera. Limpia. Sin segundas. Y ahora Oikawa lo entiende. Lo que Iwa-chan quiso decir cuando en la acampada le espetó que Yahaba y KyouKen-chan no necesitaban su aprobación.

 _¿No te gustaría no depender para nada de lo que pueda pensar el resto del mundo, Oikawa? Pues predica con el ejemplo._

–Gracias –repite, tratando no de superar, sino de igualar la franqueza de Iwa-chan. Sin éxito.

Makki y Mattsun se miran. Como felicitándose en silencio. Triunfales.

–Nada de "gracias" –sonríe Mattsun. Oikawa se prepara para el toque de gracia–. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Ve a Iwa-chan aguantarse las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Acaba cediendo al impulso en cuanto Makki insiste "venga, va, nos lo debéis". Todos se quedan de piedra cuando se pone de pie el primero. Sin rechistar. Despacio. Lo atraviesa con el jade de los ojos. Furioso. Inconfesamente contento. Ronco.

–Ya lo has oído.

Le tiende la mano.

 _¿Es en serio?_

Oikawa deja que tire de él, porque eso es lo que hacen siempre. Turnarse para llevar la voz cantante. Pasarse el bastón de mando. Ser el ancla del otro.

 _¿Va a hacerlo? ¿Va a hacerlo DE VERDAD?_

Nunca antes se habían besado sin estamparse la boca, salvo la noche de su primera cita (su primera cita _de verdad_ ), que no cuenta porque Iwa-chan estaba sobado. Ahora se acercan. Casi rodeándose, como las fieras. Oikawa puede leer su mirada. Cómo dice "ven aquí" sin abrir los labios. Se produce un vacío ensordecedor justo antes de que Oikawa baje la cabeza – _latido_ – e Iwa-chan le ponga una mano en la nuca – _latido, latido_ –. Es como saltar de un acantilado pero quedarse suspendido sobre una corriente de aire. Como volar.

Makki y Mattsun aplauden.

Vitorean.

A Oikawa le arden las orejas.

El pecho en llamas.

–¿Veis? No era tan difícil.

Makki.

–Pues nada –silba Mattsun–: ya sois canon.

Lo que siente es indescriptible. Le coge la cara entre las manos a Iwa-chan. Sus pieles contrastan y cuando Oikawa abre los ojos lo hace tan cerca de él que le parece que Iwa-chan solo tiene uno, como los cíclopes, y la ilusión óptica es divertida, pero la risa no le sube a la garganta. Reza para que Iwa-chan no se aparte, pero lo acaba haciendo cuando a Oikawa le cae una lágrima por la mejilla, casi rodando, como un perlón grueso y tibio que le coge por sorpresa, porque nunca ha llorado de felicidad ni entendido a la gente que lo hace. Y eso, ese chisporroteo de calor en el cuello y en la sangre es felicidad. Las lágrimas siempre le han pesado y le han sabido amargas pero ahora simplemente se le caen como pesos muertos y le dejan el cuerpo liviano, desentumecido.

 _Está pasando de verdad_. No ha soñado las últimas dos semanas. Ese viernes hay testigos y todo adquiere un cariz de realidad que antes no estaba, porque ahora lo suyo existe para alguien más que para ellos, y Oikawa podría estallar como una piñata para críos.

–¿Estás llorando?

Oikawa se sorbe los mocos. Apoya la frente en su hombro porque Makki y Mattsun han empezado a corear "cuuursi" y a dividir la palabra en dos partes. Acompañan cada sílaba de una palmada y Oikawa se ríe para tapar un sollozo.

–Es que besas fatal, Iwa-chan.

Pasan varios segundos sin que ninguno diga nada.

– _Joder_ –Mattsun prorrumpe en una risa contagiosa, de esas que solo emiten sonido al principio y luego se vuelven mudas pero te dejan la boca abierta y la cara colorada mientras duran–. ¿Cómo vas a decirle eso?

–Porque es un bastardo –Iwa-chan intenta que el gruñido le apague la sonrisa pero no lo consigue. El virus ha comenzado a propagarse y afecta a todos por igual.

–Y va el otro y le llama _bastardo_ –Makki le frota el pelo de la coronilla con los nudillos. Se dobla en dos. Sujetándose el estómago.

Mattsun ejecuta un arco con las manos.

–El retraso que emocionó a Spilberg.

Los señala a Iwa-chan y a él.

Y esos son sus amigos.

* * *

Las siguientes dos horas transcurren en una especie de limbo. Se ponen al día de todo lo que se han perdido esas semanas. De la academia de twerking a la que se ha apuntado Makki. De que Iwaizumi tiene que cambiarle los frenos al Honda Civic, porque no han venido muy católicos de fábrica y ahora que empieza la temporada de lluvias pueden convertirse en un grano en el culo. De que Mattsun ha reparado su primera moto. De la concentración de vóley navideña a la que asistirá Oikawa. Makki y Mattsun opinan que, puestos a escoger entre Ushiwaka y Kageyama, Oikawa debería elegir al segundo.

–La espada o la pared –rezonga Oikawa, abrazándose las piernas. Las rachas de viento retumban contra las ventanas, maquillando la música (más apacible, a un volumen más bajo) del salón–. Ese es el tipo de elección que me estáis obligando a hacer.

–Kageyama tiene pinta de ser buen chico, y eso que le has jodido un poco la infancia –levanta las manos ante el jeto que pone Oikawa, a la defensiva–. Lo que quiero decir es que podría haberte escupido en cualquier momento desde que le faltaste al respeto por primera vez, o haberse chivado al entrenador, o convertido en un matón, o dejado el vóley –comenta Makki, lamiéndose un hilo de caramelo de la comisura–. Y me juego lo que queráis a que por lo menos es un poquito más hablador que Ushiwaka.

–Y es colocador –secunda Mattsun–. Seguro que con él te entiendes casi sin querer. Si no te pones en plan desagradable desde el principio de la conversación, claro.

–¡Dejad de hacerme sentir mal!

Ultrajado. Herido. Cree que puede batir las pestañas y que todos le perdonen la vida.

–Makki y Mattsun tienen razón –tercia Iwaizumi, alzando una ceja–. Es evidente que el que más va a tener que poner de su parte vas a ser tú, porque has sido el que peor se ha portado con él, así que lo lógico es que seas el que haga más pinitos a la hora de relacionaros. Eres tú el que va a tener que ganarse a Kageyama, y no al revés –sentencia.

Oikawa bufa con hartazgo. Resignado.

–Pues ya me diréis cómo pretendéis que me acerque a alguien a quien no trago.

–De la misma forma que nosotros nos acercamos a ti, Tontikawa.

–¿Eso significa que no me tragáis?

–Chico listo.

Oikawa chasquea la lengua. Todo pucheritos. Se aparta un poco de él para ilustrar lo dolido que está por el comentario. Iwaizumi no le pide perdón. No se arrepiente de nada de lo que acaba de decir, y aunque a Oikawa no le guste escucharlo, necesita que le saquen los colores con el asunto de Kageyama y Ushiwaka. Iwaizumi no tiene corazón para pedirle que haga migas con este último. No tan rápido y en seco; no después de haberle seguido el juego a Oikawa durante todos esos años y aprovechado hasta la más mínima oportunidad para retar a Ushiwaka. Una parte de él se avergüenza de ello. Quizá habría sido más sano para Oikawa intentar cortar todo ese aborrecimiento hacia Ushiwaka de raíz, y buscar un enfoque competitivo menos tóxico para él.

Le acaricia los nudillos sin establecer contacto visual. Con el pulgar.

 _Ya buscaremos la manera. No estás solo en esto, imbécil._

Apagan la lámpara y ponen una película en el portátil de Iwaizumi cuando se cansan de charlar y ya no hay nada más que decir, y porque además Makki y Mattsun les deben una sesión de cine.

 _Los muy granujas._

Al principio intentan sentarse rectos sobre la cama, y parece que va a haber anchura para los cuatro, pero Oikawa comienza a curvarse como un tallo desnutrido cuando casi todos los pasteles de chocolate y galleta han desaparecido, y ya no tiene alicientes para mantener la pose, así que acaban sacando el colchón en el que se queda a dormir.

–Iwa-chan.

No opone resistencia.

–Ya voy.

Descansan la espalda contra el somier de su propia cama. Los pies de Makki y Mattsun colgando a los lados. Makki les propina un empellón con el talón la tercera vez que los ve mirándose de reojo. Suspira "oh, _por favor_ , hacedlo de una vez" y ellos se besan (apenas suspirando, casi pidiéndose permiso, _mi mejor amigo quiere besarme, qué locura_ ) porque pueden. Porque llevan días muriéndose de ganas, e Iwaizumi creía que no podría tener a Oikawa delineándole la barbilla con el pulgar, riéndose flojito, como si esa fuera una chiquillada más; creía que no podría tener todo eso con Makki y Mattsun mirando, que se sentiría incómodo y observado y cortado, pero no es así. Se siente libre y hueco, porque en esa habitación no hay nada que pueda hacerle daño a Oikawa.

Y eso es todo lo que importa.

–Menos mal –brama Makki–. Ahora: ¿podemos centrarnos en _Monstruos S.A._? Porque Mattsun nunca habla durante las pelis y Oikawa es mi única esperanza de amenizarla con comentarios ingeniosos, pero llevaba quince minutos distraído esperando a que le hicieras caso –resopla–. Me estabais poniendo de los nervios.

Ahí están. Perdiéndose la fiesta del año. Encerrados delante de una peli que no están viendo.

Con los mejores amigos del mundo.

* * *

Tres de la mañana. Bolsas de basura en mano. Solo quedan ellos y Mobi en el piso, pero los resquicios de la fiesta todavía flotan en el salón. Huele al perfume dulzón de alguna chica, a humo, a azúcar y un poco a vómito, seguramente obra de algún estómago sensible que tuvo mala suerte con las grageas de todos los sabores. Makki y Mattsun han sido los últimos en abandonar el barco tras ayudarles un poco con el salón y la terraza, despidiéndose entre abrazos mal dados, camuflados con ese prototipo de palmaditas masculinas que suelen usar los chicos; sellados bajo la promesa de verse pronto ("tengo mi primer torneo de twerking dentro de un par de semanas. Venid a verme cuando acabéis los exámenes. Eso sí, tendréis que hacerme una pancarta o revocaré la invitación", "iros ya, anda, que las luces del parking se apagan en un rato").

El aire está cargado de esa energía que el dolor de pies no es capaz de agotar. Ahora que la música no suena, Iwaizumi casi puede sentir cómo el silencio se desliza por las paredes y los comprime. Baja de la escalera plegable en cuanto descuelga el último farolillo en forma de lechuza moteada del arco que brota del techo, y que hace el infructuoso amago de separar el salón del comedor.

El suelo cruje bajo las hormas de sus zapatos, como si estuvieran pisando granos de sal, así que Iwaizumi supone que aunque hayan barrido las esquirlas de vidrio y el polvo brillante y azul que se ha desparramado de los cuencos, erradicarlos por completo les llevará dos sesiones de fregona, y eso tirando por lo bajo.

–No ha estado tan mal, ¿no? –musita Oikawa, envolviendo en parafina el sobrante de pastel de melaza y buscándole un hueco en la nevera–. Aunque nos hayamos perdido gran parte de la fiesta –dice, sacando la lengua a modo de disculpa.

Esa es la faceta de Oikawa que más vale la pena contemplar. No la de superestrella del vóley, o la de apasionado de los aliens. Ni siquiera la de encantador de serpientes; la de chico por el que suspirar, con corbata y bufanda sin una sola arruga.

A Iwaizumi le gustan todas, pero su favorita es esa: la de chico larguirucho, en pantalón de pijama, sin sacar pecho. Con un lado del pelo aplastado. Tranquilo. Sin pretensiones. Sin máscaras ni tomaduras de pelo inoportunas. Sin nada que demostrarle al mundo ni a sí mismo. A gusto en su propio cuerpo.

Es una caja de sorpresas, porque Iwaizumi creía que tenía registradas todas sus posibles reacciones. Creía que sabía cómo se sentía Oikawa respecto a la perspectiva de que sus amigos se enterasen de todo.

 _Pero no lo sé. Hay un montón de cosas que todavía no sé acerca de ti._

La imagen de Oikawa llorando lo va a perseguir toda la vida, como los sabuesos del infierno cuando se proponen llevarse tu alma y no descansan hasta encontrarte. Oikawa. _Llorando._ Y todo ese alivio. Todo ese _orgullo._ Una gloria cien veces mayor que la que lo embargó cuando le otorgaron el premio a mejor colocador de la escuela media.

 _¿Todo eso es por mí? Joder._

 _No puede ser._

–Me lo he pasado bien –admite Iwaizumi, anudando la bolsa de basura y dejándola en el recibidor junto a otras tres. Comparten una mirada fugaz, y Oikawa sonríe "sí. Yo también", y dan un poquito de vergüenza pero _qué más da_ , porque Iwaizumi lleva toda la vida pasando vergüenza gracias a él y está acostumbrado, y no entiende por qué a Oikawa las chicas siempre lo dejan si _joder,_ es _perfecto_ , tanto que quema mirarlo, escucharlo, permanecer en el mismo cuarto que él. Es El Chico. Está hecho para salir con él y hacer sentir a uno valiente e inmenso. _A lo mejor era por eso. Porque estaba hecho a medida. Para salir conmigo._ Oyen a Mobi maldecir en la planta superior–. Creo que acaba de darse cuenta de que alguien se ha acostado en su cama.

Oikawa deja de embalar unos muffins adornados de fondant verde menta y rojo frambuesa para mirarlo con incredulidad. El espejismo de una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras.

Es encantador y seguramente no sabe hasta qué punto.

–¿Acostarse de…? –gesticula con los dedos e Iwaizumi tiene que reírse.

–Seh –dice, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano para que Mobi no lo escuche.

–¡No os riáis a costa de mi desgracia! –aúlla Mobi, corriendo escaleras abajo con un montón de sábanas, apartándolas de sí todo lo que le permiten sus brazos ejercitados–. Joder, no sé qué hacer con esto. ¿Las quemo? ¿Las pongo en vinagre? ¿Las dono al museo de la ciencia? ¿Las meto a lavar? ¡ _Yuki_! –exclama, viendo aparecer al chico en la puerta de entrada–. ¿Alguna vez te has visto en la tesitura de que unos desconocidos hayan mojado el churro en tu cama mientras tú no estabas?

El chico resopla, secándose el sudor de la frente. Mira las bolsas de basura que han vuelto a acumularse en la entrada con abatimiento antes de decidirse a coger dos. Reflexiona durante unos segundos, mordiéndose los labios. Pensativo.

–A mí no me lo han hecho nunca, _pero_ –matiza– desde el punto de vista de una persona que sí que ha echado un polvo en cama ajena, te aseguro que a quien sea que le haya dado por usar la tuya le parecerá correcta la decisión que tomes respecto a las sábanas.

Mobi gruñe, metiendo la bola de sábanas en la bolsa de basura que Oikawa acaba de abrir para los envoltorios de las ambrosías que se han zampado Mattsun y Makki durante el rato que han estado en su dormitorio.

–No, es que tendría cojones que encima de profanarme el catre, los cabrones que lo han hecho todavía se sintieran ofendidos.

–O las muy cabronas.

–Me la suda el género y la orientación –farfulla Mobi, yendo a lavarse las manos al fregadero de la cocina. Con estropajo. Se le escapa un mechón de la coleta, y se lo mete tras la oreja con las manos húmedas, antes de secárselas en la delantera de la camiseta de rayas grises y blancas.

–¿De verdad vas a tirarlas? –inquiere Yuki, punteando la bolsa de las sábanas con el pie. La gomina ha dejado de dominarle el pelo después de todo lo que ha brincado, y ahora empieza a ganar volumen de nuevo–. Si tienen manchas podrías colgarlas en alguna exposición de arte abstracto.

–O te las podría colgar a ti de los huevos –sisea Mobi, volando escaleras arriba, en pos de más desperfectos.

–Madre mía, pues sí que le ha afectado. Tendré que comprarle unas sábanas nuevas –comenta Yuki, rascándose la barbilla. Mobi aúlla "NO. TÚ NO ME ELIGES LAS SÁBANAS", pero Yuki se limita a fruncir el ceño y a murmurar algo sobre su buen gusto y lo desagradecidas que pueden llegar a ser algunas personas. Vuelve la vista a las bolsas de basura–. Eh, Oikawa, ¿me ayudas a sacar las que quedan? Ya llevo tres viajes a los cubos de basura, y como siga así se me van a desintegrar los gemelos de tanto bajar y subir escaleras.

–Se te van a desintegrar porque no paras quieto, subnormal –apunta Mobi desde el piso superior.

–¿Por qué yo? –gimotea Oikawa, remolón.

Iwaizumi no puede callarse.

–Porque es tu hábitat natural.

 _–¡Iwa-chan!_

Intenta montar un pequeño teatro, con muecas y todo, pero acaba sonriendo como si tuviera la hipoteca pagada. Iwaizumi coge la bolsa de basura con las sábanas de Mobi y se mete en su habitación para recoger los envoltorios de las ambrosías, antes de que a él también se le quede cara de memo, porque no acaba de acostumbrarse a transmitir felicidad sin ton ni son, como un jodido Furby.

–Me da igual quién de los dos me acompañe –suspira Yuki, cansado–, pero por favor, echadme un cable. Me muero de sueño.

* * *

Los cubos de basura orgánica están un poco apartados de la entrada del parking. Encajados entre uno de vidrio y otro de plástico.

–Oh, tío. Odio cuando dejas caer la tapa del cubo y aunque corras te alcanza la onda expansiva de peste –gruñe Yuki, pinzándose la nariz.

–¿A la de tres? –propone Oikawa, sujetando la tapa con un pañuelo. Yuki asiente, sombrío, y se prepara para los cien metros libres–. Una… dos… ¡tres!

Huyen los dos a la vez, y no paran hasta que llegan a la mitad del parking. Yuki se ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás, colorado por la carrera.

–Por fin alguien que entiende lo desagradable y asqueroso que es tocar esa cosa con la mano y quedarse ahí mientras se cierra –sonríe, fingiendo un estremecimiento.

–Si lo dices por Iwa-chan, cuando éramos pequeños yo estaba convencido de que había venido a nuestra época desde el Paleolítico en una máquina del tiempo, así que no esperes mucha finura por su parte.

–O desde el Neolítico –sugiere Yuki. Se le pinta una sonrisa maliciosa en las facciones pálidas y sonrosadas–. Para ser tu mejor amigo le das una caña impresionante _–¿mi mejor amigo?_ –. Por cierto, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo los cuatro en su habitación? ¿No os gustó la organización de la fiesta? –pregunta, ligeramente preocupado de pronto–. ¿Es porque no os presté mi escoba? –sugiere–. Podríais habérmela pedido.

 _Mi mejor amigo._

Caminan entre los coches, a un paso distendido y agotado.

 _¡Mi mejor amigo!_

¡Yuki cree que Iwa-chan es su mejor amigo! Y eso habría estado bien hace un par de meses, estaría estupendo _ahora_ si no fuera porque _hombre,_ son mejores amigos que se besan. Con otros mejores amigos delante. Mejores amigos que tienen _citas_ y se han jurado no besar a nadie más. Esa puntualización es _vital_ y le molesta que Yuki la desconozca.

–No, no –se apresura a dejar claro Oikawa. Cordial. No va a pagar los platos rotos con él. No es _Yuki_ quien tiene la culpa de andarse con tanto secretismo, _válgame Dios, mejores amigos_ –. La fiesta era espléndida. Todos los fans de Harry Potter que piensen de aquí en adelante en montar una deberían tomarla como referencia –se muerde los labios–. Teníamos un asunto que solucionar con Makki y con Mattsun, y queríamos un poco de privacidad.

–Ah, entiendo –asiente Yuki, mucho más tranquilo. A Oikawa le da la impresión de que lleva desde las nueve encuestando a la gente para obtener valoraciones sobre el evento, como una especie de TripAdvisor con patas–. ¿Y qué tal ha ido? ¿Habéis podido hablar a gusto?

–Pues sí –se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de pijama. _No quieres saberlo, no quieres saberlo, estabas contento hasta hace un momento, déjalo estar_ –. ¿Iwa-chan no te ha contado nada?

Eso parece ponerlo en guardia. Yuki normalmente es un chico desgarbado pero esa simple pregunta le endereza la columna como una descarga.

–¿A qué te refieres? –inquiere con voz aguda.

–A lo que ha pasado con Makki y con Mattsun.

Yuki parpadea.

–Ah, no. No, sobre ellos no. Pensaba que te referías a… –balbucea, alterado–. Iwa no me ha contado nada. Sobre nadie. Nada en absoluto.

 _Iwa._

–Ah. Vale.

Así que ahora lo llama _Iwa._

Va rumiándolo hasta que llegan al piso de nuevo. Ahora sí que sí. Ahora la cordialidad le va abandonando poco a poco. _Por qué toda esa confianza. Por qué Yuki no lo sabe. Por qué Iwa-chan no parece querer que lo sepa NADIE. Meyko lo sabe. Hasta mi ex novia lo sabe, joder._ Hoy Oikawa no se reconoce. Piensa palabras que nunca dice pero es que la situación lo amerita. _Mejores amigos._ No es una mentira pero tampoco una verdad y el punto intermedio escuece.

 _Sé racional, sé racional, sé racional. Mente fría._

Los recibe una única bolsa de basura en la que Iwa-chan se las ha ingeniado para verter el resto de desechos de la fiesta, sobre las sábanas de Mobi. Yuki deja escapar un gritito de exasperación al verla.

–No te preocupes –bosteza Yuki, cargándosela al hombro como si fuera el maldito Santa Claus–. Iwa me mataría si me fuera al sobre y te dejase el trabajo a ti. Eres el invitado, después de todo –sonríe poniendo los ojos en blanco, arrastrando los pies en dirección a la puerta principal–. Yo me encargo. Vuelvo enseguida.

–Magnífico.

¿Eso es lo que es? ¿El _invitado_? ¿Un intruso en el ecosistema de ese piso que rompe con todo ese buenrollismo que se traen entre ellos? Antes tuvo gracia, pero ahora que Oikawa lo analiza, ¿siempre hablan así del sexo? ¿Con todo ese desparpajo? Yuki ha soltado como si nada que una vez se lo montó en la cama de otra persona. ¿Es que Oikawa no es lo bastante importante para que hablen de él, aunque sea a sus espaldas? ¿Iwa-chan no les ha contado _nada_? Y todo ese nerviosismo de Yuki. Qué demonios pasa ahí, en serio.

 _No saques conclusiones precipitadas._

–Oikawa, ¿vienes? –lo llama Iwa-chan desde su habitación.

 _Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario._

–Ya lo creo.

Esta vez decide dejarse de rodeos. Se lo va a preguntar directamente. En tres zancadas se ha plantado delante de él. Iwa-chan lo mira con extrañeza mientras plisa un poco la colcha con las manos.

–¿Qué te pasa?

Oikawa abre la boca para exponérselo. _Que quiero que le cuentes a tus compañeros te piso que estás conmigo. Que me expliques las licencias que se toma Yuki contigo, porque creía que yo era el único que podía acortar tu nombre y resulta que él lo ha reducido a la mínima expresión, y eso me da rabia. Quiero besarte en medio de la calle y que seas capaz de enrollarte conmigo con gente delante, porque yo estoy orgulloso de ti y no quiero esconderme, Iwa-chan, y no debería tener que preguntarte todo esto porque TÚ deberías decírmelo en primer lugar._

Necesita hacer algo con las manos mientras habla. Para darse valor, porque al fin y al cabo, no han firmado nada e Iwa-chan podría mandarlo a hacer puñetas y _tiene_ que moverse. Le echa un vistazo al estante, y se fija en que la figurita que Iwa-chan guardó en el primer cajón de su cómoda ha dejado un vacío intolerable.

–Iwa-chan, siéntate, ¿vale? Porque hay un montón de cosas que quiero preguntarte –le aconseja, notando cómo el diálogo fluye gracias al movimiento. Contra todo pronóstico, Iwa-chan le hace caso a la primera, intrigado y serio, despierto–. Lo primero es… –Oikawa gatea sobre el colchón mientras, alcanzando el asidero del cajón y tirando de él. Espera encontrar la figurita a la primera de cambio, porque Iwa-chan es el orden personificado, pero un objeto cuatro veces más grande invade su campo de visión y lo deja helado. _Pero qué._ Iwa-chan se lanza hacia él con rapidez pero Oikawa ya se ha puesto de pie sobre el colchón. Coge la botella entre el pulgar y el índice, dejándola suspendido entre ellos–. Qué haces con esto en la cómoda.

Es lubricante. _Es lubricante. Es LUBRICANTE. Lo que usa la gente para. Eso. Lubricante de limón. Y está en SU cómoda y cuándo lo ha comprado y por qué no me ha dicho que lo tiene._

–No es mío –y la catástrofe no se ha desencadenado pero está a punto de hacerlo como un huracán en alta mar–. Es de Yuki.

* * *

–¡Haz el favor de calmarte! –exclama Iwaizumi, trotando tras él por las escaleras del patio.

Oikawa es solo un hombre. Uno que se resiste a abandonar al niño por completo y lo hace emerger en momentos como ese, y el resultado es siempre igual de catastrófico. Si las luces del parking comenzaran a titilar y eclosionaran dentro de las bombillas y el cielo se ennegreciera, como si alguna constelación celosa hubiera vertido un frasco de tinta sobre el firmamento, a Iwaizumi no le sorprendería. Aplacarlo en ese momento equivale a tratar de cabalgar el apocalipsis. Oikawa es solo un hombre, solo carne y huesos que pueden romperse y astillarse y que un día volverán al polvo, pero ahora su furia equivale a la de un ejército romano. Es la reencarnación de la ira divina, una tempestad encarnizada.

Y se ha propuesto llevarse a alguien por delante.

Ni siquiera se da la vuelta. Obcecado hasta la médula. Las corrientes contrapuestas de aire frío que surcan el parking pegándole el pantalón de pijama a las piernas.

–Me calmaré en cuanto Yuki me explique por qué tienes un lubricante que es _suyo_ en tu habitación –espeta, aminorando la marcha hacia los contenedores de basura–, porque te he dado cinco, no tres ni cuatro, sino CINCO segundos para que añadas algo que me ilumine, Iwa-chan, pero lo único que has hecho es pedirme que no piense cosas raras y francamente, ¿qué demonios quieres que piense?

Cuando le muerde esa cólera fría su voz parece más grave, más corrosiva y predatoria.

–¡Ese es el puto problema, gilipollas! –exclama Iwaizumi–. ¡Que no sé en qué coño estás pensando! Y si parases de correr…

Es como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo. Como defenderse de un maremoto con un remo. Cuando está enfadado Oikawa parece más grande y más alto y _peligroso_ , y ya no es un gato, sino un puma afilando las garras para saltar desde la rama de un árbol. Difícil de contener.

–¡Nunca me cuentas nada! –ruge Oikawa, deteniéndose en medio del suelo alquitranado, entre un Toyota y una Harley mal aparcada–. ¡No me dices lo que quieres! ¡Tengo que adivinarlo todo! Lo que está pasando, lo que tú estás pensando, a dónde va esto, lo que piensas sobre Makki y Mattsun enterándose de… –es como si fuera a decir "de que estamos saliendo" pero de repente tuviera tantas dudas que no se atreviera, y a Iwaizumi se le encoge el corazón. Oikawa se pasa la mano por el pelo, fuera de sí–. Y se supone que tengo que ver cómo Yuki te llama "Iwa" hasta gastarte el nombre y entra en tu habitación medio desnudo y sin llamar y lo llevas a clase por las mañanas y tienes un lubricante que dices que es suyo en TU cuarto. ¡Y todo eso tiene que parecerme bien! –toma una bocanada de aire que es como gasolina para una cerilla encendida–. ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? ¿A ti te parecería _bien_ ALGO de todo esto si estuvieras en mi lugar?

 _Qué._

 _Jo-der._ Iwaizumi sabía que tenían que hablar de Yuki. ES QUE LO SABÍA. Pensaba hacerlo esa misma noche, y habría abordado el tema hace horas si no fuera por esa puta fiesta. Ha visto cómo Oikawa lo mira últimamente. Como un angora posesivo miraría a un siamés incauto que se ha adueñado de su caja favorita. Altivo y tenso. _Joder, qué me estás contando. Cómo coño vas a estar celoso de Yuki. Quién te manda a abrir ese cajón. Joderjoderjoder._

–Chicos –dice una vocecita, un par de plazas vacías a la izquierda de ellos–. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué habéis salido?

La mirada que Oikawa le dirige a Yuki es escalofriante. Hay un destello rojo en el fondo de sus pupilas que llama a la violencia e Iwaizumi lo reconoce al instante. Son los ojos que tenía cuando quiso pegarle a Kageyama. _Para._ Se interpone entre ellos antes de que la cosa pase a mayores.

–Yuki, vete a casa –con toda la firmeza de la que dispone–. _Ahora_ –mordaz–. Nosotros vamos en un rato.

–No. Quiero hablar con él. Que se quede –empieza Oikawa, y Yuki duda, con sus cuarenta y ocho kilos apuntando hacia la salida del parking, pero los ojos puestos en ellos dos–. Tú eres incapaz de sincerarte conmigo, así que no me dejas otra que buscar una fuente de información alternativa.

 _Para._

–Yuki –repite Iwaizumi. Sin escucharlo–. Vete a casa.

–¿Seguro? –inquiere Yuki, e Iwaizumi siente un arrebato repentino de afecto hacia él, porque sabe que si sigue ahí es solo porque está haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para no dejarlo solo con Oikawa en ese estado, mientras el instinto le grita a voz en cuello que corra lejos de él–. Podría hablar con él, si eso sirviera para tranquilizarlo.

–Va a darle la vuelta a todo lo que le digas –replica Iwaizumi, empujando a Oikawa por el pecho, porque ha dado dos pasos hacia Yuki mientras ellos hablaban y no puede permitir que se acerque más. Recurre a la fuerza bruta. En última instancia siempre funciona, así que le da toques entre las costillas, como a los perros más rabiosos y dominantes–. El sesgo cognitivo se lo está comiendo ahora mismo.

–¿Qué es el sesgo cognitivo? –inquiere Yuki con un hilo de voz, retrocediendo los pasos que Oikawa ha dado en su dirección.

 _Genial. Bienvenidos a las lecciones elementales del funcionamiento de la mente humana; turno de noche._

–Un efecto psicológico –dice Iwaizumi, cogiendo a Oikawa de la muñeca y arrastrándolo a trompicones lejos de Yuki. Se palpa el bolsillo del pantalón, buscando las llaves del coche, porque estando así solo puede encerrarlo en una caja de Pandora hasta que se calme–. Oikawa tiene una idea preconcebida en la cabeza, y cualquier información que reciba ahora mismo sobre esa idea solo va a servir para reafirmar algo que él ya da por sentado.

–No hables de mí como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio –gruñe Oikawa, tratando de desasirse del agarre.

–Yuki, en serio, _a casa_ –le ordena Iwaizumi, sacando las llaves.

Lo ve marcharse por el rabillo del ojo, todavía medio renuente, dándose la vuelta para mirarlos con aprensión cada cinco metros.

– _A casa_ –parodia Oikawa. Lleno de bilis y espinas. Iwaizumi se apresura a llegar a su coche antes de que empiece a poner toda la carne en el asador para resultarle cruel e hiriente–. Claro, como vivís _juntitos_.

Las luces de su Honda Civic parpadean al apretar el botón del mando. Rojo. Negro. Otra vez rojo.

–Oikawa.

–¿Con Mobi es igual? –aventura–. Seguro que le haces trenzas en el pelo y os echáis harina por encima mientras hacéis el almuerzo, porque como sois _taaan_ amigos los tres.

 _Que pares de una puta vez._

Lo mete dentro del coche con tanta brusquedad que Oikawa tiene que poner las manos para no comerse los asientos traseros.

– _Oikawa_ –gruñe, cerrando la puerta tras él. Ha ido acumulando tanta impotencia por el camino que ahora que nadie puede escucharlos y Oikawa no tiene a dónde huir siente que empieza a supurar, a bullir a borbotones desde el pecho hacia fuera–. Déjate de historias. Mobi es heterosexual. Tiene novia. La has conocido esta noche.

El terremoto remite. Muy poco a poco, pero remite.

–Yo también era heterosexual –está oscuro pero Iwaizumi puede verle las mejillas incendiadas–. También tenía novia. _Novias._ Las conociste a todas, Iwa-chan. ¿Y si tienes… –mordiéndose los labios. Angustia pura y dura– y si tienes un superpoder que vuelve gay a la gente?

Si no estuviera enfadado le resultaría casi gracioso.

–Ahora eres tú el que no se está oyendo.

–¿Y si empiezas a gustarle a todo el mundo? –sigue Oikawa, impertérrito. No le toca pero deja la mano no muy lejos de su pierna, como si necesitara tenerlo cerca antes de continuar–. Estás todo el día… con _gente_. En la universidad, en los entrenamientos, en el piso. Rodeado. De personas interesantes. Y a mí solo me ves dos días y medio a la semana. Tres, en el mejor de los casos. ¿Y si te das cuenta de que son geniales y de que puedes verlas más a menudo que a mí? De que incluso puedes _vivir_ con ellas. De que merecen la pena –se le estrangula la voz al final de esa frase y tiene que parar un momento–. Más de lo que la merezco yo –frunce la boca. El ceño. Medita. El muy cabeza hueca–. ¿Por qué no has estado nunca con nadie?

Iwaizumi clava la vista en el volante. Debería darle un cabezazo de campeonato. Uno que le partiese el tabique de la nariz. Lo hizo hace cuatro años y por lo visto Oikawa necesita un recordatorio. Debería pero es que está _celoso,_ e Iwaizumi sabe que es enfermizo, pero no puede decepcionarse ni enfadarse con él por estar _celoso_. Ojalá pudiera.

No debería _gustarle_. Ni un ápice. Debería condenar su conducta sin vacilar y sin embargo, la idea de que a Oikawa le guste tanto lo que tienen que se ponga malo de pensar en alguien intentando interferir entre ellos le asfixia y le angustia porque es totalmente ilógico, pero sobre todo, le _gusta._ De esa forma horrible en la que a las personas les gustan cosas que saben que son una prueba irrefutable de inestabilidad mental y que jamás confesarían. Iwaizumi sabe que a Oikawa le importa. Sabe que le quiere. Pero _Dios,_ jamás lo ha visto ponerse celoso. Nunca. Y cuando piensa en las implicaciones que podría tener esa certeza se le licua todo de costillas para dentro.

Tiene los hombros hundidos y los dedos crispados, y el pulso en la boca porque Oikawa le está preguntando algo muy concreto. Le está pidiendo explicaciones y para poder dárselas Iwaizumi tendría que quitarse la armadura de caballero y esperar que Oikawa no le apuñalase en el pecho, y entendería que lo hiciera, entendería que fuera demasiado para él, pero no puede esconderse para siempre. _Por Dios, mírate. Joder, Oikawa. Cómo voy a encontrar interesante a alguien más cuando ya te he conocido a ti._ No es un cobarde. No tiene por qué tenerle miedo a Oikawa porque JODER, ES OIKAWA. Y está siendo más valiente que él. Y su vínculo, ese hilo que los ata de los pulgares desde siempre no es nada si uno no es el soporte del otro, si no son igual de fuertes, si no dan y toman en la misma medida.

Se permite no mirarlo mientras lo dice, porque si lo hace Oikawa va a verlo y ya no le importa que lo haga, pero se siente más sólido, menos fácil de matar así.

–Porque estabas tú –cuando comienza a decirlo cree que con eso basta. Que resuelve casi todo. Que es suficiente con eso. Cree que no hace falta que diga nada más, pero una parte temeraria y suicida de él le tira de la lengua–. Eres un imbécil por montarme estas escenas, porque sí, Oikawa, he conocido a todas tus novias. Te he visto besarlas y las he visto sufrir y te he visto pasarlas canutas cuando te han dejado, y nunca, nunca en mi puta vida te he montado una escena. He estado ahí y he tragado con lo que había y he sido lo que necesitabas. Un amigo, un límite, un descanso, un compañero, una peli con helado, unos pases nocturnos en tu jardín, un paseo para despejarte, un abrazo para que lloraras. Y a veces he estado tan jodido que he pensado en que ojalá fuese una chica –la risa amarga le explota en la boca–. Pero no me he marchado. Siempre me he quedado. Y ahora te plantas aquí y me dices que tienes miedo de que te deje por mis compañeros de piso, o por mis compañeros de equipo, o por mis compañeros de clase, o yo qué sé. Pones en duda una lealtad que es como… como la de un _perro_ – _incondicional, perpetua, inamovible._ Nota que le queman los ojos. Se pasa una mano por la boca–. Y no entiendo cómo puedes creer… cómo puedes pensar que podría querer estar con alguien más. Ni siquiera era capaz de intentarlo cuando pensaba que jamás tendría una oportunidad contigo –ve a una chica pasar cerca de la ventanilla con celeridad. Espera a que se pierda de vista y lo manda todo a la mierda, _que sea lo que Dios quiera_ –. No voy a conocer a nadie como tú, imbécil –y esta vez sí que lo mira–. Hace años que lo sé. Y ahora puedes asustarte, o decirme que solo tenemos dieciocho años y que la vida da muchas vueltas, o retirarme la palabra y volverte en moto a casa. Pero es la verdad.

La atmósfera que se instala dentro del coche es diez veces más densa que el dulce de leche bien hecho. Iwaizumi espera. Le pica la garganta de tanto hablar y le abrasa un pavor gélido. Oikawa tiene los ojos igual de abiertos que en esas pesadillas en las que Iwaizumi se le declara como acaba de hacer y todo sale mal y no vuelven a hablar. Le acosaron durante su último año en el Kitagawa Daichi y ahora están ahí, fuera del mundo de los sueños, abriendo las fauces para engullirlo.

–Y por qué nadie lo sabe.

Está tan hecho al rechazo que le cuesta comprender la pregunta.

–Qué.

–¿Por qué no le has contado a nadie que ahora tienes una oportunidad conmigo?

 _No ha salido corriendo._

Está. Más. Cerca. Se ha acercado a él. Tiene la rodilla subida a su pierna y el codo apoyado cerca de su cabeza, en el respaldo del asiento. Lleno de curiosidad.

 _No está gritando._

De repente tiene tantas ganas de enseñarle la verdad y tumbarse bocarriba para que a Oikawa no le quepa duda de su fidelidad ciega que contesta en menos de dos segundos.

–Porque los de la sub-21 no han firmado ningún contrato contigo y pienso que podrían jugártela si supieran que te gustan los chicos. O que estás con alguien, en general. A los seleccionadores no les hace mucha gracia lidiar con adolescentes que no están con la cabeza al cien por cien en el vóley –se fuerza a no callarse. A pesar de que el brazo de Oikawa haya caído sobre sus hombros como una tormenta. A pesar de que estén en un parking. De que es el único de los dos que se está abriendo en canal y no sabe lo que piensa Oikawa de todo lo que está diciendo–. Porque pensaba que no querrías que nadie lo supiera hasta no tener claro que esto te gusta. Que te gusta _de verdad._ Por eso.

 _Porque te quiero. Y tal vez no puedas soportarlo, tal vez sea demasiado para ti, tal vez quieras parar._

–¿Y el lubricante?

El lubricante es lo de menos, Oikawa lo sabe, pero sigue hablando para sentir que por lo menos conserva la facultad de hilar palabras y construir oraciones. Que no es una nulidad completa como ser humano. Ahora sabe muchas cosas. Le va a costar procesarlas porque son muchas e impresionantes, porque oh, a Iwa-chan le gustaba. Desde antes. Desde _el instituto._ Nunca le ha exigido nada ni le han aquejado esas rabietas infantiles que aquejan a las personas cuando no son correspondidas, y se conforman con pensar que el otro es una mala persona.

Y ahora _él_ se muere de celos.

–Qué.

–¿Por qué no me has dicho que lo tienes? –pausa. Dos centímetros menos. Siete latidos que le retumban por todo el cuerpo. La respiración de Oikawa sobre su boca y un abismo entre ellos que se evapora. Le coge la llave negra y amarilla entre los dedos. Tironea un poco de ella, y el mundo se hunde porque parece que dice "mío" y "para mí" y "de nadie más"–. ¿Por qué lo tienes?

–Se lo regalaron a Yuki –sintetiza Iwaizumi, porque la historia es larga y fantasiosa y quizá Oikawa no se la crea, y el calor le inunda y le arranca la verdad de cuajo–. Me dijo que él no iba a usarlo, así que me lo dio a mí –el flequillo de Oikawa se mezcla con el suyo pero Iwaizumi no se detiene–. No te lo conté porque… joder, ¿qué habrías pensado si te lo hubiera dicho? –Oikawa estira la pierna sobre su regazo e Iwaizumi no puede moverse–. No sabía… no sé si _esto_ te gusta, o si solo te van los besos.

No es una pregunta directa pero las luces de fuera se apagan justo en ese momento, y en las penumbras del coche Iwaizumi ve cómo las pupilas de Oikawa se dilatan hasta comerse el iris de chocolate con almendras. Sabe que lo ha entendido. _Oikawa. Dime lo que quieres. Pregúntame otra vez si puedes besarme desnudo. Pregúntamelo y te prometo que me tienes con el cinturón desabrochado sobre mi cama en menos de cinco minutos._

Oikawa no dice nada. Le clava la mirada como un puñal de plata y cuando le coge de la muñeca, Iwaizumi se prepara para que Oikawa lo rechace con tacto. Lo ve claro meridiano. Va a apretarle las manos y a trazar círculos sobre los nudillos con los mismos dedos con los que coloca y le choca los cinco y a susurrarle "lo siento, Iwa-chan, no me había parado a considerar nada de lo que me has dicho pero ahora acabo de hacerlo y creo que es mejor dejarlo aquí" o "me gustan tus besos pero no lo suficiente" o "eres mi mejor amigo, mi as y mi hermano y puedo besarte pero creo que no puedo darte nada más". Cree que va a decirle una de esas tres, o una variante, y que va a dar igual porque va a significar lo mismo. Cuadra los hombros bajo su brazo como puede para aguantar el golpe que lleva esperando desde siempre, y lo que pasa es que el disparo nunca llega, porque Oikawa le lleva la mano hasta sus piernas y la sube.

–Qué haces.

Acaba de hablar pero no suena como él. Suena a animal muerto de miedo y no entiende lo que está pasando. Deshumanizado.

–Creo que no –dice Oikawa. Intenta no jadear. Falla. Todo da vueltas y sus labios están mojados contra los suyos, y hace media hora escasa que no los recorre con la lengua ni se deja caer contra ellos pero le ha sabido a eternidad–. Creo que no me van solo los besos, Iwa-chan –está rígido contra su palma y desprende el calor de la fiebre. Tiene la mano sobre la suya y se arquea un poco contra él, apenas levantando la cadera, e Iwaizumi se muerde la boca para no morderlo a él, porque _Dios_ –. Me va estar contigo.

Oikawa lo besa despacio, casi lamiendo, sin labios. Es de noche y es invierno pero el frío se derrite contra los cristales y los empaña. Oikawa quita la mano de la suya para poder rodearle el cuello y tirarle un poco del pelo suave de la nuca, en carne viva. Iwaizumi podría decirle que no. Que ahí no. Que no van a meterse mano en los asientos de atrás de su coche como un par de críos, donde puede verlos toda la residencia, pero lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que Oikawa no se está echando para atrás. En que le ha puesto la mano en su polla justo después de escupirle que le quiere, como si no le aterrara. En que parece preferir sumergirse en el infierno hasta las cejas antes que soltarle el cuello, y _quizá._ Quizá es verdad que siente lo mismo pero _distinto_ , como esas plantas que germinan años más tarde que otras pero florecen a la vez.

–Dime cómo te gustan los besos, Iwa-chan –Oikawa le recita los que conoce por encima. Es asqueroso. Iwaizumi registra "de tornillo", "de los lentos", "de los que dejan saliva entre las bocas" y le coge de la cintura, se lo acerca como una segunda piel–. Cuáles son tus favoritos.

Iwaizumi no tiene que pensarlo.

–Los tuyos.

No está haciendo nada especial; solo estar ahí y comerle la boca contra el respaldo, y bajar la mano para volver a acariciarlo, casi a trompicones, aprendiendo, pero Oikawa parece que se muere, y _le gusta_ e Iwaizumi está cansado de nadar contracorriente, porque Oikawa quiere que lo toque y quiere _quedarse_ y él lo necesita como los moribundos necesitan la morfina para no desfallecer de dolor.

Sin embargo, conserva un atisbo de lucidez al que apela para poder separarse de él. Milímetros. El vaho que Oikawa exhala es visible; se condensa contra la luz lunar que tiñe los coches y las columnas con un haz azul y grisáceo, escondiéndolos a ellos entre las sombras.

–No vuelvas a ponerte así –Oikawa tiene las manos sobre sus hombros. Su pecho aletea, se expande para llenarse de aire mezclado con el rumor de la gasolina y el aceite de motor–. Yuki es mi amigo.

–Sí –gime–. Es verdad –deja caer la cadera e Iwaizumi se hace daño en los dientes de tanto apretarlos. Le hunde los dedos en la cintura, intenta no empujarlo hacia abajo pero lo hace.

–Sí –gutural, al borde del precipicio–. Así que deja de sacar conclusiones por tu cuenta, porque no se lo merece. Y yo tampoco.

–Sí. Vale –Oikawa se inclina para morderle la barbilla–. Lo siento –contenido, desesperado. Se da un coscorrón contra el techo al estirarse–. _Lo siento._

Se lo explica entre besos, así que Iwaizumi tiene que intuir la mitad de las palabras. Le escucha decir que _es verdad, es verdad, me he pasado tres pueblos,_ y suplicar _te juro que si me besas no volveré a hacerlo_ y preguntarle _el lubricante, qué has hecho con él todo este tiempo._

–Me lo regaló para que lo probase. Yo solo –no sabe por qué habla, si nunca le sale nada cuando se están besando, pero necesita hacerlo, necesita que Oikawa lo sepa–. Y me enfadé con él porque pensaba que me lo había dado para que lo probase contigo –presiona un poco. Solo un poco. Abriendo los dedos contra la tela–. Y me pareció ofensivo en ese momento, pero después me puse a pensar en ello –le besa entre la nariz y la boca y gruñe contra su piel cuando Oikawa estira la pierna sobre su regazo–. Y ahora no paro de pensarlo – _Dios, Oikawa, llevo años soñando con tenerte así desde que era un jodido niñato y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás._

Oikawa lo nota contra su muslo. Es menos evidente bajo el vaquero pero puede sentirlo y se deshace contra su mano cuando Iwa-chan hace eso de subirla y bajarla, a milímetros, a bocados en sus labios. Le gusta. Desde hace un montón. _Él._ A Iwa-chan. Ha dicho que desde el instituto. Tanto que no puede parar de pensar en él. Y sabe que es un imbécil despreciable pero se pregunta si Iwa-chan pensaba en él cuando se duchaban en los vestuarios y luego se iban a casa. Si lo miraba sacar durante los partidos y le parecía guapo, y luego no podía quitarse de la cabeza su espalda y sus piernas. Si soñaba con él hasta sudar y mojar las sábanas.

– _Iwa-chan_ –la cara pegada a su mejilla–. Te gusto desde hace un montón.

 _Creo que gustarte es lo más grande que he hecho jamás._

–Sí –suspiro, suspiro errático. Apabullante–. No me levanté un día y me pareció buena idea –le besa bajo la quijada y _oh,_ Oikawa echa el cuello hacia atrás porque quiere más de esos besos–. Eres una mala idea. Siempre lo has sido.

Ni siquiera se molesta en defenderse. Defenderse para qué. Prefiere dejarse atacar e Iwa-chan le está acariciando la pierna hasta la rodilla mala, y es increíble porque nunca lo había imaginado tratando algo con tanto cuidado y se siente capaz de ronronear. Quiere contarle cómo le gustan los besos. _Los tuyos._ Cuáles son sus preferidos. _Los tuyos._ Los que le vuelven loco. _Los tuyos, Iwa-chan._ Cómo le gusta él. Darle las gracias por cuidarlo, por preocuparse, jurarle que van a estar bien, que podrán con todo.

–Gracias.

Oikawa quiere decirle que tal vez sea cierto que no es muy avispado, porque no lo entiende. Que no es nadie, solo un montón de frustración sellada en un cuerpo lleno de puntos flacos, malos modales, formas infantiles y mal perder. Que cómo es posible. Que cómo ha podido pasar eso de gustarle a _él_ sin que se diera cuenta. Que lo siente por todo. Por todo lo que supone que Iwa-chan debe haber pasado. Que le va a llevar mucho perdonarse por haberlo mirado siempre sin haberlo visto, pero que por algún sitio tiene que empezar.

–Gracias por qué.

 _Gracias por soportarme. Por tu paciencia. Porque debe haber sido difícil no marcharte._

–Por ti, Iwa-chan.

* * *

Suben las escaleras sin parar de besarse. Se les enredan las piernas y tienen que apoyarse contra la barandilla para no abrirse la cabeza, y cuando logran avanzar dos escalones Iwaizumi lo gira por la cadera u Oikawa lo atrae de los hombros y al final tardan media hora en llegar hasta la puerta.

–¿Te gustan las flores? –se arrepiente nada más formular la pregunta y resopla–. Joder. Vaya preguntita. Me doy un poco de asco –Oikawa se ríe de él. Dice "madre mía, Iwa-chan", musical como una campanita. El muy desgraciado–. Bueno. ¿Te gustan o qué?

Iwaizumi.

Nunca habría pensado que acabaría preguntándole eso pero llevan todo el rato interrogándose tonterías a media voz. Gilipolleces como "¿te gustan los bombones?" y "¿me acompañas a llevar a Tex Mex al veterinario?" y "¿te vienes a vivir conmigo?", así que aprovecha la racha de consultas lamentables, porque tiene las terminaciones nerviosas electrificadas y de punta, pero también hay una paz almidonada y como de caramelo y endorfinas recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

–Msí. Por qué.

Oikawa.

Tiene las manos metidas bajo su camisa y una sonrisa encantadora y atontada, de las que usa para flirtear, medio adormilada, medio borracha de tanto besar.

–Tengo una maceta de camelias. De las rojas. Por si las quieres.

A Oikawa se le escapa una risita. La cabeza apoyada contra la madera. En medio del corredor que circunda el patio interior parecen casi de la misma altura. Cualquiera podría asomarse a la mirilla y verlos, pero los claroscuros bañan toda la edificación de ladrillo gris, y dentro de ellos los gatos siguen siendo pardos.

–Sí. Vale.

Un beso por cada palabra.

–No te rías.

No suena muy convincente.

–Es que es gracioso, Iwa-chan.

–Ya –tuerce la boca–. No.

–Es que me estás _regalando flores_ –restallido de risa. Tenue, casi inaudible–. Pero hablas de esas camelias como si te las hubieras encontrado en el felpudo de la entrada y no supieras qué hacer con ellas.

Iwaizumi bufa. Finge un fastidio poco logrado.

–Ya, bueno. Tampoco sé qué hacer contigo –la sonrisa se le abre paso por el gesto. Seguramente no le sienta. No está hecho para ligar y lo sabe–. Pero no busques lo que significan por Internet.

–No iba a hacerlo.

–Seguro que no.

–Pero ahora _tengo_ que saberlo. Es una cuestión de principios.

–Tú no tienes de eso, idiota.

Iwaizumi le pellizca la oreja con los dedos. _Te quiero. Te quiero a morir._

–Sal conmigo, Iwa-chan.

Y ahí, a esos minutos robados al alba, es a donde pertenecen.

Hacen un amago de bailar pegados. Apenas un par de vueltas sobre los talones. Absolutamente lamentable.

–¿Ves que eres idiota?

Muertos de hambre y cansancio. Iwaizumi se familiariza con los músculos de su espalda. Los recorre con los dedos por debajo de la camisa; memoriza cómo se anudan y relajan y las líneas que dibujan contra la piel clara y tersa. Le pregunta varias veces "¿vamos?" y Oikawa se ríe y le muerde la mejilla. Le dice "vamos" pero no se mueven hasta que sus dedos resbalan de la cinturilla del pantalón de Iwaizumi y le delinea el elástico del calzoncillo; la curva del culo, e Iwaizumi recuerda que hay una herramienta que sirve para abrir puertas y ahorrarle a la gente de bien un espectáculo nada ensayado.

–Vamos –dice, esta vez más tajante, más definitivo.

Oikawa asiente. Malintencionado. Adolescente.

–Vamos.

Se ponen de acuerdo para entrar sin hacer ruido, porque faltan minutos para que amanezca y se asome la aureola dorada del sol, y en la planta de arriba se oye todo, pero cuando giran la llave se encuentran con que las luces del salón están encendidas. La claridad les daña la vista.

Yuki los mira desde su nido de mantas en el sillón. Con unas ojeras tan pronunciadas como manchas de humedad. Está sudando como un puerco y tiene la tez demacrada. Congestionada. Entran en escena justo para ver cómo Mobi le tiende una taza que humea y le da un sorbo a la suya. El aroma fuerte y granulado del café les da la bienvenida, acompañado de sendas expresiones de preocupación.

–¿Ya estáis bien? –inquiere Yuki con voz nasal. Como si hubiera estado llorando. Y algo más que no puede reconocer. Iwaizumi va a dar un paso hacia él pero Oikawa se le adelanta.

–Sí, ahora sí –coge aire. Se frota el hueso saliente de la muñeca con el pulgar–. Siento lo de antes.

Genuino como el agua de manantial. _Ese._ Ese es el chico que conoce. Yuki esboza una sonrisa como de suricato diminuto. Erguido de aceptación. No dura mucho. Vuelve a encorvarse casi al instante con la cara contraída. Dos veces más blanco. Mobi le aprieta el hombro con la mano que no sostiene su café.

–¿Lo ves? Lo pillaste en un mal momento. Solo eso. No te odia ni quiere hacerte vudú ni le ha pedido a la Yakuza que te saquen la lengua por la oreja –lo anima–. No lo odias, ¿verdad? –musita de pronto, para cerciorarse, frunciendo el ceño, y Oikawa se apresura a levantar las manos y a murmurar "no, no, claro que no. De verdad que lo siento. Todo. Lo de estos días"–. Bien. Ahora cuéntale a Iwaizumi lo que ha pasado.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –quiere saber Iwaizumi, poniéndose a la altura de Oikawa. Apoya las manos en las rodillas para encararlo. El calor se le evapora de la cabeza progresivamente y le permite pensar. Deja que la sangre vuelva a fluir por los vasos cerebrales. Le habla a Yuki con toda la suavidad de la que dispone.

–Me he puesto muy nervioso –admite, al borde de un colapso ansioso–. Oikawa estaba que te pasas de mosqueado y parecía que quería degollarme y tú no estabas mucho mejor que él. Creo que metí la pata. Hablando con él. Porque se suponía que nos habías pedido que actuásemos como… –se ahoga, mareado–… lo que tú sabes. Y me hizo una pregunta que no entendí bien y ya sabes que se me da de pena mentir, y creo que me malinterpretó. Así que… que busqué mi skate cuando llegué a casa, porque necesitaba liberar energía y moverme y hacer _algo_ hasta cansarme lo bastante para quedarme tranquilo. Y se me fue un poco de las manos.

Suena debilitado, como si estuviera enfermo.

Mobi resopla, impaciente.

–Se ha cargado la puerta de tu habitación –confiesa–. Le ha salido mal una cabriola y se ha estrellado contra ella. Te la ha sacado de los goznes.

Mobi parece medir sus reacciones. Todo cautela. Al final Oikawa se dobla en dos y los sobresalta a todos.

Se ríe como un poseso. Carcajada tras carcajada. Les hace un ademán de despedida con la mano y se mete en su habitación para tirarse en plancha sobre su colchón. Cuando pasa por el marco de la puerta toca las bisagras y la madera cruje; la silueta de roble medio descolgada del marco. Un boquete del tamaño de una rótula lo atraviesa de lado a lado. Se traga la risa tres segundos y luego se le escapa otra vez. Los saluda a través del agujero, jadeando "no puede ser" y "buenísimo, en serio" y "pero qué complot es este".

–Ah –bosteza Mobi, señalando hacia el orificio irregular–, eso lo ha hecho con el hombro. Ha aterrizado sobre él.

–Joder –suspira Iwaizumi, demasiado extenuado para reprender a ninguno de los dos–. ¿Qué eres, un torpedo? –le sisea a Yuki–. _Ah_ –chasquea la lengua, incapaz de regañarlo cuando Yuki está así, tan frágil. Por su culpa, al fin y al cabo–. Anda. Tira a dormir.

–No puedo estar acostado –musita Yuki, quebradizo–. Me duele mucho el cuello. Voy a quedarme aquí sentado un rato. A ver si se me pasa.

La risa de Oikawa vuelve a tronar desde la habitación. Suena amortiguada, como si tuviera la cara contra la almohada, e Iwaizumi supone que tiene razón en reírse, porque la otra opción es llorar, y a él no le queda agua en el cuerpo porque se la ha gastado toda en saliva.

–Yuki –dice Iwaizumi, antes de seguir a Oikawa–. Gracias –y después de decirle la verdad a Oikawa decírsela a los demás no le cuesta nada. Y quiere hacerlo–. Ya no tienes que fingir. Ni tú ni Mobi.

 _Ya no tenéis que cubrirme las espaldas. Mattsun y Makki lo han simplificado demasiado, pero a Oikawa no le importa que vosotros lo sepáis, y a mí menos, y confío en vosotros._

–Ah –gime Yuki. Complacido como un niño. Todo hoyuelos y ojos vidriosos y febriles. Le tiembla el brazo izquierdo al alzarlo, y a Iwaizumi le parece escuchar un chasquido. Levanta el pulgar, y esas son sus felicidades–. Chachi.

* * *

El sábado despunta tarde para todos ellos. Casi a las dos del mediodía. Cuando Oikawa abre los ojos Iwa-chan está en la cocina y Yuki yace en el sillón, algún mechón platino engominado, arropado hasta el cuello de mantas. Mobi no da señales de vida, pero Oikawa ve el casco de la bici colgando del perchero del recibidor, así que supone que él también sigue dormitando.

–Vuelve a la cama –es su forma de saludarle cuando nota movimiento a sus espaldas–. Estoy haciendo el desayuno.

 _Alimentarse. Qué pérdida de tiempo. Caprichos del ser vivo._

Han descansado poco. Al principio Iwa-chan hizo lo que pudo por dejar la puerta entornada y trepó a su propia cama, guiado por la costumbre.

Llevan horas hablando en susurros, salpicados de "coño, tus pies" y "coño, tus manos" y "COÑO Oikawa, que eres un puto cubito de hielo, que no te enteras". Charlando sobre cosas inimaginables, de las que jamás habían hablado antes. Si perdonarían una infidelidad ("yo creo que sí, Iwa-chan. La mayoría dice que no sin dudar pero creo que yo sí que podría perdonarte. Pero no lo hagas. Por si acaso no pueda"). Qué opina Iwa-chan del sexting. Del poco sentido que tiene que desconfíen del otro a esas alturas ("no me lo hagas más", "que no, Iwa-chan", "y luego vuelves a pedirle perdón a Yuki", "que sí, Iwa-chan", "¿sabes que te tiene en una lista de tíos a los que les entraría?", "y será verdad, Iwa-chan"). Los lugares en los que estarían dispuestos a dejarse chupetones. Cuáles serían los tres mejores planes para primeras citas. Si Oikawa ha tocado la nieve alguna vez. A qué cinco países le gustaría viajar a Iwa-chan cuando terminase la carrera y empezase a trabajar ("podríamos ahorrar, Iwa-chan. Sacar los pasajes con antelación, para pillar los más baratos. Ir a una capital diferente cada verano, después de acabar los exámenes"). De los grandes y esperados estrenos del cine a los que van a asistir en 2017. Del partido que juega Oikawa ese miércoles contra Ushiwaka ("¿vendrás a verme?", "a lo mejor. Seh. Por qué no. ¿Te molestaría mucho si animase a Ushiwaka?"). Del miedo a no hacer pie en el mar que tiene Iwa-chan; a no ver lo que hay bajo él cuando el agua está turbia y el cielo gris. Del pavor de Oikawa a las alturas cuando no hay vallas ni cinturones de seguridad de por medio. De sus miedos y lo que les hace pequeños, y de lo que les hace felices y les empuja a sentirse valiosos. De cómo podrían organizarse esas Navidades.

De lo que van a hacer con esa maldita puerta.

–¿A las dos de la tarde? –sonríe Oikawa. Nota la garganta pastosa y ácida por la flema, resultado de medio constiparse con el frío del parking. Coge un albaricoque del frutero y se lo pasa de una mano a otra. La superficie, muy similar a la del terciopelo, le da grima.

Iwa-chan se encoge de hombros. A Oikawa le hormiguea un poco la rodilla mala, porque lleva intuyendo sus rasgos en la oscuridad de las persianas bajadas tanto rato que casi había olvidado lo guapo que era. Le gusta cómo le queda el delantal.

Se lo imagina con él puesto dentro de diez años, en una casa más amplia y más soleada, con más gatos y menos gente.

–Sí. No sé. No me apetece comida de almuerzo.

 _Comida de almuerzo. Qué cosas tiene._

–Vale –bosteza Oikawa, volviendo a dejar el albaricoque donde estaba y yendo al baño para lavarse los dientes–. ¿Me avisas y vengo?

–Yo lo llevo –y añade–. El desayuno –y Oikawa no ha dicho nada todavía _pero_ –. Dijiste que te gustaría, ¿no? –lo mira por encima del hombro y se le marca el tendón del cuello–. Que te lo trajesen.

– _Oh_ –estupor. Comprensión–. Sí –tiene que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta del baño para que no le falle la pierna y se da un poco de vergüenza a sí mismo–. Sí.

–Porque eres un invertebrado que no puede con una bandeja y encima un gandul, aparentemente.

Y ese es su chico.

 _Wow, cómo suena._ Suena muy más bien _mejor_.

Es tan _fácil._ Iwa-chan hace que sea fácil. Que parezca que no va a doler cuando se separen. Hace que valga tanto la pena que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a pasar por la tortura que fuese a cambio de esa plenitud. Ha averiguado más de él durante las últimas horas que a lo largo de todas esas semanas y francamente, es genial que ya no tengan nada que esconder. Bueno. Oikawa sabe que tiene que contarle lo de Nora. Y va a hacerlo. Se lo ha apuntado en su agenda. Lo hará el sábado, cuando estén completamente solos, porque Iwa-chan es una persona mucho más razonable que él, pero Mobi y Yuki ya han tenido bastante con su rabieta y es mejor prevenir que curar. Salen a correr cuando cae la tarde, para recuperar un poco la forma que sienten que han perdido al hincharse a dulces la noche anterior. Se lo propone cuando Iwa-chan sale de la ducha.

–¿Quieres ir a ver _Animales fantásticos_?

La dinámica se le hace rara porque sigue siendo la misma pero a la vez es completamente diferente.

Iwa-chan se seca el pelo con la toalla. Oikawa piensa que no lo ha oído, pero entonces lo ve coger el móvil y murmurar "voy a ver qué sesiones hay para hoy". Cuando vuelven del cine, todavía están enfrascados en un debate sobre las vicisitudes de la sociedad mágica estadounidense, que a su vez se entremezcla con una discusión acerca de cuál de todos los bichos de la peli ha sido el más molante de todos. Iwa-chan opina que la palma se la lleva el _demiguise_ , y no porque tenga vista precognitiva y sea capaz de ver el futuro más probable a corto plazo, sino por su fijación por cuidar de otras alimañas. Oikawa prefiere el _escarbato_ , porque guarda muchas similitudes con un ornitorrinco, y estos siempre le han parecido muy simpáticos y extravagantes.

–Dice mucho de ti que estés dispuesto a tener una mascota que arrampla con todo lo que brilla, ¿sabes? –comenta Iwa-chan, haciendo una pelotita con un jirón del algodón de azúcar que han comprado al salir, del tamaño de un seto pequeño.

–Hay que aceptar a la gente tal y como es, Iwa-chan –responde Oikawa, con la cara y los dedos todos pegajosos. El corazón inflado como un paracaídas dentro del pecho–. ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en cambiar la esencia de las personas?

Dan vueltas por el parque de árboles maltrechos y estanques de agua densa, verdosa y helada que se extiende a tres manzanas del cine, pasando una oficina de correos, una lavandería tradicional y una tienda de zapatos artesanales.

–Ese animalejo es un cleptómano en serie, Gilikawa.

–Por eso es perfecto para mí –suspira, extasiado. Apartando las hojas secas que le salen al paso por el sendero de tierra del parque–. Yo no me opondría a su naturaleza criminal.

Nunca un viaje en coche se le había hecho tan corto. Nunca había tenido menos ganas de volver a tierra firme.

Mobi está parapetado frente a un caldero cuando entran al vestíbulo. Con el delantal de Iwa-chan, color espinaca, con la frase "seremos grandes" bordada en la delantera en dorado. Oikawa piensa que a él le queda mejor, pero el aroma a cebolla y a apio le hace la boca agua, así que tampoco comenta nada al respecto. Además, todavía le cuesta. Echarle piropos. Cuando se están enrollando a lo bestia o tiene los ojos cerrados piropearle parece natural, pero en frío le cuesta un poco más.

De momento.

–¿Queréis sopa? –les pregunta Mobi, parando de revolver con el cucharón de madera y soplando un poco antes de sorber. Profiere un ruidito de apreciación–. Yo creo que en un par de minutos se puede comer.

–Yo sí –se apunta Oikawa, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Iwa-chan saque cuatro cuencos del armario, dos de ellos verde pistacho–. ¿Yuki también va a cenar? –inquiere, caminando hacia el chico, que sigue en la misma posición en la que lo dejaron de amanecida. Su tez ha adquirido un cariz verdoso, y el sudor se le ha secado sobre la frente.

–Debería –apunta Mobi, echando un pellizco de sal al caldo de verduras–. Lleva desde anoche sin probar bocado, y al ritmo al que va su metabolismo puede que haya perdido un kilo entre ayer y hoy.

Oikawa contiene la respiración. Chasquea los dedos delante de sus ojos, pero los párpados de Yuki no se mueven ni un milímetro. No puede tener sueño. Lleva horas durmiendo, e Iwa-chan siempre dice que es más hiperactivo que un hámster con un chute de Red Bull.

–Yuki –lo llama, dando una palmadita–. Ey. _Yuki_ –el chico no da la más mínima muestra de estarle escuchando, y Oikawa cambia un poco el ángulo para mirarlo desde otra perspectiva, dando un paso hacia su izquierda. Lo que ve le deja la sangre helada. Con el edredón por encima parece un moretón normal y corriente, pero cuando aparta la gruesa colcha con cuidado, bajándola hasta la base del cuello, Oikawa se lleva los nudillos a la boca–. ¡ _Iwa-chan_!

Oikawa busca el teléfono inalámbrico sin esperar una respuesta.

–¿Qué pasa? –replica Iwa-chan desde la barra americana, doblando servilletas y rellenando vasos de zumo.

Mobi y él lo miran con expectación y Oikawa solo levanta la vista cuando termina de marcar el número de emergencias.

–Es Yuki –primer pitido–. Creo que se ha roto la clavícula –segundo pitido.

Una protuberancia emerge varios centímetros bajo la nuez del chico. A su alrededor, la piel se ha amoratado, amarilleando en las orillas del gigantesco cardenal; oscureciéndose de nuevo en los dedos agarrotados.

El tercer pitido se prolonga hasta el infinito.

* * *

*Sé que en Japón el sistema de calificaciones oscila de cero a cien, pero a mí se me ha ido la pinza en alguna que otra ocasión, y he hablado de las notas de los chicos siguiendo la escala que se aplica en España; de uno a diez. Perdonad el fallo. En cualquier caso, aquí un cinco equivale a un aprobado, salvo en algunas ocasiones excepcionales, y siempre a criterio del profesor. Por ejemplo, he tenido una asignatura este semestre en la cual se han hecho tres exámenes, pero solo puntúan en tu expediente si obtienes de un siete para arriba.

* * *

 **No sé cuándo volveremos a vernos, porque la verdad es que me he sentido mucho más fluida sin la presión de la fecha tope, pero ya he empezado con el siguiente capítulo nun y os aviso por adelantado de que va a haber invitados especiales y alguna que otra sorpresa ´u`**

Nada más, chicos y chicas. Que este es mi regalo de Navidad (?) y ojalá os haya gustado. Un besote enorme; espero que entréis en 2017 con el mejor de los pies :D


	17. Battle scars

**NdA: ¡Amores!** ¿Cómo habéis estado? :D Quería pediros perdón por el hiatus; tuve exámenes durante todo el mes de enero y me oxidé un poco; pero ya estoy de vuelta yyy ¡LOS HE APROBADO TODOS! ;A;

Cosas importantes:

-Escribí un oneshot para un concurso de Facebook: se llama _Cambiapieles_ y en él, Oikawa e Iwa-chan son cazadores de seres sobrenaturales (es un AU basado en la serie de televisión _Sobrenatural_ o _Supernatural_ ).

-Ese oneshot ganó el primer puesto y como premio, Jeannette11 (a la que podéis encontrar en tumblr y en Facebook, y cuyos productos podéis comprar a través de su página) me ilustró esta escena de _Confeti rosa:_

/ / sta . sh / 0tsal00ztfh

Quitadle los espacios para que podáis verla :3

 **-En este capi el rating del fic sube a M.** Aviso para lectores sensibles; y para los no tan sensibles: no os emocionéis mucho porque no he hecho el lime todo lo extenso ni todo lo explícito que me habría gustado. Quiero dejar ideas para más adelante. Aún así, espero que os guste. **EDITO** para sugeriros que **leáis** l **a última escena varias veces** durante los próximos días, porque yo creo que la iré retocando y añadiendo cosas :3

* * *

Tomáoslo con calma porque son **cincuenta y nueve páginas** , a modo de compensación por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo. ¡GRACIAS POR LOS 200 REVIEWS!

* * *

 **XVll.**

Iwaizumi tiende a catalogar a las personas a las que va conociendo en función de sus virtudes. Otros se referirían a Sugawara como "el del lunar" o "el canoso", o "el blancucho que se escapa de ser albino porque no tiene los ojos rojos", porque recurrir a las cualidades físicas siempre es mucho más descriptivo y vuelve a la gente bastante identificable. No obstante, si él tuviera que hablarle de Sugawara a otra persona, diría que es paciente. El tío más paciente al que ha conocido nunca.

El piso que ha alquilado junto a Daichi y Asahi es espacioso, y a pesar de que el suelo está recubierto de parqué reluce como si acabasen de barnizarlo; y a diferencia de su salón, no subyace el rastro del desodorante ni de la comida recalentada, y eso que Mobi y Yuki suelen cumplir con las rutinas de limpieza que establecieron al principio de la convivencia, y cuando tienen un compromiso las intercambian con él, pero Iwaizumi está empezando a aceptar que es un olor inevitable cuando tres tíos viven juntos.

En la mayoría de los casos, al menos.

En el apartamento que sus compañeros de equipo comparten con Asahi hay tres macetas por metro cuadrado, y las que no caben en las mesas ni en las repisas de las estanterías o en los huecos de las ventanas están colgadas del techo. Iwaizumi no entiende mucho de jardinería, pero distingue unos girasoles del tamaño del casco que usa Oikawa para montar en moto embutidos en un gran macetón de arcilla. Hay cactus por doquier, algunos de ellos coronados por flores de colores vivos, parecidas a las de los nenúfares que flotan sobre las lagunas, y a pesar de que el resto de la superficie disponible está poblada por muebles de madera clara, libros y algún que otro balón de vóley furtivo con el que Asahi le ha advertido que se ande con ojo, Sugawara se las ingenia para llegar hasta él, bandeja en mano, sin apenas prestar atención a dónde pisa.

–¿Has hecho té? –observa Nishinoya, tirado como un muñeco de trapo junto a la mesa baja en la que Asahi está trabajando. Lleva los pantalones del uniforme del Karasuno, pero en lugar de usar la camisa reglamentaria trae puesta una camiseta blanca que exhibe como consigna en la pechera "ejército de un solo hombre". Iwaizumi reconoce que el renacuajo tiene bastante estilo. Es tan pequeño que apuesta a que podría meterse debajo de la manta que atrapa el calor del brasero sin rozarlo. Tapado hasta la cintura, mordisqueando un lápiz que ya está carcomido; su vista va de la libreta de inglés a las dos tazas que Sugawara sirve. Coloca una frente a Iwaizumi y coge una galleta de canela del plato, el cual tintinea sobre la bandeja de metal al depositarla frente a ambos–. ¿Por qué solo has hecho té para _vosotros_? –protesta–. ¿Qué pasa con Asahi y conmigo?

–Nishinoya, pero no grites, hombre –le musita Asahi, e Iwaizumi supone que en alguien de su tamaño esa petición debería sonar firme, pero en él es más como una súplica. Concentrado en terminar de podar la ramita de un bonsái.

–No estoy gritando. Mi voz es así –se defiende Nishinoya, volviendo a sus deberes sobre verbos irregulares y pasado simple. Chasquea la lengua tres segundos después y cierra el cuaderno, dejando el lápiz dentro para marcar la página–. Tío, me la _come_ el inglés. ¿Por qué tengo que aprender inglés? –rezonga, tumbándose bocarriba sobre la libreta, los brazos detrás de la cabeza–. Ellos no aprenden japonés cuando vienen aquí a liarla parda y a saltar a la piscina desde la terraza de los hoteles.

–¿Vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez? –pregunta Sugawara con una sonrisa divertida–. Porque no me importa volver a explicarte lo mucho que los prejuicios pueden llegar a frenar tu crecimiento personal.

–Y a mí no me importa volver a explicarte que no paso del metro cuarenta y nueve desde los doce años.

–¿Sabes que no habla de ese tipo de crecimiento, verdad? –inquiere Asahi, recortando la parte amarilla de una hoja peculiarmente grande–. ¿Verdad que lo sabes? Dime que lo sabes, por favor.

–Da igual. Tengo razón y ya está –resuelve Nishinoya. Se gira hasta descansar sobre su estómago–. En serio, ¿qué pasa con ese té?

–Otra conversación que ya hemos tenido.

–Por última vez –suspira Nishinoya–. No me sienta mal la teína. Lo de la concentración de verano fue algo puntual, ¿vale? Estaba emocionado porque había cantidubi de líberos molones contra los que medirme. Eso es todo.

–Estuvo dándonos la murga toooda la noche a Asahi y a mí –le cuenta Sugawara, abriendo el azucarero. Aplasta los pedruscos de azúcar que se han formado dentro con el reverso de la cuchara–. A Daichi no porque lo respeta un poco más. Pero a nosotros nos tenía contentos –una, dos cucharadas.

–Nos sacó de la cama nada más salir el sol –gruñe Asahi, recordándolo–. Y desde entonces Sugawara no le deja beber té.

–No es que _no me deje_ –aclara Nishinoya, como si le horrorizara que Iwaizumi pudiera pensar que su amigo ejerce ese poder de decisión sobre él–. Es que tampoco me gusta tanto. Pero no entiendo qué es lo que quieren de mí estos ejercicios y le he visto con esas tazas y _yo qué sé._ Me ha dado por ahí –bosteza, el aburrimiento en su máxima expresión–. No es que no me deje –remarca, por si acaso.

–Claro que no –secunda Sugawara–. Eres un espíritu libre.

–El más libre de todos los espíritus –confirma Nishinoya muy ufano.

Sugawara se ablanda y se infla al instante, como un puñado de cereales en leche tibia. Hay tanta cotidianidad en su manera de comunicarse, de reprenderse y de _convivir_ que es como presenciar la rutina de una familia. Si no fuera porque lo hacen partícipe de la conversación cada dos por tres, se sentiría un intruso en esa merienda improvisada.

–¿Quieres galletas?

El chico prácticamente vuela y se encarama sobre la mesa, con un cuidado impropio de él, intentando no tocar ninguna hoja ni ningún tallo con los codos.

–¿Si te pones comida en la mano te sigue? –pregunta Iwaizumi, apartando su taza de frutos del bosque de Nishinoya con suspicacia.

–Depende del hambre que tenga –contesta Sugawara, y lo peor es que parece totalmente sincero–. Por cierto, hablando de hambre: ¿cómo está tu compañero de piso? ¿Ya ha recuperado el apetito?

 _Oh._

Yuki.

Hay pocos momentos del día en los que Yuki no puebla la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. Iwaizumi está tratando de dejarle espacio. De no escribirle cada diez minutos para preguntarle si necesita algo, o si ha comido, o si puede alcanzarlo a algún sitio con el coche, o si se siente solo, o si necesita ayuda para bañarse, porque lo conoce y es consciente de que, con todas sus excentricidades, Yuki es alguien que sabe pedir ayuda cuando la necesita.

Aunque si Iwaizumi está preocupado por su amigo, Oikawa va cuatro o cinco escalones por encima de él en lo que a preocupación respecta. Uno más e Iwaizumi está seguro de que Yuki podría ponerle una orden de alejamiento si quisiera. Prácticamente parece que son ellos dos los que están empezando a salir (porque _están_ saliendo. Alucinante y no del todo comprensible pero _saliendo_ , a fin de cuentas). Oikawa lo llama por teléfono cuando se despierta, pero también a la hora de almorzar, antes del entrenamiento de media tarde, después de cenar y antes de irse a dormir. A Yuki no parece molestarle, la verdad. De hecho, se lo ve tan aliviado por volver a estar en buenos términos con él que Iwaizumi no tiene corazón para decirle que tal vez se esté pasando un poco con tantas atenciones. Y además, Oikawa tiene un porcentaje significativo de responsabilidad en lo que le ha ocurrido a Yuki. Le viene bien ese pequeño escarmiento. A la larga puede servirle para aprender a empatizar con otros seres humanos. Seres humanos a los que ha desdibujado en su mente hasta volverlos retorcidos solo para darse una excusa para despreciarlos, como ha hecho con Yuki, y con los que va a tener que compartir equipo.

–¿Yuki? –inquiere Iwaizumi. Su semblante ha adquirido una seriedad visible–. Cuando le colocaron el cabestrillo el sábado nos dijeron que tendría que guardar reposo hasta que dejara de dolerle, y que solo entonces podría empezar con ejercicios suaves para recuperar fuerza en el brazo. –Se echa para atrás en la silla, apoyándose en el respaldo–. Como tiene que quedarse quieto todo el día apenas come –suspira–. Mobi y yo hacemos lo que podemos, pero es que no tiene hambre.

 _Ojalá tuviera hambre._ Es como si alguien le hubiera echado el candado a su estómago e Iwaizumi comienza a desesperarse.

–Lo siento –dice Sugawara. Todo corazón. Le da una palmadita afectuosa en la rodilla–, pero por lo que me has contado, es resistente como la goma –aprieta sobre el hueso, insuflándole ánimo y bienestar –. Se recuperará pronto.

 _Ya._

–Lo sé –admite Iwaizumi–. Eso no es lo que más me preocupa.

Sugawara se muerde el labio.

–¿Le habéis dejado pesarse? –pregunta con delicadeza.

Iwaizumi niega con la cabeza. Cuando apenas se conocían, le mordía un poco la culpabilidad cuando ponía a Sugawara al corriente de los trastornos y las trastadas de sus amigos y sus compañeros de piso, pero pronto se habituó a compartir esos pequeños partes informativos con él. A cambio de escucharle despotricar con resignación sobre Oikawa, Makki y Mattsun; Sugawara le cuchichea las manías más hilarantes de Daichi y de Asahi, como esa de dejarles las toallas lavadas sobre la cama dobladas en forma de cisne (Daichi) o esa otra de dejar la lamparita encendida por las noches (Asahi). Si Sugawara se queja de que Kageyama y Hinata han vuelto a tener un rifirrafe, Iwaizumi le cuenta la última gilipollez que se le ha ocurrido a Yuki para decorar el televisor. Suspiran. Dejan anécdotas a medias; frases como "no sé qué debería hacer con la costumbre de Daichi de no apuntar el elixir bucal en la lista de la compra hasta que se acaba" o "ni idea de cómo evitar que Mobi tupa la tubería del baño cada vez que se lava el pelo".

–No quiere. Creo que le da pánico.

Escuchan el problema y regalan un consejo.

–Entonces permaneced a su lado cuando decida subirse a la báscula –le guiña un ojo enmarcado en hebras plateadas–. Los golpes son menos duros cuando se reparten entre amigos.

–Suga tiene razón. Mucho ánimo a tu colega –interviene Nishinoya, con una solemnidad repentina. La cara llena de migas y el plato de galletas vacío.

–Gracias –sonríe Iwaizumi.

El móvil le vibra dentro del bolsillo, e Iwaizumi se obliga a contar hasta veinte antes de cogerlo, porque no quiere convertirse en uno de esos tíos pesados que no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin ponerse a trastear con él. Llega a quince y desbloquea el teclado.

Tontikawa (19:26)

"No quiero presionarte, pero acabo de comprar tu regalo de Navidad ;D"

 _Navidad._

 _Claro._ Iwaizumi debería haberlo supuesto.

"¿Esa Navidad para la que todavía falta UN MES, Tontikawa?"

"Te lo pregunto porque a lo mejor en Subnormalandia la celebran un poco antes, y quiero respetar tu cultura"

Tontikawa (19:27)

"SERÁ POSIBLE"

"Voy a descambiarlo ahora mismo"

"Es evidente que no me mereces"

"Quiero separación de bienes"

"Y me llevo al gato"

"Y las camelias"

Probablemente Oikawa no sabe hasta qué punto le afecta lo que dice. Iwaizumi podría advertirle que está yendo demasiado deprisa. Que todo eso de irse de una casa en la que no viven juntos y divorciarse tendría gracia si llevaran más tiempo. Decírselo sería lo más sensato.

"También puedes llevarme a mí"

"Alguien tiene que mantener esas camelias a salvo de ti, después de todo"

A veces recuerda aquella época en la que tenía dignidad y le entra un poco de nostalgia.

–Yo me voy ya, tíos –anuncia Nishinoya, bajando de la mesa y yendo a por su cuaderno de actividades, e Iwaizumi ve que Oikawa está escribiendo pero decide salir del Line y guardar el móvil–. Hoy ceno en casa de Ryu –comenta, guardándolo todo en la mochila.

Iwaizumi se mira el reloj de pulsera. Él también debería ir tirando. Se suponía que Mobi iba a quedarse con Yuki hasta que él llegara con la cena, pero su novia lo ha llamado para "hablar, hay algo que me gustaría decirte" y ha salido pitando.

–¿Le has avisado de que vas? –inquiere Sugawara, cruzándose de brazos.

Por toda respuesta, el chico lo mira largamente. Se saca el móvil del bolsillo y escribe con los pulgares, la lengua fuera de la boca en un gesto de concentración.

–Ahora sí.

–¿En serio vas a volver a acoplarte en su casa? –insiste Asahi, frotándose las manos para sacudirse el exceso de tierra mojada–. Podríais cenar aquí de vez en cuando. Vais a acabar arruinando a los Tanaka.

Nishinoya esboza una mueca. Mete las manos en las mangas de la chaqueta del uniforme.

–No os ofendáis –dice–, pero en esa casa cocinan _adultos._ No podéis competir contra eso. A vosotros todavía se os pasa el arroz y se os queda sosa la ensalada.

–Siempre puedes intentarlo tú, a ver si lo haces mejor.

–Suga, va, no te enfades con él –replica Asahi, aplacando los ánimos. A Iwaizumi le recuerda a un Winnie the Pooh de los que van repartiendo abrazos por Disnelandia, tan pacífico y amigable–. ¿Quieres que te lleve? –pregunta alzando la barbilla hacia Nishinoya–. Si me das un minuto para lavarme las manos y cambiarme de camisa te alcanzo.

–¿En serio? –entusiasmado. Chiribitas en los ojos.

–Asahi se sacó el carnet en verano –le explica Sugawara, apilando las tazas y llevando la bandeja a la cocina–, pero ha empezado a conducir hace poco. A veces le toca repartir macetas muy pesadas, coronas funerarias y ramos verdaderamente gigantes a domicilio, así que le dejan usar la furgoneta de la floristería –suspira, mirando abatido hacia la mesa repleta de ramitas, fragmentos de hojas marrones y mugre. Sopesando si será o no conveniente dejar el tenderete así hasta mañana–. La trata como si fuera un cachorro recién nacido, así que son bastante permisivos y si le toca hacer algún encargo justo antes de cerrar tiene permiso para aparcar por aquí y devolverla por la mañana. Nishinoya cree que mola un montón.

–Es que _mola_ _un_ _montón_ –asevera Nishinoya, siguiendo a Asahi a su habitación para elegirle una camiseta.

–Ya veo –opina Iwaizumi, escuchando a Asahi protestar "Noya, esa es demasiado cantosa, hombre. Amarillo canario. ¿Quién usa ropa de ese color? Y además, no abriga nada" y a Nishinoya berrear "¿qué problema tienes con ese amarillo? Si encima te hace un brazaco que alucinas" –. ¿Asahi ya ha elegido equipo? Estaba dudando entre dos, ¿no?

A Sugawara se le ilumina la cara. Enjuaga las tazas con soltura, trazando arcos con los codos, como si fuera divertido.

–Ah, sí. Esta mañana ha fichado por el Higurizan –comenta, y la sonrisa le llega hasta el lunar–. Mañana tiene su primera práctica con ellos.

–Vaya, eso es genial –sonríe Iwaizumi, porque a pesar de que no ha tratado mucho con él, parece buen tipo, y siempre se alegra de que a la gente le vaya bien en el vóley, siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con una derrota suya–. ¿Por qué se ha decidido por ese?

–Tienen una cancha más grande –resume Sugawara–. Y la sede queda un poco más cerca del Karasuno que el otro.

–¿Qué tiene eso que v…? –Sugawara cabecea con suavidad hacia la habitación de Asahi, e Iwaizumi gira el cuello justo para verlo salir por la puerta tieso como un palo, con una camiseta amarilla como los pétalos de un tulipán que se le ajusta al abdomen y a los antebrazos. A Iwaizumi le recuerda a los corsés que usaban las mujeres europeas hasta hace poco más de un siglo. Justo bajo el cuello se puede leer en letras negras "si no existiera la gente común tampoco existirían las personas extraordinarias"–. Ah. Uh.

–¡Me ha pedido que deje de regalarle ropa! –maúlla Noya, saliendo del cuarto tras él, estirándose un poco para apagar la luz antes de dejar la puerta entornada–. ¿Qué tiene de malo la ropa que escojo?

Iwaizumi no se atreve a opinar, porque a él también le gustan las camisas con proverbios. Siempre que sean de su talla.

–¿Que no le deja respirar? –aventura Sugawara, secándose las manos en un paño que tienen colgado junto al microondas–. Estoy entre eso o la posibilidad de que a Asahi no le haga mucha ilusión parecerse al padre de Piolín.

Nishinoya se vuelve hacia Asahi, recriminatorio.

–Dijiste que el amarillo te gustaba.

–Que me gustaba _para ti_ –le corrige Asahi, en un tono sorprendentemente delicado, cogiendo una cazadora de aviador de la percha de la entrada–. Este color es algo que solo funciona con muy pocas personas, ¿sabes?

Pero Nishinoya ha dejado de escucharle. Lee concentrado la pantalla de su móvil, poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

–No me voy a cenar a casa de Ryu –suspira, desilusionado. Escribiendo a toda velocidad con los pulgares.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –inquiere Asahi, abrochándose la cremallera y atusándose delante del espejo la coleta baja que ha llevado durante toda la tarde.

–Volvemos a tener un Código A –resopla Nishinoya, dejándose caer en el puf cobrizo de la entrada.

–¿Qué es un Código A? –se encuentra preguntando Iwaizumi.

–Resulta que la hermana de Tanaka lleva un par de meses saliendo con el hermano de Tsukishima –le explica Sugawara, secando un par de platos y metiéndolos en un aparador lleno de pegatinas y roces–. Saeko dice que están _de rollo_ , pero están saliendo con todas las de la ley.

–A ver, Akiteru es un tío guay –aclara Nishinoya, levantando la mirada de su Line un momento–, lo cual fue un descubrimiento bastante inesperado en su momento, teniendo en cuenta que su hermano sería capaz de ir por el desierto con un vaso de agua, encontrarse con nosotros y dárselo a los camellos en los que iríamos montados.

–Nishinoya –le advierte Sugawara.

–No, si en el fondo me cae majo. Vamos a ser compis de Selección, después de todo –y añade–. Pero eso es lo que pasaría.

– _Nishinoya._

–Pues lo que iba diciendo –continúa Nishinoya, impertérrito, rascándose la barbilla–, que Akiteru es un tío muy legal, pero cuando llega a casa de Ryu es mejor pirarse a otra parte. Al principio Ryu insistía en quedarse, porque "es mi hermana, tío" y "es mi casa, tío", pero ya ha comprendido que no moverse de allí mientras están ellos no sale rentable para nuestra salud mental.

–Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? –pregunta Asahi, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura–. ¿Cenas aquí?

Hay un tinte de esperanza entre esos interrogantes que Iwaizumi se pregunta si Nishinoya ha captado.

–Qué va –descarta Nishinoya, negando con la cabeza–. Llevo toda la tarde dándoos el coñazo. Voy a llamar a Tsukki –anuncia Nishinoya, pegándose el teléfono a la oreja.

–Ya sabes que no molestas –empieza Asahi. Por toda respuesta, Nishinoya le acaricia el pelo desde la coronilla hasta la nuca, confiscándole el coletero a traición y colocándoselo en la muñeca. Su cabello le tapa parte de la cara, como lo haría una cortina de abalorios.

–No sabía que Jesús tuviera carnet de conducir –sonríe Nishinoya, mientras espera a que le contesten la llamada–. No sé. Yo me imaginaba que iría en nube, como Goku.

–Ya estamos con lo de Jesús.

Nishinoya va a responderle, pero justo entonces los pitidos cesan y Tsukishima descuelga el auricular al otro lado. Nishinoya pone el manos libres. La voz monótona es inconfundible.

 _–¿Diga?_

–Ey, Tsukki –lo saluda Nishinoya, con una cordialidad arrolladora–, mira, ¿qué tienes de papeo en tu casa?

– _¿Otra vez tú?_

Desprende tanto hastío que Iwaizumi no entiende cómo a Nishinoya no le flaquea ni un poco la expresión jovial.

–Sí, otra vez yo –contesta con ímpetu–. Oye, tu hermano acaba de atracar en casa de Ryu como un crucero en el puerto, con fiesta en el muelle incluida, así que nos vamos a cenar a tu casa.

– _¿Qué os hace pensar que voy a abriros la puerta?_ –Tsukishima chasquea la lengua–. _Iros a un puesto de fideos. O a una ONG. Estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para haceros de obra social, y aunque lo tuviese me seguiría faltando la vocación por los sin techo._

–Oh, vamos, _tío_ –intenta Nishinoya, imbatible–. ¿Cuántas veces te has visto la primera de Jurassic Park? Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo, ¿no?

– _Me gusta repasar los diálogos._

–¿Y prefieres repasar algo que te sabes de memoria antes que cenar con nosotros?

– _Siempre podéis extinguiros vosotros también. Tal vez así me resultéis un poco más interesantes._

Y le cuelga. Nishinoya frunce los labios, desactivando el manos libres. Indignado. Mascullando "este tío" y "verás tú cuando lo pille". Respira hondo, con una capacidad de recuperación admirable, y vuelve a marcar un número.

–Oye, Ryu, Plan B. Vete saliendo hacia casa de Tsukki. ¿Tienes la llave? –escucha con atención y murmura "ajá, vale. Perfecto" antes de guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme. Decide desembuchar al ver la mueca interrogativa de Sugawara–. Puede que hace un par de semanas Ryu y yo nos colásemos en su clase cuando les tocaba bajar a la sala de informática. Y puede que tuviera las llaves de su casa en la cremallera delantera de su mochila. Y que nos escabulléramos un momento del colegio para sacar una copia en la ferretería que hay a tres calles.

Abre la puerta y sale a la oscuridad del rellano antes de que Asahi o Sugawara puedan objetar algo al respecto. Tira de la manga de la chaqueta de Asahi para que lo siga, logrando moverlo con una facilidad pasmosa.

Iwaizumi se pregunta cómo se llevará ese renacuajo con Oikawa. Si funcionarán dentro del mismo equipo. O en un radio de menos de veinte metros.

–¡Me lo llevo prestado! ¡Te lo devuelvo después de cenar! –le promete, ignorando los "¿qué? Ni hablar, no voy a entrar en casa de nadie sin su permiso, no señor" y bajando a zancadas por las escaleras, en pisotones que retumban por todo el bloque–. ¡Ah, por cierto! –recuerda, volviendo sobre sus pasos a la velocidad del rayo–. Por si no vuelvo a verte hasta Navidad, mándale saludos a Oikawa de mi parte –le pide a Iwaizumi, cabeceando hacia él. Sonriente y desafiante–. Lo estaré esperando en la concentración. Kageyama y Hinata están que se mueren por jugar con él, así que dile que venga a tope.

–Descuida –le sonríe Iwaizumi, despidiéndose con la mano. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Oikawa _tiene_ que llevarse bien con ese tío. Nishinoya parece ser la clase de persona que no deja indiferente a nadie, y que o te gusta o detestas. Llena demasiado la habitación en la que está como para poder ignorarlo, e Iwaizumi espera que Oikawa haga buenas migas con él, porque lo conoce y sabe que con él es eso o mucha planificación para ahorcarlo con una corbata y un ventilador sin levantar sospechas.

No hay término medio.

–Asahi, no vuelvas muy tarde –se hace oír Sugawara–, que mañana tienes curro y práctica. Y cuidado con el tráfico.

A juzgar por el clamor de sus voces, deben estar un par de rellanos más abajo. La de Nishinoya se escucha alta y clara, mientras que Asahi se esfuerza por aislar la suya de los oídos de sus vecinos. El ruido de la puerta del portal cerrándose coincide con la del ascensor abriéndose, y pocos segundos después, la cara risueña de Daichi emerge de las sombras del descansillo. Un segundo después, una figura más menuda y pequeña surge detrás de él, saludando a Sugawara con efusividad.

–¡Buenas! –dice Michimiya, blandiendo una bolsa de plástico bastante abultada. Le sale un poco de vaho entre los labios, a pesar de que lleva botas y un abrigo largo, de un rosa apagado. No parece avergonzarse demasiado en cuanto le rugen las tripas–. ¡Traemos bollos de carne! –sus ojos, de un castaño claro y dulce se fijan en Iwaizumi–. Oh, ¡hola! –le sonríe, descalzándose con los pies antes de entrar en el vestíbulo–. Daichi me dijo que estarías por aquí –rebusca en la bolsa y saca algo redondo y humeante envuelto en papel. Huele de maravilla; a harina y especias picantes–. ¿Cenas con nosotros?

–Hola, Michimiya –y el té le ha llenado le ha llenado la barriga de agua y se muere de hambre pero piensa en Yuki para no ceder–. Me encantaría, pero lo cierto es que ya me iba. Tengo a mi compañero de piso enfermo, y le prometí que comeríamos juntos.

–Ya veo –comenta ella, tiritando y mirando el bollo con indecisión–. Llévate este, ¿quieres? Acabamos de escuchar a Azumane y a Nishinoya gritando, y como no los veo por aquí supongo que cenarán fuera. Hemos comprado bastantes, pero si solo vamos a ser tres… –se lo pone en las manos antes de que Iwaizumi pueda rechazarlo con educación, porque le da palo beneficiarse de la comida que han comprado otras personas cuando ni siquiera va a sentarse con ellas a compartirla–. ¿Tú te quedas, Suga? –quiere saber ella, volviendo a hurgar dentro de la bolsa–. Nos hemos acordado de traer de tus favoritos. Los de algas, pollo molido y zanahoria –intenta tentarlo, zarandeando uno precintado con un envoltorio verde y naranja bastante llamativo.

–Claro –asiente Sugawara con amabilidad, aceptando el bollo–. ¿Podéis irlos sirviendo? Voy a acompañar a Iwaizumi hasta el coche. –Sus dedos se tocan con los de la chica un momento y da un respingo–. Madre mía, ¡eres un cubito de hielo! –Le reprocha, y la chica se encoge un poquito. De repente, a Iwaizumi le parece demasiado diminuta junto a la bolsa de los bollos–. Hay unos guantes junto al servilletero, en la cocina. Los amarillos no, esos son los que usa Asahi para sus cactus –indica Sugawara, sacando una bufanda del armario de la entrada y enrollándosela en torno al cuello. Iwaizumi se percata de que la piel alrededor de los nudillos de la chica se ha secado y enrojecido, y de que sus uñas se han vuelto lilas–. Los violetas que están al lado son los míos. Te vendrán un poco grandes, pero son muy calentitos. Póntelos antes de que pilles una hipotermia –sentencia, pellizcándole la nariz con afecto antes de girarse hacia Daichi, que contempla la escena aguantándose la risa–. Y tú; ¿qué clase de novio eres? ¿No tienes una chaqueta de repuesto en el coche o algo?

–Soy un desastre. –Se excusa él, y un segundo más tarde se le escapa una risa grave y contenida–. Menos mal que el cubito de hielo te tiene a ti.

Michimiya le propina un codazo con una fuerza de la que Iwaizumi no la creía capaz.

–Dale una de las de Asahi. Son las que más cubren.

–Gracias, Sugawara –sonríe ella, como hecha de mil y una chispitas, frotándose el puente de la nariz. Saca un tercer bollo de la bolsa y se lo tiende a Iwaizumi–. Toma. Para tu amigo. –Se lame los labios agrietados por el frío, haciendo una mueca de dolor–. Dile que se mejore. De mi parte.

Y hay algo que a Iwaizumi le oprime el pecho cuando coge ese bollo, algo que casi puede ver ciñéndose al cuello de Sugawara, como su bufanda, pero al final solo puede decir "lo haré" con firmeza, y no vuelve a hablar hasta que tiene las manos en el volante y el cinturón cruzado sobre la cadera. Sugawara mastica fuera del Honda Civic, apoyado en la ventanilla, y parece que está bien, que solo es un chico que hace bolitas con la masa antes de llevársela a la boca, cansado del mazo inclemente de la universidad, y aún así a Iwaizumi le gustaría que tuvieran una conversación, porque lleva días pensando que Sugawara la necesita, pero fue él quien le pidió una vez que no se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, y ahora no tiene valor para tratar de indagar en los suyos.

Justo cuando está a punto de carraspear y resignarse a intentarlo en otra ocasión, cuando nadie los esté esperando para cenar, Sugawara, se vuelve hacia él. Las facciones relajadas y melancólicas.

–Es fantástica, ¿no crees? –dice. Completamente de la nada. Iwaizumi no está muy seguro de a qué se refiere–. Michimiya –aclara, dándole otro bocado al pan relleno–. Es una buena chica. Siempre le ha gustado Daichi, y creo que a Daichi siempre le ha hecho tilín ella, aunque se haya dado cuenta hace poco. –Se inclina un poco hacia él, chupándose los dedos. Un poco ausente, como si estuviese mirando hacia un paisaje que Iwaizumi es incapaz de ver–. Tienen todo lo necesario para que les vaya bien: se cuidan, se entienden, se llevan bien con los amigos del otro y van a apoyarse a los partidos. Michimiya se está exigiendo muchísimo en el vóley desde que ganamos las nacionales. Y _bueno_. Hace feliz a Daichi.

–Sugawara.

–Creo que ella lo quiere –murmura, despacio. Iwaizumi enmudece, en busca de algo que decirle, pero no encuentra nada demasiado útil y cálido en su cabeza, y el miedo empieza a pellizcarle el pecho, porque Sugawara es como uno de esos templos ancianos que se erigen en Kioto y que tranquilizan a los transeúntes con su presencia. La piedra anciana y sólida parece poder aguantar de todo, y ahora Iwaizumi está presenciando el derrumbamiento de uno de sus pilares. Y ver cómo algo más fuerte que uno mismo se cae a pedazos angustia más que un futuro incierto–. Y voy a cuidar de los dos, porque tienen una oportunidad. Y porque son de las mejores personas que conozco, y se lo merecen. –La voz le falla e Iwaizumi está fuera del coche cuando empieza a llorar. Sin agitarse ni sorberse los mocos. Las lágrimas le corren por la cara como pétalos, una tras otra. Primero tibias y después dejando un rastro gélido sobre la piel, sobre las heridas que están debajo. Imparables. Un chico triste en medio de una ciudad que no lo ve. Como un río que quiere guardarse un secreto para él solo y se limita a fluir sobre las rocas, a seguir su curso.

–Te prometo que tú también vas a ser feliz –el abrazo es un poco torpe, e Iwaizumi ni siquiera se lo da con las dos manos, pero funciona porque Sugawara deja que le rodee los hombros y lo mantenga a flote. Y él cae en que lleva toda la vida preguntándose cómo le gustaría que le consolaran en ese dolor sordo que ahora sobrepasa un poco a Sugawara, y ahora sí, ahora tiene las palabras exactas–. A lo mejor ahora te parece que va a ser difícil, o que te va a llevar meses o años, y que eso va a consumirte. O que el tiempo no va a curarte. Y a lo mejor sí, tal vez sea un poco jodido. Pero vas a ser feliz –repite–. Te lo prometo.

Permanecen así un rato. Se mecen un poco, como dientes de león a la deriva, y Suga sonríe con los ojos brillantes "oye, pues bailas bastante bien", y debería ser embarazoso, pero Sugawara es su compañero. Es su _amigo_ , y su palma contra la espalda parece que le ayuda a recuperar un trocito de su integridad.

–Iwaizumi –musita, con la voz todavía rota. Mucho más entero que hace unos minutos–. ¿Deja de doler alguna vez? El mirarlo y ver que hay un rostro junto a él que le hace sentir grande y valiente. Uno que no es el tuyo –Iwaizumi apoya el mentón en el trocito de hombro que la bufanda de Sugawara le deja libre. Cierra los ojos, y va a responder, de verdad que va a hacerlo, pero Sugawara se le adelanta. Suena derrotado. Contento a pesar de todo por hallar una certeza, por tener un amigo que entiende lo que no puede contarle a nadie más. Por sus otros amigos, que son leales y piensan en él y se acuerdan de comprarle sus bollos preferidos, y charlan sentados en el sofá con las mejillas heladas, un poco tímidos y nerviosos, aguardando a que se una a ellos–. Lo suponía.

Iwaizumi saca el móvil solo cuando lo ve desaparecer tras la cristalera del portal.

Tontikawa (19:30)

"Si fueras la mitad de cursi dos o tres veces al día Ed Sheeran te escribiría una canción, Iwa-chan"

Iwaizumi podría pedirle que se grabase diciendo eso. Que se lo repita cuando se vean el fin de semana. Podría retarle "te crees muy duro, ¿eh? Hazte el guay mirándome a la cara". Pero de lo único de lo que tiene ganas es de decirle un montón de tonterías. Sensiblería barata. Chorradas como la suerte que tienen de haberse encontrado, de coincidir en la vida y en los labios. "No nos va a pasar lo mismo que a Sugawara y a Daichi".

Iwaizumi podría decirle "eres mi canción, y nunca voy a saber cantar otra distinta", pero en su lugar lo llama. Dijo su primera palabra a los once meses de nacer, pero es ahora cuando está aprendiendo a hablar con Oikawa. A hablar _de verdad._

– _¿Diga?_

Toma aire. Tamborilea con los dedos en el volante.

–Vengo a ponerme cursi –traga saliva. Se rasca tras la oreja. La primera palabra siempre es más difícil, pero una vez que la dice el resto salen solas–. Cinco minutos. Creo que da para que escribas el opening de un anime. O una intro de Modern Family, lo que tú veas.

Sería más sencillo si le dijera que lo echa de menos directamente y se dejara de hacer el canelo.

– _Sabes que Modern Family no tiene letra, ¿verdad? La pizarrita en la que se lee "Modern Family" al final no cuenta, Iwa-chan. Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero te vendrá bien cuando intentes hacer amigos hablando de series. La gente te tomará en serio y todo eso._

En su línea. Insultando su inteligencia. Con ese retintín de niño repelente venido a menos que nunca se le va a quitar. Eso hace que la conversación sea mucho más llevadera. Iwaizumi sonríe, porque _qué remedio._

–Ay, la paliza que te vas a llevar el viernes.

* * *

El primer partido entre Oikawa y Ushiwaka al que Iwaizumi asiste cae ese mismo miércoles, y tiene lugar en el pabellón más grande y resplandeciente de la Universidad de Ishinomaki, el cual se levanta justo en el centro del campus. En teoría, debería ser de esos sitios simbólicos y llamativos en los que uno acaba aunque esté buscando otro edificio.

 _En teoría._

–¿Qué coño le pasa a tu GPS? –bufa Mattsun, trotando tras él por un sendero de setos cuadriculados. Pisando las láminas de roca que surgen entre la hierba cortada. Por lo visto esa pregunta suya se ha vuelto su módulo único de frase (como esos muñecos programados para chillarte un "I love you" más bien estridente cada vez que les aprietas la barriga) porque no ha dicho nada más en los últimos quince minutos–. Se suponía que había que girar a la izquierda desde la salida delantera de la Facultad de Teología.

–¡Y eso hemos hecho! –se defiende Iwaizumi, frunciendo el ceño y apagando la pantalla del móvil, dándose por vencido a lo que lleva pensando un rato–. Creo que antes esta zona no estaba ajardinada, y como todavía no han actualizado el mapa no aparece en él.

A pesar de estar a finales de noviembre, de la tierra mana el olor artificial y atosigante del césped, y la vegetación presenta un saludable aspecto veraniego. El rostro apenas bronceado de Oikawa se le dibuja tras los párpados, con más claridad de la que Iwaizumi recuerda. Un poco difuso pero reconocible, surcado por ese rubor risueño que conoce bien, y una sonrisa descarada y temible; el dobladillo del pantalón pesquero mojado por la espuma y la sal que va a morir a la orilla del mar. En una foto que jamás llegó a sacarle, porque nunca se le ocurrió un pretexto para hacerlo. De vacaciones en la residencia que su familia tiene en la playa de Mijakojima. Iwaizumi lo recuerda prácticamente escribiéndole un poema sin fin al verano, sorbiendo limonada con el pelo dorado por el sol lleno de arena. Lamentando lo mucho que el invierno lo debilita y le roba la calidez de la cara.

Acelera el paso. Se mira el reloj con aprensión. El segundo tiempo debe haber empezado ya. _Jodidos arquitectos._ ¿Quién cojones construye una cancha sin accesos para aparcar cerca?

–Estupendo –se lamenta Makki, estirando el cuello por encima del laberinto de ramas y hojas. Coge a Mattsun y a Iwaizumi de los brazos cuando estos se disponen a doblar hacia la derecha, arrastrándolos en sentido contrario–. Creo que ya hemos pasado por aquí, así que vamos a probar hacia el otro lado –les explica, soltando a Iwaizumi y tirando de Mattsun, que trastabilla un poco antes de coger velocidad. Sus zancadas resuenan entre las paredes verdosas, disolviéndose contra la cúpula naranja y cobriza del cielo al atardecer. Comienzan a arderles los pulmones.

–Es que no lo entiendo –masculla Mattsun, exasperado–, ¿no se supone que tú ya habías jugado aquí?

–Tienen un aparcamiento subterráneo para los autobuses –resopla Iwaizumi. La cazadora caqui ondeando a su espalda–. Cuando los de la Tohoku vinimos aquí no tuvimos que buscar el pabellón desde fuera. Entramos por una especie de túnel desde el exterior del campus.

–Y yo que pensaba que después de aprender a guiarnos por el Shiratorizawa iba a ser imposible que nos perdiésemos de nuevo –sonríe Makki, deteniéndose en el centro de una especie de claro, en medio del cual hay una placa de mármol con un texto sobre la importancia de los estudios y cómo estos enriquecen al ser humano. Alrededor se abren como unos siete caminos en todas direcciones, y al chico se le hunden los hombros–. Supongo que no podía estar más equivocado.

Mattsun profiere un grito de rabia que resuena entre el bosque color esmeralda.

–¿Sabéis lo que os digo? –gruñe, remangándose la sudadera gris de Rip Curl hasta los codos. Retrocediendo hacia el pasillo por el que acaban de salir–. Que a tomar por culo la Ishinomaki, y sus señalizaciones de mierda y el cabrón de Ushiwaka por estudiar siempre en el puto Laberinto del Minotauro. Ojalá que Oikawa te esté pateando el culo en estos momentos –saca algo pequeño y de color azul del bolsillo del pantalón, desplegándolo–. Perdóname Green Peace por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

–¿Desde cuándo tienes una navaja? –inquiere Iwaizumi, pasmado con la facilidad con la que las ramas ceden ante la hoja plateada.

–Es multiusos –contesta Makki, contemplando el agujero que empieza a abrirse en el cuidado muro de hojas–. Todo es culpa del canal ese de los documentales, ¿sabes? El _Discovery Channel_ , o lo que sea. El otro día Mattsun vio un reportaje sobre restaurantes y ahora se ha empeñado en llevar siempre encima su propio tenedor. Y su propio abrebotellas. Y su propio sacacorchos, como si bebiera vino o _algo_.

–Se mete conmigo, pero no te está contando que le ha instalado un clip a la suya.

–¿Para qué ibas a querer un clip? –pregunta Iwaizumi, sin entender–. Ni siquiera puedes usarlo para agrupar folios. Está soldado a la navaja.

–Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitarlo –declara Makki con solemnidad–. Es como lo de Mattsun y el vino, o el apocalipsis; tal vez no pase nunca, pero si ocurre estaremos bien surtidos.

Iwaizumi va a cuestionarle a Makki de qué podrían servirles esas navajas si hubiera un apocalipsis, pero se calla porque no está muy seguro de querer escuchar varios trillones de posibles contestaciones teóricas al respecto.

–Podrías echarme un cable en vez de burlarte de mi política de higiene y practicidad –le espeta Mattsun, sin volverse para encararlos. Makki suspira con cansancio. Extrae de su abrigo de botones una multiusos idéntica, pero bañada en una tonalidad rojo caramelo. Se la pasa de una mano a otra.

–Creo que casi mejor que lo hagas tú –le propone a Iwaizumi, tendiéndosela–. Yo lo haría, pero no pega mucho con mis manos, ¿no te parece? Es como darle un machete a un querubín.

–No veo la similitud, pero vale –concede Iwaizumi, uniéndose a la cruzada que ha emprendido Mattsun contra los arbustos. Percibe un ligero temblor cuando agarra la navaja por el mango. A Makki se le nota menos, pero está igual de ansioso que Mattsun y que él. A esas alturas, cualquier medida les parece aceptable. Jugar en casa del rival siempre trastoca un poco el espíritu, y hace mella si no tienes apoyo desde las gradas. Bien es verdad que Oikawa se ha asegurado de reunir a sus tropas anunciando la fecha y el lugar preciso del encuentro por Twitter desde la semana pasada. Seguramente habrán venido a animarlo un montón de chicas. Yahaba les envió un Line confirmando que se verían ahí.

Pero _joder_ , ellos son sus mejores amigos. Han estado con él en las duras y en las maduras contra Ushiwaka, y no pueden faltar justo hoy.

–Espera un poco más, Oikawa –escucha susurrar a Makki con voz queda, antes de que el chico se meta entre ellos para apartar nudos de madera con el pie.

* * *

El crujido metálico de las latas de soda abriéndose -seguida de esa efervescencia característica de las burbujas- se superpone contra el estruendo de los remates y los alaridos de los jugadores. Malva contra azabache y bermellón. Huele a nachos de bolsa con queso recalentado y al azúcar empalagoso y adictivo de las gominolas, y a muchedumbre y a excitación.

El hedor a frustración tal vez solo lo percibe él.

Los comentarios flotan por todas partes y Oikawa los oye por encima de la goma de las zapatillas de sus compañeros contra el parqué. "¿El colocador de la Miyagi y el zurdo de la Ishinomaki?". No para de moverse por toda la cancha pero no importa lo centrado que esté en el juego, le llegan igual. "Sí, sí. Esos dos han tenido un pique desde que iban a la escuela media". Rechina los dientes porque sabe lo que viene a continuación y no quiere escucharlo, porque lleva toda la vida oyéndolo en su cabeza y lo ha memorizado como un credo, y cree que no se lo merece.

–¡Shikazuka*, retrocede un poco! –le indica a su compañero, que asiente y le hace caso sin pensar, y el eco de su voz rebota contra cada esquina del estadio.

"¿Entonces son rivales, en plan Crepúsculo pero sin licantropía ni chica paliducha de por medio? O qué". "Bueno… Oikawa nunca ha podido derrotarlo, así que yo diría que no es una rivalidad tan igualada".

 _Callaos_ , quiere decirles. _Cerrad el pico._ Los ojos amarillos de Ushiwaka lo siguen vaya a donde vaya. _Con el resto de equipos empieza más suave, ¿sabéis? Conmigo siempre entra a matar desde el principio._ Es consciente de lo patético que suena, sin embargo. De que suena demasiado a justificación, a eso que hacen los malos perdedores; culpar de sus fracasos a la superioridad del adversario.

 _Ushiwaka no es mejor que yo. No lo es. Nuestra fuerza es distinta. Nuestra habilidad es diferente. No soy peor que él._

–¡Pasádmela! –brama Oikawa, casi en la línea tras la que se saca, porque Ushiwaka ya les ha ganado el primer set y no pueden limitarse a depender de sus saques. Tiene que rematar. Y tiene que ser YA.

Gyllendrak, su compañero lituano, se la hace llegar como puede. Su especialidad son las recepciones, pero Oikawa se ha asegurado a conciencia de que fortalezca las colocaciones, porque el chico tiene mucho potencial, y nadie se opuso cuando sugirió que todos reforzasen los conocimientos básicos antes de comenzar a planificar jugadas y estrategias. _Cuanto más fuertes sean nuestros cimientos, más altos serán nuestros tejados._

Golpea el balón con todo el cuerpo y toda el alma, curvando la espina dorsal hasta que no da más de sí. Nota el pinchazo de la sobrecarga en el hombro derecho. Los tendones se le acalambran. El fogonazo es duro de soportar sin temblar y le ensancha los músculos antes de dejárselos colgando del hueso. Casi nadie puede seguir la trayectoria violenta de la pelota, pero Ushiwaka se mueve con esa pesadez que lo caracteriza, corpulento y certero. Escandalosamente ágil para su complexión hercúlea.

–Voy yo –su tono monótono es lo único que rompe el silencio confuso que se forma siempre que Oikawa remata con esa bestialidad que le nace en medio del pecho y le intoxica el sistema nervioso. Pone todas sus derrotas, todas sus medallas y toda su experiencia en ese cañonazo, y ruge sin voz "este soy yo, y esto es lo mejor que tengo", y parece que va a conseguirlo, que va a traspasar esa expresión pétrea y altiva, pero Ushiwaka detiene el impacto.

Como un acantilado frena a una pluma. Así de sencillo. Se le contrae un poco el gesto estoico pero para su remate de una sola vez, y eso es un agravio en toda regla. Oikawa nota cómo le quema la garganta. Cómo le queman las ganas de gritarle a voz en cuello "¿por qué siempre defiendes cuando le doy yo? ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil, imbécil?". Es que _joder, JODER._ Lleva meses deseando demostrarle que tenía razón cuando le prometió a fuego y sangre que su vóley no iba a acabarse en el instituto. Que se iba a acordar de su orgullo inútil. Y debería tomárselo con calma. Debería hacerlo pero ya son seis años mordiendo el polvo a sus pies y la perspectiva de que puedan ser más le roba el aliento y le nubla el juicio.

Una garra invisible le oprime el corazón y se le mete dentro, y los bordes de su visión empiezan a oscilar, a explotar en puntitos que parpadean y le hacen tambalearse.

 _Iwa-chan. Dónde está Iwa-chan._

El entrenador de la Miyagi pide un tiempo y el restallido del silbato del árbitro le pita en los oídos. La luz fluorescente emite un zumbido que se le acumula en la parte posterior del cráneo y lo marea un poco, y cuando se acerca a la red para llegar hasta el banquillo de su equipo lo ve ahí. Esperándolo. Regio e impasible como un halcón que ha salido a cazar.

–Como me digas que debería haber venido a Shiratorizawa te parto la cara –le gruñe, con la voz hueca y la sangre hirviendo–. Primer y último aviso.

Ushiwaka pestañea. Oikawa supone que es su conjugación facial para denotar sorpresa.

–El Ishinomaki es un buen equipo –dice, el muy capullo–. Tras jugar el primer set, creo que puedo decir que es mejor que el Miyagi.

Oikawa suelta una risa amarga. Muy poco intencionada, la verdad, porque si hay algo de lo que no tiene ganas en ese momento es de reírse. Es que NO se lo puede creer _. Cuando pienso que no puede ser más cretino va y se supera._

–Ya veo por dónde van los tiros. ¿"Deberías haber venido al Ishinomaki"? ¿Ahora tu cantinela va a ser esa, Ushiwaka? –escupe, rezumando cólera por cada poro. El sudor secándose sobre los músculos llenos de latidos de los brazos–. Porque no sé si voy a tener paciencia para aguantarla durante los cinco años que dura mi carrera.

–Con las prácticas externas y el proyecto final creía que iban a ser seis.

Y ahí está el tic de su ojo derecho. Se lo cierra y le hace cosquillas en el párpado, y _yo lo mato. Juro que lo mato. Maldito pretencioso, pedante, puntilloso, Ushiwaka de las narices._ Lo peor es que Oikawa _sabe_ , es consciente de que no hay ni una gota de malicia en su tono. Ushiwaka nunca ha tenido un filtro entre la boca y ese cerebro de Asperger suyo que es demasiado honesto para su propio bien.

–Odio cuando te centras en gilipolleces para hacerme quedar mal.

–Lo siento.

–No, no lo sientes.

El muy patán tiene la cara dura de encogerse un poco de hombros.

–Vale.

 _Por qué eres tan bueno. Por qué lo tienes todo y a mí me está reventando la vida ya no superarte, sino mantenerme a tu nivel._

Oikawa otea las gradas. Ve a Yahaba y a KyouKen-chan sentados en primera fila. Levanta la mano para saludarles. Sabe que son ellos porque el pelo del segundo es inconfundible, pero no distingue bien sus caras, y Gyllendrak y Shikazuka se acercan por detrás para sentarlo en el banquillo.

–Te estás machacando –le recrimina el segundo antes de echarle un poco de agua en el cuello. La frase la ha escuchado antes, pero la voz no es la misma, y Oikawa piensa que podría levantar imperios y darle fuerzas al bando que va perdiendo en una guerra–. Relájate.

–Es Ushijima. –Le recuerda Gyllendrak. Como si Oikawa pudiese olvidarlo–. Lo estamos haciendo bien contra él.

–Si lo estuviéramos _haciendo bien_ iríamos ganando. Y no estamos ganando. Así que no lo estamos haciendo bien.

Iwa-chan lo entendería. Entendería su incapacidad para conformarse. Lo mantendría a raya de sus propios impulsos, porque es la primera vez que Oikawa juega un partido oficial sin él y acaba de darse cuenta de que si es metódico y analítico y puede mantener la calma es porque lo tiene al lado, y comprende que necesita aprender a jugar sin él pero _dios_ , va a ser difícil. Como escribir con la mano que nunca usas, o caminar a tientas. Va a ser como acostumbrarse a vivir sin uno de los cinco sentidos después de dieciocho años habituado a él.

 _Creo que eres mi vista y mis oídos y mi equilibrio, Iwa-chan, y debería haberte dicho que no cuando soltaste "a mí la Tohoku me viene mejor que la Miyagi". Debería haberte contado que a mí me vienes mejor tú._

 _Tiene que haber alguna forma de vencerle_ , piensa, secándose la boca tras beber agua. Reuniéndose con sus compañeros para repasar el contraataque.

Tal vez no baste con combinar su habilidad con la de los demás, ni con multiplicarlas entre sí.

La fatiga remite poco a poco, y el pecho se le llena de una calma espesa y agridulce. Una especie de sedante. Vuelve a recorrer el inmenso estadio con la mirada. Divisa trompetas doradas en los palcos de la afición, escudos coloridos y agitación contagiosa. Piensa en que jamás volverá a jugar con Iwa-chan. En todo aquello por lo que han luchado. En que no puede seguir desperdiciando el empeño que ha puesto en que se centre, en que no pierda los papeles, en que _crezca_.

Recuerda las palabras del viejo Ukai. Una de tantas veces que acudió a él en busca de consejo. "¿Quieres mejorar, chaval? Aprende de alguien que sea mejor que tú. _Acepta_ que hay alguien mejor que tú".

 _Tal vez tenga que absorber la de otra persona._ Cierra los ojos y toma aire, porque ha vivido esquivando esa certeza, y ahora parece ineludible.

* * *

Cortan en línea recta, atravesando nada más y nada menos que cinco matorrales frondosos y tupidos. Cuando logran traspasar la última muralla, se encuentran con una explanada de cemento por la que corren con las deportivas y los brazos manchados de tierra y surcados de arañazos. Saltan bancos y papeleras con tal de no disminuir la carrera, atrayendo las miradas de los estudiantes que aguardan a la última clase del día, sentados en la terraza de las cafeterías. Sentados frente a tazas de chocolate caliente y café con leche, abrigados con mullidos gorros coronados por pompones negros y rojos; los colores emblema de la Ishinomaki.

La llave negra y amarilla golpetea contra su pecho, dentro de la camiseta de lana.

Se dirigen hacia el edificio más alto de todos; el que sobresale entre las facultades de tres y cuatro plantas, con una forma ovalada peculiar, convocados por el bramido incesante de las ovaciones y el latido de los tambores de cada afición.

–Tiene que ser ahí –jadea Makki con voz ahogada. Los tres ponen los ojos en blanco en cuanto un montón de chillidos rasgan los vítores. Chillidos de chicas. Chicas histéricas y en pleno furor deportivo. La prueba de fuego–. Vale, sí. Hemos encontrado a las _Oikawibers._

Mattsun tuerce la boca en una mueca.

–Tío, son como una alarma de incendios.

El griterío cesa de pronto, como si a toda esa gente que estaba animando y berreando hasta hace nada se la hubiera tragado la tierra, y a Iwaizumi el corazón le salta hasta la garganta y luego cae en picado. _Mierdajoder._ Sus sospechas se confirman cuando justo un segundo después, ese segundo crucial que necesitan los espectadores para comprender el resultado de un encuentro, los tres atraviesan la puerta principal del estadio y este se hunde entre alaridos de alegría. Compensan el silencio desolado de casi la mitad de las gradas. Lo siguiente que escuchan es un arrastrar masivo de pies.

Iwaizumi no se da cuenta de que los está persiguiendo un segurata hasta que lo oye exclamar:

–¡Eh, vosotros tres! ¡No podéis pasar llenos de barro! ¡EH!

 _¿Quién habrá ganado?_

 _¿Quién habrá perdido?_

Mira por encima del hombro para cerciorarse de la condición física del segurata, y se encuentra con un hombre de mediana edad al que le está costando seguirles el paso, a juzgar por la leve cojera en la pierna derecha y el rostro rubicundo por la persecución. Agarra de las manos a Makki y a Mattsun con la fuerza suficiente para hacerles trizas los metacarpianos.

–A los vestuarios –les sisea, desviándose hacia la izquierda del pasillo, junto a una máquina expendedora de botellas de agua. Soltándolos para empujar una puerta por su asidero horizontal, como los portones de las salas de cine–. Desde aquí sé orientarme.

 _Es un disparate,_ piensa. Uno de los gordos. Podrían esperarlo fuera, pero Oikawa no va a salir del edificio. Los equipos visitantes tienen órdenes de ir a asearse y subir al autobús nada más terminar de vestirse.

Podría llamar a Oikawa cuando estuviera en su apartamento. Charlar un rato. Explicarle que no han podido llegar al partido.

Que no han estado ahí cuando más los necesitaba.

–Quitaos los zapatos –gruñe Mattsun, saltando a la pata coja por el pasadizo, dejando atrás la pesada puerta cromada–. Si no dejamos rastro con las suelas tal vez logremos despistarlo.

Corren sin mirar atrás, el revestimiento de goma de las zapatillas formando un barullo agudo al resbalar en las baldosas blancas y limpias.

–Y si no siempre nos quedarán las navajas –apunta Makki, ganándose las caras de circunstancias de Iwaizumi y Mattsun–. ¿Tengo que aclarar que es una broma o me espero a que os volváis sarcásticos?

Iwaizumi ignora la pulla y se concentra en recordar dónde estaba el armario de los productos de limpieza dentro de ese entramado de pasillos. No termina de asimilar la chiquillada en la que se están embarcando los tres, y el bochorno es todavía peor cuando piensa en que ese hombre solo está tratando de hacer su trabajo, y ellos le están complicando innecesariamente una ronda que debería ser tranquila.

–A Oikawa le habría parecido gracioso –se lamenta Makki.

Mattsun chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

–Sí, seguro que se ríe muchísimo cuando se entere de que nos hemos perdido todo el puto partido.

Iwaizumi está a punto de partirles los dientes a los dos. No es que estén diciendo algo excesivamente inapropiado (para tratarse de Makki y de Mattsun), pero tiene los niveles de estrés por las nubes y cualquier comentario contribuye a elevárselos.

Los tres contienen la respiración en cuanto escuchan la puerta de entrada abrirse, y justo entonces Iwaizumi distingue el cartel amarillo que le llamó la atención la otra vez. Reza para que esté abierta, pero no cede cuando trata de girar el pomo con la mano que no sostiene sus deportivas.

–Está cerrada –sisea. El corazón en un puño.

Makki bufa con impaciencia y lo aparta de un empellón.

–Sunny, pásame mi navaja –ordena, e Iwaizumi no comprende a quién coño le está hablando, pero Mattsun se adelanta y le tiende la multiusos. Está bastante oscuro, pero Iwaizumi juraría que nunca antes lo había visto tan pálido. Parece a punto de vomitar.

El estado de nerviosismo en el que está sumido le permite comprender que Makki despliega el clip y lo deforma en dos movimientos, hasta convertirlo en una suerte de alambre.

Cuando Iwaizumi quiere darse cuenta, los tres están agazapados dentro de un habitáculo diminuto. Apesta a lejía y a desinfectante, y tiene algo entre los pies que parece un cubo con ruedecitas, de esos en los que se enjuaga la fregona. Tiene que encorvarse para que la cabeza no le roce con el techo, y si él está incómodo no quiere ni pensar en Makki y en Mattsun, que son más altos que él. El hombro de uno de los dos lo aplasta contra la pared izquierda, pero Iwaizumi no se atreve a moverse demasiado, porque juraría que la madera cruje tan solo con que uno de los tres respire con fuerza.

Los músculos le palpitan entre espasmos, pero hasta ellos se detienen al escuchar los pasos exhaustos del segurata al otro lado del armario. Se quedan petrificados los tres. Iwaizumi piensa en lo que podría pasar si los descubriera. En si podrían volver a escurrirse de él, o sus pies se negarían a obedecerle. En si los llevaría a comisaría y tendrían que pasar la noche en el calabozo. En la cara que pondrían sus padres cuando los llamase para contarles lo sucedido. ¿Lo que está haciendo es un delito? ¿Uno de los que se pena con una temporada en la cárcel, o de los que se solucionan pagando una multa? ¿Le dejarían escoger prestar servicios a la comunidad en vez de desembolsar unos cuantos miles de yenes? Duda que sus padres tengan tanto dinero. Y tampoco quiere que se lo gasten en saldar una deuda que él mismo ha originado.

¿Le harían vender el coche como castigo?

El haz de luz de la linterna del hombre los deslumbra un momento al traspasar la rendija de la puerta, pero enseguida se extingue y un minuto después, las pisadas y la claridad se han extinguido, y ellos se desmoronan y suspiran con un alivio que Iwaizumi no recordaba haber sentido desde que Oikawa se plantó en su piso después de pasar una semana sin dirigirle la palabra.

Es el primero en salir del armario, mirando hacia los lados con cautela antes de sacar los pies.

–No hay moros en la costa –les indica, la voz grave y áspera tres veces más pequeña–. Podéis salir.

–Os dije que nunca se sabe cuándo podemos necesitar un clip –sonríe Makki, dándole un beso sonoro al metal alargado–. Voy a cerrar la puerta antes de que nos marchemos –señala, incrustando el alambre en la cerradura–. No quiero que nos tomen por unos ladrones de productos de limpieza.

–Makki se toma muy en serio lo de la reputación que dan los robos –comenta Mattsun, flexionando los hombros agarrotados por el confinamiento–. Desde que vio Catwoman no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

–Robar joyas tiene glamour, y eso es algo que nadie puede negar, como el cambio climático. A no ser que tengas la cara naranja, amor por las armas y aversión hacia todo lo mexicano, pero eso es otra historia –protesta Makki, girando la muñeca con concentración, tratando de dar con la forma de dejar la puerta trancada–. ¿Mangar productos de limpieza? Nadie quiere ser conocido por eso, tío.

¿Desde cuándo se buscan tanto las cosquillas esos dos? Llevan toda la tarde inmersos en un toma-dame constante, e Iwaizumi mentiría si dijera que no es entretenido. Pero no es muy común. No entre Makki y Mattsun. Siempre han encontrado fantásticas sus discusiones con Oikawa, y ahora ellos van y les toman el relevo. Algo pasa, y le prestará atención cuando tenga la mente un poco más desocupada.

–Yo prefiero que no me pesquen robando nada. No, prefiero no robar nada en absoluto –masculla Iwaizumi, echando a andar una vez que Makki termina con la cerradura. Duda un poco antes de preguntarlo–. ¿Qué es eso de _Sunny_?

–Presente –sonríe Mattsun, levantando la mano casi con pereza.

–¿Ahora te llamas así? –inquiere Iwaizumi con incredulidad.

–Takahiro me llama así –aclara Mattsun–. El otro día se dio cuenta de que tengo la palabra "sun" en mi nombre. Y dijo "anda, como el sol en inglés" y "tengo una idea" y "voy a buscar en el traductor, a ver si se escribe como me lo imagino", y supe que no había vuelta atrás.

–También supo que era una ocurrencia genial.

Mattsun arquea las cejas espesas, con intenciones de desmentir eso último, pero se calla en cuanto Iwaizumi trota hacia una puerta abierta de la que mana la luz blanca propia de los plafones fluorescentes. Junto a la puerta, una placa lacada reza "visitantes", e Iwaizumi toma la delantera al entrar en el vestuario. Le deslumbra tanta blancura. Los azulejos están niquelados, y si no hubiera una docena de chicos llenando el espacio con colores y texturas menos dañinos para la vista, los ojos le llorarían.

–¿Está Oikawa aquí? –pregunta, ante el estupor de los jugadores a medio vestir–. Hemos venido a ver cómo está –contrae y estira los dedos–. Solo será un segundo.

–C-claro –logra decir uno de ellos. Tiene la piel enrojecida alrededor de los ojos y un poco de agüilla entre la nariz y el labio superior. Se lo ve bastante afectado. De hecho, pasada la euforia inicial por haber conseguido llegar hasta ellos sin ser vistos, Iwaizumi se percata de que el ambiente en esa habitación es bastante denso y sigiloso. _Decepcionado._ Iwaizumi aprieta los puños a los costados al entender el resultado del partido. El chico se enjuaga los mocos con el dorso de la mano en un gesto fugaz e interpela a otro que acaba de salir por una puerta acristalada, a la izquierda de la estancia–. Shikazuka, ¿Oikawa ya ha salido de la ducha?

El tal Shikazuka los mira con suspicacia, y a Iwaizumi no le extraña. Van los tres descalzos, tienen las perneras y las rodilleras de los pantalones embadurnados de barro reseco y algún que otro raspón en los brazos. Supone que no inspiran mucha confianza.

–Se está secando el pelo –contesta al final. Reticente. En cualquier otra persona, las pecas color granate y los rizos tupidos y espesos resultarían dulces e infantiles, pero en él transmiten un potente aura de fiereza–. ¿Quién es esta gente?

–Somos amigos de Oikawa –responde Makki, intentando apaciguar los ánimos–. Sentimos las molestias. Solo queremos comprobar que se encuentra bien.

 _Amigos._ La palabra revolotea a su alrededor. Lleva asociándola a Oikawa toda la vida, pero ahora la definición está incompleta e Iwaizumi se encuentra queriendo rectificarla.

–¿Amigos de Oikawa? –repite Shikazuka, relajando la expresión considerablemente–. Ya veo. ¿Quién de los tres es _Iwa-chan_?

El murmullo de reconocimiento ante el nombre es general.

–Soy yo –suspira Iwaizumi. Se daría un tortazo en la cara para combatir el ridículo si la situación fuera otra. Cómo no. Oikawa lo llama por su apodo delante de sus compañeros de equipo. Debería haberlo supuesto–. En realidad es Iwaizumi.

–Ya, bueno. A mí me da lo mismo –bosteza Shikazuka, desanimado. Se sienta en uno de los bancos taladrados a la pared para ponerse los calcetines–. Está en las duchas –explica, cabeceando hacia la cristalera–. No tardéis mucho. Tenemos que estar en los aparcamientos en diez minutos.

–Gracias –dice Iwaizumi con sinceridad, recorriendo el espacio y accionando el pomo. Escucha a Makki a sus espaldas.

–Una cosita más –tose un poco. Iwaizumi no tiene ni idea de si la tos es genuina o no–. Ejercicio mental. Si apareciese un segurata con una porra por aquí y os preguntara si habéis visto a tres tíos como nosotros, ¿podríais fingir que no? En plan "¿tres tíos? No, qué va, ¿ha pasado algo?"

–Gyl, ¿seguro que son de fiar? –insiste Shikazuka, e Iwaizumi oye al primer chico con el que hablaron farfullar "Shika, por favor" mientras se cepilla el pelo color miel frente al espejo.

Parecen acostumbrados a defender puntos de vista diametrales. Iwaizumi no sabría decir por qué pero juraría que ambos acaban de empezar la universidad.

–Descuidad –los alienta Gyllendrak. Ojos grises conciliadores y cristalinos. Apunta maneras de capitán. O de segundo al mando–. No diremos nada.

–¿Y si son criminales?

–¡Shika!

–Lo de los productos de limpieza ha sido un desliz –tercia Makki–. Normalmente atracamos bancos.

–No lo dice en serio –sonríe Iwaizumi con tirantez, tapándole la boca y arrastrándolo consigo–. No se lo tengáis en cuenta. Es bailarín de twerking y utiliza tanto el culo que a veces lo confunde con el cerebro.

–Sentimos lo del partido –alcanza a farfullar Makki, al borde de la asfixia.

–Te dije que le preocupaba el tema de la reputación –le recuerda Mattsun, soltando una risilla una vez que la puerta acristalada se cierra con un sutil chasquido. En esa habitación el vapor empapa las losas y se perla en la cara, y el suelo está encharcado y ellos en calcetines, pero a ninguno le importa demasiado.

–¿Tenías que ponerte sarcástico delante de esa gente, gilipollas? –lo regaña Iwaizumi, tensando el agarre en torno a su cuello. Makki le saca un par de centímetros, pero no logra sacar la cabeza de debajo de su axila–. No has visto sus caras cuando has soltado lo del banco. Les he diagnosticado alergia a la ironía a todos, y sin análisis de sangre.

–No sé qué me ha pasado –masculla Makki, propinándole un puñetazo en la espalda que a Iwaizumi le hace cosquillas.

Si lo suelta es solo porque levanta la vista y Oikawa está ahí. Podría sentarse en banquillos mucho más cutres que ese y seguirían pareciendo tronos gracias a él. Está despeinado, y los mechones más húmedos gotean senderos que se pierden bajo el cuello de la camisa de la Miyagi. Y a pesar de ello, de la desazón que lo envuelve y que es mucho más palpable que ese vaho denso con olor a desodorante y a champú de menta y a la colonia que usan los chicos cuando se están convirtiendo en hombres, a pesar de ello el aura que emana es tan regia, tan impenetrable como la de un monarca que ve arrasados sus dominios y se niega a ceder su castillo. Escuece, pero es tranquilizador. Verlo así. Sin darse por vencido. Cualquier otro lo habría hecho hace mucho, pero Oikawa no. Su orgullo se lo va a impedir hasta el último día de su vida, y si no lo hace, Iwaizumi lo hará por él. Aunque tenga que levantarlo a hostia limpia.

Está vestido. Lleva la toalla sobre los hombros, e Iwaizumi supone que lleva unos minutos ordenando sus ideas. Le gustaría saber en lo que está pensando. Qué está rumiando, porque parece tener algo en mente. Lava dentro del volcán, pujando por salir.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? –pregunta Oikawa con voz queda–. ¿Qué os ha pasado? –añade preocupado, al fijarse en sus brazos y en sus pies.

No son preguntas complicadas. Cualquiera de los tres podría responderlas. Algo poco comprometido, como lo que le han dicho a sus compañeros. "Queríamos saber cómo estabas". "Solo pasábamos a saludar". "No te preocupes, lo conseguirás la próxima vez".

En lugar de eso, Iwaizumi se deja caer a su lado. La madera cruje bajo su peso.

Lleva horas, _días_ masticando una forma sentida de saludarlo. Descartando y escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para decirle que confía en sus posibilidades y en su fuerza. Para agradecerle lo que está haciendo por Yuki.

–No hemos podido ver el partido –confiesa–. Nos hemos perdido.

Eso es todo lo que le sale.

El semblante de Oikawa es insondable por un momento. Luego, la risa le rompe la neutralidad de las facciones, y tal vez sea una de sus mentiras de azúcar, un gesto amargo pintado de buen humor. Tal vez debería besarlo y saborear esa risa, para comprobar si es de verdad o no.

–Bueno –suspira Oikawa–, para lo que había que ver, tal vez lo mejor haya sido que os perdieseis.

 _No digas eso._

–Que te calles, capitán –le pincha Makki, sentándose a su derecha y pellizcándole la mejilla hasta que el borde de los dientes se le queda separado de la comisura de los labios–. ¿Cómo ha quedado el marcador?

Oikawa niega con la cabeza. Las gotas se le caen de la punta de los mechones y una de ellas le moja el párpado a Iwaizumi. Ahora que están cerca, el limón predomina sobre todas las cosas y es difícil de ignorar.

–Hemos estado a punto de ganar el segundo set, pero no ha habido manera –explica Oikawa, apoyándose en la pared. Estirando las piernas. Sin el protector blanco, la rodilla derecha parece levemente hinchada–. Tengo cita con la fisio desde que lleguemos –aclara, siguiendo la estela de su mirada–. El entrenador ya me ha echado la bronca. Unas tres veces.

–Pocas me parecen.

–Ha mejorado todavía más desde que se enfrentó al Karasuno –dice Oikawa, sin ganas de discutir acerca de sus imprudencias deportivas. Se gira para hacerle la pregunta–. Lo notaste cuando os enfrentasteis a él hace un par de semanas, ¿verdad Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi se acuerda de aquel partido. Cómo olvidarlo. Al principio había pensado que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero pronto se hizo evidente que más de la mitad de los saques de Ushiwaka se estaban dirigiendo hacia Daichi. Durante los diez minutos que el entrenador sacó a Sugawara, Ushiwaka lo estuvo vigilando, aún estando lejos de la red.

–Ya no subestima a ningún jugador –musita Iwaizumi, pasándose la mano por el pelo–. Ni siquiera a aquellos que cree que tienen menos potencial que él.

Los ojos de Oikawa despiden un brillo intenso y compungido. Renovado. Es raro porque parece triste y valiente y enfadado, todo al mismo tiempo, pero en su cara ninguna de esas emociones parece fuera de lugar. Acaba de tomar una decisión y se alimenta de coraje y de una esperanza que no ha mermado con el paso de los años, de revanchas que se le han ido acumulando en el cuerpo y que jamás ha podido devolver. De golpes que ha dado pero solo le han dolido a él. Su reto personal se ha recrudecido y no piensa dejar que eso lo eche para atrás, porque si la montaña crece lo único que tiene que hacer es escalar más alto.

–Exacto –concuerda Oikawa. Mordaz. El fuego se ha avivado con el viento, y mira hacia adelante cuando dice–. Iwa-chan –la mandíbula tensa, a punto de morder. A sí mismo, a alguien más–, tengo que hablar con Tobio.

Lo siguiente que ocurre es que Mattsun los abraza a los tres, con una jovialidad que no le pega nada, y Makki sonríe "ya era hora", e Iwaizumi piensa "eres mi orgullo" y lo mantiene cerca, lo bastante para que Oikawa pueda escucharlo dentro de sus pensamientos.

* * *

El jueves por la mañana, Oikawa aparca su moto en el parking de la residencia de estudiantes de la Tohoku. Todavía le quedan dos exámenes finales a los que presentarse, pero ha seguido a rajatabla el plan de estudio que se impuso desde que comenzó el semestre, y eso le da una seguridad que lo mantiene confiado. Se ha traído sus apuntes de _Bioquímica General_ , no obstante. Por lo que pueda pasar. Oikawa es de esos estudiantes que tienen la conciencia tranquila dejando un libro cerca, aunque no lo toquen.

Iwa-chan, por otra parte, está que se sube por las paredes, aunque no se queje ni diga "no puedo más, estoy reventado" ni suba fotos de sus esquemas a Instagram, lo cual constituye un fuerte indicio de compromiso académico. Su estrés no es muy visible, pero gruñe más de lo habitual, está menos pendiente del móvil –o por lo menos lo intenta– y ha sido imposible convencerle de saltarse las clases matutinas ese día.

Han quedado en almorzar juntos, si Iwa-chan llega temprano al piso y a Oikawa no se le quema la tortilla con arroz que pretende hacer, la cocina y la coleta de Mobi. En serio, una _tortilla_. ¿Quién tiene problemas para hacer _una tortilla_? Él, aparentemente, que no junta ni diez gramos de materia gris. No llega al kilo, según los estudios de la _Universidad de Me Lo Invento Todo_ de Iwa-chan. A ver quién se cree Iwa-chan que se ocupa de cocinar en su apartamento. Oikawa no tiene otras dos personas viviendo con él para turnarse. Lo único que tiene es un gato que come más que duerme, lo cual ya es decir, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que dormitan esos bichos.

Primero toca con los nudillos, y ante la falta de respuesta llama al timbre. Está seguro de que Iwa-chan avisó a Yuki de que venía. Y de que él se lo dijo. Unas tres veces. En la llamada de antes de acostarse de ayer.

Cambia el peso de una pierna a otra, y comienza a preguntarse si encontrará alguna sala en la que no se permita hablar dentro de la Facultad de Arquitectura del campus, que no cierra nunca y dispone de numerosas salas de estudio. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Yuki? Por lo que Oikawa sabe, solo ha salido de casa para hacer sus exámenes, y ya ha recibido su primera matrícula de honor. Justo cuando está a punto de enviarle un Line a Yuki, su cara fina y pálida aparece en el quicio de la puerta. Los párpados casi pegados.

–Ey –lo saluda, apartándose con torpeza para que pase. Se restriegue las legañas con el brazo que no tiene plegado por el cabestrillo. No le cabe ni una firma más en el tejido azul, pero Oikawa supone que no es nada que no se pueda arreglar haciendo la letra de hormiga. Suena como si se hubiera tragado un barril de gravilla–. Perdona, me he vuelto a quedar frito.

No hace falta que lo jure. Tiene el pelo rubio aplastado contra un lado de la cara, lo cual parece indicar que lleva demasiado tiempo acostado y se le ha quedado atrapado entre la mejilla y la almohada. Hay un par de mantas medio tiradas del sillón, como si alguien se hubiese acurrucado en ellas y hubiera querido salir corriendo de repente. Yuki las amontona con la mano que tiene libre, dejando espacio para Oikawa en el sofá.

–Siento haberte despertado –dice, abriendo la mochila y sacando una serie de paquetes de su interior. Le echa un vistazo a sus apuntes solo para asegurarse de que están todas las páginas, porque siempre ha tenido miedo de que se le pierda alguna cuando los saca de casa, aunque sea en una carpeta dentro de una mochila–. No sabía que estuvieses durmiendo.

–Ya, bueno. Por la noche me cuesta más –admite Yuki, volviendo a hacerse un ovillo con las mantas. Profiere una especie de maullido extenuado cuando da con la posición adecuada, medio recostado y con las piernas encogidas–. Iwa y Mobi dicen que puedo dejar puesta la tele para conciliar el sueño, pero las paredes son muy finas, y ellos necesitan descansar para poder estudiar, ir a clase y entrenar. Así que como no puedo salir y no necesito tocar los libros más de quince minutos aprovecho para hibernar durante el día, porque ni siquiera me dejan jugar a la Play –bosteza, hundiendo la manta en el algodón mullido de la colcha lila, caracterizada a modo de galaxia–. Me levanto para charlar un rato contigo y para aguantar que Mobi e Iwa intenten hacerme tragar un bistec, o traten de inyectarme una natilla de coco por la vena –dice, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

–Ahora que sacas el tema de la comida…

–Tú también no, por favor –gimotea Yuki, tosiendo un poco–. Tengo que guardar reposo para curarme. Y como no puedo hacer ejercicio ni moverme mucho no tengo hambre. Créeme, tío –sonríe. Sin abrir los ojos. Los tiene amoratados, como si estuviera cansado todo el tiempo, incluso en esas horas desperdigadas en las que se queda dormido–, si hay alguien a quien le gustaría tener ganas de zampar ese soy yo. Pero es inútil.

–Eso lo dices porque no conoces estos batidos que he traído –insiste Oikawa, sin perder la determinación.

Yuki chasquea la lengua.

–Joder. Llevo desde septiembre dorándole la píldora a Mobi para que no les abra a los vendedores ambulantes, y se me acaba de colar uno.

Pero Oikawa ya está trasteando en la nevera, en busca del cartón de la leche. Hay de tres tipos; de soja (Oikawa supone que para Mobi), semidesnatada y entera. Se decanta por la última.

–Saben a chocolate.

–Oh, _vamos_. Todos los deportistas decís eso –contesta Yuki, enfatizando el "todos" para evidenciar que la regla no admite excepciones–. "Mira el batidaco de proteínas que me he agenciado, tronco. Sabe a chocolate y está tope de rico", y en realidad os estáis engañando a vosotros mismos y a vuestra prohibición de comer chocolate de verdad.

El cacao se mezcla con la leche en el vaso que Oikawa compró el lunes para Yuki. Es gigante, más alto y ancho que el refresco más grande de las cadenas de comida rápida, y trae consigo una tapa con rosca y una pajita por la que sorber.

–Yo como chocolate de verdad.

– _Ya_ –bufa Yuki, sin darle el más mínimo crédito–, y seguro que sabe como ese batido.

–No voy a mentirte –claudica Oikawa, vaciando un par de sobres de azúcar–, el de verdad es mejor.

–Gracias por tanto, Oikawa.

–Huele –le exige, poniéndole el vaso debajo de la nariz. Yuki apenas opone resistencia, aunque Oikawa no sabría decir si es porque quiere darle una oportunidad al batido o porque el agotamiento le impide apartar la cara en un movimiento rápido. El accidente con el monopatín fue hace menos de una semana, pero la carne se le ha ido pegando a los pómulos, que sobresalen bajo los ojos inflados. La mueca de desagrado del rostro acentúa su delgadez. Oikawa es testigo del momento exacto en el que sus cejas se arquean con curiosidad. Olfatea con avidez en dirección al vaso, y Oikawa lo inclina un poco para que beba. En cuclillas junto al sofá. Supone que darle el biberón a una cría de gato tiene que ser más o menos parecido.

–No está mal –diminuto. Coge el vaso con las dos manos y bebe otro trago. Y otro. Se le ilumina el fondo celeste de los ojos abotargados. La nuez se le mueve al tragar, y tiene que parar un poco porque empieza a sudar y a sonrosarse–. No es nada –se apresura a decir–. Es que hace días que no… ya sabes.

–Ten cuidado –le advierte Oikawa–. Se te habrá encogido un poco el estómago. No te pegues un atracón o acabarás vomitando. Tómatelo con calma.

–Vale –tres segundos después vuelve a alzar el vaso. En un impulso incontenible. _Está comiendo. Algo líquido, pero está comiendo._ Oikawa aprovecha el viaje a la nevera para guardar la leche y le envía el parte informativo a Iwa-chan. _Está comiendo, Iwa-chan._ Llena otra taza con agua de botella y la vierte sobre la maceta de camelias rojas que se yergue en la mesa del salón, exudando un aroma floral y apacible y vital que contrasta con la apariencia debilitada y grisácea de Yuki.

–Es altamente calórico. Y también es muy dulce, de forma que te obliga a terminártelo, aunque sea a sorbos pequeños. Y el azúcar hace que te dé sed, así que tienes que beber agua y resistir la tentación de hacerte otro –pausa. Rectificación–. Bueno, Iwa-chan y yo tenemos que controlar su consumo. Pero tú no. Te he traído dos cajas de Nutricao. Tal vez si te haces un par de batidos al día poco a poco recobres las ganas de comer.

Yuki se lleva un dedo a los labios para pedirle silencio.

–Ni una palabra de esto a Mobi. Tiene una adicción muy chunga hacia el chocolate.

–Supongo que sospechará algo cuando vea las cajas en la despensa.

–¿Para qué crees que es el baúl pintado en plan Atlantis que tengo en mi cuarto? –sonríe Yuki, y ya no parece tan enfermo ni tan abatido, porque el chocolate cura males que van más allá de las heridas del corazón.

Oikawa se muerde el labio.

–Venga ya –el resoplido de risa le corta la oración a la mitad–. _No_. No escondes comida en tu habitación.

–Escondo comida en mi habitación –encoge el hombro sano. Se hace el desentendido–. Hay gente que esconde revistas de la Playboy, ¿por qué no iba yo a esconder mis golosinas? –frunce un poco la boca, empujando la broma lejos de sí–. Aunque bueno. No, no creo que esconda esto –opina, cabeceando hacia los paquetes de cacao en polvo–. Mobi se ha portado muy bien conmigo estos últimos días. Siempre lo hace. Incluso aunque lo haya dejado con su novia hace nada. Podría haber salido con sus amigos por ahí y caer en ese error de desmelenarse y hacer un millón de gilipolleces, y darse cuenta un par de meses después de que eso solo hace que el vacío sea peor. Podría haber ido a buscar a alguna chica a la que romperle el corazón. Y en lugar de eso se ha quedado aquí –apura el engrudo azucarado y marrón que se queda pegado en la taza cuando la leche se acaba–. Tal vez este batido sea lo único que pueda aportarle hasta dentro de un tiempo.

–¿Lo han dejado? –inquiere Oikawa. La lengua seca. Hay algo que lo inquieta en las rupturas de la gente. Sobre todo de la gente a la que se ve feliz estando junta–. ¿Por qué?

–Ella dice que quiere centrarse en su carrera –explica Yuki, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita atestada de cómics–. Este año tiene el proyecto de final de titulación, y las prácticas, y además necesita sacarse un título de inglés para que le convaliden el grado –duda si añadir lo siguiente o no–. Mobi cree que a lo mejor ha conocido a otro chico.

–¿Y tú qué crees?

–No lo sé –repone Yuki, negando con la cabeza. Su cabello pajizo apenas oscila alrededor de las orejas–. Hayuri siempre me ha caído bien. Es simpática, y le gustan las camisetas con dibujos de donuts. Y siempre ha sido muy trabajadora. Tal vez crea de verdad que no puede seguir compaginando a Mobi con sus estudios.

–Eso es una chorrada –lo sentencia con tanta brusquedad que Yuki da un respingo. Se disculpa de inmediato–. Lo siento. No quería…

–A lo mejor a ti te parece que es una tontería –dice Yuki, comprensivo–, pero no todo el mundo está dispuesto a soportar todo tipo de penurias para estar con alguien.

–Pero es que solo es _la universidad_ –insiste Oikawa, bajando la voz–. Ni siquiera viven muy lejos el uno del otro.

–No todos tenemos el mismo concepto de lo que es un inconveniente, Oikawa –sigue Yuki, con firmeza, y por primera vez desde que lo conoce parece más un adulto que un niño–, ni tampoco las mismas prioridades, ni el mismo aguante para según qué cosas.

Yuki no está diciendo ninguna locura. De hecho, todo eso parece bastante razonable, pero Oikawa necesita escuchar algún tipo de condena por su parte. O no. Necesita oír que a Iwa-chan no va a pasarle eso. Que no va a tener que escoger entre algo que le apasiona y él. Que no va a elegir lo primero.

Que hay personas que son como engranajes, y encajan y ruedan y bailan y funcionan para siempre.

–Entonces, ¿te parece bien lo que ha hecho? Lo de dejar a Mobi.

Yuki lo medita. Se abraza a un cojín de Hora de Aventuras, y Oikawa entiende que la situación tampoco es fácil para él.

–Me parece que nadie debería estar con alguien con quien no quiere estar –suspira al final.

 _¿Y ya está? ¿Y no hay más?_

 _Dime que hay un montón de historias que acaban bien. Dímelo porque necesito escucharlo fuera de mi cabeza._

–¿Y ya está? –espeta. Con una desesperación que intenta disfrazar de enojo–. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a decirme que la mayoría de las personas se enamoran una media de tres veces a lo largo de sus vidas? Porque ya lo he escuchado, y no me sirve de nada.

–Qué va –responde Yuki, obstinado–. Hay gente que solo se enamora una vez. Y yo no sé si Mobi es de esos o no, pero no puedo enfadarme con Hayuri, ni convencerme de que es una mala persona por haber cortado con mi amigo solo para ayudarle a odiarla e intentar que a él le sea más fácil sobrellevar todo esto.

Procura mantener la calma. Ayer fue capaz de congelarse las venas y no partirle la cara a Ushiwaka y a su festival del humor (porque Oikawa está convencido de que se cree muy gracioso, siempre pronunciando el nombre y apellido del contrincante como si estuviera recitando las capitales de los países más aburridos del planeta. Tiene la facultad de hacer que todo suene ominoso y ofensivo y no se corta ni un pelo en explotar ese don). Puede sobreponerse a esa noticia.

Tiene que hablar con Iwa-chan.

–Oye –vuelve a hablar Yuki. Y Oikawa no creía que pudiese ser tímido, pero tampoco creía que pudiera ser un mono sabio y el chico acaba de desmentir su prejuicio con todas las de la ley–. ¿Me acompañas a pesarme?

 _Sí. No. No sé. ¿Seguro que quieres que sea yo el que te acompañe? Porque es un momento importante y no sé cómo puedes reaccionar ni cómo debería actuar yo._

–Sí. Claro.

Procura desprender esa fortaleza que a Iwa-chan le viene por defecto en cada promesa que hace. Ese "vas a estar bien, lo tengo controlado, estás conmigo" que le cala hondo a todos y al que es tan fácil entregarse y aferrarse para flotar sobre el mar.

–Es la primera vez desde el accidente que como algo tan consistente –murmura Yuki, levantándose con dificultad del sillón. Se agarra al brazo que le tiende Oikawa–, y eso me da un poco de valor.

–¿No prefieres esperar hasta que lleguen Mobi e Iwa-chan?

Yuki no hace el más mínimo amago de considerarlo.

–No.

A Oikawa la espalda le lleva doliendo desde que la adrenalina del partido contra la Ishinomaki desapareció, dejando tras de sí una masa caótica hecha de músculo y tendones convertidos en una bola amorfa de lana, de esas en las que los hilos se entrecruzan sin orden ni concierto y todo está demasiado mezclado.

Ahora que la tensión se expande por sus ramificaciones nerviosas, los crujidos revientan debajo de su piel, como papel de burbujas.

–Vale.

El camino hasta el baño es breve. Apenas un par de zancadas para él, pero Yuki va renqueando. Pasan por delante de la puerta rota de Iwa-chan, y Oikawa la vigila de reojo, no sea que se les caiga encima. Lo ayuda a quitarse el cabestrillo para que pueda sacarse la camisa del pijama. Se le forma un nudo en la boca del estómago cuando ve sus costillas, y la forma plástica en la que la piel se adhiere a los huesos. Puede ver su corazón palpitar a través de la tonalidad del color del arroz del pecho, y se obliga a apartar la vista cuando Yuki se baja el pantalón y se queda en unos calzoncillos que usaría un niño de doce años.

–Aquí voy –anuncia, punteando la balanza con el pie para que se encienda con un pitido, y Oikawa se pregunta si debería animarle o decirle que no pasa nada, que no se preocupe porque sus analíticas están bien, y esa complexión suya no implica forzosamente que tenga problemas de salud, y que debería comer solo cuando tiene hambre y dejar de pensar en si podrá encontrar una camiseta de su talla la próxima vez que entre en una tienda, una de esas que llevan los tíos y no los chiquillos a los que todavía no les ha cambiado la voz.

Yuki se sube a la pesa. Tiene que bajar porque lo ha hecho demasiado deprisa y la pantalla verdosa se ha llenado de guiones.

Lo consigue a la segunda, y antes de que baje la mirada para encarar los números, Oikawa se adelanta y le coge la mano, insignificante en comparación con su palma.

–Cuánto.

Yuki se queda tan quieto, ahí, en medio de un baño con tres hojillas de afeitar y tres cepillos de dientes, que Oikawa cree que está teniendo una conmoción. Tira de él para que se baje de esa condenada balanza y le hable, y lleva eludiendo el sentimiento filoso de culpa desde que Yuki le abrió la puerta, pero ahora le da de lleno.

 _Estar aquí ahora es lo menos que puedo hacer. Y ni siquiera es mucho._

–El viernes pasado eran casi cuarenta y nueve kilos con cuatrocientos gramos –logra articular. No lo mira y Oikawa no le pide que lo haga, porque a lo mejor así las cifras le queman menos por dentro–. Mobi me dijo que seguramente llegaría a los cincuenta antes de comenzar el segundo semestre.

–Yuki –Oikawa le coge por los codos con cuidado de no apretar demasiado, de no invadir demasiado, de no hacerle daño–. Cuánto has bajado.

–Casi cuatro kilos y medio.

No llega a llorar, pero Oikawa preferiría que lo hiciera porque así Yuki podría arrancarse una parte de la agonía que lleva días devorándolo como un agujero negro. Entiende esa frustración tan despiadada. Esa impotencia de no alcanzar nunca la cima de tu objetivo, de correr siempre tras él y dejarte la piel y el aliento y rozarla solo con la punta de los dedos. De sentir que no vales para aquello en lo que sientes que puedes marcar un antes y un después, dejar tu huella en el mundo, arañar la historia y levantarte por las mañanas sabiendo que hay algo para lo que has nacido y a lo que te estás consagrando.

–Oye –Iwa-chan sabría qué hacer. Qué decir. Pero ahora solo están Yuki y él. Y Oikawa tiene lo que necesita. Lo que siempre necesita él en horas bajas–. No eres un fraude. No estás decepcionando ni haciéndole perder el tiempo a nadie. Ni a Mobi, ni a Iwa ni a tus padres ni a tus amigos. Todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho bien –traga saliva. Debería ser incómodo tener tan cerca a un chico en ropa interior, pero Yuki es su amigo y él es lo único que tiene en ese momento, y todo lo demás es irrelevante y nimio–. Hace tiempo, mi mejor amigo me hizo ver que estaba enfocando las cosas de la manera equivocada. Y creo que ya va siendo hora de que te busquemos otro enfoque a ti también.

Tal vez Yuki no tenga tan magnificado ese sentimiento. Esa meta. Pero es SU meta, y Oikawa la respeta como respeta a todas las demás, porque comprende mejor que nadie el dolor que te muerde y te despedaza cuando no puedes llegar hasta ella.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Iwaizumi se promete que va a matarlo. O no. Se lo promete unas cuantas horas antes de que oscurezca, pero se lo comunica mientras cenan con el Skype puesto, porque toda amenaza que se precie gana un plus de seriedad cuando se hace a partir de las nueve.

–Eres un cabronazo –se lamenta por cuarta vez, delante de la pantalla del portátil. Refugiado tras el cuenco humeante de caldo de apio que Mobi ha tenido la gentileza de hacer para él–. Le estás cogiendo el gusto a intoxicarme y el día que menos te lo esperes te las voy a devolver todas juntas, psicópata de los huevos.

–Lo de los huevos tiene su gracia, Iwa-chan.

–Veo venir el chiste fácil.

–Porque la tortilla tiene…

–LO HE PILLADO. CÁLLATE UN MES.

–¿Eso es lo que quieres? Porque puedo enmudecer en plan Ariel en _La Sirenita,_ pero paso de hacer de princesa. Y no creo que aguante un mes entero. Aunque puedo teñirme de pelirrojo.

Iwaizumi resopla como un tifón. Su humor es tan malo que podría ser el antagonista de una peli de James Bond.

–Dios santo, yo antes solía ser alguien –masculla, llevándose la mano a la cara–. ¿Qué hago hablando contigo?

–A Mobi y a mí la tortilla nos ha sentado bien, Iwa-chan –repite su defensa como un loro. Como si estuviera en el corredor de la muerte y su insistencia pudiera salvarlo de la horca. Tiene los _santos cojones_ de ronronear como los malditos siameses malvados de la _Dama y el Vagabundo_ –. ¿Sabes? He estado leyendo sobre psicología. Primero me metí en un foro que parecía prometedor, pero salí en cuanto vi un artículo titulado "cómo curar la homosexualidad", Y LUEGO me metí en otro que me resultó mucho más convincente, y resulta que un montón de autores sostienen que la gente que le echa la culpa a los demás de sus desgracias suele estar reprimida sexualmente, y externaliza esa carencia.

 _Pues a lo mejor sí que estoy a dos velas. Qué coño. Llevo a dos velas desde el instituto. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que le hayas echado guindilla y no sé cuántas porquerías más a mi tortilla para tenerme toda la tarde sudando y con escalofríos y las tripas revueltas._

–Vamos a dejar el tema –propone a regañadientes–. Ya ajustaré cuentas contigo mañana –sorbe un poco de té de limón con manzanilla y Oikawa se lleva un trozo de lechuga con salsa de soja a la boca–. ¿Ya has rehecho el mensaje para Kageyama?

Llevan como una hora enzarzados con ese asunto, y va para largo. Francamente, Iwaizumi imaginó que la cosa no iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas, pero supuso que la testarudez de Oikawa estaría de su parte en aquella ocasión.

–Sí, ¿te lo paso?

–Venga.

Oikawa empuña el tenedor con la izquierda para poder manejar el ratón. Mastica una rodaja de pepino mientras maniobra.

–He suprimido las partes en las que lo llamaba bastardo.

–Magnífico.

–Y todo lo demás que me has dicho.

–Buen chico –dice Iwaizumi con sorna.

No había acertado mucho con sus predicciones, y al principio todo se había reducido a una sucesión en bucle de "joder, Oikawa, ni siquiera lo estás intentando" y "pero si fue idea tuya, Dislexikawa, qué me estás contando" y "es que en el fragor del sencillo parecía más fácil, Iwa-chan".

El borrador que le acaba de enviar Oikawa tiene más retoques que Michael Jackson, pero Iwaizumi está satisfecho con el resultado.

Se aclara la garganta.

–"Hola, Tobio –recita, con el correspondiente cambio de entonación. Oikawa se queja con ímpetu. Berrea "oye, que yo no hablo así, que pareces bobo, Iwa-chan"–. Me he enterado de que a ti la sub-21 también te ha invitado a la concentración que va a organizar por Navidad. Ahora que cabe la posibilidad de que volvamos a coincidir en el mismo equipo, he pensado que deberíamos dejar de lado nuestras rencillas e intentar trabajar mano a mano para no perjudicar a nuestros compañeros. Me gustaría que nos viésemos antes de la concentración para entrenar juntos y limar asperezas".

–Es demasiado empalagoso, ¿verdad? –inquiere Oikawa afligido, la cara torcida en una mueca contrariada. No le da tiempo a responder–. Ya. Tienes razón, Iwa-chan. No puedo mandarle esto. Es mejor que empiece de cero.

–Para el carro –lo interrumpe Iwaizumi–. De empalagoso esto no tiene nada. El tono no es lo bastante formal para ser pomposo, y guardas las distancias pero a la vez eres cordial. Está muy bien.

–¿Tú crees? –repone Oikawa, sin tenerlas todas consigo.

Iwaizumi asiente. Convencido hasta la médula. Preso de una ligera exaltación, porque espera que funcione, pero hace años que no tiene trato con Kageyama. Reza para que siga siendo ese chico perfeccionista y parco. Con una pizca de sensibilidad y una admiración inmediata hacia el talento desmedido. Sobre todo, Iwaizumi querría poner la mano en el fuego a que conserva esas dos últimas cosas.

–¿Tiene activada la opción de recibir mensajes en Facebook? –quiere saber Iwaizumi, apurando los posos de apio.

–Sí –confirma Oikawa. Toma una bocanada de aire. Y luego otra. Y una tercera. Le clava los ojos con la boca apretada en una línea y se santigua, como si estuviera a punto de pecar y quisiera expiarse, e Iwaizumi apoya la cara en la mano y deja que se tome su tiempo, porque es plenamente consciente de que el proceso podría ser mucho más enmarañado que ese pequeño teatro. Un par de clics después, Oikawa se estira hacia atrás en la silla. Se da impulso con los pies y cinco vueltas después apoya los codos en el escritorio y lo busca con una mirada un pelín acusatoria–. Ya –anuncia, con un humor de perros–. Ya está hecho.

–No me mires así, anda.

–No, si ya sé que fue idea mía, y que es necesario –admite Oikawa, pinzándose el puente de la nariz para relajarse–. Pero me siento… _expuesto._ Y eso me molesta –un segundo después ladea la cabeza, desconcertado–. Vaya, qué rapidez –farfulla–. Ya lo ha leído –ambos contienen la respiración. Iwaizumi no los ve pero escucha los dedos de Oikawa repiqueteando contra su plato. El ceño fruncido–. Espero que no me deje en visto después de todo lo que nos ha costado escribirle, porque le mato la cabeza.

Iwaizumi ignora ese _nos._ Lo ignora porque si le presta demasiada atención se ablanda y no puede permitirse flaquear en ese momento tan histórico. Quiere que salga bien. Recordar ese careto de Oikawa dentro de unos años y decirle "¿ves? Sabía que podías llegar a lo más alto. Solo te faltaba un empujón. O más bien un puñetazo en el hígado".

–Oye –carraspea Iwaizumi–. Mientras esperamos a que se manifieste, quería preguntarte una cosa.

–No, Iwa-chan. No voy a decirte qué exfoliante uso. Si empieza a comprarlo mucha gente subirán los precios y lo quitarán del mercado para observar si las masas lo siguen demandando o no.

–Gilipollas –bosteza Iwaizumi–. Es sobre Mattsun y Makki.

Eso parece captar su interés.

–¿Qué les pasa?

–¿No te parece que están… –se muerde la lengua–… un poco raros?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–El día de tu partido contra la Ishinomaki, Makki lo llamó _Sunny._ A Mattsun. Y Mattsun lo llamó _Takahiro._

Oikawa hace un gesto para alentarlo.

–¿ _Y_?

–Y tienen dos navajas que son igualitas. Y _no sé_. ¿Los has visto por _Fantabulosos?_ En persona es todavía peor. No paran de chincharse.

–¿Y qué tiene todo eso de malo?

El colocador más avispado, el chico más ingenuo.

–No es que tenga algo _malo_ –remarca Iwaizumi, porque le molesta que el dilema se simplifique tanto–. Pero es _raro._

–No lo sé. A mí no me parece nada del otro juev… está _escribiendo_ –sisea Oikawa de pronto–. ¡Tobio está escribiendo!

¿Es posible estar emocionado y repugnado y atemorizado al mismo tiempo?

Depende de si eres Oikawa Tooru o no.

–¿Quieres calmarte? –chasquea los dedos para que se fije en él, resignándose a posponer el tema de Makki y de Mattsun para otro día en el que Oikawa esté más por la labor–. Cuando estábamos en el Kitagawa Daichi, Kageyama y la comprensión lectora no se llevaban muy allá. Deja que lo asimile y no te vuelvas loco.

Como quien oye llover.

–Está _escribiendo_ –exclama Oikawa, levantándose de un salto de la silla.

–¿A dónde vas ahora?

–A buscar a Tex-Mex –escucha decir a Oikawa, desde algún punto de su salón. Poco después, Iwaizumi oye un maullido lastimero y Oikawa y el gato atigrado, que ha duplicado su tamaño desde que lo acogió, aparecen en el rango de visión de la cámara–. Necesito abrazar _algo_ –se acerca tanto a la pantalla que Iwaizumi puede contar sus pestañas. La risotada lo sobresalta–. No te vas a creer lo que me ha puesto.

–¿Qué te ha puesto? –pregunta Iwaizumi con lentitud.

–"Seas quien seas, deberías salir del Facebook de Oikawa. Y si eres un chantajista mi familia no tiene dinero, así que ni te molestes".

–¿En serio?

Pasmado. Con razón Oikawa siempre ha sido su referente. Los dos son igual de imbéciles.

–Espera, que voy a mandarle un mensaje de audio para demostrarle que soy yo –y antes de que Iwaizumi pueda preguntarle qué es lo que piensa decirle, el muy idiota, _impulsivo de los cojones_ , suelta–. Tobio, has visto demasiadas películas. ¿Quién va a querer chantajearte _a ti_? –jocoso como él solo–. Venga, ponte serio y respóndeme, que no tengo todo el día.

 _¿EN SERIO?_

–¿Y ahora te pones chulo con él? –brama Iwaizumi, exasperado–. ¿Qué ha pasado con toda esa educación de antes, so memo?

–Iwa-chan, no te ofendas, pero ese mensaje era más tuyo que mío. Escribirlo es una cosa, pero no puedo _hablarle_ así –se excusa–. Mira, acaba de preguntarme qué cuándo y dónde nos vemos. Qué te parece eso.

 _Quién os entiende. Jodidos colocadores bipolares._

–Me parece que estás demasiado cómodo con la situación.

–Creía que esa era la idea, Iwa-chan.

–Escúchame –echando los hombros hacia delante–. Creo que ya lo sabes, y que ahora te estás portando como un capullo porque estás contento de que Kageyama haya aceptado verte. Pero quiero que te metas esto en la cabeza –enarca las cejas y baja la barbilla para que le quede claro que va en serio–. No puedes tratarlo igual que siempre. Nada de cachondearte de él ni de tomaduras de pelo. Por lo menos al principio. Y nada, Oikawa, _nada_ de ponerte borde. Vais a ser compañeros. Y él va a estar dispuesto a ayudarte a mejorar, así que échale tú también una mano –y añade sombrío–, y que no sea al cuello, porque te las verás conmigo.

Oikawa afloja el agarre sobre Tex-Mex, y el gato aprovecha para escabullirse. Las comisuras de sus labios pierden dos milímetros de sonrisa, y Oikawa entorna los ojos almendrados y taimados, e Iwaizumi cree que son señales de que esa broma perpetua y burlesca que usa como caparazón se ha resquebrajado. De que Oikawa no va a entrar en razón todavía, pero tampoco va a seguir en sus trece. De que va a decir "vale, vale, ya iremos viendo" o "tienes razón, Iwa-chan" solo para que lo deje en paz, sin dar la más mínima muestra de obediencia o sensatez. En resumidas cuentas, que van a tener una conversación razonable y madura, si Iwaizumi pasa por alto su careto malcriado de sabérselas todas, de codiciar una travesura que no va a compartir con él.

La voz baja y áspera le pilla desprevenido. Desarmado.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Iwa-chan? –¿tiene cara de estar tan perdido como se siente? Seguro. Seguro, porque Oikawa se cruza de brazos y ladea el mentón y lo coge con la guardia baja–. ¿Vas a enfadarte conmigo si me porto mal con Tobio? –es una pregunta retórica. Pues claro que va a enfadarse si le da por hacerse el gallito con Kageyama. Es evidente y no va a caer en su juego–. Porque a lo mejor me interesa portarme mal.

Qué.

 _Qué acaba de._

 _Joder, Oikawa._

Toda una declaración de intenciones.

El ataque es una traición de las gordas. _A lo mejor me interesa portarme mal._ Típico de Oikawa. Las chicas y los chicos son más o menos lo mismo ante los instintos primarios, carne maleable y gritos en la garganta. Oikawa lo ha descubierto a saber cuándo, y ahora quiere comprobar si puede ponérsela dura a él de la misma forma que lleva mojando bragas desde que era un niñato. Con cara de chico malo y un poco de elocuencia. Le deja la boca seca y todo lo demás caliente. Es un cañonazo de clavos contra su resistencia, e Iwaizumi sabe que no puede ponerse a su altura. Que lo de flirtear no es lo suyo. Se pregunta cómo será. Lo hizo una vez, en aquel restaurante. Lo de intentar seguirle el juego. Fue como bucear con tiburones; peligroso y eufórico, como un chute de ese flujo que mantiene vivas a las personas y luego hace que vuelvan al polvo.

Flirtear con Oikawa es una especie de despertar.

–No me van los gamberros, así que apúntate al casting para la versión japonesa de _A tres metros sobre el cielo._ Lo tienes todo; jeta de capullo, formas de capullo y moto de capullo. El pack completo. Seguro que te llaman.

Sin balbucear. Perfecto. Tres hurras por él.

–Prefiero que me llames tú.

 _Ah._ _Ya._ Es humano y está intentando no ligar con Oikawa. Retándole en su terreno. _Entrar a robar a la casa del ladrón, qué gran idea._

Sería menos ridículo si Iwaizumi pudiera hundirse en la pantalla y materializarse al otro lado. Entonces le hablaría en su idioma. Con ese cuerpo débil en el que ha estado encerrando todo lo que Oikawa le inspira solo con ese aroma a limón que ahora destila.

–Te llamo todos los días.

 _Y sé que no es suficiente pero es todo lo que puedo hacer._

–Creo que no voy a poder llevarme el portátil a la concentración –musita Oikawa, y el cambio de tema es tan abrupto como un tortazo en la cara–. No nos dejan llevar consolas ni artefactos electrónicos que puedan distraernos o hacernos trasnochar. Solo los móviles y algo con lo que escuchar música –pestañeo largo. Con alevosía y ensañamiento–. Podrías llamarme de noche, Iwa-chan. Cuando todos se hayan ido a dormir.

Lo pregunta por inercia. El cerebro se le ha comprimido y no registra la provocación.

–Para qué. ¿Para que los despiertes?

No quiere saberlo. Pregunta pero no quiere saberlo, _no voy a aprender nunca._

Oikawa se ríe. Con mucha más hosquedad de la usual. Como si no tuviera gracia realmente.

–Para que no me escuchen, Iwa-chan.

 _Oh._

Oh. Espera. Qué. Qué le está proponiendo.

–Eres un fantasma –dice al final. Ronco y sin defensas.

No puede ser. Incluso Oikawa tiene sus límites. O debería. _Está._ Iwaizumi juraría que le está sugiriendo que se llamen a escondidas y se digan tonterías encumbradas por la industria del porno como "qué llevas puesto" y "¿me echas de menos?" y "tengo la mano mojada" o "dime cómo te lo estás haciendo".

Con sus futuros compañeros de la Selección alrededor.

–Uno muy guapo –y le guiña el ojo, porque es un cabronazo.

 _Y que lo digas._

Si Iwaizumi explotase ahora mismo sería una liberación, porque la piel solo sirve para limitarlo y hacer que todo duela y queme. Está sumido en un estado de trance similar al que dejan las bañeras heladas de los sanatorios ilegales, pero escucha el ruido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose, y aprovecha la vía de escape, porque si Oikawa sigue por ese camino va a acabar con la mano dentro del pantalón y la cam puesta y no se fía de los hackers. Va a ser eso o torturarse por las horas que faltan para verlo, sudando todo el deseo y el hambre sobre el colchón, y es mejor prevenir que curar.

–Tengo que dejarte –anuncia. Procurando no acobardarse. Toda la sangre que no le ha bajado a la polla se le ha quedado en la cara–. Mobi salió hace un rato a recoger las cosas que tenía en el piso de su ex. Creo que acaba de llegar.

Escucharse decir trivialidades le despeja la mente abotargada. Hay momentos en los que Iwaizumi añora ese terreno seguro y llano que pisaban cuando Oikawa solo era su mejor amigo, porque le partía el corazón a ratos pero sabía lo que podía esperar de él. Lo buscaba tras un partido, enloquecido por la victoria, y Oikawa se dejaba mirar como si estuviera hecho de mazapán e Iwaizumi quisiera fundirlo hasta volverlo azúcar líquido, y solo hacían falta unas palmaditas en el brazo para extirpar la vehemencia del momento de cuajo. _Bien hecho, Oikawa._ _Muy buena, Iwa-chan_. Antes había una especie de palanca, un botón de emergencia de los que se usan en los simulacros cuando la presión es excesiva y quieres escapar de ella y volver a una realidad sin sobresaltos.

Ahora han perdido todo eso, e Iwaizumi se hace una idea de lo que va a pasar entre ellos. Eventualmente. Lo típico. Y _joder._ Podrían hacer como esa gente que está empezando a aprender cómo es estar junta, e ignorar ciertos temas hasta tenerse frente a frente, y abalanzarse sobre el otro e improvisar con la boca ("¿aquí?") y guiarse con las manos (" _aquí_ ") y _ya está._

 _Pero no_. Es como el vóley. Oikawa no puede conformarse con la acción que le brinda la pista. Cuando no lo está jugando lo está pensando, e Iwaizumi supone que con él le está pasando algo similar (todavía no entiende cómo pero Oikawa es un obseso y lo está convirtiendo en su nueva obsesión, a _él_ ), y lo único que le queda es lidiar como puede con ese tío al que ha visto desdoblarse una y otra vez, sin parar de crecer, de abultarse y expandirse y ocupar todo el espacio disponible, y que ahora le lanza indirecta tras indirecta a la puta yugular.

Se espera un berrinche. Una de esas comparaciones en las que Oikawa se empecina en competir con otras personas por su atención.

–¿Por qué ha ido a recoger sus cosas?

Iwaizumi no comprende la pregunta. El oxígeno vuelve a llegar a todas partes y ya no se siente un bobo al que han atrapado con una red.

–Porque lo han dejado –contesta, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Respirando–. Supongo que es lo que se suele hacer cuando una persona sale de tu vida. Recuperar tus pertenencias.

Oikawa parpadea. Procesa la información.

–Entonces –dice, aturdido–. ¿No van a volver a verse? Mobi y su ex.

–¿Para qué iban a verse? –inquiere Iwaizumi–. Ya no están juntos de la manera que querían.

–Ya, pero –parece no saber cómo hilar la frase–. Yo no dejaría de hablar contigo. Si. Ya sabes.

–Yo tampoco –se apresura a aclarar Iwaizumi, porque es vital–. Lo que digo es que… no sé, es lo habitual en la gente que quiere pasar página.

–Pero te parece raro que alguien siga en contacto con su ex.

No acaba de entender a dónde quiere llegar Oikawa, pero reflexiona antes de responder.

–Hombre, no es lo más común.

 _No es lo más común y tú no deberías darle más vueltas, porque los dos somos más raros que un perro verde y no nos guiamos por las normas universales._

–Pero…

–Yo me quedaría cerca, porque no querría hacer mi vida lejos de ti – _no creo que pudiese._ Es consciente de que es una temeridad. De que acaba de decir algo demoledor. De que a eso se refirió Ned Stark cuando dijo que los hombres solo pueden ser valientes cuando tienen miedo. Pero el miedo lo aguijonea casi sin pellizcar. Le ha prometido a Oikawa que no habrá más secretos. No más medias verdades, y eso es lo que quiere ofrecerle; sinceridad en pequeñas dosis–. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que la mayoría de los exs siguen hablando después de cortar.

La cara a Oikawa se le cambia como una estación que pierde las hojas y el calor en un solo día.

* * *

La camiseta negra le queda un poco holgada alrededor de los hombros. Cuello de tortuga, le llaman. Oikawa se aprendió el término la segunda vez que lo leyó en un catálogo de UNIQLO*, pero Iwa-chan siempre gesticula con irritación y explica "el cuello ese... que es más ancho de lo normal", "ya sabes, tío, como esa camisa que usaba Sasuke Uchiha en la primera temporada de Naruto" y _por supuesto_ , se queja de que hoy en día el mundo se está volviendo loco en su afán por ponerle nombre a todo. Bufa "selfie, DIY, haul; antes no nos hacían falta todas esas paparruchas". Así es como disfraza su falta de memoria.

Oikawa camina con presteza bajo la primera aguanieve de ese invierno. Los tacos de sus botines grises entremezclándose con miles de pisadas que resuenan sobre la acera pero no vencen el estruendo del atasco en la carretera, donde los cláxones no paran de aullar frente a un semáforo que no quiere ponerse en verde.

Los extremos de los parches musculares asoman fuera de la tela, siguiendo la dirección de los músculos hasta llegar a las clavículas, donde el rosa chillón del tejido fibroso realza su palidez, cada vez más acusada. Ayer comprobó que sus venas ya son visibles en la cara interna de los codos y alrededor de las caderas y en el empeine de los pies. Lo atraviesan de arriba abajo como ramificaciones azules que desaparecen a tramos.

La biker azul oscuro es insuficiente contra el frío japonés, pero en esa avenida en la que no cabe ni un alfiler, Oikawa sopesa quitársela y atársela a la cintura, y dejar que el hielo semicondensado le azote los brazos y la cara.

Lo haría si no llevase el casco surcado de constelaciones pegado al costillar. Su peso y su forma son contundentes, pero lo mira de reojo cada dos por tres para asegurarse de que sigue ahí y nadie le ha dado el cambiazo por una sandía, o lo que sea que hagan los ladrones de los suburbios.

–Mamá, soy yo –se hace oír, levantando la voz y acercando la boca al teléfono todo lo que puede–. No, no me he endeudado con una organización comprometida con el tráfico de órganos y sí, ya he visto _La llegada_ y estoy coaccionando a Iwa-chan para que él también la vea y podamos escribir una crítica para el blog. Perdona si ya no actualizamos semanalmente, que ya no estamos en verano –protesta, arrugando la nariz–. No seas así. Sabes que no vas a desuscribirte. Tendrás que buscarte otro sitio para leer reseñas de calidad –la reta, y saca la lengua, dándose cuenta un segundo demasiado tarde de que su madre no puede verlo–. Oye, ¿puedes pasarme el número de ese amigo tuyo? Sí, el diseñador –corrobora, esquivando una farola y leyendo los letreros de las tiendas, tratando de contar cuántas le faltan para llegar a su destino–. Ese, el que le adaptó la ropa a Tomehi cuando se quedó embarazada de Takeru, y luego la devolvió a su talla original. No, no estoy esperando un hijo. ¡ _Mamá_! –chasquea la lengua, un poco escandalizado.

Cuelga el teléfono con una sola mano, ayudándose del pulgar. El móvil está a punto de resbalar de la palma y la taquicardia le dura hasta atravesar la puerta de _Capuuurrrccinos,_ todo hay que decirlo, con mucha menos resolución de la que esperaba. Le confirma a la chica de la entrada que no padece de alergia al pelo animal y un segundo después, los vapores picantes del jengibre y del aromatizante de naranja se le cuelan por las fosas nasales.

Lleva desde que habló con Iwa-chan queriendo hacer lo que está a punto de hacer, y sin embargo, la audacia lo ha abandonado. Se pregunta por primera vez cómo se lo va a tomar su madre. Lo de Iwa-chan. Lo de Iwa-chan y él. Siempre lo ha apoyado en todos los caminos que ha emprendido. Nunca intentó retenerlo a su lado, ni siquiera tras el divorcio.

Ahora que ha crecido, Oikawa entiende que ese no fue más que uno de los muchos indicativos de que su madre siempre los ha puesto a Tomehi y a él por delante. Incluso por delante de sí misma.

–Buenos días – _¿Cuándo he tomado asiento?_ Lo recibe otra chica. El rostro redondo y el cabello teñido de verde ensortijado en una trenza elaborada que tal vez no resista hasta la hora de almorzar–. ¿Ya sabe lo que va a pedir?

Es apenas mayor que él, y su presencia parece perturbarla un poco. Acaba de saludarle y hacerle una pregunta directa, pero tiene los ojos, pequeños y separados, clavados en el servilletero.

–Hola –no quiere sonar enfadado, porque no lo está, pero tampoco logra resultar amigable, y lo lamenta porque su tono la intimida todavía más–. ¿Está Nora?

–¿La encargada? –repone ella, confundida.

–La dueña de Salem –dice Oikawa, y ella deja caer la barbilla en señal de asentimiento–. ¿Puedes decirle que salga? Solo será un momento.

–Claro.

El tobillo se le dobla sobre las plataformas negras al darse la vuelta, pero la chica logra mantener el tipo hasta las cocinas. El siamés de la otra vez se acerca a él con un ratón de goma entre las fauces. Ladea el hocico, moviendo los largos bigotes cuando Oikawa le tiende la mano para que la olisquee. Tensa la cola, reconociéndolo, y se dedica a rondarlo y a curvar el lomo contra su espalda. Le ayuda a darse ánimos. A pensar que va a valer la pena. Lo que quiere decirle a Nora. Que va a evitarle un montón de complicaciones y que bueno, tampoco es que sean amigos.

 _No debería dolerle._

La ve salir casi a cámara lenta, con el pelo azabache inflándose a cada paso y volviendo a caer como una cortina brillante. Su compañero felino, inseparable y protector, trota tras ella como un escudo. Lleva dos dedos vendados, como si se hubiese quemado o hecho un corte, y el delantal negro y la otra mano manchada de canela y azúcar glasé.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta con perplejidad–. Si me hubieras avisado de que planeabas pasarte habría adelantado un poco mi descanso para desayunar contigo –comenta, inclinándose para darle dos besos. Parece fatigada. La base beige de maquillaje se ha ido granulando en la frente por el calor del horno, las cafeteras y los fogones.

–Nora, lo he estado pensando...

–Qué peligro –bromea ella, limpiándose como puede en el delantal.

–... y creo que es mejor que dejemos de hablar.

Se había mentalizado para un billón de salidas por parte de Nora. Algo como "¿qué?", de esos _qués_ que no se emplean para que uno repita una frase recién dicha, sino para que la explique. O quizá un burlesco "no, en serio, qué haces aquí" o una llorera o varios platos y rascadores gatunos volando.

–¿Lo mejor para quién? –no parece asombrada. Se le están estriando los ojos de rojo, pero suena firme y cansada. Como si, en su fuero interno, hubiera estado esperando ese día–. Para ti, supongo.

Oikawa podría intentar hacer que lo viese desde otra perspectiva. Invertir la situación. "Porque tienes novio, y a lo mejor te estoy metiendo en un compromiso". "Porque tú y yo ya tenemos amigos en los que confiamos y con los que quedamos mucho más a menudo, y no tiene sentido que nos compliquemos la vida intentando buscarle un lugar en la suya al otro".

–Sí.

El jarro de agua fría no le está cayendo a él, pero le hiela hasta el tuétano.

–Ya. Me lo temía.

Se levanta y parece dispuesta a marcharse sin mediar palabra.

–¿Tú crees que todas las personas que mantienen el contacto con sus exs lo hacen porque no pueden olvidarlos?

El interrogante la frena. Se pone en cuclillas para recoger a Salem y lo acuna contra el pecho, como si temiera que Oikawa fuese a llevárselo, o que el gato también vaya a irse para no volver.

–No, Oikawa. No lo creo.

El animal se revuelve en sus brazos delgados. Detecta una furia que nace de la humillación más profunda y se tiñe de pena y vergüenza, y no sabe cómo aplacar el abandono que Nora siente que se le mete dentro, muy dentro.

Salem maúlla. Pega la cabeza a su pecho para que la cuchillda no la traspase ahí.

–Pues Iwa-chan lo cree –responde, mordiéndose el labio. De repente mantener el contacto visual con ella es insoportable–. Y sé que no estoy siendo justo. Pero prefiero perderte a ti que arriesgarme a perderlo a él, porque no tengo _todas_ las garantías de que no vaya a enfadarse si le cuento que hace semanas que hablo contigo e intento explicarle por qué no se lo había dicho antes. Y las necesito _todas._ Todas esas garantías de que no voy a fastidiar nada. Y no las tengo –suspira, de carrerilla, porque esa parte de la conversación la había memorizado, así que la suelta.

–Vale –acepta ella, tras varios segundos. Algunos de los clientes comienzan a mirarlo mal. Acusatorios. Oikawa supone que deben estar pensando que está cortando con ella. Y bueno. Por analogía es más o menos lo que está sucediendo, porque la gente también puede cortar con su familia o con sus amigos, o con la gente a la que aprecia–. En el fondo me lo esperaba.

Eso último es como una bofetada. _¿Esperabas que te hiciera daño? ¿En qué me convierte eso?_

–Nora...

–Ahora soy yo, pero mañana puedes acabar jodiendo a alguien que te importa de verdad –Lo interrumpe la chica, enfrentándolo con dureza–. No vas a poder hacer _esto_ para siempre. Esto de... dejar en la estacada a la gente porque es lo más fácil para ti. Siempre lo haces. Apartas a personas que te admiran porque te asusta que tengan más talento que tú. Haces a un lado a quienes queremos tu amistad porque te aterra que tu novio crea que buscamos otra cosa.

 _No tienes lo que hay que tener._ Nora no lo dice pero ni falta que hace porque Oikawa lo escucha.

Retrocede en cuanto lo ve sacar del bolsillo la tarjeta de la tienda de tatuajes que le regaló.

–Quédatela –le ordena. Y ahí. Ahí sí le tiembla la boca turquesa–. Puedo fingir que no te veo desde lo del _Salomón_ cuando aparezcas por la tienda. Y que te estoy cobrando. Te ofrecí un tatuaje para ti y para Iwaizumi. Es mi palabra y la mantengo –le lanza una última mirada de decepción antes de sumergirse de nuevo en las cocinas–. Yo no soy una cobarde.

 _Y yo tampoco,_ querría contestarle Oikawa, pero las palabras se le enredan en las cuerdas vocales hasta estrangularse.

* * *

Ha hecho el trayecto ya unas cuantas veces, pero a Iwaizumi la carretera nunca se le había hecho tan corta. Es como si alguna deidad la hubiese metido a centrifugar y el asfalto negruzco hubiese encogido en una lavadora colosal.

Agradece no haberse topado con ningún control de autopista, porque tal vez no le habrían preguntado por la maceta de camelias que lleva asegurada con el cinturón en el asiento del copiloto, pero Iwaizumi habría tenido que soportar sus miraditas condescendientes y sus "tu chica tiene que estar encantada".

 _Mi chica._

"No sobreviviría al viaje en moto", había opinado Oikawa el domingo anterior. Reflejo verdoso en las gafas y pijama amarillo de _Gumball_. "¿Puedes traértela el fin de semana, Iwa-chan?" Colgando una llave pequeña y plateada en el arete de su llavero. Sin pedirle permiso. "Esta es la del portal".

Le cuesta un poco dar con el movimiento preciso, pero después de probar un par de veces, el portón de aluminio y vidrio cede con un chasquido metálico. Siente que no pinta nada. Ahí, con una maceta repleta de flores bajo el brazo y las piernas de mantequilla. Por fuera es un chico con una chupa de cuero y la expresión ceñuda. Por dentro es un amasijo de anticipación. No puede subir ni un escalón sin que su mente escore , siempre hacia el mismo sitio.

 _¿Pasará lo mismo que en el coche?_

Peldaño.

Se ha traído el lubricante. Lo sacó y lo volvió a guardar tres veces mientras hacía la mochila. Se imagina cómo será al tacto. Si estará demasiado frío, o será muy gelatinoso. Si a Oikawa le gustará. Si querrá probarlo, o todavía es demasiado pronto y hay un tiempo reglamentario que debería respetar.

Otro peldaño.

A veces olvida que sigue siendo un adolescente.

Peldaño, peldaño.

Cuando llega a su puerta se plantea inventarse una excusa que le permita aparecer más tarde, cuando Oikawa esté en el séptimo sueño y él solo tenga que enfundarse en el chándal negro que está usando para dormir y deslizarse a su lado en la cama, y dejar la confrontación para cuando salga el sol.

No va a hacerlo, más que nada porque las rachas gélidas de viento reinan en las calles ahora mismo, y no tiene ningún lugar a donde escapar. Resguardarse en el coche no es una opción, porque para pensar en lo bien que besa Oikawa contra los asientos y en la pereza encantadora llena de sueño y libido con la que le metió mano el viernes, para pasarlas así de canutas Iwaizumi prefiere estar con él y quedarse a su merced directamente.

No quiere salir corriendo. Es _Oikawa._ Tal vez sea ese el problema.

Los pies no se le mueven, pero la mano derecha sí, y encaja la llave en la cerradura. Escucha arañazos al otro lado. Acto seguido, un gorgorito gatuno y un "Tex-Mex, las uñas" autoritario.

Cuando la puerta del quinto, letra C se abre, Iwaizumi sabe que no hay marcha atrás. No lo ve por ninguna parte pero lo escucha.

–¿Quién va? –pregunta Oikawa. El muy obtuso. No tiene derecho a sonar tan despreocupado cuando él se está muriendo. Las luces del salón y del comedor están apagadas, así que Iwaizumi sigue la estela anaranjada que mana de su habitación. Tampoco es que tenga mucha hambre.

–Depende –contesta, dejando las camelias sobre la barra americana y agachándose para acariciar al animal pequeño y atigrado–. ¿A cuánta gente le dejas la llave de tu casa?

La suavidad del pelaje lo tranquiliza un poco.

–Solo a la gente a la que quiero impresionar, Iwa-chan.

Adiós tranquilidad.

–Pues vas listo.

Aún así se dirige a su cuarto. El masoquismo va a arrastrarlo a la tumba un día de estos.

Va rozando las paredes del pasillo con las yemas de los dedos. Nunca le ha dado por hacerlo pero ahora cree que es fundamental memorizar las distintas superficies. Yeso arenoso. Encalado. Madera pulida de arce. Pétalos de flores secas. Los rostros dentro de los marcos de las fotos (siempre los mismos; en algunos más jóvenes y aniñados) parece que no lo pierden de vista, e Iwaizumi no les devuelve la mirada, pero pasa los dedos por el vidrio liso que los recubre.

–Hola, Iwa-chan.

Cree que va a encontrarlo enfrascado en algún cómic. Tal vez en algún manual de Medicina sobre leucocitos, o lo que sea que estudie esa panda.

–Hola.

Desearía poder ser un poco más elocuente. Es lo que hace la gente en esas ocasiones, ¿no? Recurrir a la verborrea y simular que no está empalmada y mojada antes de tiempo, hasta que la proximidad entre los cuerpos pasa a ser cercanía y la cercanía se extingue, porque dos pieles que están pegadas no están cerca. _Cerca_ es un término insuficiente. Iwaizumi se queda apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Como un pasmarote. Contemplándolo bocabajo en la cama. Un pie fuera de la manta. La cabeza entre los brazos, en la almohada. Los ojos oscuros tras el flequillo. La estática por todas partes.

A Oikawa le brota una risa rasposa de la garganta.

–¿Y la paliza que me ibas a dar?

Paliza. _Qué paliza_. Él y sus cambios de tema. Iwaizumi no sabe cómo no ha enloquecido todavía.

Acaba de llegar y ya está pensando en que marcharse el domingo va a ser duro. Cuando tiene a Oikawa delante (y a su socarronería y a esa amabilidad que no siempre enseña) cree que es absurdo poner tierra de por medio para separarse semana tras semana de lo más importante que tiene en la vida. Cuanto más tenga de él más va a querer y menos cordura va a quedarle cuando tenga que volver a su piso solo.

–De qué hablas.

Un paso. Vacilante.

–Me lo dijiste por Line, Iwa-chan –asevera Oikawa, apoyando el codo. Retador. Sonrisita. Rubor. Las horas de estudio no hacen más que sumarle atractivo. Le otorgan una expresión seria y centrada, _adulta_ –. Que este viernes ibas a darme una paliza.

Dos pasos más y roza la orilla de la cama con la pierna.

–Ah –recuerda. Deja caer la mochila. La sangre rugiendo en los oídos. Concentrándose centímetros más abajo–. Es verdad.

El somier se queja un poco cuando se sienta, estirándose para propinarle en el antebrazo el puñetazo más flojo de toda su existencia. La carcajada obliga a Oikawa a echar el cuello (largo, atravesado por una vena azul que pasa cerca de la nuez, y que parece hecha para morderla) hacia atrás. Su risa es lo mejor que le ha pasado hoy.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Iwa-chan?

 _Te asustaría saber todo lo que tengo._

Tal vez debería arrearle más fuerte. Pero entonces tendría que quitarle la mano del antebrazo, y dejar de dibujarle círculos con el pulgar en el pliegue donde se une con el hombro. Iwaizumi no sabe cómo es la piel en ese sitio, porque Oikawa lleva puesta una camiseta de manga larga, pero supone que es un poco más suave que en el resto del cuerpo.

–No quieres pelea –dice. A medio camino entre un gruñido y un susurro.

La luz cobriza de la lámpara serpentea por sus pómulos. Vuelve su sonrisa más ancha, aunque se va haciendo más pequeña conforme Oikawa se incorpora. Huele a pasta de dientes. Y a limones silvestres. A ducha tibia y a restos de jabón.

–¿Me has traído flores, Iwa-chan?

–Piérdete.

Probablemente es la primera persona en toda la historia que musita _piérdete_ contra los labios de alguien. La boca de Oikawa desprende un calor que lo hipnotiza y hace que la habitación dé vueltas. Intenta mantener los ojos abiertos para no perderse nada pero se le entrecierran. El muy cabrón no termina de besarlo, e Iwaizumi desearía que estuvieran cabreados y encendidos para poder estamparle la boca hasta que los dientes chocasen, y acabar así con esa agonía que lo está consumiendo hasta las cenizas.

Oikawa tiene el flequillo demasiado largo. Le hace cosquillas en las cejas.

–Iwa-chan –duda si lo está oyendo o si solo tiene ganas de que hable, de que haga _algo_ , y está empezando a alucinar, _hace demasiado calor_ y la cremallera del vaquero le hace daño y _por Dios_ , _Oikawa_ –. El instituto.

El cortocircuito implosiona en las entrañas cuando Oikawa se moja los labios y le coge de la nuca y es como una bomba que explota al tocar tierra y expande mil ondas. Besarlo es como dinamitarse; ese limbo en el que se es inmortal y se levita. Le sacude hasta los dedos de los pies y no le deja procesarlo, y quizá esté bien porque pensar es lo que menos necesita en ese momento. Aún así le hunde los dedos en el brazo y lo pregunta.

–Qué.

–Dime lo que querías hacerme en el instituto.

Iwaizumi tiene que intuir la mitad de las palabras. La otra mitad las lame y se las traga. Podría hacerlo. Contárselo. A Oikawa. Expiar sus pecados. No pararía de hablar en tres noches seguidas, y se le secaría la boca y acabaría sediento de más besos húmedos, pero podría confesar por primera vez y redimirse. O condenarse al infierno. Le mete la mano bajo el cuello de la camisa y aprieta. Se aprende los puntos en los que su piel se estremece y aquellos otros en los que se tensa. Los repasa con esa dedicación con la que se toca el piano. Los parches mantienen la musculatura en su sitio pero no evitan el crujido hueco de los tendones. Oikawa suspira y repite " _por favor_ , dime lo que querías hacerme, Iwa-chan".

–No voy a decirte nada.

El cuero de su chaqueta gime cuando Oikawa le levanta el jersey de debajo para tocarle la espalda. Los lumbares. La cintura. Disconforme. Le muerde en el beso y le tira del pelo negro y corto y lavado. Esa es su protesta pacífica, su reivindicación más sentida, y parece que va a despegarse de él y a increparle, pero Iwaizumi lo tumba sobre el colchón. Lo empuja con los hombros, con el cuerpo, y el que se separa es él. Lo mira desquiciado desde arriba y no se reconoce cuando habla.

–No voy a decirte nada –respira y es raro porque sigue vivo pero no nota pasar el aire a los pulmones. Solo ese deseo que convierte todo en fuego y le arrasa el cerebro y el raciocinio–. Voy a hacértelo.

 _Ah._ El _ah_ Oikawa llega a articularlo –ahogado y roto y acelerado como una inyección de insulina– pero no sabe qué pretende que signifique. Lo único que sabe es que los ojos de Iwa-chan jamás habían brillado tan verdes y agresivos. Lo ha disciplinado a base de golpes y empellones en los lugares apropiados y nunca le había parecido tan agresivo. Tan invasivo. Sobre él, el cuero amoldándose a los hombros, una pierna entre las suyas y la otra junto a su cadera, encerrándolo en una jaula para dos.

Oikawa se arquea para sacarse la camiseta. El instinto es un virus y se está propagando y él ya está infectado hasta la médula. Tiene que tirar de las mangas con brusquedad porque nota los brazos torpes, y al pasársela por la cabeza el pelo se le despeina y le cae en los ojos.

–Vale –jadea. Levanta la mano para tocarle la cara a Iwa-chan. Tiene fiebre. Tiene fiebre, y Oikawa quiere hacer que la sude. El pulgar bajo el labio hinchado de besar. Es la primera vez que se dan besos tranquilos. La primera vez que no van a quemarropa a por el otro como animales rabiosos, y le gusta. Le gusta cómo lo mira. Con esa violencia silenciosa que es todo peligro. Quiere quedarse desnudo y que lo mire así–. Vale, Iwa-chan.

 _Joder._

Iwaizumi lo ha visto así un sinfín de veces. Descamisado. En las duchas, en la playa. En _casa._ Siempre las tripas se le han hecho un nudo. Esta vez no es una excepción.

 _Ahora puedo tocarlo._

Iwaizumi le besa en el hombro. Siempre ha querido hacerlo. Sobre los parches. Sobre el dolor eléctrico que le cruza los músculos como alambre de espinas. Lo quiere y lo necesita con todas sus heridas, las que se cierran y las que se desgarran.

–Cuando te hacías polvo entrenando –le delinea la vena azul del cuello con la nariz. Hasta la barbilla que una vez se abrió cuando era un mocoso escuálido al recibir una bola alta sin mirar al suelo– quería morderte las contracturas. Todas las contracturas.

Iwaizumi baja hasta las clavículas. Con la lengua. No sabe lo que está haciendo, o si lo está haciendo bien, pero tiene las fantasías frescas en su mente y les da rienda suelta, abre la caja de Pandora y libera un ejército de demonios confinados.

Lo besa en el centro del pecho. La textura cambia y la graba en su memoria. Los dedos en la hondonada de la cadera, trazando los capilares azules y la piel erizada. El vello bajo el ombligo es más oscuro y se pierde bajo los pantalones. En los pezones la piel es más lisa pero la saliva la vuelve rugosa, casi morada. No lo asimila. No del todo. Que Oikawa le deje besarlo bajo la ropa. Que Oikawa le ponga la mano en la cabeza y cierre el puño en su coronilla, y le suplique "Iwa-chan, tu chaqueta".

–Quítatela.

Con el fervor con el que se hacen las súplicas en los templos. Imposible negarse.

Iwaizumi dobla la espalda, de rodillas sobre las sábanas para no respirarlo muy lejos. Va a quitarse solo la chaqueta, pero termina quitándose el jersey y la camiseta en un solo movimiento, como si lo hubiera hecho antes y estuviera familiarizado y viniera de vuelta de todo, y antes de bajar los brazos nota la palma de su mano contra el estómago. Tiene durezas, regalos del vóley que le raspan sobre el ombligo y saben a un sacrificio al que merece la pena consagrarse.

Iwaizumi se deja acariciar. Con la llave puesta. Helada contra la piel. Oikawa bordea su silueta con la yema e Iwaizumi está seguro de que ese acto obedece a un impulso de territorialidad pero no lucha contra él. Para qué. Oikawa es un río y él la hoja a la deriva que se deja llevar. Se muerde el labio y piensa _ojalá te esté gustando_ y _quiero gustarte_ y _no me digas que no_ , y aguanta que le suba la mano por el pecho. Que le arañe los abdominales. El lunar color chocolate sobre la segunda costilla.

Le engancha el pulgar en la cinturilla del pantalón. Le cabe en el espacio entre la tela y el hueso.

–Quería besarte la rodilla –lo besa en la comisura del labio–. La mala –a un lado de la nariz–. Cuando te daban calambres en la pierna y se te quedaba rígida y tenías que sentarte y la maldecías –de lleno en la boca, la lengua pesada y decadente e incapaz de callarse después de toda una vida guardando secretos.

Acostados y hechos un ocho la diferencia de altura no existe.

–Pues hazlo.

A Oikawa le vibra la sangre. Está seguro de que es eso, porque no puede estar temblando. Todavía no. Piensa en todo lo que está diciendo Iwa-chan. En que podría haberle cogido de la mano y susurrarle un par de tonterías al oído y decirle _quiero saber a qué saben los chicos, Iwa-chan,_ y comerle la boca contra las taquillas del Aoba Johsai, y murmurarle a media voz _abre un poco más los labios, Iwa-chan_ y torturarle _por eso te metes conmigo y me pegas, porque no puedes besarme y eso te da rabia_ y restregarle _quiero comerte la boca delante del equipo y dejarte sudando y ardiendo para que todos sepan que te mueres por besarme._

Oikawa se baja el pantalón hasta el muslo. Y luego hasta la rodilla y luego hasta los tobillos. Un pie fuera. Luego el otro. Y está desnudo.

Iwaizumi siempre ha querido besarle la rodilla pero ahora que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo es difícil bajar la cara hasta la articulación porque la polla de Oikawa se curva un poco hacia la derecha sobre la pelvis y _joderjoderjoder._

–Oikawa.

 _Eres un cabrón que siempre va demasiado deprisa. Dame un respiro._

–¿Lo has traído?

Ni puto caso. Todo exigencias. Como siempre.

Iwaizumi podría preguntarle que a qué se refiere pero no lo hace porque aunque ahora todo lo que pueda respirar y saborear sea ese tío, lleva todo el día rondando la idea y sabe exactamente lo que Oikawa le está preguntando. Tiene la boca abierta porque el muy idiota necesita todas las vías disponibles para que el oxígeno le llegue a la sangre.

Le ancla los dedos a la cintura para que se quede quieto mientras él se inclina hacia la mochila.

–Sí.

Oikawa le desabrocha el cinturón. Por un momento cree que va a oponerse porque eso es lo que Iwa-chan suele hacer, pero se limita a sonreírle y a poner los ojos en blanco, como diciendo "nada, que no hay manera, que eres un hiperactivo de mierda y así no se puede", y ese es su mejor amigo. Su compañero. El chico al que le confiaría su vida y sus metas. No se termina de creer lo que está ocurriendo porque es demasiado bueno para que le pase a él. Se le atora la risa grave en la garganta cuando desclava el botón del vaquero. Aplana la palma contra sus piernas y lo escucha gruñir desde el fondo del pecho.

–Eres guapo.

A Oikawa se le escapa. Si fuera una mentira quizá le crecería la nariz, pero es una verdad como un castillo y no cree que pase nada. Lo está pensando. Repensando. No planea decírselo pero lo hace, e Iwa-chan parpadea confuso y desarmado. Musita "te estás hablando a ti mismo o me lo estás diciendo a mí" y Oikawa tiene que llevarse las manos a la boca para que la risotada no llegue hasta la azotea.

–Eres horrible, Iwa-chan –lo acusa, e Iwa-chan se pasa la mano por el pelo y musita "ya. Bueno. Aprendí del mejor". Se pasa la botella de lubricante de una mano a otra y se acuesta junto a él para besarlo de lado, pasándole el filo de las uñas por esos hoyuelos que se les forman a algunas personas sobre el culo, al final de la espalda.

Oikawa le llena el estómago de humedad y de sal. La mano le resbala dentro del pantalón abierto y le arrulla "sigue hablando, Iwa-chan" y cuando le coge entre los dedos Iwaizumi aprieta los dientes y le lame el hombro hasta que el limón le deja la lengua de cartón. Oikawa lo está tocando. _Ahí._ Lo está tocando e Iwaizumi podría correrse solo con esa certeza. "Quería llevarte a mi casa siempre que te dejaban las chicas", sisea, "quería decirte que era normal que lo hicieran porque eras un capullo de catálogo, pero a mí me gustabas porque también eras gracioso y demasiado listo para tus oponentes y demasiado encantador para mí y _joderOikawa_ ".

Iwa-chan es. Dios. Oikawa no sabía que fuera así. Así de. _Dios._

–Iwa-chan –moribundo–. Tócame.

Es como había supuesto. Su peso en la mano. Contundente y duro y mojado como cualquier chico pero _distinto_ porque Iwa-chan siempre ha sido todo lo que es recto y moral en la vida y ahora tiene los ojos cerrados y un gesto que navega entre el dolor sordo y el placer y le encanta este Iwa-chan. El Iwa-chan con el pelo rebelde más enmarañado que nunca, como un nido de plumas de cuervo, el Iwa-chan que no tiene vergüenza y embiste contra su mano para que le masturbe al ritmo que necesita, el ritmo que a él le gusta e "Iwa-chan, ¿te lo has hecho? Lo que te estoy haciendo. ¿Te lo has hecho pensando en mí?"

–Siempre.

Oikawa nota que se le va la vida por la boca. Le muerde en la barbilla. Nariz con nariz y sin parar de mirarse. Bocanadas contra los labios. Dentro de los labios. Lo aplasta contra el colchón y le deja los pantalones por debajo del culo, y tal vez es demasiado para él pero no le importa. Iwa-chan intenta detenerlo con un "esper-" que se difumina cuando Oikawa se inclina y le besa justo en la punta. Con lengua. Como deberían ser todos los besos.

Apenas unos segundos. Tal vez dos o tres en los que Iwaizumi se asfixia y solo abre los ojos porque distingue una sombra que se agranda tras los párpados y cuando los abre, Oikawa dice "pruébate" y le da un beso de tornillo que sabe a sal y a sexo.

 _Me la acaba de chupar. O algo. Su boca en mi polla._

Oikawa ronronea "a ver" y abre el botellín y experimenta con el lubricante. Tiene una cualidad transparente y espesa y un poco aceitosa, y el muy desgraciado le pasa dos dedos por toda la cara, dejándole la nariz y el cuello pegajosos y apestando a cítricos. Iwaizumi ladea el rostro y mancha la almohada y Oikawa maúlla "Iwa-chan, la almohada" e Iwaizumi ruge "te jodes, por anormal".

–Ven aquí.

Lo llama, y Oikawa deja que Iwa-chan le apoye el pecho en la espalda y le abra las piernas con la mano. Desde atrás. Lleno de lubricante denso y frío y con su voz en el oído. Cuando no le está diciendo en voz baja "¿así?" le está besando justo donde las chicas se colocan los pendientes. El abdomen afeitado le pica contra la espalda pero Oikawa no se queja porque si eso es lo que tiene que soportar por _más, más, másIwa-chan_ de su mano y de sus labios e Iwa-chan haciéndole una paja en su cama, si eso es todo entonces no hay queja que valga.

Le coge la muñeca porque nota el calor fundiéndose bajo el ombligo y bajo la polla, como caramelo empalagoso que se extiende en mil direcciones y explota en las puntas de los dedos de las manos y hace que los de los pies se encojan, y así es como se corre, blanco tras los párpados y la barbilla de Iwa-chan en el hombro.

"Iwa-" empieza, sudando y con el pelo pegado a la frente, el orgasmo aleteando en el pecho, e Iwaizumi lo empuja bocarriba contra la cama. Una mano en los abdominales de Oikawa, dibujando las líneas que se insinúan, y la otra en su polla. Estirándose su propia piel mientras lo mira fuera de sí, las rodillas temblando y el mentón goteando limón y saliva y sudor limpio.

Lo besa mientras se toca. Nunca dos veces en el mismo punto de la boca. Se deja morir y masculla "Oikawa" y si cierra los ojos ve su cara, gesticulando un grito mudo al explotar, pero si los abre es mejor porque está ahí, de carne y hueso, contemplándolo rojo y asombrado.

Iwaizumi no para ni siquiera cuando se agacha para besarle la rodilla. Nota el hueso debajo de la dermis fina contra la boca, contra el borde de la dentadura, y cuando vuelve a escalar hasta sus labios llora el nombre que llora siempre, con ronquera y los nudillos manchados de semen resbalándole a Oikawa contra el vientre.

* * *

 **EN MI LÍNEA, ESTO NO ESTÁ BETEADO :´D ya sabéis lo que hacer si veis alguna errata antes de que me ponga a revisar el capi (L)**

* * *

* **ShikaZuka** y **Gyllendrak** son los nombres de algunas lectoras c: se me ocurrió que podía meteros en la historia porque os llamáis de formas muy chulas nun

*UNIQLO es una de las tres grandes marcas de ropa japonesa que más ha logrado expandirse a nivel internacional. Otras muy reseñables son _Takeo Kikuchi_ , muy conocida por sus trajes de vestir y _Edwin_ , que se especializa en la confección de vaqueros. Todas tienen página web, por si queréis echarle un vistazo a su ropa.

*El título de este capítulo obedece a la canción de Lupe Fiasco y Guy Sebastian, y está inspirada sobre todo en esta parte, porque todas las escenas de esta parte pueden identificarse con alguna de estas frases: _"la herida se cura, pero nunca del todo […] Estas cicatrices de batalla no parecen estar sanando; no parece que vayan a desaparecer [...] Desearía no haberte mirado, desearía no haberte acariciado […] Desearía que no fueras lo mejor... lo mejor que he tenido"._

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Nekot:** ¡hola cacahuete! :D JAJAJA me mata porque a través de varios comentarios he comprendido que seguramente en por lo menos una parte de Latinoamérica se dice _cacahuate_ en lugar de _cacahuete_ , y al principio me daba una paranoia impresionante cuando me preguntaban "¿cacahuate?" porque creía que lo había escrito mal y por eso me lo poníais así, pero no, es que según el país, la palabra cambia por UNA letra :´D Qué decirte; que espero que tu 2017 haya ido mejorando aunque no entrases con muy buen pie, c: y también que volvamos a vernos, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la última actualización. Seh, Oikawa se ha puesto celoso de Yuki. Ahí donde lo ves. Ha pasado. Vergüenza debería darle *le pega con una berenjena*. Me alegro muchísimo de que te estén gustando los pasos que están dando estos dos, y ojalá te haya molado el que han dado hoy ´u` No te entretengo más, que después del más de medio centenar de paginacas tendrás los ojos al queso –si es que has vuelto por estos lares–. Un besote enorme, ojalá podamos leernos pronto ^^

 **Sheshire:** hello from the other sideeeee :D (¿el chistaco está muy gastado o todavía se puede hacer? Yo digo que se puede hacer); ¿qué tal has estado? La verdad es que durante estos últimos se han sucedido un cúmulo de cosas que me han hecho perder el ritmo de las actualizaciones, pero por fin he podido ponerme manos a la obra, y espero que este capítulo medio compense todos los siglos que me he pasado ausente (?). Muchas gracias por la comprensión y la paciencia ´u` En otro orden de cosas, Makki y Mattsun se han salido con la suya. Me apuesto lo que voy a comer mañana a que estaban compinchados con el sujeto que le vendió la tienda de campaña a Iwa-chan por eBay para forzarlos a desembuchar. De hecho, Makki y Mattsun deberían hacer como este señor tan adorable que colgó un anuncio para encontrar un compañero de pesca y ofrecernos su amistad a todos nosotros. Los celos pueden aportar un punto interesante a la trama siempre que no se vuelvan algo crónico en la persona que los padece; a no ser que se esté describiendo una relación tóxica, en ese caso estarían bien empleados c: Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado y JAJAJA Yuki es el hermano menor de Iwa, me muero de AMOR. Acuño desde ya este parentesco con todo mi corazón (LLL). Espero que volvamos a vernos las caras, y que hayas pasado dos meses fabulosos nun ¡Un besote enorme y hasta pronto!

 _No sé cuándo volveremos a vernos pero será antes de tres semanas :3 Los reviews son mi gasolina y siempre son bien recibidos~ ¡Agregadme a FB! Podéis encontrarme como Janet Cab Fanfictio-n (sin el guión, pero es que si pongo la palabrota entera FF me lo borra, cosas de la vida :´D)!_


	18. Your body is poetry

**NdA: ** ¡hola cacahuetes! Tras preguntar por Facebook a los lectores que me tienen agregada por aquellos lares, he decidido hacer ciertos **cambios**. **LEED PORQUE ES IMPORTANTE.**

1) El capítulo que pensaba publicar hoy tenía cincuenta y tres páginas, pero lo he cortado a la mitad. La segunda parte la tendréis el **viernes veintiocho** , y os aconsejo que os preparéis porque van a pasar un montón de cosas en muy poco tiempo. Tomaos este como un capi de _relax._

2) ¡Me he abierto **Wattpad**! ¿Alguien aquí tiene? :3 Podéis encontrarme como janetcab o Janet Cab (os pongo los dos nombracos que me salen en el perfil porque NI IDEA de cómo funciona el buscador JAJAJA mi inteligencia me precede). Estoy publicando _Confeti rosa_ semana a semana, desde el principio, así que seguidme y votad aunque llevéis la historia al día, porque como en esa plataforma se pueden subir gifs e imágenes, me gustaría enseñaros todos los que me han hecho, en caso de que no me tengáis en Facebook nun

Y eso. **A pesar de que la decisión que he tomado respecto al ritmo de las publicaciones ha sido en base a los votos de Facebook, la verdad es que yo también prefería que fuese así.** He perdido velocidad a la hora de escribir desde el parón que tuve que hacer en Navidad por los exámenes, este semestre no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para hacerlo y además estamos llegando a un punto de la trama en el que tengo que pensarme y repensarme muchas cosas a la hora de ir avanzando, seguir con capítulos largos implicaría actualizar de higos a brevas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el veinticinco de abril comienzan los exámenes de mi segundo semestre, y si los aprobase todos y no tuviera que presentarme a recuperaciones, acabarían el tres de junio. Siento mucha menos presión al saber que puedo actualizar sin marcarme un mínimo de páginas, porque de esa forma escribo con más fluidez nun así que os pido disculpas por volver a modificar la estética del fic, pero me gustaría comprobar si con ello consigo recuperar un poco de agilidad, y poder actualizar con más frecuencia.

3) ¡Voy a escribir una adaptación de _La Bella y la Bestia_ versión IwaOi! En la página de Facebook de **Jeannette11** podéis encontrar los maravillosos diseños que ha hecho la ilustradora hasta el momento, porque se trata de un proyecto conjunto.

4) ¡Nada más! Que me agreguéis a Facebook y me sigáis en Wattpad si queréis, y que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS MÁS DE CIEN FAVS. ¡Os quiero mucho (LLLL)!

* * *

 **XVlll.**

Esa noche, Iwaizumi se despierta muy despacio. Casi tanto como el alba que se recortará perezosa contra el horizonte horas después, naranja y amarilla; roja y púrpura. Naciente y cambiante.

Las resurrecciones deben ser más o menos algo así. Siente que ha muerto y resurgido de entre una marea de almas. Que el cuerpo se le ha quedado hueco por dentro como si fuera de bambú, y ahora emerge como un fénix de un mar de cenizas cálidas que no queman. La cabeza entre los brazos y el pecho lleno de marcas de sábanas. Los retazos de sueño se le anudan a los párpados. Una paz profunda y llana le infla el pecho y mantiene distendidos los pocos músculos que no le duelen. Se nota la boca pastosa. Le sabe a limón y a sal y, todavía en el umbral entre la consciencia y la vigilia se pregunta desde cuándo bebe tequila, si es relativamente abstemio y el tequila no es más que un brebaje infame que podría sustituir al matarratas más destructivo.

La hipótesis del tequila le dura hasta que distingue la colonia de chico en la lengua. Y el tacto demasiado áspero de unos dedos en la espalda.

–¿Estás despierto? –y la voz de un tío que quiere fingir que no lleva un rato sin poder dormir.

Oikawa no suena muy distinto de otras veces. O eso quiere pensar, porque a Iwaizumi le parece que habla precioso y _mayor_ , aunque quizá sea el influjo traicionero del sexo el que le hace tener esa percepción. Adormilado y ronco hasta un punto forzado, como si Oikawa quisiera hacer pasar por sonámbula su mano en la espalda de Iwaizumi. Como si temiera que fuera a apartarse de él. Se han sudado encima como animales y a ese demente le acojona que esa caricia en la espalda hiera sus sentimientos o lo ofenda. O _algo_.

–No sé. ¿Estamos muertos? –pregunta, solo para asegurarse, y Oikawa se ríe.

 _Eres mi sinfonía favorita,_ quiere decirle Iwaizumi, pero no lo hace porque la sangre se le ha transformado en horchata. Tiene el azúcar por las nubes, está borracho de oxitocina y prefiere no abrirse el pecho y enseñar todo lo que lleva ahí guardado estando ebrio, porque podría lamentarlo más tarde.

Y quiere disfrutar un poco más de esa sensación de plenitud ingrávida que embarga a los hombres que no se equivocan ni se arrepienten.

–Yo estoy un poco muerto –confiesa Oikawa, moqueando. Por la risa y por un resfriado incipiente que tal vez le esté contagiando–. Pero creo que me gusta estarlo, así que me da igual.

–Ya, a mí también.

–Maldita sea –resopla Oikawa.

–Qué.

–No me he acordado de hacer el testamento, Iwa-chan.

–Como si tuvieras algo digno de legar.

–Tengo a Tex Mex.

–He dicho algo digno.

–También te tengo a ti.

 _Pues sí. Me tienes comiendo de la puta palma de tu mano._

–Tampoco te lo creas tanto.

Están más cerca que nunca. Iwaizumi puede sentir su respiración condensada resbalando en el hombro, y los dedos de los pies de Oikawa contrayéndose y estirándose contra el hueso de su tobillo. Ni siquiera necesita preguntarse si se ha vestido, porque sus pieles se tocan desde esa articulación hasta la del hombro. Va a escocer cuando se separen. En todos los sentidos. El sudor se ha enfriado entre ambos y cuando tiren será como tratar de retirar una pegatina bien puesta.

Volver a la residencia sin él. Eso es lo que Iwaizumi va a tener que hacer el domingo, y no sabe de dónde va a sacar las fuerzas. No sabe si le quedan. Si hay gotas de estamina en su organismo que Oikawa no se haya bebido todavía.

 _Conque esto es lo que se siente._

Está desnudo. En la misma cama de Oikawa. Y por una vez, por una puta vez en su vida no es una broma del destino. No es como cuando se rompieron los dientes después de ganarle al Karasuno en aquel pabellón. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí en ese preciso instante podría haber pensado que sí, que estaba sucediendo algo raro, por la pose comprometida y porque no se movían, y a Iwaizumi le hizo polvo tener que desmentirlo en todas las redes sociales a las que llegó la dichosa foto que les sacaron aquellos malnacidos que tuvieron por compañeros cuando estudiaron en el Aoba Johsai.

Le habría gustado poder gritar justo lo contrario.

 _Sí. Es lo que parece. Es lo que parece, estoy prendado de este tío y creo que sus besos son la respuesta a todo._

–Ey –dice Iwaizumi, pasándose la lengua de cartón por los labios, y el filo de las uñas cortas en sus vértebras se detiene por un momento. Dudando si deberían seguir–, tienes los pies congelados, idiota.

No aparta el suyo del de Oikawa, aún así. Se pregunta si se reiría mucho o poco de él en caso de que flexionara los dedos para hacerle cosquillas en el empeine. Si es algo que pueden hacer ahora, o van a funcionar a base de explosiones como las de antes, de Big Bangs en los que se concentra todo, y luego tocará seguir como siempre.

–Ya. Últimamente estoy durmiendo con calcetines largos, pero me daba cosa ponérmelos y que me dejaras por alguien más sexy.

Iwaizumi tiene que reírse, aunque no quiere porque esa es una gilipollez de las gordas.

 _¿Pero tú te has visto?_

Gira la cara sobada por el almohadón para poder rebatirle, pero cuando abre los ojos todo está en penumbras. Debería encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Sería lo propio. Para poder verle la cara mientras habla. Nunca le ha parecido necesario cuando se han quedado juntos a dormir, porque normalmente –salvo incidentes desafortunados relacionados con acampadas– cuando uno se desvela es para ir al baño o a por un vaso de agua, y suele hacerlo a tientas o poner el brillo al mínimo en el móvil para salir fuera de la habitación sin despertar al otro.

–Me va a encantar cuando te hagas famoso con la Selección y me llamen a los platós de televisión para que cuente cómo unos calcetines de Star Trek mandaron al cuerno nuestra relación.

Como buen nazi extremista de Star Wars, Oikawa le gruñe.

Ahora, sin embargo, mirarlo a los ojos es algo que Iwaizumi cree que tiene que hacer. Estira el brazo. Palpa la tapa de un libro, una esquina de madera y un cable que sigue con la mano hasta el interruptor.

–A nadie le gusta Star Trek –musita Oikawa.

A medida que la bombilla gana luminosidad, Iwaizumi ve cómo se le contraen las pupilas, adaptándose a la claridad. Desocupando el iris de chocolate. Le está sonriendo. Sin arquear las cejas ni poner cara de listillo. Con el pelo hecho un desastre.

Deslumbrante.

Es la sonrisa más bonita que Iwaizumi le ha visto. Más todavía que la sonrisa limpia de "he ganado la medalla al mejor colocador de la escuela media", mucho más que la sonrisa exultante de "tengo unos compañeros estupendos".

No hay orgullo. Ni desafío. Ni ambición.

Solo un chico insomne.

–A mí me gusta Star Trek –se le ocurre contestar a Iwaizumi, por llevarle la contraria.

Oikawa se muerde los labios. Y hace algo que Iwaizumi no ve venir. A cámara lenta.

–Todos tenemos nuestros defectos, supongo.

Levanta el brazo izquierdo y le toca la cara. A él. Con delicadeza. Sin intimidación física masculina. Fijándose en las líneas que traza. Iwaizumi deja que le repase la boca con el pulgar. Cierra los ojos para que Oikawa pueda dibujarle la frontera que separa las pestañas del párpado. El entrecejo. El nacimiento del cabello negro y enredado. El contorno de las orejas.

–Todos menos tú.

Iwaizumi lo dice sin pensar. Pura víscera. Nunca ha estado tan vulnerable. Y nunca le ha importado menos estarlo. Ahí, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, dejándose hacer por su mejor amigo nada más emerger de la dimensión secreta de los sueños. En una cama que huele a todo lo que han hecho.

Vuelve a mirarlo para ver a Oikawa sorprendido. No conoce el pudor pero eso que le florece en las mejillas es el rubor que le produce una declaración a la que no sabe hacer frente. Oikawa. Desarmado ante una declaración.

 _Quién lo diría._

Nunca se ha sonrojado ni un poquito cuando una chica le ha pedido que se saque una foto con ella. Ni cuando algún compañero ha insinuado que Iwa-chan lo maltrata. Que lo baja a hostia limpia de la parra a la que Oikawa es proclive a subirse. Que es más fuerte y más noble y respetable que él. A otra persona le minarían la moral todos esos cuchicheos que ponen en tela de juicio su madurez, su valía y su capacidad de liderazgo, pero no a Oikawa.

Puede reconocerlo. Que Iwa-chan es mejor que él. Como guía, como ser humano, como referente.

 _Como hombre._

Ha interiorizado todas y cada una de esas medias verdades, salvo la del maltrato porque _por favor_ , como si Iwa-chan no se llevara balonazos y zancadillas de su parte. Los perros, los leones y los lobos se hacen amigos mordiéndose y tumbándose e Iwa-chan y él no son muy distintos de ellos. La única diferencia entre Oikawa y él es que Iwa-chan tiene la decencia de advertirle que se están rifando piñas y Oikawa tiene todas las papeletas para llevárselas envueltas en papel de regalo. A él le va más el juego sucio. Sus madres llevan repitiéndoselo a los dos desde que no levantaban más de cuatro palmos del suelo y se revolcaban por el césped arañándose la cara. _Juegos de manos, juegos de villanos._

Solo le ha infligido verdadero daño una vez, y a Oikawa le dan escalofríos cuando piensa en lo que podría haber sucedido si Iwa-chan no le hubiese roto la nariz en aquel momento. Si no le hubiese detenido.

Nunca, nunca, _nunca_ se ha sonrojado ante sus broncas monumentales ni ante sus golpes disciplinarios. Y sin embargo, bastan tres palabras para hacerle perder la compostura.

 _Todos menos tú._

–Iwa-chan –articula. Torpe. Maleable.

Le coge la cara con las dos manos. _Cómo puedes ser japonés y tener los ojos tan verdes._

Oikawa quiere decirle que no es perfecto. Pedirle que no le trate como si lo fuera, porque no se merece que lo mire así. Así de… inofensivo. Sin armadura. Casi con devoción. Como si Iwa-chan de verdad lo creyera. Oikawa quiere contarle todo lo que podría decepcionarle y darle con ello la oportunidad de huir.

 _He estado hablando con mi ex. Soy vengativo. Tengo un sentido del humor pésimo. Soy egoísta. Si tuviese que mudarme al centro de Tokio para poder jugar con la Selección o me dieran la oportunidad de participar en la primera expedición tripulada a Marte en 2030 diría que sí, porque son mis sueños, y no soy un hombre que pueda sacrificarlos por algo más grande._

 _Me acordaría de consultarte una vez pasada la emoción, porque soy un idiota impulsivo. Te preguntaría cómo vamos a hacerlo, y si a ti te parece bien la decisión que he tomado._

 _Pero no podría cambiarla si me lo pidieras. Así que no me lo pidas. Por favor._

 _Si me apoyaras, es muy posible que pudiésemos sobrellevar todo lo que vendría después. Pero no sé si al final del día te compensaría que yo me fuera a dormir lejos de ti, en otra parte, con la cabeza llena de pájaros mientras tú piensas en mí y en que no tengo defectos._

 _Yo lo intentaría. Quiero que sepas que lo intentaría todo._

–Dime.

 _Pero por favor, no me hagas elegir nunca entre tú y mi pasión. Porque todos ocupáis vuestro lugar pero al final la persona que tengo al lado siempre me pide que escoja, y no quiero que esa persona seas tú, porque me destrozaría y me abriría en canal._

 _Por favor._

–Voy a darme una ducha. Estoy todo pegajoso y así no hay quien duerma.

Porque la mayor parte del tiempo Iwa-chan parece cabreado con el mundo y la manera que tiene este de funcionar, incluso cuando su expresión es neutra, pero ahora está relajado y _feliz_. Radiante y cansado.

Se jura protegerlo. Mejorar. Comprarle bombones de praliné y pelearse con su familia y dejar que su padre le parta la cara si hace falta. Ser la comidilla de la prensa deportiva. Escalar el Tíbet o la fachada de su universidad hasta la ventana de su clase para ayudarle a copiar en un examen. Vender su moto. Darle un maldito riñón y, si no fueran compatibles, atracar a alguien, sacárselo y dejarlo anestesiado en una bañera llena de hielo. Montarle PowerPoints cutres con canciones e imágenes desacompasadas y frases de poemas cada vez que cumplan un _mesversario_ , o lo que sea. Recordar todas y cada una de las fechas importantes. Madrugar. Trasnochar. Reconciliarse con Tobio. Portarse bien con Ushiwaka. Darle atención y tiempo y tacto (a Iwa-chan, a Ushiwaka pueden darle por donde amargan los pepinos). Todos los besos que le pida. Todo lo que no ha hecho por una chica. Buscarlo en su siguiente vida para que reencarnen juntos. Contratar un avión para que escriba su nombre en el cielo. Descolgarse de un puente para pintarlo a graffiti él mismo. Todo lo que esté en su mano para no defraudarlo. Para estar a su altura.

 _Sería perfecto solo con la mitad de la mitad de lo que tú eres, Iwa-chan._

Iwaizumi lo intenta pero acaba dejando los ojos en blanco. El marqués y sus manías de marqués, cómo no. Hace el amago de morderle los dedos, pero donde antes estaban las yemas de Oikawa ahora está su boca, musitando "¿vienes conmigo a la ducha?", y su saliva espesa es asquerosa pero es suya.

–Vale.

* * *

Una hora después, Oikawa sigue acariciándole la espalda.

Iwaizumi mueve los dedos de los pies para hacerle cosquillas.

Se pregunta si han caído lo bastante bajo para plantearse la cucharita, o todavía conservan algo de integridad.

A Iwaizumi le gustaría besarle en la nariz. Preguntarle cómo se encuentra. Cómo cree que lo han hecho.

–No leas el final del manga, Iwa-chan.

–¿Sigues sin superar que Naruto no acabase con Sasuke?

–Era el único desenlace _lógico_ y lo sabes. Y encima tienen la desfachatez de poner en la ficha de la Wiki que el color emblemático del hijo de Hinata y Naruto es el rosa, porque si mezclas el naranja y el violeta sale rosa. _Rosa._ Cómo te quedas.

–Gente difamando sobre la composición correcta de los colores. Se están perdiendo los valores, ¿eh?

Oikawa le da un codazo.

–Todos saben que el rosa es la mezcla del rojo y el blanco.

–Ya, bueno. Ya sabes cómo son los editores de esas cosas. Sugawara me ha contado que el año pasado al profesor de informática del Karasuno les dio por pedirles a los de tercero que hicieran una ficha a ordenador de sí mismos como integrantes de sus respectivos clubs, para aprender a usar un programa o algo así, y alguien acabó poniéndole a Asahi que su alias era Asayisus y que Sugawara le había robado el lunar a Marilyn Monroe.

Iwaizumi quiere decirle que le gusta eso de toquetearse sin prisas. Eso de charlar sobre nada en particular a horas en las que el resto de la ciudad duerme. Que supone que es aburrido y soso y que no venderían mucho si llevaran su historia a una imprenta, pero que a él le gusta.

Que es lo suyo; ese sosiego y ese cariño suave que no abre heridas.

–Pensaba que me dirías que no –admite Oikawa–. A lo de ducharnos juntos.

 _Dónde hay que firmar._

–Sabes que eso solo sale bien en las pelis, ¿verdad?

–No puede ser tan complicado –insiste Oikawa, dándole un toquecito en el hombro con la frente, como un gato inmenso–. He visto cosas más difíciles.

 _Como a ti aguantándome, Iwa-chan. Como a nosotros funcionando._

–¿Cómo qué? –quiere saber Iwaizumi, riéndose sin ningún pretexto razonable. Le aparta a Oikawa un mechón de la cara, y es todo tan fácil que no entiende por qué no llevan meses haciéndolo.

–Uh –reflexiona Oikawa, enterrando la barbilla en la almohada–... hacerlo en las escaleras.

–¿Hacer el qué? –inquiere Iwaizumi, incrédulo–. ¿Follar en las escaleras?

Oikawa chasquea la lengua. Le pellizca en el espacio entre dos costillas. Falsamente reprobatorio. Es la segunda vez que escucha a Iwa-chan diciendo "follar". Está agotado pero se empalma de todas formas. Contra su pierna. Como los perros. Iwa-chan arquea una ceja pero no dice nada. Oikawa quiere aprender. Convertir el concepto en algo más que una palabra. Se los imagina. A los dos. _Haciéndolo._ Tiene que investigar cuál es la posición óptima para la primera vez. La más cómoda; la que requiera menos elasticidad y sea menos dolorosa, porque él cree que podría aguantarlo, pero no tiene ni idea de si Iwa-chan querría llevarse la parte más jodida para ahorrársela a él.

Iwa-chan con las rodillas en el colchón y la cara hundida en la almohada. Seguro que apretaría la boca y no se quejaría. Se mordería los nudillos para no gritar y se dejaría hacer el amor como un soldado se deja echar alcohol en una brecha que sangra. Tal vez suspiraría hecho pedazos "dame un momento" o "joder" u " _Oikawa_ " y giraría el rostro para besarlo. Oikawa acabaría obligándole a pegar todo el cuerpo contra las sábanas, porque Iwa-chan estaría ardiendo y él no podría mantenerlos en equilibrio, y acabaría clavándole los dedos en las caderas.

O al revés. Iwa-chan acostado bocarriba. Y él encima, con las piernas abiertas y las manos apoyadas en su pecho para darse impulso. Se pregunta si será muy difícil. Podría llevarle las manos hasta el culo y pedirle a Iwa-chan que le marque el ritmo. Inclinarse para gemirle en el oído. Para que lo escuche morder su nombre cuando se corra sobre él. Le gustaría hacerlo hasta el cuello. Pasarle los dedos por el abdomen mojado mientras Iwa-chan tiembla y explota. Hablarle sucio, porque se ha dado cuenta de que a Iwa-chan le gusta. Tal vez le gustarían otras cosas. _Agárrame del pelo, Iwa-chan. Llévame a un descampado en tu coche y pídeme que te la chupe en los asientos de atrás._

–Quería evitar expresarme como el vicepresidente de una compañía de camioneros, pero sí –y como es un desgraciado, añade–. _Follar_ en las escaleras, Iwa-chan.

 _Cabrón._

–Enséñame un vídeo o algo a ver si deja de parecerme un disparate.

Son las tres de la madrugada e Iwaizumi no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que ir al salón en bolas a encender la regleta para que les llegue el wifi. Se mete helado en la cama y Oikawa se queja y rezonga que va a pillar una pulmonía de las que empiezan con tos y terminan en la morgue, pero se queda inmóvil para que Iwaizumi entre en calor.

Cuando por fin encuentra el fragmento del filme que le había comentado, Iwaizumi aguanta callado treinta y dos segundos exactos, hasta que empieza a sonar un piano y un violín y eso ya no hay Dios que lo aguante.

–Qué va –sentencia, dejando a Oikawa con sus polvos en lugares inhóspitos e incorporándose de nuevo para ir a por un par de toallas–. Yo hago eso y tiene que venir a buscarme la grúa. Y los bomberos.

–Hombre, si te pones tú arriba...

 _¿Quieres que me ponga arriba, Oikawa?_

Escuchar a Oikawa hablando de sexo es bastante diferente a escucharlo exponer en clase. Divertido. Y muy poco elegante, todo hay que decirlo. Básicamente porque se nota a leguas que tiene más ganas y más curiosidad que experiencia.

Iwaizumi rebusca ropa para dormir en su mochila, esquivando un vaquero y una chaqueta que seguramente son suyos, y que yacen desperdigados en el suelo. Tendrán que esperar hasta mañana. _Todo_ tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, incluso Oikawa, porque él tiene la espalda machacada y la mente embotada, así que buenas noches.

–Si me pongo yo encima el que se jodería la espalda serías tú –contesta–. Y no.

–No seas blandengue, Iwa-chan.

–No lo soy. A diferencia de ti yo me preocupo por nuestra salud.

–Hombre, una cosa es preocuparse y otra es no atreverse a nada.

–Lo que tú digas.

–¿Duermes con la Biblia del sexo seguro bajo el somier, Iwa-chan? ¿Recitas el Credo por las noches?

–Eres el tío más cretino de la galaxia, te lo juro.

Siguen discutiéndolo incluso mientras esperan a que el agua de la ducha se caliente, e Iwaizumi se da cuenta de lo diferente que es todo, porque están jugando al Tetrix para que la lluvia de la alcachofa les caiga a los dos por igual y al mismo tiempo pretenden afeitarse (Oikawa), lavarse el pelo y enjabonarse el cuerpo con una cantidad de agua ideada para una sola persona.

Iwaizumi se resbala en dos ocasiones. Oikawa en tres. Se sujetan el uno al otro.

Todo es diferente, pero siguen siendo ellos.

–¿Tienes que depilarte los sobacos todos los días? –masculla Iwaizumi, escupiendo champú y haciendo gárgaras para quitarse el sabor.

El fluorescente del aseo emite un brillo tan blanco que sumado al vapor hace que los ojos se le empañen.

–No cambies de tema –exige Oikawa, e Iwaizumi supone que ha sido un ingenuo por creer que habría timidez y que se masajearían el cuero cabelludo mutuamente y harían burbujas soplando gel de maracuyá dentro de un círculo hecho con el índice y el pulgar–. ¿Por qué crees que hacer el sesenta y nueve es peligroso?

 _Ni idea. ¿Por qué te sientan tan bien las gotas de agua? Nadie debería estar presentable con el pelo pegado a la frente y la cara roja._

–No he dicho que sea peligroso –rectifica Iwaizumi, frotando entre los muslos cargados para quitarse los restos de espuma, porque no está dispuesto a que Oikawa tergiverse sus propias palabras–. He dicho que es peligroso cuando el que está arriba también tiene polla.

Iwa-chan diciendo _polla._ Buenísimo. Oikawa anota dibujarle una con bolígrafo en la frente cuando se esté echando la siesta. No se molesta en camuflar el resoplido de risa.

 _Sinvergüenza caradura._ Se niega a cerrar la llave hasta que el agua empieza a salir fría. _Y encima derrochador._

–Venga ya, Iwa-chan. ¿Por qué iba a ser peligroso?

Fuera de la ducha, Oikawa se enrolla una toalla en la cabeza y no le espera para cepillarse los dientes. Iwaizumi supone que lleva horas queriendo hacerlo, y que no va a dejar que lo bese otra vez hasta que su boca sea más un bosque de menta que una cavidad bucal.

–Porque hay un montón de cosas que pueden salir mal –y como intuye que la conversación va a seguir hasta que lo ilustre, aclara–. Puedes asfixiar al otro si te emocionas mucho. O correrte en su ojo. O yo qué sé.

Oikawa se atraganta con la pasta de dientes.

–A alguien se le ha ido de las manos viendo porno.

–Créeme, estas son precisamente las cosas que el porno no te enseña –Iwaizumi esboza una mueca–. Y consumirlo no tiene nada de malo. Si ignoras el nulo desarrollo de los personajes y la inexistencia de trama.

–¿Quién necesita porno habiendo fanfics?

–La gente que pasa de leer y de esperar a que al autor se le aparezca la Virgen y decida actualizar.

–Bueno, pero si el porno no te enseña todo eso entonces ¿cómo lo sabes, Iwa-chan? ¿Tienes una doble vida?

Oikawa no lo pregunta con recelo pero Iwaizumi responde de inmediato. Por si acaso.

Porque por lo visto ya no hay tapujos entre ellos.

–Me lo ha contado Yuki.

–Ah, vale. Pues supongo que será verdad –bosteza Oikawa, secándose los labios con la toalla que usa para las manos–. Pero no sé, podríamos intentarlo. Siempre tragas agua muy deprisa en plan Dumbo y a tu garganta no le pasa nada. A lo mejor tienes resistencia para esas cosas.

 _Mira que eres bestia._

Oikawa se lo está pidiendo a gritos. _Chúpamela. Chúpamela y no lo escupas cuando me corra._ A lo mejor cree que está siendo sutil.

Por toda respuesta, Iwaizumi se sube el pantalón de chándal antes de que la cosa pase a mayores y se echa desodorante antes de ponerse su suéter rojo. Y opta por no recordarle a Oikawa que no es él, precisamente, quien tiene aunque sea un poco de experiencia práctica en mamadas.

–Todavía no he decidido si estoy cómodo debatiendo todo esto. Relájate un poco, Tontikawa.

 _¿Desde cuándo eres así? Antes eras un pirado del vóley. Solo representabas una amenaza en la cancha. Ahora tengo el presentimiento de que como me despiste un segundo vamos a acabar rompiendo la cama._

–Es que es increíble que prefieras verlo a hacerlo, en serio.

Ultrajado.

–¡No soy el único que ve porno! –exclama Iwaizumi, acorralándolo contra la encimera, porque es tarde y el agua caliente le ha adormecido y no está para juicios de valor–. Y no prefiero verlo a hacerlo, gilipollas. Antes era lo mejor que tenía.

¿Suena tan triste como a él le parece?

–O sea, que soy mejor que el porno –sonrisita. El ego por los cielos. Y ese maldito y ridículo turbante que se tambalea cuando Oikawa lo gira y lo aplasta a él contra el bordillo de mármol–. ¿Nos estamos poniendo románticos, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi no sabe por qué lo abraza por la cintura, cuando Oikawa está ocupado siendo imbécil y no se lo merece.

–Claro, joder. Es más, voy a pedirte matrimonio por Twitter, para que veas qué nivelazo.

–¿Te puedo contestar con un meme?

Esa parida justifica que se ponga de puntillas. Iwaizumi tiene pensado darle un cabezazo de los que provocan amnesia, pero acaba besándole la nariz porque, nuevamente, son ya muchos años y sigue sin saber lo que le conviene.

–Por favor.

Cinco minutos después, cuando ya lo han recogido casi todo Tex Mex aparece por el pasillo, curvando el lomo contra las paredes y haciendo gorgoritos, así que van a la cocina para ponerle leche en un cuenco de Betty Boop. Terminan desayunando piccolinis de carbonara descongelados con patatas de bolsa sabor a salsa ranchera. O cenando por segunda vez. _Qué más da._ El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

–No deberíamos comer porquerías –intenta Oikawa.

–¿Te lo dice tu Biblia de la Sagrada Alimentación, Tontikawa?

Les alumbra la luz de las farolas que vigilan la calle, y comen con los pies enfundados en calcetines bajo la mesa. Al principio cada uno en una silla, hasta que Oikawa se inventa un hilo de queso imaginario que le cuelga a Iwaizumi de la comisura como pretexto para invadir la suya y ahí se queda, hablándole bajito y robándole champiñones como una alimaña.

Está duro contra su estómago. Caliente contra su oído.

–Me estás echando a perder, Iwa-chan.

–No te cuentes mentiras. Soy la mejor influencia que vas a tener en tu puta vida.

Podría acostumbrarse a su peso sobre las piernas. A su rostro en sombras. A esa cocina silenciosa en la que hay dos teteras, un microondas que no siempre funciona y una cesta de mimbre con infusiones, sobres de café y de azúcar. Se imagina compartiendo todo eso con él cuando la plata les apague el cabello y la visión disminuya.

Y la imagen no le asusta.

–Qué asco –murmura Iwaizumi, y ni siquiera es capaz de resultar convincente–. Sabes a bacon.

–El bacon es maravilloso.

A Iwaizumi le cuesta un poco llevárselo a la cama así, con los tobillos de Oikawa cruzados detrás de su cintura, y se van chocando con los marcos de las puertas porque ambos son demasiado altos para no matarse haciendo el canelo de esa forma tan innecesaria.

–No cuando está mezclado con tus babas, subnormal.

Se acuestan media hora después, tras volver a lavarse los dientes, y se levantan a las tantas con una bola de pelo acurrucada a los pies del colchón y el pitido estridente de una ambulancia que pasa a toda pastilla por la calle.

–Tú qué dices, Iwa-chan –gruñe Oikawa, retorciéndose–. ¿Será una emergencia de verdad o solo quieren hacer una pausa para el café?

Y antes de que Iwaizumi procese la pregunta, Oikawa se pone una camisa que pesca del cabecero de la cama. Rueda sobre él con cuidado de no magullarlo, le muerde la mejilla y murmura "ya me encargo yo del desayuno, tú quédate aquí".

–Las pausas para el café también son emergencias.

Y esa. Esa es la vida que siempre ha querido.

* * *

A lo largo del fin de semana, Iwaizumi hace un montón de descubrimientos. Aparentemente tiene un hijo desde hace una buena temporada.

–Pero Tex Mex te _necesita –_ lloriquea Oikawa, dejando el móvil a un lado y pescando al gato por debajo de las patas delanteras para ponérselo sobre el pecho–. Es su primera visita al veterinario.

Tirados como vagabundos. En la cama. Al parecer se ha convertido en su hábitat natural.

–Ese día tengo un examen –le recuerda Iwaizumi, rascando al bicho entre las orejas puntiagudas–. Así que si quieres que vaya con vosotros pospón la cita un par de horas.

–Sin problemas.

–De todas maneras... ¿por qué es tan importante que vaya? –replica Iwaizumi, observando cómo Oikawa le acerca la cara al gato y este lo bloquea con las patas–. Lo va a atender tu hermana. Es de confianza, y no vas a estar solo.

–No, si no es por eso. Quiero que seas tú el que esté con él mientras lo vacunan. Yo os esperaré fuera, y así no me asociará con esa experiencia tan traumática –explica con toda naturalidad–. Es preferible que te aborrezca a ti que a mí. Después de todo, soy yo quien tiene la custodia. Tengo que convivir con él, y no soportaría que me odiase. ¿Verdad, Texxie?

Iwaizumi le atrapa la cola con la mano. El extremo negro y gris se retuerce con denuedo en su palma.

 _Es solo un gato_ , se dice Iwaizumi. _No te hagas eso. No le sigas la corriente. No pienses en él como en un crío._

–No deberíamos habernos casado en régimen de gananciales –suspira–. Me estás sacando toda la pasta y encima quieres ponerlo en mi contra –bufa, cabeceando hacia el animal, que se revuelve y escapa de ambos, reptando bajo la cama como una lagartija.

También comprende que por lo visto, a Oikawa le enferma fregar los platos. Es alucinante que no se lo haya contado nunca. _Habría sido una falta de cortesía_ , se excusa, el muy pánfilo. Le encanta montar una guerra civil en la cocina, pero detesta la parte de la limpieza. A él no le importa, porque de hecho es a Mobi a quien mejor se le da hacer la comida en su piso, y quien más a menudo desempeña la labor de cocinar para los tres, así que Yuki y él suelen equilibrar la balanza asumiendo algunos de sus turnos con la loza.

Llega a la conclusión de que el asunto de la cucharita te destroza las piernas y la cadera, pero que uno tampoco se muere por estar así unos minutos.

–¿Qué haces? –lo saluda Iwaizumi el sábado por la tarde. Se ha levantado solo, así que ha seguido hasta el salón el ruido que hace Oikawa al aporrear el teclado del ordenador de mesa. Le basta un vistazo a la pantalla para ponerse en situación–. ¿Ya estás petando a spam a los gemelos del Inarizaki en sus Instagrams otra vez?

Le revuelve el pelo al pasar por su lado para ir a la cocina, a exprimir seis o siete naranjas. Le apetece un zumo.

–Son _tan_ pedantes los dos. Y por partida doble –escucha lamentarse a Oikawa–. La antítesis de un caballero. No tienen la más mínima consideración con sus fans. Y necesitan que esté todo el mundo calladito para hacer un saque. _No me fastidies_ –bufa, desdeñoso–. _Aficionados._ Entre tú y yo –confiesa, entrando en la cocina y cruzándose la bata sobre el pecho–: espero que Tobio vuelva a patearles sus culos gemelos.

–Deja a los Miya tranquilos, _caballero_ –le espeta, lanzándole una naranja para que deje de rezongar y colabore–. Y concéntrate en lo que vas a hacer cuando quedes con Tobio esta semana.

–No me lo recuerdes, ¿quieres? –masculla Oikawa, malhumorado, e Iwaizumi se vuelve para pedirle que se comporte, pero lo deja pasar en cuanto le ve partir la fruta a la mitad con un solo tajo certero del cuchillo.

O casi.

–A ver si te vas a cortar los dedos, Zoro Roronoa.

No hacen mucho más.

Van a cenar fuera, a un chino, y todo parece ir bien. La decoración es toda roja y verde, hay una fuente de monedas de la fortuna y las sillas son exageradamente grandes y rígidas, como si hubiesen sido talladas para un troll de las mazmorras y no para humanos.

–¿Sabes? Siempre he querido ir a uno de esos restaurantes que tienen acuarios con langostas –comenta Oikawa, sirviéndole salsa agridulce–. Me gustaría llevármelas a todas a mi residencia de la playa y ponerles un collar a cada una. Meterlas en una piscina. Sacarlas a pasear por la orilla –pincha un guisante con el palillo y se lo lleva a la boca–. Tener mi propia granja de langostas.

–Se empieza así y se acaba secuestrando a comunistas rusos y obligándolos a ver la Naranja Mecánica.

–¿Por qué te burlas mis ideales animalistas, Iwa-chan?

Los manteles pesados están limpios y llenos de florituras, y la comida no es cara. Llegan a acabar con el arroz tres delicias, pero a Iwaizumi se le ocurre ir a lavarse las manos después de terminarse el rollito de primavera, porque siempre se lo ha comido con las manos y no soporta coger los cubiertos con los dedos grasientos. Oikawa le sigue al lavabo y lo arrastra a un cubículo y cinco minutos después tienen que pagar y marcharse a casa.

No llegan al dormitorio.

–Cuidado con el jarrón.

Ruido de cerámica hecha añicos.

–Cuidado con el gato, Iwa-chan.

Maullido quejumbroso.

Salen a correr el domingo a mediodía, para no perder el hábito. Intentan barrer el salón, pero Iwaizumi tiene la fatídica idea de encender la radio para que no sea tan aburrido, y la música es tan rítmica que desemboca en un baile (sí, ahora por lo visto bailan). Saltan al son de _Move your body_ , de Sia.

– _I am hot for you in every waaay_ –entona Oikawa, nasal a causa de la flema del resfriado. Soltándolo y abandonándolo junto a la escoba que Iwaizumi está utilizando. Alza a Tex Mex en su lugar para girar con él. El animal se balancea en el aire como un saco de arena. Oikawa lo señala a él con el mentón. Invitándolo a seguir.

Tiene los movimientos de Elvis Presley, y cuando le interrogue acerca de ello dentro de unos minutos, Oikawa dirá que es su nieto bastardo, e Iwaizumi insistirá, así que se inventará que asistió a lecciones de Rockabilly cuando era pequeño (como si pudiera mentirle en eso), y terminará por admitir que lo ha aprendido viendo vídeos en Youtube.

– _So turn around, let me see you_ –afina Iwaizumi, usando el mango de la escoba como micrófono, con un inglés tirando a mediocre y medio afónico por la ronquera–, _wanna free you with my rhytm._

Dos narices taponadas y un trillón de estornudos después, no les queda más remedio que bajar a la farmacia, una vez comprueban que también tienen fiebre. Compran un jarabe que sabe a ese enjuague de fresa que te dan en el dentista.

–No seas quejica –repone Iwaizumi con firmeza mientras se duchan juntos por cuarta vez en dos días. Lo sostiene del hombro con una mano y con la otra tira del parche azul que Oikawa lleva adherido desde la base del cuello al omóplato–. La fisioterapeuta te dijo que te los quitases hoy sin falta.

Rasca en el extremo del último, preparándose para tirar. Siempre salen mejor con agua caliente, pero aún así es desagradable.

–Mátame –solloza Oikawa, apoyando la frente contra las baldosas húmedas y rechinando los dientes. La espalda llena de surcos rojos que luego se convertirán en ronchas–. Pon fin a este sufrimiento, Iwa-chan.

Eso le servirá de escarmiento cuando quiera sobrepasar sus propios límites.

–Tu sufrimiento no va a ser nada comparado con esto como no cierres el pico.

–Dile a mi novio que lo quiero.

Iwaizumi procura que el corazón no se le salga del sitio.

Atina a mascullar:

–¿Cómo puedes tener novio con lo pesado que eres?

Oikawa sigue sin perdonarle incluso cuando han pactado que repasarán un poco el temario de sus respectivos parciales. Una hora antes de que Iwaizumi se marche. Fuera tocan al timbre, pero ninguno de los dos se levanta para abrir.

–¡Texxie! –brama Oikawa, emitiendo un silbido autoritario–. ¡El periódico!

–No le has enseñado a irte a buscar el periódico –comienza Iwaizumi, pero se calla en cuanto ve trotar al animal como una exhalación hacia el vestíbulo–. Venga ya. No me jodas.

–He instalado una gatera en la puerta –resuelve Oikawa con simpleza–. ¿No la has visto? Así puede salir a estirar las patas por el rellano.

–Has amaestrado a un gato.

Tex Mex vuelve con el Japan Today enrollado en las fauces.

–Bueno, a decir verdad todavía nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer –suspira, desplegando el diario y rascándole el cuello al bicho–. Ha vuelto a clavar los colmillos en la sección del horóscopo. Estoy intentando que los clave en la de política exterior, pero por lo visto le gusta más que el ocultismo. No sé qué estoy haciendo mal.

–Habrá salido a mí –deja caer Iwaizumi, volviendo a sus apuntes de _Psicología del Desarrollo._

No han abierto un puto cuaderno desde el viernes. Ninguno de los dos. ¿La ansiedad? Es algo que Iwaizumi sabe que padecen muchas personas durante las épocas académicas más arduas, pero a él nunca le había picado con su aguijón. Claro que tampoco había perdido más de cuarenta y ocho horas de estudio productivo la última semana de exámenes.

–Me aburro.

Es que ni siquiera pueden leer en una pose _normal_. Para vertebrados. Iwaizumi está recostado en el sillón, con las piernas abiertas para que Oikawa pueda apoyar el libro en su estómago y memorizar las fases de la digestión, bocabajo. Con la barbilla en su ombligo, sobre el jersey gris que Iwaizumi se ha puesto después de la ducha, y que todavía huele a jabón.

–Piensa en la emoción de suspender dos asignaturas. A mí me entretiene –ironiza Iwaizumi, cerrando el libro un momento para darle un golpecito en la coronilla con él.

Una hora. Eso es lo que falta para que Iwa-chan se dé el piro y tiene la sangre fría de pensar en _estudiar._ Puede estudiar en la residencia. O en la sala de estudios de su facultad. O en la biblioteca. ¡En cualquier parte! Va a tener cinco días para _estudiar._

Cinco días sin él.

–Tienes unos gustos peculiares, Iwa-chan.

–No digas eso. Me recuerda a Cincuenta sombras de Grey –Oikawa trata de visualizar a Iwa-chan de traje y corbata. Tieso como un palo. _Yo no hago el amor; yo follo duro._ El muy payaso–. Deja de reírte, coño. Me mueves las hojas.

–Es que acabo de imaginarte diciendo su frasecita y _madre mía_. Das vergüenza ajena, Iwa-chan.

–Porque hablar como él es algo que haría.

Cambia de página. Oikawa se limpia las lágrimas.

–¿Cómo sabemos que no tienes un cuarto lleno de artículos de Godzilla?

–Oikawa –le advierte. Sin rastro de bromas–. Deja a Godzilla fuera de esto.

–¿Te ponen los cocodrilos, Iwa-chan?

– _Oikawa._

–Puedo pintarme la cara de verde y jurarte que arrasaría Japón por ti.

–Te la estás ganando, tarugo.

–Seguro que hay una peli porno de Godzilla. La hay de _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos_ , así que tiene que haber una de Godzilla.

–Ya basta.

–La has visto, ¿verdad? ¿Has esperado a los créditos para tocarte o no has resistido tanto?

A tomar por culo el libro y a tomar por culo _Psicología del desarrollo._ Sale de debajo de su cuerpo y antes de que Oikawa pueda reaccionar, Iwaizumi le da un manotazo a su manual también y le propina un puntapié en el bajo vientre que lo deja tumbado contra el brazo del sofá.

–Ya vale.

Apenas un siseo. Muy bajito. Iwa-chan tiene las manos a los lados de su cabeza y echa chispas por los ojos. Agobiado y cabreado. Es enorme y si Oikawa deja de mirar a ese verde furioso le atacaría a dentelladas.

–¿Te he puesto nervioso?

–Oikawa –toma aire, porque Oikawa le pasa las manos por el cuello y así es difícil recordar por qué se supone que tiene que estar airado–, ahora no. ¿Qué eres, un crío? Tenemos responsabilidades y no puedes pasártelas todas por el Arco del Triunfo. Dentro de nada es Navidad. ¿No puedes esperar hasta las vacaciones, joder?

 _Yo llevo años matándome a pajas por ti y tú no puedes esperar UNA SEMANA para meterme mano. No me lo pones precisamente fácil, cabronazo._

–No. –Es lo único que dice. La calma antes de la tormenta. Oikawa se enrolla los mechones negros de la nuca en los dedos y lo acusa de algo que Iwaizumi no sabe qué es–. Y es culpa tuya, Iwa-chan.

 _De qué estás hablando,_ quiere increparle Iwaizumi. _No flipes, anda. De qué estás hablando._

Si no confiara demasiado en los mínimos de sentido común que le presupone a Oikawa, diría que está insinuando que su repentina falta de orden y control es culpa suya. _Culpa mía. Tócate los huevos._

–No seas ridículo.

E Iwaizumi va a apartarse de él, para lavarse la cara con agua fría y sentarse en el escritorio del salón, a estudiar como la gente de bien. Oikawa lo sigue cuando se hace hacia atrás. Mal movimiento.

–Bésame y te prometo que estudio.

Es más una orden que una petición. Se mantiene firme aún así.

–No.

Oikawa lo apoya sobre los cojines. Con tanta delicadeza que casi parece que no lo está obligando.

–Solo un beso en la boca, Iwa-chan.

 _No cedas. No cedas. No cedas. Es Oikawa. La manipulación hecha persona. Si prestara su cerebro a causas criminales sepultaría este país en tres días._

–Júralo.

Iwaizumi sabe que ha perdido solo con verle la sonrisa. Cargada de intenciones.

Con las gafas puestas parece casi un buen chico.

–Lo juro.

Oikawa le asalta la boca sin haber terminado la oración, húmedo y haciendo ruidos mojados al mover los labios que a Iwaizumi le viajan directamente a la polla. La sangre se le agolpa y cuando Oikawa musita "es culpa tuya Iwa-chan, por besar tan bien", y le embiste sobre el pantalón, Iwaizumi entiende que eso es lo único coherente que han hecho durante esa hora. El invierno siempre es devastador, y si Iwaizumi no acumulara todos esos besos que son como provisiones no sobreviviría a la distancia. Esa distancia que va a morderles la carne durante la semana que se aproxima.

Oikawa le pone los pulgares en la mandíbula. Le levanta la cara para que Iwa-chan tenga que perseguir su lengua, y luego vuelve a empujarlo contra los cojines, sin retirarse de esa pelea en la que se combate con saliva.

Sabe que Iwa-chan quiere convencerse de que ese es un beso de los que terminan con otro beso. Tiene sus manos en el culo, y nota sus dedos rígidos contra la tela, esforzándose por no apretar. Por no mantenerlo en el sitio para restregarse contra él hasta llorar.

–Coge el libro, Iwa-chan.

Eso lo desorienta. De hecho, Iwa-chan parpadea lleno de confusión, y parece de todo menos de acuerdo, respirando entrecortado con la ropa mal puesta, pero le quita las manos de encima. Se pasa la diestra por la boca roja para secársela y murmura "sí. Voy" antes de carraspear y estirarse para recoger el libro del suelo. Oikawa lo contempla desde arriba. Buscando la página por la que iba. Frustrado y en erección contra su muslo.

Se quita las gafas y se las coloca en la pechera del abrigo, y se nota enrojecer el cuello y el rostro.

Iwaizumi se considera a sí mismo un hombre de palabra. Le ha prometido a Oikawa un beso y tiene que predicar con el ejemplo. Aunque se esté muriendo. Las comidas de boca de Oikawa son como la cocaína y los medicamentos. El cuerpo se habitúa a una dosis y después necesita más. Más, más, más, hasta consumirse. Oikawa quiere matarlo. Es evidente. Y puede que lo consiga, porque Iwaizumi intenta enfocar el párrafo que tiene delante y ve borrosas las letras. Ni siquiera recuerda haber leído el comienzo del tema once. Qué puñetas hace en esa página.

Se le corta el aliento cuando nota el beso en el estómago. Primero sobre el jersey grisáceo y luego debajo. En un abdominal. Fija los ojos en una "o" del texto. Respira hondo.

 _Le has hecho jurarlo. Sigue estudiando. Tú ni caso._

–Puedes leer en voz alta si quieres, Iwa-chan. A mí no me importa.

 _El muy hijo de su madre._

Oikawa sonríe contra su ombligo. Lo redondea con el pulgar. Le mete la lengua y lame la piel morena. Iwa-chan da un respingo pero se queda quieto. Sin cerrar las piernas. Sin decirle que no.

–Oikawa.

Pretende sonar recriminatorio, aunque parece más una súplica, de esas que se hacen de rodillas en los templos. Lo peor es que Iwaizumi ni siquiera sabe lo que le está pidiendo.

–A estudiar, Iwa-chan –el escalofrío le sacude de arriba hacia abajo, y luego vuelve a subir hasta el epicentro–. Dijimos que solo un beso.

La sangre le palpita en todo lo que bombea y todo lo que late. Porque Oikawa tiene algo en esa maldita mollera de genio impertinente y quiere aparentar tranquilidad, _lo tengo todo dominado_ , pero a él no lo engaña. Tiene todos los nervios crispados y si Iwaizumi apartase ese estúpido libro se daría de bruces con una mirada de caramelo oscuro y fundido. Todo libido y aprensión.

– _Esto_ –jadea– no es solo un beso.

Oikawa no le responde. Le recorre el vientre liso con los labios. La uve que apunta hacia la ingle. A veces solo con la boca. Otras besándole de tornillo.

 _Solo un beso en la boca, Iwa-chan._

Oikawa debería haber estudiado Derecho. Posee esa cualidad rastrera que solo reúnen los profesionales más cualificados para retorcer las palabras. Jugar con ellas, desmenuzarlas y usarlas a su favor. Como está haciendo con él. Lo moldea como si fuera arcilla y cuando lo besa con la boca abierta sobre el pantalón Iwaizumi tiene el libro prácticamente en la cara, como si se hubiera quedado dormido y este se le hubiese caído encima. _En la boca._ Iwaizumi casi puede oírlo. _No hemos dicho nada sobre el resto de tu cuerpo._

–¿Ya te sabes el tema once, Iwa-chan?

Le mete dos dedos bajo el elástico, e Iwaizumi se arquea para que pueda bajárselo. Cualquier cosa que diga en ese momento podrá ser usada en su contra, así que aprieta los dientes. Le echa el candado a su garganta y tira la llave.

–Si yo fuera tu profesor –musita, retirando el calzoncillo hacia abajo. Lento. Muy lento. El frío le quema en la hondonada de la pelvis. Hace el amago de sentarse, pero Oikawa le pone la mano contra el pecho– te pondría un sobresaliente.

 _Joder._

Oikawa se lame los labios. Iwa-chan ha manchado el bóxer y llora semen a pocos centímetros de su boca, pero ha leído que es mejor si hay más humedad, porque a los chicos les vuelve locos resbalar sobre la lengua en el sexo oral, así que se escupe en la mano y se concentra en trabajárselo. Trabajárselo bien. Para que Iwa-chan no pueda cerrar los ojos sin verlo _así_ hasta el viernes. Dándole cariño con la boca. De rodillas solo para él. Comiéndosela despacio sobre el sillón. Para que Iwa-chan sueñe sucio y se levante sudando y quiera llamarlo para escuchar su voz y perderse en ella, pero no lo haga porque _es Iwa-chan_ y respeta sus horarios de sueño.

Es _tan_ considerado. Tal vez se tocaría con alguna foto suya. Sentado al revés en la taza del váter, o sobre el colchón que Oikawa se agenció durante las primeras semanas que se quedó a dormir en su residencia. O en su propia cama. Sin poder cerrar la puerta.

 _¿Te lo harías con la puerta abierta, Iwa-chan?_

No tiene mucha idea de cómo va pero se inclina y deja que los labios caigan alrededor de la punta. Se ayuda con la mano, delineando le vena azul que le atraviesa la polla con las yemas del índice y el corazón, y luego le rodea con la palma y se la lleva casi hasta el borde de la boca. Sin prisa. Quiere dárselo lento para que no le duela ni le haga sisear. Lo suficientemente rápido para que suelte ese condenado libro, que es lo que Iwa-chan hace.

El golpe sordo sobre el suelo marca un antes y un después. Como una onda expansiva. _Le está gustando._ La fuerza de voluntad de Iwa-chan es indiscutible y magna e imposible de vencer, y que se deje llevar con tanto abandono es obra de una magia eléctrica y poderosa.

Oikawa tiene cuidado con los dientes, y cuando le retira toda la piel y lame alrededor, donde el músculo se estrecha y se vuelve suave y duro, lo escucha.

 _Ah._

Es más un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta que un _ah._ Es un "Dios, quiero estar callado pero _ah_ , eres demasiado bueno". Un " _ah_ , si estuviera de pie me caería". Lo más pornográfico que Oikawa ha oído nunca. Deja que le arañe el paladar. Cuando presiona contra el fondo de su garganta, Iwa-chan jadea _mierdajoder_ y arquea la cadera. En su interior el instinto libra una batalla encarnizada contra la humanidad que la segunda está perdiendo.

Ahora Iwaizumi sabe por qué el sexo es una mierda peligrosa. Un arma que ha doblegado a reyes y quemado imperios hasta los cimientos. Se le evaporan los principios y toda la sangre se le concentra en la polla, y cuando Oikawa le guiña el ojo desde abajo, temblando de anticipación y de deseo, y le acaricia el pecho con la mano que no está usando para masturbarlo, Iwaizumi le sostiene la mirada y cree que se muere. Billete de ida al purgatorio.

La montura de las gafas de Oikawa está helada contra el interior de su pierna pero se va entibiando.

Iwaizumi clava los dedos en el tapizado rojo del sillón. Para no clavárselos a él, porque ahora mismo apenas puede controlar el impulso reflejo de embestir contra su boca, y Oikawa es tan nuevo en eso como él y _joderjoder_ , Iwaizumi no quiere cagarla y asustarlo.

Oikawa le va dibujando patrones con los dedos sobre el estómago, eses que se enroscan y descienden hasta el hueco que hay entre la pierna y la ingle. Le acaricia con tosquedad y aún así logra que el pitido en los oídos de Iwaizumi se intensifique hasta límites difusos.

Cuando Oikawa le coge la mano y se la lleva a la parte posterior de la cabeza, la entereza pasa a un segundo plano y todo adquiere un cariz brutal. Iwaizumi se queda medio sentado, medio acostado, enseñándole cómo le gusta, demasiado brusco y _animal._

 _Iwa-chan._ El nombre es demasiado infantil para lo que Iwaizumi representa en ese momento, y Oikawa lo adora con cada fibra enfebrecida de su ser pero quiere ponerle otro. Otro que suene a _chico_ y no a niño, porque esa pulsión que empuja a Iwa-chan a agarrarle del pelo y follarle la boca es adulta y violenta y casi _bestial._

 _Hajime._

Es la primera vez que piensa en Iwa-chan como _Hajime_ y le sorprende lo sexual que suena cada maldita sílaba. _Me gusta cómo le queda tu nombre a mi voz. Hajime._

Es consciente de que Iwa-chan podría matarle pero aún así Oikawa se levanta. Se apoya en sus piernas y le besa en la boca. Profundo y desesperado porque acaba de comprender que necesita besarlo en ese estado antes de morir.

– _Your body is poetry._

Tiene la voz cavernosa y errática pero Oikawa consigue cantárselo a medias. Iwa-chan tiene que saberlo. Que su cuerpo es una poesía cuyos versos Oikawa quiere aprenderse y recitar. Quiere hacerle el amor a esos versos. Que no va a perdonarse nunca por haber tardado tanto en descubrir que la canela de su piel y todo lo que hay debajo de ella son su religión.

Iwaizumi lo besa casi sin respirar, con la mano todavía en su cabello. Cada vez que tironea de los mechones color café los gemidos de Oikawa vibran en su boca y lo trastornan un poco más, lo llevan un poco más lejos de todo lo moral. Porque Oikawa, que siempre lleva un nudo de corbata merecedor de matrícula, y los mocasines impecables, y el chaleco de punto sin una sola arruga, y el cuello bien puesto, _Oikawa_ , que es una oda a todas las cosas que por lo menos en su exterior parecen modositas y éticas, _Oikawa_ se la está _chupando_ a un _tío_ en el mismo sillón en el que ve la tele y se queda frito con algún cómic de _Linterna Verde_ en la cara. Completamente deshecho. Raspándole a Iwaizumi con los dedos en las caderas, en sus propias manos. Tratando de no hacer aspavientos como un perro. De que Iwaizumi sepa que le pone cachondo que le tiren del pelo. De que lo sepa para que no pare de hacerlo.

Iwaizumi lo conoce. Tal vez esté explorando lo que le gusta a Oikawa en este terreno pero en todos los demás es un libro abierto para él, y la oxitocina le aporta clarividencia y elimina la vergüenza de su sistema; hace que su mente funcione con claridad y entienda lo que está pasando. Ni siquiera se lo cuestiona. No piensa _le estoy haciendo daño_ ni _se está quejando_ ni _debería soltarlo._

 _¿Esto te gusta? ¿Te va que te agarren del pelo?_

No se da cuenta de que se lo ha preguntado en voz alta hasta que Oikawa le responde sin aire.

–Sí.

Es la provocación en persona y no lo sabe. Quizá lo sospecha pero no sabe hasta qué punto. _Dios, Oikawa, no lo sabes. No tienes ni idea._

Y vuelve a bajarle la cabeza. Lo besa sobre la ceja y Oikawa le muerde el colgante metálico y el pliegue del ombligo, y de verdad que Iwaizumi quiere que se lo tomen con calma. Que Oikawa haga lo que pueda y lo que quiera y que a partir de ahí ambos vayan mejorando. Pero no puede. El velocímetro se ha ido a tomar por saco y las riendas de su propio cuerpo las llevan las ganas imperiosas de correrse y no él.

Le lleva la polla hasta la boca con la otra mano.

Echa el cuello hacia atrás cuando nota la languidez de sus besos en los testículos; subiendo y subiendo y _subiendo_ y _ahsí._ Oikawa le frena con sus propios dedos para que no lo ahogue, y hace bien porque Iwaizumi no es responsable de sus propias acciones. El frenesí del sexo siempre le ha resultado una excusa pobre para no ponerse barreras a uno mismo pero ahora se retracta, porque Oikawa lo ha reducido todo a un placer absoluto al que Iwaizumi no sabe negarse, como los marineros sucumben a las sirenas y los hombres deshonrados a la corrupción.

La cadencia de la mano y la boca de Oikawa es perfecta y decadente, pesada y todo carne y tentación.

Cuando el corazón se le estrella contra las costillas, Iwaizumi nota el orgasmo fluir hacia arriba y hacia afuera, y quiere apartarlo con el poco juicio que no se le ha nublado todavía, pero Oikawa pasa de su puto culo ( _QUÉ NOVEDAD_ ) y se queda ahí. _Justo ahí._ Pasándole la lengua por encima para que salga en rachas líquidas. Tolerables. Para no tragárselo todo a la vez.

Iwaizumi se corre con el aliento desbocado y las uñas en el reposabrazos. En sus labios de limón y altanería. Ambos en el ojo del huracán. Se miran destemplados y animalizados, e Iwaizumi lo ve tragar. La nuez se le mueve contra la piel. _Dios, siempre he creído que decirle por primera vez a alguien que lo quieres justo después de tirártelo es una puta basura pero ahora me muero por hacerlo._

–¿Estás bien? –esta vez el chisporroteo de lucidez se adelanta. La comezón de la preocupación también.

 _Qué puta pasada._

–¿Y tú? –inquiere Oikawa. Le flaquean los brazos. Iwaizumi ve cómo se le estremece todo por encima de los codos.

Atina a asentir. Unas dos o tres veces de más. Aturdido.

 _Qué. Puta. Locura._

Lo primero en lo que piensa es en lo mucho que Oikawa le ha tomado el pelo recientemente con esa majadería de probar el sesenta y nueve. Con lo muchísimo que le ha jodido la paciencia dejando caer que a él le gustaría estar arriba cuando lo hagan (sí, _cuando lo hagan,_ porque Iwaizumi cree que no deberían pero al parecer Oikawa solo tiene que tocarle en los lugares adecuados y calentar un poco los motores para llevárselo al huerto). _Y ahora mírate._

Iwaizumi lo levanta por la barbilla para volver a besarlo. Las energías le fallan. Le hace sitio en el sofá, para que se acueste de lado y descanse la espalda hecha de contracturas, y trata de rescatar la información disponible sobre comidas de polla que no ha naufragado en su cerebro junto al resto de pensamientos. Ordena lo que sabe y toma una bocanada de aire que le sabe a gloria, como si respirar fuera un lujo que Iwaizumi no se había podido permitir hasta la fecha.

–No, espera –boquea Oikawa, con la cara sudada y enterrada en la curvatura del cuello de Iwaizumi–. _Espera._

–A qué.

Francamente, el Papa Francisco podría intentar evacuar el edificio para exorcizar a un demonio menor e Iwaizumi le haría el mismo caso que está dispuesto a hacerle a Oikawa en ese momento.

Cuando le mete la mano bajo el calzoncillo pestañea, y el "espera" de Oikawa cobra sentido. Mucho sentido. _Todo_ el sentido, la verdad.

–¿Te has…? –es inverosímil que Iwaizumi no pueda enunciar el fin de la pregunta. Qué complicación puede tener decirlo cuando ya lo ha hecho.

 _¿Te has corrido?_

–Claro.

 _Qué querías que hiciera, Iwa-chan._

Agitado. Encendido. Inflamado. La mandíbula tirante.

 _Qué querías que hiciera._

* * *

 **REVIEWS:** ¡aviso a los dos Guests sin nombre que han comentado! He respondido a los comentarios en el orden en el que los habéis ido dejando, para que saquéis la cuenta de qué respuesta va para quién. Ahora, una cosa os voy a decir: ¡hijos míoOoOoOos, poneos un nombraco molongui y glamouroso cuando comentéis que es gratis!

 **Nekot:** hola cacahuete :D La verdad es que sí: los reviews que me dejáis son un cielo nun Me hacen muy feliz y me dan todas las alas del mundo. JAJAJA llevo ansiando semanas este momento: ¿quién eres en Facebook? ¿Por qué sois todos malvados y no me contáis el seudónimo que usáis? D: Anyways, muchísimas gracias por esperar la actualización, y aunque no he avisado arriba del lime del final, espero que te haya gustado tanto como el del capítulo anterior. Yo también he sufrido un desorden alimenticio, no como el de Yuki ni como el de tu amiga, y sé que sean de la índole que sean, todos son jodidos pero no imposibles de vencer, sobre todo si contamos con gente como tú, que se preocupa por los suyos. Dale muchos besotes y cuídala como el tesoro que es (L). A Suga lo vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y aunque no vamos a saber gran cosa de él, lo haremos en el futuro, I swear! Ten un lindo sábado, espero que nos leamos pronto :3

 **Tulipn:** hola caracola :D JAJAJA siento ponértelo difícil con todo el spam de Facebook ;w; todas las semanas posteo algo y siempre se me olvida que hay muchos que no lleváis al día la historia, sorry! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado cómo va la cosa hasta donde has leído, y espero que los capítulos venideros también sean de tu agrado. Claro, no puedo teneros sufriendo todo el rato porque si no os inmunizáis al drama (?), así que lo tengo que ir alternando con momentos bonicos (¿?). YO TAMBIÉN ADORO LAS DECLARACIONES EN LOS AEROPUERTOS. Y los aeropuertos en general. De hecho siempre que voy a uno a despedir a alguien miro con mucha atención, no sea que vaya a perderme alguna. Saber que hay escenas que te suscitan cariño es suficiente para mí nun sé que es complicado señalizarlas porque, al contrario que Wattpad, como he descubierto recientemente, no se puede comentar párrafo por párrafo, ni tampoco copiar y pegar las frases que te han gustado para incluirlas en el review. La chica que habló de su familia en el club de la ira era yo. En ese momento me sentía a punto de explotar y quise exteriorizarlo. Ahora me siento mucho mejor con mi familia, pero sé que hay gente que no llega a entenderse nunca con la suya, y no tiene nada de malo. Pero quiero apuntar que es mucho más soportable con una tableta de Cadbury (?), aunque yo lo arreglo todo con chocolate, así que a lo mejor no estoy siendo muy objetiva :´D Ten un bello sábado blanca flor, nos leemos tarde o temprano (L).

 **Guest:** JAJAJA mi frente kilométrica agradece cada beso (L); muchas gracias por leer, un besote y pásalo bien en el trabajo nun

 **amberx:** ¡hola amore! :3 Básicamente no he podido actualizar por lo que he comentado arriba; ojalá este método me sirva para poder publicar más a menudo nun Muchas gracias por leer, espero que si vuelves a pasarte te guste el capi de hoy :D

 **Guest:** soy un modismo con patas, qué le voy a hacer ´u`

* * *

 _A los que me habéis comentado desde vuestra cuenta, os respondo entre hoy y mañana (L)._

 _¡El veintiocho tenemos todos una cita! ¡No me falléis!_


	19. En medio del viento

[DEDAZOS EDITADOS EL 29 DE ABRIL (pero seguro que hay más, así que buscad conmigo)]

 **NdA: ** ¡puuues aquí os traigo el 19º! Tomáoslo con mucha calma porque como podéis comprobar, al final me he venido arriba y he engordado este capítulo, en el que pasan un mogollón de cosas. Leed despacito para quedaros con todo y avisadme de los dedazos que veáis.

En otro orden de cosas, quiero pediros encarecidamente a los que no tengáis cuenta que os hagáis una o me agreguéis a Facebook, porque a partir de ahora declaro este fic en **HIATUS** hasta que termine los exámenes de la universidad, cosa que puede suceder tanto a principios de junio como de julio, así que de esas dos formas podéis estar pendientes de la actualización y de las novedades que vaya posteando en mi perfil cuando tenga huequecitos, respectivamente. ¡Espero poder actualizar mucho más a menudo en verano!

Por otra parte, ¡la semana que viene es la semana del IwaOi! Tengo el prólogo del AU de _La Bella y la Bestia_ hecho, pero no he decidido si subirlo solo en Wattpad o si hacerlo aquí también, así que estad pendientes. Lo que vais a ver es solo el prólogo, para cumplir con la fecha del evento; los capítulos empezaré a subirlos en cuanto acabe los exámenes :3

* * *

 **XlX.**

Cuando Iwaizumi llega al campus tanto las aceras de granito como las carreteras están desiertas, y lo único que se mueve es la escasa vegetación que se ondula bajo el viento helado, rebelándose contra el frío glacial.

Ha llegado mucho más tarde de lo que planeaba. Puede que incluso Yuki, que es como un búho ojeroso y rapaz esté en la cama. Se han acordado de llamarlo, Oikawa y él, y es un alivio saber que el chico está recuperando su rutina de sueño. _Sí, porque la mía está del revés._ Hace ya rato que Japón despidió la medianoche, e Iwaizumi querría estar enfadado por haberse desviado tanto de su itinerario, pero tiene marcas amoratadas bajo el botón del vaquero que nadie puede ver. Le hacen sentir una satisfacción que el cumplimiento de unos horarios autoimpuestos no le proporcionan.

Al aparcar el Honda Civic en le residencia de la Tohoku, Iwaizumi hace lo mismo que cuando tiene que hacerle una visita al fotógrafo del barrio. Ha ido en dos ocasiones en busca de fotografías pequeñas para el carnet de identidad. Otras tantas, para su expediente escolar. O porque sus padres se han enganchado a _¡Buena suerte, Charlie!_ y se han empecinado en que _necesitan_ un retrato familiar.

Baja el retrovisor para cerciorarse de que no está ceñudo, y ensaya varias expresiones de indiferencia. No va a caer en la misma trampa dos veces. Toda precaución es poca. Se saca una foto con la cámara frontal y se la envía a Oikawa para saber su opinión.

"Qué. Cómo me ves. ¿Estoy muy contento?"

En parte es una pregunta retórica. Ha pasado todo el fin de semana con Oikawa. Los dos solos. Haciendo lo que hace la gente que se gusta cuando se queda sola. _Estar contento_ no hace justicia a cómo se siente. _Estar en las estrellas_ se acerca un poco más.

Tontikawa (00:56)

 _Para nada. Tienes el jeto de alguien a quien acaban de apuñalar en el bazo, lo cual me hace sentir ligeramente ofendido_

Iwaizumi va a pedirle que se ponga serio, porque esquivar un posible interrogatorio de Mobi y Yuki es prioritario, pero teclea:

"¿Porque solo tú puedes apuñalarme en el bazo?"

La respuesta de Oikawa no se hace de rogar.

Tontikawa (00:57)

 _Eso es retorcido incluso para ti, Iwa-chan. Además, ya sabes que siempre he preferido las armas de fuego ;D_

Iwaizumi se rasca el cuello y espera a que se le pase la risa tonta para volver a ponerse la máscara de impasibilidad.

"¿Aguantas despierto a que llegue a casa y me cambie?"

Cierra el coche y atraviesa el parking sin salir de Line, a zancadas parsimoniosas. Lo contempla de soslayo sobre el hombro. No recuerda cuándo lo limpió por última vez, pero ya va siendo hora de que le dé un manguerazo.

Siente el cuerpo ligero. Como si no pesara. Como si hubiera adquirido la facultad de regenerarse y fuese invencible.

Si tuviera dos gramos menos de sensatez daría media vuelta y regresaría por donde ha venido.

Tontikawa (00:59)

 _Me lo tengo que pensar_

 _/o/_

 _Es bromuro, Iwa-chan_

 _Quiero poner una lavadora, así que háblame cuando te vayas a acostar_

Iwaizumi se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo y apresura el paso, porque Oikawa ha resultado ser endemoniadamente rápido con todas las tareas domésticas que impliquen colada, y él todavía tiene que lavarse los dientes y la cara y coger un botellín de agua en la despensa, y tiene que hacerlo sin despertar a Yuki y a Mobi.

Tira de la puerta de entrada hacia sí para que chirríe menos y la abre con cautela.

Contrariamente a sus vaticinios, sus compañeros de piso están ambos acurrucados en el sillón, con todas las luces apagadas salvo la de la televisión, que emite un resplandor azulado y violáceo. No despegan la vista de la película ni siquiera cuando Iwaizumi los saluda.

–Ey, Iwaizilla –oye bostezar a Yuki.

Iwaizumi rompe el precinto plástico de la botella de agua, desenroscando la tapa y bebiendo con fruición.

–No os esperaba despiertos –comenta desde la despensa. Escucha la melodía que mana del televisor, reconociéndola al instante–. ¿Estáis viendo Titanic?

–Mobi tiene la regla –es la explicación que le da Yuki.

–Es verdad –secunda Mobi, a quien la connotación sexista no parece afectarle.

Iwaizumi creyó que pasaría semanas deprimido por la ruptura, pero lo único que ha ocurrido es que Mobi se ha vuelto un poco más silencioso. Se ríe menos y pasa más tiempo en el tatami que antes, e Iwaizumi supone que es normal, porque ahora tiene mucho espacio vacío que rellenar. Yuki asegura que es de los que lleva la procesión por dentro y que aunque no aborde el tema de su ex, la echa mucho de menos.

No se ha creado una cuenta en Badoo ni le ha dicho a Iwaizumi que el amor siempre tiene un fin, ni se ha puesto a tontear con otras chicas. La filosofía de Mobi es así; todas las heridas tienen que cicatrizar, y no hay que escatimar en tiempo para que se cierren del todo. Cada una necesita una medicina distinta, un tratamiento diferente. Hay soldados a los que les abren el pecho con una daga y se curan en tres semanas.

El suyo va a tardar un poco más.

Iwaizumi comprueba el calendario de Scarlett Johansson de la cocina. Según Mobi, adolece del _Síndrome del Hombre Irritable_ , a pesar de que este no esté constatado científicamente, y de que los estudios que se han realizado al respecto sostengan que se manifiesta a partir de los cuarenta años.

–Es verdad, te tocaba este domingo –confirma Iwaizumi, abriendo el tarro de las infusiones y extrayendo un saquito–. ¿Te preparo una?

Por fin, Mobi aparta los ojos vidriosos de la pantalla. Lo mira esperanzado.

–¿Puede ser de vainilla?

–Claro.

–Yo también quiero una –interviene Yuki, saliendo de debajo del brazo de Mobi y dejando en pausa al Titanic impactando contra el iceberg–. Hemos estado comiendo helado y llevamos un rato con ganas de tomarnos algo calentito, pero nos daba palo levantarnos.

Prende la lámpara y las pupilas extenuadas de Iwaizumi lo agradecen. La gripe hace que lagrimee y que le duelan los huesos.

–Ya sabes que no puedes darle helado cuando está así –lo reprocha Iwaizumi, vertiendo agua en dos tazas y metiéndolas en el microondas–. Es malo para el cólico –suspira, pensando en que debería pasarse por la gasolinera en la hora que tendrá libre mañana, justo antes del almuerzo. Está seguro de que hay suficiente limpiacristales y servilletas en el maletero, y si administra bien los cinco minutos que dejan usar la manguera a cambio de cien yenes, podrá quitarle la mayor parte del polvo al coche. Se siente un poco culpable, pero ahora mismo esa limpieza precaria es lo único que puede ofrecerle al Honda Civic.

Cuando lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad se compromete a dejarlo como una patena.

–Pero es que tenía antojo. –Se defiende Yuki, recolocándose el cabestrillo y haciendo pis sin cerrar la puerta del baño.

–En fin –dice Iwaizumi, porque son las tantas y discutir con Yuki ahora que tiene la cara más llena y se encuentra de mejor humor está descartado–. Me alegro de que estés comiendo. ¿Ya te has atrevido con algo sólido? –quiere saber, dejando que los posos de vainilla impregnen el agua.

–Hoy hemos desayunado patatas fritas, como buenos solteros desorganizados –comenta Yuki animadamente, lavándose las manos–, y mira lo que Mobi y yo hemos aprendido a hacer –anuncia con emoción contenida, chasqueando los dedos del brazo sano.

Sin mediar más palabra, Mobi se dirige hacia el armario de la vajilla y baja de todo lo alto el skate de Yuki. Lo deja en el suelo y le ayuda a subirse, y una vez que Yuki se ha sujetado bien a sus antebrazos, camina de lado. Subido a la tabla, la coronilla de Yuki le llega por el mentón.

Se mueven en paralelo hasta el balcón, y cuando llegan a la puerta corredera Mobi cambia de dirección y vuelven hasta el mueble de los platos.

Se supone que Yuki tiene que reposar, así que Iwaizumi no sabe hasta qué punto aprueba que tenga el skate en su poder tan pronto, pero su amigo parece tan feliz de poder utilizarlo, aunque sea con el auxilio de Mobi, que Iwaizumi solo puede aplaudirles. Seis sonoras palmadas a las que Yuki contesta con una pronunciada reverencia al apearse del skate.

–Quiero dar las gracias a la Academia por su confianza, a mi familia por estar ahí y a mi colega Mobi por hacerme más amena esta invalidez tan dramática y repentina –dice con pomposidad–. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

Iwaizumi les pasa las tazas, en las que ya ha servido azúcar (blanquilla para Yuki, morena para Mobi), y alza su botella de agua. Ceremonioso.

–Esto se merece un brindis –propone–. Por Yuki.

–Por Yuki –coincide Mobi, sonriente y desgreñado.

–Por mí –tercia Yuki, y los tres celebran ese triunfo diminuto. Con infusión y agua mineral.

Mobi se ofrece a enjuagar él las tazas para que él pueda asearse.

–¿Te apuntas a ver el final de Titanic? –sugiere Yuki, volviendo a su nido de mantas–. La última hora es la mejor.

–Insensible –murmura Mobi desde el fregadero.

Iwaizumi lo considera. Titanic es de esa clase de obras que hacen que la gente con una pareja sana crea que es muy afortunada, y quiera jurar y perjurar amor infinito e inmortal, y prodigar puerta por puerta lo fantástico que es despertarse tranquilo sabiendo que a uno lo quieren. Y no sabe si quiere sentirse así de hippie con Oikawa tan lejos.

Mañana tendrá que estar en planta temprano. Y quiere hablar un poco con Oikawa antes de irse a dormir. Preguntarle qué ha hecho en ese rato. _Madre mía, estoy fatal._

–Tal vez en otra ocasión –concluye, alelado–. Estoy para los restos, y en unas horas tengo que volver a la carga.

Yuki y Mobi contestan "claro" en un santiamén.

Uh. Cuánta coordinación. _Demasiada_ coordinación.

–Por cierto, Iwaizilla –carraspea Yuki, dando vueltas alrededor de él como un maldito jaguar–. Qué te iba a decir yo. –Se regodea. Es como si estuvieran en pleno rodaje de alguna cámara oculta y Mobi y él lo tuviesen todo planeado–. ¿Qué tal el lubricante?

Y ahí se desata su infierno personal.

–¿A Oikawa le ha molado? O qué –añade Mobi–. ¿Qué te ha parecido a ti?

Iwaizumi ignoraba que pudiesen sonreír tanto.

–No te molestes en mentirnos. –Le advierte Yuki, mirándose las uñas distraídamente –. Hemos registrado tu habitación y no lo hemos encontrado. Blanco y en botella.

También ignoraba que fueran tan pérfidos.

–¿Habéis entrado en mi cuarto?

–La puerta estaba abierta –dice Mobi, como si eso lo solucionase todo.

–¡La puerta está _rota_! –brama Iwaizumi, notando cómo la cólera le trepa por la espina dorsal. Señala a Yuki con un dedo acusador–. ¡Y es por culpa tuya, enano! ¿Tienes la grandísima cara de entrar a hurgar?

–Ya, yo también pensé que me darían remordimientos si lo hacía –admite Yuki, sin parar de sonreír. _Ojalá se te rompa la cara, capullo_ –, así que me quedé fuera mientras Mobi investigaba.

 _Hijos de puta._

–¿Lo habéis estrenado o no? –presiona Mobi, cabeceando hacia la mochila de Iwaizumi.

–No es de vuestra incumbencia. –Les espeta Iwaizumi, decidido a obstruirles la entrada a su habitación con algún mueble. Como si tiene que dejarse los brazos para bloquear la puerta. Esa intromisión a su intimidad va a salirles cara. Un par de días fingiendo que vive solo. Un skate desaparecido. La cabellera de Mobi trasquilada. La venganza siempre le ha parecido el arsenal de los debiluchos pero ahora la abraza–. Me piro a la cama.

Le hierve la sangre en la cara.

–Míralo, Mobi –canturrea Yuki, encantado–. ¿No es enternecedor? Iwaizilla tiene prisa por librarse de nosotros para correr a escribirle a su _amorcito._

 _Amorcito._ Incluso Oikawa, que es muy dado al pasteleo, se ofendería si los escuchara llamarlo así.

–"Voy a echar de menos tus besos" –recita Mobi, agravando la voz y llevándose las manos al pecho.

–"Y lo que no son tus besos" –sigue Yuki, teatral–. "¡ _Oh_ capitán! ¡Mi capitán!"

Tienen el descaro de parafrasear a Walt Whitman. Se carcajean a su costa, e Iwaizumi decide que ya es suficiente.

–Basta de cháchara –dice Yuki, aclarándose la garganta–. Somos todo oídos, Iwa. ¿Ha habido truki-truki o no?

Lo que le faltaba.

–Si no vas a desembuchar, por lo menos enséñanos la botella. Para hacernos una idea del número de veces que has mojado.

–Le hice un corte con el cúter antes de dártelo para tenerlo de referencia y comprobar si la cantidad de lubricante había disminuido, en el improbable caso de que no quisieras contarnos nada –replica Yuki, todo chulería.

 _No me jodas._

–Estáis como cabras –masculla Iwaizumi, y va a pasar entre ellos para cruzar a su cuarto, pero Yuki da un salto inesperadamente ágil en sus condiciones y se refugia detrás de la barra americana.

–Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. ¡Mobi, ve! –grita, a cubierto–. ¡Te elijo a ti!

Y tararea la sintonía de los combates Pokémon.

–No te acerques –le gruñe Iwaizumi, tratando de evadirlo. Ha experimentado de primera mano lo que Mobi es capaz de hacer. Para alguien como él que no tiene nociones de defensa personal, la única baza es contar con un aliado. Superioridad numérica.

En un uno contra uno solo hay una opción: la retirada.

–Lo mejor del aikido, Iwaizumi –dice Mobi, amarrándose la media melena negra en una coleta lacia–, es que da igual lo cachas que estés. Puedo usar tu propia fuerza en tu contra.

Se saca la camiseta. No está muy ciclado pero es pura fibra. No hay alternativa. Iwaizumi se prepara. Adelanta una pierna y baja la cadera. Respira hondo.

–La buena noticia para ti es que aunque te neutralice no vas a acabar humillado –se entromete Yuki–. Me he estado informando y es estupendo. Si no haces ningún movimiento raro Mobi no te hará ni un rasguño.

–Perdonad si no me pongo a dar saltos de alegría –mastica Iwaizumi, fulminándolos con la mirada a los dos.

Uno.

Dos.

 _Tres._

–¡En guardia! –exclama Mobi, abalanzándose sobre su mochila, y a Iwaizumi le acucia la siniestra sensación de estar viviendo un déjà vu.

Se revuelve. Coloca los puños a la altura del pecho, contrarrestando el choque, pero Mobi le agarra del antebrazo y un segundo después se han cargado el frutero y Yuki ha declarado la alerta roja sobre todos los objetos que descansan en la mesita de la sala de estar.

–Va, Iwaizumi –grazna Mobi, imbatible–. Vas a despertar a los vecinos, tío.

–Que le den a los vecinos –sisea Iwaizumi.

Un minuto después aterriza de costado sobre la lámpara y se quedan los tres a oscuras.

–Eso es un _nage waza_ , por si te interesa –apunta Yuki, rompiendo el silencio–. Se emplea aprovechando un desequilibro del rival.

Iwaizumi no lo manda a la mierda porque el esfuerzo de hablar le colapsaría los pulmones.

Tose con sequedad, vencido, y se queda inmóvil mientras Mobi fisga en el interior de su mochila.

* * *

Las dos semanas siguientes transcurren con fugacidad, como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de "adelantar" en un vídeo, o eso es lo que le parece a Iwaizumi mientras trata de hacer frente a la entrega de las últimas redacciones, dar la talla en una exposición ciertamente engorrosa sobre intervención socioeducativa y en tres exámenes de hora y media cada uno. Y los entrenamientos. Los entrenamientos se vuelven una especie de gymkana sangrienta contra la que ni Sugawara, ni Daichi ni él protestan, pero incluso Michimiya, que los ve desde las gradas siempre que puede, nota que las demandas del entrenador se han elevado.

–Después de Navidad nos toca jugar contra la Miyagi –le explica Sugawara mientras estiran, y Michimiya deja de arrugar la nariz ante sus deberes al reconocer el nombre.

–Esa es la universidad de Oikawa, ¿verdad? –inquiere, mirando a Iwaizumi para que se lo confirme–. Supongo que vuestro entrenador ha oído hablar de él.

–Y quién no –bufa Iwaizumi, asintiendo con fatiga. Está aprovechando todos los huecos disponibles para estudiar. No suelta los libros ni siquiera durante los desayunos, y Mobi y Yuki han aceptado leerle el temario desde el váter mientras se ducha para que los perdone por el despropósito del lubricante.

Los cierra únicamente cuando habla por Skype con Oikawa, y relativamente, porque están llevando a la práctica un sistema que idearon a comienzos de curso. Cada uno tiene escaneados los libros del otro. Les llevó unos tres días estructurarlo todo en carpetas, allá por septiembre, pero lo consiguieron y ahora les está sirviendo para hacerse controles improvisados. Iwaizumi solo tiene que decirle la asignatura y el tema que quiere repasar y Oikawa se encarga de echarle una lectura rápida al texto y de hacerle preguntas sobre él, y viceversa.

Ha aprendido un montón sobre medicina empírico-creencial y la era de las enfermedades crónicas infecciosas.

–El entrenador lleva hecho una furia desde que nos derrotó la Ishinomaki –comenta Daichi, entrecruzando los brazos con los de Sugawara para levantarlo, espalda con espalda–, y como siguió de cerca el partido que jugó Oikawa contra Ushiwaka y sabe que la Miyagi perdió por poco, imagino que se ha dado cuenta de que para poder pelear contra la Ishinomaki, primero tenemos que ser capaces de plantarle cara al equipo de Oikawa.

Michimiya frunce los labios. Traga saliva.

–Debe ser duro pelear contra tu mejor amigo en un partido oficial –dice, e Iwaizumi adivina que Michimiya se está poniendo en sus zapatos. No comparte equipo con sus dos amigas desde hace tanto como Oikawa y él, pero tampoco le haría mucha gracia verse en esa situación.

–Qué va. Deberíais verlo –atándose los cordones–. Está como unas castañuelas desde que se ha enterado de que vamos a competir.

–No me digas –sonríe Sugawara con picardía, dándole un codazo.

De hecho, "estar como unas castañuelas" es un eufemismo. "¿Preparado para mi victoria aplastante, Iwa-chan?", "prometo tener piedad", "Iwa-chan, no llores si los de la Miyagi os ganamos por veinte puntos, ¿vale? En el segundo set nos contendremos".

"Menos ladrar y más morder, papanatas". A pesar del pique sempiterno, Iwaizumi tiene unas ganas abrasivas de medirse con él. De comprobar cuánto han crecido los dos.

El miércoles, Iwaizumi llama a su padre para contarle que ha aprobado el penúltimo parcial al que se ha presentado, que solo le falta una calificación por saber y que llegará a casa el día veintidós.

–Y creo que deberíamos cambiar las pastillas de freno –opina, hablando con él por el móvil de camino a la consulta veterinaria de la hermana de Oikawa–. Las de delante están un poco tocadas –explica, torciendo la boca, porque es consciente de lo que les está costando a sus padres pagarle la carrera, y le disgusta sumar gastos adicionales a esa carga.

–En cuanto pasemos la cuesta del mes de enero se lo llevamos a tu amigo, el del taller –le promete su padre, y aunque no le recrimina nada, Iwaizumi percibe el agobio en su tono. Se pregunta cuánto se habrán gastado su madre y él en los regalos de Navidad, porque _siempre_ se exceden, por más que él les repita que ya no es un chiquillo y que sabe lo que hay, y cómo de frágil está el panorama económico–. Cuando puedas, pregúntale a Matsukawa cuánto pueden salir las pastillas, para ir haciendo un presupuesto.

El problema es que cuando al día siguiente Iwaizumi consulta a su amigo por _Fantabulosos_ , la contestación de Mattsun no tiene mucho que ver con los repuestos automovilísticos.

Mattsun (11:23)

 _¿Te dignas a hablarnos, Iwaizumi?_

 _¿TRES días después?_

 _Ya te vale_

 _e.e_

Makki (11:23)

 _Felicidades a los dos, campeones_

 _Ya sois todos unos hombretones ´u`_

Mattsun (11:24)

 _Hola qué tal_

 _Soy el chico de las poesías_

Makki (11:24)

 _Tu fiel admirador_

Mattsun (11:24)

 _Y aunque no me conocías_

Makki (11:24)

 _Hoy es noche de sexooo_

Mattsun (11:25)

 _Voy a devorarte nene lindo_

 _(ojocuidao, que esta parte la he cambiado a conveniencia del guión, así que no os rayéis si hay algo que no rima)_

Makki (11:25)

 _Hoy es noche de sexooo_

 _Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías_

Por supuesto, Oikawa le habla por privado de inmediato. Flipando en colores. Casi tanto como él. Durante los últimos meses Iwaizumi ha obtenido un Doctorado en Flipes que nadie puede quitarle.

Tontikawa (11:26)

 _O_

 _EME_

 _GE_

 _IWA-CHAN_

 _¿Se lo has contado a estos dos? /o/_

Y POR SUPUESTO, Iwaizumi es incapaz de encontrarle una explicación científica al asunto hasta que llega ese jueves a casa.

–Ah, sí. Nos pidieron un parte informativo si averiguábamos algo relevante antes de que ellos pudieran sonsacaros algo –desembucha Yuki, sin molestarse en detener su partida al dominó con Mobi–. Hemos estado compartiendo conjeturas.

–¿No habéis entrado a Twitter? –inquiere Mobi sin perder la concentración, moviendo ficha–. Vuestra cuenta de headcanons está echando humo desde hace unas cuarenta y ocho horas, más o menos.

–Jamás debería haberos presentado –se lamenta Iwaizumi.

Cuando les implora por el grupo de Line que _por favor,_ cierren esa puta cuenta antes de que a él le pete la patata (porque de verdad que Iwaizumi no puede más con su vida), Oikawa vuelve a tocarle las narices por privado, para variar.

 _O_

 _EME_

 _GE_

 _IWA-CHAN_

 _¿Se lo has contado a Mobi y a Yuki? /o/_

Y eso no es lo peor. No señor. La forma más benévola de describir lo que se produce en _Fantabulosos_ es "golpe de Estado". Y que se quiten de en medio todos los dictadores fascistas. La anarquía se establece entre ellos.

Makki (20:06)

 _Hoy es noche de sexooo_

 _Te juro por Dios que esta noche serás mío_

 _(a ver si van pensando en inventar reggaetón para gays, porque esto de estar modificando el género cada dos por tres es un sinvivir)_

Mattsun (20:07)

 _Acércate, te diré que_

 _nadie te va a tocar como yo_

Makki (20:07)

 _Nadie te lo va a hacer yo_

Y para colmo, el cabezota de Oikawa deja plantado a Kageyama. Plantado como un jodido geranio. Menudo es él.

–Tenía que regar mis camelias, Iwa-chan –rezonga el muy patán al otro lado de la línea. Sin signos de arrepentimiento–. Tobio lo ha entendido. Lo hemos pospuesto para la semana que viene. No sé por qué te alteras tanto.

Porque ese "lo hemos pospuesto" suena a "lo he pospuesto porque me ha salido de los huevos, y además lo he hecho quince minutos antes de la hora a la que habíamos quedado para que Kageyama no pudiera ahorrarse el viaje".

–No te degüello porque no te tengo delante.

El clímax de toda la cadena de desastres, sin embargo, se produce durante el último examen de Iwaizumi.

– _¡Doble M Récords papá!_

Su teléfono.

– _¡Mattsun the Destroyer!_

Su teléfono _móvil._

– _¡Makki!¡ El Puma!_

SANTO DIOS.

– _¡Electro latinooo!_

– _Sunny, habíamos dicho que eso no iba en los lyrics. No inventes._

Iwaizumi tendrá piedad cuando los mate, aunque no se la merezcan. Son sus amigos, después de todo. Se asegurará de que no sea muy doloroso. Podría atarlos con cinta aislante y encerrarlos en el garaje de Oikawa con el coche en marcha, hasta que se asfixiaran.

– _Ay, perdón, es que me hacía ilusión._

O no. Podría asfixiarlos él mismo.

 _QUÉ HAN HECHO._

Iwaizumi está SEGURO de que son sus voces, a pesar de que suenen amortiguadas por el nylon de la mochila. _Lo tenía puesto en silencio. Siempre lo pongo en silencio antes de un examen. Cómo coño lo han hecho._ Aprieta tanto el boli azul que parte el tubo de plástico duro por la mitad.

– _¡Aquí para cantarle a un amigo muy especial!_

– _¡Miyagi!_

– _¡El barrio!_

Los cuchicheos flotan por toda la sala, precedidos de risitas atónitas. El profesor Fujimura trata de acallar la agitación que se ha levantado, sin éxito.

– _Hola qué tal. Soy el chico de las poesías._

Iwaizumi se queda lívido. Sin atreverse a levantar la vista de la hoja a medio rellenar. Se le olvida todo lo que ha estudiado y solo le caben la vergüenza más atosigante y un pánico desnudo en el cuerpo. Por la cabeza le cruzan todo tipo de consecuencias y amonestaciones. Suspenso en el parcial. Baja en la asignatura. Expulsión de la carrera. _Cárcel._

– _Tu fiel admirador, y aunque no me conocías…_

En la grabación se los escucha perfectamente tomar aire antes de entonar al unísono:

– _Hoy es noche de sexooo._

Tras disculparse con el profesor y aguantar un sermón reprobatorio aderezado con repetitivos "no me lo esperaba de ti, Iwaizumi" y "esto en la escuela superior todavía tenía un pase, pero estás en primero de carrera, por favor" y "que no se vuelva a repetir", sale del aula con las piernas hechas un flan. Los chicos con los que suele hacer los trabajos en equipo lo proclaman su nuevo héroe. Yumi, la chica rubia que lleva detrás de él desde septiembre, evita mirarlo a la cara, roja hasta las cejas. Que Iwaizumi sepa, Yumi no tiene conocimientos de español, pero se imagina que a esas alturas toda su clase (y para qué engañarse, toda la facultad) debe saber el significado de lo que les ha dado tiempo a cantar a ese par de mendrugos antes de que Iwaizumi saliera volando del pupitre y apagase el dichoso móvil, reprimiéndose para no estamparlo contra la pizarra.

Llama a Mattsun nada más llegar al Honda Civic. Con las ventanillas subidas. Le salta el buzón de voz, así que prueba suerte con Makki.

– _Hola qué tal_ –le responde al tercer toque–, _soy el chico de las poes_ …

Encima recochineo.

–Voy a partiros la cara –le gruñe, furibundo.

– _¿No te ha gustado nuestro acento latino?_

– _Con lo que hemos practicado_ –se lamenta Mattsun _–. Nos hemos visto los tres primeros episodios de Pasión de Gavilanes y todo._

Pero _bueno._ Esos dos ahora están todo el día juntos _o qué._

–Decidme cómo lo habéis hecho y tendré cuidado con vuestra nariz.

No sueltan prenda, y cuando Iwaizumi se ha resignado a que tendrá que apagar el teléfono de ahora en adelante, llega a casa y se encuentra a Yuki impaciente por un veredicto, esperándolo en cuclillas al otro lado de la puerta, como un chucho sarnoso.

–¿Te ha sonado? –le pregunta, ansioso–. Hacía un montonaco que no hackeaba móviles, pero como Matsukawa y Hanamaki me insistieron tanto tuve que intentarlo. Ya sabes, superación personal y todo eso.

Iwaizumi cierra la puerta. Deja caer la mochila. Exhala. Inspira. Exhala. Inspira. Vuelve a exhalar.

–¿Mobi? –pregunta con su voz más serena.

El chico se asoma en albornoz desde la planta de arriba. Iwaizumi apuesta a que acaba de llegar del tatami.

–Ah, Iwaizumi –lo saluda, abriendo la cómoda del rellano en busca de su secador de pelo–, no te he escuchado llegar.

–Hazme un favor –le pide Iwaizumi, sin alterarse–. Sujétame antes de que le rompa los brazos a este tío.

Le hace tanta falta la terapia contra la ira ese viernes noche que es el primero del círculo en hablar, aunque tal vez sería más preciso decir que hace un alegato apasionado contra los vicios cancerígenos de la amistad, y se enfría solo cuando enciende el móvil al salir y ve los Lines de Oikawa.

Tontikawa (21:00)

 _Iwa-chan, la operación de ojos es mañana a primera hora_

 _Me acaban de llamar para preguntarme si me venía bien_

 _Le he escrito a mi madre para preguntarle si puedo quedarme con ella o con Tomehi y Takeru, porque voy a tener que llevar una venda durante un rato, y luego unas gafas oscuras, y no quiero pisar a Tex Mex_

 _De hecho, me han recomendado reposo_

 _De esos reposos en los que no puedes ni rascarte_

 _Me han recetado un colirio_

 _¿Quieres que nos veamos la semana que viene? Tengo que irme el viernes a la concentración, pero como hoy he acabado mis exámenes y tú ya has terminado los tuyos podríamos vernos antes_

Menos de doce horas después, Iwaizumi lucha por no quedarse dormido en las sillas de plástico de la sala de espera. La madre y la hermana de Oikawa también están allí. Ambas le insisten en que no tiene de qué preocuparse, porque es una operación muy común y él debe estar agotado después de su último examen.

–¿Crees que lo apruebas, Iwaizumi? –quiere saber Takeru, que lo acompaña a la máquina de refrescos cuando a Iwaizumi se le duermen las piernas de estar sentado.

–Espero que sí –bosteza Iwaizumi, agachándose para recoger la lata de capuchino que ha pedido–. ¿Quieres un sándwich de pavo?

–Vale –acepta el niño, sonriendo como si Iwaizumi le hubiera propuesto ir a Disneyland–. ¿Crees que Tooru se va a quedar ciego?

Desayunan dando un paseo, cerca del parking de las ambulancias.

–¿Qué? Claro que no –descarta Iwaizumi, porque la intervención no entraña ningún riesgo y porque en fin, en el peor de los casos si algo fuese mal encontraría la manera de lidiar con ello, pero no quiere ni sopesar esa posibilidad–. No te preocupes por él. Les he prometido a tu madre y a tu hermana que me haré cargo de él.

–Ya –concede Takeru–. ¿Y os podéis dar besitos después de que se opere?

El efecto que surte esa simple pregunta sobre Iwaizumi es aniquilador. Nota hielo en el estómago y pánico en su núcleo racional. Ve la sombra de la amenaza sobrevolándolos a Oikawa y a él.

–Qué.

Porque si _un niño_ da por sentado que Oikawa y él se besan es que ambos están siendo más evidentes de lo que pueden permitirse.

–¿Qué? –repite Takeru. Inocente y ajeno a cómo el corazón de Iwaizumi se oprime y tirita ante mil miedos.

El niño arranca un pedazo de queso del sándwich, lo hace una bola y se lo come. Unos auxiliares ataviados de blanco pasan corriendo delante de ellos con una camilla, al grito de "¡fractura múltiple!". Iwaizumi podría tirar al desdichado paciente de ella y subirse él.

–Qué has dicho.

–No sé. A lo mejor es como cuando te empastas una muela, y no puedes comer nada hasta que se te pasen los efectos de la anestesia –y ante la palidez súbita de Iwaizumi, repone–. ¿Sois novios, no? Os besáis. Y eso.

Iwaizumi mira a los lados del aparcamiento para cerciorarse de que ni Tosha ni Tomehi están cerca.

–¿Puedes no contárselo a nadie?

Takeru lo contempla, sentado en la acera. Meditativo.

–Depende. ¿Tienes dinero para otro sándwich?

Iwaizumi se lo compra. Si un sándwich y un poco de chantaje infantil es lo que hay que pagar por mantenerlos a salvo a Oikawa y a él, le parece un precio irrisorio.

Un voluntario se les acerca para persuadir a Iwaizumi de que done sangre. Le cuenta que hay gente que la necesita a todas horas, en todas partes, y apela a la magia de un gesto insignificante e indoloro. Takeru se ofrece a colaborar en cuanto termine de engullir su sándwich de atún, pero el chico le explica con amabilidad la edad que debe tener para poder obtener el carnet de donante, y los requisitos físicos que debe reunir. Con Iwaizumi no tiene que poner mucho empeño porque este lo acompaña a la unidad móvil sin rechistar.

Tiene que rellenar un cuestionario para que comprueben que no tiene hábitos insalubres, enfermedades venéreas ni otros impedimentos a la hora de donar. Marca las equis en cada casilla sin dudar, porque en la Tohoku (al igual que en la Miyagi, Iwaizumi tiene constancia de ello) los deportistas se someten a revisiones médicas con periodicidad, así que tiene claras todas las cuestiones relacionadas con su cuerpo a nivel clínico.

–Oye, Iwaizumi.

Takeru mira con fascinación la bolsa a la que va pasando su sangre. Tendido en la camilla, Iwaizumi bebe agua de un botellín poco a poco, siguiendo a rajatabla las indicaciones que le han dado. Huele a alcohol desinfectante.

–Dime.

Una voluntaria les informa de que pueden llevarse un par de zumos de piña envasados, un paquete de almendras y todas las chocolatinas que quieran.

–No le habría dicho nada a nadie –muerde el extremo de una chocolatina rellena de pasta de judías dulces–. Aunque no me hubieses invitado a otro sándwich.

Iwaizumi mastica la suya en silencio. No tiene hambre, pero al incorporarse la cabeza se le ha inundado de calor y la visión se le ha emborronado durante un instante, así que supone que tiene que comer para poder volver por su propio pie a la sala de espera. Le gustaría poder estar ahí con Oikawa. Jurarle cosas que no están en su mano. Cosas como el futuro y la seguridad.

–Gracias.

El niño le tiende la mano. Serio. Con toda la honorabilidad que la infancia proporciona a los pactos.

–No hay de qué –Iwaizumi se la estrecha, y Takeru añade–. Tú también eres mi familia. Mamá y la abuela no tienen por qué enterarse de todo.

Iwaizumi se lleva todas las chocolatinas que puede. En los bolsillos. Toda gratitud le parece poca, aunque Takeru moquea de admiración cuando Iwaizumi saca una bolsa del maletero del Honda Civic, mete las ambrosías dentro y se las pasa a él.

Y ese tipo de gestos los que hacen que el mundo gire y la fe no muera. Medio litro de sangre. Un secreto que se guarda.

Chocolate.

* * *

No se enfada con Oikawa cuando averigua por qué Takeru lo sabe. _Lo suyo_ (que está liado con su tío, que se dan _besitos_ ). No abiertamente. Pero Iwaizumi se la cobra de otras formas.

–Voy a demandar a la compañía de lavadoras para que se te lleven y me devuelvan el dinero.

–Iwa-chan… –intenta Oikawa, conciliador, pero Iwaizumi lo corta.

–A tu derecha.

Paso. Titubeo. Golpe.

–¡Ay!

–Tu otra derecha, memo.

–¡Iwa-chan, ya está bien! –quejumbroso. Con un chichón recién hecho en la frente. Los brazos extendidos hacia delante y los ojos vendados–. ¡Ayúdame a llegar al salón!

–Te estoy ayudando. ¿No te gustan mis indicaciones?

Se permite disfrutarlo.

– _Iwa-chan._

Le termina dando las manos y suavizando el tono. Caminan con cuidado por los pasillos del apartamento de Oikawa.

Besar a Iwa-chan sin poder verlo hace que la fiebre le suba y le sude en el cuello y en las sienes, y el agua tibia de la ducha le cae como lava sobre la espalda. "Levanta la barbilla". "Voy a quitarte el jabón del pelo". "Primero un pie y luego el otro, Tontikawa". "Eso es". "Te estás poniendo la camisa al revés, genio".

Los labios de Iwa-chan son lo único frío que lo salva del incendio que se instala en su cuerpo. Lo único que lo roza a una temperatura aceptable y hace que el calor sea más soportable y _mejor_. El muy mezquino se niega a besarlo debajo de la ropa por tonterías supinas que son todas una variante de "descanso durante las próximas treinta horas Oikawa, ¿quieres un croquis de lo que significa o prefieres un dibujo?"

–Un dibujo. ¿Puedes escribirme una dedicatoria en una esquina? –la infección lo envalentona y le da agallas para sincerarse, para decir todo lo que Oikawa nunca sabe cómo decir sin que suene estúpido o ingenuo y fácil de romper–. Pon "para el amor de mi vida".

–Duérmete, anda –susurra Iwa-chan, y es firme y no deja lugar a réplicas, pero lo abraza por detrás en la cama y le lee un poco sobre los anillos de Saturno, porque los exámenes de Oikawa también finalizaron el viernes y echa de menos lecturas que no tengan el citoesqueleto como centro.

–Fue idea de Takeru. Lo de que saliéramos.

Se lo cuenta al borde de la inconsciencia. Iwa-chan le ayuda a coger el vaso de agua que ha ido a buscar para que pueda tomarse el anti-inflamatorio que le han recetado.

–Me lo creo.

Le apoya la cabeza en la almohada como si fuese algo más que un amasijo de tormentos y sueños difíciles y Oikawa se pregunta qué hará alguien como Iwa-chan con un tío como él.

–Y creo que hacerle caso es lo mejor que he hecho.

E Iwaizumi guarda esa frase por y para siempre, en ese rincón recóndito del pecho donde incluso los enfermos de Alzheimer recuerdan, a pesar de que sabe que es la fiebre canicular la que habla por Oikawa.

–Que te duermas.

No obstante, Oikawa tarda un rato en quedarse dormido. El sofoco le licua las venas desde dentro y le hace exteriorizar sus temores más profundos e infundados.

–Si me fuera bien en la Selección y tuviera que mudarme a Tokio me gustaría hacerlo, Iwa-chan.

Lo besa estando ciego. Besarlo le ayuda a ser valiente y a vencer todas esas barreras que a veces se coloca a sí mismo.

–Lo sé.

–Y si la NASA me permitiese viajar a Marte y tardase años en volver querría hacerlo de todas maneras.

 _Llevo media vida esperándote, atontado. No voy a morirme por tener que hacerlo durante un par de años más._

–Dime algo que no sepa.

Iwaizumi sabe que hay más gente como Oikawa. Amasijos de talento, ambición y perseverancia; gente que tiene sueños inamovibles y la capacidad y la oportunidad (ambas) de realizarlos. Nunca se le ocurriría apartarlo de ellos.

Él también tiene sus sueños, y es consciente de que puede llevarlos a cabo en varios sitios. De maneras más flexibles. Quiere un coche, y lo tiene, pero cuando el Honda Civic no pueda repararse, comprará otro. Quiere un oficio al terminar la carrera, y le da igual dónde desempeñarlo. Quiere jugar en algún equipo local hasta que su cuerpo aguante, y no le importa en cuál.

No obstante, entiende que solo hay una Selección japonesa. Que solo hay un planeta Marte, y que solo habrá una expedición con destino a él en varios años.

Ve lógico que sea él quien tenga que adaptarse a Oikawa, y no al revés, y no le parece egoísta que Oikawa pretenda amoldar el resto de circunstancias para acceder a esas oportunidades profesionales, de la misma forma que no se considera débil a sí mismo por estar dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por él. Las prioridades no son las mismas para toda la gente, y es respetable. Hay oportunidades irrepetibles que adoptan la forma de trabajos. Otras, en cambio, adoptan la forma de personas. Iwaizumi sabe que a Oikawa él no le importa menos que el vóley o la NASA. Le importa distinto, y es evidente que los cohetes no van a esperar por él para zarpar, y que la Selección no va a perseguirlo habiendo otros chicos prodigios diseminados por todo el país. Iwaizumi, en cambio, puede mudarse mil veces. Echar el currículum en un millón de establecimientos. Llevar los colores del equipo que sea.

Y A VER, qué coño hacen adelantando acontecimientos y devanándose los sesos con todo eso _ahora._ Parecen unos viejos, joder. Unos viejos que acaban de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

–Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo –escupe Oikawa, tiritando. Con la garganta inflamada de fiebre–. Y si no quisieses o no pudieras, me gustaría que me esperaras hasta que volviese.

Oikawa no puede verlo pero nota humedad en la venda. Pinchazos en los ojos recién operados. Llorar nunca le había dolido tanto físicamente.

–Qué te gusta comerte la cabez…

–Tú también eres mi sueño, _Hajime_ –se sorbe la nariz. Agotado y con el corazón en la mano. Hacía _tanto_ que no lo llamaba así. Ni siquiera sabe si está pasando de verdad. O si tiene sentido todo lo que está diciendo–. Así que acompáñame a cumplir los otros dos. Te juro que valdrá la pena. Que serán tuyos también.

Por toda respuesta, Iwa-chan le sube la manta hasta el cuello. Le acaricia ahí con el pulgar, donde la sangre fluye más rápido y un corte puede matar.

–He leído que hay bastante demanda de educadores sociales en Tokio, pero no sé cómo anda el panorama laboral en el espacio exterior –Oikawa lo nota encogerse de hombros. Sus dedos buscando los suyos bajo la sábana. Su cadera. Su barbilla–. Supongo que te las ingeniarás para conocer a algún marciano marginado que requiera mis servicios.

Oikawa no duda ni un instante.

–Te lo prometo.

Lo ha llamado _Hajime._ Retumba en sus oídos horas después. Iwaizumi no sabe si volverá a hacerlo mañana, cuando se despierte y la fiebre deje de poseerlo. Lo único que sabe es que le gusta. Que hace que lo sienta más cerca y _mejor_. Que suena bien en su voz congestionada. Que es inusual. Creía que no volvería a escuchar a Oikawa pronunciar esas tres sílabas, y no imaginaba que volvería a hacerlo en la misma frase que "eres" y "mi sueño".

* * *

La primera semana de vacaciones tiene su parte positiva y su parte negativa.

La positiva es que va Oikawa va recuperando la visión paulatinamente. Tiene terminantemente prohibido frotarse los ojos, y debe lavarse bien las manos antes de aplicarse el colirio varias veces al día. Destierran las lentillas para siempre, e Iwa-chan le ayuda a elegir dos pares de gafas de sol; unas normales y otras con tira de goma incorporada, como las que utiliza el rubio larguirucho del Karasuno durante los partidos, porque son una horterada pero Oikawa las necesita para salir a la calle y jugar sin que la claridad le moleste, y tendrá que usarlas durante el próximo mes, hasta que cicatrice por completo.

–Solo son cinco semanas –bufa Iwa-chan. Esas cuatro palabras son su nuevo mantra, aparentemente.

El martes por la tarde lo dedican a deambular por los tablones de corcho de la facultad de Ciencias Sociales de la Tohoku, claveteando con chinchetas anuncios relativos a los libros que Iwa-chan ha puesto a la venta, para poder costearse por lo menos la mitad de los materiales que necesitará durante el segundo semestre. No los vende al mismo precio que le costaron porque sabe que hay gente que está peor que él; gente que no puede pagar tanto, y quiere poner su granito de arena para que haya casas en las que la preocupación principal sea otra.

–Por lo menos la concentración con todos esos panolis durará cuatro días mal contados –se consuela Oikawa, fijando un papelito con cinta adhesiva a un tablón en el que no hay chinchetas.

La tarde en la que a los alumnos de primero D de Educación Social les envían al correo la calificación del último parcial que han hecho, el piso de la residencia está sumido en un silencio solemne, solo interrumpido por el crepitar del altar de incienso que Mobi, Oikawa y Yuki han levantado en medio del salón. En medio del círculo hay una estatuilla de Buda que Mobi ha sacado de su habitación.

Los cuatro se han sentado alrededor, y aguardan a que el móvil de Iwaizumi suene. Yuki ha juntado las manos a la altura del rostro, y mueve los labios sin proferir sonido alguno.

–¿Sabéis que esto no tiene ningún sentido, verdad? –susurra Iwaizumi, procurando no sacar a Yuki de su estado de trance–. En primer lugar, no voy a aprobar solo porque Yuki se haya aprendido un par de oraciones. Y en segundo lugar, ninguno de nosotros es budista. Y aunque lo fuese, a Buda no se le pueden pedir cosas materiales. En cualquier caso, tendría más sentido que fuésemos a algún templo para rezarle a Tenjin, que es el dios japonés del aprendizaje.

–¿Bromeas? Es final de semestre; ese tío tiene que estar saturadísimo –lo contradice Mobi–. Tú tenle fe a Buda, Iwaizumi.

Justo en ese momento, la pantalla de su móvil se ilumina con una notificación nueva, y Yuki deja de mover la boca.

Se apiñan todos en torno a Iwaizumi, que contiene la respiración y abre el mensaje. Se descarga el PDF con el listado de las notas. Lo abre con el Adobe Reader y busca su nombre. Cuando lo encuentra, pone un dedo encima y lo arrastra en horizontal hasta la casilla de la calificación.

Emite un rugido victorioso que se escucha en tres kilómetros a la redonda.

–¡Lo sabía! –lo felicita Oikawa, lanzando una risotada histérica.

Yuki besa a Buda en la calva.

–¡SÍ! –brama Iwaizumi, levantando a Oikawa por los aires y dando vueltas con él–. ¡SÍ SEÑOR!

* * *

Iwa-chan y él quedan todos los días. Oikawa se acostumbra con tanta rapidez a volver a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él que, a pesar de que ambos han superado su primer semestre en la universidad con éxito, a pesar de que celebran con pollo picante en un coreano junto a Mattsun y a Makki que Iwa-chan ha sacado un notable en su último examen, a pesar de que en fin, se han demostrado a sí mismos que la distancia no es un obstáculo tan imponente, Oikawa teme la hora de volver a las aulas, porque no sabe si podrá ser capaz de decirle adiós de nuevo a la serenidad que irradia Iwa-chan, y que percibe aunque estén en habitaciones distintas.

Acuerdan pasar una semana con Yuki y con Mobi y otra solos (salvo la noche en la que Mattsun y Makki pretenden acoplarse bajo el pretexto de una maratón de _Sense8_ ) en el apartamento de Oikawa, antes de que se vaya a Tokio con Kageyama y los demás. Se llevan a Tex Mex a la Tohoku en una gatera. Meterlo en ella entre los dos resulta ser toda una odisea que se salda con varios arañazos rencorosos.

–Creo que sigue cabreado con nosotros por lo de la vacuna –comenta Oikawa, desistiendo en sus intentos por hacer salir al animal de debajo del sofá y yendo a echarle una mano a Iwa-chan con la puerta de su habitación–. Ojalá entendiera que es por su bien.

Yuki trata de tentarlo con el cable del cargador de su móvil. Una zarpa atigrada emerge ocasionalmente de las profundidades del sillón.

–Yuki, el cabestrillo –le recuerda Iwaizumi, terminando de engrasar las bisagras–. ¿Qué haces que no lo llevas puesto?

–Voy, voy –musita Yuki, para quien el gato representa el mayor conato de acción que ha tenido desde la pelea entre Mobi e Iwa-chan.

–"Voy" no –le gruñe Iwa-chan, todo hastío y antebrazos arañados y camisilla blanca manchada de grasa. La vena del cuello palpitando. Oikawa traga saliva. Espera que puedan arreglar esa puerta. Como _hoy_ mismo–. _Ya._

 _A quién tengo que rezarle para que me hables así, Iwa-chan._

Al budismo, al catolicismo, al rito coránico. Oikawa le levantaría un altar a cualquiera de ellos.

La parte negativa empieza justo unas horas después, en plena caza nocturna de Pokémons con Yuki por los jardines de la residencia. Iwaizumi y Mobi los supervisan muy de cerca, y el teléfono de Oikawa vibra en su mano enguantada nada más hacerse con un Squirtle.

Asiente. Contesta con monosílabos. Cuelga y masculla una retahíla ininteligible durante un buen rato, hasta que Iwaizumi le detiene por los hombros y Oikawa estalla como una bomba atómica.

–DOCE DÍAS.

Dos tilas más tarde, y ya de vuelta en la residencia, Oikawa pasa del histerismo a un enojo casi inexpresivo, excepto por el tic en el ojo derecho.

–¿Doce días? –inquiere Iwaizumi, pasándole una tercera tila, dándole un toquecito con el hombro para animarlo a desembuchar.

En la otra punta del salón, Mobi maldice por lo bajo "¿cómo coño puedes ganarme al Overwatch sin usar las manos, tío?" y a Yuki vanagloriarse "no te creas Mobs, con los pies es incluso más fácil".

–Eran los de la Selección –suspira Oikawa. La mirada perdida–. Dicen que nos han estado rastreando por nuestras redes sociales y que han indagado en nuestros expedientes deportivos, y han considerado que menos de cuatro días de convivencia es insuficiente para que aprendamos a llevarnos bien. Y a trabajar en equipo. Necesitan saber cuanto antes si pueden contar con nosotros, y tres días y medio no son bastantes para obtener resultados concluyentes –resopla, harto de estar enfadado–. Por lo visto ese tal Bokuto y El que no debe ser nombrado ya han terminado sus exámenes también. Tobio, Pulgarcito y el líbero del Karasuno tienen que presentarse a varias recuperaciones, pero los tres las acaban este viernes, así que nos han convocado para el sábado.

 _Doce días._ Casi el triple de lo que Oikawa se había mentalizado para tolerar.

Iwaizumi no quiere echar sal en la herida.

–No voy a sobrevivir –rezonga Oikawa.

Doce días sin él.

La mayor separación de sus vidas.

–Eres consciente de que la culpa de que crean que tienen que encerraros juntos tanto tiempo para derribar las rencillas que puedan existir entre vosotros se debe, entre otras cosas, a que te dirijas a una persona que no es tu amiga como "El que no debe ser nombrado", ¿verdad?

Sutileza dónde.

–Sé que quieres decirme algo, Iwa-chan. Lo intuyo.

* * *

Para no perder la forma durante las semanas que va a pasar sin entrenamiento, Iwaizumi se propone ir al gimnasio público de la universidad, que colinda con uno de los pabellones en los que juega al vóley con su equipo. Oikawa va con él. Para el resto de clientes son solo dos amigos que se ejercitan juntos, aunque Iwaizumi lo pilla mirándolo de reojo varias veces.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –le dice Oikawa sin inmutarse cuando hacen un parón para merendar cada uno un batido de proteínas de vainilla y tres cucharadas de mantequilla de cacahuete, e ir a servirse agua helada a la máquina del pasillo, porque ellos han traído sus botellas, pero hace ya rato que han perdido el frío–. Se te ve _todo_ con esa camisa, Iwa-chan. Por llamarla de alguna forma.

No termina de acostumbrarse a que Oikawa haga ese tipo de comentarios. A que vayan dirigidos a _él_. Oikawa Tooru diciéndole a Iwaizumi Hajime cómo tiene que vestirse. _Dónde va a parar._ Siempre han mantenido un pacto tácito de no agresión en lo que a indumentaria respecta. Iwaizumi no le dice a Oikawa que se arriesga demasiado combinando mitones con chaquetas de vestir y Oikawa no le dice a él que parece un barriobajero de los que hablan rapeando. _Solo es una camiseta de manga hueca. Se me ven los brazos y la piel que hay debajo de la axila. Y un poco más._ _Joder, llevo años duchándome contigo y otros tíos, qué me estás contando._

–Todos los tíos llevan camisas como la mía, mindundi.

–No me importan los demás tíos. Me importas tú.

La prueba viviente de que se puede ser adorable e idiota al mismo tiempo.

–Vale, mamá –Iwaizumi da por zanjada la conversación. Le da vueltas a la tapa de rosca del tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete hasta que se cierra y se deja la cuchara en la boca–. Vamos, anda. Que todavía nos queda media hora de cinta.

Oikawa arruga la boca.

–Espera. Quiero hacer una cosa.

Iwaizumi suspira, notando cómo el sudor se le enfría en la espalda. Va a preguntarle qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar media hora, pero enmudece en cuanto nota la mano de Oikawa sobre el brazo. Apretando sobre mojado.

–Qué haces.

La interrogación rebota en el corredor. Se estampa contra Oikawa, que carraspea. Iwa-chan tiene el pelo negro de las sienes húmedo y pegado a la cara y los ojos de un verde intenso. Debe haber algún tipo de prohibición en ese gimnasio infestado de depravados. Un mínimo de largo para los pantalones. Unas normas sobre lo ajustado que puede ser en según qué sitios. _Algo._ Dónde están las leyes cuando uno las necesita.

–No sé –admite. Se muerde el labio–. Haz fuerza.

No hay nadie más leal que Iwa-chan. Ni siquiera el perro de Hachiko tiene la mitad de lealtad que Iwa-chan. Le ha dicho sin hablar que lo quiere, y si lo quiere con la misma incondicionalidad con la que ha sido su amigo durante todos esos años, Oikawa no duda de él. Sabe que no va a irse con nadie. Que no va a traicionarlo. Se lo ha prometido y Oikawa confía en su palabra como los creyentes confían en las sagradas escrituras.

Pero. La gente. _La gente._ La gente es el problema.

Le gustaría ponerle una chaqueta por encima para que los chicos dejen de preguntarse cuántos abdominales tendrá, y las chicas paren de imaginar su sabor después de las flexiones. O al revés. No tiene ni idea de las preferencias de toda esa gente pero es innegable que _miran_ a Iwa-chan. _Os voy a comprar una Biblia a todos, a ver si así le quitáis la vista de encima dos segundos. Que se gasta._

–Qué.

Si nadie ha intentado meterle mano nunca es porque lo _ven_ y saben que tiene la fuerza suficiente para partirles el cuello sin miramientos. Pero no es que no lo hayan hecho porque no hayan _querido_.

–Ya sabes, Iwa-chan –lo alienta, arqueando las cejas–. Con el bíceps.

–Con el bíceps –repite Iwaizumi, pasmado.

Flexiona el músculo hasta endurecerlo, y observa cómo Oikawa intenta hundirle la piel hacia dentro con los dedos, sin conseguirlo.

–Siempre había querido hacerlo, pero no quería que me malinterpretaras –confiesa, sin aflojar la presa de la mano. _Todos querían hacerlo, Iwa-chan. Kindaichi y Kyoutani los primeros._

–Claro. Querías esperar a que hubiera un contexto gay para que no fuera tan sospechoso.

Oikawa tiene que reírse. Apoya la frente en su hombro, sin soltarle.

 _Eres guapo, eres bueno y eres gracioso._

Durante el resto de la hora, Oikawa trata de olvidarse de la gente a su alrededor. De hecho, la entiende. La entiende bastante bien.

Es normal que todos miren a Iwa-chan.

Aunque estallase un volcán a menos de cien metros de ellos, Oikawa solo tendría ojos para él.

* * *

–¿Eso es todo lo rápido que puedes correr en la cinta, Iwa-chan?

–No hemos venido a rompernos, Oikawa –le advierte Iwaizumi, identificando el reto en su voz–, así que no te piques conmigo.

Está concentrado en mantener alineada la cadera con los hombros, y en pisar apoyando toda la planta del pie para que no se le resientan los tobillos ni las rodillas, pero Iwaizumi siente su sonrisa en la cinta de al lado.

–Tienes razón, Iwa-chan. No estamos aquí para competir.

–Eso ya lo haremos en la cancha.

–Exacto.

–Guay.

–Voy a subir el nivel al tres.

 _Más pesado que una vaca en brazos._

–Yo al cuatro.

Para un terreno en el que puede hacerle frente con más o menos dignidad, Iwaizumi no piensa quedarse atrás.

Llegan tarde a casa, y cuando Iwaizumi sale de la ducha va directamente a la habitación, porque Yuki y Mobi están enzarzados en un campeonato al Just Dance para decidir quién hace la cena, y no quiere que lo involucren.

–Espera a que se caliente el termo –le sugiere a Oikawa, que está tirado en la cama, todavía con la ropa de gimnasia, enfrascado en su portátil–. Voy a tender la toalla a la azotea y cuando baje pedimos una pizza o algo, porque no veo a estos dos por la labor de ponerse a cocinar.

–Ajá.

No le hace mucha gracia saltarse la dieta entresemana, pero está rendido y satisfecho; no tiene ganas de improvisar nada, ni de recoger la mesa o fregar, y de todas formas, Oikawa no va a estar ni el sábado ni el domingo, e Iwaizumi disfruta más de la comida basura cuando él forma parte de la ecuación, así que rebusca en su escritorio, pero solo hay panfletos de libaneses y restaurantes de sushi.

–¿Vas buscando la carta de alguna pizzería? –inquiere, señalando el portátil con la barbilla, pero Oikawa no parece escucharlo–. ¿Oikawa?

Oikawa da un respingo. No hay mucha luz pero Iwaizumi está seguro de que tiene la cara roja.

–Iwa-chan –empieza–, ¿me has… enviado alguna carta? Últimamente, quiero decir.

Parece terriblemente escandalizado. Y Oikawa no se escandaliza por nada, así que debe ser algo grave.

–¿Una carta?

–¿No has sido tú? –titubea–. Está firmada con tu nombre.

Iwaizumi se hace un hueco en la cama para poder leer el correo que Oikawa ha recibido. No se lo han mandado desde ningún correo que tengan registrado. Iwaizumi tiene que dejarlo a la tercera línea. Efectivamente, está narrado desde su punto de vista. Como si lo hubiese escrito él. Y va dirigido a Oikawa. Y _joder._

 _Jo-der._

Ni siquiera le hace falta pensarlo. Coge el móvil de la mesilla y marca el número de Mattsun.

– _¿Diga?_

–Habéis sido vosotros, ¿verdad? –lo acusa Oikawa, quitándole el teléfono–. Los que me habéis escrito… _eso._

– _Nos hemos creado una cuenta en Outlook solo para darle intriga al asunto. ¿Lo habéis leído juntos? Qué romántico_ –replica Mattsun con retintín, y su voz se atenúa un poco pero ambos lo escuchan decir "pásame la llave inglesa, Takahiro" –. _Makki acaba de subirlo a Facebook. Te ha etiquetado, pero no os preocupéis. Le hemos quitado el nombre de Iwaizumi y hemos dejado muchas barras bajas en todo el relato para que el lector pueda identificarse con el remitente de la carta._

–Que habéis hecho _qué_ –gime Oikawa horrorizado, devolviéndole el móvil a Iwaizumi para poder entrar a Facebook.

–¿A _esto_ –masculla Iwaizumi, que sin poder evitarlo ha seguido leyendo– le llamáis "carta"?

–¡Habéis escrito un maldito relato erótico! –grazna Oikawa, escribiendo mal la contraseña por tercera vez consecutiva.

– _No pensarías de verdad que solo Iwaizumi iba a ser sometido a escarnio público, ¿verdad capitán?_ –le rebate Makki al otro lado de la línea–. _Sunny y yo creemos en la equidad._

Para cuando Oikawa logra ocultar la publicación de su biografía, ya le han dado "me divierte" seis personas, y otras siete han indicado que les gusta. Y a saber cuántas lo han visto.

–¿Por qué están tan resentidos con nosotros, Iwa-chan? –se lamenta Oikawa, todavía con las orejas ardiendo–. Pensé que habíamos quedado en paz cuando les dijimos que estábamos saliendo. ¿Qué más quieren saber?

–Tranqui –lo consuela Iwa-chan, acariciándole el pelo y resoplando. Sombrío–. A partir de mañana empiezo a practicar boxeo. Los golpes elementales. Cuando les vea los inflo a hostias –y gruñe–. De esta no se libran.

–¿Y la terapia contra la ira, Iwa-chan?

–Romperles un poco el cráneo es parte de la terapia. En cuanto lo haga estaré mucho más tranquilo.

Esta vez han ido demasiado lejos.

* * *

Para colmo, la primera quedada con Tobio es catastrófica. Iwa-chan lo convence para que lo invite a uno de los pabellones de su facultad, porque durante las vacaciones los entrenamientos siempre se cancelan, pero los alumnos pueden seguir reservándolos. Ambos salen a correr por las mañanas, y por la tarde se reúnen con Papá Cuervo y con el Chico Refrescante, aprovechando que todavía siguen en la residencia para jugar un dos a dos.

Makki y Mattsun se les unen casi media hora después de que Tobio se haya ido. Encantados con su fracaso. Se les quita la sonrisita cuando Iwa-chan les cierra a los dos la boca del estómago de un puñetazo.

–He empezado a entrenar hoy –les espeta Iwa-chan, ayudando a Mattsun a levantarse del suelo–, así que dejaos de boicotearnos u os convierto en un Picasso, subnormales.

–Yo preferiría un Monet –tiene la desfachatez de toser Makki, retorciéndose de dolor–. Siempre me gustó cómo hacía los nenúfares.

–Yo no tengo ni puta idea de arte pero confío en el criterio de Takahiro, así que apoyo la moción –sisea Mattsun, sujetándose las costillas.

Oikawa calcula que en menos de diez segundos los tres se estarán dando un apretón de manos y a otra cosa, mariposa. Ese es uno de los dones de Iwa-chan. Sabe cómo poner en su sitio a sus amigos y a sus compañeros sin que ninguno quiera denunciarle o retirarle el saludo. Le recuerda a los lobos que muerden el cuello de otros lobos, sin llegar a partirles la columna o a enterrar los colmillos en la arteria. A modo de aviso fraternal.

–¿Qué tal ha ido? –le pregunta Daichi, que llega casi al mismo tiempo que sus dos amigos. El chico mira con preocupación a Makki, que sigue en el parqué, encogido, pero se alivia cuando Iwaizumi lo incorpora y le estrecha la mano a él y a Mattsun. Hay una advertencia casi imperceptible en su voz amigable, como si quisiera disuadir a Oikawa de poner a parir a Tobio en su presencia.

–No muy bien –admite Oikawa, porque no tiene razones para mentirle–. Ni siquiera nos hemos saludado como Dios manda. He levantado la mano para darle un apretón un segundo demasiado tarde. Y antes de eso nos hemos quedado mirándonos, como evaluando si valía la pena intentar intentarlo. Ha sido francamente embarazoso. Apenas nos hemos dirigido la palabra durante las dos horas que ha estado aquí.

–No exagera –matiza Iwa-chan, antes de que el chico tenga la oportunidad de insinuarlo–. He estado haciendo pesas en el gimnasio de al lado para asegurarme de que _este_ –remarca, arqueando las cejas en su dirección– no se rajara. Los he cronometrado.

–Ya te vale, capitán –corean Makki y Mattsun al unísono, propinándole un coscorrón.

–¿Qué queríais que hiciera? –se defiende Oikawa, contrariado–. Tobio no es precisamente un gran conversador, ¿sabéis?

Estiran y practican hasta que cae la noche al otro lado de las vidrieras.

Iwaizumi es el primero en salir del vestuario. Se deja caer junto a Oikawa en la banca, contemplando la inmensidad de la cancha recién recogida. La visión fugaz de Oikawa pisando otra mucho más grande, mucho más concurrida; esa visión le hace sonreír. Le da un motivo para ser mejor.

 _Cada vez estás más cerca, ¿eh?_

–Vuelve a quedar con él –le susurra, sin atisbo de la sorna acerada de antes. Entiende que no todo el monte es orégano. Que Oikawa no está frustrado con Tobio, sino consigo mismo, y retrasar la vista de la semana pasada fue solo un mecanismo para no tener que enfrentarse a su propio carácter–. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Escuchan el rumor de las duchas. La luz lunar baña las redes y el parqué impoluto. Es confidente de todo lo que se dicen.

–Me apetece más quedar contigo, Iwa-chan –de noche Oikawa parece menos humano. Algo que han desterrado del cielo. Invade su espacio. Le rodea los hombros con un brazo magullado de tanto hacer saques–. Pongamos una caja bocabajo en un descampado y prendamos un par de velas. Cenemos con música.

Iwaizumi se deja besar el cuello. Sobre la loción de afeitar. Oikawa tiene complejo de Don Juan y lo más triste es que ya no tiene que ocultar que esas propuestas le gustan y no le parecen ignominiosas, incapaces siquiera de mojarle las bragas a las crías.

–Cenar con música no va a ayudarte a mejorar –replica. Áspero y bajo, porque alguien podría entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento y verlos, y podría concentrarse en esa posibilidad si Oikawa no fuera tan besable.

–Podría deshojar las camelias para saber si te gusto o no. Iwa-chan me quiere, no me quiere –sigue Oikawa, los dedos en el botón del vaquero–. Y luego esparcir los pétalos por tu cama.

La cercanía hace que todo huela a citronella y suene indecente.

–Piénsalo, Iwa-chan. Podríamos comprar una botella de crema de licor y abrir mi sillón. Ponernos una peli un viernes por la noche y verla a medias.

A Iwaizumi le burbujea la sangre. Su piel añora la suya. Se deja intoxicar. Se entrega a la creencia de que emborracharse bebiendo alcohol del ombligo y la boca de otra persona es algo que pasa en la realidad. Oikawa lo hace sonar como si estuviera dispuesto. Como si no fueran solo de esas guarradas que se dicen en medio de un calentón pero nunca se hacen.

Escuchan unos pasos aproximándose. Daichi y Sugawara, identifica Iwaizumi.

Se levanta y echa a andar para que se le distienda el pulso. Las ganas.

–Queda con Kageyama –le ordena–. Esta noche. –Y rectifica, _mierda, Oikawa_ –. Mañana. Por la tarde. Queda con él.

 _Doce días sin ti. Explícame cómo voy a hacerlo, grandísimo idiota._

* * *

La segunda vez, Oikawa acude a su encuentro con cero expectativas, lo cual lo mantiene tranquilo, ya que la certeza de que no tiene nada que perder lo empuja a pensar que hagan lo que hagan no puede salir peor que lo de ayer.

Sube en la bici de Mobi al pabellón. Ha dejado la moto en casa de su madre, a buen recaudo dentro del garaje. Esta vez ha acudido al encuentro de Tobio sin Iwa-chan, que está trabajando codo con codo con Mobi en la persecución de una rata grande y gris que se les ha colado en el piso y ha devorado las Galletas Princesa de Yuki.

Aparca en la hilera de las bicicletas y desabrocha la delgada correa del casco. Se sube la bufanda hasta la nariz. A pesar de que se siente más cómodo con gafas de sol, cuando hay poca iluminación en el entorno sigue sin ver todo lo bien que debería, así que se anima pensando en que puede usar eso de excusa para volver a casa antes de que atardezca, en el caso de que el panorama se vuelva insostenible.

Cambia el casco de una mano a otra. Se pregunta qué haría Katy Perry. Dobla la esquina a sabiendas de que va a encontrarse a Tobio cuando gire, porque le ha enviado un Line mientras aparcaba informándole de que ya había llegado.

El gritito de emoción lo coge desprevenido. Le contagia una energía nueva y efervescente.

–¡Hala! ¡Es él de verdad!

La voz es menos aguda ahora, pero la cabellera pelirroja sigue siendo la misma.

–Pues claro, melón. Ya te dije que no me lo estaba inventando.

El deje de orgullo con el que Tobio le contesta a Pulgarcito hace que Oikawa se sienta raro. Como si Tobio estuviese _presumiendo_ ante el otro chico por haber quedado con él. Hay muchas cosas de él que Oikawa nunca entenderá.

 _Vaya. Mira quién ha venido._

–¿Pulgarcito? –inquiere Oikawa, llegando hasta los dos chicos, que han vuelto a dar otro pequeño estirón. Menos pronunciado en Pulgarcito que en el otro. El primero se queda medio escondido detrás de Tobio, que frunce los labios–. ¿Te lo has traído? –le pregunta Oikawa, sin esconder su curiosidad.

Ambos van ataviados sin el uniforme del instituto. Pulgarcito parece un arcoíris en miniatura. Tejanos color mostaza, deportivas rojas y chaqueta verde mentolado.

–Qué va –se apresura a desmentir Tobio–. Se ha autoinvitado.

–Es que Kageyama y yo habíamos quedado ayer para estudiar –interviene Pulgarcito, empujando las palabras unas contra otras–. Hoy tuvimos una recuperación, ¿sabes? Y mañana tenemos la última. Y va Kageyama y me deja colgado sin avisar, se larga por ahí y luego me dice que _tú_ le habías llamado para practicar juntos.

–Y como Hinata es un envidioso…

–¡No soy un envidioso! –salta el chico, indignado–. Es solo que… que pensé que era una trola. Y quise venir a comprobarlo. Eso es todo –murmura, pisándose las puntas de los zapatos.

–A ver si me queda claro –se hace oír Oikawa, llamando al orden–. ¿Deberíais estar estudiando y en lugar de eso estáis _aquí_?

E Iwa-chan preocupado por pegarse un fin de semana sabático. _Hay que ver, unos tanto y otros tan poco._

Ambos guardan silencio, agachando la cabeza. Tobio parece más avergonzado que Pulgarcito, que sencillamente se deja comer por el remordimiento.

–No se nos da bien estudiar, así que no iremos a la universidad –replica Pulgarcito, a medio camino entre una disculpa y un alegato–. Queríamos ver cómo era. Todo esto –musita, señalando el gigantesco pabellón, el resto de edificios, la tienda de conveniencia y la biblioteca (aunque Oikawa lo ve estremecerse de grima al abarcarla con el ademán de la mano)–. ¡Es una oportunidad única para jugar en una cancha universitaria!

–Habéis jugado _en Tokio –_ puntualiza Oikawa, cada vez más patidifuso ante la escala de prioridades de esos dos–. ¿Vuestro capitán aprueba que hagáis pellas solo para estrenar la pista de una universidad prefectural, habiendo jugado ya en la capital?

Oikawa recuerda los dolores de cabeza que les daba KyouKen-chan con los compromisos académicos. A él nunca le hizo mucho caso, pero Iwa-chan siempre estuvo como un sargento detrás del rematador para que hincara los codos, se presentase a los exámenes y procurara aprobarlos, para que no les fallase en los partidos por tener que asistir a las recuperaciones.

–¡No te chives a Ennoshita! Es terrible cuando se enfada. Casi tanto como Daichi –le suplica Pulgarcito, y Kageyama asiente con vehemencia–. Está hasta arriba asegurándose de que Tanaka y Nishinoya estudien, y le ha pedido a Tsukishima que nos vigile a nosotros dos.

–¿Y Tsukishima piensa cubriros? –inquiere Oikawa. Por lo que ha visto y por lo que le ha contado Iwa-chan, tenía entendido que ni Tobio ni Pulgarcito habían llegado a hacer nunca muy buenas migas hechas con el rubio.

–¿ _Ese_? –gruñe Tobio, con cara de pocos amigos.

–Está encantado de librarse de nosotros –refunfuña Pulgarcito, cruzándose de brazos–. Ha sacado sobresaliente en todo, y le saca de quicio no poder disfrutar de sus vacaciones por nuestra culpa. El año pasado fue igual, pero este es peor. Desde que se ha enterado de que la concentración durará casi dos semanas está insoportable.

Pulgarcito y Tobio intercambian una mirada sombría. Como dos veteranos de guerra que se acuerdan de Afganistán.

–Ha prometido que no le dirá nada a Ennoshita a cambio de que no nos vayamos de la lengua y lo metamos en un lío –suspira Tobio, visiblemente molesto ante la idea de deberle un favor a Tsukishima.

Le sostiene la mirada a Oikawa, alerta pero desafiante, como retándole a que lo obligue a coger dos buses de vuelta a casa después de haber tenido que endeudarse con el larguirucho y aguantar el parloteo de Pulgarcito durante todo el trayecto.

–Bueno. No hay tiempo que perder –sentencia Oikawa, adelantándose para abrir el portón metálico–. Pero os volvéis pronto para que podáis repasar. No quiero gandules irresponsables en mi equipo –les advierte–. Podréis ser unos monstruos en el vóley, pero si vamos a representar a Japón no podéis dejar tirado al equipo en los momentos más cruciales –ablanda la voz severa. Afila los ojos–. Mientras estéis en el instituto tenéis que dar el callo u os las veréis conmigo –sonrisa amplia–. ¿Está claro?

Tal vez esos dos crean que dejar todo de lado por el vóley es una muestra inequívoca de lo mucho que aman el deporte pero lo cierto es que a veces, para poder jugar antes tienes que cumplir con una serie de obligaciones, y Oikawa necesita que lo entiendan, porque lleva aspirando a la cima del mundo desde que era un mocoso, y ahora que está a un paso de hundir el asta de la bandera en tierra en esa cima no va a permitir que un par de rufianes descerebrados lo echen todo por tierra, por muy convenientes que sean sus talentos.

–¡Sí! –chilla Pulgarcito. Parece estar luchando contra el impulso de refugiarse detrás de Tobio, que se ha quedado rígido.

–¿Entendido, Tobio?

–Entendido.

A pesar de que acabe de apretarles un poco las tuercas, el ambiente es muy diferente al del día anterior. Pulgarcito habla por los codos y aunque Tobio lo mande a callar cada dos por tres, se deja arrastrar por su ilusión desbordante, a pesar de haber estado ya en ese pabellón. "¡Mira, Kageyama! ¡La mitad de la cancha es del mismo tamaño que la nuestra entera!", "¡mira lo nuevita que está la red!", "¿cuántos jabones hay en estas duchas?". Nunca le contesta pero mira con avidez hacia donde Pulgarcito señala. Ayer su expresión era insondable.

Siempre callado, siempre observando.

Con Pulgarcito pululando alrededor, Tobio parece más un muchacho de dieciséis años que un pajarraco desconfiado. Ya no está en una alerta constante.

Oikawa se pregunta si habría podido lograr eso en el Aoba Johsai. Si él lo hubiera dejado en paz. Si hubiese movido los hilos hacia Kunimi y Kindaichi y los hubiera convencido a los tres de que trabajar codo con codo no era una alternativa.

–Id calentando –les indica, una vez se han puesto la ropa adecuada para entrenar–. Yo tengo que ponerme el colirio. Os alcanzaré enseguida.

–¿Colirio?

–Se ha operado los ojos –responde Tobio con impaciencia–. ¿Es que no tienes Instagram, memo?

 _Memo._

 _Ay, Iwa-chan, cómo lo has malcriado._

–Sí que tengo –dice Pulgarcito, terminando de atarse las deportivas con un puchero–, pero eso no quiere decir que esté pendiente de lo que hace todo el mundo, Cotiyama. Por más guay que sea la vida del Gran Rey.

–Yo no estoy pendiente de tod... ¿cómo me has llamado?

Pulgarcito le saca la lengua.

–Co-ti-ya-ma.

–Serás...

Y esos van a ser dos de sus futuros compañeros de equipo. Mirándolo con perspectiva, Oikawa está seguro de que no va a tener tiempo de aburrirse mientras ellos formen parte de la plantilla.

–¡Sois un verdadero martirio! –les espeta, dando una palmada para atraer su atención–. A estirar. _Ya._

–¡Sí, señor! –brama Pulgarcito, saliendo al trote de la estancia, seguido de Tobio, que da una cabezada seca y echa a correr detrás de él.

–¡No corras, idiota!

Hacen el mismo ruido que una estampida de ñúes.

– _Jesús_ , qué cruz –murmura Oikawa, sacando el móvil y poniendo el manos libres. Lo coloca sobre la repisa de los lavamanos, para poder charlar mientras se aplica las gotas.

– _¿Oikawa? –_ le responde Iwa-chan al otro lado, agitado.

–Tobio se ha traído a Pulgarcito. Si no vuelvo a casa esta noche será porque la avalancha de estupidez me ha matado. Elígeme un féretro con clase.

Escucha pisadas que corretean y una portezuela chirriar al abrirse.

– _No es un buen momento, Tontik... ¡ahí está! ¡Atrápala, Mobi!_

– _¡Mierdamierda!_

Ese es Mobi.

– _¡Ratata ha usado placaje!_

Y ese otro es Yuki.

– _¡Yuki, no ayudas! –_ vocifera Iwa-chan.

Oikawa esboza una mueca cuando oye el chasquido de unos cristales rompiéndose.

– _Llegaré a ser el mejooor, el mejor que habráaa jamás. Mi causa es ser entrenador; es mi gran prueba reaaaal._

– _Tío, ahora no –_ implora Mobi.

Oikawa había oído rumores de que en situaciones de presión, Yuki tiende a cantar para aliviar el estrés, pero nunca había presenciado una de esas crisis en vivo. Por lo visto Iwa-chan ha aprendido a ser comprensivo con él en esos momentos, pero esto sobrepasa sus umbrales de paciencia.

– _Viajaré a cualquier lugaaaar, llegaré a cualquier rincóooon. Al fin podre desentrañar el poder que hay en Pokémoooon._ _Es Pokémon, ¡hazte con todoooos! Es mi destino, mi misióooon. ¡Es Pokémon!_

– _¡Ha subido por las escaleras! –_ grita Mobi, y el eco de los pasos se intensifica.

– _Tú eres mi amigo fiel. Nos debemos defendeeeer._

– _Sigue cantando y te juro por Dios que cuando acabemos con esto te parto la otra clavícula –_ lo amenaza Iwa-chan.

– _¡Es Pokémoooon! ¡Hazte con todoooos!_

– _¡Síii! ¡Seremos mejor al fiiiin!_

– _¡Mobi, pero no le sigas el juego!_

– _Es que es muy pegadiza. A lo mejor si hago un dúo con él se le pasa._

Yuki berrea a pleno pulmón.

– _¡Te enseño yo, y tú a míiii!_

– _¡Oikawa, luego hablamos! –_ masculla Iwaizumi, al borde del doble asesinato.

Portazos y más cristales rotos.

–Vale, pero que no se te olvide lo del féretro.

– _OIKAWA._

–Que sí, que sí. Ve a salvar la Tohoku de los roedores.

Y le cuelga.

Iwa-chan puede llegar a ser taaan cómico. Le ha alegrado la tarde. Incluso estando furioso, su voz ejerce una calma instantánea sobre él. Su toque es como el mordisco certero del líder de una manada. Lo saca de su agobio y le devuelve la razón y la inspiración para conquistar siete mares.

Pero en serio. _Taaan cómico._

Oikawa no imaginaba que capturar una rata fuese tan laborioso, aunque después de lo que les costó a los dos meter a Tex Mex en su gatera su consideración hacia el potencial de los animales pequeños se ha incrementado.

Sin embargo, lo llamaba con otra idea en mente. Algo a lo que le ha dado vueltas conforme la fecha se ha ido acercando.

 _Hoy es día seis de diciembre. Y nos besamos el seis de noviembre._

 _Y._

 _O sea._

 _¿He pasado el período de prueba?_

* * *

Se autoimpone no obcecarse con el asunto y concentrarse en sus futuros compañeros. Ambos se compenetran como un engranaje fabricado por el mejor de los relojeros, es innegable. Tobio se sulfura cuando Pulgarcito toma la iniciativa en alguna técnica experimental y la pifia, pero sus maneras son reminiscencias del antiguo Rey de la Cancha.

Nada más verle aparecer, Pulgarcito vuela hacia él y le pide con voz trémula que se la coloque.

–Chaquetero –musita Tobio, dolido.

Ambos poseen una excelente capacidad de salto, aunque dada la altura de Pulgarcito, la suya es directamente impresionante. Pueden trabajar con eso.

Hacen rondas entre él y Tobio para colocársela. A Oikawa le lleva un poco pillarle el tranquillo a Pulgarcito, porque se desplaza condenadamente rápido y está habituado a las colocaciones de Tobio, pero tras veinte minutos logra sincronizarse medianamente con él, aunque puede admitir que no es un jugador ordinario. Van a tener que machacarse mucho para convertir una dinámica mediocre en lo que se espera de ellos.

Sea como sea, cuando quiere darse cuenta, está inmerso en descifrar sus habilidades. En familiarizarse con ellas.

A Pulgarcito es más difícil cogerle el tranquillo, porque el chico es como un tornillo hecho a medida para encajar en un enclave concreto, y ese enclave es Tobio. Se defiende como buenamente puede cuando el colocador es otro, pero no alcanza su máximo potencial, seguramente porque Tobio se ha encargado de que sea su sincronía conjunta la que crezca hasta dimensiones desproporcionadas, y no tanto Pulgarcito como individuo. Tienen que mejorar su desarrollo.

Por otro lado, Tobio sigue siendo un fuera de serie, lo cual es perceptible aunque uno lo vea practicar solo, pero resulta mucho más visible ahora que interactúa con otras dos personas. Oikawa trata por todos los medios de no ser cortante con él. De tener presentes las palabras de Iwa-chan. De pensar en que los improperios que a veces se muere por soltarle son como los cigarrillos de alguien que está intentando dejar de fumar: cuanto más tiempo pase alejado de ellos, más fácil será dejarlos de lado para siempre.

–Perdona –se disculpa Tobio, justo después de hacer un pase–, va un poco alta.

Sin querer, acaban subiendo el nivel de las colocaciones. Oikawa se da impulso para alcanzar la pelota y rematarla con un restallido que provoca que Pulgarcito, al otro lado de la red, dé un saltito asustado.

–No pasa nada –le sonríe con petulancia a Tobio, que parece un poco decepcionado porque Oikawa haya logrado llegar hasta el balón.

La próxima vez, Oikawa es quien se la coloca demasiado baja. Y después, Kageyama lo hace excesivamente cerca de la red. Se piden perdón en todas esas ocasiones, y la guerra fría continúa hasta que Oikawa recuerda que no están ahí para ponerse a prueba el uno al otro, sino para aprender a jugar juntos.

Se pregunta si habría sido mejor quedar para tomar algo. Un helado, o un batido de esos a los que Tobio ya era adicto antes de entrar al Kitagawa Daichi. Si deberían tener algún tipo de conversación sobre el bien común y la colaboración, y la necesidad de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

–¿Cómo lleváis las recepciones? –quiere saber, en una pausa para beber isotónica.

–Cállate, Kageyama.

–¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

–Siempre te metes con mis recepciones –le echa en cara Pulgarcito, rojo como un tomate tanto por el ejercicio como por los supuestos comentarios infravaloratorios de Tobio. Se gira hacia Oikawa–. No es lo que mejor se me da –confiesa, desinflado.

–¿Quieres intentar parar algunos de mis saques?

La proposición parece horrorizarlo y maravillarle a partes iguales. Adquiere un preocupante color verdoso.

–No vayas a potar ahora, burro –interviene Tobio, que también se ha percatado–. Se pone malo cuando piensa que el rival es fuerte –le explica con desagrado, rascándose la nuca.

Hoy está mucho más comunicativo. Forma frases escuetas, y deja que casi todo el peso de las relaciones sociales lo lleve Pulgarcito, pero participa en la conversación cuando cree que puede aportar algo.

–Ya veo –responde Oikawa, escrutando a Pulgarcito–. Defended los dos.

–¿Yo también? –replica Tobio, sorprendido. Con un deje apenas notorio de nerviosismo.

–Pues claro. Nishinoya no va a poder salvaros el culo siempre. Cuando estemos en Tokio tendréis que enfrentaros a los de Ushiwaka tarde o temprano. Y ese tal Bokuto se ha clasificado este año entre los tres mejores rematadores del país a nivel juvenil. Deberíais ir entrando a la piscina con mis saques –les sonríe con suficiencia. Bota el balón contra el suelo–. A no ser que no os importe que os aplasten delante de los mandamases de la Selección.

Tiene que reconocer que no les faltan agallas.

–¡Una más! –ruge Pulgarcito, con un pómulo hinchado. Al parecer tiene cierta inclinación a usar la cara para detener el balón.

Al principio, Oikawa continúa catapultando la pelota hasta ellos.

–Tobio, ¿te has quedado cojo?

–Estoy bien.

Deja de lanzarles la quinta vez que ve a Tobio moverse hacia la derecha y proferir un quejido de dolor.

–Os necesitamos enteros en la concentración, bobos –los regaña, enfilando a los dos por el pasillo hacia los vestuarios–. Además, ¿cómo vais a explicarle los moretones a vuestro capitán?

–¿Decimos que nos hemos peleado? –le pregunta Pulgarcito a Tobio. Con las reservas que le quedan.

–Me parece bien –resuella Tobio, tratando de camuflar su cojera.

–Sois de lo que no hay –gruñe Oikawa, sacando el móvil de su bandolera azul–. Voy a llamar a Iwa-chan, a ver si tiene hielo en casa.

–¿El as del Aoba Johsai está por aquí? –inquiere Pulgarcito, ladeando la cabeza–. Pensaba que habíais ido a universidades distintas –mira a Tobio con extrañeza–. Cotiyama, tus dotes detectivescas están decayendo.

El as del Aoba Johsai. _Cotiyama._

Tiene que admitir que por lo menos son divertidos.

–No están... no tengo dotes detectivescas, imbécil –masculla Tobio, abochornado–. Y esta no es la universidad de Oikawa. Es la de Iwaizumi. Es él –indica, señalando a Oikawa con el mentón– el que está aquí de paso.

Pulgarcito aligera la tensión, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, todo el día a la gresca con Tobio. Se mete en medio casi sin querer cuando Oikawa le responde al chico con demasiada mordacidad. Desvía la atención de Tobio cuando este mira a Oikawa durante demasiado tiempo, embebiéndose de su estilo de saque, de sus jugadas y sus movimientos. De su forma de pensar.

–Ah, ¿sí? –observa Pulgarcito, pensativo–. Pero ayer también viniste aquí, ¿no?

Pulgarcito es, en definitiva, el nexo que los conecta. A ellos; a otras personas, a juzgar por toda la gente a la que menta durante ese rato. Conoce prácticamente a todos los jugadores de todos los equipos que compiten en Miyagi y en Tokio, y está en buenos términos con ellos.

–... pues sí –secunda Tobio, pestañeando.

Es un sufrimiento verlos pensar.

–He venido aquí a pasar unos días en el piso de Iwa-chan –responde con simpleza–. De hecho, tenemos que esperar a que suba para que entregue las llaves en la administración. Solo los alumnos de la Tohoku pueden reservar los pabellones.

–Entiendo –asiente Pulgarcito, entrecerrando los ojos. Algo no termina de cuadrarle–. Creo que ya sé lo que pasa aquí.

Oikawa ni se molesta en ponerse nervioso. Ahora puede decir que los conoce suficiente para apostar su cabeza a que no sabrían que hay dos personas que salen juntas ni aunque se las encontraran montándoselo en un callejón.

–A ver. Ilumíname.

–¡Te vas a transferir a la Tohoku, Gran Rey!

 _En el fondo son una monada._

Reprime la risotada. Procura parecer asombrado.

–¿Lo has adivinado tú solo o te lo han contado?

* * *

El viernes, el piso de la Tohoku presenta el aspecto de un campo de batalla, así que emplean todo el día en recoger recipientes de arcilla, vidrio y cerámica que han pasado a mejor vida tras la invasión de la rata, y en tirar a la basura la comida que el animal (al que han soltado en el campo) ha roído. Poco más. Oikawa insiste, majadero como es, en que no tiene la ropa suficiente para pasar doce días fuera, y en que deberían pasar por su apartamento antes de ir a Tokio, pero Iwaizumi no se deja amilanar.

–No vas a ir a un desfile de modelos, bobo –insiste mientras hacen la compra. O más bien, mientras Mobi y él compran y Yuki y Oikawa prueban todas las degustaciones de sushi y bolitas de pulpo del supermercado–. Solo necesitas ropa deportiva, calzoncillos, protectores y un pijama. Y algún conjunto por si os dejan salir a dar una vuelta por Tokio. Y tienes todo eso y más en las cuatro maletas que te has traído, exagerado de los cojones.

–Me las he traído para pasar _una_ semana en tu piso, Iwa-chan –le refuta Oikawa, dejando de hacer el gamba para pillar una caja generosa de pienso para gatos de un estante y meterla en el carrito–. Vas a tener que prestarme un par de chándals.

–Jesús. Todos tus trapitos salvo lo que llevas puesto ahora saldrán de la lavadora en un rato –bufa exasperado, volviéndose con la lista llena de tachones en una mano y el asa del carrito en la otra–. No me parasites la ropa, coño.

El muy capullo le saca partido al corredor de los detergentes y los suavizantes para plantarle un beso en la boca que casi tira a Iwaizumi contra los cabezales de las fregonas.

–Préstame tus calzoncillos, Iwa-chan.

Esa misma noche, Iwaizumi lo obliga a pegar los labios contra la almohada. Las manos contra la cabecera de la cama. Le hunde los dientes en la parte posterior del cuello y va regándole mordiscos profundos y lentos y mortecinos por toda la espalda.

–Te pedí que me los prestases, no que me los quitases –gime, intentando no hacerlo demasiado alto, porque la puerta está arreglada pero las paredes son frágiles e Iwa-chan ha sido muy estricto con todo el tema de la discreción y la empatía con las personas que duermen y un montón de cosas aburridas más.

Se esfuerza en aguantar. Cuenta hasta diez. Hasta veinte. Hasta treinta. Acaba contando los mordiscos de Iwa-chan y _Dios, Iwa-chan._ La última vez Oikawa se corrió sin que lo tocase donde necesitaba que Iwa-chan lo tocara, solo con la fricción del pantalón y su cuerpo debajo del suyo, y el _le está gustando_ retumbando en la cabeza, en la sangre. Un orgasmo amargo e intoxicante.

Iwa-chan le gruñe "a callar" cerca, muy cerca del culo, y Oikawa quiere seguir tomándole el pelo pero se muerde la mano para no gritar cuando la lengua de Iwa-chan deja atrás la última vértebra.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, Mobi y Yuki se despiden de ellos después de desayunar.

–Queremos celebrar nuestra propia Nochebuena, antes de volver a casa con la familia –le cuenta Yuki a Oikawa, sentado en la barra americana y mordisqueando su tostada con mantequilla–. Una Nochebuena con karaoke, opiniones sobre política y cena poco elaborada. El día veintiuno, o el veintidós. Todavía no lo hemos decidido. ¿Te apuntas?

–Me encantaría –acepta Oikawa, pasándole a Iwa-chan un vaso de zumo de pomelo recién exprimido–. ¿Se lo podemos decir a Makki y a Mattsun? –quiere saber, sorbiendo el suyo.

–Claro –concede Iwa-chan, entrando en Line para mandarles un audio a sus amigos.

–Gracias por preguntarnos, ¿eh Iwaizumi? –vocea Mobi desde el balcón, echándole azúcar morena a su café–. Que no vives tú solo en este piso.

–Ah, y yo que creía que sí –apunta Yuki, abriendo mucho los ojos–. De hecho, pensaba que los invitados éramos tú y yo, Mobs. Anoche parecía que Oikawa pagaba el alquiler y todo.

Cuando se escabullen hora y media después, todavía Yuki y Mobi les están dando la chapa, e Iwaizumi tiene que tirar de la pechera de la gabardina de Oikawa para que se retire de la guerra de almohadones y salga al rellano.

–¡Hay gente esperando por nosotros, Che Guevara! –una maleta en cada mano y las llaves del coche en la boca–. Deja la revolución para cuando vuelvas.

–¿No vas a dejar que me despida de Texxie? ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

Meten todas las maletas en el portabultos, e Iwaizumi solo puede rezar para que el equipaje de Hinata y de Kageyama sea más liviano que el de Oikawa, porque de lo contrario no van a caber en el coche.

–¡Gracias por llevarnos! –le agradecen los dos, haciéndole una reverencia a Iwaizumi cuando este aparca frente a la casa de Hinata. Respira aliviado al comprobar que solo llevan una maleta cada uno.

Una niña que Iwaizumi supone que debe ser la hermana de Hinata, a juzgar por el pelo color zanahoria y la tez pálida, les dice adiós con la manita desde la ventana, junto a una mujer que la sostiene y que seguramente es la madre de ambos.

–¡Shoyo! –Lo llama la mujer–. ¿Has cogido el carnet de identidad?

–¡Sí, mamá! Lo he metido en la cartera.

–¿Tienes todas las autorizaciones que he firmado?

–Están en una carpeta dentro de la maleta. Las guardé después de cepillarme los dientes, ¿recuerdas?

La mujer, sin embargo, parece reacia a dejarlo marchar.

–¿Y el dinero?

–Un poco en el monedero y el resto en un bolsillo interior de la maleta, escondido dentro de un calcetín.

–¿La batería del móvil?

–Al noventa y siete por ciento –sonríe el chico, haciendo un flamante signo de la victoria con la mano–. ¡Lo tengo todo! No te preocupes.

Y vuelve corriendo por el sendero a abrazarlas a ella y a su hermana. Iwaizumi ve sonreír a Oikawa por el rabillo del ojo, aunque carraspea y muta la expresión en cuanto Tobio, que ya ha terminado de meter su maleta y la de Hinata en el portabultos, se encarama a los asientos de atrás.

–¿Sabéis algo de los demás? –inquiere Oikawa, dándose la vuelta en su butaca para encararlo–. ¿Ya hay alguien en camino?

–Nishinoya y Tsukishima ya están en el Hotel Imperial –informa Kageyama, quitándose la mochila y dejándola sobre su regazo. Tieso como un palo, como si temiera respirar demasiado fuerte u ocupar demasiado espacio, o sospechara que Oikawa planea deshacerse de él una vez lleguen a la autopista, abandonándolo a su suerte en una cuneta–. Hola, Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi se estira para estrecharle la mano. _Siento que te cueste estar tranquilo. Debería haberme esforzado más en que os llevarais mejor. Ahora estamos a cargo de ti, y Oikawa está intentando no resultarte desagradable, a pesar de que no te des cuenta. No tengas miedo._ Intenta transmitirle todo eso, y nota cómo Kageyama se relaja un poco al tacto. Le devuelve una sonrisa minúscula.

 _Espero que esa sonrisa vaya creciendo, Kageyama._

–¿Ya están en el hotel? –parpadea Oikawa, sorprendido–. ¿No nos habían citado para las doce del mediodía?

–Es que los ha llevado Saeko –explica Kageyama. Parece pensar que eso lo justifica todo.

–¿Alguien ha dicho Saeko? –interviene Hinata, como si hubiera interceptado a alguien charlando sobre su estrella del rock favorita. Se sube al coche, agitando la mano por última vez en dirección a su casa–. Es GENIAL. Vino a animarnos a un partido con sus compañeros de Taiko hace unos meses. Y nos donó el diez por ciento de unos menús especiales que vendió en su restaurante para ayudarnos a ir a las nacionales. Y antes de todo eso nos llevó en su furgoneta a Kageyama y a mí a una concentración que tuvimos con el Nekoma.

Hay tanta devoción en su voz que tiene que tomar aire al terminar de hablar.

–¿Tuvo que alcanzaros ella? –inquiere Oikawa, una vez que todos se han abrochado el cinturón–. Creía que el Karasuno disponía de un autobús para trasladar a los equipos de vóley.

No los llama pobretones directamente, pero Iwaizumi lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que lo está pensando. Le lanza una mirada de advertencia.

–No siempre –replica Hinata, haciendo un mohín–. O sea, este curso tenemos un montón de patrocinadores. Pero el año pasado el profesor Takeda y una de nuestras mánagers tuvieron que echarnos una mano para recaudar fondos –Iwaizumi lo ve ruborizarse por el espejo retrovisor–. De todas formas, Saeko tuvo que llevarnos a Tokio por otra razón. No fue porque no tuviésemos autobús.

Oikawa va a seguir preguntando, pero Kageyama se le adelanta, decidido a alargar el tema lo menos posible.

–Hinata y yo suspendimos un examen y tuvimos que presentarnos a la recuperación y asistir a clases de refuerzo, así que el autobús se largó sin nosotros –resuelve, con un tic en el párpado.

Oikawa se ladea en el asiento. Por un momento, Iwaizumi cree que va a reírse de ellos hasta la saciedad pero en su lugar, alza una ceja y clava la vista en Hinata y en Kageyama con cara de circunstancias.

–Estaré vigilando vuestros correos durante los próximos días. Nos permiten usarlos después de cenar y antes de acostarnos, así que me enseñaréis vuestra bandeja de entrada todas las noches. –Les comunica, impasible–. Más os vale haber aprobado todo, o desearéis no haber venido.

No le hace falta fruncir el ceño o enseñar los dientes, o elevar el tono o cuadrar los hombros. Resulta mucho más amenazante sin todo eso, e incluso Iwaizumi siente un escalofrío en el estómago. Por supuesto. Oikawa nunca bromea cuando se trata de vóley. A él nunca le ha chantajeado con hacerle la vida imposible en caso de que su rendimiento académico no bastara para cumplir con sus compromisos para con el Aoba Johsai, el Kitagawa Daichi o el Shujimonzen, pero siempre ha estado ahí, ese recelo velado con el que le preguntaba cómo llevaba este o aquel trabajo, o cómo le había salido ese examen que le había ayudado a estudiar.

Kageyama y Hinata tragan saliva. Oikawa enarca la otra ceja, a la espera de una respuesta.

–Tsukishima dice que estamos aprobados –musita Kageyama.

–Hemos repasado las respuestas por Skype y piensa que nos da para sacar un poco más de cincuenta en todo –secunda Hinata–. Y Yachi y Yamaguchi creen que a lo mejor en Inglés pasamos de sesenta y cinco.

–Nos han obligado a ver series en inglés para que nos familiaricemos con el idioma –bufa Kageyama, como si considerara una traición cultural que dominar una lengua que no sea el japonés. A Iwaizumi le recuerda un poco a Nishinoya.

El resto del trayecto, Oikawa y Hinata se dedican a hablar animadamente sobre las series que el primero ha visto. Oikawa las conoce todas y cada una de ellas, claro. Prueban a entablar cinco minutos de conversación en ingles, hasta que Hinata tiene un lapsus al intentar decir "white walkers" y termina boqueando "walking dead".

–Eso te pasa por ir de listo, idiota –murmura Kageyama, sin ocultar su satisfacción. Iwaizumi no sabe si lo que le alegra es no ser el blanco de las burlas de Oikawa, o si es el mero hecho de que Hinata haya metido la pata.

–¡Por lo menos lo intento!

–Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes –dice Kageyama, levantando la barbilla, y Oikawa lanza un gritito desde los asientos delanteros.

–¿Parafraseas a _Yoda,_ Tobio?

Por toda respuesta, Kageyama se encoge de hombros, azorado.

–También nos han hecho ver pelis en inglés.

–¿A los dos, o Pulgarcito estaba muy ocupado viendo Walking Dead?

Kageyama parece debatirse entre asestarle el golpe de gracia a Hinata o serle leal.

–Estaba muy ocupado siendo idiota.

Tienen dieciocho años, diciembre cubre los campos de nubarrones grises y blancos, como mantos gigantes de algodón procesado, y es en ese momento de la travesía hacia el Tokio más urbano, dejando una granja de ovejas atrás y cambiando de marcha, en el que Iwaizumi presencia la primera vez en la que Oikawa Tooru y Kageyama Tobio trabajan en equipo.

Aunque no estén en el terreno de juego. Y la finalidad sea bastante reprochable.

–¡Sois unos reyes horribles! –gimotea Hinata, rojo de vergüenza–. ¡Dejad de oprimir al pueblo!

Tal vez la tiranía sea su punto de entendimiento.

–Ya vale –sonríe Iwaizumi, dándole un manotazo en el brazo a Oikawa, que lleva dos minutos sujetándose la tripa, sin parar de carcajearse–. No tiene la culpa de que haya términos de Juego de Tronos y Walking Dead que se parezcan. Deja de hacer leña del árbol caído, imbécil.

Pero Oikawa se niega a dejarlo estar tan pronto.

–¿Árbol en inglés se decía three o tree, Pulgarcito?

Quince minutos después, son capaces de volver a dialogar sin lanzarse cuchilladas verbales los unos a los otros. Kageyama se queda dormido, cansado de meterse con Hinata, quien les explica que echar una pequeña siesta mientras viaja es una costumbre suya. Iwaizumi no recuerda haberle visto hacerlo cuando jugaban en el Kitagawa Daichi, aunque imagina que tal vez se debiera a que Kageyama no confiaba tanto en su entorno como para permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

Para cuando están a tres manzanas del Hotel Imperial, Oikawa e Iwaizumi lo saben prácticamente todo sobre Tanaka Saeko. Su edad, la marca de su chaqueta de cuero preferida, su empleo, su noviazgo con el hermano mayor de Tsukishima Kei, su historial de conducción temeraria y su callada simpatía por el Pequeño Gigante, el referente más sagrado de Hinata.

–No ha podido traernos a Duermeyama y a mí porque había planeado venir a pasar unos días a Tokio con Akiteru y con Tanaka, así que entre ellos, Nishinoya, Tsukishima y las maletas, no cabía ni un alma en la furgoneta.

Al escuchar "Tsukishima", Kageyama se revuelve en su sueño, girándose hacia la ventanilla y balbuceando algo que suena como " y yo qué sé cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 567. Anda y que te parta un rayo, sabelotodo".

–¿Nishinoya tampoco se lleva bien con Tsukishima? –quiere saber Oikawa, contemplando a Kageyama retorcerse de angustia.

–Nishinoya se lleva bien con todo el mundo –contesta Hinata, dándole un empujoncito a Kageyama para que se despierte–. Tanaka y él siempre se le cuelgan de encima cuando hace un buen bloqueo. Es verdad que Tsukishima no los respeta mucho a ninguno de los dos, pero _en fin,_ Tanaka es su cuñado, Nishinoya es su mejor amigo y la furgoneta es de Saeko, así que no le ha quedado más remedio que aguantarse e ir con ellos hasta Tokio –Hinata ve algo en su móvil que le hace proferir una risilla, y se lo pone delante a Kageyama, que sigue frotándose los ojos–. Mira, Kageyama. Me ha salido en Facebook que "Kei ha anunciado que está bien durante la excursión a Tokio". Seguro que Saeko le ha hecho pasar un mal rato.

Los dos intercambian una mirada maliciosa, y Kageyama bosteza largamente.

–Le está bien empleado.

Pero no tienen mucho tiempo más, porque la voz mecanizada el GPS les anuncia que el Hotel Imperial, que es donde Oikawa, Hinata y Kageyama se van a hospedar durante los próximos doce días, se encuentra a menos de cincuenta metros doblando la calle.

El silbido estrangulado de Hinata habla por todos los que están dentro del coche.

–No puede ser _ese_ –dice Kageyama, con la boca abierta–. Es... venga _ya_ , no puede ser _ese_.

 _Ese_ es, sin exagerar, el edificio más monstruosamente grande que Iwaizumi ha visto en su vida. Se erige en medio del asfalto, solo rodeado por pavimento y coches largos y brillantes que se detienen y arrancan en sucesión de lo que Iwaizumi supone que es la entrada. Como si el resto de construcciones e incluso la arboleda se hubiera sentido intimidada y hubiese decidido retroceder dos manzanas.

El Hotel Imperial es una mole rectangular de casi veinte plantas que se fusiona a su vez con otro bloque de la misma altura, adoptando la forma de una "ele" gigantesca, pintada con meticulosidad de tonalidades crema y hueso. En la parte baja de la edificación se levanta una especie de extensión en la que Iwaizumi intuye que deben estar la recepción, el restaurante y las cocinas. Y algo más, seguramente, porque calcula que si esas tres estancias tuvieran cada una el tamaño de una piscina olímpica y las triplicasen, aun así no ocuparían todo el espacio disponible, aunque _a saber._ Tal vez hasta las bañeras de ese sitio sean desproporcionadamente grandes.

–Eh, Oikawa.

–Qué.

–Recuerda sacarle una foto a la bañera.

Oikawa asiente. La nariz pegada al cristal.

–Lo haré. Si no me ahogo en ella antes.

Iwaizumi se muestra de acuerdo.

–Es un riesgo que debes correr, supongo.

– _Kageyama_ –lloriquea Hinata, que zarandea a su compañero por las solapas del abrigo azul marino. Se ha quedado blanco como la cal–. ¿Sabes cuánto debe valer cada pedacito de ese hotel?

–Lo sé.

–¡No podemos romper nada!

– _Lo sé_ –responde Kageyama, angustiado.

–No vais a romper nada –intenta tranquilizarlos Iwaizumi, contando las gruesas columnas de mármol que circundan la fachada de la edificación–. Estaréis entrenando la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando lleguéis a la habitación no tendréis fuerzas para moveros.

–No aparques en la puerta, Iwa-chan –le pide Oikawa, cabeceando hacia un nubarrón de personas armadas hasta los dientes de cámaras y micrófonos–; hay prensa en la entrada.

–¡La tele! –braman Hinata y Kageyama al unísono, olvidando su temor inicial.

Y es cierto. Obstaculizan casi toda la pared acristalada del vestíbulo. Van de un lado a otro; algunos con pinganillo y otros con un tocho de papeles en las manos, en un torbellino incesante, como un enjambre de abejas. Todos con una tarjeta acreditativa enganchada a la pechera de las chaquetas o de las blusas. Iwaizumi distingue el logo de la Mainichi Broadcasting System en una de las furgonetas, que contrasta con el resto de lustrosos vehículos. También ve camisetas y sudaderas con los escudos de la NHK, la Japan News Network y la CNNj.

–¡Mirad, es Nishinoya! –exclama Hinata, señalando hacia un punto de la muchedumbre.

–Id vosotros delante –les indica Oikawa, mientras Iwaizumi pone los intermitentes en un vado–. ¿Tenéis a mano la autorización de vuestros padres para que os entrevisten siendo menores?

–¡Sí! –contestan ambos, peleándose con el cinturón. Ansiosos por salir a la calle.

–Perfecto –aprueba Oikawa, sacando sus gafas de sol graduadas y colocándoselas–. Llevaos cada uno una de mis maletas, que yo solo no puedo con las cinco y me da no sé qué veros con las manos vacías.

–¡Sí! –acepta Hinata, ya en el maletero. Kageyama no parece muy conforme con la idea de hacerle de botones a Oikawa, pero está tan emocionado que no pone ninguna pega–. ¡Gracias por traernos, Iwaizumi! –berrea con júbilo, echando a correr por la acera, seguido del traqueteo de las maletas.

–¡Gracias por traernos! –dice Kageyama, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de ir a la zaga de Hinata, atrayendo entre los dos las miradas de toda la calzada.

Oikawa chasquea la lengua con desaprobación.

–Ahora todo el que pase por delante del coche nos mirará para saber a cargo de qué adultos irresponsables están esas dos bolas de hiperactividad. –Se lamenta Oikawa, rascándose la nuca–. Y yo que quería pasar desapercibido.

–¿ _Tú_? –lo pica Iwaizumi, dándole toquecitos en la patilla de las gafas–. ¿Pasar desapercibido?

Oikawa le saca la lengua.

–Que me entienda con los periodistas no quiere decir que sienta deseos de correr a sus brazos siempre que los veo, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi deja escapar una risa desganada.

–No, si no es eso.

–¿No?

–Es que... eres tú. No podrías pasar desapercibido. Aunque quisieras.

Eso parece removerle algo por dentro. Por fuera. Por todas partes. Es casi una injusticia no poder besarlo, porque a Oikawa no se le ocurre otra manera menos ridícula de devolverle una milésima parte de lo que Iwa-chan le hace sentir en ese momento. _Gracias por traerme. Gracias por aguantarme. Gracias por ser tú._

 _Nunca voy a poder devolverte todo lo que haces por mí._

–¿Has cambiado el porno por _Antes de ti,_ Iwa-chan?

Eso le vale un codazo flojo en el costado. Oikawa no se defiende.

–Vete al cuerno.

–Ignoraba que Emilia Clarke fuera tu tipo.

–Quizá sea porque _no_ es mi tipo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta de morena?

Iwa-chan le pasa el brazo por encima. Se acerca y ni siquiera el vidrio oscurecido de las gafas opaca el verde avellana de sus ojos. A Oikawa le gustaría meterlo en una de sus maletas. Llevárselo y hacer suya también esa oportunidad, porque si hay alguien que ha trabajado y se ha fortalecido y se ha entregado al vóley ha sido Iwa-chan. A veces, no puede eludir la idea de que tal vez podría haber llegado más lejos si no hubiera tenido que ocuparse de él. Esa idea le atormenta, y hace que se alegre de que Iwa-chan pueda emprender su propio camino, ahora que está en la universidad.

 _Te juro que me dejaré la piel para que no haga falta que tengas que meterte en una maleta. Te prometo que haré lo que no está escrito para que la próxima vez podamos despedirnos con un beso._

–Nah. Prefiero a los tíos pesados que se ponen tontos cuando les dicen algo bonito.

 _Iwa-chan. Sigue así y lo mandamos todo al diablo, te lo juro. Sigue así y tu padre nos verá comernos la boca en directo en las noticias del mediodía._

Iwa-chan le tiende la mano. Esboza una sonrisa cómplice. Contenida. Oikawa reconoce el gesto. Cómo no hacerlo.

–Hacía tiempo que no hacíamos nuestro saludo –susurra, mordiéndose los labios.

–Nunca es un mal momento, supongo –comenta Iwa-chan.

Se chocan las palmas. Notan un flash disparándose desde el capó, así que en vez de abrazarse se propinan unas palmaditas en la espalda, e Iwa-chan se baja para abrirle la puerta del copiloto. Elude al paparazzi con parquedad, aunque para cuando llega a la ventanilla de Oikawa el tipo ya se ha ido, posiblemente a la caza de otro probable miembro de la sub-21 al que fotografiar de cuerpo entero.

–Bueno –carraspea Iwa-chan, soltando todo el aire por la nariz–. Pásalo bien. Hablamos esta noche.

Oikawa se quita las gafas de sol, porque no está llorando pero la tristeza eufórica que le llena el pecho podría desbordarse por los ojos de un momento a otro, y es mejor prevenir. Le gustaría que fuese Iwa-chan el que se marchara primero, alejándose por la avenida en el Honda Civic hasta perderse en algún semáforo, porque sería más fácil que dejarlo atrás.

–Esta noche –repite. Una ráfaga de aire caliente que trae los vapores del yakisoba y del gasoil metropolitano los despeina a los dos, y Oikawa tiene que asir sus maletas para no cogerlo del cuello y besarlo ahí, guapo y diciendo adiós, en medio del viento.

Se sacan una foto con los periodistas de fondo que Oikawa le encomienda subir a Facebook y a Instagram acompañada de alguna frase inspiradora. Algo como "el principio de un sueño" o "¡empezamos!". Se pregunta cómo saldrían si en lugar de agarrarse de los hombros y de la cintura, sonriéndole al objetivo, salieran abrazados. O besándose. Cómo quedarían dentro de un marco; en una mesilla de noche, o en el interior de sus carteras, o en el salón de casa, colgados sobre el televisor.

Cuando piensa en _casa_ , a Oikawa no le viene a la cabeza el hogar en el que se ha criado, o en el que Iwa-chan ha crecido junto a sus padres. Ni el piso que Iwa-chan comparte con Mobi y con Yuki en la Tohoku, o el apartamento en el que él se está hospedando.

–Oikawa –le dice, y Oikawa se balancea dentro de sus zapatos, sin saber cuál es el momento adecuado para echarse a andar. Preferiría esperar a que fuese Iwa-chan el que se alejara por la avenida, y quedarse ahí hasta que lo viese desaparecer en la lejanía–. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

La casa en la que Oikawa piensa todavía no existe, pero visualiza a Iwa-chan en el sillón, con los pies subidos a la mesa del café y Tex Mex acurrucado en su regazo. Diciendo "estoy muy orgulloso de ti".

Y por primera vez, las palabras nacen en su sangre y fluyen hacia la lengua.

 _Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo, Hajime._

Hay paparazzis por doquier. Lo graban y podrían leerle los labios si pausaran el vídeo. Oikawa camina en la dirección opuesta para llevárselos lejos de él. Regala sonrisas de azúcar a dos chicas que se le acercan con un bloc de notas, y escucha a Pulgarcito llamarlo, por detrás del corrillo que se ha formado a su alrededor.

–¡Oikawa! ¡Oikawa! ¿Puedes contestarnos a un par de preguntitas?

La multitud se abre y se vuelve a cerrar, y Oikawa se topa de frente a un chico con el pelo gris al que ha investigado a fondo.

–¡Ey! –Lo saluda el chico, con el vigor de mil cañones cargados de pólvora–. ¡Tú debes de ser Oikawa! El enano me ha hablado mucho de ti. –Ojos ambarinos y rostro aniñado. Oikawa siente un impulso de valentía al escucharlo–. ¡Me llamo Bokuto!

–Encantado, Bokuto –le estrecha la mano y le pasa sus tres maletas–. ¿Me cuidas esto un momento? Tengo que hacer una cosa.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se abre paso a la carrera entre la marea de personas. Divisa a Iwa-chan lidiando con un par de chicos un poco mayores que él, que anotan todo lo que dice. Por un instante, Oikawa cree que va a tener que arrollarlos, pero no hace falta, porque Iwa-chan lo ve y les hace una seña con la mano para que aguarden.

La cicatriz de la operación todavía no se ha curado por completo, y hace que Oikawa vea destellos luminosos alrededor de él. Que haya demasiada claridad. Cuando lo abraza y lo levanta, y vuelve a sentir su calor, cree que quizá toda esa luz sea real, y no un defecto de su vista.

Que quizá Iwa-chan la esté irradiando de verdad.

Y es consciente de que está siendo demasiado espontáneo, demasiado intenso para tratarse de dos chicos que quieren que Japón crea que son amigos.

–El jueves fue día seis –le dice, pegado a su oído–. Un mes. Desde la acampada –y expulsa la pregunta, porque no quiere guardársela dentro doce días–. ¿He pasado el período de prueba?

Iwa-chan le hunde la risotada en el hombro.

–Tú qué crees –Iwa-chan le da un puñetazo en el antebrazo, para disimular–. Tú qué crees, tonto del bote.

Les llueven explosiones de luz blanca.

 _Que eres mi orgullo._

 _Eso es lo que creo._

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **NeKoT:** SEH, ya te pillé y sé quién eres :D Ya puedo dormir tranquila por las noches (?); muchas gracias por respetar el resultado, espero que este capi largo te haya gustado y haya compensado lo cortito que fue el anterior. Contestando a tu pregunta, yo les pongo nombre a los pairings porque es más fácil decir "IwaOi" u "OiIwa" que "Oikawa x Iwaizumi" o "Iwaizumi x Oikawa", pero nunca aplico las dinámicas seme/uke al utilizar esos nombres. Si lo que te causa intriga es el hecho de quién será el activo y quién el pasivo cuando tengan sexo hasta el final por primera vez (porque todavía no ha pasado), ya lo verás ´u`Muchas gracias por leer reina, un besote enorme (L) ¡Nos vemos pronto!

 **lie:** JAJAJA qué puedo decir, soy un recopilatorio viviente de insultos viejunos (?) y me encanta meterlos en los fics, el impulso es superior a mí (¿?). Muchas gracias por sacar un hueco para leer y comentar; me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el lime, y espero que aunque este capítulo no haya tenido lo hayas disfrutado igualmente nun La uni va bien; espero que el sacrificio de hacer el hiatus (porque para mí es un sacrificio) dé sus frutos c: Nos leemos pronto, un abrazaco :3

 **Merynaii:** llevo queriendo decirte esto desde que me agregaste pero MUY MAL, OIGA. Qué es eso de leer los limones antes de empezar el fic D: ¡Cuatrocientas páginas me ha costado llevarlos a ese punto y van y te pasan el link del capítulo diecisiete! Indignada me hallo *se hace una bolita de dolor* PERO BUEEENO, en otro orden de cosas: muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad al ficucho desde el principio, y no por quedarte solo con el lime. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por sacarme una sonrisa con esas cosas tan cuquimonis en las que me etiquetas; por todas y cada una de las palabras. Eres un cielo, y espero que este capi te guste igual que te han gustado los anteriores. Un beso enorme juapa (LLL)

 **Guest:** ¡aquí lo tienes! :D Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste el capi de hoy ^^

* * *

 _¡Deseadme suerte! He sacado un 8/10 en el primer examen, pero necesito concentrarme todavía más en los siguientes. ¡Nos vemos en cuanto los termine! :D_

 _Nos vemos en el capítulo veinte: ¡"La Selección"!_


	20. La Selección

**NdA: ** ¡HOLIIIIII! NO ME ENROLLO PORQUE HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO y sé que las notas de autor os tiran para atrás así que cinco cosas:

1) ¡He aprobado todo! :D Desde que estoy en la universidad nunca lo había conseguido, y creo que el hecho de que esta vez haya podido hacerlo se debe a que este año me he dedicado a algo que me apasiona y en consecuencia me he centrado más en términos académicos. Muchas gracias a ti, hayas o no hayas dejado de leerme, porque has contribuido a que mi propia carrera me haga más feliz.

2) Dijimos que este capítulo se llamaría "La Selección" y así se llama, PERO hay tantas cosas que quiero que pasen que he decidido hacer dos capítulos más para abarcar todo lo que sucede mientras Oikawa está en el hotel, así que disculpad las molestias, pero es que creo que debe ser así.

3) Si os gusta el **AsaNoya** tenéis que leer "Sal en los labios", un oneshot de mi amiga **Kaith Jackson** en el que Asahi es un tritón y Noya un príncipe. ¡Es precioso!

4) Muchas gracias a **ShikaZuka** por el beteo (L); si alguien ve dedazos o faltas por alguna parte que me lo diga y los corregiré cuanto antes C:

5) Este capítulo me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza porque se me hacía pesado de escribir y de leer, hasta que he dado con una fórmula que he usado antes y que me hace sentir cómoda: escenas no muy largas separadas por títulos. Será la que usaré durante todo este arco, porque me permite contar hechos específicos y que a vosotros no se os mezclen o se os haga tedioso. ¡Ojalá os guste!

* * *

 **XX.**

 _ **Cíclope**_ **y** _ **Tormenta**_

 **M** edio ciegos, siete chicos descienden con torpeza la escalinata de mármol que se adentra desde la concurrida avenida hacia el vestíbulo del Hotel Imperial. Tienen los oídos embotados, llenos de preguntas sobre estados anímicos y preparación física. Fuera, el griterío que estalló hace segundos se va apagando. Oikawa mira aturdido a los guardias de refuerzo que corren escaleras arriba hacia la entrada, para terminar de cerrarles el paso a los medios de comunicación. Supone que son ellos por las órdenes que intercambian, pero solo ve sombras y colores.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que les han dado por teléfono y por correo en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la última semana, los aspirantes a la sub-21 han seguido a la escolta de hombres trajeados que los ha sacado del torbellino de cámaras y cables. Ahora Oikawa cierra la comitiva, vacilando antes de bajar cada escalón. Está acostumbrado a la presencia de uno o dos micrófonos, pero no a hacer frente a una horda de ellos con los ojos operados, así que le parece que el suelo se estira y se contrae. Incluso Pulgarcito, que estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de tener contacto con la prensa, parece aliviado por haber podido escapar de ella.

De repente Oikawa choca contra un hombro, y cuando pide disculpas y trata de esquivarlo, distingue el contorno de un flequillo negro y reconoce a quién pertenece, y esboza una sonrisita de gratitud antes de ponerle una mano enguantada encima y dejarse guiar por él. Días atrás, el simple ofrecimiento le habría resultado ofensivo.

–Kageyama, no te pega nada hacer de San Bernardo para el Gran Rey.

–¿Me estás comparando con un perro, pedazo de burro?

–¿Te preocupa más esa comparación que la insinuación de que no te pega hacer una buena obra? ¿O es que eres tan cortito que no has pillado lo segundo?

–A ti sí que te voy a pillar dentro de un rato, grandísimo idiota.

– _Tío –_ interviene una voz conocida, acercándose a ellos–, ¿estás bien? Vas medio zumbado, ¿no? ¿Estás de resaca?

Es como un chisporroteo. Como una traca de petardos estallando y dejando olor a humo.

 _Bokuto Koutarou. Hasta el año pasado fue capitán del equipo Fukurodani, en Tokio. Actualmente mide metro ochenta y nueve. Posiblemente llegará por los pelos al metro noventa. Una bola de energía plateada y ambarina. Le gustan los perritos calientes y la carne asada. Sufre altibajos emocionales en pleno partido. Según los vídeos que he visto, pueden contrarrestarse con los estímulos apropiados. Posee un alto nivel de resistencia y ha pasado de ser uno de los cinco mejores rematadores del país a uno de los tres primeros. Es una influencia positiva para el juego en equipo y un chute de moral, como el chocolate después de un accidente._

 _Parece de esas personas contra las que nadie tiene una mala palabra._

–Ojalá. Me he operado la vista hace poco, así que acaban de dejarme un poco tocado con tanto flash. Gracias por proteger mi equipaje.

Bokuto le quita importancia con un ademán de la mano que a Oikawa le llega borroso, y sonríe muy pagado de sí mismo.

–Proteger cosas es uno de mis muchos talentos. Va por encima de los quince metros lisos de lanzamiento de pipas de sandía y por debajo de coger el mando de la tele con el pie. Oye –dice atronador–, como eres medio cegato ¿puedo llamarte _Cíclope_?

–¿Y yo a ti _Tormenta_?

Recibe un puñetazo en el pecho y una risotada chispeante.

Oikawa tiene que reírse. Un poco por todo. Porque en verano veía lejanas un montón de cosas y ahora se está dejando ayudar por Tobio, poner motes de X-Men por alguien a quien acaba de conocer en persona y paseando por un hotel espléndido, a punto de comprobar en menos de medio mes si vale para lo que siempre ha anhelado o no.

–Vuestro colega me gusta –les comenta Bokuto a Tobio y a Pulgarcito–. Lo teníais escondido, ¿eh?

– _Por favor_ –bufa Tsukishima–, no finjas que no has oído hablar del mejor colocador de nuestra prefectura. Se te da fatal.

–¡Tsukki, me había olvidado de que estabas aquí! –extiende unos brazos anchos como troncos. Oikawa se pregunta si Iwa-chan podría ganarles un pulso–. ¡Dame un abrazo!

Todos y cada uno de ellos arrastra una maleta y un puñado de sueños, y avanza con el corazón en la garganta. No han tenido tiempo ni espacio para saludarse antes, así que lo hacen a medida que recobran la visión. Las presentaciones no son necesarias. Ya no. Se reconocen con más o menos efusividad, con una admiración que en Pulgarcito es abierta y en Tsukishima no trasluce, y estrechan manos o asienten con la cabeza.

–Ushijima.

Cabezada.

–Oikawa.

Apretón de manos.

A Oikawa le gustaría que Iwa-chan pudiera estar ahí para ver en quién está intentando convertirse. Decirle que de todos los cambios que ha experimentado su vida últimamente, poder besarlo sigue siendo el más extraordinario de todos.

* * *

 **Corazones sangrantes**

Aguardan en unos silloncitos color grana que forman una "U" delante de la recepción, frente a una larga mesita para el café en la que descansan varias botellas vacías de zumo de naranja, melocotón y un brick de batido de coco que se ha pedido Tobio. Uno de los guardaespaldas les ha pedido sus carnets y les ha dicho que esperen hasta que los llamen para que firmen en la hoja de registro, y se ha marchado con los otros dos al mostrador.

–¿Qué querías que dijera? –sisea Tsukishima, desdeñoso–. ¿Que el mejor colocador de Miyagi eres _tú_?

Dicho así, "tú" resulta casi denunciable. Tobio y él llevan enzarzados en una guerra fría desde hace unos diez minutos.

–Qué va. No admitirías que soy el mejor en algo aunque te secuestrase Al Qaeda y te amenazara con cortarte la lengua.

O no tan fría.

–¿Sabes qué es Al Qaeda? –exclama, falsamente impresionado–. ¿El Rey ha estado haciendo los deberes?

–Que no me llames así, flipado de mierda.

 _Esa boca,_ quiere decirle Oikawa. Sabe que no es el más indicado para ser crítico con las rencillas entre compañeros, pero esos dos pueden ser un problema. _Habrá que esperar a trabajar con ellos en la cancha para comprobar si sus movidas afectan al juego._

Entonces barajará soluciones.

–O _qué._ ¿Vas a llamar a tu Guardia Real para que me decapite?

Ninguno interviene salvo Nishinoya, que gruñe un par de "Tsukishima, YA" hasta que se aburre y se va a explorar el resto de la planta. Oikawa sospecha que Bokuto podría detener la discusión con otro de sus abrazos asfixiantes, pero que el toma-dame entre Tobio y Tsukishima le resulta demasiado entretenido. Él y Ushijima sorben cada cinco segundos, sin perder detalle de la trifulca. Por su parte, Pulgarcito los contempla en silencio, girando el cuello para mirarlos cada vez que hablan, como si estuviera presenciando un partido de tenis. Ansioso por meter baza. Conteniéndose para no hacerlo.

–Ni siquiera el enano te defiende –le echa en cara Tsukishima a Tobio– porque hasta él sabe que no eres mejor que Oikawa.

–Kageyama, no le hagas caso –le suplica Pulgarcito, colorado hasta las orejas–. Tenemos que portarnos bien. Y yo pienso que eres un colocador genial.

Como si hubiera olido el conflicto, una chica bajita se planta frente a ellos. Manotea para que le hagan caso.

–¿Qué tal el viaje, chicos? –les pregunta en tono jovial. Va vestida igual que los escoltas que los han salvado de la marea de paparazzis, aunque Oikawa no recuerda haberla visto antes. Tiene una cicatriz larga y rosácea que nace bajo uno de los ojos azules y saltones y se pierde bajo el cuello de la camisa de vestir. Lleva el cabello cortísimo y teñido de un verde tan vivo que Oikawa no entiende cómo no había reparado antes en su presencia–. Me llamo Green, y soy una de las encargadas de preservar vuestra integridad física durante las dos semanas que vais a pasar aquí –les informa con animosidad–. No me miréis con esas caritas. Dudo que alguien quiera mataros, pero ya sabéis cómo va el protocolo. Ellos tres son Shiro, Aka y Niguro –indica, señalando al resto de sus compañeros uno por uno–. ¿Habéis llegado todos bien?

Oikawa duda seriamente que Green sea su auténtico nombre, pero tampoco cree que la chica vaya a ser sincera con él si se lo cuestiona, así que se suma al "sí" colectivo. Escucha a Tsukishima resoplar con disgusto en cuanto Nishinoya, invocado por el perfume de chica, surge de detrás del sillón y se inclina para murmurarle con emoción "va a preservar _nuestra_ integridad física. Que a ver, no te equivoques, a mí me encantaba cuidar a Kiyoko y me parto la cara por Yachi, pero es que ahora me van a proteger _a mí_. Creo que me he enamorado. Otra vez. Tiene _tanto_ estilo".

–Fenomenal –sonríe ella, alegre como un sonajero–. Os toca firmar, así que id viniendo de uno en uno.

Al levantarse, Oikawa observa la amplia escalinata que cae a sus espaldas. Ahora que se le ha pasado el mareo no le parece tan larga. Por ella no dejan de circular botones con carritos atestados de bártulos, empleados con cajas de fruta y verdura y gente de negocios con maletines, ataviada con bufandas de punto y pesadas y oscuras gabardinas.

El vasto vestíbulo está decorado, casi en su totalidad, por una tonalidad crema tan cristalina y tan reluciente que Oikawa puede ver el reflejo de los huéspedes y del personal del hotel cuando estos pasan charlando unos con otros cerca de las columnas cuadradas. El suelo beige, salpicado de baldosas de color chocolate y color frambuesa dispuestas en forma de cuadriláteros, está tan limpio que es como si nadie lo hubiera pisado jamás, y las barandillas de madera cuidadosamente barnizada serpentean por aquí y por allá, entre las columnas, flanqueando escaleras recubiertas por decenas de alfombras rojas. Hay tantas y tantas escaleras que Oikawa se pregunta si conducirán a alguna parte, o si solo están ahí para formar parte del diseño, como los escenarios de los teatros.

El olor a guiso y a carne asada proveniente del comedor flota por encima del traqueteo incesante de las maletas, mezclándose con una música bellísima que Oikawa no conoce, y que brota de quién sabe dónde.

Lo mejor de todo, sin embargo, son las luces. Hay claridad por todas partes; desde la que procede del exterior y se cuela por pequeños ventanales incrustados en el techo, hasta las potentes bombillas que iluminan las altas y pulcras cristaleras de unos balconcitos interiores que Oikawa acaba de descubrir, y en los que supone que se sitúan las oficinas del complejo. En el corazón del vestíbulo, no obstante, la palma se la lleva una gigantesca lámpara acristalada y adornada con detalles de oropel. Despide un brillo cálido, amarillento y estelar, y alumbra un macetón con flores que yace justo debajo de ella.

–Las pequeñitas de color lila son hortensias –escuchan cuchichear a Nishinoya–. Asahi me ha contado que son muy típicas de aquí, de China y de Corea; y esas rositas con el corazón color mermelada de fresa son dalias. Es una planta de jardín que se cultiva durante la primavera. ¡Ah!, y esas de ahí que parecen estrellas de mar son lirios blancos. Crecen sobre todo en bosques montañosos y en praderas, y tienen un olor especial.

–¿Y esas? –oyen preguntar a Bokuto, con curiosidad genuina–. Nunca las había visto.

Como todavía faltan Tobio y Pulgarcito por firmar en el registro de huéspedes, Oikawa se acerca también a la robusta maceta. Bokuto está escrutando con detenimiento una planta extrañísima: es de un color rojo intenso, y tiene la forma de un corazón deforme; como si se hubiera derretido parcialmente y gotease hacia la tierra fresca.

– _¡Guau!_ –exclama Nishinoya, atónito–. ¡Esas solo las he visto en fotos! Son de aquí, pero es muy difícil verlas. Se llaman corazones sangrantes, aunque también se las conoce como _Dicentras_. Pueden llegar a medir hasta setenta centímetros.

–Anda, si son más altas que tú –comenta Tsukishima, socarrón–. Si retuvieras la mitad del temario que se imparte en el Karasuno de la misma manera que retienes todo lo que dice Asahi, te darían el Premio Anual al mejor expediente.

–¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a tu superior, niño? –gruñe Nishinoya, aunque está tan concentrado en sacarle una foto a los corazones sangrantes que ni siquiera se molesta en enfadarse con él–. Listo –sonríe satisfecho–. ¿Creéis que me dejarán llevarme alguna cuando nos vayamos?

–¿La quieres con un lacito, purpurina y un cartelito que ponga "te quiero, mamá"?

–Amarguishima, ¿quieres bronca conmigo o qué es lo que pasa?

–Me pregunto si tendrán huerto interior –dice de pronto Ushiwaka, pensativo–. He leído que algunos hoteles de Tokio cultivan sus propias hortalizas.

Todos se lo quedan mirando asombrados. Oikawa no recuerda haber hablado nunca con él sin provocaciones o invitaciones más o menos veladas al Shiratorizawa de por medio, así que no sabe qué responderle, porque descubrir que ese tío tiene intereses más allá del vóley y de tocarle las narices al contrincante es muy fuerte.

–Podemos preguntar en recepción –sugiere Bokuto, rompiendo el silencio–, _O_ podemos buscarlo nosotros mismos.

–¿Nosotros? –inquiere Ushiwaka, confuso por el plural.

–¿Habéis visto este sitio? ¡Es _enorme_! –brama Bokuto, extasiado como un niño en una piscina de bolas–. Si lo exploramos un rato todas las noches después de cenar seguro que podemos recorrerlo entero –y le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Ushiwaka, como si se conocieran de toda la vida–. ¿Cómo lo ves, Ushiwaka?

Ushiwaka entorna los ojos durante casi medio minuto, y Oikawa teme que acabe convirtiendo a Bokuto en piedra, aunque este no parece tenerle miedo ni recelo. Al contrario. Pese a su exhaustiva investigación sobre Bokuto, Oikawa ignoraba que se conocieran, aunque supone que es lógico, dado que Ushiwaka representó a Miyagi durante varios años en los torneos de vóley, y tiene entendido que Bokuto ha hecho lo mismo con Tokio. Deben haber coincidido en semifinales o en la final, por lo menos en un par de ocasiones.

–Me parece bien –dice Ushiwaka sin mucha emoción.

–¡Yo también me apunto! –berrean Nishinoya y Pulgarcito al unísono.

Tobio no manifiesta su conformidad, pero le brilla la mirada con una ilusión infantil y aventurera que no puede disimular.

–¿Y tú, Gran Rey? –le interpela Pulgarcito.

–He visto como treinta pelis de adolescentes muriendo en hoteles malditos o descubriendo grutas secretas, así que no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad –sonríe, fantaseando con todas las posibilidades.

Su sonrisa se amplía más todavía cuando a Pulgarcito y a Tobio los recorren sendos escalofríos. Retroceden de un salto, alejándose de él.

–¿Cuántos años tenéis, cinco? –replica Tsukishima con una mueca de desaprobación.

Tobio y Pulgarcito le gruñen como perros, y Nishinoya y Bokuto corretean tras él alrededor de la maceta ladrando "Tsukkiiiiiii, aguafiestas", provocando que varias decenas de cabezas se giren para mirarlos. Ushiwaka, por su parte, no hace el menor esfuerzo por apartarse para dejar escapar a Tsukishima. Oikawa juraría que incluso le hace la zancadilla. Parece complacido cuando Bokuto y Nishinoya lo atrapan y le hacen cosquillas, como si le tuviera guardada una venganza y ahora acabase de saldar cuentas con él.

Todavía no encajan como engranajes bien engrasados. No han jugado juntos, ni conocen sus manías en la cancha, y tampoco se han peleado por el baño por las mañanas ni han enfrentado unidos a un contrincante, o hecho una carrera de mopas por el gimnasio.

Pero Oikawa los escucha tomarse el pelo ("wow Tsukki, vaya un flipe, ¿ves cosas como estas todos los días? Está la cocaína, el LSD y luego están tus gafas", "¡devuélvemelas!"), y ve a Pulgarcito hacerle pedorretas a Tsukishima, y antes de darse cuenta ha puesto la mano en el fuego por todos ellos.

* * *

 **El Seleccionador**

–No os dejéis nada atrás. En breve nos moveremos –dice el guardaespaldas que Oikawa ha registrado como Shiro. El hombre tiene cataratas en uno de los ojos, y la línea entre la nariz y las comisuras de la boca muy pronunciada; como si en lugar de arrugas fueran cortes profundos. Debe medir más de dos metros. La cabellera blanca, rala y entrecana contribuye a que parezca aún más mayor, pero Oikawa calcula que la masa muscular de ese mastodonte es mayor a la de Ushiwaka y él juntos, así que entiende que nadie haya opuesto mucha resistencia cuando les ha dirigido una mirada de advertencia a los paparazzis, como diciendo "ya está bien, ¿no? Nido de víboras", y les ha pedido a los siete que lo acompañen al interior del edificio–. En principio, hemos encargado dos habitaciones para vosotros en la séptima planta. Normalmente reservamos una para cada jugador, pero como el objetivo primordial de esta concentración es que os conozcáis mejor, os quedaréis cuatro en un cuarto y tres en otro. Id pensando en cómo vais a distribuiros, si es que tenéis alguna preferencia. –Les aconseja–. Si para cuando acabe la reunión no os habéis organizado, os colocarán sobre la marcha.

–¿Conoce usted al seleccionador? –interviene Tsukishima con suspicacia.

–¿Yo? –replica el hombre, riéndose con acidez–. Algo así, muchacho. Algo así.

Al parecer encuentra la pregunta de Tsukishima bastante graciosa, porque continúa riéndose entre dientes durante varios minutos.

Ahora que Oikawa lo piensa, la verdad es que nunca ha hablado con el seleccionador, y a juzgar por el gesto contrariado de Tsukishima y los rostros curiosos de Pulgarcito y Tobio, comienza a sospechar que ellos tampoco. Sabe que Tetsuhiro Mishigumi lleva dirigiendo a la sub-21 dos años consecutivos, pero hace ya más de un mes que el hombre se ha retirado para disfrutar de una jubilación tranquila. Por más que ha rastreado noticias al respecto para tratar de descubrir la identidad del nuevo seleccionador, lo único que ronda por Internet son especulaciones y encuestas a los usuarios para averiguar a quién prefieren de entre varias listas de celebridades conocidas y retiradas del vóley para dirigir a la nueva generación.

Les ha preguntado a los intermediarios, abogados y entrenadores anexos que se han encargado de proporcionarle información, y también de las entrevistas y los preparativos, pero todos se han mostrado reticentes a darle un nombre.

–¿No os da un poco de mala espina que no sepamos quién es? –les plantea a Pulgarcito y a Tobio. Les han dado dos tarjetas electrónicas para que puedan abrir las habitaciones y activar la electricidad, y unos saquitos de algo que parece seda violeta con galletas de caramelo dentro que sus dos nuevos compañeros están devorando con avidez–. Ni siquiera hemos hablado con él por teléfono.

–¿Cómo creéis que será? –inquiere Pulgarcito, tragando emocionado–. A lo mejor es alguien joven.

–Ya te he dicho que no puede ser el Pequeño Gigante, burro –bufa Tobio, que parece haber recuperado el sosiego después del intercambio de opiniones con Tsukishima–; los seleccionadores siempre son vejestorios que ya no juegan.

–Bueno, pero el Pequeño Gigante cumple uno de esos requisitos porque ya no juega. A lo mejor lo de la edad no es tan importante.

Oikawa suspira con resignación, y cuando lanza una mirada impaciente hacia el mostrador de la recepción, se encuentra con la de Tsukishima, que asiente en su dirección como diciendo "ya ves: de donde no hay no se puede sacar".

–¿A ti no te resulta un poco raro? Lo del Seleccionador –aclara Oikawa, dirigiéndose hacia él y dejando enzarzados en su diatriba a los otros dos.

Tsukishima lo escruta con aire crítico, como sopesando si vale la pena tener una conversación con él al respecto.

–La verdad es que sí –contesta al final–, pero no pienso preocuparme –añade–. ¿Ves a esos dos? –cabecea con desdén hacia Tobio y Pulgarcito, que ahora están prácticamente gritándose con las caras muy rojas y muy cerca–. Son como perros de caza. Tienen un sexto sentido para los problemas, así que si están relajados y haciendo el tonto como ahora significa que no corremos peligro.

–¿A ti te parece que están relajados? –musita Oikawa, no del todo convencido.

– _Ese_ es su estado natural –indica Tsukishima con aburrimiento, ajustándose los cascos al cuello–. Necesitan desfogarse un poco para que no les explote el cerebro.

Oikawa decide no insistir más y justo en ese momento, Nishinoya y Ushiwaka guardan su documentación y el escolta pelirrojo que Oikawa ha identificado como Aka se dirige hacia ellos.

–Por aquí, chicos.

Al contrario que Shiro es bastante bajito, casi como Yuki, aunque a diferencia del compañero de piso de Iwa-chan, Aka debe pesar unas cinco veces más. Tiene el rostro pecoso y rubicundo, y separaciones entre los ojales de la camisa que dejan entrever la piel rosada de la voluminosa barriga. Parece simpático y apacible, pero se mueve con tanta rapidez que el resto de la cuadrilla, Oikawa y sus compañeros tienen que trotar un poco para seguirle el paso a través de un pasillo lleno de espejos impolutos, cada uno cercado por un marco distinto. Después, giran a la derecha y pasan por otro corredor lleno de tapices granates, dorados y marrones, y después por una galería solitaria repleta de cuadros de Chiharu Shiota que logran ponerle a Oikawa los pelos como escarpias.

–¿No te gusta Shiota? –inquiere Tsukishima, percatándose de su ceño fruncido.

–De pequeño me daba miedo –confiesa Oikawa, sombrío–. Es… me resulta claustrofóbica, esa manera suya de llenar las imágenes de esa especie de hiedra seca, como la que recubre las casas abandonadas.

–A mí también me da un poco de yuyu –secunda Pulgarcito, con los ojos pegados a la pintura grisácea de una habitación llena de sillas vacías, todas pobladas de esa hiedra espesa que es como una telaraña–. A lo mejor ese tal Shiota tuvo un trauma de pequeño y por eso dibuja así.

–O a lo mejor el trauma lo tienes tú, porque en la clase de arte contemporáneo te han explicado ochocientas veces que Shiota es una mujer.

Y se adelanta lacónico, dejando a Pulgarcito con la palabra en la boca.

–¿Por qué sabe lo que damos en clase? –farfulla el último de mal humor, observando cómo Tsukishima le pregunta algo a Niguro, el cuarto escolta–. ¿Por qué siempre lo sabe _todo_?

–Pasa de él –bufa Tobio, mirando a Tsukishima con una mueca de desagrado.

–Eso intento, Kageyama –suspira Pulgarcito, frustrado–. Espero que no nos toque en la misma habitación, porque sería un infierno –gruñe, desinflado–. Tú te pones conmigo, ¿no?

Pero antes de que Tobio pueda pronunciarse, Niguro se vuelve hacia ellos y hace un ademán con las manos para silenciarlos. La piel es un poco más clara en las palmas, pero el resto es casi tan oscura como su chaqueta negra.

–Os están esperando –anuncia con una voz profunda y pausada, haciéndose a un lado para que puedan cruzar la puerta de madera pulida que hay tras él. No tiene mirilla, ni tampoco ninguna placa que indique qué es lo que se van a encontrar–. Dejad aquí vuestro equipaje; lo subiremos a una de las dos habitaciones que os han reservado y una vez que decidáis cómo vais a distribuiros, lo repartiréis vosotros mismos –les informa. Habla con tanta severidad que Oikawa tiene la sensación de que les está echando una reprimenda–. Entrad. Estaremos aquí cuando volváis a salir.

Bokuto es quien da un paso al frente y gira el pomo con desparpajo.

–¡El último es un huevo podrido!

Por un momento, Oikawa admira su capacidad de resolución, pero luego sospecha que se trata de simple temeridad, porque Bokuto no parece haberse percatado de la expectación que ha brotado de sus compañeros, ni tampoco muestra ningún tipo de reparo en dejar sus pertenencias en manos de cuatro desconocidos.

Desiste de hacer preguntas en cuanto Nishinoya, Tobio y Pulgarcito salen disparados como flechas detrás de Bokuto, determinados a no quedar los últimos.

Incluso Ushiwaka los sigue en silencio a un paso más ligero del acostumbrado, como si a él también le preocupara ganarse la consideración de huevo podrido.

Derrotado, Oikawa echa a andar. Escucha a Tsukishima cerrar la puerta.

El suelo está cubierto por parqué, sembrado de alfombras beige de aspecto suave y mullido. Varios pufs de diferentes tonalidades de malva descansan frente a lo que parecen diminutas mesitas negras para tomar el té, todo iluminado por un gigantesco tragaluz por el que se filtran chorros de luz plateada. A medida que Tsukishima y él se acercan a sus compañeros, el aroma a lavanda se vuelve tan intenso que resulta casi atosigante.

Pulgarcito y Tobio, que han tomado asiento junto a los demás en un gran sillón púrpura, giran el cuello y sonríen con petulancia, como si ardieran en deseos de restregarle a Tsukishima que es un huevo podrido, pero por algún motivo se estuvieran absteniendo de hacerlo.

Al llegar a su altura, Oikawa comprende por qué.

Frente a ellos, en una confortable butaca violeta, una señora diminuta de edad avanzada los escruta a Tsukishima y a él con ojos amarillentos. Tiene el pelo gris recogido en una apretada trenza y no deja de dar sorbitos a su infusión de camomila. Los labios cercados de arrugas pintados de azul. Oikawa nunca había conocido a alguien tan mayor usar maquillaje de ese color, ni siquiera a Meyko, que posee unos estilismos bastante transgresores. Esa mujer, no obstante, parece ser una enemiga declarada de esos tonos aburridos que la gente se vuelve proclive a usar cuando envejece, a juzgar por su largo vestido rosa pastel y sus cortas uñas coloreadas de amarillo canario. En el brazo de la butaca reposan un bolso en forma de sandía y una pila de algo que parecen cuadernillos morados.

Cuando parece cansarse de la camomila, se inclina para dejar la taza en su platito y se repantiga en la butaca, mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa manchada de hoyuelos.

–Oikawa Tooru y Tsukishima Kei –los saluda con una voz inesperadamente clara–, encantada de conoceros. Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir –dice con afecto, como si estuviera hablando con sus nietos–. Sentaos, por favor.

Obedecen sin apartar la vista de la mujer, porque además de ellos, es la única persona que hay en la habitación, y si los han escoltado hasta ella eso solo puede significar que se trata de una persona influyente. Tal vez una patrocinadora, o la dueña de algún periódico con repercusión.

–A algunos de vosotros os he seguido la pista desde hace años, concretamente desde que ibais a la escuela media –comienza, entrelazando las manos repletas de manchas sobre el regazo. Oikawa contiene la respiración cuando sus ojos se detienen en Nishinoya, Bokuto, Ushiwaka y en él–. Sin embargo, me temo que he tenido el desacierto de fijarme en el resto mucho más tarde, razón por la que os pido disculpas. Supongo que ya no tengo el mismo olfato que antes –dice, chasqueando la lengua.

 _Espera. Espera, espera, espera._

Hay un intercambio de miradas interrogantes. Pestañeos. Y entonces Tsukishima exterioriza lo que Oikawa está pensando.

–Con que es usted –se sube la montura de las gafas–. Usted es la seleccionadora.

Antes de que un sonoro "qué" trascienda de las bocas de los demás, la mujer prorrumpe en una pequeña serie de sonoros aplausos.

–No esperaba menos de sus habilidades deductivas, señor Tsukishima –lo felicita, orgullosa–. Seguramente se estará preguntando por qué no me había presentado antes.

–¿Por discreción?

–Y por pereza, sobre todo –admite la mujer–. Japón ya no es que lo que era, querido. La prensa rosa ha proliferado y yo soy una persona muy ociosa. Los juzgados son mi hábitat natural, pero desde que me jubilé de la carrera judicial me han recomendado dejar el vicio. Nada me gustaría más que demandar a todas las revistas que me pusieran a parir por ir a comprar el pan sin maquillar y en zapatillas si descubriesen en lo que estoy metida ahora –suspira con aire soñador, como si acabase de hablar de lo precioso que sería nadar con delfines.

–Disculpe, pero ¿quién es? –inquiere Oikawa, tratando de no ser descortés, pero sin poder aguantarse las ganas de saber–. No quiero parecer grosero, pero he buscado por mi cuenta para averiguar quién nos dirigiría y no he encontrado a nadie que se parezca a usted.

–Nadie que se parezca a mí… en Japón –puntualiza la mujer–. Vi mis mejores años en Francia, entre los setenta y los ochenta. Después me retiré, me trasladé aquí y me centré en sacar las oposiciones para poder ser jueza. Fueron unos años divertidísimos. Ahora hace ya casi media década que no ejerzo –comenta con un poco de nostalgia–. Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. A pesar de que mi lesión en la rodilla me apartara del mundo del vóley como jugadora, nunca me he ido del todo. De hecho, he deambulado bastante por las altas esferas, (siempre de manera desinteresada, señor Tsukishima, sé mejor que nadie que la carrera judicial no admite otros empleos, no entre usted a robar a la casa del ladrón). Para mí ha supuesto más un pasatiempo que otra cosa, pero por lo visto hay ciertas inclinaciones entre los peces gordos del vóley japonés para que esta vieja no pueda disfrutar en paz de los años que le quedan. Y entre nosotros, creo que también piensan que me conformo con menos dinero que el resto de profesionales.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Janet –responde con un marcado acento francés–. Hechas las presentaciones, y dado que os conozco bien a todos vosotros, os voy a contar lo que vamos a hacer durante los próximos días. Entrenaremos en un pabellón subterráneo perfectamente ventilado y aclimatado que el equipo del hotel ha tenido la bondad de habilitar para nosotros, y que cuenta con un vestuario anexo. Podéis dejar vuestra ropa en las taquillas del mismo y cambiaros ahí. Estará bien custodiada. Ya os dirán los chicos dónde se encuentra la lavandería. Os daría yo misma las indicaciones, pero lamentablemente mi orientación es una calamidad, y soy capaz de perderme en una carretera de sentido único –admite haciendo un puchero tristón, y Oikawa escucha a Nishinoya sonreír "esta mujer es más honesta que los tráilers de Clevver TeVe"–. Lo ideal sería que comenzáramos con el entrenamiento matutino a las ocho y media de la mañana, de manera que deberíais estar en planta de siete a siete y media, para que os dé tiempo de asearos y bajar al comedor a desayunar. Haremos una pausa al mediodía para almorzar, y a las dos y media de la tarde os reincorporaréis nuevamente. Antes de esa hora, podéis optar por descansar en vuestras habitaciones o dar un paseo por las dependencias del hotel y sus alrededores. Por último, a las cinco de la tarde haremos una última pausa para merendar, y después de eso entrenaréis de seis a ocho de la noche. Podéis ducharos al concluir cada tanda de entrenamientos, aunque yo os aconsejo que lo hagáis después del último. El polideportivo subterráneo cuenta con unos vestuarios bastante grandes, así que aunque tengáis baño en vuestras habitaciones, yo creo que iréis más rápido si os ducháis en el vestuario, porque hay cubículos para todos. Contamos con un gabinete de masajistas deportivos, a los que visitaréis a diario en el descanso que elijáis.

–Disculpe –inquiere Bokuto, levantando la mano–. ¿Tenemos toque de queda?

–¿Por las noches? –pregunta la mujer, aprovechando la intervención del chico para beber un poco más de infusión–. Deberíais descansar un mínimo de ocho horas, así que considero que las diez y media de la noche es un tope más que razonable para que cenéis, deis una vuelta por ahí y volváis a vuestras habitaciones. Tendréis hasta las nueve y media para utilizar vuestros portátiles o móviles, lo cual, ahora que tocamos el tema de los artefactos electrónicos, me lleva a recordaros que tenéis que entregárselos todos a la señorita Green, quien os los entregará y los recogerá cada noche –arquea las cejas con complicidad en dirección a los auriculares de Tsukishima, que se los quita y enrolla el cable alrededor, ligeramente abochornado–. Por último, hemos elaborado un menú individualizado para cada uno en base a vuestros informes médicos y vuestras estadísticas –dice cogiendo la pila de cuadernillos y levantándose para repartirlos–. No tenéis que seguirlo a rajatabla, pero procurad no saliros mucho del plato. Y sobre todo, ni se os ocurra saltaros el desayuno –añade, estricta por primera vez, volviendo a mirar deliberadamente a Tsukishima–. Por último, podéis recibir visitas en vuestros horarios de descanso, pero tendréis que avisar a Shiro, al igual que cuando vayáis a salir del hotel. ¡Ah, esto es importante! Tenéis que elegir un capitán. Lo mejor es que lo escojáis entre vosotros, aunque si después de estos doce días observo que alguien distinto a quien habéis elegido es más apto para el puesto, habrá un cambio de papeles. No os dejéis llevar por la amistad que podáis tener unos con otros, sino por lo que de verdad creéis que es mejor para el grupo. –Se muerde el carrillo, seguramente pensando en si se le olvida algo–. Y yo creo que nada más. Respetad las normas del hotel y pasáoslo bien. Imagino que estaréis cansados por el viaje, así que subid a vuestras habitaciones, desempacad, bajad a almorzar y descansad un rato. Nos veremos a las cinco en el polideportivo. ¿Ya sabéis quién se va a quedar con quién?

Se monta un pequeño revuelo.

Con el asunto de seguir a Aka por los pasillos, Shiota y el misterio del seleccionador ( _seleccionadora_ , se corrige), a Oikawa se le había olvidado por completo la distribución de las habitaciones.

–¡Yo me pido a Tsukki! –exclama Nishinoya, colgándosele del cuello como un mono y sobresaltando a todos menos a Bokuto y a la mujer–. Ahora somos familia, así que le prometí a su hermano que lo cuidaría.

–No… necesito… que me… cuides –dice Tsukishima, intentando respirar.

–¡Yo también me pido a Tsukki! –brama Bokuto, tirándose sobre ambos.

–¿También es familia tuya? –pregunta Janet, divertida.

Tal vez se deba a su (no tan) reciente afinidad con señoras mayores pero a Oikawa le gusta, e incluso puede admitir que tiene estilo. Y probablemente media decena de gatos, a juzgar por los pelos gruesos que estrían el bajo de su vestido.

–Nah –descarta Bokuto, risueño–; hice un pacto con mi mejor amigo antes de venir aquí. Tsukki es nuestro protegido, ¿sabe? Tenemos que asegurarnos de que coma y se vaya pronto a la cama.

Y le choca los cinco a Nishinoya, que parece encantado de tener un aliado en su cometido.

–Quitaos… de encima… –masculla Tsukishima, comenzando a amoratarse por el peso.

Pulgarcito y Tobio podrán no ser muy avispados, pero ambos ven los cielos abiertos.

–¡Kageyama y yo nos quedamos la otra habitación! –dice Pulgarcito con imperiosidad.

–De acuerdo –concede la mujer, tratando de mantener la compostura y no reírse de la mirada fulminante que Tsukishima le dedica a Pulgarcito. Este le saca la lengua. Se vuelve hacia Oikawa y Ushiwaka–. ¿Y vosotros dos?

Oikawa lo reflexiona. Todavía queda una plaza en el cuarto de Nishinoya, Bokuto y Tsukishima, y dos en la que acaban de adjudicarse Pulgarcito y Tobio. ¿Debería ir a lo seguro y ocupar la restante en la primera habitación, o irse con los otros dos y arriesgarse a que Ushiwaka también lo haga? Oikawa quiere aprender a tolerarlo fuera y dentro de la cancha, pero una cosa es eso y otra compartir todo su espacio con él durante casi dos semanas. Seguro que duerme con los ojos abiertos. O que se levanta siete veces al baño por las noches. O que ronca. O que es sonámbulo y le dice en sueños que debería ir a Shiratorizawa con voz de ultratumba. Hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal conviviendo con él que se le forma un nudo en el estómago solo de pensarlo. Se han estrechado las manos, vale. Van a jugar juntos cuatro veces al día, durante varias horas, y a comer juntos. _Vale._ Probablemente coincidan en las duchas del vestuario. VALE (muy a su pesar pero VALE).

Puede con todo eso pero va a necesitar un descanso de Ushiwaka. Por las noches y en sus ratos libres. No es mucho pedir.

Por otra parte, está más familiarizado con Pulgarcito y con Tobio que con el resto, así que seguramente no tendría problemas con ellos. Y tal vez Ushiwaka esté resentido con ambos por haberlo desafiado y haber salido victoriosos en las finales de la prefectura el año pasado. Sí. Oikawa imagina que Ushiwaka ni siquiera lo traga más allá de sus aptitudes deportivas, así que no hay razón para pensar que querría irse con ellos tres. Bokuto y él se llevan bien, ¿no? Lo más lógico es que se vaya con él.

–¿Qué os parece si me voy con vosotros dos? –les pregunta a Pulgarcito y a Tobio con su sonrisa más radiante y más plástica, para dejarles claro que el asunto es crucial y que no les está pidiendo permiso.

–¡Guay! –chilla Pulgarcito, contento.

Tobio se limita a asentir embobado, como si a pesar de la mejoría en su relación no terminara de creerse que Oikawa haya decidido compartir habitación con ellos voluntariamente.

–Yo también.

 _Qué._

"Yo también". Esas dos palabras cortan el aire como un cuchillo. Le pitan en los oídos. Nishinoya y Bokuto aflojan la presa sobre Tsukishima, que parpadea hacia Ushiwaka, atónito. Janet carraspea, maravillada por el rumbo que acaba de tomar la situación. Pulgarcito, en vista de que nadie parece dispuesto a decir nada, pregunta con un hilo de voz:

–¿Tú también vienes con nosotros, Ushiwaka?

 _PERO QUÉ._

–Sí.

Estoico como siempre.

–G-guay.

A Oikawa se le viene el mundo encima. _What the actual fuck._ Nota bullir el desconcierto en espumarajos violentos que se mezclan con un enfado que le tensa la boca y los brazos. Le empuja a maldecir en inglés. Por más que intenta ponerse freno, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que Ushiwaka lo ha hecho para fastidiarle. Si Iwa-chan estuviera ahí, probablemente se lo llevaría aparte a empujones y le ayudaría a respirar y a centrarse. Y tal vez lo besaría, si no hubiera nadie más. La punzada de añoranza es dolorosa. Oikawa trata de aferrarse a la confianza que Iwa-chan ha depositado en él, a sus expectativas de que sea racional. Mil pensamientos fugaces le cruzan por la sesera a toda pastilla. Que Ushiwaka es _imbécil._ E inexpresivo. E inesperadamente retorcido para alguien tan parco en palabras, y más rústico que un arado. Seguro que tiene las maletas llenas de botas de goma, rastrillos desmontables, heno y maíz para gallinas, para desperdigarlo todo por la habitación y sentirse como en casa. Oikawa apuesta a que alberga la esperanza de que en ese supuesto huerto interior del hotel haya una vaca a la que ordeñar mientras canta "en la granja de Pepito, ía ía oooh" para torturarlos a todos.

Se saca una bolsa del supermercado del bolsillo del pantalón y respira dentro.

Se clava las uñas de la otra mano en la palma y cuenta hasta diez, hasta treinta. Hasta cien.

 _No la pifies, no la pifies. Autocontrol. Autocontroooooool._

 _Tengo que hablar con Hajime._

* * *

 **Clandestinidad**

Ha empezado a llamarle Hajime dentro de su cabeza. Cuando le ronda algo de suma importancia. Algo como lo que tiene entre manos ahora mismo.

–¿Crees que me odia? –le pregunta esa noche, encerrado en el baño de la habitación. Ha puesto una toalla en la rendija que hay entre la puerta y el suelo, para ganar un plus de insonorización–. Porque sinceramente, es lo único que se me ocurre.

Encogido bajo el lavamanos con el pijama puesto y el portátil en el regazo. Bokuto ha sugerido que se den un garbeo por la primera planta después de hablar con sus padres (porque ha dado por hecho que sería con ellos con quienes hablarían todos), pero Oikawa no está por la labor. Le duelen las piernas por todos los saques que ha hecho, y los azulejos son tan blancos que los ojos le punzan contra el cráneo. Hoy se han dedicado a hacer demostraciones individuales de sus mejores habilidades, así que ha echado el resto y su enfado con Ushiwaka se ha aplacado, pero no le apetece verlo.

No a él.

–Qué va a odiarte. Ya sabes cómo es ese tío –bufa Iwa-chan al otro lado de la pantalla. Acostado en la cama de su habitación en la residencia, la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo estirado hacia atrás, dejando caer que no concibe a nadie capaz de odiar a Oikawa–. No le des más vueltas.

 _Cómo quieres que no le dé vueltas cuando estás sin camiseta y a cada segundo que pasa entiendo menos por qué estoy atrapado con Ushiwaka en lugar de estar ahí contigo._

–¿Cómo puedes ir sin camiseta en invierno? ¿Te crees Putin, Iwa-chan? ¿Cabalgas sobre osos pardos mientras comes carne cruda cuando no estás espiando a los alemanes?

–¿Por qué siempre me comparas con tíos que miden metro setenta?

–Me gusta redondear. Sigues estancado en el metro sesenta y nueve, ¿no?

–Vete a la mierda.

–Ya estoy en la mierda.

Iwa-chan no puede reprimir la sonrisa, y Oikawa no tiene fuerzas para pedirle que se lo tome en serio, porque lleva todo el día queriendo verla y ahora que está ahí y a Iwa-chan le llega a los ojos, Ushiwaka no le parece tan idiota como hace cinco minutos.

–¿Pero tú lo entiendes, Iwa-chan? –insiste, con mucho menos ímpetu–. No ha elegido habitación hasta saber en cuál iba a quedarme yo.

–La verdad es que es raro de cojones –concede Iwa-chan–. Nunca sé en lo que está pensando.

–Ya. Yo tampoco –suspira Oikawa, sin ganas de seguir hablando de Ushiwaka. Hace de tripas corazón–. Tal vez debería preguntarle por qué lo ha hecho, aunque algo me dice que conseguiría más respuestas si le preguntara a la pared.

–No puedo creerme que vaya a decir esto viniendo de ti y estando Ushiwaka de por medio, pero no es una mala idea _._

–Es una idea _fenomenal_ –le corrige Oikawa, sacándole la lengua–. ¿Por qué no puedes hacerme un cumplido en condiciones, Iwa-chan?

–Venga ya. Te hago un montón de cumplidos.

Oikawa le habla de su seleccionadora, e Iwaizumi le da tres días para que se hagan amigos y se enseñen las fotos de sus respectivos gatos.

–¿Texxie se está portando bien contigo?

Iwa-chan gira el portátil para que Oikawa pueda verlo, dormitando a sus pies. Inflándose y desinflándose al respirar como una pelotita gris.

–Yuki le ha comprado una correa –le comenta Iwa-chan, como excusándose–. No he podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando nos fuimos hoy por la mañana, Mobi y él cogieron el bus para ir al centro y comprar los regalos de Navidad para sus padres. Han visto a unos conejos haciéndose carantoñas en el escaparate de una tienda de animales y aquello ya no tenía remedio.

–O sea, que nuestro gato tiene regalo de Navidad de tu compañero de piso y nosotros no.

Dice "nuestro" deliberadamente.

–Básicamente –Iwa-chan boquea un momento, pero se recompone rápido y carraspea–. Se le ha metido en la sesera que si tú pudiste enseñarle a recoger el periódico, él puede acostumbrarlo a salir de paseo por el jardín.

Oikawa presta su consentimiento para que Yuki lleve a Tex Mex a ciertos sitios, pero le hace prometer a Iwa-chan que no dejará que ponga una pata en el jardín, porque tal vez la Tohoku lo tenga fumigado pero no quiere arriesgarse a convertir a su gato en un bufé andante para garrapatas.

Le da tiempo de describirle la magnífica habitación en la que se está alojando, con su suelo recubierto de moqueta roja, sus cómodas butacas marrones con reposapiés, su escritorio enorme, suficientemente espacioso para que cuatro personas jueguen en él a las cartas, sus robustos armarios color crema y su estupendo ventanal a la ciudad. Iwa-chan le pregunta por sus ojos, y le cuenta que ha dedicado la tarde a reunirse con estudiantes de primero que han suspendido una o varias asignaturas. La mayoría le ha comprado libros y apuntes para prepararse mejor de cara a las recuperaciones, que tendrán lugar en verano.

–Mañana por la mañana quiero lavar el coche, así que tal vez me lleve a Yuki –se muerde el labio–. Mira Oikawa, voy a serte sincero. Normalmente por estas fechas tengo el Line saturado de fotos de chaquetas que te molan y de sinopsis de libros que te gustaría leer. Y de tallas, direcciones de tiendas, precios y nombres de editoriales. Pero este año faltan dos semanas para Navidad y no me has mandado nada.

Siempre lo han hecho así. Se dicen lo que quieren (mil opciones entre las que escoger por parte de Oikawa y dos o tres tonterías por parte de Iwa-chan) y el día de Navidad lo tienen bajo el árbol.

Hasta ahora.

–Ya.

–¿Estás... no sé, pretendes que te lea la mente? Porque todavía no he aprendido a hacerlo.

Al parecer, Oikawa piensa que se conocen lo bastante para mojarse y hacerse regalos sorpresa. Discuten un poco, sin muchas fuerzas, porque ambos están agotados y están lejos.

–¿Y si no te gusta, borrego? ¿Y si no te gusta y no podemos devolverlo? ¿Lo has pensado?

–Me gustará.

Al final, Iwa-chan se pasa las manos por la cara.

–¿Cuánto te has gastado tú?

Oikawa suelta una carcajada.

–¿De verdad crees que voy a decírtelo, Iwa-chan?

Eso le hace fruncir las cejas hasta que casi se tocan. El verde centellea bajo ellas. Pierde los estribos.

–A lo mejor no estoy muy boyante, pero no quiero gastar menos de lo que tú te has gastado en mí, así que deja de tocarme los cojones con tanto secretismo y desembucha.

Oikawa está empezando a distinguirla. La regla de tres. Iwa-chan escupe sapos y culebras para enmascarar lo que está diciendo; para esconder el corazón y que Oikawa escuche "tocarme los cojones" y "desembucha" en vez de "no quiero darte menos de lo que tú estás dispuesto a darme a mí, así que dime cuánto te han costado mis puñeteros regalos".

Podría decírselo. Que no le importa si lo único que recibe es una postal cantarina con renos de nariz luminosa. Que lo único que quiere es pasar ese día con él, como siempre, y que todo lo demás es secundario.

–Y aquí está mi pandillero favorito. ¿Vas a ponerme una navaja contra la yugular para que hable, Iwa-chan?

–¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo todo tan difícil? _Jo-der._

Oikawa está harto de pensar en las cosas que querría decirle.

–Iwa-chan, sé que con el coche y la universidad tu bolsillo no está en su mejor momento. Y también sé que aunque lleves meses metiendo mi dinero en un tupper no te lo vas a gastar aunque yo te lo pida. Y que llegado el momento querrás devolvérmelo y darme una lección moral, o algo así –el colgante reluce en el pecho de Iwa-chan, negro como un escarabajo. Mantiene bajo llave emociones poderosas–. No voy a pensar que no te importo si dentro de dos semanas rompo el papel de regalo, abro la caja y la etiqueta del precio tiene tres cifras en lugar de cuatro o cinco. Pensaré que a pesar de que estás atravesando una mala racha hay algo para mí bajo tu abeto de Navidad. Lo que más ilusión me va a hacer estará bebiendo chocolate caliente a mi lado y preguntándose si habrá algún sindicato que abogue por los derechos de los muñecos de nieve, porque siempre me salen fatal.

Se le queda la boca seca y el pulso empujando contra la piel.

–Siempre les pones balones de vóley por cabeza. No se te ocurre nada ni medio normal –Iwa-chan titubea y parece que se debate consigo mismo, contra el rubor del cuello y la ronquera y sus pupilas en expansión–. Haré lo que pueda, ¿vale?

 _Siempre haces lo que puedes. Y siempre es más de lo que merezco._

–Vale –se mira el reloj de pulsera. Son casi las nueve y media. Les quedan menos de cinco minutos y demasiadas cosas por contarse–. ¿Cómo va mi carta? ¿Ya has empezado a escribirla?

Aborda ese tema porque considera justo advertir a Iwa-chan. Para que se mentalice.

–No agobies, Tontikawa. Dame un par de días.

Para que se prepare.

–Entre nosotros –baja la voz para que solo Hajime pueda escucharlo–, ¿qué crees que entrará antes en este hotel? ¿Tu carta o el móvil desechable que voy a comprarme esta semana?

Eso hace que se le caiga un poco la sonrisa hastiada.

–Para qué quieres un móvil desechable.

–¿Porque el mío solo me dejan tenerlo hasta las nueve y media?

Su cara es un poema. Iwa-chan ata los cabos uno a uno y el resultado le resulta alarmante.

– _Oikawa._

Unos golpes en la puerta del baño apagan la última "a".

–¡ _Gran Rey_! –lo llama Pulgarcito al otro lado–. ¡Ha venido Green a llevarse nuestras cosas!

–¡Voy! –contesta–. Iwa-chan, tengo que dejarte. Dile a mi madre que mañana la llamo.

–¡Espera!

–Lo haría, pero tengo cuatro guardaespaldas (sí, tengo guardaespaldas, mañana te lo cuento) y la que está en mi salón podría tirar la puerta abajo en menos de lo que dices Godzilla, así que tengo que irme –le guiña el ojo. Disfruta del caos–. Qué le vamos a hacer.

–No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿me oyes? –sisea Iwa-chan–. Tienes una oportunidad a la que agarrarte con uñas y dientes y unas reglas que cumplir.

–¿Tonterías? ¿Cuándo he hecho yo tonterías?

–Tú céntrate en hablar con Ushiwaka. Y en entrenar –sulfurado–. Y sal por ahí a que te dé el aire _o algo_ , por Dios bendito.

–¿Me mandas un mensaje cuando te vayas a dormir?

–No vas a poder leerlo hasta mañana por la noche, Tontikawa.

–¿Y otro cuando te despiertes?

–¿Me estás oyendo?

 _Ojalá pudiera oírte toda la noche._

–Buenas noches a ti también, Iwa-chan.

Cierra sesión y apaga el portátil.

La anticipación le quema en las venas. De repente se siente despierto y satisfecho y _hambriento_ y tiene ganas de comerse la luna, y _todo es culpa de Iwa-chan_ , así que duda que pueda conciliar el sueño incluso después de que Tobio y los demás vuelvan.

La perspectiva de dar un garbeo con ellos por ahí ya no le parece tan desalentadora.

* * *

 **Milky way**

A la mañana siguiente a Iwaizumi le despiertan los berridos de Yuki, provenientes de la cocina.

–Tío, tienes que superarlo, de verdad –escucha decir a Mobi, con la gravedad con la que un médico le explicaría a un enfermo de cáncer de pulmón que le quedan tres meses de vida–. Ya lo hemos hablado.

Oye un borboteo que le resulta familiar. Se pregunta si será café, o si Mobi estará calentando agua para hacerse un té, y rebusca bajo la almohada la camiseta que se quitó la noche anterior (y que ahora está llena de arrugas) antes de salir de la habitación con el móvil en la mano. Le da a Oikawa unos buenos días que le llegarán después de cenar y le desea suerte en el entrenamiento de hoy. Poco más. Probablemente empiece a mirar tiendas esta misma tarde, pero como Oikawa está que no mea con las sorpresitas piensa ocultarle todo lo relacionado con sus regalos hasta Navidad. Pagarle con la misma moneda. Eso es.

Teclea el último mensaje. Lo borra. Así cuatro veces.

"Un abrazo", opta por poner al final, y chasquea la lengua después de mandarlo, dándole vueltas al asunto de las cartas que Oikawa se ha empeñado en que se manden. Ni siquiera sabe qué debería poner en el encabezado. O si la abreviatura correcta para decir posposdata es "PPS" o "PPD". Iwaizumi ha intentado convencerle de que ninguno de los dos quiere ser cómplice de la deforestación mundial; de que es un gasto innecesario de recursos para el Estado y para ambos, y de que _en definitiva_ , no tiene sentido porque van a poder hablar todos los días, y la gente que se cartea NO habla todos los días; por eso tiene cosas más o menos importantes que contarse.

Apaga la pantalla y mete el teléfono en la mesilla. Supone que tendrá que comprar sellos.

–¿Hemos amanecido con una crisis? –bosteza, apretándole a Yuki el hombro sano y dejándose caer en el taburete contiguo. Para su decepción, no huele a café ni a ese té ecológico de frutas del bosque al que Mobi ha conseguido aficionarlo, sino a manzanilla–. Ya sabes que George R. R. Martin no tiene twitter. La cuenta que sigues es troll, así que deja de creerte todos los spoilers que lees. No vas a saber quién se muere en la séptima temporada hasta que empiecen a emitirla.

–A quién le importa Juego de Tronos –gruñe Yuki, rascándose el vendaje del brazo con apatía–. Desde que ese cabrón no guioniza los capítulos la serie se ha ido al traste.

–Vale –dice Iwaizumi, comenzando a preocuparse, porque Juego de Tronos es muchas cosas para Yuki, y que hable de ella con ese desencanto indica que tiene que tratarse de algo gordo. Busca a Mobi con las cejas arqueadas, esperando una justificación.

–Está triste porque acaba de descubrir que el cartón con el que se ha preparado su Nesquik de fresa no es leche –suspira Mobi, apagando el fogón y ayudándose de un paño para coger la tetera por el asa y verter un chorro de agua humeante sobre el colador con manzanilla que ha puesto sobre su taza–, sino un preparado lácteo.

Iwaizumi frunce el ceño con desaprobación. Ahora lo entiende todo. Yuki le apoya la barbilla en el brazo, sonándose los mocos con una servilleta, e Iwaizumi le revuelve el pelo rubio con afecto.

–Joder, Mobi.

–Sabe como a caramelo –grazna Yuki, desconsolado–. Y no se le quedan restos de nata en la superficie cuando la calientas en el microondas. Es _perfecta._ La mejor leche que he probado en mi vida. Solo que no es leche –recuerda, mirando a Mobi con resentimiento–. Es un maldito _preparado lácteo_. Es... agua con _cosas –_ se abraza a Iwaizumi, incapaz de seguir hablando.

–Mobi, ya sabes que no puede tomar preparados lácteos a diario porque necesita los nutrientes de la leche.

–Artículo único del _Tratado contra Preparados Lácteos de la Residencia Universitaria de la Tohoku –_ recita Yuki de memoria.

–Manifestamos nuestro consentimiento, tío –le recuerda Iwaizumi a Mobi con una mueca–. Tiene la firma de las partes. Se supone que su cumplimiento es obligatorio.

–Tú también no. –Se lamenta Mobi, dejando la tetera a un lado y presionando el reverso de una cuchara contra los posos de manzanilla, tratando de exprimirlos al máximo antes de tirarlos a la basura–. Podrías haberte pasado por el súper cuando volvías de dejar a Oikawa en Tokio, _pero no._ No, os esperáis a que _yo_ vuelva de hacer yoga a las diez de la noche, cuando está todo cerrado y tengo la espalda al queso, para pedirme que traiga _leche_ –se gira para encararlos a los dos–. El konbini del campus era lo único que estaba abierto, y solo quedaba _eso_ –señala el vaso casi vacío de Yuki–, así que ajo y agua. No tendría que engañarlo como a un crío si bebiera otra cosa por las mañanas, pero como el señorito tiene que tomar leche sí o sí...

–Podrías habérmelo dicho –le reprocha Iwaizumi–, no me habría importado ponerme un vaquero e ir a comprar. O llevármelo a desayunar por ahí.

–Ah, mira tú qué bien –se mofa Mobi, parando de remover el azúcar para ponerse las manos en las caderas, indignado–. Vosotros zampando comida de cafetería y yo _aquí._ Alimentándome de agua de mineralización baja y marcas blancas.

–Me siento fatal –moquea Yuki, intentando recomponerse–. Es peor que cuando te comes una galleta pensando que tiene chips de chocolate y en realidad son pasas. Es... no sé, como colarte en casa de tu crush creyendo que es maravilloso y enterarte de que tu príncipe azul en realidad es un asesino en serie que tiene un fetiche traumático y probablemente sexual con su madre.

–Tengo que empezar a controlar las cosas que ves en Internet –bufa Iwaizumi.

–Llevo sugiriendo que le intalemos el Cangurito en el portátil desde septiembre, pero claro, como nadie me escucha en esta casa... –lloriquea Mobi, ofendido. Se bebe la manzanilla de una sentada.

–No te pongas dramático, anda –le pide Iwaizumi, incorporándose y sacando una manzana y un plátano del frutero. Pela el último y le quita las semillas a la manzana antes de trocearlo todo y meterlo en la batidora–. Tu palabra es importante. Pero sinceramente: ¿crees que una aplicación para niños va a funcionar contra él? –inquiere–. Logró hackear mi móvil y sospecho que eso no es lo único de lo que es capaz.

–También tienes razón.

Mobi se termina su manzanilla y vierte el resto del preparado lácteo en un bol. Intenta dárselo a Tex Mex para no tener que tirarlo, pero el gato lo olisquea y salta al regazo de Iwaizumi, olfateando en dirección a la tortilla francesa de jamón que acaba de prepararse.

–Lo de este tío es increíble –suspira Iwaizumi, sacando una loncha del envase, enrollándola y dándosela a Tex Mex con una mano mientras come con la otra–. No está aquí pero sigue dándome trabajo.

–Hablando de trabajo –dice Yuki, acariciándole las orejas al gato–, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

–Pensaba ir a lavar el coche –contesta Iwaizumi–. ¿Te apuntas?

–¿Tengo que embadurnarme de espuma y ponerme de rodillas sobre el capó?

–Si quieres que te lleven detenido, adelante –responde Iwaizumi con toda tranquilidad. Se gira hacia Mobi–. ¿Tú te vienes?

–Me gustaría pero quiero dejar los pisos limpios para poder salir al centro esta tarde –admite con desgana–. Ayer le compré a mi madre un chaleco de punto y cuando fui a envolverlo anoche me di cuenta de que tenía una mancha, así que tengo que descambiarlo.

–¿Te puedo acompañar? –pregunta Yuki con voz solemne–. Fui yo quien escogió ese chaleco, así que me siento involucrado en el asunto.

–¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo por lo del preparado lácteo? –quiere saber Mobi, pinchándole la mejilla huesuda con el dedo.

–Tendría que estarlo, pero soy algo así como la reencarnación de Gandhi. Cero rencores y todo eso.

Mobi lo abraza gimoteando por encima de la mesa ("tío, te juro por lo más sagrado que me dejaré hacer trencitas durante una semana, pero no vuelvas a mosquearte, por favor te lo pido", "¿puedo usar laca?", "toda la que quieras, tío, toda la que quieras"), con cuidado de no apretarle la clavícula y el brazo malo, e Iwaizumi les propina unas palmaditas en la espalda a ambos.

–Os llevo a los dos si me acompañáis a echarle un vistazo a las tiendas.

Los rostros de sus amigos se iluminan.

* * *

 **Ocho horas y media**

Pulgarcito y Tobio son los últimos en llegar al comedor a la hora de almorzar. Llegan echando chispas a la mesa, con sus platos rebosantes de arroz, ensalada judía, cerdo agridulce y plátano frito.

–¡Ocho horas y media! –chilla Pulgarcito, masticando un "que aproveche"–. Kageyama y yo hemos repasado el horario, ¡y nos toca entrenar ocho horas y media al día!

–¿Os parece mucho? –pregunta Ushiwaka, levemente sorprendido, espolvoreando queso en sus espaguetis a la boloñesa.

–¡Nos parece _poco_! –explota Pulgarcito. Engullendo y despotricando a destiempo–. Acabamos de hablar con Janet, pero no nos ha hecho ni caso.

–¿Os parece poco? –sonríe Oikawa, entretenido–. ¿Cuánto pensabais que íbamos a entrenar?

–Kageyama y yo aguantamos diez horas _por lo menos –_ asevera Pulgarcito, soltando los cubiertos para mostrar todos los dedos de las dos manos–. Y seguro que vosotros también.

Tsukishima le lanza una mirada de desidia desde el otro extremo de la mesa, como si quisiera rebatirle esa suposición, pero continúa comiendo sin decir nada.

–A ti ya te lo he dicho, Tobio, pero vuelvo y os repito: el descanso es importante.

–Pero... –empieza Tobio, pero Bokuto lo interrumpe.

–Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con los enanos, _Cíclope._ Cuando estaba en el Fukurodani y hacíamos concentraciones con Karasuno y con el Nekoma entrenábamos más.

–Ya, y cuando yo estaba en el Aoba Johsai me lesioné el tobillo y la rodilla varias veces porque salvo Iwa-chan, nadie me ponía límites. –dice, frunciendo la boca–. Mirad, esa mujer sabe lo que hace. Le quedan diez días y medio para probarnos y no puede exponernos a una sobrecarga que nos impida jugar, así que tenemos que hacerle caso.

–Oikawa tiene razón –sentencia Ushiwaka, sin parar de enrollar espaguetis en su tenedor.

 _Por supuesto que tengo razón. Toda la razón. Tengo tanta razón que... espera, ¿qué?_

–¿Tengo razón? –murmura Oikawa. No ha debido escuchar bien.

–La seleccionadora es ella –explica Ushijima, sin inmutarse. Más concentrado en espolvorear queso sobre la montaña de salsa que en alargar la conversación–. Si no nos hubiera escogido no estaríamos aquí, así que tenemos que confiar en su criterio.

 _Vale._ Urge tener un tú a tú con Ushiwaka. Primero quiere quedarse en la misma habitación que él y ahora lo apoya en un intercambio de opiniones. Que quizá Oikawa esté siendo un pelín paranoico y Ushiwaka lleve mucho mejor que él lo de hacer migas con sus enemigos del pasado, pero necesita corroborarlo.

–¿Y tú? –pregunta Tobio con ojos inquisidores–. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Levanta la barbilla hacia Tsukishima.

Salta a la vista que se llevan como el perro y el gato. Además, a Tsukishima no hace falta conocerlo mucho para conjeturar que no es partidario de desafiar a una figura de autoridad, extralimitarse o hacer temeridades. A pesar de todo eso, hay una esperanza vaga en la forma que tienen Pulgarcito y él de mirarlo, como si quisieran confiar en que no va a dejarlos en la estacada en una decisión tan importante.

El chico traga con dificultad y se bebe medio vaso de agua antes de hablar.

–Ya sabéis lo que pienso.

–¡Sabíamos lo que pensabas antes! –repone Pulgarcito, dando un puñetazo en la mesa–. Ahora es distinto. Ahora te gusta el vóley.

–Que me guste no quiere decir que haya perdido el sentido común. Puede que en las concentraciones me preste a media hora de entrenamiento extra, o que a veces cierre el gimnasio en el Karasuno por las noches. Pero escuchad bien lo que os voy a decir –se sube el puente de las gafas y acera la mirada–: esta gente no es el entrenador Ukai. No nos va a apuntar en delantal con una escoba, gritarnos que cenemos bien y regalarnos un bollo de carne. Y tampoco va a convertirse en el profesor Takeda y a empobrecerse o pedir perdón por nosotros. No estamos en el colegio, así que no podemos comportarnos como si lo estuviéramos.

Durante un segundo, Oikawa está seguro de que Pulgarcito y Tobio van a protestar. Esa mañana ha comprobado que los tres no tienen problemas para jugar juntos. Algún pique repentino, algún intercambio desafortunado de palabras o un codazo antes del saque contrario, sobre todo entre Tobio y Tsukishima, pero nada más. Fuera de la cancha es otra historia, así que abre la boca para intervenir antes de que la cosa pase a mayores, pero Pulgarcito llega antes que él.

–¿Crees que nos mandarían de vuelta a casa si cuestionamos sus órdenes? –pregunta con desazón.

–Sin lugar a dudas –contesta Tsukishima, sin rastro de su arrogancia característica–. Algunos ni siquiera estamos aquí porque nuestras habilidades sean excepcionales, sino por lo que sucede cuando se combinan con otras.

–Ya estás como Asahi al principio –le gruñe Nishinoya con fiereza–. ¡Deja de creerte menos de lo que vales, Tsukishima!

–Sé perfectamente lo que valgo.

Tobio y Pulgarcito se quedan tan mustios que ni siquiera la llegada de los postres (un tembloroso flan de café con plátano y un esponjoso bizcocho de limón con láminas de kiwi) logra mejorar su ánimo.

–Yo también pienso que esa mujer sabe lo que hace –comenta Tsukishima, sudando a causa de la copa de yogur de fresa con sandía y plátano que tiene delante–, pero si queremos volver a plantearle un aumento de las horas de práctica tenemos que estar todos de acuerdo. Y antes de eso, primero hay que demostrarle por qué sería un error prescindir de alguno de nosotros.

Y puede que no sean amigos y que la mayor parte del tiempo no coincidan en nada, pero ahora Tobio y Pulgarcito lo miran con tanta devoción que Tsukishima tiene que carraspear:

–Y la próxima vez que queráis montar un debate grupal que no sea a la hora de la comida. ¿Habéis visto mis menús? Si Janet pretende que me coma más de la mitad de todo eso solo voy a poder abrir la boca para tragar.

–Lo cual es de agradecer –sonríe Nishinoya, pero cuando Tsukishima se atraganta con su arroz al curry le palmea la espalda hasta que deja de toser.

* * *

 **Complicated**

Esa tarde después de estirar surge la primera complicación. El pabellón es subterráneo pero está invadido por corrientes de aire frío que les eriza el vello de la nuca y de los brazos. Tsukishima y Oikawa, que son los más frioleros, se han puesto una camiseta de manga larga debajo de la que utilizaron ayer para entrenar.

Las suelas de los zapatos trompetean contra el suelo y nadie para de moverse, el sudor fresco impregnándoles la frente a todos. La estamina flotando y cargando la atmósfera, pintando sonrisas feroces. Dispuestos en dos hileras, Tobio y él colocan el balón para los otros cuatro, que corren en un zig zag aprendido, intercambiándose de fila cada pocos segundos y saltando para rematar hacia Nishinoya.

Oikawa podría abrazarlo. Sin la gomina mide apenas metro y medio, pero sus reflejos y su ligereza son impresionantes, y logra frenar y devolver la mayor parte de los remates, que le llegan casi a pares. Es un entrenamiento bestial; el doble de lo que todos están habituados a hacer, pero ninguno se queja.

–¡Rotamos! –indica Janet desde el banquillo, y Tobio y él salen despedidos cada uno en una dirección, para practicar los remates mientras el colocador está en movimiento.

Oikawa contiene la respiración. Más despierto que nunca. En su elemento. Le laten los músculos y aunque sigue viendo chiribitas a través de las gafas graduadas, tiene la sensación de estar conectado a la cancha. Ha empezado a echar raíces y aunque todavía se equivoca, comienza a ser capaz de vislumbrar dónde están sus compañeros; de predecir cómo van a moverse.

–¡Aquí voy, Gran Rey!

Está mentalizado para que Pulgarcito se le resista un poco al principio, porque el chico ha ganado técnica a lo largo del último año, pero tanto aquella tarde en la Tohoku como durante el partido informal que el Seijoh y el Karasuno de antaño jugaron hace varias semanas, su simbiosis con Tobio quedó más que patente. _Va a ser todo un reto._ A Oikawa se le escapa una risita eufórica.

–¡Te espero!

Diez minutos después ya se ha sincronizado con él. El ataque no es tan fluido como cuando se la coloca Tobio, pero Pulgarcito llega a la pelota sin problemas y Oikawa descubre el ángulo óptimo para cansarlo lo menos posible.

–Tienes una potencia de salto enorme –le dice mientras beben isotónico junto al banquillo, junto al resto del equipo– pero no deberíamos hacerte llegar al límite de tus fuerzas siempre que te toque rematar. Bokuto y Ushiwaka tienen un golpe muy potente, así que los usaremos a ellos para romper los bloqueos, y a ti para meter puntos cuando no haya –a Pulgarcito la idea de no estar en el ojo del huracán junto a sus dos compañeros no parece hacerle mucha gracia, así que Oikawa se apresura a enfocarlo de otra manera–. Eso no significa que no vayas a tener que pelearte con los bloqueadores de vez en cuando, pero si desviamos la mayor parte de ese enfrentamiento hacia Ushiwaka y Bokuto no estarás tan cansado al final del partido y tal vez no hará falta que te sustituyan.

–¿Si lo hacemos así podré jugar durante todo el partido? –pregunta con ilusiones renovadas.

–Hombre, cambiarte no depende de mí, pero si la seleccionadora ve que no estás perdiendo eficiencia y que puedes seguir rindiendo sin perder el aliento hay muchas posibilidades de que te deje seguir.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita para convencerle de intentarlo más tarde, en un tres contra tres en el que Nishinoya cambia de campo cada cinco minutos.

Con Tsukishima no tiene grandes contratiempos. Se fija mucho en todo y tiene la estatura y los brazos lo bastante largos para alcanzar colocaciones no muy precisas, así que se entienden con rapidez.

Con Bokuto es todavía más fácil.

–¡ _Tormenta_! –le avisa antes de pasársela.

Un fogonazo color plata atraviesa la mitad del campo como un rayo cargado de voltios.

–¡ _Cíclope_!

El remate es tan brutal que hace crujir el parqué lustrado al impactar contra él.

–YEEEEEEEEEEY –aúlla Bokuto, yendo a su encuentro para chocarle los cinco, frenético–. ESO HA SIDO UNA PASADA.

Si con sus colocaciones parece que le va a dar un infarto, cuando le toca rematar las de Tobio, que se adhieren a la palma de su mano como imanes de nevera, casi se echa a llorar.

–¡Sois unos monstruos, tíos! –solloza, los ojos de ave rapaz empañados.

–¿Son mejores que Akaashi? –lo pica Tsukishima, con el rostro colorado y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

–¡Claro que no! –farfulla Bokuto, horrorizado–. Son... _distintos_. No hay nadie mejor que Akaashi, Tsukki –reitera ceñudo–. Nadie en absoluto.

–Lo que tú digas.

A Oikawa le gustaría echar leña al fuego, porque Bokuto ha resultado ser una persona que entra al trapo con bastante facilidad, pero todavía hay una persona con la que tiene que sincronizarse, así que da una vuelta trotando alrededor de la mitad del campo para no enfriarse. Se cruza con él, aunque no se miran. Cuando llega a la red, no obstante, Oikawa levanta la barbilla.

Ushiwaka aguarda frente a la línea de saque. El balón en las manos enormes. Estático. Esperando su asentimiento. Como si temiera hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco y espantarlo.

–Ven –se encuentra diciendo Oikawa. Tan bajo que probablemente Ushiwaka no le ha escuchado por encima del barullo del gimnasio, pero debe haberle entendido, porque asiente con una cabezada seca y corre hacia él después de lanzarle la pelota.

 _Aquí viene._

Le hormiguean los dedos. Tiene que obligarse a respirar para combatir el impulso de contener el aire. Comprende lo que ocurre justo antes de tocar el balón con las puntas de los dedos. Y siente que se está traicionando. A sí mismo. A _Iwa-chan_. Recuerda todas las veces que desafiaron a Ushiwaka juntos. Que soñaron con sobrepasarlo y arañar la cima. Todas las promesas de que algún día lo vencerían. Oikawa siente que está traicionando a Iwa-chan porque _quiere_ hacer lo que está a punto de hacer cuando lo que debería sentir es que se está limitando a hacer de tripas corazón para cumplir su deber. Ushiwaka podrá no ser santo de su devoción como persona pero es una mala bestia como jugador, y saber que podría rematar su colocación con más fuerza todavía que Bokuto supone una perspectiva... _interesante_. Terriblemente interesante.

 _Y sin embargo._

Le falla la muñeca en el último momento. A _él_. Ushiwaka salta y el pase se desvía un par de metros de su posición, describiendo un arco torpe al caer fuera del campo, rodando hacia los vestuarios. A Oikawa se le hiela la garganta. Su mirada de estupor refleja la de Ushiwaka, que aterriza con los ojos inusualmente abiertos.

Un cubo de agua fría cayéndole por la espalda. Una bofetada. El orgullo le duele tanto que la cara le arde y nota las náuseas subiéndole por el esófago, y comprende más que nadie que las cosas casi nunca salen a la primera pero acaba de hacer el ridículo delante de alguien que siempre lo ha querido en su equipo, y a quien siempre le ha cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Si había alguna posibilidad de que nadie más se hubiera percatado de su error, esta se esfuma al hacerse un silencio pegajoso y rotundo en toda la cancha. Por un momento, nadie se atreve a decir nada. A Tobio se le caen los brazos a los costados. Musita "Oikawa" con incredulidad y Oikawa no es capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

–Volved a intentarlo –les pide Janet con suavidad, parando de hacer pompas con su chicle de fresa–. Contaba con que pasaría esto.

 _Contaba con que no podrías hacerlo._ Eso hace que su malestar se multiplique por cien.

Oikawa no se queja durante el resto del entrenamiento, ni tampoco cuando vuelven a la carga después de merendar. No para de darle vueltas a una idea escalofriante, no obstante. Una idea que va ganando peso con cada colocación fallida.

Trata de ahuyentarla de sus pensamientos. De ser más fuerte que ella. De ser más listo que sus propios demonios.

* * *

 **Creía que lo sabías**

Esa noche tiene que conformarse con hablar con Iwa-chan desde la cama que comparte con Tobio, porque él y Pulgarcito han descubierto que la tina del cuarto de baño tiene opción jacuzzi, así que llevan un buen rato chapoteando y haciéndose ahogadillas con la puerta abierta. Han comprado una funda impermeable ultrasensible para el portátil de Tobio en una de las tiendas del hotel para poder bañarse mientras hablan con los de tercero del Karasuno del año pasado, así que de vez en cuando Oikawa escucha los reproches de Daichi y las risas nerviosas de Asahi. Nishinoya también se ha conectado al chat desde la habitación de al lado, e incluso Bokuto se ha animado a saludarlos. Tsukishima apenas participa en la conversación, y cuando lo hace es solo para proferir suspiros de fastidio, aunque responde a todas las preguntas de Daichi y Sugawara.

Le escribe por Skype después de charlar un poco con su madre. Lo pone al corriente de la situación. En la cama contigua, Ushiwaka escucha un audio con los cascos puestos. De vez en cuando le dirige miradas inescrutables, mientras espera a que su interlocutor (por la longitud de los audios, Oikawa sospecha que se trata de Tendou) le responda.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (20:44):** "¿me estás diciendo que no os ha salido el remate ni una sola vez?"

En la habitación de Iwa-chan no hay mucha luz, pero Oikawa puede verle los ojos llorosos y la nariz hinchada mientras sorbe sopa de calabacín (hecha por Mobi) de su cuenco con una pajita, sentado en el escritorio con su sudadera celeste de _Dinosaur King._ Oikawa se la había regalado por su último cumpleaños con intenciones claramente burlescas, y ha acabado convirtiéndose en el amuleto de la suerte de Iwa-chan para sobrevivir a los resfriados.

Por lo visto esa mañana había ido con Yuki a lavar el Honda Civic, a una gasolinera de rotonda cercana a la Tohoku, de esas en las que tienen todas las chocolatinas del mundo pero un único servicio que se abre con una llave que tienes que pedir en el mostrador, y que lleva un trozo de madera grande y mohoso colgando para que a nadie se le pierda.

Yuki se había empeñado en pasarle él la manguera con el brazo sano y el agua había salido tan a presión que había terminado empapando a Iwa-chan, que es _tonto de remate_ y había preferido secarse al aire libre en pleno diciembre antes que dejar perdidos los asientos que acababa de limpiar y volver a casa a cambiarse de ropa. "Como si Mobi me hubiera dejado entrar chorreando después de haberse pegado toda la mañana fregando los pisos", había sido su excusa.

(20:44): "ni una sola", le escribe Oikawa con amargura. "Aunque para ser justos, lo que no ha salido son mis colocaciones. Ushiwaka ha conseguido darle a alguna de chiripa y aunque se la he pasado malamente ha logrado rematar correctamente cuando ha interceptado la bola".

Iwa-chan deja de comer para sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo con una mano y escribir con la otra.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (20:45):** "qué raro se me hace leerte hablar bien de él. O de alguien, en general. ¿Te estás metiendo polvitos blancos por la nariz? Porque a lo mejor deberías dejarlo para cuando fueras millonario, como todo el mundo"

Si no estuviera tan triste a Oikawa le habría hecho gracia, pero es pensar en lo que podría suceder si mañana volviera a repetirse el desastre de hoy y revolvérsele las tripas.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (20:46):** "lo importante es que no puedes flagelarte, tontaina"

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (20:46):** "¿qué crees que es lo que está fallando?"

(20:47): "pero es que ha sido culpa _mía._ Cuanto antes lo asuma antes averiguaré qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal".

(20:49): "yyy tengo varias hipótesis, Iwa-chan. Mi relación personal con el compañero nunca había afectado a mi juego. Es...", duda antes de seguir escribiendo "... se supone que ese es mi fuerte. Que puedo acostumbrarme a quien sea, independientemente de que nos llevemos regular o de que nos conozcamos poco. Es lo que mejor sé hacer".

Se sostienen la mirada durante un segundo eterno.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (20:50):** "ya veo por dónde vas"

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (20:50):** "ni se te ocurra pensar que si no funciona con Ushiwaka es porque este es tu tope"

El corazón se le estrangula y la sonrisa se le dibuja sola porque es precisamente eso en lo que ha estado pensando. _Me conoces tanto que a veces me asusta._

(20:51): "es una posibilidad, Iwa-chan" admite, porque es cierto. "La que más miedo me da. Y ahora puedes insultarme y tratar de convencerme de que me equivoco o dejar que te cuente las demás"

Ve a Iwa-chan debatirse con denuedo. No tienen mucho tiempo y quiere saber lo que piensa Oikawa para poder ayudarlo, pero tampoco puede permitir que crea que no es lo bastante bueno para colocarle la pelota a Ushiwaka. Que no es lo bastante bueno para su pasión. Niega con la cabeza, leal hasta la médula, y Oikawa se esfuerza para que su expresión no lo delate, porque Ushiwaka está a menos de tres metros de él y podría ver todo lo que quiere hacerle a Iwa-chan en ese momento. Todo lo que quiere que Iwa-chan le haga.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (20:52):** "dispara"

Oikawa llega a escribirlo. _Quiero besarte._ Se reprime, recordándose que la paciencia es una virtud y que dentro de un par de noches podrá decirle algo más que eso. Que ahora es el momento propicio para otro tipo de sinceridad. Tarda un poco en enviarle el siguiente mensaje.

(20:57): "creo que me angustia tener ganas de jugar con él, porque siempre le he dicho que no quiero y que no me hace falta para llegar a lo más alto, y ahora que sé que estamos en el mismo lado de la cancha y que veo cómo remata las colocaciones de Tobio me pongo enfermo. Me pongo enfermo porque veo lo fuerte que es y me hace _ilusión_ que alguien así pueda rematar las mías. Y sé que es una chiquillada, porque estamos en el mismo equipo y tú no tienes ningún problema con ello, pero me da la sensación de que te estoy traicionando"

Ya lo ha dicho. Observa cómo Iwa-chan lee con atención y va pasando por distintos estados.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (20:58):** "si no quieres traicionarme, habla con él de una vez y aprended a jugar juntos. Olvida todo lo que le has dicho. Todo lo que hemos hecho y todo lo que hemos jurado. No soy un crío, Oikawa. Y tampoco soy imbécil. Soy consciente de que ahora tienes una oportunidad. Una de verdad"

 _No digas eso._

(21:00): "también tuve una oportunidad jugando contigo, así que ni se te ocurra compararte con él, Hajime"

(21:00): "¿me has entendido?"

Eso parece sorprenderlo. Mira a Oikawa con un deje de melancolía, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ya no tienen diez años. Como si acabara de comprender que es su talón de Aquiles incluso para el vóley, y estuviera procesando lo que eso significa.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (21:01):** "tampoco te me pongas chulo"

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (21:01):** "vale, no sé cómo decir esto sin ponerme en plan drama queen"

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (21:01):** "cuando vayas a colocarle la pelota a Ushiwaka, piensa que es lo que yo querría que hicieras, ¿vale?"

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (21:02):** "nada, que no he conseguido decirlo sin que parezca que me he muerto"

Ahí Oikawa tiene que carcajearse con ganas. Hunde todo el peso en los almohadones a su espalda, y escucha a Pulgarcito gorjear contento desde el baño porque "¡el Gran Rey se está riendo!"

–Ushiwakaaaa –lo llama tan alto que Ushiwaka lo escucha aún con los cascos puestos. Se quita uno–. ¿El Gran Rey ya no está de bajón?

Ushiwaka lo evalúa antes de responder.

–Yo creo que no.

–¡Bien! –celebra Pulgarcito–. Pensaba que le habías pegado el careto de Bulldog, Kageyama. Como ahora compartís colchón… mi madre siempre dice que quienes comparten colchón se vuelven de la misma condición.

–¡Eso es para la gente casada, pedazo de animal!

–Ah –pausa reflexiva–. ¿Y para las parejas de hecho?

Mientras ellos discuten, Oikawa da por concluido el tema de Ushiwaka y le cuenta a Iwa-chan todo lo que sabe sobre sus nuevos guardaespaldas, y le informa de que se permiten visitas. Quedan en que vendrá la semana que viene, porque Iwa-chan no quiere pegarle el resfriado y Oikawa tampoco quiere que conduzca estando así. Iwa-chan le pasa links a todos los artículos de periódico y vídeos que ha encontrado en los que aparece él en la fachada exterior del Hotel Imperial, para que elija cuál quiere que suba a Instagram. Deja caer sutilmente que administrar las redes sociales de Oikawa es un coñazo, pero lo deja estar cuando Oikawa elige una de las fotos en las que salen dándose un abrazo.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (21:15): "** por cierto, tengo que reconocer que te subestimé cuando te propusiste llevarte mejor con Ushiwaka y con Kageyama. Ya flipé un poco cuando me enteré de que estabais compartiendo habitación, pero no me esperaba que acabaras durmiendo en la misma cama que Kageyama"

No es como si Oikawa hubiera tenido opción. Las camas son de matrimonio, y hay solo dos. Seguramente los organizadores han pensado que después de dormir durante años junto al resto de sus equipos en un mismo cuarto esto les daría igual, porque la verdad es que los colchones son tan anchos que el par de personas que vaya a descansar en cada uno tendría que estirar mucho los brazos y las piernas para llegar a tocarse.

(21:16): "deberías haber visto su cara cuando le pedí que se quedara conmigo, Iwa-chan. Casi le da algo"

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (21:16):** "si se lo pides igual que me lo pides a mí es normal que el chaval se haya asustado"

(21:17): " _por favor_ , Iwa-chan"

(21:17): "todavía es menor de edad"

(21:17): "dame tiempo para ponerte los cuernos de manera legal"

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (21:18):** "te he visto comerle los morros a decenas de chicas, así que no vas a ponerme celoso con un niño al que molestabas hasta hace un par de meses"

Oikawa se muerde el labio, porque hasta hace poco Iwa-chan poniéndose celoso era un concepto abstracto, pero ahora es divertido y maravilloso y _divertido._

(21:18): "¿estás seguro, Iwa-chan? Porque ahora que me cae bien puedo reconocer que no está mal"

Iwa-chan pone los ojos en blanco.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime (21:19): "** tú sí que estás mal"

Charlan diez minutos más, hasta que Green toca en la puerta y Ushiwaka y él se miran, interrogativos.

–Ya voy yo –anuncia Oikawa, despidiéndose de Iwa-chan antes de saltar de la cama e ir a abrir–. ¡Niños! ¡Hay que apagar el portátil! –vocea en dirección al aseo.

Una vez que la chica se ha ido, Pulgarcito y Tobio se visten en el baño y Ushiwaka abre _La interpretación de los sueños_ de Sigmund Freud, para hacer tiempo mientras los demás se preparan para salir a explorar. Oikawa se deja caer junto a él después de peinarse y calzarse su cazadora marrón. Tiene cuidado de no pisar los bonsáis que hay a los pies de la mesilla de noche. Había querido ahorcar a Ushiwaka con una de las corbatas que se había traído en cuanto lo habían llamado de recepción después de desayunar y había vuelto cargando esos hierbajos, porque es que Oikawa _sabía_ que haría _algo_ para echar por tierra (LITERALMENTE) su remanso de lujo.

Se había pinzado el tabique nasal y le había propuesto que los colocara a una distancia prudencial de sus cosas, y ahí había quedado todo. _Debería haberme traído mis camelias._

–¿Te gustan ese tipo de libros? –inquiere Oikawa, leyendo la portada.

–No especialmente –confiesa Ushiwaka con gravedad, pasando una página–. A veces nos recomiendan artículos, ensayos y obras complementarias. En la carrera.

–Todavía no termino de creerme que precisamente _tú_ te hayas metido en _Psicología_ –suspira–. ¿Me lo prestas cuando te lo termines?

Ushiwaka parpadea, sorprendido.

–Vale.

–Guay –musita Oikawa, insuflándose ánimos para continuar–. Ushiwaka, tenemos que hablar.

–¿De qué?

–Ayer no elegiste cuarto hasta saber dónde me iba a quedar yo –explica, apoyando la cara en la mano–. ¿Por qué me has seguido?

Tarda tanto en contestar que Oikawa está a punto de volver a insistir.

–Eres la persona con la que más confianza tengo –dice Ushiwaka por fin.

–Me encantaría saber el concepto que tienes de confianza.

–Nos conocemos desde hace años.

–Que sepas cómo me llamo y hayas jugado contra mí no quiere decir que me conozcas.

–Ya –contesta Ushiwaka con simpleza–. Me caes bien.

Oikawa espera, pero Ushiwaka no añade nada más. Se limita a proseguir con la lectura y por primera vez en toda la historia Oikawa lo mira de reojo y no lo ve como alguien de su edad, sino como un niño reservado. Recubierto con cascarón de adulto. Más alto y más grande que él; el mentón prominente y la mirada impasible. Y una sencillez casi infantil.

 _Me caes bien._

Así de simple. Oikawa tiene que preguntarlo. Tiene que hacerlo, porque se siente como cuando practicaba hasta la saciedad resolviendo logaritmos e integrales en el instituto y luego el examen le parecía demasiado fácil y sospechaba que había algo que se le estaba escapando, porque se había preparado para un nivel de dificultad mucho mayor.

–¿En serio?

–Sí.

El espasmo de una risa bobalicona le aletea en el pecho. No da crédito. Que le cae bien, dice. _Pues nada._

–Habría sido mucho más jugoso para la trama si tú tampoco me soportaras, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

–¿Tú no me soportas?

–Ahora sí. Me da pereza ser el único que aporta intensidad a nuestra relación.

Oikawa se siente tan tonto de repente que enrojece hasta las orejas, porque siempre ha pensado en Ushiwaka como en alguien cínico y resulta que el tío no tiene trampa ni cartón. Ni una gota de maldad.

–Ya veo.

Se quedan callados durante unos minutos, asimilando la información. Ushiwaka le acerca un poco más el libro, y Oikawa acaba comiéndose tres interesantísimas páginas sobre sueños con gatos sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera se percata de que sus otros tres compañeros han venido a buscarlos hasta que Pulgarcito va a recibirlos con una toalla liada a la cabeza.

–Por última vez –sisea Tsukishima ofendido, cruzando el umbral con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo largo y mostaza–. Que ninguno de vosotros sepa apreciar el terror más allá del esperpento que es _SAW_ y los sustos baratos de _Expediente Warren_ no quiere decir que _La Bruja_ sea una mala película.

Nishinoya contraataca, infatigable. Y eso que Oikawa escuchó sus respectivas críticas hacia _La Bruja_ por Skype, antes de la llegada de Green.

–A ver, Tsukki, que a nosotros nos da igual que seas un snob y te gusten las pelis para snobs, pero por lo menos podrías admitir que es aburrida y que el final es una mala broma.

–El problema es que Akaashi siempre se fía de los críticos profesionales. Él nunca lo reconoce, pero yo sé que se ha llevado más de un chasco por culpa de ellos.

–Los entendidos del cine son muy peligrosos.

–Y los de la música, y los de la comida… una vez fuimos a un museo (porque Akaashi se siente mayor yendo a museos) y había un lienzo con un palo verde y un círculo rosa, y a mí me recordó mucho a las servilletas del último cumpleaños de mi prima pequeña, pero un tío detrás de nosotros empezó a decir no sé qué del geometrismo de la rabia y lo bien que había plasmado el autor la tragedia familiar que sufrió mientras vivía en Osaka y la vecina escurría las latas de sardinas sobre su guacamayo Y YO NO PARABA DE ALUCINAR. A veces no sé si es que soy tonto o si es que hay demasiado fantasma suelto.

–Ya te digo, hermano –coincide Nishinoya–. En resumen, que hoy nos toca a Bokuto y a mí elegir peli.

El intercambio de opiniones se alarga hasta que Tobio y Pulgarcito anuncian embutidos en sendas bufandas que ya están listos para explorar la azotea.

–Así que te caigo bien –repite Oikawa, cogiendo la tarjeta que hace las veces de llave y apagando las luces–. Qué movida, ¿no?

–Creía que lo sabías.

Corren hacia el ascensor para que sus compañeros no se vayan sin ellos, aunque las puertas ya han comenzado a cerrarse. Bokuto, Pulgarcito y Nishinoya no paran de pulsar el botón del último piso repetidamente, como si así fueran a subir más rápido.

–Bueno, pues como te caigo bien y vas para loquero tendrás que ayudarme con mis rayadas mentales a partir de mañana –jadea Oikawa.

–Cobro cinco mil yenes la sesión –y ante la cara de asombro de Oikawa, añade–. Es broma.

–¿También gastas bromas?

Ushiwaka mete un brazo entre las puertas automáticas, que dejan de aproximarse la una a la otra y vuelven a plegarse. Esboza una sonrisa tenue, casi tímida.

–Creía que lo sabías.

* * *

 **Gripe y anillos**

A Iwaizumi, Yuki no le da el visto bueno para salir de casa hasta el viernes. O sea, no es que se lo haya estado impidiendo físicamente, porque _es Yuki_ , y aunque cada vez tiene más movilidad sigue sin ser rival para él. Con Mobi de su lado, sin embargo, la cosa cambia. Le han obligado a tomarse tres veces al día un brebaje asqueroso cuya etiqueta, entre otras falacias, aseguraba que sabía a fresa y le han montado la mundial cuando lo han visto caminar descalzo o beber algo de la nevera, porque su resfriado ha resultado ser una gripe, y las gripes exigen medidas reforzadas.

–Eh, Iwaizilla, que aquí cuidamos todos de todos –le repite esa tarde mientras se arrastran por el centro comercial–. Además, estoy cansado de ser yo el paciente.

A Iwaizumi la nariz le lleva picando un rato, pero no quiere estornudar porque si ha logrado que lo dejen salir de la residencia ha sido porque a lo largo de toda la mañana apenas ha tenido mocos, y no ha estornudado ni una sola vez.

En realidad no es que le apetezca mucho salir de casa. Echa de menos el vóley y el gimnasio, así que ha estado haciendo series de flexiones y abdominales en su cuarto durante la cuarentena, jugando a la Wii con Yuki y pidiéndole a Mobi que le pase la pelota en el pasillo del segundo piso, que no está amueblado. Makki y Mattsun también le echan una mano con los entrenamientos caseros. Conservan su toque, y le echan un cable a Mobi despejando el salón y volviendo a rodar los muebles una vez que terminan. Se pasan por ahí casi a diario, ya sea para almorzar o para ver alguna serie (aunque Iwaizumi sospecha que son todo pretextos para hacerle compañía), y eso sin olvidar que Iwaizumi tiene que ocuparse de Tex Mex, así que no es que tenga mucho tiempo para aburrirse, pero todavía no tiene regalo para Oikawa y faltan menos de dos semanas para Navidad, así que se ha obligado a ir de tiendas.

Ni siquiera ha comenzado a escribirle esa dichosa carta.

Ayer Makki aprovechó para echarle un pulso aprovechando que estaba en baja forma, y ni por esas logró vencerle ni una sola de las siete veces que lo intentó, así que Iwaizumi se ha levantado de muy buen humor, pero ahora comienza a frustrarse y a pensar que podría estar echando una partida online al _Rainbow_ con Takeru, que le ha hecho un dibujo (un monigote con dos círculos verdes en la cara, el pelo negro de punta y los brazos abultados junto a un bocadillo que reza "un héroe verdadero no se mide por la magnitud de su fuerza, sino por la fuerza de su corazón") para que se mejore y se lo ha escaneado. Iwaizumi lo ha imprimido y lo ha colgado en su tablón de corcho con orgullo, en un hueco diminuto y vacío entre las fotos de Oikawa y él. Sus madres vendrán mañana de visita.

Makki y Mattsun se han vuelto proclives a desaparecer desde que se oculta el sol hasta la mañana siguiente, pero hoy van a quedarse a dormir en la residencia, para darle una sorpresa a Oikawa y conectarse los cinco (Mobi y Yuki se han apuntado) desde el portátil de Iwaizumi.

Desearía poder prestarle su cerebro a otra persona y esfumarse hasta la hora de cenar.

–¿Te estás agobiando? ¡No te agobies! –lo anima Yuki, sentándolo en un banco frente a un puesto de creps–. Veamos, repasemos las opciones una vez más.

–No voy a regalarle un anillo –gruñe Iwaizumi con la voz rasposa–. Es demasiado pronto.

–¿A ti te parece que lo es? –tercia Mobi, apareciendo por detrás con tres creps envueltos en papel–. Y cuando te hago esta pregunta lo que quiero decir no es "¿creéis que a vuestro entorno le podría parecer que es muy pronto?" sino "¿tú quieres o no quieres hacerlo?", porque eso es lo que importa de verdad. No hay un procedimiento estándar para todo el mundo. Hay gente a la que le va de puta madre mudarse a vivir junta a los pocos meses de comenzar a salir, y gente a la que también le va de puta madre hacerlo después de cinco años de relación. Hay gente que se casa antes de los treinta, gente que lo hace después y gente que no lo hace nunca. Y lo mismo pasa con los anillos, los niños y la adopción de tortugas saharianas. Si quieres hacer algo y tienes la certeza de que a la persona que tienes al lado le va a gustar, hazlo y punto, porque al final del día solo vosotros sabréis si habéis tomado una decisión que os hace felices o no.

–Macho, tienes que dejar de merendar libros de autoayuda.

Iwaizumi lo sabe de sobra. Joder, claro que lo sabe, pero es que ni siquiera está seguro de que Oikawa quiera un anillo. Y aunque lo quisiera, ¿qué van a hacer? ¿Ponérselo en el dedo y esperar que nadie haga preguntas? Es algo que no pueden tomarse a la ligera. A él no le importaría. Llevar uno. Un anillo. Nunca ha sido de usar complementos, pero imagina que no le molestaría para jugar y que una vez que dejara de quedarse lelo mirándolo a duras penas recordaría que está ahí, brillando y diciendo "estoy dejando una marca blanca y fea en tu anular y atándote a un tío guapo pero pelín bobo". El oro no le hace mucha gracia, así que podrían usar uno de plata. Grabar algo dentro. Y utilizarlo después de contarles a sus familias lo que hay. Todo eso en el caso de que Oikawa estuviera de acuerdo.

 _Señor, vaya cruz._

No tiene sentido pensar en todo eso ahora, así que se frota las ojeras y se abofetea la cara con las dos manos, sobresaltando a Yuki y a Mobi.

–Ayer por la tarde encargué el manga entero de _Your name_ en una página, y el proveedor me dijo que me llegaría la semana que viene, así que la parte literaria está cubierta –repasa pensativo, mordiendo su crep sin relleno, porque la Nutella irrita la garganta y un montón de chorradas más que Mobi le ha repetido como un loro– _._ Lloró como un crío con la peli, y eso que quería verla solo porque aparecía un cometa. Vale. _Guay._

–¿Por qué no os vais de viaje? –sugiere Yuki, con la boca manchada de sirope de fresa–. Con toda la pasta que le has sacado a cambio de controlar tu ira podríais iros fuera del país.

–¿Echas de menos el club? –quiere saber Mobi.

–Más o menos –admite Iwaizumi–. Los compañeros de terapia eran geniales, pero ahora que he encontrado más de una forma de calmarme entiendo que hay gente que los necesita más que yo. De ahora en adelante depende de mí aplicar lo que he aprendido.

Mobi y Yuki le propinan palmaditas compasivas en los hombros.

–A veces me das toda la pena, porque el resto del planeta ha descubierto solito que echar un polvo semanal te cura en salud y tú has tenido que ir a terapia.

–Y eso que todavía un polvo, lo que es un polvo, no ha echado –inquiere Mobi con malicia.

–El día que moje el churro de verdad voy a llorar. Y le vamos a poner la canción de Mulan.

–Volviendo al tema –les advierte Iwaizumi, frunciendo los labios resecos–, tal vez vayamos de viaje más adelante.

–¿Y por qué no ahora? –insiste Yuki.

–Pues porque esto no es _Perdona, pero quiero casarme contigo_ , coño –masculla Iwaizumi, cansado de que lo cuestionen–. Oikawa se defiende bien con el inglés, pero me niego a depender por entero de él en el extranjero. Si vamos a salir de Japón quiero aprender lo básico antes de irnos. Además, todavía no sabemos nuestros horarios para este semestre; ni los de las clases ni los de los entrenamientos. Y eso sin contar que si a Oikawa le sale lo de la sub-21 tendríamos que adaptarnos a sus demandas, y no al revés. No puedo sacar dos billetes de avión y alquilar un apartamento así, a lo loco, sobre todo porque lo conozco y le encanta leer los comentarios de los clientes y comparar mil sitios antes de decantarse por alguno. Hay cosas de los hoteles que sé que le gustan. Las tostadoras, las botellitas de jabón en el baño y las teles que no sean de pago. Pero hay otras que es imposible predecir. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo: le ha cogido manía a los bonsáis de su compañero de equipo.

–¿Les ha cogido manía? –pregunta Yuki con lentitud.

–No intentes entenderlo –le pide Iwaizumi, exasperado–. Oikawa es muy maniático y muy aleatorio. Le encantan ciertas cosas con la misma intensidad con la que odia a las demás, así que paso de reservar nada por mi cuenta y darle la oportunidad de volverme loco. Un viaje no es algo que se le pueda planear por sorpresa.

Terminan comprando un montón de camisetas baratas pero de calidad media con estampados de planetas y naves espaciales, todas bordadas con frases de dudoso gusto como "me pones en órbita", "la ley de la gravedad siempre me atrae hacia ti", "de todo el sistema solar eres la estrella que mejor sabe brillar" e incluso una con un balón de vóley sonriente que proclama "soy un partidazo". A Iwaizumi todo ese buenrollismo y color pastel que desprenden le pone malo, pero Oikawa pierde el culo por todo lo que lleve aparejado objetos con caritas y mensajes positivos y empalagosos, así que no hay más que hablar.

La guinda del pastel, sin embargo, la encuentran en una tienda de objetos de coleccionista a la que entran solo porque Yuki divisa una pared repleta de monopatines desde fuera.

Una figura de dos metros de alto descansa en un rincón. Iwaizumi no la ve hasta que se siente observado y se da la vuelta. No está muy seguro de que tenga ojos, pero la reconoce enseguida. No es para menos, con todas las pelis sobre ella que Oikawa le ha obligado a ver. Se aproxima para ver cuánto cuesta y se queda blanco como la cal.

–MADRE MÍA, QUÉ GUAPA –exclama Yuki, que ya ha examinado todos los monopatines y ahora se fija en la criatura que Iwaizumi está inspeccionando–. Tenemos que llevárnosla.

–¿Estás de coña? –sisea Iwaizumi, enseñándole la etiqueta–. ¿Has visto cuánto vale?

–Tú no te preocupes por eso –sonríe Mobi, quitándole hierro al asunto y cabeceando hacia Yuki.

–Voy a regatear con el dueño –resuelve el chico, encaminándose hacia el mostrador–. Y a suplicarle que te deje pagarlo a plazos.

Y antes de que pueda hacerlo recapacitar, Mobi lo está empujando hacia la salida del local.

–Créeme Iwaizumi, no te va a gustar –lo persuade–. Regateó para que nos rebajaran el chaleco de punto de mi madre, así que hablo con conocimiento de causa. Te conseguirá ese bicho por un buen precio, pero no quieres escuchar su discurso agresivo sobre el negocio materialista que es la Navidad, las escasas y argumentadas probabilidades de que logren vendérselo a alguien que no seas tú y lo fanático que eres de esa saga. Y tampoco quieres verlo subirse al mostrador, así que vete a comprar papel de regalo o _algo_ y espéranos en el parking.

Iwaizumi decide hacer lo que le dice en cuanto escucha a Yuki elevar la voz, porque la cabeza le está comenzando a doler y no se siente con energías de pararlo. Compadece al pobre hombre al que le haya tocado aguantarlo pero por otra parte, imagina la cara de Oikawa cuando vea a esa cosa en medio del salón, y deja a un lado su sentido de la justicia. Solo por esa vez.

La papelería del centro comercial huele al aroma inconfundible de los libros nuevos y el encuadernado perfumado. Encuentra lo que busca entre bolígrafos decorados con plumas fucsias y trocitos de espejo y subrayadores flúor. Escoge un par de rollos de color dorado y turquesa para envolver el vestido con encaje de su madre, los zapatos de su padre (que siempre se queja de que no tiene ningunos lo bastante elegantes para que combinen con su único traje) y los regalos de Oikawa y se pone a la cola para pagar.

Y entonces distingue la cabellera azabache justo delante de él. Y el taconeo impaciente. La chica se mira el reloj de pulsera con gatitos rosas al final de las agujas y se estira par a mirar por encima de la multitud. Lleva contra el pecho un paquete transparente con esos lacitos que se colocan encima del envoltorio. Sujeta una bolsa de una franquicia de moda masculina y otra de la que sobresalen lo que parecen sacos de pienso y rascadores para gatos. Es tan menuda y va tan cargada que a Iwaizumi le recuerda a esas ramitas de abeto que sostienen demasiados adornos navideños.

Al contrario que ellas, la chica no parece doblegarse por el peso.

 _Pues ya es casualidad._

No tiene ningún motivo para no saludarla. De hecho, sería bastante incómodo que ella se volviera de repente y descubriera que Iwaizumi lleva ahí varios minutos, fingiendo no haberse percatado de su presencia.

–¿Nora? –dice al final.

Al girarse hacia él los ojos celestes parpadean, reconociéndolo al instante, y aunque es bastante pálida, Iwaizumi juraría que la piel de su cara se vuelve aún más blanca.

–¿Iwaizumi?

* * *

 **Pues sí. La mayoría de la gente que se mete a sí misma en su fanfic se hace guapísima de la muerte o se pone superpoderes o habilidades requetechulas, pero yo soy una señora mayor con pelos de gato en el vestido, los labios azules y un bolso de sandía.**

* * *

 **REVIEWS** (numero a los anons en el orden en que me llegaron sus reviews) **:**

 **Primer Guest:** ¡hola cacahuete! :D VAMOS A VER JAJAJA ¿de verdad creéis que he descrito de manera más o menos explícita su primer beso, el primer lime y la primera mamada y que voy a pasar de puntillas cuando tengan sexo? Pero qué concepto tenéis de mí D: En otro orden de cosas, me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando el ficucho (L) y por lo que pueda pasar te aconsejo que no apegues a Oikawa y a Iwa-chan a un rol sexual determinado, porque tengo amigos y familia gay (empezando por mi hermano) y si bien dentro de cada pareja asentada puede darse la versatilidad o puede haber una preferencia marcada por un rol determinado, lo más habitual (por lo menos en mi entorno) es que ambos miembros prueben las dos posiciones por lo menos una vez para saber qué es exactamente lo que les gusta, así que ya veremos lo que pasa ´u` Muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar, ¡nos vemos pronto!

 **Segundo Guest:** ¡hola caracola! :D JAJAJA hombre, yo sé de primera mano que hay gente que tiene relaciones mucho antes que ellos, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Los chavales van sin prisa pero sin pausa (?). No te digo cuándo es la próxima escena subida de tono para no spoilearte pero será pronto `u´ ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Merynaii:** ay Mery, me acaba de dar un sentimiento de culpa terrible releyendo tu review porque mi idea era sacar capítulos cada semana y algo y mírame ;w; Ando un poco desconectada del chat, así que ya te preguntaré pero espero que estés pasando un verano maravilloso y que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado (L); ¡ten un día muy lindo! Gracias por ser tan cuqui *le lanza muchos bizcochitos y peluches*

 **NeKoT:** te iba a decir que no te pusieras triste pero la verdad es que si alguien me lo dijera a mí después de pegarse tres meses sin actualizar a lo mejor me habría puesto violenta, así que mejor no (?); ¡muchísimas gracias por haber esperado! ;w; Espero que el capítulo de hoy también te guste nun Ya me dirás cómo ves a los personajes que acaban de llegar, porque con lo que a mí me gusta meter diálogos elocuentes y referencias frikis, Ushiwaka por ejemplo se me ha hecho complicado, y espero no haberlo hecho muy OoC :C A ver cómo los resiste Oikawa a todos (?). ¡Pobre Daichi! D: La gente no es mala o tonta por no enamorarse de todas las personas que son buenas con ella o la quieren. Confiad en Suga: algún día estará tan feliz que cuando lo leáis ya no volveréis a poneros tristes (L). Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la despedida de Oikawa e Iwa-chan :3 no quería que parecieran dos extraños, aunque como quiero que el fic vaya por ciertos derroteros tampoco podía hacer que se besaran, y estoy contenta de que el resultado os haya gustado ^^ En breve avisaré por Facebook de que está el capi, así que nos leemos pronto nun ¡Un besote y ten un lindo día!

 **lie:** como me tienes en FB yo creo que ya sabrás que me fue fenomenal gracias a vosotros (L), así que solo puedo volver a darte las gracias por esperar. Yo creo que Iwa-chan, tal y como se verá en este capítulo, cada vez está optando más por seguirles la corriente a Mobi y a Yuki, porque me imagino que pensará que si no puede con ellos lo único que puede hacer es unirse (?). Si te animas a dibujar algo relacionado con el ficucho avísame, por el amor de una hiena ;A; adoro vuestros dibujos y los guardo todos en una carpeta para mirarlos cuando estoy tristona por algo. O cuando estoy feliz. O antes de dormir. O siempre (?). Espero que te guste cómo empieza la convivencia con esta gente ^^ JAJAJA ¿has visto? Soy lo peor para poner títulos pero esta vez me ha salido algo medio decente :´D ¡Ten un lindo día, nos leemos pronto!

 **Watashi-sama:** ¡muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando ;w; y NO TENÍA NI IDEA DE QUE GUSARI TUVIERA OTROS NOMBRES. Y tampoco de que hiciera novelas propias. Mil gracias por contármelo porque cuando lo leí fui tres veces más feliz ;A; ¡Nos leemos pronto! Ten un lindo día nun

* * *

 _Ahora que se me ha pasado el bloqueo, puedo decir que nos leemos pronto :D ¡Agregadme a Facebook!_


	21. Sorpresas (no tan) sorprendentes

**NdA:** para los que no lo sepáis; el pendrive en el que tenía guardados todos los fics que llevo escritos desde que empecé mis andaduras en Fanfiction pasó a mejor vida, así que tuve que empezar este capítulo desde cero. ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Novedades: he hecho mi primer viaje en más de dos años, cumplido el tercer aniversario con mi churri, empezado mi último curso en la universidad y escrito un oneshot IwaOi llamado **In your head** , por si os apetece leerlo. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros? C:

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a **Raissa** , **Jeannette** y **ShikaZuka** , que hace como tres siglos que cumplieron años pero seguro que me perdonan, porque son muy buenas y no me las merezco. Gracias a **Laet-lyre** por ayudarme a hacer de esto algo decente, y por convertir a Nora en una persona conocedora de las propiedades de los medicamentos.

 **Antes de que empecéis a leer** , os recomiendo que retrocedáis hasta el **capítulo uno** de esta historia y que le deis un repaso, porque he conectado uno de los datos que aparecen en él con algo que sucede aquí, más de quinientas cincuenta páginas después, así que os va a venir bien para refrescar la memoria.

* * *

 **XXl.**

 **Días mejores**

A lo mejor la gripe lo imbuye de ese pesimismo plomizo que acucia a las personas que no están acostumbradas a enfermar, pero Iwaizumi tiene el presentimiento de que los diez minutos que tardará la cola en avanzar hasta el mostrador de la tienda van a ser bastante incómodos. Le duele la cabeza y el bullicio del centro comercial lo atosiga, así que no está en su mejor momento para socializar con chicas que dejaron a Oikawa debido a que en su época, su amigo decidió dedicarles más tiempo a él y al vóley que a todas ellas juntas. Es una circunstancia por la que Iwaizumi siempre ha entendido el resentimiento amargo que algunas le profesan a Oikawa. Porque que Iwaizumi lo quiera no significa que pueda exculparle por todas las cosas que ha hecho mal, o negar el daño que ha infligido. En chicas que esperaban más de él que una ausencia sempiterna (y en niños que lo consideraban su ídolo). Iwaizumi comprende que no es muy justo pero que, según la chica, ese resentimiento también puede englobarlo a él, por extensión. Porque pocas se lo dijeron a Oikawa en voz alta pero la mayoría lo pensó. Que pasaba más tiempo con su mejor amigo que con ellas.

Así que Iwaizumi reserva un tacto especial para ellas.

Y sin embargo, es mirar a Nora a la cara y recordar la noche en que se la encontraron en el _Salomón_. Con su vestido negro, su pelo suelto y su sonrisa blanca. Ahora, la chica abre y cierra la boca con estupor, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma, e Iwaizumi vuelve a experimentar la inquietante sensación de que Nora _lo sabe_. O que por lo menos lo sospecha. Lo que ocurre entre Oikawa y él. Lo que Iwaizumi lleva años escondiendo del mundo.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta ella al final, casi en un susurro.

Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros con una brusquedad que no controla. Todas las alertas rojas encendidas.

—No me puedo quejar —admite—. ¿Y tú?

En ese momento; un empleado uniformado de granate pasa junto a ellos con un móvil confeccionado con plumas y cristales de colores, de esos que se cuelgan detrás de las puertas. El reflejo surca las facciones de Nora. Las estrían de naranja, celeste y rosa y esquivan sus labios de cereza. Es tan guapa que Iwaizumi se arrepiente de no haberse duchado antes de salir. Por lo visto ahora le acompleja encontrarse con una ex de Oikawa estando ella en plan catálogo de revista y él para el arrastre, enfundado en el chándal con el que lleva toda la mañana tirado en el sillón viendo Prison Break. El pelo aplastado y unas leves ojeras asomando bajo los ojos cansados y resaltando contra la tez cetrina.

–La verdad es que llevo diez minutos pensando que me he pasado un poco con los regalos.

Lo dice con mucho cuidado. Como si se hubiera percatado de su repentina hostilidad y temiera importunarlo más todavía, e Iwaizumi acaba por sentirse un gilipollas integral. Se supone que es él quien debería ser amable con Nora y en lugar de eso ahí está, emparanoiándose y comparándose con ella.

Se rasca la nuca y baja la cabeza. Disculpándose. Las cejas dejan de fruncirse y la boca de apretarse.

–Sí, bueno. Mis compañeros de piso probablemente le estén leyendo la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos al dependiente de The Quest para que pueda llevarme al monstruo de una peli a casa sin pagar todo lo que debería, así que ya nada me parece excesivo.

–Madre mía –sonríe ella, destensándose. Mirándolo con dulzura–. Oikawa te va a querer un montón por eso.

A Iwaizumi se le seca la garganta.

–¿Cómo sabes que...?

–¿Que es para él? –inquiere Nora–. Porque es la única razón que se me ocurre para que alguien como tú se salte sus códigos morales.

Si no se hace el silencio después de eso es solo porque las conversaciones del resto de clientes y los pitidos de la caja registradora llenan el espacio entre ellos.

–Yo no... –comienza Iwaizumi.

–Lo entiendo –se apresura a decir Nora, súbitamente alarmada–. Es tu mejor amigo. Yo tengo tres mejores amigas, así que no te culpo por tomarte licencias de vez en cuando con tal de verlo feliz. Es lo que haría cualquiera.

–Ya –coincide Iwaizumi, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Deseando que el dependiente atienda ya a Nora.

Al parecer la chica capta su reticencia a seguir hablando, porque traga saliva y le da la espalda, esparciendo todos los artículos que ha comprado en la papelería cuando le llega el turno de pagar. Hurga en su bolso, Iwaizumi supone que en busca de la cartera, así que aprovecha para calcular cuánto le va a costar el papel de regalo, sacar el móvil y comprobar cómo van Yuki y Mobi. Suspira contrariado al ver que no tiene Lines suyos.

Lo que tiene es una pastilla azul. En su mano libre. De sopetón. Sin comerlo ni beberlo. Parpadea en dirección a Nora, que se ajusta a la cadera todas sus bolsas y da una cabezada seca en su dirección, mordiéndose los labios rojo mate.

–Te duele la cabeza –suelta ella atropelladamente–. Tienes los ojos entrecerrados porque te molesta la claridad. Y estás sudando. Trágate eso con un poco de agua. Es un Antalgin. Yo me lo tomo cuando me viene la regla y es muy potente. Te sentirás mejor en cuestión de minutos. –Se palpa los bolsillos del abrigo y extrae de uno de ellos una galletita envasada que le tiende a Iwaizumi–. Cómete esto primero. Así minimizarás el riesgo de úlceras duodenales –cambia el peso de un pie a otro–. ¿He dicho un poco de agua? Que sean doscientos cincuenta mililitros. Cómprate una botella de un litro y tómate la cuarta parte. Eso.

Aspira una bocanada ruidosa que le infla los pulmones y musita azorada "eso. Adiós. Y perdona" antes de cuadrar los hombros y marcharse a toda prisa.

Iwaizumi no se entretiene mucho en la caja. Paga con dos monedas de doscientos yenes y le pide al dependiente que se quede con el cambio. Agarra la bolsa y sale al trote detrás de la chica, alcanzándola junto a un fotomatón.

–Oye –le dice Iwaizumi, tratando de no toser–. Gracias. Y no pidas perdón. Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa.

Eso parece desconcertarla.

–¿Por qué?

–Por ser tan... yo qué sé –y acaba estornudando sonoramente dentro de su propia mano–. He tenido días mejores.

Nora le tiende un pañuelo. Esbozando una sonrisa compasiva. Iwaizumi se pregunta qué estará viendo en él para mirarlo como si fuera un cachorro cojo en lugar de un hombre de más de metro ochenta con pintas de muerto viviente.

–Vamos a comprarte esa botella de agua, anda.

* * *

 **Tinta sobre piel**

Si a Iwaizumi le hubieran dicho que su búsqueda frenética de regalos para Oikawa terminaría con una merienda improvisada junto a su ex en un saloncito de té, probablemente se habría quedado en casa. ¿Lo más irónico de todo? Que no se lo está pasando mal. El dolor de tarro ha remitido casi desde que el fármaco le bajó por el gaznate, tal y como le advirtió Nora que sucedería, y ahora están sentados en el mismo banco de madera, ocupando un solo lado de la mesa y comiendo _senbeis_ de espelta.

No han mencionado a Oikawa durante los quince minutos que llevan ahí, lo cual habría sido lo lógico dado que constituye una especie de nexo de unión entre los dos, pero Iwaizumi lo agradece. No deja de ser un poco extraño, ya que cuando se vieron en el _Salomón_ parecía contenta de volver a verlo, pero Iwaizumi imagina que tal vez se deba al desplante que le pegó cuando lo mencionó antes. Lo invade una punzada de culpabilidad. En lugar de charlar sobre él, han visto casi todos los vídeos que Nora tiene en el móvil de Salem, su gato negro, e Iwaizumi ha acabado por enseñarle los que tiene él de Tex Mex; por cuestión de principios. Supone que es lo que hacen los padres cuando otros adultos presumen de sus churumbeles.

–En realidad es de Oikawa –matiza, sacándolo a colación por primera vez–. Se colaba en su apartamento hasta que por fin lo adoptó.

–Es precioso –comenta ella, embelesada con una secuencia en la que Tex Mex persigue un puntero láser manejado por Yuki, que se carcajea en cuanto el animal se encarama al sillón y salta sobre la barriga de un adormilado Mobi–. Se lo ve mucho más saludable que en las primeras fotos.

–Ya, bueno –suspira Iwaizumi. Lo último que se ve en el vídeo es la manaza de Mobi tapando el objetivo y gritando "¡os vais a enterar, capullos!"–. En el fondo creo que Oikawa piensa que no es un gato, sino un pavo al que hay que cebar para poder comérnoslo en Acción de Gracias.

–¿Acción de Gracias? –repite Nora, sorbiendo su té con leche y mojando un _senbei_ dentro. Burlona–. Venga ya. Vaya una americanada.

–Totalmente.

Ambos intercambian una sonrisa resignada que viene a decir "así es él", y media taza de té después, Iwaizumi ya ha visto y dado su cohibida opinión sobre los seis vestidos que Nora le ha comprado a sus amigas. No hace comentarios muy elaborados, pero recurre a todos los sinónimos de "bonito" que conoce porque sabe lo mucho que a su madre le crispa su carencia de adjetivos variados cuando le pregunta qué le parece su falda de pana nueva, y quién sabe si Nora es igual que ella.

–Ha sido una locura –bufa ella, doblando y guardando uno de corte acampanado, con girasoles bordados en las mangas–. Una de ellas siempre ha sido muy fan del negro, pero allá por verano le empezó a dar por los estampados florales y hoy lo he pasado fatal porque tienda tras tienda me ha surgido la misma duda: ¿las flores de este pantalón son de vieja o no? ¿Porcentualmente hablando este kimono lo llevan más las veinteañeras o las octogenarias?

Nora masculla que tiene las mejores amigas del mundo pero que son unas capullas, e Iwaizumi no entiende mucho de moda femenina pero trata de convencerla de que la ropa que ha escogido les va a gustar. Y se piden dos copas de helado de vainilla, a pesar de que a Nora no le hace mucha gracia que Iwaizumi coma cosas tan frías estando enfermo.

–El problema –insiste Nora, metiéndose una cuchara llena de helado en la boca– es que me da miedo no saber adaptarme a sus cambios. Sé que si no es partidaria de los girasoles siempre puedo darle el ticket y que los cambie por otra cosa, pero –traga– quiero _acertar._ Darle algo que le guste sin tener que preguntar antes para asegurarme de que estoy eligiendo bien.

–Entiendo.

Nora desconoce hasta qué punto Iwaizumi la entiende. Incluso la envidia un poco. Un anillo reluce en el anular izquierdo de la chica, que ahora le muestra las deportivas verde fosforito que le ha comprado a su novio.

–Como hombre deportista, ¿qué opinas? –inquiere, toqueteando la caja de zapatos con inquietud–. Mi churri juega al fútbol. Siempre que puedo voy a sus partidos aunque si te soy sincera, no tengo un equipo favorito ni sigo los campeonatos por la tele, pero desde que estoy con él me sé las normas. Para él es importante, así que quería regalarle algo de equipación.

Iwaizumi coge una de las zapatillas y la pone a contraluz, sonriendo con suficiencia.

–Seguro que es delantero.

Nora deja escapar un gritito de asombro.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque son los más horteras –responde Iwaizumi, aguantando un zape de Nora y devolviéndole el calzado–. Les flipa _esto_ y el rosa chicle. Has hecho una apuesta a caballo ganador.

Ella parece agradecer en el alma el cumplido, pero seguidamente comenta con petulancia:

–Supongo que siempre he tenido debilidad por los chicos con un sentido de la moda peculiar.

Iwaizumi capta la pulla. La huele a un kilómetro y sabe que no debe seguirla. Que defender lo que está a punto de defender es hacer de abogado del diablo.

–Oikawa no es _tan_ hortera.

–¿Y cómo llamarías a lo que hizo cuando combinó calcetines largos de rayas con pantalones cortos de cuadros?

–... A su favor diré que por lo menos eran del mismo color.

–¿Y lo de la muñequera?

–Mira, el que tenga un pasado limpio que tire la primera piedra.

Nora se ríe con tanta fuerza que le sale helado de vainilla por la nariz, e Iwaizumi esconde su sonrisa derrotada detrás de una servilleta. Han roto el pacto tácito de no mentarlo y ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

–¿Qué le has comprado? –quiere saber Nora después de concluir su exposición sobre los diferentes rascadores gatunos que se ha adjudicado.

–¿A Oikawa? –pregunta Iwaizumi. Nora asiente.

–Es tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

–Camisetas. De esas con frasecitas. Y el manga de _Your name._

¿La verdad? Es mucho más fácil hablar de él si no hay acusaciones emocionales de por medio. Solo compras y regalos navideños. Todo muy inofensivo.

–¿Y? –lo presiona Nora, e Iwaizumi se muerde la lengua.

–... y probablemente una réplica a tamaño real del bicho de Alien.

Nora le propina unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Cuanto antes aceptes lo que has hecho, mejor.

–Tienes razón.

Piden la cuenta y, mientras esperan a que la traigan, a Nora la llaman por teléfono y ella se disculpa un momento. Por cómo se le ilumina el rostro, Iwaizumi imagina que se trata de su novio. La escucha proponerle que se vean para cenar y piensa que tal vez, si las circunstancias fueran otras, podrían ser amigos. Iwaizumi nunca ha tenido una amiga, pero quizá sea más sencillo de lo que creía hasta ahora. Nora es divertida, lista y valiente. Tal vez el suyo no es la clase de valor que impulsa a una persona a pelear en desventaja numérica en un callejón oscuro, o a saltar desde un acantilado, pero está ahí. Iwaizumi lo ha visto cuando Nora ha decidido arriesgarse con los regalos de las personas a las que quiere. Y esa es una cualidad que él valora. Salir de la zona de confort. No todo el mundo es capaz de hacerlo.

Él no es capaz de hacerlo. Porque sí. Quizá solo se está engañando y le hace ilusión lo mismo que a un número elevado de tortolitos. Quizá se rehúsa a reconocerlo solo por si a Oikawa no le hace tanta ilusión como a él.

–Tengo que irme –dice Nora, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y quitándose la parka para anudársela a la cintura. Revelando piel tatuada desde las muñecas hasta más allá del borde de la camisa–. He aparcado el coche en el quinto pino para ahorrarme lo de pagar el parking, así que tengo que salir pitando para llegar a casa, esconder todo esto, ducharme y volver a salir –deja un billete de mil yenes y una moneda de quinientos yenes sobre la bandejita con la factura de la comida. Cuando se endereza para hacerse un moño, pilla a Iwaizumi examinando sus brazos–. ¿Te gustan? Casi todos tienen que ver con Salem, aunque tengo unos pocos refranes cerca de los sobacos y un trisquel en el codo.

–¿Ese no es el símbolo de las _Embrujadas_?

–Seh –admite con orgullo–. Tiene un montón de significados, ¿sabes? Simboliza la triple dimensión de la divinidad femenina, pero también la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento –a continuación duda un poco, como preguntándose si puede confiar en él, pero finalmente se quita la alianza–. Y este es por Yurimi. Nadie sabe que está ahí porque siempre llevo puesto el anillo, pero si ya mis padres me dieron un coñazo impresionante cuando fuimos a la joyería al cumplir medio año no quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrían si supieran que me lo he tatuado.

–Es... te has tatuado la alianza.

 _Es..._

–Exacto –coincide Nora, volviendo a ponérsela–. Soy muy despistada, y así aunque la pierda tendré otra de tinta hasta que pueda mandar a hacer otra.

… _una idea cojonuda._

–¿Y si...?

–¿Si lo dejamos algún día? –aventura Nora–. La gente no puede vivir pasando de demostrarle afecto a su familia o a sus amigos solo porque, debido a una serie de factores impredecibles, pueda perderlos algún día. ¿Si lo dejamos? Siempre podré taparlo con otro. O no. Tal vez me apetezca dejarlo ahí, porque no creo que me avergüence de haber querido a un chico maravilloso.

Iwaizumi va a contestarle, pero justo entonces aparecen dos caras conocidas en el umbral del establecimiento.

–¿Yuki? –llama Iwaizumi–. ¿Mobi?

Salta a la vista que no se encuentran muy católicos. Se sostienen el uno al otro por los hombros y caminan tambaleándose, como flanes gigantes.

–Ya está hecho –balbucea Yuki llegando hasta la mesa en la que Nora y él están sentados–. Nos ha costado tres rondas enteras al strip poker y dos al _Twister_ , y una gragea de las de Harry Potter con sabor a vómito por cabeza. Pero lo hemos conseguido. Mañana nos traen al primo agresivo y no vegano de E.T. a casa.

–Venimos de echar la masca en el baño –farfulla Mobi, sudoroso y pálido como la muerte–. No pensaba que fuera a ser tan difícil. Normalmente basta con un poco de presión por parte de Yuki. Nos debes una muy gorda, Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi podría abrazarlos hasta partirles la columna mientras les recuerda lo muy idiotas y exagerados que son, pero de repente le asalta una duda.

–¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?

–¿Recuerdas cuando me alié con Hanamaki y Matsukawa y te hackeé el móvil? –gruñe con esfuerzo, blandiendo su propio teléfono–. También te instalé una especie de localizador, por si alguna vez te perdía. No intentes buscarlo; solo yo y probablemente un par de fugitivos buscados por la Casa Blanca y el Pentágono podemos acceder a él y desactivarlo.

Nora los contempla a los tres pasmada, como si se estuviera planteando unirse a la conversación o escaparse por la ventana.

–Te alcanzamos hasta tu coche si finges que no has escuchado nada de esto –le sugiere Iwaizumi, lanzándole una advertencia muda a Yuki, que se ha quedado mirando a la chica como si fuera la aurora boreal o algo así.

–Creo que puedo intentarlo –dice ella, ligeramente aturdida.

Al salir de nuevo a la atestada planta baja del centro comercial, Iwaizumi deja que Mobi y Yuki se adelanten para sacarse fotos en un trineo tirado por renos enormes de origami y se acerca a Nora con decisión.

–No quería preguntarte qué harías si tu novio y tú cortaseis. Antes –confiesa, obligándose a seguir hablando–. Solo reunir un poco de información.

–¿Sobre qué?

Iwaizumi lo suelta después de esquivar a un vendedor de cupones de lotería.

–Sobre tatuajes.

* * *

 **¡Sopresa!**

Que Nora lo haya desbloqueado del Line con el único propósito de pedirle que no la cague con Iwa-chan deja a Oikawa desarmado. Y ni siquiera entiende si en el buen o mal sentido, porque le crea emociones encontradas que alguien a quien ha hecho daño se siga preocupando por su bienestar sentimental. Se alegra, por una parte (la egoísta), porque todo lo que sea salvaguardar lo que Iwa-chan y él están intentando construir es bienvenido. Por otra siente que no se merece a Nora.

Por lo visto ambos se han encontrado en la tienda de accesorios para regalos del centro comercial esa tarde y luego, por alguna misteriosa razón, han ido a tomar algo. Como si fuera algo recurrente entre el novio y la ex del mismo capullo. Según Nora, no han hablado de nada en especial pero hay una proposición que Iwa-chan planea hacerle y ante la cual él debería reaccionar como si jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza sugerirle lo mismo. Oikawa no es idiota, y se hace una idea bastante aproximada de a qué se refiere Nora, pero cuando trata de darle las gracias por advertirle de la situación actual antes de que Skype termine de cargar, se encuentra con que Nora ha vuelto a bloquearlo para que no le lleguen mensajes suyos. La culpabilidad le muerde los costados y le atenaza el pecho pero el alivio se sobrepone a ella.

Habría supuesto un shock que Iwa-chan le dijera sin vaselina algo así como "mira, que me he encontrado a tu ex y hemos estado de cháchara", porque Oikawa habría tenido que aparentar normalidad y combatido un infarto de miocardio al mismo tiempo; ante la incertidumbre de no saber si Nora le habría revelado que ambos se estuvieron mensajeando hasta hace apenas dos semanas.

Esa noche no hay nadie en el baño de la habitación, pero Oikawa no se clausura dentro. Ahora que su cruzada contra Ushiwaka ha perdido fuelle se niega a apretujarse contra unos azulejos demasiado brillantes pudiendo acurrucarse entre mantas. Tobio y Pulgarcito se han apoltronado en unos puffs marrones junto a la televisión, y charlan adormilados por el móvil, seguramente con sus padres, mientras tratan de seguir el hilo de una peli viejísima de Van Damme que están dando. Hace más frío que en todos los días que llevan ahí, así que Oikawa se pone un par de calcetines extra, se los sube hasta donde puede y remete el pantalón de pijama por dentro.

Se deja caer en la cama contigua a la que ocupa Ushiwaka, que hoy ha preferido dedicarse a leer los emails de Avaaz y las entradas del blog _Amantes del Bonsái_ que tiene pendientes.

–¿Algo interesante? –inquiere, poniéndose los cascos y esperando a que Skype se digne a funcionar.

–Hay un concurso –musita Ushiwaka sin mirarlo–. En el jardín botánico de Jindaiji.

–Eso está cerca de aquí –observa Oikawa–. ¿Cuándo es?

–Dentro de tres días. El martes.

–Podríamos ir.

–No sé... –susurra Ushiwaka, tamborileando con los dedos sobre su teclado–. He estado viendo las fotos. Hay gente que ha decorado los suyos con borlas, estrellas de goma EVA y bastones de caramelo.

–En algún momento de la conversación hemos aparcado los bonsáis y nos hemos puesto a hablar de abetos navideños, aparentemente –dice Oikawa, arrellanándose contra las almohadas con una risita–. Tus hierbajos están más que presentables. Llévalos y así tenemos un pretexto para dar un paseo.

Ushiwaka no le contesta ni sí ni no, pero esboza una sonrisa pequeñita y va en busca de una botella de agua al mueble bar; para darles su regada nocturna a sus bonsáis. Justo entonces, la pantalla se ilumina y al otro lado aparecen cinco caras que se esfuerzan por no salirse de la imagen.

–¡SORPRESA! –exclaman sin mucha sincronía, unos más alto y otros llegando antes al final de la palabra.

–PERO QUÉ –brama Oikawa, dando un salto hacia atrás que sobresalta a Tobio y a Pulgarcito. Se da una hostia de campeonato contra el cabecero que seguramente dejará chichón–. Seguid a lo vuestro –solloza, frotándose y recolocándose uno de los auriculares, que se le ha caído. Les hace un ademán con la otra mano para tranquilizarlos–. Y vosotros no os riáis.

Pero es demasiado tarde para pedirles madurez. Makki, Mattsun e Iwa-chan se están partiendo el pecho, doblándose en dos en la oscuridad de la habitación de Iwa-chan, limpiándose las lágrimas y gimiendo "qué grande es" y "joder" y "no puedo más", y Oikawa se pregunta qué hace siendo amigo de esa chusma.

–... ¿Estás bien, tío? –le pregunta por fin Yuki, que parece estar haciendo un serio esfuerzo por no unirse a las carcajadas de los otros tres–. Ha sonado como si te hubieras roto el cerebro.

–Como si tuviera de eso –jadea Iwa-chan, socarrón y desdeñoso. A Oikawa debería molestarle que fuera tan desconsiderado con él cuando hay más compañía masculina delante, como hacen todos los imbéciles que se niegan a perder su estatus de tipo duro, pero lo cierto es que él es igual o peor y nunca desperdicia la ocasión de insinuar que David el Gnomo es más alto que Iwa-chan cuando están en público, así que lo deja estar porque en el fondo; puede reconocer que ha aprovechado magistralmente la ocasión para llamarlo descerebrado. _Buena jugada, Iwa-chan._

–Ya, bueno. Con lo guapo que soy a nadie le importa que sea tonto.

A Iwa-chan le sienta bien esa risa. Esa que no parece ir a cesar nunca y cuyo desencadenante siempre es algún golpe o algún chiste malo, y que a Oikawa le gustaría poder desatar cuando ya no les queden dientes para proferirla.

–No eres _tan_ guapo.

–Tampoco me hace falta. Lo compenso con otras aptitudes –y le guiña el ojo con toda la mala intención del planeta.

Y antes de que Makki, Mobi, Mattsun y Yuki tengan la oportunidad de aullar un "UUUUUUUH" descontrolado Iwa-chan se cruza de brazos con suficiencia y Oikawa tiene el presentimiento de que está jodido, como si acabara de sacar un full e Iwa-chan estuviera a punto de tirarle una escalera de color a la cara.

–No la tienes _tan_ grande.

El desgarrón que sufre su orgullo ante ese golpe de gracia es demasiado monumental para que Oikawa pueda apreciarlo. A Makki y a Mattsun, en cambio, parece encantarles.

–¡BOOM BITCH!

Makki.

–REBOTA Y EN TU CULO EXPLOTA.

Mattsun.

No es que Oikawa no sea capaz de duplicar la humillación. Podría hacerlo. Perfectamente. Le quema la cara y le pica el amor propio, pero podría escupir algo como _me jacto de tener una memoria prodigiosa y, que yo recuerde, cuando me quedé contigo en la residencia hace menos de una semana el tamaño de mis proporciones no parecía ser un problema para ti_ o _no deja de ser una paradoja de que precisamente seas TÚ quien tenga algo que objetar sobre la falta de centímetros, ENANO._

O simplemente podría defenderse. Pontificar sobre la _suerte_ que tiene Iwa-chan de que a Oikawa le mida diecinueve centímetros en erección sin haber acabado de desarrollarse, máxime teniendo en cuenta la lamentable media asiática. El trauma que se les quedaría a Pulgarcito y a Tobio (y puede que a Ushiwaka, aunque Oikawa tiene sus dudas porque a Ushiwaka le resbala todo) valdría la pena.

O no. Se le ocurre una opción mejor. Mucho más retorcida y suya.

–No voy a dejar que te olvides de esto, Iwa-chan –es lo único que masculla. La mandíbula tensa y la sonrisa de plástico y azúcar–. Acuérdate de mis palabras porque encontraré la manera de que te arrepientas de lo que has dicho.

A continuación se produce un pequeño caos porque Makki y Mattsun lo desoyen y corean al unísono "TOCADO Y HUNDIDO" y se arrancan a bailar hasta que se les termina el suelo y les da por subirse a la cama de Iwa-chan. Les da tiempo de quince segundos de coreografía a lo Chad y Troy en _The boys are back_ hasta que Iwa-chan los desaloja con sendas patadas.

Después se apresuran a tocar todos los temas que importan, como los últimos éxitos del nuevo equipo de Oikawa, la magnífica mejoría de su vista y la alarmante progresión de su relación con Ushiwaka, la gripe de Iwa-chan, las maravillas del Antalgin y lo escalofriante que es la menstruación, la nulidad para envolver paquetes de Mobi, a quien Yuki ha tenido que prestar su única mano funcional con los regalos de su madre, y lo tremenda que, en opinión de Yuki, está Nora.

–Es como Amy Lee pero en más guapa –suspira, abrazando la almohada de Iwa-chan–. ¿Qué crimen cometiste para que te dejara?

–Hacerle más caso a Iwa-chan –suspira Oikawa, fingiendo tristeza–. A la larga es evidente que he salido perdiendo.

–Eh –le gruñe Iwa-chan, y no es solo "eh" sino "no mientas, idiota", y a Oikawa le asusta un poco no poder estar enfadado con él–. Y tú: olvídate de ella. Hace más de un año que tiene novio –le advierte a Yuki.

–Eso no me preocupa. Tengo posibilidades con ella –contesta él con convicción, quitándole hierro al asunto–. Si esa mujer pudo dejar a Oikawa puede dejar a quien sea.

–Vale, ahora no sé si le estás tirando los trastos a mi novio o a su ex.

Trata (en vano) de que pase desapercibido. _Mi novio_. Escuchar "mi novio" de boca de Iwa-chan debería ser... todo lo bonito que puede ser una aurora boreal o la suelta de farolillos de la Fiesta de la Luna tailandesa, pero sus cuatro amigos se encargan de que resulte ridículo. Canturrean "mi noviooooo" con voz de pito y le revuelven el pelo y hasta Oikawa tiene que reírse sin querer. Probablemente no sea una risa que sus compañeros de selección estén habituados a oír, porque Tobio y Pulgarcito bajan el volumen de la tele para mirarlo con fijeza, y hasta Ushiwaka para de vaciar un vaso sobre el último de sus bonsáis y se queda boquiabierto.

–¿Tenéis algún problema? –carraspea Oikawa, recuperando el semblante.

–No –responde Tobio–. Es que no sé, ignoraba que pudieras reírte así.

–Así _cómo._

–Como una buena persona.

 _Ah._

Pulgarcito le propina un codazo no muy discreto a Tobio. En el costado. Ushiwaka mira al chico y a Oikawa alternativamente. Endurece la expresión, ya severa de por sí. Aprieta la boca.

–Kageyama... –empieza. Con una voz de ultratumba que Oikawa nunca le había escuchado emplear, ni siquiera en sus desafíos más arduos.

–¿Qué? –cuestiona Tobio, que no entiende a qué vienen esas caras tan largas–. ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

–Déjalo –se encuentra diciéndole Oikawa a Ushiwaka, aunque no reconoce su voz cuando habla.

–Pero...

No es un calificativo nuevo. Lo ha escuchado antes. Que es retorcido, que tiene un carácter endemoniado, que a veces le provoca escalofríos hasta a sus propios amigos. Aparta la sensación de indigestión que se le empieza a formar en la boca del estómago y le guiña un ojo con complicidad a Ushiwaka. Es como si lo hubieran insultado a él en lugar de a Oikawa.

–Quizá es que no lo soy. Una buena persona.

* * *

 **Teatro**

Al otro lado de la pantalla se ha vuelto a reanudar la cháchara. Banalidades, en su mayoría. Una receta para hacer cafés del Starbucks veganos que Mobi ha visto en un canal de Youtube. _Mind over munch_ , dice que se llama. Makki comenta que Mattsun y él van a ir a asistir a una obra de teatro Noh el domingo.

–¿Pero a vosotros desde cuándo os van esas cosas? –inquiere Oikawa con incredulidad, porque no puede imaginarse a esos dos sintiéndose atraídos por dramas de los siglos XlV, XV y XVl fuertemente influenciados por la filosofía budista.

–Desde que salimos juntos –contesta Makki, que acaba de volver de la nevera con un bol de albóndigas de lata para microondas–. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ir al teatro y a musicales es todo un pasteleo si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero quién sabe, en el cine a la pareja protagonista siempre le funciona para que el vínculo cuaje, así que a lo mejor a nosotros también.

Podría ser una buena broma, si el ambiente no se fragmentara y cristalizase. Si de repente no hubiera un millón de piezas que encajan y forman un puzzle perfecto. _Qué._ Hay un momento de parálisis general al que Makki y Mattsun parecen ajenos. _Cómo._ Comparten el cuenco y Mattsun susurra "tío, te has olvidado los palillos" y Makki sonríe todo lo canalla que puede "qué te tengo dicho, Sunny; la mujer, el pollo y el marrano se comen con las manos" y Oikawa los _ve_. Por primera vez. Como si llevara con la venda puesta desde mucho antes de la operación y ahora se le cayera. No hay mucho que ver, en realidad. Solo pequeños detalles. El reproche risueño y ruborizado de Mattsun ("no te pega ser un capullo") y esa manera de la que Oikawa siempre los ha visto cómodos estando cerca, pero distinta. Con un cariz más íntimo. Uno que antes no estaba. Como si se alegraran de estar entre amigos pero una parte irracional y egoísta de ellos deseara quedarse a solas.

 _Cuándo._

Makki y Mattsun estando _juntos_ como Iwa-chan y él es una idea difícil de procesar así, de golpe y porrazo, pero no por ello es un sinsentido. De hecho, Mattsun y Makki _juntos_ y _revueltos_ es la respuesta a muchas preguntas que Oikawa se ha hecho. A casi todas, en realidad.

Se pregunta cómo puede haber estado tan ciego, y si Iwa-chan también se está dando cuenta ahora o ya tenía sus sospechas. Seguramente no. A juzgar por los ojos desorbitados con los que está mirando de la pantalla a Makki y Mattsun y de nuevo a la pantalla, como si estuviera presenciando un partido de tenis. Quizá hace días o semanas que ha notado que sus amigos se estaban comportando de una forma extraña, pero no se había acercado ni de lejos al motivo de su conducta. Recuerda que Iwa-chan y él tocaron ese tema hace no mucho, y que lo pospusieron sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

 _Por qué no nos lo habíais dicho antes._

Yuki ha dejado la boca en forma de "o" y Mobi se ha quedado tan quieto que si fuera gris podrían confundirlo con una estatua.

Y entonces a Mattsun se le va una risotada un tanto forzada.

–Si serás abusador, mira qué caritas han puesto –le pellizca la mejilla a Makki, que ha dejado de comer y tiene la vista clavada en las rodillas–. Casi se lo tragan.

–Habéis picado –lo secunda Makki con sequedad, pero Iwa-chan se revira en la silla del ordenador y les asesta un puñetazo en el pecho a cada uno que los deja morados de asfixia.

Le está dando la espalda a Oikawa, así que no sabe cómo de enfadado está hasta que lo escucha hablar.

–Ni se os ocurra. No necesitáis nuestro permiso. Gilipollas. Aplicaos el cuento.

 _No está cabreado._

Iwa-chan los abraza como si quisiera estrangularlos, pero esa fuerza física y muscular es la única que emplea sobre ellos.

* * *

 **Qué, cómo y cuándo**

No parece que Iwa-chan les haya dado instrucciones, pero después de hacerles prometer a Makki y a Mattsun que esperarán a que Oikawa vuelva para contarlo todo, Yuki arguye que ha quedado con unos amigos de su clase para echar unas partidas online al WoW, Mobi se excusa diciendo que tiene que darse la mascarilla de aguacate y mayonesa en el pelo que tan fabulosamente le sienta a esa youtuber que está siguiendo y Makki y Mattsun se prestan voluntarios para ir a buscar la cena a esa tienda de sushi sospechosamente barata que Yuki vio el otro día desde el bus, tres paradas antes de llegar al campus.

–Llámame al móvil –le pide Oikawa, y un minuto después ha apagado el portátil y salido al pasillo para hablar con él, ahora sí, lejos de sus compañeros de cuarto. El frío le muerde los tobillos al dejar la calidez de las mantas.

– _¿Pasa algo?_ –inquiere Iwa-chan al otro lado de la línea. Oikawa escucha rechinar el respaldo de su silla. Se lo imagina recostado hacia atrás.

 _Pasa que a veces me pregunto si eres el único que me considera bueno, Iwa-chan. Supongo que me asusta preguntarme qué pasará si algún día comienzas a ver en mí lo que ven todos los demás._

–Creo que pongo cara de atontado cuando hablo contigo –confiesa, sentándose en el hueco de un ventanal, con la ciudad a su espalda–. Y bueno. Nuestros amigos están cumpliendo su _target_ de Guardianes del Secreto a la perfección. Con lo nuestro. Así que pensaba que les debíamos la misma –explica, bajando la voz y pegando la boca al teléfono todo lo que puede–. Porque no creo que a ellos les importe que lo sepa todo Dios pero tampoco nos lo han dicho expresamente, y no quiero dar nada por hecho.

–Tienes razón –concede Iwa-chan, y Oikawa lo escucha tomar aire–. ¿Tú te lo habías planteado?

–¿Lo de Makki y Mattsun?

–Sí.

–Qué va –admite Oikawa–. ¿Tú sí?

–No –reconoce Iwa-chan–. Y ahora que pienso lo obvio que ha sido todo este tiempo me siento imbécil.

–Ya –Oikawa se muerde el labio.

–¿Crees que por eso nos hicieron aquellas putadas? –aventura Iwa-chan–. ¿Lo del relato guarro en tu Facebook y el reggaeton durante mi examen? Según ellos, fue porque no les contamos todo lo que hicimos cuando... _bueno_. Eso. Pero ahora creo que lo hicieron porque les molestaba que no nos diéramos cuenta. De lo suyo. Que les dolió porque ellos siempre supieron lo nuestro, antes incluso de que lo supiéramos nosotros.

Oikawa asiente despacio.

–Y lo de _Sunny_... lo de _Takahiro._

–Y lo de las navajas a juego –apunta Iwa-chan.

–Y lo de apagar los móviles por la noche.

Se quedan callados procesando la información implícita de esa última revelación.

–Iwa-chan, ¿crees que ya han... ? –aventura Oikawa, dejando la frase en el aire.

–¿Sinceramente? Prefiero no saberlo.

Oikawa casi puede verlo arrugar la nariz. Casi puede saborear ese pliegue que se le forma justo debajo, y en el que el aftershave se acurruca.

–¿De verdad?

–La ignorancia me hace muy feliz –insiste Iwa-chan–. Vivo escabrosamente a través de la vida sexual de Yuki y es agotador. ¿Sabes que ha conocido a un tío en Tinder? Se lo está paliqueando y esto parece el Mystic Messenger. Cuando duda entre más de dos respuestas posibles a sus piropos horribles, lo cual suele ser _siempre_ , Mobi y yo tenemos que ayudarle a elegir una –gruñe–. Créeme, Oikawa. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

–¿Como que puedes venir a visitarme la semana que viene?

¿Está mal que aparquen la relación recién descubierta de sus amigos para centrarse en la suya?

–Qué.

Si no faltara poquísimo para el toque de queda, Oikawa hablaría largo y tendido sobre Makki y Mattsun. Le diría a Iwa-chan que ese abrazo de antes fue bonito y que le habría gustado teletransportarse para meterse en él, prescindiendo de esa parte en la que Chuck Norris poseyó a Iwa-chan y convirtió sus puñetazos en una apisonadora de costillas. Le tomaría un poco el pelo. Le diría que lo del derecho de visita es broma solo para que Iwa-chan sufriera una décima parte de lo que debería sufrir a causa del desplante de hace un rato.

–Puedes venir –claudica–. Mi madre y mi hermana están muy liadas con el curro, y la hora y media que tengo para estar con alguien de fuera no basta para sonsacarles todo lo que necesito saber a Makki y a Mattsun, así que se lo diré a Meyko. Una vez me contó que siempre había querido saber cómo era un hotel de cinco estrellas por dentro. Se conoce todas las líneas de bus de Japón, así que seguro que sabe llegar hasta aquí.

Iwaizumi contiene la respiración.

–No sabía que admitían visitas.

–A nosotros nos han dado permiso para invitar a nuestros allegados, si avisamos a la organización con la antelación suficiente. Solo hay cuatro guardaespaldas, así que si viene gente de fuera a vernos a todos a la vez no podrán vigilarnos como es debido. Tsukishima ya ha invitado a su amiguito de las pecas, y Bokuto ha hecho lo propio con el actual capitán del Fukurodani y con el tío ese que siempre me miraba mal cuando íbamos a Tokio a ver algún partido.

–¿El del Nekoma?

–El mismo –coincide Oikawa–. Creo que todos ellos vienen el miércoles –añade.

–Si se lo comunicas a la seleccionadora mañana a primera hora podría darme un salto por ahí el lunes.

 _Eso son poco más de dos días._ Cualquier otra persona habría propuesto una fecha más holgada. Para planificarse. Para que Oikawa hiciera lo propio. Habría dicho "mañana te confirmo" o "deja a ver...".

Iwa-chan no es cualquiera.

–Debería darte vergüenza montar esos paripés delante de nuestros amigos cuando está claro que no puedes vivir sin mí, Iwa-chan.

–Nunca he dicho que pudiese.

Ve a Green (la guardaespaldas menuda del pelo fosforito de la que Nishinoya se ha quedado prendado) salir del ascensor más próximo y saludarlo con la mano.

 _Todavía no hemos hablado de eso que me ha dicho Nora. Ni le he contado que hoy Janet nos ha dejado elegir cuatro pizzas familiares en el Pizza Hut que hay a cuatro manzanas y que nos las hemos comido en la habitación de Tormenta y compañía. Ni que Nishinoya nos ha enseñado a jugar a ese juego que se juega con la baraja española. La Ronda. Ni lo del concurso de bonsáis de Ushiwaka o la excursión que pensamos hacer mañana por la planta baja, porque hay un montón de establecimientos en los que Pulgarcito duda que le dejasen entrar si no fuera cliente del hotel, y siempre ha querido tocar un cristal de Swarovski y probarse una chaqueta de Gucci._

 _Todavía no te he dicho que te quiero._

–Tengo que colgar –se despide Oikawa. Y se engaña y cree por un segundo que verdaderamente es eso lo que va a hacer hasta que se le abre la piel y le brota de la boca un secreto que anhela dejar de serlo. Bajito. Solo para ellos dos. Por primera vez–. Te quiero.

No lo hace al enterarse de un acontecimiento visceral. Iwa-chan no le ha dicho que se va a la guerra o que van a ser padres o que le han diagnosticado cáncer de páncreas. No acaban de hacer el amor ni de terminar una mudanza o de superar una entrevista de trabajo. Y ni siquiera están frente a frente y pueden leerse los labios y besárselos después. O viceversa.

Es un momento tranquilo y rutinario de sus vidas. Dentro de unos minutos se irán a dormir o a cenar y sabrán que ese "te quiero" es real, porque Oikawa no lo ha pronunciado desde la compasión o desde la conmoción o desde la pasión o desde la emoción. Todos ellos son sentimientos agresivos que muchas veces potencian la verdad pero otras tantas la alteran, hacen que la gente escupa mentiras que no diría estando cansada y satisfecha y en calma y con los pies helados.

Hajime se ríe flojito. Asimilándolo. Le da las buenas noches y Oikawa le cuelga porque no sabe si está preparado para oír que "yo también", y se baja de la ventana en el corazón de Tokio, con la luna menguante escondida entre las nubes y el cuerpo hueco, casi flotando.

 **Capitán, oh, mi capitán**

Sábado. Noche temática. _Fiebre del sábado noche._ No se han roto la cabeza con el nombre, aunque no por ello la perspectiva resulta menos divertida. Van a habilitar la sala de actos del primer piso, que normalmente alquilan los políticos de turno para dar una conferencia o las familias pudientes para celebrar bodas. Pondrán una bola de discoteca de las viejas, montarán una pista de patinaje y habrá música de los setenta. ABBA, los Bee Gees, Aerosmith y puede que Blondie y Dire Straits. Hay que llevar el carnet de identidad obligatoriamente para que los camareros distingan a los mayores de edad de los que no lo son, y nadie del Karasuno ha mostrado indicios de querer falsificar el suyo, porque a todos les interesan más las copas de cristal repletas de bolas de helado con nata y una cereza a modo de corona (que Janet les ha prometido que servirán) y los batidos de galletas y fruta que el alcohol.

–¿Tú crees que habrá de yogur? –escuchan preguntar a Tobio en el salón–. ¿Y de leche?

–Fijo que sí –le contesta Pulgarcito.

–Tú qué dices, Ushiwaka. ¿Eres más de leche o de yogur?

–De leche.

–¿Tu disfraz de Halloween habla por ti?

Ushiwaka no parece comprender qué tiene de malo, exactamente, que decidiera vestirse de vaca para acudir a la misma fiesta de Halloween a la que Oikawa, Iwa-chan, Makki y Mattsun asistieron en su día, pero Oikawa se lo ha restregado tantas veces desde que comparten habitación que ha aprendido a ponerse a la defensiva.

–Ya te he dicho que fue idea de Tendou, no mía.

Uno de los mejores aspectos de Ushiwaka, en opinión de Oikawa, es que ninguna de las preguntas que se le ocurre hacerle le parece lo bastante absurda como para no ser contestada. Ni siquiera el bueno de Tobio, que le ha aguantado carretas y carretones, es capaz de no poner los ojos en blancos por lo menos una vez cuando Oikawa comienza con sus interrogatorios. Le ayudan a conocer mejor a sus compañeros.

Tal vez sea eso lo que necesita de Ushiwaka. Conocerlo mejor para poder jugar con él.

–¿Peli Disney favorita? Porque doy por hecho que tienes una. Todo el mundo tiene una, hasta el más insospechado. Hasta los que juran por activa y por pasiva que no les gusta Disney, aunque a mí personalmente no me parecen dignos de confianza.

–Eh... –Ushiwaka titubea un momento, abrochándose el único botón de su americana púrpura frente al espejo del baño–... ¿Lilo & Stitch?

A su lado, Oikawa deja de enrollarse el flequillo en el cepillo circular que usa para hacerse los tupés.

–¿En serio?

–En serio –repone Ushiwaka sin inmutarse–. ¿Cuál es la tuya? –el tono es igual de neutro que siempre pero destila cierto escepticismo, como si Ushiwaka estuviera convencido de que nada que Oikawa vaya a responderle puede ser mejor que Lilo & Stitch.

–A ver, no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva. Stitch mola bastante porque es un alienígena y encima es _azul_ , y los alienígenas azules son todo lo que está bien en la vida. Pero El Jorobado de Notre Dame es El Jorobado de Notre Dame.

–... Ya.

–¿Cómo que _ya_? ¿Tienes algo que decir, experimento 626? –resopla Oikawa, apuntándolo con el cepillo–. ¿Sabes qué? No me lo digas. Ahora mismo te considero un ser humano aceptable y cualquier crítica negativa hacia una de las películas Disney más infravaloradas de todos los tiempos podría suponer un daño irreparable sobre el concepto que tengo de ti –vuelve la vista hacia delante, arrugando la nariz con disconformidad–. Sé decente y pásame la laca.

–Iba a decir que me gusta su banda sonora –dice Ushiwaka, retrocediendo hasta la repisa marmoleada que tiene detrás y pescando un bote alargado, de un amarillo que podría usarse para fabricar chalecos reflectantes–. Sobre todo la parte de las campanas. Al principio y al final.

Oikawa le guiña el ojo mientras prácticamente se gasea la cabeza hasta dejarlo todo estático de cejas para arriba.

–Que sepas que acabas de superar una prueba de fuego vital para nuestro amago de amistad.

Ushiwaka asiente y Pulgarcito aporrea la puerta desde fuera.

–¿Os falta mucho? –gimotea–. ¡Necesito hacer pis!

–Los adultos se están terminando de afeitar, Pulgarcito –miente Oikawa, haciéndose oír–. Ya sabes, eso que se hace cuando uno tiene _pelo_. ¿No puedes ir al servicio de la habitación de al lado?

–¡Está Tsukishima! –maúlla Pulgarcito, agobiado–. Me ha dicho que la saque por la ventana del pasillo o que me cosa la punta y me reviente por dentro.

– _Por_ _Dios bendito_ –farfulla Oikawa, intercambiando un gesto de dolor con Ushiwaka y retirando el pestillo para que Pulgarcito pueda entrar.

Y él quejándose de lo escasamente empático que puede ser Iwa-chan con su vejiga.

Tardan como diez minutos más en estar listos, porque Tobio no tiene ni idea de cómo hacerse el nudo de la corbata sin parecer un pordiosero y Oikawa tiene que ayudarle solo por los escalofríos que le dan de pensar en lo que podrían decir de él si lo viesen junto a alguien que lleva la corbata como si fuera una soga con la que quisiese ahorcarse.

–No sé ni para qué te molestas. Deberías llevarla en la cabeza y desabotonarte la camisa.

–Todavía no –se niega Tobio. Nunca se ha puesto una camisa tan almidonada como esa y quiere llevarla con decencia, a pesar de las reiteradas protestas de Oikawa, que ayer le compró unas gafas redondas con los vidrios naranjas y una blusa floreada de manga ancha porque "da igual que los hippies sean de los sesenta, Tobio, ponte esto mañana por la noche y te doy todo mi dinero".

–¿Prefieres esperar al colocón de batido helado para desinhibirte?

–¡Oikawa!

–¿Chocolate blanco o chocolate negro? –inquiere Oikawa. Ushiwaka está de espaldas a él regando los bónsais con un vaso, pero no hay duda de hacia quién va dirigida la pregunta.

–Con leche.

–¿Otra vez tu disfraz de Halloween?

–Oikawa...

A sus compañeros les flipa su apellido. Si hicieran una de esas encuestas de Facebook tipo "averigua cuál es la palabra que más utilizas" seguramente a Tobio y a Ushiwaka les saldría "Oikawa".

–ValevaleVALE. ¿Qué opinas de la gente que corre no como parte de un calentamiento, sino como deporte en sí?

–Que una de las asignaturas de mi carrera debería centrarse en estudiarlos.

Oikawa acaba levantando los pulgares en señal de aprobación y Pulgarcito anuncia que no encuentra sus calcetines favoritos. Los de las calabazas grabadas.

–Los llevaste a la colada esta mañana, burro –se acuerda Tobio, atusándose la corbata pulcramente atada después de que los cuatro hayan puesto patas arriba el cuarto tres veces consecutivas.

Salvo Oikawa, ninguno de ellos parece encontrar apasionante el protocolo de vestimenta de la cena. No se puede decir que Bokuto no le eche ganas, pero llevan ahí casi una semana y sigue combinando chaquetas de vestir una talla mayor que la suya con esa clase de calzado tobillero que llevaría un jugador de baloncesto excéntrico. Esa noche, a diferencia de todas las demás, los porteros que custodian el comedor no solo lo dejan pasar a él y a sus vaqueros llenos de rotos a regañadientes, sino que hasta le sonríen y le dan la bienvenida, posiblemente porque han visto tantos leggins de cuero y boas en lo que va de noche que Bokuto les debe de parecer todo un caballero.

Hay hambre y ellos no se ponen de acuerdo para decidir quiénes guardan sitio mientras el resto se sirve, así que terminan abandonando todo atisbo de democracia y civismo y se abalanzan sobre los expositores de sopa de verduras y pollo adobado.

–Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar –sentencia con tono solemne después de que todos hayan tomado asiento en la mesa de la que se han apropiado, la más cercana al buffet–. Necesitamos escoger un capitán.

–¡Es verdad! Janet nos dijo que lo hiciéramos cuanto antes –asiente Pulgarcito, colocándose una servilleta de tela alrededor del cuello a modo de babero–. Hemos estado tan a tope con los entrenamientos que me había olvidado por completo de lo de la capitanía.

–Y os volvéis a pasar por el forro lo de no debatir temas importantes durante las horas de la comida –les gruñe Tsukishima, que ya ha empezado a cortar su bambú con setas. Lleva una camisa azul con un patrón de anclas más oscuras y un pantalón de pinzas del mismo color. De ninguna manera casa con el ambiente setentero que se pretende prodigar, lo cual parece importarle un rábano–. Pero bueno, me da igual. Lo lógico es que os pongáis de acuerdo los que habéis capitaneado algún equipo con anterioridad y decidáis quién de los tres es el más apto para dirigir este –comenta, deteniéndose para mirar a Oikawa, Bokuto y Ushiwaka–. Nishinoya ya dejó claro en su momento que estas cosas no le interesan, y los que quedamos seguimos intentando superar muros elementales para el vóley que vosotros escalasteis hace eones. Este –y señala a Tobio con el tenedor– sigue teniendo reminiscencias de monarquía absolutista en situaciones de crisis. Y este otro –apunta a Pulgarcito– se porta cuando se trata de animar y mantener la estabilidad de gente que considera peor que él, pero ahora que está rodeado de personas a las que admira no va a ser capaz. Y a mí no se me da bien darle palmaditas al compañero en el hombro e improvisar discursos optimistas.

–Menos mal –masculla Tobio, bebiéndose un vaso entero de agua. Rojo hasta la raíz del pelo–. Ya pensaba que no ibas a hacer autocrítica.

Tsukishima arquea las cejas rubias por encima de la montura de las gafas. Sumado a su vestimenta, el gesto le recuerda a Oikawa a un bibliotecario intransigente.

–Te sorprendería lo crítico que puedo ser conmigo mismo –dice, dando por zanjado el asunto y metiéndose un tenedor con bambú en salsa en la boca.

Tobio tampoco añade nada más. Es como si, en algún punto desde que se conocen, se hubieran acostumbrado a no mirarse, pero no parecen enfadados.

Oikawa los evalúa a ambos. Apoya el mentón en la mano, entretenido.

–Pero si sois capaces de _dialogar_ y todo.

Por toda respuesta, Tsukishima y Tobio emiten un "tch" desganado. Sin dejar de comer.

–Desde que Asahi, Daichi y Suga volaron del nido, Hinata y estos dos han tenido que bajar un poco los humitos, ¿a que sí? –inquiere Nishinoya, y Oikawa tiene la impresión de que el líbero ha disfrutado de lo lindo viendo a esos tres masacrarse–. Ya no pueden tirarse a la yugular del otro y esperar que Daichi o Sugawara vengan a poner orden. Es entenderse en las cuestiones más básicas o hundir el equipo.

–Os ha salido una parvada complicada.

–Ya te digo –concuerda Nishinoya, revolviéndoles el pelo a Tsukishima ("quita") y a Tobio ("Nishinoya, ahora no")–. Yamaguchi es el único con dos deditos de frente.

Para más inri, sus tres compañeros del Karasuno responden con un asentimiento casi imperceptible que en Tsukishima es un poco más pronunciado que en los otros dos.

– _Bueno_ –carraspea Nishinoya, enfundado en un conjunto amarillo canario de dos piezas. La blusa negra apaga un poco su indumentaria, pero de ninguna manera le da un aire mínimamente formal. Parece un Pikachu un poco más grande de lo normal–, pues hala. Poned sobre la mesa las razones por las que cada uno cree que debería ser el jefe.

–Soy fuerte –interviene Bokuto de inmediato–. Puedo adaptarme rápido a cualquier pase y tengo mucha resistencia. Se me dan de lujo los remates poco convencionales y me aprovecho bien del bloqueo del contrario.

Al finalizar, todas las miradas se posan en Oikawa y en Ushiwaka, que se limita a aclarar:

–Yo creo que triplico todo lo que acaba de decir Bokuto, salvo lo del bloqueo. Se me da mejor destruirlo que sacarle partido.

Hay tanta honestidad en esa afirmación que ni siquiera Bokuto puede cabrearse con él o tildarlo de gallito.

–Pero _a ver_ –les llama la atención Oikawa–, todo eso es maravilloso, claro que sí. Siempre y cuando estemos hablando de habilidades individuales. Un capitán debe poder ofrecer algo más que su propio talento. Por esa regla de tres, Nishinoya y Tobio estarían sobradamente cualificados para el puesto.

–Pues tienes razón –concede Bokuto–. ¿Qué nos dices de ti, _Cíclope_? ¿Qué puedes aportarnos _tú_?

Oikawa no necesita meditarlo.

–Coordinación –responde con firmeza–. Quizá todavía no le haya pillado el tranquillo a Ushiwaka pero lo haré, y cuando eso suceda tendré la última pieza del rompecabezas que es este equipo. Puedo dar con lo mejor de todos y cada uno de vosotros y hacer que salga a flote. Y de la misma forma que puedo ver vuestras fortalezas, puedo vislumbrar vuestras debilidades y las del oponente, y usarlas contra este último. Se me da bien descifrar las estrategias del contrario y desbaratarlas.

Podrían sonar prepotentes. Ahí, exponiendo las que consideran sus mejores cualidades, en lugar de esperar que otros lo hagan por ellos solo para tratar de convencerles de que exageran, de que no son tan brillantes ni tan fuertes ni tan inteligentes, porque eso es lo que se supone que hace la gente humilde.

–No quiero sonar borde –interviene Bokuto, el dorado de los ojos suave y conciliador–. Pero Ushiwaka y yo hemos llevado al Fukurodani y al Shiratorizawa a la final del Torneo de Primavera.

Puede leer entre línas. _Nosotros pudimos hacerlo y tú no._ Es cierto. Oikawa no tiene nada que objetar al respecto. Tal vez otros lo harían. Echarle la culpa al equipo. Probablemente Ushiwaka lo esté pensando. Que si el Aoba Johsai no llegó hasta la final no fue porque Oikawa fuese un capitán inepto o un colocador ineficiente, sino porque el equipo se llamaba Aoba Johsai y no Shiratorizawa (y se equivoca, de la misma manera que se equivocó con el Karasuno, solo que Oikawa nunca pudo demostrarle lo que le demostraron Tobio y Pulgarcito).

–Lo sé –mira intencionadamente a Ushiwaka y a Tobio. A Pulgarcito y a Tsukishima y a Nishinoya–. Tuve unos rivales muy pesados. –En la mesa contigua, un reducido grupo de señoras de mediana edad hacen un brindis con champán y Oikawa posa su vista en ellas–.Y también muy buenos.

Bokuto y Ushiwaka intercambian una mirada indescifrable.

* * *

 **Stayin´ alive**

Incluso los más rezagados acaban encontrando el rumbo hacia la fiesta después de la cena. Se dejan guiar por la estela que suelta la psicodelia de los setenta, como el fuel de un barco sobre alta mar. _Stayin´ alive_ atrae sobre todo a los más nostálgicos pero también a aquellos que nacieron décadas después de una época que ahora veneran.

Hay un camino de lentejuelas rosas y plateadas que sale del comedor y repta por todas las escaleras recubiertas de alfombras rojas que suben hacia el primer piso. Los chicos no lo vieron cuando bajaron de las habitaciones hace poco más de media hora, pero ahora lo siguen tratando de no pisarlo, para que no se les pegue a las suelas de los zapatos.

–Los empleados de este sitio son la pera limonera –silba Nishinoya, saltando los escalones de dos en dos–. ¿Cuánto pueden haber tardado en hacer todo esto mientras comíamos? ¿Veinte minutos?

–¿Tú crees que han sido ellos? –cuestiona Pulgarcito, recogiendo para el recuerdo un puñado de lentejuelas y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón de campana que su madre le ha prestado.

–Nah, han sido los duendes mágicos de la brillantina y la purpurina. Y el elenco de _Grease_ –dice Tobio con un mohín–. Pues claro que han sido los empleados del hotel, burro.

Cada vez se desenvuelven mejor por el edificio. Hay esquinas que son casi idénticas, pero salvo Tobio y Pulgarcito, cuya orientación es cuatro veces peor que la de Zoro Roronoa, el resto ya es capaz de distinguirlas unas de otras.

Su escolta de cuatro guardaespaldas los sigue a distancia, con discreción. Lo bastante cerca para no perderlos de vista pero lo suficientemente lejos para dejarles a su aire. Salvo Green, ninguno de ellos habla mucho, aunque a ninguno le importa demasiado porque siempre están ahí cuando tienen alguna duda o necesitan algo.

Cuando dan con la sala de actos, Bokuto y Nishinoya se empeñan en enseñarlos a patinar y los arrastran hacia un mostrador que alguien parece haber forrado en papel de platina.

–Ya veréis –insiste Nishinoya, echando chiribitas por los ojos–. Os va a encantar. Mi padre me enseñó cuando tenía seis años. Cerca de mi casa hay unas pistas y aunque ya no vamos tanto como antes, de vez en cuando nos pasamos toda la tarde ahí, si a él no lo llaman para que cubra el turno de alguien en la fábrica, así que no he perdido la práctica. ¿Sabéis que antes de saber hacer el Rolling Thunder en la cancha aprendí a hacerlo en patines?

–Y a ti te enseñó Akaashi –adivina Tsukishima, girándose hacia Bokuto.

–¿No es genial? –exclama Bokuto, como si Tsukishima le hubiera hecho un cumplido–. Akaashi es la bomba. Sabe hacer de todo. Es como una Thermomix. O como el tío ese del Código.

–¿Leonardo Da Vinci? –apunta Tsukishima, enarcando las cejas.

–¡Ese! –celebra Bokuto, colgándose de él–. Cómo me conoces, Tsukki. Te estás familiarizando con mi forma de pensar.

–Qué regalo me ha dado la vida.

–La peña que está entrando a la pista lleva _Powerslides_ –se hace oír Nishinoya por encima de _You´re the one that I want_ –. Son alemanes, pero están muy inspirados en el boom estadounidense.

–¿Y eso qué significa? –quiere saber Tsukishima, taponándose los oídos con los dedos.

–Que tallan más grande de lo que es habitual para nosotros –explica Nishinoya–. Los estadounidenses no tienen pinreles, tienen barcas.

–¡Vamos a medirnos! –berrea Bokuto, agarrando a Oikawa de la muñeca y corriendo hacia unos bancos. En ellos, chicos y chicas ataviados con las camisetas de una marca deportiva que Oikawa no identifica, toman las medidas pertinentes a todos aquellos que desean patinar.

Les lleva un rato, porque tienen que colocar los talones contra la pared y apoyarlos sobre un folio en blanco, y luego una chica altísima con dientes de conejo y una gorra de Von Zipper les traza una marca vertical de lápiz en la parte más larga del pie. Por último, va a buscar un metro y les pide que mantengan la espalda erguida mientras mide la longitud desde la pared hasta las líneas marcadas.

–Os he escrito la medida de cada uno de vuestros pies en los folios. –Les indica–. Casi nunca miden exactamente lo mismo, así que tomad de referencia el que tengáis más grande y consultad las tablas que hay colgadas con las equivalencias en Reino Unido, Europa, Estados Unidos y Canadá, México, Australia, Corea y Japón.

Los despacha rápido pero, a pesar de que siguen sus instrucciones, les cuesta dar con su talla a la primera. Van y vienen del mostrador con pares y pares de patines _freeskate_ para principiantes.

–Tienen unos de Star Wars –gimotea Oikawa con los hombros hundidos– pero me quedan enormes. Estoy hecho para los mejores patines del mundo, pero ellos no están hechos para mí.

–Yo he conseguido unos de Barbie –se pavonea Bokuto, feliz de la vida con sus patines blancos y rosas–. Casi no tenía esperanzas, porque estos y los de _My Little Pony_ siempre vienen muy pequeños, por alguna razón.

–Me pregunto cuál será.

–Tsukki, no empieces.

–¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –pregunta Nishinoya haciendo un pucherito.

–Porque prefiero documentar todas vuestras caídas –responde con simpleza, ajustando el objetivo de la Nikkon que lleva colgada del cuello, y que Aka le ha prestado–. Tengo que ir practicando para Periodismo.

–¿Puedes ponerles efecto belleza a las mías? –le pide Bokuto–. No sé yo si me caeré pero por si acaso quiero estar guapo.

Para sorpresa de Oikawa, Tsukishima presiona una tecla y levanta el pulgar afirmativamente.

–Hecho.

Nishinoya les explica que no pueden irles muy justos y que deben poder mover los dedos dentro del calzado. Bokuto les aconseja que traten de mantener los pies en paralelo, y que para frenar se ayuden del taco que todos los patines para el pie derecho tienen incorporado en el talón. Practican cerca de las taquillas antes de entrar y luego se encaminan como pueden hacia la pista circular de parqué. Dejan toda la destreza del vóley atrás y la cambian por andares torpes de pingüino.

Al principio ninguno se atreve a soltarse de la barandilla salvo Nishinoya y Bokuto, que se les adelantan. Nishinoya tiene incluso la valentía de ejecutar ese afamado paso de baile que la pequeña y la gran pantalla han inmortalizado, llevándose la mano derecha a la cadera izquierda y describiendo un arco al levantarla hacia la derecha.

Sentado sobre una de las mesas que rodean el circuito, Tsukishima les saca fotos. A todos ellos. Hay un flash cuando Pulgarcito se envalentona, suelta la barra metálica de la que lleva asiéndose diez minutos que le han sabido a eternidad, y se resbala hacia atrás. Otro fogonazo de luz en cuanto Tobio decide hacer lo propio, pero con prudencia, y en cuanto parece que va a conseguir patinar con normalidad se le abren los pies y manotea en el aire unos segundos, granjeándose la atención del resto de los patinadores, que se detienen para curiosear.

–¡Con ustedes, el declive de la monarquía! –le grita Tsukishima, malicioso y muerto de risa detrás del objetivo, aguardando con paciencia a que a Tobio la coordinación le falle por entero.

La rabia que despierta ese comentario en Tobio es poderosa y le congestiona la cara. Le hace recuperar el dominio sobre sus extremidades y en menos de un segundo, clava los pies en el suelo y da una palmada que lo estabiliza completamente.

–Chúpate esa –le gruñe. Victorioso.

Y le hace un corte de mangas.

El aplauso del público no se hace esperar.

Tsukishima chasquea la lengua, desilusionado, pero le saca una foto de todas formas, por no quedarse con las ganas.

Dentro de un mes, cuando las revelen, se desternillarán todos a costa de todos. Se reirán del estilo de patinaje de Ushiwaka, impulsándose casi sin mover los brazos, tieso como un palo, como si en vez de patinar se hubiera subido a un aparato de esos que usan los viejos ("un segway", recordarán que apuntó Oikawa) y se propulsara solo. En varias, Bokuto aparecerá levantando a Nishinoya por la cintura en coreografías improvisadas y en otras, Tobio y Pulgarcito tendrán ese rostro de concentración que emplean para los ataques rápidos, y saldrán cogidos de los hombros, ayudándose a mantener el equilibrio porque en fin, esa es la base más primordial de su relación. Las fotos de Oikawa sufrirán una transición acelerada, la vista maniática y perfeccionista clavada en sus empeines y rodillas en las primeras y la pose distendida y elegante en las últimas, la sonrisa comedida pero ufana como si llevara años ganándose la vida patinando. El tupé ligeramente despeinado y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado por el bochorno del ejercicio, sudando AC/DC y vibrando.

Tsukishima les sacará una haciendo la conga, con Bokuto a la cabeza y Pulgarcito sacándole la lengua a la cámara, y cuando pasen a las que se tomaron junto a sus copas de helado Tobio ya tendrá la corbata anudada en la cabeza y su hombro se tocará levemente con el de Tsukishima, contento con su batido de yogur de frutas del bosque, en una de esas treguas que nunca son duraderas.

* * *

 **Sunday**

Ese domingo Iwaizumi tiene varias fotos nuevas en su galería, todas selfies de Oikawa. "Siento no haberme conectado anoche", reza el pie de foto de una en la que Oikawa le guiña el ojo tan a lo John Travolta que John Travolta debería llamarse Oikawa. "¿Recuerdas que el Hotel Imperial iba a montar alguna que otra fiesta temática?", dice otra, levemente desenfocada. "Pues fue ayer y es LA MEJOR IDEA QUE HA TENIDO NADIE DESDE EL PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES DE HARRY POTTER DE FLORIDA", afirma en otra en la que aparece solo la mitad de su rostro, para dejar espacio al monstruoso helado del que sorbe con una pajita. "Green nos dejó coger los móviles cinco minutos con la condición de que subiéramos a nuestras habitaciones y nos metiéramos en la cama nada más devolvérselos. Tsukishima nos sacó un porrón de fotos con la cámara de Aka, pero pensé que no querrías morirte del asco esperando a que se revelaran ;)".

Makki y Mattsun se fueron ayer por la tarde. Mobi y Yuki todavía duermen.

Se lo ve completo. Realizado. A Oikawa. Tan feliz como alguien puede aspirar a ser. Iwaizumi repasa las fotos una y otra vez mientras navega entre diseños de tatuajes en Pinterest desde el portátil y desayuna galletas de avena y un batido de mango. Siempre ha estado bastante seguro de que a la hora de la verdad, cuando la persona apropiada se diera cuenta de que Oikawa era demasiado bueno para no reclutarlo y ponerle un balón en la mano y una bandera sobre el pecho, él sería quien más se alegraría. Y se alegra. De verdad que Iwaizumi se alegra. Y entiende que no tiene ningún sentido pensar que el vóley hace más feliz a Oikawa de lo que él va a poder hacerlo nunca, ni tampoco ese arañazo agridulce que le escarba bajo la piel cada vez que se le ocurre.

Al terminar de lavar la loza, se cepilla los dientes y se pone una sudadera encima de otra antes de salir al balcón con el estuche que siempre lleva a clase y un montoncito de folios bajo el brazo. El sol color plata se filtra entre las nubes hasta desintegrarlas y limar el cielo hasta dejarlo de un azul pálido y un poco menos frío.

Tex Mex lo sigue al exterior y se encarama a una silla vacía, haciéndose un ovillo, e Iwaizumi le rasca el cuello hasta que empieza a retorcerse y a intentar atraparle la mano con las zarpas para mordérsela.

–¿Qué eres, una mandrágora? Dios, ni siquiera debería saber usar referencias de Harry Potter –bufa Iwaizumi, tirándole de los bigotes al gato con suavidad–. Tengo que empezar a hacer amigos normales. Y tú pórtate bien, anda. Tu dueño me ha dado la brasa para que haga una pastelada que podría ganar el primer premio en un concurso de tartas de boda. Cuanto antes empiece, antes terminaré.

Tiene más o menos estructurado el comienzo de la carta, pero lo primero que escribe es el final.

"Me habría gustado descojonarme de tu tupé y restregarte lo feo de narices que te queda y me has jodido el plan. Ya te vale".

Recuerda trocitos de él mientras escribe. Antiguos y nuevos. Su forma de sentarse, doblándose como un muelle y ocupando la mitad del sitio disponible. Su estúpida manta de cola de sirena y ese don para distinguir una fajita de un taco que es casi un superpoder. Sus sermones sobre la manera correcta de colocar una tirita cuando eran pequeños. Ese "te quiero" que Iwaizumi ha tenido que repasar mentalmente hasta gastarlo, porque es tan extraordinario que no se lo termina de creer, como esos paisajes pintorescos que se abren ante uno en rincones secretos del mundo y hacen que la gente piense que está soñando, porque no hay paraísos como esos en la Tierra.

* * *

 **Cuánta mala idea junta**

Los domingos, las tiendas del Hotel Imperial abren por la tarde, así que aprovecha la siesta que sus compañeros no han tenido más remedio que echar para recuperarse, por haber tenido que madrugar para entrenar después de la fiesta de anoche, y se arrastra hacia la sección comercial del hotel. No es como si pudiera posponerlo. Green y los demás han acudido a una reunión con Janet después de asegurarse de que todos se quedarían descansando en sus aposentos, así que tiene que ser ahora o nunca.

A esas alturas, los vendedores los tienen más que fichados a los siete. Imagina que los han catalogado como el "grupito de críos pesados que nunca compran nada pero lo miran y lo revuelven todo", así que cuando Oikawa entra en el establecimiento de EMOBILE nadie se molesta en mostrarse servicial con él.

–Disculpe –dice con amabilidad, punteando el brazo de un empleado unos años mayor de él que se sorprende al levantar la vista y reconocerlo–. Me gustaría comprar un móvil desechable.

El tipo lo mira de arriba abajo con suspicacia.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

Oikawa extrae su carnet del bolsillo interior de su gabardina gris y se lo enseña tratando de no parecer un pedante.

–Los suficientes.

Tras poner el documento de identidad a contraluz y garabatearlo con un rotulador para verificar su autenticidad, el chico le explica con cierta reticencia que va a tener que hacer dos contratos distintos; uno para comprar una tarjeta y otro para comprar un móvil.

–A menos que ya tengas un móvil liberado –le comenta, devolviéndole el carnet–, o sea: uno que puedas usar en cualquier compañía, que acepte cualquier tarjeta SIM.

El único móvil que tiene Oikawa no está liberado, así que se pega diez minutos firmando papeles para conseguir uno.

–Antes no había que hacer tantos trámites. Ni siquiera registrábamos el nombre del comprador –se medio disculpa el joven distraídamente, tecleando en el ordenador de mesa, frente a él–, pero la normativa se ha endurecido bastante con motivo de evitar que se utilicen móviles como estos para perpetrar ataques terroristas, así que ahora es obligatorio que el cliente nos proporcione una serie de datos, para que las autoridades puedan dar con él.

Oikawa ha leído sobre el tema y no podría estar más de acuerdo con la reforma legal, pero ahora mismo se muere de sueño y le está empezando a doler la cabeza, y le preocupa que alguno de sus compañeros se despierte y salga en su busca, o que sus guardaespaldas vuelvan de la reunión antes de lo previsto y lo averigüen por sí mismos. Ahora entiende por qué a Iwa-chan le parece una tontería supina e innecesaria lo que Oikawa está haciendo. Porque lo es.

–Bueno, la cosa va así –inquiere el chico una vez que Oikawa termina con el papeleo y echa la última firma–. El móvil te va a permitir hacer llamadas hasta el límite del saldo que le pongas, así que lo vas a tener que ir recargando en cualquier locutorio o _konbini,_ si quieres seguir utilizando el teléfono. La compañía entenderá que quieres darte de baja cuando pases tres meses sin renovar el saldo, a menos que contactes con nosotros antes de ese plazo para comunicarnos que no es así.

–Entendido –asiente Oikawa, desesperado por volver al cuarto.

Le paga y a cambio recibe el original de los dos contratos que ha efectuado, un chip y un Nokia viejísimo pero con pinta de resistir tres bombas nucleares seguidas. Oikawa da las gracias con toda la educación que le queda, se lo mete todo en el bolsillo y sale escopeteado hacia el ascensor más cercano.

* * *

 **Malas hierbas**

Es una pena que encuentren el huerto del Hotel Imperial esa misma noche, porque el hallazgo debería ser disfrutable pero Oikawa está demasiado preocupado por que alguien descubra su nuevo y no muy reglamentario móvil. Lo ha escondido en el cajón que se adjudicó para sus calzoncillos cuando distribuyeron los huecos de la suite que le corresponderían a cada uno durante la concentración, así que quiere pensar que a ninguno de sus compañeros le va a dar por hurgar justo ahí. La convivencia con Pulgarcito, Tobio y Ushiwaka ha resultado ser sorprendentemente soportable, pero desde que tiene algo que ocultarles; Oikawa la agradece más que nunca. Si se hubiera quedado con Bokuto y con Nishinoya, tal vez otro gallo habría cantado. A Tsukishima ya le han hecho alguna que otra trastada, como esperar a que se duerma para ponerle pasta de dientes en la palma de la mano y hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, echarle polvos pica-pica en el gel de ducha o rociar su despertador con pegamento extrafuerte para que se le pegue a los dedos al apagarlo por las mañanas. Una noche, Tsukishima hizo alarde de toda su premeditación y les cosió el borde de las mangas del pijama al colchón, para que no pudieran escapar del cubo de agua helada con el que los bañó de madrugada. Desde entonces, los tres parecen haber firmado una tregua, pero a Oikawa le siguen pareciendo peligrosos.

Salta a la vista que no tienen ningún tipo de consideración hacia los efectos personales de los demás.

En comparación con ellos, sus tres compañeros son unos benditos. Tobio y Pulgarcito curiosearon la habitación hasta el último confín nada más llegar, así que ahora que creen que no hay nada más por descubrir han perdido el interés. Y tendrían que respetarlo menos aún que KyouKen-chan para indagar entre su ropa interior. Ushiwaka, por otra parte, no parece la clase de persona que va por ahí revolviendo las pertenencias de los demás. El personal de limpieza tampoco le supone un problema, porque se dedica únicamente a mover los bonsáis de Ushiwaka para poder barrer, fregar los pisos, hacerles la cama, reponer las chocolatinas, barritas de cereales y latas del mueble bar, cambiarles las toallas, el papel higiénico y la papelera del cuarto de baño y abrir las ventanas y esparcir unos toques de ambientador para que el cuarto se ventile un poco.

Lo que le mantiene en tensión son los guardaespaldas, porque a pesar de que Green siempre toca por las noches para que le abran y le devuelvan los aparatos electrónicos, Oikawa no está tan seguro de que realmente no tenga en su poder una copia de las llaves. Ni de en qué consiste la sanción en caso de que lo trinquen.

Entre la incertidumbre y lo agotado que está por no haber descansado adecuadamente, cuando dan con el invernadero que se erige en el ala este de la azotea, apenas puede fingir entusiasmo.

–Gran Rey, ¿te pasa algo? –le pregunta Pulgarcito–. Parece que te vas a desmayar de un momento a otro.

–Sí, tío –secunda Nishinoya–. Si te va a dar un chungo dínoslo para ir tirando hacia la enfermería.

–Estoy bien –miente Oikawa–. Solo tengo un poco de sueño.

–¿No pudiste dormir antes? –inquiere Tobio.

–¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas con los bonsáis? –aventura Ushiwaka.

Sus preguntas le alivian significativamente, porque que las hagan significa que no se percataron de la ausencia de Oikawa a la planta baja del hotel.

–Exacto.

No es del todo mentira. A veces, Oikawa tiene la sensación de que los bonsáis lo miran mientras duerme. Sueña que sus raíces crecen y se retuercen de una manera monstruosa y que lo estrangulan porque se niega a ir al Shiratorizawa con ellos.

–Bueno, de todas maneras faltan menos de diez minutos para el toque de queda, así que deberíamos irnos ya –señala Tsukishima, y todos se muestran de acuerdo, aunque ninguno haga más que rumiar un "hum" de aceptación.

No han podido entrar. Al huerto. Está cerrado con llave y Oikawa ya se ha saltado a la torera una norma de las gordas, así que lo observan desde fuera. Hay un par de redes para secar el orégano, la albahaca y el perejil, varias ristras de tomates todavía verdes, parterres del que asoman hojas de boniatos y puerros y varios racimos de lichis redondos y rojos como fresas. De noche la visión de Oikawa empeora, pero la molestia cada vez es menor. Las fuentes luminosas se ensanchan y ganan potencia y a su alrededor se forman halos, y a veces todo eso hace que le duela la cabeza, así que procura rehuir los paneles LED que proporcionan calor y luz a las hortalizas.

–He pensado en algo –suelta Bokuto, ya de vuelta a las habitaciones.

Oikawa ha sido el primero en entrar en la suya, desesperado por echarse el colirio en los ojos, tomarse un ibuprofeno y dormir cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas.

–No nos amenaces, por favor.

–Tsukki, que va en serio –se queja el primero desde el umbral de la puerta, lastimero como un cachorrito de Yorkshire–. Es sobre la capitanía. Como a _Cíclope_ , a Ushiwaka y a mí se comprende que nos da un poco de palo pelearnos por ella se me ha ocurrido que podríamos turnarnos para dirigir al equipo para ver quién lo hace mejor. Ya sabéis, hablarlo en la pista. Y eso.

Hasta Nishinoya se queda callado, lo cual no suele suceder muy a menudo.

–¿Dos días cada uno a partir de mañana? –carraspea Oikawa, rompiendo la densidad de la atmósfera–. Y lo decidimos el domingo. Tendremos todo el día para debatirlo antes de volver a casa.

–Por ejemplo –aprueba Bokuto, cruzándose de brazos y volviéndose hacia el pasillo, Oikawa supone que para sonreírle a Tsukishima con falsa modestia.

–No es una mala idea –musita Tsukishima, aterrado.

–Pues claro –se regodea Bokuto, punteándose el pecho con el pulgar–. La he tenido yo.

 **Día de visita**

Si Oikawa hubiera sabido que Tendou iba a venir a visitar a Ushiwaka el mismo día que Iwa-chan vendría a verlo a él, habría propuesto cualquier otra fecha.

–¿Por dónde vais a estar? –indaga, cambiándose de camisa por tercera vez, porque por alguna razón ese día ninguna acaba de gustarle.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –pregunta a su vez Ushiwaka sin mucha curiosidad, leyendo el artículo de una revista sobre posibles fichajes para el mundial de fútbol de 2018, sentado al pie de la cama. Listo desde hace rato para marcharse.

–Para no cruzarme con vosotros.

Finalmente, Ushiwaka levanta la vista.

–¿Y eso?

–No vas a apreciar mi sinceridad si te contesto.

Ayer quedó con Iwa-chan en que se verían a la una de la tarde, en la entrada del hotel. El descanso del mediodía es el más largo del que disponen, ya que dura desde las doce hasta las dos y media, así que Ushiwaka y él han terminado de ducharse antes que los demás y han subido al comedor con el pelo goteando y la espalda de la camisa plagada de lamparones húmedos.

Y ahora debería estar en el ascensor y ni siquiera sabe qué ponerse. Se vuelve hacia Tobio y Pulgarcito con una camisa celeste de botones, un chaleco caoba y una americana blanca, esperando un veredicto, pero en lugar de eso obtiene una mueca interrogativa por parte de Tobio.

–¿Iwaizumi tiene algún problema con Tendou?

Oikawa resopla con hastío.

–Todos tenemos un problema con Tendou.

–¿Incluso tú?

–Elemental.

–Pensé que tu problema era conmigo.

–Eso era _antes_ –aclara, suplicándole con la mirada que se calle y que no le tire más de la lengua–. Ahora necesito nuevos enemigos. Y a Iwa-chan siempre le ha caído como una patada en el culo. Su club de terapia contra la ira le dio el alta hace muy poco, así que no quiero poner a prueba su modo zen tan pronto.

Es una verdad a medias. Mientras que a Oikawa siempre se le había atravesado Ushiwaka, Tendou lleva siendo el blanco del aborrecimiento de Makki, Mattsun e Iwa-chan desde el primer partido que jugaron contra el Shiratorizawa. A Oikawa sus canciones siempre le han parecido graciosas, pero ahora mismo hay algo poco ético en dejar a Iwa-chan solo en su aversión hacia Tendou.

–Entiendo.

–Espera, espera –interviene Tobio–. ¿Has quedado con Iwaizumi? ¿ _Ahora_?

Oikawa tarda un poco en contestar, tratando de discernir a qué viene tanta estupefacción.

–¿Sí?

Pulgarcito y Tobio intercambian una mirada de pasmo.

–Entonces ¿para qué te estás arreglando tanto, Gran Rey? –inquiere Pulgarcito, sin entender–. Pensábamos que te habrías echado una novia nueva o algo así.

Oikawa no les hace mucho caso. Acaba de encontrar demasiadas similitudes entre lo que lleva puesto y su uniforme del Seijoh, así que se desnuda de caderas para arriba en un solo movimiento. Se le llena el cabello de electricidad estática y no tiene un espejo cerca pero se imagina que podría pasar por el hermano gemelo y rejuvenecido de Einstein.

–El siglo XX posee ciertos encantos a pesar de todas las atrocidades cometidas, pero os vendría bien trasladar vuestra mentalidad hasta el año 2016. –Les comenta, metiéndose dentro de un suéter grueso color burdeos y enrollándose una bufanda mostaza al cuello–. Yo no me visto para nadie. Me visto para mí. Es lo que hacen los caballeros –se cala un gorro de lana para ocultar su desastre capilar y se inclina para subirse un poco el dobladillo del pantalón marrón.

–Los caballeros con novia –farfulla Pulgarcito, no muy conforme.

–Si preferís pensar eso antes que admitir que sois unos zarrapastrosos, allá vosotros –y antes de que le rechisten, añade–. ¿Cómo estoy?

–Yo te veo bien –confiesa Ushiwaka sin mirarlo más de medio segundo, cerrando la revista y dejándola sobre la colcha–. Me voy ya. Nos vemos después –se vuelve hacia ellos antes de cerrar la puerta y salir al corredor–. Le prometí a Tendou que le enseñaría el huerto y la cancha, así que estaremos entre la azotea y el polideportivo subterráneo –y tras eso, se despide con un asentimiento.

–¿Vosotros os quedáis aquí? –inquiere Oikawa, revisándose el reloj de pulsera después de amarrarse los cordones de los botines.

–No –niega Pulgarcito, todavía enfurruñado por el juicio de Oikawa sobre sus hábitos indumentarios–. Nishinoya nos dijo que Bokuto y él iban a ir a los karaokes de la tercera planta, y que si nos apuntábamos a un dos contra dos, así que ahora salimos.

–Pasadlo genial. Y no rompáis muchos tímpanos. –Les guiña el ojo Oikawa, ganándose un almohadón que va a estrellarse contra el cuadro de Chiharu Shiota que hay colgado junto a la puerta.

* * *

 **A nightmare dressed like a daydream**

Cuando Oikawa bajó las escaleras hacia recepción el día en que llegó al Hotel Imperial no le pareció que fueran tantas, y eso que iba medio ciego. Ahora, sin embargo, se le hacen cuesta arriba, y se pregunta si Iwa-chan estará de espaldas a él y si se dará la vuelta con una sonrisa encantadora y reluciente en cuanto llegue al último peldaño, en plan Jack Dawson en la escena final de Titanic.

–Me da que no sabes lo que cobran los parquímetros en Tokio, porque de lo contrario no me habrías hecho desperdiciar diez minutos. Tontikawa.

Y ese es su recibimiento.

No lo recordaba tan guapo. _Es decir._ No tanto como para preguntarse si _esto_ es lo que se ha estado perdiendo toda la vida por tener falta de vista.

–No tengo la culpa de que tus desproporcionadas ganas de verme te hagan llegar antes de lo previsto, Iwa-chan.

–Tienes la culpa de aparecer con más retraso que la menopausia de mi madre.

Cruzado de brazos. Vaqueros oscuros, cabellera azabache y revuelta, llaves del coche pendiendo del dedo y cazadora negra de cuero. Todos los ingredientes para suscitar la desconfianza de los porteros y mantener en guardia a Green, que es la encargada de vigilarlo durante la visita de Iwa-chan. Oikawa no puede verla, pero pone la mano en el fuego a que está cerca.

Si se fijaran en sus ojos, en cambio, olvidarían todos sus prejuicios.

Verdes. Grises. Mutan con el clima y dicen todo lo que Iwa-chan silencia. Cosas como "hola, idiota" y "hago esto para que saludarnos después de una semana con sabor a eternidad sea un poco menos intenso". Son brillantes como pocas cosas mortales deberían serlo y le otorgan tanta solidez, tanta entereza que más que estar apoyado en una de las columnas exteriores, es como si fuera esta la que se sostuviese contra Iwa-chan.

–Te voy a dar un abrazo que va a durar un buen rato, Iwa-chan, y me da igual que te opongas porque creo que he doblado la fuerza de mis bíceps.

Es el día más frío del año. Oikawa lo nota en la nariz. Los pocos coches que no se han movido de la acera en toda la mañana tienen los cristales empañados y aunque no corre la brisa, los nubarrones blancuzcos que tapan la ciudad en una suerte de mantón descomunal bañan las calles con su aliento glacial.

–Déjate de bravatas, pesadilla.

La cazadora de Iwa-chan cruje en cuanto Oikawa le pasa los brazos por la cintura. Con mucho menos ímpetu que cuando le dijo adiós. Mucho _mejor_ , porque no va a tener que despedirse de él nada más soltarlo. No podría.

–Lo que te dije la otra noche. Antes de colgar –susurra Oikawa en voz queda. Aspirando su champú y su colonia y la gasolina que ha gastado en todos los kilómetros que ha recorrido para llegar hasta él.

No es la operación la que hace que pueda verlo con más claridad. Que pueda interpretar mejor sus gestos.

–Sí.

Es otro tipo de clarividencia. Una que escapa a los ojos y que está reservada para esa bomba de relojería que palpita entre las costillas.

–Lo estoy pensando. Ahora mismo.

El primer copo de nieve de la estación desciende en espirales. Esquiva un semáforo, revolotea y se cuela entre ellos. Se le posa a Iwa-chan en los labios como una mariposa fantasmagórica y helada. Oikawa no lo va a saber todavía, pero en la boca besada por el espíritu del invierno a Iwa-chan se le queda atrapado un "yo lo llevo pensando desde siempre".

* * *

 **Welcome to my (new) life**

Iwaizumi batalla un poco con él. Sin muchas esperanzas. Sabe que es una guerra perdida de antemano cuando le suenan las tripas por tercera vez consecutivas y ya están demasiado lejos del bullicio del tráfico como para poder enmascarar que se muere de hambre. No ha probado bocado desde el desayuno, y eso fue antes de pasarse por la oficina de correos para enviarle la carta de las narices a Oikawa (podría habérsela entregado en mano, pero Iwaizumi intuye que a Oikawa le va todo ese rollo de la correspondencia a distancia, y que podría montarle un pollo muy duro si no le llegara junto a un sello y una llamada desde la recepción del hotel), aprovisionarse de combustible y chicles de limón en una estación de servicio y conducir hasta Tokio.

–Tú ya has almorzado –intenta mientras Oikawa lo arrastra a la cafetería de la sexta planta que hay junto a la biblioteca, porque el comedor es solo para los huéspedes. Las lámparas de mimbre que alumbran las mesas blancas llegan tan abajo que Oikawa tiene que sortearlas para no rozarlas con la coronilla. No deja de ser un talento que pueda hacerlo mientras forcejea con él–. Tenemos una hora para hacer turismo. Una puñetera hora. Tú enséñame todo lo que puedas y ya pararé a comer en algún sitio cuando salga de aquí.

–Te van a llevar preso si te largas sin probar el mousse de chocolate que hacen aquí, hazme caso. –Le asegura Oikawa, enganchándolo del codo y llevándolo hasta una de las mesas que descansan contra los ventanales–. Nosotros solo nos hemos pedido eso y los dango _mitarashi_ y _bocchan_ con té verde, de merienda, pero he visto que tienen unos menús que van cambiando todos los días, para los rezagados que no llegan a tiempo a las horas a las que abre el comedor. Son gratis para los que nos hospedamos aquí, así que elige uno y ya voy yo a buscarlo –y señala con el mentón hacia la pizarra que yace sobre la barra que separa la cocina de todo lo demás, y en la que resaltan cuatro menús alternativos escritos con una caligrafía prolija.

Claudica y elige el que lleva ensalada de salmón y salsa de soja de primero y arroz con sofrito de zanahorias, cebolla, patata, curry y ternera de segundo, pero con la condición de que Oikawa se pida por lo menos una Coca Cola.

–No me odias lo bastante como para obligarme a comer solo.

Oikawa termina pidiendo una cuchara de plástico solo para que parezca que están compartiendo la bandeja de Iwaizumi, aunque apenas para de hablar. Le pregunta por Tex Mex ("Yuki se ha propuesto bañarlo mañana, ya verás qué jaleo se va a montar, va a limpiar el baño su padre"), por el brazo de Yuki ("casi completamente recuperado. Quiere darle un baño a un gato, a ti cómo te parece que está"), por sus libros para el segundo semestre ("ya los he comprado casi todos, solo me falta el de _Habilidades Sociales y de Comunicación_ "), por cómo ha ido con Makki y Mattsun el viernes y el sábado.

–Como siempre –responde Iwaizumi rascándose la mejilla, pensativo–. O sea. Ahora que sé lo que hay, los miro y veo un montón de cosas que antes no estaban ahí. Es como si de repente me percatase de que llevan tiempo metidos en una burbuja muy fina; de que seguimos siendo amigos pero solo Mattsun sabe qué marca y qué tonalidad usa Makki para teñirse el pelo, y solo Makki sabe qué neumáticos utiliza Mattsun para su coche.

–Lo de los neumáticos lo desconozco, pero es de dominio público que Makki siempre ha comprado el Peachy Coral de Crazy Color.

–Te lo estás inventando.

–Que no.

–¿Peachy Coral, Oikawa? ¿En serio?

– _Ya_ , es todo tan gay que tiene delito que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes –a Iwaizumi se le escapa un bufido de risa que trata de camuflar con una tos–. Tengo ganas de abrazarlos y de darles las gracias por ser los mejores amigos que vamos a tener nunca, tanto como para acompañarnos en nuestra homosexualidad.

–Seguro que lo han hecho por nosotros.

Oikawa les manda un audio desde el móvil de Iwaizumi, jurando y perjurando lo mucho que los echa de menos.

–Quiero jugar al karaoke con vosotros cuando vuelva –declara Oikawa, pescando una patata con la cuchara–. Mattsun y tú no podéis decirme que no, Iwa-chan.

–Nuestras cuerdas vocales pueden decirte que no.

El tablón de la mesa no es lo bastante alto como para que le quepan las rodillas, así que Oikawa se estira y mete los botines entre las deportivas de Iwaizumi, ganándose un "a ver si paras de crecer ya, Fido Dido de los cojones". Nota sus tobillos contra el hueso de la pierna.

–Tampoco es que tengáis nada pensado para la fiesta que vamos a montar antes de volver a casa por Navidad, así que deberías considerarlo, por lo menos.

–La última vez que os dejamos un micrófono a ti y a Makki la vecina de tu madre acabó llamando a la policía.

–Cómo iba yo a saber que era _tan_ _hater_ de Taylor Swift.

Al otro lado del cristal, la nieve se amontona en los laterales de la carretera, comenzando perder la blancura y a absorber la fetidez del combustible y el aceite de motor. Iwa-chan ya le ha prometido que se andará con cuidado cuando coja el coche, así que Oikawa no le insiste más. Le sacan tres fotos al paisaje, todas desmerecidas por la aureola amarillenta y mortecina de las farolas, que algún operario se ha olvidado de apagar, aunque Iwa-chan se pone de perfil en el Line el _selfie_ que se sacaron antes en la calle, ambos exhalando sendas bocanadas de vaho. El gorro de Oikawa ligeramente torcido y un Porsche en marcha reducido a un borrón en la esquina izquierda.

–Bokuto lo está haciendo muy bien como capitán. –Le explica mientras Iwaizumi come–, aunque antes le dio una bajona impresionante porque Tsukishima le bloqueó dos remates seguidos y Nishinoya le paró otro más, y nos costó lo que no está escrito que volviera a rendir. Se apoya mucho en el resto del equipo –suspira, jugueteando con la anilla de la lata.

–Mejor para ti, ¿no?

Oikawa finge no saber de lo que está hablando y trata de desviar el tema hacia especulaciones acerca de cómo lo hará Ushiwaka cuando le toque liderar el miércoles y el jueves.

–Entre ayer y hoy hemos logrado coordinar varios pases. Varios fueron por los pelos, pero vaya, es un progreso –celebra, contento–. Cada vez estamos más cerca de compenetrarnos como es debido. Lo presiento.

–Y me alegro. Pero no te hagas el tonto conmigo. –Lo corta Iwaizumi, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta–. No tiene nada de malo que quieras ser capitán. Se te da.

–Lo que yo quiera no importa. –Lo contradice Oikawa–. Lo importante es dar con lo que sea mejor para el equipo.

–Tú eres lo mejor para el equipo, so memo.

Discuten hasta que Iwaizumi se acaba el arroz y se cansa de que se las dé de humilde, porque "estoy cansado de que no reconozcas que eres el mejor en algo cuando es evidente que lo eres" y "que tú creas que soy el mejor en algo ni significa que lo sea realmente, Iwa-chan".

–Lo cual me recuerda: me sigues debiendo una disculpa por aquella vez, durante el torneo del año pasado. Cuando me cosiste a balonazo limpio por decir que Tobio era mejor colocador que yo.

–Atrévete a decirme que me equivoco y es que te parto el soporte de las servilletas en la cabeza.

A Iwaizumi parece que le gusta el mousse. Se le refleja en el rostro, contento como un crío que acaba de descubrir su nuevo postre favorito, así que es difícil tomarse su amenaza en serio.

–Creo que está bañado en oro. ¿Seguro que puedes pagarlo?

–Me quedaré aquí fregando platos hasta que me muera y valdrá la pena.

Oikawa no da su brazo a torcer, pero Iwaizumi no pone ninguna objeción cuando comienzan el recorrido por el hotel, no sin antes llevarse una bolsita de papel llena de mousses de chocolate envasados de la cafetería.

–Hace un frío que pela, así que no se pondrán malos por el camino –comenta Oikawa, pasándole la bolsa una vez fuera del recinto.

–No deberías hacerme esto –replica Iwaizumi– porque yo quiero estar mosqueado contigo y tú me das chocolate, y eso me coloca en una situación comprometida.

–Se llama chantaje emocional, Iwa-chan. Llevo años perfeccionándolo.

Le enseña la biblioteca, que Oikawa no ha tenido ocasión de usar pero que es la mitad de grande que las de sus facultades, lo cual ya es decir para tratarse de un hotel. Le enseña la inquietante galería que recorrieron antes de conocer a Janet, y el amplio vestíbulo, y una sala de karaoke vacía e insonorizada y la sala de actos en la que organizaron la fiesta temática, y que ahora vuelve a estar poblada de butacas, y el portón de entrada al comedor. Iwaizumi le busca la mano en aquellos recovecos que están desiertos y a Oikawa le pican los dedos. Ninguno dice nada. La mayor parte de esos lapsus ni siquiera se miran, ocupados en vigilar los alrededores, pero Oikawa le intuye la sonrisa en la voz.

Le roba el móvil para sacarle fotos a todo.

–A la azotea y el polideportivo creo que es mejor no ir porque Ushiwaka me dijo que quería enseñárselos a Tendou. –Le comenta, una vez termina de resumirle la mercancía que vende la última tienda de la pequeña avenida comercial interior en la que compró su móvil desechable.

Oikawa le saca una foto junto al abeto navideño que han colocado en el centro del vestíbulo, rodeado de cajas de regalos envueltos en papel colorido y hojas gigantes de acebo. Se hacen el séptimo selfie en lo que va de hora, sentados en un banco, con el abeto tras ellos. Sus rodillas se rozan y es increíble lo fácil que parece pasarle un brazo por los hombros y besarle en la sien, donde el pelo es más suave y el pulso es más fuerte.

–Que le den a Tendou –sentencia Iwaizumi sin muchas ceremonias–. Si nos los encontramos lo saludamos y seguimos de largo, y aquí no ha pasado nada.

–Ya. Claro. Como si pudieras hablar con él durante más de cinco segundos sin arrugarte como una pasa.

Iwa-chan frunce la nariz con disgusto, como si la mera imagen mental de Tendou respirando le resultara desagradable.

–Es que me saca de quicio.

–A lo mejor prefieres subir a mi habitación. –Le tiembla un poco la pose cuando lo propone. Iwaizumi arquea las cejas y Oikawa se apresura a aclarar–. Solo para que veas cómo es. Ahora no hay nadie. Pulgarcito y Tobio me dijeron que se irían con Bokuto al...

–Me tengo que marchar en diez minutos –le recuerda Iwaizumi, mirando de reojo en todas direcciones, para comprobar que no los está escuchando nadie.

–Iwa-chan, que es una habitación, no el Taj Mahal.

 _A lo mejor quiero besarte antes de que te vayas, QUÉ PASA._

Iwaizumi baja la voz antes de seguir hablando.

–Oikawa, no. No. No, porque nos conocemos y solo van a ser diez minutos y vamos a acabar cabreados porque no pueden ser más, y tú te vas a desfogar entrenando hasta desfallecer pero yo voy a tener que meterme en el coche y aguantarme hasta llegar a la residencia. Y paso.

 _Y ni se te ocurra decirme que a ver cómo le ocultas al resto de tu equipo que estás empalmado durante los cinco primeros minutos del entrenamiento porque yo llevo años ocultándote exactamente eso a ti y al resto del Kitagawa Daichi y del Seijoh y nadie se ha dado cuenta, así que no me das pena._

–A lo mejor no acabamos cabreados. No sé. Diez minutos dan para mucho.

No se puede creer que le esté diciendo eso. Y a juzgar por el careto que está poniendo Iwa-chan, él tampoco.

–Venga ya.

–No, _venga ya_ tú, Iwa-chan. –Se echa hacia atrás en el banco, resignándose–. No me puedo creer que estés a punto de irte y que no vaya a pasar _nada_.

–Joder, Oikawa. Hemos comido juntos, me has enseñado casi todo el hotel y has inflado la tarjeta de memoria de mi móvil como si fuera un puto globo aerostático. Si a todo eso le llamas "nada" apaga y vámonos.

–Bueno. Vale. Me rechazas. Por segunda vez. Guay. Llama a los de los Récord Guinness porque esto no lo había hecho nadie nunca, y tú has repetido la faena en menos de una semana.

– _Oikawa._ No te estoy rechazando, joder –Iwaizumi se pasa las manos por el pelo, rojo hasta las cejas–. Estoy intentando que no hagamos nada irracional. Cosa que parece que se nos da de perlas.

–Algún día me las voy a cobrar por todo esto. –Le advierte Oikawa, quitándose el gorro y retorciéndolo con las manos–. Tú espera y verás. Te bajaré los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos y te ataré a la cama con un cinturón y cuando estés a punto de llorar me pondré la licra de Superman que habré escondido previamente bajo el somier, diré "lo siento Iwa-chan, mi planeta me necesita" con voz afectada, me iré ondeando la capa y no volveré hasta el día siguiente.

Si Iwa-chan le cree capaz de hacer algo como eso, no lo aparenta.

–No tienes lo que hay que tener para hacerme una putada como esa.

–¿Qué te apuestas?

El desafío rebota entre ellos como un boomerang.

–No me apuesto una mierda –espeta Iwa-chan–. Tú atrévete y despídete de mi rabo hasta Pascua.

Ojos desorbitados. Escandalizado. Fascinado.

Va a necesitar unos minutos de reflexión antes de acostarse para averiguar si le gusta o no este nuevo Iwa-chan, que habla como un camionero y escupe "mi rabo" como un buscapleitos que se ha hecho con el control del módulo de los comunes en la cárcel más sanguinaria de Shibuya.

–¡Iwa-chan!

–¡ _Oikawa_! –lo imita él, aflautando la voz y haciendo una mueca.

–Eres lo peor –farfulla él, dándole pequeños cabezazos en el pómulo que más que daño le hacen cosquillas.

–Ya. Vale. Pues como soy lo peor no voy a preguntarte qué te parece que nos hagamos un tatuaje.

Oikawa procura sonar alucinado y abrir más todavía los ojos. No le cuesta nada. Básicamente porque aunque había pensado que tatuarse juntos era la idea que Nora decía que se le había ocurrido a Iwa-chan, escuchársela a él directamente le provoca el mismo shock que ver confirmada la teoría más loca y enrevesada de _Stranger Things_.

–Qué.

–Qué.

–¿Has pensado que era la forma menos violenta de decírmelo, verdad?

Iwaizumi le coge el rostro con las manos, y Oikawa cree por un momento que va a besarlo y el aire le falta, pero Iwa-chan se limita a obligarle a que lo mire, lo cual es mucho peor porque refrenar el impulso de comerse la distancia es infinitamente más cruel que pedirle a un tiburón que no siga un rastro de sangre y muerda la carne herida.

–Necesito que me digas que la idea no te acojona –un hilo tenso de voz–. Como a la de _ya_. Porque llevo días temiendo que esa sea tu reacción y ahora me estoy muriendo por dentro y no sé cómo puedo seguir hablando.

Y Oikawa no necesita darle muchas vueltas, porque la principal y única incógnita de hacerse un tatuaje juntos era si Hajime querría, y ahora está despejada.

–No me acojona –barbota con tosquedad, sintiendo la lengua acartonada–. O sea –rectifica, antes de que la sonrisa de Iwa-chan siga creciendo–, no me da miedo. Lo del tatuaje. Me preocupa un poco más lo de empezar a hablar como Snoop Dogg gracias a ti.

–No hablo como Snoop Dogg.

–Pues como el Príncipe de Bel-Air.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo prejuicioso y racista que es que solo te vengan negros a la mente cuando piensas en gente que abusa de las palabrotas? Y además, el Príncipe de Bel-Air ni siquiera decía tantas. Confundes la jerga noventera con el lenguaje soez.

–No son prejuicios; es ley de vida. Tú eres medio negro y mira lo malhablado que eres.

–Volviendo al tema... Dios, es que no sé cómo te aguanto –repone Iwaizumi, sacando uno de los mousses de chocolate de la bolsa y haciendo el amago de tirárselo a la cara–. Volviendo al tema: Yuki y yo hemos estado haciendo algunos diseños en su tablet durante el fin de semana. Bueno. Más bien yo le he ido explicando lo que quería y él ha hecho los bocetos. Qué quieres, ya sabes que dibujar se me da como el culo –se defiende ante la mirada burlona y escéptica de Oikawa.

–No he dicho nada –levanta las manos–. ¿Los has traído? Los bocetos.

–Todavía no hemos terminado de pintarlos.

Oikawa asiente. Podría presionarlo. Pedirle que se los envíe hoy por Skype, pero Iwa-chan tiene esa laxitud de aquel que se quita un peso de encima y no quiere pedirle más de lo que ya le ha dado. Imagina lo que le ha costado proponérselo. Él nunca llegó a hacerlo, y eso que a diferencia de Iwa-chan, tuvo más de tres días para hallar una manera de abordarlo.

–Me gusta mucho la idea –admite–. Hace tiempo leí un artículo que incluía unos mapas corporales en los que se indicaban las zonas que suelen doler más o menos.

–Podríamos buscarlo –sugiere Iwaizumi–. A mí a priori me gustan la espalda, el torso y los brazos.

–¿Y la frente?

Iwaizumi echa la cabeza hacia atrás al reírse.

–Que te den.

–En el fondo no lo estás descartando.

Recobrar la seriedad les lleva casi un minuto. Hay mucho que Oikawa quiere agradecerle. _Gracias por haber tomado la iniciativa. Gracias por esos dibujos, porque sé que te has preguntado si deberías hacerme partícipe de ellos, pero has acertado convirtiéndolos en una sorpresa._

 _Me encantan las sorpresas._

–Gracias por venir, Iwa-chan –musita, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, todavía muerto de risa.

Una risa tonta, que ya no tiene nada que ver con las bromas sobre llenarse la cara de tinta. Esa noche le preguntará por Nora a Iwa-chan. Se dará cuenta una vez más de lo lista que es por no ofrecerle a Iwa-chan el estudio de su tío para tatuarlos a ambos, como hizo con él en su día, para reducir a la mínima expresión todo riesgo existente de que alguno de los dos actúe de manera extraña y acabe delatado, o simplemente se sienta incómodo.

Lamentará de nuevo haber perdido a quien podría haber sido una buena amiga.

Ahora, sin embargo, Hajime está ahí, y por los altavoces resuena un villancico prematuro y empalagoso mientras fuera, la nevada cesa sin hacer ruido.

* * *

 **Cartas**

Oikawa se encamina hacia el polideportivo a paso ligero, y ni siquiera voluntariamente. Es como si flotara. Como si funcionara a pilas y alguien lo hubiese recargado a tope de electrones. Según sus cálculos, podrá cambiarse y estirar un poco en solitario antes de que lleguen los demás, porque todavía falta para que empiece la práctica de la tarde, pero la puntualidad de Iwa-chan es legendaria (y todo un fastidio), así que Oikawa no ha intentado convencerlo de que se quedara unos minutos más.

No escucha las voces hasta que entra al vestuario.

–¿... Entonces esta es su taquilla, Wakatoshi? –cuestiona alguien que Oikawa reconoce de inmediato.

Maldice por lo bajini. _Diablos._ No pensaba que Tendou y Ushiwaka estuvieran deambulando por ahí todavía.

Va a reanudar el movimiento, porque Oikawa Tooru no se corta ni con un cristal y tiene todo el derecho a sacar la ropa de vóley de su taquilla para cambiarse y poder hacer algo productivo, a pesar de que para ello tenga que pasar por delante de Tendou.

–Sí, es la de Oikawa –responde Ushiwaka, y Oikawa no puede verlo desde donde está pero es como si sonara _abochornado._ El mismísimo Ushiwaka. Ushiwaka, que podría presenciar el impacto de un meteorito contra el Skytree sentado en una hamaca con un coco cortado y unas gafas de sol, para que el centelleo de las llamaradas no le molestase tanto–. Pero ya te lo he dicho. Creo que no debería volver a hacerlo.

Se escabulle dentro de un cubículo vacío para escucharlos. Es legítimo, ¿no? Están cuchicheando Dios sabe qué sobre él y Ushiwaka habla raro, así que a lo mejor planean hacerle una trastada. Mejor curarse en salud.

–Pero Wakatoshi –insiste Tendou, como intentando hacerle recapacitar–, que ese no se va a enterar de que eres tú. Ya le escribimos una carta y se la dejamos de incógnito en la taquilla de su facultad poco después de que empezaran las clases y ni se huele que haya sido cosa tuya. Si lo que tienes es miedo de que le parezca demasiada casualidad que le haya vuelto a escribir un chico, podemos hacernos pasar por una chica.

Oikawa se queda boquiabierto. _A qué se refiere._ Desconcertado _. ¿Esos dos han estado en la Facultad de Medicina de la Miyagi?_ Puede que antes de la concentración no tuviera mucho trato con Ushiwaka, pero habría reconocido una carta suya sin ningún...

–Porque me hice pasar por otra persona –suspira Ushiwaka–. Ni siquiera le dije que yo también jugaba al vóley, sino que era más de fútbol, y que había visto sus partidos por Internet. Y todas esas groserías... –su voz se amortigua, como si se hubiera llevado una mano a la boca–... yo no soy así, Tendou.

 _QUÉ._

Oikawa recuerda esa carta. Como si la hubiera leído ayer. _La número trescientos cinco._ La primera y única que le escribió un chico. La que le leyó a Iwa-chan por Skype.

Entra en parálisis.

Literalmente.

Todo lo que conoce de repente le parece una mentira.

No mueve ni un músculo.

Tal vez hasta se le haya cortocircuitado el cerebro.

Porque no puede procesar lo que Tendou y Ushiwaka están diciendo.

–A ver, a lo mejor es verdad que me pasé un poco con los piropos –se excusa Tendou con una risita culpable–, pero tienes que reconocer que nos camaleonizamos estupendamente, que era nuestro objetivo.

–Ya –admite Ushiwaka–. Y te agradezco la ayuda. Pero ahora...

–... Ahora que estáis intentando ser amigos, la sensación es demasiado maravillosa como para estropearla _solo_ porque él te gusta.

"Porque él te gusta". Cómo que _le gusta. Cómo que le gusto YO._

Podría gritar y romper más copas de vino que una soprano.

 _No digas que sí._

 _No digas que te gusto._

 _No digas que sí._

 _No. Digas. Que sí._

 _USHIWAKA, POR TU MADRE._

–Sí.

Y ya está.

 _Sí, dice._

Oikawa se queda lívido contra los azulejos. Asimilando. Tratando de encajar bloques de construcción que se tambalean y se precipitan del andamio, porque nada tiene sentido.

–Como quieras, Wakatoshi. Decidas lo que decidas sabes que estoy aquí, ¿no?

Ruido amortiguado de unas palmaditas en el brazo.

Si alguien le dijera en ese preciso instante que por el mar corren las liebres y por el monte las sardinas y que los cerdos vuelan y que las ranas crían pelo y que arriba es abajo y abajo es arriba, Oikawa se lo creería a pies juntillas.

–Sí.

Total, es el mundo al revés.

* * *

*ESPACIO RESERVADO PARA LO MUCHO QUE ME ESTOY RIENDO AHORA MISMO* Llevo TANTO pero TANTO tiempo queriendo hacer eso último que no os lo imagináis.

* * *

Para indagar sobre patines me he metido en la página de _Powerslides_ y en los blogs de _Skatefeelings_ y _Cincinato._ Cuando tenía doce años hubo una temporada en la que le pillé el gusto a los patines en línea, y todos los fines de semana me iba a algún parque o a la avenida marítima con ellos, pero ya ha pasado una década y se me han olvidado un montón de cosas :´D Los datos sobre el móvil desechable los he sacado de _,_ de _Yahoo Respuestas_ y de mi churri. Cada cual más fiable (?). Las secuelas durante la recuperación de la operación de ojos de Oikawa están inspiradas en la que se ha hecho la señora **Jeannette**.

El dango es un dulce tradicional japonés elaborado con _mochiko_ (harina de arroz) y derivado del _mochi_ (pastel de arroz glutinoso). El _b_ _occhan dango_ tiene tres colores. Uno se tiñe con judías rojas, otro con huevo y el tercero con té verde. El _m_ _itarashi,_ por otra parte, está cubierto con un sirope hecho con salsa de soja, azúcar y almidón. Y todo esto lo he sacado casi textual de Wikipedia.

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **KillShiro:** JAJAJA por qué me dices eso D: Espero que por lo menos sea la acepción buena de matar (?); ¡muchas gracias por leer!

 **NeKoT:** muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí de nuevo, así como por los otros ficuchos ;w; ¡Siempre puedo contar contigo! -la estruja muy fuerte- Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado el formato del capítulo, el cual he vuelto a adoptar por las mismas razones ´u` y de que te haya molado la conversación de cama entre Oikawa y Ushiwaka (JAJAJA me he meado muy fuerte con eso). Aquí tienes lo que ha pasado con Nora, por lo menos _de momento_.

JAJAJA lo de la Mary Sue me ha matado xD Lo que yo he hecho en la historia se llama self-insert; son términos muy diferentes porque las Mary Sues a menudo se identifican con esas chicas preciosas creadas por el autor del fic que aparecen y se ligan al resto de personajes, motivo por el cual suelen recibir numerosas críticas. Las Mary Sues, además, suelen poseer ciertos talentos o habilidades a menudo muy superiores a los del resto de personajes, y tienden a volverse el centro de la trama; ya sea porque todos las ayudan con sus problemas o porque ella es la única que puede resolver los de los demás. Como has comprobado yo en este capítulo apenas he aparecido, y ni siquiera de forma directa, y aunque describo con minuciosidad mi aspecto, Oikawa y compañía no se sienten atraídos por mí en plan sersual (?). Otro elemento que diferencia a las dos figuras es que las Mary Sues encarnan una personalidad que su creador no tiene, pero que le gustaría, y el self-insert es básicamente un calco de la personalidad del autor. Yo soy muy parecida a cómo me he retratado en el fic: puntillosa, amante de los gatos y de los pintalabios de colorines, jurista, observadora y risueña hasta la médula. Y con mis cosas de señora mayor (?).

Y perdona por darte la chapa pero es que a un ficker puedes matarlo del disgusto si le dices que has visto a una Mary Sue en su historia JAJAJA nos leemos pronto, reina; ¡un besote enorme!

* * *

 _¡Agregadme a Facebook! Podéis encontrarme como "Janet Cab Fanfiction" ´u`_


	22. The boys are back

NdA: **LEED LAS NOTAS, MUY IMPORTANTE TODO.** BUEEENO no os doy la brasa contándoos mis miserias: siento mucho la tardanza. Estoy cursando el último semestre de la carrera, y durante el anterior me centré mucho en las asignaturas (las cuales conseguí sacar, ¡yay!).

 **AVISO:** a _Confeti rosa_ es muy probable que le queden (sin contar este) siete capítulos y un epílogo, para los que os preguntáis por su duración. Es posible que a finales de año ya esté terminado. Hoy damos por concluido el arco de la Selección. **REPASAOS QUIÉNES SON MEYKO Y NORA SI NO RECORDÁIS QUIÉNES SON.**

 **RECOMENDACIÓN:** estoy escribiendo un twoshot **IwaOi** (un fic de dos capítulos) llamado _Rewrite the stars._ ¡Pasaos por ahí si tenéis tiempo! Agregadme a Facebook (Janet Cab Fanfiction) si os apetece echar un vistazo a los fanarts que hacen los lectores C:

Muchas gracias a **Laet-lyre** por el maravilloso beteo (L). I´D BE SO LOST WITHOUT YOU, GIRL.

* * *

 **XXll.**

 **The boys are back**

 **M** attsun es el más básico de los cuatro. Le van las cosas sin complicaciones. El pan con mantequilla y mermelada. Los coches, con sus problemas mecánicos y sus soluciones lógicas. La lucha libre, aunque sea una farsa, porque ver a tíos amasados partirse sillas en la espalda le produce una satisfacción inexplicable a la que no sabe negarse. Los programas en los que se rehabilita a perros con problemas de conducta. Todo lo que tenga que ver con perros, en realidad. Hace años que saca a pasear a la jauría de chihuahuas de su vecina siempre que tiene un hueco libre (antes los sacaba de los espacios disponibles entre las clases y el club de vóley, y ahora los saca de los ratos que no pasa dentro del taller), sin pedir ni aceptar nada a cambio.

De hecho, tal vez lo único complicado de su vida que aprecia son sus amigos, y eso es algo que todavía le sorprende.

El año pasado jugaron al _most likely to_ en la casa que la familia de Oikawa tiene en la playa. Su madre, que es una bendita, siempre se las presta para que veraneen juntos durante una semana y media o dos.

Mattsun recuerda que Oikawa fue quien propuso el _challenge_ (así se llaman ahora), y que se quedó mirándolo en una digna imitación del gato de Cheshire hasta que Mattsun suspiró "¿en cristiano?" y pudo mofarse a gusto de su falta de cultura en lo que a desafíos de Youtube respecta, porque la verdad es que Mattsun no estaba (y sigue sin estarlo) muy puesto en esas movidas.

(Iwaizumi fingió que le irritaba el acento ridículamente británico que supuraba Oikawa al ronronear " _oh-my-god_ Mattsun, pero cómo NO vas a saber lo que es el _most likely to,_ si hasta mi sobrino de ocho años lo sabe" y le espetó algo como "corta el rollo PewDiePie, que eres más japonés que Mazinger Z". Mattsun estuvo tentado de preguntar quién era ese tal PewDiePie, pero sabía reconocer una oportunidad cuando la veía, y lo cierto era que el foco de atención se había desviado de su ignorancia, así que esperó a que Oikawa e Iwaizumi terminaran de discutir sin intervenir. Takahiro arqueó las cejas en su dirección y, aprovechando que los otros dos iban a dar su paseo nocturno por la orilla ( _ya_ , increíble y patético que no se hayan dado cuenta de lo gay que sonaba el plan hasta hace un par de semanas), se quedó con él después de cenar para actualizar su lista común de headcanons IwaOiIwa y añadir el número trescientos cuarenta y uno: "a Iwaizumi le pone perraco que Oikawa hable inglés". Se acuerda de que en la radio sonaba _Dance like we`re making love_ y que todavía olía a la fritanga de las salchichas con puré de patatas que había hecho Oikawa. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida pero el salón se había quedado en penumbras, así que encendieron la tele y pillaron el final de _Ghost_ justo cuando Oikawa e Iwaizumi entraban por la puerta con los pies llenos de arena y las costillas repletas de codazos, y Mattsun se preguntó cuántas veces en la vida ocurrirían milagros como esos; gente que se encuentra y hace del amor una obra de arte).

Básicamente escribieron el nombre de cada uno cuatro veces en varios folios y buscaron una aplicación que no fuese de pago en Google Store para que les hiciera preguntas como "¿quién de los cuatro sería más probable que muriese por una estupidez?" o "¿quién caería el primero en un apocalipsis zombi?", y Mattsun no tuvo ningún reparo en reconocer que probablemente en ambos casos, quien estiraría la pata sería él.

Siempre le han gustado las cosas sencillas. Los pequeños placeres de la vida. Las hamburguesas rellenas de queso, dormir hasta tarde, desayunar viendo el telediario con su padre, sacar a pasear con los auriculares puestos a Milka, su anciana golden retriever; jugar al vóley, ducharse con más agua de la que necesita, el mundo del motor. Estar con los suyos.

Está lo bastante a gusto consigo mismo para admitir que no es muy listo. Sobre todo en comparación con sus tres amigos. La mente de Oikawa es un lugar demasiado turbio para resultar habitable, pero también es impresionante. Y un poco aterrador. No es que Mattsun conozca a mucha gente, pero de la poca que conoce, Oikawa es la única persona que tiene la cabeza suficiente para sacarse Medicina, participar en la Liga Universitaria y jugar con la Selección. Y hacer sitio para tener vida social. A veces se queda alucinado pensándolo, porque bueno, conoces a alguien extraordinario y con el tiempo te acostumbras y te parece un tipo normal, cuando no lo es en absoluto.

Iwaizumi también es un tío inteligente. Tal vez no de la misma manera que Oikawa, pero posee esa sabiduría que le indica cuál es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, de tratar a los demás, de motivarlos y enderezarlos. Esa sustancia x que hace que los niños quieran imitarlo y la gente de su edad confíe en él.

Y luego está Takahiro, que podría haber sacado mejores notas si se lo hubiera propuesto en su momento. Takahiro, que descubrió su vocación durante el año sabático que decidió tomarse después del instituto para valorar las opciones que tenía, y el uno de noviembre dijo "papá, mamá, que me apetece bailar y creo que encima es algo que se me da". Takahiro, que siempre capta las sutilezas del cine francés que a él se le escapan y puede resolver un cubo de Rubik más rápido que nadie. Takahiro, que siempre tiene esa mala idea en la punta de la lengua, lista para desatar el caos y convertirlo todo en un tiovivo.

Takahiro, que un buen día, al igual que otros tantos, se giró en su asiento. Para despedirse de él, aparentemente. El procedimiento rutinario.

Cuando parecía que iba a abrir la puerta del coche de Mattsun para salir y entrar en casa, le dijo con la boca tensa "tío, estoy a punto de expresar unos sentimientos que llevan por aquí desde a saber cuándo y espero que los aceptes, porque lo estoy pasando fatal".

Dos horas después, Mattsun se había dado cuenta de que se estaban besando. Y había pensado " _vaya_ " y "si tuviera un diario personal esta sería de esas cosas que apuntaría" y "tendremos que comprar Bexidermil para la tortícolis". Hanamaki había flipado un poco más que él. A la mañana siguiente habían hablado. Por Line. Sobre una serie de cuestiones que la gente no solía tocar al principio, pero que ambos coincidían en que eran fundamentales si no querían volverse locos. Quizá fue una de esas conversaciones que habría sido mejor tener cara a cara, pero les resultó mucho más fácil hacerlo así.

¿Les había gustado? Sip. ¿Querían repetir? Doble sip. ¿Querían repetir con otras personas? Nop, pero si llegara a suceder se lo contarían al otro y ya verían qué harían. Por lo visto tenían gustos similares en lo que a seres humanos respectaba, por lo menos físicamente, así que con un poco de suerte podrían arreglarlo compartiendo.

Y bueno. A partir de ahí lo demás había ido viniendo solo. "Papá, pásame la llave inglesa. Y creo que soy bisexual". "Mamá, el sábado actúo en el teatro municipal. Y lo ideal a continuación sería comunicaros que voy a presentaros a mi amigovio, pero como ya lo conocéis supongo que diré que va a venir Mattsun y me retiraré hacia mi habitación haciendo el cangrejo mientras lo procesáis".

Ahora, Mattsun lo ve concentrarse para alinear las piernas llenas de moretones con la barra a la que se está aferrando con ambas manos. Los músculos le cincelan la piel y la hacen brillar y perlarse en sudor. Tiene un cardenal en forma de bistec bajo la axila que está comenzando a amarillear, y que todavía duele si lo pinchas con el dedo.

–¡Muy bien, Hanamaki! Sigue así –Lo felicita su profesora, ataviada con unos leotardos de leopardo y una camisa rosa flúor, antes de ir hacia una chica un par de años mayor para corregirle la postura de la cadera.

En lugar de mirarla a ella y agradecer su aprobación, Takahiro lo busca a él.

Y se topa con el flash de su propio móvil.

– _Sunny_ –masculla con dificultad. Apretando los dientes, por el esfuerzo de mantener todo su peso en esa posición–. ¿Qué hemos dicho de sacar fotos cuando la clase está acabando y yo estoy asqueroso?

Se acerca hasta él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su vieja sudadera amarilla de John Smith. Lleva el mono de trabajo debajo, porque no tenía sentido que se cambiara solo para verlo entrenar una hora y volver a la faena. Se pone en cuclillas para quedarse a su altura y le sonríe.

Bajito y perezoso. Para que no lo escuche el resto del aula. Todos están demasiado ocupados en no descalabrarse, de todas maneras, así que nadie les presta mucha atención.

–¿Que debería darte vergüenza seguir siendo un pibón aun así?

Es una pregunta sincera, pero si sonríe le da la sensación de que suena más ligera. Menos pesada e inadecuada. Menos hecha a quemarropa.

Takahiro le devuelve la sonrisa bocabajo. La mueca burlona es la de siempre, pero también está ese brillo de inquietud que es reciente y todavía no puede ocultarle.

– _Wow_ –jadea. Mordiéndose los labios–. ¿Me vas a comer la boca en plan _Spiderman_?

–Te prometo que entendería la referencia si hubiera visto alguna peli suya.

Takahiro seguramente va a tomar recorte de Oikawa y a darle la vara con lo obligatorio que es conocer ciertos detalles icónicos del universo de Marvel, por mucho que a uno no le guste todo ese rollo de los superhéroes, pero le falla la muñeca y resbala.

Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y se precipita como un muñeco de trapo. Mattsun atina a cazarlo de los hombros para que caiga sobre él pero aunque logra amortiguarlo, ambos se quedan sin aire de dolor durante varios segundos.

–¡Madre mía! –exclama la profesora, corriendo hacia ellos con una mano en la boca–. ¿Os habéis hecho daño?

–Llamad a una ambulancia –gimotea Takahiro, sin hacer el más mínimo amago de levantarse.

–Menudo _Spiderman_ estás hecho –gime Mattsun frotándose el estómago.

–Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, Sunny.

Y ahí está. Tal vez no se miran como si fueran el último oasis del desierto. Quizá no sacan tiempo de debajo de las piedras para dárselo al otro, aunque procuran verse todos los días para almorzar o cenar. Puede que no tuvieran la misma constancia que Oikawa e Iwaizumi si viviesen tan lejos el uno del otro como ellos. Que no se prometan la luna, el oro y el moro. Ni siquiera tienen un apasionante drama familiar que superar, porque los padres de Takahiro ya saben lo que se traen entre manos y el padre de Mattsun lo único que ha dicho sobre el tema ha sido "mientras no empieces a teñirte de rosa tú también todo lo demás me parece cojonudo, hijo".

Pero ahí está, sin embargo. Lo más sencillo que ha hecho nunca.

Ahí está su pequeño milagro.

 **I´m not (good) okay**

 **O** ikawa esquiva los ojos de Ushiwaka durante todo el entrenamiento. Nunca ha podido mantener la vista fija en ellos durante mucho tiempo, mayormente porque siempre que lo ha intentado ha sido después de haber perdido un partido, y ha preferido bajar la barbilla y enfriarse un poco antes que pasarse veinte años a la sombra por asesinato con ensañamiento. ¿Los empleados de las compañías de seguros de vida, que te llaman a los tres segundos de fallecer tu padre en una explosión de gas? Son la empatía personificada al lado de Ushiwaka, que todo lo que tiene de grande lo tiene de torpe, y nunca es capaz de frenarse y pensar "vaya, hoy parece que no está el horno para bollos, mejor dejo lo de tocarle las narices a Oikawa para el domingo, que es festivo".

Ahora, sin embargo, preferiría guiñarle un ojo a Medusa que mirarlo a él. Ushiwaka es la razón por la que Oikawa entiende que Iwa-chan necesite respirar dentro de una bolsa y apretujar pelotas antiestrés de tanto en cuando.

Tal vez debería ir pensando en comprarse una.

–¡ _Cíclope_! –vocifera Bokuto, unos metros a su derecha. Da una palmada sonora para enfatizar su llamado antes de volver a agazaparse, a la espera del saque de Tobio, que se prepara al otro lado de la red–. ¡Estate atento, hombre! –Bokuto casi nunca se enfada y cuando lo hace, siempre tiene que ver con sus propios fallos, y no con los de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, ahora que _necesita_ demostrar su valía como capitán, interpela a Oikawa con una mueca contrariada–. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Estás medio ido!

 _Ocurre que hasta hace menos de una hora creía que no había nada más angustioso que ofrecerle tu amistad a una chica a la que le gustas mucho. Y ahora resulta que le gusto a Ushiwaka y que tengo que fingir que no lo sé mientras jugamos en el mismo equipo y compartimos habitación._

El tiro de Tobio es más potente que nunca y aunque Bokuto tiene unos reflejos envidiables, el balón le pasa rozando la oreja.

–¡Mierda!

 _Ocurre que debería preguntarme si Ushiwaka realmente puede conformarse con lo que yo puedo ofrecerle. Debería estar preocupado por él. Y lo estoy. Pero no todo lo que debería._

Oikawa clava el pie derecho en el suelo. Echa el cuerpo hacia adelante. Sin parpadear. Los brazos tensos a la altura de la cadera. El pelotazo impacta cerca de las muñecas y se las duerme durante unos segundos, pero el balón vuelve a estar en el aire y Bokuto consigue rematarlo con una brutalidad incombustible. Se gira con la boca abierta. La personificación de la sorpresa. Buscando a Oikawa tras anotar el punto, como si no acabara de creerse que hayan podido salvar un ataque como ese.

Puede que se coma la cabeza mucho más de lo que suele hacerlo la gente psíquicamente estable. Puede que la inseguridad sea para él como la hiedra para los muros; que se le pegue hasta asfixiarlo. Puede que a veces lo domine y tome las riendas que él debería llevar, pero no en el terreno de juego.

No en su campo de batalla.

Ahí jamás.

–Estoy perfectamente. –Le responde a Bokuto. La expresión inmutable. La voz lisa y aterciopelada. Una farsa escondida en la calma–. ¿Seguimos?

Y Bokuto asiente, maravillado.

–¡Genial!

Sudor en la barbilla y rojez en el cuello. Le pasa la pelota a Oikawa y en cuanto este se encamina a la línea de saque, todos menos Nishinoya tragan saliva al otro lado de la cancha.

–¡Nos preparamos para sacar! –indica Bokuto, dando una palmada para hacer énfasis–. ¡Mucho ojo!

–Oikawa. –Lo intercepta Ushiwaka, y Oikawa se obliga a establecer conexión visual con él. Si está mínimamente asombrado por lo que acaba de suceder, no lo demuestra. Eso, o ya contaba con que Oikawa fuese capaz de frenar el golpe. A veces pasa que crees conocer a una persona, por lo menos en sus aspectos más básicos, y un buen día te das cuenta de que es un extraño; uno lleno de huecos y sombras que has tratado de llenar con tu imaginación–. Buena recepción.

Oikawa abre la boca para darle las gracias. Probablemente llega a hacerlo, pero no le sale la voz, así que asiente y le da la espalda. Un runrún constante en su cabeza que se repite como un eco.

 _Ocurre que a lo mejor Tobio tiene razón, y no soy una buena persona._

* * *

 **Tell me something I don´t know**

 **E** sa noche, Oikawa se excusa con los demás y les informa de que va a subir a la azotea para hablar por el móvil en lugar de quedarse en la habitación, como ha hecho desde que llegaron al Hotel Imperial.

–A mi madre le gusta contarme cosas confidenciales de su trabajo, y no quiero que se me escape nada delante de vosotros. Será una conversación más cómoda si puedo tenerla en privado.

–¿No deberías _no_ decirnos que vais a hablar de cosas confidenciales? –replica Tobio, en ese tono que utiliza para decir cosas irritantes como "enséñame a sacar" o "dame un consejo" o "nunca he visto _Los_ _Goonies_ ".

–¿Y tú no deberías saber que Platón fue seguidor de Sócrates y maestro de Aristóteles?

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora?

–Como eres alérgico al conocimiento en líneas generales intento culturizarte lanzándote datos repentinos, a ver si cuela –se agacha para esquivar una deportiva Nike que le pasa rozando.

–¿Tu madre es agente secreto, Gran Rey?

Oikawa le revuelve el pelo a Pulgarcito y va hasta uno de los dos armarios del cuarto, el cual comparte con Tobio. Impera una pereza general en la estancia. Las cortinas están corridas y la tele encendida, aunque no hay nadie prestándole atención.

–¿Crees que si lo supiera te lo diría? –dice, poniéndose dos camisetas térmicas de manga larga por encima del pijama y despeinándose en el proceso–. Si mi madre fuera agente secreto, probablemente ni siquiera yo lo sabría. Ahora mismo está trabajando para el NAOJ, pero nunca para quieta. La quieren en todas partes.

Hasta hace menos de cinco minutos, Ushiwaka estaba sentado en la mesa junto a la ventana escuchando la conversación en silencio, chateando con sus padres (a quienes les ha contado que tuvo que enseñar a usar Line) y sorbiendo por la pajita lo que quedaba de un batido de fresa. Tobio le ha contagiado su afición por ellos, aparentemente. Oikawa supone que eso es lo que hacen las personas que conviven juntas: pegarse expresiones y hábitos de los que ni siquiera son muy conscientes.

Se da prisa vistiéndose. Quiere aprovechar que Ushiwaka ha bajado a recepción para irse antes de que vuelva. _Francamente_ , no hay derecho. Es Oikawa quien ha descubierto algo sobre él que no quería saber y que está seguro de que Ushiwaka tampoco quería que supiera (por lo menos, no todavía y desde luego, no _así_ ), pero es el único de los dos que se siente terriblemente incómodo en la presencia del otro.

–¿Qué es el NAOJ? –inquiere Tobio mientras Oikawa termina de cerrar el último broche de su trenca lila. Su hermana y su madre tienen dos iguales, en aguamarina y rosa, respectivamente. Las compraron en las últimas rebajas postnavideñas para ir los tres a juego, pero Oikawa no se la ha puesto mucho, a pesar de que le gusta. Tiene tanta ropa que se acuerda de ella de Pascuas a Ramos.

–El Observatorio Astronómico Nacional de Japón –aclara Oikawa sin poder esconder su orgullo–. Los astrónomos como mi madre son científicos. Estudian órbitas, ubicaciones de estrellas y un montón de fenómenos, pero como casi ninguna de esas cosas está al alcance de sus manos tienen que elaborar mil teorías, y usar muchísimo el telescopio y demás instrumentos ópticos. Es gracias a ellos que conocemos la ruta que siguen los planetas de nuestro sistema solar, entre otras cosas.

–¡Hala, qué chulada! –suspira Pulgarcito, dejándose caer contra el hombro de Tobio–. Tu familia es como la de _Los Increíbles_.

A Oikawa le gusta el símil. Ha crecido rodeado de personas extraordinarias, después de todo. No se le ocurre una mejor. Sería un buen disfraz de carnavales. Su madre podría ir de Elastic Girl, su hermana de Violeta, Takeru de Jack-Jack y él podría ser Dash. E Iwa-chan podría quedarse con la superfuerza de Bob, aunque en vez de ser el padre de tres críos tendría que conformarse con los cuatro gatos que Oikawa planea adoptar antes de cumplir la treintena, para que le hagan compañía a Tex Mex cuando ellos tengan que viajar y no puedan llevárselos consigo.

–Ya te digo –coincide Oikawa, calzándose un gorro y cogiendo el móvil de la mesilla de noche. Inflado como un pavo–. Os veo luego.

Se encuentra en el pasillo con Green, que viene de entregarles sus móviles, cascos y portátiles a Tsukishima, Bokuto y Nishinoya. Oikawa le explica dónde va a estar y por qué.

–Mandaré a alguno de los chicos para que te tenga controlado –resuelve ella, bostezando y desapareciendo escaleras abajo–. No escucharán nada, pero te estarán vigilando desde la puerta de la azotea para asegurarse de que no te dé por suicidarte o algo así.

–Me parece razonable –musita Oikawa, llamando al ascensor y preguntándose qué impresión tendrán los guardaespaldas de él para creerlo capaz de algo así. Aunque _bueno_. Puestos a elegir, prefiere que sospechen que tiene tendencias autolesivas, y no un móvil desechable escondido en el cajón de los calzoncillos. Lo cual, dadas las circunstancias, podría catalogarse como una tendencia autolesiva _lato sensu_.

Las puertas se abren y Oikawa resiste el impulso de romperse la cabeza contra la pared.

–Oikawa. –Lo saluda Ushiwaka. El tono mortuorio habitual, un albornoz sobre el pijama y un paquete bajo el brazo y _A LO MEJOR EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTÁ PENSANDO EN DARME LA MANO O EN CONTRATAR UN AVIÓN PARA QUE ESCRIBA NUESTROS NOMBRES EN UNA NUBE Y ADIÓS MUNDO CRUEL._

–Ushiwaka –dice a su vez. Traga saliva. Carraspea–. ¿Qué llevas ahí? –inquiere, cabeceando hacia el paquete. Táctica de distracción.

–Es un fertilizante nuevo. Me lo ha enviado mi abuela, para los bonsáis. El concurso es mañana. –Le recuerda Ushiwaka, dando por hecho que Oikawa se ha olvidado–. Hablando de eso... quería preguntarte algo. Solo para estar seguro.

 _Oh. Dios. Mío._

Qué querrá preguntarle. ¿Algo relacionado con el concurso? Puede que sí. Puede que no. Está científicamente comprobado que el noventa por ciento de las ocasiones en las que alguien dice "hablando de eso...", a continuación suelta algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema del que se estaba hablando. Por otra parte, está más que demostrado que no tiene sentido pensar en Ushiwaka como en alguien que sigue las reglas que siguen la mayoría de los mortales.

Todavía no se lo ha contado a Iwa-chan.

Prioridades.

Hace acopio de temperamento y le clava los dedos en el cuello del albornoz. Lo arrastra hacia la habitación.

–¿Una pregunta? ¡Me encantan las preguntas! Podría pasarme todo el día respondiendo preguntas. Son para mí lo que las referencias al Capitán América. Lo cual, si nos detenemos a pensarlo, constituye una referencia en sí.

Si Ushiwaka no estuviera colaborando involuntariamente, Oikawa tiene la certeza de que le costaría muchísimo más moverlo.

–¿Oikawa? ¿Qué estás...? –atónito.

Toca la puerta con energía y en cuanto Green le abre, lo empuja dentro.

–Corre a marujear con Tendou. Y a darle las gracias a tu abuela por el fertilizante. No seas desconsiderado, Ushiwaka. Conmigo puedes hablar durante el resto del día.

–Ya, pero...

–Ni peros ni peras –zanja Oikawa–. A socializar se ha dicho. Y vigila el bonsái de la maceta cuadrada, que antes Tobio casi lo pisa.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –se defiende Tobio, indignado por la calumnia, y Oikawa aprovecha que Ushiwaka se vuelve con el ceño fruncido hacia el chico para dar un portazo y prácticamente catapultarse hacia el ascensor.

* * *

 **La verdad, y nada más que la verdad**

 **J** uraría que el metal de las teclas está a tres grados bajo cero, porque cuando lo toca tiene que frotarse los dedos con insistencia y meter las manos en los bolsillos para sacudirse el escalofrío que le recorre el espinazo.

Lamenta no haberse puesto unos guantes en cuanto llega a la azotea. La nieve se ha ido derritiendo paulatinamente, pero su fantasma perdura y mana del cemento. La gelidez del viento en la piel desnuda equivale a meter la cara en un balde de agua a punto de congelarse. Haciendo de tripas corazón, avanza tembloroso hacia una de las cornisas. Se asoma a ella con los dientes castañeando y se queda mirando hacia la calle, para reducir la probabilidad de que su escolta le lea los labios. Oikawa ya les ha dado una versión y no quiere quedar como el mentiroso que es, y además duda que vayan a contarle a nadie una chiquillada como esa, pero _por si acaso._

Sostiene el móvil con fuerza contra la oreja, porque siempre que está a cierta altura del suelo tiene miedo de que se le caiga.

– _¿Oikawa?_

Se pregunta si alguna vez, Iwa-chan dejará de contestarle a las llamadas como si llevaran años sin verse. O como si acabara de sacarlo vivo de debajo de unos escombros tras un terremoto u Oikawa le hubiera conseguido el último bocadillo de _yakisoba_ de una cafetería en hora punta. Con esa voz que suena a bienvenida y a añoranza, y destila un deje de incredulidad precioso que Oikawa no entiende.

–Iwa-chan –escucha un maullido familiar y voces, y es increíble la velocidad a la que se le relaja la espalda–. ¿Te viene bien que hablemos por aquí hoy?

– _Claro_ –chasquea la lengua con lo que Oikawa reconoce como desaprobación–. _Espera un segundo, ¿quieres?_ –Le pide, tapando el auricular con la mano. Oikawa lo escucha de todas formas–. _Yuki, por última vez: tómate una puta pastilla y deja de rezarle al apio de la nevera para que te quite el dolor de cabeza. No va a funcionar. Tienes que parar de seguir a curanderos en Youtube._

Había descartado reírse hasta mañana, pero Iwa-chan es el adalid de las causas perdidas y a Oikawa se le escapa una carcajada.

–Admítelo. Es demasiado guay para ser amigo tuyo.

 _Y tú eres demasiado guay para salir conmigo. Es indignante, ¿no? Lo descompensado que está el mundo._

Oye a Iwa-chan cerrar la puerta de su cuarto acompañado de un runrún y posteriormente, un leve quejido. Casi puede verlo levantar a su gato por la panza para subirlo a la cama.

– _No lo necesito. Tengo a Tex Mex, que se porta infinitamente mejor que él y es mucho más limpio._

Oikawa deja que sea Iwa-chan quien hable. Es él quien tiene algo que consultarle, pero le apetece mucho más escucharlo. Iwa-chan le cuenta cómo le ha ido la tarde, le describe la fina capa de nieve que ha caído sobre el campus de la Tohoku, reproduce coma por coma la charla que tuvo por teléfono con su padre hace un rato.

– _Me preguntó que si ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer, pero le dije que tenía que hablarlo contigo_ –le explica a Oikawa–. _¿Tú has hablado con tu madre?_

–Me gustaría llamarla cuando colguemos, porque ella y mi hermana llevan todos estos días pasándome fotos y mandándome ánimos con el campamento, pero siempre se me echa el tiempo encima y les acabo respondiendo con emojis –confiesa Oikawa. Le sabe bastante mal, porque las echa mucho de menos a las dos, y no ha estado muy pendiente de ellas últimamente–. Podríamos pasar el veinticuatro en tu casa y Año Nuevo en la mía. El año pasado lo hicimos al revés, así que por cambiar...

– _Por mí vale_ –concuerda Iwa-chan, reprimiendo un bostezo–. _Mañana me confirmas si a tu madre le viene bien y llamo a la mía para hacer lo propio_ –Oikawa imagina lo cansado que debe de estar; ha madrugado para comerse varias horas de coche, recorrido el Hotel Imperial a la velocidad del rayo y vuelto a la residencia solo para encontrarse con las pseudoterapias alternativas de Yuki. Debe de estar agotado. Pero Oikawa _necesita_ sacar el tema.

–Será genial. Me encanta jugar a las sillitas contra tu padre. Sobre todo cuando está borracho. Tiene un estilo agresivo-competitivo que mola bastante, a lo Luis Suárez.

– _Lo dices porque después no tienes que acostarlo y quitarle los zapatos._

–Ya, bueno. Ese es tu trabajo como hijo responsable. Y como Míster Increíble. Hay cosas peores. Como, no sé, enterarte de que le gustas a Ushiwaka.

Iwa-chan profiere una risita.

– _Qué cabrón eres._

Oikawa se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Lo intenta de nuevo.

–Le gusto a Ushiwaka, Iwa-chan.

Tosecilla irónica.

– _¿Y te vienes a enterar ahora?_

–En serio –reitera, con una gravedad mortuoria, como si estuviera informando a Iwa-chan de que su abuela materna acaba de fallecer–. Le gusto a Ushiwaka, Iwa-chan. Sé que alguna que otra vez Makki, Mattsun y tú me habéis tomado el pelo con eso, y que a lo mejor ahora que estoy en buenos términos con él puede parecer que me estoy sumando a vuestra bromita, pero no es así. Le gusto. Le gusto de verdad, como te gusto a ti.

Tiene que tomar aire al acabar.

Son tantos años leyéndose mutuamente que Iwa-chan no necesita más para creerle.

Guarda silencio durante unos segundos.

Asimilándolo.

Sin saber muy bien qué contestarle.

– _Ah. Joder. Joooder. Pues. Uh. No sé_ –desorientado–. _Todo lo que diga ahora mismo puede ser usado en mi contra más adelante_ –dice al final, aturdido. Como si le hubieran golpeado en la sien con un bate de béisbol–. _Y cómo... o sea, ¿te lo ha dicho él?_

–Lo escuché hablando con Tendou en los vestuarios –contesta Oikawa–. Fueron ellos los que me mandaron aquella carta que te leí a principios de curso. Sabía que la había escrito un chico, pero no tenía ni idea de que...

– _¿Fueron ellos?_ –Lo interrumpe Iwa-chan, en shock–. _¿Me estás diciendo que se colaron en tu universidad y se hicieron pasar por un tío anónimo?_ –Oikawa distingue la fracción exacta en la que el shock se convierte en indignación–. _¿Qué coño tienen en la cabeza?_

–Ya, bueno. Ushiwaka no está muy contento con el método que emplearon.

– _No me digas_ –masculla Iwa-chan, más y más cabreado a medida que va recordando el contenido íntegro de la carta–. _Se podrían haber ahorrado la mitad de las guarradas que te dijeron. Como pille a Tendou..._

Siempre le ha gustado ver a Iwa-chan mosqueado con sus conquistas, y ahora que no la está pagando con él debería estar de enhorabuena. Debería prestarle atención a ese cosquilleo incipiente que le tira bajo el ombligo, hacia arriba. Hacia abajo. Porque ahora sabe que a Iwa-chan lo que le molesta no es que ligue más que él, sino que liguen _con_ él a secas. Que liguen con él empleando malas artes y métodos de infiltración y _siendo Tendou._

Y sin embargo, hay algo que se lo impide. Una incertidumbre que se lo come por dentro.

–¿Crees que le gusto desde hace mucho? A Ushiwaka.

La pregunta le descoloca. Oikawa lo sabe.

– _Cómo quieres que lo sep..._

Lo suelta. Sin rodeos.

–¿Crees que todos estos años me ha pedido que vaya al Shiratorizawa porque creía en mi talento o porque le gustaba? –rasca con la uña del pulgar en la costura del bolsillo–. Porque no paro de preguntármelo y tengo que saberlo. _Tengo_ que saberlo, Iwa-chan.

Ansioso.

 _De verdad que tengo que saberlo._

– _Oikawa..._

 _No pienses que soy un desalmado. Por favor. Tú no._

–Es una de las certezas a las que me he aferrado siempre para no rendirme. Que si fuera mediocre, no me querría en su equipo. Y ahora no sé... Dios, sé que sus sentimientos son importantes y que no debería tratarlo de una manera distinta, y que puedo hacerle daño sin querer de mil maneras diferentes, pero...

– _¿Quieres... quieres preguntárselo?_ –cuestiona Iwa-chan. Con lentitud.

–No si puedo evitarlo –responde Oikawa con impaciencia. Por todo. Porque quiere saber cómo piensa Ushiwaka y no quiere romperle el corazón ni defraudar a Iwa-chan, y tal vez no está consiguiendo nada de lo que pretende–. Por eso quiero saber qué opinas tú.

Escucha bufar a Iwa-chan.

Se pregunta qué estará pensando.

De la situación.

De él.

 _Elucubremos junto mi mejor amigo, con el que actualmente estoy saliendo, sobre los intereses emocionales y posiblemente amorosos de nuestro rival común hacia mi persona. ¿No sería genial?_

– _Opino que Ushiwaka es alérgico a los dobles sentidos. Nunca los ha captado y dudo que sepa utilizarlos. Eso significa que no se le dan las sutilezas, así que dudo que te haya repetido hasta la saciedad lo desaprovechado que estabas en el Kitagawa Daiichi y en el Seijoh, y que te haya dado la tabarra durante años para que te fueses al Shiratorizawa solo porque le gustas. Si no te hubiese considerado un buen jugador... yo qué sé, probablemente te habría esperado a la salida del instituto con intención de regalarte la calabaza más grande de su granja y pedirte una cita o algo así. No te habría dicho nada de unirte a su equipo._

El alivio lo va empapando como el aguanieve a medida que Iwa-chan expone su postura. Tiene sentido. Todo el sentido. Todo el que no ha sido capaz de dilucidar por sí mismo.

–Gracia...

– _Y opino que te equivocas._ –Lo corta Iwa-chan–. _Porque dudo mucho que le gustes como me gustas a mí._

Y justo cuando Oikawa va a preguntarle a qué se refiere, Iwa-chan murmura un "acuéstate ya, anda" y le cuelga. Le cuelga.

Sin más.

No lo ve venir.

* * *

 **Why you gotta be so rude**

 **L** a figura a tamaño real de _Alien_ llega a la residencia de la Tohoku ese martes por la mañana.

–¿La vamos a envolver? –inquiere Yuki detrás de su bol de cereales, una vez que el repartidor le ha cobrado a Iwaizumi y se ha marchado, murmurando algo sobre frikis que tienen la manía de comprar armatostes que pesan un quintal–. Tal vez deberías haber pillado más papel de regalo, Iwaizilla. No sé si bastará con dos rollos.

Mobi ha salido detrás del repartidor. Una tostada en la boca, una bolsa de basura en la mano y una esterilla enrollada en la otra. De esas que se usan para hacer yoga en los parques. Hay uno detrás de la biblioteca que en primavera es muy bonito, y por el que Iwaizumi a veces pasa corriendo con Sugawara y Daichi. Mobi les ha ofrecido acompañarlo, pero esa mañana hace un frío que pela, así que Yuki e Iwaizumi han preferido resguardarse y ponerse al día con _The Walking Dead_ , porque Yuki le está dando un por culo impresionante con Daryl y Jesús y lo mucho que los shippea a los dos, e Iwaizumi ya se ha comido más de un spoiler porque además de él, Yuki no tiene más amigos con los que hablar de la serie, y necesita descargarse continuamente.

Se supone que es una serie que sigue con Oikawa, así que cuando vuelva a Miyagi y quiera retomarla Iwaizumi tendrá que fingir que no se la ha terminado y sorprenderse en los momentos oportunos para que no lo descubra y le dé la vara con pamplinas sobre la infidelidad, la traición y la venganza.

–Paso de envolvérsela –gruñe Iwaizumi, mareando con su cuchara la compota de frutas que hizo ayer por la noche–. Le doy dos segundos para que le arranque el envoltorio en cuanto reconozca la silueta, y mucho es. No merece la pena.

Yuki mira la figura con ojos golosos. Tex Mex se acerca al polvoriento pedestal sobre el que reposa el bicho para olisquearlo, y acto seguido se aparta de un salto con el lomo erizado. Y estornuda arrugando los bigotes. Iwaizumi lo pesca del lomo para examinarle el morro, en busca de restos de polvo. No ve nada pero por si acaso, humede la punta de una servilleta con saliva y se la restriega contra el pelaje, con cuidado de evitar la naricilla. Lo deja en la barra en cuanto comienza a retorcerse, y no hace nada por impedir que beba del cuenco de Yuki. Suspira, mirándolos de soslayo a ambos y a la maqueta. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba esa horterada en la tienda. Ha tenido que venir él, precisamente _él_ a defraudar a la raza humana pagando por llevárselo. Para que ocupe espacio en su casa.

–El gato tiene intolerancia a _Alien_. Qué flash; ha heredado tus genes –comenta Yuki animadamente, pero se le borra la sonrisa al ver la cara de Iwaizumi–. ¿Qué te pasa, hermano?

–Nada.

–El que nada no se ahoga.

Iwaizumi bufa con desgana. Echa un vistazo a las historias de Instagram. Ha encontrado el de Nora porque desde que Tex Mex llegó a sus vidas, se ha aficionado a seguir cuentas de gatos, y la de Nora es bastante popular en Japón. Hay más fotos de esa pantera que tiene por mascota que suyas, de sus amigas o de su novio, todas coronadas por mil _hashtags_ del palo de #catlover #mycat #salem #myson #catlady #salemdoingthings #acatforawitch #blackcat. Pertenece a la misma calaña de cabrones con suerte que Oikawa, porque sale guapa incluso en los vídeos que le sacan a traición sus compañeras de trabajo. La cara llena de sémola de trigo, moviendo los ojos hacia el centro y tocándose la nariz con la lengua. O recogiendo excrementos en la protectora con una camisa vieja. O jugando al ajedrez contra su abuelo, en pijama y pantuflas en forma de zarpas.

Mola bastante, y tiene pinta de estar chiflada.

Le da a seguir.

–De verdad, Yuki. Es una chiquillada.

–¿Qué ha hecho Oikawa ahora?

 _Nada. Ser como es: un tío comprometido con su carrera deportiva. Preocupado por la consideración que sus rivales tienen de sus habilidades. Nada más._

 _¿Y yo? Yo por lo visto me he creído que tengo el monopolio de los sentimientos o algo así. Hay gente que saca las uñas cuando cree que a su pareja puede gustarle otra persona, y yo las he sacado porque me repatea que Oikawa crea que lo que siento por él puede equipararse a lo que siente alguien más._

 _Y eso es de niñato inseguro._

 _Porque yo qué sé con qué intensidad y con qué devoción lo han querido otras personas._

 _Es que ni siquiera es un motivo medio válido para enfadarse._

–No es... –empieza–. No ha hecho nada, pero Oikawa seguramente cree que sí. Y me siento estúpido por ello.

Un estúpido arrepentido. Eso es lo que es. Conoce a Oikawa como si lo hubiera parido, y pone la mano en el fuego a que no ha dormido. Eso, o lleva rayado desde ayer y no se le va a quitar la paranoia hasta que hablen esa noche. O las dos. Duda que el problema repercuta en su juego. O eso quiere pensar, porque de lo contrario no se lo perdonaría.

No está acostumbrado a ser irreflexivo e infantil, y mejor, porque estas son las mierdas que ocurren cuando le da por ahí.

Por otra parte... a Ushijima Wakatoshi le gusta Oikawa Tooru. Fuera del ámbito deportivo. El cosmos y su sentido del humor se la tienen jurada a Iwaizumi. Es evidente. Ushiwaka está colado por Oikawa. _Pobre diablo_. Lo piensa desde la compasión y la experiencia. _Pues no es tonto, el chaval._ Y encima estará en la gloria, ahora que por fin Oikawa y él juegan en el mismo equipo. Y duermen en el mismo cuarto y comen en la misma mesa y respiran las mismas partículas de oxígeno.

Yuki espera a que añada algo más. Se le ha quedado esa jeta que se les queda a los adultos cuando ven a un niño de parvulario haciendo una tormenta de un vaso de agua. Como si Iwaizumi acabara de decir que se le ha roto la cera roja o que se ha quedado sin plastilina.

–¿Y si le pides disculpas? –propone, masticando las sílabas.

Debe parecerle tan obvio que Iwaizumi se sonroja de vergüenza.

–Ya, ya –concede Iwaizumi, rascándose la oreja, que se le ha quedado colorada. Mira el reloj de la cocina y chista–. Maldito horario del demonio –hunde la cuchara en la compota–. Y maldita concentración –traga.

Intenta no pensarlo pero lo piensa igualmente.

 _Maldito Ushiwaka._

* * *

 **Correo**

 **A** la mañana siguiente, el nudo en la garganta de Oikawa permanece intacto. Las ojeras, sin embargo, son nuevas. Ni el asunto de no saber cómo coordinar sus pases con Ushiwaka le había quitado el sueño tanto como ese roce que tuvo ayer con Iwa-chan. Porque espera que haya sido solo un roce.

Se estira para apagar la alarma del reloj digital. Saca cuentas de todo lo que falta para que caiga la noche. Mueve los dedos de los pies dentro de los calcetines. Le duele el abdomen. No le sucede muy a menudo, pero sabe lo que es. Lo mismo que se apoderó de él cuando estudiaba en el Kitagawa Daiichi y Kageyama le pidió que le enseñase a sacar después de dos semanas frustrantes de entrenamiento intensivo y abusivo.

 _Ansiedad._

Pulsa contra el músculo y le atraviesa de lado a lado, hasta llegar a la espalda. Agarrotando todo a su paso. El ejercicio le viene bien para combatirla, pero la conoce lo bastante para no esperar que desaparezca automáticamente. O que haya aparecido porque sí. Siempre hay más de una razón. Un cúmulo de cosas que no se disuelven y se quedan ahí. Mete la mano caliente bajo las capas de camisetas y abrigos y aprieta con las yemas contra el centro del tórax. Un poco por debajo del pecho. La presión le alivia, pero no es suficiente. Va a tener que comentárselo al masajista deportivo.

Pero sobre todo, necesita hablar con Iwa-chan. Arreglar lo que sea que haya pasado, porque seguro que ha pasado algo. Siempre pasa algo y él no se da cuenta hasta que alguien le dice qué y por qué ha sido culpa suya. Y no será porque no se esmera en averiguarlo. Ha repasado la conversación que tuvieron anoche mil veces, intentando dar con la parte en la que ha metido la pata, pero no la ha encontrado.

–No tienes buena cara –observa Ushiwaka desde su colchón. Los ojos todavía entrecerrados de sueño–. ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

 _Ojalá fueran pesadillas._

–Sí. He soñado que te acompañaba a un concurso de hierbajos.

El gesto de Ushiwaka se vuelve más serio. Menos somnoliento.

–Lo has prometido.

–Sí, sí –bosteza Oikawa. Le tiembla la mandíbula–. Creí que había quedado claro cuando te animé a participar. No era necesario que volvieras a preguntármelo anoche.

–Ya te lo dije. Solo quería estar seguro.

–Que sí, pesado. Vístete –musita, sin fuerzas para ordenárselo–. Hoy te toca a ti hacer de capitán.

Observa a Ushiwaka, a pesar de tener la cabeza en otra parte. Trata de acostumbrarse al compás de su andar hasta el armario. Calcula los segundos que podría tardar si corriera. Si saltara. Hasta dónde podría llegar su brazo izquierdo.

–Es verdad –coincide Pulgarcito, propinándole un puñetazo involuntario en la nariz a Tobio al desperezarse repentinamente–, ¿tienes ganas, Ushiwaka?

Nunca entra mucha luz en la habitación por las mañanas. La capital es más oscura que el campo, así que la poca claridad que se filtra por el espacio entre las cortinas es plomiza y les ayuda únicamente a distinguir las siluetas de los demás, otorgándole cierta palidez a los contornos.

–Sí.

–Hinata, idiota... –gime Tobio, pinzándose el tabique nasal.

–Perdona, Kageyama.

Los cuatros se lavan los dientes y la cara de dos en dos y se visten para bajar a desayunar junto al resto de sus compañeros, topándose al llegar a la primera planta con Niguro, el guardaespaldas de piel oscura.

–Oikawa. –Lo llama con su característica voz profunda–. Tienes correo, así que pásate por recepción en cuanto puedas.

Oikawa parpadea.

 _Correo._

–Muchas gracias, Niguro. –Le contesta, separándose del grupo–. Adelantaos. Os alcanzaré en un minuto. Vosotros id cogiendo sitio.

–No hace falta que vayas ahora –intenta persuadirlo el escolta–. Llevas horas sin nada sólido en el estómago. Deberías desayunar primer...

–Siempre he querido leer mi correspondencia mientras como –responde Oikawa, alejándose a paso rápido–. No te preocupes. No tardo nada.

Lo deja con la palabra en la boca y espera fervientemente que no le pidan su carnet de identidad, porque se lo ha dejado en la habitación y si tiene que volver a por él, se verá obligado a desayunar a la carrera.

–Buenos días –saluda a la recepcionista, poniendo su sonrisa de _dame todo lo que pido_ –. Soy Oikawa Tooru. Me acaban de decir que ha llegado correo para mí.

–Así es –asiente ella, tendiéndole la mano sin apartar las gafas de su portátil–. Deme el carnet y firme este recibo que le voy a dar para que quede constancia de que ha retirado lo que le han enviado.

 _Maldición._

Se muerde el interior de la mejilla. No tiene pinta de ser alguien a quien pueda camelarse, y a veces es peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Hay que saber cuándo desistir. Echa un vistazo al reloj del mostrador. Tal vez debería pasarse después de la hora de almorzar. Tiene que acompañar a Ushiwaka al concurso de bonsáis, así que les pilla de paso.

–De acuerdo –claudica, dándose por vencido–. ¿Puede decirme al menos de dónde viene el correo?

Esta vez, la chica sí que lo mira. Con curiosidad. Por un momento, Oikawa cree que va a soltarle algo así como que esa es información confidencial que no puede revelarle hasta que acredite que es quien dice ser pero para su sorpresa, se levanta de la silla acolchada de oficina y hurga en una hilera de compartimentos con placas lacadas que hay al fondo de la recepción.

–Tiene una postal procedente de Miyagi y una carta que han mandado desde Tohoku –le informa, girándose hacia él.

 _Tohoku._

La ansiedad se convierte en una cama elástica para el corazón, que se le cae un par de centímetros y reflota con violencia, como un corcho en el agua. Se le queda la boca abierta.

Tiene que ser Iwa-chan.

Le ha escrito una carta.

 _Una carta que no se va a mover de aquí. No te precipites._

Lo ha hecho. Oikawa no se puede creer que lo haya hecho. _Es decir_ , en parte. Cuando le insiste mucho en algo, normalmente Iwa-chan suele acabar cediendo en casi todo, pero hasta él tiene sus límites. O por lo menos los tenía.

 _Cambio de planes._

–Deme un momento –le suplica a la chica antes de poner pies en polvorosa.

* * *

 **La carta**

La carrera de ida a la habitación y vuelta a la recepción le sirve para despejarle un poco las ideas.

Le da las gracias a la administrativa, se guarda la postal (que supone que es de Meyko) en el bolsillo del pantalón y abre la carta certificada. Si no es muy larga, puede leerla de camino al comedor. Es lo más sensato que puede hacer. La perspectiva de hacerse con un retazo de afecto por parte de Iwa-chan después de lo que pasó hace unas horas le había nublado un poco el juicio, pero pensándolo mejor, ha tratado lo suficiente con sus futuros compañeros de equipo como para intuir que los que se sienten más cerca de él van a intentar espiar el nombre del remitente por el rabillo del ojo. Y si no, alguien formulará la pregunta. "¿Quién te ha escrito?". Es de traca. Siempre que alguien de fuera les envía algo, el acto reflejo es averiguar quién ha tenido el detalle. Nada malicioso. Simple curiosidad.

Se pregunta con qué se encontrará cuando abra el sobre. A lo mejor dentro solo hay un folio plegado en el que pone "holadiós". Conociendo a Iwa-chan, no le extrañaría que haya hecho algo por el estilo solo para quitárselo de encima. Le prometió una carta con algo escrito, al fin y al cabo, así que no estaría incumpliendo su palabra si así fuera.

Sea como sea, el caso es que se ha molestado en enviarle algo. Eso significa mucho para él. Sobre todo ahora. La carta es lo más cerca que va a estar de tener noticias suyas hasta dentro de muchas horas. Suponiendo que esa noche no le vuelva a colgar el teléfono.

 _No pienses en eso. No te anticipes._

Despega la solapa con cuidado de no romperla.

 _Piensa en lo de dentro._

 _Qué será._

 _Una palabra. Un poema. Una foto._

 _Contenido para mayores de dieciocho._

Que _a ver_. Oikawa duda que Iwa-chan haya escrito algo _inapropiado_. No es Tendou, después de todo, aunque a Oikawa no le importaría que le escribiera una bastada similar a la que le escribió él en su día. Va a tener que subir sus habilidades de manipulación a +2000 para desbloquear ese logro. De momento, nanai. No obstante, puede que le haya escrito algo que no debería leer nadie más. Algo que hasta alguien como Pulgarcito pensaría que es _raro,_ para tratarse de mejores amigos.

Pese a todas las vueltas que le da, se queda boquiabierto en cuanto el sobre se abre del todo y de dentro caen como cincuenta estrellas enanas de cartulina metálica dorada que se esparcen por el suelo. Se queda estático un momento, antes de apresurarse a recogerlas y volver a meterlas dentro del sobre, de donde extrae una notita en la que aparece dibujado el marciano de _Martin Mistery_ junto a un bocadillo que reza _"hala, a divertirte recogiendo estrellitas y pasando vergüenza"._

Se mira los dedos. Pringados de purpurina.

Y se le escapa una risotada.

 _Pues vale._

Si la única manera de que Iwa-chan haga cosas así de bonitas es que se engañe pensando en ellas como en una jugarreta, Oikawa no tiene ningún inconveniente en hacerse el ofendido.

 _Aquí está._

Hay una hoja doblada dos veces sobre sí misma. Escrita a mano. En tinta negra.

"( _Aquí es donde pondría_ Estimado Oikawa, _en un universo paralelo en el que vienes a mi empresa a pedir trabajo y yo te mando un correo ofreciéndote una entrevista) Tooru:_

 _Bueno, pues aquí estamos. He tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en cosas con las que podría llenar la página; el último anuncio de la lotería de Navidad que han dado por la tele, o una canción que he escuchado en la radio del coche. Cosas que son demasiado insustanciales como para contártelas por Skype, porque siempre hay algo importante que decir, y poco tiempo. Cosas que sé que son tonterías. Que no son casi nada._

 _Pero que me recuerdan a ti._

 _Creo que por eso soy incapaz de hacer una cabecera decente, porque te veo en cada rincón y es difícil decir_ amigo, camarada, compañero de viajes y de juegos, niño, hombre, mitad, primero, último; _es difícil decir todo eso en una sola palabra._

 _Salvo que esa palabra sea tu nombre._

 _No sé si era esto lo que esperabas leer, pero me pareció una buena oportunidad para que lo supieras._

 _Te veo completo. En las fotos. Realizado. Y a partir de ahora, espero verte así siempre, porque ya iba siendo hora. No te desesperes mucho con lo de coordinarte con Ushiwaka; si hay una forma, hay un camino. Confía en tus habilidades y sigue dándole caña. Si lo consigues antes del jueves, me comprometo a cantar en el karaoke contigo cuando vuelvas. Una canción, tampoco te vayas a flipar. Así que vete pensando en alguna. Menos Maluma, estoy abierto a todo._

 _Serás un capitán fenomenal, así que demuéstraselo a todos a lo largo del fin de semana. Ve a por todas. A por nuestro sueño._

 _Gracias. Por compartirlo conmigo._

 _Seguiré pateándote el culo siempre que sientas que te queda demasiado grande, así que espabila si no quieres que te muela como un grano de café, blandengue._

 _Te espero el domingo por la noche, en el mismo sitio en el que te dejé cuando os traje a Tokio a ti y a los dos renacuajos. No llegues tarde. Te voy a esperar de todas formas porque no tengo dignidad, pero no llegues tarde._

 _Nada más._

 _Te quiero. Yo también._

 _En el remoto caso de que no te lo hubieses imaginado. Ya me compraré el tomo_ Cómo exteriorizar mis emociones; la autoguía _un día de estos._

 _PD: me habría gustado descojonarme de tu tupé y restregarte lo feo de narices que te queda y me has jodido el plan. Ya te vale."_

En lugar de una firma, hay un garabato hecho a bolígrafo de un dinosaurio dándole la pata a algo que se asemeja mucho al emoji del alien en Line, con un cuerpo hecho de palitos.

Y Oikawa sabe que Hajime escribió todo eso antes de enfadarse con él. Que no es una reconciliación.

Pero el nudo en la garganta desaparece.

Y en esa gota del mar del tiempo, con las manos llenas de estrellas, los pies plantados en su sueño y las palabras inmortalizadas del hombre más íntegro y leal que va a conocer jamás, Oikawa se siente lleno como la luna decembrina.

* * *

 **Godzilla on Ice**

 **P** arecía un plan inofensivo cuando Sugawara lo había llamado para preguntarle si tenía algo que hacer. Iwaizumi había contestado que de hecho, tenía la tarde libre. Su lado extrovertido había pensado "Iwa, te apetece salir, ve con tu amigo, será divertido" mientras su lado introvertido tomaba caipiriña en Florianópolis. Si hubiera estado a lo que estaba, le habría dado un tirón de orejas y dicho "asegúrate de que no se os va a acoplar nadie".

Resulta que después de haberse visto la mitad de vídeos disponibles en Youtube sobre _scrapbooking_ , Sugawara había descubierto que hacerlos era incluso más entretenido aún, pero el hobby requería bastantes materiales. El _scrapbooking_ , básicamente, era lo que Iwaizumi había visto hacer a la protagonista de _Trolls_ cuando había ido a ver la película con Oikawa al cine. Una manualidad consistente en hacer libros de recortables, a menudo con fotos y mensajes escritos en cartulina intercalados. Sugawara se había aliado con Michimiya para que esta mantuviera a Daichi fuera del piso (que los dos chicos compartían junto a Asahi) el tiempo suficiente para poder confeccionar el _scrapbook_ que pensaba regalarle por Navidad lo largo de dos semanas. El encubrimiento había sido todo un éxito, y Sugawara había logrado terminarlo ayer, así que ahora necesitaba un stack nuevo de papeles, pegatinas y un pack de flores de resina para ponerse manos a la obra con el de Asahi, que sería alguien mucho más fácil de evitar porque trabajaba todos los días hasta las tres en la floristería, mientras que Sugawara estaba de vacaciones.

Iwaizumi le había dado asilo político en su piso y le había ofrecido ayuda para armar el de Michimiya, porque según Sugawara la chica tenía rayos láser por ojos y descubriría el pastel enseguida.

Así que esa era la idea inicial. Darse un salto a la papelería del Sendai-Izumi, merendar algo y recorrerse las dos plantas del centro comercial pasando frío hasta que uno dijera "qué frío, ¿no?" y el otro respondiera "pues sí, ¿nos vamos?" y ya está.

Se había complicado desde que al otro lado del auricular Iwaizumi había escuchado "¿es Iwaizumi?" (Daichi) y seguidamente "¿vais al centro comercial?" (Michimiya).

Iwaizumi había estado dos veces contadas en el Sendai-Izumi Premium Outlets; una con sus padres y Oikawa, tres días después de que lo inaugurasen, y otra con todo el equipo de vóley del Aoba Johsai al completo. Habían quedado en almorzar y buscar algo que regalarle a Irihata y a Mizoguchi. Sus entrenadores. Como despedida y agradecimiento no solo de los de tercero, sino de una generación de personas que habían coincidido en un mismo sitio y habían peleado juntas. Un equipo que seguiría mejorando y cambiando, y nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Es un sitio bonito. Hasta a él se lo parece, y eso que no es de centros comerciales. El Sendai-Izumi está presidido por un edificio pintado de blanco, con su bóveda techada de gris y sus tejados a dos aguas del mismo color. El resto del lugar imita el paisaje urbano del noreste de Estados Unidos; una extensión de más de ochenta tiendas que se erigen a ambos lados de una avenida de piedra clara, situada en una de las zonas más verdes del distrito, al aire libre.

A Iwaizumi le gusta bastante.

–¿De verdad lo estás intentando, Iwaizumi?

Lo de patinar ya no le hace tanta gracia. Los patines le aprietan en las puntas de los dedos y en los tobillos, como si le quedaran pequeños, a pesar de que Michimiya insiste en que son de su talla, y nota las piernas rígidas como escobas. En los vídeos que Oikawa le envió de la fiesta en el Hotel Imperial, parecía mucho más sencillo. Y en las coreografías de _Yuri on Ice!_ que le ha enseñado Yuki.

–No, en realidad llevo quince minutos deseando que nos caigamos y nos mojemos el culo –le gruñe, hundiéndole los dedos enguantados en los hombros menudos. La chica no se queja, concentrada en intentar mantenerlo en equilibrio, agarrándolo de la cintura y tirando de él, en paralelo a la barandilla que cerca el circuito–. A ti qué te parece, chavala.

Michimiya le saca la lengua. Tiene las mejillas arreboladas de frío y el gorro de lana rosa un poco torcido sobre el pelo corto.

–Me parece que cuando Daichi se jactó de que eras un portento olímpico se refería únicamente a los deportes de resistencia y fuerza bruta.

–Ya –concede con resignación, porque tampoco va a negar lo evidente–. Qué puedo decir. La delicadeza no es lo mío.

Al otro lado de la pista, Sugawara y Daichi se agarran el uno al otro de los codos para no pegársela contra el hielo. Sugawara se ríe con ganas y Daichi trastabilla al grito de "SugaSugaSuga". Dan la nota y la gente mayor que pasea fuera de la pista arruga la nariz y comenta algo poco optimista sobre la juventud de hoy en día. Michimiya canturrea "que se caigan, que se caigan" y media hora, una cerveza sin alcohol y cuatro buñuelos de carne después, a Iwaizumi se le ocurre que patinar no está tan mal.

De vuelta en la residencia, tiene un mensaje de Sugawara.

Chico Refrescante (18:59)

 _Ha sido un placer sujetar velas contigo ;D_

 _Vale, olvídalo, no me pega nada el rollo malote_

 _Dios, ni siquiera me pega decir "rollo" o "malote"_

Le responde una sola palabra.

 _Capullo._

Chico Refrescante (19:02)

 _¿Ves? A ti sí que te pega_

 _Te dejo, Asahi se queda hoy en casa de sus padres y Michimiya acaba de ganar no sé qué sorteo de un restaurante hindú_

 _Vive apuntándose a sorteos, es imposible llevar la cuenta_

 _Resulta que el menú es para dos pero sirven comida como para un cancerbero_

Iwaizumi le contesta _que aproveche_ y añade _me debes una_ aunque en realidad, es él quien se la debe a Sugawara. Si no se fuera a duchar justo después, leería lo que Sugawara le escribe a continuación.

Chico Refrescante (19:02)

 _¿Sabes?_

 _A veces es como_

 _No sé, como si estuviera saliendo con ellos_

 _En plan_

Chico Refrescante (19:05)

 _No importa_

 _Hasta mañana C:_

* * *

 **El sabor de la derrota**

– **E** y –intenta Oikawa, después de dos minutos infructuosos de silencio–. Deberías aclararme si estás bien o no. Es difícil saberlo cuando tu cara es la de siempre, Ushiwaka.

Maquina internamente sobre sus reflejos. Repasa las recepciones que Ushiwaka practicó con él por la mañana. Las que consiguieron detener sus saques. Las que no. Visualiza su juego de rodillas. Sus lugares predilectos para disparar por defecto.

El bus que han tomado para volver del jardín botánico es el mismo que el que han cogido para ir, pero en sentido contrario. Iba tan lleno que ha sido bajar y dejarse caer en uno de los bancos de una calle transversal. Ellos y los bonsáis. Ushiwaka y él van muy abrigados, pero a Oikawa comienzan a dolerle los dedos a causa de la inactividad. En lugar de meter las manos en los bolsillos de la parka negra se acerca un poco más la maceta al cuerpo. Es más pequeña de las otras, y teme que pueda congelarse si no se marchan pronto al hotel.

Dos chicas pasan cerca de ellos montadas en sendas bicicletas. Tendrán que apearse en cuanto lleguen a la concurrida calzada.

–Estoy triste.

Lo dice tan bajito que procesarlo le lleva unos segundos. Oikawa asiente. Sorprendido. Ushiwaka está _triste_. Nunca había escuchado a nadie decirlo tan abiertamente.

–Estás triste –repite–. No imaginaba que supieras estarlo.

–No suelo estarlo –replica Ushiwaka. Acariciando ensimismado el borde de uno de los recipientes con sus manazas enormes– porque solo me pasa cuando pierdo.

 _Ya. Supongo que uno nunca se acostumbra. Yo llevo años perdiendo contra ti y doy fe de que es una herida que puedes llevar con más o menos dignidad._

 _Pero nunca se cierra._

–Pero si no has _perdido_ –inquiere Oikawa, enderezándose. Poniéndose serio–. Tus bonsáis eran los más sanos de todo el concurso. Se nota a leguas que te has centrado más en cuidarlos como Dios manda que en decorarlos de cara a la galería. ¿Viste el que ganó el tercer puesto? Tenía nada más y nada menos que CUATRO hojas medio mustias pero claro, como estaba podado con la forma de Frida Kahlo...

–A mí no se me ocurrió darles ninguna forma –suspira, y se le refleja la decepción en la voz. Y eso no puede ser.

Hay que ver. Ayer le estaba avisando de que perdería contra el Karasuno y hoy está llevando la defensa del caso "el Jardín Botánico de Jindaiji contra Ushiwaka".

–No tenías que hacerlo. Era un concurso de bonsáis, no de _poda_ de bonsáis. Y estaba amañado. No te angusties por eso, anda. Además –añade, propinándole un leve puntapié en el tobillo–, es mejor así. Si hubieras ganado algún premio, tendrías que haber dejado a alguno de estos ahí –cabecea hacia las plantas–. ¿Dónde van a estar mejor que contigo? No podías confiárselos a cualquiera.

Ushiwaka lo mira como si Oikawa acabase de resucitar a Jesucristo.

–Tienes razón –asiente al final, pensativo. Se incorpora–. Te regalo ese.

Oikawa esperaba tener razón. En contra de la creencia popular, la tiene bastante a menudo. Esperaba que Ushiwaka le diera las gracias y se sintiera un poco mejor. Eso era lo que esperaba.

Se queda boquiabierto.

Mira de Ushiwaka al bonsái que tiene en el regazo.

Y del bonsái a Ushiwaka.

 _No podías confiárselos a cualquiera._

–¿Me lo regalas?

–Es mi favorito –confiesa Ushiwaka–. Cuida de él.

Y echa a andar sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

 **Luna lunera**

 **S** e topan con Tsukishima en la entrada del hotel.

–Tienes visita –observa Oikawa, saludándolo y mirando con curiosidad a las personas que lo rodean. Ushiwaka se limita a dar una cabezada. En ninguna dirección particular (Oikawa se fija en su cuello, en el ancho de sus hombros, hace cálculos). Ha escuchado hablar tanto de ellos durante la cena de ayer y el desayuno de esa mañana que se ha aprendido todos sus nombres. Algunos ya los conocía, aunque prefiere pensar en sus adversarios con apodos.

–En realidad es la visita de Bokuto –zanja Tsukishima con la voz tensa, como si estuviera al borde de una jaqueca–. Por lo visto no podía encontrar la salida él solito.

Señala con la barbilla a ese chico alto como una farola con el pelo hecho un desastre que capitaneó al Nekoma, y que siempre mira a Oikawa con antipatía, como si le diera rabia no conocer su marca de laca o _a saber_.

–A mí me sacas de mi pueblo y me pierdo –Kuroo se encoge de hombros con una risilla–. Además, así practicas escaleras. Te hace falta sacar gemelos.

–Y bíceps –secunda Bokuto, que acaba de subir la escalinata junto a Akaashi.

–Y abdominales –tercia Kuroo.

Y ambos se enzarzan en un abrazo estruendoso salpicado de "buen viaje, bro" y "te llevaré siempre conmigo, camarada" y "ha sido un honor servir a tu lado". La carga dramática es tan descomunal que algunos transeúntes les arrojan yenes y aplausos para apoyar el teatro callejero.

–Me hace falta irme a entrenar –bufa Tsukishima, despachándolos–. Tú y yo hablamos después –añade, girándose hacia la izquierda y suavizando el tono.

El chico está diferente a cuando jugaron contra él en aquel pabellón. Se ha dejado crecer un poco el pelo oscuro y lo ha recogido en una diminuta coleta a la altura de la nuca. Los piercings negros en la oreja derecha también son nuevos.

El resto (salvo la pose, más relajada) sigue igual.

–Gracias por acompañarnos, Tsukki –dice Yamaguchi, contemplando a Bokuto y a Kuroo sin poder contener su asombro–. Con lo que les están tirando a lo mejor nos da para el metro de vuelta.

Si Oikawa no se equivoca, el único que tiene que regresar a Miyagi es Yamaguchi, pero supone que han hecho juntos el trayecto desde las afueras de Tokio hasta la capital.

–Te daremos lo que sobre para que vuelvas a casa –se compromete Akaashi, recogiendo las monedas y pronunciándose por primera vez.

–Y seguro que también nos da para jugar un billar –apunta Kuroo, separándose de Bokuto–. Conozco unos recreativos que quedan de camino a la estación. Hay máquinas arcade, así que a lo mejor podemos sobornar a Kenma para que venga un rato.

–Deja tranquilo a Kenma –interviene Tsukishima, cruzándose de brazos–. Como he estado casi dos semanas fuera tiene que hacer el doble de misiones para que nuestro equipo no baje de rango en el _Counter Strike_.

–Eso, tú dale más excusas para no salir de su habitación –comenta Kuroo, resentido–. Estoy rodeado de asociales.

–¡Si jugamos al billar yo me pido hacer equipo con Akaashi!

–Bokuto, tú tienes que quedarte aquí entrenando.

–Ah.

Kuroo suspira con una mueca que viene a decir "no, si ya sabía yo que con este no iba a poder contar".

–¿Qué tal se te da a ti el billar? –le pregunta a Yamaguchi.

–¿A mí? Depende del día –reconoce Yamaguchi, sincero–. A veces meto la bola negra donde no toca.

–Me gustan los retos –sonríe Kuroo frotándose las manos, conforme, y le tiende un puño a Yamaguchi para que se lo choque–. Tú y yo contra Akaashi.

–Veo cierta descompensación –comenta Akaashi, pero no rechaza el desafío.

–Creo que lo dice por nosotros –musita Yamaguchi, y a Kuroo le sale una risotada maníaca.

–No es _tan_ bueno. Solo ha ganado un par de torneos regionales. Nada más.

Tras cinco minutos de despedidas los tres cruzan el paso de peatones, inmersos en una charla sobre jugadas magistrales de billar que Kuroo ha visto en un programa nocturno de _Mega_ y que quiere intentar.

En cuanto desaparecen de su vista, los cuatro chicos restantes se retiran al interior del hotel. Ushiwaka comenta que nunca ha jugado al billar, pero que le gustaría aprender, y Bokuto propone dividirse en dos grandes bandos y echar una partida todos juntos cuando termine la concentración.

Tsukishima es el último en despegarse de la acera y por el rabillo del ojo, Oikawa puede verlo sonreír.

Y eso que todavía no ha visto la historia que Akaashi subirá a Instagram dentro de dos horas bajo el título de "ignoraba que vendieran sake en los casinos #ElConocimientoEsPoder #Friends #Holidays", en la que Kuroo y Yamaguchi se habrán subido tambaleándose a un futbolín, arrancándose a entonar "*somos los chicos de la revista, queremos ser artistas para no trabajaaar".

Entonces lo escucharán reír a mandíbula batiente por primera vez en sus vidas.

* * *

 **Talk to me**

– _Ushiwaka_ –farfulla Oikawa–. Tienes que _hablarme_. Decirme lo que quieres. Pedir el balón. No soy adivino.

La pelota cae entre ellos como un peso muerto.

–Lo siento.

–Siempre os estoy mirando a todos –dice Oikawa, yendo a buscarla–, intentando saber cómo os vais a mover y qué colocación es la idónea para hacéroslo más fácil, pero esto no es el Shiratorizawa. Ni el equipo de tu universidad. No centramos todos nuestros esfuerzos en hacerte llegar la bola. No eres Messi. Ahora estamos juntos en esto –le advierte, empujando el esférico contra él– y nadie es más ni menos que nadie –y añade, en voz más baja, para que solo él lo escuche–. _Por favor_. Sé que quieres tanto como yo que esto salga bien.

–Sí.

Estoicidad en los ojos amarillos.

Oikawa se pasa una mano por el pelo. Exasperado.

–No te pido que cambies tu forma de ser. Eres... bastante funcional tal y como estás. Me gusta. Pero en la cancha...

–Lo entiendo –lo corta Ushiwaka–. Vuelve a tu posición.

Oikawa deja escapar un suspiro de resignación. Frunce los labios.

–Claro, capitán.

Gira sobre sus talones para volver a la red.

–Oikawa. –Lo llama–. Un poco más alto. La próxima vez.

No se da la vuelta. Se guarda la sonrisa para él solo.

–Por supuesto.

* * *

 **This is me**

 **E** s un poco torpe. La forma de la que se piden perdón. Barbotando "lo siento" al unísono y pisándose el uno al otro las tres frases consecutivas. "No tienes por qué...", "a qué te refieres" y cinco "lo siento" extras. No es tan fácil como podría serlo si estuvieran juntos, pero por lo menos pueden verse la cara.

– _Te encanta competir conmigo por todo._

Iwaizumi deja los ojos en blanco.

–Pero es que la culpa ha sido _más_ mía que tuya, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa se enrolla un mechón de pelo en el dedo.

– _Ya, claro. Como en el partido contra el Karasuno._

–Creí que habías asumido que el que más se la cargó fui yo.

– _Mira, mejor que no empecemos con ese tema porque si no, no acabamos._

Discuten un poco por costumbre. Porque es lo que suelen hacer, aunque estén cansados y tengan sueño.

Oikawa se ha quedado solo en la habitación, con el portátil en el pecho y el edredón hasta las orejas. Cuando encendieron los móviles después de cenar se produjo una breve conmoción en el pasillo, que se llenó con los correteos y los gritos de sus compañeros, quienes habían recibido Lines de Akaashi, Kuroo y Yamaguchi (los dos últimos penosamente escritos).

A Pulgarcito le había escrito Kenma, contándole que se había dejado convencer por Kuroo y había acudido a los recreativos en los que su amigo llevaba desde hacía más de tres horas, y de los que había manifestado que no saldría hasta que no venciera a Akaashi. Tobio se había apuntado al plan solo para intentar someter a un _Trivial Pursuit_ de colocadores a Kenma. Ushiwaka había visto en bandeja de plata su oportunidad de aprender a jugar al billar antes de que concluyese la concentración. Bokuto quería jugar a lo que fuera con sus amigos, y Nishinoya quería jugar a lo que fuese, a secas. Tsukishima se había sumado a la comitiva, según él, con el exclusivo fin de sacarle fotos a esa parte de la ciudad.

Habían partido seguidos de cerca por Green, Niguro y Aka. Shiro había permanecido en el hotel, por si Oikawa necesitaba algo.

–Me he preocupado por algo que no tiene ninguna relevancia, Iwa-chan –suspira, tirado en la cama–. He llegado hasta aquí, así que tengo que parecerle bueno a alguien. Y si doy lo mejor de mí tal vez pueda quedarme. Quizá pueda seguir subiendo. Ese es el único veredicto que debe influirme: el de quienes observan desde fuera y eligen lo que creen conveniente, no el de mis contrincantes. Ushiwaka ya no es mi contrincante. Es mi compañero, y lo que tengo que hacer –mira de soslayo el bonsái que le ha regalado, y que reposa a unos centímetros en su mesilla de noche, cerca del calor de la lamparita– es adaptarme a él. –Se muerde los labios–. No debería... lo que dije ayer...

– _Es normal que te mortifique que Ushiwaka reconozca tu potencial. No debería, tienes razón, pero es algo que nos pasa a todos con nuestros adversarios. Todos conocemos la teoría; que nos tiene que resbalar lo que piense la gente de nosotros. La práctica siempre es más difícil –_ hace una pausa–. _Perdona por haberte colgado en plan drama colombiano. Y por haberte soltado aquello._

–No pasa nada –asegura Oikawa, conciliador–. Ahora mismo lo tengo muy reciente, pero dentro de unos días me parecerá cómico que te hayas puesto celoso de Ushiwaka.

– _No me he puesto celoso._

 _Iwa-chan._ Iwa-chan _celoso_. De _Ushiwaka_.

Ha encontrado un filón maravilloso.

–Y cada vez que me digas algo especialmente cruel te recordaré que Ushiwaka jamás me habría dicho algo como eso, porque me quiere más que tú.

– _Qué gilipollas eres cuando quieres._

–¿Ves? Ushiwaka nunca me habría dicho que soy gilipollas.

– _Que no te lo diga no significa que no lo piense. Esa es la diferencia. Conmigo tienes comunicación. Gilipollas._

El toma-dame les dura cinco minutos. Hasta que Iwa-chan mira la hora y gruñe "mierda" y se apresuran a ponerse al día. Le habla del concurso de bonsáis, de su nueva adquisición vegetal, de que Ushiwaka podría ser mejor capitán si exteriorizara sus ideas y moviera más al grupo. De que Meyko le ha enviado una postal preciosa y probablemente venga a visitarlo durante los próximos días. De que las secuelas de la operación de vista han desaparecido casi en su totalidad. Por su parte, Iwaizumi le cuenta cómo ha ido la tarde con Sugawara, Daichi y Michimiya, y aunque le dice que esa mañana le han traído uno de sus regalos de Navidad, se niega tajantemente a revelarle en qué consiste.

– _Ni de coña te lo voy a decir. Mobi y Yuki las han pasado canutas para conseguirlo, así que como perdamos el factor sorpresa me tiro de un puente abajo._

–¿Vamos a hacer puenting?

– _Por qué puenting. Por qué crees que estoy hablando de puenting._

–Yo qué sé Iwa-chan, como has dicho lo de tirarte...

– _Me encantaría vivir dentro de tu cabeza durante tres segundos. El colocón tiene que ser impresionante._

La madre de Oikawa está conectada a Line, y acaba de contestarle que los espera a partir del día veintiocho. Partirán el año con ella, Takeru, la hermana de Oikawa y su cuñado, así que el veinticuatro lo pasarán con los padres de Iwaizumi.

–¿Puedo hacerme un tupé a lo Travolta y dibujarme una raya bajo el ojo y saludarlos en plan "qué passssssaaaaa suegros"?

– _Llevas desde primaria haciéndolo, así que me la sopla porque no van a sospechar nada._

Consigue cabrearlo con un comentario desafortunado sobre el humor de _Gintama_ , del que Iwa-chan (incomprensiblemente) es fan.

–Gracias. Por la carta.

Es tan abrupto que pilla a Iwa-chan desprevenido, y puede verlo quedándose con un insulto en la boca. Y un rubor violento en el rostro.

– _Ah. La carta. Espero que no la hayas convertido en otra fuente de bullying._

–Iwa-chan.

– _Porque te juro que la quemo._

–Iwa-chan.

– _Qué._

–Tengo ganas de verte.

– _Ya me estás viendo._

Oikawa deja el portátil a un lado. Apoya medio rostro en la almohada. Hace la pregunta con alevosía y lentitud deliberada.

–Si te lo pidiera, ¿me la leerías?

Primer cañonazo.

Lo nota levantar todas las barreras que conoce para soportar el asedio.

– _No._

–Iwa-chan.

– _Eres analfabeto o qué. Para qué quieres que te la lea yo._

–Porque _Messenger_ ha pasado de moda, Iwa-chan. No somos críos de diez años incapaces de decirnos a la cara las cosas que nos escribimos.

Segundo cañonazo.

– _La última vez que leí algo delante de ti..._

Oikawa puede leer las palabras que faltan. _La última vez que leí algo delante de ti me abriste el pantalón y me bajaste el calzoncillo en el sofá de tu apartamento y me pediste que no dejase de leer y quise matarte por ser tan retorcido._

–... Te lo acabaste pasando muy bien.

Tercer cañonazo.

– _Pero me quedé sin estudiar._

–Ya, bueno. Pero hicimos algo mejor que estudiar. No te puedes quejar, viniste buscando cobre y encontraste oro.

Iwa-chan escupe un "ja" seco. Retador.

– _No eres mejor que estudiar._

Seguramente Iwa-chan crea que Oikawa vuelve la atmósfera densa a propósito, cuando es algo irremediable. Ya no recuerda cómo era cuando estaban solos y todo era fácil y la piel no se le quedaba en carne viva.

La burbuja estalla cuando llaman al timbre para requisarle el ordenador.

–Ya veremos –sonríe Oikawa, carnívoro y parsimonioso y dos octavas más bajo–. Ya veremos, Iwa-chan.

No lo hace. Todavía.

No esa noche.

* * *

 **You shouldn´t go to Shiratorizawa**

 **U** shiwaka se desvela. Le sucede una media de dos o tres veces por noche, así que se apoltrona en una de las butacas más cercanas a la ventana de la suite y se pone a leer algún libro de Psicología a la luz del flexo. Pulgarcito y Tobio nunca se coscan porque caen rendidos como corderitos poco después del toque de queda, pero Oikawa se levanta al baño casi con la misma frecuencia con la que Ushiwaka pierde el sueño, así que a veces lo acompaña.

Toma asiento en la butaca contigua, Ushiwaka le presta un libro y leen en un silencio desmigajado por los ronquidos de sus compañeros.

–¿Qué tal tu primera incursión en el billar? –pasando a la página veinticuatro de _El poder de los hábitos_ , de Charles Duhigg.

–Bien –susurra Ushiwaka, enfrascado en la lectura–. Aunque no gané ninguna partida.

–Ya. Deberías haberte puesto en el bando de Akaashi.

–Lo sé.

–Tantos años empeñado en que fuera al Shiratorizawa y al final resulta que tú tampoco sabes escoger equipo.

Ushiwaka cierra _El hombre que confundió a su mujer con un sombrero_ y clava los ojos en el alféizar del ventanal.

–El Seijoh no es un mal equipo –admite–. Después de jugar contra el Karasuno entendí lo que siempre me decías. Que ningún equipo tiene garantizada la victoria, y hasta que se marca el punto decisivo ninguno está más cerca que el otro de ganar.

Oikawa se estremece. Porque Ushijima Wakatoshi opina que el Aoba Johsai no es un mal equipo. Que sus jugadores (sus compañeros, eternamente compañeros a pesar de que nunca vuelvan a pelear juntos) valen la pena.

Recuerda lo que le dijo Iwa-chan hace un rato. Que la valoración de alguien no debería calarle hasta los huesos, pero le cala porque está hecho de carne y cristal.

–Tendou cree que si hubieras venido al Shiratorizawa tal vez habrías pasado más desapercibido –añade Ushiwaka.

Oikawa se prepara para el golpe.

–¿Y tú qué crees?

Pero el golpe nunca llega.

–No has pasado desapercibido para mí.

Ve borroso. Y querría creer que es porque se está adormilando pero sabe que no.

–Siempre he querido que juguemos en el mismo lado de la cancha –inquiere Ushiwaka, antes de volver a abrir su libro–. Mañana seguiremos trabajando para que funcione.

Oikawa procura que no se note. Finge que se rasca el entrecejo. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

–Claro que sí.

 _Tobillos. Cadera. Potencia de remate. Ángulo._

Estará a la altura. Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

 **Retroalimentación**

 **P** ulgarcito se ha comprado una baraja española en la avenida de tiendas del hotel, así que ese jueves deciden ahorrar tiempo y se duchan todos en el vestuario para poder echar unas manos en la habitación de Bokuto, Nishinoya y Tsukishima antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Hacen un corrillo en la moqueta y aquello acaba siendo más un _Verdad, mentira o mandato_ que cualquier otra cosa.

–¿De verdad le dijiste eso? –Nishinoya boquea alucinado–. _Tío_. Te pasas, Ushiwaka.

Lanza un cuatro de copas sobre el tres que acaba de echar Tobio en la mesa y recoge.

–¿Nos estás diciendo –interviene Pulgarcito, haciendo un mohín ante su falta de cartas y sacando una del montoncito que tampoco le sirve– que en vuestro último partido Tendou te comentó que cuando alguna cadena de televisión lo entrevistase dentro de unos años les contaría que tú fuiste su mejor amigo durante el instituto y _no_ le contestaste que siempre serías su mejor amigo?

Ushiwaka parece avergonzado.

 _Elasticidad. Capacidad de reacción_. _Saque. Variaciones de la resistencia. Capacidad y tiempo de aguante. Combinaciones probables con el resto de jugadores._

Casi lo tiene.

–¿Debería haberlo hecho?

–¡ _Hombre, pues claro_! –corean todos a una, incrédulos.

–Hoy mismo lo llamas y se lo dices. –Lo regaña Oikawa, exclamando "¡majo y limpio!" justo después–. Y con este ya van dos en una sola partida. Id preparando vuestras carteras.

–Os dije que era mejor apostar garbanzos, pero nada, vosotros a lo vuestro –resopla Tsukishima, quitándose las gafas para pasarles la gamuza–. A este paso nos va a desplumar, y encima lo va a hacer el que está más forrado de todos nosotros.

–Qué puedo hacer, tengo una naturaleza acumulativa, como las ardillas.

–Eso es verdad –concuerda Tobio–. Cuando íbamos al Kitagawa Daiichi y visitábamos algún templo para pedir un deseo siempre le racaneaba el dinero a Iwaizumi.

–A lo mejor preferías que te lo racanease a ti, niño.

–Y yo que estaba ahorrando para el estreno del parque temático de Godzilla en enero –rezonga Tsukishima, chasqueando la lengua–. Aunque tenga para la entrada, si no puedo comprar nada...

El godzilloradar de Oikawa emite ocho pitidos seguidos. Un daño colateral neurológico consecuente de tener un mejor amigo con mal gusto.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Pues eso. No deja de ser un dinosaurio, al fin y al cabo. Es casi una obligación. Yo no soy muy de subirme a las atracciones, así que aunque pueda pagar la entrada mi principal objetivo era...

Oikawa le tapa la boca con impaciencia.

–¿De verdad van a inaugurar un parque temático de Godzilla?

Tsukishima da una cabezada afirmativa, sorprendido por su reacción.

–Yo tampoco lo sabía –repone Bokuto–. Tsukki nos dijo que está aquí, en Tokio.

–¿Y se pueden comprar las entradas por Internet?

Tsukishima se zafa de su agarre.

–Obviamente. Si te da igual ir cualquier día puedes sacarlas ya, pero las de la inauguración salen a la venta dentro de una semana a las once de la noche, y con toda seguridad se agotarán en menos de dos minutos.

–Nah, a Iwa-chan no le gustan las multitudes –niega Oikawa, poniéndose en pie de un salto–. ¡Dejad todo lo que estéis haciendo! Nos vemos en el cibercafé de la planta baja dentro de cinco minutos. Voy a hablar con Green y los demás, a ver si me dejan utilizar el ordenador para comprar las entradas.

Iwa-chan se va a flipar _tanto_ cuando lo sepa. De hecho, Oikawa no puede creerse que se esté enterando antes que él. Tal vez haga el pino o la rueda o se dé golpes en los pectorales y suelte un rugido como Tarzán en cuanto sepa la noticia.

Tiene que grabarlo.

–¿Pero tú no eras más de _Alien_? –replica Nishinoya, curioso.

La duda ofende.

– _Soy_ de Alien.

* * *

 **Manda una postal**

–... **A** sí que han puesto pegas, pero al final me han dejado comprar las entradas con la condición de estar delante del monitor para supervisarme, y _tachán_ –presume Oikawa, blandiendo el folio con los cuatro boletos–, aquí están. Francamente, de Mattsun y de Makki no espero nada, pero más vale que Iwa-chan me diga que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y suba una historia a Instagram, Facebook y Line o me sentiré despreciado.

–Seguro que le encantan –le asegura Meyko, en ese tono soñador suyo. No se veían desde que lo acompañó a visitar a Nora. Está muy guapa con su largo abrigo de plumas rojas y sus guantes negros–. Te veo muy animado.

Le ha traído pan de leche casero, y desde que le dio el primer bocado Oikawa no ha parado de pensar en sitios estratégicos de la habitación donde esconderlo para no tener que compartirlo con nadie.

–Lo estoy. Hoy es el último día de Ushiwaka como capitán, lo que significa que mañana y pasado me toca a mí dirigir el cotarro.

–Eso es fantástico –lo felicita Meyko, levantándose despacio de la silla para darle un abrazo. Oikawa se adelanta para que ella no tenga que moverse–. Ha llegado tu momento de brillar, Tooru.

–Si me nombran capitán te enviaré una postal cuando vuelva a casa. Si no lo hago será la señal de que voy a estar temporalmente susceptible a cualquier Line que contenga los términos "Ushiwaka" "Bokuto" y "capitanía". Juntos o por separado.

–No haré preguntas –se compromete la anciana con complicidad, sorbiendo su té de mango– a cambio de que tú tampoco las hagas.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Voy a recorrer el país con Oshin. Quería decírtelo en persona.

Oshin era el dueño del Husky al que Oikawa había conocido en la acampada que había organizado junto a Iwa-chan, Makki y Mattsun. Oikawa le había pasado su número a Meyko para que se hicieran amigos, pero ni por asomo imaginaba que fueran a marcarse un _Thelma y Louise_ versión legal.

–No hago preguntas.

–Nos mensajeamos durante una semana, hasta que se le acabó la batería de esa dichosa antigualla que tiene por teléfono. Entonces vino a verme a Miyagi. Se está quedando en un bosque cercano.

–Sigo sin hacer preguntas.

–Es un hombre bueno –asevera ella–. A mis hijas no les convence lo que voy a hacer, a mi edad, pero tampoco me lo pueden impedir. Han hecho con su vida lo que han querido y ahora es mi turno. Además, puedo marcharme tranquila ahora que mi Keyko le ha dado la patada al cáncamo que tenía por novio. ¿Te he contado que se ha apuntado a clases de zumba con la chavala con la que el muy canalla le ponía los cuernos? Es un encanto de niña, aunque me trae de cabeza siempre que viene a comer a casa porque le va al veganismo, pero gracias a ella mi hija se ha animado a empezar Derecho. Se está preparando para presentarse a la selectividad dentro de unos meses.

Por cosas como esas a Oikawa le apasiona el transporte público. Le fascina la historia de otras personas con las que se cruza. Formar parte de ella. Cambiar su curso. Permitir que transformen el suyo.

Escucha atentamente todo lo que Meyko y Oshin han planeado. Las líneas de metro que tomarán, dónde se asentarán, las lecciones de supervivencia que Meyko ha experimentado durante las últimas semanas, el dinero que sacarán de sus respectivas pensiones para la comida enlatada y el combustible de la caravana de Oshin y el itinerario que van a seguir. Y lo mucho que Meyko adora a la Husky de Oshin, que siempre le trae hojas y se deja rascar la tripa.

–Es increíble de lo que se entera uno sin hacer preguntas.

Meyko rompe a reír y le pellizca la mejilla con cariño.

–Te mandaré una postal desde cada sitio al que vaya.

Oikawa le besa los nudillos poblados de manchillas y arrugas.

–Las estaré esperando.

* * *

 **Somos clan**

 **E** l viernes por la noche, Nishinoya, Tobio y Pulgarcito se ofrecen a ir a buscar las pizzas que piden por teléfono. El conflicto militar que Bokuto bautiza como la Guerra de la Piña se alarga hasta que los bandos pro-piña en la pizza (Ushiwaka y Tobio), anti-piña (Bokuto, Nishinoya y Pulgarcito) y neutral (Oikawa y Tsukishima) alzan la bandera blanca y decretan dejar que Ushiwaka y Tobio encarguen una hawaiana.

–Pero a la barbacoa les decimos que le quiten el maíz –exige Nishinoya, y todos se muestran de acuerdo, porque una cosa es la pizza con piña y otra es perder los papeles.

–Y yo que pensaba que os comíais cualquier cosa que no se moviera mucho... –comenta Tsukishima, abriendo la mesa de la suite para que todos puedan sentarse a cenar.

–Nos gusta comer con fundamento, Tsukki –se defiende Bokuto, abrochándose la camisa del pijama.

–Exacto. Maíz en la barbacoa... dónde vamos a llegar. No somos unos salvajes.

–Lo dices como si no me hubieras mordido la cabeza cuando bloqueé aquel remate de Ushiwaka.

–Eso fue porque me puse nervioso.

– _Ya_ –bosteza Tsukishima, demasiado hambriento y agotado para rebatirle–. No tardéis mucho, que hay hambre.

–Tsukishima diciendo que tiene hambre –farfulla Tobio, sobrecogido.

Nishinoya, Pulgarcito y él abandonan la suite mirando a Tsukishima de reojo, como si temieran que fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro.

–Podríamos poner una peli mientras cenamos. ¿Alguno ha visto _El origen de los guardianes_? –Bokuto trastea con los DVDs que hay debajo de la televisión, ojeando las carátulas.

Oikawa se apresura a levantar la mano.

–Yo. Fui a verla con mi sobrino y con Iwa-chan al cine cuando se estrenó.

–¿Y está guay?

 _¿Que si me gustó? ¿Sabes la maestría con la que retratan la cadena de producción de Santa Claus, el sistema de organización del Hada de los Dientes, el hábitat y la caracterización del Conejo de Pascua y la prosperidad de El Coco durante el medievo?_

–A mí me gustó. No me importa verla de nuevo.

Ushiwaka y Tsukishima no la han visto pero les gusta la idea, así que circulan entre las dos suits para transportar a la de Bokuto sillas, butacas, refrescos de cereza y batidos de vainilla del minibar. Transcurre un largo rato desde que terminan de adecentar las camas y de recoger la ropa del suelo, tanto, que Green aparece con sus móviles y sus portátiles, de modo que Oikawa aprovecha para llamar a su madre y a su hermana, y para enviar un audio por el grupo de _Fantabulosos_ contando lo que ha hecho ese día. Envía un par de fotos por el del Aoba Johsai y ve que Makki y Yahaba están escribiendo por ambos chats, pero se mete en el de Iwa-chan para pedirle disculpas por no poder hablar con él hoy y para preguntarle si se acuerda de cuando fueron a ver _El origen de los guardianes_ con Takeru. Alcanza a leer "conejo de pascua rules" y "pásalo bien ;)" y le envía un trillón de dinosaurios para que no se sienta desplazado, junto a un "sé que vas a perdonarme porque tengo el mejor regalo de Navidad de la historia de los regalos de Navidad 3" y "mañana tengo que contarte algo que ha pasado hoy. Estoy muy contento" antes de apagar el móvil. Si no se lo dice revienta.

Está contento. Hoy han dado un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran salto para el trabajo en equipo. Ushiwaka ha llegado a nada más y nada menos que cuatro colocaciones. CUATRO. COLOCACIONES.

–¿Todavía no habéis cenado? –constata la chica, contrariada–. Aka ha acompañado a los demás a la pizzería. Voy a preguntarle por qué tardan tanto –resuelve, sacando un walkie-talkie del bolsillo del pantalón y saliendo al pasillo.

Quince minutos después, Tsukishima se harta.

Le rugen las tripas.

Se calza una biker vaquera y un abrigo largo, de mal humor.

–Es culpa nuestra –lo escucha suspirar Oikawa–. Hemos ido a dejar nuestro estómago en manos de la Unidad de Inteligencia del grupo. Verás tú que se han perdido. Siempre se pierden. La manía japonesa de no ponerles nombre a las calles. O eso o se han olvidado de coger dinero para pagarlas y los han puesto a fregar platos.

–¿Vas a salir a buscarlos, Tsukki?

–Qué remedio –masculla, cogiendo varios billetes de la cajita en la que han guardado lo que Janet, la Seleccionadora, les dio de parte de la organización el primer día, para cubrir los gastos de dos cenas extraordinarias. La mitad se lo pulieron la semana pasada en sushi de atún–. Volveré enseguida.

Y abandona la estancia.

–Pensándolo mejor –dice de pronto Bokuto–, ¿por qué no vamos todos juntos? Aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer. Así estiramos las piernas.

Se anudan rápido las botas, poniéndose las pilas con la esperanza de alcanzar a Tsukishima, a quien divisan en la esquina que dobla hacia una avenida secundaria. No está solo. Y su compañía no augura nada bueno.

–Ya te he dicho que no te he visto. –Lo oye excusarse Oikawa, sin mucha emoción–. Iba con prisa, así que no...

–¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esta chaqueta, payaso? –le espeta un tío considerablemente más bajo que él, pero el doble de ancho. Sosteniendo algo brillante y alargado. Con sed de bronca. Probablemente más palabrería que ansias de infligir daño físico, pero igualmente amenazante. Imprevisible.

Bokuto parece dispuesto a saltarle encima al hombre, pero Oikawa lo detiene. Cabecea hacia Aka, que corre a toda velocidad por la acera de enfrente, aproximándose a ellos. El semáforo cambia de naranja a rojo.

No obstante, alguien llega antes hasta Tsukishima.

–TSUKISHIMAAAAAA –berrea Pulgarcito, entrando en escena como una moto y enganchándolo de la muñeca para llevárselo volando hacia el hotel. Haciendo malabares para que no se le caigan las cinco cajas de pizza que porta en la otra mano.

Todo lo demás ocurre muy deprisa. Oikawa distingue un borrón marrón y amarillo detrás de un buzón y un segundo después, Nishinoya se abalanza sobre el desconocido, asestándole una patada en la barriga que lo tumba de un solo golpe al aullido de "rolliiiiiiiing kiiiiiiiick".

–¡ _Desgraciado_! –se arremanga la sudadera, colérico–. ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!

–¿Quieres otra? –pregunta Tobio, que se ha deslizado de entre las sombras y ha recogido la navaja del adoquinado. Contempla al extraño que se retuerce en el piso con un gesto tenebroso que a Oikawa le pone los pelos de punta.

Y unos metros antes de que Aka y Green (que ha salido del edificio veloz como una flecha) lleguen hasta su posición, Bokuto se ha unido a la trifulca bramando "PELEAAA".

–¡ALTO! –chilla Green.

Todo se transforma para Oikawa en un torbellino de sombras y luces en cuanto Ushiwaka lo levanta, se lo echa al hombro como un saco de patatas y se aleja de la escena desoyendo sus "¡que me bajes!" y sus "USHIWAKA QUE TE DOY".

* * *

 **I see the light**

–... **U** na auténtica falta de sensatez... –un aspaviento tras otro. La Seleccionadora está tan enfadada que el sofoco trasluce debajo del maquillaje–, ¿cómo se os ocurre? ¿Tenéis un melón por cabeza? ¿Os hacéis una idea de lo que podría haber pasado? Jesús, María y José...

Los riñe desde que despunta la mañana hasta que cae la última hora de la tarde, y a pesar de medir poco más de metro y medio Bokuto, Nishinoya, Tobio y Pulgarcito se encogen cada vez que les chilla. Para cuando está a punto de concluir el último entrenamiento, los cuatro están abatidos. No solo han tenido que afrontar la reprimenda, sino que Janet los castiga reduciendo su entrenamiento a la mitad y les exige que llamen a sus padres para contarles lo sucedido. La mayoría les lava la cara a sus hijos, pero cuando el padre de Bokuto lo felicita por su actuación, él también se lleva un sermón de antología.

–Y pedidle perdón a vuestra escolta.

A diferencia del resto de adultos Green, Aka, Shiro y Niguro están más disgustados consigo mismos que con los chicos. Oikawa supone que por eso Janet no ha sido tan dura con ellos, pero también se han llevado un rapapolvo de los buenos. O tal vez a ellos les haya leído la cartilla en privado.

Al parecer, Green había logrado contactar con Aka después de hablar con Bokuto, Ushiwaka, Tsukishima y Oikawa. Aka le había explicado que habían pillado la pizzería abarrotada y que tardarían en volver. La chica había juzgado que a Pulgarcito, Tobio y Nishinoya les competía narrar la desventura y no a ella, porque la mala gestión de un establecimiento de hostelería es una de esas cosas sobre a las que el ser humano le gusta despotricar mientras se alimenta en grupo.

–Sí, señora.

Janet trata de salir a coger aire en varias ocasiones, pero siempre que vuelve al polideportivo y cruza la mirada con Pulgarcito, Bokuto, Tobio o Nishinoya vuelve a encenderse.

Tsukishima es, sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, quien peor lleva la sanción de sus compañeros. Lleva desde anoche rojo como un tomate y apenas ha pronunciado palabra alguna. Oikawa y Bokuto se han cerciorado de que cumple su tabla de comidas recomendadas, pero aunque insiste en que se encuentra bien y en que no tiene ningún trauma (de lo cual dan fe los tres psicólogos deportivos que lo han visto), apenas han logrado sonsacarle algo más. Cada vez que escucha a Janet gritarle a alguno de los chicos, mantiene la cabeza gacha como si lo estuvieran acusando a él.

Oikawa comprende la postura de la Seleccionadora. A medias. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si esos cuatro no hubieran intercedido.

Trata de no desanimarse. Siente lástima por todos ellos, pero empieza a inquietarle no poder entrenar con toda la plantilla al completo, sobre todo ahora que más lo necesita. Le toca a él ejercer de capitán, y la única persona que está al cien por cien ese sábado es Ushiwaka. Ayer logró llegar a duras penas a cuatro colocaciones suyas. Fue toda una hazaña.

Insuficiente, pero una hazaña.

Por fin la vislumbra. La punta del iceberg.

Ahora tiene que seguir excavando.

–Puedo hacerte alguna señal –le sugiere Ushiwaka, pasándose una toalla por la cara–. Para que sepas exactamente cuándo voy a saltar.

La rodilla mala está llegando a su límite. Nota aguijonazos por toda la articulación, y pinchazos en la parte de la pierna que no tiene revestida de parches medicinales. Se masajea y se echa spray antes de volver a la carga.

El ambiente está cargado en el pabellón. Pulgarcito, Tobio, Nishinoya y Bokuto acaban de recibir autorización para reincorporarse al entrenamiento, y reptan hacia la cancha como un cocainómano con síndrome de abstinencia.

–No será necesario –y se vuelve hacia ellos, motivado por poder contar con ellos–. ¿Os ponéis en fila y os la voy colocando a todos?

El efecto que esa simple frase tiene en ellos es devastador.

–¿De verdad? –solloza Pulgarcito.

Bokuto y Nishinoya se sorben los mocos con las pupilas dilatadas y los lagrimones de felicidad a punto de desbordarles, y Tobio se queda muy tieso y expectante, como un gato gigante ante un puntero láser.

–Pues claro –sonríe Oikawa, exhausto. Sin cejar en su empeño–. ¡Venga! Todos.

Ushiwaka se rezaga, dubitativo, pero imita al resto en cuanto Oikawa le apuntala con la mirada. Capta el mensaje de inmediato.

 _Todos._

Se posiciona junto a la red, pasándoles lista sigilosamente. _Falta uno._

–¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? –escucha preguntar a Tsukishima. Todo respeto y rendición.

–Cuéntame –oye responder a Janet. Impasible y analítica. Sin perder detalle de la pista.

Oikawa decide dejarlo estar. Tsukishima necesita sacarse una espinita.

Tiene una mente prodigiosa, en múltiples sentidos posibles. Matemático, deportivo, musical. Facilidad para aprender idiomas. Metódico y paciente contra el adversario. Experto en encontrar flaquezas y atacarlas. En elaborar trampas y contramedidas. Frialdad quirúrgica. Consciencia plena sobre sus limitaciones y aprovechamiento incontestable de las mismas. Una altura espectacular. Piensan parecido. Tsukishima y él. Le falta conectar más con sus aliados, pero está en ello.

Puede esperarlo.

Se concentra en lo que tiene ante él.

–¡Pulgarcito!

El chico corre hacia él antes de que termine de llamarlo. Es el segundo que más le cuesta después de Ushiwaka. Rápido como una exhalación. Especialista en operaciones poco convencionales. Buena vista. Salto portentoso. Su sincronía conTobio es espeluznante, pero Oikawa puede manejarlo. Habilidad de pasar inadvertido durante unos minutos iniciales valiosísimos. Energía inagotable. Un monstruo.

 _Pam._

–¡Nishinoya!

 _Otro que no se espera a que terminen de llamarlo_. Tiene aún más reflejos que Pulgarcito. Dominio absoluto sobre su cuerpo. Comprensión inmejorable de la rotación del balón. Dirección magistral de su dirección una vez lo detiene. A pesar de ser líbero, llegó a la concentración habiendo golpeado varias colocaciones de Sugawara y Kageyama en el Karasuno. Ahora ha perfeccionado la dinámica de los remates en un tiempo récord. Es un verdadero genio. Oikawa nunca había visto nada igual.

 _Pam._

–¡Tobio!

Tiene la decencia de arrancar solo cuando la "o" muere en la boca de Oikawa. Buena altura. Un colocador superdotado (el mejor que conoce, a pesar de que Iwa-chan amenace con partirle la cara cada vez que Oikawa lo dice); lo cual implica que es óptimo en el resto de posiciones, dado que colocar es lo último a lo que se aprende en el vóley. Muy versátil. Precisión milimétrica. Cooperativo a toda costa. Amoldable a sus compañeros hasta puntos escalofriantes. Cada vez más fuerte.

 _Pam._

–¡ _Tormenta_!

Si Pulgarcito posee una energía inagotable, Bokuto posee una energía que arrasa con todo lo que le rodea. Un cañonazo de vitalidad. Una bomba atómica. Un chute de ánimo tanto para los suyos como para sus rivales. La espalda de la envergadura de una pista de aterrizaje para aviones Jumbo. Impetuoso. Siempre con ases bajo la manga y un espíritu de superación terrible. Un golpe excepcional. El pegamento cada vez que se produce algún roce. El nexo. El alma.

 _Pam._

–¡Ushiwaka!

En el Shiratorizawa, la función de Ushiwaka era ser una especie de ariete. Un arma destructora en la que todos concentraban sus esfuerzos. Ahora es uno de los tres pilares de su ofensiva. El más sólido y atemperado de todos. Enorme, disciplinado, centrado. Gracias a Tsukishima, ha estado aprendiendo a buscar huecos por los que colarse para rematar. Ha comprendido que no siempre podrá derribar el muro. Es un águila con un picotazo mortal. Ninguna fisura. La única que tenía tal vez fuera la soberbia, y la ha sellado y pulido con cemento y lima.

Oikawa calcula el instante concreto en el que Ushiwaka va a pisar el parqué antes de que lo haga. Mide el balanceo de los codos a los lados del torso. Entiende el brillo en sus ojos. _Quiero que salga bien._ Es ilusión.

Y escucha un pedazo de conversación. Llega flotando hasta él, por encima del olor a bebida energética, el desodorante y la fatiga.

–... y es por eso por lo que no debería pagarla con ellos, sino conmigo. –Es como si Tsukishima hablase a cámara lenta. Ushiwaka no deja de avanzar. Y hay algo distinto. Algo que hace que todo el gimnasio enmudezca y espere–. Lo hicieron por mí. Porque querían lo mejor para mí. Porque soy su compañero.

 _Porque soy su compañero._

Ushiwaka salta recortándose contra la luz blanca. Las yemas de los dedos de Oikawa impulsan el balón.

Esa vez, el águila vuela alto, extendiendo las alas y atrapando a su presa.

Remata de lleno, y en cuanto todos corren hacia ellos entre vítores y alaridos, Oikawa se siente como si ya hubieran ganado su primer partido.

* * *

 **Ding dong**

 **I** waizumi sabe que debería apagar el móvil, ya no solo para poder echar una cabezada de más de veinte minutos en toda la puta noche, sino porque Yuki está amenazando con partirle una losa de mármol en el cráneo como no le quite el volumen.

–¡Me tienes frito! –vocifera desde el piso de arriba, dando escobazos contra el techo de Iwaizumi. Tiene mérito, el jaleo que monta a pesar de poder usar un solo brazo. Iwaizumi anota mentalmente quitarle la escoba y encerrarla bajo llave en uno de los armarios de la cocina–. ¡Haz el favor de silenciarlo!

–¿Es que no sabes que pasadas las ocho de la noche no se puede hacer ruido, Iwaizumi? –exclama Mobi a su vez, irritado, e Iwaizumi está a punto de contestarle que _se puede hacer ruido hasta las ocho de la noche cuando a vosotros os conviene_ , porque la verdad es que la fiesta de Harry Potter se alargó hasta bastante más tarde, pero se da un punto en la boca porque todavía falta para que amanezca, y discutir con ellos puede empeorarlo todo.

Hasta Tex Mex se ha hastiado de sobresaltarse con los timbrazos del teléfono y se ha ido a dormir al salón, enfurruñado.

–Oikawa –le gruñe, cabreado y con dolor de cabeza. Apretando el botón del despertador para ver la hora en verdoso, porque la pantalla del móvil le deslumbra y le punza el cerebro–. Si quieres que mañana vaya a buscarte al puto Tokio deja de tentar a la suerte y...

– _Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar, Iwa-chan_ –ronronea como un maldito puma, encerrado en el baño de la suite que comparte con los otros tres panolis, que _no se enteran de nada_ –. _¿Para qué crees que me compré un móvil desechable?_

–Para llamarme y decirme guarradas. Habría sido mejor que esto.

– _¿Qué puede ser mejor que haber conseguido colocarle veinte balones a Ushiwaka? Yo estoy en éxtasis._

Iwaizumi emite un bufido de desdén.

Jodido Ushiwaka. Le va a acabar cogiendo manía.

Le va a acabar cogiendo _más_ manía que a Tendou.

–Tienes unos fetiches muy raros.

– _Todavía no has visto nada._

En el fondo lo entiende. Lo conoce. Era de esperar. Oikawa es obsesivo con todo lo que le gusta, y el vóley le gusta más que nada. Opaca, eclipsa todo lo demás. Ahora mismo no podría pegar ojo o pensar en nada más aunque se lo autoimpusiera. Iwaizumi lo sabe. Lleva intentando sacarlo de ese cuadro compulsivo desde que el mundo es mundo, a fin de cuentas, y hay ocasiones en las que no puede.

–En serio. Tuvo un pase la primera vez, pero ya son las cuatro de la madrugada. No sé cómo tu escolta no te ha pillado todavía, sobre todo después del tirón de orejas que les dieron a todos para que estuvieran atentos a vosotros.

– _No pueden entrar aquí –_ fanfarronea Oikawa, en las nubes–. _Y Ushiwaka ha alcanzado una especie de paz interior definitiva, porque no se ha movido desde que se acostó. Entre llamada y llamada salgo del baño para ponerle un espejo bajo la nariz y asegurarme de que respira –_ declara _–._ _En fin: habértelo pensado antes de humillarme en público menospreciando mis atributos y posteriormente infravalorando mi garganta._

Puede que ese fuera su artimaña inicial. Llamarlo a deshora, acribillarlo a una ronda de Juegos Mentales hasta hacerlo sentir culpable y después aprovechar el instante de debilidad para soltarle "qué llevas puesto, Iwa-chan" y enzarzarlo en algo turbio.

Iwaizumi no quiere hablar de su garganta. Quiere descansar lo suficiente para irlo a buscar mañana, traerlo a casa y dejarlo afónico.

O asfixiarlo.

O las dos cosas.

– _¿Vas a volver a felicitarme, Iwa-chan?_

–Voy a silenciar el móvil.

Como si pudiera.

– _Noooo_ –se queja–. _Te juro que no lo hago más._

–Y una mierda.

Es una batalla perdida de antemano.

– _Iwa-chan._

–Ni _Iwa-chan_ ni hostias.

– _Es que no puedo dormir_ –Iwaizumi comprueba que Oikawa puede maullar. _Flipa_ –. _En realidad me gustaría que esto fuera más una venganza premeditada y alevosa que una necesidad de compartir mi felicidad contigo._

–¿No puedes compartirla mañana?

– _Quiero compartirla todos los días._

Pausa. Latido.

–¿Y también a todas horas?

– _Soy así de romántico y desprendido._

 _Siempre._

Iwaizumi mete la cabeza debajo de la almohada, sonriendo derrotado.

–A ver –suspira, sabiéndose un pringado sin salvación–. Cuéntame otra vez cómo fue.

Dando rienda suelta a su demencia malsana. Solo por esa vez.

Y Oikawa habla y habla. Por los codos. Como si no hubiera un mañana. Insomne, como siempre la noche antes de un evento que marcará un antes y un después. Apasionado y enfebrecido, orgulloso de sí mismo. Casi nunca lo está, y debería. Ha despegado como un cohete. Superado la muralla. La primera de tantas. Le confiesa que se ha aprendido su carta de memoria. Que le gustaría ser el capitán de la sub-21, pero no sabe si habrá podido lucirse lo bastante estando sancionada la mitad de la alineación. Si habrá demostrado su valía. Si su valía es lo mejor para el equipo.

 _Por supuesto que es lo mejor, idiota. Ya te lo dirán ellos mañana, a ver si así te lo crees. Y saldrás brincando de ese hotelucho y graznando como un loro "Iwa-chan, soy capitán, tenías razón, siempre tienes razón, qué memo soy"._

 _Capitán._

Unas horas. Solo unas horas para que se lo cuente en persona.

Iwaizumi tiene fe en ello.

* * *

 **Despedidas**

– **H** oy es el día –proclama Pulgarcito esa mañana. La última mañana.

Entre tristón y ávido por saber el veredicto de la Seleccionadora.

–Acuérdate de ponerte cacao –le ordena Oikawa mientras prepara la maleta. Quiere dejarla hecha antes de desayunar. Con la ropa desapareciendo del suelo y los pares de zapatillas guardados, la habitación parece mucho más grande. Mucho menos suya–. Que luego se te estallan los labios de frío y pareces el payaso de _It._

–Ay, es verdad.

–Parece un payaso siempre –comenta Tobio por lo bajini, echándose desodorante por debajo del suéter. En cuanto pasa en calcetines junto a Oikawa, este le mete una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de lana y saca un batido de moras.

Tobio se queda mudo de la impresión.

–Nada de batidos antes de las comidas –le recrimina, lanzándoselo a Ushiwaka para que lo ponga a buen recaudo.

–No eres mi madr...

–¿Creéis que pasaremos todos el corte? –Pulgarcito juguetea con su cepillo de dientes antes de meterlo en su neceser con las manos de mantequilla. Oikawa escucha el retortijón en las tripas desde ahí–. ¿Que volveremos a jugar juntos?

 _¿Creéis que podremos seguir en la cancha?_

–No nos concierne a nosotros decidirlo –suspira.

 _Pero ojalá._

A Oikawa siempre le dan bajona las despedidas. No solo en lo que a personas se refiere. Un verano a su madre se le estropeó el coche justo cuando se disponían a irse de vacaciones a su residencia de la playa. Lo dejó en su taller de confianza en Miyagi y alquiló un _Fiat 500_ amarillo a través de _Nippon Rent a Car_ al que Oikawa bautizó como "Yema". El coche se portó muy bien con ellos. Los llevó al supermercado a por leche y pan, subió renqueando hasta la atalaya más alta de Miyakojima para que pudieran ver el mar naranja de atardecida en todo su esplendor y se dejó aparcar en huecos minúsculos en los que no cabía ningún otro coche. Cuando tuvieron que devolverlo a los aparcamientos de la empresa de alquiler de vehículos, Oikawa pensó que seguramente no volverían a verlo. Le pasa lo mismo con los sitios como el Hotel Imperial. Le provoca una melancolía anticipada, la certeza de que el mundo es inmenso y vasto; de que habrá lugares que no llegará a pisar nunca, y otros tantos a los que no tendrá ocasión de regresar.

Se reúnen con los demás en el pasillo. Las deducciones y teorías relativas a lo que va a ocurrir con ellos los enzarzan en un debate poco educado durante toda la comida.

–¿A quién escogerán para ser el capitán? –quiere saber Nishinoya mientras abandonan la cháchara amena del comedor. No parece albergar dudas sobre la continuidad de todos ellos en el equipo.

Oikawa mira hacia atrás. Hacia los calderos repletos de sopa de miso, las bandejas de humeante arroz blanco, las sartenes con bacon crujiente y salchichas y las fuentes de verdura cortada en juliana. Se pregunta quién se sentará en _su_ mesa ahora que se marchan.

Se despide en silencio del Hotel Imperial. Reza para poder encontrar en otros sitios la misma sensación que ha experimentado ahí.

La de pertenecer a una causa.

–Sea quien sea el capitán, lo compadezco –contesta Tsukishima.

El alboroto y los "Tsukishima" y "cortarrollos" se propagan por todo el vestíbulo, y no cesan hasta que llegan a la habitación en la que conocieron a Janet hace casi dos semanas.

–Mucha suerte –les desea Green, haciéndose a un lado para que puedan pasar. Niguro, Aka y Shirou también están ahí. Oikawa ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que Nishinoya, Bokuto, Tobio y Pulgarcito se han disculpado con ellos por lo sucedido el viernes.

A pesar de que los cuatro parecen muy profesionales, Oikawa ha notado que están mucho menos decaídos desde que ayer el equipo comenzó a funcionar como un engranaje bien engrasado.

–Si pasamos todos –inquiere Pulgarcito con timidez–, ¿volveremos a veros?

Aka se pone tan o más rojo que su cabello. Green les guiña el ojo con complicidad.

–Si nos renuevan el contrato... –comienza Niguro, pero Shirou le propina un coscorrón.

–No os preocupéis por eso –brama el hombre, con los ojos brillantes como canicas–. Entrad ya, mocosos. Nosotros tenemos que bajar vuestras pertenencias a la entrada.

–Os esperamos ahí –secunda Niguro con una mueca, frotándose la zona magullada.

–Traednos buenas noticias –se despide Green con ternura.

–No voy a llorar –declara Nishinoya, pero acepta el pañuelo que le tiende Tsukishima y se suena con tanto vigor como una trompeta.

Ushiwaka y él son los últimos en traspasar el umbral.

Justo como ocurrió la primera vez.

–Oikawa –carraspea. Azorado–. Pase lo que pase ahí dentro...

–Sí.

Ushiwaka pestañea. El amarillo parece haberse derretido y vuelto oro líquido.

–No sabes lo que voy a decirt...

–Conozco a mis enemigos, Ushiwaka –lo corta, adelantándose. Sacándole la lengua– y a mis amigos también.

Es una palabra muy grande, pero no le pesa soltarla. La siente como una soga que lo retenía atado al suelo y que ahora se rompe.

– _Amigos_ –repite Ushiwaka. Paladeando la palabra. Como si fuera la primera vez que la pronuncia, y se le pegara a los molares como un caramelo de toffee.

Lleva años haciéndolo antes y después de los partidos.

–Amigos –asiente Oikawa.

Pero Oikawa Tooru ya no volverá a intentar partirle la mano a Ushijima Wakatoshi cuando se la estreche.

* * *

 **El Capitán**

– **O** sea –Oikawa no sabe dónde meterse–. Que habéis sabido lo del móvil desechable todo este tiempo.

Janet enarca una ceja detrás de su taza de té, como si lo contrario fuera impensable.

–Por supuesto –confirma con dureza–. ¿Acaso creías que mis chicos no te habían visto entrar en la tienda de telefonía? ¿Que el personal del hotel y de las tiendas interiores no conocía mis normas, ni tenía órdenes expresas de ponerse en contacto conmigo si incumplíais alguna? Me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo, muchachos. Os convendría tomaros en serio el vuestro. Y si os creéis que este sermón va a ser estilo Dumbledore en la Copa de las Casas y que voy a reíros la gracia por detalles por los que debería cortaros una oreja, estáis muy equivocados.

Les cae la del pulpo y la del calamar. Janet les va leyendo sus cargos como si estuvieran en un juicio y ellos fueran los procesados. Los ha ido apuntando todos en una libreta decorada con lacitos de seda, y Oikawa espera que en cualquier momento saque un mallet de su bolso de limón, mire fijamente a alguno de ellos y sentencie "se declara al acusado culpable".

–Dicho todo esto, tengo que admitir que el motivo por el que has roto el reglamento, dentro de la indignación que me ha suscitado, también me ha sorprendido gratamente –admite, curvando los labios finos y pintados de verde botella en una sonrisa–. No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de escuchar a alguien hablar de vóley durante toda la noche. Y menos con esa pasión.

Siente cómo la sangre le huye de la cara.

–No es justo –refunfuña Pulgarcito–. Yo también quiero pegarme toda la noche hablando de vóley con mi mejor amigo.

–Tú lo has tenido roncando en tu oreja desde que llegamos. Yo no –le sisea Oikawa, volviéndose hacia Janet–. ¿Me habéis pinchado el teléfono?

–Elemental.

–Tío –interviene Nishinoya, mirándolo con extrañeza–. ¿No es un poco rarito que te la hayas jugado tanto para hablar con Iwaizumi? Total, os ibais a ver hoy...

Pero Oikawa pasa de él olímpicamente. Sigue con los ojos clavados en Janet.

–¿Cómo...?

–No subestimes mis recursos.

Las consecuencias de lo que podría haber ocurrido si lo hubiera utilizado con otros fines le dejan el corazón en la garganta. Le tiemblan las manos. Suda frío. Está seguro de que tanto a Iwa-chan como él se les ha tenido que escapar alguna evidencia. De lo que son. De lo que _hacen_.

–¿Y mi derecho al secreto de las comunicaciones?

Ahora sí, la anciana se carcajea a gusto, sujetándose la barriga.

–¿Me vas a demandar, chico?

–Tal vez lo haga.

La taquicardia lo sacude de arriba abajo. Aguarda la guillotina.

–Esa es la actitud –resuella, secándose una lágrima con una uña a la que no le cabe más purpurina–. Me gustáis. Pero eso no quita que voy a exigiros mucho. A todos.

 _A todos._

La comprensión les llega como una onda expansiva.

Oikawa lo escucha. Lejano. El gritito eufórico de Pulgarcito.

 _Estoy dentro._

 _Estamos dentro._

Janet tiene que haberse dado cuenta. _Tiene_ que haberlo hecho.

–Al final sí que es un poco Dumbledore –susurra Nishinoya con la voz tomada. Esquivando un terrón de azúcar moreno.

–Soy vieja, no sorda.

–Perdón.

No obstante, su discurso se vuelve mucho más benévolo a partir de ahí.

–Y ahora que hemos terminado con las puntualizaciones, pasemos a hablar del capitán.

Janet va desgranando las conclusiones que ha sacado viéndolos dirigir la orquesta a él, a Bokuto y a Ushiwaka. Los pros y los contras de cada uno. Reconoce sus méritos. Se detiene en los aspectos que se pueden mejorar. Oikawa la escucha. Le gustaría poder disfrutar sus elogios. Conformarse con ser parte del equipo, por fin. Apreciar lo que ya tiene. Estar agradecido por no haberlo perdido.

No ambicionar más.

–Los tres estáis cualificados para el puesto –sintetiza–, pero considero que actualmente, uno de vosotros puede sacar más provecho a la formación que los otros dos. En la cancha, necesitáis a alguien que pueda ya no solo para comunicarse con vosotros, sino inspiraros a hablar con vuestros compañeros. Alguien capaz de trazar estrategias y dar con los puntos débiles del rival. Una figura que haga las veces de soporte y que os transmita seguridad en el terreno de juego. Alguien que se adapte a vuestro desarrollo –saca de un puntapié una caja precintada de debajo de la butaca–. Y creo haber hecho la elección adecuada.

* * *

 **Long time no see**

 **L** o espera en la acera junto al Honda Civic, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. El domingo, Tokio está más dormilona que de costumbre pero sigue siendo una locura frenética en comparación con Miyagi. Dos Santa Claus recorren la manzana agitando una campanita y recomendando a los transeúntes participar en el sorteo estatal de Navidad. Iwaizumi compra un cupón solo para poder enseñárselo al siguiente que intente venderle uno y se saca un paquete de chicles de naranja del bolsillo del pantalón, metiéndose en la boca el quinto en lo que va de día. Debería cambiar de marca. Esa pierde el sabor enseguida y se endurece pronto.

 _Oikawa. Sal ya._

¿Llegará a su hora alguna vez, aunque sea por equivocación? Iwaizumi lo duda. Cuando se trata de vóley Oikawa tiene la precisión de un reloj de última generación, pero es como si toda su puntualidad se acumulara y se agotara ahí. Sería capaz de llegar tarde al último barco que evacuara Japón de una invasión alienígena. Entre otras cosas porque estaría demasiado ocupado suplicándoles que lo abdujeran.

Poner a caldo una característica suya es como invocarlo. Y eso que ni siquiera lo ha criticado en voz alta.

–¡Iwa-chan!

Jamás entenderá cómo se las apaña para volver de un sitio con más trastos de los que se llevó. Tiene un bonsái bajo el brazo, y tira de las maletas como si estuvieran llenas de helio. Flota más que camina. A medida que sus compañeros van saliendo detrás de él, se forma un pequeño círculo a las puertas del hotel, nada comparable a la multitud que se conglomeró el primer día de la concentración. La Seleccionadora debe de haberse encargado de que no se filtrara la fecha de finalización del evento.

Oikawa es el primero en romper el corrillo y acercarse a él. Se ha puesto gafas de sol.

Juraría que ha vuelto a dar un estirón.

–Voy a tirarme en plancha a tus brazos –le dice mientras camina– mientras suena _What a feeling_ de fondo. Como en el final de _Flashdance_ , pero sin carreras ni pantalones de campana.

–Y yo voy a hacerme a un lado justo cuando saltes.

–Ambos sabemos que no serías capaz, Iwa-chan.

–Ponme a prueba.

Oikawa se detiene delante de él.

–Ey.

–Hola.

Iwaizumi cabecea hacia el bonsái. Se le escapa la pulla.

–Parece que se me han adelantado con el ramo de rosas.

Puede ver a Oikawa poner los ojos en blanco tras el cristal tintado.

–Quién sabe, Iwa-chan, a lo mejor se te han adelantado con otras cosas.

 _Eh._

 _Eh, eh, EH._

–No te pases.

Iwaizumi se está preparando para su saludo especial cuando Oikawa lo abraza sin soltar la maceta. Es como si hubieran sido meses en lugar de un par de semanas. Su pelo helado y crecido se le pega a la mejilla y sus costillas se le clavan en las suyas. Lo nota vibrar de la risa contra su pecho. Es contagioso.

–Es que –resopla Oikawa– vas a decir que me lo dijiste, y me va a fastidiar tener que darte la razón.

Ahora es Iwaizumi el que lo levanta y le pellizca el cuello. Derriban dos de sus maletas, que se quedan acostadas sobre la calzada.

–O podrías dejar de ser un capullo rencoroso durante un segundo, alegrarte y ya está.

–Puede que sea un capullo rencoroso –admite Oikawa, de vuelta en tierra firme. Se abre la gabardina rojo vino y la chaqueta que lleva debajo–. Pero soy un capullo rencoroso que va a ser el capitán de la sub-21 de vóley japonesa.

Es tal y como Iwaizumi la había visto por la tele. Rojo surcado por líneas blancas. Publicidad de ASICS a la derecha y la bandera del sol naciente a la izquierda. Hace frío pero es como si Oikawa fuese inmune a él. Como si nada pudiera encorvarle ni debilitarle.

–Detrás pone mi nombre. –Se muerde la boca–. Sobre el número uno.

–Como tiene que ser –Iwaizumi le da una palmada en el brazo–. Enhorabuena, Oikawa.

Es poco. Todo lo que pueda decirle en comparación con lo que acaba de hacer.

–Es mucho más de lo que me esperaba –reconoce, depositando el bonsái en el asiento del copiloto y abriendo el portabultos para guardar su equipaje. Iwaizumi le echa una mano–. Tobio y yo iremos alternando la posición de colocador dependiendo del rival, y de vez en cuando haremos formación para jugar ambos a la vez, como hizo el Karasuno el año pasado.

–Dentro de dos horas estarás embajonado por no poder jugar el doble que él.

–Bueno, pero ahora tengo su Line. Ya no tendré que aguantarme la frustración.

–Estás mayorcito para el _ciberbullying_ –inquiere Iwaizumi cerrando el maletero–. Hablando de Kageyama, ¿Hinata y él no vuelven a Miyagi con nosotros?

–Van a aprovechar y a quedarse unos días en casa de Bokuto. Pulgarcito ha hecho amigos en el Nekoma y el Fukurodani, así que los dos han llamado a sus padres hace unos minutos, cuando nos han devuelto nuestros móviles, y les han dejado quedarse –explica, quitando la maceta para sentarse y abrocharse el cinturón, y colocándosela en el regazo–. Y ahora que tocamos el tema de los móviles... –comienza, e Iwaizumi huele el problema a millas.

–¿Voy a enfadarme?

–Y se te va a bajar un poco el azúcar.

Iwaizumi cierra la puerta del conductor y frunce el ceño.

–¿Oikawa?

–Imaginemos, hipotéticamente, que una adorable viejecita jubilada de su carrera judicial tiene contactos entre los mejores _hackers_ informáticos del país...

–Dios.

–... E hipotéticamente, digamos que escuchó toda nuestra conversación de anoche...

Iwaizumi se pasa la mano por los labios. Por los párpados cerrados. Se pinza el tabique de la nariz.

–Cinco minutos. No llevas ni cinco minutos aquí y ya quiero matarte.

–... Y que milagrosamente, el asunto ha quedado entre nosotros y lo único que me ha caído es una sanción de dos partidos sin jugar, lo cual me va a deprimir bastante llegado el momento pero... –decide callarse abruptamente ante la mirada sombría de Iwaizumi–. A partir de ahora no volveré a cometer una imprudencia como esta.

Iwaizumi mete las llaves en el contacto y arranca. Obligándose a calmarse.

–Deberías estar bailando una jota. No me puedo creer que no te vayan a echar –suspira, poniendo las luces y saliendo de la plaza de aparcamiento–. Estoy seguro de que esa mujer tiene que haber...

–Estoy seguro que lo sabe –corrobora Oikawa con voz grave– pero no tiene pinta de que le importe. No ha querido hablar conmigo a solas después de la reunión. Lo último que nos ha dicho es que estaremos en contacto por correo y por Line de ahora en adelante, y que la fecha de la siguiente reunión está por concretar. A Pulgarcito, Tobio, Tsukishima y Nishinoya tiene que verlos la próxima semana para que firmen el contrato de permanencia durante cuatro años en presencia de sus padres –comenta, desplegando un mapa de Tokio que se ha traído del Hotel Imperial.

–Que sepas –dice Iwaizumi, pasando por delante de la fachada y haciendo sonar el claxon para despedirse de todos. Oikawa saca la mano por la ventanilla y la agita– que acabas de consumir toda la suerte que te quedaba este año.

–El año se termina dentro de menos de dos semanas, así que me arriesgaré –fanfarronea, enderezando el mapa.

–Ya te has arriesgado bastant...

Pero no llega a terminar la frase, porque Oikawa se inclina y lo besa detrás del papel, e Iwaizumi tiene que dar un frenazo.

–¿Ves? La suerte no hace más que sonreírme –se regodea, recostándose contra el respaldo. Más chulo que un ocho–. Cinco carriles, hora punta y no hemos matado a nadie.

Iwaizumi lo fulmina con la mirada. El rostro en llamas y el pulso disparado.

Reemprenden la marcha entre pitidos y gritos de los otros conductores.

–No estés tan seguro de eso –masculla, pero no hace nada por quitarle a Oikawa la mano de encima cuando la posa sobre la suya en la palanca de cambios–. Regresemos a casa.

Y conducen por calles que se van estrechando y sembrando de baches, dejando Tokio atrás.

Oikawa le hace cosquillas en los nudillos con el pulgar. Manipula la radio a su antojo y le quita el móvil para ver todas las fotos y los vídeos de Tex Mex que Iwaizumi ha grabado en su ausencia.

Había echado de menos eso.

Le había echado de menos.

* * *

¡Iwa-chan y Oikawa vuelven a estar juntos! Me ha encantado este arco pero francamente, NECESITABA QUE VOLVIERAN A CASA. A partir de ahora, nos centraremos en ellos ´u` Francamente, me quedé loquísima cuando surgió la teoría de que planeaba enredarlos en un triángulo amoroso con Ushiwaka JAJAJA como os contrate de guionistas me montáis una telenovela :´D Mi intención era totalmente distinta pero oye, me ha encantado.

*La canción que entonan Kuroo y Yamaguchi es un homenaje al doblaje castellano de One Piece, que estoy volviendo a ver y que amo con todo mi ser. Que yo sepa, los dobladores tienen todos los créditos sobre esa frase, porque no la he encontrado en ningún otro sitio.

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **NeKoT:** ha pasado un montonaco de tiempo desde la última actualización pero te lo pregunto de todas formas, ¿qué tal la recuperación de la operación de vista? ¿Ha ido todo bien? Muchísimas gracias por leer (L); me alegro de que te esté gustando Ushiwaka, y espero que lo disfrutes en este último capítulo. Iwaizumi ya sabes que es el abanderado de la Biblia del Sexo Seguro; no podía exponerse a que los pillaran JAJAJA que respecto a eso no puedo decir nada más, ya lo verás xD Vuelvo a agradecerte que te pases por las recomendaciones de fics que hago y que dejes tu huellita; siempre es una alegría verte por ahí ^^ ¡Un besote enorme y ten una linda semana!

 **PequeñoRetoño:** la página se comió las eñes de tu nick cuando fuiste a comentar pero yo sé que eres tú, Sasha (L). Al final Tsukki ha sido el que menos descanso ha tenido en todo el capítulo JAJAJA y sí, Oikawa e Iwa-chan no se han coscado de lo que se traían Mattsun y Makki entre manos hasta que les ha explotado en la cara xD Muchas gracias a ti por leer, ¡ten una linda semana!

 **Guest:** JAJAJA no podía poner el romanticismo por delante de la coherencia. De hecho, Oikawa ha demostrado que eso es algo que puede tener consecuencias catastróficas. De momento os tendréis que conformar con la carta y con lo que ha pasado al final del capítulo. Y ya a partir de ahora nos centraremos en ellos c: ¡Un besote y hasta pronto!

 **Guest:** por supuesto que no estoy dejando este fic de lado, puedes estar tranquila (L). Han sido unos meses complicados para mí. Me alegro mucho de que hayas empezado a leer _Confeti rosa_ en Wattpad y lo hayas seguido hasta aquí; si todavía estás por estos lares, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos! ^^

 **Guest:** ¡aquí tienes la actualización! C:

* * *

 _Un review, un bonsái (L)_


	23. I can wait forever

**NdA:** ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN ATRASADO A TODOS! Más de ocho meses de hiatus, calabazas mías. ¿Nos hemos vuelto todos locos o qué? No voy a enrollarme porque bastante retraso tenemos ya: he terminado la carrera, me he ido de viaje a la Península Ibérica y a Francia y he conseguido un pequeño trabajo. Como no me ocupa mucho tiempo, puedo compaginarlo con unas oposiciones cuyas pruebas tendrán lugar a finales del año que viene. Si las supero, conseguiré un puesto en la Administración de Justicia. De momento, me estoy costeando estos nuevos estudios con lo que gano y con una beca que me desembolsaron en abril, y que me decidí a no tocar hasta tener claro lo que haría al graduarme. Poco más. No me puedo quejar :)

Inicialmente, el capítulo de hoy iba a tener unas ochenta páginas. No obstante, como me pareció un largo excesivo, lo he cortado a la mitad. **La última semana de noviembre tendréis la segunda parte.**

Gracias a **Leticia Goimil** por toda esa paciencia que tiene conmigo, y por hacer de esto algo presentable.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **XXlll.**

 **Retiradas a tiempo que son victorias**

 **T** ras semanas dosificando el poco tiempo del que disponían para hablar a diario (acostumbrándose a condensar las noticias importantes y a hacer solo aquellas preguntas que no pudiesen esperar), volver a tener una conversación normal con Oikawa implica ir saltando de un tema a otro cada tres minutos y medio, para eventualmente acabar retomando la mitad de ellos, convirtiendo el diálogo en un batiburrillo sin orden ni concierto. La moda de usar medias con dibujos en la parte de las uñas de los pies, para que parezca que están pintadas. Si estarían dispuestos a pasar tres meses en una isla sin mechero y con gente que les cae mal a cambio de diez millones de yenes. El antojo de Oikawa de ver todas las pelis de brujas producidas de los noventa en adelante.

–Yo he encontrado a una que te puede gustar –comenta Iwaizumi, sacándose el móvil del bolsillo y pasándoselo.

–¿Una peli o una bruja? –inquiere Oikawa, leyendo la pestaña abierta con curiosidad. Iwaizumi lleva días resistiendo la urgencia de cerrarla, porque un día es una pestaña abierta, al siguiente se han acumulado cinco más, después comienzas a coleccionar servilletas y de repente tienes treinta años y Síndrome de Diógenes.

–Una bruja. Vivió hace más de quinientos años e hizo un montón de profecías, muchas de las cuales se han ido cumpliendo.

Oikawa se estremece como una hoja sobre la corriente, profiriendo un "uuuuuuh" extasiado. Ávido de lectura. Una esponja preparada para absorber conocimiento inútil.

–Mis favoritas –musita, e Iwaizumi quiere contenerse. Dejar que lo descubra por sí mismo al llegar al final de la nota. Al final piensa que _total_ , para algo se ha aprendido esas tres líneas de memoria.

Se aclara la garganta y trata de imitar la voz de Morgan Freeman en la apertura de un documental.

–" _Una serpiente plateada se verá y arrojará hombres de extraño semblante, mezclándose con la nueva tierra… estos extraños hombres aclararán las mentes del hombre futuro. Estos se mezclarán y mostrarán cómo vivir. Y la Edad de Oro se iniciará de nuevo"._

–QUÉ –exclama Oikawa. Los ojos desorbitados–. QUÉQUÉQUÉ. QUÉ ES ESO.

Siempre dejándose sorprender, como si fuera un pirata y la vida fuese un tesoro. Desoyendo toda clase de escepticismo. Con esa emoción interminable que a Iwaizumi le hace volver a sentirse un niño.

–Uno de sus últimos vaticinios –sonríe. Divertido–. Al parecer, la Madre Shipton creía que los aliens vendrían a visitarnos.

–POR QUÉ NO NACÍ EN EL SIGLO XV. Y EN EUROPA. PODRÍAMOS HABER SIDO AMIGOS.

–Ya. También os podrían haber quemado juntos en una hoguera.

Oikawa se desinfla un poco al descubrir que muchos historiadores coinciden en que el biógrafo de la Madre Shipton pudo haberse inventado gran parte de los detalles de su vida, incluso su existencia misma, pero le consuela que escribiera sus memorias en el Siglo XVll, porque el buen hombre habría augurado la invención del cine, de Internet, de los coches, del empoderamiento de la mujer y de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La cuestión es que _alguien_ predijo _algo._ Cosas que han sucedido de verdad. Cosas que _podrían_ ocurrir.

Iwaizumi intuye que la vuelta a la residencia va a ser bastante más larga de lo que fue la ida a Tokio desde que Oikawa interrumpe abruptamente su lectura y se da cuenta de que no ha comprado imanes de nevera para nadie.

–Ni siquiera para ti –insiste, rascando el salpicadero con la uña. Con insistencia, en una frecuencia recalcitrante que suena a "crcrcrcr", y que significa "te voy a ganar esta batalla a base de agotamiento". A Iwaizumi le crisparía los nervios si no llevara casi dos semanas echando en falta todas sus manías.

–Dijiste que me habías comprado algo.

–Ya, pero no es _algo_ que puedas pegar en la puerta del frigorífico para que te recuerde lo mucho que le importas a alguien.

Iwaizumi se acuerda de que, en la primera temporada de _Juego de Tronos_ , Ned Stark le dijo a uno de sus hijos que los hombres solo podían ser valientes cuando tenían miedo. Se pregunta si cada vez que Oikawa vomita todo lo que a él todavía le cuesta sacarse de las entrañas lo hace con miedo, o si "te quiero" y "me importas" son cosas que ha procesado rápido; porque llevaban ahí mucho tiempo y exteriorizarlas no le resulta arduo y agotador.

No llega a contestarle, pero en cuestión de segundos aparca en una cuneta techada de cerezos. El viento los ha torcido y les ha pelado las ramas. Y están a seis grados e Iwaizumi debería intentar convencerlo de que lo más sensato que pueden hacer es darse prisa en volver a la residencia, bajo el pretexto de acercar un pijama a la estufa y sustituirlo por esa ropa helada. Ver una peli. Poner una lavadora. Sabe que Oikawa lo tildaría de sosainas. Que tal vez sabría ver la verdadera razón por la que Iwaizumi quiere desaparecer con él tras la puerta de su apartamento. De su habitación. Pero no le diría nada.

Porque puede que le queme el cuerpo tanto como a él.

Mientras Oikawa busca en el Google Maps la tienda de souvenirs más próxima a su posición, Iwaizumi le escribe un Line a Yuki. Se lo reenvía a Mobi. Avisándoles de que no los esperen para almorzar.

–Iwa-chan, si tú fueras mi hermana...

–No.

–Vale, pero si lo fueras...

Lo vacila. El pasillo entre las estanterías es demasiado estrecho para una sola persona, y Oikawa le mueve por la cintura para que lo deje pasar.

–Oikawa, que no.

–... ¿Preferirías un adorno para el pelo o una taza en relieve?

Salen del establecimiento con una bolsa llena de detalles para sus padres, la hermana de Oikawa, su cuñado y su sobrino, pero también para Makki, Mattsun, Mobi y Yuki. Oikawa se empeña en pagarlo todo, incluso el amuleto _omamori_ gris y blanco que a Iwaizumi se le ocurre llevarle a Sugawara.

Hacía mucho que no compraba ninguno. No para sí mismo, al menos, porque siempre se había rehusado a depositar su fe en una bolsita de tela con bordados. Cuando iban al Kitagawa Daiichi, Oikawa, que era un fanático de la superstición, había adquirido un _kaiun;_ un _omamori_ para aumentar su suerte en líneas generales, porque no había ninguno que le ayudara a convertirse en mejor colocador o a ser más diestro en el deporte.

–Creía que ibas a regalarle un _en-musubi,_ no un _shiawase_ –comenta después de guardar la bolsa en el maletero.

–Sugawara no necesita encontrar pareja –replica Iwaizumi, subiendo al coche, que se hunde medio centímetro bajo su peso–. No ahora. Primero necesita ser feliz.

A Oikawa le gusta. Que Iwa-chan parezca entender lo que le hace falta a cada persona que le rodea. Que sepa darle a cada uno no lo que quiere, sino lo que _necesita_. Hay mucho que Oikawa se muere por decirle, pero está todo desordenado y fuera de su boca tal vez suene demasiado brusco e intenso, así que se lo va administrando en dosis que no son letales. Sentado a su lado, le dibuja patrones con los dedos en el roto del vaquero. Sobre la rodilla. Rozando la piel azúcar moreno entre las hebras deshilachadas.

 _Nadie necesita un amuleto teniéndote a ti._

Pasan gran parte del trayecto sin hablar. Si en la radio salta una canción que alguno conoce, tararean el estribillo. Repostan en una gasolinera. Beben chocolate caliente con las ventanas subidas y Oikawa le acaricia el pelo corto de la nuca. Con parsimonia. Lleva días sumergido en un frenesí rutinario que le ha ayudado a redescubrirse, pero Hajime surte el mismo efecto sobre él que un cojín perfumado con lavanda sobre un gato. Lo ralentiza. Le hace recuperar las ansias de vivir la vida despacio, de disfrutar la travesía y no el destino.

Redondea el hueso de su muñeca con la yema y le pellizca los nudillos. La pierna. Se miran poco, porque Iwaizumi tiene la atención puesta en la carretera, pero de tanto en cuando desvía los ojos al espejo retrovisor y los de Oikawa ya están ahí.

–Estás esperando a que te diga que todavía faltan kilómetros para llegar a casa –musita al final Iwaizumi, con el sol empezando a caer en picado desde su rascacielos invisible. Nota que le pesa la voz– pero no lo voy a hacer.

La anticipación contrayéndose y expandiéndose en el estómago.

No añade nada más, y Oikawa deja de hacerle cosquillas en el hueco del codo, porque su voz le escarba en el pecho y se le cuela debajo, eléctrica y dos octavas más baja de lo habitual. _No voy a pedirte que pares._

–No lo hagas –inquiere, continuando con el trazo que cree recordar que siguen sus venas en esa zona. _No lo hagas._

A las siete de la tarde ya es de noche en la residencia de la Tohoku. Dejan en el portabultos los souvenirs que han adquirido para sus familias y suben al piso las que son para sus amigos. Llegan sudando porque van cargados hasta los topes con el bonsái y las maletas de Oikawa, y la escalera es angosta. Son como elefantes en una cacharrería. Para cuando recorren el último tramo de pasillo, Iwaizumi está seguro de que media población estudiantil se ha percatado de su presencia.

Y nada podría importarle menos. Lleva medio mes entrando y saliendo de ese piso, pero ahora es como si alguien hubiera encendido la calefacción y la luz, y hubiera horneado galletas de coco y puesto una de esas pelis que siempre dan en las remesas navideñas.

–Podríamos bañarnos y salir a cenar los cuatro –propone Oikawa, jadeando del esfuerzo, un mechón lacio y castaño metido en los ojos–. Madre mía –resopla. _Hogar dulce hogar_ –. Es como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

 _Una eternidad._

Iwaizumi va a tener que buscar una unidad de tiempo más larga. Trata de dar con ella mientras piensa en que la convivencia con Oikawa es como conducir o montar en bici. Algo que puedes dejar de hacer durante meses o incluso años, pero que no olvidas. Se acostumbrará sin proponérselo. A volver a pillarlo abriendo el dentífrico con los incisivos. A que use una toalla para secarse el pelo y otra para el resto del cuerpo. A esa cancioncilla repetitiva que tiene siempre entre dientes. A ese silbido estrangulado que hace con la nariz cuando se queda dormido. A sus colocaciones (calculadas, hechas a medida para cada uno, prolijas). A verlo comer Nutella directamente del cuchillo.

Quiere usar la memoria táctil para recordar cómo se _hace_. Lo que Oikawa sugirió en el hotel, ahora que tienen cuatro paredes para ellos solos y mucho más que diez minutos. Lo que tenía en mente cuando compró aquel estúpido teléfono desechable. Todas esas cosas que ya han hecho. Todas las que todavía no.

Hay un momento de duda. Se pregunta si se atreverá a dar _el paso_.

Y entonces simplemente lo da.

–¿Eso es lo que te apetece? –cuestiona, girando la llave para abrir la puerta. Fingiendo que no le da corte ser tan directo–. ¿Salir a cenar?

Está implícita. La pregunta. Espera no tener que formularla. Que Oikawa lea entre líneas con su mala idea de siempre y _quiera._

Lo ve torcer la boca.

Sorprendido.

Con la risa y la incredulidad atrapadas en el gaznate.

–No. –Se chupa el labio. Da un paso. Arrastrando la suela. Temiendo que Iwa-chan no lo haya entendido–. No quiero salir a cenar.

A Iwaizumi le pica la garganta.

 _Entendido._

El primer beso se lo dan nada más cerrar la puerta. Contra ella. El primero _de verdad_ , en todo lo que va de día. En casi catorce días. Todo labios y manos que no se ponen de acuerdo y chocan en el aire, sobre las mangas frías de los abrigos. El vaho les moja la boca, hay un momento en el que se vuelve una bruma borrosa, y luego desaparece. Iwaizumi lo apoya contra la madera que cruje casi con timidez, como si no quisiera interrumpirlos. Oikawa susurra "cama" y la manera que tiene de pronunciarlo es preciosa. Iwaizumi quiere contarle todo lo que le gustaría hacerle en ella. Todo lo que ha hecho a ras de colchón pensando en él, cuando su única opción era cerrar los ojos y no hacer ruido y ser creativo. Todo lo que le gustaría que Oikawa _le hiciera_ , pero si habla deja de besarlo, y _no, no, por Dios santo_. Lo que sea, menos dejar de besarlo.

Labios sobre labios. Como lleva queriendo hacer desde que Oikawa se fue, porque están juntos y tienen ganas y se merecen ser egoístas por una vez, a riesgo de que Mobi baje de la azotea con la cesta de la colada y se los encuentre así. Nariz contra nariz, hasta que el cartílago chasquea e Iwaizumi se ríe, porque quizá no están siendo precisamente delicados.

Casi siempre empiezan muertos de frío.

–Me gusta –Oikawa le muerde el labio inferior y tira, y se les está yendo de las manos, y lo peor es que a Iwaizumi se la suda– porque siempre soy yo el que va detrás de ti, pero hoy...

Iwaizumi ondula la cadera y a Oikawa la frase se le derrite en la boca y se transforma en un "ah" que es gasolina pura. Iwaizumi le susurra al oído "yo también tengo dieciocho años" y "siempre quiero decirte que sí", porque no soporta que Oikawa piense que su influjo sobre él no es avasallador y poderoso y casi irresistible. Que el deseo no es recíproco.

–... Pero a veces alguien tiene que ponerte reglas.

Y a Oikawa le encanta. Que Iwa-chan no se contenga ni se esconda y le _hable._

–Hoy no.

Iwaizumi se lo promete.

–Hoy no.

Se separan entre "un momento" y "espera" y "ya" solo porque Oikawa se ha olvidado de soltar el bonsái y el resquicio de ética que les queda dicta que no deberían aplastarlo, y cuando Iwaizumi lo coge para colocarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina, se encuentra un _post-it_ amarillo escrito en la letra de hormiga de Yuki. Está a punto de pasar desapercibido, porque su masa encefálica tiene la mitad de sangre que de costumbre y su corazón el doble de latidos, pero reconoce una palabra familiar que capta su atención.

" _Iwaizilla :B_

 _Mobi y yo vamos a pasar la noche fuera, lo cual constituye una decisión total y absolutamente premeditada. Vamos a rodar un vídeo para mi canal de Youtube sobre sucesos paranormales en un pantano que hay a un par de kilómetros, y ya cuando estemos muy acojonados nos quedaremos a dormir en el albergue que hay justo en medio. Nos hemos llevado provisiones, así que estamos surtidos hasta mañana. Volveremos a las tres de la tarde, y para entonces esperamos encontraros vestidos, peinados y sin restos biológicos a la vista._

 _Pasadlo bien :D_

 _Atentamente, tus compis de piso que te tienen a cuerpo de rey._

 _PD: hemos encerrado al gato en mi cuarto. Ha sido una batalla sanguinaria digna de Hércules, y eso es todo lo que diré sobre este asunto en toda mi vida. Tiene su cajón de arena, su comedero, su bebedero, su rascador, una bombilla de luz azul y una camisa tuya, así que sobrevivirá._

 _PPD: mira en tu mesilla de noche. De nada ;)"._

Oikawa lo abraza por detrás. Le hunde la cara en la nuca y pregunta "qué haces, Iwa-chan". Todo reproche. Tirita a su espalda, como si una energía neblosa y contagiosa le rebasara. Como si no entendiera por qué Iwaizumi no ha puesto la planta a buen recaudo y se ha arrancado la ropa. Le da la vuelta sobre los talones, como si estuvieran bailando. Como si Iwaizumi no rondara los setenta y cinco kilos de fibra y músculo. Los ojos abiertos mientras se besan.

–¿Se han ido? –jadea Oikawa, leyendo por encima de su hombro a una velocidad de vértigo. Se ríe contra la quijada de Iwaizumi. La yugular. La nuez. Cada vez más y más bajo. Pensando en a saber qué. Terriblemente satisfecho. Iwaizumi lo nota sonreír contra su cuello. _Morder_. Gruñe y le deja hacerlo, porque hubo una época en la que era importante que Oikawa no lo hiciera en sitios visibles, pero ahora mismo no recuerda por qué. Ahora mismo solo existe ese escalofrío que le trepa por la columna y que es abrasivo allá donde los dientes de Oikawa aprietan y dejan marca.

–Eso parece.

Tiene un mal presentimiento. Lo tiene, porque conoce a Mobi y a Yuki y se imagina lo que puede haber en su mesilla de noche, pero no quiere pensarlo. No quiere ser el tío políticamente correcto que siempre es y preocuparse por las condiciones sanitarias de ese albergue, ni por la poca visibilidad de un pantano, ni por posibles arenas movedizas, ni por lo que puedan haber montado esos dos en su habitación ni por la impresión que Oikawa puede crearse sobre ellos (y sobre él) en cuanto abran la puerta. No quiere pensar que esa nota es una chiquillada y que deberían soltar a su mascota y deshacer las maletas y darse una ducha y cepillarse los dientes, porque están los dos hechos un asco después de horas de viaje.

Quiere dejarse llevar. Convencerse de que se merecen. Dejarse guiar por Oikawa hasta su cuarto.

Y eso es lo que hace.

Dan algún que otro traspié. Las piernas hechas un flan. Las manos de gelatina.

–Te lo advierto –dice Iwaizumi, tensión bajo el ombligo y el pomo girando–, no soy responsable de lo que pueda haber al otro lado.

Por toda respuesta, Oikawa se desabrocha la gabardina color vino. Con menos fluidez en los dedos de la que le gustaría, seguramente. Resbala por sus hombros. Alrededor de sus brazos. Cae a la moqueta. La sonrisa no se le descuelga. Reluce blanca y peligrosa bajo esa pelambrera color arena mojada que necesita un buen corte. Bajo ese rubor que parece una broma, pintado en medio de su careto de sinvergüenza.

–Lo sé.

–Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

–Hacer qué.

–Actuar como un gilipollas que lo tiene todo bajo control cuando en el fondo estás acojonado. Como esos panolis que protagonizan novelas de tapa blanda con ilustraciones de manzanas rojas y manos blancas en la portada.

–En realidad lo hago por tu bien. Es una estrategia política, ¿sabes? Yo finjo seguridad, tú no te percatas de la situación real de caos y todos tranquilos.

 _De dónde sacas esas patujadas. Por qué te funcionan conmigo._

El mal presentimiento de Iwaizumi se confirma pero _bueno_ , dentro de todos los escenarios que se le habían ocurrido, el que se encuentra no es _tan_ malo. No puede enfadarse con Mobi y con Yuki cuando se encuentra su cuarto repleto de velas. De todos los colores y moldes. Por todas partes. En su escritorio, en la estantería, alrededor de la cama, flotando dentro de un bol lleno de agua. Las llamas de la envergadura de luciérnagas oscilan y crean mil sombras contra el encalado, mezclando el olor a vainilla con la fragancia redonda de la mora y el candor de la calabaza. Hay música puesta en su portátil. Grupos que Iwaizumi no conoce. Ritmos demasiado cocidos a fuego lento, que no tienen nada en común con el rasgueo de las guitarras de _Spyair_ , _Does_ o _One Ok Rock._

Le arde el rostro y quiere que se lo trague la tierra y a pesar de todo se gira para mirarlo.

Y se encuentra a Oikawa haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no reírse.

 _Tal y como temía._

Es que es _tan_ paradójico. Iwa-chan lo acusa de ser un cliché con patas y dos segundos después tiene montado en su cuarto el cliché por antonomasia de los tíos que pretenden meterse en los pantalones de alguien por primera vez.

–Eres un capullo –suspira Iwaizumi, como si fuera un piropo y no un insulto.

Están solos.

Pero Oikawa cierra la puerta. Con pestillo.

Por si acaso.

–Pero quieres acostarte conmigo.

Casi una acusación.

Tienen cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los cirios. De no tropezar con el colchón. Flotan entre un mar de lumbres diminutas pero Oikawa se ahoga cuando Hajime le mete un dedo entre el vaquero y el cinturón. Apenas hay impulso, pero le hace chocar contra su cuerpo.

–Pero quiero acostarme contigo.

 _Guau._ Debería resultarle evidente pero a Oikawa le parece asombroso. _Sexo. Sexo con Iwa-chan._ Lleva meses siendo un pensamiento frecuente, pero ahora que se materializa es raro que no esté pasando a cámara lenta en plan anuncio de Dior, y que ambos sean un poco torpes.

–Necesito saberlo –musita Oikawa. Le baja la cremallera de la chaqueta a Iwa-chan. No dejan de mirarse. Iwa-chan pone las manos sobre las suyas, y Oikawa no necesita ayuda para quitarle una chaqueta pero hay algo indecente en la manera cabizbaja que tiene Hajime de sonreírle. Como diciendo "yo también puedo ponerte nervioso". Combustión espontánea inminente–. ¿Vamos a movernos a tientas y a guiarnos por nuestras expresiones faciales y a esperar en silencio que al otro le esté gustando lo que estamos haciendo, o podemos hacer preguntas? Ya sabes... –Se pelea con el tope inferior de la cremallera–. Ya sabes... si esto fuera un sudoku del _Brain Training,_ ¿sería uno de esos sudokus en los que puedes pedir pistas, o uno en el que todas las casillas están en blanco y hay que rellenarlas desde cero?

Iwaizumi se ríe con la voz ronca. Lanza la chaqueta al escritorio y derriba un lapicero, y los dos se están riendo porque todo es absurdo y hay demasiadas apariencias para tratarse de ellos.

–Tú qué crees.

Le pone una mano en el pecho. Empuja. Lo tiende sobre el edredón y apoya una rodilla entre sus piernas. No le contesta pero Oikawa lo lee sin problemas. _Estoy cansado de avanzar a tientas. Preguntémonos todo lo que se nos pase por la cabeza. Dime lo que te gusta, lo que te vuelve loco y lo que no. Seamos ese libro abierto que todos dicen que somos para el otro. Para eso estamos._

 _Para eso hemos estado siempre._

–Que estoy hablando demasiado.

Iwaizumi se yergue para quitarse la camiseta blanca. Saca primero un brazo, después el otro y por último la cabeza. Electricidad estática en el pelo negro y desordenado. Le habla desde arriba, con un tendón del abdomen palpitando bajo la tez morena y el verde de los ojos oscurecido.

–Habla todo lo que quieras.

Oikawa va a imitar el gesto. Porque algo tiene que hacer. Algo que no sea alucinar y reaccionar con lentitud y _habla todo lo que quieras_ y dónde ha aprendido Iwa-chan a decir esas cosas _._ Se incorpora un poco para quitarse su propia chaqueta. No se molesta en sacarla de debajo de su espalda. La deja ahí y va a subirse la camiseta de la sub-21 pero Hajime le pone una mano en el hueco que une el cuello con el hombro. Los labios contra el oído.

–Déjatela.

Con menos determinación de la que tendrá algún día. Probando. _Probándole._

–Por qué.

Casi sin oxígeno. Sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Iwaizumi se lo cuenta mientras se desabrochan el cinto. Entre besos. "Porque desde que éramos críos he imaginado distintos escenarios en los que empezábamos a salir, ¿sabes?". Se quitan los calcetines con los pies. Los dejan caer y el golpe sordo suena igual cuatro veces. "En ocasiones habíamos crecido y nos habíamos convertido en adultos, y tú habías cumplido tu sueño. Y me gustaba pensar que querías correrte con el uniforme de la Selección puesto, porque el vóley te obsesiona más que a mí y eres perverso. Y eso me quitaba el sueño".

Oikawa no había pensado en esa posibilidad, y no entiende la razón. No entiende por qué Hajime tiene esa forma maravillosa e impúdica de pensar y no la comparte con él a todas horas. Cómo logra esconderla bajo toneladas de honor y moral y hacer que ningún ingrediente desentone.

Lo coge de la nuca y respira en sus labios. Gime "quiero correrme con el uniforme puesto, Hajime" y Hajime suspira "ya", aunque en realidad no lo sabía. No a ciencia cierta. No hasta ese momento.

 _Come with me_

 _into the trees_

Iwaizumi se inclina para besarlo con hambre. Mete la mano debajo de la tela y le acaricia desde la pelvis hasta la clavícula. Despacio, porque Oikawa está duro y caliente contra su pierna pero puede querer parar, y debe tener la oportunidad de hacerlo en cualquier momento.

 _We´ll lay on the grass_

 _and let the hours pass_

Oikawa le recorre la espalda con los dedos. El vóley le ha abultado la piel alrededor de la escápula. Es como un desierto surcado de dunas a penúltima hora de la tarde. Si la espalda de Hajime fuera un mapa, Oikawa podría decir que hace años que lo ha memorizado, a base de vestuarios y fiestas de pijamas y una amistad antigua.

Pero ahora que puede, que _quiere_ tocarlo, es como si cambiara cada vez que se desnuda. Revelando secretos y pliegues y estremecimientos nuevos.

 _Take my hand,_

 _come back to the land_

" _Hajime_ ", lo llama. Abriéndole el pantalón, " _quiero llamarte Hajime. A partir de ahora_ ". Sabe que cuesta desprenderse de los hábitos, sobre todo de los viejos, y que tiene el _Iwa-chan_ a flor de labios. Que _Hajime_ siempre será _Iwa-chan_. Pero quiere. Necesita llamarlo por su nombre. Porque Iwa-chan es el nombre de su mejor amigo, pero _Hajime_ le da una dimensión nueva a todo lo que son.

 _Let´s get away_

 _just for one day_

Iwaizumi le agarra de las muñecas. Se las deja sobre la almohada y masculla " _vi hacer esto en un_ shojo _, pero no sé si a la gente de verdad le asusta o qué_ " y Oikawa se muerde la risa casi afónica que se le escapa.

–Yo estoy aterrorizado.

–No te rías de mí.

Y Oikawa tiene una frase estelar lista para catapultarla hacia la dignidad de Hajime (alguna estupidez como "no me pidas imposibles, el humor es una de las claves de nuestra relación" o "pues no me hagas reír"), pero se le acartona la lengua. Porque Hajime le baja el pantalón y el calzoncillo hasta la rodilla sin ceremonias y tal vez no sea correcto sentirse a punto de estallar estando tan expuesto. Estando _debajo_ y con los brazos levantados y medio desnudo.

 _Let me see you_

 _stripped down to the bone_

–Ahora ya no te ríes tanto.

Le pasa el filo de las uñas por la cara interna del muslo. Miradita de superioridad. Esa que dice "he vuelto a ganarle el pulso a un tío". Oikawa traga saliva. El corazón en un puño. Hace el amago de mover las piernas para terminar de quitarse el vaquero, porque Hajime no puede hacerle eso. No puede perdonarle la vida con esa expresión de "probemos el tabaco y fumemos marihuana y montemos un escándalo público con niños mirando" que no le pega nada. O a lo mejor sí. A lo mejor _esto_ es Hajime y por fin se revela ante él, como un demonio ante un exorcismo.

 _Let me see you_

 _stripped down to the bone_

No le da tiempo. Iwaizumi le separa las rodillas, ejerciendo considerablemente menos presión sobre la mala, apenas apretando con las yemas de los dedos. Siempre velando por él, porque no sabe _no_ hacerlo, y es increíble cómo puede ser vehemencia y _cariño_ y ese desprendimiento natural simultáneamente. Le roza la cadera con la barbilla al preguntarle "¿quieres...?", Oikawa susurra con un " _por favor_ " sentido, y de ahí en adelante todo son "¿puedo...?" y "sí, sí", porque el terreno que pisan es una luna que la civilización acaba de descubrir.

Iwaizumi se lo mete en la boca y Oikawa abre la suya para gritar pero no le sale la voz. Tiene los colores de Japón a la altura del ombligo y no puede mover las piernas y no está seguro de querer mover los brazos, porque le apetece tocarle pero también quiere que Hajime haga lo que quiera con él y _ah._

" _No seas... déjame..."_ empieza, y Hajime lo entiende y _gracias a Dios_ que es incapaz de ser inmisericorde aunque se lo proponga, porque se flexiona lo justo para que Oikawa pueda deshacerse del vaquero, en más movimientos de los necesarios.

 _Metropolis_

 _has nothing on this_

Y hace algo que esta vez sí le arranca un _Hajime_. Y dos y tres. Un tirón y lo arrastra unos centímetros sobre la colcha. Las manos de Hajime sosteniéndolo de la cintura y su voz rasposa preguntando, ese _¿puedo?_ mudo al que Oikawa siempre dice que sí. Iwaizumi le dobla una pierna. Siempre ha querido sentir su peso sobre el hombro. Notarla tensarse. Chuparle la polla y clavarle los dedos en el culo, en ese hueso que dibuja una uve. Subir la mano hasta sus pectorales y abrir la palma sobre el corazón. Los latidos traspasando la piel y la sangre. Pasarle los nudillos por el pezón y _escucharlo_.

 _You´re breathing on fumes_

 _I taste when we kiss_

La respiración de Hajime le hace cosquillas. Es como el humo de una hoguera y lo consume por completo, y no debería ser tan niñato y traerlo a colación, pero siente sus dedos cerrarse alrededor de su polla, ayudándose porque los labios le llegan hasta la mitad y se le escurre la saliva.

–Dijiste... que no la tenía... tan grande.

Le cuesta vocalizar. Tiene flema en la garganta y todo es difícil, hasta las cosas que le salen por defecto, como meterse con él.

Hajime no le suelta la pierna. Se estira para besarlo en la comisura. Tosco y animal. "Te crees todo lo que te dicen", le gruñe, y hace un ademán de volver a descender pero Oikawa le enreda los dedos en el cabello negro y le obliga a besarlo con los labios impregnados de sal.

 _Take my hand_

 _come back to the land_

" _Házmelo con la mano y quédate aquí_ ", le suplica, e Iwaizumi se escupe en la palma y la cuela entre sus cuerpos, sin parar de besarlo. Le pregunta "¿así?" y "¿vas bien?" y Oikawa llora "sí" y " _jo-der que si voy bien_ " y no es propio de él soltar improperios. Ambos lo saben y se ríen casi con apatía. Iwaizumi le susurra contra los labios " _qué tonto eres_ " con una devoción que le hace arquear la espalda. Embestir dentro de su puño. Irracional y al borde de un acantilado invisible en el que la caída es obligatoria.

 _Where everything´s ours_

 _for a few hours_

Le roza el bajo vientre con los nudillos ásperos y Oikawa musita "dilo. Tú también. Por favor". Iwaizumi no necesita preguntarle a qué se refiere. No necesita pensarlo. Necesita decirlo porque ya no tiene que callarse ni conformarse con susurrarlo ni gemirlo contra la palma o las sábanas para que nadie más lo escuche.

– _Tooru._

 _Oh, oh, oh...  
Oh, let me see you stripped down to the bone_

Suena como tiene que sonar. A sexo y a respiración acelerada y a mojado. A todo lo que Oikawa había imaginado y más, porque siempre ha sido "Oikawa" o "idiota" o infinitas variantes insultantes de su apellido, pero nunca _Tooru._ Nunca _Tooru_ , justo antes de darle uno de esos besos que estallan como la sal de frutas y que vibran dentro de la boca. Nunca _Tooru_ , con sabor a semen y a sudor y a calor.

– _HajimeHajimeHajime._

 _Let me hear you speaking just for me,  
let me see you stripped down to the bone_

No se cansa de mirarlo. De dejarse mirar. De gastarle el nombre como si fuera una plegaria, como si fuese un hechizo. Un mantra al que acogerse implorando de rodillas. Nota cómo sube y cómo baja su mano a lo largo de la piel, cómo resbala contra los muslos y la pelvis y Hajime lo contempla desde arriba, con esa cara que puso cuando Oikawa le dio las gracias por haberlo acompañado tres años en el vóley y luego rompió a llorar. Con esa admiración férrea que no se tambalea ni un ápice al verlo en sus horas más bajas. Que dice a gritos "estoy contigo" y "no me voy a ninguna parte".

 _Let me hear you crying just for me  
Let me hear you make decisions_

– _Hajime._

–Sí.

Ojalá hubiera una forma fácil de decirlo. Seguro que la hay. Pero a Oikawa no se le ocurre. Ahora mismo. No sin usar palabras a las que no está hecho. Tiene la mente nublada y el ataque de risa lo sacude desde dentro porque _vaya_ , cómo es posible que algo le dé corte después de todo lo que han hecho. De lo que están _haciendo_. " _Lubricante"_ , dice al final, casi aspirando la _e_ porque Hajime le pasa el pulgar por la punta. Por esa vena que se tuerce. " _Para qué_ " _,_ le pregunta, porque necesita saber qué le está pidiendo Oikawa. " _No sé si..."_ , lo escucha balbucear, medio fuera de sí. _"No sé, he leído que... podemos..."._

–Maldita sea –bufa, cerrando los ojos. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Frustrado y con el orgasmo contrayéndose como las bombas después de estrellar. Antes de la onda expansiva–. Tiene que haber un término medio entre _hazme el amor_ y _fóllame_ y yo _noloencuentro_.

 _Without your television_

Se ha imaginado antes. Susurrándole _fóllame_ entre besos mal dados. _Quiero_ _follarte_. Pero fuera de su boca suena a crío maleducado que ha visto demasiadas películas. De esas en las que apenas hay guión, y el poco que hay da vergüenza ajena. Y Hajime va a ser el chico severo de siempre, el que le da un coscorrón y lo corrige para que piense las cosas dos veces antes de escupirlas, para que su amigo cuide las formas y no sea _idiota._ Se supone que eso es lo que va a hacer porque es lo que Oikawa haría si fuera él, así que le descoloca cuando lo masturba lento y despacio y susurra " _a mí me gustan los dos_ ".

Iwaizumi conoce la teoría. Y ni siquiera la conoce toda; solo esa parte sobre la que la sociedad no ha establecido demasiados tabúes. Comprende lo que dice Oikawa. Que probablemente no va a ser llegar y besar el santo. Y a pesar de ello, quiere intentarlo. Muy propio de él. Considerar el dolor un daño colateral. Un mal necesario. _El fin justifica los medios._ Su tolerancia al padecimiento físico es enorme y testaruda y _altísima_ y ni siquiera es consciente de ello.

 _Let me hear you speaking just for me_

" _Vale_ ". Apoya el codo y le deja sentir su polla contra la pierna. Sus pieles se despegan en tres puntos al cambiar de posición y se unen en otros tantos, y escuece. Iwaizumi se seca la mano en el edredón y abre el primer cajón de la cómoda. " _Vale, pero ni se te ocurra... te he visto intentando esconder un esguince"._

– _Dios,_ Hajime, no estamos teniendo esta conversación.

–Qué conversación.

–La conversación de _avísame si te estoy haciendo daño._

–Pues te vas a joder, porque la estamos teniendo.

– _Iwa-chan._

No es negociable.

Iwaizumi ya sabe que se va a encontrar con un preservativo cuando tantea dentro del cajón y da con ese tacto semimetálico similar al de los sobres de Aspirina en polvo. _Bendito Yuki._ Apunta mentalmente agradecérselo cuando vuelva. O no. No se imagina dándole las gracias por... _ya se me ocurrirá algo_.

" _Te lo digo en serio_ ". Es una advertencia. Encuentra la botella. La destapa. Se mueve sobre él. Oikawa tiene la piel caliente como la fiebre, suave en algunas partes y dura en aquellas por las que se pasa la hojilla. " _No soy una meta ni algo por lo que tengas que partirte el lomo ni sufrir como un perro. Soy yo, ¿vale? Y si quieres que aprenda a... si queremos que esto nos guste tienes que prometerme que no te vas a portar como un retrasado y que me vas a avisar cuando haga algo de puta pena o me falte o me sobre fuerza o tenga la puntería de una escopeta de feria"._

 _Let me hear you crying just for me_

–Y además, qué me estás contando. Si has sido tú el que ha dicho que quiere las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso.

Se hablan con frases demasiado largas, aspirando las eses, intercalando un beso seco cada tres palabras.

–Es increíble que vaya a tener que ponerme pedagógico estando _así_ –bufa Oikawa, agitado–: la amígdala basolateral y el núcleo accumbens están interconectados, lo cual significa que el dolor y el placer funcionan como un péndul...

Llegados a ese punto, Iwaizumi decide que han llegado demasiado lejos y le inmoviliza los brazos y las piernas con los suyos. Infla los carrillos. Medida drástica. Oikawa palidece al reconocer el sonido acuoso que hace. Sisea " _es un farol_ " y trata de liberarse entre aspavientos en cuanto Iwaizumi abre la boca y deja colgando el escupitajo.

– _Nonononononono_ –exclama, moviendo la cabeza desgreñada frenéticamente. Arrugándose la ropa, la manta, mezclando el aroma a suavizante que desprenden las telas–. En la cara no, EN LA CARA NO –es inútil. Un golpe bajo. Hajime no lo amenaza con escupirle desde que tenían dientes de leche, así que _VENGA YA_ , desde cuándo es Iwa-chan el inmaduro de los dos–. CUÁNTOS AÑOS SE SUPONE QUE TIENES –entra en pánico y saca la bandera blanca–. ESTÁBIENESTÁBIEN, TE LO JURO. JURO QUE SERÉ TRANSPARENTE.

Por toda respuesta, Iwaizumi traga grueso. Se le mueve la nuez y afloja el agarre.

– _Dios mío de mi vida –_ exclama Oikawa, sacando la almohada de la colcha y dándole en la cabeza con ella, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo–, no me puedo creer que quiera acostarme _contigo_. Eres un...

Iwaizumi le quita la almohada de un tirón y Oikawa se estira como un muelle para que no lo bese al son de " _Dios, qué asco_ ", " _¿con esa boca besas a tu madre?" y_ " _no te lo voy a perdonar nunca_ ". Le muerde el mentón y jalea hacia los lados como los lobos, hasta que Iwa-chan gruñe " _eh_ " (solo _"eh"._ Ese _"eh"_ que significa" _prepárate"_ y _"no te vas a escapar"_ ) y le hace cosquillas hasta que todo se vuelve sensible, hasta que desternillarse de risa y gemir contra su pecho parece compatible.

–"En la cara no", dice. El marqués –sonrisita febril–. Como si no te hubieran caído cosas peores.

– _Iwa-chan._

" _Dime que miento_ " sonríe Iwaizumi, arqueando las cejas. Alterando la curvatura natural que tiende a fruncirlas. Jugando. Y Oikawa no sabe si debería contestarle o intentar preservar los resquicios de dignidad, porque qué puede decir una persona cuando le recuerdan que se han corrido en su cara. Más de una vez. Qué puede decir cuando es algo que le _gusta_. Se nota enrojecer. De pudor, de instinto. " _Es distinto_ ", atina a farfullar, esperando que el tema se acabe ahí. Pesca el lubricante de la mesita y se lo pasa a Iwaizumi, que lo coge y repite con retintín " _¿es distinto?_ ", y _donde las dan las toman_ , Oikawa dice " _es distinto porque_ _el escupitajo no te lo he pedido y lo otro sí"._

 _Let me hear you speaking just for me_

Hay mucho que Oikawa no admite ni siquiera en condiciones óptimas, y escucharle reconocer _eso_ estando enfadado le hace perder levemente el norte. Iwaizumi nunca juega con fuego pero ha aprendido que a Oikawa es algo que le va en más de un aspecto, así que le lleva las manos hasta sus propios hombros. Se las baja por todo el abdomen y cuela una de las suyas entre los muslos de Oikawa. Volviendo a acariciarlo. Mientras Oikawa le delinea esa hendidura que divide en dos la piel bajo el pecho. " _Abre las piernas"._ Le come la boca y un minuto después tiene el índice y el corazón húmedos. La nota del limón es ácida pero tenue. Le mancha el costado a Oikawa al bajar la mano. Llega hasta donde la pierna se une al tronco. Hay una estría justo bajo el glúteo que le salió de un día para otro (cuando Oikawa dio un estirón particularmente violento a los trece años y se quedó flaco como un galgo), rasgando y dejando una marca rojiza que ahora es de un púrpura apagado. A Iwaizumi le gusta tocarla, porque es como una pluma al tacto y se desmigaja en hilos horizontales y _perfectos_ y está medio escondida, como si no quisiera que nadie la viese.

Sabe que se está repitiendo _relájaterelájaterelájate_ no para destensar los músculos, sino para mantener la cabeza ocupada y no pensar en si le va a doler o si va a ser difícil de soportar o si va a tardar en gustarle. Le besa junto al ombligo. Sobre el arañazo que siempre se hace con la cuchilla, porque el agua caliente se acaba y esa es la última zona que se afeita. Nota la presión del músculo contra la yema del dedo y a Oikawa contener la respiración un momento antes de soltarla. De obligarse a marcar un ritmo que lo ayude a mantener la calma. Siempre a tumba abierta contra las cosas que le dan miedo; determinado a no dejar que le aplasten, a pasar por el aro aunque pueda quemarse, hasta aprender a no rozar las llamas.

" _Vamos_ ", sisea, " _vamos_ ", y la piel se estira poco a poco, cediendo como la tierra mojada. Haciéndole sudar desde la nuca, porque es una sensación _rara_. " _Hasta dónde_ ", pregunta, y no especifica nada pero Hajime lo entiende. " _El segundo nudillo_ ", le contesta y Oikawa le cree porque sabe que no tiene razones para mentirle; que en toda su vida solo le ha ocultado una cosa y ahora ya es historia. Pero para ser solo _un_ dedo, para ser hasta el segundo nudillo, _quema_.

 _Let me hear you speaking just for me_

Todas las terminaciones nerviosas se apagan y se reactivan en un solo punto, y _duele_ de una forma extraña, como si Oikawa fuera mantequilla y la sartén estuviera a fuego bajo. " _Cómo vas_ ", musita Iwa-chan, los ojos atentos y verdes como la menta, y Oikawa quiere abrirle el pantalón y las piernas y hacer algo que le guste, algo que ya hayan probado y que dominen y que no sea incómodo para ninguno de los dos, pero también quiere avanzar y _descubrir_ y tener paciencia, porque tal vez lo que están intentando es mejor que todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora.

Iwaizumi lo vigila. A él, a sus reacciones. No es idiota. Tiene puesta esa máscara de "no es para tanto, por lo menos no me están desollando vivo". Se está aguantando y no lo va a reconocer ni muerto. Iwaizumi le da un último beso en los labios y un "nos tiene que gustar a los dos, a ver si te enteras" antes de inclinarse y besarle la polla. Casi sin mover el dedo. El colgante metálico pendiendo del cuello. Dándole margen. Tanteando, porque imagina que hay gente a la que le va que se la follen mientras le hacen una mamada, pero supone que también habrá personas que no puedan con tanto y se desconcentren, y no tiene ni idea de si Oikawa es de los primeros o de los segundos.

Es como si la sangre circulara por su cabeza a una velocidad que la hace hervir y latir contra el cráneo. Las caderas se le mueven casi sin querer, obedeciendo a un impulso que no controla. El músculo pierde resistencia a cuentagotas, se adapta a un segundo dedo pero ahí parece estar su límite, y Oikawa se pregunta si lo que está sintiendo es algo común o si su cuerpo es _extraño_ y difícil de moldear, y desearía estar hecho de plastilina para que todo fuese más fácil. Hay momentos en los que Hajime se mueve y toca con las yemas puntos que le acalambran sobre la pelvis, bajo el ombligo. Que le hacen gritar casi sin voz. No es suficiente pero es _placer_. A ramalazos. Mordiendo el dolor y alimentándose de él. Comiéndole terreno.

Ablandando la carne.

Iwaizumi es consciente del cambio que se produce. Del espasmo en la pierna de Oikawa cuando curva y estira el dedo índice y presiona _algo_ que lo va deshelando. Es como meterle temperatura a la leche condensada y verla transformarse en otro color, en otro sabor. _Dulce de leche._ Gotea contra su lengua. _Le gusta,_ piensa Iwaizumi _._ El pensamiento lo consume. Lo escucha jadear " _Hajime_ " y "sí" sin controlar el ritmo de la cadera. Incapaz de decidir si embestir hacia delante o hacia atrás. _Le gusta lo que le estoy haciendo._ Le come la polla mientras se lo trabaja con los dedos, cada vez más rápido. Cada vez mejor. En movimientos más certeros y fluidos.

El tercer dedo no resbala. Ni mucho menos. Encuentra menos resistencia que los otros dos pero calcina su sistema nervioso igual. Oikawa se muerde la boca. Arquea la espalda y nota el orgasmo crecer y disminuir, voluble, como una burbuja jabonosa que todavía no se ha desprendido de su aro. Incontrolable. Su cuerpo no responde y escapa al yugo de su mente, y en medio de ese delirio que le consume, lo acucia una certeza. La misma que a lo largo de su vida ha intentado aconsejarle en vano, advirtiéndole _tu rodilla no va a soportarlo_ o _si saltas te vas a matar_ o _todavía_ _no estás preparado, Oikawa. Hay una parte de tu cuerpo que puedes moldear, pero la carne es la que es y no puedes forzarla._

Y tiene claro, de repente, que no va a _poder_. No esa noche. Le parece una broma de pésimo gusto. Una tonelada de mal karma que pretende castigarlo por crímenes que todavía no ha cometido. Pero es lo que toca y tiene que aguantarse.

– _Ya –_ a medio camino entre un siseo de rabia y un jadeo–. _Ya._ Hajime.

Si lo escucha, no le hace mucho caso. Oikawa va a volver a hablar, pero aprieta los labios cuando Iwaizumi le lame donde la piel pasa de ser lisa y húmeda a rugosa.

–Qué _ya_ ni que nada –murmura, porque _ya_ le suena a _me estás matando pero quiero que me folles porque la industria del sexo nos ha convencido de que esto no duele, y si duele pues mira, será dolor del bueno, así que vamos allá._

–Ya –repite–. _Ya_ , porque creo que... que no puedo. Ahora. Así. No puedo –se pasa una mano por los ojos. Contrae la otra en un puño y le da un golpe al colchón–. _Joder._ Mierda.

Y entonces Oikawa hace eso. Eso de tirar a la basura todo lo que Iwaizumi cree conocer sobre él, morderse el orgullo y _tragárselo_ y obligarse a ser sincero, aunque ser sincero signifique perder una oportunidad. Suena contrariado, enfadado consigo mismo, con su cuerpo y con la forma y el momento que ha escogido para traicionarle. Iwaizumi le sonríe "vale", y lo último que quiere es hacer leña del árbol caído, pero escucharle decir palabrotas es infrecuente e hilarante.

– _Noteríasidiota_ –gruñe Oikawa, arañándole el hombro en un espasmo. Dos segundos después los dedos de Iwaizumi están fuera y el ataque de risa es imparable hasta que Oikawa le besa el cuello. Se ayuda de su peso para acostar a Iwaizumi. Y el resto les sale un poco por inercia. Todavía torpes, pero más familiarizados con el otro cuerpo. Las manos saben lo que tienen que hacer. Conocen el ritmo y el ángulo. Iwaizumi lo acaricia tumbado, con las rodillas de Oikawa a ambos lados de la cadera. Callado. Todavía con los estertores de la risa temblando en el pecho–. _Dios_ –gime Oikawa. Agazapado sobre él. El pelo enmarañado rozándole la frente, la nariz, un sitio distinto siempre que se agacha–. Dios, tengo ganas de ti. Y no _puedo_.

Iwaizumi no tiene quejas. Lo prefiere así. Cree fervientemente que siempre hay un momento para todo y _bueno_ , resulta que _este_ no es. Ninguno de los dos se va a morir por eso. No habiendo maneras mucho mejores de palmarla.

 _Como esta. Joder, esta es la mejor de todas._

Es imposible pensar en que tienen mala suerte cuando Oikawa está prácticamente cabalgando semidesnudo sobre él. Cuando es cuestión de días o semanas que lo _hagan_ así. Que lo hagan de verdad.

Oikawa es exagerado hasta para besarle. Inclinando la cara hacia todas partes, como si pretendiera reinventar y mejorar el beso que Peter Parker le dio a Mary Jane bajo la lluvia. "Y me sueltas títulos de Federico Moccia mientras me haces una paja", jadea Iwaizumi. "¿Puedes ser más insoportable?".

Nota cómo a Oikawa se le tensa la espalda. Cómo se desmorona poco a poco sobre él. Una montaña de azúcar que se reduce a caramelo sobre el fuego.

"Puedo ser peor", susurra, a punto de hacerse pedazos contra su mano. Contra su abdomen. "Puedo acostarme contigo y soltarte _feliz cumpleaños_ o _feliz_ _San Valentín_ después de correrme. Se lleva mucho en las historias cortas". Iwaizumi le clava los dedos ahí donde la columna se acaba. Donde se acurrucan todos los calambres que estremecen a Oikawa.

–Lo nuestro no es una historia corta, subnormal.

–También puedo decirte que te quiero.

 _Te quiero y quiero todo lo que estés dispuesto a darme._

Es la segunda vez que se lo dice. Lo ha maquillado con un intento lamentable de sorna pero ahí está. _Te quiero._

Dos a cero.

La música hace rato que ha cambiado. Iwaizumi no la reconoce. No le importa.

Lo coge de la nuca para comerle los labios y se deja ir justo así. Semiincorporado, con la mano de Oikawa en su polla y su voz en el oído. _Te quiero._ Los dos sudando en ese punto en el que sus caras se tocan. Dejándose masturbar durante más segundos de los que necesita. La ola llega a su cresta y rompe contra la orilla e Iwaizumi abraza a Oikawa casi sin fuerzas. _Te quiero._ Con un solo brazo. Besándole justo bajo la oreja. "Estás en casa, Tooru", murmura. El orgasmo todavía fresco. "Estamos en casa. Tú y yo y nadie más, _vamos_ ", y Oikawa _grita_ por primera vez. Bronco y breve y sentido. Corriéndose con la camiseta de capitán puesta.

En esa habitación llena de claroscuros y llamas que titilan y respiraciones que mueren un segundo y luego, como si nada, se acompasan.

* * *

 **Marcas**

 **O** ikawa no recuerda haberse dormido, francamente. Recuerda estar manteniendo una conversación históricamente rigurosa con Iwa-chan sobre la homosexualidad en la antigua Roma y de repente, sin transiciones, _plaf,_ Iwa-chan está roque a su lado y él está despierto, así que ha tenido que volver a ocurrirle eso de pasar directamente a la Fase lll del sueño.

Le basta un vistazo a la cortina para intuir que todavía no ha amanecido. A pesar de ello, sale de debajo del brazo de Hajime. Con cuidado de no despertarle. Iwa-chan se ha quedado acostado bocabajo, con una mano metida bajo la almohada. La línea recta de la nariz. La expresión serena y la sábana tapándole parte de una pierna. Si fuera una película de los 2000, le cubriría hasta la cintura. Oikawa supone que debe haberle robado todo el edredón sin querer. Entre eso, el encierro y las velas que siguen prendidas, se ha levantado sudando la gota gorda. Con la camisa todavía puesta. Va a tener que lavarla. _Dios, la camisa_. _Estamos enfermos._ En esa cama que es demasiado pequeña para los dos. Mañana tendrán siete contracturas por centímetro cúbico.

 _Qué asco._ La boca le sabe a radioactividad y está todo pegajoso. Necesita una ducha. Y cepillarse los dientes. Y hacer pis.

Se permite perder un par de segundos contemplándolo. No deja de ser raro; abrirse en canal para alguien y en lugar de retirarse después a una esfera individual de intimidad, hacer hueco para dos dentro de ella. Compartirla. Cuando tenía citas con chicas, a Oikawa le gustaba que los besos llegaran al final. Por motivos de comodidad. Se le hacía raro que _sucediera_ y que después de ello la charla se prolongase. Y cree que era algo mutuo, porque ninguna de las dos partes conocía mucho a la otra. Prefería besarlas o dejarse besar al despedirse, y después marcharse a casa y estar contento porque ambos hubieran podido pasar una tarde agradable. Por gustarles. Como mucho, intercambiar unos cuantos Lines esa misma noche, salpicados de alguna que otra falta de ortografía que podría haberse evitado si hubieran escrito más despacio y menos nerviosos. Recuperarse del subidón de endorfinas y, a veces, volver a verlas al día siguiente. Había sido igual de nulo incluso con las chicas que lograron reunir toda la paciencia que pudieron para salir con él. Nora, por ejemplo, tuvo más paciencia que el Santo Job. Podría haber llenado el Lago Kariba con toda la esperanza que invirtió en que lo suyo funcionara. Y según National Geographic, el Lago Kariba es el embalse más grande del planeta (por lo menos en volumen). Casi nada.

Cada vez lo entiende un poco mejor. _Se_ entiende un poco mejor. El problema nunca fueron las chicas. Con Hajime no siente la necesidad imperiosa de regresar a casa, porque _Hajime_ y _casa_ son sinónimos. Siempre lo han sido.

 _Dios, que alguien me apague el cerebro antes de que la glucosa me lo pudra o de que componga una canción para Adele._

Iwa-chan se reiría de él. Si le escribiera un poema. Si escuchara sus pensamientos. Y lo peor es que eso ha dejado de aterrarle.

El pelo negro le cae sobre las cejas. Se separa en jirones al llegar a la piel morena del cuello. Oikawa le acaricia la espalda desnuda; primero con la yema de los dedos y después con toda la mano. Su temperatura corporal siempre parece más elevada que la de un ser humano normal. Es como una salamandra. Podría echarse la siesta sobre una hoguera.

Hace meses, Oikawa se habría planteado dibujarle un bigote a lo Groucho Marx con rotulador permanente. Ir hasta el frigorífico, echarle nata montada en una mano, hacerle cosquillas en la frente, grabarlo todo y subirlo a Instagram. Hace meses, ni siquiera compartían el mismo colchón.

No es que ahora haya dejado de maquinar formas de fastidiarle, _claro_. Pero sí que tiene más propósitos que el de cabrearlo antes de la hora del desayuno. Ha... ampliado horizontes. Eso es todo. No es que se esté volviendo un _moñas_. Llenar la bañera y meterse dentro con alguien no es de blandos. Nadie puede culparlo por querer ahorrar agua.

Hay asuntos que le preocupan considerablemente más que la posibilidad de estar proyectando una imagen demasiado sensiblera de cara al público. Contarles a su madre y a su hermana que está saliendo con su mejor amigo, por ejemplo. Ahora que se ha hecho con la capitanía de la sub-21, no hay ninguna razón de peso para no sincerarse con su familia. Oikawa no recuerda que su madre le haya pedido su aprobación antes de tener una cita con alguien, y lo prefiere así, porque si le diera por hacerlo, Oikawa tendría que analizar a una media de tres personas por semana. No es que le supusiera un sacrificio, pero es bastante minucioso cuando de investigar a desconocidos por Facebook se trata, y duda que pudiera compatibilizar las labores de sabueso con su horario actual. Con su hermana sucede más de lo mismo. O no. Peor. Tomehi nunca los ha consultado cuando ha tenido que tomar una decisión. Se ha limitado a informarles. "Mamá, llevo un año saliendo con un chico. Mañana viene a almorzar a casa". "Mamá, Hikaru y yo tenemos un alquiler mirado a dos calles de aquí. ¿Me ayudáis Tooru y tú con la mudanza? Había pensado en hacerla mañana". "Mamá, Tooru: me voy a casar. La boda es en agosto". "Tooru, ¿qué te parece Takeru para un bebé? Por cierto, estoy embarazada de tres meses".

Definitivamente. Oikawa duda que alguna de las dos tenga algo que objetar.

Bosteza. El costado de Iwa-chan está hecho un Cristo. Hay partes en las que la piel se divide en líneas finas que mañana serán sólidas y duras, pero que ahora están hinchadas y son tiernas. Heridas que comienzan a cicatrizar. No obstante, hay arañazos que Oikawa no recuerda haberle hecho.

Arañazos.

Se frota las legañas con fuerza.

 _Arañazos._

Pensar en la palabra es como accionar un interruptor.

* * *

 **The man (the lion)**

 **S** e apresura a incorporarse, desbloquear el portátil (Godzilla_4, _menuda contraseña_ ) de Iwa-chan para quitar la música y apagar la mayoría de las velas restantes a base de soplidos. Después, busca sus calzoncillos solo para darse por vencido treinta segundos después y correr escaleras arriba. Se le congelan los pies nada más salir de la habitación. Le faltan pocos escalones para llegar al segundo piso. Entonces lo oye.

 _Rash, rash, rash._

–Para, _Tex Mex_ –implora, buscando a tientas el botón de la luz–. Para o el casero de esta gente va a hacer una alfombra contigo.

Por toda respuesta, recibe un maullido indignado.

La puerta ni siquiera se ha abierto a la mitad cuando su gato sale del cuarto de Yuki como una exhalación. Una bala de cañón enana y gris. Tiene el lomo arqueado y la cola totalmente engrifada, y camina como si fuera una eme. Las pupilas convirtiéndose en rendijas ante el aumento repentino de claridad. Parece tan alterado que por un momento Oikawa teme que no lo reconozca.

–Texxie –susurra, poniéndose en cuclillas. Agazapado en medio del pasillo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Tendiéndole la mano a un gato y deseando que el dramatismo de la situación disminuya antes de que pille un resfriado–. Soy yo. Los dos hemos visto _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón,_ de manera que en teoría, yo tendría que cortar el diálogo aquí, echarle valor y acercarme, tú deberías hacer lo propio y así todo sería superbonito. La diferencia es que Hipo tenía cinco kilos de ropa y armadura encima y yo no, y qué quieres que te diga, es muy fácil ser valiente estando vestido. No me genera confianza que tú estés con las zarpas fuera y yo prácticamente sea una especie de diana gigante, de forma que se agradecería un poco de _colaboración_ por tu parte.

Como si pudiera entenderlo, el animal retrae parcialmente las garras. Vuelve a esconderlas en las almohadillas. Olfatea en su dirección. Abandonando el shock poco a poco. Estirando las patas delanteras en son de paz. De bienvenida.

–Ven aquí, Mufasa.

Tex Mex le da cabezazos en la rodilla con el morro y en cuanto Oikawa le pone una mano encima, se tira al suelo como un saco de patatas.

Ronroneando.

–Mañana recogemos todo esto –sonríe Oikawa, acurrucándolo contra su pecho e incorporándose–. Ahora necesito una ducha con urgencia, y tú tienes que montar guardia en la alfombrilla –le atusa los bigotes, rascándole sobre los ojos y entre las orejas. Oikawa está en buena forma. Podría ponerle un arnés a Tex Mex, colgárselo a la espalda y correr cinco kilómetros sin cansarse. A pesar de ello, juraría que pesa por lo menos dos kilos más desde la última vez que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos–. Vamos a tener que ponerte a dieta, camarada.

Iwa-chan es igual de disciplinado con su alimentación que con todo lo demás, así que Tex Mex no puede haber engordado por su culpa. Descartado. Y ha visto a Mobi comprar mortadela vegetariana hecha a partir de aceitunas, albúmina de huevo y fécula de patata. Una vez Oikawa utilizó el Google Maps desde su móvil, cotilleó su historial con fines estrictamente científicos y comprobó con cierta decepción que estaba a rebosar de tiendas locales que vendían té al peso. Descartado también.

Seguro que ha sido cosa de Yuki. Tiene su propia pirámide alimenticia, y los _Cheetos_ ocupan la primera planta entera.

Tex Mex lo saca de sus cavilaciones con un bufido. Revolviéndose. Han descendido la escalera y Oikawa lo suelta solo para verle correr hacia la puerta de entrada.

Frunce el ceño con extrañeza.

–¿Qué sucede? –inquiere, siguiéndolo. Se detiene en seco cuando escucha el rumor de unas voces tras la madera. No puede entender lo que dicen, pero distingue por lo menos dos. Se callan abruptamente cuando Tex Mex maúlla sonoramente, poniéndose a dos patas contra la puerta.

Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, Oikawa va hasta su gabardina roja, saca el móvil de uno de los bolsillos y envía un Line.

"¿Sois vosotros los que estáis fuera?"

Recibe una réplica menos de un minuto después.

Rubiales (04:10)

"..."

"¿Os hemos despertado?"

"Lo siento, tío"

"Es una historia muy larga"

"¿Estáis visibles o qué?"

Sin más preámbulos, Oikawa se abrocha la gabardina hasta el cuello a toda velocidad. Tiene que volver a empezar cuando se le acaban los botones y le sobra un ojal. Cierra con sigilo la habitación de Iwa-chan, porque Mobi y Yuki son sus compañeros y sus amigos y hace meses que viven con él, pero no tienen por qué verlo desnudo y con la ropa regada por doquier, como la metralla de un explosivo. Camina descalzo hasta el vestíbulo, hace a un lado a Tex Mex con el pie para que no se le escape y abre la puerta.

Y se encuentra una caseta de campaña morada apostada frente a sus narices. La cremallera se abre y las cabezas de Yuki y Mobi asoman como topos de un agujero. Escudriñan a Oikawa de la cabeza a los pies y de los pies a la cabeza.

–¿Tienes calzoncillos? –pregunta Yuki con suspicacia.

Es de esas cuestiones que cualquiera encontraría inapropiadas e invasivas. Sobre todo por las implicaciones que entraña. Porque si Mobi y Yuki se han marchado de la residencia para darles privacidad y Oikawa los recibe _así_ horas después, contestar _no, no tengo calzoncillos_ respondería a más de una pregunta.

–Por quién me tomas –replica, y Yuki parece que se arrepiente por su rudeza–. Por supuesto que no tengo calzoncillos –y se frota las manos ante sendas miradas atónitas, haciendo oídos sordos al "GUAU" de Mobi. A su propio rubor satisfecho. Ayudándoles a desmontar la caseta–. Vamos a meter todo esto en el salón antes de que me congele.

* * *

 **Una historia no tan larga**

 **I** waizumi no sabe qué hora es, pero supone que debe ser tarde porque la habitación está bastante más recogida de lo que la recuerda. La nota suave y ácida del té de limón borbotea desde la cocina, así que imagina que Oikawa debe de llevar un buen rato en planta. Hay un pantalón y un suéter doblados sobre la silla del escritorio, lo cual es de agradecer porque su cuerpo funciona regular pero su actividad cerebral es bastante lamentable. Se viste más dormido que despierto y prácticamente repta fuera de su cuarto hasta la única figura humana que encuentra.

–Tienes un aspecto horrible –comenta Oikawa con menos franqueza de la que aparenta, poniéndole una taza de té en las manos. Los dedos helados, a pesar de la actividad. Más capas de abrigo que una cebolla, el pelo húmedo, la boca oliendo a menta y su particular forma de dar los buenos días. Durante esa estación, la tez clara siempre palidece. Si el invierno pudiera encarnarse en una persona, lo haría en Oikawa.

–¿Cómo de horrible? –inquiere Iwaizumi, dándole un sorbo al té, que le quema el esófago.

–Como si hubiera estallado una epidemia global, los muertos hubieran salido de sus tumbas, uno te hubiese mordido y ahora estuvieras en fase de incubación.

 _Ah. Genial._

–Lo cual se traduce en unas tendencias alarmantes por tu parte hacia la necrofilia.

El del humor negro es Oikawa, pero si usar sus propias armas contra él le ayuda no solo a resistir sus ataques, sino a devolvérselos, Iwaizumi puede permitirse ser un poco desagradable.

–Bueno, todavía no has estirado la pata, así que puedo pasar por una persona normal durante unos días.

Tiene una lista enumerada con todas las sonrisas de Oikawa. Y otra con los niveles de exasperación que le mueven a poner los ojos en blanco. Pero cuando los gestos se combinan el resultado siempre es impredecible y divertido, socarrón.

–Nunca has sido una persona normal –aclara Iwaizumi, dejando la taza semivacía y las ganas de tomarle el pelo a un lado.

Lo arrincona contra la vitrocerámica. Oikawa va a decir algo, seguramente que _ser normal es aburrido_ , seguido de una perorata deprimente en defensa de los desquiciados que se escudan en la creencia de ser más únicos y especiales que un cromo de Maradona para no sentirse mal por ser unos completos gilipollas.

– _Iwa-chan_ –suena a advertencia e Iwaizumi no entiende por qué. Entre otras cosas. Y quiere escarbar, levantar tierra y polvareda hasta descubrirlo. Quiere entender por qué ahora que está perdiendo la reticencia a acercarse a él, Oikawa levanta un muro entre ellos.

–¿Eres Cenicienta o qué? –susurra, pegando la nariz a la suya. Oyéndolo tragar saliva.

–No entiendo la analogí...

–La analogía es que lo de llamarme Hajime te dura solo hasta medianoche.

El aplauso que escucha a sus espaldas hace que le huya la sangre de la cara.

–Qué salvaje, Iwaizilla –le silba Yuki desde el balcón, sin parar de engullir cereales. Junto a él, Mobi niega con la cabeza, sosteniendo un envase de batido de soja vacío. Mascullando "creo que no quería saber eso" y centrando su atención en el móvil. Ambos embutidos en sendas mantas térmicas–. Una pregunta, ¿crees que si no estuvieras con Oikawa y te hicieras Grindr pondrías una frase parecida?

Oikawa lo apuntala con la mirada entornada. Congestionado de vergüenza, desentendiéndose del asunto, como queriendo reprocharle "tú te lo has buscado, idiota" e Iwaizumi no podría mostrarse más de acuerdo con el calificativo. ¿Tan alelado está que no los ha escuchado? Porque eso es bastante grave, sobre todo teniendo presente que Yuki mastica con el ímpetu de una broca de taladro.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?

–"Iwaizumi Hajime. Dieciocho años. Estudiante de Educación Social. Jugador de vóley. En busca de Cenicientas que me llamen por mi nombre hasta las 00:00. No recojo zapatos".

–Te va a tener que recoger el camión de la basura como no cierres el pico –le avisa Iwaizumi entre dientes.

–Asegúrate de tirarme al envase de vidrio –Yuki alza su cuenco de leche y copos azucarados de trigo, emulando un brindis. Desde que le pusieron el cabestrillo, ha ido adquiriendo destreza en el único brazo que puede usar–. Hay que reciclar.

–Una palabra más y en vez del camión de la basura vas a acabar dentro de un coche fúnebre.

–Elígeme un ataúd de madera de paulownia. Es resistente a la húmedad y a la putrefacción.

–Oikawa nos dejó entrar de madrugada –explica Mobi, pausando su lectura antes de que la cosa pase a mayores–. La acampada no fue como esperábamos –resume.

–Nos encontramos una cría de mofeta, la metimos en la tienda para darle espaguetis y diez minutos más tarde se nos echó encima la manada entera –relata Yuki con tono sombrío–. En serio, fue muy turbio. Hacían un ruidito que habría sido adorable si lo hubiera hecho una sola, pero es que eran por lo menos treinta, ¿me entiendes? Era como un Green Peace pero todo de mofetas, todas embistiendo las paredes y corriendo en círculos. Llamamos a la policía y todo.

–Creíamos que no lo contábamos –suspira Mobi–. Nos sacaron de ahí, nos hicieron un control de alcoholemia y cuando dimos negativo nos pusieron una manta por los hombros y nos trajeron aquí.

Es tan absurdo que Iwaizumi no sabe por dónde empezar.

–¿Por qué cojones queríais darle espaguetis a una mofeta?

– _Qué_. O sea, ¿me estás vacilando? –interviene Oikawa, fascinado–. ¿Con la pedazo de aventura que te acaban de relatar y te fijas en lo menos relevante de todo?

–Bueno, perdóname si _todo_ me parece una paranoia impresionante.

–Aunque ahora que sale el tema de la alimentación animal –carraspea Oikawa, cambiando de tema–, Yuki: ¿le has estado dando a Texxie comida no reglamentaria para gatos?

El silencio dura más de la cuenta.

–Define no reglamentaria.

Ojalá Oikawa tuviera el móvil encima, porque el _facepalm_ de Iwa-chan es tan agresivo que no filmarlo supone una pérdida invaluable para el glosario global de memes.

Ahí tienen al culpable.

–Me va a odiar cuando se dé cuenta de que lo he puesto a régimen –suspira Oikawa, mirando de soslayo a Tex Mex.

Iwaizumi chasquea la lengua.

–No te va a odiar – _es un gato_ , se abstiene de decirle–. Voy a terminar de recoger mi habitación –anuncia, porque no sabe cómo enfrentar la revelación de que el animal que ahora mismo dormita bajo el mueble de la televisión haya engordado bajo su supervisión–. Y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo con las vuestras –abriendo una caja de galletas de avena y metiéndose un puñado en el bolsillo del pantalón de chándal–. Mattsun estará por aquí a la hora del almuerzo, así que declaro inaugurado el zafarrancho de limpieza.

–Vosotros limpiad –se despereza Oikawa, dejándose caer sobre un taburete– mientras yo me dedico a buscar los regalos.

–Los cojones –le gruñe Iwaizumi, pescándole de la manga del abrigo para que lo siga hasta su cuarto–. A ti también te toca arrimar el hombro. Estamos a lunes diecinueve, y habíamos quedado en celebrar la _Prenavidad_ el miércoles veintiuno. Hay que adecentar todo esto porque mañana es el concurso de _twerking_ de Makki, lo cual significa que llegaremos aquí de madrugada, y ninguno va a levantarse el miércoles con ganas de fregar el suelo y retirar el polvo, así que tiene que ser hoy.

–Mattsun trabaja en un _taller_ , Iwa-chan –intenta Oikawa, agarrándose a la barra americana con el brazo libre para no dejarse arrastrar por él–. Este piso está ocho veces más limpio que el estándar al que está acostumbrado.

–También está más limpio que una alcantarilla, pero no por eso vamos a dejar que se transforme en una –declara Iwaizumi, pellizcándole la cintura para que deje de comportarse como un _crío_ y se suelte–. _Oikawa._

Desde el balcón, Yuki los observa. Analizando, sacando conclusiones.

* * *

 **Hay tres cosas que no pueden ocultarse: el sol, la luna y la verdad**

–¿ **T** odo bien?

A Iwaizumi la pregunta le pilla con la guardia baja, porque Yuki es eficaz cuando se propone mantener unos mínimos de higiene, pero no es algo que figure en su escala de preocupaciones habituales.

Se gira sobre la escalera metálica que Yuki está sujetando con el brazo bueno para que Iwaizumi no se caiga mientras le pasa un paño húmedo a los roperos de la cocina. Pañuelo atado sobre el pelo negro, camisilla de manga hueca y lamparones de sudor fresco transpirando la tela.

–Todo bien –coincide, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente mojada–. Yo creo que en media hora acabamos.

Tiene que reconocerlo. Llevan un buen ritmo. Ambos se están encargando de la segunda planta. Mobi y Oikawa ya han terminado con la primera y ahora se encuentran en la azotea, recogiendo la ropa del tendedero y metiéndola en un barreño. Les superan en velocidad porque Oikawa hace meses que es independiente, y está acostumbrado a ocuparse de todos los quehaceres domésticos en solitario, pero van bien de tiempo. Todavía es mediodía. Si se organizan, disponen de margen suficiente para ducharse antes de que venga Mattsun.

–No me refiero a eso –discrepa Yuki, rascándose la melena rubia bajo su pañuelo–. Me refiero a Oikawa y a ti.

Iwaizumi vuelve a dejar lo que está haciendo para encararlo con el ceño fruncido. Confuso.

–¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

–No sé –contesta Yuki, apoyándose en la pata de la escalera–. Que a ninguno parece dolerle ni un poco caminar o sentarse –expone, vigilando sus reacciones–. O tenéis la elasticidad de los trapecistas del Circo del Sol o anoche no llegasteis a la última base. No sé si me explico.

Se explica a la perfección. Cristalino. Eso no hace que responderle sea más sencillo.

–Mira, Yuki... –empieza, porque no tiene que darle explicaciones sobre su vida sexual, pero Yuki es su amigo, y se merece saber que Iwaizumi no va a tragar con ningún comentario que sugiera que deberían haber follado aunque a Oikawa le resultara difícilmente soportable. Ni por parte de un amigo, ni de nadie.

–Tranqui, es normal –lo interrumpe Yuki, palmeándole el gemelo desde su posición–. No os rayéis porque no haya salido a la primera. Son cosas que pasan. Terceras personas se han currado la decoración y el momento para estar a solas y al final tenéis tantas expectativas y tantas ganas de hacerlo bien que estáis de los nervios –lo anima–. La mayoría de la gente tiene unas primeras veces muy cutres. La mía fue al salir del instituto, durante el segundo año. Llevaba un mes saliendo con una chica, mis padres no estaban en casa y me acompañó a comprar crema depilatoria a un súper que había a dos manzanas. Estábamos llegando a mi calle cuando empezó a llover en plan diluvio universal, y lo primero que hicimos fue quitarnos la ropa en el recibidor para no pescar un resfriado –esboza una sonrisa abochornada, recordándolo–. No tenía en mente... _en fin_. Pero sucedió. Lo acabamos haciendo en el sofá. No fue muy bonito, ¿sabes? Pero los dos estábamos cómodos y _queríamos_. Eso es lo que cuenta.

Hay veces en las que uno pone tanto cuidado, tanta sensibilidad en elaborar una respuesta, que acaba optando por no decir más que una palabra. Yuki emana una felicidad tímida y nostálgica. El mismo Yuki que carece de pelos en la lengua cuando de hablar de sexo se trata. Está abriendo un ventanuco, aunque solo sea una rendija, para que Iwaizumi se asome y vea lo que hay dentro, y eso es invaluable.

–Gracias.

Yuki asiente, "para eso estamos, ¿no?", mitad desenfado y mitad compañerismo. Se transmiten mucho más de lo que el lenguaje puede abarcar; en un idioma silencioso que ambos comprenden.

* * *

 **La verdad**

 **O** ikawa es el último en ducharse. Lo prefiere, porque al igual que los _occamy_ ocupan todo el espacio disponible, él gasta todo el tiempo disponible. Si le dan una hora, no saldrá del baño hasta que transcurran sesenta minutos, y si le dan quince minutos, exprimirá ese cuarto de hora; se las apañará para lavarse el pelo y el cuerpo, echarse mascarilla, afeitarse, secarse, ponerse crema hidratante, citronella y desodorante.

Tiene la toalla enrollada alrededor de la cintura cuando tocan con los nudillos en la puerta.

–Estoy con el antiojeras –dice, dibujando una "c" bajo el ojo con la barra de _Sephora_. Cuando termina, se ayuda del dedo índice para difuminar, desde el lagrimal hasta más allá de la línea de agua. Escucha el pomo girar con un chasquido. Ve entrar a Iwa-chan a través del lamparón que ha hecho con la mano en el espejo empañado de vapor–. ¿Sabías que hay una parte entre la ceja y las pestañas que se llama banana?

–Se llama línea de profundidad, Oikawa. Ya lo hemos discutido.

–No podrás negar que _banana_ es mucho más original –opina, cerrando su neceser y apoyándose contra la repisa del lavamanos–. Y es el término que se usa en los tutoriales de maquillaje. Lo cual lo dota de una oficialidad bastante respetable, en mi humilde opinión.

Iwaizumi se cruza de brazos. Hacía mucho que no se ponía gorra. Es la solución a la que suele recurrir cuando quiere evitar una contienda capilar infructuosa. Probablemente hoy lo ha hecho porque planean ir con Mattsun, Yuki y Mobi a una bolera que está a diez minutos en coche, tiene cansancio acumulado y le ha dado pereza enfrentarse al desorden anárquico que es su pelo azabache.

Lleva la visera hacia atrás y tiene las manos metidas en el bolsillo frontal de la sudadera negra. Y Oikawa espera estar causando el mismo efecto que Hajime surte sobre él. Deja los brazos a los lados del cuerpo. La bruma jabonosa y limpia se le pega al torso, formando una película húmeda bajo el ombligo. Goteando en el trazo vertical que separa los abdominales. Espera tener ventaja. La desnudez casi siempre convierte a las personas en un amasijo de carne vulnerable, pero ahí, ahora, a Oikawa le hace sentir poderoso. Le otorga un _control_ sobre Hajime que mengua cuando se pone la ropa.

–Y tú estudias Medicina –bufa Iwa-chan. La mirada no se le cae de los ojos de Oikawa–. Debes de ser el único tío que tiene conocimientos de anatomía y prefiere acuñar todo lo que dice _Yuya._

–¿Para eso has venido? –inquiere Oikawa, abriéndose la toalla. Capturando el segundo exacto en el que a Hajime le traiciona su adolescencia y _mira_. Hacia abajo. Es solo un momento, pero Oikawa lo ve. El latido martillea una sola vez y le llega a los oídos–. ¿Para hablar de anatomía?

Le sale menos chulesco de lo que pretende. En el _dorama_ gay promedio habría sonado mucho menos ridículo.

–Sí.

La puerta ni siquiera está cerrada. El aire frío del pasillo le eriza el pellejo, mordiéndole los tobillos. Mobi y Yuki están en la sala de estar. Oikawa puede escucharlos hablar y reírse de un anuncio que están pasando en la tele. Podrían verlo; si uno de los dos quisiera lavarse las manos o la cara y se levantara del sofá. Cómo Hajime lo besa, pegando primero las rodillas a las suyas y después las caderas. Los hombros. Mojándose levemente la ropa. Dejando que se mezclen sobre ella el vestigio atosigante de la colonia y el desodorante, y la fragancia rasa del gel de vainilla.

–Quería preguntarte –susurra Hajime. Las manos sobre las suyas en la encimera del lavabo– cómo estabas –y Oikawa entiende perfectamente a qué se refiere, porque no se lo ha quitado de la cabeza desde anoche, pero le deja matizar–. Por lo de ayer. Si hubiera sucedido hace semanas, seguramente te habrías devanado los sesos.

Oikawa tiene que darle la razón.

–Seguramente.

–Y te juro que lo entendería –le pellizca el nudillo del pulgar–. Convencernos de que hay cosas que no dependen de nosotros requiere tiempo.

–Mucho tiempo –sonríe Oikawa–. Pero bueno, siempre he sido el alumno aventajado.

–¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

Burlón. "Eras un puto pesado. Siempre dejando manzanas en la mesa de la profesora e interrumpiendo la clase para bombardearla a preguntas", le recuerda, y Oikawa le restriega "preguntas que nadie más se atrevía a hacer, Iwa-chan, _de nada,_ cuántos exámenes de matemáticas habrás aprobado gracias a que fui un _puto pesado_ ".

–Dos o tres. Como mucho.

–La verdad –musita Oikawa. Los labios contra la sien– es que sí que he pensado en lo de anoche.

Nota cómo Iwa-chan contiene la respiración.

–Ah, ¿sí?

–He pensado en que nunca nos hemos rendido con una jugada que se nos ha atravesado –murmura Oikawa–. Habrá que practicar.

 _Quiero hacerlo._

 _Desnudarme y desnudarte y deshacernos hasta que no quede nada de nosotros. Sudar hasta que deje de doler._

–Qué remedio.

–O tal vez solo tengamos que cambiar de posición.

A Iwaizumi le parece una idea cojonuda. Sinceramente. Arriba o abajo, le da igual. Cuando Oikawa pone a trabajar esa mente maquiavélica suya y le envenena la sesera con esa clase de propuestas, las preferencias y las inclinaciones no existen.

–No seas cabrón –dice al final, separándose de él antes de que el daño sea irreparable. Mattsun está al caer. El timbre de la entrada sonará de un momento a otro. Es inminente. Oikawa puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es un ingenuo. No puede esperar _en serio_ que sus amigos sean lo bastante civilizados como para no aullarles hasta que salgan, tirarles la puerta encima o, en el mejor de los casos, invertir el resto de la tarde en reírse de ellos–. Vístete, anda.

–Nah –sonríe Oikawa, haciendo una bola con la toalla antes de lanzarla al cesto de la ropa sucia, detrás de Iwaizumi. _Canasta_ –. Creo que me voy a quedar así.

 _No me hagas reír._

A lo mejor pretende que Iwaizumi le diga que _así_ no va a ir a ninguna parte, o alguna mierda posesiva disfrazada de romanticismo barato. Quién sabe.

–¿ _Tú_? –inquiere, saliendo del cuarto de baño. La diferencia de temperatura es brusca como una cuchillada–. ¿Tú, que eres el Rey Hielo de _Hora de Aventuras_ pero sin barba? _Vale_. Te doy cinco minutos antes de que se te congelen las pelotas en la tundra que tenemos por salón.

–¿Cuándo vais a prosperar y a instalar calefacción en este cuchitril?

Iwaizumi no da crédito.

–No puedes estar llamando cuchitril a una vivienda de _dos_ pisos y una azotea.

–La altura te obsesiona, Iwa-chan –Oikawa desdobla la camiseta burdeos que ha dejado sobre la tapa del inodoro. Le guiña un ojo con insolencia.

–¿Sabes qué? Paso de ti –zanja, haciéndole un corte de mangas–. Siempre puedes pagarnos la instalación, si tan duro le resulta a _Su Alteza_ sobrevivir en este _cuchitril_. O quedarte en tu apartamento tamaño castillo feudal, en lugar de venir aquí a quejarte por todo.

–La burguesía está solo una clase social por encima del proletariado, Iwa-chan –pasando un brazo por la apertura equivocada–. Podéis conseguirlo.

Un timbrazo hace que Mobi pierda la partida al _Mario Kart 8_ que se está disputando contra Yuki. Fuera, se escucha un repiqueteo constante y sonoro. Parece estar cayendo una lluvia torrencial.

–Yuki, en serio, ¿cuál de tus numerosos traumas infantiles es el responsable de que sepas apretar los botones del joystick con los _pies_?

–No es ningún trauma, es supervivencia. Adaptarte o morir. Seguir utilizando la espada y convertirte en _Yonko_ a pesar de que te hayan arrancado el brazo de un mordisco.

Iwaizumi va a entrometerse para apuntar que Shanks no es el paralelismo más adecuado, porque Yuki conserva todas sus extremidades, y le van a quitar el vendaje antes de que acabe el año, pero opta por fingir que no ha captado la referencia a One Piece.

–Abro yo –anuncia, asomándose a la sala de estar–. ¿Habéis cerrado el balcón?

–¡Sí, capitán! –contesta Yuki por encima de los lloriqueos de Mobi, que despotrica sobre lo mucho que odia el circuito del arcoíris.

 _Vaya una casa de locos._

Tex Mex se cuela entre sus pies, deseoso de recibir al invitado.

–Ey.

Hacen eso de abrazarse con la mitad del cuerpo, sin apretar, y darse palmaditas en la espalda. Es solo un gesto flojo y holgazán, pero significa "me alegro de verte" y "ya estamos casi todos".

–Ey –lo saluda Mattsun bajo su paraguas transparente. Entra de espaldas para poder plegarlo y sacudirlo. Lo mete en el paragüero de la entrada, escrutando la estancia con la mirada–. ¿Y Oikawa?

Iwaizumi va a responder que pintándose las uñas o rizándose las pestañas, pero es hablar del Rey de Roma y nada, por la puerta va y asoma.

–¡Presente!

Se lanza sobre Mattsun con un alarido de "FELICIDADES" que hace eco, con el pantalón a medio abrochar y los calcetines torcidos, y contrasta tanto con la sobriedad de su saludo, es tan _antiOikawa_ hacer apariciones en público sin estar repeinado y con cada pelo en su sitio, que Iwaizumi no protesta cuando Oikawa lo arrastra al abrazo y lo convierte en algo colectivo, entre cánticos estridentes de "Makki y Mattsun, sentados bajo un áaaarbol".

–Iwaizumi, haz algo –masculla Mattsun, intentando librarse de Oikawa, logrando el efecto contrario. Es como una boa constrictor. O como un Lazo del Diablo.

Iwaizumi se llena los pulmones de aire.

Lleva _tanto_ esperando esa oportunidad.

–Se besabaaaan.

–Vale, _vale_ –claudica Mattsun con fastidio, estrechándolos contra él para esconder el rubor de su rostro–. Supongo que me lo merezco.

Dedican buena parte de la tarde a jeringarlo, incluso cuando Mattsun cree que están despistados compitiendo contra Mobi y contra Yuki, y trata de mandarle un audio a Makki.

–ROMEO, DÓNDE ESTÁS QUE NO TE VEO –escupe Iwaizumi sin soltar el joystick ni perder de vista a Yoshi, su avatar.

–La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, Matsukawa –reflexiona Yuki, haciendo que Toad le lance una tortuga a Yoshi _–._ Os merecéis este escarmiento.

–Lo dices como si _tú_ no hubieras sido cómplice de alguna de las putadas que estos dos nos han hecho a Oikawa y a mí –le gruñe Iwaizumi, arrojando una cáscara de plátano que Toad esquiva sin mucha dificultad.

–Ya, pero yo todavía no me he echado novia –replica Yuki, acelerando para alcanzar a la Princesa Peach–. O novio. No tengo nada serio, así que vosotros no tenéis a nadie delante de quien avergonzarme. Para cuando suceda, el asunto de que sonara reggaetón en medio de tu último examen del primer semestre de carrera será solo un desafortunado incidente que recordaremos con jolgorio y alborozo.

–Creía que lo nuestro era algo serio –apunta Mobi con fingida desilusión, antes de derrapar en una curva.

–Sabías desde el principio que no podía ser, Mobs –replica Yuki con delicadeza–. Yo lo supe desde que leí "me gusta el deporte" en tu perfil de Facebook.

Mattsun levanta el dedo de la superficie táctil para cancelar la grabación con un resoplido.

–Ya vale, ¿no? –y sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguno de los cuatro, vuelve a pulsar el botón de grabar–. Qué fue. Eh. Uh –se rasca la nuca, poniendo en orden sus ideas. Tratando de recordar qué debería preguntar en relación al último audio de Makki. A qué tiene que contestar–. ¿Tenéis todo el decorado listo? ¿Habéis resuelto el contratiempo con el vestuario? Por aquí no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol. O bajo la nube, porque no para de llov…

–"¿QUÉ ES POESÍA?", DICES MIENTRAS CLAVAS EN MI PUPILA TU PUPILA AZUL –recita Oikawa mientras la Princesa Peach cruza la meta, convirtiéndolo en el vencedor de esa ronda.

Esa vez, Mattsun envía el mensaje de todas formas, granjeándose un "cuando vuelva de ensayar voy a buscar el recibo de nuestra amistad, a ver si os puedo devolver a todos y comprarme una _Thermomix_ xdxd" por parte de Makki. Mattsun repite la operación con todos los audios posteriores, hasta que eventualmente Oikawa e Iwaizumi se aburren de él y vuelven a enfocarse enteramente en sus oponentes.

Amaina cuando ya ha oscurecido.

–¿Vamos en mi coche o en el tuyo? –le pregunta Mattsun a Iwaizumi mientras todos se ponen sus abrigos y revisan sus carteras.

–¿Te apetece conducir? –inquiere Iwaizumi, pescando su chupa de cuero del perchero de la entrada.

–Siempre.

–Pues estás de suerte –comenta–. Prefiero no coger el mío con la carretera mojada. No hasta que le cambie los frenos después de Navidad.

La bolera está prácticamente vacía cuando llegan sobre las ocho y media de la noche, salvo un grupo de cuatro chicas que ha reservado uno de los dos carriles que se pegan al mural, y una pareja que ronda los cuarenta años que ha hecho lo propio con el carril de en medio. Los adultos se turnan para ayudar a su hijo de diez a cargar la pesada bola, del tamaño y el color de una sandía.

–Lo advierto para que no haya sorpresas –dice Oikawa mientras se cambian sus zapatos por otros rojos, azules y blancos; con cordones–. Mi pericia en la cancha no tiene nada que ver con mi torpeza en _esto_.

–Oikawa cree que el objetivo del juego es meter la bola en la canaleta y esquivar el mayor número posible de bolos –se burla Iwaizumi, regresando de un puestito de _taiyakis_ (unos pasteles que teóricamente, deberían tener forma de pargo rojo, pero que a él le recuerdan más bien a un besugo) que han abierto en la entrada del local.

–Intenta humillarme desde su altar de superioridad deportiva multidisciplinar –le saca la lengua–. Mira Iwa-chan: eres un portento del atletismo y del béisbol. Y de los bolos. De todo lo que requiera puntería. Yo todavía me estoy acostumbrando a no llevar puestas las gafas ni las lentillas. Debería darte vergüenza meterte con un pobre ciego que ha recuperado la visión.

–Toda esa parrafada para reafirmar que eres un paquete en los bolos.

–¿En serio? –boquea Yuki, ojiplático, como si la acusación fuera gravísima y estuviera esperando a que Oikawa la desmintiera–. Qué fuerte. Creía que eras bueno en todo.

– _Soy_ bueno en todo.

–Menos en los bolos –le recuerda Iwaizumi, pasándole su _taiyaki_ relleno de chocolate.

–Menos en los bolos –acepta Oikawa de mala gana, dándole un mordisco.

–Bueno –intenta animarlo Yuki–, lo que cuenta es que tu puntería en la cancha sea la misma que en la cam…

Iwaizumi lo fulmina con la mirada. Contrae los dedos en un puño que cruje. Exhala vaho sobre los nudillos.

–No quieres terminar esa frase.

–Probablemente no me compense.

Oikawa no se molesta en disimular la risa. Para qué. Qué culpa tendrá él de que le hagan gracia las ordinarieces. E Iwa-chan salvaguardando su derecho a la intimidad o al honor, o _a_ _lo que sea_. _Todavía no sé cómo es mi puntería,_ podría decir. No en _ese sentido._

Se conforma con escribirle un Line a Iwa-chan.

"Supongo que nos complementamos"

Al leerlo, Iwaizumi le devuelve una mirada ceñuda. _De qué hablas._

"Seguro que mi puntería no es tan buena como en la cancha, Iwa-chan"

Oikawa vigila su reacción.

"Pero la tuya"

"La tuya es _mejor_ que en la cancha"

Iwaizumi no le dirige la palabra hasta pasado un buen rato.

Sus nombres aparecen en la pantalla electrónica que corona el segundo carril de madera barnizada, y el de Oikawa desciende hasta la última posición en cuestión de minutos. Pueden sentarse en una mesa cercana a la pista (para no quedarse de pie como pasmarotes hasta que les llegue su turno) si consumen algo del bar que hay tras el mostrador en el que han comprado los tickets, de manera que se piden una ración grande de bolitas de queso rebozadas, un _ramune_ de durazno y otro de coco.

En vista de que tiene más posibilidades de que le toque la lotería que de ganar, Oikawa se dedica a hacer vídeos cortos de todos para subirlos a sus _stories_ de Instagram. Tras desbancar a Mattsun del segundo puesto, Iwaizumi va hasta la mesa, saludando a la cámara sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Cuídame la gorra –le pide, quitándosela y tendiéndosela. En son de paz.

Antes, Oikawa no había reparado mucho en ella, salvo por el detalle de lo poco habitual que era la prenda en el armario de Iwa-chan.

Reconoce la estrella amarilla de ocho puntas que hay bordada en la visera, junto al número setenta y cuatro.

–¿Es de tu padre?

–Me la regaló el día en que me fui de casa, para que me diera suerte en la universidad –confirma Iwa-chan, sentándose frente a él–. _Daijirō Katō_ era su piloto de motos favorito –esboza una sonrisa melancólica–.Estuvo una semana sin ir a trabajar cuando falleció en aquel accidente.

–Me acuerdo de eso –dice Oikawa, pasando los dedos por el bordado, y la sensación tiene algo de sinestesia, como si al recorrer las costuras pudiera tocar sus recuerdos y saborear una infancia que se le hizo corta–. ¿Lo echas de menos?

–¿A mi padre?

–A tu familia, en general –especifica–. Vivir con ellos. Despertarte por las mañanas, bajar a desayunar y tener la certeza de que van a estar en la cocina leyendo el periódico.

–Claro que sí –admite Iwaizumi, y por más que ahora sea un adulto, por más que haya probado sobradamente lo independiente que puede ser, por mucho que aguante un viaje de horas conduciendo por la autovía, hay algo en su manera de sonreír contra las cuerdas de su voluntad que grita "volver a casa" y "papá" y "mamá". Algo que lo hace rejuvenecer y que le suaviza la expresión–. ¿Tú no tienes ganas de ver a tu madre y a tu hermana?

–Muchas –confiesa Oikawa–. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría que habláramos –añade, e Iwa-chan parece saber a qué se refiere, pero Oikawa lo aclara igualmente–. Ahora que tengo contrato con la Selección, querría ser sincero con ellas. Contarles la verdad.

 _ _La verdad sobre nosotros.__

 _ _Sobre lo que somos.__

Iwa-chan asiente, y parece que la conversación está siendo todo lo seria que debería, hasta que se ríe.

–Mis padres van a flipar –se pasa las manos por la cara, tratando de imaginarse cómo se lo tomarán. Espera que bien. A pesar de las expectativas de su padre, siempre formuladas medio en broma, medio en serio. A pesar de que lo que pueda costarles trasladar a Oikawa de una categoría a otra. De dejar de referirse a él como _el mejor amigo de mi hijo_. Espera que no crean que está confuso, o que traten de convencerlo de que extraña pasar casi todo el día con Oikawa, y pensar que está prendado de él es solo una forma pasajera y poco ortodoxa de lidiar con el problema. Espera, anhela que no crean que tiene un _problema_. Que lo entiendan. Que se alegren por él. Que no le digan _ya se te pasará, hijo_ , porque se conoce lo bastante para saber que no. Que no se le va a pasar nunca–. Pero bueno, prefiero que se queden en shock durante un par de días a seguir ocultándoles que… en fin –dice, gesticulando hacia Oikawa, porque estamos saliendo le parece vago e insuficiente–. Nuestra mayor preocupación era que se te complicara el panorama laboral; y vaya, ahora mismo eres el jodido Capitán de la Selección Japonesa de vóley juvenil. La parte más difícil ya está hecha.

–Lo dices como si Ushiwaka y _Tormenta_ hubiesen tenido la menor oportunidad contra mí –replica Oikawa, dándole un trago a la botella de soda.

–¡Iwaizilla, te toca tirar! –exclama Yuki, sudando por el esfuerzo de tener que cargar peso con una sola mano.

Iwaizumi se incorpora para volver al juego, y Oikawa se distrae observando a Mattsun, que ha escondido la cabeza dentro del abrigo, sustituyéndola por una bola color chicle. Persigue a Yuki mientras Mobi los graba, dándole indicaciones a Mattsun para que no se choque contra las columnas de la bolera.

¿Cómo se lo tomarán los padres de Iwa-chan? Ahora más que nunca, Oikawa se arrepiente de haberle boicoteado las pocas posibilidades que se le presentarona su mejor amigo de hacer manitas con una chica durante los tres años que estuvieron en el Aoba Johsai. Siempre improvisaba algo para ahuyentarlas, porque Iwa-chan les resultaba imponente y preferían dirigirse a él, que parecía más amigable y desenfadado. "Está muy centrado en el vóley, Hikumi". "Es asexual, Makkina. No, no creo que consigas darle un beso porque también es mixofóbico. Lo siento". "¿Recuerdas cuando los Jonas Brothers se compraron un anillo de la castidad y prometieron no tener relaciones hasta el matrimonio, Megumi? Pues Iwa-chan es igual, solo que siempre lleva el anillo en el monedero, para que no le deje marca en el dedo". Incluso se había llegado a inventar que Iwa-chan quería estudiar Teología una vez aprobada la Selectividad para convertirse en un sacerdote __yamabushi.__

Las alarmas deberían haber saltado por esa época. __NINO-NINO-NINO. TENEMOS A UN INDIVIDUO AL QUE LE MOLA SU MEJOR AMIGO PERO QUE TODAVÍA NO LO SABE. ENCENDED LAS SIRENAS Y EVACUAD EL PERÍMETRO ORDENADAMENTE.__

¿Oikawa? Oikawa no le dio muchas vueltas. Pensó que le estaba haciendo un favor, porque si Iwa-chan no salía con ninguna chica, jamás tendría que sobreponerse a una ruptura, lo cual le evitaría un mal trago bastante amargo. O peor. ¿Y si salía con una chica y no cortaban _nunca_?

Si no se hubiera entrometido en asuntos que no le concernían, ahora dispondría de una idea aproximada de cómo podrían reaccionar los señores Iwaizumi ante la noticia de que su único hijo estaba saliendo con alguien. O no. No, seguramente no. Oikawa tenía el presentimiento de que por muchas chicas con las que se hubiese involucrado Iwa-chan, estaría igual de asustado ante la perspectiva de sincerarse con sus padres, porque él no es precisamente una chica. Es un _chico_. Y ni siquiera uno de esos que irrumpe de repente en la vida de otros chicos, haciendo que se cuestionen sus preferencias, sino que Iwa-chan y él habían aprendido a gatear casi a la vez, y le aterraba que a sus padres les pareciera una traición o una aberración, o que tratasen de prohibirle que siguiera hablando con él, o lo amenazasen con dejar de pagarle la carrera, o que se distanciaran de su madre, con la que mantenían una longeva amistad, o que obligasen a Iwa-chan a elegir entre él y ellos.

Su malestar parece ser palpable, porque Iwa-chan se gira hacia él.

–Se lo diremos juntos –le promete. Con una severidad que le hace parecer un soldado. Presenta la espada; hace un juramento ante su rey–. A nuestras familias.

Oikawa rodea la mesa. La gorra en la mano.

Se plantea abrazarlo pero desecha la idea,la deja escapar como una estrella fugaz porque hay gente mirando y sabe que a Iwa-chan le cuesta ser afectuoso incluso cuando están solos. En su lugar, hace algo mucho más suyo. Mucho más ellos. Estira el brazo. El puño contraído.

Y tal vez esa es la palabra que Iwaizumi estaba buscando.

–¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

 _ _Dejar de ocultarles que estamos__ juntos.

–Siempre estoy enfadado contigo.

Sus puños chocan. Sellando una promesa de tantas.

* * *

 **Mirar es gratis**

 **A** la mañana siguiente; Iwaizumi lo encuentra escribiendo algo en el sillón, encorvado sobre una libreta que ha colocado sobre un cojín. Tex Mex dormita hecho un ovillo en sus pies, tapados por la manta de cola de sirena que llevó a la acampada hace semanas. _Por Dios bendito, menuda horterada_. Si Iwaizumi no fuera ateo hasta las trancas, se santiguaría. Lleva años mentalizándose para el fatídico día en que a Oikawa le dé por reinstaurar la moda de los 2000 llenando el carrito de la compra de eBay de pantalones acampanados y _Converses_ tobilleras.

–¿Has desayunado? –le pregunta directamente, sin darle los buenos días.

El semblante contagiado de un azul pálido y lunar. Previo a la alborada, decembrino. El color atribulado de una ciudad que aún duerme.

–Te estaba esperando –contesta, haciendo el amago de levantarse.

–Quédate ahí –bosteza Iwaizumi, poniendo la tetera a hervir–. Ya me encargo yo –cabecea hacia los papeles que lo rodean–. Tú estás ocupado.

–Son postales –contesta Oikawa, bajando la vista hacia la que está escribiendo–. Las compré a hurtadillas en la papelería del Hotel Imperial.

–¿Para quiénes son? –inquiere Iwaizumi con curiosidad, pelando un par de kiwis que añade a un bol con pera y plátano troceados.

–Para Meyko, para Yahaba y los demás, para mis nuevos compañeros… –responde Oikawa, contándolos a todos con los dedos.

–Cuando dices "nuevos compañeros" –analiza Iwaizumi con detenimiento, depositando la macedonia y cuatro yogures de soja sobre una bandeja–, ¿estás incluyendo a Ushiwaka y a Kageyama?

Oikawa enarca las cejas sin detener el rasgueo de la estilográfica sobre la lámina.

–No preguntes lo que ya sabes.

Tras servir muesli para dos, Iwaizumi apaga la vitrocerámica.

–¿Ser considerado y sensible con otros seres humanos te hace sentir incómodo?

Echa un poco de miel en cada taza antes de verter el té.

–Me hace sentir incómodo que te parezca sorprendente verme hacer algo bueno por alguien.

–No le des la vuelta a mis palabras –se defiende Iwaizumi, doblando unas cuantas servilletas y cargando la bandeja hasta el sillón–. Sabes que no me refería a…

–Lo sé –lo interrumpe Oikawa, apilando las postales en un montoncito. Metiendo los lápices y los bolígrafos en su estuche para hacerle sitio–. Perdona. Llevo más de una hora intentando ser amable con personas con las que… no sé, me he comportado como un ogro. Desde que las conocí. Y me está costando más de lo que pensaba –suspira, pinchando una rodaja de plátano.

–A lo mejor necesitas una segunda opinión –sugiere Iwaizumi, metiéndose en la boca una cucharada de yogur–. ¿Por qué no me las lees?

–Porque te reirías de mí –sonríe Oikawa, masticando muesli a dos carrillos.

–No seas tonto –bufa Iwaizumi–. Me has obligado a leer docenas de cartas para chicas a las que querías paliquearte. Y Kageyama y Ushiwaka son tíos.

Sabe que ha entrado en la boca del lobo cuando a Oikawa se le escapa una risita.

–Ya, pero es que ahora me gustan los tíos –le recuerda–. Quién sabe si estas postales son peores que las cartas que les escribía a las chicas, Iwa-chan.

–Estoy inmunizado a todo lo empalagoso que puedas ser –asevera. Duda unos segundos–. ¿Te gustan los tíos?

Es una pregunta bastante tonta, realmente. O no. Siempre ha tenido claro que no es el único chico que se ha fijado en Oikawa. Pero no se le había ocurrido que Oikawa pudiera haberse fijado en chicos.

Aparte de en él.

–No es que me gusten-gusten –explica Oikawa–, pero me resulta imposible mirarlos y no pensar en lo guapos que son –parpadea, como si se le hubiera pasado algo por alto. Como si acabara de reparar en que Iwaizumi no va por la calle puntuando bíceps, o lo que sea que haga él, y hubiese dado por hecho lo contrario–. ¿A ti no te pasa? –pregunta despacio.

–No lo sé –responde, tratando de no descolocarse mucho–. No lo he pensado.

–Ey –musita Oikawa, pellizcándole el brazo con suavidad–. Que me parezcan guapos no significa… sabes que eso no supone ningún desafío horrible para la fidelidad, ¿no? Madonna también me parece guapa. Y Sandra Bullock. Y Keanu Reeves.

–Joder, Oikawa. Te gustan las mismas personas con las que fantaseaban mis padres cuando tenían tu edad.

–Y si me encontrara a cualquiera de ellas por la calle estando solo, lo máximo que me atrevería a hacer sería balbucearles lo fan que soy de su trabajo (porque a mí la gente solo me parece atractiva cuando me gusta lo que hace) y pedirles un autógrafo. Y después le sacaría una foto al autógrafo y te la mandaría junto a un párrafo de emojis llorosos –le quita la bandeja para dejarla sobre la mesa–. Te pondría "OMG ME HE ENCONTRADO A CODY CHRISTIAN" y tú no sabrías de quién te estoy hablando –Iwaizumi tiene que asentir, porque está casi seguro de que es algún actor, pero prefiere no poner la mano en el fuego–. Pero te querría igualmente. Y te haría ver Teen Wolf conmigo a pesar de que ya van por la sexta temporada, porque tendríamos toda la vida para verla. Y no creo que necesitemos tanto.

Iwaizumi se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Lo sabe. Que Oikawa es leal. A sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a su pasión. A él. Que no debería dolerle que mire a otros tíos y piense que sus ojos sonpara enmarcarlos, o que la barba les sienta de lujo.

Que siga mirando a las tías.

Se pinza el tabique nasal.

 _Si te duele, el problema lo tienes tú, y no él. Así que échale huevos y trabájate un poco esa falta de seguridad, Iwaizumi Hajime._

–Depende.

–¿De qué?

Le besa el flequillo castaño antes de revolvérselo.

–De si los efectos especiales son tan malos como dicen –deja caer la pulla–. Vamos a leer esas postales.

Oikawa parece reacio a terminar la conversación ahí, pero no insiste, e Iwaizumi sabe que no le han puesto punto y final al tema.

Sencillamente lo han pospuesto.

* * *

 **Raritos**

 **N** o tienen demasiados problemas para aparcar, pero hay que caminar un buen trecho pobremente iluminado desde el coche hasta la ubicación que Makki les ha enviado por Line.

–No me hace mucha gracia que tengamos que pasar por estos callejones tan estrechos –gruñe Iwaizumi al doblar una esquina. Mattsun y Oikawa le siguen el paso. Cada uno con un paraguas. La punta de los zapatos y el dobladillo de los pantalones empapado–. Estoy esperando a que algún drogata salga de un cubo de basura y me ofrezca trescientos gramos de heroína a cambio de todo mi patrimonio.

–Con lo contento que estabas hace cinco minutos por no haber tenido que pagar el parquímetro... –suspira Oikawa. Gabardina negra y sonrisita de perdonavidas–. Hay que ver. Un día eres joven y al siguiente te hace feliz ahorrarte trescientos yenes.

–No tendría que vigilar tanto mi presupuesto si no me hubiera gastado tanta pasta últimamente.

Mobi y Yuki no han podido venir con ellos. Los habían llamado desde la secretaría de la universidad para pedirles que vaciaran el cuarto que habían alquilado antes de que Oikawa volviese de Tokio. Al parecer, llevaban con inundaciones desde la tarde anterior, y los conserjes no podían garantizarles que sus pertenencias sobrevivieran a esa noche, de manera que tenían que pasar a retirarlo todo antes de las nueve de la noche, que era cuando cerraba la administración.

Y además, Yuki había reconocido que lo mejor para su integridad física era que se mantuviera apartado de entornos musicales y festivos hasta que estuviese curado por completo, sobre todo ahora que le faltaban unos pocos días para recuperar su libertad.

–Te has quedado en números rojos porque has querido –comenta Oikawa, llegando a su altura. Se hace oír por encima del runrún incesante de la lluvia–. Lo de ese cuarto, por ejemplo, ha sido un despilfarro totalmente innecesario. Y hasta me ha ofendido un poco. Ya no tengo once años, Iwa-chan. No iba a poner patas arriba la casa hasta encontrar los regalos.

–Claro. Porque no es lo que haces siempre –bufa Iwaizumi, pendiente del Google Maps–. En teoría, deberíamos cruzar una galería que está a veinte metros de nosotros y ya estaríamos ahí.

–Vamos bien de tiempo –dice Mattsun, mirándose el reloj de pulsera–. La primera escuela actúa en veinte minutos, y la de Makki es la quinta en subir al escenario.

Oikawa va a consultarle algo a Mattsun, probablemente si conoce el nivel de los contrincantes a los que va a enfrentarse Makki, pero el principio de su pregunta queda sepultado bajo un aluvión de silbidos de desaire.

A cubierto bajo una cornisa, un grupo compuesto aproximadamente por una decena de integrantes les hace señas desde el portal de lo que, a juzgar por el rótulo bruñido y sobrio, parece una asesoría laboral o fiscal. Los portavoces de la jauría no son más que dos. El resto calla, expectante. Alentador. Oikawa distingue tres focos carmesíes, todos de la magnitud de la cabeza de una cerilla, despidiendo un hilo plateado de humo. A sus pies hay varios botellines vacíos con rastros de cerveza rancia.

–¿Vais a ese evento para _raritos_? –les interpela uno de ellos con la voz sorprendentemente lúcida. Ninguno de los tres tiene mucho interés en contestarle. Si no fueran tantos, piensa Iwaizumi, otro gallo cantaría. Se muerde la lengua. Aprieta los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedan blancos, porque puede que al principio ni siquiera pensara en el twerking como en un deporte, pero ha resultado ser algo más que eso. Algo que a Makki le divierte, y que se le da lo bastante bien como para atreverse a participar en un campeonato nacional. E Iwaizumi no quiere que nadie se ría de su pasión, y menos un fracasado con resaca prematura y complejo de alfa. Pero tampoco quiere meterse en un lío del que tal vez no salga muy bien parado. Es la noche de Makki, y si se perdiera su actuación o a Mattsun o a Oikawa les pasara algo por su culpa no podría perdonárselo. Así que hace de tripas corazón.

Pasan de largo, pero entonces una lata impacta cerca de su tobillo y rueda hasta un contenedor de vidrio.

–Espero que por lo menos la entrada sea más barata que la del club de _striptease_ promedio –espeta el tipo, y el resto aúlla. Todo risas graves y bajas. Todo chicos. Probablemente ronden los veintitantos.

Iwaizumi tiene que sujetar a Mattsun del hombro para que no dé media vuelta. Iwaizumi lo ha visto enfadarse en contadas ocasiones, pero esa vez es distinto. El gesto habitualmente relajado deformado y poseído por la ira. Lo fuerza a caminar a su lado. Ambos con las piernas rígidas.

–Tiene que dar rabia –inquiere Oikawa de pronto, sin alterarse–. Todos esos raritos pasándoselo de maravilla haciendo algo que les entretiene, arropados por sus amigos y sus familias, y vosotros aquí fuera –suspira, aplastando de un pisotón intencionado la lata que le acaban de arrojar a Iwaizumi–echando veneno por la boca para poder olvidaros durante cinco minutos de vuestra miseria y del frío que hace –se agacha para levantarel envase por la anilla y depositarla en el contenedor de plástico–. Miradlo por el lado positivo: habéis aprendido un poco de reciclaje –les sonríe, limpiándose con un pañuelo los dedos que ha utilizado para recoger la lata. Lo arruga y lo deja caer con languidez en el cubo de cartón y papel–. Suerte. Si tenéis un mínimo de flexibilidad quién sabe, quizá quepáis todos en el de la basura orgánica.

Iwaizumi no le ve la cara, porque Oikawa ha tomado el liderazgo y se ha adelantado, precedido de abucheos y amenazas que no tienen pinta de ir a pasar a mayores. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor. Algunos hacen el amago de ir tras ellos, pero retroceden dos pasos de los tres que avanzan. Les gritan a voz en cuello y Oikawa exclama "gracias, gracias" haciendo florituras con el paraguas, como si fuera el protagonista de una obra shakesperiana al que su público está recompensando con rosas y tulipanes. Iwaizumi todavía está procesando todo lo que ha dicho cuando le enseñan sus carnets a la empleada que custodia uno de los tres arcos de madera de un edificio al que no le vendrían mal una o dos capas de pintura. Pese a lo estrechas que son las puertas, cada una debe de medir unos seis metros de alto. Le muestran a la chica las entradas que compraron por Internet y que Mattsun ha traído impresas, para que pueda compulsarles los códigos de barras y hacerles una rotura en uno de los laterales.

Se dejan guiar hacia el interior del local por un chaval con dos dilatas en la oreja que no para de dar instrucciones por un pinganillo. Él y el resto de los empleados con los que se cruzan van ataviados de uniforme, el cual incluye una boina estudiadamente torcida hacia la derecha. El conjunto es color espinaca en su totalidad, salvo por el vaporoso pañuelo con estampado de rayas que llevan anudado al cuello, y que alterna el verde oscuro con tonalidades carmesíes y blancas.

–Podéis dejar los paraguas en el guardarropa –les informa el azafato de las dilatas.

Tras entregárselos, prosiguen el recorrido. Pasan junto a agujeros en el suelo cercados por láminas de cristal grueso que indican la existencia de una planta baja.

La iluminación es muy tenue pero, en contra de lo que Iwaizumi había dado por supuesto, no hay pop ensordecedor ni bombillas parpadeantes. Ante ellos se extienden filas y filas de butacas mullidas y ocupadas casi en su mayoría. Las conversaciones entretejen un bullicio soportable que se desliza hasta un piano negro y reluciente que puede divisarse desde cualquier punto de la estancia.

Es un auditorio. Han alquilado un puto auditorio.

–Quiero decirle que como siga así, algún día se va a llevar un susto –comenta Mattsun, e Iwaizumi tarda unos segundos en comprender a qué se refiere. Su amigo mira a Oikawa con la misma adoración con la que lo miraba cuando jugaban juntos en el Seijoh, y su capitán salvaba el día con un saque belicoso o una parada autodestructiva. Cuando se salía con la suya a pesar de haber corrido el riesgo de hacerse daño en el proceso, porque estaba determinado a no dejarse pisotear. A no permitir que nadie les pasase por encima. A él. A sus compañeros–. Pero no puedo.

 _ _No puedo.__

–Yo tampoco –se encuentra diciendo Iwaizumi.

 _ _Estás loco. ¿Te crees que todos tienen la misma (in)capacidad de réplica que Tobio y Ushiwaka? Eran diez y nosotros solo tres. Ni siquiera sabemos si iban armados. Esa parrafada que te__ _ _has largado__ _ _hace cinco minutos__ _ _ha sido una temeridad, Oikawa.__

No obstante, centrar el foco de la culpabilidad sobre él no acaba de parecerle justo. Oikawa se ha limitado a defenderse. A defender a Makki de unos idiotas que han decidido cebarse con ellos de manera aleatoria. No puede recriminárselo.

–¿Nos acercamos al escenario? –propone Oikawa, girándose hacia ellos con su entrada todavía en la mano–. Nuestros asientos son en la platea. Seguro que los padres de Makki ya están por ahí.

No se pronuncia sobre la decoración. No comenta si el sitio cumple las expectativas que tenía, o si las sobrepasa ampliamente como le ocurre a Iwaizumi, que esperaba un tugurio en el que respirar fuese casi tan difícil como evitar pisar a alguno de los veinte desconocidos con los que tendría que compartir su metro cuadrado. Sin embargo, Oikawa no emite ningún juicio de valor. Es como si tuviese la cabeza en otra parte. Iwaizumi imagina dónde, exactamente. Ve cómo le tiembla el labio.

De pánico. De indignación. De ambas.

Quiere dar media vuelta, salir de ahí e interponer una denuncia contra esos tipejos. Ignora si lo que han hecho está tipificado en algún precepto penal, pero bueno, siempre puede prescindir de las formalidades y partirles el cráneo uno por uno.

–Oikawa.

Siempre apostando la carta más alta. Siempre a hachazos contra el miedo. Tratando de convencerse de que va a valer la pena. De que todo va a salir bien. De que, si sale mal, podrá apechugar con las consecuencias.

–Tranquilízate. Lo has hecho genial –Mattsun le aprieta el brazo con afecto–. Gracias, capitán –tras intercambiar una mirada significativa con él y con Iwaizumi, se encamina hacia las anchas escaleras que separan los dos bloques de butacas de la platea.

Iwaizumi le roza la muñeca con el filo de las uñas al caminar junto a él. Nota cómo las manos le tiemblan con violencia, como si le hubiera detonado un terremoto de magnitud diez en el centro del cuerpo y estuviera enviando oleadas repetitivas en todas direcciones.

–Eh –le susurra. Golpecito en el hombro. Le saca las entradas de entre los dedos sudados y agarrotados–. Ya está.

Solo eso. Ya está.

–Sé que me he precipitado –murmura Oikawa–, pero es que…

–Lo sé.

* * *

 **Proud of you**

 **P** ara cuando encuentran su fila, Mattsun está charlando con los señores Hanamaki. Nunca ha sido muy comunicativo, pero a ellos parece que no les importa. La madre de Makki los saluda con calidez en cuanto los ve excusarse y pedir permiso para pasar por delante de los invitados que ya están sentados.

–Menos mal –suspira con alivio–. Le estaba comentando a Matsukawa que hemos estado a punto de llamaros. Pensábamos que habíais tenido problemas para encontrar el auditorio, con lo escondido que está…

–Sentimos el retraso. He tenido que aparcar lejos –explica Iwaizumi, cediéndole a Oikawa la butaca contigua a la que ocupa Mattsun.

No tienen mucho tiempo para hablar. La señora Hanamaki le hace un par de preguntas a Mattsun sobre un Toyota del que se está encargando, mientras que el señor Hanamaki los felicita a Iwaizumi y a él por los resultados que han obtenido en el primer semestre de la carrera.

–Enhorabuena por lo de la sub-21, Oikawa –le sonríe con afabilidad–. Hanamaki se puso muy contento cuando se enteró. Y nosotros también.

–Habéis trabajado muchísimo –secunda la señora Hanamaki, pausando brevemente su diálogo con Mattsun–. Los cuatro.

El señor Hanamaki asiente.

–Ahora es vuestro turno de brillar.

Oikawa agradece que las luces se apaguen en ese momento, porque la única contestación que le sube a la boca es un "gracias" bastante torpe. Los señores Hanamaki le cayeron bien desde el día en que los conoció. Le gustó esa forma tan humana que tienen de admirar los logros de los demás; de apoyar férreamente a su hijo y aceptar las cosas tal cual vienen. Le gusta el padre de Mattsun; un viudo que trata de no vivir refugiado en su trabajo de mecánico, aunque haya transcurrido una década desde que el cáncer se llevó a su esposa. Un hombre que siempre les da la bienvenida a su casa, que comparte todo lo que tiene y al que le llena secretamente de alegría subir a Instagram las fotos de todos los coches que arreglan su hijo y él, a su cuenta repairedcars. Oikawa siempre le da like a todos sus posts.

Le gustan los padres de Iwa-chan, que son como una extensión de su familia, pero no son su familia. Aún así, todos los padres de sus amigos se sienten más orgullosos de él que su propio padre. Se pregunta si lo llamará por teléfono el día treinta y uno. Es el único día al año que hablan. __¿Las has aprobado todas? Qué tal el fútbol. Ah, el vóley.__ Siempre las mismas preguntas. __Sí. Bien.__ Siempre las mismas respuestas. Nunca le pregunta por su cumpleaños, porque hace mucho que se le olvidó la fecha, y Oikawa supone que eso le hace sentir incómodo, así que lo evita.

Puede que este treinta y uno les haga un favor a los dos y no descuelgue el auricular.

* * *

 **Twerkorias de una geisha**

 **L** a función no es lo que esperaba. No es que Iwaizumi sea un entendido de las artes interpretativas, ni mucho menos o que haya asistido a funciones de teatro con mucha frecuencia. Había acompañado a Oikawa al musical de Billy Elliot dos años atrás y desde entonces, lo más cerca que había vuelto a estar de un escenario había sido el día de su graduación. Los habían llamado por orden alfabético y todos habían subido para recoger su diploma y estrecharle la mano a la directora, al jefe de estudios y al resto de los profesores.

–¡Jack, estoy volando!

Sin embargo, esto no se parece mucho al acto solemne que había organizado el Aoba Johsai, ni tampoco a la cuidada y fluida puesta en escena de Billy Elliot.

Han mezclado el twerking con películas que han marcado un hito en la historia del cine. El número que están interpretando ahora mismo se llama _Twerktanic_ , y si bien al principio Oikawa se hallaba indeciso, ahora se lo está pasando en grande. Es un espectáculo sin precedentes, e Iwaizumi supone que la cara de póker que se le ha quedado ante los sollozos emocionados de la madre de Makki solo contribuye a aumentar su diversión. Por lo menos inicialmente. Luego, inexplicablemente, un silencio de ultratumba se cierne sobre las butacas. Iwaizumi se hace hacia delante en la suya, ansioso por meterse en la actuación y disfrutarla al igual que todos los demás.

–Habrían ganado muchos puntos si no hubiesen eliminado la escena del coche –comenta Mattsun con aire crítico, ganándose una carcajada de Oikawa y su correlativa horda de silbidos desaprobatorios–. Me habría gustado ver un Renault Towncar de cerca, aunque fuese de gomaespuma. Motor de seis cilindros, siete mil quinientos treinta y nueve centímetros cúbicos y no menos de treinta y cinco caballos de vapor...

En cuanto el iceberg rasga la chapa metálica del transatlántico, la mitad del anfiteatro está llorando a lágrima viva. Iwaizumi no acaba de pillarle el tranquillo al asunto, pero tiene que reconocer que es entretenido. Y si a Makki le hace feliz, bienvenido sea. Se desliza en su asiento para susurrarle a Oikawa:

–Voy a por palomitas. No sé dónde estará el puesto, pero hace rato que las huelo. ¿Vosotros queréis algo?

No deberían saltarse la dieta a la torera, sobre todo en las fechas en las que están, con tantas cenas pendientes… pero a Iwaizumi le apetecen esas palomitas. Ya saldrán a correr mañana temprano.

Oikawa parece pensar lo mismo, porque se vuelve hacia Mattsun y luego hacia él, moqueando.

–Una Coca-Cola Zero para Mattsun –se suena sonoramente con el pañuelo que le ha prestado la señora Hanamaki, granjeándose un "¡CHSSSST!" unánime de desaprobación–. Y para mí una _Big Thunder_. Si no hay, me vale cualquier otra chocolatina. Ten –dice, tendiéndole un billete de mil yenes–. Invito yo. Quédate lo que sobre para pagar la gasolina.

Iwaizumi acepta el dinero y se disculpa con la gente que tiene que encoger las rodillas para que él pueda salir al pasillo. Tras olfatear en varias direcciones, decide subir las escaleras alfombradas, hacia la entrada. Al asomarse a las gruesos portones, abiertos de par en par, da con lo que estaba buscando. Un carrito de ruedas estrechas, pintado a franjas blancas y rojas, con un compartimento repleto de sacos de maíz y un recipiente acristalado en el que las palomitas se amontonan unas sobre otras, estallando en un "¡pop, pop, pop!" ininterrumpido.

Se le hace la boca agua.

–¡Sabía que eras tú! –oye a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta, se encuentra con dos caras que no esperaba ver ahí–. No estábamos muy seguros porque dentro está muy oscuro. ¿Has venido con Oikawa?

Michimiya y Sugawara lo han seguido por la gran escalera de la Sala de Actos. Ella lleva una boina rosa palo graciosamente inclinada sobre el pelo corto, mientras que su amigo lleva un gorro de punto casi tan gris como su cabello.

–Sí, he venido con él y con Mattsun a ver a Makki. Estamos sentados con sus padres –abraza a Sugawara y saluda a Michimiya con dos besos–. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

–Llevo diez minutos haciéndome la misma pregunta –contesta Sugawara con un mohín. Michimiya le propina un codazo cariñoso–. Y Daichi también –añade, sobándose el golpe.

–¿Ha venido con vosotros? –inquiere Iwaizumi, y Sugawara asiente pesarosamente.

–Somos víctimas de las circunstancias.

A pesar de sus quejas, lo cierto es que Sugawara no tiene aspecto de llevar media hora pasándolo mal, o de estar contando los minutos que faltan para poder marcharse a casa cuanto antes. De hecho, Iwaizumi lo ve bastante bien. Desde que lo conoce, siempre ha admirado su buen talante; esa sonrisa desenfadada que irradia "no te preocupes" y "lo tenemos bajo control". Es de las pocas personas que conoce capaces de resultarle graciosas cuando se arrebata durante un partido, porque los enfados de Sugawara siempre son cortos y ligeros, y nunca pasan a mayores. Si tuviera que explicarle su carácter a alguien, Iwaizumi le contaría cómo reaccionó Sugawara cuando todavía jugaba en el Karasuno, y Kageyama se hizo con el puesto de colocador titular.

Sabe perder. Puede sobrellevar la carga de una derrota sin dejarse aplastar por ella. Absorberla y utilizarla para volverse mejor, más fuerte, más sabio.

Y sin embargo, hoy no sonríe como si hubiese perdido. Como si hubiera desperdiciado su dinero, o su tiempo.

–Mi prima va a participar en una obra. _Twerklantis_ ; el Imperio Perdido –explica Michimiya sin darse por aludida, revolviendo en su bolso–. ¿Os quedáis al tentempié que hay después? Es en la planta de abajo. Pondrán algo de picotear mientras el jurado delibera y elige a los equipos finalistas y al ganador.

–Puede ser –dice Iwaizumi, que ignoraba ese dato–. Tengo que consultarlo con los chicos.

Los tres charlan brevemente sobre el número de Twerktanic mientras el vendedor los atiende, hasta que a Iwaizumi le dan el refresco, la chocolatina y las palomitas grandes que ha pedido, porque sabe que aunque nadie le haya encargado que compre otras para ellos, todos van a querer algún que otro puñado.

Se despide de ellos después de pagar.

–Si te animas, ya sabes –le recuerda Sugawara.

Iwaizumi espera poder hablar con él después del certamen. Si no acaba muy tarde, podría escribirle un Line al llegar a la residencia. No le gusta inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, pero Sugawara es su amigo y lo nota diferente, y quiere saber por qué.

–Claro –le sonríe, demasiado cargado de comida para poder agitar la mano en señal de adiós–. Hasta luego. Me alegro de haberos visto.

A sus espaldas, escucha a Michimiya preguntarle al vendedor el precio de los nachos con cheddar. Se encamina de vuelta a su asiento contando el cambio, mirando por encima de las palomitas, que sobresalen del colorido envase de cartón.

Chasquea la lengua, deteniéndose en los primeros peldaños de la escalera. El vendedor le ha devuelto doscientos yenes menos. ¿Debería volver atrás y reclamárselos? Si fuera su dinero, probablemente lo dejaría correr, pero es Oikawa quien lo ha pagado todo.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos mientras sube al escenario otro grupo que se presenta como _Twerkahontas,_ lamentando haberse perdido el final de _Twerktanic_. Va a tener que preguntarle a Oikawa cómo terminó la cosa para sacudirse la intriga de encima. El sonido enérgico de unos tambores arranca aplausos del público. Al cruzar nuevamente las puertas de entrada a la sala, no obstante, Iwaizumi tiene la sensación de que se ha quedado sordo. Es incapaz de oír nada. De seguir caminando. Porque la imagen que captan sus ojos lo deja petrificado.

Sugawara. Y Michimiya. _Besándose_. Besándose junto al puesto, cada uno sosteniendo una bandeja de nachos. De mutuo acuerdo. O sea. Ninguno le ha puesto una pistola en la sien al otro y lo ha amenazado con volarle la tapa de los sesos para conseguir ese beso. Eso seguro.

Desde donde está puede ver cómo Michimiya se enrolla uno de los mechones plateados en un dedo enguantado de color jacinto. Cómo Sugawara le acaricia el hueso saliente de la muñeca.

Lo primero en lo que piensa Iwaizumi al verlos mecerse ligeramente sobre los talones, pese a tenerlos justo en sus narices, es en Daichi.

* * *

 **AVANCE:** en el próximo capítulo, descubriremos qué se traen entre manos Sugawara y Michimiya, Makki actuará en el concurso de _twerking_ (cuyos resultados conoceremos)y seremos testigos de un incidente que pondrá en peligro a Oikawa y a Iwaizumi. Tendrá lugar la fiesta de Prenavidad en la residencia de la Tohoku y el intercambio de regalos. Y puede que algo más. Iwaizumi se despedirá de sus compañeros de piso para pasar las fiestas con su familia y la de Oikawa.

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Angela:** JAJAJA qué os gusta un salseo :´D Quería centrarme en la interacción entre Oikawa e Iwa-chan y no empañarla, ya que llevaban un montón de tiempo sin verse. Todavía queda historia para que Iwa-chan y Ushiwaka se vean las caras ´u` Me alegro de que te hayan gustado Makki y Mattsun (L) y la parte de Meyko ;w; tengo debilidad por todo lo que tenga que ver con viejecitos, siempre me hacen llorar. Gracias a ti por leer; ¡espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy!

 **Guest:** me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado (L); ¡gracias por leer y por esperar! ^^

 **Guest:** ¡hola amapola! Muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar nun Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo y de que te haya hecho reír; me ha resultado un poco complicado manejar a tantos personajes porque me he acostumbrado a centrarme en dos o como mucho en cuatro, así que estoy contenta de que esta parte de la historia no se te haya hecho liosa por eso C´: ¡Un besote enorme y hasta pronto!

 **Guest:** ¡yay! :D ¡Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado! Al final actualizar me ha llevado un mes y pico pero BUENO, estoy medianamente contenta porque por lo menos no han sido cuatro como la última vez ;w; JAJAJA he intentado que mi personaje no chupe mucha cámara pero que al mismo tiempo deje claro que se preocupa por ellos y los vigila ´u` El nombre de _Fantabulosos_ es el de un grupo que tenemos mi mejor amiga y yo con los hermanos de un amigo nuestro y es una risa JAJAJA Espero que los "detalles" en los que hemos entrado en este capítulo te hayan gustado C: Nos leemos pronto, ¡ten una linda semana!

 **PequeñoRetoño:** JAJAJA HAS SIDO CAZADA * le tira una red por encima * ¿Crees que Oikawa no le dirá guarradas a Iwaizumi ahora que están juntos o que lo hará pero sin necesidad de usar ningún teléfono? JAJAJA es una cuestión que da pie a la reflexión (?); YAY, tenía muchas de que se entregaran los regalos; llevo como un año esperando este momento :´D ¡Lo del parque de Godzilla s cierto! Abrieron uno en enero del año pasado; ahora, yo me he inventado todo el tema de las atracciones y la tienda de regalos porque así tenemos más chicha en ese capítulo, no sé si en realidad hay todo eso dentro del parque ;u; JAJAJAJAJA TE PASASTE CON LO DE TRAFICANDO RIMAS ME MUERO ;A; ¡Felicidades por esa nota en el examen de Religión Histórica (?)! :D Siéntete orgullosa de un trabajo bien hecho nun Como ves, en este capítulo no ha habido lemon porque aquí vamos a paso de caracol, pero a pesar de ello rezo para que os haya gustado, y os guste lo que está al caer ´u` Un besote enorme, espero que tengas una linda semana (LLL)~

 **oloralibronuevo:** en primer lugar, GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR VENIR DE WATTPAD (L). En segundo lugar, ¿por qué no iba a bailar Iwa? JAJAJAJA todos tenemos lados oscuros e insospechados (?): me alegro un montón de que te gusten las referencias freaks y de que te caigan bien Mobi y Yuki nun Su fiesta está pensada para que todos los potterheads nos colemos en ella :´D Me urge saber qué piensas de Michimiya después de este capítulo JAJAJAJAJA Disfruta el smut porque yo sufro escribiéndolo * cries in torpeza * Btw, me encanta que estés leyendo el fic un día en el que Oikawa e Iwaizumi hacen mesversario :´3 YYYY soy una maniática y corregí el "Oikwa" el mismo día en el que lo leí porque tengo issues con la ortografía (¿?)

 **Guest:** no voy a abandonar la historia. Tengo un guión hecho de todos los capítulos que faltan, y sé exactamente cómo quiero que acabe. También es verdad (y te prometo que esto lo digo sin ánimo de que suene a reproche) que en esta plataforma nadie vive de escribir fics. Muchos empezamos a escribir en el instituto o en la universidad y conforme han ido pasando los años, nuestras responsabilidades se han incrementado. Cuando es necesario, lo primero que dejamos un poco de lado para poder cumplirlas es esto.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayas vuelto a pasarte por aquí y que te hayas encontrado con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos a finales de mes! Si os da por ahí, agregadme a Facebook (Janet Cab Fanfiction) :3 Toda teoría, maldición y sugerencia cabe en un review (?)_


End file.
